Templo das Bacantes Vol 2
by Hamal
Summary: Dois anos após a inauguração do Templo das Bacantes, o Santuário ainda vive sob a opressiva influência da máfia russa, a Vory v Zakone, que não apenas agrava a crise financeira que o assola, mas que será a responsável direta por uma mudança definitiva na vida de Saga, Geisty, Shaka, Mu, Camus e Afrodite.- Saga x Geisty, Shaka x Mu, Camus x Afrodite.
1. Lágrimas sobre o Baikal

**AVISO IMPORTANTE:  
**  
 **Para quem está perdido, essa fic é o livro/temporada 2 do Templo das Bacantes. É a fic DOIS.  
**  
 **A fic um está em meu perfil, e não sei porque não aparece nos updates do site ¬¬**

É extremamente recomendável que se leia a primeira fic, afinal é como uma série de livros, e vc caro leitor esta com o livro DOIS na mão.  
Mesmo assim a fic pode ser lida de forma independente, mas já deixando avisado que alguns detalhes importante na formação da trama serão perdidos ;)

 **Esta fanfic é feita em parceria com mais duas autoras: Ivi Canedo e Juliana Yagami (rosenrot), como no ff. net não tem a opção de co-autoria, infelizmente todas as fics são postadas com o meu perfil.**

Aviso legal

 _Saint Seiya (Os cavaleiros do Zodíaco) e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masami Kurumada e a Toei e tem todos os seus direitos reservados._  
 _Fanarts de nossa autoria ou retiradas da internet; todos os créditos aos seus criadores._  
 _Personagens originais como algumas das Bacantes são de nossa autoria; é proibido o uso delas sem aviso prévio._  
 _Essa fanfict também está sendo publicada no Social Spirits_

 **Sinopse:**  
Após pouco mais de dois anos da inauguração do Templo das Bacantes, o Santuário de Atena ainda se vê à mercê da opressiva influência da poderosa máfia russa, a Vory v Zakone, com quem firmara uma aliança no passado a fim de driblar a crise econômica desencadeada pela Guerra Fria.  
Desligado da corrupção que assola o Sagrado solo da morada da deusa Atena, Shaka de Virgem se vê envolvido em um dilema muito mais pessoal que irá balançar pela primeira vez os alicerces de seu sólido relacionamento com Mu de Áries. Saga de Gêmeos tenta fazer seu negócio crescer para livrar o Santuário e a namorada, Geisty de Serpente, das garras da máfia, mas uma surpresa fora de hora provoca uma reviravolta na vida desse casal, os levando a dar um novo e perigoso passo, enquanto Camus de Aquário, o segundo Vor da organização criminosa russa, sofre um atentado que mudará sua vida e, consequentemente, a vida de Afrodite de Peixes para sempre.

O Templo das Bacantes é uma história através do tempo, contando o que ocorreu no santuário pela visão de três casais ainda em formação:  
Mu e Shaka  
Camus e Afrodite  
Saga e Geisty

 **Esta fanfic também é postada no nyah e no social spirit e cada capítulo tem uma imagem personalizada.**

 **********************Cap 1** **Lágrimas sobre o Baikal**. ***************************

Dois anos depois...

Santuário de Atena, Grécia.

Casa de Peixes, 01:12am

Afrodite desligou o telefone apreensivo. Do outro lado da linha, um Camus de voz muito abatida lhe pedia pra encontra-lo na Casa de Aquário dentro de duas horas. Um pedido trivial, não fosse pela exigência que viera junto dele.

Deveria ir vestido com roupas bem femininas e o mais discretas possível.

Preocupado, o guardião da Casa de Peixes sentou-se no canto do sofá branco de sua sala, joelhos unidos e semblante severo, enquanto roía a ponta da unha do dedo mindinho da mão direita e repassava a conversa com o namorado em sua cabeça.

Há dias Camus andava estranho, distante. Mal haviam se falado por telefone naquela semana, e quando conseguia que ele atendesse uma ligação sua trocavam poucas palavras, sempre com o francês lhe dando respostas curtas e subjetivas. Somado a isso, Camus dificilmente vinha à Grécia na calada da noite, ou mesmo na madrugada, tampouco lhe exigia que vestisse trajes femininos ou qualquer outro tipo de roupa.

— Por todas as lantejoulas de madrepérola da poderosa coroa de Dadá!... O que será que está acontecendo? — exclamou, depois cuspiu um toquinho de unha no chão — Ele estava com uma voz tão triste... Minha deusa, qual será o equê* agora? Por que eu tenho que ir vestido de amapô*? Será que... Não, acho que não.

Afrodite ainda matutou por mais alguns minutos sentado ali, então se levantou e apressado desceu as escadarias das doze Casas indo direto para o Templo de Baco.

Entrou pelos fundos, pois não queria ser visto, uma vez que tinha avisado a Saga e às bacantes que tiraria aquela noite de folga, já que seu namorado misterioso, que já havia pago por uma semana inteira de exclusividade, queria encontra-lo em outro local que não no bordel.

A desculpa de que o riquíssimo empresário misterioso que estava apaixonado pelo Santo de Peixes era um homem recluso e discreto e que, por isso, nunca avisava quando realmente iria ao bordel ver o namorado, vinha muito a calhar. Dessa forma, Camus tinha Afrodite sempre a sua disposição e podia encontra-lo também fora do Templo de Baco, já que a casa oferecia serviço de acompanhantes de luxo e atendimento domiciliar, por isso ninguém suspeitava das ausências de Afrodite, tampouco as de Camus.

Na verdade, nos dois últimos anos, desde que firmaram compromisso, Camus por mais que tivera tentado não conseguiu tirar o pisciano da prostituição, uma vez que todas as alternativas levantariam suspeitas e o denunciariam, porém conseguiu com que ele fizesse pouquíssimos programas pagando por todas suas noites e todos seus horários.

Muita da verba empregada para tal, aliás, era desviada da Vory v Zakone pelo próprio Santo de Aquário, que tirava proveito do acordo firmado com Saga na abertura do bordel, no qual exigia uma porcentagem dos lucros da casa, sem que a máfia soubesse, em troca de levar os clientes mais ricos e influentes para frequentá-la.

Gêmeos não tinha a menor ideia do que Camus fazia com o dinheiro, enquanto Dimitri Yurievich Volkov, o Vor máximo da poderosa organização criminosa russa, sequer imaginava que seu braço direito, e segundo Vor da organização, lhe escondia essa "contribuição", e também o seu desvio. Era assim que o ruivo conseguia custear a liberdade de Afrodite da prostituição, mesmo que parcialmente, e ter o namorado à sua disposição.

Assim, Afrodite somente fazia programas com os homens que negociavam pessoalmente com Saga de Gêmeos em troca de favores políticos, como o caso do Prefeito de Atenas, Praxedes, ou quando seus "serviços" eram a moeda de troca exigida pelos sócios de Saga que tinham alguma ligação com a máfia grega.

Sendo assim, como não tinha nenhum cliente para atender naquela noite, Afrodite achou por bem evitar ser visto perambulando pelo bordel naquela hora da madrugada e, de fininho, foi até o camarim.

Escarafunchou todas as araras de roupas e acessórios, aflito, procurando algo discreto e não muito chamativo em meio aquele acervo colorido de látex, couro, rendas, paetês e lycras, até que encontrou um vestidinho rosa bebê de tecido todo furadinho, sem decotes, mangas longas e saia curta rodada com rendas e babados. Analisou por um tempo, para ver se iria caber dentro da peça, mas não lhe restava muitas opções. Era aquilo ou um espartilho de couro e calcinha.

Suspirou desanimado, mas enfiou o vestido debaixo do braço, apanhou um par de scarpins de salto altíssimo todo coberto em strass, um laço em cetim preto e correu de volta para a Casa de Peixes.

Tinha menos de quarenta minutos para se arrumar, porém foi o suficiente para que, devidamente maquiado, vestido com aquele vestidinho rosa, o cabelo arrumado num rabo de cavalo alto e preso com o gracioso laço de cetim, que por sinal era bem maior do que imaginava, dando duas vezes o tamanho de sua cabeça, Afrodite se passasse por uma mulher sem deixar sombra de dúvidas.

Certificando-se de que não havia nenhum cavaleiro por perto, o pisciano desceu até a décima primeira casa e se pôs a esperar por Camus sentado no sofá da sala.

Suas mãos estavam frias como nunca, as pernas inquietas chacoalhavam incessantemente, o peito segurava firme o agito de um coração em pleno surto de ansiedade, então, quando ouviu o som da porta se abrindo, rapidamente se levantou do sofá para olhar em sua direção.

Foi quando o corpo todo do Santo de Peixes se calou.

Como se tivesse sido congelado pelo tempo, Afrodite deitou sobre Camus os olhos fulgurantes de espanto. As pernas não mais tremiam. As mãos frias jaziam imóveis penduradas em paralelo. A boca secara de súbito, e não devido à sua respiração agitada de momentos antes. O coração estranhamente se calara também e agora batia sem excitação.

Camus, que trazia uma grande mala em uma das mãos, a colocou no chão com cuidado e em seguida trancou a porta. Lentamente, enquanto corria os olhos ocultos por escuras lentes de um óculos de sol por toda a bela figura de Afrodite, aproximou-se parando à sua frente poucos passos.

— Olá... _ma belle rose_! — disse com voz embargada e trêmula.

Não houve resposta.

Afrodite estava chocado, surpreso demais para dizer qualquer coisa que fosse, pois no outro braço, seguro com todo o cuidado que lhe competia, Camus trazia uma criança, e era nela que os olhos aquamarines do pisciano se congelaram.

— Afrodite, esse... esse é Hyoga. — Camus agora segurava o pequeno garotinho de quatro anos com ambos os braços, o apertando contra o próprio peito como se tivesse medo de alguém o tirar de si — Eu o chamei aqui porque quero que o conheça... Agora ele... ele é toda a família que tenho na vida, Afrodite. Não tenho mais ninguém... ninguém...

— Fa... Família? — a voz do Santo de Peixes era somente um sussurro — Família? — repetiu ainda atônito, pois se Camus dizia que a criança era sua única família ele então seria seu filho?

Não estava preparado para aquilo. Não naquela hora, não daquela forma.

Camus ter um filho não mudaria em nada sua relação, mas se havia um filho, haveria também uma mulher? Uma esposa? Um casamento arranjado do qual o namorado nunca lhe falara?

Mesmo com todas essas perguntas ganhando forma numa velocidade imensa em sua mente, Afrodite não pôde deixar de notar, e priorizar, o estado em que se encontrava o amado.

Camus estava visivelmente abatido, a voz fraca e embargada denunciava que estava emocionalmente abalado, há dias até, já que pelo telefone ela não soava diferente. Depois, mesmo por trás dos óculos escuros podia ver lágrimas que escorriam pelas maçãs do rosto corado do aquariano.

Com extrema delicadeza, Afrodite levou ambas as mãos aos óculos que Camus usava e os retirou, revelando um par de olhos avelãs vermelhos e inchados pelo choro. Peixes então acariciou ternamente o rosto úmido do amado, enxugando com as pontas dos dedos finos uma nova lágrima quente que descia.

— Por Atena, Camus! — sussurrou o pisciano encarando os olhos do francês com pesar — O que houve com você? Quem é... Quem é esse menino? Ele é seu... filho?

Aquário baixou os olhos para o menino adormecido em seu colo. A farta franja dos cabelos dourados de Hyoga lhe cobria parcialmente o rostinho inchado pelo choro, no qual Camus depositou um beijo pleno de afeto.

— _Oui._ Agora ele é. — respondeu após uma pausa e um suspiro longo — Hyoga na verdade é meu sobrinho. Filho da minha irmã Natassia, mas... Agora... Agora somos só eu e ele, Afrodite... A partir de agora ele será meu filho.

Os lábios do Santo de Peixe estremeceram.

— Nunca me disse que Natassia tinha um... um filho, e... O que quer dizer com "somos só eu e ele" ? Por Atena, Camus, o que houve? Natassia?

— Afrodite... a minha irmã... — Camus tentava falar, mas a voz lhe faltava. Todos os sentimentos que tanto reprimira dentro de si agora transbordavam incontroláveis, e o choro lhe afogava juntamente com o desespero, minando suas forças.

Percebendo o quão abalado estava o companheiro, Afrodite o amparou pelos ombros e o conduziu, com Hyoga no colo, até o sofá, onde o colocou sentado.

— Calma, respire... Coloque o bichinho aqui. — dizia o pisciano enquanto arrumava algumas almofadas ao lado do namorado — Deite-o aqui enquanto vou buscar um pouco de água para você.

Camus aceitou a oferta e logo que ajeitou o sobrinho entre as almofadas, Afrodite já retornava da cozinha com um copo cheio de água fresquinha.

— Toma, meu querido. Beba com cuidado para não se engasgar... Você está me deixando aflito, Camus. Nesses dois anos juntos eu nunca te vi assim. — entregou o copo ao namorado o ajudando a segurá-lo, já que o francês tinha as mãos muito trêmulas — Onde está a Natassia? Foi o tornozelo dela que deu problema de novo? Ela tá no hospital? Algum equê* entre ela e o suíno do Dimitri? O que houve com sua irmã?

— Natassia... a minha irmã... foi assassinada. — Camus disse entre soluços, entregando-se, finalmente, a um choro compulsivo e sofrido, o qual segurara há dias.

 _\- Início do Flashback -_

Uma semana antes.

A ilha Olkhon é um verdadeiro tesouro siberiano. Fica a 250 km de Irkutsk, a "capital" da Sibéria, e surgiu em meio ao lago Baikal, tido como o mais profundo do mundo e cujas águas frias sofriam degelo apenas durante alguns meses do ano.

Era lá que estava Camus, no último dia de folga de sua irmã, Natassia.

A bailaria havia viajado com o filho pequeno para a ilha após o fechamento da temporada de apresentações da companhia de balé, e Camus decidiu passar junto da irmã e do sobrinho o último dia daquelas férias fora de hora, apostando na calmaria do local e nas belas paisagens para dar um alívio à sua mente repleta de preocupações.

E o dia não poderia estar mais perfeito. Almoçaram juntos à beira do lago e a tarde ainda alugaram bicicletas para um passeio.

Natassia estava muito feliz. Não era sempre que podia usufruir um dia inteiro na companhia do irmão, sempre muito ocupado, além da alegria que sentia em vê-lo cada vez mais aberto e descontraído, o que julgava ser obra do amor que o ruivo nutria em segredo.

Ao findar do dia arrumaram a pouca bagagem que possuíam e se dirigiram até a balsa que fazia a travessia para o outro lado da costa. Lá, Camus alugaria um carro e levaria a irmã e o sobrinho até Irkutsk, onde pegariam um voo para Moscou.

E assim eles fizeram.

Tudo corria bem, porém um incidente mudaria tudo na vida daquela família.

Ao embarcarem o carro alugado na balsa, a jovem bailarina deu-se conta de que esquecera a carteira na pousada na qual estava hospedada. Não pensou duas vezes e alertou o irmão.

— **Camus, eu vou descer.** — disse decidida a loira.

— **O que?** — o aquariano disse surpreso.

— **Esqueci minha carteira na pousada. Fique com Hyoga, por favor. Eu pego a próxima balsa.** — disse ela passando o filho aos braços do irmão.

— **Non, espere, Natassia. A temperatura está caindo muito depressa. Logo ficará muito frio até para você que está acostumada. Eu vou.** — Camus disse resoluto, olhando nos olhos da bailarina — **Fique dentro do carro com Hyoga e ligue o aquecedor. Eu pego sua carteira na pousada e os encontro do outro lado. —** concluiu passando as chaves do carro para a irmã e fazendo um carinho nos cabelos loiros do sobrinho.

— **Está bem. Obrigada.** — Natassia respondeu com um sorriso.

Como combinado, o cavaleiro desceu da balsa, e antes de seguir até a pousada virou-se para trás e acenou para ambos, que lhes acenavam de volta sorridentes de dentro do carro.

Camus então seguiu apressado até a pousada, mas poucos passos depois o estrondo forte de uma explosão lhe fez interromper a caminhada abruptamente.

A troada fez o aquariano virar-se para a direção da balsa imediatamente, então seu rosto todo se transfigurou numa expressão terrível de surpresa, aflição e desespero ao ver a embarcação na qual estavam a irmã e o sobrinho em meio às chamas.

Exasperado, Camus correu de volta ao píer usando o Cosmo para atingir a velocidade da Luz. Homens, mulheres e crianças, entre turistas, locais e funcionários, corriam e gritavam em desespero, acotovelando-se em meio ao caos instaurado pelo terror, enquanto, já distante, quase no meio da travessia, a balsa em chamas começava a afundar nas águas gélidas do lago Baikal.

— Natassiaaaaaaa! — gritou o cavaleiro em desespero, enquanto elevava seu Cosmo e congelava a superfície do lago criando uma trilha de gelo pela qual correu, tão rápido quanto um relâmpago que corta o céu, até a balsa em chamas.

Quando se aproximou do local, o calor do fogo, os gritos aflitos das pessoas que procuravam se apoiar em ferragens retorcidas, o choro horrendo de crianças que eram tragadas para o fundo do lago devido à pressão, fizeram o aquariano ter a sensação de que estava imerso em uma cenário dantesco de terror.

Enlouquecido, Camus nadava entre destroços, fogo, sangue, pessoas e a água que puxava severamente tudo para baixo, e tal qual um furacão que varre sem dó a planície, procurava pela família gritando em desespero o nome da irmã e do sobrinho.

Não os encontrando na superfície, mergulhou nas gélidas e profundas águas do Baikal, então tudo que mais temia desenhou-se diante de seus olhos, afundando num ermo infinito.

Natassia e Hyoga estavam presos dentro do carro alugado. A pressão da água havia criado um bolsão de ar que aos poucos se esvaia devido à velocidade com que a água entrava por uma rachadura no vidro dianteiro do veículo.

Camus nadou até eles tão rápido quanto um torpedo, mas ao chegar ao vidro dianteiro, e momentos antes de quebrá-lo, viu Natassia aos prantos lhe acenar de dentro da cabine em visível desespero.

A bailarina segurava o filho ao alto, e com os olhos arregalados cravados em Camus lhe disse apenas movendo os graciosos lábios, tintos em sangue vivo — **"Cuide dele."**

Ao ler os lábios da irmã, o cavaleiro de Aquário então desceu os olhos para seu corpo imerso em água até a cintura, e em completo horror viu o abdome de Natassia transpassado completamente por duas grossas vigas de metal. O sangue da bailarina circundava toda aquela piscina gélida que se formara dentro da cabine do carro, e ela só não sucumbira antes pelo filho, sustentada pela certeza de que Camus viria em seu auxílio.

" **Cuide dele."**

Ela repetia, já se entregando à debilidade da morte, mas encarando com firmeza e resignação os olhos atônitos do irmão atrás do vidro. Sabia que quando ele o quebrasse a água entraria de uma vez, inundando a cabine. E Natassia sabia que não sobreviveria aquela perfuração, sentia a vida lhe deixar aos poucos, mas Hyoga tinha uma chance.

A água já quase cobria todo seu torso e estava batendo na cintura do menino que chorava em desespero, então Natassia uniu as poucas forças que lhe restavam e gritou.

Um brado aflito, inflamado, e que tirou o irmão do choque em que ele entrara ao vê-la naquela situação.

— **SALVE-O, CAMUS... SALVE O HYOGA.**

Camus não teve tempo, não teve escolha.

Os gritos abafados da irmã, o choro do sobrinho, a situação toda em si lhe provocaram uma descarga elétrica que lhe percorreu todo o corpo como rastilho de pólvora, então Camus fechou a mão, apertando fortemente os dedos, e criando uma fina camada de gelo sobre sua pele partiu o vidro ao meio com um só golpe.

Em nenhum momento foi capaz de tirar os olhos do rosto em agonia da irmã, e quando tomou Hyoga em seus braços e a água engoliu Natassia feito fera faminta, Camus disse adeus àquela que fora a única pessoa capaz de amá-lo e compreendê-lo incondicionalmente, desde que eram crianças.

Tão justa era sua dor...

Natassia ainda lhe sorria enquanto era tragada para o fundo do lago, despedindo-se e depositando nele toda sua confiança, e Camus desejou que pudesse parar o tempo ali, voltar minutos antes e ele ter ficado na balsa no lugar dela, mas o menininho em seus braços não podia esperar, e nem ele podia parar o tempo.

Por isso, elevando ainda mais seu Cosmo, o Santo de Aquário fez a única coisa que podia fazer por sua amada irmã, poupá-la de uma morte lenta e sofrida a envolvendo em gelo eterno, lhe dando uma morte indolor e tornando indelével seu último sorriso.

Feito, nadou como um relampado até a superfície onde já chegavam vários barcos e lanchas para resgatar os sobreviventes, sendo retirado da água com Hyoga por um deles.

O pequeno havia engolido muita água e estava inconsciente, mas Camus felizmente conseguiu reanimá-lo caindo em pranto logo em seguida, misto de dor e alívio.

Dor pela morte da irmã, alívio pela vida do sobrinho, que agora estava órfão, já que o pai de Hyoga fora assassinado pela Vory v Zakone devido um acerto de contas.

Acertos de contas...

Durante dias Camus amargurou um luto nefasto.

A nova realidade de seu sobrinho Hyoga, órfão com apenas quatro anos, somado ao modo como se deu o "acidente" que fatalizara Natassia devastaram o aquariano.

Inconformado e imerso em uma dor sufocante, Camus começou a desconfiar que aquela explosão na balsa não fora um simples acidente, afinal, uma embarcação simples, numa ilha remota da Sibéria onde vão poucos turistas não sofreria uma explosão de tão grande magnitude se esta não tivesse sido induzida.

Era para ele estar naquela balsa!

Ele era um membro influente dentro do mundo do crime. Ele era odiado e temido por muitos, não Natassia, não Hyoga.

Os dias que se seguiram foram cruéis e terríveis para aqueles dois, tio e sobrinho. Hyoga, ainda muito pequeno, estava aterrorizado devido ao trauma, tinha pesadelos e chorava dia e noite chamando pela mãe. Camus, cego pela dor, só pensava na possibilidade de terem sido vítimas de sabotagem e buscava incessantemente, junto a pericia que fizera a acareação do acidente com a balsa, provas que o levariam até o autor do atentado.

Sendo a Vory v Zakone uma organização possuidora de uma forte inteligência ligada à espionagem, não tardou para que Camus e seus homens mais próximos provassem, infelizmente, que o aquariano estava certo.

Ele tinha sido vítima de um atentado, mas Natassia morrera em seu lugar.

Uma bomba havia sido plantada na cabine da balsa, e sua potência era tamanha justamente para não haver a possibilidade de sobreviventes.

Tão justa era sua dor... Tão certa sua vingança!

Camus adiou várias idas à Grécia, deixando Afrodite muitas vezes agoniado, porque sua vida do dia para a noite resumiu-se a investigar todos os pormenores do acidente, torturar pessoas afim de lhes fazer entregar nomes e endereços, até chegar ao nome do mandante do atentado.

Evgeniy Razumíkhin.

Um membro do alto escalão da Vory que não o aceitava na família por Camus ser francês, e não de origem russa.

Matando Camus, além de higienizar a "família" da vergonha de se ter um Vor de sangue estrangeiro, Evgeniy poderia culpar uma facção inimiga e subir de cargo por sua "boa ação".

O homem jamais imaginou, no entanto, que Camus sobreviveria ao atentado, tampouco que descobriria sua traição, e numa manhã calma de quinta-feira, quando abriu a porta da frente de sua casa na periferia de Moscou para apanhar o jornal, Evgeniy deu de cara com o cavaleiro de Aquário e temido segundo Vor da organização.

Que sublime instante para o cavaleiro do gelo!

Trajando um terno negro ainda todo sujo do sangue do delator que entregou o nome de Evgeniy, Camus apontou a arma ao homem parado à porta e o mandou entrar.

 _\- Fim do Flashback -_

— Evgeniy matou a minha família, e eu matei a dele. — disse Camus trincando os dentes, com os olhos injetados fixos ao nada sentido o calor do ódio ainda lhe queimar por dentro — Eu... eu os matei, Afrodite. Matei a todos. Estão mortos, todos eles. E não só os homens, mas as mulheres e crianças também.¹

Afrodite estava estático.

Com os olhos estatelados cravados no rosto afogueado do aquariano, Peixes ouvia todo o relato sem nem ao menos piscar ou mover um músculo sequer. Solitária e quente uma lágrima caiu de um dos olhos aquamarines contornados em kajal negro e escorreu pelo contorno do rosto delicado.

Em sua mente via toda a terrível cena relatada pelo namorado e imaginava o desespero, a dor e a agonia que Camus, Natassia e também o menino sentiram. Seu coração se comprimia cada vez mais dentro do peito e ele não conseguia ao menos esboçar uma reação.

Sabia o quanto Natassia representava para Camus e o que a morte horrenda dela desencadeara no namorado, o tornando um homem ainda mais frio, fechado em si mesmo e violento.

Absorto por tudo que acabara de ouvir e também pelo que sua mente formulava, foi trazido de volta pelo sutil e delicado chiado de Hyoga que se remexia entre as almofadas enquanto dormia um sono conturbado.

Afrodite então olhou para o menininho e sentiu a garganta sufocar.

Novas lágrimas agora escorriam por seu rosto quando voltou a encarar os olhos avelãs perturbados de Camus.

— Eu... eu não posso acreditar... — Peixes sussurrou.

— Foi minha culpa. — Camus disse em baixo tom com o olhar vidrado.

— Não. — retrucou Peixes enfático.

— Sim, foi! — o ruivo repetiu transtornado — Era para eu estar naquele carro, era para eu estar naquela balsa... Depois... Depois eu não pude salvá-la... eu não pude.

— Não! — Peixes se levantou num salto do sofá e ajoelhou-se diante do amado, tomando as mãos dele nas suas — Camus, olha para mim. Olha para mim... Não vou deixar você fazer isso. Não vou deixar você se culpar. Você protegeu sua família todos esses anos, tanto que eu nem sabia que você tinha um sobrinho! Camus! Escuta!... Não faça isso com você, meu amor. Você fez o que pôde...

— Eu não a salvei... Não a tirei de lá...

— Nem que tivesse tirado, querido. Pelo que disse a própria Natassia sabia que não dava mais para ela... Então ela fez o que toda mãe faria em seu lugar, a escolha de toda mulher, Camus, os filhos em primeiro lugar. — disse Afrodite, mortificado pelo sofrimento do companheiro.

Camus olhou para o pisciano que lhe acariciava as mãos com afeto, sentindo as dele trêmulas e frias pela emoção, então levou uma mão ao rosto de Afrodite e fez uma terna carícia.

— Eu senti tanto sua falta nesses dias... tanto... — Camus disse em lágrimas — _Pardon, ma belle rose_... Mal atendi a seus telefonemas, mas é que... estava doendo tanto, e ainda está.

— Por Dadá, quem liga para telefonema vivendo um pesadelo desses, _mon amour,_ eu só não entendi por que... Bem, por que me pediu para vir vestido de...

Súbito, Afrodite fora interrompido por uma voz infantil e chorosa que chamava pelo pai no idioma francês, a língua que Hyoga se comunicava com Camus e Natassia, apesar de também falar russo fluentemente.

— **Papa!**

Camus ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o garotinho sentado entre as almofadas. Apressou-se a enxugar as lágrimas com os punhos da camisa e enquanto Afrodite se levantava o aquariano já ia até o menino, o pegando no colo.

— **Shii... Estou aqui. Não precisa ter medo.**

— **Onde é aqui, papa?** — perguntou Hyoga assustado.

— **Aqui é a outra casa do papa, lembra? A que fica na Grécia. Lembra quando falei para você que tinha uma casa aqui?**

Hyoga acenou que sim com a cabeça, olhando curioso para Afrodite que devolvia o mesmo olhar de curiosidade ao menino.

— **Onde mola sua amiga.** — disse o esperto garotinho de olhos tão azuis quando o céu siberiano.

— **Exato, onde mora minha amiga especial. Vamos conhecê-la?**

Camus então caminhou lentamente até onde Afrodite estava, de pé, com o semblante mais assustado e confuso de toda sua vida.

— **Hyoga, essa é a Afrodite**. — Camus disse encarando os olhos aquamarines do pisciano, os quais lhe fitavam com incredulidade — **Ela é a amiga especial do papa, e de quem eu lhe falei a viagem toda. Lembra?**

Enquanto Afrodite entreabria a boca numa nítida expressão de surpresa e espanto, Hyoga deitava os olhos curiosos sobre aquela figura belíssima de cabelos num tom de azul exótico, olhos grandes e luminosos, e um gigantesco laço de cetim preto sobre a cabeça.

— **Então, você se lembra? Se lembra que falei dela?** — Camus repetiu a pergunta e Hyoga afirmou com a cabeça que sim **— Que bom! Afrodite, esse é Hyoga. Meu filho.**

Ainda boquiaberto e atônito, Afrodite não reagiu, até que Camus o tomou pelo braço e o puxou para mais perto, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Por favor, colabore. Depois te explico tudo. — foi o que o aquariano disse ao companheiro.

Afrodite então reestabeleceu sua postura, puxou fundo o ar para dentro dos pulmões aflitos e abriu um largo e lindíssimo sorriso direcionado ao garotinho no colo do namorado. Deixaria as perguntas para depois, mas era óbvio que as faria!

— **Olá, Hyoga. Você é... você é muito bonitinho, sabia?**

Tímido e ainda muito traumatizado pelo acidente e a perda recente da mãe, Hyoga retraiu-se no colo de Camus levando alguns dedinhos à boca, mas sem tirar os olhos daquela figura exuberante a sua frente.

— **Não precisa ter vergonha dela. Afrodite é muito legal. Depois, nós vamos passar mais tempo aqui, nessa casa do papa, então tem que se acostumar com as pessoas que vivem aqui**. — disse Camus ao garotinho.

— **Sim! Você, é... você vai gostar de brincar aqui, Hyoguinha.** — disse o pisciano meio atrapalhado, estava absurdamente nervoso, além de surpreso com aquela situação — **Tem muitas... escadas e... e casinhas diferentes... e** **tem um homem gigante e outro com pintinhas na testa... e tem um relógio de fogo, e a gente pode brincar bastante de... de subir escadas.**

Peixes sorriu sem graça, enquanto Hyoga o ouvia atento, grudado ao pescoço de Camus.

Aos olhos da criança, Afrodite era uma figura tão diferente e tão bonita que o hipnotizava. Somado a isso, a amiga especial do tio Camus, agora seu pai, tinha um cheiro delicioso de flores que o acalmava, mas brincar de subir escadas não lhe parecia muito divertido, por isso Hyoga continuava calado, analisando Afrodite com os olhinhos curiosos.

— Ele está curioso, _ma belle_. É o seu cabelo, e esse laço exagerado. Ele nunca viu uma mulher tão... Digamos que, exuberante! — Camus disse em grego mesmo, correndo os olhos pela roupa cheia de furinhos que o pisciano usava — Mas, acho que ele gostou de você, caso contrário já estaria chorando de novo. **Não é, Hyoga? Gostou dela? Gostou da Afrodite?**

Hyoga encarou o pai sem tirar o dedinho da boca e depois olhou para a "moça" novamente. Fez que sim com a cabeça voltando a se encostar no ruivo.

— Afrodite, eu disse a Hyoga que eu tinha uma amiga especial na Grécia. Que ela era muito bonita e que iria adorar conhecê-lo.

— Por... Atena!... Por que, Camus? — Peixes perguntou chocado.

Camus então olhou para Hyoga.

— **Filho, por que non mostra o Dudu para a Afrodite? Ela está louca para conhecê-lo. —** o ruivo colocou o menininho no chão e lhe apontou a mala **— Vá buscá-lo. Ele está na bolsa externa da mala. Só abrir o zíper.**

Assim que Hyoga se afastou minimamente, Afrodite pegou no braço de Camus e o puxou para perto de si, encarando seus olhos com vigor.

— Que brincadeira é essa, Camus? Você disse a essa criança que eu sou uma mulher? Pelos anéis de conchas de Dadá, por quê? O que pretende com isso? Quando me pediu para vir encontrá-lo usando roupa de amapô* eu achei que... Sei lá, pensei até que traria algum cliente especial e que tivesse que estarvestido assim para um programa, mas nunca ia imaginar uma loucura como essa.

— Eu jamais arranjaria um programa para você, Afrodite. Ficou doido? — sussurrou o francês dando uma espiada no garotinho que abria a mala — Me perdoe por tudo isso, mas preciso que faça isso por mim, por ele. Amanhã comprarei roupas melhores para você usar. _Non_ pode se vestir como uma prostituta. Eu disse a ele que você é a amazona de Peixes, uma mulher muito distinta e elegante.

— ALÔCA! — Peixes deu um grito, chamando a atenção de Hyoga que olhou para eles assustado.

— _Non_ grite! Dieu!... Olha, eu sei que parece loucura, _ma fleur_ , mas o que eu poderia fazer? Hyoga passou uma semana chorando sem parar me pedindo pela mãe... Ele morava com Natassia, eram só os dois, agora ele _non_ tem ninguém, Afrodite, ninguém. Só tem a mim... e aquele bando de mercenários, assassinos, viciados, estupradores e corruptos da Vory v Zakone.

— Atena, isso não está acontecendo! — Afrodite baixou a cabeça esfregando o rosto nervosamente.

— Nunca me imaginei pai, mas agora eu sou, e tenho que pensar no melhor para ele. _Non_ quero meu filho crescendo exclusivamente no meio daqueles animais. Entrar para a máfia vai ser inevitável para ele, assim como foi para mim. Ele _non_ terá escolha como eu também _non_ tive, mas eu tenho o dever, como pai, de lhe apresentar o lado bom, o lado justo, correto e amável da vida também... E esse lado eu só conheci com você, Afrodite. Nesses dois anos juntos você foi a pessoa que me ensinou a amar e me permitir ser amado. Hyoga merece isso.

— E para isso eu tenho que ser uma mulher?

— O que você acha?

— Isso é... isso é uma loucura! Não vou enganar essa criança, Camus.

— O que você queria que eu fizesse? Heim? Te apresentasse a ele como o meu namorado? Dimitri é padrinho do Hyoga, Afrodite. Ele fez questão de apadrinhar esse menino quando ele nasceu, ele tem ligação direta e afetiva com ele. Você queria que Hyoga dissesse a Dimitri que na Grécia o pai dele tem um namorado? Que o viu beijando outro homem? Abraçando outro homem? Sabe que Dimitri vai sondar esse menino até _non_ poder mais para saber da minha vida aqui no Santuário.

— Não... isso não está acontecendo... É o meu coágulo! Isso! É o meu coágulo que está latejando e produzindo toda essa charufinácea*. — Afrodite deixou-se cair sentado sobre a poltrona enquanto olhava atônito para Camus.

— _Non_ vai ser por muito tempo, eu... Eu te prometo, _mon amour_. Assim que ele for grande o suficiente para entender e saber guardar segredo lhe contaremos a verdade. Agora _non_ podemos arriscar, _ma fleur_. Veja o que aconteceu a Natassia... Eu preciso... eu preciso proteger essa criança e _non_ posso fazer isso sozinho... Por favor... Por favor, Afrodite, eu preciso de você.

Enquanto Camus aguardava, ansioso e temeroso, uma resposta de Afrodite, Hyoga aproximou-se de ambos trazendo consigo um patinho amarelo de pelúcia nas mãos. Segurava o brinquedo com extremo zelo, e para a surpresa de Camus dirigiu-se, decidido e audaz, até a poltrona onde Afrodite estava sentado.

O momento era tão crítico que o Santo de Aquário, sempre tão frio e calculista, não pode evitar que novas lágrimas escorressem de seus olhos, e sentado à poltrona o Santo de Peixes também não conseguia contê-las, especialmente quando viu aquele menininho de semblante tristonho esticar os bracinhos e lhe mostrar sua estimada relíquia.

— **Afoditi, essi é o Dudu.** — disse timidamente.

Peixes sentiu um aperto no peito tão grande ao olhar para aquela criança que percebeu que jamais iria conseguir lhe negar nada. Absolutamente nada. Com um suspiro resignado, enxugou o rosto com as pontas dos dedos trêmulos e abriu um largo sorriso.

— **Então esse é o Dudu!** — disse com voz chorosa, curvando-se ligeiramente para frente para aproximar-se do pequeno — **Seja bem vindo, Dudu.**

— **Você tá cholando?** — Hyoga perguntou preocupado.

— **Eu? Não!** — Peixes respondeu meio atrapalhado, então ajoelhou-se no chão para ficar no campo de visão do menino e poderem se conhecer melhor — **Foi só... um ovo que alguma varejeira botou aqui nos meus olhos... Mas, nossa, como o Dudu é bonito! E ele viajou com você?**

— **Foi**.

— **Ele veio quietinho? Não quis voar dentro do avião não, né? Ele tem uma cara de bagunceiro, esse Dudu, não é Camus?** — olhou para cima divisando o rosto comovido do aquariano.

Afrodite tinha feito sua escolha, e Camus lhe agradecia com lágrimas nos olhos, emocionado, lhe lançando o olhar mais grato que Peixes já vira em toda sua vida, além de um " _merci_ " mudo que saiu de seus lábios entreabertos.

Apresentações feitas, amizades seladas, em poucos minutos Hyoga e Afrodite conversavam e sorriam um para o outro como se já fossem bons amigos.

O pequeno garoto russo apresentou ao pisciano todos os brinquedos que trouxera consigo de Moscou, e após brincarem Camus disse ao filho que fosse lavar as mãos e colocar o pijama para tomar um copo de leite e se deitarem, pois já era altas horas da madrugada.

Assim que Hyoga seguiu para o quarto de Aquário, Camus e Afrodite foram até a cozinha preparar um breve lanche.

— Obrigado, _mon amour_. — disse o aquariano ao se ver finalmente sozinho com o namorado, aproveitando para puxá-lo para um abraço terno — Ele _non_ ficava feliz e nem sorria assim há dias. Eu _non_ tenho o menor jeito com crianças, mas você o conquistou rapidinho.

— Ainda estou abilolado* com tudo isso, Camus. — disse Afrodite apertando o corpo do francês contra o seu — Eu não sou uma mulher, nem sei me portar como uma, como você bem sabe... Dadá, isso é uma loucura!... O que a gente não faz por amor?... Eu estava com tanta saudade de você...

— Eu também estava com saudades, _ma fleur_. _Non_ imagina o quanto eu desejei estar com você nesses últimos dias.

— Como vai ser agora, Camy? — sussurrou dando um beijo no rosto do aquariano enquanto encarava os olhos avelãs fixos aos seus.

— Eu _non_ sei. — o ruivo respondeu apreensivo — _Non_ tenho a mínima ideia do que fazer agora. Só sei que _non_ podia deixá-lo lá, sozinho, ou sob tutela de algum pau mandando do Dimitri. Eu precisava tirá-lo de lá. As lembranças da Natassia estão ainda muito presentes, e a dor ainda é tão grande... Aqui ele está seguro, ele pode se distrair vendo outros lugares, outras pessoas. Depois, tem você. Eu sei que você fará bem para ele.

— Nossa... Que responsabilidade! — Afrodite suspirou nervoso.

— Se tivesse alguma dúvida de que você _non_ seria uma boa influência para ele eu jamais teria lhe dado essa... essa missão? — Camus abraçou novamente com força o namorado, afundando seu rosto na curva de seu pescoço — Eu só tenho vocês dois agora. Vocês são minha única família... Fica comigo essa noite? Sinto tanto sua falta.

Camus tinha aguentado firme os longos dias após a morte da irmã, sem chorar, sem fraquejar, buscando força onde não havia para cuidar do sobrinho sem desmoronar. Mas, diante de Afrodite, a única pessoa no mundo com quem podia ser ele mesmo, Camus deixava a máscara de homem frio e inabalável cair finalmente.

Afrodite por sua vez, acolhia o amado nos braços com afeto e devoção, mas não podia negar que sentia muita falta dele, dos beijos, dos toques. Assim, buscou os lábios de Camus para saciar sua saudade, mas antes mesmo de conseguir trocar um breve beijo com o amado, foi interrompido por Hyoga que entrava na cozinha aos prantos.

— **PAPA, PAPA, O ZEZÉ SUMIU**! — gritava o menino em desespero.

Camus de pronto apartou-se do abraço do pisciano lhe pedindo desculpas e foi até o filho.

— **Ei, calma! Ele não pode ter sumido. Ele veio junto com o Dudu e os outros.**

— **Não! Não! Ele sumiu, papa, ele sumiu! O Zezé foi embola junto com a mamá!** — disse o choroso garotinho russo.

Ouvir aquilo fez o coração de Camus sangrar mais uma vez, então o aquariano pegou o filho no colo e o abraçou com força.

— **Não, Hyoga. Não foi. Ninguém mais vai embora. Ele está aqui. Vamos procurá-lo no quarto onde deixei sua mala?**

Afrodite ficou a observar com os olhos marejados o companheiro sair da cozinha levando o menino consigo. Chorou mais uma vez, mas nem sabia bem o motivo.

Estava triste pelos dois, estava com pena do menininho, e principalmente estava confuso e com medo do que viria pela frente, do que o futuro reservava para os três. Tinha aceito se passar por mulher para preservar o segredo de Camus e a integridade de Hyoga.

Em momento algum pensou em si, apenas neles.

Sabia que não seria uma tarefa fácil, tinham os outros cavaleiros, tinha muita coisa envolvida naquela mentira protetora, mas não podia dizer não. Simplesmente não podia. Camus há muito tempo se tornara parte vital de sua existência, e ali, naquele instante, tinha certeza de que aquele garotinho loiro também se tornaria.

Enxugou mais uma vez os olhos e foi até o quarto ajudar a procurar o pinguim de pelúcia de Hyoga, e quando chegou lá encontrou Camus revirando o aposento todo e o loirinho de pé aos prantos, inconsolável.

Chegou perto de Hyoga e estendeu a mão para ele, assumindo o semblante brincalhão e descontraído que sempre cativara a todos.

— **Você não sabe onde ele está, mas eu sei.** — disse dando uma piscadinha marota para o pequeno — **Ele não foi embora. O danadinho me disse que ia se esconder para você procurá-lo. Acredita nisso? Eu falei para ele que você é um menino muito esperto e que não adiantaria ele se esconder que você ia achar ele fácil, fácil! Mas, ele é teimoso, né Camus?**

— **Ah... Sim, ele é muito teimoso!** — Camus respondeu curioso.

— **Venha, Hyoguinha.** — pegou na mão do loirinho e devagar o conduzia de volta à sala — **Eu acho que sei onde o Zezé se escondeu, aquele danado! Enquanto isso, você gosta de mágica? Sabia que eu sei fazer mágica?**

Capturado pelo jogo do pisciano, Hyoga o seguia já sem mais chorar, apenas soluçando e enxugando os olhinhos.

— **Você sabe mesmu?** — perguntou curioso.

— **Sei.**

— **O Dudu gosta de mágica. Papa sabe fazê gelinho.**

— **Que legal! Quer ver a minha mágica?**

— **Sim.**

Afrodite então ajoelhou-se na frente de Hyoga e enxugou seu rostinho com as pontas dos dedos. O menino fechava os olhinhos apreciando aquele toque delicado e aprazível que lembrava muito a maneira como sua mãe lhe confortava quando chorava.

— **Então lá vai! Olhe bem.** — disse Peixes abrindo ambas as mãos na frente do rosto do garotinho, e afastando bem os dedos ativou seu Cosmo e criou uma rosa vermelha flutuante, que dançava nos ares exalando perfume e espalhando pétalas pelo chão.

Hyoga olhava encantado para a flor flutuante. Os olhos arregalados e a boquinha aberta em surpresa.

— **Essa rosinha vai te mostrar onde o Zezé está escondido. Siga ela.**

Fascinado pela flor dançante, e sem conseguir tirar os olhos dela, Hyoga a seguiu pela sala em expectativa, até que ela parou em cima de uma grande almofada que estava sobre uma das poltronas.

— **Levante a almofada**. — Peixes disse ao menino que de pronto executou a ordem encontrando o pinguim de pelúcia que ele mesmo havia deixado ali quando mostrou seus "amigos" a Afrodite.

— **ZEZÉ!** — gritou de alegria ao agarrar o brinquedo.

Feliz, Hyoga virou-se para trás e abriu os braços, e entendo seu desejo de pronto, Afrodite se agachou e abraçou o menininho com força.

— **Obigado, Afoditi. Você é muito legal**. — o pequeno agradeceu dando um beijo no rosto do pisciano, que pela primeira vez naquela noite sorriu de alegria.

— **Ah, você também é muito legal, Hyoguinha**. — disse o Santo de Peixes — **Deixa te falar uma coisa. Mesmo que a gente não consiga ver com os nossos olhos, quem a gente gosta está sempre perto nós!** — deu um beijinho na bochecha do menino e fez a rosa levitar lentamente até a mão dele, que a apanhou no ar maravilhado.

No batente da porta, Camus os observava sentindo seu coração aliviado pela primeira vez em semanas. Não errara em seu julgamento, Afrodite era tudo o que ele e Hyoga precisavam.

Depois de tomarem um lanche leve, exausto Hyoga adormeceu no colo de Camus e este o levou até sua cama o deitando bem ao centro.

Um pouco mais afastado, Afrodite finalmente pode tirar aquele laço gigante da cabeça e os scarpins de salto que já começavam a incomodar seus pés, já que eram um número menor do que calçava.

— Pelos calos de Dadá, uma criança dá mais canseira na gente que três suínos numa noite só! — desabafou enquanto se sentava no divã próximo à janela — Tô todo cagado.

— Afrodite!... Vai ter que maneirar esse seu vocabulário. Hyoga ainda _non_ fala grego fluentemente, mais já conhece bem a língua e logo vai falar com fluência. — repreendeu Camus — Lembre-se, a amazona de Peixes é uma mulher distinta e recatada.

— Ah, sim, e também é uma farsa, né Santa? — Afrodite olhou para o francês com apreensão — Eu aceitei o truque, Camus, mas isso não significa que eu concordo com ele. Não me sinto nada bem enganando esse anjinho.

— _Non_ temos escolha. — o aquariano respondeu com voz cansada e abatida — _Non_ podemos correr o risco de ele falar o que _non_ deve ao Dimitri. Ele é muito novinho, mas entende algumas coisas já. Expliquei a ele que você é uma amiga especial e que é um segredo nosso. Ele é muito esperto e entendeu que _non_ deve falar a ninguém de mim e você, mas jamais arriscaria a segurança dele apenas cofiando em palavras. Sabe o quanto Dimitri sabe ser... persuasivo, quando quer... _Non_ precisa vestir-se como uma mulher o tempo todo enquanto ele estiver aqui no Santuário, sei que tem os seus afazeres em comum com os outros cavaleiros, então apenas use umas peças mais femininas, use as joias que eu te dei... Aqui em casa, quando estivermos só nós três, pode usar as roupas que comprarei para você. Ele vai morar em Moscou comigo, na minha casa. O levarei para lá assim que estiver menos abalado e a casa preparada para recebê-lo. Você pode continuar indo para lá quando quiser, como sempre fez, mas te peço que já vá vestido como uma mulher. Realmente _non_ podemos arriscar... Eu te prometo que será por pouco tempo, _ma fleur_.

— Hum.

— Vem cá. — Camus sentou-se ao lado do pisciano no divã e o puxou para um abraço, acariciando-lhe as madeixas azuis — Natassia se foi faz sete dias, desde então, mesmo me esforçando ao máximo, _non_ consegui tirar um só sorriso dele. E olha que desde que Hyoga nasceu somos muito unidos. Ele já me chamava de pai antes mesmo do... do atentado que levou a minha irmã. E hoje... aqui, com você, ele voltou a sorrir.

— Será que estamos fazendo a coisa certa, Camus?

— Eu... eu _non_ sei. — o francês respondeu com o rosto em agonia — Tudo que sei é que passei dias tentando animá-lo sem sucesso, e então eu me dei conta de que eu mesmo nunca havia sorrido antes, e quem conseguiu colocar um sorriso genuíno em meu rosto pela primeira vez foi você... Você, Afrodite... Você é delicado, é amável, carinhoso... Você é tudo que eu e ele precisamos.

— É sério que pensa tudo isso de mim? Logo eu? — Peixes o questionou verdadeiramente surpreso, já que no início do relacionamento Aquário tinha uma visão totalmente diferente de si.

Camus então segurou o rosto do pisciano com ambas as mãos o encarando nos olhos.

— Sim. É isso que penso de você. — afirmou Camus — Eu lhe sou tão grato, Afrodite. E _Dieu_ , como eu o amo!

Finalmente puderam trocar o beijo pelo qual tanto esperaram desde o reencontro. Enquanto as línguas ávidas exploravam as bocas febris e saudosas, as mãos passeavam pelos corpos quentes e vicejantes de ambos, até que, afogueado, Afrodite segurou Camus pelos ombros e o empurrou ligeiramente, apartando os corpos e as bocas.

— Hum... Espera, _mon amour_... Melhor não atiçar o fogo jogando gasolina na fogueira porque se ela acender você vai ter que dar um jeito de apagar, e o Batman não está podendo usar a batcaverna hoje, não é mesmo? — disse o sueco recobrando o fôlego, conseguindo arrancar um sorrisinho tímido do aquariano.

Então, mais uma vez Hyoga despertara assustado. Havia tido mais um pesadelo com a explosão na balsa e agora gritava aterrorizado chamando pela mãe, capturando a atenção dos dois cavaleiros que rapidamente levantaram-se do divã para ir até a cama confortar o pequeno.

— **Shii... Papa está aqui, filho. Está tudo bem.** — disse Camus deitando-se ao lado do menino.

— **Mamá! Eu quelo a mamá!** — Hyoga dizia choroso, partindo o coração de Camus e o deixando aflito.

Afrodite, que se deitava do outro lado deixando Hyoga no meio, apressou-se a arrumar os travesseiros para deitar a cabeça bem perto do menininho. Então, segurou em sua pequena mão e chamou sua atenção.

— **Ei, Hyoguinha. Quer que o... que a Di cante uma musiquinha para você dormir? — perguntou com ternura na voz.**

Hyoga olhou para o pisciano desconfiado e curioso. Estava exausto, e tinha muito medo, mas estranhamente aquela bonita moça amiga do papa lhe transmitia carinho e paz, tudo que ele mais precisava no momento.

— **Era a mamá que cantava pá mim.**

— **É mesmo! Ela devia ser muito legal.** — Afrodite acariciou a fronte do garotinho que com as pálpebras pesadas olhava para si curioso — **Olha, eu acho que não sei cantar tão bonito quanto sua mamá, mas eu sei cantar um pouquinho. Se você quiser eu canto para você dormir.**

Hyoga apenas acenou com a cabeça que sim, então se lembrando de uma canção antiga que a mãe cantava para si quando era criança, como se viesse direto de seu coração, Afrodite cantou, ora olhando para os olhinhos azuis que lentamente se fechavam, ora olhando para o rosto sereno de Camus que o acompanhava sem nem piscar.

 **Como pode o peixe vivo**

 **Viver fora da água fria**

 **Como pode o peixe vivo**

 **Viver fora da água fria**

 **Como poderei viver**

 **Como poderei viver**

 **Sem a tua, sem a tua**

 **Sem a tua companhia**

 **Sem a tua, sem a tua**

 **Sem a tua companhia**

 **Os pastores desta aldeia**

 **Já me fazem zombaria**

 **Os pastores desta aldeia**

 **Já me fazem zombaria**

 **Por me verem assim chorando**

 **Por me verem assim chorando**

 **Sem a tua, sem a tua**

 **Sem a tua companhia**

 **Sem a tua, sem a tua**

 **Sem a tua companhia**

Peixes e Aquário olhavam para o menininho dormindo entre os travesseiros que agora tinha um sono tranquilo, bem diferente dos dias anteriores.

Camus esticou o braço e pegou na mão de Afrodite, a levando até o rosto para dar um beijo pleno de gratidão e admiração.

Era estranho para ambos ter aquela pessoinha ali, dormindo no meio deles. Sabiam que aquela noite seria um marco em suas vidas, pois dali para frente tudo mudaria. Mesmo assim confiavam mais uma vez que o amor sublime que os unia os guiaria em mais essa batalha.

 **NEGRITO –** TRADUZIDO DO FRANCÊS

¹ - Referência à frase dita por Anakin Skywalker em "Star Wars Episódio 2", usada aqui para homenagear a cena em que ele vinga a morte da mãe.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Abilolado – louco, confuso.

Amapô – mulher.

Charufinácea – palavra de significados múltiplos - coisa errada, porcariada, coisas inúteis, bobeira.

Equê – problema, confusão.


	2. Uma linda mulher?

**************************Cap 2 Uma linda... mulher? *****************************  
Três dias depois.

Centro de Atenas, Grécia – 09:30am

No luxuoso bairro ateniense de Kifissia, famoso pelas suntuosas lojas de design, joalheria, iatismo e vestuário de grife, um táxi amarelo estacionava em frente a uma das mais sofisticadas lojas da metrópole grega.

De dentro do automóvel uma família acima de qualquer suspeita desceu apressada. O pai, um distinto jovem ruivo de cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, usava um terno negro, óculos escuros e chapéu panamá. Trazia em um dos braços um menininho de cabelos loiros, que escondia o rosto dos fortes raios solares usando seu inseparável patinho de pelúcia, enquanto estendia a outra mão para auxiliar a dama que descia por último.

Essa, desconsiderando a larga camisa de malha coberta por paetês em tons corais, a qual ia até a metade das coxas roliças nuas já que a saia que usava não tinha nem meio metro de tecido, poderia se dizer que era uma distinta jovem de classe média alta ateniense. O chapéu enorme na cabeça e os opulentos óculos escuros, além de lhe esconderem parcialmente o cabelo e o rosto, também lhe davam um ar nobre e glamoroso, à la diva hollywoodiana.

Ninguém em Atenas conhecia a identidade verdadeira dos homens e mulheres que residiam no Santuário, tampouco sabiam a fundo sobre esse lugar rondado de mistérios e lendas, e naquela hora da manhã era muito difícil encontrar algum dos mafiosos que compunham a ainda emergente máfia grega. Sendo assim, Camus e Afrodite, tomando certos cuidados, levantaram bem cedo para irem montar o guarda-roupa da distinta amazona de Peixes, e amiga especial do pai de Hyoga.

Nos três dias que se seguiram desde o regresso de Camus ao Santuário junto de Hyoga, o garotinho russo e o jovem cavaleiro sueco aproximaram-se muito. Talvez fosse a carência do luto que ainda assolava o pequeno coração do menino, e a capacidade de amar que residia no grande coração do pisciano, os responsáveis por esse amor à primeira vista.

Dormiam juntos, comiam juntos, riam, choravam de saudades... Protegidos pela reclusão e reserva das Casas Zodiacais, onde só entram aqueles que têm a devida permissão de seu guardião, Camus, Hyoga e Afrodite viveram três dias como uma família de fato, tomando os devidos cuidados, certamente.

Agora estavam novamente os três, juntos, para comprar roupas novas para aquela que a cada dia ganhava um novo espaço no coraçãozinho de Hyoga.

— _Merci_. — disse Camus dispensando o táxi, enquanto Afrodite ajeitava o chapéu na cabeça e analisava a fachada da mansão que abrigava a loja de roupas.

— Hum... Aceitei vir aqui, mas duvido que encontre algo que preste. Só deve ter coisa careta. — disse um desanimado pisciano — O Polly tem uma loja de roupas. Não são muito... convencionais, mas eu não vou usar saia no joelho mesmo. Depois, você ia gastar muito menos acué*.

— Dinheiro _non_ é problema. — Camus respondeu com semblante severo — E você deve estar maluco, né? _Non_ permito que meu filho se aproxime nem quinhentos metros de uma loja do Polifemo. _Sacre Bleu_! Era só o que me faltava... Nós vamos a uma loja de respeito, onde vendem roupas para mulheres recatadas e elegantes. Estamos entendidos, senhorita Afrodite?

— Cruzes. Você quer me transformar em uma testemunha de Shaka! Quer que eu vá espalhar a palavra de Buda nas casas dos mundanos também? — deu um beijo na bochecha do ruivo, rindo, enquanto Hyoga se distraia com o amplo jardim que circundava a propriedade.

— Eu quero apenas que nosso disfarce funcione. — respondeu o francês cedendo o filho aos cuidados do namorado, e enquanto Afrodite agora segurava Hyoga no colo, Camus aproveitava para acender um cigarro e abrir a porta para entrarem — Primeiro as damas. — sorriu irônico.

— _Enchanté mon seigneur_. — brincou o sueco adentrando o recinto e já sendo recepcionado por uma das elegantes vendedoras.

— Bom dia, sejam bem vindos! — quem falou foi uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos, sorriso cordial e gestual refinado — Que adorável criança! — referiu-se a Hyoga no colo de Afrodite. — Querem me ceder os chapéus e os ósculos de sol para ficarem mais à vontade?

— Ah... — Afrodite se preparava para responder quando Camus o interrompeu de supetão.

— _NON_! — disse o francês em alto e bom tom — Estamos bem assim, _merci_. Eu e minha... esposa... estamos em viagem pela Grécia, mas infelizmente extraviaram a bagagem dela. A pobrezinha precisou até que lhe emprestassem essas roupas para poder vir até aqui. — apontou para o par de tênis que Afrodite tinha nos pés — A senhorita podia ajudá-la a escolher umas peças, _s´il vous plaît_? _Ma chérie_ precisa de tudo novo e adequado. Quero bolsas, sapatos, vestidos, saias, blusas... E o preço _non_ é problema.

Camus usava de todo o seu charme, elegância e malícia nata, surpreendendo até mesmo Afrodite, que por detrás dos óculos escuros tinha os olhos arregalados em surpresa.

— Pois não, senhor. Pode aguardar na antessala enquanto toma um champanhe. — a atendente respondeu conduzindo a ambos até uma das salas que serviam também de provador.

— **Obrigado. Venha, Hyoga. Vamos deixar a Di escolher as roupas.** — o ruivo falou já esticando os braços para tomar o menino em seu colo.

— **Não. Eu quelo fica com a Di, papá.** — ralhou o loirinho ao ser apanhado pelo aquariano.

— **Eu sei, mas nós vamos ficar bem aqui, nesse sofá bonito, enquanto a Di só vai até ali atrás daquele biombo.** — apontou para o local, depois olhou para Afrodite — **Quero ver cada peça que for comprar. Vista e venha até aqui, por favor. E nada de decotes, transparências, brilho excessivo e mini saias.**

Afrodite bateu uma leve continência e então voltou toda sua atenção para a vendedora, e enquanto um garçom servia um champanhe para Camus e um suco de laranja para Hyoga, a elegante jovem trazia algumas das mais caras peças da loja para a distinta madame escolher.

Eram roupas lindíssimas, mas, como já esperado pelo pisciano, muito sérias, em cores sóbrias. Afrodite deixou escapar um suspiro e vendo rapidamente que Camus estava distraído enquanto conversava com Hyoga, aproximou-se um pouco mais da vendedora e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Meu bem... — fez uma pausa ao lembrar-se de deveria deixar o tom de sua voz um tanto mais agudo, então raspou a garganta e falou da forma mais branda que conseguiu — Leva essas casqueiras daqui e me mostra o que você tiver que não seja tão careta. Ah! Nada dessas saias no joelho, por Dadá! Quero tudo fechado na frente e decotado nas costas, tá boa? Não quero nada que deixe... é... os meus seios a mostra! — não conteve uma risada em alto tom.

Apesar do físico trabalhado, das costas e ombros largos, Afrodite era bem magro, o que somado a sua aparência extremamente andrógena lhe fazia passar facilmente por uma mulher com porte de modelo, dessas que quase não tem seios.

A vendedora então atendeu ao pedido do pisciano que agora mais satisfeito com as peças enfiava-se atrás do biombo para experimentar, sozinho, negando-se a receber ajuda.

Uma a uma Peixes vestia e ia do lado de fora do provador mostrar para Camus.

Na saleta o sueco desfilava, girava, ria, e principalmente perguntava ao menininho russo se ele aprovava.

Em cada nova peça que Afrodite ia mostrar, Hyoga sorria e batia palminhas alegre, divertindo-se com aquela brincadeira. Bem diferente de Camus, que fizera o sueco devolver muitas das peças apenas baixando os óculos escuros e lhe lançando um olhar reprovador. Muitas das roupas, porém, Camus reprovava apenas porque deixavam Afrodite ainda mais lindo e sexy, e não era para ele chamar tanta atenção.

Duas horas depois e um guarda-roupa completo escolhido, Peixes voltava vestindo uma saia rodada de estampa de oncinha, um pouco acima dos joelhos, com cintura bem marcada por um largo cinto de couro preto e uma camisa branca de seda larguinha, com mangas longas e um enorme decote nas costas.

Peixes jogou-se no sofá ao lado de Camus, tombando a cabeça para trás exausto.

— **Ah, como isso é cansativo!** — disse soltando um suspiro — **Não sabia o que escolher, é tudo tão careta! Dai escolhi quase tudo!**

— **A Di tá linda, né papá**? — disse Hyoga elogiando Afrodite, como um bom cavalheirinho.

— **Sim, está linda!** — Camus respondeu sisudo. Tinha ralhado para muitas das peças escolhidas pelo pisciano, e mesmo fazendo cara feia, mais da metade das compras eram peças com estampa de animal e costas de fora. Porém, Camus sabia que Afrodite estava fazendo o seu melhor, e toda a birra logo se convertia em admiração e gratidão — Obrigado, _ma fleur_. — o francês sorriu pegando na mão do pisciano.

— **Oh, obrigada, meu loirudinho. —** Peixes agradeceu dando um beijo na bochecha do pequeno, depois apertou a mão de Camus contra a sua **—** De nada. Meu esforço não é nada perto desses sorrisos. — referia-se a alegria de Hyoga e à gratidão de Camus, estampadas em seus rostos.

O francês então se levantou e estendeu a mão ao namorado para ajudá-lo a se levantar, já que Afrodite agora calçava sapatos de saltos enormes.

— Mandarei entregarem tudo no Templo de Baco. — disse o aquariano — Por causa da festa de Halloween que Saga dará hoje, creio que mais uma encomenda passará despercebida.

— Ah, não se preocupe. Se alguém fizer alguma pergunta digo que são presentes do Batman para mim. — Peixes respondeu ajeitando o chapéu na cabeça — E por falar em festa, temos que comprar uma fantasia para o Hyoga e uma para você. Ainda não têm fantasias.

— **Papá, o que estão falando?** — questionou o pequeno que apesar de conhecer a língua grega ainda não era capaz de entender tudo que o pai e a amiga falavam.

— **Ah, nada importante. Coisa de gente grande. —** disse Camus colocando o menino no chão **— Por favor, vá até aquela moça no balcão e peça para ela trazer um pouco de água para a Di. Ela está com sede.**

— **Sim senhor, papá.**

Quando Hyoga saiu, Camus fechou o cenho, retirou os óculos escuros e encarou os olhos de Afrodite.

— Eu _non_ vou a essa festa.

— Como assim, não vai?

— _Non_ estou no clima. O que acha? Ainda mais uma festa à fantasia.

— Camy, eu sei disso, mas vai ser bom para o Hyoga. Ele vai gostar tanto... Vai ter tudo que criança gosta, comida, gente de fantasia, o homem gigante, o homem com pintinhas na testa... Você mesmo disse que o trouxe para cá para ele se distrair, sair do luto. Faça isso por ele, _mon amour_.

— Está bem. Você está certo. — respondeu ainda sisudo, enquanto Afrodite abria um largo sorriso de satisfação e vitória — Mas _non_ vou fantasiado.

— O que? Como não? Vai fantasiado sim! Por mim você até iria de Batman, o que acha?

Camus arregalou os olhos em surpresa e incredulidade.

— Eu? Ir de Batman? Esse Santuário inteiro está louco para descobrir quem é o Bruce Wayne, o ricaço misterioso que mantem Afrodite de Peixes exclusivo pagando fortunas a dois anos e você quer que eu vá a uma festa, organizada pelo Saga, vestido como o seu namorado secreto? _Non_ quer tatuar "Afrodite" na minha testa, _non_? Ai já pode também me colocar uma coleira no pescoço com seu número de telefone em uma plaquinha dizendo: "se encontrar perdido ligue para:". — esfregou o rosto, visivelmente irritado — _Non_ é possível, você às vezes me tira do sério, Afrodite de Peixes. Parece que ainda _non_ entendeu a gravidade da nossa situação.

Peixes, que ouvia a tudo calado e estático, subitamente sentou-se apressado no sofá cruzando as pernas e colocando uma das luxuosas almofadas em seu colo.

Camus olhou para ele curioso.

— _Dieu_ , o que foi?

— Estou... excitado! — Peixes disse baixinho — Não fale nesse tom agressivo comigo, ou teremos problemas aqui... A minha barraca está querendo armar.

— O... o que? — Camus sussurrou consternado — Afrodite levante-se dai!

— Não posso! — Peixes respondeu fechando os olhos e respirando fundo — Ui! Dadá me manda luz!

— _Dieu_! — Camus coçou a nuca, nervoso — Você só pode estar brincando.

— Por Dadá, Camus, estamos há semanas sem apagar a vela*. Eu tô só batendo bolo*, ai você fala grosso comigo, e me fala de coleira, de tatuar meu nome em você... O que você queria? Minha cabeça foi longe. — sussurrou aflito, o rosto já corado pela excitação.

Um silêncio estupefato se fez entre eles, até que fora quebrado pela presença de Hyoga que trazia entre as pequeninas mãos um copo de cristal cheio até a metade com água.

— **Aqui, Di. Touxe pá você.**

Surpreendido, Afrodite esticou a mão e sorrindo acariciou os cabelos loiros do menino, depois apanhou o copo. Hyoga olhava para ele curioso e sorridente.

Para o menininho, as caras e bocas, os gestos exagerados e a maneira de falar de Afrodite o divertiam muito, e ele ria sem o menor esforço.

— **Obrigada, meu amor. Foi Dadá quem te mandou aqui.** — disse apressado em beber a água, enquanto Camus, completamente atrapalhado, retirava o talão de cheques do bolso do casaco e pegava Hyoga no colo.

— Eu vou acertar a conta e... Quando estiver... recuperado... nos encontre na recepção.

Afrodite acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça enquanto despejava um pouco de água em uma das mãos, posta em concha, para depois molhar a nuca.

Minutos depois, ânimos acalmados, estavam novamente os três dentro de um táxi circulando pelo centro de Atenas.

A parada agora era em frente a uma loja de fantasias.

Levemente irritado, Camus carregava Hyoga em um braço e com a outra mão segurava a mão de Afrodite. Pararam na entrada da loja, então o francês colocou Hyoga no chão, que de pronto saiu correndo agitado para ver as fantasias expostas, e retirou os óculos escuros encarando os olhos do sueco com seriedade.

— Você já me aprontou hoje. Aceitei ir à festa, mas ainda estou de luto. Vamos comprar uma fantasia para o Hyoga e voltar para o Santuário o quanto antes. Saga marcou uma reunião comigo depois do almoço e _non_ posso me atrasar.

— Está bem. Me desculpe, mas eu não pude evitar. Sinto sua falta, Camus.

— Eu também sinto a sua, mas agora _non_ somos mais só nós dois. — fez uma pausa soltando um suspiro — Vamos. Temos pouco tempo.

— Certo! Então vamos correr! — deu um selinho nos lábios do francês e saiu correndo sorridente atrás de Hyoga.

Nos corredores da colorida loja, Afrodite e Hyoga corriam de mãos dadas entre as centenas de araras de roupas. Experimentavam chapéus, acessórios multicoloridos, trocavam gargalhadas e beijinhos, enquanto Camus os observava sempre de longe, com o coração em paz, até que viu Hyoga parecer se decidir com a fantasia que encontrara na sessão de super-heróis.

— Ah, _non, non, non_... _Non_ posso acreditar! Qualquer uma, menos essa! — murmurou para si mesmo já apertando o passo e correndo em direção a eles.

— **Di, eu quelo esta.** — disse o menininho apontando para a fantasia no alto de uma das araras.

Afrodite ao olhar para o traje ficou inerte, até que Camus chegou até eles e deu seu veredito.

— **Non! Non, Hyoga. Escolha outra fantasia. Você non vai de Batman!**

— **Po que não, papá?** — o rostinho do menino já perdia toda a alegria para ganhar um ar choroso.

— **Por que non. Tem centenas de fantasias aqui. Escolha outra.**

— **Mas, eu quelo i de Batman! Diiii! Eu quelo i de Batman!**

Afrodite piscou algumas vezes por trás dos óculos escuros e pegou o menininho no colo, que já chorava todo sentido.

— Camy, qual o problema dele ir de Batman? — Peixes disse de modo severo — Ninguém vai desconfiar de nada! Eu posso ser um depravado, mas não sou pedófilo e isso todo mundo sabe! As crianças adoram o Batman... E os Afrodites também! — deu uma piscadinha para o namorado — O Hyoguinha vai de Batman. Decidido.

Tomando a autoridade para si, Afrodite apanhou a embalagem da fantasia e se dirigiu, com Hyoga no colo, até o balcão onde ficavam os caixas.

— **Di, eu quelo i de Batman.**

— **Eu sei, e você vai de Batman, meu amor. Confia na Di.** — enxugou as lágrimas do garotinho com as pontas dos dedos — **Não chora, loirudinho, a nossa batalha só está começando. Faz assim.** — botou Hyoga sentado em cima do balcão e sentou-se a seu lado, cruzou os braços instruindo o pequeno a fazer o mesmo, depois fez uma careta feia e de pronto Hyoga o imitou fazendo outra — **Isso!**

— O que significa isso, Afrodite de Peixes? — Camus perguntou irritado quando chegou até eles e os viu sentados em cima do balcão, com todos os atendentes e caixas da loja os observando curiosos.

— **A gente só vai sair daqui com uma fantasia do Batman, tamanho P infantil, com arma de água presa ao cinto de utilidades, bota com luzinhas na sola e embrulhada em um papal de presente azul...** Ou, tanto o batmóvel quanto a batcaverna estarão interditados pelos próximos três... não... dois meses.

— **E o batolangue também, Diii!** — Hyoga completou.

— **Sim, ai ai de vocês se esquecerem do batorangue!** — disse o sueco irresoluto.

Camus olhava para ambos completamente atônito.

— Melhor você agilizar essa compra, Camy. A fila está crescendo e nós dois não vamos sair daqui até o presente do Hyoga estar num pacote azul. — disse Afrodite — Ah, e eu já vi ali a sua fantasia também! Também quero ela.

O Santo de Aquário estava furioso.

— **Isso é um complô de vocês dois contra mim?** — ralhou o ruivo.

Os dois sentados no balcão se olharam e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

— **SIM**.

Pra piorar a situação do francês, já estavam chamando muito a atenção e as pessoas estavam se aglomerando em volta.

— _Non_ posso acreditar que está usando o meu filho para me chantagear. Desça já desse balcão Afrodite.

— Alôca! Não estou usando seu filho para te chantagear coisa nenhuma, Alice. Estou tentado fazer o seu filho feliz. Não foi isso que você me pediu, santa? Deixa de ser um mundrongo*, desaquenda a bilôca desse corpo e compra essa fantasia para o loirudinho. Ninguém vai ligar a figura dele a mim. Você já está obcecado com isso, Camus.

Aquário respirou fundo e se deu por vencido. Afrodite tinha razão. O medo de ser descoberto pela Vory e Hyoga pagar por seus erros e atos era tamanho que muitas vezes deixava seu instinto falar mais alto que a própria razão.

— Senhorita, por favor. — fez um sinal para a uma das vendedoras, e pegando a fantasia das mãos do pisciano entregou para ela — Embrulhe essa merda em um papel azul. **E vocês dois desçam já dai.**

Com sorrisos largos e vitoriosos no rosto, ambos desceram do balcão e Hyoga logo foi abraçar as pernas do pai em agradecimento.

— Foi uma escolha sábia, _mon amour_! — Peixes disse ao ruivo lhe dando um beijo no rosto — Agora vamos buscar a sua fantasia.

— Você ainda vai me deixar louco. — resmungou o francês esfregando os dedos na fronte — _Bien_... Vamos escolher logo essa merda de fantasia que preciso voltar ao Santuário. E já pegue uma para você também.

— Eu já tenho fantasia. — disse o pisciano — E não se preocupe que eu sei que tenho que ir de amapô*.

— Está certo. — disse Camus — Vou chamar um táxi para você ir na frente. Hyoga e eu iremos alguns minutos depois. _Non_ podemos chegar juntos.

— Está bem. — respondeu o pisciano — Vou passar no Templo das Bacantes antes para trocar de roupa. Se alguém me vir vestido assim vai me encher de perguntas. Espero vocês em Aquário.

— _Oui_. Deixo Hyoga com você e desço para a reunião com Saga.

— Combinado. Agora vamos escolher sua fantasia. — disse Afrodite puxando Camus pelo braço.

Contudo, não foi preciso Camus escolher um traje, pois Hyoga já havia escolhido a fantasia que queria que o pai usasse.

Quando a vendedora voltou com seu pacote azul pronto, o menininho pegou na mão de Camus e o levou até as araras para lhe mostrar o traje escolhido.

Ao olhar para ele, Camus mais uma vez desejou não ter levantado da cama naquele dia!

Santuário, 12:15am

Nos corredores escuros do imperioso Templo de Virgem, gemidos e arquejos abafados ecoavam em uníssona cadência denunciando o êxtase dos amantes.

Palco desse delírio era a majestosa escultura em ouro de Flor de Lótus, onde Shaka fazia sua meditação diária.

Nos dois anos que se passaram, o Santo de Virgem e o guardião de Áries viveram intensamente seu amor e compromisso.

Shaka, porém, não abandonara sua religião, tampouco negligenciara sua missão, e todos os dias meditava por horas almejando amadurecer o espírito e elevar ainda mais seu Cosmo.

Ao final das sessões de meditação, e quando não era incumbido de alguma missão do Santuário, o guardião da sexta Casa dedicava seu tempo livre a limpar o Templo e cuidar das roupas e alimentação de Mu.

Shaka ainda assistia muita televisão! Especialmente filmes de ação, drama e romance, gêneros que mais gostava.

A amada novela de Shaka, Destinos Cruzados, tinha chegado ao fim em grande estilo, com Síbila e Ralej vencendo todos os obstáculos e vivendo felizes juntamente com quatro filhos, um cachorro e um casal de tigres de bengala.

Rhana, a doce amiga de Síbila, tinha ficado viúva novamente, mas para alívio de Shaka — nada deixava o indiano mais triste que uma mulher viúva — o falecido marido da moça, Shantar, era estrangeiro e muito rico, por isso Rhana não precisou voltar para a casa das viúvas, indo criar seu filho nas Filipinas.

Shaka sentia saudades de Síbila e suas aventuras com o marido, porém sua vida, agora ao lado de Mu, era muito mais interessante que a vida dos personagens da televisão.

— Aaah... Aaah... Mu... — o virginiano gemia deitado de costas no centro da escultura de Flor de Lótus. Jogando, de forma instintiva, os braços acima da cabeça, apoiou as mãos nas grandes pétalas para amenizar a força com que seu corpo era chacoalhado pelas fortes investidas do ariano — Não devia... aah... hum... Não devíamos... aqui...

— Humm... Não está... gostando, Shaka? — sussurrou o lemuriano buscando os lábios em anelo do virginiano, dando início a um beijo intenso, arrebato, com força orgástica.

Em resposta, Shaka enlaçou com as pernas a cintura de Mu, projetando o quadril para cima para intensificar a penetração enquanto beijava a boca sedenta do amado com volúpia.

Ambos agora estavam embriagados, de desejo e luxúria. Os corpos suados se friccionavam um contra o outro, as línguas se provavam, os cabelos emaranhavam-se com aquela dança libidinosa que ganhava cada vez mais um ritmo acelerado, até que...

— Para! — Shaka sussurrou repentinamente agarrando Mu pelos ombros, que imerso nos prazeres do sexo continuou a investir no corpo do amado — Para, para, para! Mu...

— Humm... pelos deuses, o que foi? — o ariano diminuiu o ritmo das estocadas, enquanto de olhos fechados beijava o pescoço de Virgem em êxtase — Quer mudar de posição?

— Shiii... Não faça barulho. Fique quieto! — de olhos abertos, Shaka agora encarava os olhos verdes do lemuriano com semblante assustado — Está vindo alguém.

Com o corpo em arroubo e o espírito maravilhosamente enevoado, à duras penas Mu parou de se mover, preocupado em serem pegos em flagrante, e se concentrou. Segundos depois abriu um largo sorriso.

— É o Dido. — sussurrou o ariano.

— Eu sei que é o desmiolado do baiacu beijoqueiro. — ralhou o virginiano, que mal respirava tamanho seu assombro.

— Não era para ele estar atravessando as Doze Casas a essa hora. — outro sussurro de Mu, que agora voltava a distribuir beijos no pescoço alvo e suado do indiano.

— Não era para NÓS estarmos aqui a essa hora... fazendo... isso. — Virgem murmurou, enquanto Mu o provocava voltando a movimentar o quadril lentamente — Aaah... Não faça isso comigo, seu... Hummm... Ele pode... Ahhh...

— Relaxa, luz da minha vida... A passagem para a travessia das Casas fica no outro saguão... Ele só está indo para Peixes. Não vai nos ver. — Mu sussurrou dando uma mordida no lóbulo da orelha de Virgem, que com as mãos gélidas de susto, a boca rubra e os grandes olhos azuis esgazeados cravados no ariano, soltou um gemido longo ao perceber o Santo de Peixes já afastado das imediações de seu Templo.

Ainda mais instigados pelo "perigo" iminente de serem flagrados ali, retomaram o ato, delirantes, e meia hora depois estavam ambos na cozinha totalmente descompostos, porém satisfeitos.

— Hum, torta de legumes e arroz com macadâmias! — exclamou o Santo de Áries ao olhar para as travessas que o marido colocava à mesa — Pena que vou ter que engolir a comida. Pedi para Saga marcar uma reunião comigo e o Camus às 13:00 horas.

— Se não tivesse me abordado daquele jeito em minha Lótus não precisaria comer com pressa. — resmungou Shaka puxando uma cadeira enquanto esperava o ariano se servir — Você anda muito ousado ultimamente, Mu de Áries. Ali é meu lugar de meditação! Um local sagrado, não um antro para práticas mundanas.

— Não reclama não. Sei que você adorou a minha ousadia. — deu um risinho maroto, depois abocanhou um punhado de torta — Hum... E nosso amor é sagrado, luz da minha vida, oficialmente abençoado pelos deuses... Além de que, você fica lindo praticando o mundano. E fazia tempo que a gente não dava uma rapidinha na hora do almoço.

— É... Fazia. — não resistindo Shaka sorriu, depois esticando uma das pernas levou o pé ao meio das pernas de Mu, onde fez uma carícia nas coxas com os dedos do pé nu — Mas podia ter me esperado terminar a meditação.

— Hum... mas o meu amor por você não espera! Ele tem pressa! — Mu riu de volta — E se você continuar com esse pé ai vou me atrasar para a reunião.

Shaka recolheu a perna lançando um olhar malicioso para o lemuriano, em seguida se levantou e caminhou até o balcão onde Mu havia deixado algumas sacolas que trouxera consigo.

— E essa reunião? Algum problema? — abriu uma das sacolas assumindo um semblante curioso ao analisar o conteúdo.

— Ah... Problema é o que não falta naquela casa de tolerância. — Mu respondeu enfiando outro pedaço de torta na boca —... Hum... Lembra que estava investigando uma papelada? Descobri um desvio nos pagamentos das contas em nome de laranjas. Acho que tem dedo da Vory v Zakone nisso.

— Olha só! Ladrão roubando ladrão! — disse Shaka retirando da sacola uma peça de roupa — E acha que o Camus vai entregar os amigos corruptos dele? Aquele francês é tão vigarista quanto todos os envolvidos nessa escória... O que são essas roupas?

— Fantasias. — Mu respondeu sem titubear — Lembra a festa que te falei semana passada? A que o Saga vai dar para distrair as meninas que trabalham na casa de tolerância, os servos e aprendizes e que, a pedido meu, será feita na Arena para que o meu marido possa me acompanhar?

— Hum.

— Isso mesmo. Comprei duas fantasias, uma para mim e uma para você.

— Isso é ridículo! Por que fantasias?

— Será que é porque é uma festa de Halloween, Shaka?

— Ah, por Buda! Essas festas do Gêmeos me dão nos nervos!

— Você nunca foi em nenhuma, como pode falar isso?

— Nada que venha daquele proxeneta ébrio pode ser boa coisa. — guardou a roupa na sacola e voltou a sentar-se à mesa, ao lado de Mu — Mas eu prometi que iria te acompanhar e vou cumprir a promessa. Só não sabia que seria obrigado a ir de fantasia.

— Mas comprei um traje discreto para você. Você vai gostar. E vamos tirar uma onda com a cara do Dido. — disse Mu todo faceiro.

— Como assim? — Shaka perguntou curioso — O que quer dizer com "tirar uma onda"?

— Fazer uma brincadeira. Aldebaran quem me ensinou essa expressão.

Mu olhou no relógio preso à parede percebendo que já estava cinco minutos atrasado para a reunião. Já havia sentido Camus passar pela casa de Virgem e então se apressou, levantando da cadeira às pressas enquanto limpava a boca com um guardanapo branco de algodão.

— Já vai? — disse Shaka indo em sua direção.

— Sim. Devem estar me esperando. — Áries respondeu tomando o virginiano pela cintura e o prensando contra a mesa usando o peso de seu corpo — Eu adorei a comida e... a nossa ousadia na sua Lotus. — enfiou o rosto na curva do pescoço de Virgem e lhe beijou a pele quente.

Shaka correu as mãos pelas costas do ariano até pousá-las sobre suas nádegas, e depois de apalpar a carne macia com força deu-lhe um tapa estalado produzindo um alarido abafado.

— Eu também adorei, Mu. Agora vai, ou não respondo por mim e te faço perder essa reunião. — o virginiano beijou rapidamente os lábios do amado, que a contra gosto se afastou para em seguida deixar a cozinha.

Ao se ver sozinho, Shaka sentou-se novamente na cadeira e esfregou o rosto todo sorridente.

O Santo de Virgem era um homem muito disciplinado e que levava muito a sério seus rituais e treinamento, mas que, depois que se casara, Mu passou a ser seu ritual predileto.

 **NEGRITO** – traduzido do francês

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Acue - dinheiro

Apagar a vela – fazer sexo

Bater bolo – masturbar-se

Bilôca – homossexual chiliquento

Mundrongo – indivíduo grosseiro, mal educado


	3. Polka Russa!

Templo de Baco, 12:57am

Na garagem dos fundos, Saga estacionava a sua Mercedes e puxava com força o freio de mão que soltava um rangido audível pelo lado de fora do veículo.

A se julgar pela forma como o grego saltou apressado do carro e bateu com força a porta, era notório que seu dia não caminhava para um dos mais tranquilos.

Seguindo a passos largos e duros para dentro do Templo dedicado ao deus do vinho, abotoava apressado o blazer, enquanto na mente remontava àquela manhã problemática.

Havia passado a manhã toda envolvido com o mais novo empreendimento da máfia grega, a qual já começava a dar os primeiros passos sozinha, o mini cassino Pilipino, que mal abrira as portas e girara suas roletas para às apostas já sofria uma batida policial em busca de drogas.

Foi à base de muita conversa, telefonemas e uma quantia generosa de propinas, que Saga conseguiu se livrar, pelo menos naquele dia, do olfato não tão aguçado da polícia, porém isso lhe custou mais favores devidos ao Prefeito de Atenas, Praxedes, sem contar com um novo rombo nos cofres da emergente máfia grega.

Ao adentrar no salão do bordel, o Santo de Gêmeos seguiu diretamente para o bar. Até mesmo o silêncio naquele lugar se fazia incômodo para ele, que ansioso serviu-se de uma dose de whisky a cowboy, o qual jogou garganta abaixo num único gesto enquanto rezava para o álcool aliviar a tensão daquele dia tão enfadonho.

No entanto, as preces do geminiano não seriam atendidas.

Pela entrada principal do Templo, passos calmos e cadenciados interromperam o silêncio arrancando um suspiro cansado de Saga, que sem ao menos se virar para a direção do visitante, disse em tom fastidioso:

— Boa tarde, Aquário. Aceita uma dose?

— _Non_. — o francês respondeu sem muito entusiasmo — Quero resolver logo o que quer que precise ser resolvido e voltar para meu Templo. Estou muito ocupado hoje.

— Está bem. Acompanhe-me até meu escritório. Mu ainda não voltou, mas ele não é do tipo que se atrasa. Logo estará aqui. — disse seco, sem esperar resposta do outro, enquanto se adiantava caminhando para a sala localizada no primeiro andar.

Ao entrarem, Saga acomodou-se em uma poltrona indicando a outra para que Camus fizesse o mesmo. O silêncio na sala era sepulcral. Gêmeos tentava sem sucesso esquecer o dia desagradável que tivera, mas o atraso do cavaleiro de Áries não lhe ajudava em sua tentativa.

Tamborilando os dedos no braço da poltrona, o geminiano tinha os olhos cravados nos ponteiros do relógio. Aquela espera lhe era indigesta, e o silêncio de Camus apenas contribuía mais para seu desconforto. Olhava de soslaio para o francês o analisando de cima a baixo, mas este se mantinha impassível como sempre, tal qual uma estátua fria de mármore, causando ainda mais irritação ao grego, que em seu íntimo rogava para que Mu chegasse logo.

E parecendo que algum deus misericordioso resolvera atender seu desejo, eis que toques na porta foram ouvidos. Saga rapidamente autorizou a entrada do ariano que de pronto adentrou a sala trazendo consigo um calhamaço de pastas e fichários debaixo do braço.

— Desculpem o atraso, pessoal. Precisei pegar os relatórios na minha sala. — Mu claramente encontrara a melhor desculpa para sua demora, e enquanto ajeitava os cabelos meio bagunçados dirigiu-se até a escrivaninha do geminiano e sobre ela deixou a papelada toda que trazia consigo, dirigindo-se a eles logo em seguida — Bom, enfim... Me desculpem.

— Está certo, Mu. — disse Saga impaciente — Vamos logo com isso. Diga a Aquário o que descobriu.

Surpreso ao ouvir o geminiano, Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha e dirigiu sua atenção ao Santo de Áries. Percebeu que ali havia algum problema.

Assumindo um semblante sério, Mu apanhou uma das pastas e a entregou a Saga, puxando em seguida uma cadeira para sentar-se entre os dois cavaleiros.

— Está bem. Vamos lá. — disse Mu — Camus, como sabe, desde que voltei à Grécia tenho estado à frente de todas as transações financeiras do Templo das Bacantes, e também de algumas do Santuário. Desde a abertura dessa casa de tolerância, o pagamento do empréstimo bilionário que a Vory fez ao Santuário no passado é feito através de inúmeras pequenas transações bancárias, em contas abertas por laranjas.

— _Oui_. Eu sei disso. — Camus disse encarando os olhos verdes do lemuriano.

— Sim. Os nomes estão todos em uma lista contida naquela pasta azul. — Mu apontou para a pasta em questão que estava em meio a outras sobre a escrivaninha — Você pode conferir se quiser, eu fiz uma cópia para você e outra para o Saga. A Vory também dispõe dessa mesma lista, e são essas contas que usamos para depositar, mensalmente, as prestações. Esse dinheiro então é somado e abatido do montante da dívida que temos com vocês.

— Eu sei de tudo isso, Mu. — disse Camus ainda sem entender o propósito daquela conversa — Mas, creio que _non_ foi para me explicar como é feito um processo de lavagem de dinheiro ilegal que me chamaram aqui, _non_?

— Isso mesmo, Aquário. Não foi para isso. — quem respondeu foi Saga, um tanto irritado — Eu o chamei aqui, porque a maldita Vory v Zakone está nos roubando! E não falo dos juros abusivos! — estendeu o braço ao francês e lhe entregou a pasta que tinha em mãos.

— Como? — Camus indagou, agora preocupado e atento, pois Saga estava visivelmente alterado e o assunto ganhava contornos delicados — Está me acusando de algo, Gêmeos?

— Veja por si mesmo. — respondeu o geminiano fazendo o ruivo apanhar a pasta que Mu lhe entregara.

Áries, vendo que a conversa caminhava de uma maneira perigosa, resolveu interferir.

— Tenham calma, os dois. Não estamos te acusando de nada, Camus... Ainda. — disse em tom sereno — Saga, me deixe explicar antes, por favor.

— Então vamos, me explique! — pleiteou o francês com o semblante rude.

— Pois bem. — prosseguiu Mu — Todos os bancos cobram taxas por suas transações financeiras, as quais são descontadas do valor pago pelo Santuário à Vory. De modo simples, e dando um exemplo: Nós depositamos 100 Dólares nas contas de laranjas da Vory, mas os bancos descontam suas taxas durante a transação e no final a Vory recebe apenas 96 Dólares. E é esse valor, 96, que consta nos relatórios que a Vory nos envia todo mês, e que é abatido na dívida. Até aqui, aparentemente, está tudo correto, certo?

— _Oui_. Está. — Camus assentiu que sim com a cabeça.

— Não. Não está. — Mu respondeu, pegando o aquariano de surpresa — Por favor, Camus, quero que vá à página 35 deste relatório que tem em mãos e verifique as cópias dos comprovantes de transferências, realizadas por nós, o Santuário, os pagadores. Reparou algo estranho nas partes que grifei em amarelo?

Camus, atento, foleou as páginas indicadas e encontrando o grifo analisou os comprovantes anexados.

— Menos 2% de TTGR... — Camus leu em voz alta — É mais uma taxa bancária, pelo que parece.

— Exato. — Mu completou — Eu demorei a perceber, mas com o tempo comecei notar que esse TTGR só aparecia nas transações das contas de laranjas que usamos para pagar à Vory. — Áries se levantou, pegou um punhado de folhas que estava em outra das pastas sobre a escrivaninha e voltou a sentar na cadeira, entre Saga e Camus — Eu investiguei essa taxa, Camus. Ela se chama "Taxa de Transferência entre Grécia e Rússia". Conhece essa tributação? Já ouviu falar dela alguma vez?

— _Non_. — Aquário respondeu encarando o ariano, agora mais surpreso que confuso.

— Pois é. Eu também nunca vi nada parecido, em nenhuma outra transação, inclusive. E olha que temos fornecedores de diversos países da Europa... E, indo ainda mais a fundo, descobri que essa TTGR é uma taxa ilegal. Olhe aqui... — entregou os papeis que havia pego nas mãos do francês, que de pronto os apanhou para logo analisá-los — Esta é uma cópia das normativas bancárias internacionais. Esses 2% cobrados são ilegais. Pode conferir, eu trouxe todos os comprovantes.

— _Non_ preciso conferir. — Camus desviou os olhos daquela papelada e agora os cravava no rosto sério do ariano — Eu já entendi, Áries. Descobriu um golpe financeiro. Mas, pelo que explicou até o momento, isso em nada tem a ver com a Vory, ou comigo. Esse banco está lesando a ambos.

— Aí que está, Aquário. — Saga interrompeu com voz grave — Quando Mu me mostrou esse golpe, há alguns meses, eu pensei o mesmo. Mas um detalhe nos deixou curiosos.

— Que detalhe? — perguntou o aquariano.

— O banco é russo. — disse Saga — E somente as transações do Templo das Bacantes é que vinham taxadas por esse tributo, o TTGR. Foi então que Mu me pediu autorização para investigar mais a fundo esse banco russo, e também o bancário dono dele. Eu o autorizei e adivinha o que descobrimos?

Tão apreensivo quanto surpreso e curioso, Camus agora corria os olhos para ambos os rostos de Gêmeos e Áries, esperando ansioso por uma conclusão.

— Conte a ele, Mu. — Saga disse encarando o francês com um olhar ameaçador.

— O dono de 67 % das ações deste banco se chama Alyosha Olegich Volkov. — disse Áries com voz vigorosa — Reconhece esse sobrenome, não?

Camus suspirou pesadamente.

— É o primo de terceiro grau de Dimitri Yurievich Volkov. — disse o aquariano levando uma das mãos ao rosto para esfregar as pálpebras num gesto nervoso. — Acho que estou entendendo tudo agora.

— Então você concorda que a Vory v Zakone está diretamente envolvida com essa merda de desvio, Camus? Dimitri é o Vor máximo dessa corja, e não por acaso o primo dele é dono de um banco russo que administra as transações feitas entre Rússia e Grécia? — Saga falava sem se importar com o tom de voz elevado.

Mu esticou o braço e pousou suavemente a mão sobre o braço de Saga, num gesto mudo para lhe pedir que tivesse calma, depois continuou a explicar ao francês o que havia descoberto.

— Camus, eu descobri que essas taxas nem sequer existem no sistema bancário desse banco em questão. Elas aparecem somente nos nossos extratos. Em sigilo, eu mesmo abri mais duas contas nesse mesmo banco, com registro civil grego, e fiz transações pequenas por dois meses com empresas russas. Nenhum TTGR foi cobrado... E tem mais. Alyosha doou, nesses dois anos de funcionamento desta casa, montantes obscenos de dinheiro à instituições de caridade russas. Aí eu te pergunto: Alyosha é apenas um homem de bom coração? Ou ele estava lavando esse dinheiro para o Dimitri?

Estupefato, Camus não sabia o que responder. Apenas olhava para o Santo de Áries sentindo-se tão ludibriado quanto ele, então Saga lhe trouxe de volta a realidade ao elevar o tom de voz.

— Cavaleiro de Aquário, vai negar que todo o dinheiro desviado das transações feitas para o pagamento do empréstimo que o Santuário fez à Vory está indo direto para as contas do bastardo do teu chefe? — Gêmeos quase rosnava — Que além de nos manter presos a uma dívida que nunca será quitada, ainda nos lesa, enriquecendo à nossa custa? Não bastam os juros exorbitantes que aquele pulha me impõe?

— _Non_. _Non_ vou negar. Mu fez todo um estudo minucioso e realmente _non_ há o que contestar. O desvio está muito claro. — disse Aquário encarando os olhos faiscantes de Gêmeos.

Saga então se inclinou sobre a poltrona para que seu rosto ficasse ameaçadoramente perto do rosto de Camus.

— Então agora eu quero saber de você, Camus. — o grego disse rangendo os dentes — Até onde você, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Aquário, meu subordinado, mas também braço direito daquele porco russo do Dimitri, e um dos Vors da Vory v Zakone, aquela... — bufou de ódio — Até onde VOCÊ está envolvido nessa fraude? E não ouse mentir para mim, Aquário! É claro que você está envolvido... Roubando o próprio Santuário ao qual jurou fidelidade e obediência! Por que compactuou com isso? Por que não nos avisou?

O clima naquela sala pesou de vez.

Camus estava completamente ciente da gravidade da acusação e também de suas consequências. Saga por sua vez, estava muito hostil, por isso o aquariano precisava ser cuidadoso em sua resposta.

— Eu _non_ os avisei porque acabei de tomar conhecimento desse golpe nesse exato momento. — Camus respondeu com voz firme, cravando seus olhos nos de Saga, que os estreitou num gesto ameaçador.

— Está me dizendo que o braço direito do Dimitri, o queridinho daquele canalha do Cocito, não sabia de nada? Está achando que sou algum idiota, Cavaleiro Aquário? — disse Gêmeos quase aos gritos.

— _Non_ , _non_ acho que seja um idiota. — Camus respondeu se levantando da poltrona para também encarar o grego — Me pediu a verdade e a estou lhe dando. A mim também é... perturbador, o fato de Dimitri me esconder isso.

Camus concluiu, verdadeiramente preocupado, pois Dimitri sempre o deixara a par de toda e qualquer ação da Vory, mesmo as que envolviam o Santuário, já que a confiança do russo em Camus era inabalável. Mantê-lo fora e completamente ignorante dessa ação era um indício claro de que a confiança do Vor em si já não era mais tão sólida, e isso significava problema! O que mais Dimitri estaria escondendo de si?

Percebendo que os ânimos estavam muito exaltados, e que a reunião fugia ao controle, Mu resolveu interferir novamente.

— Ei, gente. Pega leve. Saga, ele está dizendo a verdade. — disse o Santo de Áries, depois usou telepatia para falar apenas com Gêmeos, diretamente à sua mente — "Saga, mantenha a calma. Sabe que meus dons lemurianos me permitem enxergar além do que os olhos humanos são capazes de ver. Vejo a aura do Camus e ela está muito agitada e confusa, porém não demonstra vacilo ou dissimulação. Ele está verdadeiramente surpreso, e até temeroso. Posso assegurar que ele não está mentindo. Por favor, acalme-se para que possamos resolver isso".

Controlando o próprio ímpeto, Saga olhou para o cavaleiro de Áries, depois para o de Aquário, em seguida voltou a sentar-se na poltrona sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois.

— Pois bem. — o geminiano disse depois uma breve pausa e um longo suspiro resignado — Vou lhe dar mais esse voto de confiança, Aquário, e já que não sabe de nada, também vou lhe dar uma missão. Quero que investigue o fato e confirme essa suspeita, porque, apesar de todo esse dossiê levantado por Áries, ainda não podemos provar nada de efetivo contra a Vory. Já que é um agente duplo, é a vez de servir ao Santuário. Quero que reúna provas dessas doações e as entregue a mim.

Camus ia dizer algo, mas antes dele Mu se pronunciou, já prevendo sua dúvida.

— As provas serão usadas apenas para que possamos obrigar Dimitri a adicionar todo esse valor que foi roubado do Santuário no abatimento da nossa dívida. Não se preocupe, Camus. Eles não saberão que foi você. Também não usaremos essas provas imediatamente. Antes darei um jeito de serem atribuídas a informantes, ou a mim mesmo, afinal tenho dons especiais e os russos já me detestam. Por dois anos não conseguiram me comprar com suas ameaças, subornos, ou propinas. Eles sabem que estou de olho neles. Não foi à toa que a fraude foi tão bem elaborada e que não envolvia diretamente a mim. Não usarei nada que possa te entregar ou abalar sua posição com seu Vor. Assim como não contei nada a Saga sem ter certeza. Tem minha palavra, Camus, de que não será envolvido.

Camus respirou fundo, apertando as têmporas com ambas as mãos. Era uma missão complicada e difícil, e que o colocaria em uma posição delicada e arriscada, mas entendia que era necessária. Mesmo entre ladrões havia um código de conduta, e o que Dimitri estava fazendo poderia prejudicar a credibilidade da Vory em outros negócios.

Além disso, agora estava ainda mais preocupado com a segurança de Hyoga, Afrodite e a sua própria. Afinal, o que mais Dimitri lhe escondia?

Independente da ordem de Saga, agora ele mesmo queria saber se ainda detinha a confiança incontestável do "pai" da família russa de criminosos. Num mundo onde traição e retaliação é a lei maior, um segredo como esse cheirava a perigo, e era preciso ainda mais cuidado a partir de agora.

— Está bem. — disse o aquariano levantando-se da poltrona — Eu aceito a missão, Grande Mestre. Ainda vou ficar alguns dias no Santuário, mas assim que retornar à Rússia iniciarei as investigações. É só isso? Posso levar esses documentos comigo para estudá-los melhor?

— Deve! — respondeu Saga estreitando os olhos ao encará-lo.

Mu, que queria provar que nenhum dos dois ali estava desconfiando da palavra do francês, munido de toda sua cordialidade e delicadeza levantou-se e aproximando-se de Camus lhe pousou a mão no ombro.

— Essas são cópias que fiz para você. Os originais estão comigo. Pode ficar com elas, e se precisar de ajuda com alguma documentação sabe onde me encontrar. — disse o ariano.

— _Oui_. — Aquário respondeu somente.

— Está dispensado, Camus. — Saga se levantou e de pronto caminhou até o pequeno bar ao fundo do aposento — Faça o seu melhor. Traição e roubo é muito mais que apenas um jogo entre máfias. É a liberdade do Santuário que está em jogo.

Camus acenou levemente com a cabeça e deixou a sala levando consigo os documentos entregues por Mu. Usaria seu tempo ali na Grécia, longe dos olhos da Vory, para entender a fundo aquele golpe.

Dentro do escritório de Gêmeos, este agora se servia de uma dose de whisky para depois voltar-se a deliberar com Áries sobre o que acabaram de conversar.

— Você acredita que ele possa nos trair e ser conivente com aquela corja de ladrões? Camus afinal cresceu no meio deles. — questionou encarando fixamente a porta por onde Camus havia deixado o recinto — Ainda não sei qual sua verdadeira essência...

Saga almejava estar um passo à frente da detestável máfia russa, mas Camus não parecia querer facilitar as coisas para si. Irritado, encarou o rosto sereno de Mu, que agora ganhava traços alarmados, já que o ariano percebia uma considerável mudança na aura do cavaleiro de Gêmeos desde o início daquela conferência.

— Eu... eu acredito que ele não irá nos trair, Saga. — disse Áries — Camus sempre foi muito fiel e dedicado ao Santuário. Para te dizer a verdade, a reação dele foi até melhor do que eu esperava! — respirou buscando tranquilizar a si mesmo — Eu te falei que ele poderia não estar envolvido. Apesar dos pesares, Camus é um cavaleiro de Ouro honrado, mesmo imerso no mundo do crime desde muito jovem nunca se esqueceu de seu papel junto à deusa Athena. Me surpreenderia ele compactuar com algo desse nível.

— Certo. — disse Gêmeos sem nenhum entusiasmo — Vamos aguardar o próximo passo dele. Espero que Aquário e a Vory não me subestimem. Até agora fui conivente e procurei resolver os problemas do Santuário com parcimônia, mas... Se Dimitri descumprir o nosso acordo eu juro que mandarei toda a merda da Ordem Mundial ao colo do sujo do Hades e farei aquele russo voltar a seu lugar de origem... O chiqueiro rodeado de porcos imundos a que ele pertence.

— Creio que não será necessário instaurar o Caos na Terra para colocar Dimitri em seu lugar. — disse o lemuriano com um sutil sorriso no rosto, procurando acalmar o grego — Afinal nós, cavaleiros, existimos para fazer justamente o oposto, não é? Tentar manter a paz... E, que tal começarmos pela nossa própria? Hoje é dia de festa, de descontração... Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, hoje pela manhã chegou umas encomendas em seu nome.

— Encomendas?

— Sim. Uma é do estúdio fotográfico que você contratou no mês passado, a outra é de uma loja de Atenas.

— Ah sim! Já não era sem tempo! Estão atrasados por sinal. — dizia já abrindo a porta e sendo acompanhado pelo ariano — E onde estão?

— Na minha sala. Chegaram um pouco antes de eu sair para o almoço. Vamos até lá? — disse, depois esperou que Gêmeos abrisse a porta e juntos caminharam até sua sala.

Ao chegarem ao escritório de Mu, o lemuriano entregou as encomendas a Saga, que foi incapaz de esconder o sutil sorriso que se formou em seus lábios fechados.

— Acho que tem uma pessoa que gostaria de abrir esses pacotes com você, não? — perguntou o lemuriano todo faceiro.

Saga sentiu seu rosto corar levemente. Para alguém que é capaz de ler as auras das pessoas, ficava difícil esconder segredos.

— Não sei do que você está falando, Áries. — tentou disfarçar — Então, nos vemos à noite?

— Sim.

— Conseguiu convencer o Buda de galochas a ir à festa? Eu espero que sim, porque a decoração da Arena me custou o dobro simplesmente pela frescura do Shaka em não pisar neste Templo.

— Seus esforços serão recompensados e devidamente reconhecidos. Ele vai sim. — Mu respondeu com uma risada descontraída.

— Hum... Eu acho bom! Até mais tarde, Mu. — disse Gêmeos ao deixar a sala.

— Até mais tarde, Saga. — respondeu Áries, que logo voltou ao trabalho fazendo telefonemas a fornecedores diversos.

Saga seguiu animado para seu quarto no segundo piso.

Enquanto ganhava os degraus, calmamente seus pensamentos vagueavam na busca de soluções mirabolantes para cada problema que rondava sua vida feito corvos famintos a ambicionar a carniça. Novos ou antigos, os dilemas do Santo de Gêmeos, e Grande Mestre do Santuário, pareciam crescer a cada dia.

Ao chegar a seus aposentos empurrou a porta em um movimento sutil e trivial, adentrando o cômodo e já caminhando em direção à cama, onde jogou os pacotes que trouxera consigo.

No entanto, algo passou despercebido de sua atenção.

Atrás da porta, a qual fora fechada com um leve chute que Saga lhe dera ao entrar, calada e imóvel estava a amazona de Serpente encostada à parede.

Em uma das mãos segurava uma caneca, enquanto com a outra passava as chaves na porta a trancando. Olhava surpresa para o geminiano, que mesmo sendo uma pessoa de percepção aguçada não a percebeu ali, e Geisty já imaginava por qual motivo.

Em um pouco mais de dois anos de convívio o casal havia se tornado muito mais que meros amantes. Eram companheiros na vida e cúmplices nas atitudes que tomavam, uma vez que juntos traçaram uma meta: venceriam os jogos da máfia dentro das regras estabelecidas. Saga e Geisty eram o ombro amigo e o porto seguro um do outro. A amazona de Serpente, com toda a percepção que lhe cabia, aprendera a identificar os pequenos sinais de preocupação e nervosismo que causavam a instabilidade do geminiano.

Como agora, em que a cabeça do namorado deveria estar fervendo de preocupações, e isso nunca foi um bom sinal.

— Olá, _amore mio_... — disse a amazona com voz calma e doce, porém causando, mesmo assim, um leve espanto ao cavaleiro que se voltou a ela surpreso — Demorou a subir. Algum problema?

— Puxa! Você estava ai? Desculpe, nem percebi ao entrar... — respondeu o grego massageando a fronte.

— Eu notei. Não precisa se desculpar. — disse Geisty caminhando na direção dele com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto. Deu um gole na bebida que trazia na caneca e ao parar na frente do geminiano este lhe tomou pela cintura e ambos trocaram um beijo ligeiro — Parece preocupado. Muitos problemas hoje? — disse ela acariciando o rosto grave de Saga, que aparentava estar exausto.

— Muitos! Porém, os mesmos de sempre, e a razão da minha insônia crônica... Aqueles russos de merda da Vory v Zakone... o nosso mal necessário, infelizmente.

— Tome, beba um pouco. É chá de camomila. — disse Geisty lhe estendendo a caneca — Fiz enquanto você estava reunido com Mu e o porco do Camus lá embaixo. Já imaginava que deveriam estar tratando de algo estressante. Vamos, beba. Vai ajudá-lo a se acalmar.

Saga aceitou de bom grado e logo deu um gole generoso na bebida, soltando o ar quente pela boca enquanto fazia uma careta.

— Ah... Nem foi a reunião. O que tratamos eu já havia estudado com o Mu... Só chamei o Camus para dar uma prensa nele e ver se não estava envolvido.

— Se não foi a reunião, então o que foi? — perguntou curiosa.

— Os russos... Aqueles malditos russos, Geisty. Sempre agindo por debaixo dos panos, movendo os pauzinhos deles para atrasarem os nossos projetos e nos manterem no cabresto. — olhou para a morena que lhe devolvia um olhar confuso, sem entender ao certo do que se tratava o desabafo.

— Hoje pela manhã eu fui até o cassino novo que abrimos com dinheiro exclusivo nosso. Nosso primeiro investimento solo, sem a participação da Vory, mas... Nós nem abrimos as portas para o público e a polícia recebeu uma denúncia anônima de tráfico de drogas no estabelecimento...

Geisty olhava alarmada para Saga.

— E você acha que isso tem o dedo dos porcos da Vory?

— Se eu acho que tem o dedo? Deve ter uma companhia inteira de polka russa dançando em cima dessa merda toda... — concluiu Saga irritado.

— _Porca madonna_! — exclamou a morena, agora também irritada. Pegou a caneca das mãos do geminiano e em agito deu um gole generoso no chá de camomila, o devolvendo depois ao namorado.

— É claro que foram eles que fizeram a denúncia anônima. Quem mais iria querer atrasar os meus negócios, atrapalhar os nossos investimentos e impedir que alcancemos nossa independência financeira?

— _Figlios de um cane_... E a polícia? Encontraram alguma coisa nessa batida? — a amazona perguntou alarmada.

— Não. Por sorte Aldebaran já havia despachado os malotes de cocaína que estavam escondidos lá. Metade deles, por sinal, eram da Vory... Sempre ela... — fez uma pausa até que retomou a fala — Foi por um triz, Geisty! Só por um triz que não fomos pegos. — esfregava o rosto em um gesto nervoso enquanto suspirava.

— Eles foram embora em seguida?

— Porra nenhuma! Aqueles filhos da puta só faltaram arrancar o taco do chão do meu cassino. Estavam destruindo tudo e... e eu não tive outra alternativa a não ser recorrer ao Praxedes... — falou desanimado.

— Ah não!

— Não me restou outra escolha.

— Não! Você não fez isso!

— O que eu podia fazer?

— Saga, por Athena! Não me diga que agora está devendo mais favores aquele gorducho babão? — dizia inconformada, batendo a mão na coxa em contrariedade para em seguida pegar a caneca mais uma vez das mãos do grego e dar outro gole no chá — Afrodite vai te matar! Sim, porque é aquele viado histérico que paga as suas dívidas com o gorducho do Prefeito... e eu também, né. Só que eu nem toco nele, já o Afrodite...

— Eu sei... Mas, era eu recorrer ao Prefeito ou deixar que a polícia interditasse o cassino por tempo indeterminado. Como eu não estou podendo me dar a esse luxo, liguei para o Praxedes. Ele impediu a interdição do estabelecimento, mas precisei pagar uma propina estratosférica para os policiais.

— _Porca miséria_!... E assim o gorducho vai ganhando noites e mais noites de cortesia aqui na casa. — dizia a amazona com o rosto visivelmente desanimado pela notícia.

— Tenho a impressão de que dou um passo para frente e dois para trás. — disse resignado, bebendo o resto do chá.

Geisty notou o desânimo que se abateu no namorado, e esfregava lhe os braços em uma tentativa de animá-lo.

— Ei, não desanima... — disse bem próximo a seu rosto, quase lhe tocando os lábios — As coisas estão se ajeitando, Saga. Devagar, mas estão.

— Penso se toda essa desgraça não é um castigo de Athena por eu ter...

— Ei... Athena não tem nada a ver com isso. — Geisty acariciou o rosto do namorado — Lembra da nossa promessa? Pode ser difícil, pode parecer impossível, mas nós vamos sair dessa. Nós vamos conseguir.

O grego a encarou nos olhos cintilantes e esperançosos, se deixando contaminar por aquela energia. Tomando o belo rosto da morena entre as mãos, Saga depositou um beijo nos lábios de Geisty. Só ali encontrava a coragem que precisava para encarar cada árduo obstáculo que sua vida, tão atribulada, lhe apresentava.

Só nos lábios de sua amada é que matava a sua sede de energia e adquiria força para perseverar.

Ao apartarem com delicadeza do beijo, ainda mantinham suas testas apoiadas uma à outra, e a italiana, apertando firme o corpo do amado contra o seu, disse com voz aveludada e plena de convicção:

— Eles não vão conseguir nos dobrar... Somos guerreiros, cavaleiros e amazonas, e não míseros ladrões como esses porcos da Vory.

— Sim... — respondeu Saga com um sussurro, enquanto vivia aquele momento.

Foi pelo olhar interessado da amazona que o abraço aconchegante se desfez.

— O que são essas coisas que você trouxe? Não vai me mostrar? — disse ela com uma animação que brotava por conta da curiosidade, mas pensando também em desviar o foco do assunto para tentar animar o namorado.

— Sabia que você perguntaria. — respondeu o grego pousando a caneca no móvel próximo e pegando um dos embrulhos, um longo e largo canudo — Esses são os novos pôsteres de propaganda daqui do Templo das Bacantes. Trouxe para ver com você e aprovar.

— Ah, pela deusa! Ficaram prontos! Me deixa ver, anda! — afoita Geisty tentava acelerar a ação do namorado o ajudando a abrir o embrulho.

— Calma, sua apressada! — Saga agora sorria, divertindo-se com o entusiasmo da garota, enquanto puxava para fora o maço de papeis os desenrolando todos de uma vez.

— Pelos deuses! Saga!... Ficaram lindas as fotos!

Geisty corria os olhos pelos pôsteres que continha sua imagem capturada. Nela estava seminua, apenas enfeitada com muitas joias de aparência luxuosa, um sapato de saltos altíssimos e um leque extravagante em tamanho e decoração, feito de longas plumas de flamingos. O rosto, muito bem maquiado, de olhar profundo e lábios carmins era um convite sedutor a quem o encarava.

Contudo, Geisty não conseguia se reconhecer nela mesma. Aquela mulher sedutora que estampava aquele pôster não era ela, a amazona de Serpente, criada a moldes duros e penosos para se tornar uma guerreira forte, honrada e corajosa. Porém, foi principalmente se armando dessa última virtude, a coragem, que se despiu de sua honra como amazona para se sujeitar a uma vida censurável em prol de uma causa muito maior.

— Sim, todas ficaram muito bonitas.

— Você gostou? — Geisty perguntou sem olhar diretamente nos olhos do amado. Sabia o que se passava pela mente dele, mas lhe daria essa privacidade nos sentimentos.

Com um sorriso discreto desenhado nos lábios finos, Gêmeos respondeu:

— Sim, gostei, gostei muito! Ficou muito bonita, mas porque a modelo possui um o brilho principal.

— Que bom que gostou. — disse a amazona, que deixou escapar um suspiro — Você acha que está convidativo? Que vai atrair mais clientes?

— Olha, se eu estivesse passando por ai e visse essa mulher linda me olhando desse jeito tão cativante... Eu acho que gastaria todo o meu suado salário do mês para vê-la mais de perto. — brincou o geminiano em uma tentativa de disfarçar o desconforto pela situação em que colocara a amada. Fora a culpa, também tinha que conviver com o ciúme que sentia por todo o assédio e cobiça que Geisty sofria por parte dos outros homens.

— Seu exagerado. — disse a amazona dando uma leve cotovelada no cavaleiro.

— Estou falando a verdade. – Gêmeos sorriu, enquanto abraçava a morena por trás e depositava um beijo em seus cabelos.

— Obrigada por ter me acompanhado na seção de fotos. Esse olhar foi direcionado exclusivamente a você. Meu convite é seu, meu cavaleiro, mas também à nossa liberdade! — disse Geisty se virando de frente para tomar os lábios do grego num beijo apaixonado, provando agora com mais ternura da boca do amado até que lhes faltasse o ar — E o outro embrulho?

Saga soltou um sorriso sonoro, satisfeito com a pergunta.

— Lembra que lhe prometi as fantasias para a festa de hoje à noite?

— Sim. Você fez questão de que fossem surpresa e eu lhe dei meu voto de confiança. Olha lá o que vai me aprontar! Cadê elas? Me mostre logo, eu estou louca de curiosidade há dias! — ansiosa encarava o pacote esfregando as mãos uma contra a outra.

Saga tentava inutilmente conter o riso, mas antes mesmo de terminar de desembalar já começava a rir. Ao que as fantasias foram reveladas, a voz da amazona se propagou pelo quarto em uma mistura de assombro e alegria.

— _Ma que_? — soltou uma gargalhada divertida e escandalosa, a qual fora acompanhada pelo grego que enxugava os olhos já marejados de tanto que ria — Saga! Eu não acredito que você teve essa ideia. Você não presta!

— Não! — respondeu se entregando a uma gargalhada sonora, sem se importar com quem do lado de fora ouvisse a agitação que acontecia no quarto.

— Eu adorei, mas... — disse a amazona um tanto quanto vacilante.

— Mas, o quê?

— _Amore mio_ , será que não é arriscado usarmos essas fantasias?

— Arriscado? Para quem? Só se for para o...

— Arriscado para nós mesmos. — concluiu ela — Porque, convenhamos, nós vamos de casalzinho. Acho que vai ficar muito na cara que somos um casal de fato, não?

— Ah Geisty, meu amor! — disse o geminiano puxando a amazona para junto de si enquanto girava seus corpos jogando a ambos na grande cama — Você acha mesmo que nesses dois anos juntos nós conseguimos esconder dos nossos companheiros de armas nosso relacionamento com tamanha eficiência? Não se esqueça de que trabalhamos com Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte, os dois maiores fofoqueiros desse lugar. Nem se fossemos do serviço secreto conseguiríamos esconder algo desses dois por tanto tempo. Além de que, a festa não é aberta ao público, só vai ver quem possivelmente já desconfia. — disse Saga sorrindo para em seguida atacar o pescoço perfumado da amada com beijos famintos.

— Eu sei... Mas, por Baco! Assim também é deixar explícito de uma vez.

— Você não gostou da escolha? Eu achei que ela é perfeita para nós. Além da oportunidade de tirar um sarro da cara do Afrodite. — brincou dando uma risada.

— Eu adorei, _amore mio_! Melhor impossível! — Geisty o acompanhou sorrindo junto, enquanto já o puxava para mais junto de si.

Aproveitariam juntos aquelas poucas horas antes de se aprontarem para a festa de Halloween que seria dada na Arena, aos cavaleiros, amazonas, servos, aprendizes e também para as bacantes.


	4. Nenhum doce e muitas travessuras! parte1

**************************Cap 4 Nenhum doce e muitas travessuras!** **parte 1** *******************************

Camus de Aquário descia as escadas extremamente incomodado. Estava inconformado com a roupa que vestia.

A touca de látex apertava sua cabeça, afinal era muito cabelo para esconder por debaixo dela. A tinta azul em sua pele incomodava e causava desconforto, porém nada era pior do que as exageradas pantufas de cabeça de urso polar que tinha nos pés.

Detestara a fantasia desde o momento em que botou os olhos nela na loja, mas Afrodite e Hyoga estavam tão resolutos que não teve outra opção a não ser ceder a seus caprichos.

Se não havia desistido daquela festa e voltado para o conforto de seu Templo em Aquário era porque Hyoga, a quem trazia em seu colo, exibia um lindo sorriso e uma alegria genuína.

O pequeno russo estava muito feliz em sua imponente roupa de Batman, a qual exibia todo orgulhoso. Porém, mais orgulhoso ainda estava do pai dentro de uma fantasia estilizada de Mr. Freeze, o supervilão inimigo do Homem Morcego, e isso para Camus valia qualquer sacrifício, afinal a dor do luto de ambos ainda era recente e ver o filho distraído era mais importante até que a vergonha que passaria com aquela roupa azul ridícula.

No último lance das escadas do Templo de Áries já era possível sentir a brisa fresca da noite de outono trazer consigo a melodia dançante e o cheiro animado da festa que acontecia na Arena.

Ao chegarem às imediações da festa, o aquariano mais velho colocou o pequeno no chão para que caminhasse ao seu lado de mãos dadas até a enorme tenda, de onde já se ouvia uma música alta tocar acompanhada pelo som de risadas e vozes alegres.

— **Eu vô conhece os amigos do** _ **papai**_ **?** — perguntou um empolgado mini Batman.

— **Sim, vai.** — Camus sorriu sutilmente.

— **E eu vô pode fala com eles?**

— **Bom... Vai. Mas a maioria deles fala a língua desse país, o grego. Lembra que o papai te ensinou algumas coisas? É uma boa oportunidade para você praticar.**

— **Sim eu lembo. Mas a Di fala fancês igual eu e o papai.** — disse Hyoga, então parou de caminhar e olhou para Camus, ajeitando a máscara da fantasia em seu rostinho — **Po que a Di não desceu com a gente papai? Ela não vai na festa?**

Camus engoliu em seco. Baixando o olhar divisou o rosto sério de Hyoga que oculto pela máscara aguardava uma resposta. Sabia que uma hora não teria as respostas desejadas para os questionamentos do filho, só não sabia que esses viriam tão cedo!

Curvando o tronco para baixo o aquariano segurou no queixo do menininho e com um sorriso no rosto tentou tranquilizá-lo.

— **Ela vai sim, meu pequeno. Mas, lembra-se do que conversamos hoje à tarde? A Afrodite vai estar muito ocupada na festa e não vai poder ficar o tempo todo conosco. Depois, quando a festa acabar, vocês podem dormir juntos lá na nossa casa. Tudo bem**?

— **Tudo bem**. — respondeu o loirinho afirmando também com um aceno de cabeça.

— **E também não pode falar dela para ninguém, principalmente para nenhum dos amigos do papai. Nós já conversamos sobre isso. Lembra disso também?**

— **Lembo, papai.**

— **Ótimo! Eu sei que você é um menino muito esperto e que posso contar com você.** **Agora vamos?** — Camus retomou a postura ereta, já dando uns passos à frente sendo acompanhado pelo empolgadíssimo pequeno russo.

— **Vai todo mundo com uma roupa difelente?** — perguntou Hyoga dando alguns pulinhos.

— **Acho que sim...**

— **A gente vai sê os mais legais, papai... Eu gosto muito do Batman! Você tá de vilão do Batman e também faz gelinho! Podemos bincá!**

— **Sim! Podemos sim!**

Camus concordava com o pequeno enquanto se aproximavam da Arena, a qual havia sido fechada e toda decorada com tecidos suaves em tons de laranja, negro e roxo formando uma tenda que protegia o ambiente do sereno noturno.

Do alto de outras tendas menores desciam teias de aranhas, morcegos, insetos e outras figuras decorativas que remetiam aquele universo soturno do Halloween, enquanto da tenda principal uma carranca de bruxa dava as boas vindas com seus olhos incandescentes abertos.

A iluminação ficou por conta de alegres lanternas em formato de cabeças de abóboras, as quais foram espalhadas pelo chão, penduradas em pontos estratégicos e também sobre mesas fartas de coquetéis e petiscos espalhadas pelo local.

O piso que normalmente era de terra batida e areia, extraordinariamente naquela noite havia sido coberto por um tablado negro, onde no centro havia um espaço amplo que servia de pista de dança na qual alguns dos convidados já dançavam descontraídos.

Ao perceber o quão movimentado estava o local, Camus instintivamente deteve seus passos numa tentativa inútil de evitar o constrangimento que estava prestes a sofrer, mas era praticamente arrastado por Hyoga, que já sem mais conseguir conter a euforia provocada por todo aquele universo de cores e sensações soltou sua mão para sair correndo em disparada.

— **Hyoga! Espere!** — gritou o aquariano apertando o passo para seguir o filho.

Quando Hyoga alcançou a entrada da tenda, sinalizada por dois esqueletos de tamanho natural vestidos com smokings com direito a cartola e tudo, o loirinho deteve seus passos ligeiramente.

Mal pôde acreditar no que seus olhos brilhantes e astutos agora presenciavam.

Aquilo era um mundo de sonhos!

Dentre várias pessoas vestidas em fantasias triviais como, bruxas, piratas, fadas ou marinheiros, Hyoga viu, estupefato, o gigante Bane, arqui-inimigo do Batman, conversando com ninguém menos que Mulher Gato em sua incrível roupa colante de vinil, e Pinguim em seu indefectível fraque, com direito a monóculo, guarda-chuva e cartola!

— **Uaaaau**! — exclamou o garotinho, a única criança daquele lugar sempre tão áspero quanto as Eras.

Ainda corria os olhos por aqueles três personagens quando mais dois se juntaram a eles. Era o Espantalho e o Charada, que provavelmente se juntavam a eles para tramar algum plano terrível contra o Homem Morcego!

Tão absorto quanto eufórico, Hyoga correu de volta para o pai, que parecia estar paralisado com os olhos arregalados na mesma direção, e aos pulos pegou em sua mão.

— **Papai, olha! Olha!** — apontou na direção da trupe de vilãos que aos risos bebiam ponche.

Camus respirou fundo sentindo seu coração dar pulos dentro do peito.

— Mas que... _merde_ é essa? — murmurou, depois engoliu em seco não acreditando no que via — Atena! Isso é algum tipo de... brincadeira?

— **Papai, é o Bane, a Mulhe Gato, o Pinguim, o Chalada e o Espantalho!**

Camus ouvia o riso vibrante do filho, mas sua mente preocupada refletia-se em seu rosto austero. Poucos metros de distância lá estavam Aldebaran, o Bane, com a indelével risada alegre abafada por uma máscara que cobria parcialmente seu rosto. Ao seu lado Shina, que remexia a silhueta dentro de um macacão de látex preto estupidamente justo, brindava com Milo, que até que estava engraçado de fraque e guarda-chuva usado como bengala, além dos lábios pintados de preto como os do Pinguim. Shura estava irreconhecível na roupa verde do Charada, mas os olhos selvagens do espanhol eram inconfundíveis mesmo por detrás da máscara. Junto a ele uma figura no mínimo estranha vestia um terno preto de corte impecável, gravata e tinha a cabeça toda coberta por um saco de estopa todo sujo e carcomido. No lugar dos olhos havia dois buracos muito pequenos, e na área da boca um maior. Contudo, apesar de completamente oculto, era fácil saber quem era o Espantalho, já que enquanto ele falava em altíssimo volume gesticulava freneticamente com as mãos e braços, bem à moda italiana.

Máscara da Morte era uma figura tão caricata que até sem cabeça se fazia reconhecer facilmente.

— _Dieu!_ Será que... _Non_... _Non_ pode ser! — Camus balbuciou, pensando se o fato de estarem fantasiados de personagens do universo do Batman talvez soubessem de seu relacionamento com Afrodite — _Non_... Atena, devo estar ficando paranoico! Ou se... _Non_... Se Afrodite me aprontou mais essa eu... eu mato esse maluco.

— **Todos eles escapalam de Akam, papai! Eu vou plendê todos eles de novo!** — disse Hyoga, que na mesma hora retirou o batorangue do cinto de utilidades e saiu correndo em disparada em direção àquela reunião de vilões.

No entanto, enquanto cruzava o salão determinado, Hyoga colidiu com um obstáculo.

Ao olhar para cima uma nova surpresa fez o menininho arregalar os olhos por baixo da máscara de Homem Morcego e abrir a boca em espanto.

— **Comissálio Godom!** — exclamou abrindo um enorme sorriso.

— Mas olha só o que temos aqui! — disse um Comissário Gordon de face gentil, óculos enormes, cabelos presos, um bigodão respeitável e duas pintinhas graciosas na testa — Um pequeno... Batman?

Mu, que já havia chegado à festa há alguns minutos, voltava da mesa de drinks onde fora buscar uma bebida para si e para Shaka. Sua surpresa ao ver uma criança ali foi tanta que ficou a olhar para Hyoga por alguns segundos ainda sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

Não havia crianças no Santuário, nem nas ruinas, tampouco nos alojamentos dos cavaleiros e servos há anos, logo Hyoga parecia uma visão encantada, um delírio, contudo um delírio que falava alto, sorria e lhe fazia perguntas no idioma francês.

— **Comissálio Godon! Você também vai plendê os vilões que fugilam de Akam? Não podemos deixá eles fugi!**

Mu sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Entendia muito bem o idioma e antes mesmo que pudesse se perguntar o que uma criança fazia ali o responsável por ela já aparecia lhe trazendo a resposta.

— **Hyoga!** — Camus aproxima-se deles às pressas — **Não corra assim, filho. O que eu te disse? Não saia de perto de mim.**

— **Papai, olha! O Comissálio Godon! Vielam todos, papai! Estamos em Gothan!** —falou o menino todo atrapalhado enquanto dava pulinhos e apontava o dedo para outras pessoas no salão.

Era de certa forma inacreditável que todos os companheiros de armas estavam fantasiados do mesmo tema.

— Ah... Boa noite, Mu. — Camus cumprimentou o ariano que ainda olhava para o menininho correndo em volta deles meio absorto.

— Boa noite Camus. — respondeu sorridente — Então o pequeno Batman é seu filho? — deixou escapar um riso genuíno.

— Ah... É... É sim. — Aquário respondeu meio sem jeito, depois não conseguiu mais conter a curiosidade — Mu, o que está acontecendo? Por que todos estão fantasiados seguindo a temática do Batman?

Áries, que sabia do relacionamento do aquariano com Afrodite, respirou fundo para conter seus ânimos e procurou tranquilizar o aquariano, que já estava com a aura carregada em apreensão.

— Por que parece que todos tivemos a mesma ideia de tirar uma com a cara do Dido. — riu mais ainda — Sabe que ele tem um namorado misterioso que a gente batizou de Batman, né? Então, todo mundo está achando que ele vai vir de Batman, e pelo jeito todos tivemos a mesma ideia de sacanear ele, até você pelo jeito!

— Eu? — Camus arregalou os olhos — Ah, _non_! _Non_. Eu nem queria vir, mas... Mas Hyoga precisava se distrair. O Santuário é um terreno árido para crianças e essas fantasias foram escolhas dele. _Non_ tenho nada a ver com o cavaleiro de Peixes, _non_.

Mu reprimiu um riso, então Hyoga lhe segurou pela perna da calça e com um puxão chamou sua atenção.

— **Comissálio! Comissálio! Os vilões! Estão todos soltos! Temos que plendê eles!**

Mu olhou para aquela criança tão fofa e agitada e mergulhou de cabeça em sua fantasia.

— **Sim Batman! Mas antes eu preciso me certificar de que Ra´s al Ghul não irá fugir! E também preciso levar essa poção para ele beber.** — disse aos risos.

— **O... Ra´s? O... Ra´s também está aqui?** — disse Hyoga dando um pulinho e apertando uma mãozinha contra a outra.

— **Sim, ele está bem ali!** — Mu indicou inclinando a cabeça onde Shaka, numa imponente fantasia de traje e capa verde escura com adornos em dourado conversava com Aiolia e Marin. Leão vestido de Asa Noturna e Águia de Batgirl.

— _Mon Dieu_! — Camus suspirou desanimado e incrédulo.

O Santo de Leão e a amazona de Águia estavam quase sempre juntos. Pouco mais de um ano havia se passado desde que Saga tirara dos ombros de Marin o pesado fardo da prostituição, porém a incumbiu de outras tarefas, como aulas do idioma grego e treinamento de defesa pessoal às garotas recém-chegadas.

Sentindo-se livre, enfim, para assumir seu amor pelo Santo de Leão, Marin não deixava, porém, que seu namoro com o grego atrapalhasse seu posto de amazona, dedicando-se afundo também aos treinamentos dos aspirantes a aprendizes de cavaleiro.

— **Uaaaaaaaau! A Batgil e o Asa Notuna!** — disse o pequeno russo pausadamente, um pouco preocupado — **Comissálio, eles estão em peligo péto do Ra´s! Ele é muito podeloso!**

— **Ah, sem dúvida que estão em perigo!** — Mu riu, enquanto Camus observava, ainda incrédulo.

— _Sacre Bleu_! Até Shaka de Virgem entrou nessa! — sussurrou o francês que quase arrancou outra gargalhada do lemuriano.

— Bom, não é como se ele tivesse muita escolha, né? Eu comprei a minha fantasia e a dele.— Áries disse enquanto piscava um dos olhos para Camus, como quem fez uma travessura, e depois voltou-se a Hyoga — **Bem... Pequeno Batman fique em alerta! Eu vou levar a poção para o Ra´s e depois nós traçamos um plano para botar todos esses vilões de novo atrás das grades. Ah! Você ainda não encontrou o líder dos vilões pelo jeito, né? O mais cruel e perigoso de todos!**

— **Não! Quem? Cadê?** — Hyoga gesticulava ajeitando a máscara no rosto enquanto corria os olhos pelo salão.

— **Estão bem ali. Tenha muito cuidado, Batman!** — Mu indicou a direção com os olhos, depois deu uma piscadinha marota para o menininho e foi levar o drink a Shaka.

Hyoga ao olhar para o local apontado por Mu ficou imóvel.

A pequena boca se abriu num movimento lento, de surpresa e admiração, e dela um sussurro escapou como em uma constatação fantástica.

— **O Colinga!... E a Alequina!**

Ao olhar para a mesma direção que o filho divisava, Camus viu Saga, e pelo que tudo indicava, Geisty, lado a lado, enquanto o garçom lhes servia uma taça de vinho.

— _Dieu_! Isso só pode ser uma piada! — o aquariano murmurou para si mesmo, ainda mais incrédulo.

Camus ainda estava atabalhoado com tudo aquilo quando viu Hyoga sair em disparada novamente, embrenhando-se entre os convidados feito um bólido. Todas as garotas que trabalhavam do Templo das Bacantes estavam ali, também alguns servos, servas e cavaleiros de Prata e Bronze que residiam nos alojamentos nas ruinas do Santuário.

Por onde passava, Hyoga atraia os olhares dos presentes, que se divertiam com aquela versão miniatura do Homem Morcego.

Ao se aproximar do casal de vilões que conversava distraído, Hyoga deteve seus passos para admirá-los. Coringa em seu clássico terno roxo, peruca verde e rosto pintado de branco, com uma bocarra vermelha escancarada em um sorriso que causava arrepios. A seu lado, sorrindo animada estava uma charmosa Arlequina, dentro de um clássico colam de vinil rubro-negro que lhe cobria dos pés ao pescoço e um chapéu de bufão enfeitado com um pompom em cada ponta. O rosto dela estava todo pintado de branco e a boca vermelha era um show à parte. Em uma das mãos tinha uma taça de vinho e na outra segurava uma marreta enorme inflável, duas vezes maior que o próprio Hyoga.

— **Vocês são gandes!** — disse o loirinho admirado, atraindo a atenção do casal que de imediato se surpreendeu ao olhar para ele, desfazendo o riso no rosto e permanecendo calados — **Mas eu não tenho medo de vocês, poque eu sou o Batman! E vou leva vocês de volta plo asilo.** — ameaçou, apertando os lábios num bico.

Saga e Geisty, ainda calados e extremamente surpresos, analisaram aquela "aparição" tão inusitada por longos segundos, já que não esperavam ver uma criança ali, até caírem na risada ao mesmo tempo.

— Ora vejam só! Então não é que o tal do Batman veio mesmo! E ele é francês com sotaque... Isso é russo? — disse Gêmeos num misto de curiosidade e surpresa.

A intensão do geminiano, assim como de todos os cavaleiros ali, era pregar uma peça em Afrodite, mas no final quem pregara uma peça em todos fora Hyoga.

Geisty franziu as sobrancelhas tão curiosa e surpresa quanto o namorado, porém mais extrovertida, e por que não dizer alegrinha devido as várias taças de vinho que já tomara, cumprimentou o menininho primeiro.

— **Olha só! Um Morceguinho!** — soltou uma gargalhada — E eu entendi bem o que você disse? Vai nos levar de volta para Arkham?

— Sim, eu vou! Poque eu sou o Batman! — respondeu Hyoga em grego, acentuando ainda mais o sotaque russo carregado.

— Você pode ser o Batman, mas nós somos dois e você é só um. — Geisty jogava com ele.

Curioso, Saga correu os olhos pelo salão e viu quando Camus vinha apressado até eles, já meio que matando a charada.

— **O Comissálio Godon também está aqui pala me ajudá a plendê vocês todos.** — falou o loirinho ajeitando a máscara no rosto.

— **Hum... Ainda assim acho que só vocês dois não dão conta. O que acha, Pumpkin Pie?** — brincou Saga, puxando Geisty pela cintura.

— **Sim, pudinzinho!** — respondeu a amazona que fazia uma voz melosa e alegre como a da personagem — **Você é só um, Morceguinho. Não é páreo para nós dois. Acho que é você quem vai para o asilo.**

— **Nada disso seus vilões!** — respondeu o pequeno sacando a sua pistolinha amarela de plástico para de pronto espirrar um jato d´água nos olhos de Saga, que levou ambas as mãos ao rosto encenando.

— **Oh, meus olhos! Pumpkin Pie, pegue ele! Não deixe o Morcego fugir!**

— **Pode deixar, pudinzinho! É pra já!**

Ao ver Arlequina erguer ao ar a gigantesca marreta, Batman correu em disparada se embrenhando na festa entre convidados, garçons e decoração enquanto era perseguido pela insana namorada do Coringa. Vez ou outra, Geisty batia a marreta no chão produzindo um barulho de apito e tirando gritos e gargalhadas do pequeno garoto russo.

A perseguição continuou até Hyoga enfiar-se por debaixo do tecido que recobria a tenda, despistando Geisty por alguns minutos, para depois correr em direção à saída da festa onde esbarrou novamente com outra figura daquele universo tão exótico de heróis e vilões.

Ao erguer a cabeça Hyoga abriu seu mais lindo, verdadeiro e acolhedor sorriso.

— **Diiiiiiiiiiii!** — deixou escapar um grito eufórico enquanto erguia os braços num convite ao abraço.

À sua frente estava Hera Venenosa, ou Afrodite de Peixes.

O pisciano era um convite irrecusável aos olhos. Ele não vestia uma fantasia simplesmente, mas sim criara, a partir de seu Cosmo, uma fantasia viva!

Em torno do corpo do sueco, ramos, finos galhos de roseira e muitas folhas se trançavam vivas cobrindo a genitália, parte das coxas, nádegas e peitoral. Finos galhos também lhe enroscavam pelos braços, pescoço e pernas. O cabelo estava tingido de um tom de vermelho intenso, mas Afrodite não usara tinta e sim produzira um pólen que consistia em pigmento puro, o qual diluiu em água e passou nos cabelos. Sairia facilmente após lavá-los. Na cabeça uma coroa de rosas negras tinha galhos que se embrenhavam nos fios ruivos e aderiam-se à lateral de seu rosto magnífico. Um pigmento esverdeado nos lábios e pálpebras lhe acentuavam o aspecto feminino, já que Hyoga estaria na festa e teria que manter o disfarce.

Como o Cosmo do Santo de Peixes era capaz de produzir vida e manipulá-la, a fantasia de Afrodite estava totalmente viva. As folhas e ramos se mexiam, adequando-se aos movimentos de seu corpo conforme ele andava. Por fim, criou uma grande capa de folhas de roseira a qual jogou nas costas.

— **Shiii!** — Afrodite abaixou-se colocando o dedo indicador delicadamente sobre os lábios do menininho para depois abraçá-lo com força — **Meu loirudinho!... Lembra do que combinamos em casa, Hyoguinha? Aqui na festa a gente vai brincar de fingir que não se conhece. Lembra?** — disse, com o coração partido.

— **Lembo. Mas você tá de Hela, Di, e eu vo tê que te plendê junto com os otos vilões que tão ali na festa, o Pinguim, o Colinga, o Chalada, o Ra´s...**

— **O... o que?** — Afrodite quase deixou escapar um grito ao ouvir o que o pequeno dissera, surpreso em saber que tinha tanta gente vestida com os personagens do Batman e achando até que Hyoga estava delirando, mas a súbita aparição de Geisty lhe provou que não.

— Ah-há! Te peguei, Homenzinho Morcego! — disse a amazona, que ao dar de cara com Afrodite vestido de Hera Venenosa caiu na risada — Pela poderosa Ártemis! Afrodite?

— Pelas anáguas engomadas da Cher! — o pisciano correu os olhos de cima abaixo, chocado com o traje da amazona — É o Súcubo de franja!

— Olha, Afrodite, você conseguiu me surpreender de novo! Então essa coisa fofa é o homem que te banca? Eu achei que ele fosse mais velho.— riu debochada.

— Se enxerga, ô mosca varejeira de franja. Vai ver se estou acendendo o Relógio de Fogo, exu.

Tenso e preocupado com Hyoga ouvir mais do que deveria, já que ele conhecia o idioma grego, Afrodite apressou-se em se distanciar deles embrenhando-se no salão.

O pequeno Batman, no entanto, nem teve tempo de questionar o por que da sua querida Di deixá-lo de modo tão repentino que já precisou sair correndo novamente fugindo da insana Arlequina, aos gritos e risos.

Enquanto isso, Afrodite caminhava entre os animados convidados completamente chocado em ver que todos os seus irmãos de armas estavam vestidos com fantasias temáticas que remetiam ao universo do Batman.

— Dadá poderoso! Aquenda esse babado! — cobriu a boca com ambas as mãos ao ver Aldebaran lhe acenar ao longe, seguido de Shura, Shina e possivelmente Máscara da Morte.

Caminhou vacilante até eles e constatou estar certo quando o canceriano lhe deu um tapa nas costas que quase lhe fez botar os bofes para fora.

— Ma que _tutti_ _la_ gente teve a mesma ideia? — riu o italiano por debaixo do saco que cobria sua cabeça — Quase _non_ te reconheci, _amico_! Ma que _cazzo_ que pintou o cabelo de vermelho? E por que _non_ está de Batman? — deu uma gargalhada sonora — _Io_ tinha certeza que tu ia vir de Batman, _stronzo_.

— Não fosse pelo sotaque já tinha te dado um chute nas bolas, Mask! Que saco na cabeça é esse?

— _Io sono_ o Espantalho, oras. — disse enfiando um cigarro na boca pelo buraco no saco de estopa.

Em outro ponto da Arena, Saga conversava com Camus, que de longe acompanhava atento Hyoga e Geisty brincarem pelo salão. A amazona servia alguns canapés ao menininho e pareciam ter se dado muito bem.

— Então, Camus. — disse Saga que se servia de uma taça de champanhe oferecida pelo garçom — Há mais algum segredo que esconde do Santuário?

— Hyoga _non_ era um segredo, Saga. — respondeu o francês servindo-se também de uma taça — Apenas _non_ tenho que prestar satisfações de minha vida pessoal ao Santuário.

— Não quando isso inclui um filho que nasceu portando o poder do Cosmo. Achei estranho não ter notado a presença do seu filho no Santuário, mas agora vejo que ele possui o Cosmo gelado como o seu e por isso não o notamos, e ainda assim diz que não era um segredo? — disse Gêmeos.

— Eu imaginei que fossem confundir o Cosmo dele com o meu, mas, se o trouxe a essa festa é prova de que ele _non_ era um segredo, _non_? — disse o aquariano dando um gole na bebida.

Gêmeos estreitou os olhos desconfiado, depois bebericou o champanhe sem quebrar o contato visual com o aquariano.

— Pretende treiná-lo? — Saga o questionou.

— Ainda _non_ me decidi, mas pode ficar tranquilo que sei que se o fizer tenho que pedir autorização a você.

A conversa entre os dois cavaleiros ganhava ares pesados quando uma figura alegre e sorridente surgiu por trás do aquariano o abraçando pelos ombros.

— Fala parceiro do crime! Tamo junto na bandidagem, heim! — disse Milo, ou o Pinguim.

Camus revirou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Boa noite, Milo. — disse o francês tentando ser gentil.

— E ai? Gostou da béca? — disse exibindo seu traje — Lembrei de você quando escolhi. Pinguim é lá das tuas quebrada, não é?

— Pinguins vivem no Sul, Milo. — abafou uma risada — A Sibéria fica no hemisfério Norte.

— Ah, mas tá tudo ali perto! Fica tudo debaixo do gelo, né não?

Saga, que não suportava respirar o mesmo ar que Escorpião por muito tempo, logo se afastou com a desculpa de pegar outra bebida, deixando Camus e Milo conversando a sós, mas ainda intrigado com o fato de Aquário ter um filho já relativamente grande e nunca ter falado a respeito dele a ninguém. O que mais aquele aquariano escondia?

Viu ao longe Afrodite completamente diferente naquela fantasia exótica de folhas vivas e foi até ele ver de perto, também para aproveitar e tirar um sarro com a cara do pisciano.

Mais ao fundo do salão Shaka conversava com Mu acerca da ousadia das fantasias das bacantes, as quais deixavam seus corpos quase nus.

— Depois ainda me pergunta por que não venho a essas festas mundanas do Gêmeos. — disse Virgem dando um gole no segundo drink que tomava naquela noite.

— Elas estão acostumadas, Sha. Todos estamos na verdade. Não vejo nada de mais. — Mu respondeu sorridente.

— Hum... Mas deveria ver. — repreendeu Shaka.

— Sabe por que não vejo, Sha?

— Hum?

— Porque eu só tenho olhos para você, luz da minha vida. — disse Mu dando um selinho no virginiano que o fez corar imediatamente — Eu só enxergo você.

Shaka não conseguiu segurar um sorriso tímido que deixou escapar e baixou a cabeça para disfarçar.

— Está gostando da festa? — Mu perguntou — Eu pedi para incluírem no cardápio um monte de pratos vegetarianos para você.

— Sim, estou gostando sim, Mu. Não é o lugar que importa e sim a companhia. — disse o loiro, e segurando na mão do ariano a levou até o rosto e deu um beijo em seus dedos — Mas, bem que essas mulheres poderiam estar vestidas de maneira mais recatada, não é? E aquela ali? Por Buda, ela está de freira! Isso é herético.

Mu olhou na direção em que Shaka tinha seu rosto projetado, já que seus olhos estavam fechados, e viu Fúlvia, espantosamente toda coberta por num hábito de noviça legítimo que só deixava o rosto de fora.

— É a Fúlvia! — disse Áries dando uma risada descontraída, não acreditando no que seus olhos lhe mostravam — Ela é meio maluquinha, mas é uma boa moça.

— Então aquela é a tal Fúlvia... Se fosse boa moça não se insinuava a você como faz. Pensa que Shaka não sabe o que acontece dentro daquele antro de prevaricação? — disse o indiano com desdém.

— Ah! Eu sei! Eu sei que Shaka sabe! — Mu inclinou-se sorridente para frente e roubou outro selinho dos lábios do marido.

— Não faz isso aqui!

— Faço sim. Finalmente meu marido está me acompanhando pela primeira vez em uma confraternização e eu estou tão feliz que quero mais é que todos saibam e vejam. — riu dando outro beijo, agora na bochecha de Shaka, sendo acompanhado pelo virginiano que por fim sorriu envergonhado — Quer outro drink?

— Não sei se devo. Já tomei dois e eu nem bebo.

— Estamos numa festa. Relaxa, luz da minha vida! Esses drinks são fraquinhos, quase não têm álcool. Vou pegar mais um para nós. Já volto.

Áries tomou o caminho que levava até onde um aglomerado de garçons abastecia as bandejas com taças coloridas.

O salão já estava completamente lotado naquela altura da festa, mas um par de olhos atentos e curiosos enxergava apenas a figura do lemuriano desde que ele chegara ali.

Animada, Fúlvia chamou a atenção das outras bacantes que formando uma rodinha riam e cochichavam entre si encostadas no bar onde ficavam os drinks.

— Gente! Gente! — falou no idioma que agora era praticamente o adotado por todas, o grego — Olha! O Seu Mu! Ele está vindo para cá! — abriu um sorriso ansioso.

— Ah Fúlvia! Menos né! Calma ai. — respondeu com uma bufada de desânimo Ágatha, a bacante fantasiada de policial sexy.

— Ok, o seu plano deu certo, Fúlvia. Ele está vindo... A ideia de ficarmos perto do bar foi perfeita. — exclamou Rebeca que vestia uma roupa de diabinha que mal lhe cobria o corpo — E agora, gênia? Vai perguntar para ele se o casamento vai bem?

— Eu já avisei pra você mirar em outro alvo, Fúlvia. — resmungou Karina com os braços cruzados, enfastiada — O marido está aqui, e deve estar vendo esse seu fogo... O moço monge não perdoa, parece que não aprende! Quantas vezes o marido dele já te fez virar estátua nesses dois anos dessa sua paixão encubada pelo Seu Mu?

— E teve sorte de virar só estátua e não galinha. — disse Ághata aos risos.

— Eu heim! Você está cansada de saber que o monge é perigoso. Ele ainda vai te deixar toda dura de vez. Ou pior, vai te deixar frígida! Aí quero ver como você vai ter o seu ganha pão... — completou Karina enquanto ajeitava as asas graciosas de sua minúscula fantasia de fada, incomodada com a insistência da colega em nutrir aquela paixonite por um homem casado e gay ainda por cima.

— Vocês parem de vuduzar, como diria Afrodite, o meu lance com o Seu Mu. Nem foram tantas vezes assim que o marido dele nos pegou no flagra. — disse Fúlvia.

— Que flagra, ô iludida? — Rebeca deu uma gargalhada.

— Ah, anda! — disse Fúlvia eufórica — Ele está vindo! Minha roupa está legal? Meu véu está arrumadinho? — beliscou sucessivas vezes as maçãs do rosto para dar um aspecto mais corado e saudável ao seu semblante.

— O nome disso nem é véu, amiga. — Narjara, a ruiva de feições grossas e corpo voluptuoso, que se apertava dentro de uma fantasia minúscula de bombeira, referiu-se à fantasia de freira que a bacante vestia a qual era um verdadeiro escândalo ali no meio daquele grupo, destoando de todas as outras — E sim, pela enésima vez Fúlvia, não tem nenhum amarrotado.

— Até agora não entendi por que você escolheu justo essa fantasia para chamar a atenção do Seu Mu. Com tanta fantasia mais interessante lá no bordel você me comprou essa merda feia e que tapa tudo... Como quer que ele te note se você escondeu tudo, sua burra? — disse Ághata.

— Burra é você! — retrucou Fúlvia — Vocês ainda não entenderam a dinâmica do seu Mu? Ele é um moço correto, respeitador. Ele gosta de gente recatada e não de vulgaridade. Por isso que com tanta mulher bonita e homem gato nesse lugar ele casou justamente com um religioso. Resolvi mudar minha estratégia. Quer coisa mais recatada que uma noviça?

Karina olhou para a amiga, estupefata.

— Meu... Deus! — disse a fadinha loira.

— Ele chegou! Eu vou lá falar com ele. Karina anda, me deseja sorte fadinha. — disse Fúlvia chacoalhando as mãos de nervoso.

Com um suspiro resignado Karina pegou o saquinho de purpurina que trazia amarrado à cintura, enfiou a mão dentro e pegando um punhadinho salpicou sobre a cabeça da amiga, coberta pelo tecido grosso do hábito.

— Vai Fúlvia. Mas nem que eu enfie todo o pó de pirlimpimpim do mundo no seu rabo esse seu plano idiota daria algum fruto.

Enquanto Rebeca, Narjara, Ághata e até a própria Karina riam da amiga, o Santo de Áries, completamente alheio ao plano mirabolante da bacante, aproximou-se delas as cumprimentando com seu mais doce sorriso.

— Olá meninas. E então, estão gostando da festa?

— Oi seu Mu! — responderam todas em uma sincronia de dar inveja.

— Sim! Estou gostando muito! — respondeu depois a noviça, e como quem não quer nada pegou no braço do ariano, já que estavam muito perto.

— Que bom! E... eu estou reconhecendo essas fantasias heim! — disse o lemuriano fingindo desconfiança, depois abriu um largo sorriso, já que tinha sido ele mesmo quem encomendara aquelas peças, uma a uma, para repor o estoque do Templo das Bacantes.

— Com um monte de fantasias lá no bordel não valia a pena ir ao centro de Atenas comprar mais fantasias, não é mesmo? Ainda economizamos uma grana... Estou juntando para tirar minha cidadania portuguesa e sair da vida. — disse Rebeca, que tudo que mais almejava era deixar a prostituição e viver legalmente no país onde seus bisavós nasceram.

— Pois fizeram muito bem! — disse Mu, alegre em saber que bem ou mal aquelas garotas estavam enfim conseguindo pensar num futuro que não fosse apenas aquele ao qual foram submetidas desde que nasceram, tráfico humano, vícios, prostituição... Estavam ilegais na Grécia, já que vieram foragidas de zonas de guerra, mas nada nem ninguém as impedia de juntar dinheiro e sair do Templo das Bacantes quando quisessem — Estão certas em economizar o salário de vocês.

— E da minha fantasia, Seu Mu? O senhor gostou? — Fúlvia perguntou apertando mais o seu braço ao do lemuriano.

— Hum... Essa ai não fui eu que encomendei não! — sorriu — Até vi umas fantasias de freira no catálogo, mas tinham bem menos pano!

Áries ria descontraído. Não se incomodava mais com as investidas estranhas da moça, uma vez que sabia que no fundo aquela paixonite nada mais era que admiração ou desejo de deixar a vida de prostituta e constituir uma família.

— Por isso mesmo eu quis comprar uma nova. — disse Fúlvia aproveitando para jogar um charme — Eu não queria vir com nenhuma daquelas indecências. O senhor sabe que estou nessa vida por necessidade, mas que no fundo sou uma mulher recatada, religiosa e que preza pela moral e bons costumes.

— Sim eu sei, Fúlvia. — disse um gentil lemuriano, que fez questão de destacar que se referia a todas elas — Não só você, mas todas vocês são mulheres incríveis! A profissão de vocês é muito difícil, vista com muito preconceito e julgamento e eu as respeito muito por isso.

— Ah seu Mu, que fofo! — todas disseram num único coro de vozes manhosas.

— Mas, então... — Fúlvia logo quebrou o clima para voltar a questionar o lemuriano — Não me respondeu o que achou da minha fantasia.

— É... Bem, é diferente né? — disse o ariano.

— Não liga para ela não, Seu Mu. A mãe a deixou cair de cabeça quando era bebê. Só tem ideia besta. Uma festa para o pessoal do bordel e ela me vem vestida assim. — concluiu Agatha que livrava Mu de tentar arrumar uma resposta cordial.

Já cansada de toda aquela bobagem, Karina foi direto ao ponto do que realmente interessava ali, mudando totalmente o rumo da conversa.

— E então seu Mu, vai nos apresentar o seu marido? Faz dois anos que o senhor nos faz esperar para conhecer o moço monge, já que ele nunca veio nas festas. A gente tá curiosa.

— Ah, claro! Foi pensando nisso mesmo que quando vi vocês aqui vim para cá. Ele está ali. — apontou na direção onde Shaka o aguardava enquanto trocava algumas palavras com Afrodite — Vou pegar uma bebida e apresento vocês a ele. Me acompanham? — perguntou animado.

— Claro! — outro coro de vozes ditou a resposta imediata.

— A Fúlvia está louca para conhecer o seu marido, não é Fúlvia? — perguntou Ágatha que tentava segurar o riso, recebendo um olhar reprovador da colega.

— Sim! Eu adoraria conhecer o moço monge... O que vira morcego e deixa broxa os indecentes! — disse a última parte encarando os olhos de Ágatha.

— Vocês ainda acreditam nessas bobagens? Pela deusa! — Mu deu uma risada por conta de toda a mitologia que se criara em torno de Shaka — Vocês irão conhecê-lo e ver por si mesmas que ele não é nada disso. Muito pelo contrário, Shaka é um amor de pessoa. Só não se intimidem pelo semblante sério dele e por ele ser de poucas palavras. Ah, ele também não é muito de sorrir em público. Não se enganem, Shaka também está curioso para conhecê-las. Eu sempre falo de vocês e esta é uma ótima oportunidade para apresentar minhas colegas de trabalho. — disse já tomando a dianteira em direção a Shaka levando dois drinks nas mãos.

Quando chegaram, Áries se surpreendeu ao ver o virginiano conversando de modo tão descontraído com o Santo de Peixes. Os dois anos que se passaram fizeram bem à amizade deles, que agora conseguiam ao menos manter um diálogo por mais de cinco minutos sem começarem a implicar um com o outro.

— Oi Dido! — disse o lemuriano, que era escoltado praticamente por um séquito de beldades que se acotovelavam às suas costas — Uau! A Arena realmente virou Gothan City! — riu dando um tapinha nas costas do sueco.

— Veja, Mu! São de verdade! As folhas estão vivas! — Shaka disse puxando uma folha de um raminho que se torcia pelo braço do pisciano.

— Ain! — Afrodite contraiu os ombros, simulando sentir dor — Não me despetala, loirudo! Claro que estão vivas. Quem gosta de flor morta é amapô e defunto.

— Incrível! — disse o ariano entregando o drink ao Santo de Virgem — O Batman iria ficar gamado nessa Hera Venenosa! Pena que ele não veio, né Dido?

— Ah, quem disse que não veio? — disse Shaka apontando para o meio do salão onde Hyoga passava correndo chacoalhando a mini capa — A menos que o seu namorado seja um anão.

— Alôca! — Afrodite riu.

— Aquele é o filho do Camus! — Mu disse acompanhado Hyoga com os olhos pelo salão — Quem diria, não? Camus já tem um filho de quatro anos! Surpreendeu a todos... Ah! Sha, quero que conheça algumas das meninas que trabalham no Templo comigo. — deu dois passos para o lado abrindo a roda para que as garotas pudessem se aproximar — Essa é Karina...

— Com K! — Afrodite interrompeu — Karina com K.

— Sim, Karina com K, Rebeca, Ághata e Fúlvia. — continuou Mu.

— Fúlvia e eu já nos conhecemos bem, não é mesmo? — Virgem estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a bacante vestida de noviça, que apesar de intimidada e curiosa pelo fato de ele estar de olhos fechados apertou sua mão educadamente.

O que se seguiu foi uma série de apertos de mãos corteses e singelos sorrisos entre o virginiano e as garotas, desmistificando muitos dos boatos que foram criados em torno do misterioso monge que se casara com o gentil tesoureiro do Templo das Bacantes. Muito também do que Shaka pensava sobre aquelas garotas mudara após alguns bons minutos de conversa, onde o indiano pode perceber que apesar da vida mundana suas almas eram elevadas e puras, e que cada uma merecia o melhor do mundo e não o pior.

Incluiria seus nomes em suas sessões de meditação dali para frente, mandando vibrações positivas para que encontrassem o melhor caminho para suas vidas o mais breve possível.

Enquanto conversavam, Mu teve sua atenção capturada repentinamente pela movimentação que vinha de do meio do salão. Era Hyoga que aos risos corria de Geisty encarnada na personagem de sua fantasia, em uma nova perseguição.

Através de seus poderes lemurianos, Mu era capaz de perceber a aura de todos os presentes ali, e a de Hyoga era uma festa a seus olhos.

Um turbilhão de emoções passou a agitar o coração do ariano de forma súbita e descontrolada. Ver aquele garotinho encantador, exultante e eufórico como toda alma infantil tende a ser, de repente trouxe a tona sentimentos dos quais Mu havia há muito reprimido. Não apenas sentimentos, mas também certas obrigações das quais fora incumbindo quando ainda era treinado por Shion.

Preso de certa forma aquele conflito, o Santo de Áries agora analisava a aura da amazona quando uma nostalgia, um tanto quanto amarga, lhe fez sufocar um soluço.

Mu sentia emanar da aura de Geisty uma alegria pueril, que vibrava em ânsia enquanto buscava alcançar algo de que fora privada na vida. A própria infância, livre, sadia, sem cobranças ou responsabilidades.

A garantia de correr, de brincar, de sorrir ou se zangar... Todos os direitos que a infância garante às crianças, mas dos quais eles, cavaleiros e amazonas, foram privados devido aos treinamentos árduos.

Áries se lembrava nostálgico e orgulhoso de ter feito parte, mesmo que por um breve período, da infância de Geisty, no entanto essa lembrança também trouxe consigo antigas cobranças que havia deixado para trás.

Olhar para Hyoga era como ter o passado sussurrando em seus ouvidos, o fazendo se lembrar da missão que abdicara para viver seu amor com o cavaleiro de Virgem, lhe fazendo experimentar o amargo sabor da culpa pela primeira vez.

Mu ainda divagava quando Hyoga passou por si e em com um grito o despertou do transe:

— **Comissálio Godon! Peciso da sua ajuda!**

Geisty vinha logo atrás, sorridente e vibrante.

— **Hãn-hãn, Morceguinho, nada disso! Nada de ajuda!**

Ao passar por Mu, a amazona ergueu a gigantesca marreta inflável e bateu na cabeça do amigo.

— Ei! — Mu piscou assustado, depois caiu na risada.

— Pode continuar tirando o seu cochilo, Bigodudo. O Morceguinho hoje não me escapa! — disse Geisty soltando uma risada estridente e voltando a correr.

Mu, que adorava crianças, entrou mais uma vez no personagem e fingiu estar tonto com o golpe escondendo o rosto com uma das mãos enquanto cambaleava para os lados.

Aflito, Hyoga correu de volta até ele.

— **Oh não! Comissálio!** — disse, depois se voltou para Geisty — **Sua vilã malvada!** **Vou te pega!**

— **Não! Socorro!** — Geisty gritou, e agora ela era a perseguida pelo Homem Morcego em miniatura.

Os dois partiam em disparada pela festa sendo observados por Mu que ria com a brincadeira, e quando a corrida se inverteu novamente Geisty agarrou o pequeno Batman pela cintura o levantando no ar.

— **Te peguei Morceguinho!** — dizia às gargalhadas girando o garotinho no ar — **O que morceguinho faz?**

Eufórico, Hyoga abriu os bracinhos esticando a capa da fantasia.

— **Voaaaa**!

De pronto a amazona passou a girar mais rápido enquanto sorria, assistindo a alegria da criança que gargalhava sendo acompanhado por ela.

Porém, em determinado momento Geisty sentiu perder o chão sob seus pés e todo o mundo à sua volta escureceu e emudeceu, fazendo seu corpo perder as forças numa fração de segundos. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer antes de perder a consciência foi abraçar o menino junto a seu corpo e deixar que seus joelhos dobrassem, caindo sentada sobre as próprias pernas.

De longe Mu parou de rir imediatamente e já correu em disparada em socorro da amiga, chegando a tempo de apoiar suas costas antes dela se chocar com o chão.

— Geisty! Geisty você está bem? — perguntou Mu a aparando enquanto usava os seus dons raciais para examinar aura da amazona.

Hyoga, ainda no colo de Geisty se afastava confuso dos braços que escorregavam inertes desfazendo o abraço que o protegia.

— **Alequina? Alequina, levanta!** — chamava pela amazona confuso — **Comissálio Godon, ela domiu?**

— **Acho que sim, Batman. Você a venceu pelo cansaço.**

Mu tentava amenizar a situação e distrair o menino.

— **Batman, ainda temos muitos inimigos para colocar na prisão. Tome, leve a marreta gigante da Arlequina e tente prender os outros. Eu vou em seguida, vou colocar essa vilã em Arkhan primeiro.**

— **Sim**! — respondeu o garotinho pegando rapidamente a marreta inflável do chão e já correndo festa adentro arrastando o brinquedo que era quase duas vezes o seu tamanho.

Agora, sozinho com a amazona, Mu se concentrou para a ajudar a despertar.

Dava tapinhas leves no rosto pintado de branco enquanto a monitorava com seus dons. Sabia que ela estava bem, mas por algum motivo havia perdido de súbito a consciência.

Poucos minutos depois, Geisty enfim despertava mexendo a cabeça e piscando os olhos lentamente.

A primeira imagem que viu foi o rosto sereno, porém preocupado de Mu.

— Geisty? Está tudo bem? — perguntava o ariano em voz alta, já que estavam próximos às caixas de som da pista de dança.

— Hum. Mu? O que houve? Eu... eu estava correndo e de repente... ficou tudo escuro... — olhava em volta tentando se orientar.

— Você teve um desmaio.

— Ah... Minha deusa, que vexame! — disse constrangida — Estou, estou bem. Devo ter bebido demais, mas... Estou acostumada com o vinho. Ai, que vergonha _porca Madonna_!

Com certa dificuldade, a amazona se levantou sendo auxiliada pelo ariano.

— Com calma... Isso... Devagar. — disse Mu.

— Ai, meus joelhos! Estão doídos.

— Se apoie em mim.

Ao dizer isso o lemuriano passou o braço da morena sobre seus ombros e a segurou pela cintura, mas ao tocá-la especificamente no abdome notou algo incrível que lhe causou um assombro instantâneo e fez seu coração acelerar.

Mu nem conseguiu mais prestar atenção no que ela dizia quando um sorriso eufórico se desenhou em seus lábios ocultos pelo bigode.

— Fiquei rodando com o menino no colo, devo ter ficado tonta e...

— Geisty! — o ariano a interrompeu exaltado.

— Oi. — respondeu baixinho.

— Geisty pelos deuses! — deixou escapar um riso emocionado — Por que não me contou?

— Que? Contar? Contar o que? — ela perguntou cismada, mas o som estava tão alto que mal conseguia ouvir a voz do ariano, mesmo que ele estivesse praticamente gritando.

— Meus parabéns! Estou tão feliz por vocês e por essa dádiva que carrega dentro de si. Uma vida é um presente divino! — puxou a amazona para um abraço forte a pegando de surpresa — Parabéns minha amiga, a você e ao Saga.

Mu estava realmente emocionado.

Aquela noite estava sendo uma noite de muitas surpresas. Primeiro o filho de Aquário e agora mais uma criança estava a caminho.

Um pouco tonto pelos drinques que já havia tomado desde que chegara à festa, Áries tentava parabenizar e felicitar a amiga pela gravidez, mas a música alta além de atordoar a percepção da amazona que acabava de se recuperar de um desmaio, também a impedia de ouvir com clareza as palavras do ariano.

Geisty olhava para Mu e não entendia o motivo dele estar sorrindo e a abraçando.

Deduziu que ele deveria estar alto pela bebida assim como ela também estava, e por isso tivera aquele desmaio. Mu não deveria estar falando coisa com coisa, por isso mesmo o abraçou e passou a rir junto com ele, afinal, nesses casos o melhor a se fazer é concordar e acenar positivamente.

— Ah, tudo bem, Mu. Tudo bem. Estou bem. — falava com um sorriso e um olhar que tentava ser convincente enquanto balançava a cabeça em afirmação — Muito obrigada! Nós estamos indo bem... Saga e eu estamos muito bem. Só estamos tentando ser mais discretos na medida do possível.

Geisty achava que o lemuriano se referia ao seu namoro com Gêmeos, já que havia lhe confessado já há algum tempo, e era a isso que ela respondia.

— Ah sim, claro. Pelos deuses, podem confiar no meu sigilo, e contem comigo no que for preciso. — disse o ariano, afirmando o mal entendido.

— Ah, sim Mu, muito obrigada! Você é sempre um bom amigo! — falou Geisty dando um beijinho estalado na bochecha corada do amigo e já se afastando.

— Nada de beber mocinha! — Mu a aconselhou antes de lhe dar as costas para voltar a se junta a Shaka.

— Ah? Pode... deixar! — a moça respondeu rindo, sem entender o motivo daquele conselho, então caminhou em direção a Saga que lhe acenava da forma mais discreta que podia no meio da pista de dança.

Enquanto caminhava, Geisty falava consigo mesma: — _Caspita_ , mas do que o Mu estava falando? Eu que desmaio e ele quem delira? Tem gente que não pode beber mesmo!

Continua...

 **Negrito** – traduzido do francês.


	5. Nenhum doce e muitas travessuras! parte2

**************************Cap 5 Nenhum doce e muitas travessuras!** **parte 2** *****************************  
**  
Ao se aproximar do namorado esse a recebeu com um sorriso e um olhar curioso.

— O que aconteceu, Geisty? — perguntou Saga — De repente você sumiu, depois te vi de longe falando com Mu? Aconteceu alguma coisa? O Buda já aprontou alguma, né? Estava demorando!

— Não... Não _amore mio_.

— Então foi o Afrodite? Esses dois sempre foram as pedras nos meus sapatos!

— Saga, se acalme! Está tudo bem! — a amazona respondeu rindo da apreensão do geminiano — A festa está linda, está tudo tranquilo, nenhuma confusão até agora. Relaxa. Eu que fui correr com o menininho de Batman e acabei perdendo o equilíbrio e cai...

— O que? Você está bem? Se machucou?

— Estou bem. Claro que estou bem, que pergunta! Só me desequilibrei. Mu veio me ajudar, mas o pobre coitado já está tão bêbado que não está falando coisa com coisa. — dizia às gargalhadas sendo acompanhada por Saga.

— O dia em que Mu participar de uma festa e não ficar bêbado Baco vai ser destituído de seu posto. — brincou o geminiano, depois fez uma carícia no queixo dela e a trouxe para um abraço — Então você gostou do pequeno Batman?

— Ele é uma fofura! Mas uma criança aparecer aqui, assim do nada, é bem estranho.

— Não vai acreditar quando souber filho de quem ele é... — disse Saga, recebendo um olhar curioso da namorada.

Ao que as luzes da pista de dança se apagaram e apenas uma luz azulada se acendeu no palco onde um DJ comandava a festa, os acordes do tango " _Por una cabeza_ " começaram a tocar e Gêmeos puxou Geisty para mais junto de si, colando seus corpos.

— Pedi para o DJ tocar essa música para nós. — Saga sussurrou no ouvido da namorada enquanto pegava em sua mão a conduzindo para o início da dança — Estou louco para dançar com você.

— Adoro esse tango! — disse a amazona com voz sedutora, olhando fundo nos olhos do grego.

— E eu adoro dançar esse tango com você. — respondeu o grego com volúpia na voz rouca, enquanto a mão que tinha livre corria ávida pelas curvas da silhueta sexy da morena lhe arrancando um suspiro.

Quando começaram a dançar não houve um par de olhos sequer que não tivesse desviado sua atenção momentaneamente para eles no meio do salão. Mesmo porque não era todo dia que se via Coringa e Arlequina fazendo uma exibição de tango com extrema desenvoltura e sincronia.

Entre os muitos burburinhos que eram ouvidos, um em especial era de total insatisfação e inconformismo.

Encostados em uma das pilastras da decoração, Shina e Milo bebericavam seus champanhes enquanto observavam o casal.

Escorpião, com um semblante de desagrado, resmungava para Ofiúco:

— Fala sério cara. Quem curte isso? Mó música de velho!

— Pois é. — respondeu desanimada Shina, não querendo alimentar a insatisfação do outro.

— O que o Saga pretende com isso? Matar Geistynha de tédio?

— Ah Milo, nem é para tanto. Tango é uma dança sensual, artística, dramática. — disse a moça fechando os olhos e balançando o corpo em uma dança solitária.

— E daí?

— Dá pra dar uma... como é mesmo que você diz? Dar uma sarrada! — disse pertinho do rosto do cavaleiro — E de encoxada nos entendemos.

— Hum... — Escorpião fez um queixume.

— Você está é com inveja... E por que não dizer, ciúmes?

— Se liga, Shina. Ciúmes? Eu? Não viaja.

— Você sim! Você queria estar ali dançando com ela. Pode enganar até a si mesmo, Escorpião, mas a mim você não engana.

— Nada me impede de dançar com ela. — Milo respondeu com um sorriso malicioso.

— Ai Milo, não procura problema não. Será possível que você não desiste? O pior cego é o que não quer ver.

— Ver o que? Que Saga está monopolizando a Geistynha? Isso eu já vi. Já notei há muito tempo, inclusive. Fica obrigando a mina a ficar do lado dele o tempo todo...

— Como é? — perguntou surpresa com os olhos verdes arregalados.

— É pô, ele enseba só pra manter ela ali do lado dele o tempo todo, mas eu sei do que ela gosta... Sei que ela queria estar livre, voando por ai.

— Será que queria mesmo, Milo?

— Tá de palhaçada? Claro que queria!

— Hum... E se Saga a deixasse livre, voando por ai, você a fisgaria na mesma hora né?

— Exato! Por isso o Saga prende ela, eu pesquei qual é a dele.

— E desde quando surgiu essa súbita vontade de "fisgar" alguém, Milo? Justo você? Não me diga que... está apaixonado!

— Se liga, Shina. Não disse nada.

A amazona caiu na risada subitamente.

— Acho que você chegou tarde, querido. Essa você perdeu. — disse firme atraindo a atenção do escorpiano — Você está totalmente fora da realidade... Tá maluco da cabeça se acha que ela estando livre correria para você.

— Eu? Maluco da cabeça? Maluca da cabeça está você, Shina. Onde já se viu um cara que gosta de uma mina fazer ela de puta dentro de um bordel? É desse cara que ela gosta? Então maluca da cabeça é ela!

Nesse momento, enquanto Shina e Milo trocam olhares pouco amigáveis, Aldebaran se aproximou sorridente.

— Fala aê cambada, beleza?

— Fala, Debão, beleza nada. — respondeu Milo — Essa ai tá de papo torto. — apontou para Shina.

— O que tá acontecendo afinal de contas? — perguntou o taurino angustiado pela curiosidade.

— Essa besta teimosa do Milo que botou na cabeça dele que o chefe obriga a Geisty a ficar com ele... Que ela é uma pobre coitada de uma vítima. — gesticulava a amazona no mais clássico estilo italiano — Já falei pra ele que não é bem assim...

— Ê, Ê... Procura chifre em cabeça de cavalo não, Milo. — disse Aldebaran já dando meia volta — Anda no sapato ai e segue teu rumo. Serião, cara! Deixa quieto esse bagulho!

— Quer saber? Vocês são tudo uns paga pau do chefe. Bando de puxa saco. Tô cheio de ficar abaixando a cabeça para ele.

— Pensa o que tu quiser, Milo, mas quem avisa amigo é. Não se mete. — disse Touro ao acenar para eles — Desse papo eu tô é fora.

— Tá vendo que certos assuntos são proibidos, né Miluxo. — disse Shina — Que tal por um ponto final nessa história e vir dançar agarradinho comigo? Assim a gente aproveita e dá umas... sarradas? — deu uma mordidinha na orelha do grego o deixando todo arrepiado.

Mesmo injuriado, Escorpião conduziu Ofiúco até a pista de dança onde se embrenharam entre os outros dançarinos ao ritmo do tango.

No fundo da tenda, Mu já havia regressado à companhia de Shaka, e depois de Afrodite praticamente expulsar as bacantes que enchiam o virginiano de perguntas e seguir junto delas até onde estavam os canapés e docinhos, Áries e Virgem voltaram a ficar a sós, para alegria do lemuriano e alívio do indiano.

Pegando na mão de Shaka, Mu o conduziu até um amplo sofá aconchegante onde se sentaram lado a lado. Estava eufórico com a descoberta de momentos antes, a gravidez de Geisty, a qual nem mesmo a própria amazona tinha conhecimento, mas pensando que prometera guardar segredo achou melhor ainda não contar ao amado.

Enquanto fazia sinal para o garçom lhes trazer mais duas taças de coquetéis, viu quando no salão Hyoga correu serelepe até Camus, que aos sorrisos pegou o menino no colo e ganhou um forte abraço. Depois Aquário serviu a Hyoga um copo de refrigerante e enquanto bebia o pequeno também falava pelos cotovelos, talvez contando das peripécias que aprontara naquela noite. Camus o ouvia com atenção e carinho e vez ou outra lhe dava um beijo afetuoso nas bochechas.

Vendo que Mu parecia distante e distraído, Shaka chamou sua atenção para o garçom que na frente aguardava com a bandeja a postos para que ele pegasse o drink solicitado.

Mu então piscou algumas vezes e agradeceu ao rapaz apanhando a taça.

— Obrigado.

Assim que o rapaz se afastou, Shaka, que não havia pego a outra taça, pois julgara já ter bebido em demasia, pegou na mão do lemuriano e chamou sua atenção.

— Está distraído ou está bêbado? — disse o indiano — Cuidado com gênio ruim que mora no álcool. Esses drinks coloridos são fracos, mas você está bebendo um atrás do outro.

— Eu estou bem... — Mu respondeu voltando a prestar atenção em Camus e Hyoga ao fundo — Ele é muito bonitinho, né?

— Hum? Ele quem?

— Hyoga. O filho do Camus. — indicou com a cabeça, então Shaka voltou seu rosto para a mesma direção que Mu olhava e mesmo de olhos fechados podia ver o que ele via — Dá para ver na aura deles o quanto se amam. O quão longe o Camus iria por essa criança.

— Natural, o amor que liga pais e filhos não pode ser comparado a nenhum outro. É único. — Shaka respondeu com o rosto sereno.

— Sim. Deve ser bom ter uma criança por perto... Camus parece até mais leve. — Mu continuou — Veja, quem imaginaria o sisudo Cavaleiro de Aquário usando pantufas?

— É, não dava para imaginar. — Shaka esboçou um sorriso.

— Eu sempre desejei ter filhos, sabe... — o ariano deixou escapar um queixume — Mestre Shion sempre frisou a importância de se ter uma família e transmitir seus genes para gerações futuras... Ele falava muito isso por causa da cultura de procriação que envolve a raça muviana. É ela que impele machos e fêmeas, vamos assim dizer, a se encontrarem e procriarem. É um senso de dever que carregamos. Parece estranho falando assim, mas foi essa cultura que manteve nossa raça até hoje, já que somos poucos... Mas, para mim, ter filhos é muito mais que apenas perpetuar a espécie para evitar nossa extinção... É uma dádiva, um presente que os deuses nos dão!

Um silêncio pesado se fez entre eles.

A música tocava em um volume altíssimo, as risadas no salão se repetiam, os festejos e a algazarra se avolumavam, mas ali, naquele sofá, o mundo parecia ter caído em um silêncio de morte.

Calado, Mu ainda viu quando Camus colocou o filho no chão e de mãos dadas a ele o conduziu até o banheiro. Só quando suas figuraram desapareceram do seu raio de visão foi que Áries deixou escapar um suspiro e então virou o rosto para o lado.

Tomou um susto ao dar de cara com Shaka de olhos abertos e semblante confuso a lhe encarar com aflição.

— Pela deusa! Que foi, Sha, algum problema? Que cara é essa? — perguntou o ariano surpreso.

— Por que nunca disse que... Que desejava tanto assim ter filhos?

Mu reprimiu um soluço e engoliu em seco. Os olhos verdes divisavam os azuis do virginiano sem ao menos piscar. Não tinha se dado conta da gravidade do que acabara de dizer ao marido, mas também pudera, nem ele mesmo conseguia entender o que o levara a ter dito aquilo.

— Porque... Ora, porque não. Porque estou dizendo agora... Agora que nossa relação está estável, que... que o Santuário está começando a andar com as próprias pernas, ainda que lentamente... Ora, Shaka, porque estou dizendo agora.

— Sim, mas... Nesses anos todos, e até antes, você nunca mencionou nada sobre esse seu... desejo.

— Não, mas era algo totalmente previsível, não acha? Você nunca desejou ser pai também?

— Não. Nunca. — Shaka respondeu convicto, surpreendendo o ariano tamanha sua decisão.

De fato o único desejo de Virgem desde que se entendera por gente era atingir a iluminação, se tornar uma divindade e não ter que voltar a reencarnar em mais uma existência mundana. Porém, tudo mudou quando escolheu ficar com Mu e pode perceber que havia como ser feliz tanto na vida quanto na morte.

Shaka ficou completamente incomodado com aquela conversa.

Aquela nova faceta de Mu surgira como um punhal afiado que fora cravado em seu peito sem prévio aviso. Tinha plena consciência de que Mu não expusera seu desejo de ser pai por mal, nem tivera a intenção de lhe ofender, já que sendo homens jamais poderiam gerar um filho, mas não pode evitar deixar-se abater por mais aquele dilema.

Até porque, Mu queria ser pai, Shaka não.

Virgem era muito feliz e pleno com o ariano, e nunca sentira a necessidade de ter filhos. Porém, via agora como descabida, egoísta e irresponsável a escolha do ariano, e também a sua, em não perpetuar sua espécie, a qual corria risco de ser extinta já que jamais permitira que lemuriana nenhuma na Terra, e nem fora dela, procriasse com seu marido.

Soltando um suspiro, Shaka desamarrou a capa da fantasia livrando-se dela ao jogá-la sobre o sofá, depois soltou os cabelos que estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo e massageou a fronte.

A seu lado, Mu, que agora também amargurava a resposta dada pelo companheiro encostou-se nas almofadas e cabisbaixo deu um gole no drink que tinha em mãos.

— Shaka... Crianças são o futuro... E filhos são a consequência do casamento... É natural eu pensar em tê-los. — o ariano mantinha a cabeça baixa enquanto falava.

— Bom, se quiser tê-los certamente que não será comigo, não é Mu? Deveria ter pensado nisso quando se casou com um homem. — disse Virgem se levantando.

— Não fala besteira. — respondeu o ariano encarando o outro — Eu sabia que jamais geraríamos uma criança, mas é claro que só penso em ter filhos com você, afinal podemos adotar. Infelizmente não será um muvianos, mas...

— Eu já disse que não quero ser pai. — disse num tom sereno o virginiano, mas internamente a angústia e o desconforto que sentia só cresciam — Olha, Mu, aqui não é o lugar e nem a hora mais adequada para termos essa conversa. Outra hora, tudo bem?

— Tudo bem.

— Eu... Vou tomar um ar do lado de fora. — disse Shaka, depois seguiu para fora da tenda sem olhar para trás.

Mu afundou-se entre as almofadas, perdido em pensamentos e sentimentos ainda inexplorados.

A festa havia acabado ali para ambos.

Um pouco mais à frente Afrodite, que caminhava apressado até o banheiro, já que tinha visto Camus e Hyoga entrarem a pouco e pensava em aproveitar a deixa para dar um beijinho em cada um, foi abordado no meio do percurso pelo Robin, o fiel escudeiro de Batman, que entrara na sua frente de supetão impedindo-lhe a passagem.

— Ah-hã! Eu não iria até lá se fosse você, Venenosa! — disse o garoto prodígio encostando o dedo indicador no peito coberto por folhas vivas do pisciano.

Afrodite estreitou os olhos, porém aquela voz esganiçada e o cheiro enjoado de lírio eram inconfundíveis.

— Quer sair da minha frente, Lagartixa? — disse o pisciano.

— É sério. Máscara da Morte e Shura estão lá dentro. Não vai querer que o menino entregue o seu disfarce, não é peixe piranha? — disse Misty com seu típico risinho cínico no rosto mascarado.

Estava vestido de Robin. Obviamente que a escolha da fantasia já tinha o propósito inicial de irritar Peixes, mas também tinha mais um propósito, o de agradar ao pequeno Batman.

Afrodite reprimiu um grito de espanto ao levar ambas as mãos à boca.

Não imaginava que Misty já soubesse da existência de Hyoga.

— Como... Como é que é? — baixou o tom de voz e aproximou-se mais do cavaleiro de Prata — Você sabe do Hyoga, sabe... De que disfarce você está falado, exú do pântano?

— Ora, Afrodite, me poupe! Você nasceu ontem, não eu. — disse imponente — O seu disfarce de mamãe do pobre filho órfão do Camus, qual outro seria? — deu uma gargalhada sonora.

O Santo de Peixes, completamente aterrorizado e atônito perdeu a voz e o ar.

Ninguém, ou pelo menos imaginava que ninguém, poderia saber de seu pacto com Camus, então como Misty sabia?

A verdade era que Lagarto não sabia.

Como das outras vezes Misty blefava.

Porém, seus blefes eram sempre minuciosamente estudados, já que Misty era um ótimo observador, e ao fim era só juntar as peças do quebra-cabeça e jogá-las para Afrodite, em sua nata ingenuidade, juntá-las.

No começo da tarde Lagarto havia visto o cavaleiro de Peixes chegando no Santuário vestido com roupas femininas. Esse fato por si só já era bem curioso, uma vez que Afrodite não tinha o habito de se vestir daquela forma, nem quando queria provocar os clientes do bordel logo que este fora inaugurado.

Por que, afinal, Afrodite estava vestido de mulher em plena luz do dia?

No entendo, bastou pouco mais de trinta minutos passados para que Misty tivesse sua resposta.

Quando um taxi encostou nas ruinas que ficavam próximo à entrada do Santuário, Lagarto viu Camus descer do automóvel, e qual não fora sua surpresa ao ver o aquariano trazer consigo uma criança no colo!

Intrigado, e já fazendo a ligação do fato de Afrodite estar vestido de mulher a Camus ter uma criança nos braços, Lagarto não perdeu tempo e se aproximou do francês antes de ele caminhar para as imediações do Santuário.

Aquário e o filho vinham do centro de Atenas onde passaram a manhã fazendo compras para Afrodite. Hyoga carregava um pacote azul nas mãos e Camus tinha um semblante cansado e melancólico.

Após poucos minutos de conversa, e aproveitando-se de sua figura muito bonita e oratória impecável, Misty conseguiu a confissão de Camus que lhe dissera que Hyoga era seu sobrinho.

Por mais que Aquário, todavia, tivesse tentado fugir daquele assunto, Hyoga acabara falando demais e entregara Afrodite, dizendo que agora tinha uma nova amiga na Grécia que cantava lindas canções para ele dormir.

Aflito, porém sem poder negar, Camus pediu o sigilo de Lagarto, que de pronto lhe prometera fidelidade, como sempre, e subiu apressado para Aquário.

Eufórico, e também com muita raiva, já que mais uma vez Afrodite parecia conquistar cada vez mais a admiração e a confiança do aquariano, Misty arquitetou um novo plano para desestabilizar o pisciano e afastá-lo do francês, o qual começou a colocar em prática quando escolheu a fantasia de Robin para ir à festa.

Nesses dois anos que se passaram, Misty de tudo fizera para conseguir uma reaproximação com o Santo de Aquário, já que a frágil "amizade" e confiança que conquistara com muito custo havia sofrido um abalo depois do episódio das cuecas roubadas. Desde então, de forma cuidadosa, estudando cada passo dado com minúcia e muita estratégia, Lagarto tinha gradativamente conseguido restabelecer a amizade com o aquariano através de favores prestados, informações sigilosas sobre clientes russos influentes e outras artimanhas.

Apesar dos queixumes de Afrodite, o francês não deixou de falar com Misty, mesmo que este muitas vezes lhe vencia mais pelo cansaço.

E todo esse trabalho em reconquistar a confiança de Camus um dia tinha que dar frutos.

Lagarto não desistira do intento de separar Peixes de Aquário, e mais uma vez armava um de seus botes indo à festa vestido de Robin para cair nas graças de Hyoga e tirar o máximo de informações possíveis do pequeno russo que lhe ajudassem a derrubar o pisciano.

E era para essa figura vestida de menino prodígio que Peixes olhava com terror estampado nos olhos aquamarines.

Pela primeira vez na vida sentiu medo de Lagarto. Não do que ele pudesse fazer para si, mas do que pudesse fazer para Hyoga.

Absorto, não viu quando Camus e o pequeno russo saíram do banheiro e Hyoga, eufórico, vinha correndo em sua direção.

— **Lobin**! **Lobin**! — o menininho gritava entusiasmado com os bracinhos abertos. Já havia brincado com Misty, sem que Camus percebesse, boa parte da noite e, presa fácil como era frente à inteligência velhaca do cavaleiro de Prata, lhe dado informações mais que suficientes para por seu plano em prática.

Assim, entre uma corrida e outra, entre risos, gracejos e muita folia, Lagarto soube da morte da Natassia, do seu lúgubre sepultamento no ermo gelado do Baikai, e do disfarce de Afrodite.

Misty tinha todas as jogadas na mesa, agora era só dar o xeque-mate!

— **Oh! Olá, Batman! Eu o estava procurando!** — disse Lagarto agachando-se para ficar no mesmo campo de visão do garotinho — **Trouxe mais batorangues para jogar nos vilões!** — tirou do bolso da fantasia um punhado de batorangues, entregando alguns a Hyoga — **Vamos?**

— **Di! Posso i?** — pediu o menino para Afrodite, que estava bem à sua frente e em sua cabecinha infantil já representava uma figura de autoridade tanto quanto Camus.

Mas Afrodite não respondeu.

Tudo que Peixes conseguia fazer era olhar para o garotinho, em choque.

Vendo que Di não respondia, Hyoga voltou-se para Camus que chegava ali acendendo um cigarro, alheio a todo o conflito que ocorria com o pisciano.

— **Papai, posso i com o Lobin pegá mais vilões?**

— **Vá, mas fique por aqui. Não quero você de novo fora da minha vista.** — disse o aquariano, e mantendo uma distância considerável de Afrodite, também evitando olhar diretamente em seus olhos e disse em tom mais baixo assim que Batman e Robin se afastaram — Nossa você está deslumbrante, _mon amour_! Mal posso esperar pela hora de te tocar, te beijar...

Não houve reação do pisciano.

— Pintou o cabelo de verdade? — deu um trago no cigarro enquanto observava Hyoga brincar com o Robin.

— Você contou para ele? — Peixes perguntou quase num sussurro.

— _Pardon_? — Camus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você contou sobre... Sobre o nosso truque?

— Que truque? Do que você está falando, _ma fleur_?

— Da Lagartixa, Camus, tô falando da Lagartixa da fossa do Tejo! Pela sandália de palha de Dadá! Será que meu coágulo saiu da minha cabeça e pulou para sua, santa? Você contou que estou me passando por mulher?

— É claro que _non_. _Non_ seja besta, Afrodite. — soltou a fumaça que mantinha presa nos pulmões dando um suspiro em seguida — Hyoga contou... Infelizmente ele falou antes de eu poder evitar. Misty estava passando pelas ruinas quando eu cheguei do centro da cidade na hora do almoço. Ele se empolgou e acabou falando de você... _Merde_...

Afrodite sentia as mãos formigarem de nervoso.

— Eu não... acredito... — falou num fio de voz o sueco.

— Nem eu...

— De novo estamos nas mãos desse... desse... — agora o pisciano tremia todo, num misto de raiva, indignação e também de medo. Por que Misty sempre tinha que saber mais do que deveria?

— Tenha calma. Eu o fiz prometer que vai guardar segredo... E se ele _non_ nos entregou até hoje, _non_ tem por que achar que fará isso agora.

Peixes virou o rosto para Aquário o encarando de forma severa.

— Você não conhece esse demônio de ventosa, eu já te disse!

— _Mon amour_... Hoje _non_. _S'il vous plaît!_ Veja como Hyoga está alegre e feliz! Você tinha toda razão, essa festa fez muito bem a ele.

— Não vê que ele veio de Robin só para me afrontar? — rosnou o pisciano.

— _Ma fleur_ , todos os seus amigos vieram a essa festa hoje vestidos para te afrontar. _Non_ me enlouqueça, Afrodite. E eu já disse que tem que parar com essa mania de achar que tudo que o Lagarto faz é para te provocar. Eu já conversei com ele e já pedi para ele te deixar em paz. Faça sua parte.

Virando-se de frente para o salão, Afrodite olhou para o menininho brincando com o cavaleiro de Prata e sentiu seu coração apertado dentro do peito.

Com as mãos juntas à frente da boca, dedos entrelaçados e respiração pesada, Afrodite fixou febrilmente os olhos naquela dupla. Durante um momento ficou imóvel, sentindo como se lhe arrancassem o coração de dentro do peito.

Camus deu a última tragada no cigarro, jogou a bituca no chão e a apagou com a sola de borracha da pantufa.

— Já está bem tarde. Hyoga já se divertiu bastante e já está ficando com sono. Eu vou subir para Aquário e espero você lá. — disse o aquariano ao iniciar uma caminhada lenta, passando por Peixes sem olhá-lo nos olhos — Pode cantar para ele dormir e depois o resto da noite toda é nosso, _ma belle rose_. Você vem?

— Sim... Eu vou. Pode me esperar. — respondeu Afrodite após uma breve pausa.

Camus então foi até onde Misty e Hyoga brincavam, aproveitando que Shura, Máscara da Morte e Marin também estavam ali, e ficou mais alguns minutos no salão antes de subir para Aquário levando o filho no colo.

Afrodite, atormentado por um turbilhão de ideias e pensamentos desconexos, juntou-se a Mu no sofá aconchegante, mas ambos estavam tão quebrados por dentro que mal trocaram algumas palavras.

Áries, triste e surpreso com a reação de Shaka à sua confissão sobre desejar ter filhos, procurava no álcool algum alento, e na mesinha de centro à sua frente uma coleção de copos, taças vazias de champanhe, cálices de batidas e tudo que lhe era oferecido se formava.

No meio do salão, outro casal também passava por um dilema.

Saga e Geisty dançavam, agora ao ritmo de uma batida mais lenta. Ela pousava a cabeça no ombro dele, ele abraçava a cintura dela, mas em nenhum momento trocaram um selinho sequer.

Deixar no ar que eram um casal era uma coisa, escancarar sua relação proibida já era outra totalmente diferente.

Assim sobravam carícias discretas, afagos, olhares, mas nenhum beijo. Até que o Santo de Gêmeos, não aguentando mais, se deu por vencido.

— Não aguento mais de vontade de te beijar. — o grego sussurrou no ouvido da amazona, que esboçou um leve sorriso.

— É nessas horas que têm que mostrar porque é um cavaleiro, Saga. Seja forte! Ou eu também fraquejo. — Geisty brincou, rindo baixinho.

— Eu não sou forte quando o assunto é você. — agora ele quem ria — Assumo minha fraqueza de bom grado... Camus já foi embora.

— Acha que se ele souber de nós, digo... Se ele provar que estamos juntos ele nos entrega para Vory? — a morena perguntou assumindo um semblante sério.

— Eu não sei. Camus se tornou uma incógnita para mim. Não confio nele. — Saga respondeu esfregando seu rosto ao de Geisty, aspirando o perfume suave amada — Ah... eu preciso te beijar... Vamos para meu Templo? – sussurrou sedutor ao seu ouvido, aproximando mais seus corpos.

— Não é arriscado com Camus no Santuário? — ela disse fechando os olhos, delirando com a provocação do grego.

— Passamos a noite em Gêmeos. Na Terceira Casa posso sublimar nossos Cosmos com ilusão. Ninguém saberá que estamos lá. — disse o geminiano.

— Hum... Mas assim não tem como eu dizer não. — Geisty sorriu convidativa.

Animado, e por que não dizer eufórico, Saga pegou na mão de Geisty e juntos deixaram a pista de dança.

Antes de sair da festa, Gêmeos passou no bar e pediu duas garrafas de champanhe.

Para Gêmeos e Serpente a noite de Halloween continuaria madrugada adentro regada a champanhe, luxúria e muito amor.

Já não se podia dizer o mesmo de outros dois cavaleiros.

Quando saiu da tenda para tomar um ar, Shaka de Virgem tinha um nó amargo na garganta seca. Abatido encostou-se em uma coluna em ruinas e esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos.

"Mais essa agora!" — pensou acabrunhado.

Após alguns minutos, intencionou voltar à tenda, mas deteve-se no meio do caminho, imóvel, indeciso.

"Será que Mu vai procurar uma fêmea para procriar? Ou... uma fêmea muviana vai vir atrás dele? Eu não quero ter filhos, mas também não posso impedir Mu de tê-los... Seria egoísta agir assim, mesquinho... Seria... humano... Buda, por que é sempre tão difícil para Shaka lidar com seu lado humano? Seria tão mais fácil dizer: — Vá, Mu! Procrie! Tenha seus trinta filhos em paz, porque o amor de Shaka é elevado, é incondicional e divino... Argh! Merda!"

Irritado, nervoso, inconformado mais consigo mesmo do que de fato com Mu, Shaka resolveu deixar a festa sem nem avisar ao ariano, que do lado de dentro da tenda sentiu quando o indiano voltou à Casa de Virgem sozinho.

Áries deixou escapar um suspiro enfastiado. Aquele foi o golpe de misericórdia para acabar de vez com sua noite.

Sensitivo como era, Mu percebia a aura do amado se distanciando carregada em melancolia, o que o deixou ainda mais deprimido, culpado e confuso.

Queria muito poder tranquilizar Shaka quanto àquela sua súbita revelação sobre o desejo de ser pai. Assegurá-lo de que era feliz ao lado dele, que não iria procurar fêmea lemuriana nenhuma, mas sabia que não seria capaz, ou pelo menos não agora que sentira de fato o desejo visceral de ser pai queimar seu peito de dentro para fora.

Se nem conseguia lidar com esse desejo, como poderia tranquilizar o virginiano?

Sem ânimo para lidar com aquele conflito naquele momento, Mu caminhou até o bar e sentou-se num dos banquinhos que ficavam no balcão. Iria enfiar o pé na jaca e voltaria para a casa altas horas da madrugada. Quem sabe assim Shaka já estivesse dormindo e evitaria um conflito. Pelo menos por aquela noite.

A festa ainda seguia animada quando Afrodite deu um último gole no drink que bebia, pousou a taça na mesinha e pensou em se levantar do sofá para deixar a tenda e seguir para a Casa de Aquário, onde Camus e Hyoga o aguardavam ansiosos, mas Misty abortou a ação do pisciano jogando uma das almofadas sobre seu colo e antes de ir sentar-se a seu lado.

— Ah, já vai? Está cedo ainda, peixe piranha. Nem te disse qual foi a maior gafe dessa festa. — disse o cavaleiro de Prata ao encostar-se no estofado e esticar as pernas para descansar os pés na mesinha à frente — Aposto que você não percebeu.

Irritado, Afrodite olhou para ele jogando-lhe a almofada de volta.

— E quem te disse que eu estou interessado em qualquer coisa que você tenha para me dizer, cria do Aqueronte? Vai te lascar, despacho mal feito. E vou te falar só uma vez: fica longe do Batman e do mini Batman também, ou eu acabo com tua raça. — disse com convicção apontando o dedo para a face de Lagarto, depois fez menção em se levantar, mas Misty o impedira o segurando pelo punho.

— Ah, eu não duvido que você vá acabar com a raça de alguém não, Afrodite, mas esse alguém não serei eu. — o francesinho disse entre dentes assumindo um semblante severo — Você não percebeu o que você fez? Seu viado burro e sádico.

— Do que você tá falando? — livrou-se do agarrão com um safanão na mão de Lagarto.

— Então o seu namoradinho sofre uma perda enorme, e num ato de desespero e dor profunda ele sepulta a própria irmã, sua única família nesse mundo, num lago congelado. A bela e delicada Natassia se torna uma escultura mórbida de gelo, e o que você faz para confortar o pobre do seu namorado? Você veste ele de Mr. Freeze! — jogou o corpo para trás dando uma gargalhada escandalosa — O cara que congelou a própria esposa morta! Que coincidência não, Afrodite? Coitado do Camus... Deve ter passado a noite toda imaginando a irmã flutuando congelada dentro de um vidro em um laboratório igual no filme. Você não dá uma dentro!

Peixes estava atônito.

Mais do que seu disfarce, mais do que a mentira que estava ajudando Camus a contar para Hyoga, Misty também sabia na morte de Natassia e de como ela fora sepultada no ermo de gelo siberiano.

Como ele sabia? Camus teria lhe contado? Não. Aquário nunca faria isso, ou... A amizade do francês com aquele cavaleiro de Prata desprezível era mais séria do que imaginava.

Afrodite estava sem chão, sem reação, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

Engoliu em seco, porém não iria deixar Misty lhe desestabilizar, apesar de já estar desestabilizado não tanto pela coincidência mórbida da história do personagem Mr. Freeze com a de Camus, mas pelo fato de estar nas mãos de Lagarto novamente.

— Isso, Lagartixa, só você, que tem um coração cheio de maldade e ventosas que ficam sugando a felicidade alheia é quem viu problema. — disse em voz baixa.

— Ah, mas não foi mesmo! Camus ficou arrasado com sua falta de sensibilidade. — Lagarto disse aproximando-se de Peixes para encará-lo nos olhos, fazendo o que sabia fazer de melhor, mentir — Sim! Ele me disse! Não notou como ele estava calado a festa toda? Ah, sim... Eu me esqueci que você não pode ficar perto dele, porque ele tem vergonha de você. Que coisa, né Escamosa! Hyoga brincou com todo mundo hoje nessa festa, todo mundo. Até com Máscara, que é um sujeito bem perigoso, até Geisty, a quem Camus detesta declaradamente, e com nenhum deles o ruivão fez qualquer objeção... Já com você...

Afrodite fez uma pausa, expirando devagar.

De fato Camus não se opusera a ninguém, deixando Hyoga livre para interagir com todos, menos consigo...

Muito antes de o fato lhe causar estranheza, lhe causava ciúmes.

Não podia negar que em poucos dias já amava aquele menininho como se o tivesse conhecido desde o dia em que Natassia lhe colocara no mundo, e ver todos os cavaleiros interagindo com ele sem precisarem fingir ser outra pessoa lhe doeu, doeu muito.

Talvez tivesse errado em ter aceito fingir-se de mulher, errado em aceitar aquele plano maluco de Camus.

Seria tarde para voltar atrás?

— Sério Afrodite... — continuou Misty vendo que seu plano começava a surtir algum efeito e o pisciano agora parecia perdido, desorientado — Acha que está fazendo um bem para essa criança fingindo ser a mãe dela?

Peixes encarou o rosto de Lagarto em assombro durante um momento, com raiva surda devido ao teor e o rumo que a conversa tomava.

— Eu não estou fingindo ser a...

— Está sim! Admita, idiota! — Misty avançou sobre o pisciano inclinando o tronco para frente e fazendo Afrodite tombar o seu para trás — É isso que você está fazendo sim! Está dando uma de mãe postiça para Hyoga, iludindo a pobre criança com a figura de uma mulher que não existe, que é um embuste, uma farsa!

— Não... Não vai ser... por muito tempo...

— A não? E o que você vai fazer quando a farsa acabar, Afrodite? Vai lhe tirar a mãe de novo? Fazer o menino sentir a mesma dor? Você acha que vai enganar esse pobre coitado por quanto tempo até ele perceber que você na verdade é uma bicha suja e mentirosa? Olha pra você... Desde quando você é qualificado para ser mãe de alguma coisa. — soltou uma risada de puro deboche — Você... Um garoto de programa, um viado pervertido e inconsequente, para não dizer egoísta e sem nada de bom a oferecer a uma alma pura e inocente como a de Hyoga. O que você sabe sobre criar e educar um filho?

— Cala a boca... Você não sabe de nada. — Peixes sussurrou com os olhos marejados.

— O que você tem de bom para ensinar a ele? Vai ensinar ele a fazer a Borboleta Paraguaia?... Imbecil... Camus correu para você num momento de desespero, e não me diga que você aceitou fazer parte dessa farsa sórdida por amor, porque não foi mesmo... Você aceitou por vaidade! Sim, porque é ótimo ganhar joias e roupas caras não é? A mim você não engana.

Num impulso de raiva, Afrodite agarrou na gola da fantasia de Misty e o trouxe para perto de si com um tranco.

— Cala a sua boca seu desgraçado! Não fale do que você não sabe!

— Mas eu sei! Eu sei que você vai destruir esse menino como você destrói a todos que cruzam seu caminho... Você vai ser a maior desgraça da vida dessa criança e a prova disso é que já começou errado fingindo ser mãe quando não sabe nem o que significa o amor entre duas pessoas adultas... Você é ridículo, e Hyoga está fadado a ser como você. – Misty o encarava nos olhos com veemência.

Aldebaran, que passava por ali abraçado à Rebeca e Ághata, ao ver Misty e Afrodite perigosamente perto um do outro tratou logo de intervir, já que não queria que a festa acabasse em um novo barraco.

Pedindo licença às meninas, Touro retirou a máscara que lhe cobria o rosto e aproximou-se dos dois no sofá.

— Ei, que tá pegando aí? — disse elevando a voz, sua figura por si só já era intimidadora sem muito esforço — Afrodite, vambora rapaz, circulando! Circulando! — gesticulou com a mão — Tu também, Misty, vamos, puxa teu bonde! Esqueceram a ordem do chefe? Ele não quer vocês dois perto um do outro, vamos! Chispa daí os dois.

Com um risinho debochado no rosto, Misty esperou que Peixes lhe soltasse a fantasia e então se levantou, desamarrotando o tecido da gola.

— Eu já estava de saída, Touro. Boa noite, senhores! — disse Lagarto antes de deixar o local.

Vendo que Peixes parecia meio perturbado dado seu semblante sério e irritado, Aldebaran lhe estendeu a mão.

— Bora viado. Desfaz essa cara de bunda e vai curtir a festa que tá boa à beça. Anda, vamo! — apanhou a mão do pisciano e o puxou do sofá — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Afrodite olhou para ele meio desorientado.

As palavras de Misty apesar de distorcidas e venenosas tinham algum fundamento, e era isso que perturbava o pisciano.

Lagarto tinha razão em diversos pontos, o principal deles era de que estava mentindo para uma criança que acabara de sofrer uma perda irreparável.

— Não... Não aconteceu nada, Touro Chifrudo. — respondeu para Aldebaran num fio de voz — Está... Tudo bem.

— Bem, então se você tá dizendo... Vai curtir a festa que a noite é uma criança! — sorriu-lhe o brasileiro antes de deixá-lo para voltar às garotas que o aguardavam na pista de dança.

Sozinho, num doloroso desânimo, Afrodite sentiu um peso esmagador sobre os ombros, que acompanhado de uma angustia sufocante que lhe comprimia o peito fazendo o ar lhe faltar o fez afundar num oceano de dúvidas, inseguranças e temores.

Por mais que tentasse e quisesse negar, sentia-se muito culpado em estar enganando Hyoga fingindo ser o que não era, mesmo a pedido de Camus. Peixes não era tão ingênuo, e sabia que de certa forma já estava substituindo a figura materna no coraçãozinho do menino, que jamais se esqueceria de Natassia, mas que a cada dia estava mais e mais apegado a si.

Inseguro, triste e com a cabeça cheia de duvidas e perguntas ainda sem respostas, Peixes deixou a festa abatido e seguiu para as Doze Casas.

Pensava em conseguir algum conforto nos braços e palavras sempre acolhedoras de Camus, e também no riso e nos beijinhos de Hyoga, mas deteve seus passos assim que galgou alguns degraus do Templo de Áries, olhando para o alto do monte enquanto sentia as mãos trêmulas e o coração apertado.

— Atena... Está errado... Está tudo errado...

Aflito, sentou-se em um dos degraus apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e levando ambas as mãos ao rosto febril.

As palavras de Misty reverberavam em seus pensamentos, o julgando, o condenando.

Se subisse as escadas, se fosse até Aquário, encontraria conforto e seria acolhido pelos dois homens que mais amava em sua vida, mas seria mesmo isso o certo a se fazer? Seria isso o melhor para Hyoga?

Era inegável o fato de que com o passar do tempo se tornaria uma figura materna para o pequeno russo, mas e depois? E o que tinha de bom, como Lagarto dissera, para ensinar a Hyoga agora?

Levantou a vista e viu pesadas nuvens no céu.

Uma fina chuva começava a cair, aumentando gradativamente de intensidade até tornar-se um chuvisqueiro denso.

Afrodite então se levantou, perturbado e desorientado, mas não seguiu subindo as escadas.

Ao em vez do Templo de Aquário, dos braços acolhedores de Camus e do cheirinho gostoso de Hyoga, Peixes decidiu procurar alento em um lugar bem menos familiar, o Olho do Oráculo, o inferninho sadomasoquista no centro de Atenas dirigido por Polifemo.

 **Negrito** – traduzido do francês.


	6. O Olho do Oráculo!

**************************Cap 6** **O Olho do Oráculo! *****************************  
Centro de Atenas, 02:45 am

No bairro de Plaka, um glorioso conglomerado de sinuosas ruas e exóticos labirintos de vielas cuja decoração ainda remete ao neoclassicismo do século dezenove, Afrodite de Peixes caminhava sob uma fina chuva.

A água que se acumulava sobre a capa de folhas que ele usava começou a incomodá-lo fazendo peso, somando-se ao fardo já tão pesado das palavras duras que ouvira de Misty de Lagarto momentos antes na festa de Halloween.

Livrou-se da capa usando seu Cosmo para fazer as folhas desaparecerem, ficando apenas com os galhinhos que se entrelaçavam em seu corpo, mas infelizmente não podia fazer sumir as palavras de Misty.

Essas seguiam com ele pelas vielas escuras de Plaka.

Descalço, os cabelos vermelho sangue molhados pela chuva grudavam em sua pele de tom esverdeado. A cabeça baixa e o olhar melancólico refletiam um fim de noite bem diferente do que tinha planejado para si, Camus e Hyoga, o qual não iria acontecer porque estava andando na rua, debaixo de chuva, seminu e torcendo para um ônibus lhe passar por cima ou um avião cair em sua cabeça.

Passava pelas pessoas na rua sem olhar para ninguém.

Muitos mexiam com ele, passavam a mão em seu corpo, bêbados, drogados ou simplesmente notívagos insones à procura de diversão ou algum consolo para suas angustias.

Sem dar atenção a nenhum deles, parou em frente a uma porta azul que ficava numa viela mais escura. Alguns homens e mulheres rondavam por ali traficando ou se prostituindo.

Uma pequena luz branca no topo da porta azul indicava o número do estabelecimento. 333.

Afrodite deu três batidas na madeira.

Segundos depois uma pequena abertura retangular na parte superior da porta se abriu e um par de olhos de um verde sóbrio e austero saltou da escuridão que se fazia do lado interno.

— Quem? — perguntou uma voz grave que vinha do outro lado da madeira.

— Afrodite. — respondeu apenas o cavaleiro.

Do pequeno visor o par de olhos verdes contraiu as pálpebras, parecendo analisar com minúcia o rosto do visitante.

— Afrodite não é ruivo. — disse a voz grave — Suma daqui, boneca. Aqui não é lugar para meninas novas e bonitas como você.

— Ah me erra, Diógenes, sou eu, santa!... Aquenda a pinta! — disse Afrodite apontando para a pintinha que tinha no canto do olho direito.

Novamente os olhos severos o analisaram, então a abertura se fechou e ouviu-se o ferrolho do outro lado da madeira correr pelo passadiço.

Diógenes abriu uma fresta pela porta por onde só se podia ver metade de seu corpo avantajado. Era um homem bem alto, corpulento, que ostentava uma cabeleira farta de um castanho bem escuro e um bigode profuso na mesma cor. Estava vestido totalmente em couro, calça, camisa, colete e botas.

Esticando o braço para fora da abertura na porta o homem levou a mão ao rosto de Afrodite e tocou na pinta ao lado do olho.

— Hum... — murmurou ao constatar que não se tratava de maquiagem, depois voltou a encarar os olhos do sueco — O que faz aqui? Faz mais de dois anos que você não aparece por aqui, Afrodite.

— Vim ver o Polly. — disse o pisciano empurrando Diógenes para o lado, já atravessando a porta para seguir por um corredor escuro com paredes de espelhos — O resto não te interessa.

Ao cruzar o corredor, chegou a uma passagem íngreme onde havia uma escada. Desceu os degraus apressado e aflito, já sentindo o familiar aroma daquele lugar que tantas lembranças lhe traziam.

Uma música em volume muito alto e ritmo frenético golpeou-lhe os ouvidos quando chegou ao fim da escadaria e atravessou uma grossa cortina de veludo vermelho, mergulhando no universo particular de Polifemo, o Olho do Oráculo, a mais famosa casa de sadomasoquismo de toda a Europa.

Num amplo espaço de paredes espelhadas e colunas revestidas de papel de parede aveludado, onde predominavam as cores vermelho e preto, pessoas vestidas em couro, ou completamente nuas, dividiam mesas, informações e fantasias íntimas. Num mezanino, grupos conversavam animados em torno de um casal que se exibia enquanto faziam sexo, outros se acotovelavam para conseguir um melhor ângulo de visão de outro casal que praticava uma sessão de suspensão corporal.

Ainda tinha aqueles que se satisfaziam apenas vendo os sensuais movimentos dos dançarinos e dançarinas que se apresentavam suspensos em gaiolas, enquanto tomavam um drink.

Já familiarizado com aquele local e aquelas pessoas, Afrodite atravessou o salão sem sequer olhar para os lados, seguindo até uma ala mais particular que ficava atrás de um grande biombo de ferro por onde inúmeras correntes pendiam até ao chão.

Dois homenzarrões impediam a passagem, mas pelos vãos entre seus corpos avantajados Afrodite pode ver lá dentro quem procurava.

Polifemo estava sentando ao centro de um grande sofá de veludo roxo. Uma belíssima jovem de corpo nu e languido descansava a cabeça em seu colo enquanto outra garota, essa vestida num belo conjunto de lingerie, lhe servia uma dose de whisky.

O dono do Olho do Oráculo era um homem alto, negro, de uns quarenta e tantos anos, muito forte e que tinha um olho só. Usava um tapa-olho de couro, e reza a lenda que perdeu o outro olho numa briga de facas dentro de um navio quando servia à Marinha. Raspava a cabeça e tinha um cavanhaque muito bem esculpido num rosto grave, porém amistoso.

Regia soberano aquela casa noturna pouco convencional frequentada por um público nada convencional, e que somente sócios e pessoas influentes tinham acesso.

Afrodite e Polifemo se conheceram em uma loja de pesca no centro de Atenas quando o pisciano ainda era um menino. Desde então outros encontros se deram ao acaso, até que se tornaram amigos. Anos depois Afrodite passou a frequentar o Olho do Oráculo escondido de Shion, em busca de diversão, mas naquela noite diversão estava bem longe de ser o que Peixes buscava ali.

Soprando um pólen atordoante que fez brotar da palma de sua mão, nos rostos sérios dos dois seguranças que bloqueavam a passagem, Afrodite adentrou o espaço privado do dono do inferninho.

— Polly! — disse o sueco elevando a voz.

Polifemo arregalou o olho bom, desencostando as costas do assento do sofá, surpreso ao ver o pisciano ali, ruivo, e naqueles trajes para lá de esquisitos.

— Afrodite? É você?

Peixes caminhou até ele deixando-se cair de joelhos sobre o tapete de estampa de zebra que o marinheiro tinha sob os pés.

— Sim, sou eu. — disse Peixes apoiando as mãos nos largos joelhos do homem — Polly, me deixa morar aqui? Não quero mais morar no Santuário e ter de ver minha família ser tomada de mim, ou eu mesmo arrasar com ela... Me deixa morar aqui, Polly, me dá um quartinho? Pode ser um quarto matim*, não ligo não.

Atarantado, Polifemo coçou o queixo e pediu para que as duas garotas que estavam ali consigo o deixassem a sós com o sueco, e assim que elas saíram estendeu a mão a Afrodite o ajudando a se levantar do chão e o colocou sentado ao seu lado no sofá.

— Que papo de maluco é esse, Afrodite? Eu não entendi nada! — perguntou mascando o charuto que tinha num dos cantos da boca — Eu não te vejo há anos, ai você chega aqui me pedindo um quarto para morar?

— É.

— Inalou agrotóxico de novo menino?

— Não.

— O que está fazendo aqui? Você não tinha casado? Por que está com essas... plantas no couro? O que tá acontecendo, porra?

— Polly... eu... eu tenho um filho. — disse Peixes, visivelmente aflito.

— Como é que é? Tu já é pai?

— Não, eu sou mãe.

Polifemo retraiu as costas e tirou o charuto da boca. Encarou os olhos de Afrodite e então deu uma sonora gargalhada.

— Alôca! Tá rindo de que, santa? — Afrodite fez uma careta séria — Ai, eu não tô podendo!

— O que você queria, Afrodite? — disse Polifemo tentando se acalmar — Você chega aqui na minha casa depois de anos sem dar as caras, ajoelha nos meus pés, me pede um quarto para morar aqui, me diz que tem um filho e que é... mãe. — tentou abafar uma risada, mas não se conteve.

Peixes, sustentando um olhar impenetrável para o marinheiro, permaneceu calado, até que Polifemo percebeu que dado o semblante sério do cavaleiro, mesmo aquele papo parecendo não ter o mínimo sentido, Afrodite estava com algum problema sério. Conhecia Peixes de longas datas, e o suficiente para saber que algo o incomodava.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem... — disse colocando o charuto na boca — Quer começar de novo?

— Sim.

— Então manda.

— Não é tudo que posso te contar, mas... Você tem filhos, não tem?

Polifemo franziu o cenho, curioso e surpreso.

— Sim. Tenho dois. Moram com a mãe em Rodes.

— Você é a única pessoa que conheço que também tem filhos. — disse Afrodite agora com um semblante aflito — Polly... você acha que eu seria uma boa mãe?

Polifemo mascou o charuto entre os dentes e fez uma breve pausa enquanto analisava o rosto do pisciano.

— Afrodite é sério isso? — perguntou de modo firme.

— Sim... Digo... Eu ainda não sou exatamente mãe, mas posso vir a ser... futuramente.

— Agora vai me falar que tá gravido? Tu tá é precisando de um psiquiatra!

— Não, não!

Desesperado porque não sabia como encaminhar aquela conversa sem citar os nomes de Camus e Hyoga, nem fazer qualquer menção a seu relacionamento velado com o aquariano, tampouco ao pacto que fizera com ele de fingir-se de mulher para proteger o menino, Afrodite levantou-se do sofá e passou a andar em círculos pela saleta, procurando um meio de conduzir aquela conversa.

— Polly, só me responda. — disse, por fim, voltando-se ao marinheiro — O que eu preciso fazer para dar a uma criança tudo de melhor que ela merece? Eu... eu já amo tanto essa criança que só de pensar que posso fazer algum mal a ela, fazê-la sofrer ou prejudicá-la eu prefiro morrer! Eu... quero ser tudo que ela precisa, quero ser tudo que ela merece, mas eu tenho medo, porque eu... bem, eu sou eu!

Polifemo levantou-se do sofá com um ar preocupado. Caminhou até o pisciano e lhe deu um abraço, visto que Afrodite naquela altura já tinha os olhos marejados e os lábios trêmulos.

— Eeeei... Acalme-se. — disse delicadamente — O que é isso? Vejo que você está com um dilema, que de repente se tornou uma tempestade que está embaralhando tudo ai dentro dessa cabecinha oca te impedindo de pensar com razão... E pelo visto é coisa séria. — afastou-se e segurou no rosto do sueco com ambas as mãos — Olha, em mar revolto não há calmaria! Precisa acalmar as ideias ai dentro, Afrodite. — apontou para a cabeça do sueco.

— Tenho muito azar no amor, Polly... — disse quase num sussurro.

— Mas, não é possível... — Polifemo rebateu — Achei que estava bem. Sempre pergunto sobre você para o carneirinho quando ele vem aqui fazer as compras para o Templo das Bacantes e ele me diz que está feliz e radiante com o namoro.

— E eu estava, mas... A Lagartixa, a maldita cria do Aqueronte fez questão de me lembrar que não posso ser feliz, Polly, não posso! Eu tinha tudo, tudo! Ganhei um sorvete com chantilly e a amaldiçoada de ventosas veio e jogou terra em cima dele... Agora não tenho mais nada, nem filho, nem namorado, nem família, nem iate...

Polifemo respirou fundo.

Conversar com Afrodite nunca foi tarefa muito fácil, mas de toda aquela patifaria tinha entendido ao menos que Misty era a razão do tormento do pisciano.

— Filho da puta! Tinha que ter dedo daquele francesinho enjoado na história! — esbravejou o marinheiro, depois pegou nas mãos do sueco e disse com firmeza na voz — Vamos fazer o seguinte. Aqui não é lugar para conversarmos sobre isso. O som está muito alto, você está muito nervoso e há pessoas demais transitando por aqui. Eu vou te dar a chave de um dos quartos e você me espera lá, tudo bem? Eu vou avisar ao Diógenes para ficar de olho no salão e só tenho que dispensar um pessoal que está me aguardando. Assim que falar com eles vou até o quarto e lá conversamos sobre o que quer que seja que você queira falar. Está bem?

Afrodite balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e depois respondeu: — Está bem.

— Ótimo!

Polifemo então caminhou até uma estante de vidro presa à parede e de um mostruário enorme de chaves apanhou uma, a entregando a Afrodite.

— Vá, não devo demorar mais do que dez minutos. Sente-se, beba alguma coisa e tente se acalmar.

— Obrigado, Polly.

Santuário de Atena, Casa de Aquário, 03:32am

Camus despertou de súbito ao sentir uma vaga e repentina inquietação. Tinha adormecido no divã da biblioteca com Hyoga em seu colo. Já tinha tomado uma ducha quando chegou da festa, se livrado da tinta e da fantasia e agora vestia um pijama confortável.

Fez um queixume quando ergueu as costas e sentiu os músculos doloridos. Tinha pego no sono numa posição nada confortável enquanto esperava por Afrodite, que não apareceu.

Olhou o relógio na parede e ao constatar que já havia passado muito tempo ficou preocupado. Em seu colo, Hyoga dormia abraçado com o patinho Dudu.

Camus então se levantou com cuidado para não acordar Hyoga e foi vasculhar seu Templo a procura de Afrodite, que talvez tivesse chegado e ido direto dormir para não incomodá-los.

Não o encontrando ali subiu até a Décima Segunda Casa cautelosamente e também procurou o pisciano por lá.

Nada.

— _Dieu_! Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Será que ele ainda está na festa? Ou será que... — murmurou para si mesmo enquanto descia de volta a Aquário, então, resignado, decidiu procurar pelo sueco, já que depois do que aconteceu à Natassia temia que Afrodite fosse o próximo alvo da Vory, e jamais se perdoaria se algo de ruim lhe acontecesse.

Camus entrou em seu Templo apressado. Rapidamente foi até o quarto e trocou de roupa, vestindo uma calça comum de alfaiataria em tecido escuro e camisa preta com mangas dobradas até os cotovelos. Calçou os sapatos e correu até o closet onde apanhou uma bolsa grande de couro e colocou alguns pertences de Hyoga, como uma muda de roupas, sapatos, toalha e uma pequena manta.

Não havia nada que justificasse aquele atraso de Afrodite. Haviam se despedido e o sueco lhe garantira que subiria logo depois, então alguma coisa deveria ter acontecido.

Aflito e angustiado, Camus pendurou a bolsa com os pertences de Hyoga em um dos ombros, passou na biblioteca e com todo o cuidado pegou o filho no colo. Não podia levar Hyoga consigo, pois procuraria Afrodite até nos confins da Terra se fosse preciso e não voltaria para o Santuário sem ele, então pensou em deixar o pequeno com a única pessoa por quem tinha alguma confiança ali: Mu de Áries.

Camus saiu de Aquário com Hyoga adormecido nos braços e desceu as escadarias até Virgem o mais rápido que pôde.

Quando adentrou a passagem da travessia da Sexta Casa, fez-se anunciar através de seu Cosmo e pôs-se a esperar. Era quase quatro da madrugada, e sabia que estaria sendo inconveniente ao extremo, porém não lhe restava outra escolha, só confiava em Mu para aquela tarefa.

Poucos minutos após se anunciar, o guardião do Templo de Virgem saltava da escuridão do corredor caminhando lentamente em direção ao visitante inesperado.

Como o Cosmo de Camus não emanava ameaça alguma, tampouco agressividade, Shaka não vestia a sagrada armadura, mas apenas uma túnica budista, e trazia seu rosário em mãos.

Tinha um semblante agastado no rosto, já que aquela não estava sendo uma de suas melhores noites.

— Camus de Aquário... — disse Shaka ao se colocar frente a frente com o aquariano, percebendo logo a criança em seu colo — Por que simplesmente não passou? Algum problema?

— Desculpe incomodá-lo, Virgem, mas eu poderia falar com o Mu? — os sulcos na testa do francês demonstravam preocupação.

— Creio que não será possível, lamento. — Shaka respondeu num tom enfastiado. Estava já aborrecido pela conversa que tivera com Áries na festa, acerca do desejo de ter filhos, e com ela agora tinha um novo dilema em sua vida, mas quando decidiu esperar o ariano voltar para casa para poderem conversar melhor, teve que abortar a missão porque Mu tinha chegado e ido direto para o banheiro. Quando Shaka foi até lá, encontrou o lemuriano só de cueca, gravata, bigode e meias, completamente bêbado dentro da banheira vazia. Já dormia o sono pesado dos ébrios!

— Ele está na festa? — Camus insistiu.

— Não. Ele já voltou, mas nem que as seis portas dos seis infernos de Samsara se abram e toda a legião de demônios famintos resolva tocar suas cornetas amaldiçoadas de uma só vez ele acordaria, Aquário. Acredite, eu tentei. — Virgem respondeu irritadiço.

Camus engoliu em seco.

Percebeu que Shaka estava agitado e impaciente, porém não tinha escolha, nem tempo a perder. Virgem podia ser um guerreiro temido por todos por seu Cosmo grandioso e postura agressiva, mas também era respeitado por todos por sua honra e sabedoria, e foi pensando nisso, e apostando na bondade daquele cavaleiro, que Camus o pegou de surpresa quando se inclinou para frente praticamente jogando Hyoga nos braços do virginiano.

— Pega. Segura ele. — disse o francês agitado.

— O... o que? — Virgem deu um passo para trás contraindo os ombros, mas já era tarde demais, e quando se deu conta já dobrava os braços e projetava as mãos para frente para melhor receber Hyoga em seu colo — O que está fazendo?

— Eu preciso que fique com ele. — disse o francês já retirando bolsa do ombro.

— Não! Eu não posso... — falou um todo atrapalhado Shaka, que tentava ajeitar a criança em seu colo.

— Eu _non_ vou demorar. — disse o ruivo colocando a alça da bolsa no ombro de Virgem — Ele _non_ vai acordar tão cedo, está exausto. Se acordar cante para ele que ele volta a dormir. _Non_ lhe dê café! Café deixa ele agitado. Se ele chorar é porque perdeu o Dudu, só dar o Dudu para ele.

— Dudu?

— É Dudu... o pato. Está dentro da bolsa. Eu preciso resolver uma emergência, mas _non_ vou demorar. — olhou para Shaka e visivelmente aflito segurou em seus ombros encarando seus olhos fechados — Virgem... muito obrigado. Te devo essa!

Sem dizer mais nada, Camus deus as costas ao guardião da Sexta Casa e seguiu correndo pelo corredor.

No entanto, a aflição do aquariano só crescia ao constatar que Afrodite não estava em lugar nenhum. Nem na festa, onde passou dando a desculpa de que tinha esquecido a carteira em uma das mesas, nem no quarto que Peixes ocupava no Templo de Baco, onde entrou pelos fundos sorrateiramente.

Angustiado, e com o coração pulsando acelerado dentro do peito a ponto de lhe causar dor, Camus seguiu até a vila de Rodório, sempre tentado rastrear o Cosmo do pisciano, mas Afrodite parecia ter sublimado este, ou...

— _Dieu_... Que _non_ tenha acontecido nada com ele... — murmurou para si mesmo enquanto fazia sinal para um táxi.

Não sabia aonde procurar, não sabia aonde ir, só sabia que não podia ficar no Santuário esperando pelo pior, por isso pediu ao motorista que o levasse até o centro Atenas.

Talvez lá encontrasse pelo menos alguma pista.

No Olho do Oráculo, o inferninho de Polifemo, Afrodite chegava ao quarto que o marinheiro havia pedido para esperá-lo para que pudessem conversar mais tranquilamente.

Era um ambiente condizente à temática do estabelecimento, com paredes pintadas de preto e vermelho intenso, muitas correntes penduradas, espelhos e toda a sorte de apetrechos sexuais do universo sadomasoquista.

Peixes entrou encostando a porta atrás de si. Estava exausto fisicamente, de perambular pela rua, e também emocionalmente.

Desde que se apaixonou por Camus a vida de Peixes passou a ser uma montanha russa de sentimentos e emoções.

Amar Camus de Aquário era divino, mas também era um fardo pesado a se carregar diariamente. Era uma relação complicada, cheia de altos e baixos, marinada em mentiras, segredos e ameaças.

Não bastasse tudo isso, ainda precisava lidar com uma insegurança insistente que lhe consumia dia a dia, e que se tornou mais grave com a chegada de Hyoga.

Seria de fato uma boa influência para aquela criança?

E ainda tinha Misty...

A amizade que Camus insistia em manter com Lagarto confundia e atormentava Afrodite. Sabia que Misty era capaz de tudo que tivesse ao seu alcance para jogar Aquário contra si, com o diferencial de que Misty sabia dissimular e enganar até as mentes mais inteligentes, enquanto Afrodite era pura emoção.

Razão e lógica não eram o forte do Santo de Peixes. Por isso estava ali, no quarto de um inferninho.

— Dadá, eu não deveria ter vindo aqui. — murmurou ao deixar-se cair sentado na beirada da cama redonda de lençóis vermelhos.

Logo ouviu-se três toques na porta.

Acreditando ser Polifemo, Afrodite levantou-se e apressou-se a ir abri-la. Quanto mais cedo falasse com o marinheiro, que sempre soube lhe dar bons conselhos, ou ao menos que julgava serem bons, mais cedo voltaria ao Santuário, para Camus e Hyoga. Mas, quando abriu a porta surpreendeu-se.

— Diógenes? — disse Afrodite olhando com seriedade e espanto para o rosto grave do gerente da casa.

O homem vestido em couro espalmou a mão na porta abrindo passagem e adentrou o quarto.

— É fácil saber em que quarto você está. — disse o grego com voz grave e pastosa — O cheiro de rosas destoa de todos os outros cheiros comuns a esse lugar.

— Cai fora, Diógenes... Anda. Não quero papo com você, santa. — caminhou até ele o pegando pelo braço na intenção de conduzi-lo para fora do quarto, mas com um safanão o homem se livrou.

— Não quer papo? E outra coisa, você quer? — sussurrou numa risada lasciva enquanto corria os olhos pelo corpo do pisciano.

— Alôca! Volta pra pista* Irene*.

— Qual foi, Afrodite? Quer me enganar que veio aqui só para conversar com o chefe? Vestido desse jeito? Logo você?... Tá na cara que levou um fora do teu macho e veio procurar outro para te dar um trato.

— Senta lá, Claudia. Bebeu água de chuca*, Diógenes? — riu do homem à sua frente — O que eu vim fazer aqui não te interessa. Não é da tua conta. Agora sai e me deixa sozinho.

— Por que está fazendo esse charminho? É claro que veio aqui para trepar, e eu sei do que você gosta. Sempre soube... Os meninos estão todos ocupados hoje, a casa está lotada... Somos só eu e você. — disse o homem, que num movimento rápido e brusco agarrou Afrodite pelos cabelos e tentou beijá-lo, mas antes mesmo que conseguisse tocar nos lábios do sueco sentiu os dedos das mãos formigarem, os lábios e o nariz queimarem e rapidamente se afastou acometido por uma crise intensa de tosse — O... O que... o...

Peixes havia ativado minimamente seu Cosmo e liberado algumas toxinas, o suficiente para afastar aquele homem de si sem precisar sequer mover um dedo.

— Só não enfio uma Rosa Sangrenta no meio desses teus olhos juntos por consideração ao Polly... — disse irritado enquanto via Diógenes tossir até quase perder as forças, indo sentar-se na beirada da cama.

Afrodite então tornou a sublimar seu Cosmo para não matá-lo intoxicado, mas apenas aquela fagulha de seu poder foi o suficiente para entregar sua localização a Camus.

Aquário não estava longe do bairro de Plaka quando sentiu o Cosmo de Afrodite. Poucos minutos após o "sinal", lá estava Camus saltando do táxi em frente à viela onde estava localizado O Olho do Oráculo.

Quando parou em frente à porta azul de número 333, o aquariano ficou com a respiração suspensa por alguns segundos, pregado ao chão, em choque.

Camus não podia acreditar que estava ali. Fechou os olhos numa tentativa de não pensar também no que Afrodite estava fazendo num lugar como aquele, naquela hora.

" _Non_ , isso _non_ pode estar acontecendo." Camus pensou angustiado, então suas feições se contorceram numa carranca cheia de raiva e resignado o francês deu dois toques na porta.

Na entrada se identificou como cavaleiro de Ouro a mando do Santuário tão somente, e como aquela não era a primeira vez que um Santo aparecia naquele lugar, o homem que assumira o posto de Diógenes lhe deu passagem.

Ao cruzar o corredor, depois a escada, chegar ao salão e se deparar com aquele pandemônio todo, o ruivo sentiu-se asfixiar pela atmosfera densa daquele lugar.

O coração se comprimia dentro do peito de Camus, que sentia uma fúria insana crescer e tomar-lhe por inteiro ao constatar que ele e Hyoga estavam esperando Afrodite e este tinha vindo passar a noite em um puteiro sadomasoquista.

Juntando o pouco de racionalidade que lhe restava, ao avistar Polifemo, figura muito conhecida por qualquer ateniense, Camus foi até ele. Já tinha um discurso na ponta da língua preparado para não levantar suspeitas acerca do que fazia ali.

Enquanto isso, no quarto onde Afrodite aguardava o ex-marinheiro, Diógenes se recuperava da crise de tosse e dos formigamentos nas mãos e rosto.

— Seu... — raspou a garganta que ainda lhe queimava — Seu viadinho de merda! Filho de uma puta! O que você fez? ARGH!... Eu vou foder você... E vou foder com a tua vida, seu puto miserável!

Afrodite deixou escapar um suspiro ao mesmo tempo em que revirava os olhos entediado.

— Hum... Como se eu precisasse de alguém para foder com a minha vida... Por que caralho eu vim pra cá? Para que serve minha cabeça, Dadá? Será que é só pra ter cabelo? — queixou-se para si mesmo, depois deu as costas a Diógenes e seguiu a caminho da porta, decidido a ir embora.

De repente Peixes se deu conta de que ter ido ali não tinha sido uma boa ideia, mesmo que com a melhor das intenções. Porém, quando estava prestes a tocar a maçaneta para abrir a porta, Diógenes o agarrou pelos cabelos e o lançou contra uma bancada de ferro que ficava ao lado, fazendo o pisciano bater a lateral do abdome com força estonteante, lhe machucando as costelas.

Na mesma hora em que Diógenes avançava para cima de Afrodite, que estava debruçado sobre a bancada, a porta do quarto se abriu com um forte chute, produzindo um som estrondoso.

Era Camus, que mal podia acreditar no que via.

Aquário havia chegado no momento errado, na hora errada, pois com o susto da porta sendo aberta, Afrodite e Diógenes congelaram em uma posição muito sugestiva, apesar de enganosa.

Um ódio pungente correu pelas veias gélidas do aquariano, que ao ver o namorado ali com aquele homem pensou em matar a ambos no mesmo instante.

Rangeu os dentes em fúria ao pensar que Afrodite tinha trocado a ele e ao filho por uma trepada num bordel, nem respeitando seu luto por Natássia, para trai-lo. Sentiu a alma sendo sugada para um buraco negro de mágoa e dor.

Camus então encarou os olhos aquamarines do pisciano que o divisavam estupefatos.

Afrodite nem ao menos se mexia, tamanho seu estado de choque em ver o aquariano ali, provavelmente entendendo tudo errado. E nem podia lhe tirar a razão!

— O Grande Mestre me mandou aqui para lhe dar um recado em nome do Santuário, Cavaleiro de Peixes. — disse Camus com voz firme e olhos cravados aos de Peixes, e ali ele voltara a ser o homem frio, áspero e cruel que sempre fora _— Non_ precisa voltar. _Non_ há mais ninguém esperando por você.

— C-Camus... — num terror incrédulo, Afrodite ainda tentou correr até o aquariano e segurá-lo pelo braço, mas este fora mais rápido e usou a velocidade da Luz para desaparecer dali sem deixar rastro.

Ainda em choque, Peixes ficou parado na porta, quando de súbito fora desperto do transe no momento em que Diógenes novamente o agarrou pelos cabelos o puxando para dentro do quarto.

— Acha que pode vir aqui dar uma de bonzão e me esnobar? Polifemo sempre acobertou os seus caprichos, sempre passou a mão na sua cabeça, mas eu não! Essa zona também é minha, seu merda. E se veio até aqui vai ter que...

Diógenes não concluiu a ameaça.

Quando se deu conta lançava palavras ao vazio, com a mão fechada ao ar, segurando o nada.

Afrodite também havia partido na velocidade da Luz atrás de Camus.

Quando chegou ao Santuário, Peixes parou por um momento nas escadarias do Templo de Áries.

Com o coração acelerado e a respiração pesada, olhou para cima em angústia, para o pico do monte, e era como se escutasse as palavras de Camus repetindo em seu ouvido: " _Non_ precisa voltar. _Non_ há mais ninguém esperando por você."

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Não podia passar pelas casas com seu Cosmo aflito como estava, pois chamaria a atenção dos outros cavaleiros. Se bem que, dado o som da música em alto volume que vinha da Arena, muitos deles deveriam ainda estar na festa, mesmo assim não arriscaria.

Passados poucos minutos e conseguindo manter-se mais calmo, Peixes subiu as escadarias às pressas, mas quando chegou à Décima Primeira Casa, decidido a explicar a Camus que tudo não passara de um mal entendido que surgira depois da péssima ideia de ir ao Olho do Oráculo para pedir conselhos a Polifemo, Afrodite se deparou com uma grossa camada de gelo que impedia a passagem para a parte residencial do Templo.

Baixou os olhos, entristecido. Sabia que aquele era um claro recado de Camus lhe dizendo que não era bem vindo em sua morada.

Mesmo assim, Afrodite avançou poucos passos e tocou na parede de gelo, mas o Cosmo do aquariano estava pleno de mágoa, raiva e rancor, e Peixes recolheu a mão na mesma hora, como se tivesse levado um choque.

— Camus, me deixa entrar... Por favor... Não é o que você está pensando... — sussurrou, mas sua súplica serviu apenas para que o frio naquela passagem se tornasse ainda mais intenso, beirando o insuportável, e vendo que não havia conversa Afrodite retirou-se para seu Templo, subindo as escadas de cabeça baixa, aos prantos enquanto maldizia sua infeliz sorte.

Mas não era apenas Peixes quem pranteava.

No interior congelado do Décimo Primeiro Templo, Camus se encontrava sentado no chão, no canto de seu quarto, lutando contra os soluços e as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer por seus olhos sem que as tivesse autorizado.

Ainda extremamente sensibilizado pelo falecimento de Natássia, o aquariano vivia um sofrimento profundo, agora agravado pela suposta traição daquele a quem amava.

Fora um golpe tão forte para Camus ver Afrodite com aquele homem, naquele lugar, que sequer havia conseguido pegar o filho em Virgem quando regressara ao Santuário. Precisava ficar sozinho, sentir sua dor.

Se não tinha forças nem para controlar o pranto, que dirá cuidar de uma criança!

Seria melhor que seu pequeno ficasse com Virgem até que tivesse forças novamente para manter sua máscara de indiferença e frieza, afinal agora tinha apenas a Hyoga, e por ele teria que seguir em frente.

Hyoga...

O pensamento no filho aumentava a dor de Camus, uma vez que acreditava ter sido traído por Afrodite e que essa traição afetaria também a Hyoga, que já amava o pisciano.

No horizonte os primeiros raios da aurora já começavam a aquecer os picos mais altos das ruinas que compunham o sagrado Santuário de Atena, mas estes foram repelidos pelas gélidas paredes do Templo de gelo assim que as tocaram.

No coração do guardião da Décima Primeira Casa só havia frio e dor.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Chuca – lavagem retal.

Irene – homossexual de meia idade, ou idoso.

Matim – chinfrim, mixuruca, simples, pobre.

Pista – local onde os travestis fazem ponto. Também pode ser usado para se referir à pista de dança de uma casa noturna.


	7. As escolhas que fazemos

**************************Cap 7** **As escolhas que fazemos** ****************************

Santuário de Atena

Casa de Virgem, 07:11am

Shaka passou o resto da madrugada em claro. Sentia mais necessidade de meditar e tentar acalmar seu espírito inquieto após aquela conversa desagradável que tivera com Mu na festa de Halloween do que a necessidade de sono, comida ou bebida, mas a presença de Hyoga ali, em sua casa e a seus cuidados, exigia sua atenção plena, e meditação estava fora de cogitação.

Tudo que queria quando viu Mu chegar bêbado da festa e se enfiar numa banheira sem água para dormir, impossibilitando qualquer conversa, era desligar-se desse plano terreno, já que sua cabeça só pensava em uma coisa: era culpado pela extinção da raça muviana!

Pior que esse pensamento era a ideia que martelava insistentemente em sua cabeça de que Mu um dia iria deixá-lo para procriar com uma lemuriana. E como se sentia mal em condenar o amado por isso... Por querer cumprir a missão de perpetuar sua espécie. Sentia-se egoísta e pequeno. Exatamente o contrário de tudo que levara anos treinando para ser.

Meditar, colocar as emoções nos seus devidos lugares, seria o mais sensato a se fazer, mas não quando uma criança desconhecida de apenas quatro anos estava dormindo bem no meio de sua cama.

Sentado em uma poltrona de bambu trançado, cujo estofado vermelho possuía graciosos desenhos com motivos orientais, como flores de lótus e elefantes, Shaka velava o sono do menininho que ressoava baixinho entre os lençóis brancos.

Mais cedo tinha até pensado em ir para sua sala de meditação e deixá-lo ali sozinho, mas temeu que ele acordasse assustado ou caísse da cama, afinal crianças eram imprevisíveis.

Seu nervosismo era notório, fosse através das pernas inquietas que chacoalhavam ou pelas repetitivas consultas ao relógio sobre a penteadeira ao fundo do aposento.

Quando finalmente os primeiros raios de sol da manhã atingiram seu rosto através de uma fresta na janela, foi que se levantou e seguiu para a cozinha para preparar algo de comer para Hyoga, que não deveria demorar a despertar.

Não foi tarefa muito fácil para o virginiano decidir o que faria, visto que não tinha a menor familiaridade com crianças, tampouco as queria perto de si, e depois de muito pensar preparou suco fresco de laranja, bolinhos doces com manteiga, frutas diversas cortadas em pedaços bem pequenos e leite.

Não levou mais de meia hora, mas quando voltou ao quarto tomou um susto ao ver Hyoga acordado e sentado na cama com um semblante assustado no rosto de olhos inchados e bochechas coradas.

Surpreendido, Shaka parou na porta com seu rosto voltado para ele, e após uma breve pausa ensaiou uma aproximação, ainda que desajeitada.

— É... Olá! — disse em tom extremamente sério, em grego mesmo, enquanto adentrava o quarto a passos lentos indo em direção à cama.

Não houve resposta.

Hyoga estava assustado demais com o semblante sério do cavaleiro, e somando ao fato de estar em um local estranho, sobre uma cama estranha e sozinho, sem Camus ou Afrodite por perto, aquilo lhe parecia extremamente assustador.

Contudo, algo naquele homem intrigava o pequeno russo. Corria seus olhões azuis curiosos pelo rosto dele se perguntando por que seus olhos estavam fechados, mas nem de longe aquela era a adversidade.

O problema era que aquele era o Ra's Al Ghul, o temido mestre do Batman! Em uma túnica laranja, com longuíssimos cabelos louros que caiam por seus ombros, e de cavanhaque feito, mas ainda assim era ele, e isso indicava perigo!

— Está com fome? — Shaka fez uma nova tentativa.

— **Cadê o papai? —** disse Hyoga com voz chorosa. Toda sua coragem da noite passada havia escorrido pelo ralo diante da imponente figura à sua frente.

— **Ah! Você fala francês! Claro!** — disse Shaka meio atrapalhado, improvisando um francês carregado em sotaque indiano — **Perguntei se está com fome.**

— **Você é o Ras?** — Hyoga perguntou arregalando os olhos.

— **Quem?** — Virgem balançou a cabeça ao modo indiano reforçando a pergunta.

— **O Ras... É você. Você só tilo a ropa, mas você é o Ras.** — disse bravo — **Cadê o papai? Você me sequestô? Você vai pidi dinhelo po papai?**

— **Eu? Não!**... Buda!

— **CADÊ A DI?** — gritou quase em desespero.

— **Quem é Di?** — Shaka perguntou confuso.

— **PAPAI?** — agora sim gritou em desespero pleno e convicto, já com os olhinhos marejados.

— Shiii... **Ei Não chora. Eu...** — disse Virgem atabalhoado, com as mãos projetadas para frente num sinal de quem pede calma.

— **Cadê o Dudu?** — lágrimas já escorriam pela lateral do rosto corado do menininho.

— **Dudu!** — Shaka deu um giro em torno de seu próprio eixo levando a mão até a nuca onde passou as unhas nervosamente — **Ah! Dudu! O pato!** — correu até a bolsa que Camus havia deixado consigo e pegando às pressas a colocou sobre a cama, em frente a Hyoga — **Está aqui. Está vendo? Está tudo aqui... É... mamadeira? Você ainda usa isso nessa idade?** — franziu a testa voltando-se para Hyoga.

— **Essa bolsa é do papai.** — disse o menino, agora muito sério.

— **Sim, são suas coisas.** **O seu pai deixou aqui comigo porque ele teve de sair no meio da noite e me pediu para cuidar de você até ele voltar.**

— **Mintila! O meu papai não ia me entegar po Ras.** — falou bravo.

Shaka então parou o que fazia e direcionou seu rosto a Hyoga, assumindo um semblante severo.

— **Eu não sou o Ras...** Mas que criança limitada! — disse, depois soltou um suspiro.

Hyoga fez um muxoxo e deu uma fungada.

— **Não é?**

— **Ora, não! Aquilo era só uma fantasia... Igual a sua.** — disse Virgem retirando o pato de pelúcia da bolsa para entregá-lo ao menininho — **Você por acaso é o Batman? Não né?**

Hyoga pegou o patinho e o apertou com força contra si enquanto encarava o rosto do virginiano, agora não mais com medo, porém ainda mais curioso.

— **Olha, o meu nome é Shaka, e eu sou... colega de trabalho do seu pai...** — procurou a melhor explicação, depois sentou-se na beirada da cama abrandando seu semblante — **Não precisa ter medo. Você está seguro aqui. Estamos no Santuário e essa é minha casa, que fica algumas casas abaixo da do seu pai.**

— **Você é cavalelo também?**

— **Sou.**

— **E você faz gelinho também?**

— **Não.**

— **O que você faz?**

Virgem pensou por alguns segundos e achou melhor omitir o fato de que mandava as pessoas para um Inferno no qual julgava ser mais indicado a ela conforme seus erros, isso privada de todos os seus sentidos. Também não seria bom dizer ao menino que podia invocar demônios decrépitos, ou que podia afogar alguém em um mar de sangue borbulhante, tampouco derreter cérebros com o uso de ilusões insanas.

— **Olha, é melhor você não saber, tudo bem?** — disse por fim, novamente arranhando a nuca.

— **O papai vai demola pa volta?**

— **Eu não sei.**

— **Você é cego?**

— **Eu? Não.**

— **Pu que tá de olho fechado?**

— **Olha, Hyoga, esse é seu nome né?**

— **Sim.**

— **Vamos parar com tanta pergunta?**

— **Pu quê?**

— **Por que eu fiz um monte de coisas gostosas para você comer. Você quer?**

— **Papai disse pá eu nunca comê nada de gente estanha. Nada di nada.** — disse fazendo um biquinho.

— **Mas eu já te disse quem sou, já te disse meu nome, não sou mais um estranho. Você pode comer.** — levantou-se e estendeu a mão ao garotinho **— Não estará infringindo nenhuma ordem do seu pai, te garanto. Anda, venha.**

Ainda meio ressabiado, porém vencido pela fome, Hyoga desceu da cama e abraçado ao pato de pelúcia esticou o bracinho e segurou na mão que Shaka lhe oferecia.

Caminharam juntos, lado a lado, até a cozinha, ambos meio sem jeito, em silêncio e analisando um ao outro. Shaka em toda sua imponência nata, e Hyoga a passinhos curtos, atento a tudo à sua volta, já que aquela casa era bem diferente da casa onde morava seu pai. Não tinha a sobriedade de tons e formas do Templo de Aquário, mas o refinamento da arquitetura oriental indiana em toda sua majestade de cores quentes e formas exóticas.

Quando chegaram à cozinha Hyoga se viu diante de uma mesa enorme para lá de convidativa. Shaka o ajudou a se sentar em uma das cadeiras e puxou outra para acomodar-se ao lado do menininho para poder lhe servir.

O pequeno russo comeu um pouco de tudo. No início ainda se fazia meio tímido, porém foi só o virginiano despejar um fio de leite condensado sobre uma taça com morangos, uvas e grãos de cereais diversos que o menino desandou a falar, estimulado por aquele festival de sabores, cores e perfumes diversos.

E como aquela casa toda diferente tinha um cheiro bom!

Melhor que o cheiro da casa do tio Shaka só mesmo o cheiro da casa da sua querida Afrodite.

E como Hyoga estava sentindo falta dela...

Quase não pode falar com Afrodite na festa, depois a esperou por um bom tempo em Aquário antes de pegar no sono no colo de seu pai, e agora tinha acordado em uma casa estranha e nem podia perguntar sobre ela, uma vez que fora instruído por Camus a nunca falar de Afrodite para quem quer que fosse.

Assim, um pouco amuadinho, Hyoga terminou o dejejum, agradeceu e enquanto Shaka recolhia a mesa do café ficou parado no batente da porta o observando.

Aquele cavaleiro era tão diferente dos outros que conhecera na festa... Era sério, parecia bravo com algo e parecia também evitar olhar para si. Não porque estivesse sempre de olhos fechados, e sim pelo fato de que, diferente dos outros, nunca sorria ou fazia gracinhas.

Hyoga achou melhor deixá-lo quieto. Esperou que ele terminasse de recolher tudo e não aguentando mais segurar caminhou até ele e lhe puxou a barra da túnica.

Shaka virou-se para o menino enquanto enxugava as mãos em um guardanapo branco.

— **O que foi?** — disse o loiro.

— **Tio, eu quelo fazê xixi.** — pediu já cruzando as perninhas. Estava apertado.

— **Ah!... Claro.** — Shaka respondeu, então pegou novamente na mão do menino e o levou até o banheiro que ficava em um dos corredores de seu Templo, já que no banheiro do quarto Mu ainda dormia o sono dos ébrios.

No entanto, quando chegaram lá, Virgem abriu a porta, esperou que Hyoga entrasse e fechou a porta novamente deixando o menino sozinho do lado de dentro, enquanto esperava do lado de fora.

Não demorou um minuto sequer para dois toques fracos na porta serem ouvidos.

— **Mas já?** — disse Shaka ao abrir a porta e direcionar seu rosto para baixo. Hyoga, abraçado a Dudu, o encarava com uma expressão confusa.

— **Você vai ficá ai fola? —** perguntou convicto.

— **Como?** — Shaka disse surpreso.

— **Você não vai entá comigo?**

— **Você... você quer que eu entre com você?**

— **Sim. Eu quelo fazê os dois.** — explicou o loirinho.

— **Que dois?** — perguntou Virgem inocentemente, mas logo em seguida se deu conta do que o outro falava, então meio sem jeito coçou a lateral do rosto corado em agitação — **Ah! Sim! Buda!... Claro**... **entendi... Bem... Tem certeza de que não pode fazer isso sozinho?**

Hyoga acenou com a cabeça negativamente e sem outra alternativa Shaka o acompanhou entrando no banheiro e fechando a porta atrás de si.

E a manhã no Santuário estava apenas começando...

Casa de Peixes, 09:05am

Afrodite também tinha passado o resto da madrugada em claro e boa parte da manhã debaixo do chuveiro praguejando contra sua sorte infeliz.

Pouco antes das oito e meia desligou a ducha e seguiu para o quarto sem nem ao menos se enxugar, deixando um rastro de poças d´água pelo caminho.

Peixes levou tanta água na cabeça que todo o pigmento vermelho que havia passado no cabelo na noite anterior saiu completamente e seus fios azul piscina voltaram a dar as caras.

Sentou de frente para o espelho de sua penteadeira e ficou um longo período analisando seu reflexo no espelho, sem se mover.

Ouvia os passarinhos saudarem a manhã ensolarada do lado de fora, mas dentro de si apenas as palavras de Camus eram ouvidas repetidas vezes em sua mente.

" _Non_ precisa mais voltar."

Suspirou pesadamente.

— De que adianta ser tão bonito por fora e todo torto por dentro, Afrodite? — disse para seu próprio reflexo — O que tinha que ter ido lá? Fosse derramar o cafuçu no banco da praça, na porta da sorveteria, na capela das carmelitas descalças... Mas, não! Não!... Você teve a brilhante ideia de ir pedir conselhos para o Polifemo no puteiro dele. Que mente magnífica você tem, Afrodite! — pegou a escova e passou a escovar os cabelos com raiva, em movimentos nada delicados — É claro que o Camus ia aparecer lá, afinal sorte não faz parte da sua vida, Afrodite... bicha burra... Agora como você vai explicar para aquele viado turrão que focinho de porco não é tomada?

Largou a escova sobre a penteadeira e grunhindo de raiva passou a perambular pelo quarto.

— E tudo culpa de quem? Daquela cria mal parida do Tejo! Daquele réptil de ventosas. Que ódio!

Foi até o closet e chafurdando nas gavetas vestiu uma cueca velha, que nem era sua. Tinha os elásticos da cintura frouxos e pequenos furinhos na parte de trás. Pertencia a Máscara da Morte e deveria estar ali há anos, mas nem se lembrava mais. Vestiu também um abadá do carnaval carioca de 1993, o qual tinha pego de Aldebaran e esquecido de devolver, e quem em seu corpo mais parecia um vestido.

Queria descer até Aquário, mas àquela hora além de perigoso ainda podia criar algum conflito com Camus e não desejava expor Hyoga a uma briga entre eles, as quais quase sempre acabavam em baixaria.

Estava morrendo de vontade de ver o garotinho, mas também estava com medo, raiva e vergonha de Camus. Com certeza o francês pensava que havia transado com Diógenes.

Suspirou novamente enquanto caminhava até a cozinha pensando em como resolveria aquele dilema, então descascou duas laranjas murchas e colocou num pratinho junto com um pedaço de pão amanhecido e um copo de refrigerante sem gás. Puxou uma das graciosas cadeiras de madeira pintadas de branco com estofado de veludo rosa claro e sentou-se apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos.

Engoliu o pão borrachento com a ajuda do refrigerante e chupou uma laranja murcha.

Estava definhando de tristeza, assim como aquela comida velha.

Cuspiu o bagaço da laranja fora decidido a jogar fora também todo o medo e insegurança que Misty de Lagarto plantara em sua cabeça.

Precisava ver Hyoga, pois aquele pedacinho de gente já era parte crucial de sua existência, assim como Camus de Aquário.

Casa de Gêmeos

No Terceiro Templo, a intimidade da área residencial era mantida pelo eficiente labirinto erguido por seu guardião, o qual mantinha ocultos os Cosmos de Saga e de Geisty.

Na sala, de arrumação e mobílias impecáveis e tradicionais, o imponente relógio de jacarandá do século XVIII trabalhava incessante marcando onze horas e quarenta e dois minutos daquela manhã de Outono.

Já no quarto que era ocupado pelo casal a desordem parecia ter sido instaurada durante a madrugada. Uma garrafa de champanhe vazia tombava sobre o criado mudo enquanto outra caía sobre o carpete ao lado da cama formando uma pequena poça alcoólica.

Na cama os lençóis de algodão branquíssimos, agora manchados de toda a sorte de cores das pinturas faciais dos dois foliões, mal cobriam seus corpos nus, os quais estavam dispostos em sentidos opostos um ao outro.

Exaustos, ambos estavam entregues a um sono pesado, decorrente dos excessos etílicos e sexuais da noite passada, porém não tão pesado ao ponto de fazer a amazona de Serpente ser indiferente ao reboliço que acontecia em seu corpo, e que a fez despertar de súbito.

Geisty nem bem conseguiu entender o que se passava quando uma sensação de desordem lhe abateu o corpo provocando um arrepio gélido que lhe percorria a pele de forma intensa, acompanhado de uma contração abdominal involuntária que lhe subiu quente em direção à garganta.

Saltou da cama em agito, dando passadas largas e desalinhadas em direção ao banheiro que ficava no quarto, o invadindo em desespero e já se atirando em direção ao vaso sanitário. Levantou aflita a tampa junto com a tábua, na destreza ímpar dos que estão em apuros, e deixou sair de dentro de si uma avalanche quente e ruidosa de vômito que lhe passou pela garganta sentido esta queimar.

Geisty mal tinha se recuperado da primeira contração abdominal quando outra, ainda mais forte, lhe arrancou um gemido de dor que fora acompanhado de mais uma estrondosa onda de vômito.

Seu mal estar era tão intenso que sentia o corpo perder as forças, e para não ceder à vertigem e aos tremores se sentou no chão debruçando-se sobre a louça sanitária enquanto mais uma vez vomitava.

Os ruídos que vinham do banheiro eram tão perturbadores que Saga, mesmo entregue ao sono pesado proveniente do álcool, acordou.

Atordoado Gêmeos correu os olhos pelo ambiente já notando que a namorada não estava ao seu lado, então se levantou rapidamente e seguiu para o banheiro que tinha a porta aberta. Nem pensou duas vezes em entrar, só não imaginou se deparar com a cena que viu. A amazona debruçada sobre o sanitário, pálida, trêmula, visivelmente abatida e com uma crise de vômito intensa.

Assustado correu até a morena segurando seus cabelos e lhe apoiando as costas, ao que sentiu a pele fria e arrepiada.

— Geisty, por Atena! Está tão ruim assim? — perguntou preocupado.

A resposta veio em um leve menear de cabeça e mais uma onda ruidosa de vômito acompanhada de uma crise de tosse.

Ao se recuperar, gotículas de um suor frio brotavam da testa da amazona, e os olhos lacrimejavam pelo esforço.

— Calma, senão você vai se engasgar assim. Respire fundo... — disse o grego apoiando a amada e simulando o movimento de respiração — Isso, se acalme, respire, vai passar...

Mas nem concluiu a fala e mais uma vez ela se jogou para frente em uma ânsia fortíssima, mas sem conseguir vomitar, até que exausta foi amparada pelo namorado que olhava perplexo para a cena caótica enquanto afastava os fios do rosto suado.

— Geisty, respire fundo. — disse tentando passar tranquilidade enquanto observava a namorada inspirar o ar — Isso. Está melhorando? — a resposta foi um balançar sutil e positivo de cabeça — Você estava há muito tempo aqui? — novamente ela respondeu com um gesto, balançando a cabeça negativamente — Venha, vamos. Tente se levantar, eu te ajudo. Vamos para o chuveiro. Você precisa de um banho para recobrar as forças.

Saga se levantou apoiando a namorada em seu corpo. Com calma seguiram para o chuveiro e ficaram debaixo da cascata de água morna abraçados por longos minutos. O geminiano acariciava os cabelos negros da amazona com carinho, um uma tentativa atenciosa de aliviá-la do mal estar, e cerca de alguns minutos depois a melhora de Geisty já se mostrava perceptível.

— Obrigada. — ela disse em voz baixa — Já me sinto melhor. Não sei o que provocou essa... essa reação exagerada...

— Não sabe! — Gêmeos sorriu, depois beijou a fronte da amada carinhosamente — Acordei no susto com o barulho que você estava fazendo. Fiquei preocupado... Você estava tão bem ontem. Vim correndo aqui para te socorrer.

— Desculpa. Não queria que me visse nessa situação.

— Que bobagem, Geisty. — o geminiano riu para ela apertando o corpo languido contra o seu — Quem nunca vomitou depois de um porre?

Ela lhe sorriu de volta.

— Mesmo assim, amazona... — ele deu um selinho nos lábios úmidos dela — Mesmo que não precisasse de ajuda eu não iria te deixar passando mal aqui sozinha. Fiquei preocupado, pensei que fosse sufocar.

— Que exagero, Saga. — ela riu — Eu fiquei tonta de repente, só isso. Mas... obrigada por me socorrer, meu cavaleiro.

— Eu percebi... De nada. — ele falou enquanto esticava a mão para alcançar a esponja de banho para em seguida passá-la pelo corpo da moça em movimentos circulares suaves — Deixa eu te ajudar a tirar toda essa tinta melecada do seu corpo. Depois você tira do meu.

Ao que o cavaleiro disse isso, Geisty olhou imediatamente para o seu rosto, que era uma mistura bizarra de tinta branca com verde, preta e vermelha.

— Sim. Deuses, seu rosto está horrível! — ela disse dando um sorriso e esfregando os dedos com cuidado pela face do grego, que sorria de volta com os olhos fechados.

— O seu não está muito melhor não. — retrucou Saga.

— Não duvido, mas pelo menos eu não tenho marca de batom na barriga... — disse Geisty esfregando a mancha no abdômen do namorado que a olhava curioso — Me da essa esponja aqui.

— Acho que exageramos um pouco na bebida ontem. Até eu me sinto meio tonto ainda. — Gêmeos comentou esfregando o rosto para se livrar de toda aquela maquiagem borrada enquanto Geisty lhe esfregava o peito com a bucha.

— Ah, você acha? _Amore mio_ , ontem bebemos de dar inveja a Baco.

A risada do cavaleiro se espalhou pelo banheiro.

— Sim, e não foi só na bebida que exageramos, não é mesmo, _amore mio_? — disse o grego puxando a namorada para um abraço — Mas, não me arrependo de nada.

— Nem eu! — ela respondeu com um beijo no queixo do cavaleiro.

— Mas agora você precisa descansar. Vamos acabar esse banho logo e ai você vai ficar deitada ali na cama enquanto eu preparo um dejejum leve para nós.

— Não estou com fome.

— Mas precisa comer. Depois se quiser podemos ir até a enfermaria do Santuário.

— Não precisa, Saga, não é para tanto. Eu estou bem.

— Tem certeza? Eu fico preocupado. Você ainda está bem abatida. Nunca te vi passar tão mal como agora.

— Não! Não preciso, eu já disse que estou bem. Mesmo porque vou chegar lá pedindo o que? Remédio para curar a cara de pau da minha ressaca? Não preciso, eu estou melhorando.

— Tudo bem, você fica aqui hoje, passamos o dia juntos. Hoje é nossa folga.

— Jura? Você não tem nenhum assunto pendente para resolver hoje?

— Não. Nenhum. E caso apareça algo para ser resolvido com o Grande Mestre, meu assessor, Gigars, resolverá para mim. Meu único assunto de hoje é você.

— Ah! Ótimo! — Geisty disse animada, depois puxou o corpo forte do cavaleiro para debaixo da cascata de água enquanto despejava shampoo sobre seus cabelos — Então o meu chá pode ser de hortelã, mas o quero com pouco açúcar, nem muito quente, nem muito frio! E minhas torradas têm que ser ao ponto!

— Chá morno e torradas ao ponto! Seu desejo é uma ordem! — Saga sorriu enquanto sentia os dedos delicados da morena lhe massagear o couro cabeludo — Assim é que se fala, minha enferma. Hoje eu vou cuidar de você e desse seu mal estar.

— Hum, e eu vou adorar! — disse Geisty correndo as mãos pelos ombros fortes do grego para em seguida abraçá-lo com ternura.

Aquele dia seria dedicado aos cuidados de Saga à Geisty, que ainda sentia leves enjoos intermitentes, os quais julgava ser resultado da ressaca da festa.

Para Saga, cuidar e mimar a namorada não seria tarefa penosa, visto que tudo que desejava era aproveitar um dia inteiro na companhia da amada, fosse apenas desfrutando da presença doce e carinhosa dela, assistindo a um filme qualquer na televisão ou mesmo alternando as horas entre cochilos e carícias mais ousadas.

Casa de Virgem, 15:05pm

Hyoga sentia a água geladinha lhe correr pelos tornozelos, pés e dedinhos, os quais ele contraia enfiando por debaixo da terra fofa sob os pés nus.

Fazia uma tarde quente na Grécia, e após assistirem televisão, comerem uma torta deliciosa de vegetais com batatas fritas, conversarem sobre elefantes, macacos e outros dos tantos animais que habitavam a milenar terra natal de Shaka, agora ambos estavam no jardim secreto da Sexta Casa Zodiacal brincando com a mangueira de regar as plantas.

No intervalo entre o almoço e a pausa para assistirem ao canal de desenhos animados, o Santo de Virgem foi até o banheiro de seu quarto e com cuidado tirado Mu da banheira para carregá-lo até a cama. O hálito morno do lemuriano ainda exalava um odor forte de álcool e Shaka teve pena dele, pois sentia que a conversa que tiveram na festa não tinha afetado negativamente somente a si, mas também ao ariano, uma vez que nunca o tinha visto em tal estado de embriaguez, nem nos excessos que ele cometera no passado quando ainda namoravam.

Com carinho e dedicação lhe tirou o bigode ainda colado debaixo do nariz, as meias e a gravata. Ajeitou Áries entre os travesseiros e o deixou ali para voltar sua atenção a Hyoga.

Shaka havia dado banho no menino logo após o almoço e vestido a roupa que Camus tinha colocado na bolsa, mas, pelo andar da carruagem, Hyoga teria que tomar outro banho no final da tarde, já que tinha terra até nos cabelos.

Com as barras da calça de moletom erguidas até acima dos joelhos, e Shaka a barra da túnica dobrada na mesma altura, criança e cavaleiro agora conversam sobre botânica, bem a seus modos distintos.

— **Tio Shaka, pu que você tem duas ávoles iguais?** — perguntou o sempre curioso garotinho russo.

Shaka não queria dizer a verdade, já que esta era um tanto quanto fúnebre demais para uma criança, então se ateve somente à parte lúdica.

— **Por que elas são gêmeas e não queriam crescer separadas uma da outra.** — disse entregando a mangueira para Hyoga — **Toma. Dê água para elas. As plantas precisam de luz e de água para viver.**

— **Como você sabe?**

— **Você não sente sede?**

— **Sim.**

— **E você conseguiria viver sem a luz do Sol? Em noites gélidas e intermináveis?**

— **Eu acho que não.**

— **Então. As plantas são iguais a você. Precisam de água, luz, adubo e amor, para crescerem bonitas e fortes.**

— **Eu sempe vou dá água pá elas.**

— **Isso mesmo. Mas, agora elas já beberam bastante água.** — disse Virgem indo fechar a torneira — **Vamos tomar outro banho que se o seu pai aparecer aqui para te pegar, e espero que apareça logo, vai achar que Shaka é um porco. Olha seu estado!**

— **Não! Banho não!** — Hyoga largou a mangueira e num tom de brincadeira saiu correndo pelo jardim aos risos chamando a atenção de Shaka, a quem ele queria que fosse atrás de si numa brincadeira de pega-pega.

— **Ei! Volte aqui!** — gritou o loiro ao vê-lo correr — Buda! E a parte que as crianças obedecem aos mais velhos? Será que esse veio com defeito? Eu não sirvo pra isso...— esfregou o rosto, cansado, depois saiu correndo atrás do loirinho — **Hyoga! Vai tomar banho sim! Volte aqui!**

Ficaram naquela brincadeira de gato e rato por um tempo ainda, até que Hyoga finalmente foi "capturado" e mergulhado em uma banheira de águas límpidas e mornas com essências aromáticas de sândalo, alecrim e camomila.

Enquanto ensaboava as costas e lavava o cabelinho de Hyoga, que brincava com pequenos raminhos de alecrim que boiavam sobre a água, Shaka pensava novamente na conversa que tivera com Mu na festa, até que o pequeno russo o trouxe de volta para o presente.

— **Tio Shaka, você é um cavalelo fote igual meu papai?** — o menino perguntou em seu francês de sotaque russo acentuado.

— **Eu creio que sim**. — Shaka respondeu junto com um leve balançar de cabeça, como fazem os indianos ao afirmarem uma sentença.

— **Quem é mais fote?**

— **Todos somos iguais.** — disse o virginiano — **Seu pai é um cavaleiro muito forte. Uma lástima que use tanto poder e potencial para tratar de propósitos mundanos e escusos, disseminando o crime, a depravação, a contravenção, a promiscuidade, a corrup...** — interrompeu-se ao se dar conta do que falava, então percebeu que Hyoga o encarava confuso, com os olhões arregalados — **Por Buda! A água está ficando fria! Está com frio?** — encheu as mãos com um tanto de água e jogou no rosto do menino, torcendo para que ele não conhecesse nenhuma daquelas palavras que havia dito.

Hyoga quase se engasgou, mas achou divertido o modo como o virginiano agora batia as mãos contra a água para fazer mais espuma. Era uma tentativa de desviar o rumo da conversa.

E de fato ele conseguiu.

— **Quem é Buda, tio Shaka?** — perguntou Hyoga.

— **Ah... Buda?** — Virgem suspirou aliviado — **Buda é o nome de um príncipe muito bonzinho que viveu há muitos anos na Terra. Ele renunciou a tudo que tinha para se tornar um deus e ajudar as pessoas a entenderem melhor a si mesmas e aos seus semelhantes.**

— **Legal... Tio Shaka?**

— **O que?**

— **Aquele que tá na sua cama é o Comissálio Gódon?** — perguntou, já que tinha visto Mu na cama do virginiano quando este o trouxera para o banheiro do quarto do casal.

— **Quem?** — Shaka respondeu atrapalhado.

— **O Comissálio Gódon. O moço das pintinha na testa. Ele tá domindo na sua cama. Você me disse que aquela é sua cama... Poque ele tá domindo na sua cama? A Di dome na cama com meu papai, mas eles são namolados. Você e o Comissálio Gódon são namolados?**

Shaka parou o que fazia com ambas as mãos congeladas no ar.

Estava completamente atônito diante daquelas perguntas. Todos no Santuário sabiam que Camus era extremamente homofóbico, e que certamente já tinha começado a doutrinar o filho para pensar como ele, então entrar naquele assunto não seria muito inteligente.

Engoliu em seco, pela primeira vez sem ter uma resposta para um questionamento que lhe faziam, até que finalmente sentiu o Cosmo do Santo de Aquário se anunciar na porta de seu Templo.

— Buda seja louvado! — disse Virgem em voz baixa mergulhando ambas as mãos rapidamente na água para terminar de enxaguar os cabelos de Hyoga — **Seu pai chegou! Anda, vamos terminar logo esse banho antes que Shaka desencarne aqui antes da hora! Vai, enfia a cabeça ai na água.**

Terminado o banho, Virgem vestiu rapidamente Hyoga, juntou as coisinhas dele espalhadas pelo quarto, colocou tudo dentro da bolsa, pegou o menininho pela mão e o conduziu até a entrada da Sexta Casa, onde Camus já os aguardava enquanto fumava um cigarro.

O Santo de Aquário foi outro que passou o resto da madrugada em claro e metade do dia recluso em seu Templo, remoendo tudo que havia acontecido na noite anterior, até que conseguiu juntar um mínimo de ânimo para enxotar de seus pensamentos a visão de Afrodite naquele quarto junto de Diógenes, tomar um banho, mudar de roupa e descer até Virgem para buscar o filho, afinal agora era pai e teria que dividir sua dor de cotovelo com sua obrigação para com Hyoga.

Havia chorado pela manhã. Usou gelo pouco antes de descer para amenizar os olhos inchados, mas mesmo esforçando-se ao máximo para disfarçar a raiva e a tristeza, Shaka pôde notar seu abatimento assim que o viu ali.

Quando avistou Camus, Hyoga soltou da mão de Virgem e correu sorridente para ele.

— **Papai!** — dizia no percurso.

Camus se abaixou e abriu os braços para receber o pequeno com um abraço forte e saudoso, o pegando no colo em seguida.

— _Merci_ Shaka. E me perdoe o incomodo e a demora. — disse o aquariano ao estender a mão para apanhar a bolsa que Virgem lhe devolvia.

— Tudo bem. Não foi incomodo. Ele é uma boa criança. — disse Shaka — Um tanto quanto tagarela demais. — sorriu sutilmente — Cuide bem dele. Seja para ele tudo o que mais sentiu falta em sua vida.

— Eu serei. — disse o Santo de Aquário ao levantar os olhos e divisar a face serena do virginiano — **Agradeça ao tio Shaka, Hyoga.**

O menino tombou o corpinho para o lado e pegou Shaka de surpresa ao dar um beijo estalado em seu rosto.

— **Obigado tio Shaka!** — disse com seu mais sincero sorriso no rostinho alegre.

Shaka respondeu com um aceno tão somente. Ficou ainda algum tempo ali os vendo subir as escadas lentamente enquanto repassava em seus pensamentos tudo que vivera aquela manhã. Baixou a cabeça e deixou escapar um riso que surpreendeu até a si mesmo.

Não tinha sido uma experiência de todo ruim. Cansativa, sim, mas não incômoda.

Entrou em seu Templo o percebendo silencioso e vazio como nunca.

Caminhou até a sala e se surpreendeu ao ver o par de chinelinhos azuis ao pé do sofá. Hyoga os deixara ali quando foram assistir televisão, logo depois Shaka propôs a brincadeira no jardim e ambos seguiram descalços até a parte externa do Sexto Templo.

Sentou-se no sofá e apanhou o par de chinelos os pousando em seu colo, sobre a túnica laranja. Eram tão pequenos que sorriu achando graça, então curiosamente levou um até seu rosto e o cheirou.

Tantos pensamentos desconexos passavam pela cabeça do virginiano que de tão distraído não percebeu que estava sendo observado por um par de olhos verdes ainda meio inchados pelo sono prolongado.

Mu aproximou-se lentamente do sofá, intrigado pelo que via. Shaka tinha um par de chinelinhos de criança nas mãos e cheirava um deles.

Quando estava já nas costas do sofá, curvou-se para frente e aproximou a boca do ouvido de Shaka.

— Um chinelinho de criança, luz da minha vi...

Foi interrompido de supetão por uma pancada no queixo que Shaka lhe dera com o susto usando o chinelo de Hyoga.

— MU DE ÁRIES! — Virgem gritou se levantando do sofá com o coração palpitando dentro do peito — POR BUDA! QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO?

— Auuw! — Mu levou ambas as mãos ao queixo fazendo uma careta, mas o que mais lhe doeu na verdade foi a cabeça, essa sim, parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento!

Com uma ressaca horrível aquela pancada foi sentida como marteladas fortes em seu cérebro, as quais lhe fez contrair os olhos apertando com força as pálpebras.

— Shaka... — resmungou encostando-se no braço do sofá — Por tudo que é mais sagrado, fale baixo, ou minha cabeça vai explodir.

Virgem rapidamente foi acudir o marido.

— A culpa foi sua. — disse, agora num sussurro, enquanto apressou-se a verificar se tinha ferido Mu com a pancada — Quem mandou chegar assim, todo sorrateiro. Quase me mata de susto.

Vendo que fora apenas um esbarrão sem gravidade, e que o problema de Mu estava longe de ser o golpe que lhe dera, Shaka o pegou pela mão e lentamente o conduziu pela sala em direção à cozinha.

— Desculpa... Ai... minha cabeça dói tanto... — o ariano reclamou.

— Pudera né, Mu. Espantoso seria se depois de beber feito um ébrio boêmio você acordasse vendendo disposição. Anda, eu te fiz um chá para curar essa ressaca.

— Obrigado. — Áries agradeceu seguindo o marido até a cozinha, onde puxou uma cadeira e se sentou à mesa — Ontem eu passei da conta... Sabe o quanto fico triste quando discutimos. Além disso, você saiu para tomar um ar e foi embora sem dizer nada...

Mu parou de falar dando um suspiro melancólico.

O fiasco da noite anterior ainda pairava sobre eles.

Calado, Shaka deixou os chinelinhos de Hyoga sobre uma das cadeiras e foi até o fogão, onde apanhou um bule com o chá que já havia feito e o serviu em uma xícara de porcelana indiana para o ariano.

— Beba tudo. É para ser bebido morno mesmo e não quente. — devolveu o bule ao fogão e quando voltou à mesa para se sentar trouxe também uma travessa com bananas cortadas, mel e um pedaço da torta que havia feito para o almoço — E coma alguma coisa, vai te ajudar a melhorar... A festa acabou para mim quando você enfim me revelou o seu desejo de ter filhos. — disse baixando o rosto.

Mu nada disse.

Uma pausa silenciosa se fez entre eles enquanto o Santo de Áries, de olhos baixos e semblante acabrunhado, pegou a xícara e deu um gole no chá. Depois, ainda em silêncio, Mu comeu um pedaço de fruta e terminou de beber a infusão.

O clima estava tão estranho e denso que nem apetite tinha, mas se esforçava pelo virginiano.

Foi então que viu o par de chinelinhos infantis na cadeira e se lembrou da cena inusitada na sala.

Cautelosamente esticou o braço e os apanhou na mão, curioso.

— De quem são? — perguntou quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

— São do filho do Camus. — disse Shaka sem muito entusiasmo — Ele passou a manhã e boa parte da tarde aqui. Parece que Aquário teve de resolver algum problema externo e não tinha com quem deixá-lo... Procurou por você, mas você estava dormindo na banheira.

— Na banheira? Isso explica as dores que sinto nas costas. — Áries constatou enquanto levava uma mão ao pescoço dolorido — Poxa que pena. Hyoga me pareceu uma criança maravilhosa. Realmente fiquei encantado com ele. Adoraria ter ajudado a cuidar dele... Quem sabe... brincado, passar um tempo tipo família, sabe?

Quando percebeu a besteira que tinha acabado de dizer, Mu se calou de imediato.

Notou que havia entrado em um looping, pois tudo o que falava trazia à tona o assunto que tanto tentava evitar.

Mas o estrago já estava feito.

Um pouco abatido, Shaka pegou a xícara que servira o chá ao marido, que agora estava vazia, se levantou e foi até a pia.

— Eu achei que já éramos uma família. — murmurou enquanto lavava a porcelana. Quando terminou voltou à mesa, mas não se sentou, permanecendo de pé ao lado do ariano — Mas, pelo jeito eu me enganei.

— Shaka, por favor, me perdoa. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. — Mu ergueu os olhos e olhou para a face tristonha do marido, visivelmente aflito, depois buscou a mão dele fazendo uma pequena carícia — É claro que somos uma família, luz da minha vida. É só que...

— Que?

— Eu... Eu não consigo impedir essa sensação de que nos falta algo... Ontem eu vi Hyoga com Camus, passei algum tempo reparando na cumplicidade de um para com o outro e...

— E?

— E esse desejo antigo de ter filhos aflorou muito forte em mim. Foi inevitável!

— Hum.

— Shaka, eu não quero brigar com você. Estou odiando esse clima ruim entre nós dois.

Como não era de guardar as coisas para si por muito tempo, tampouco ficar remoendo dilemas, aborrecimentos e dúvidas, Shaka achou que deveria abrir logo o jogo.

— Eu também detesto esse clima, Mu, mas precisamos conversar sobre isso. — sentou-se novamente e abriu os olhos, encarando firmemente o olhar aflito do ariano enquanto segurava sua mão com força — Não dá mais para simplesmente fingir que está tudo bem, ou que ficará tudo bem. O seu desejo de ter filhos é totalmente compreensível, eu o entendo... A raça muviana está quase extinta, e não será comigo que você irá manter o legado do seu povo.

— Shaka, não fala assim, eu...

— Mu... nós dois... — Virgem o interrompeu, mas depois fez uma breve pausa, sentindo a garganta lhe apertar a ponto de quase sufocar — Nós somos tão iguais e ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes... Eu nunca pensei em ter filhos, não tenho esse desejo, portanto não acho certo privá-lo dele, mas... Por Buda, Mu de Áries, por que não considerou isso antes de... Antes de se casar comigo? Você foi leviano, você foi... Imprudente! O que devo fazer agora, me diz? O que devo fazer? Shaka deve abrir mão do Mu para deixar ele livre para procurar uma mulher, ou uma lemuriana, que lhe dê o filho que ele tanto deseja? É isso que Shaka deve fazer? Por que ele não sabe se consegue fazer isso, Mu, e é isso que está enlouquecendo Shaka, porque ele não quer ser egoísta, mas ele é! — angustiado, Shaka recolheu as mãos, mas manteve seus olhos cravados aos do lemuriano.

Mu ao notar o estado do marido, a aura perturbada e confusa, os olhos azuis lhe encarando cheios de aflição, sentiu o peito doer repleto de culpa.

Imediatamente se levantou da cadeira para poder se aproximar mais, então se agachou à sua frente e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto do amado.

— Nunca mais repita isso. — disse baixo, com o rosto muito próximo ao de Shaka, encarando-o de volta — Você não é egoísta, você só é humano! E eu não fui leviano. Imprudente talvez, mas não leviano... Eu escolhi você, Shaka, porque eu o amo, e não vai abrir mão de mim, pois não quero ser livre. — fez uma pausa e respirou fundo — Entenda uma coisa de uma vez por todas, quando decidi me casar com você, eu estava absolutamente ciente de nossa situação delicada. Não pense que o sacrifício que fez por mim passou despercebido, Shaka. Você abriu mão da sua iluminação, da eternidade, da divindade... por mim. — o lemuriano então deu um sorriso triste e acariciou carinhosamente o rosto do virginiano, que o olhava com brandura.

— Mas, a minha escolha afeta somente a mim e a ninguém mais, Mu. Já a sua escolha afeta toda uma raça que está à beira da extinção. — Virgem disse num murmúrio fraco e sentido.

— Então nós dois estamos sendo egoístas, luz da minha vida. — disse o ariano colocando uma mecha do cabelo de Shaka atrás de sua orelha, aproveitando o gesto para lhe afagar com carinho as madeixas loiras — Porém, essa foi a nossa escolha... Eu escolhi por mim mesmo. Eu também fiz uma troca, Shaka. Abandonei a minha raça, troquei o futuro dos meus descendentes por amor a você... Me perdoe se fomos imprudentes, como disse, mas escolhemos nós ao invés do bem maior, e não vejo pecado nisso. E agora não há volta. Não a essa altura. Eu não sei se você se arrepende, mas eu não me arrependo.

— Não. Eu não me arrependo. Se tivesse que escolher de novo, por mil vezes eu escolheria você. — disse o virginiano delineando os traços do rosto do lemuriano com as pontas dos dedos.

— Eu não vou mentir para você, eu desejo sim ter um filho. Uma criança que preencha essa lacuna que falta em nossa pequena família, mesmo que para você essa lacuna não exista. — disse o ariano — Uma criança que alegre nossa casa com seu riso e brincadeiras... Mas, assim como você carrega o peso de sua escolha, eu também carregarei o peso da minha... Por favor, Shaka, me perdoe. Não quero que sofra por conta do meu desejo tolo. Eu te amo e não tem que abrir mão de mim para fêmea muviana alguma, porque eu sou seu, eternamente seu.

Shaka deixou livre um suspiro, misto de cansaço, apreensão, mas também alívio, ainda que esse fosse brando e frágil.

Esboçando um sorriso melancólico em seu rosto pálido, o virginiano puxou Mu para um abraço e lhe deu um beijo terno nos lábios, depois encostou sua testa a dele e ambos de olhos fechados ficaram ali por um breve tempo em silêncio, refletindo sobre as escolhas que tomaram e suas consequências.

Casa de Aquário, 20:30pm

Na sala da parte interna do Templo de Gelo, Camus tinha os olhos avelãs fundos e cansados fixos a um ponto qualquer na parede. Sentado no sofá, em uma das mãos segurava um copo de cristal que guardava um último fio da generosa dose de vodca com a qual se servira depois de dar um rápido lanche a Hyoga.

O menino estava sentado no tapete felpudo no centro do aposento, concentrado em um quebra-cabeças que Camus lhe oferecera para distrai-lo. Talvez, com a mente focada no enigma das pequenas peças o filho não lhe fizesse tantas perguntas sobre o paradeiro de Afrodite.

"Afrodite..."

Aquário quase verbalizou seus pensamentos, e com os lábios já entreabertos deixou escapar um suspiro e sorveu o último fio da vodca em seu copo.

Foi quando sentiu seus pensamentos ganharem forma e percebeu o Cosmo do Santo de Peixes nas imediações de seu Templo. Seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão de raiva, misto de mágoa e rancor.

Achou que o sueco se anunciava apenas para passar, mas de repente ouviu três toques na porta.

Hyoga arregalou os olhos e olhou para o aquariano, ansioso. Camus, porém, pousou o copo na mesinha ao lado do sofá e se levantou.

— **Não saia dai.** — ordenou ao pequeno antes de deixar sala em direção ao corredor.

Camus ficou durante algum tempo apenas olhando para a grande porta de madeira escura antes de abri-la. Não sabia se queria ver Afrodite, tampouco falar com ele, não ainda. Estava confuso, magoadíssimo, sentindo-se traído, mas a vontade de esclarecer tudo com o pisciano, para o bem ou para o mau, foi mais forte, e com o coração aos pulos dentro do peito agarrou a maçaneta e abriu a porta lentamente.

O coração de Camus bateu ainda mais forte quando seus olhos avelãs cruzaram com os aquamarines do Santo de Peixes e o perfume de rosas que exalava dos cabeços azuis, presos em uma graciosa trança que pendia de um dos lados de seu corpo, lhe arrebatou os sentidos impiedosamente.

Não bastasse o perfume inebriante e aqueles olhos extasiantes que lhe olhavam suplicantes, Afrodite estava deslumbrantemente vestido num Dior de seda italiana azul marinho com estampas delicadas de rosas brancas, cintura bem marcada, saia rodada até os joelhos, decote alto e mangas longas. As costas nuas era uma exigência à parte, já que não poderia usar decotes na frente, visto que não tinha seios e nem usava enchimentos.

A franja longa estava presa com uma presilha prateada de cristais, nos lábios tinha um batom brilhante e nos pés uma sapatilha baixinha branca.

— Oi, Camus. — disse Afrodite, sem sorrir, sem gracejar como sempre fazia.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — Aquário sussurrou fechado o rosto numa expressão sóbria e sisuda — _Non_ há mais nada para você aqui. Vá embora.

— Eu quero ver o Hyoga, e quero te dizer o que fui fazer no inferninho do Polifemo... Me deixa entrar?

 **Negrito** – traduzido do francês.


	8. Deixe Ele Entrar - Parte 1

**************************Cap 8 Deixe Ele Entrar - Parte 1** ****************************

Santuário

Casa de Aquário, 20:30pm

— Por favor, me deixe entrar. — pediu Afrodite em voz baixa, não querendo que Hyoga o ouvisse, enquanto encarava os olhos avelãs de Camus com um olhar suplicante — Tem que me deixar explicar o que aconteceu ontem.

O Santo de Aquário, porém, nada disse. Continuou a encarar o pisciano com semblante rude e retraído, já que até aquele momento estava decidido de que colocaria aquele cavaleiro para fora de sua vida, uma vez que Afrodite havia feito essa escolha primeiro quando trocou a ele e a seu filho por uma noite de libertinagem no bordel de Polifemo.

No entanto, entre a decisão e a tomada da ação havia um abismo. Por isso, Camus encarava os olhos aquamarines suplicantes de Peixes com o coração apertado pela angústia do conflito entre razão e emoção que se desenrolava dentro de si.

Os poucos segundos em que tinha ficado nesse empasse, entre deixar Afrodite entrar ou mandá-lo embora, foram mais do que o suficiente para atrair Hyoga, que já havia sentido o cheiro forte de rosas exalado pelo Santo de Peixes, já que este transpirava muito devido ao nervosismo, e agora vinha correndo em direção à porta.

— **DIIIIIIIII!** — gritava o menininho, eufórico.

Camus foi pego de surpresa.

Agora sim que não seria capaz de fechar a porta na cara do sueco, tampouco teria coragem de dizer ao filho que ele não poderia mais ver a amazona de Peixes. Ambos ainda estavam de luto, e Hyoga não podia sofrer uma nova perda.

Sendo assim, Camus deu um passo para o lado e deixou o caminho livre para o garotinho que vinha correndo, não sem antes encarar os olhos de Afrodite e dizer num sussurro em tom ameaçador:

— _Non_ se atreva a magoá-lo ou usá-lo de alguma forma para me chantagear. Eu juro que mato você.

Afrodite engoliu em seco.

Não que estivesse intimidado por aquela ameaça.

Era o primeiro alerta de Camus que o preocupava e fazia seu peito arder em agonia.

Não magoar Hyoga...

Será que conseguiria? Mesmo decidido a continuar mentindo para ele?

Sentiu suas mãos tremerem levemente e seu coração disparar ao ver o loirinho correndo em sua direção já com os braços abertos e o sorriso mais lindo que já tivera o privilégio de ver em sua vida.

Afrodite então mandou o medo esperar e deu espaço à emoção ao sorrir para ele, enquanto colocava debaixo do braço, próximo à axila, uma caixinha comprida amarelo ocre enfeitada com uma fita vermelha.

Dobrou os joelhos e inclinou-se para frente estendendo ambos os braços para receber o menininho num abraço caloroso e pleno de saudades.

— **Aaah! Meu loirudinho!** — exclamou o pisciano de olhos fechados, fazendo uma voz mais aguda. Nunca imaginou que o que mais sentiria falta um dia em sua vida fosse um simples abraço de uma criança — **Que saudades eu senti de você!**

Ficaram por um breve momento ali, abraçados, rostos coladinhos um ao outro, enquanto eram observados por Camus, que tinha consciência de que, assim como não era fácil tirar Peixes de seu coração, não seria fácil retirar a "Di" do coração carente de afeto de Hyoga.

Aquele maldito sueco parecia saber exatamente como conquistar os regidos pela constelação de Aquário!

— **Me deixa olhar para você.** — disse Afrodite ao se afastar do abraço e segurar o rostinho do menino com ambas as mãos, enquanto corria os olhos por cada detalhe — **Está tão lindo! Tão cheiroso**! — deu uma fungada no pescoço de Hyoga lhe tirando risos, mas de repente a pergunta fatídica viera, como temia.

— **Di, onde você tava?** — o menino perguntou com voz queixosa.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e rapidamente olhou para Camus, que franziu as sobrancelhas e fez um rápido sinal negativo com uma das mãos. Não queria envolver o menino em seu dilema pessoal.

— **Onde eu... estava?** — o sueco gaguejou, mas logo pensou rápido e apanhando a caixa debaixo do braço a oferecendo a Hyoga — **Eu estava comprando os chocolates de salsicha que você adora!**

— **Chocolate de salsichaaaa!** — Hyoga arregalou os olhos eufórico. Tinha provado os chocolates em formato de salsicha que eram feitos em uma confeitaria no centro de Atenas e se divertido muito, então Afrodite apelou para o doce.

— **Sim! E você sabe que só tem uma loja na cidade que vende eles, né? Eu tive que esperar ela abrir, depois tive que ir pegar acué no banco, ai fui até o mercado comprar bacon para ralar, fritar e jogar por cima das salsichas, porque eu sei que você adora bacon com salsicha... Nossa, você não imagina como demorou para eu fazer tudo isso, meu amor**! — gesticulava enquanto falava, demonstrando o quão corrido foi seu dia.

— **Bacon! Que legal!** — Hyoga abriu um sorrisão tanto animado quanto surpreso, afinal, uma mistura excêntrica daquelas era de deixar qualquer criança curiosa — **Papai, eu posso comer um agora?** — perguntou virando-se para Camus.

Camus fez uma carranca não acreditando no que aquele sueco louco estava oferecendo à criança.

— **Deus, isso deve fazer mal**. — falou ao fechar a porta enquanto Hyoga continuava a lhe lançar um olhar suplicante — **Está bem. Mas coma um só. Está quase na hora de você ir pra cama. Além disso, a Afrodite e eu precisamos ter uma conversa chata de adultos.**

— **Eba! Está bem, papai.** — respondeu o obediente garotinho russo, depois tomou a mão de Peixes na sua e o guiou para a sala onde estavam espalhados seus brinquedos — **Vem Di. Vamo pegar o Dudu e o Zezé pa eles come com a gente.**

Aquele pequeno percurso entre a entrada da casa e a sala foi completado por Afrodite de modo angustiante.

A mão de Hyoga que segurava a sua era seu único alento frente à frieza com que Camus lhe tratara.

O cavaleiro de Aquário por sua vez, fechou a porta e os seguiu a passos lentos, parando no batente que separava a sala do corredor que levava à biblioteca, então ficou a observá-los por um breve instante antes de mergulhar no corredor escuro e deixá-los a sós, decidido a não interferir.

Deixaria que Hyoga aproveitasse aqueles momentos com Afrodite e depois colocaria um ponto final àquela situação.

Na sala, quando viu Hyoga apontar para o quebra-cabeças espalhado sobre o tapete, logo Afrodite desfez aquela expressão de mágoa e ansiedade que tomava seu belo rosto e encheu-se de empolgação.

— **Uaau! Você está montando um quebra-cabeça?** — disse ele sorrindo animado.

— **Sim! Você me ajuda montá, Di?** — Hyoga respondeu enquanto abria a caixa de chocolates, oferecendo um a Afrodite.

— **Mas é claro que sim, meu loirudinho! Senta ai**. — disse o pisciano, então enfiou o chocolate todo dentro da boca espalhando alguns farelos de bacon pelo tapete e se sentou no chão, tendo o cuidado ao dobrar as pernas para não revelar mais do que devia — **Eu sou ótimo...** — raspou a garganta e fingiu tossir ao perceber o ato falho — **Ótima! Eu sou ótima em resolver quebra-cabeças.**

Logicamente Hyoga sequer percebeu o deslize do pisciano. Estava tão eufórico com a presença dele ali que de pronto sentou-se a seu lado, já espalhando mais as peças do brinquedo com as mãozinhas pequenas sujas de chocolate.

Pouco mais de meia hora havia passado quando finalmente montaram todo o jogo de pecinhas minúsculas e coloridas.

Cansado, já que havia tido um dia cheio na casa do Cavaleiro de Virgem, Hyoga já piscava de sono quando Afrodite o pegou no colo e o levou para o quarto.

Lá, Peixes ajudou o menininho a colocar o pijama e o colocou na cama, deitando-se do lado dele, ambos dividindo o mesmo travesseiro enquanto se olhavam ternamente nos olhos.

O sentimento que invadia o coração de Afrodite naquele momento, enquanto fazia um cafuné nas madeixas loiras do cabelinho de Hyoga, ele só havia sentido duas vezes em toda sua vida.

A primeira foi quando chegou ao Santuário, triste e com medo, e um rapaz muito gentil o recebeu com um abraço acolhedor e um saquinho cheio de balas.

Era Saga.

A segunda foi quando beijou Camus pela primeira vez. Um beijo de despedida, logo depois do aquariano ter entrado por engano em seu quarto no bordel e terem passado a noite juntos.

— **Di.**

A voz doce de Hyoga despertou Afrodite do transe nostálgico que entrara.

— **Diga, meu amor. —** disse num sussurro.

— **Eu fiquei com medo que você tivesse ido embola.** — disse o menino quase adormecendo.

Aquilo foi um golpe certeiro no coração de Peixes, que não pode evitar que uma lágrima lhe brotasse dos olhos e saltasse pela lateral de seu rosto melancólico.

— **Meu amor.** — disse o sueco dando um beijo na fronte do loirinho — **Me perdoa... Eu jamais irei embora.**

— **Pomete?**

— **Pometo, meu narizinho de batatinha frita!** — sorriu esfregando seu nariz ao dele — **Agora vou cantar uma música para você dormir, e amanhã eu estarei aqui quando você acordar, está bem?**

Hyoga sorriu e deitou de lado ajeitando-se entre os travesseiros.

— **Caranguejo não é peixe**

 **Caranguejo não é peixe**

 **Caranguejo peixe é**

 **Caranguejo só é peixe na enchente da maré**

 **Ora palma, palma, palma**

 **Ora pé, pé, pé**

 **Ora roda, roda, roda**

 **Caranguejo peixe é.**

A suntuosa e sempre abastada biblioteca do Templo de Gelo estava à meia luz.

O que costumeiramente era um ambiente confortável à leitura, muito bem arejado e iluminado, agora estava imerso numa penumbra densa, agravada pelas cortinas fechadas e iluminado apenas pela fraca luz de duas luminárias sobre a grande escrivaninha de carvalho.

Era nesse ambiente sombrio e acanhado que Camus de Aquário, próximo a uma das janelas, a qual estava entreaberta apenas, fumava um cigarro.

Pouco antes de chegar ali o aquariano ficou por alguns momentos encostado ao batente da porta do quarto destinado aos discípulos — em cada Casa Zodiacal havia dois quartos, um destinado ao guardião daquele Templo e o outro a seu discípulo — a assistir Afrodite fazer o filho dormir cantando uma canção como de costume, sem deixá-lo notar que estava ali.

Não pôde negar para si mesmo que aquilo mexeu muito consigo, e somando à dor da perda recente de Natassia, Camus de repente se viu imerso num mar de tristeza, mágoa, fúria, mas também dúvida!

Deveria dar uma chance a Afrodite? A si mesmo? A Hyoga?

Camus deixou os dois ali e foi até a biblioteca.

Tentando se acalmar, apagou o cigarro que estava no fim e acendeu outro logo em seguida, enquanto caminhava até o bar onde se serviu de uma dose generosa de licor de anis.

Sorveu a bebida azul num só gole, e quando já deitava a garrafa para tornar a encher o cálice de cristal ouviu o ranger da porta sendo aberta.

Virou o rosto apenas ligeiramente para o lado e viu a silhueta de Afrodite contra a luz, parada à porta.

— Entre. — disse em voz baixa enquanto enchia novamente o cálice com o licor azul.

Camus então se virou de frente para a entrada do cômodo e finalmente seus olhos avelãs divisaram os aquamarines.

O silêncio reinou constrangedor entre eles.

Enquanto levava o cálice à boca, jogando a bebida garganta abaixo com os olhos ainda fixos ao rosto do sueco, Camus sentiu ganas em matar aquele homem vestido de mulher, porém estava demasiadamente frágil até para ter alguma reação violenta contra ele.

A verdade era que o francês estava tão devastado que não tinha ânimo mais nem para discutir, porém uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção.

Quando Afrodite virou-se de costas para fechar a porta, mesmo à meia luz Camus surpreendeu-se ao notar um grande e recente hematoma na lateral de suas costas, um pouco acima da cintura, entre as costelas, e que só estava visível porque o pisciano insistia em usar aqueles decotes enormes nas costas, além de ter o cabelo preso em uma trança jogada para a frente.

O Santo de Aquário franziu o cenho e arqueou uma sobrancelha num misto de surpresa e preocupação, mas também de desprezo, já que na noite anterior Peixes estivera numa zona sadomasoquista, porém não teve muito tempo para se ater ao que acabara de ver, pois Afrodite já caminhava em sua direção o encarando nos olhos.

Peixes sabia o quão violento Camus se tornava quando estava zangado ou ressentido.

Nos dois anos em que se relacionaram como um casal, muitas foram as brigas em que ambos perderam a cabeça e se agrediram, mas o sueco não se intimidou em nenhum momento, parando apenas quando já estava a poucos centímetros dele.

Contudo, foi assim, cara a cara, que Afrodite pode notar que nos olhos de Camus não apenas raiva e rancor reinavam, mas também uma profunda tristeza, além do cansaço e abatimento físico aparentes.

— Camus, eu... — disse o sueco tentando alcançá-lo.

— _Non_ se aproxime. — o aquariano deu um passo para trás, depois tragou o cigarro em aflição — Fale o que tiver que falar daí mesmo de onde está e vá embora.

— Camus, não faz assim. Eu não vou embora! Tem que me ouvir, me deixar explicar, e tem que acreditar em mim!

— Acreditar em você? — disse o francês de forma rude — Eu acreditei em você quando me disse que subiria para dormir comigo, e ao em vez disso foi para o puteiro do Polifemo trepar com aquele... — soltou o ar pela boca ruidosamente — Por _Dieu_ , Afrodite, o que você quer me explicar? Quer me explicar como foi capaz de me deixar, de... de me trocar, eu e a meu filho, no momento em que eu mais precisei de você?

O Santo de Peixes esperava por aquele tratamento, e também por aquelas palavras, mas não esperava pelo que se seguiu depois delas.

Após uma breve pausa, Camus levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, uma ainda trazia um cigarro pela metade entre os dedos, e apoiando as palmas nos olhos chorou.

Um choro forte, sofrido, copioso, represado até aquele momento, mas que diante da face pálida do pisciano não foi mais capaz de conter.

Envergonhado por aquela demonstração patética de fraqueza, Camus deu as costas a Afrodite enquanto buscava força dentro de si para conter as lágrimas, mas era traído a cada soluço incontrolável que escapava de sua garganta.

Por um momento Peixes o observou, mortificado.

Mais uma vez suas atitudes impensadas e seu comportamento inconsequente fazia sofrer aquele a quem mais amava, aquele a quem escolhera se entregar de corpo e alma em uma jornada cheia de obstáculos e sem futuro certo.

Nem se deu conta de quando começou a chorar junto dele, mas foi aos prantos também que Afrodite lançou seu corpo para frente e abrindo os braços enlaçou o corpo trêmulo de Camus, o abraçando com força e aflição pelas costas.

— _Non_! Saia! Me larga, Afrodite. — o aquariano resmungou agarrando os punhos do sueco para tentar fazê-lo lhe soltar.

— Não! — Peixes imprimiu mais força ao abraço, impondo sua presença e o contato, deitando sua cabeça nas costas do aquariano — Por Atena, por todos os deuses do Olimpo, Camus, me escute, por favor, me deixe falar o que aconteceu. Não é o que está pensando! Eu não transei com o Diógenes, eu não fui lá para... — suplicou em meio ao choro, mas foi interrompido pelo ruivo que estava transtornado.

— Se fosse antes... Se Natassia ainda estivesse viva e eu _non_ estivesse tão abalado, eu teria te matado lá mesmo, dentro daquele maldito quarto daquele maldito lugar! — esbravejou ainda tentando se soltar, trêmulo e soluçante — Uma traição como a sua, de confiança e lealdade, dentro da Vory nós lavamos com sangue!

Vendo que o francês estava descontrolado e perturbado, Afrodite o segurou com força pelos ombros, girou seu corpo para que ficasse de frente para si e o empurrou contra o balcão do bar, usando o próprio corpo para mantê-lo ali, imobilizado.

— PARA! — Afrodite gritou encarando os olhos avelãs faiscantes — Para! Nós não estamos na Vory, Camus, nós não estamos na Rússia. Estamos aqui, no Santuário! E aqui, agora, somos só você e eu!

O Santo de Aquário contemplou por um instante o olhar assustado dele, pressentindo uma súplica aflita nele, mas estava tão transtornado que não conseguia deixar de sentir aquele mar revolto dentro de si.

Tinha perdido completamente o timão de suas emoções, sempre tão contidas.

— Você só está vivo ainda porque eu _non_... _non_ consigo... — um novo soluço, então Camus baixou a cabeça e parou de lutar, ficando imóvel — A dor que você me causa, Afrodite, é a única dor nesse mundo capaz de me tornar... fraco.

Confessou.

Peixes sentiu a garganta lhe sufocar.

O remorso já lhe corroía a alma naquela altura, e tudo que fora fazer ali de repente lhe pareceu outra de suas péssimas escolhas na vida.

Contudo não iria desistir.

Tinha ido ali decidido a manter o pacto, a continuar se fingindo de mulher e ser para Hyoga a mãe que ele precisava. Não iria voltar atrás, mesmo que estivesse inseguro e apavorado.

— Camus, meu amor... Por favor... Me deixe explicar o que fui fazer no Polly, e porque fui até lá. — pediu com voz branda, ainda segurando o francês pelos ombros.

— O que foi fazer lá? — Aquário ergueu novamente o olhar — Tem certeza de que tem que me explicar o que foi fazer num puteiro como aquele? Aliás, Afrodite, por que diabos prometeu a Hyoga que estaria aqui para ele amanhã e todos os outros dias? Eu ouvi você jurar isso a ele. Eu estava no corredor! — estreitou os olhos, severo — Por que promete coisas que _non_ vai ser capaz de cumprir? E quando ele precisar de você? Vai fazer com ele como fez comigo? Vai deixá-lo esperando e abandoná-lo também?

— Não! — Peixes arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça — Eu não...

— Ah, mas _non_ vai mesmo! Porque eu _non_ vou permitir que faça isso. Eu jamais vou permitir que magoe aquele garotinho como você me magoa.

— Dadá abençoado derrame uma bigorna ornada em contas na cabeça desse viado teimoso que não me deixa falar! — disse o sueco em voz alta e estridente, enquanto encarava o rosto do aquariano numa expectativa tensa e ansiosa — Camus, eu já te pedi por Atena e por todos os deuses, para você me ouvir! Gata, por favor! Se não adiantou eu te peço agora pelo Hyoga!

— O quê?

— Santa, acredite em mim, me ouça, pelo Hyoga! — esticou os braços e segurou no rosto molhado do francês o chacoalhando com força — Foi por ele, pelo meu loirudinho que eu fui até o Polly ontem, Camus. Foi pelo Hyoga! Tudo bem que foi um charufi* de ideia, como sempre, mas foi por ele!

— Você só pode estar tirando um sarro da minha cara. — grunhiu o ruivo.

— Alôca! Claro que não, Alice!

— Então está mentindo! — Camus respondeu em voz baixa, incrédulo e com os olhos arregalados — Por _Dieu_ , Afrodite, o que Hyoga tem a ver com um antro sadomasoquista e escatológico como aquele? Essa sua desculpa _non_ faz o menor sentido, seu viado burro!

— Não é truque*. Hyoga não tem nada a ver com aquilo lá mesmo. — Peixes pegou na mão do francês e praticamente o arrastou até o divã onde o colocou sentado e se sentou ao lado, ainda o segurando pela mão — Eu sei que foi uma ideia estúpida, como todas as outras que tive até hoje na minha vida, mas é por causa do meu coágulo, sabe?

Camus baixou a cabeça e esfregou a testa com os dedos da mão que estavam livre.

— Isso _non_ está acontecendo. — balbuciou.

— Enfim... Camus, eu... — continuo o pisciano — Eu estava na festa, pronto para subir para cá para ficar com vocês, aí a Lagartixa...

Aquário ergueu a cabeça num gesto brusco e inesperado.

— _NON_! — apontou o dedo indicador para o rosto do sueco — Você _non_ vai começar com isso de novo! — interrompeu impaciente — _Non_ aguento mais ver você culpar o cavaleiro de Lagarto por tudo de errado que você faz. Se é isso que tem para me dizer, que a culpa de você ter traído minha confiança é do Misty, pode parar por aqui e sair da minha casa agora!

— Não. Dessa vez aquele demônio de ventosa não tem culpa de nada. — confessou encolhendo os ombros e baixando a cabeça, em voz tão baixa que mal se ouvia — Ele me deu uma gongada* sim, mas... — franziu a testa, coçou o olho direito num gesto de nervosismo e olhou para o lado — mas... — colocou a mão sobre a boca e falou em tom ainda mais baixo — Mas ele estava certo.

— Hã? Mas o que? Eu _non_ te ouvi. — Camus o questionou impaciente — Afrodite, pare de se enrolar e fale! Você queria que eu te escutasse, pois bem, estou aqui. Mas se non for claro e _non_ disser sem rodeios o que tem pra me dizer vá embora, que você já está minando toda a minha paciência.

Afrodite preferia ter uma noite tórrida de sexo com Shina a ter de admitir que Misty estava certo.

Não na maneira como expôs o problema e usou as palavras, essa sim, foi feita de modo a afrontá-lo e desestabilizá-lo, mas sim nos argumentos. Porém, não tinha que admitir isso para Camus, seria melhor guardar para si.

Tomando fôlego Peixes tentou organizar as palavras em sua cabeça, então tomou a mão de Aquário na sua e cravou seus olhos aos dele o encarando com seriedade.

— Camus, você já parou para pensar que essa mentirinha que estamos contando ao Hyoguinha é um caminho sem volta? — seus olhos voltaram a marejar, e seus lábios tremiam levemente.

Camus o olhou sério, introspectivo, depois balançou a cabeça num gesto de concordância, já que, por mais aflitiva que aquela informação lhe soasse, e por mais que quisesse continuar mentindo para si mesmo, ela era a primeira coisa sensata que ouviu do sueco naquela noite.

— _Oui_... Eu... Imaginei que pudéssemos apenas... aplacar a dor do luto, mas... _Non_ achei que ele ia se apegar tanto e tão rápido a você e...

— Mas ele se apegou, e eu a ele. — Peixes apressou-se a acrescentar — Camus... Vocês estão aqui há apenas alguns dias e esse menino já é tudo que eu tenho!

Aquário engoliu em seco.

— Depois... — continuou o pisciano — A maneira como ele me olha... E quando ele enrola os dedinhos dele no meu cabelo para dormir... E quando... Ele beija meu rosto... Camus, eu não posso tirar a Afrodite dessa criança nunca!

— _Dieu_! — o francês suspirou angustiado.

— Eu quero estar com ele, eu quero ver ele crescer e se tornar um homem, mas... — Peixes soltou a mão do aquariano e levou as suas até o rosto, esfregando os olhos angustiado, depois voltou a olhar para o ruivo — Já pensou que um dia, não sei quando, eu posso vir a ser uma figura materna de verdade para ele? E ai Camus, como vai ser?

Camus nada respondeu.

Afinal fora justamente para que Hyoga tivesse amor e afeto que pensou em aproximá-lo de Afrodite, só não contava que esse amor pudesse perturbar tanto o pisciano, assim como não pensou nas consequências futuras.

— O que eu fiz, _mon Dieu_! O que foi que eu fiz! — agora era Aquário quem esfregava o rosto em aflição.

— Quando eu me dei conta disso tudo fiquei desbaratinado. — Afrodite continuou — Eu tive tanto medo... Afinal eu não sei como é ser uma mãe, já que nem mulher eu sou, e além de não ser mulher eu sou garoto de programa e todo confuso e errado... Depois tem o lance todo da mentira... Eu fiquei com tanto medo desse babado de ser mãe que quando estava subindo para cá eu tive um chilique e fui procurar o Polly.

Camus deu outro suspiro cansado, imediatamente formulando uma teoria em sua mente, a verbalizando em seguida enquanto procurava no bolso por sua cigarreira para poder fumar mais um cigarro.

— Entendi. Está me dizendo que foi muita pressão para você. — disse o ruivo com voz cansada e desapontada — Tive uma expectativa muito alta e lhe exigi mais do que você é capaz de suportar, por isso surtou e fugiu.

— NÃO! — o sueco disse em voz alta, quase num grito, depois num gesto desesperado agarrou o punho do aquariano e deu um puxão, quase o fazendo deixar cair a cigarreira — Não! Eu não fiz carreira*, Camus! Eu... me encontrei!

— Se encontrou? — Aquário divisou o outro com um olhar dardejante — _Dieu_ , Afrodite! Porque _non_ fala as coisas de modo claro?

— Ué, não está claro?

— _Non_. Eu _non_ entendo aonde você quer chegar e o que tudo isso tem a ver com o fato de você estar em um quarto de zona com outro homem.

— Dadá! — soltou o punho de Aquário e num rompante de desespero ajoelhou-se no chão diante dele juntando ambas as mãos como quem faz uma prece — Camus, agora entra a parte que você precisa acreditar em mim, porque eu não tenho nada a meu favor, só a minha palavra.

Aquário ficou a observá-lo. Afrodite chorava e parecia bem perturbado.

— Não era para aquele exú bigodudo, cafuçu de cueca de couro estar ali naquele quarto comigo. — disse angustiado.

— Ah, _non_!

— Não! Aquela magia negra* apareceu ali de repente e eu já estava botando ele pra dar linha* quando você apareceu! — novamente agarrou os punhos do aquariano e puxou para si, fazendo Camus se curvar ligeiramente para frente — Camy, eu estava me sentindo muito mal, muito culpado por estar dando truque* no Hyoga, mesmo você dizendo que será por pouco tempo... Bom, não vai ser por pouco tempo, eu sei disso, e sei que você também sabe disso... Então, eu precisava tomar uma decisão.

— Que decisão? — Camus questionou.

— Acabar com o truque*, revelar a Hyoga a verdade, que eu sou homem e que a Afrodite que ele tanto adora não existe, nunca existiu, ou... ou eu deveria assumir de vez que vamos enganar essa criança até quando Atena nos permitir...

Camus piscou os olhos nervosamente.

— A-Afrodite... — sussurrou numa cadência angustiada.

— E eu tomei outra decisão errada, Camy, porque ontem à noite eu assumi pra mim mesmo que eu não posso mais viver sem o Hyoga, sem você. — uma lágrima quente escorreu por ambas as laterais do rosto belo do sueco — Eu quero seguir com essa mentira, Camus, mas... Eu não faço a mínima ideia de como ser uma boa influência para uma criança, então eu pensei em falar com o Polly, já que ele tem dois filhos feitos já. Tudo bem, o Polly também não é um exemplo de moralidade para ninguém, disso nós sabemos, mas ele sempre foi bom para mim sem querer nada em troca... Quando todos me viraram as costas, foi ele quem me deu a mão e me tirou do chão... Eu pensei em contar para ele que agora eu tinha um filho, um menininho que precisava muito de mim, do meu amor, do meu carinho, mas também dos meus cuidados e dos meus conselhos... E... Que tipo de conselho eu poderia dar ao Hyoguinha? Era nisso que eu pensava quando fui até lá.

Afrodite falava sem parar, e Camus tentava, concentradíssimo, absorver toda aquela enxurrada de informações. Já estava um tanto zonzo, porém com o peito cada vez mais leve a cada palavra que o pisciano dizia, pois via nitidamente nos olhos do amado que ele não estava mentindo.

— Bom, eu falei por cima para o Polly o que estava acontecendo comigo, o que estava me deixando todo abilolado* da cabeça, então ele me pediu para esperar por ele naquele quarto, para a gente poder conversar sem aquela charufinácea* toda de gente se pegando, chicote estalando, alofi* de sexo, música alta... Mas, enquanto eu esperava por ele, o despacho de cueca de couro do Diógenes entrou no quarto e... bem... foi aquilo que você viu... Ele tentou forçar uma catação* comigo e só não matei a Irene* bigoduda por consideração ao Polly, e também porque corri atrás de você... Mas quando cheguei aqui você não me deixou entrar.

— Espera aí, Afrodite! — disse Camus atordoado, de olhos muito abertos, enquanto digeria toda aquela história tentando organizar minimamente os pensamentos e sentimentos dentro de si — Deixa-me ver se entendi uma coisa... Aquele homem...

— Homem não, né gata. Aquilo lá é um aborígene de cuecão de couro! — disse Peixes enxugando uma lágrima que lhe entrava por uma das narinas.

— Tá... Aquele... aquele desgraçado tentou te forçar a algo e foi isso que eu flagrei? — inquiriu Camus agora sim ligando a cena que presenciara no bordel de Polifemo com o hematoma nas costas do namorado. Arregalou os olhos em espanto e incredulidade.

— Por Dadá e todo seu séquito de calopsitas, _mon amour_! É claro que sim! O que mais seria? — Peixes por pouco não riu de si próprio, de Camus, e de todo aquele mal entendido enfadonho — Eu sei que, tirando os Ivans Ivanovenkos, esse foi o pior close* que já dei com você... Mas, você acha mesmo que eu iria largar você e o loirudinho para ir ficar de catação* com o cafuçu do Diógenes, gata? Ah, tá boa! Eu fui lá conversar com o Polly, sobre crianças, sobre ser um bom exemplo, porque eu estava decidido a ser para o Hyoga tudo de melhor que ele merece, mas eu ainda não sei qual é o meu melhor... Ai o Diógenes entrou no quarto... Eu estava matando aquele exú aos poucos... Ia fazer ele sufocar com a própria saliva quando você apareceu ali.

Atarantado, Camus se levantou do divã e puxou Afrodite pelos braços para que ele se levantasse também, então segurou em seus ombros e girando ligeiramente o corpo dele para o lado examinou de perto o hematoma em suas costas, tocando levemente a pele num tom roxo escuro com as pontas dos dedos.

Surpreso, porque nem se dera conta que o ferimento estava aparente, Peixes se retraiu e se afastou, novamente se colocando de frente para Aquário, o encarnado com olhos assustados.

— Esse machucado ai. — apontou Camus, que tinha uma expressão severa no rosto — Foi o Diógenes, _non_ foi? Foi naquela hora que vi ele te empurrar em cima daquele balcão?

— Camus, eu sou um cavaleiro de Ouro. Isso não é nada para mim! — disse Afrodite — Esqueça o suíno do Diógenes, _mon amour_. Eu errei em ter ido lá. Admito. Eu só queria falar com alguém, como não tenho ninguém com quem possa conversar sobre filhos e família eu fui procurar o Polly, mas foi uma péssima ideia porque o Polly vive em um puteiro... Camus, me perdoa. Me perdoa por ter feito você passar por isso. Pela angústia que te causei. Eu quero que saiba que agora eu estou completamente ciente do que estou fazendo e que se depender de mim, mesmo que no futuro eu tenha que pagar um preço alto, eu serei pro Hyoga o que ele quiser que eu seja.

Camus não respondeu. Calado olhava dentro dos olhos do sueco por alguns instantes, pensativo, o analisando.

A história tinha todos os ingredientes para não ser uma história real, não fosse pelo fato de ser contada por Afrodite de Peixes, a única criatura no mundo que tinha o dom de fazer o absurdo parecer fato banal.

Somente aquele desmiolado de lógica confusa e vocabulário excêntrico do seu Peixinho teria a ideia idiota de ir a um puteiro falar de filhos com um cafetão.

Continua...

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Abilolado – confuso, perturbado

Alofi – cheiro ruim, fedor

Catação – paquera com intenção de sexo


	9. Deixe Ele Entrar - Parte 2

**************************Cap 9 Deixe Ele Entrar - Parte 2** ****************************

O silêncio de Camus já começava a por Peixes nervoso e desesperado, quando o aquariano finalmente o acalmou lhe tocando o rosto com carinho.

Aquário suspirou, aliviado, depois estendeu os braços e puxou o pisciano para perto de si o abraçando com força.

— _Non_ faça mais isso! — disse num sussurro encostando seu rosto ao do sueco — Quase morri de susto e de tanta tristeza.

Sem poder se conter, até porque não queria mais se conter, Camus beijou os lábios de Afrodite com gana e paixão, sendo correspondido com o mesmo alívio e intensidade pelo pisciano.

Saber que não havia sido trocado e abandonado foi como receber um novo sopro de vida.

Por isso agora, com o coração leve e o espírito em paz finalmente, Aquário se permitia matar toda a saudade afogando-se nos lábios quentes e doces de Peixes.

— Hum... não... não faço mais. — disse o sueco entre gemidos enquanto tomava a boca do francês com furor, quase lhe arrancando o fôlego, delirando com o doce aroma do anis, que misturado à nicotina e ao gosto natural e delicioso dos lábios de Camus o levavam a loucura — Mas diz que acredita em mim, diz. — pediu com voz rouca.

— Eu acredito, _ma belle rose_... Eu acredito. — o aquariano respondeu, e levando as mãos aos cabelos azuis do namorado para lhe tirar a presilha e desmanchar a trança, sem deixar de beijá-lo enquanto o fazia.

Gostava dos cabelos dele soltos a lhe roçar a pele sardenta.

Em angústia louca, Camus delineou a silhueta esguia e forte de Afrodite com as mãos, dedilhando cada músculo bem trabalhado por debaixo da textura aprazível do tecido de seda até tocar-lhe o membro semi rígido e apalpá-lo vigorosamente.

— Aah... Tira esse maldito vestido, por _Dieu_! — disse arfante, roçando a boca cálida no pescoço perfumado do sueco — _Non_ aguento mais de vontade de tomá-lo! Meu homem! Já me arrependi tantas vezes de te pedir para usar essas roupas e...

— Shii! — fez Afrodite ao pousar o dedo indicador sobre os lábios febris do francês, depois deu um passo para trás e o olhando nos olhos deslizou para baixo o zíper lateral do vestido com uma sensualidade angustiante.

Ambos sentiam um desejo doloroso de fazer amor, já que desde que Camus voltara da Rússia dias atrás, com Hyoga nos braços e a lembrança sofrida e recente da morte de Natassia a lhe aniquilar o coração, ainda não tinham encontrado tempo ou ânimo para matarem a saudade de fato um do outro. Mas agora, nada mais os impedia. Hyoga estava dormindo no quarto, os maus entendidos esclarecidos, e as promessas e votos de lealdade e amor reforçados.

O Santo de Peixes despiu-se das mangas do vestido e o deixou deslizar por seu corpo até atingir o chão.

Os olhos avelãs faiscantes de Aquário então exploraram o corpo viril, sequiosos. Sorriu ligeiramente ao ver que o pisciano usava uma cueca velha, cujos elásticos estavam até frouxos, e que nada condizia com sua beleza, mas que de forma alguma a ofuscava.

Ansioso por quebrar aquele jejum do corpo do pisciano, Camus despiu-se da calça enquanto Afrodite lhe retirava a camisa às pressas ao mesmo tempo em que lhe beijava a boca com fervor.

— _Dieu_... como eu senti sua falta... Afrodite! — o ruivo sussurrou nos lábios do outro, já livre das roupas, apenas com a cueca, que excitado como estava chegava a lhe apertar o membro entumecido lhe causando desconforto.

— Eu também, _mon amour_! — respondeu o sueco esfregando sua ereção na do aquariano enquanto lambia e mordiscava seu pescoço quente — Nunca mais me faça ficar longe de você ou eu definho como uma rosa abandonada à própria sorte. — disse com sofreguidão — Eu amo tanto você, Camus... Tanto!

O cavaleiro de Aquário, num movimento rápido, enérgico e carregado de euforia, dobrou ligeiramente os joelhos e apoiando ambas as mãos nas nádegas redondas de Afrodite o suspendeu do chão, o pegando no colo.

Peixes, esperto como era, de pronto abriu as pernas e as passou pela cintura do aquariano, encaixando-se no tronco dele e segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

— E você, Afrodite de Peixes. — disse Aquário buscando os olhos aquamarines do amado — _Vous êtes l'homme de ma vie! Tout ce que je dois, ma belle rose!_ (Você é o homem da minha vida. É tudo o que eu necessito, minha bela rosa!)

Beijaram-se fervorosamente enquanto Camus cruzava o cômodo a passos lentos em direção à escrivaninha, onde deitou o sueco de costas sobre o vidro derrubando vários objetos no chão. Os que não caíram de forma natural foram varridos pelas mãos de ambos, enquanto os corpos e as bocas mantinham-se colados um ao outro, separando-se somente na ocasião em que o francês se afastou minimamente para puxar aquela cueca surrada que o pisciano usava fazendo sua ereção robusta saltar para fora.

Mais que depressa Aquário retirou também a sua para depois mergulhar novamente entre as pernas de Peixes e cobrir os lábios dele com os seus mais uma vez.

A saudade que sentia o consumia de tal modo ardente que sentia ganas em tocar, beijar, morder, lamber aquele corpo quente e voluptuoso abaixo de si tudo de uma só vez.

— Aah... Afrodite!... — gemeu com o nariz enfiado entre as madeixas azuis piscina, aspirando o perfume que tanto o enlouquecia de desejo enquanto roncava de tesão ao sentir as unhas do sueco a lhe arranharem as costas sem piedade.

— Você me quer? — Peixes gemeu manhoso, contraindo a musculatura das pernas para apertar com força a cintura de Camus e intensificar o atrito entre seus membros, num desespero urgente por ser tomado por aquele homem que tanto amava.

— Oh, sim! Eu te quero! Te quero muito! — disse Aquário em tórrido frenesi enquanto mordiscava os mamilos do pisciano.

— Eu também te quero Camus. Te quero dentro de mim. — disse o sueco num sussurro rouco e lúbrico, levantando o rosto do aquariano ao puxar com força seus cabelos ruivos para olhá-lo nos olhos — Não me faça esperar mais ou vou enlouquecer de tesão!

— _Oui..._ — foi tudo o que o francês conseguiu responder ao ter a boca invadida por dois dedos do sueco, os quais chupou e beijou de modo afoito.

A briga recente e a abstinência forçada de sexo tornaram a ambos impacientes e ansiosos.

Na ânsia de se unirem abriram mão de preparações ou longas preliminares, já que o anseio de pertencerem um ao outro era muito mais urgente.

Não podendo, e não querendo mais esperar, Camus escorregou ligeiramente o corpo para baixo e apenas umedeceu levemente a intimidade de Afrodite com algumas lambidas, deliciando-se com os gemidos que escapavam da boca do namorado.

Voltando à postura ereta, segurou na base de seu pênis robusto e enquanto se masturbava por um breve momento olhava em deleite para aquela região tão cobiçada, arrebatado por uma volúpia ímpar, então conduziu o membro muito rijo entre as nádegas de Afrodite e o invadiu, parando de empurrar somente quando sentiu-se todo dentro dele.

Ambos os amantes então gemeram em sincronia.

Ao ser penetrado de uma só vez Afrodite trincou os dentes e cravou as unhas na pele alva e sardenta dos ombros de Camus. Não que sentisse dor em demasia, mas porque a invasão sem preparo prévio era sempre mais intensa.

Sem ainda se mover, Aquário debruçou-se sobre o peito lépido do pisciano e lhe forçou a abrir a boca para receber seus lábios. Esperaria que o corpo dele se acostumasse e relaxasse antes de iniciar as estocadas como queria.

— _Uhn... Aphrodite..._ — gemeu o ruivo entre um beijo e outro, sentindo seu membro deliciosamente acolhido e estrangulado pelo corpo apertado do outro —... _J'étais fou de manquer de ton corps... de ton odeur!_ (Eu estava louco de saudades do seu corpo... do seu cheiro!)

— Eu também, _mon amour_ , eu também! — sussurrou ofegante o pisciano, abrindo mais as pernas e se remexendo — Me fode Camus... — a ordem veio acompanhada de uma mordida dada no queixo do aquariano.

Camus então iniciou um vai e vem lento e cadenciado.

— _Ah, oui! Je vais te pilonner si forte._ — correu as mãos para a cintura do sueco o segurando com força — _Et je vais devoir te punir pour me avoir fait souffir!_ (Sim, eu vou te foder com força. E eu vou te castigar por ter me feito sofrer!)

Reassumindo a postura ereta, Camus agora arremetia-se contra o corpo ardente de Afrodite o estocando em ritmo acelerado e sem trégua, balançando o maciço e pesado móvel que chacoalhava cada vez mais e mais rápido.

— Aaaah... aaahh... Camy... assim aaahhh... isso... isso... me castiga que eu mereço... humm... me pune seu viado mafioso malfado aaahh... gostoso!

Os gritos e gemidos de Afrodite punham Camus em um frenesi sexual enlouquecedor.

Jamais seria capaz de compreender que fascínio era aquele que sentia em ouvir o pisciano gritar quando estava no auge do prazer.

No entanto, para que entender, se podia sentir!

Alucinado, o Santo de Aquário beijava os joelhos e o interior das coxas roliças de Peixes enquanto chocava sem compaixão seu quadril contra a pélvis dele. A cada quatro ou cinco estocadas frenéticas Camus desferia um tapa estalado na lateral das coxas branquelas, cuja carne já começava a exibir róseos vergões.

Foram longos minutos em que gemidos, estalidos de tapas e juras de amor ditaram a trégua entre aqueles dois cavaleiros, até que pressentindo o despontar do orgasmo, Afrodite intensificou a masturbação que fazia em si mesmo.

— Aaaahhh... Camus... Me fode com força!... Aahhh eu vou... — gemeu em doce desespero, para deleite do francês que o observava com olhos vidrados.

Com um sorriso sacana no rosto suado, Aquário ergueu uma das pernas de Peixes a apoiando em seu ombro para que pudesse intensificar ainda mais a penetração, o invadindo o mais profundo que conseguia.

— Vai, goza! — disse em êxtase o aquariano — _Sale pédé!_ (Viado safado)

Os estímulos diversos, somados aos dizeres de Camus proferidos em rouco enleio, logo levaram Afrodite a explodir em um orgasmo de prazer indizível.

Derramou-se em abundância na própria mão, molhando todo o torso, enquanto os solavancos das estocadas de Camus agregavam-se aos espasmos involuntários que o gozo lhe proporcionava.

O cavaleiro de Aquário então levou uma das mãos ao sêmen de Afrodite o tocando extasiado. A temperatura, a textura, o cheiro da semente masculina operava um fascino em Camus que ele jamais imaginara em sua vida experimentar, mas com Afrodite ele podia ser quem era sem medo de ser julgado.

Peixes era a única criatura no mundo para quem Aquário podia desnudar corpo e alma!

Embevecido, Camus levou os dedos à boca provando o gosto do pisciano, e sem mais conseguir conter a própria ânsia em provar do doce torpor do clímax, segurou novamente com força a cintura do pisciano para estocá-lo em frenesi tresloucado, parando somente quando sentiu o tórrido orgasmo abater-se sobre si na forma de uma descarga elétrica formidável que percorreu todo seu corpo até concentrar-se em seu baixo ventre e fazê-lo preencher o interior do sueco com seu gozo quente e abundante.

Exausto e pleno, deixou-se cair sobre o torso do pisciano regalando-se com os tão aprazíveis espasmos que ainda chacoalhavam seu corpo, enquanto Afrodite usufruía em delírio do júbilo de ser preenchido pelo prazer de Camus, deixando escapar doces gemidos da boca arfante.

Suados, arrebatados e finalmente refertos de amor novamente, beijaram-se intensamente, partilhando do mesmo ar que entrava frio e saia quente por suas bocas languidas.

— Eu te amo, Camus. — disse Peixes num sussurro, emaranhando seus dedos delicados nos fios cor de fogo do cavaleiro de gelo.

— Eu também te amo, _ma belle_. — o francês respondeu num fio de voz, mordiscando suavemente o lábio inferior do namorado — Tem que parar de me dar esses sustos ou meu coração _non_ vai aguentar.

Sorriram um para outro, agora se amando com olhares, gestos e carícias.

Assim que se sentiram minimamente recuperados, desceram do móvel, apanharam as roupas espalhadas pelo chão e em silêncio para não acordar Hyoga foram para o quarto do aquariano.

Lá tomaram um longo banho juntos e amaram-se uma vez mais. Dessa vez Afrodite fora quem tomou Camus, extasiado pelo delírio de ver a maneira passional com qual o ruivo se entregava e ouvir os gemidos ardorosos que pediam por mais.

Foi tanto o tempo que permaneceram ali que quando saíram tinham as pontas dos dedos enrugadas, e exaustos foram direto para a cama. Camus vestido com um pijama azul marinho de seda e Afrodite como de costume usando uma de suas cuecas e um roupão felpudo.

Mais à vontade por Hyoga estar em outro quarto, conversaram amenidades por pouco tempo até que Peixes caiu em sono profundo.

Camus estava tão ou mais fadigado que ele, porém ainda lhe restava algo a fazer antes de finalmente conseguir ter paz para dormir.

Centro de Atenas, 03:10am

De frente para a porta azul de número 333, que ficava em uma das vielas do bairro boêmio de Plaka, Camus ergueu o braço e deu três batidas na madeira.

O coração bravio do aquariano bateu mais forte quando ouviu o ferrolho correr pelo passadiço do lado de dentro da porta e logo em seguida a abertura retangular na parte superior se abrir.

Camus cerrou as mãos com tanta força que suas unhas quase rasgaram a carne, tamanho era o ódio que sentia.

O par de olhos verdes austeros que se desenhou pela abertura ínfima, logo analisaram a figura à sua frente, que vestida em um Armani preto de corte impecável não levantava suspeita.

Camus os reconheceu no ato.

Desde pequeno fora treinado para lidar apenas com certezas, nunca com dúvidas.

Aquele era quem procurava.

— Quem? — a voz grave perguntou.

— _Non_ prefere perguntar quanto? — disse Aquário trincando os dentes, usando toda sua força de vontade para não meter os pés pelas mãos e derrubar aquela porta.

— Ah! Agora você falou a minha língua! — o par de olhos estreitaram-se num sorriso satisfeito.

Quando a porta se abriu Diógenes não estava mais atrás dela, pois mal ele tinha se revelado de corpo inteiro foi agarrado pela gola do colete de couro que usava e arrastado para o fundo da viela, num beco úmido, escuro, cheirando a mijo e vômito.

Não gritou. Sua língua estava congelada.

Foi lançado contra um alcatruz imundo e enferrujado, preso a uma parede embolorada de tijolos, usado para armazenar o lixo. Bateu com as costas no metal emitindo um grunhido abafado, e caiu de peito contra o chão sobre uma poça de chorume fedorento, apavorado e confuso.

Trêmulo, já que a língua, e agora também as costas lhe doía horrores, sustentou o corpo com os braços e ergueu a cabeça lentamente, correndo os olhos assustados pela figura que se punha de pé em sua frente até alcançar-lhe o rosto contorcido em fúria.

— Lembra de mim, Diógenes? — disse Camus num rosnado, depois desferiu um chute potente contra o rosto do subgerente do Olho do Oráculo.

A forte pancada fez Diógenes cair de cara no chorume novamente, gemendo e se contorcendo todo.

Da boca suja, sangue agora se misturava ao caldo azedo do lixo, e com ânsia de vômito o homem cuspiu três dentes no chão.

Camus então agachou-se ao seu lado e agarrou seus cabelos com força, puxando a cabeça dele para trás para que olhasse em seu rosto.

Queria que ele visse quem o agredia, e por que o fazia com tanto ódio e satisfação.

— Eu sei que você lembra, mas _non_ sabe quem eu sou. Então eu vou ter o maior prazer em me apresentar. — torceu o cabelo dele o fazendo guinchar feito um animal — Eu sou o namorado do Afrodite! Dele você lembra, né?

Diógenes arregalou os olhos em surpresa e desespero.

Mal tinha visto o rosto de Camus na noite passada, mas devido ao que fizera com Afrodite já imaginava que aquilo era um acerto de contas.

— Mmmmmmmmmmmmm — grunhiu debatendo-se em aflição e agonia.

— Ah, lembrou, né? Pele alva, cabelos e olhos de um azul único na Terra, cheiro de rosas... Sim, como _non_ iria se lembrar? Afrodite de Peixes é inesquecível!

— Mmmmmmmm

— Você é mesmo muito burro para achar que pode forçar um cavaleiro de Ouro a trepar com você, mas você machucou ele... — Camus resfriou seus dedos fazendo penetrar o frio nocivo de seu Cosmo na cabeça de Diógenes, lentamente — E eu então vou te mostrar o que acontece com aqueles que machucam o que me pertence!

— Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Casa de Aquário, 04:45am

Afrodite remexeu-se entre os lençóis jogando uma das pernas descobertas para o lado, mas ao notar o espaço vazio no leito esticou o braço e tateou o colchão ainda de olhos fechados.

Percebendo que estava sozinho, sentou-se, puxou para o lado uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre seu rosto e só então abriu os olhos.

— Camy? — chamou.

Estranhando a ausência do aquariano Afrodite deixou o quarto, não sem antes prender os cabelos com uma trança e enfeitá-lo com a fivela para ganhar um ar mais feminino, já que podia porventura encontrar Hyoga desperto.

Procurou pelos cômodos até finalmente achar Camus na biblioteca, que sentado na poltrona atrás da escrivaninha fumava um cigarro e tomava uma dose de licor de anis.

Reparou que Aquário tinha um semblante risonho no rosto sempre sério.

— Que bom que acordou! — disse o ruivo ao ver o pisciano adentrar o recinto.

— O que faz aqui? Não conseguiu dormir? — perguntou Afrodite caminhando até ele.

— _Non_. Eu tinha um trabalho a fazer antes de dormir. Cheguei a pouco. — respondeu o ruivo girando a poltrona para o lado e dando três tapinhas na própria coxa — Venha. Sente aqui.

Peixes deu a volta na escrivaninha e sentou-se no colo do aquariano como ele lhe pedira.

— Passou a noite toda na colocação*, gata? Já falei para você largar esse chanam*, Camy. Isso vai te fazer mal. — tomou o cigarro da mão dele e o amassou contra um cinzeiro cheio de bitucas.

— Eu tenho um presente para você. — o francês disse envolvendo a cintura do namorado num forte abraço.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos, surpreso e animado.

— Um presente!

— Sim. Está dentro deste pacotinho. — Camus indicou uma trouxa de veludo carmim que estava sobre a escrivaninha — Abra.

Sorrindo animado Afrodite pegou o embrulho, surpreendendo-se com a temperatura muito fria do tecido, e devagar retirou o laço, mas quando abriu e olhou dentro da trouxinha seu rosto se contorceu numa expressão terrível de espanto e confusão.

— Dadá coroado! Que porra é essa? — exclamou, então virou o embrulho de cabeça para baixo e despejou sobre a mesa seu conteúdo.

Como duas bolas de gude, porém maiores, rolaram para fora do saquinho de veludo dois globos oculares de íris verde, completamente congelados.

Pareciam duas pedras polidas dada a coloração do gelo, porém era possível ver nitidamente que eram olhos humanos.

Afrodite olhou assustado para Camus.

Junto dos olhos, também congelados separadamente haviam uma língua humana e o que parecia dois nódulos ovais com um cordão de nervo ao redor de cada um.

Peixes teria caído no chão, tamanho o susto ao ver tudo aquilo, se não estivesse sendo segurado com firmeza pelo aquariano.

— Minha... deusa! Isso é... é o que eu tô pensando? — o pisciano gaguejou diante da fatídica e assustadora constatação, então Camus apontou o dedo indicador para o saquinho insinuando que ainda havia mais coisa ali dentro.

Agora vacilante, pois diante do que já tinha visto não podia imaginar o que viria a seguir, Afrodite chacoalhou a trouxinha e dela caiu sobre o móvel uma corrente de ouro com um pingente com a letra D cravada com brilhantes verdes, roxos e vermelhos, a qual Peixes conhecia o dono como ninguém.

Afrodite empalideceu.

— Mas isso é... é do... — balbuciou olhando para o pingente, e logo depois voltou a olhar para as partes mutiladas salpicadas sobre a mesa — É do Diógenes! Camus, você matou o suíno do Diógenes? — perguntou saltando do colo do francês para se colocar de pé a sua frente — Essas casqueiras ai são dele? Essas... essas ai são as bolas dele? — apontou com as mãos trêmulas para os nódulos congelados com aparência de uma massa oval.

— _Oui_. São. — Camus respondeu calmamente.

— Minha nossa senhora dos bagos congelados, Camus! Você ficou maluco? — levou ambas as mãos à boca, espantando com a frieza e tranquilidade com que o aquariano lidava com aquilo.

— Eu? _Non_. Maluco é você se achou que eu ia ficar sabendo que esse lixo te machucou e _non_ iria fazer nada... Tinha que ver como ele implorava pela vida medíocre dele. — o aquariano riu sarcástico — Os olhos eu arranquei por último. Queria que ele visse tudo que eu estava fazendo.

Peixes engoliu em seco.

A verdade era que Camus, mesmo após dois anos de convivência e intimidade, ainda lhe era uma incógnita, uma vez que nunca sabia qual iria encontrar em determinadas situações, se o homem doce, apaixonado e gentil, ou o assassino frio e violento.

Porém o fato era que essa dualidade do aquariano lhe dava um tesão que beirava o incontrolável.

— Mas, e o Polly... ele... Eles eram sócios.

— Ah, esse porco patético _non_ vai fazer falta alguma para o Polifemo. Eu dei um sumiço no corpo, ninguém nunca irá encontrá-lo... Depois, todos os dias centenas de pessoas desaparecem sem deixar vestígios... — puxou Afrodite pela cintura o fazendo se sentar novamente em seu colo — Escórias como ele o Polifemo encontra em qualquer esquina.

— Você me dá medo às vezes. — disse Peixes encarando os olhos do ruivo com uma rusga de preocupação da testa.

— Eu te dou medo? _Non_ diga isso. — acariciou o rosto delicado com suavidade — Quem foi que transformou a Mônica em um pudim de toxinas letais por amor a mim? Hum? Nós somos iguais, _ma belle_. No amor, no ódio... iguais em tudo!

— Abafa! Dadá é mais! — Peixes suspirou profundamente.

— Pois é isso que eu irei fazer com qualquer um que ousar te machucar. — beijou ligeiramente os lábios do pisciano — Você é meu, Afrodite, e eu o amo de uma maneira insana! Jamais deve me temer, _mon amour_ , pois só você consegue alcançar o melhor em mim, entende?

— Entendo... Mas agora eu quero alcançar outra coisa em você. — disse com um sorriso sedutor, então desceu do colo de Camus e o puxou pela mão para que se levantasse — Vamos voltar para o quarto que dá para gente ficar de pegação mais um pouquinho antes do Hyoguinha acordar, vamos?

— Vamos! — Aquário respondeu de pronto com um sorriso e um beijo mais caloroso nos lábios de Peixes.

Era incrível como um único beijo dado com amor podia ser imensamente mais intenso, completo e extraordinário do que qualquer transa para saciar apenas as necessidades físicas.

Saciar o coração e a alma era mais difícil, porém muito mais gostoso!

Extraordinário também era como Camus e Afrodite conseguiam descer do céu ao inferno em poucos segundo.

Em uma única noite brigaram, se ofenderam, duvidaram do amor um do outro, fizeram juras e se amaram.

O Santo de Peixes tinha consciência de que lidava com uma bomba relógio prestes a ser detonada.

O cavaleiro de Aquário era um homem cuja essência fora moldada em violência e autoritarismo, mas que frente aos seus encantos tornava-se um homem sensível e delicado, e essa conquista deixava Afrodite com uma sensação de domínio sobre Camus que o instigava cada dia mais e mais.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Chanam – cigarro

Charufi – burro, ignorante, ogro

Charufinácea – burrice

Colocação – estrar alterado pelo uso de drogas ou álcool

Dar close – fazer algo que chame a atenção. O close pode ser muito certo ou muito errado.

Dar Linha – ir embora

Dar Truque – enganar

Fazer Carreira – fugir

Gongar – falar mal, difamar

Irene – homossexual velho

Magia Negra – indivíduo ruim, com uma energia pesada, malvado, mal intencionado

Truque – mentira, enrolação, enganação


	10. Quando o espírito cala o corpo fala

**************************Cap 10 Quando o espírito cala o corpo fala.** ****************************

Terça-feira, Santuário de Atena.

Casa de Gêmeos.

Dois dias haviam se passado desde a festa de Halloween.

Por causa da indisposição de Geisty no pós-festa, Saga impôs à amazona um repouso forçado, a cercando de cuidados e carinhos, mas Serpente era uma pessoa agitada, e se manter em repouso, além de ser uma situação atípica, lhe era tarefa extremamente penosa.

Mesmo com o descanso forçado, o corpo de Geisty parecia não querer colaborar para que ela retomasse os treinos físicos. Sentia-se fraca, indisposta, enjoada... Em contrapartida, a mente da morena se agitava a cada dia, e foi essa agitação interna foi que levou Geisty a dar um basta no repouso imposto pelo namorado.

Disposta a levar o dia mais dentro da normalidade possível, a amazona desceu as escadarias das Doze Casas logo após almoçar com Saga e foi direto para o Templo de Baco.

Muito precisava ser organizado para a noite de expediente. Tinha como cliente agendado há semanas um diplomata dinamarquês, e não podia se dar ao luxo de não atendê-lo.

Como ela mesma dizia: O tempo urge e a dívida cresce!

E assim, sem se deixar abater pelo cansaço e a constante sensação de azia, a italiana passou a tarde em seu quarto no bordel, e logo que a noite caiu se preparou para o expediente que começaria em breve.

Estava deslumbrante como sempre, com maquiagem e penteados impecáveis, e um rico vestido branco que realçava toda a beleza de sua pele morena trabalhada no bronzeado.

Sem sombra de dúvidas que todo o encanto mediterrâneo da jovem instigaria ao diplomata de terras tão frias.

E esse passou a ser o seu objetivo nos últimos anos. Instigar ao máximo o desejo de qualquer um que pusesse os pés naquele bordel e mostrar o porquê de ser ela a joia da casa!

Como de costume a amazona aguardava em seu quarto para que Saga viesse lhe buscar e juntos descerem até o salão, onde desfilavam sua beleza, cumprimentavam os clientes e negociavam valores nos atendimentos.

Mas, enquanto isso não acontecia, Geisty se encontrava sentada em uma poltrona carmim com um caderninho em mãos no qual repassava frases básicas em dinamarquês que ela mesma havia pesquisado, uma vez que sempre tentava agradar seus clientes dando um quê a mais no atendimento, mesmo que fosse apenas uma saudação na língua natal de seu acompanhante.

Sua concentração foi interrompida por duas batidas discretas na porta. De pronto ela se levantou e correu para abri-la.

— Boa noite, cavaleiro! Entre. — disse a morena apoiada à porta com um sorriso tão convidativo que foi retribuído de imediato por Saga.

— Boa noite... — disse o geminiano enquanto adentrava o cômodo aguardando a porta ser fechada atrás de si para puxar a namorada para um abraço — Minha amazona! — a saudou com um beijo efusivo — Está deslumbrante hoje nesse vestido branco. Não vejo a hora de poder...

Gêmeos teve de súbito a fala interrompida quando Geisty lhe espalmou a mão no peito o empurrando de forma brusca, apartando o abraço. Em seguida, a moça levou a mão à boca contorcendo o lindo rosto numa careta.

— Geisty, o que houve? — perguntou em espanto o geminiano.

Porém, a resposta veio em forma de um repentino e irrefreável jato de vômito, o qual ela não conseguiu conter, e que lhe escapou pelos dedos e escorreu pelo queixo e roupa até atingir o chão.

Saga assistia a tudo perplexo, vendo a amazona sofrer com as contrações abdominais violentas que causavam o vômito. Mesmo com o corpo se curvando para frente de forma involuntária, a jovem tentava galgar a suíte do quarto, mas ao alcançar a porta perdeu o equilíbrio e se escorou na madeira até cair de joelhos no piso frio.

Saga deixou de lado a perplexidade que o atingira e correu para ajudar a namorada, mas qual não foi sua surpresa ao tocar os ombros dela e ganhar um belo tapa nas mãos!

— Não! Não Saga. Sai! Não chega perto de mim! — Geisty grunhiu, assustada e enjoada.

— Mas... o que deu em você? — perguntou o geminiano, tão assustado quanto ela — Achei que já tivesse melhorado! Estava tão bem hoje após o almoço... Geisty!

— Pela deusa, homem, sai de perto com esse... esse seu cheiro!

Saga arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— O... que? O que tem o meu cheiro?

— Me embrulhou o estômago!

Confuso e até um tanto quanto ofendido com o que a amada dizia, o geminiano rebateu.

— Mas que cheiro, Geisty? Não há nada de diferente, estou usando o mesmo perfume que sempre usei. Por que merda agora você vai reclamar? Está pondo a culpa do seu mal estar no meu perfume?

— Não... Não é o perfume. — disse a amazona com a voz espremida enquanto tentava se levantar.

— É o que então? — inquiriu o grego se aproximando devagar para ampará-la pelo braço.

— É o whisky.

— O... whisky?

— Sim, sim, o maldito whisky! — ralhou ela chacoalhando a cabeça.

— Mas... eu só tomei uma dose antes de...

Gêmeos novamente não pode concluir o que dizia, pois ao que a jovem sentiu o odor alcoólico oriundo do hálito do cavaleiro uma nova ânsia de vômito a fez contrair o rosto e curvar o tronco para baixo, fazendo Saga agilizar o socorro.

— Calma! Levante a cabeça e respire fundo. — disse ele aguardando que a namorada executasse a ordem — Eu vou te levar para o chuveiro. Vamos os dois tomar um banho.

— Saga, eu preciso descer. Tenho um cliente importante agendado para hoje.

— Ora, o problema é dele. Você não está em condições de trabalhar essa noite. Vamos tomar um banho e em seguida você vai descansar no meu quarto. Depois mando um dos funcionários vir limpar o seu. Quando o miserável do diplomata chegar, mando Afrodite remanejar outra bacante para atendê-lo e convencê-lo a aceitar a troca.

Geisty ouvia a tudo sem se pronunciar, apenas colaborando com Saga que lhe tirava o vestido sujo para ajudá-la a entrar no box. Gêmeos se despiu em seguida e juntou-se a ela, evitando respirar ou falar próximo ao seu rosto.

— Você se esforçou hoje? Se alimentou agora a tarde? — o grego perguntou preocupado.

— Não, não me esforcei. Nem fui treinar... Senti um mal estar no estômago e tudo que consegui comer foi uma maçã e tomar um copo de suco. — Geisty disse ainda sentindo fortes náuseas — Atena! Será que ainda é efeito da ressaca?

— Quem sabe?... Mas, se não se alimentar direito fica difícil melhorar... Geisty, você precisa colaborar para se recuperar, ficar sem comer não ajuda.

— Mas eu não consegui comer...

— Sem arrumar justificativas, _amore mio_! Comesse uma salada ou qualquer outra coisa leve que fosse mais nutritiva que uma maçã. Você pegou uma ressaca das brabas!

Um silêncio se fez entre eles tendo apenas o som da água como música ambiente. Então, já limpos e refeitos, Saga desligou o chuveiro e puxou duas toalhas.

— Venha, vamos nos enxugar, e depois direto para meu quarto. E desfaça esse bico, sua má humorada. — disse o grego em uma tentativa de descontração, enquanto sacudia carinhosamente o queixo da namorada lhe arrancando um sorriso — Ah, assim é bem melhor!

Saíram os dois do quarto vestidos em roupões em direção aos aposentos de Saga.

Pouco tempo depois, já vestido em outro terno extremamente alinhado, Saga acionou Tito, um de seus servos mais fiéis, para que o acompanhasse até o quarto de Geisty, onde lhe passou instruções para que limpasse toda aquela bagunça sem fazer alardes.

Tito olhou para o vômito no chão e para as vestes sujas no banheiro da amazona num misto de repulsa e curiosidade, mais curiosidade que repulsa, e logo se prestou a cumprir a ordem como deveria, já que Saga não lhe dera brechas para questionamentos.

Após passar a árdua tarefa a Afrodite de convencer o diplomata dinamarquês que a sua tão esperada reserva com a joia ficaria para uma próxima vez, Saga regressou ao quarto para ficar com a amazona.

Também teria que manter a calma e a serenidade sem a colaboração do whisky, pelo menos até Geisty se recuperar do mal gástrico.

Só torcia para que este fosse breve, pois a vida já lhe era penosa demais para ter de suportá-la passando por uma dieta alimentar com restrição etílica!

Quarta-feira, Casa de Virgem.

Como de hábito Shaka acordava cinco minutos antes de o despertador tocar às seis e trinta.

Remexeu-se entre os lençóis corais como conseguiu, já que as pernas de Mu entrelaçadas as suas e o forte braço do lemuriano sobre seu peito lhe limitavam os movimentos.

Espreguiçou-se languidamente, e virando o rosto para o ariano encostou seu nariz ao dele e chamou baixinho, com voz sussurrada e serena.

— Mu... Mu...

Áries costumava se assustar com o som estridente do relógio, então Shaka adquiriu o hábito de acordar minutos antes para tornar o despertar do amado menos traumático.

Quando o tilintar do alarme soou invadindo o quarto, Mu já se espreguiçava sonolento entre os lençóis e as pernas de Shaka enlaçadas as suas, só quando se deu por falta do peso delas e do calor do corpo do indiano junto ao seu foi que abriu os olhos e despertou com o mesmo pesar de todos os dias.

— Hum... bom dia luz da minha vida. — resfolegou com voz rouca e manhosa.

— Bom dia! — Shaka respondeu inclinando-se sobre ele para lhe depositar um beijo suave sobre os lábios, depois sem demora arrastou-se para fora da cama e apanhou a calça de pijama e a cueca que estavam caídas no chão ao lado do leito, apressando-se a vesti-las.

Mu, ainda lutando contra o desejo de permanecer dormindo, observava curioso o virginiano se vestir, já que quando faziam sexo na madrugada costumavam tomar uma ducha juntos antes de iniciar o dia.

— Por que está se vestindo? — perguntou o ariano enquanto se sentava sobre o colchão — Não vai para a ducha comigo?

— Hoje não. Vá você primeiro, depois eu vou. — Shaka respondeu sem nenhum entusiasmo.

Mu inspirou profundamente enquanto observava o indiano prender os longos cabelos num coque alto. Estranhou deveras aquela atitude, especialmente porque, apesar da aparente tranquilidade de Virgem, podia sentir uma inquietação crescente em sua aura. No entanto, preferiu não contestá-lo, tampouco perguntar a Shaka o que lhe afligia, já que temia saber qual era a resposta.

Sendo assim, Áries levantou-se preguiçosamente e caminhou até o virginiano lhe dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto.

— Está bem, eu não demoro. — disse Mu já se afastando e indo para o banheiro.

Durante o banho o lemuriano só pensava que aquela inquietude na aura corporal do amado só podia ter uma fonte, o assunto que se tornara um tabu entre eles: Filhos!

Apesar de estar "tudo bem", a verdade era que aquele problema ainda incomodava a ambos.

Tentando mandar a frustração para longe, Mu respirou fundo e terminou o banho, depois se enrolou na toalha e foi se trocar.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha Shaka preparava o café da manhã, calado.

Não abriu a vidraça que dava para o jardim, nem saudou o dia inspirando o ar puro do alto do monte como sempre fazia. Em vez disso cortou as frutas, coou o café e preparou as torradas de forma mecânica.

Caminhou até a dispensa para apanhar um novo vidro de geleia de mirtilos que Mu tanto gostava, e quando entrou no espaço minuciosamente organizado viu o chinelinho de Hyoga que havia deixado sobre o balcão há dois dias.

Virgem não saberia dizer nem para si mesmo o que o impeliu a ir até lá e apanhar o pequeno par de sapatinhos nas mãos, tampouco saberia explicar por que ainda não os devolvera para o dono.

Nesse exato momento Mu entrou na cozinha, e vendo o marido na dispensa foi até ele.

O Santo de Áries novamente flagrou o virginiano naquele momento contemplativo, uma vez que Shaka olhava fixamente para os pequenos chinelinhos.

No interior do lemuriano a chama da esperança se acendeu de imediato. Aquilo podia ser um sinal.

Talvez ter passado um tempo com Hyoga tivesse causado alguma mudança em Shaka, e a prova estava ali, naqueles chinelinhos nas mãos do amado que ele não devolvera.

Com um sorriso esperançoso nos lábios, Mu surpreendeu o marido encostando-se no batente da porta da dispensa e chamando sua atenção.

— São os chinelinhos do filho do Camus, luz da minha vida? — disse com entusiasmo notável.

Ao ser surpreendido daquela forma, não apenas pela chegada repentina de Mu ali, mas também ao se perceber perdido em pensamentos dos quais não tinha o menor controle, Shaka rapidamente devolveu os sapatinhos ao balcão e foi apanhar a geleia na prateleira.

— Ah... sim. São sim... Eu os deixei aqui para devolvê-los e acabei me esquecendo. — disse o virginiano voltando-se para Mu já com a geleia em mãos.

— O menino é mesmo uma graça. — Mu disse feliz, enlaçando a cintura do virginiano com um dos braços enquanto apanhava a geleia de suas mãos — Até você ficou balançado por ele pelo jeito. Confessa! Está mudando de ideia quanto a termos um filhotinho também?

A esperança e a alegria eram visíveis nos olhos do ariano, que sorria descontraído para o marido, mas esta caiu por terra quando Shaka, de olhos bem abertos, o encarou vigorosamente e respondeu categórico.

— Não. Eu já disse que não quero ter filhos, Mu, e não vou mudar de ideia.

Desvencilhando-se do abraço delicadamente, Shaka retornou à cozinha, incomodado e aborrecido, pois aquele assunto, por mais que tentassem evitar, agora parecia surgir a todo momento entre eles.

Apanhou as torradas, colocou na mesa junto dos outros alimentos e voltou-se para Mu, que chegava ali agora com um semblante bem menos entusiasmado.

— Eu vou tomar uma ducha, talvez demore um pouco, por isso não precisa me esperar para tomar o seu café. Não quero que se atrase. — disse Virgem.

Com um selinho nos lábios do lemuriano, Shaka deixou a cozinha e voltou ao quarto.

Frustrado, Mu levou as mãos à cabeça passando os dedos entre os fios, arranhando levemente o couro cabeludo enquanto soltava uma bufada de ar.

— Pelos deuses, eu e minha boca grande! — murmurou para si mesmo, desanimado, enquanto olhava para as torradas sem nenhuma fome.

Áries se sentou à mesa chateado. Não queria ter pressionado o marido, mas a esperança de Shaka ter mudado de ideia fora tamanha que não conseguiu se controlar, porém agora se arrependia pelo desconforto que causara.

Beliscou um ou dois pedaços de fruta, comeu uma torrada e aborrecido decidiu ir logo para o trabalho no Templo de Baco. Sem Shaka à mesa para lhe fazer companhia o café da manhã não tinha o mesmo sabor.

Mu já deixava o Sexto Templo quando deu por falta do seu lenço vermelho. Esse por sinal lhe era muito estimado, pois fora presente de seu mestre, e em dias como aquele, que já haviam começado não muito bem, tê-lo junto de si lhe trazia aconchego.

Por isso, Áries voltou apressado para buscar a peça, a qual guardava no closet em seu quarto, mas quando entrou no aposento e caminhou até o local surpreendeu Shaka lá dentro que, ainda nu, pois havia acabado de sair do banho, escolhia uma roupa para vestir.

— Luz da minha vida, viu meu len...

O cavaleiro de Áries emudeceu no instante em que seus olhos flagraram uma grande marca muito vermelha e saliente na parte superior da coxa esquerda de Virgem.

Parecia uma queimadura recente, o que deixou o ariano além de surpreso, intrigado.

Ao ser surpreendido, visivelmente nervoso Shaka virou-se de costas para Mu e apressado puxou uma das túnicas de dentro de um dos armários para vesti-la tão rápido quanto um relâmpago que corta o céu em dia de tempestade, porém os olhos do Santo de Áries foram mais ligeiros, e além da cicatriz na coxa Mu também notou marcas de arranhões nos ombros do indiano.

— Shaka! O que é isso? — o lemuriano perguntou em tom sério e preocupado.

— Por Buda, Mu! Já falei para você parar de chegar assim de mansinho. Custa bater na porta? Quase me mata de susto! — Shaka evitava olhar para o rosto do lemuriano enquanto vestia a cueca — Outro dia te dei uma pancada no queixo porque chegou todo sorrateiro...

— Shaka, eu te perguntei que machucado é esse, não desconversa! — insistiu Mu.

— Que machucado? — murmurou o indiano enquanto abria a sapateira para apanhar um par de sandálias gregas.

— Esse na sua coxa. — disse Mu indo até ele — Me deixa ver. É uma queimadura? — segurou na barra da túnica de Virgem para levantar o tecido e examinar a ferida, mas na mesma hora Shaka agarrou em seu pulso e o fez largar.

— Não! — pediu o virginiano com as mãos trêmulas e um olhar dardejante para Mu — Não é nada.

— Mas Shaka...

— Já te disse que não é nada, Mu. — o loiro continuava segurando no punho do lemuriano com firmeza.

— Como não é nada? Os arranhões no seu ombro também não são nada? — Mu estreitou os olhos, desconfiado e preocupado — Eu não vou sair desse quarto sem antes saber o que houve com você. Ontem à noite isso não estava ai e agora...

— Me queimei na cozinha... — Shaka o interrompeu — Foi um... acidente. E... alguns tecidos estão me dando alergia, é só isso. Sabe bem que para mim isso não é nada.

— Se queimou na cozinha? Então me deixe ao menos passar uma pomada e...

— Eu já disse que não, Mu. Não insista, por favor. — Shaka soltou o punho do ariano e sem que Mu esperasse o puxou para um abraço tão aflito quanto urgente, apertando o corpo dele contra o seu com muita força — Não se preocupe, foi só um acidente. Você vai se atrasar.

Shaka então afastou-se minimamente apenas para segurar o rosto do ariano com ambas as mãos e lhe beijar suavemente os lábios. Não teve coragem de encarar os olhos verdes do amado, baixando o rosto e seguindo na frente para deixar o quarto.

— Vou meditar. Te espero no mesmo horário para almoçarmos juntos. Farei o risoto que você gosta. — disse antes de cruzar a porta.

Assim que Shaka saiu, Áries fechou os olhos praguejando contra si mesmo.

O lemuriano sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Quando eram crianças Mu havia notado que Shaka vez ou outra aparecia com ferimentos, como arranhões, hematomas e marcas inexplicáveis, sempre nas coxas e nos ombros, e com a convivência percebeu que eles apareciam sempre que o virginiano passava por momentos de muito estresse, dúvida, frustração ou nervosismo. Logicamente havia questionado, e como esperado Shaka sempre inventava uma desculpa... Como fizera esta manhã.

Completamente abatido e entristecido, Mu abriu os olhos, procurou o lenço vermelho e o encontrando o jogou sobre os ombros, deixando o quarto para finalmente seguir para o Templo de Baco.

Antes esgueirou-se pelo corredor e espiou dentro da sala de meditação, correndo os olhos verdes taciturnos pela figura imponente do marido sobre a lótus dourada.

Ver Shaka ali, em transe, porém ainda com um peso anormal em sua aura tinha acabado com o dia de Mu, que a passos lentos e desanimados seguiu para o trabalho cheio de culpa e remorso, prometendo a si mesmo que não cobraria mais o virginiano, já que não suportava saber que o seu desejo de ter filhos era o motivo do sofrimento de Shaka.

Mu estava decidido a enterrar de vez o sonho de ser pai no fundo de seu coração, mesmo que isso lhe custasse caro.

Não tocaria mais no assunto, nem teria mais esperanças, tudo para não ver a luz da sua vida angustiado daquela maneira.

Quinta-feira, Templo de Baco, 10:20pm

No Templo de Baco mais uma noite agitada corria em toda sua normalidade.

No salão, Saga já havia circulado por todo o ambiente e cumprimentado a maioria dos presentes, sempre com Geisty a seu lado.

Excepcionalmente naquela noite, a amazona não tinha nenhum programa agendado, pois mesmo já sentindo-se recuperada do mal estar que a abatera dois dias antes, Gêmeos quis poupá-la permitindo que voltasse a atender usando suas ilusões somente quando se sentisse plenamente bem.

A morena protestou de início, já que queria livrar-se da dívida com a máfia russa o quanto antes, mas por fim reconheceu que o Grande Mestre tinha razão. Depois, clientes ricos e influentes nunca faltavam para a joia do Templo das Bacantes.

Após algumas voltas no salão, pararam em uma mesa ocupada por um grupo de curdos. Saga se manteve entretido em uma conversa sobre rotas marítimas para o transporte de mercadorias pirateadas vindas da China com destino à Europa, enquanto Geisty, além de achar o assunto tedioso, começava a se irritar com o cheiro forte da fumaça dos charutos falsificados que os curdos fumavam, e o qual, misturado ao aroma etílico das diversas bebidas sobre a mesa começava a lhe causar náuseas.

Sentindo a cabeça um pouco zonza pediu licença discretamente, ao cavaleiro e aos clientes, e deixou o salão indo até a saída principal pensando em inalar um pouco de ar puro.

Ao se aproximar da porta já avistou Máscara da Morte e Shura, que como de praxe faziam a segurança.

Quando ficou a poucos passos deles percebeu que o canceriano protagonizava um monólogo bem à sua moda, pleno de gestos, caras, bocas e muita carga dramática!

Geisty decidiu engrossar a plateia de um homem só aproximando-se silenciosamente e tomando da boca de Máscara da Morte um cigarro apagado, amassado, babado que estava preso com saliva no lábio inferior do italiano.

— _Ma che_? Devolve _mio_ cigarro! — o canceriano ralhou de imediato.

— _Bonanotte_! — disse a amazona, lívida e sorridente, enquanto se colocava ao lado de Shura se sentando no banquinho que antes era ocupado pelo canceriano — _Ma_ não acendeu até agora, pode esperar mais um pouco. Já te devolvo... Não quero correr o risco de ficar sentindo cheiro de fumaça de cigarro hoje... Anda, continue. Você emboscou o miserável e ai?

— _Ma_ você estava ouvindo? — Máscara da Morte perguntou surpreso.

— Milagre seria se alguém aqui não ouvisse, não é mesmo? Na altura que você fala até surdo escuta. — resmungou Shura sem muita paciência.

— Eu estava acompanhando lá da recepção. — disse Geisty — Ai resolvi ouvir o resto aqui e aproveitar para tomar um ar.

— _Ma vá cagare os dois_. — bronqueou o canceriano — Vão ficar falando de mim e me atrapalhando ou vão calar a boca e ouvir?

— _Diós mio_ , Máscara, termina logo então essa história. — disse Shura — E deixa esse cigarro babado pra lá... Você já está com essa merda pendurada na boca faz quinze minutos e não acende de tanto que você gesticula essas mãos nervosas e _habla, habla, habla!_

— E não será agora que vai acender... — disse Geisty.

— _Caspita_ , _ma come che io_ vou a contar a história sem gesticular?

— Conta logo! — a ordem veio em coro.

— _Va bene_... — tomou fôlego e balançou as mãos no ar para retomar a narrativa teatral — Então _io_ cheguei perto do _carcamano_ e disse...

— Fala galera! Cheguei em hora boa, heim! — interrompeu um todo empolgado Milo, que já direcionava seus olhos felinos à amazona à sua frente — Geistynha! Mas que surpresa mais gostosa te ver aqui logo na entrada gatinha. Estava me esperando?

Geisty empalideceu na hora, sentindo todo seu corpo tremer.

— Ah... boa noite, Milo. — respondeu ela tímida.

— Ah, _ma porco cane!_ — reclamou Máscara da Morte aos berros — Sempre tem um _figlio_ _dun cane_ para me interromper!

Shura suspirou desanimado.

— Puta _mierda_... Cállate Milo! Ou o século acaba antes da maldita história.

— Quer saber? _Io non_ conto mais. — disse o Santo de Câncer franzindo a testa, depois foi até Geisty, a pegou delicadamente pelo braço e a fez se levantar do banco — E você me devolve _mio_ banquinho e _mio_ cigarro. — em um movimento rápido tomou o cigarro da mão da amazona.

— A lá... começou o drama! — Shura balançou a cabeça desanimado.

— _Ma_ já até esqueci o que estava falando. Vão interromper na casa do _cazzo_.

— Eu heim! — disse Geisty, mas logo Milo lhe chamou a atenção novamente.

— Geistynha, vamos lá pra dentro, gatinha? — o escorpiano pegou na mão da morena para completo embaraço dela, que sem saber como agir deixou-se ser conduzida de volta para o salão.

Shura os acompanhou com os olhos, atento e curioso, e assim que os dois se afastaram o capricorniano cochichou com o canceriano.

— Fique atento, Máscara. Me parece que hoje a noite promete!

— O que é dessa vez, _porca Madonna_?

— Milo e Gesty... _Ya sabes_. Saga sempre perde a cabeça quando o Escorpião aparece por aqui e fica na cola dela.

— _Ma io_ só queria uma noite de sossego nesta _mia vita_!

No salão, enquanto a música alta animava o ambiente, Milo muito sorridente desfilava de braços dados com uma Geisty praticamente catatônica.

Mais ao fundo, Afrodite negociava para Fúlvia um programa de última hora com um desembargador inglês que apareceu ali sem fazer reservas, quando teve sua atenção capturada pela cabeleira loira do escorpiano que se destacava no meio salão.

Por alguns segundos o senhor inglês de cabeça calva que conversava com o pisciano ficou falando sozinho, já que Afrodite acompanhava o trajeto do casal com o olhar atento e o espírito alarmado.

Como já tinha todos seus horários comprados por Camus, ou melhor, pelo Batman, Afrodite ansiava por resolver tudo o mais rápido possível para poder voltar a Aquário e ficar com Hyoga e Camus, mas parecia que ia se demorar mais do que gostaria ali.

— Minha nossa senhora da presença incômoda! — sussurrou para si mesmo — Não acredito que o Milo veio justo hoje que a Súcubo de franjinha não tem cliente marcado... Magia negra da forte*!

Peixes foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando a mão fria do senhor inglês apertou a sua.

— Ah, o que foi Irene*? — levantou a vista e olhou para o homem.

— _No_. Eu _no_ me chamar Irene, eu me chamar John. — disse o desembargador — A moça, Afrodite. O valor? O tempo?

— Ah! Sim! Claro! — disse Peixes piscando os olhos algumas vezes para retomar o foco — O valor é o mesmo de um programa agendado. Se dobrar o tempo dobra o valor. O estacionamento não está incluso, e o pagamento é em acue* e adiantado.

— Credit Card? — perguntou o senhor, confuso.

— Acué, santa, dinheiro!

— _Deal_. Eu quero duas horas. — confirmou o senhor, depois tirou a carteira do bolso e entregou um maço de dólares na mão do pisciano.

— Foi um prazer negociar com o senhor. — Peixes disse dando uma risadinha e já se levantando para ir chamar Fúlvia, que aguardava ao lado — Sobe logo, gata. Vai lá jogar uma partida de sueca com o matusalém.

Fúlvia riu divertida e foi acompanhar o cliente até seu quarto, enquanto Afrodite guardou o dinheiro no bolso e voltou toda sua atenção para Milo que cruzava o salão com Geisty.

Quando viu Escorpião ali, Aldebaran lhe sorriu animado, mas ao ver que o amigo carregava consigo a amazona de Serpente o sorriso foi se tornando amarelo na face morena do brasileiro.

— Ê rapaz! Hoje o patrão vai tomar três garrafas de Absinto pelo gargalo! Já vou até me adiantar aqui porque não quero perder o barraco. — murmurou para si mesmo.

E Aldebaran estava certo!

Milo se aproximou da mesa onde estava Saga com os curdos, e o sorriso vitorioso do escorpiano atraiu imediatamente os olhos do geminiano.

— Mas que porra é essa? — disse Gêmeos mudando repentinamente o tom de sua voz e dando um tapa seco no tampo de madeira da mesa já se levantando — Eu já não expliquei os protocolos que devem ser seguidos na minha casa de tolerância quando o assunto se refere à joia, Milo de Escorpião? Tire suas mãos dela já!

— O protocolo é falar contigo e pagar o valor acordado, não é? — disse o escorpiano em tom de deboche — Ou para andar com ela no salão tem que pagar também?

— Escorpião, eu cobro pelo que eu quiser! Por abraçar, por tocar, por atenção, até para olhar para ela se eu quiser cobrar eu cobro, porque essa zona é minha!

— Tá certo, chefe! — Milo respondeu em tom jocoso para disfarçar a raiva que sentia lhe subir pela face — Eu vou subir então com a Geisty, e pago pelo programa e pela voltinha também.

— Não! — a resposta do cafetão veio seca, fazendo a amazona arregalar os olhos apreensiva.

— Não? E por que não? — inquiriu Milo irritado.

— Porque não, Escorpião! Porque, como já disse, o dono da zona sou eu! Eu tomo as decisões por aqui. E se eu disse não, é não. E se quer saber, ela não está muito bem. — rosnou o geminiano encarando Milo nos olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a amazona pelo braço afastando-a do escorpiano.

Geisty acompanhava a tudo aturdida e assustada, já sentindo os pés, as mãos e a ponta de seu nariz ficarem dormentes. Corria o olhar para os dois na tentativa de articular alguma palavra que acabasse com a discussão, mas sua cabeça era incapaz de raciocinar qualquer coisa que fosse útil para àquele momento.

Sem conseguir agir por conta própria a italiana correu os olhos pelo salão para buscar uma ajuda, mas a única coisa que pode notar era que tudo estava caminhando pior do que imaginava.

À sua frente os três clientes curdos assistiam ao embate entre os dois gregos sem entenderem patavina.

Por trás da mesa surgia Afrodite com seus enormes olhos aquamarines arregalados e atentos.

Pela visão periférica viu Aldebaran já se debruçando sobre o balcão, também em alerta.

A amazona sentia a cabeça latejar fortemente, enquanto sua visão começava a ficar turva.

— Agora vai ser assim, Saga? Ela estava bem até agora, foi eu chegar que ficou doente? Vai monopolizar a Geistynha usando do seu cargo de cafetão? — provocou Milo — Ah, também vai usar seu posto de Grande Mestre para me dizer que não posso subir com ela porque te devo obediência?

— Milo, o dia que eu precisar te lembrar que me deve obediência pode ter certeza que não vai ser aqui, dentro do meu bordel, mas será na puta que te pariu da outra dimensão!

— Aquenda o babado, Saga! Não vai charufar* justo hoje que a casa tá cheia de alibã* da Federal. — disse um apreensivo Afrodite, que em seguida encarou Milo nos olhos — E você, Miluxo, larga de ser desavisado* né colega. Avoa, vai!

Gêmeos e Escorpião encaram o rosto do pisciano por alguns segundos sem entenderem nada do que ele havia dito, e logo depois retomaram a discussão.

— Ah, vai me mandar pra outra dimensão? Por quê? Pro teu caminho ficar livre? Ah, vê se te enxerga, Saga, o teu repertório de desculpas pra me impedir de ficar com a Geistynha tá acabando! Assume logo então que tu tá afim dela.

— Dadá, atrofia essa língua! Milo, olha a bocuda*, seu charuf* do rabo torto! — novamente Afrodite interveio.

Aquela foi a gota d´água para Saga.

Gêmeos respirou fundo em busca de calma, mas já era tarde. O mundo estava ficando vermelho diante de si.

Foi quando sentiu as mãos geladas de Geisty segurarem as suas com as garras a lhe imprimir pressão sobre a pele.

Saga então desviou rapidamente a atenção do escorpiano para a face pálida da namorada, mas nem teve tempo de dizer ou fazer nada, visto que os olhos violetas da italiana se reviravam quando olhou para elas e seu corpo amoleceu perdendo as forças de uma só vez.

Tal como uma boneca de pano Geisty dobrou os joelhos e caiu macilenta, mas Saga conseguiu ampará-la antes de ela tocar o chão.

— Geisty! — disse o geminiano em assombro — Geisty! Fala comigo!

Ambos eram observados por vários pares de olhos surpresos. Entre eles os de Milo, que se calara no mesmo instante.

Afrodite estranhamente sorriu e estalou os dedos.

Máscara da Morte chegou ao local depois de observar a movimentação suspeita, dando um esbarrão em Saga.

— _Ma_ ela bateu as bota?

— Claro que não, imbecil. — disse Saga irritado — Máscara da Morte, tire esse inseto impertinente do meu puteiro. Eu não quero mais olhar para cara cretina dele essa noite. — pegou a namorada desfalecida no colo e seguiu para as escadas que davam para os quartos.

Naquele momento, o que o geminiano mais precisava era se afastar daquele aglomerado de pessoas para ter o mínimo que fosse de paz para dar atenção a sua amazona.

Milo acompanhava Gêmeos se afastar levando a italiana consigo quando foi tirado de sua inércia pela mão de Máscara da Morte que o segurou firme pelo braço.

— Eu não acredito que você tá achando que vai me enxotar daqui. — disse Escorpião encarando os olhos carmins do canceriano.

— Você pode sair por tua própria conta. _Ma_ tu ouviu o _uomo_. Por que sempre insiste em pegar a puta dele? Parece que faz de propósito! — disse Máscara da Morte.

— E quem disse que puta tem dono? Ou vocês estão sabendo de algo que eu não estou? — Milo estreitou os olhos desconfiado.

— Sabendo de quê, rapaz? — Aldebaran, esperto e precavido, surgia ali já enlaçando o escorpiano pelos ombros — Deixa ele comigo, Máscara. Vem, vou te servir uma boa cerveja e tu vai pra tua casa. Ninguém tá sabendo de nada que tu não saiba, mermão. Deixa de ser paranoico.

Enquanto o brasileiro conduzia Milo para o bar, Afrodite seguia até as escadas ainda sorridente e eufórico.

— Mosca varejeira franjuda safada! — disse baixinho para si mesmo, dando um risinho travesso — Fez uso da milenar técnica do desmaio! Gostei de ver! Até que esse exu de franja não é tão uzê* assim.

Afrodite bateu na porta do quarto de Geisty sabendo que Saga estava lá.

Ao sentir o perfume inconfundível de rosas, Gêmeos o autorizou a entrar.

— E ai? Ela acordou para o mundo ou ainda está na Terra do Nunca? — perguntou o sueco que havia aberto só uma fresta na porta por onde enfiou a cabeça para olhar — Precisa de alguma coisa?

Gêmeos havia coberto o corpo da namorada com o lençol e ajeitado sua cabeça sobre os travesseiros. Então levantou-se da cama e foi até a porta.

— Fiz compressas com água sobre a testa dela, molhei seu rosto e ela acordou, mas disse que estava com tonturas. — disse o geminiano com ar preocupado — Há dias ela não vem se sentido bem... Tomou um copo de suco e preferiu tentar dormir.

— Logo ela melhora, chefinho.

— Você viu o cinismo daquele amaldiçoado do Escorpião?

— Vi. Mas não deve perder a cabeça por causa dele... Logo também essa catação* entre você e a Sucub... a mosca varejeir... a Geisty, não vai mais ser segredo para ninguém, né Saga? Vamo combiná!

— Eu sei...

— Rachuda* esperta! A técnica do desmaio sempre dá certo.

— Técnica do desmaio? Afrodite, pelos deuses! Eu aqui preocupado com o estado de saúde da Geisty e você achando que ela simulou um desmaio? Por favor! — disse aborrecido o geminiano.

— Eu heim! Por favor você, né santa! Quer me enganar que essa rata desmaiou de verdade? Aloca!... Bem, se não precisa de nada eu vou dar linha que o Batman está me esperando na Batcaverna com vista para o mar.

— Vai... E trate muito bem o Batman, não dê uma de louco com ele. Seu namorado misterioso está pagando praticamente sozinho todo o soldo dos cavaleiros de Prata.

— De nada, meu bem. Fui. — Peixes acenou e fechou a porta.

Saga ficou ali, encostado à porta calado enquanto observava Geisty na cama a ressoar baixinho.

Perdido nas palavras de Afrodite Gêmeos agora se perguntava se realmente aquele desmaio tinha sido uma simulação da namorada.

Pensando ainda nos últimos dias, se questionou se todos aqueles episódios de mal estar seriam simulações da amazona. Mas com qual objetivo? Não, não era possível, sem contar que não tinha como simular as situações em que ela vomitara. Pelo menos não que ele imaginasse.

Desceu ao bar para falar com Aldebaran, e felizmente o brasileiro naquela altura já havia convencido Milo a ir embora.

— E ai patrão, vai uma? Tá mais calmo? — perguntou Touro quando o viu ali, já pousando a garrafa de Absinto no balcão com um copo ao lado — Hoje a noite tá pedindo uma né não?

— Não, obrigado Aldebaran, não quero beber. — Saga respondeu tão convicto que surpreendeu o taurino — Vim avisar que vou subir e não desço mais hoje. Afrodite também vai sair, então se precisar de algo me chame, mas só se for assunto de extrema urgência.

— Tá certo, chefe.

— Boa noite Touro.

Gêmeos deu as costas ao brasileiro sem aguardar a resposta e seguiu para o próprio quarto.

Precisava de paz para se manter são, já que a bebida já não cumpria mais esse papel.

Sábado, Casa de Virgem.

Já era quase dez da manhã quando Shaka enfim desistiu de tentar meditar e resolveu ir à feira.

Poderia ter chegado muito antes, como, aliás, sempre fazia, mas nos últimos dias suas emoções estavam tão à flor da pele que até a meditação lhe estava sendo tarefa árdua.

Somado à inquietude da alma, sua relação com Mu também não estava em sua melhor fase. Não que estivessem mal, mas era perceptível que algo mudara entre eles desde a festa de Halloween.

Áries estava cada dia mais calado, introspectivo, melancólico, longe de ser o alegre e falante companheiro que sempre fora, e Virgem parecia carregar o peso todo do mundo em seus ombros... Sim, pois Mu de Áries era o mundo de Shaka de Virgem, e o fardo das escolhas que tomaram agora estava pesado demais para Shaka suportar.

O assunto filhos definitivamente se tornara um tabu. Não falavam sobre ele, mas ao escolherem não falar passaram a vivê-lo, dia a dia, fosse no silêncio na hora das refeições, nos olhares que eram evitados ou no semblante triste de Mu a cada vez que via os arranhões e marcas inexplicáveis no corpo de Shaka...

A verdade era que Virgem sabia o que deveria fazer, mas sentia que jamais teria coragem de fazê-lo.

Na esperança de distrair a mente e agradar o lemuriano, Shaka foi até o centro de Rodório.

Era dia de feira, e queria fazer um jantar especial para Mu, depois quem sabe ver um filme e tentar retomar a leveza que sempre permeara o casamento, e a qual estava sendo perdida.

Assim, com a sacola a tiracolo, vestido em uma túnica budista simples, cabelos presos e o rosto sério e focado como de costume, Shaka correu as bancas escolhendo tudo do bom e o melhor.

Já com todos os ingredientes na sacola, e frutas e verduras suficientes para a semana toda, deixava o local animado, até ser surpreendido por uma voz feminina que chamava seu nome ao longe.

— Moço monge! Seu Shaka!

Virgem então se virou e viu Fúlvia correndo em sua direção, desviando esbaforida dos transeuntes que circulavam pelas bancas da feira.

— Buda, era só o que me faltava! — resmungou para si mesmo, depois inspirou o ar profundamente e o soltou na forma de um suspiro cansado.

— Nossa que surpresa ver o senhor por aqui! — disse a bacante que era toda sorrisos, e pegando o virginiano de surpresa ficou na ponta dos pés, apoiou ambas as mãos nos ombros dele e lhe cumprimentou como cumprimentava a todo mundo, com dois beijinhos no rosto.

Shaka quase abriu os olhos, tamanho o susto daquele gesto inesperado, mas se conteve.

Estava tão tenso e surpreso que mal respirava. O corpo rijo como se tivesse os ossos revestidos por uma grossa camada de cimento.

— Não sabia que também tinha o hábito de vir à feira. — disse a moça sem desmanchar o sorriso, recuando um passo.

— É eu tenho sim. — respondeu o virginiano meio sem jeito.

— Bom saber! Quando quiser podemos vir juntos! Eu venho sempre para comprar camomila e babosa. — abriu a sacola que trazia e mostrou o interior repleto das plantas que mencionara para o indiano — São ótimas para o cabelo. Deixa um brilho lindo e dá aquela hidratada! Já experimentou?

— Ah... não. — Virgem respondeu meio atordoado.

— Pois, experimente. Vocês tem tudo uns cabelão grandão, tem que tratar. Eu já indiquei para o Seu Mu também. Se bem que ele nem precisa, né! O safado tem um cabelo mais bem cuidado que o meu!

Shaka franziu a testa numa clara expressão de descontentamento.

— Não deveria se referir ao meu marido nesses termos. — ele a repreendeu, imprimindo vigor a voz.

— Que termos? Safado? — Fúlvia sorriu, depois tocou no braço do virginiano de modo descontraído — Ah, não, Seu Monge, não quis dizer que Seu Mu é safado nesse sentido, de putão, ou devasso. Quis dizer que ele é bonito sem fazer o menor esforço.

— Buda! — Shaka remexeu-se livrando-se do toque da moça e achou melhor dar aquele encontro por encerrado antes que tomasse uma atitude da qual se arrependeria depois — Sim, Mu é um homem muito bonito, e casado. E parece que você se esquece disso propositalmente, não é mesmo, moça? Eu já estava indo embora, então com licença...

— Espera! — novamente Fúlvia segurou no braço do virginiano.

— Mas, por todos os seis infernos de Samsara, você tem que falar tocando nas pessoas? — e novamente Shaka se remexeu para se livrar da mão da bacante.

— Ah, desculpe. Sério, Seu Monge, me desculpe. — fez uma carinha sentida — Eu fui meio destrambelhada, né?

— Foi.

— É que quando vi o senhor aqui achei que seria uma boa oportunidade de dizer que gostei muito de conhecê-lo melhor, e também dizer que eu admiro muito o Seu Mu. Confesso que no começo eu desejava mais do que admirava, mas é que tenho tara por homem gentil e bonzinho, mas agora que conheci o senhor pessoalmente acho que formam um casal tão lindo! — disse piscando os olhinhos.

— Hum...

— Bom, é que o seu Mu anda esquisito.

— O que quer dizer com esquisito?

— Ah, sei lá, ele sempre foi tão sorridente, animado, e nos últimos dias ele tem estado tão amuadinho. Não fala com ninguém, não diz o que tem... Ai eu pensei: Será que está acontecendo algo? Está todo mundo meio preocupado com ele lá no Templo.

Shaka engoliu em seco.

Ele mesmo percebia tudo isso em casa. Mu estava mais que esquisito ou amuado, o seu amado ariano estava deprimido. Pior, Shaka sabia a razão de toda aquela melancolia que abatia o Santo de Áries.

— Bem, se Mu não quer falar o que o incomoda, não serei eu que irei dizer, não acha, Fúlvia? — disse o loiro desanimado — Mas, não se preocupe. Todos nós temos fases ruins. Isso passa. Está tudo bem.

— Tem certeza? — a moça estreitou os olhos.

— Tenho. — Shaka respondeu com propriedade — Mu anda trabalhando demais. Ele só está cansado.

— Bom, menos mal. — Fúlvia deu de ombros — Mas, olha, fiquei feliz de encontrar o senhor aqui, viu Seu Monge. Nossa, dois anos para conhecer o senhor e foi preciso uma festa fora do bordel para gente ser apresentado. Aliás, a festa estava ótima. Eu adorei! E o menininho vestido de Batman? Que gracinha! É filho do Seu Camus... Eu nem sabia que cavaleiros podiam ter filhos, casar, ter família... até o Seu Mu casar com o senhor... Agora só falta vocês adotarem uma criancinha também, né? Tipo, para formar uma família de verdade. — Fúlvia correu os olhos pelo rosto de Shaka por alguns segundos — É uma injustiça da Natureza vocês dois não poderem ter bebês, porque se fosse possível, meu Deus, seria a criança mais linda desse mundo!

Shaka deixou cair a sacola com as frutas.

Jamais esperava bater de frente com o assunto proibido justamente ali na feira, justamente abordado pela bacante que dava em cima de seu amado lemuriano.

— Ah, cuidado! Vai amassar. Deixa eu te ajudar. — disse a moça toda prestativa, auxiliando o virginiano a apanhar as laranjas que haviam rolado pelo chão — Então, como eu ia dizendo, uma verdadeira injustiça da Natureza vocês não poderem ter filhos. O senhor ai, todo gato, todo bonito, e o Seu Mu aquele espetáculo de homem... Iam fazer um nenê tão lindo! Ia ser um príncipe! Ou uma princesa... Se fosse princesa podia ter o meu nome, né? Sabia que meu nome veio do Latim? É eu já estudei Latim! Fúlvia vem de Fulvius que significa...

— Louro, amarelo, dourado, eu sei disso. — extremamente incomodado, Shaka terminou de apanhar as frutas, colocou a sacola nos ombros e deu as costas à bacante, caminhando apressado pelas ruas de paralelepípedo da vila.

— I não é mesmo! Nossa, bem que falam que o senhor sabe de tudo! — a moça vinha logo atrás toda serelepe, sem se dar conta de que cutucava uma ferida do virginiano que ainda estava em carne viva — E se tivessem um filho ele seria clarinho assim como vocês. Meu nome seria perfeito!... Mas, vocês podem adotar. Ou contratar uma barriga de aluguel...

Súbito, Fúlvia se calou.

Shaka havia aberto os olhos e agora a encarava com austeridade.

A bacante olhou para aquelas íris azuis celestes tão intensas atônita, paralisada, com a mesma contemplação esplendorosa de quem olha para o Universo pela primeira vez.

— Tenha um bom dia, Fúlvia. — Shaka colocou fim ao assunto. Depois deu as costas à moça novamente, colocou as alças da sacola de compras no ombro e seguiu seu caminho.

Ainda vidrada e assombrada, a bacante deixou escapar um suspiro atarantado.

— Uau! Que olhos! — disse para si mesma, vendo o virginiano distanciar-se até desaparecer entre as ruinas — Deu até um comichão! — sorriu e tomou o rumo do Templo de Baco.

No Santuário, irritado, aborrecido e ainda mais perturbado, Shaka subiu as escadas sem ânimo algum de cozinhar o que quer que fosse.

O jantar especial tinha ido por água a baixo, e todo o dilema que tanto atormentava sua mente e espírito ganhara força e forma novamente.

Domingo, Santuário de Atena, 14:10pm

Após a discussão entre Milo e Saga no Templo das Bacantes, e do desmaio repentino de Geisty, o qual foi encarado pela amazona como um simples mal súbito causado por nervosismo e estresse, a italiana procurava retomar o ritmo de sua vida da melhor maneira possível.

O único inconveniente para ela era ter de cumprir o repouso forçado que Saga insistia em lhe impor.

Como era estressante para uma ariana agitada e cheia de energia se manter parada... Praticamente uma tarefa impossível!

Foi pensando nisso, e não vendo necessidade nos repousos, que Geisty desceu à Arena no intento de socializar com os amigos e retomar os treinamentos.

As tardes de Domingo na Arena do Santuário eram o melhor de toda a semana.

Aprendizes, mestres, cavaleiros, de todas as patentes e idades, costumavam se reunir ali em um clima mais descontraído, fosse para exibir suas técnicas ou realizar pequenos combates amistosos, os quais eram acompanhados por dúzias de pares de olhos admirados e curiosos nas arquibancadas.

E como Geisty sentiu falta desses encontros enquanto esteve exilada na Ilha Fantasma!

Talvez a interação com os moradores do Santuário de Atena tenha sido o que mais sentira falta no tempo em que esteve longe, e agora que estava de volta e bem com Saga de Gêmeos não queria perder nenhuma oportunidade de estar na companhia dos amigos.

Vestida em sua malha roxa revestida pela armadura de treino e de máscara, a amazona de Serpente deteve seus passos ao chegar à beira da pista de corrida que circundava o centro da Arena.

Respirou fundo aquele aroma quente de início de tarde misturado à areia que subia com a brisa e iniciou uma sessão de alongamentos, sem pressa alguma, para em seguida partir para o aquecimento, sem pegar muito pesado. Cinco voltas correndo no entorno da Arena já bastaria para deixar os músculos prontos para desafiar em um duelo um dos presentes ali.

Enquanto corria, acelerando gradualmente a velocidade, Geisty reparava nos cavaleiros e amazonas no centro do espaço e vez ou outra acenava para algum dos amigos.

Estavam quase todos ali. Seus companheiros do Templo das Bacantes e alguns cavaleiros de Ouro, com exceção de Camus, Afrodite, Shaka e do namorado, Saga, como ela já imaginava.

Estranhou ao ver Mu um pouco mais afastado dos outros, treinando duro enquanto esmagava rochas com potentes golpes das mãos nuas.

Geisty não tinha como saber, nem ninguém ali tinha, mas o Santo de Áries descontava nas pobres rochas milenares das ruínas toda a frustração dos problemas que enfrentava no casamento.

O clima entre o lemuriano e o indiano não tinha ar de melhoras, mesmo ambos evitando falar sobre o assunto "proibido".

Na manhã de Domingo Shaka parecia ter levantado da cama ainda mais tenso e introspectivo. Mu percebia que algo mais estava perturbando o marido, mas sempre que tentava uma aproximação para iniciar uma conversa, e quem sabe uma confissão, Shaka dava um jeito de esquivar.

Foi quando Virgem resolveu meditar após o almoço que Áries desceu para a Arena para espairecer. Costumavam passar o dia todo juntos, mas Shaka havia deixado claro que não queria sua companhia. Desde o encontro desastroso com Fúlvia em Rodório, o qual decidiu por não contar a Mu, a cabeça do virginiano estava fervendo ainda mais.

Frustrado por não saber mais o que fazer para acabar com aquele estado de nervos do indiano e lhe devolver a segurança do casamento, e deprimido com a situação num todo, Mu fazia movimentos ágeis e ferozes destruindo as rochas com chutes e socos vigorosos, nem se dando conta de Geisty, que passava por ele acenando, pois se a tivesse visto lhe daria uma bronca, afinal a Arena não era lugar para uma grávida.

Já para Geisty, toda a introspeção do ariano era puramente concentração. Deu de ombros e continuou a corrida.

Quando iniciava a última volta, porém, ao passar novamente por Mu foi notada.

Áries imediatamente parou o que fazia para olhar para a amazona incrédulo.

Não podia acreditar que aquela desmiolada estava ali, e quando pensou em ir até ela para adverti-la percebeu que a morena diminua os passos e cambaleava levemente.

Mu mal tivera tempo de preparar uma bronca, pois como em um piscar de olhos Geisty sentiu todo o ambiente mergulhar em trevas lhe causando um assombro iminente. Piscou os olhos algumas vezes, aturdida, e então sentiu o solo arenoso da Arena sumir sob seus pés.

Foi diante de todos que Geisty caiu inerte na lateral da pista.

Teria sido uma queda grave e violenta para seu estado atual, não fosse pela destreza e agilidade do lemuriano que usando a Velocidade da Luz a pegou nos braços a tempo de evitar uma tragédia!

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Acue – dinheiro.

Alibã – policial.

Bocuda – pessoa que conta os segredos alheios, por maldade ou não; fofoqueira; língua solta.

Catação – paquera com intuito de sexo.

Charuf – pessoa burra.

Charufar – fazer alguma merda, arrumar briga por motivo bobo.

Desavisado – alguém que nunca sabe de nada ou que finge não saber.

Irene – homossexual idoso.

Magia negra – coisa ruim, pessoa ruim, de energia pesada.

Rachuda – mulher.

Uzê – algo muito pior que Uó - algo ou alguém **muito** ruim, **muito** feio, **muito** desagradável, **muito** desprezível, **muito** errado, **muito** equivocado.


	11. Sempre juntos!

**************************Cap 11 Sempre juntos!** ****************************

Santuário de Atena, Casa de Áries.

Na ampla sala da primeira Casa Zodiacal, na ala reservada à parte residencial, Mu deitou Geisty no sofá com todo cuidado.

Apesar de não residir no primeiro Templo o Santo de Áries o mantinha mobiliado e com todas as provisões que um lar necessita em dia, uma vez que o usava como uma extensão de sua casa, indo para lá quando queria ler algum título de sua biblioteca ou para trabalhar na forja.

Muito preocupado com a amiga, o lemuriano pousou a mão direita sobre seu ventre para certificar-se de que o bebê que ela esperava estava bem, e enquanto ainda ajeitava a cabeça de Geisty em uma das almofadas e lhe retirava a máscara, usando telepatia, e completamente enfurecido, chamou por Saga.

"SAGA! SEU MALDITO IRRESPONSÁVEL! VENHA PARA ÁRIES IMEDIATAMENTE! A INCONSEQUENTE DA GEISTY DESMAIOU DURANTE A CORRIDA NA ARENA. VOCÊ NÃO PODIA TER PERMITIDO QUE ELA SE ESFORÇASSE DESSA MANEIRA!"

Mu encerrou o chamado, e certificando-se de que tudo estava bem com a amazona e o bebê apanhou uma das revistas que jaziam dentro de um cesto ao lado do sofá e passou a abaná-la, preocupado e assustado. Não deixava de monitorar um só minuto a aura de ambos, enquanto sua mente já engendrava a bronca homérica que daria naqueles dois irresponsáveis.

Saga, que naquela tarde de Domingo estava no escritório do Décimo Terceiro Templo com a atenção focada em planilhas de pagamentos e compromissos oficiais, parou no ar a caneta que usava para assinar uma notificação oficial do Santuário quando teve sua mente invadida pelo lemuriano. Contudo, não foi o susto e a surpresa de ouvir a voz de Mu de supetão em sua cabeça que fez seu sangue gelar, mas o alerta que ele lhe dera. Sua amada havia mais uma vez passado por um mal súbito, e dessa vez, dada a aflição de Mu, a coisa parecia bem grave.

No mesmo instante Gêmeos se levantou da cadeira e seguiu na velocidade da Luz para o Templo de Áries, já alcançando a área residencial. Deteve-se diante do lemuriano que estava de pé em frente ao sofá em que Geisty se encontrava repousada e ainda desacordada.

— Mu! — o grego exclamou com semblante preocupado — Ela desmaiou de novo? Onde ela estava dessa vez? — correu os olhos pelo corpo da amada vendo que ela vestia o uniforme de treinamento — Não me diga que ela foi para a Arena?

— Saga, vocês são dois irresponsáveis! — Mu o encarou severamente — Como você permite que sua namorada, no estado em que se encontra, vá para a Arena treinar? — esbravejou.

— Pelos deuses Mu! Ela disse que estava melhor do estômago e das náuseas. Como eu a iria impedir?

— Ora, Saga, mesmo que ela não demonstre maturidade ou responsabilidade, cabe a você, nessa circunstância, se impor. Você não deve permitir que...

Súbito, Mu fora interrompido pela voz grave e potente do geminiano.

— Que isso, Áries, você está exagerando! Geisty passou mal no dia seguinte após a festa, e como estava enjoada devido à ressaca ela não tem se alimentado direito todos esses dias. Por isso eu a mandei fazer repouso, mas foi apenas isso, ela não tem nada grave ou de extrema relevância ao ponto de eu precisar tomar conta dela como se fosse uma criança!

— Sim, Geisty de fato não é uma criança, mas está carregando uma! — afirmou o lemuriano estreitando os olhos verdes — E é com essa irresponsabilidade que vocês dois pretendem levar essa gestação adiante? — bradou indignado apontando o dedo para Saga, espantado com a maneira leviana com que acreditava que Gêmeos e Serpente estavam lidando com aquela gravidez.

Saga entreabriu os lábios... Ia dizer algo, mas as palavras de Mu engoliram as suas. Sua voz se calou por longos segundos, nos quais tudo que conseguia fazer era olhar atônito para o rosto severo do Santo de Áries e processar em sua mente o que ele acabara de lhe dizer.

— Co... Como disse, Mu? — gaguejou confuso e aturdido.

Áries cruzou os braços o analisando.

— É sério isso, Saga? — murmurou o ariano.

— O... o que você disse?... Você falou... gestação? — perguntou incrédulo.

— É! Gestação! Não se faça de desentendido, Saga. Não foi por conta dos sintomas da gravidez que a colocou de repouso todos esses dias? E agora você permitiu que ela descesse para a Arena? Os primeiros meses de gestação são os mais delicados, você não podia ter permitido que ela se esforçasse.

— Eu... Eu não estou me fazendo de desentendido... Eu... Eu não sei... não sabia, de nada! — o grego disse exasperado, respirando fundo — Eu não seria tão irresponsável a esse ponto se... se soubesse!... Por Atena! Geisty está grávida? — com o coração aos pulos levou ambas as mãos à boca, e com os olhos arregalados olhou para a namorada no sofá.

— Espera ai... Não me diga que... — Mu descruzou os braços, alarmado — Saga você não sabia?

— Ora, cavaleiro de Áries, acha mesmo que se eu soubesse eu permitiria que uma gestante fosse treinar na Arena? Principalmente... no Domingo quando os cavaleiros de Ouro estão lá?... Jamais permitiria que... ela colocasse em risco a saúde dela e de um... — conteve-se por um instante, pois o que estava prestes a pronunciar ainda soava estranho até mesmo para si — De um bebê!

Mu o analisava surpreso.

— E desde quando você está sabendo disso, Mu? Por que eu não fui informado? — Saga perguntou de modo firme e em tom rigoroso, depois voltou-se apreensivo para a amada ainda desmaiada no sofá.

— Desde a festa. — respondeu o ariano — Eu senti a vida no ventre dela e inclusive a parabenizei. — disse um tanto confuso, notando a inquietação e apreensão na aura de Gêmeos.

Mu então olhou para amiga desacordada e depois para o cavaleiro.

— Estranho. — disse novamente o ariano — Geisty me pediu sigilo, mas achei que ela havia te contado, afinal você é o pai da criança.

O geminiano lhe devolveu o mesmo olhar confuso, sem conseguir compreender o porquê de todo aquele desencontro de informações.

Todavia, Saga não teve a oportunidade de dar prosseguimento à conversa com Mu, pois Geisty começava a despertar. Primeiro soltou um gemido baixo, depois contorceu o rosto e se remexeu em sinal de desconforto. Instintivamente tentou erguer a cabeça, mas foi impedida por Saga que com delicadeza a fez se manter deitada segurando em seus ombros.

— Não se levante, Geisty. — disse Gêmeos com voz branda — Fique deitada um pouco mais, você precisa descansar.

— O que houve? Atena! Que dor de cabeça! — resmungou a amazona piscando os olhos — Me sinto tão zonza... Onde estou? — a voz saiu cansada e confusa, depois olhou para ambos os cavaleiros que lhe encaravam com preocupação — O que está acontecendo? Por que vocês dois estão aqui?... Alias, onde é aqui?

Tentou mais uma vez se erguer, mais foi impedida dessa vez por Mu, agora de forma autoritária.

— Fique deitada mocinha! — disse sério o ariano — Você está na minha casa, no Templo de Áries. Você desmaiou na Arena e eu a trouxe para cá. — ajeitou uma almofada atrás do pescoço dela com ajuda de Saga.

— Precisamos conversar algo muito sério, Geisty. — foi a vez de Gêmeos a olhar com firmeza.

— O que? Sobre o que?... O que está havendo aqui? — intercalava o olhar, olhando ora para Saga, ora para Mu.

— Geisty, por que você me escondeu sua real situação? Por que me enganou todos esses dias? — inquiriu o geminiano em voz baixa.

— Te enganei? — a amazona franziu a testa — Do que você está falando, Saga? Eu... eu não te enganei em nada! Pare com isso, está me deixando preocupada.

— Preocupado estou eu, Geisty. O que pretendia com isso? — o grego disse irritado.

— _Cazzo_! Isso o que? — a amazona perguntou exasperada, se remexendo mais uma vez para tentar se sentar no sofá.

Mu, que só observava a discussão até então, um pouco irritado com a irresponsabilidade da amiga resolveu ir direto ao ponto se colocando de frente para ela com os braços cruzados.

— Sua gravidez Geisty! Estamos falando da sua gravidez. — disse o ariano.

A amazona arregalou os olhos violetas em assombro, prendendo a respiração.

— Na festa, lembra? — Áries continuou — Quando eu descobri e a parabenizei? Pois bem, você até comemorou comigo, e então me pediu segredo... Tudo bem, eu concordei e respeitei sua posição, mas, não querendo me meter e já me metendo, por que está escondendo sua gravidez do Saga?

O rosto alarmado de Geisty estava pálido, enquanto a cabeça meneava sutil em negação. Contudo, nem mesmo seu abalo perceptível fez Mu se calar.

— Até quando achou que poderia esconder isso dele, Geisty? Foi muito errado e egoísta da sua parte negar ao Saga a alegria de saber que vai ser pai.

Em choque, Geisty abria a boca, mas nada conseguia dizer, até que engoliu em seco e apertando os dedos contra as palmas das mãos esforçou-se para articular alguma palavra.

— Grávida?... Não... Não... Eu não... eu não sabia!... Eu... Pela deusa! Grávida? — os lábios trêmulos da italiana balbuciavam em nervosismo enquanto ela divisava alternadamente os cavaleiros.

— Eu te falei na festa, Geisty! — Mu reafirmou incisivo.

— Mas não foi isso que eu entendi! — sussurrou quase que inaudível.

— Geisty, por que me escondeu isso? — agora foi a vez do geminiano, claramente decepcionado, perguntar fitando diretamente nos olhos da namorada, que balançava a cabeça em desespero enquanto agitando as mãos trêmulas no ar com a voz gaguejante.

— Não! Grávida!... Não Saga!... Eu não posso estar grávida!... É um engano! Eu me previno, você sabe! Eu tomo pílulas há anos!... Não é possível... Não é possível!... Eu não mentiria para você. Eu não estou grávida! Não estou! Eu... Eu não posso estar grávida.

— Isso é verdade. Você toma anticoncepcionais há anos, por isso nunca me preveni... — disse resignado se voltando a Mu que de pronto argumentou.

— Sim, sabemos que você toma. Inclusive sou eu quem os compro. — Mu disse com uma lufada de ar — Mas, você se esqueceu que recentemente trocou as pílulas por injeções? Nós até fomos juntos à farmácia, e por ter engravidado parece óbvio que ocorreu algum erro nas aplicações.

Geisty levou as mãos à boca em assombro, não podendo acreditar no seu infortúnio.

Percebendo a aura agitada da amiga e do chefe, Mu deu um suspiro cansado finalmente acreditando que era uma surpresa para ambos.

— Olha, eu realmente achei que estivessem cientes, afinal Geisty estava com os clássicos enjoos matinais e também fraqueza, até repouso ela estava fazendo. Mas, pelo visto me enganei. — deu de ombros, com uma cara um tanto sem graça — Bem, me desculpem ter dado a notícia assim, mas... Então, novamente: Parabéns aos dois! Vão ser pais!

O Santo de Áries sorriu e deu um tapinha nos ombros de Saga.

Gêmeos retribuiu com um sorriso igualmente surpreso e satisfeito, depois tocou o ombro de Geisty que finalmente se sentara no sofá. A amazona tinha uma expressão espantada e um olhar vago no rosto.

— Vou os deixar a sós um momento, para poderem conversar, digerir a novidade... Se precisarem de algo eu estarei na sala ao lado. — disse o ariano com um sorriso fraco.

— Obrigado, Mu!

Áries então se retirou com uma pitada de inveja brotando no peito, deixando o casal a sós.

Gêmeos finalmente se voltou para Serpente divisando os olhos violetas ainda em choque, o belo rosto alarmado e os lábios pálidos.

Um silêncio denso marcava aquele momento entre o casal, sem que nenhum dos dois quisesse dar o primeiro passo para iniciar o assunto.

Percebendo que a morena não teria condições para tomar a iniciativa, com carinho Saga tomou uma das mãos dela entre as suas e disse:

— Geisty... Eu realmente não sei como reagir, de imediato, a essa... notícia. Eu não sabia que você havia trocado a medicação. Nem mesmo sabia que existia essa chance de falha no medicamento.

— Saga, não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não comigo. Deve ser um equívoco.

O geminiano continuava a falar, com voz calma, tentando acalmá-la.

— Mas está! Está acontecendo... Não posso negar que fui pego de surpresa, acho que tanto quanto você. — deu um sorriso discreto desviando o olhar para a mão fria que tinha entre as suas, a acariciando — Eu queria ter descoberto desde o início...

Súbito Gêmeos foi interrompido pela amazona, que demostrava estar apreensiva e indignada.

— Saga! Não! Não! Será que você não percebe? Eu não posso estar grávida, Eu não devo estar gravida! Não devo! — disse Geisty, elevando a voz em desespero, já com os olhos marejados.

O cavaleiro se calou no mesmo instante devolvendo um olhar surpreso, pois não esperava aquela reação da namorada.

— Geisty, eu entendo que nossa situação é complicada no momento...

— Complicada? — ela o interrompeu novamente — Não! A minha situação não é só complicada, Saga! A minha situação é desesperadora!

— Geisty...

— Eu devo a minha vida em dívidas à pior máfia que existe sobre essa Terra miserável!

— Geisty, acalme-se eu sei que...

— Eu trabalho como prostituta para pagar uma fortuna a eles, tenho minha cabeça a prêmio e ainda sou vigiada todo o tempo!... Minha vida está por um fio e eu moro em um bordel, Saga! Em um bordel! — elevou o tom de voz, trêmula devido ao choro, porém convicta da dura realidade que vivia.

Do lado de fora, mesmo que não quisesse Mu escutava todo o diálogo devido ao tom exaltado com o qual a amazona falava. Não queira se intrometer, mas a cada palavra de Geisty o lemuriano sentia um ímpeto enorme de voltar para o cômodo e colocar juízo na cabeça da amiga.

Enquanto isso, na sala, Geisty continuava:

— Que vida eu vou dar para uma criança que vai nascer nesse meio? Me diz. Que tipo de vida miserável você espera dar para uma criança que vai nascer em um puteiro, filha de uma mulher com a cabeça a prêmio? E que tenha uma mãe puta, Saga?

— Uma mãe amazona.

— Ah, Atena! Agora eu sou uma amazona! — esfrego o rosto com ambas as mãos.

— _Amore mio_ , se acalme, por favor! — pediu o geminiano — Você está muito nervosa, está tremendo. — respirou fundo tentando buscar forças e argumentos para tentar burlar a verdade dos fatos — Nós vamos arrumar uma saída, Geisty. Nosso filho não vai nascer, e muito menos viver, naquele lugar. Ficou maluca? Eu vou protegê-lo... Vou levá-la para o meu Templo...

— E os russos? O que vai fazer com eles? — encarou a face apreensiva do cavaleiro com austeridade — Vai mandar todos para a outra dimensão? Vai matá-los? Vai dizimar mais da metade da Rússia?... Sabe que se isso resolvesse o nosso problema eu mesma já teria feito, já teria caçado um por um... Não adianta matá-los... Sempre mandarão outros atrás de nós... Nunca irão parar, Saga. Não nos darão paz até nos verem mortos! Saga eu não quero...

— Geisty, se acalme, mulher! Você não está pensando direito. — disse o cavaleiro trazendo a amazona junto de si para um abraço firme.

— Saga, eu não quero ter esse bebê. — disse a amazona.

— O que? Não. Não diga isso, Geisty. Você está exaltada.

— Não. Eu estou consciente, Saga. Eu não posso ter esse bebê. É errado! — a amazona sussurrou com seus lábios trêmulos a tocarem a orelha do namorado.

Ouvir aquilo foi como ter um punhal de lâmina fina e fria atravessando lentamente o corpo. Saga sentiu seus olhos se aquecerem e apertou as pálpebras por reflexo para conter uma lágrima que brotava quente e silenciosa entre os cílios.

Os braços que mantinha preso com firmeza o corpo da amada se amoleceram, afrouxando o abraço quase que involuntariamente. As palavras morreram no nó que se formou em sua garanta, e lentamente o cavaleiro se afastou para poder olhar nos olhos da jovem italiana.

— _Amore mio_... não diga isso. — murmurou o grego.

Soluçante, em um pranto quase convulso, Geisty parecia tomada em desespero.

— Eu não devo ser mãe. Eu sou uma amazona!... Meu dever é com Atena. Minha vida deve ser única e exclusivamente dedicada a serviço da deusa e sua causa nobre de defender a Terra e todos que aqui estão, mesmo que os seres humanos não sejam um exemplo de moral e retidão... Esse é o meu ofício, Saga, não o de ser mãe. Essa privilégio não me foi concedido. A benção dos filhos é dada apenas às mulheres que podem se dedicar inteiramente aos seus papéis de amar e cuidar deles. Eu sou uma mulher bélica, uma guerreira, eu fui moldada para a luta... mesmo que... mesmo que o Santuário tenha caído nas mãos da Vory v Zakone e nosso caminho desviado do foco.

Saga olhava perplexo para a amada, sem saber como argumentar diante daquela fala que lhe parecia um discurso ensaiado, mas que brotava com emoção do fundo do coração da italiana.

No mesmo instante Mu, não aguentando mais ouvir aquilo, resolveu interferir.

Em briga de marido e mulher ninguém deveria colocar a colher, mas ali era a vida de uma criança que estava em risco, um filho que estava a caminho e que ele não conseguia assimilar ser recebido daquela forma pelos futuros pais.

Se ao menos Geisty soubesse o quanto uma criança era valiosa, o quanto ele mesmo a invejava, desejando aquela benção para si, provavelmente não falaria todas aquelas coisas.

Por isso, decidido Áries abriu a porta e entrou pegando a ambos de surpresa.

— Eu disse que os deixaria a sós, mas eu não sou surdo. — disse o lemuriano voltando para próximo da amiga — Eu não posso me manter indiferente após ouvir o que você acabou de dizer, Geisty.

Se afastando do namorado a amazona ainda chorosa encarou o rosto preocupado do ariano.

— Mu... Você sabe tanto quanto eu das minhas obrigações como amazona. Do meu papel! Você foi criado por Shion por mais tempo que eu, então deve se lembrar das palavras dele. — um soluço alto escapou da garganta da morena — Eu não posso. Não posso! Não devo me dar ao direito de ser mãe!

— Exato! — respondeu Mu com sinceridade — Eu fui criado por Shion, educado segundo seus ensinamentos, e por isso mesmo digo que você está equivocada. — o lemuriano então pegou na mão da amiga com carinho e a olhando nos olhos tentou lhe transmitir conforto e segurança — Sim, Shion nos ensinou que às amazonas não é dado o privilégio de se envolverem em relacionamentos amorosos, tampouco constituírem família, gerar filhos... Mas, em nenhum momento meu Mestre condenou uma guerreira do exército de Atena por ter ficado grávida. Shion nunca disse que se uma criança fosse concebida por uma amazona esta deveria deixá-la. Ao contrário, não era para acontecer, mas já que aconteceu é o seu dever agora, como mãe, cuidar do seu bebê e dedicar a ele todo o seu amor. Tem ideia da dádiva que vocês dois receberam?

Mu olhava de um para o outro, muito sério, e em seus olhos deixava escapar uma melancolia e um sentimento profundo por ele ainda não definido, mas que acabou por tocar os dois amigos ali na sala.

Controlando a emoção, e vendo o silêncio dos futuros pais, Mu continuou.

— Filhos são a maior alegria e graça que um casal pode receber. São a prova física do amor deles, e completam uma lacuna no coração que apenas eles podem preencher. Um casal pode até fracassar no amor, mas um pai e uma mãe nunca deixarão de amar a um filho. E quando uma criança é concebida, fruto de um casal que se ama, é como receber um toque divino! Por todos os deuses, nunca mais fale uma bobagem como "não quero esse filho"... Não rejeite um presente tão abençoado, Geisty. Quantos por aí gostariam de estar em seu lugar e não podem?

Mu finalmente se calou, um tanto constrangido. Fez um carinho na mão da amiga e a depositou sobre o sofá, pois a última frase havia saído de seu coração e não queria transmitir sua amargura e inveja aos dois.

Geisty fechou os olhos deixando que mais lágrimas descessem por seu rosto.

Estava aflita, era bem verdade, mas após as palavras de Mu se sentia também envergonhada. Havia se deixado abater pelo desespero e não levado em consideração algo muito importante; o amor que existia entre ela e Saga.

— Eu não vou conseguir... — suspirou a morena — Não sou capaz de cuidar de uma criança. Eu não sei como é ser uma mãe...

Abaixou a cabeça abatida, já sendo puxada para um abraço caloroso e cheio de amor e compreensão do geminiano.

O amor entre eles estava em uma sintonia em que algumas vezes palavras não se faziam necessárias para se perceber o estado de espirito um do outro, nem do que mais necessitavam. E naquele momento, Geisty só precisava de apoio e carinho para atravessar aquele turbilhão de novidades.

Saga apoiou a cabeça da amada em seu peito enquanto corria as mãos pelas madeixas negras.

— Geisty, você é capaz de enfrentar a tudo. — disse lhe depositando um beijo sobre a franja — Não desistiu nem mesmo diante das maiores dificuldades... Eu sou a prova disso! Lembra-se do que me prometeu? Vamos caminhar juntos, sempre juntos. Não importa o quão longa e difícil seja a estrada. Sei que não vai fraquejar agora, mesmo porque não está só. Estamos juntos nessa também! Eu vou sempre estar do seu lado... Sempre!

Vendo ainda a expressão de dúvida e medo no rosto da amazona, Mu acercou-se dela sentando-se a seu lado no sofá.

— Olha, antes de você tomar qualquer decisão, Geisty, me deixe te mostrar algo. Creio que irá mudar de ideia. — disse o Santo de Áries, então com delicadeza aproximou a mão do ventre da amazona e fechou os olhos se concentrando, sendo observado com curiosidade pelo casal.

Mu usava seus dons para sentir a aura de vida do bebê, mas assim que a tocou com seus poderes de maneira mais profunda e detalhada, abriu os olhos visivelmente emocionado e aturdido.

— Pelos deuses! Geisty! Saga!... São dois! — Mu ria genuinamente feliz, com o coração em festa — Por Atena! Não havia percebido antes, mas agora eu sinto duas pequenas auras em seu ventre... São gêmeos!

Geisty foi tomada pelo arrombo da notícia de forma tão intensa que seu choro até cessou.

Saga soltou uma risada de pura alegria. Ainda estava acostumando-se com a ideia de ser pai, maturando a novidade, mas quando Mu revelou que Geisty esperava dois bebês, Gêmeos finalmente deixou livre toda sua emoção. Não podia acreditar que eram dois, que seria pai de gêmeos!

Com o coração acelerado pela emoção, sem se conter mais puxou a namorada para um beijo repleto de amor, sendo correspondido de imediato.

Quando apartaram o beijo Saga distribuiu diversos outros pela face ainda molhada de lágrimas da amada enquanto sorria.

— Ouviu isso? Serão gêmeos! Serão nossos gêmeos, _amore mio_!

— Sim... — Geisty lhe sorriu de volta.

Mu enquanto isso observava a alegria do casal, a qual tomara um lugar que antes era ocupado pela incerteza e o medo. Suspirava orgulhoso.

— Venham. — disse o ariano sorridente, com o peito repleto de emoção e amor — Coloquem as mãos em cima da minha e sintam também. Sintam seus bebês. Oh Geisty! Eu estou tão feliz por vocês dois. Duplamente abençoados!

Com a mão trêmula ainda, a amazona tocou a do lemuriano, e um turbilhão de sensações lhe invadiu a mente. Pode sentir toda a delicadeza de duas presenças que batiam seus corações acelerados em um ritmo sincronizado.

Nada que havia experimentado ou vivido em toda a sua vida se comparava àquela sensação, à emoção que aquelas duas pequenas vidas que cresciam dentro de si lhe causavam naquele momento.

O mundo havia se calado, em seus dilemas, seus medos, seus perigos e também em suas frustrações. Aqueles dois pequenos corações agora pareciam ditar o ritmo do próprio coração da amazona.

Foi inevitável que a emoção transbordasse de si em forma de um choro emocionado, enquanto sentia a mão do amado pesar sobre a sua a lhe enlaçar os dedos com força.

Saga por sua vez, vivia a mesma emoção da amazona, ainda que de forma diferente. Através dos dons do Santo de Áries, Gêmeos sentia que podia tocar os bebês no ventre de Geisty com seus próprios dedos, e se permitiu chorar emocionado.

Era algo grandioso demais até para o coração duro e prático do cavaleiro de Gêmeos e Grande Mestre do Santuário. Eram seus filhos ali, fruto do amor que nutria pela mulher que sempre amara.

Nem mesmo ele imaginou ser capaz de sentir um amor tão grande como aquele, e abraçou com um braço a amada a apertando com força contra seu corpo.

Vendo a emoção do casal de amigos, Mu lentamente afastou a mão do ventre de Geisty e com carinho pousou as mãos nos ombros dos dois.

— Eu sei que estão assustados e que tudo isso é muito novo. — disse o ariano — Tenham consciência de que receberam duas bênçãos, é o amor de vocês que vive em Geisty agora. Não se preocupem com os problemas. Todos iremos ajudar e nada de ruim acontecerá a vocês e a essas crianças, pois tenho certeza de que terão o apoio de nossos amigos. Não se esqueçam, além de companheiros de armas nós somos como uma grande família!

— Obrigado, Mu. Você como sempre se mostrando um excelente amigo... Não tenho palavras suficientes para agradecer a tudo que tem feito por nós. — disse o geminiano.

Já Geisty, nem conseguia articular uma frase, apenas se expressou pelo olhar, o qual foi o suficiente para dizer a Mu tudo que se passava em sua alma. Apertou as costas da mão do lemuriano com carinho recebendo um sorriso sincero em troca.

— Bom, agora realmente os deixarei a sós. — disse o Santo de Áries — Vou para minha verdadeira casa, o Sexto Templo. Fiquem em paz, mas olha, recomendo que busquem uma clínica discreta e que sejam ainda mais cautelosos, mas que já comecem a fazer um acompanhamento médico. Continuarei mantendo sigilo, mas no que precisarem é só me contatarem.

O agradecimento veio em coro pelo casal.

Mu sorriu e deu um abraço duplo em ambos, saindo pela porta cheio de sentimentos conflitantes dentro de si, embora extremamente feliz pelos amigos.

Ficando o casal sozinho, posicionados um de frente para o outro eles se olhavam por um longo tempo sem nada dizerem.

Saga levou uma das mãos ao rosto da amada e secou uma lágrima que deslizava pelo contorno delicado da lateral de sua face.

Geisty divisava cada detalhe do rosto plácido do amado e em um sussurro quebrou o silêncio.

— Me perdoe pelo meu momento de fraqueza... É que essa gravidez implica em tanta coisa...

— Não há o que perdoar, minha amazona.

— Há sim! Por um momento eu... — engoliu as palavras — Preciso do seu perdão para que eu mesma possa me perdoar pelos meus pensamentos. Eu fui egoísta, tive medo... Fui fraca e não fui uma amazona quando mais precisei me mostrar forte!

— É claro que a perdoo, se isso te faz sentir-se melhor. — disse enlaçando suas duas mãos entre os fios negros da italiana a trazendo para perto com delicadeza, aproximando seus narizes e os roçando um ao outro em um carinho até lhe tomar a boca em um beijo apaixonado.

— Não será fácil daqui para frente, Geisty, mas eu vou estar sempre junto de você... de vocês! Sempre! Não importa o que aconteça, eu não vou te deixar sozinha! — fez uma pausa e perguntou — Você confia em mim?

A resposta da amazona veio em um balançar tímido de cabeça sem cortar o contato visual com os olhos jades do grego.

— Então vamos para a nossa casa. — levantou-se do sofá estendendo a mão a ela — Venha.

— Vamos para o bordel?

— Não... Nós vamos para o Templo do Grande Mestre, a nossa casa.

Surpresa, a amazona deteve a ação de se levantar do sofá e encarou o cavaleiro em interrogação.

— Nossa... casa? — indagou — Saga, você tem consciência do que está dizendo? Todos esses anos num esforço tremendo para manter a discrição e não levantar suspeitas... Tantas reservas, tantos... sacrifícios... E... e o nosso disfarce?

— Nós iremos mantê-lo, como fizemos até hoje, porém agora a situação é outra, Geisty. Agora mais do que nunca preciso proteger você... Você e nossos filhos.

— Mas se eu passar a frequentar o Templo do Grande Mestre podemos levantar suspeitas e instigar burburinhos dos servos, dos soldados... Pode ser perigoso. — levou a mão ao rosto, nervosa — Minha deusa!

— Geisty, eu estou ciente do perigo que corremos, mas este será ainda maior se eu permitir que fique no bordel em tempo integral como até agora fizemos... Eu ainda não sei exatamente o que farei para... para manter o nosso disfarce e você segura em relação aos russos, mas eu sei que algo eu devo fazer, e farei! Por hora, vamos continuar tentando ser o mais discretos possível. Reduzirei o transito de servos a meu Templo ao máximo. Apenas Tito terá acesso ao Décimo Terceiro Templo, pois ele é meu servo mais confiável, e Gigars, meu assessor.

— Acha que Gigars é confiável o suficiente? — indagou a amazona apreensiva.

— Plenamente! — afirmou Saga — Você continuará indo ao bordel todas as noites, mas apenas quando eu estiver por lá. Precisamos manter sua gravidez em segredo para que não chegue aos ouvidos da Vory antes de eu ter uma conversa séria com Camus e os outros cavaleiros.

Geisty arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o nome do Santo de Aquário.

— Camus? — exclamou a amazona temerosa — Saga eu não sei se é uma boa...

— Geisty, _amore mio_... — Gêmeos segurou no rosto da amada fazendo uma carícia — Você é minha companheira, a mãe dos meus filhos, a mulher que me devolveu a vontade de seguir em frente e que agora me deu a alegria de ser pai... Eu sei que não será fácil, mas lembra de que prometemos um ao outro anos atrás? Mesmo os caminhos sendo tortuosos e arriscados, nós seguiremos juntos! Até o fim! Uma gravidez não é algo que se possa esconder por muito tempo, por isso eu preciso tomar algumas providencias, e uma delas é falar com Camus. Por mais frio e calculista que aquele desgraçado seja, ele agora também é pai, e de um garotinho lindo. Eu tenho certeza que consigo trazê-lo para o nosso lado. Confia em mim?

Geisty suspirou fundo, apreensiva e cansada, mas diante dos olhos brilhantes de Saga, que exalavam esperança e alegria, sentiu seu coração aquecer novamente.

— Sim. Eu confio em você. — sorriu singelamente.

— Eu quero você ao meu lado Geisty, só isso e mais nada.

— Eu também, Saga. — o abraçou com ternura — Por Hera e todas as deusas do Olimpo! Jamais imaginei voltar a morar naquele Templo...

— Mas agora você vai estar em uma companhia mais animada, a minha! — disse o cavaleiro com um sorriso no rosto.

Seguiram juntos em direção aos fundos do Templo de Áries para subir a montanha de mãos dadas.

Horas depois, no Décimo Terceiro Templo, com o casal já relaxado após um banho e deitados nus na cama abraçados de conchinha, o cavaleiro acariciava o ventre da amazona perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

Geisty olhava para um ponto qualquer, também perdida em pensamentos, até que um deles lhe escapou alto na intenção de dividi-lo com o amado.

— Saga, a partir de agora não podemos nos dar ao luxo de falharmos nem um passo que seja. Há muito além de nós em risco... — disse a morena.

— Sim! — falou Saga apertando o corpo esguio contra o seu instintivamente — Há muito em jogo e não vou me permitir falhar. Vocês são tudo para mim. Tudo!

Enfiou o rosto entre os cabelos do topo da cabeça da amazona se deixando cair em um sono leve e tumultuado no fim daquela tarde de outono.

Horas antes.

Casa de Virgem.

Na entrada no Sexto Templo, encostado em uma das grandes colunas de mármore, Mu estava sentado no penúltimo degrau da longa escadaria com uma das pernas dobradas e um dos braços apoiado no joelho.

Observava com olhos cansados o dia se esvaindo e o começo da noite surgindo no horizonte.

Sua figura calma e serena era completamente inversa à tempestade de sentimentos conflitantes dentro de si, com os quais lutava bravamente.

Não havia entrado em casa, pois precisava ficar sozinho. Não podia encarar Shaka com todos aqueles pensamentos nocivos lhe atormentando mente e coração, e como não conseguia impedi-los achou melhor ficar ali por um tempo, assim, quem sabe, o pôr do sol levasse junto com o dia toda a aflição e fúria que inquietava coração.

Mu não soube calcular ao certo quanto tempo passou ali sozinho, mas não fora muito, pois ainda se via um fino arco do Sol entre as longínquas montanhas no horizonte a tingir a paisagem de amarelo fogo quando sentiu a presença de Shaka na entrada do Templo.

O Santo de Virgem aproximou-se a passos sutis e silenciosos.

Estava com os pés descalços, visto que vinha direto de sua sala de meditação onde estava recolhido desde o começo da tarde em busca da paz interior que havia perdido já há alguns dias.

Em absoluto silêncio, Shaka galgou o degrau no qual Mu estava sentado e sentou-se a seu lado.

Seu rosto logo fora banhado pela luz coral do pôr do sol, e mesmo de olhos fechados pode sentir toda a paz que aquele belíssimo fim de tarde transmitia, mas que não parecia tocar o agitado e aflito coração de Mu.

Virgem podia sentir toda a inquietude que vinha do lemuriano, no entanto naquela tarde Mu lhe pareceu ainda mais incomodado que nos outros dias.

Com um gesto carinhoso pegou na mão do marido e entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele a apertou suavemente.

— Por que você não entrou? — perguntou num tom de voz baixo e sereno, com o rosto iluminado pelo Sol voltando para as montanhas.

— Porque eu precisava ficar sozinho. — Mu respondeu sem desviar os olhos do horizonte — Precisava me acalmar... Tirar alguns pensamentos e sentimentos ruins de dentro de mim.

Shaka sufocou um suspiro.

— E que sentimentos e pensamentos ruins são esses que tanto te afligem? Quer falar sobre eles? — perguntou com voz mansa.

Mu não respondeu de imediato.

Em silêncio deu um suspiro, abaixou a perna e depois olhou para a mão de Shaka que segurava a sua.

Confessar a Virgem o que sentia naquele momento talvez não fosse o mais sábio a fazer, por isso mesmo não havia entrado em casa, mas esconder do marido o que sentia também não lhe ajudaria em nada. Quem sabe se desse o primeiro passo e se abrisse Shaka poderia, talvez, também abrir-se consigo.

— Eu deveria estar feliz por eles... — disse Mu em voz baixa — Quer dizer, eu estou feliz por eles. Mas... — fechando os olhos encostou a cabeça na coluna de pedra e após uma breve pausa os abriu novamente para voltar a divisar o horizonte — Além da felicidade eu também sinto muita raiva e... inveja.

Shaka virou ligeiramente o rosto para o ariano.

Era perceptível o peso que ele imprimia às próprias palavras, notando claramente o quanto estava sendo difícil para Mu dizê-las, e mesmo ainda sem entender o significado delas o indiano deixou que o marido prosseguisse sem interrompê-lo.

— É isso que está me incomodando, sabe? Esses sentimentos não são adequados... Não com a intensidade que os estou sentindo. Estou com inveja do que eles têm e eu não tenho... Inveja da felicidade deles... E então vem a raiva, a vontade de dar três tapas na cara dela por não saber dar valor ao que tem! — levou a mão livre à testa esfregando suavemente os dedos sobre a pele — Agora estou preso nesse looping e tudo que eu consigo pensar é em como o mundo é injusto!

Shaka refletiu durante um momento, mas confuso e perdido tentou outro caminho e questionou, já que o teor da conversa parecia mais grave do que tinha imaginado:

— Quem são eles? De quem e do que você está falando, Mu?

O lemuriano então voltou seu rosto para o marido, incerto se revelava ou não a gravidez de Geisty, porém pensou que se havia começado a falar era melhor ir até o fim.

— Geisty. — falou o ariano, depois baixou os olhos e o tom de voz — Geisty está grávida.

Shaka arqueou as sobrancelhas surpreso, então tudo começou a fazer sentido.

— Ela está esperando gêmeos. — prosseguiu Mu — Eu mesmo senti os bebês e dei a notícia a ela e a Saga.

Súbito aquelas palavras inquietaram de imediato o coração de Shaka que com certo desassossego voltou o rosto novamente para o horizonte, mas a luz e o calor sutil que antes o banhavam agora tinha se esvaído completamente.

O Sol se deitara atrás das montanhas levando consigo aquele dia e também a paz que Shaka tanto havia buscado.

A revelação de Mu mais uma vez os colocava no olho do furacão, imersos no dilema que insistia em permear suas vidas como uma ideia fixa.

— Entendi. — disse Shaka franzindo a testa — Geisty está grávida e você está se culpando por estar sentindo raiva por não considerá-la grata pela dádiva de ter um filho, enquanto você, que seria eternamente grato, escolheu não tê-los...

— Não, Shaka! — Mu respondeu soltando a mão de Virgem — Não a considero mais grata ou menos grata... Estou com raiva porque Geisty pensou em não ter essas crianças. Raiva por ela não reconhecer a graça que lhe foi concedida e ficar feliz!

— E por isso está com inveja da felicidade deles? — Virgem voltou seu rosto para o ariano e suas pálpebras tremiam ligeiramente enquanto falava — Isso implica, então, que você não é feliz, Mu?

Mu olhou para o virginiano desconcertado.

— Não foi isso que eu disse.

— Foi isso que você disse sim. Por que você não é feliz, Mu?

— Shaka. — Mu inspirou o ar soltando na forma de um suspiro cansado.

— Já pensou que a felicidade depende apenas das nossas escolhas e dos nossos pensamentos? — disse Virgem — Se está achando o mundo injusto porque você não é feliz, talvez o problema esteja em você e não no mundo.

O rosto do ariano então se fechou no mesmo instante.

— Sim... Escolhas! Eu então sou o culpado, o causador da minha própria desgraça e obviamente também da sua, é isso que quis dizer, não é? Afinal eu praticamente o obriguei a se casar comigo. — disse com uma pitada de sarcasmo — Enganei você, inclusive! E agora não posso sequer desabafar sem ouvir um sermão.

Mu se levantou irritado.

Surpreso e renitente com a postura agressiva do ariano Shaka fez o mesmo, colocando-se à frente dele.

— Sermão? — contraiu o rosto numa expressão irritadiça — Então é assim que você considera tudo que digo a você? Como um sermão? Talvez por isso sempre preferiu conversar com Afrodite, eu suponho? Porque Shaka só sabe dar sermão!

— Não começa, Shaka!

— Ora, Mu de Áries, você vem para casa, senta aqui na escada à surdina, eu venho conversar com você e me diz, olhando na minha cara, que tem inveja da felicidade alheia, e você queria que eu entendesse o que? Vamos me diga?

— Foi por isso que não entrei em casa. — disse Áries após uma pausa — Não queria falar com você sobre isso.

— Você nunca quer falar sobre nada comigo, Mu. — subiu um degrau da escada já intencionando entrar no Templo e acabar com a discussão, mas pensou melhor e voltou-se ao ariano, agora de olhos abertos para que pudesse encará-lo nas íris verdes —... Saiba que é essa sua postura de manter-se calado, de não querer falar comigo sobre tudo que te aflige que nos colocou nessa situação.

— Ah, claro, a culpa é minha como sempre.

— Lembra qual foi o motivo das nossas primeiras brigas? Quando ainda éramos apenas namorados? Eu sei que se lembra... Você escondeu de Shaka as conversas que tinha com Afrodite... Até quando você vai esconder de Shaka os seus desejos e os seus sonhos, Mu?... Até quando vai me pegar de surpresa e me deixar sem saber como seguir?

— Você sabe que não é verdade! — Mu respondeu indignado pela maneira como Shaka tentava inverter a situação — É você quem se enfia naquela lótus e se esquiva a cada tentativa minha de aproximação. Tenho tentado conversar com você desde a festa e é você quem sai pela tangente. Mas, se quer saber realmente o que me aflige eu te digo, Shaka de Virgem. Mas é bom que esteja preparado.

Mu então subiu o degrau que os separava e com a face muito séria olhou bem dentro dos olhos azuis celestes de Shaka, decidido a lhe dizer a verdade que habitava o fundo de sua alma.

— Eu abandonei a minha raça, Shaka. Eu não vou gerar filhos, e com isso estou ajudando a condenar os muvianos à extinção. — disse com a voz grave e trêmula — Esse peso, essa culpa e essa dor eu irei carregar até o meu túmulo! Mas, o amor de pai que reside latente dentro no meu peito, esse não há necessidade alguma de ser enterrado... Eu posso, sim, amar uma criança humana como se fosse minha! Posso ser o pai dela e assim preencher esse espaço no meu coração que somente o amor de pai pode preencher. Mas, não foi o destino que me disse não, Shaka. Foi você!

Encararam-se.

O virginiano sentiu seu rosto queimar e seu corpo fremir intensamente, com uma raiva surda, de indignação e cansaço acumulado. Novamente aquele assunto a assombrar a paz de ambos.

Todavia, finalmente ouviu da boca do ariano o que já imaginava estar preso em seu coração, o que Mu tanto escondia e temia revelar, por amor, por respeito talvez.

— Você prestou atenção no que disse? — Shaka correu os olhos pelo rosto afogueado do marido — Acha mesmo que eu poderia aliviar esse peso e essa dor que você já admitiu para si mesmo que irá carregar para o túmulo apenas concordando em termos um filho humano?

Mu piscou os olhos ligeiramente, enquanto Shaka engoliu em seco antes de continuar.

— Eu concordando ou não em adotarmos uma criança para amarmos não tornará mais leve o fardo que você carrega, nem extinguirá a dor no seu coração pela extinção da sua raça... — interrompeu-se para conter um soluço de nervosismo — Seu sofrimento, seu sentimento de falta para com seu povo irá permear nossa relação para sempre, será que não percebe? Como acha que eu poderei ficar em paz sabendo disso, Mu? Como acha que poderemos ser felizes?

— Meu sofrimento vai matar nosso casamento? Eu entendi direito? — Mu bradou elevando o tom de voz — Meu fardo nunca será leve Shaka de Virgem! Mas, o que você quer que eu faça? Heim? Senhor de todas as respostas? Grande mestre da sabedoria?

Shaka entreabriu os lábios e arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o marido lhe dizer tais palavras. Sentiu-se ofendido como nunca.

— Sim, um filho humano nunca irá ser o equivalente a um filho muviano. — continuava Mu — Equivalente a um novo membro de uma raça à beira da extinção onde cada indivíduo tem um valor inestimável para nossa sobrevivência, mas ao menos confortaria o meu coração! E esse conforto é você quem está me negando!... Eu não estou te exigindo um filho meu. Eu só queria um filho, qualquer um... Pelos deuses, eu queria até os da Geisty! Mas, de que adianta? Mesmo se fosse uma criança muviana, você já deixou bem claro que não quer ser pai.

Mu dizia com um sofrimento tão profundo que os olhos já marejavam e as lágrimas se acumulavam teimosas em suas pálpebras, de maneira que o ariano se esforçava para não as derramar.

Shaka puxou o ar para dentro do peito, perturbado.

Não queria ser pai, era bem verdade, mas desde que o assunto viera à tona, e desde a visita de Hyoga algo mudara dentro de si. O problema era que apenas concordando em adotarem uma criança humana não tornaria o fardo de Mu mais leve.

E, se Áries passou a carregar um fardo pesado quando escolheu se casar com outro homem, Virgem já carregava muito antes o fardo de ser um homem predestinado a tornar-se uma divindade, o que o impediu de ser tratado como uma pessoa normal desde a infância.

De Shaka de Virgem sempre era esperado respostas para todas as perguntas, alívio para todas as dores.

Dele também se desejava ouvir palavras sábias, soluções para as dores do coração e da alma humana, e atitudes nobres!

Atitudes nobres...

Sua vida consistia em existir apenas para doar-se aos outros, para acabar com as dúvidas, para sanar o sofrimento de outrem... Mas, e os seus?

Foi assim até Mu de Áries voltar de Jamiel e enxergar o homem acima da divindade.

Shaka então se entregou de corpo e alma ao mundo físico, de sensações e tantas paixões divergentes, ao qual sempre tinha negado, e no qual, ao lado de Mu, descobriu ser o seu lugar.

Porém, agora o mesmo homem que lhe concedeu a dádiva de aceitar que era apenas humano, portanto sujeito a falhas, dúvidas e erros, agora lhe cobrava uma solução sábia, debochando de sua condição.

Parecia que realmente tinham chegado ao limite.

Lutou contra a tristeza e a raiva que parecia lhe subir pela garganta até os cantos dos olhos.

Não choraria.

Não se permitiria mais essa demonstração de humanidade na frente de alguém que lhe estava cobrando uma atitude divina.

— Pois bem, Mu. Eu não vou lhe negar mais nada. — disse Shaka com a voz quase sumida, mas encarando os olhos verdes do ariano com firmeza — Você quer a posição do altíssimo mestre da sabedoria aqui, não é? Então eu lhe darei a resposta que tanto espera ouvir... Vá, faça o seu filho com a mulher que você quiser. Se quiser até posso te dar uma sugestão. Faça um filho com a Fúlvia, a bacante daquele alcoice que você trabalha. Ela o admira, o deseja, e tenho certeza de que não se negará a deitar-se com você. E, desde que o seu filho seja um lemuriano que contenha o seu sangue, Shaka não se negará a criá-lo neste Sexto Templo Sagrado como se fosse dele, pois o amor divino é incondicional e desapegado. — fechou os olhos e deu as costas a Áries — Espero que assim nossos problemas se resolvam, ou teremos que rever nossas escolhas.

— Não ouse dar as costas para mim, Cavaleiro de Virgem! — Mu disse com voz grave, completamente transtornado, em fúria — Se você der mais um único passo o nosso casamento acaba nesse exato instante, pois eu vou embora desse Templo, desse Santuário e volto para Jamiel. Não me verá novamente até a batalha final.

Mu tremia da cabeça aos pés.

Shaka o havia ofendido de tantas maneiras que não era capaz sequer de raciocinar.

Usava de todo seu autocontrole para não chegar às vias de fato e agredir o virginiano, pois julgava que Shaka o tinha manipulado, distorcido suas palavras.

Contudo, Virgem de fato ofendeu deveras sua honra, seu amor e principalmente sua lealdade. Usar de ironia para com seus sentimentos e sugerir que fizesse um filho com Fúlvia para depois criarem juntos soou tão baixo e vil que Mu tinha certeza que Shaka havia perdido a cabeça e não fazia a menor ideia do que estava dizendo.

Shaka então se virou de frente para Mu, e para que não parecesse afrontá-lo abriu os olhos e os cravou aos do marido.

Toda raiva que sentia há pouco esgotou-se em desesperada frustração.

Parecia que jamais conseguiriam resolver aquele impasse.

— Por que está fazendo essa ameaça? — disse o virginiano.

— Não é uma ameaça. — respondeu o ariano quase num ranger de dentes —Você não pode falar o que quer e me dar as costas como se eu fosse um cão, um servo ou um qualquer, Shaka de Virgem. — enfrentava o olhar firme do indiano sem titubear — Eu sou seu marido! Eu entreguei a minha vida a você, e você agora vai me ouvir!

— Estou ouvindo, Mu.

— Eu quero que você esteja completamente ciente do quanto suas palavras irônicas me feriram. Somente sendo um homem completamente sem moral e sem caráter é que eu me deitaria com uma mulher apenas para gerar nela um filho... Mesmo entre nós, lemurianos, quando um casal se une para gerar um fruto eles ficam juntos por anos, unidos pelo amor à criança, pois somente com amor é que um filho pode ser gerado e criado... E eu não amo a Fúlvia... Eu amo você, Shaka! Mas, meu amor já não lhe vale nada... Quer dar as costas a mim? Agora você pode. Me dê as costas e durma em paz com a sua consciência. Eu vou dormir em Áries. — tremendo, ainda permaneceu ali, encarando o rosto consternado de Shaka.

— O seu amor, Mu, é só o que me vale nessa existência e tudo o que me basta. Portando, não diga que ele não me vale de nada. — disse o virginiano deixando escapar um suspiro de cansaço e tristeza — Porém, só o MEU amor não te basta mais, não lhe é mais suficiente, e você deveria saber que um dia iria querer mais, iria querer amar mais... Contudo, eu te entendo, meu marido. Você achou que conseguiria sublimar o instinto dentro de você, mas o instinto falou mais alto... O instinto do homem sempre fala mais alto!... Eu, Mu, lamento muito não poder te dar o filho lemuriano que o livraria do fardo e da dor que carregará até o fim da sua vida. Se eu pudesse te dar um filho... — baixou os olhos, mas logo se recompôs e voltou a encarar a face do ariano — Não é o fato de eu não querer ter filhos que me impede de tê-los, Mu, eu apenas sinto que não preciso, porque... Porque você, e só você, me basta. O amor que sinto por você me preenche completamente.

Entreolharam-se por um instante, calados.

— Não entenda minhas palavras como uma ofensa. — continuou Shaka — Se não conseguiu driblar o instinto como achou que conseguiria, então cabe a nós encontrar um meio alternativo, não acha?

Mu esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos num claro gesto de cansaço e irritação, então quando voltou a olhar para Shaka este lhe estendeu uma das mãos em sinal de trégua.

— Não quero que durma em Áries. — disse o virginiano — Sua casa é aqui. O seu lugar é aqui, Mu, comigo. — com a mão estendida no ar ficou a esperar uma resposta.

O Santo de Áries então olhou para mão que Virgem lhe oferecia, enquanto os próprios punhos ainda se mantinham fechados. Apesar de toda a irritação e nervosismo que ainda tomavam seu corpo e suas emoções, não deixaria que a ira vencesse seu bom senso, aliás, nunca deixara.

Lentamente afrouxou os dedos e deixando livre um suspiro resignado aceitou a mão que o marido lhe oferecia a segurando com força sem nada dizer.

Não estava em seu melhor momento, e aquela discussão maldita já os havia levado para caminhos muito perigosos dos quais temia não ter volta, por isso, com certo desespero puxou Shaka para junto de si e o abraçou com força.

— Eu te amo, Shaka. — disse num sussurro rouco — Por favor, nunca mais fale uma besteira como a que disse há pouco.

— Não foi uma besteira. — o indiano se afastou para segurar no rosto do lemuriano com ambas as mãos — Shaka ama tanto o Mu que não está mais suportando vê-lo sofrer calado pelos cantos, então se for preciso Shaka abre mão do Mu para ele ter os filhos lemurianos dele.

Áries franziu a testa e levantando os braços segurou em ambos os punhos de Virgem retirando suas mãos de seu rosto.

— É melhor o Shaka calar a boca. — disse balançando a cabeça negativamente, então deu um beijo estalado nos lábios de Shaka e depois soltou os punhos do marido para pegar em sua mão, entrelaçando seus dedos — Anda, vamos entrar logo.

Passaram o resto da noite calados e introspectivos. Cada um com seu dilema, porém juntos. Sempre juntos!


	12. Vida, morte e redenção

**************************Cap 12 Vida, morte e redenção.** ****************************

Eram onze horas da noite. Shaka recolhia-se para o quarto após o término do capítulo na novela indiana que seguia, como, aliás, sempre fazia, mas naquela noite Mu pedira ao marido que deixasse a televisão ligada, pois queria ver o noticiário antes de ir para a cama.

O repentino e inusitado interesse do lemuriano no telejornal do canal local deixou o indiano intrigado, para não dizer incomodado, já que depois do desentendimento que tiveram na entrada da Casa de Virgem, e do silêncio que se seguira até ali, Mu não querer acompanha-lo ao quarto era até compreensível.

Quase nenhuma palavra foi trocada pelo casal durante o jantar, nem enquanto tomavam o Chai pouco antes de começar a novela. Quando esta começou nada também fora dito, nem diante da conclusão do sequestro insólito de Madala, a protagonista do atual folhetim das dez e nova heroína aclamada pelo virginiano.

Madala fora salva pelo grande amor de sua vida, Pavani, um nobre e apaixonado comerciante, e enquanto se beijavam aos pés dos corpos surrados dos malfeitores, Madala revelara a Pavani que esperava um filho dele. Feliz com a notícia de que seria pai, o indiano dançava com a esposa nos braços enquanto os créditos finais do capítulo subiam na tela.

Aquilo fora o suficiente para tornar o silêncio entre Mu e Shaka, que antes sempre fora confortável e acolhedor, ainda mais pesado e incômodo.

Era nítido que ambos estavam magoados demais um com o outro, tensos demais, e o Universo parecia conspirar para tornar cada vez mais difícil para ambos sair daquela situação conflituosa.

Talvez por isso Mu tenha desenvolvido um súbito interesse pelo telejornal.

Talvez por isso Shaka não insistira para que fossem juntos para o quarto.

Tão tenazes ambos estavam em evitar conflitos que nada os poderia vencer naquela hora, nem eles mesmos.

Algumas horas correram. Na sala mergulhada em penumbra Mu ignorava completamente o que passava na tela da televisão. Seu rosto melancólico era iluminado pela luz fria do aparelho enquanto o olhar perdido divisava um ponto qualquer na parede.

Na mente perturbada do ariano as palavras carregadas em ironia e acidez de Virgem ainda fervilhavam o fazendo sentir além de culpa indignação e mágoa, já que tinha acreditado que poderia partilhar com o seu amado todas as dores que lhe afligiam, e que em Shaka encontraria algum conforto e apoio.

Ledo engano.

Fora demasiadamente decepcionante perceber o modo como Virgem encarou sua confissão, e só de lembrar-se da proposta descabida de que fizesse um filho com a moça do bordel, Mu sentia ganas em estapear o rosto de Shaka, tamanha a estupidez daquela ideia.

O Santo de Áries ficou ali a refletir e devanear ainda por bastante tempo, até que cansado dos próprios pensamentos suspirou pesadamente e levantou-se do sofá, enfim desligando a televisão para ir para o quarto.

Ao entrar no aposento sentiu algo que jamais pensou experimentar. A presença de Shaka lhe era pesada!

Mu sentiu-se triste como nunca frente àquela constatação.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e logo correu os olhos pela silhueta esguia sobre a cama coberta com o lençol. Em silêncio, mesmo sabendo que Shaka não estava dormindo, uma vez que podia sentir em sua aura um agito desregrado, Mu caminhou até seu lado da cama e deitou-se, se ajeitando no cantinho do colchão sem procurar o conforto do corpo do amado como sempre fazia.

Enquanto esperava pela sorte de ser agraciado pelo sono que vem trazer alívio aos corações perturbados, Mu remexia-se entre os lençóis tentando entender os sentimentos que moviam Shaka quando este lhe disse que lhe daria um filho se caso pudesse.

Shaka teria mudado de ideia sobre ser pai? Pensava.

Todavia, não era isso que atormentava o lemuriano, mas o fato de Virgem se culpar por sua dor. Somado a isso, Mu também sentia-se mal em ter de aceitar que foram seus instintos que os colocaram em tal situação problemática. Por que, por todos os deuses, não conseguia afastar o desejo latente de ser pai de dentro de seu coração?

Quando os primeiros vestígios do amanhecer invadiram o quarto clareando a penumbra, o Santo de Áries se deu por vencido.

Não havia conseguido dormir, tampouco solucionar seu problema, por isso que, frustrado e abatido, afastou os lençóis e se sentou na borda da cama minutos antes do despertador tocar.

Como também não havia conseguido dormir, Shaka abriu os olhos se pondo a observar o lemuriano assentado na beirada do leito com os cotovelos fincados nas pernas e a cabeça sustentada pelas mãos. Suspirou lastimosamente, por ele, por si próprio... Virou-se para o lado e esticando o braço apanhou o despertador para desativar o alarme.

Ao recolocar o relógio sobre o criado-mudo um pensamento nefasto se desenhou na mente do virginiano, e em segundos ele reviveu a dor que sentira quando Mu foi embora para o exílio em Jamiel e ele de repente se viu sozinho no Santuário.

Agora, porém, a dor parecia ainda maior, pois Mu estava a seu lado, e ao mesmo tempo tão distante quanto no passado...

Passados alguns minutos de angustiante silêncio, Shaka se levantou, vestiu um robe de seda indiana e caminhou lentamente em torno da cama. Pensou em tocar o ombro do ariano para lhe dar um abraço ou o que fosse, mas Mu se levantou antes que chegasse até ele, indo calado para o banheiro sem nem olhar para trás.

Shaka o acompanhou com os olhos até ver a porta se fechar.

Nunca em sua vida imaginou viver tal situação incômoda ao lado de Mu. Assim como jamais pensou não ter a resposta para sua própria aflição.

Virgem ficou alguns instantes ali, pensativo, até que armou-se do ânimo frouxo que lhe restava e foi até a cozinha preparar o dejejum. Quem sabe à mesa conseguiria ao menos olhar nos olhos verdes de Mu e enxergar ali um fio de esperança para eles.

No banheiro, com a testa encostada no azulejo do chuveiro e a cascata de água a lhe cair sobre os ombros, Mu procurava ânimo para enfrentar aquele dia, mas mais ainda para enfrentar a presença de Shaka.

Uma sensação horrível de perda afligia seu coração de forma descabida, como se Shaka e seu casamento fossem grãos de areia que quanto mais tentasse agarrar com firmeza, mais lhe escapava dentre os dedos.

Como permanecer naquele banho não resolveria seus problemas, Áries apressou-se a termina-lo e ao fim retornou ao quarto para se vestir. Escolheu uma calça simples de tecido escuro, camisa confortável branca e o inseparável lenço vermelho sobre os ombros.

O presente que Shion lhe dera nessas horas de agonia era seu melhor remédio, lhe trazendo algum conforto.

Quando cruzou a sala e entrou no corredor que levava à cozinha, Mu pode ver Shaka ao longe de costas em frente à pia preparando o café.

Inconscientemente diminuiu os passos e se pôs e admirar a luz de sua vida.

Shaka tinha os longos cabelos presos num coque e os pés descalços. Um aroma doce e agradável de canela perfumava o ambiente e ficava mais pronunciado à medida que Áries se aproximava, contudo foi outra sensação que chamou a atenção de Mu, e de um modo nada aprazível.

A aura de Shaka, que antes fora seu diferencial, já que tinha sido seu brilho único e extraordinário que cativaram os olhos muvianos de Mu desde a primeira vez que vira Virgem quando ainda criança, estava completamente apagada, opaca.

A passos surdos, e sentindo o peito comprimido por uma angustia devastadora, Mu seguiu correndo os olhos pela figura apagada de Shaka, e ali sentiu, pela primeira vez, o peso da culpa que tomara completamente para si.

Tormento esse que também já fazia com que Shaka perdesse definitivamente todo o autocontrole e equilíbrio emocional que passara anos cultivando.

Tamanha era a agonia do Santo de Virgem que sem saber que era observado continuou a ralar o gengibre para preparar o Chai. Nem se dera conta de quando tinha deixado a raiz de lado para segurar com força o ralador com ambas as mãos, buscando na sensação da dor física provocada pelas pequenas lâminas contra sua pele o alívio para a dor emocional que lhe assolava o espírito.

Na verdade, Shaka não queria lidar com aquilo.

Não queria ter de levantar toda manhã com aquele peso na alma.

Não queria ter de viver aquela crise conjugal, aparentemente sem solução, e ter de ver seu castelo sólido construído junto com o homem que amava ruir até o último alicerce.

Não queria enfrentar a vida, já que aprendera apenas a lidar com a morte.

Foi quando sentiu o perfume sútil do lemuriano que em sobressalto soltou o ralador, o jogando dentro da pia, depois virou-se para a entrada da cozinha e viu Mu parado junto ao batente da porta.

Olharam-se por alguns segundos, os mais longos segundos de suas vidas, então Shaka quebrou o silêncio.

— Não é o que você está pensando... — murmurou em tom de súplica enquanto escondia as mãos atrás do corpo, ele mesmo sem botar fé em suas próprias palavras — Eu... — impôs firmeza na voz ao encarar os olhos do amado — Mu me desculpe. Me desculpe!... Eu não sei como pude deixar que um problema relativamente simples tomasse essa proporção nas nossas vidas!

Mu não respondeu.

Parado ali o ariano sentiu o coração ser destruído por dentro.

Não estava preparado para ver o poderoso cavaleiro Shaka de Virgem, o amor de sua vida, ferir a si mesmo em busca de algum alívio para um sofrimento interno do qual não sabia lidar.

Ao ouvir aquela súplica Mu sentiu a culpa pesar ainda mais sobre si, então correu até o virginiano e o abraçou com força.

Shaka retribuiu o abraço no mesmo instante, apertando o corpo do ariano contra o seu como se suas vidas dependessem da firmeza daquele gesto.

— Me perdoe também, Shaka. — exclamou o Santo de Áries, com dolorosa aflição — Tudo isso é minha culpa. Desse meu desejo tolo e egoísta... Mas, escute... — afastou-se minimamente apenas para poder segurar no rosto do indiano com ambas as mãos trêmulas para encara-lo firme nos olhos —... Nosso amor é muito maior que isso, que qualquer desejo que eu possa ter.

— Não! — o virginiano devolvia o mesmo olhar firme, sentindo o coração dentro de seu peito palpitar com força. A situação que viviam era em demasia aflitiva e ambos estavam exaustos em prolonga-la — Não, Mu! O seu desejo não é tolo, tampouco egoísta. — abandonou o pudor e o constrangimento e pousou as mãos sobre as de Mu que seguravam seu rosto, entrelaçando seus dedos — Seu desejo é humano... e agora eu posso compreendê-lo.

— Mas é o meu desejo que tem feito você sofrer, e quando você sofre eu sofro. — o lemuriano respondeu pegando as mãos levemente feridas do marido para leva-las até os lábios e nelas depositar um beijo demorado, pleno de tristeza, em cada uma das marcas feitas na pele — Confie em mim... Isso vai passar. Nós vamos superar isso, Shaka.

Virgem beijou suavemente os lábios do marido e novamente o tomou em seus braços, apertando ao ponto de quase sufoca-lo.

— Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, Mu.

— Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso, Shaka. — disse o ariano afastando-se do abraço lentamente, depois deu um sorriso acabrunhado e alguns passos para trás — Eu vou comer fora. Nos vemos a noite.

Virgem olhou ainda meio duvidoso para Áries e cruzando os braços balançou a cabeça à moda indiana em sinal de concordância.

Mu lhe respondeu repetindo o gesto, e sem dizer mais nada deu as costas ao cavaleiro deixando a cozinha pela porta dos fundos.

Sozinho, Shaka levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e esfregou os olhos levemente avermelhados pela falta de sono.

Olhando pela janela divisou no horizonte o brando Sol do outono grego despontar entre as montanhas, então inalou o ar profundamente, o sentindo entrar frio em seus pulmões, e soltou na forma de um suspiro ruidoso. Estava exausto, de todas as formas possíveis.

Caminhou até o fogão e desligou a boca onde havia colocado a chaleira com água para ferver. Nem que quisesse conseguiria comer ou beber o que quer que fosse, ocupado como estava naquela batalha fastidiosa que travava consigo mesmo.

Cabisbaixo e pensativo retornou ao quarto onde tomou um banho rápido e vestiu uma de suas tradicionais túnicas budista. Já que passaria o dia sozinho aproveitaria o tempo para praticar uma meditação mais profunda e procurar, no âmago de sua mente evoluída, as respostas para os males que seu coração ainda jovem e inexperiente não estava sendo capaz de sanar.

Assim, o Santo de Virgem caminhou resoluto até o altar no fundo do Sexto Templo onde ficava a suntuosa escultura em formato de uma flor de lótus esculpida em ouro.

De frente para ela Shaka fechou os olhos e levitou até o centro, cruzando as pernas na posição da lótus e descansando as mãos sobre os joelhos com os polegares em contado com a base do dedo anelar.

Entoando um mantra poderoso procurava desligar-se do corpo, das aflições físicas, para procurar no espírito as respostas que não tinha.

Por que as escolhas que ele e Mu fizeram agora cobravam um preço tão alto de ambos?

Teriam que carregar esse fardo até o fim de suas vidas? Não existiria um refrigério?

A sombra do filho que não teriam viveria para sempre ao pé deles e dentro de seus corações os culpando?

De qualquer forma, o filho que jamais existiria estaria entre eles. Sua ausência seria sentida em um filme de romance que assistiriam juntos e cujo final feliz mostraria uma família grande e promissora, nos almoços de domingo quando à mesa apenas eles dois se sentariam, nos sonhos que Mu não partilharia consigo, nas estrelas a julga-los...

"Buda!... O que devo fazer? Me oriente uma vez mais! Mostre-me o caminho!... Não me sinto preparado para ser pai... Mas, também não me sentia preparado para abandonar o Seu caminho, a iluminação, para seguir o meu caminho... amando e me casando com Mu... Será que esse foi meu erro e devo pagar por ele? Mu desperta em mim emoções e desejos dos quais não sei como lidar, já que nunca os senti antes, como o desejo de ser... pai, mas... somente um filho lemuriano aliviaria o nosso fardo... o que é impossível!"

Com essa última súplica Shaka entrou em transe profundo, imerso em todas as suas dores e esperanças, no estágio em que a mente se concentra em um único ponto, exatamente no ponto que lhe afligia, descansando em si mesma e completa em si mesma. Permanecia tão conectado ao Cosmos, às energias que permeiam o Universo, que nem se Mu chegasse ali naquela hora e o agarrasse como o de costume sairia do transe.

As horas correram ligeiras, quando de súbito algo tirou Virgem de sua concentração absoluta.

Um chamado.

Na verdade um pedido de socorro, tão fraco quanto o sopro silencioso que apaga a chama da vela, tão distante quanto um sentimento suspenso no tempo.

O Santo de Virgem franziu ligeiramente a fronte e apertou as pálpebras, fazendo tremelicar suavemente os cílios loiros, e na forma de uma luz muito intensa, ou uma descarga abrupta de energia que vem tão rápido quanto desaparece, visualizou a silhueta de uma mulher.

O chamado parecia vir dela, porém era tão fraco e distante que temeu perder a conexão a qualquer momento, já que tudo que conseguia sentir era a respiração ofegante e a agitação em torno de seu espírito, assim sendo Shaka elevou seu Cosmo, e agora era ele quem se conectava à pessoa que pedia socorro.

Virgem então pode ver a silhueta da mulher deslocar-se languidamente no que lhe parecia ser a orla da praia de Lomvarda, uma das poucas praias de areia que existiam na costa ateniense, e também uma das mais próximas às ruinas onde se localizava o Santuário.

Estranhamente sentiu algo familiar vindo do campo energético dela, porém esse emanava dor e aflição em demasia, o impossibilitando conseguir qualquer contato telepático mais intenso.

Sendo assim, apreensivo e aflito, Shaka não pensou duas vezes, descruzou as pernas saindo da posição de meditação e levitou imediatamente para fora da flor de lótus já invocando a sagrada armadura de Virgem que de pronto veio cobrir seu corpo, então concentrou-se um pouco mais e guiado pelo chamado da mulher que sofria se teleportou para a praia de Lomvarda.

Foi nessa hora que o extraordinário aconteceu.

Durante o teleporte, que não durou mais que meros milésimos de segundos, o Santo guardião da Casa de Virgem sentiu-se tocado por um Cosmo grandioso, magnifico, divino... e há muito conhecido!

A influência deste Cosmo fora de modo tão arrebatadora que assim que Shaka tocou a areia fina da praia com seus pés calçados pela armadura, sentiu o corpo pesar de forma incomum e curvou-se para frente quase indo ao chão.

Em sobressalto o virginiano abriu os olhos, e erguendo a cabeça olhou para o firmamento, contemplando atônito o azul esplendoroso e único que somente o céu de primavera grego possuía.

— Não pode... ser! — balbuciou entre confuso e maravilhado enquanto analisava as nuvens tingidas de cor-de-rosa — Isso é...

Semicerrou os olhos devido à luz intensa e os raios quentes do Sol que lhe chegavam a causar uma sensação de ardência na pele do rosto, então inalou o ar profundamente e o sentiu entrar quente dentro dos pulmões.

Como se tivesse levado um choque de realidade levou as mãos à cabeça e retirou o elmo da armadura num gesto afoito, depois correu os olhos pela orla da praia notando a vegetação rasteira aos pés dos rochedos florida e renovada.

— É... primavera! — sussurrou com o coração aos pulos e o espírito inquieto — Como isso pode ser? Não apenas me movi no espaço, mas também no... tempo? Isso é impossível!

Desorientado e até um pouco temeroso, galgou alguns passos na areia sem saber para onde deveria ir ou o que deveria fazer, já que não sentia mais o chamado da mulher que pedia socorro.

— Buda!... Trouxestes-me aqui através do Tempo! Quanto tempo? Por quê?

Devolvendo o elmo à cabeça passou a correr em direção aos rochedos que tinha avistado em sua visão, e onde, talvez, poderia estar a mulher.

Tinha o coração aflito, uma vez que ainda estava tocado pelo pedido agonizante de socorro que interceptara, até que viu ao longe, entre um grupo de rochas que ficava em uma área mais erma da costa, uma figura agachada no chão com as costas apoiadas no paredão rochoso. Uma capa púrpura cobria todo seu corpo, inclusive a cabeça.

Shaka correu até ela, diminuindo os passos quando já estava bem próximo.

Não queria assustá-la, então, quando tocou-lhe delicadamente o ombro, foi como se seu coração desse um salto dentro do peito.

A boca do indiano secou na mesma hora, e na surpresa estupefata que o acometera abriu os olhos em espanto, encarando a face da mulher que agora olhava para si alarmada.

— Mu? — ela disse ofegante e assustada, em grego, correndo os olhos lilases atormentados pela imponente armadura dourada que cobria o corpo do cavaleiro — Por todos... os deuses, você é Mu? Mu de Jamiel? O cavaleiro de Áries?

Shaka espantou-se ao olhar para ela.

Era uma lemuriana, reconheceu pelas pintas na testa e os olhos de tom incomum, mas tinha o rosto tão ferido, com sangue a escorrer pela boca e nariz, e a expressão tão assustada que foi isso que mais lhe chamou a atenção.

— Não, eu não sou o cavaleiro de Áries, mas eu posso... Quer dizer... eu acho que posso leva-la até ele, ou chama-lo para... — disse aflito, já que devido à distorção temporal não podia dar certeza de nada.

— POR FAVOR! — a lemuriana o interrompeu com um grito rouco, de terror e de dor, e na mesma hora agarrou no pulso de Virgem com extrema força — Eu preciso... Argh... eu... eu preciso... o cavaleiro de... Áries... eu... eu tentei contatá-lo telepaticamente... mas... — ofegava, exausta.

— Acalme-se, senhora, eu posso levá-la até ele... Não sei o que houve com você, mas precisa de socorro imediato. Venha, eu vou levá-la ao Hospital e depois que for medicada a levo até o Mu e... — disse Shaka se curvando na intenção de ajudá-la a se levantar, mas quando se colocou de frente para ela e finalmente a olhou de cima abaixo novamente seu coração falhou uma batida.

Houve silêncio durante alguns segundos, e então, de repente, ambos trocaram um olhar aflito.

— Não há tempo... — a mulher disse ofegante, num fio de voz. O rosto ferido, suado, corado, contorcido pelo medo, denunciava toda a dor que sentia — Por favor... cavaleiro... nos ajude, salve... salve meu bebê.

Ela estava grávida, e a barra do manto encharcada de fluídos e de sangue indicava que tinha entrado em trabalho de parto há algum tempo.

Shaka tinha os olhos azuis celeste cravados na barriga imensa da lemuriana.

Estava sem reação. O que significava tudo aquilo, afinal?

Sentia o corpo e as mãos tremerem como nunca antes, até que um forte agarrão da mulher em seus braços, acompanhado de um grito de desespero que saiu do âmago da parturiente o trouxeram de volta à realidade.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh... Me... ajude!

— A-Acalme-se... eu... eu vou ajudá-la. — disse um desesperado virginiano — Eu vou levá-la para o Santuário e...

— NÃO! NÃO HÁ TEMPO!... E não é seguro! — ela disse entre grunhidos — Por favor... cavaleiro!

— Mas...

— Eu... eu vejo a sua aura... Ela é... vívida e plena de bondade e amor... — dos olhos da lemuriana lágrimas escorriam misturando-se ao sangue ressequido que maculava a pele muito clara — Sinto que posso confiar em ti, cavaleiro... Não posso mais fugir...

— Fugir?

— O meu tempo... ARHG! — outro grito agonizante de dor.

— Senhora! Nós temos que...

— O meu tempo está se esgotando... — ela sussurrou em desespero — O meu bebê, ele sofre... Precisa salvar o meu bebê!

Não suportando, a dor a lemuriana dobrou os joelhos, mas não chegou a tocar o chão, pois Shaka a amparou sustentando o peso de seu corpo ao passar os braços por debaixo dos dela a abraçando com força.

Quando Virgem lhe tocou as costas, porém, sentiu seus dedos afundarem em uma espécie de talho, ficando encharcados. Temeroso, ergueu a mão e sentiu-se congelar ao vê-los ensopados em sangue.

A lemuriana tinha uma grave ferida nas costas, aparentemente provocada por um objeto pontiagudo, o qual provavelmente atingira um órgão vital que a fazia perder muito sangue rapidamente.

— Por Buda! Eu não posso fazer nada por você aqui! Precisa ir para um Hospital!

— Não!... O meu bebê precisa nascer agora, mas... Estão atrás dele... do meu bebê! — mesmo fraca chorava copiosamente, de dor, de desespero, de medo.

— O que? Estão atrás do seu bebê? — exclamou Virgem atordoado.

— O cavaleiro de Jamiel... Mu!... — ela murmurou deixando escapar um gemido longo em seguida — Meu esposo se sacrificou para que eu pudesse fugir com nosso filho e tentar salvá-lo... Antes de morrer ele me disse para procurar o muviano que se tornou cavaleiro de Atena, Mu de Jamiel... Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... mas... não há tempo... Por favor... me ajude... cavaleiro, me ajude! — o choro agora era convulso e desesperado.

— Acalme-se, eu... — Shaka disse em desassossego, confuso e aturdido, mas diante do rosto aflito da mulher respirou fundo e adotou uma nova postura — Está bem... Eu vou ajuda-la... Não diga mais nada, respire e tente concentrar-se apenas no seu bebê. Vocês estão seguros comigo, então procure esvaziar sua mente dos temores e pense apenas no seu filho. Eu vou te ajudar. — disse Virgem olhando nos olhos dela.

Sem pensar em mais nada, apenas no apelo daquela mãe aflita e na vida do bebê dentro dela, Shaka a apoiou na rocha e num movimento ligeiro retirou a capa branca de suas costas a estendendo no chão de areia. Depois foi até ela e segurou em seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

— Eu vou tirar o seu manto, tudo bem? — disse com voz serena, apesar do nervosismo desmedido que lhe tomava corpo e alma, mas o qual não podia deixar transparecer para a mulher para não agravar seu estado de nervos.

Rapidamente Shaka retirou o manto que a cobria por inteiro e pedindo licença lhe livrou também da calcinha, a deixando apenas com a fina camisola que usava por baixo.

Surpreendeu-se ao olhar para o corpo da mulher e vê-lo tão ferido.

"Quem faria tal atrocidade à uma mulher? A uma mulher grávida ainda!" — pensou, num misto de revolta e agonia.

Pensou no que pudesse ter acontecido a ela para que chegasse ali carregando uma criança no ventre, machucada, aterrorizada daquela forma, e à procura de Mu, mas não havia tempo para questionamentos.

Com pressa a pegou no colo e a deitou sobre a capa branca.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh... — uma forte contração fez a lemuriana gritar enlouquecida e se contorcer toda, enquanto apertava com força a mão do cavaleiro — Pelos... pelos deuses... Eu não vou... conseguir... eu não... consigo... respirar... o meu bebê... o meu bebê vai morrer...

— Ninguém vai morrer.

— Abra minha barriga cavaleiro, tire ele dentro de mim... Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh...

— Não!... — Virgem gritou atribulado — Você vai conseguir sim! Você vai!... Eu vou te ajudar.

Dito isso, Shaka livrou-se da armadura, que ao deixar o seu corpo se montou logo ali ao lado como se observasse e abençoasse a cena a sua frente.

Virgem então abraçou a lemuriana pelos ombros, suspendendo as costas dela o suficiente para se sentar sobre a capa posta na areia de pernas abertas e encostar o corpo da mulher no seu, assim poderia sustentá-la e lhe dar o apoio que precisava para fazer força quando as contrações viessem mais violentas.

Sem armadura, Shaka também podia estancar o ferimento nas costas da lemuriana usando seu próprio corpo, e com as pernas abertas permitia que ela apoiasse os braços em seus joelhos.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... deuses... — ela deu um grito rouco jogando a cabeça para trás, sobre o ombro de Virgem, quando veio outra contração ainda mais violenta que as anteriores, e novamente começou a chorar aflita.

Shaka a sentiu cravar as unhas em suas pernas, e em seu peito o calor do sangue que irrompia em alto fluxo pela ferida nas costas dela o perturbou deveras, mas manteve-se focado no que deveria ser feito, sem deixar-se abalar.

— Você está indo bem... Sobreviveu e conseguiu ajuda, não está mais sozinha. Não vou te deixar sozinha. Respire... Vai dar tudo certo, você vai conseguir. — disse com serenidade na voz, com seu rosto encostado ao dela, e de olhos fechados elevou seu Cosmo envolvendo a ambos em uma aura dourada que além de transmitir conforto e segurança à lemuriana também reduzia as dores das contrações.

— Cavaleiro... eu não vou... conseguir... — ela gemeu, agora assumindo um semblante mais plácido, porém sentindo suas forças se esvaírem rapidamente — Salve... meu bebê... Não o deixe morrer...

— Fique tranquila. Ele não irá morrer. Logo terá seu filho nos braços. — pousou as mãos nas laterais da barriga da mulher de forma firme, porém delicada — Confie em seu corpo... Ele sabe o que fazer. Relaxe, descanse e empurre apenas quando a contração vier.

Ouvindo as palavras do virginiano, imersa naquela aura protetora dele, abraçada por aquela voz firme e acolhedora, a mulher fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente, então quando sentiu a próxima contração chegar apertou com força as pernas do cavaleiro que enlaçavam seu corpo lhe dando sustentação e fez força, toda a que conseguia.

— Uhhaaaaaaaaaaaahhh...

— Isso! Você consegue, você é capaz!

— Hmmm... aaaaaaaaaahhh

— Force mais um pouco. O seu filho está vindo! Está vindo!... Empurre!... — Shaka sorria sem nem se dar conta, tamanho era o abalo e a comoção que tomava todo seu ser diante da cena que presenciava — Buda, isso é... incrível!

A mulher usou o resto de suas forças para empurrar, contraindo o rosto já rubro e tremendo de forma sutil todo o corpo, e quando menos esperavam um pequenino lemuriano nascia remexendo-se todo entre as membranas fetais e os fluidos da mãe.

Shaka foi tomado por uma paralisia repentina quando olhou para aquele pequeno ser sobre sua capa branca que mexia os bracinhos languidamente.

A lemuriana soergueu-se como pode, inclinando o corpo para frente, desesperada por segurar nos braços o filho que acabara de dar à luz, pois o seu tempo era curto.

Apanhou o bebezinho com os braços trêmulos, o rosto banhado em lágrimas e sangue, e o trouxe a seu colo ainda unidos pelo cordão umbilical.

— Eu... consegui... meu pequeno... eu consegui... Olá! — sorriu macilenta, correndo os olhos por cada detalhe da pequena criança que agora choramingava dando seus primeiros cumprimentos ao mundo.

— Sim! Você conseguiu!... É um menino! — disse Shaka quando foi capaz de articular alguma palavra.

O cavaleiro sorria emocionado e tinha os olhos azuis marejados também fixos ao pequenino lemuriano no colo da mãe que apressada puxou a lateral da camisola para o lado e ofereceu o seio ao filho. Temendo que ele não conseguisse sugar o leite, já que tinha nascido algumas semanas antes da hora, ela apertava o próprio seio com a mão pra facilitar o ato da amamentação. Ao menos isso ela poderia fazer por ele, alimentá-lo pela primeira vez.

— Parabéns! Você é uma mulher forte e mãe de um filho lindo, mas ambos precisam de cuidados urgentes. Eu vou chamar Mu aqui e ele poderá teleportá-los até o Hospital de Atenas e...

— NÃO! — a mulher o interrompeu em nítido desespero, arfando e hiperventilando em agonia — Hospital não!

— Moça, vocês não podem...

— Por favor... cavaleiro... estão atrás do meu bebê... Ninguém pode... saber onde ele... está... — com a voz falha, ela ergueu o rosto buscando os olhos de Shaka, e nesse momento o indiano percebeu que ela vivia seus últimos minutos na Terra.

Seus lábios estavam arroxeados e sua pele havia perdido totalmente a cor, então Shaka decidiu usar o tempo que lhe restava para tentar entender o que havia se passado com ela.

— Quem? Quem está atrás do seu bebê? — Virgem perguntou de forma firme, mas sentindo o coração balançar dentro do peito.

— Eu... não sei... — súbito a mulher foi acometida por uma crise de tosse que drenou o resto de força que possuía. Shaka a amparou passando os braços por debaixo dos dela.

Agora ambos seguravam juntos a criança recém-nascida.

— Diga ao menos um nome, senhora, por favor!

— Entregue... ao Mestre ferreiro... de Jamiel... — dizia já a beira da inconsciência, a mente nublada pela confusão e esforço — Entregue... o meu bebê... a Mu... o cavaleiro de Áries... só ele... poderá protegê-lo...

— Protegê-lo de quem? Por Buda!

— Nós... estamos sendo... perseguidos... Meu companheiro e eu... nossa criança... ele quer... nosso...

— Quem quer?

— Um... cav... — outra crise de tosse interrompeu a fala.

— Um cavaleiro? Como ele é? O nome dele?

— Forte... cruel... uma espada... ele quer um... lemuriano... — falava, e sua voz soava cada vez mais baixa.

Shaka sentiu os braços dela pesarem sobre os seus.

Ela não mais sustentava o peso do filho nos próprios braços.

— Moça...

— Cavaleiro... proteja meu... filho... proteja ele... — gemia entre o choro sofrido, olhando dentro dos olhos azuis de Shaka enquanto fazia sua última suplica — Proteja meu... meu... Ki... Kiki... Kirian...

Dito isso, a lemuriana retirou seus braços deixando que Shaka agora segurasse sozinho o bebê que ainda mamava no seio da mãe.

Aquele foi seu último gesto.

Ao se dar conta de que a mãe tinha acabado de falecer, o Santo de Virgem fechou os olhos e chorou, porém logo em seguida inalou o ar profundamente e voltando a abri-los tocou o cordão umbilical com seus dedos.

Com uma leve descarga de energia o cortou rompendo o elo definitivamente entre mãe e filho.

O elo agora existiria apenas entre ele e o pequeno ser em seus braços.

— Buda! O que significa isso? É essa a sua resposta? O ciclo... vida e morte... em minhas mãos!

Estava quase entrando em choque quando se concentrou e olhou para a criança.

— Kiki... — disse em voz baixa, e após alguns instantes pensando em tudo que acabara de acontecer ali, contemplando o rosto sujo daquele ser indefeso em seus braços, decidiu o que fazer.

Teria que voltar.

"Seja paciente. Tudo chegará a você no momento certo." — ouviu sua própria voz em pensamento, depois sorriu para Kiki um sorriso afetuoso.

— Nem antes, nem depois... Mas no Tempo certo. E se esse é o seu Tempo certo eu estou feliz pela dádiva de ser o escolhido a estar aqui com você. — disse o indiano, finalmente ao entender o que havia acontecido — A mesma energia que me mandou aqui para fazer com que você vivesse irá nos mandar de volta para a casa... meu filho.

Templo de Baco.

O horário do almoço já havia passado a algum tempo e Mu sequer tinha pensado em comer.

Por mais estranho que pudesse ser para um lemuriano que precisava de mais calorias do que um ser humano comum, não tinha apetite algum naquele dia.

Enfiado no escritório que ocupava no térreo do bordel desde as primeiras horas da manhã quando chegara, estava assentado à escrivaninha e tinha os olhos presos num ponto qualquer no teto entregue à suas reflexões.

O trabalho nunca lhe pareceu tão maçante quanto naquele dia. Sentia-se esgotado, tanto fisicamente quanto emocionalmente, ao ponto de não conseguir se concentrar em nada.

Volta e meia se pegava rodando a larga aliança de ouro em seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda. O Cosmo de Shaka dentro dela o atraía de uma maneira incomum, o que fazia o lemuriano concluir que o marido pudesse estar passando por um dia tão ruim quanto o seu, devido a tudo que tinham vivido naquela semana catastrófica.

Depois da cena presenciada na cozinha pela manhã, Mu só conseguia pensar em encontrar uma maneira de voltar a fazer a luz da sua vida brilhar.

Foi enquanto, distraído, procurava em sua mente já tão cansada a solução miraculosa para o dilema que vivia que sentiu algo bater em seu peito, ricochetear e cair ao chão.

Piscou os olhos algumas vezes voltando a si, saindo daquele transe sufocante, então levantou o olhar e encontrou o belo rosto de Afrodite a lhe encarar com um semblante curioso.

— Alôca! Onde fica o seu botão de ligar e desligar, Mu? Ele está dando tilt hoje, sabia? — disse Peixes, que tinha em uma das mãos uma pasta com várias listas de fornecedores enquanto a outra estava pousada na cintura.

— O que? — Mu murmurou confuso.

— Já é a terceira vez que estou falando com você e você desliga. Tá com a cabeça aonde? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

— Eu... Desculpa... — o ariano se abaixou para pegar no chão o lápis que o amigo havia lhe atirado o recolocando sobre a escrivaninha, depois deu um longo suspiro — Só estou cansado. Pode repetir o que falou, Afrodite?

Peixes olhou algum tempo para o rosto inexpressivo e abatido do lemuriano.

Já fazia alguns dias, aliás, que notara o amigo distante, calado, bem diferente do habitual.

Colocou a pasta sobre a escrivaninha, puxou uma das cadeiras e se sentou.

— Posso. Posso repetir sim o que disse. — falou curvando ligeiramente o corpo para frente, e esticando o braço pousou a mão sobre a de Mu apertando delicadamente — Eu te conheço o suficiente para saber que esse vudu todo ai pairando sobre você não é apenas cansaço. Você me chamou de Afrodite! Você nunca me chama de Afrodite!... Anda, me diz. O que está acontecendo com você? As listas dos fornecedores podem esperar.

Mu olhou para o rosto do sueco, calado.

Seria bom desabafar, mas não queria expor Shaka, muito menos confessar ao colega que seu problema havia começado quando seu secreto namorado havia lhe apresentado o filho. Por isso o lemuriano se esforçou o quanto pode e deu um sorriso fraco.

— Não é nada, Dido. Sério. — recolheu a mão indo abrir uma das gavetas a seu lado de onde pegou três pastas demarcadas com etiquetas na cor verde — Não se preocupe, todo mundo tem altos e baixos... logo passa. Eu te dei as listas erradas não foi?

— Hum... foi. — Afrodite murmurou fazendo um muxoxo — Mas, quem liga para lista quando um amigo está com um equê*?

— Já disse que está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. — falou recolhendo a pasta que Peixes havia trazido e lhe entregando as outras — Tome. Essas são as listas que me pediu, as dos catálogos de figurinos. Essa aqui é dos fornecedores da cozinha. — devolveu a pasta com etiqueta amarela que estava com Afrodite à gaveta — Me desculpe mais uma vez. Pode marcar os pedidos das meninas e me entregar amanhã, não precisa ter pressa.

Afrodite observou cada gesto do ariano sem dizer nada. O desconforto de Mu era tão nítido quanto sua resignação em guardá-lo para si.

— Bom... Se não quer falar não vou insistir. Mas, não pense que não percebi que tem equê* dos brabos nesse teu vudu aí. — apontou o dedo para o amigo assumindo um semblante sério — Assim como me catou do chão várias vezes, quero que conte comigo para o que precisar, Mu. Somos amigos... Aliás, você é o único amigo que eu tenho. E quando um amigo tá no chão o outro vai lá e levanta ele, gata.

Levantou-se da cadeira, apanhou as pastas com as listas corretas e novamente olhou para o lemuriano.

— Se quiser conversar é só me chamar. — deu uma piscadinha marota para Áries antes de sair da sala.

Mesmo após Afrodite sair, Mu continuou com os olhos fixos na porta, enquanto alheio a tudo em sua volta tornava a girar no dedo a aliança de ouro repetidas vezes pensando em uma maneira de amenizar o clima ruim entre ele e o marido.

Pensou então que antes de voltar para casa naquele dia iria até Atenas e compraria algum agrado para Shaka. Quem sabe alguns bombons de cereja, os preferidos do virginiano, junto de um arranjo bonito com girassóis os ajudariam a retomar o clima romântico que sempre permeara sua relação.

Decidido pegou o telefone para ligar para a floricultura e reservar as flores, contudo nem chegou a discar os números, pois de repente sentiu o Cosmo de Shaka desaparecer por completo do Santuário.

Seu corpo todo gelou, mas nem bem teve tempo de reagir que nos instantes seguintes a voz de Virgem invadiu seus pensamentos num chamado urgente e aflito por telepatia, lhe pedindo para que fosse imediatamente para a casa.

Assustado Mu sentiu seu corpo todo amolecer e seu peito ser golpeado de uma só vez por uma sensação pungente de apreensão, medo talvez, tamanha a aflição que sentira naquele chamado.

Com a respiração suspensa devolveu rapidamente o telefone ao gancho e levantou-se da cadeira num salto.

Sem titubear devolveu as pastas que consultava às gavetas, desligou o computador que mal usara e escreveu um bilhete apressado.

"Precisei ir para casa mais cedo. Assuntos pessoais. Reponho as horas amanhã. Assinado: Mu."

Deixou o bilhete em cima da escrivaninha e teleportou-se para a entrada do Sexto Templo. Sabia que não deveria usar o teleporte nas casas zodiacais, norma instaurada desde os tempos mitológicos, mas o Cosmo de Shaka estava tão angustiado que sequer pensou duas vezes em infringir as leis do Santuário.

Adentrou às pressas o corredor que levava até ao altar de meditação de Shaka, pois percebeu o Cosmo do marido ativo sendo emanado de forma branda de lá, além de um agito incomum na aura do local.

Correu, desbravando a penumbra que engolia o corredor, mas nada em sua vida o havia preparado para o que veria assim que entrou no espaço onde ficava a escultura em forma de lótus dourada.

O Santo de Áries ficou pregado ao chão assim que avistou o cavaleiro de Virgem de pé sobre a lótus, chorando de forma copiosa como jamais vira, e com as vestes completamente encharcadas em sangue.

Sujos do líquido vital o indiano também tinha as mãos, os braços, peito e um dos lados do rosto.

— SHAKA!

Áries gritou em desespero, pois acreditava que o marido estivesse ferido, mas logo correu os olhos rapidamente pelo local e enfim pôde ver o cenário como um todo.

Com os olhos arregalados e o coração aos pulos, viu ao pé da lótus dourada o que parecia ser um corpo envolto pela capa branca da armadura de Virgem.

Duvidando ele mesmo de sua própria sanidade, deu alguns passos à frente divisando de forma fixa o rosto parcialmente coberto, ferido e inerte do cadáver.

Levou ambas as mãos ao rosto apertando forte as bochechas quando viu as pintas na testa, ainda mais chocado por se tratar de uma lemuriana.

Ainda tentava entender o que significava tudo aquilo quando erguendo os olhos voltou a olhar para Virgem, então enfim, e em completo horror, notou que ele tinha nos braços, enrolado em sua túnica imunda, um bebê.

— SHAKA! O... O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ? — gritou aterrorizado, assustado, sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam — PELOS DEUSES O QUE FOI QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

— Shiii... — fez Shaka ao olhar para Mu, então apertando mais o bebê contra seu colo levitou para fora da lótus até parar em frente ao ariano — Acalme-se. Não é o que está pensando.

Mu sentia o corpo todo tremer descontroladamente.

— Não? — questionou assustadíssimo, pois nunca iria imaginar que o pranto do Santo de Virgem era um misto de diversas emoções represadas, as quais ele deixou livres assim que chegara em seu Templo. Era um choro de desabafo, emoção, alívio, alegria, mas também de tristeza — Então o que é, Shaka? Por todos os deuses, o que é? Primeiro sinto toda aflição que permeia seu Cosmo quando fez o chamado e então o encontro ensanguentado com... com um bebê Muviano nos braços e um corpo a seus pés! Me diga então, o que é!

— Eu não o condeno... — disse o indiano com voz lamurienta, entre uma fungada e outra, sempre ninando o pequenino ser em seu colo que remexia-se emitindo fracos grunhidos —... No seu lugar Shaka pensaria o mesmo... Mas, ele precisa que Mu esvazie sua mente de todo e qualquer julgamento e escute Shaka com o coração... Você confia em mim? O que vou lhe contar, Mu, exigirá de toda sua fé e confiança, pois de tão magnifico parece fantasia, mas não é. É real!

Antes de responder Mu olhou fundo nos olhos do amado e acatou ao pedido.

Iria ouvi-lo sem julgá-lo.

Acalmando sua mente do choque inicial tocou com as mãos frias e trêmulas o rosto úmido do loiro, percebendo então o quanto ele também estava assustado e aturdido.

O que quer que tivesse acontecido afetara Shaka de forma tão intensa e arrebatadora que o deixara completamente desestabilizado.

— Sim. Eu confio em você. E fé jamais me faltou nessa vida, você sabe. — Mu respondeu enxugando as lágrimas de Virgem com o polegar, num gesto terno de carinho e conforto — Eu estou aqui e vou ouvi-lo.

— Mu... esse é Kiki. — disse o virginiano embalando o bebê no colo, e sentiu novamente os olhos enxerem-se de lágrimas — O seu filho!... O nosso filho.

Áries entreabriu os lábios e arregalou os olhos, sentindo a garganta seca a lhe castigar e o coração a bater-lhe dentro do peito como só batera uma vez na vida, na ocasião em que vira Shaka caminhar por sobre um tapete vermelho coberto por pétalas de flores diversas, vestido em um sári e oculto para todos, menos para si.

Sim, no dia de seu casamento com Shaka o coração de Mu batia como agora.

— Filho? — foi tudo que o ariano conseguiu dizer em meio aquela confusão.

— Sim! — Shaka sorriu timidamente. Queria contar todos os pormenores daquele milagre tudo de uma vez, mas as palavras saiam de sua boca sem nexo, envoltas em soluços —... Ele veio até mim, Mu... de uma forma ainda obscura, porém divina e... e... e carregada de questionamentos e mistérios dos quais talvez nunca consigamos entender, mas... ele veio até mim... — baixou a cabeça e olhou para pequenino ser em seu colo — Eu desejei com tanta força que tivéssemos um filho que... Kiki veio até nós... ou melhor, eu fui até ele. É um milagre, o nosso milagre!

— Você... desejou? — disse o lemuriano mais uma vez surpreendido. — milagre? Shaka... eu não estou...

— Sim... eu desejei... Desejei com todo meu coração. Não dessa maneira, não de tal forma trágica, mas... Quem é que sabe de que forma a Roda do Samsara vai girar? Nem mesmo eu sei, Mu.

O cavaleiro de Áries tentava articular uma palavra que fosse, uma frase, uma pergunta, qualquer coisa, mas não era capaz. Aquela criança nos braços de Shaka e as palavras dita pelo virginiano o acertaram em cheio, feito um golpe certeiro e indefensível. Sentia as pernas amolecerem com um grave estremecimento. Tanta era sua surpresa e emoção que sentia-se débil, zonzo.

— Shaka... — balbuciou sentido a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que agora também lhe brotavam dos olhos esmeraldas quando ainda muito confuso olhou fixamente para a criança nos braços do indiano — Esse bebê...

— Ele é nosso, Mu... É o filho que você tanto desejava... e que eu também desejei.

— Nosso? — levou a mão à testa apertando com força as pintinhas sobre os olhos —... Eu não entendo, eu... Eu acho que preciso me sentar... deuses!

— Mu! — súbito Shaka esticou o braço e agarrou o lenço vermelho que Áries trazia nos ombros, puxando Mu para mais perto de si para encarar seus olhos verdes com aflição — Ouça, Mu... Quando você saiu hoje pela manhã eu vim para cá, exatamente aqui, nesta sala onde estamos agora, no tempo presente, para meditar como sempre faço... Eu estava tão perdido em minhas dores, em suas dores, que me desliguei dessa dimensão por horas apenas para não senti-las mais, então não sei dizer ao certo como, mas... Estive com Buda e ele me ouviu de certo modo, pois enquanto estava em transe interceptei um pedido de socorro feito em outro Tempo... ele vinha do futuro. — a mão que apertava o tecido vermelho contra os dedos tremia de forma desmedida, enquanto Shaka agora virava o rosto para o lado indicando o corpo que jazia envolto em sua capa no chão —... O pedido vinha dela... E era tão fraco que só pude perceber por estar em transe justamente naquela hora e conectado a Buda... Caso não estivesse ambos, mãe e bebê, estariam mortos.

— O... que? — gaguejou o ariano. Que Shaka podia se comunicar com Buda quando quisesse não lhe era novo, já que desde criança o virginiano tinha esse dom, ou privilégio, mas isso não diminuía toda a estranheza daquela situação ainda extremamente confusa para si — Do... Futuro?

Mu olhou para o lado divisando o corpo da lemuriana ao pé da escultura, assimilando aos poucos toda aquela história que mais parecia uma fantasia, mas que se mostrava a cada instante mais real.

— Não era para eu estar ali, nem você, nem ninguém. Ela iria morrer e o bebê também. Ou talvez fosse capturado pelo perseguidor que a ferio de morte. Mas, Buda não permitiu que fosse assim, pois essa criança tem outro Karma a cumprir nessa existência... — continuou Virgem, uma lágrima dolorida escapou-lhe do coração e saltou de um de seus olhos, deslizando pela face corada e úmida — Eu fui até essa mulher, ou Buda me levou até ela... Tentei convencê-la a me deixar trazê-la para um hospital, mas ela sabia que ainda estava viva apenas para trazer essa criança ao mundo... Caso eu não estivesse lá ela levaria ele consigo para o reino dos mortos... Mas o Tempo era outro, não sei precisar exatamente, mas era Primavera... Pude ver pela posição do Sol, a vegetação e o mormaço comum da Estação...

Mu agora voltava a olhar para o marido com pequeno lemuriano nos braços, e a emoção a essa altura já lhe era incapaz de ser contida.

— Ela estava fugindo de um inimigo que queria esse pequenino... — o indiano soltou o lenço de Mu para acariciar com a mão suja de sangue os finíssimos e ralos fiozinhos ruivos do cabelo do garotinho — Ela estava muito ferida e estava procurando por você, para confiar ele a você...

— A... a mim? — murmurou Áries, quase rouco.

— Eu não sei quem é ela. Não sei o que houve com ela... Não houve tempo... Eu só pude aliviar suas dores e agonia para que pudesse dar a luz em paz e cumprir seu Karma sem qualquer peso em seu espírito, sabendo que seu filho estará protegido... — abraçou o bebê em seu colo agora com ambos os braços, sempre mantendo seu Cosmo ativo, pois temia que sendo prematuro de algumas semanas e mal tendo se alimentado pudesse morrer de forma súbita — Shaka prometeu a ela, Mu... à mãe do Kiki. Prometeu que o entregaria a você e que cuidaria e o protegeria enquanto Shaka vivesse nessa Terra.

Mu percebeu que existiam detalhes demais naquela história que exigiam muito de sua atenção. Tudo lhe parecia um completo absurdo, mas além de sentir que Shaka não mentia, estava ciente da influencia divina que vira e mexe atuava na vida das pessoas, tinha fé nela, ou não serviria a uma deusa reencarnada na Terra.

Contudo, naquele exato momento seria impossível para o ariano lidar com tantos detalhes, uma vez que um apenas tornara-se soberano: Shaka segurava um bebê no colo, um bebê lemuriano, o seu filho.

Súbito fora acometido por toda aquela emoção de modo tão avassalador que não mais conseguindo se sustentar de pé deixou-se ir ao chão de joelhos diante de Shaka, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos na tentativa de conter o pranto emocionado.

O ariano sentia-se ser preenchido por um sentimento estranho, até então inominável para ele, indecifrável, uma sensação de felicidade em meio ao choque caótico daquela realidade trágica.

Tinha desejado tanto uma criança que os deuses haviam ouvido o seu pedido. O seu e o de Shaka, pelo jeito, mas a que preço? Às custas da vida de uma mulher de seu povo, de sua espécie?

Seria um milagre ou um golpe irônico do destino?

Não, Shaka fora enviado para salvar aquela criança. Para dar a ela uma segunda chance, e Mu jamais rejeitaria tal presente divino ou sentir-se-ia culpado em aceita-lo.

— Eu... Eu não sei... o que... Você se moveu no Tempo! Como isso é... — o ariano engasgava-se em meio a soluços ofegantes — Agora é outono... você disse que era primavera quando... Essa mulher...

Às pressas Shaka se ajoelhou à frente do amado e tomou sua mão em uma das suas, apertando com força.

— Mu... Ouça. Eu sei que deve ter a mente tomada por questionamentos que devem ser os mesmos que os meus... — disse o virginiano com voz serena apesar da emoção — Talvez um dia descubramos quem foi essa mulher, de quem ela fugia e por que fugia. Talvez um dia poderemos contar a história dela para o nosso filho, mas... por hora, vamos viver o presente, nos amplos sentidos da palavra. — soltou a mão de Mu e com todo cuidado que lhe cabia abriu a túnica pegando Kiki no colo — Pegue-o, Mu. Pegue o seu filho no colo.

Áries olhava hipnotizado para o bebê ainda sujo de sangue e verniz caseoso. Mal podia crer no momento que estava vivendo ali, mas mesmo ainda com tantas perguntas sem respostas uma coisa só regia seu espírito: O amor por aquele pequeno ser que parecia já brotar com força em seu coração.

— Meu... filho! — sorriu acanhado esticando os braços para receber a criança em seu colo.

— Sim. — Shaka lhe sorriu de volta.

— Kiki... Kiki é o nome dele? — perguntou olhando para o rostinho sonolento, então quando sentiu o corpo pequeno entre seus dedos, o peso leve, a textura macia da pele voltou a chorar emocionado.

— Sim. — respondeu Virgem num tom melancólico — A mãe dele tentou dizer seu nome, mas estava já muito fraca... Primeiro disse Kiki, depois eu acho que ouvi Kirian. Mas eu gosto de Kiki.

— Kiki... Eu também gosto. — Mu sorriu enquanto tocava com firmeza o rosto do bebê com a ponta dos dedos e acendia seu Cosmo para mantê-lo aquecido e fortalecido.

— Ela foi uma mulher destemida e muito valente... Merece todo nosso respeito. Eu pedi a Buda que me permitisse trazê-la para o Presente comigo para que pudéssemos dar-lhe um funeral digno dentro das tradições lemurianas, e ele tornou isso possível. — disse Shaka.

— Sim... Você fez bem. Ela é a mãe do nosso filho, Sha. — deixou escapar outra lágrima, agora de pura alegria — Nosso filho!... Ele é tão pequeno!... Deve ter vindo antes da hora.

Ainda ficariam ali por horas ajoelhados no chão do altar a contemplar aquele pequeno ser completamente absortos, mas Kiki logo os chamou para a realidade iniciando um choro alto, pondo os dois pais de primeira viagem em alerta.

— Venha, Sha. Temos que dar um banho nele. Você também precisa se livrar desse sangue todo, depois temos que aquecê-lo, alimentá-lo... Pelos deuses! Temos um recém-nascido, e pelo visto prematuro, em casa! — disse Mu se levantando com certa pressa do chão.

— E o que daremos para ele comer? — Virgem se levantava visivelmente preocupado — Ele precisa de leite materno, mas não acho prudente levá-lo ao Hospital para tentar achar uma doadora... A mãe dele foi enfática quando disse que devemos protegê-lo, pois há alguém atrás dele.

— Não levaremos. Eu dou um jeito, mas uma coisa de cada vez. Venha. Primeiro o banho. — disse Mu já rumando para o corredor.

Já na parte residencial da Sexta Casa, no banheiro, enquanto Shaka se livrava da túnica ensopada em sangue Mu enxia a banheira usando telecinese, pois não consegui desgrudar um só segundo de Kiki.

Quando a banheira estava já cheia, Shaka entrou primeiro e então Mu passou o filho para o colo do virginiano, depois despiu-se e juntou-se aos dois na água morna e aconchegante.

Ali ficaram os três por um tempo, partilhando de uma felicidade nova, uma emoção nova, arrebatadora e revigorante.

Com seus Cosmos sempre ativos Áries e Virgem mantinham o pequeno lemuriano aquecido e fortalecido, tal qual uma incubadora viva, orgânica.

Enquanto Mu segurava o pequeno, Shaka o banhava passando as mãos delicadamente por todo o corpinho frágil ao mesmo tempo em que entoava um mantra que em sua língua mãe falava de vida, esperança, amor e doação ao próximo.

O Santo de Áries vivia nesse momento uma felicidade indescritível, pois tinha um filho nos braços e seu amado marido de volta.

Ouvindo o mantra entoado por Shaka, Mu corria os olhos verdes por seu rosto belo e sereno, pelo peito esguio e os ombros largos, percebendo neles ainda marcas de arranhões, porém a aura que envolvia Virgem tinha voltado a brilhar, um brilho único, divino e extraordinário, alimento vital para seus olhos Muvianos e para seu coração apaixonado.

— Obrigado, luz da minha vida. — sussurrou o lemuriano ainda olhando para o marido — Eu amo você, Shaka.

Shaka ergueu os olhos e quando seus olhares se encontraram ambos sorriram um para o outro, cúmplices, arrebatados de um amor que não imaginavam poder ser ainda maior do que já era.

— Eu também amo você, Mu. — Virgem sussurrou de volta inclinando-se para beijar os lábios do ariano com um beijo suave, certo de que tudo havia voltado a ser como antes, ou ainda melhor!

Terminado o banho os cavaleiros envolveram Kiki em um manto vermelho com bordados em laranja e dourado e seguiram para o quarto para se vestirem, sempre mantendo seus Cosmos ativos e o bebezinho colado em um deles como verdadeiros papais cangurus.

Do lado de fora a noite outonal já cobria as Casas Zodiacais com seu véu escuro bordado em estrelas. No quarto, sobre a cama imensa do casal, Mu acolhia Kiki junto de seu corpo enquanto Shaka trazia uma bandeja com Chai e algumas torradas com geleia. Era tudo que conseguiriam comer rapidamente ali para dar seguimento ao que deveriam fazer antes de descansarem.

— Eu ainda não posso acreditar que seja real. — disse Mu acariciando a fronte do filho sobre as duas pintinhas lemurianas que tinham uma pálida coloração lilás — Não tem ideia do que essa criança representa para mim.

— Eu acho que tenho sim. — disse Virgem estendendo uma xícara de Chai para o ariano.

Logo o aroma forte do Chai despertou Kiki, que entreabriu levemente os olhos dando pequenos grunhidos.

— Olha, Sha, ele abriu os olhos! — disse um sorridente ariano, encantando ao olhar para as íris de cor tão peculiar do pequenino, que eram de um lilás vivo e cristalino.

Shaka sorriu maravilhado, depois sentou-se na beirada da cama e tocou de leve a bochecha de Kiki fazendo um carinho com o dedo indicador.

— Beba o Chai, Mu. Temos muito a fazer ainda essa noite. — disse Virgem sem desviar os olhos do filho — Eu já preparei a água perfumada e o sândalo para limparmos o corpo da mãe do Kiki. Separei uma túnica limpa para vesti-la e um manto.

Áries acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça levando a xícara aos lábios, mas sem desgrudar por um segundo os olhos do rosto de seu amado filho. Sim, amado, porque no momento em que Shaka colocou Kiki em seus braços Mu entregara totalmente seu coração àquela criança.

— O funeral muviano é simples. — disse Mu após beber todo o Chai — Fazemos preces depois queimamos o corpo em uma pira funerária.

— Gostaria que o fizéssemos no meu jardim. — disse Shaka.

— Tudo bem. Podemos fazê-lo no seu jardim. Vou providenciar a pira e uma urna.

— Obrigado. Depois plantarei algumas flores no local. Quero que Kiki quando crescer e nos perguntar da mãe possa ter um local agradável e bonito para visitar... E quero a memória dela aqui conosco.

— Sim... Mas, sabe que não consigo deixar de pensar na história que contou? Quem será esse tal cavaleiro que estava perseguindo essa mulher? E por que ele queria uma criança muviana? Isso me angustia! — disse Mu — O destino sorriu a nosso favor, porque todo o meu povo sabe que a cada geração um menino, ou menina, de nossa raça é dedicado aos serviços à deusa Atena, então esse cavaleiro que estava atrás do Kiki sabe desse rito, conhece nossas tradições. As do meu povo e as do Santuário.

— A mim também me angustia, Mu, mas o que me alivia saber é que conosco nosso filho está seguro, porque se esse cavaleiro misterioso, ou quem quer que seja, sequer ousar se aproximar dele morrerá em segundos. — disse Shaka impondo firmeza na voz, como se fizesse uma promessa.

— Eu não tenho a menor dúvida, Sha! — Mu sorriu, pois para quem até dias atrás não desejava ser pai Shaka estava se mostrando um pai zeloso e superprotetor. — Devemos ficar atentos a partir de hoje, pois algum vestígio dessa mulher irá aparecer naquela praia onde você disse que a encontrou, em um Futuro próximo... Se pudermos sentir o seu Cosmo naquela praia saberemos que dia Kiki nasceu e até, talvez, descobrir algo sobre ela... quem ela era, de quem ela fugia...

— Sim. Pelo que pude sentir o Tempo se dobrou em poucos meses, mas jamais poderei precisar. Vamos ficar atentos... Ela vestia um manto vermelho, e ele ficou nos rochedos... Talvez o encontremos lá na Primavera... Bom, chega de conversa. Há muito a se fazer. — disse Shaka se levantando da cama — Ele mamou quando nasceu, mas logo nosso Cosmo não será o suficiente e ele vai sentir fome, muita fome, e não temos nada aqui para alimentá-lo. Buda, Shaka não sabe como cuidar de um bebê! Bebês precisam de leite de mãe! Não há nada mais seguro nessa Terra que leite de mãe! E... e precisamos de fraldas, muitas... e também de berço, cueiros, mamadeiras, protetores auriculares...

— Não se preocupe que o Mu sabe, luz da minha vida! — disse o ariano ao se levantar em seguida também — Eu vou providenciar tudo amanhã mesmo. O primordial agora é arrumarmos leite, mamadeiras e fraldas, muitas fraldas... Não surta... Nossa eu tenho um filho, nem acredito! Quem não pode surtar sou eu!

Mu ria do modo atrapalhado do virginiano que andando em círculos listava contando nos dedos tudo que precisariam providenciar com a chegada do novo membro da família.

Lá pelas tantas o desespero e euforia de Shaka eram tamanhos que nem falava mais em grego, mas um atrapalhado hindi, e Mu pouco entendia o que ele dizia naquela enxurrada de palavras proferidas à velocidade da luz com acentuado sotaque indiano.

Horas mais tarde, já feito o funeral da lemuriana com todos os ritos, preces e carinhos que a mãe de Kiki merecia, alimentaram o bebê com leite em pó para recém-nascidos que Mu comprara em uma farmácia 24 horas, lhe colocaram fraldas e então, finalmente, deitaram os três na cama para descansar.

Enroladinho no manto indiano, Kiki dormia alimentado e tranquilo sobre o peito de Mu, que revezava com Shaka o papel de o manter estabilizado através do Cosmo.

Apesar do cansaço de tantas emoções e milagres vividos em um único dia, os papais babões mal conseguiram pregar os olhos.

Ficavam ali, olhando o bebê dormir e se olhando, felizes, plenos de amor.

— Teremos que mantê-lo estável através do Cosmo pelos próximos dias, Sha. Ele nasceu antes da hora. Precisa de nós.

— Sim, e nós estamos aqui para ele. — disse Shaka, que abraçado a Mu tinha a ambos os lemurianos sob sua proteção e guarda.

— Amanhã irei conversar com Saga. Vou pedir férias e comunicar a chegada do novo membro da família. Você também precisa de mim aqui. — Áries sorriu enquanto buscava os lábios do virginiano para lhe dar um beijo carinhoso e apaixonado.

Tudo havia voltado ao normal, mas nada seria de novo como era antes.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Equê – problema, chateação.


	13. O filho que eu quero ter - Parte 1

_Olá._

 _O título do cap é de uma musica LINDA do Toquinho. A letra tem MUITO significado, recomendo que ouçam._

 **************************Cap 13 O filho que eu quero ter. - Parte 1.** **************************** __

Casa de Virgem, 06:20am

Shaka olhava para os ponteiros do relógio despertador acompanhando seu movimento silencioso segundo a segundo. Tinha as pálpebras semicerradas, o olhar estático, os braços e pernas levemente doloridos, pesados, mas em seu peito ardia, forte e referto, um sentimento de felicidade, amor e plenitude que jamais imaginara sentir quando ainda em vida.

Estava recostado em alguns travesseiros para ter o tronco levemente levantado, já que em seu peito, colado à pele e sobre o coração, Kiki dormia tranquilo fixado a seu corpo em um a espécie de sling* improvisado feito com um lenço bordado do mais puro algodão indiano.

Quando os ponteiros do relógio marcaram cinco minutos para as seis e trinta, Shaka retirou uma das mãos que mantinha sobre o bebê, as quais monitoravam atentas o movimento de inspirar e expirar, olhou para Mu deitado a seu lado e pousando a mão sobre os cabelos lavanda fez uma carícia delicada.

Tinha revezado a noite toda com o ariano a tarefa de manter o filho aquecido e fortalecido por seus Cosmos, deixando as últimas horas da madrugada para que Áries pudesse tentar dormir um pouco antes de descer ao Templo de Baco.

— Mu. — Shaka chamou com um sussurro, acreditando que o marido dormia.

— Hum... Já deu a hora? — Mu respondeu ainda de olhos fechados.

— Já... Conseguiu ao menos cochilar? — o loiro perguntou em voz baixa.

— Só depois da última mamadeira... mas, bem pouco. Nossa, estou quebrado! — disse o lemuriano com voz manhosa enquanto se espreguiçava. Depois, ergueu o tronco, olhou para Virgem e sorriu — Bom dia, luz da minha vida! — beijou suavemente os lábios do indiano e em seguida olhou para Kiki dormindo no colo de Shaka — Bom dia, minha luzinha! — beijou a fronte do bebê com todo o amor que lhe cabia.

— Bom dia! — Shaka lhe sorriu de volta exalando felicidade.

— Passa ele pra mim para você descansar um pouco. — disse Áries ajeitando-se sentado ao lado do marido — Antes de sair eu preparo a mamadeira.

— Eu estou bem. Pode deixar que eu preparo. Vi você fazer duas vezes e acho que já aprendi. — respondeu o virginiano enquanto afrouxava as tiras do lenço para passar o sling improvisado com o bebê para Mu — Aproveito e já preparo o nosso café da manhã.

— Está bem, é até bom que fique com a mamadeira, porque... acho que ele precisa trocar a fralda de novo! — Mu disse enquanto ativava seu Cosmo para pegar o filho, já rindo da careta que Shaka fazia.

— Ah, Buda! Realmente ainda não me sinto preparado para as fraldas! — disse o indiano ao se levantar da cama.

Aos risos, e com todo amor do mundo, Mu caminhou até o banheiro onde haviam improvisado um fraldário sobre um dos balcões de mármore, enquanto Shaka seguia para a cozinha. Ao passo que o ariano trocava a fralda de Kiki, este acordou e destrambelhou a chorar de fome.

— Epa! Epa, calma filhotinho, calma. O papai já está terminando aqui, e o bába está preparando sua mamadeira. Não chora. — o ariano falava com toda a calma — Eita, que o estrago foi grande, heim?

A voz mansa de Áries aos poucos acalmou o bebê que por ser também Muviano já começava a estabelecer um elo psíquico com ele.

Com Kiki limpinho, trocado e mais uma vez bem preso a seu corpo pelo sling, Mu deixou o quarto e foi até cozinha onde o outro pai babão já tinha pronta a mamadeira morninha nas mãos.

Enquanto o Santo de Áries dava a mamadeira ao pequeno, ambos os pais observavam curiosos e encantados.

— Ele bebe tão rápido... É assim mesmo? Isso é normal? — disse Shaka espantando com a voracidade com que Kiki sorvia o leite.

— Sim, é sim. — Mu respondeu rindo.

— Mas, é perigoso ele se engasgar, não é?

— Não, Sha. Ele sabe o que está fazendo, fica tranquilo, amor.

— Nossa... Que criança esfomeada. Em uma noite ele tomou quase uma lata inteira de leite em pó, e pelo jeito que está atracado a essa mamadeira parece até que não o alimentamos desde ontem.

— É que nossa fisiologia é diferente. Muvianos gastam mais energia por causa da telecinese e da telepatia. Os bebês não são diferentes. Kiki é um filhote esganado, mas isso é ótimo! Sinal de que ele tem força e energia. Estaria mais preocupado se ele não quisesse mamar. Ele também crescerá diferente das outras crianças humanas, mais lentamente. O período da infância é o mais longo.

— Ainda bem que você tem três empregos e eu tenho o soldo do Santuário, que, aliás, aquele proxeneta ébrio do Gêmeos não me paga há alguns meses. Mas, se antes não fazia questão, agora eu faço! Ele vai ter que me pagar os atrasados. Agora temos um filho... E um filho esganado!

— Não se preocupe, luz da minha vida. Não vai faltar nada para o nosso filhote. Principalmente comida! — disse Mu aos risos, divertido com as preocupações de Shaka.

Após alimentar Kiki, Mu o passou para Shaka que colocou o pequeno para arrotar, então rapidamente tomou o café da manhã preparado pelo indiano e se aprontou para sair.

— Eu não devo demorar, Sha. — disse enquanto enrolava seu lenço vermelho em torno do pescoço — Quanto mais cedo eu falar com Saga, mais cedo eu volto para providenciar tudo que precisamos para Kiki viver aqui conosco. Fique bem vocês dois, e qualquer emergência me chame.

— Fralda suja conta como emergência? — Virgem brincou enquanto balançava o filho sobre o ombro.

— Depende da gravidade do desastre. — Mu riu.

Despediram-se com um beijo. Tudo havia de fato voltado ao normal.

Mal cabendo em si de tanta felicidade, o Santo de Áries desceu as escadarias das Doze Casas apressado. Tinha urgência em resolver tudo, e esperava que Saga fosse compreensivo, pois tudo que mais desejava era estar perto do marido e do filho nesses primeiros dias de vida de Kiki, tanto para ajudar Shaka, que certamente não tinha a mínima noção de como cuidar de um bebê, quanto para encher Kiki de mimos.

Mu estava tão apaixonado pela família, agora completa, que não queria nem mais sair de casa. Desejava passar todas as suas horas ao lado de Shaka e Kiki.

Era nisso que pensava quando adentrou o Templo de Baco, cruzou o salão principal com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto e seguiu para a parte interna onde estavam instalados os escritórios, mas bruscamente tivera seus pensamentos interrompidos ao ver, no fim do corredor, Camus de Aquário deixando a sala de Saga, fechando a porta atrás de si com uma batida.

Mu estranhou de pronto a presença do aquariano ali, logo nas primeiras horas do dia, mas seu raciocínio ligeiro já lhe fazia adivinhar qual era o motivo daquela visita. Por isso, em pensamento já rogava a todos os deuses que a conversa entre Gêmeos e Aquário tivesse tido bons resultados, para o bem de Geisty e os bebês que ela esperava.

Assumindo a postura alegre e amigável de sempre, Mu seguiu pelo corredor já olhando para Camus que vinha de encontro.

Aquário tinha o semblante sério e introspectivo de hábito, e Áries achou melhor agir de modo a Camus não desconfiar de que ele já sabia da gravidez da amazona.

— Bom dia, Camus! — disse Mu num tom cordial e animado.

— Bom dia, Mu. — o francês respondeu com carregado sotaque russo, sem sorrir.

— Não esperava encontra-lo aqui tão cedo! — replicou o ariano — No entanto é bom vê-lo. Não o vejo desde a festa de Halloween.

— Ah... sim. Tenho estado um pouco ocupado... Sabe, negócios. — disse Camus, que fumava um cigarro já pela metade.

— Oh, sim. Imagino... Mas, e como está Hyoga?

— Hyoga está muito bem! — Camus respondeu cordialmente — Antes de voltar à Moscou o levarei até Virgem. Ele tem falado muito do Shaka, do jardim enorme que tem em Virgem... Ele gostou muito de passar um tempo lá.

— Vai leva-lo para Moscou? Achei que...

— O lugar dele é lá. — Camus interrompeu com voz firme — Estamos passando apenas um período breve aqui.

— Entendo. — Áries disse com certo pesar, pois já imaginava que Hyoga era uma criança fadada a seguir o mesmo caminho de Camus e entrar para a máfia ainda muito jovem. Sentiu pena do garotinho, e ficou preocupado com Afrodite, já que sabia da ligação entre os três e agora que tinha Kiki podia imaginar o quão sofrido seria para Peixes viver longe daquela criança.

— Bom, eu preciso ir. — disse Camus, tirando Mu de seus devaneios.

— Ah, sim. Bem, mas leve-o lá em casa antes de voltarem à Rússia. O chinelinho do Hyoga ficou com Shaka... Aliás, a visita do seu filho ao meu marido fez um bem danado a ele... A nós dois, na verdade. Se não fosse por Hyoga talvez...

— Do que está falando? — Camus perguntou curioso.

Mu sorriu animado.

— Assim que puder eu te explico. — o lemuriano deu um tapinha no ombro do irmão de armas já se adiantando para caminhar até a sala de Gêmeos — Por enquanto, só tenho a agradecer a você e a Hyoga. Nos falamos outra hora, Camus. Tenha um ótimo dia!

O Santo de Aquário ficou por um momento acompanhando o lemuriano com os olhos até que o viu dar dois toques na porta do escritório de Saga, então adiou os questionamentos que começavam a ganhar forma em sua mente e seguiu pelo corredor para deixar o Templo. Tinha que pensar no que acabara de conversar com Gêmeos, e também na decisão que tomaria.

Dentro da ampla sala que servia de escritório para a autoridade máxima daquele lugar, Saga abortava um telefonema que estava prestes a fazer para atender a visita inesperada do cavaleiro de Áries.

— Entre. — disse em alto e bom tom, devolvendo o telefone ao gancho.

Quando a porta se abriu, o geminiano, que estava sentado atrás de sua escrivaninha, cruzou as pernas e descansou ambas as mãos sobre a madeira envernizada do móvel, olhando para o cavaleiro que adentrava sua sala todo sorridente.

— Bom dia, Saga. — disse o ariano fechando a porta atrás de si para depois caminhar até a escrivaninha, puxar uma das cadeiras à sua frente e se sentar.

— Bom dia, Mu. A que devo sua visita tão cedo?

— Bem, não fui só eu que cai da cama mais cedo do que o esperado, não é mesmo? — o ariano disse em tom de brincadeira — Espero que a conversa com Camus tenha sido positiva.

— De certo modo... Mas, creio que não seja por isso que está aqui, não? — disse Saga arqueando uma das sobrancelhas — Eu soube que saiu às pressas antes do término do expediente ontem. Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou ao notar que o ariano parecia cansado e circunspecto.

— Sim, Saga. Aconteceu. — Mu respondeu assumindo um semblante sério — E é pelo que aconteceu essa noite que estou aqui, me reportando a você, já que é o Grande Mestre e também meu chefe.

— Assuntos do Santuário?

— Hum... sim e não.

— Prossiga. — Saga disse sem muito entusiasmo.

— Bem, primeiro devo lhe deixar ciente de que o que vou dizer aqui a princípio pode parecer absurdo e fantasioso, mas lhe asseguro que é a mais pura verdade, portanto, preciso que acredite e que confie em mim. — disse o ariano encostando-se no encosto da cadeira e cruzando as pernas.

Curioso, e naquela altura já até preocupado, Gêmeos encarou os olhos verdes do lemuriano e apenas fez um sinal com as mãos para que ele prosseguisse com o relato.

— Saga, ontem Shaka de algum modo interceptou o pedido de socorro de uma lemuriana fugitiva que estava a minha procura. Ela fugia de um inimigo que queria lhe tomar o filho ainda do ventre. Estava ferida de morte, mas Shaka usou seus poderes e espantosamente se moveu no tempo e espaço, indo parar em um futuro breve, então ele a encontrou a tempo de ajuda-la a dar à luz salvando, assim, o bebê... que agora está em Virgem dormindo tranquilo e protegido pelos braços dele.

De boca aberta, olhos arregalados fixos ao rosto do ariano e sobrancelhas arqueadas em um nítido sinal de espanto, Saga ainda apurava cada palavra dita por Mu.

— Trocando em miúdos, eu sou pai! Pai de um lindo e ainda pequenininho lemuriano legítimo chamado Kiki. — agora sim Mu abria um sorrisão de satisfação e orgulho — A paternidade parece que é contagiosa por aqui, né não? Primeiro Camus, depois você, agora eu e o Sha... — brincou.

— C-como... como é que é? — disse Gêmeos quando conseguiu finalmente articular alguma palavra.

O Santo de Áries então puxou o ar profundamente para dentro dos pulmões e relatou, passo a passo, cada detalhe do que Shaka havia lhe contado, desde o parto da lemuriana, até sua triste morte na praia, as palavras vagas que ela conseguiu dizer, o perigo que rondava Kiki, até o funeral que fizeram em honra a ela no Jardim das Salas Gêmeas.

— E agora Kiki está sob minha tutela e a de Shaka. Por enquanto não podemos formalizar a adoção através de documentos e registros em cartório, já que ninguém de fora do Santuário pode saber da existência de Kiki. Não antes de descobrirmos algo sobre o tal cavaleiro que estava perseguindo a mãe dele. E também porque as leis, tanto indianas, quanto gregas e tibetanas não permitem adoção de crianças por casais do mesmo sexo, mas assim que for possível tornarei legal o que já está estabelecido pelo coração. Kiki é meu filho e de Shaka, e nada no mundo vai mudar isso.

— Por todos os deuses... Essa história é tão...

— Incrível! — Mu interrompeu o geminiano abrindo um largo sorriso.

— Sim, mas... também é muito preocupante e... estranha. — disse o grego completamente perturbando por tudo que acabara de ouvir, e também pelas teorias que sua mente já traçava — Então há um cavaleiro que visa crianças lemurianas? E esse homem é tão cruel a ponto de ferir uma mulher grávida de morte? O que ele pretendia? Shaka pode se mover no tempo? O que mais aquele monge irritante comedor de mato esconde de mim que eu não saiba?

— Não começa a implicar com ele. Ser o homem mais próximo de deus deve ter lá suas vantagens. — Áries riu — Pelo que Shaka me contou, ele sentiu um Cosmo divino no exato momento em que se teleportou para a praia. Ele sozinho não pode viajar no tempo... Também estamos cheios de questionamentos, Saga, mas... Vamos logo ao que interessa de pronto. Eu estou aqui para falar de mim, e como eu sou um mero proletariado e não tenho deus nenhum que me cubra de privilégios, só me resta apelar para os direitos trabalhistas criados pelos homens mesmo. Eu preciso de férias, Saga. Ou, se soar melhor, preciso de licença paternidade.

Saga levou uma das mãos ao rosto esfregando os olhos enquanto soltava um longo suspiro.

— Não me fode, Áries. Estamos em alta temporada, a Casa está muito requisitada, Geisty está grávida, e para eu conseguir convencer Afrodite a atender um cliente apenas por noite que seja é um suplício, já que o tal do namorado misterioso dele paga para ele não fazer programas com outros, só que isso fode com outros esquemas meus quando o assunto são negócios, agora você também quer me deixar na mão?

— Eu não vou te deixar na mão. Posso muito bem fazer a contabilidade do Templo das Bacantes em minha casa. — disse Mu tranquilamente — Depois, Saga, minhas férias estão atrasadas, lembra? A última vez que me deu férias foi quando me casei. Mas, não é por isso que quero tirá-las agora. Kiki nasceu prematuro, e Shaka precisa de mim para ajuda-lo a cuidar dele. Meu marido não vai dar conta de um bebê sozinho. Pelo menos não agora no começo... Quando estive em Jamiel com Shion prestávamos assistência a muitas famílias do vilarejo, e entre elas muitas mães com seus recém nascidos. Então, eu sim tenho alguma experiência com bebês, Shaka não. Ele precisa de mim... No mais, estou logo ali, no Santuário. O que precisar é só chamar. Inclusive se precisar de ajuda com Geisty.

— Bom... é uma péssima hora para você tirar férias, mas... diante do acontecido não me resta outra opção, não é mesmo?

— Não. — Mu riu do semblante desanimado do geminiano.

— No entanto, Mu, quero levantar uma investigação acerca do ocorrido com essa lemuriana. Temos que descobrir quem é esse cavaleiro que a estava perseguindo. — disse Saga — Depois farei uma convocação a Shaka para que ele me relate pessoalmente cada detalhe dessa história para que possamos iniciar uma investigação.

— Como quiser. — respondeu o ariano — Tem meu apoio, mas como te disse, Shaka se deslocou no tempo. Ele não soube me dizer exatamente quanto tempo, mas era primavera, ou seja, a mãe do Kiki ainda não foi perseguida pelo tal cavaleiro. Se me der permissão, no início da primavera passarei a monitorar dia a dia a orla da praia de Lomvarda, onde Kiki nasceu. Quando sentir o Cosmo de Shaka nos rochedos saberei que aquele é o dia, talvez assim possamos descobrir algo sobre o cavaleiro que matou aquela mulher.

— E não há como impedi-lo?

— Infelizmente não. O karma dela, e também do cavaleiro, precisava ser cumprido desta maneira. O de Kiki não. Kiki viveu por algum propósito maior, do qual ainda não sabemos. Por isso não há como alterar seu destino.

— Pelos deuses! Tudo isso é tão... absurdo. Se não fosse você a estar aqui na minha frente me contando, Mu, julgaria ser invenção de uma mente bem perturbada e fantasiosa. — Saga suspirou piscando os olhos.

— Sabe que nem eu, tampouco Shaka, precisaríamos inventar uma história para justificarmos a adoção de uma criança lemuriana. Ter filhos já estava nos meus planos, ainda mais depois de saber que você e Geisty também serão pais. Confesso que fiquei ainda mais instigado... Quiseram os deuses que Kiki vivesse, e que viesse para nós. Kiki é real, Saga. — Mu sorria emocionado — Se quiser ver com sues próprios olhos só nos fazer uma visita qualquer hora dessas.

— Com certeza farei! — Saga respondeu enfim dando um primeiro sorriso naquela manhã tão cheia de fortes emoções — Uma criança lemuriana... Quem diria!... Mas, venha cá... Deixe-me cumprimentar o mais recente pai orgulhoso desse Santuário! — disse arrastando a cadeira para trás para se levantar.

Áries fez o mesmo, levantando-se da cadeira num movimento brusco e até meio desajeitado. Estava tomando por uma emoção grande e nova.

Encontraram-se no curto espaço entre a escrivaninha e os demais moveis da saleta, abraçaram-se com força e alegria genuína, dando leves tapinhas nas costas um do outro.

— Meus parabéns, Mu. Fico feliz em saber que sua família cresceu, mesmo ainda lamentando o seu infortúnio de ter escolhido aquele Buda irritante, e feliz em saber que minhas crianças terão um amiguinho para brincar. Puxa! De repente esse Santuário vai ficar cheio de crianças! — disse o sorridente geminiano.

— Obrigado, Saga. Ontem fui eu a te parabenizar, hoje é você. A vida é mesmo cheia de surpresas. — Mu respondeu animado depois que apartaram o abraço.

— Sim. E como é!... Tire suas férias, cuide de seu filho, eu assumirei a tesouraria. Mas, já que me avisou em cima da hora, se precisar de algo o procurarei em Virgem.

— Fique à vontade. — Mu respondeu — A única coisa que peço é que, pelo menos por enquanto, mantenha sigilo sobre Kiki. Ele ainda é muito pequeno. Gostaria que ele ficasse um pouco mais forte antes de começar a receber visitas de fato. Inclusive, quero leva-lo à enfermaria do Santuário para que possa ser examinado ainda hoje.

— Não se preocupe. Leve seu filho e diga que o sigilo deve ser mantido por ordens do Grande Mestre. Você guardou o segredo de Geisty, não foi? Tanto que guardou até de mim. — riu descontraído — Quando começar a investigar o caso da lemuriana me comunique. É de interesse do Santuário saber quem é esse cavaleiro que a matou.

— Pode deixar. — Mu respondeu convicto — Bom, então eu já vou indo. Tenho que fazer umas compras para a casa, artigos específicos para recém-nascidos, e já sei que Shaka vai querer comprar uma biblioteca inteira de livros e revistas sobre cuidados com bebês. Tenho o dia cheio!

— Boa sorte! Eu hoje também tenho o dia cheio. Vou levar Geisty ao médico e iniciar o acompanhamento dela.

— Boa sorte para você também, então. Cuide bem daquela maluca.

Com um aperto de mãos amigável ambos selaram os acordos.

Mu já ia deixando a sala apressado enquanto fazia uma lista mental de tudo que teria que providenciar até antes do meio-dia, mas ao passar pela porta, se virou para trás e deu mais uma notícia.

— Ah, Shaka mandou lhe dizer que agora que é pai ele quer receber o soldo que tem direito no valor integral, inclusive os atrasados. — disse rindo, e em seguida saiu da sala a tempo de ouvir Saga resmungar um palavrão.

— Mas era só o que me faltava! — ralhou o geminiano ainda olhando para a porta já fechada — Aquele monge de araque...

Saga então olhou no relógio em seu pulso e franziu a testa em desassossego.

— Merda.

Tinha pensado em completar a ligação que fazia quando Mu apareceu ali, mas já estava atrasado para o compromisso que havia marcado naquela manhã. Sendo assim, enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e apanhou as chaves do carro. Repetiu o processo com o bolso interno do paletó de onde retirou o celular. Faria a ligação no caminho. Aliás, agora o geminiano tinha um motivo a mais para fazê-la!

Enquanto descia para a garagem lateral onde havia deixado a Mercedes estacionada quando chegou ali, discava os números apressado e ansioso, até que depois de vários e insistentes toques finalmente a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendeu.

— Alô.

— Até que enfim, Afrodite! — disse enérgico o cavaleiro, já sem paciência pela pressa enquanto abria a porta do carro — Pensei ter dito para ficar atento nesse celular porque posso precisar contatar você a qualquer momento, como agora.

— Eu heim, Saga. Ligou só para me gongar**, santa? São oito da manhã. Eu estava... estava dormindo, tá boa? O que foi? O Santuário foi invadido? A zona tá pegando fogo? Alguma amapô** morreu de sapinho? — disse o pisciano enquanto com o celular apoiado entre o ombro e a cabeça passava geleia de morango em uma fatia de brioche para em seguida servi-la a Hyoga, que sentadinho à mesa tomava o café da manhã na companhia da adorada "amazona" de Peixes e do inseparável patinho Dudu.

Ambos estavam em Aquário, uma vez que Camus havia saído para atender ao chamado de Saga e deixado Hyoga aos cuidados de Afrodite.

— Não, Afrodite. Não tem nada pegando fogo...

— Tá colocada*? — perguntou enquanto encostava o dedo indicador nos lábios pedindo para que Hyoga fizesse silêncio enquanto ele falava ao telefone.

— Que?

— Você bebeu, Saga? — disse em tom severo, porém sorria animado e festeiro para Hyoga enquanto lhe servia um morango direto na boca.

— Não! Eu não bebi!... Quer me deixar falar?

— Fala, santa!

— Ótimo!... Escute com atenção. Eu preciso que venha agora para o Templo de Baco e segure as pontas aqui para mim essa manhã, porque tenho que sair e volto só dentro de algumas horas.

— Alôca! — quase deixou o telefone cair, então endireitou a postura e segurou o aparelho com a mão firme rente à orelha — Como é que é?

— Mais tarde eu lhe explico. Mas, de imediato só venha para o bordel, está bem? Preciso de você aqui, agora. Estou saindo e não há ninguém que saiba das funções da casa para ficar aqui. — respirou fundo, tentando se encher de calma enquanto pelejava para fazer o carro ligar.

— Como não há ninguém? E o Mu? — disse Peixes um tanto quanto consternado, e sua agitação era percebida por Hyoga que o encarava com um semblante curioso no rostinho.

— O Mu não está aqui. Acabei de dar férias para ele.

— Férias? Tô sépian**! Como você me dá férias para o Mu em pleno final de ano, miolo mole? Mas... Aquenda o babado**! Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Mu para ele pedir férias?

— Afrodite, pelos deuses. Não aconteceu nada. Não posso conversar com você agora, só preciso que venha para cá, ok?

— Mas, eu... — olhou para Hyoga que mastigava um morango enquanto lhe encarava com os olhões azuis fixos em seu rosto —... Eu... Eu não posso sair... daqui... agora... — murmurou todo atrapalhado.

— Como não pode? Por que não pode?

— Porque... eu... eu estou... ocupado... — disse em voz notoriamente preocupada, enquanto apanhava na mão o pato Dudu que Hyoga todo sorridente acabava de lhe oferecer.

— Você está ocupado? Como assim está ocupado?... Peixes, você é meu funcionário e sua ocupação é comigo! Ora era só o que me faltava! Preciso de você aqui, agora, está entendendo?

— Mas, Saga, eu não...

Afrodite interrompeu-se quando ouviu do outro lado da linha o som contínuo do término da ligação, enquanto na garagem do Templo de Baco Saga já devolvia o celular ao bolso do paletó dando partida no carro.

* **Sling** — Também chamado de canguru, é uma espécie de carregador feito com tecido 100% algodão. Possui tamanho único e é ajustável por duas argolas sem emendas, as quais são presas em uma das pontas. Alguns slings possuem pequenas almofadas nos ombros para maior conforto de quem carrega o bebê, e pode sustentar uma criança de 0 a 20kgs de forma confortável, segura e com liberdade de movimentos.

** **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Amapô - mulher

Aquenda o babado – falar o que está acontecendo.

Colocada - drogado

Gongar – falar mal, xingar, chamar a atenção de alguém por seu mau comportamento.

Tô sépian – versão mais dramática e intensa de Tô bege!; estar chocado com algo


	14. O filho que eu quero ter - Parte 2

**************************Cap 14 O filho que eu quero ter. - Parte 2.** ****************************

O geminiano respirou aliviado quando finalmente conseguiu manobrar o automóvel e partir rumo à Rodório sem mais contratempos.

Ao chegar ao vilarejo, a Mercedes de Saga dobrou a primeira entrada à esquerda, pegando uma rua sem saída onde havia apenas duas pequenas e tradicionais lojas, sendo uma delas uma singela, porém convidativa, bomboniere.

O cavaleiro então estacionou o veículo em frente ao comércio e saltou o deixando destrancado, em seguida caminhou calmamente para dentro da loja de doces.

Enquanto se acomodava em frente ao balcão de atendimento observava discretamente através da vitrine a movimentação na rua.

Foi enquanto aguardava a atendente que estava de costas embrulhar uma pequena torta de maça que Saga avistou uma figura feminina dobrar a esquina e caminhar serena até seu veículo estacionado. Ao lado dele, discretamente ela abriu a porta do lado do carona e entrou.

Gêmeos logo se apressou em pagar a compra e pegar o pacote para em seguida se dirigir ao automóvel.

Animado, e um tanto eufórico, entrou pelo lado do condutor e se acomodou já divisando a figura sentada no banco do carona.

— E então? Correu tudo bem? — Gêmeos perguntou com voz calma.

— Sim. — respondeu Geisty tranquila com um sorriso discreto no rosto, enquanto retirava os óculos escuros para poder enxergar melhor o rosto do namorado — Ninguém nos portões do Santuário estranhou minha saída para Rodório.

— Está se sentindo melhor hoje, querida? Sentiu algum mal estar enquanto esteve aqui sozinha no vilarejo? — o grego perguntou preocupado, ao mesmo tempo em que estendia o pacote que acabara de comprar à amazona.

— Não senti nada de anormal. Estou ótima, Saga. Não precisa se preocupar tanto. — disse a morena com desdém.

— Como não? Não faz nem dois dias você desmaiou... — deu partida no carro já manobrando para pegar a rua.

— Mas, já estou bem, cavaleiro! Não precisa me tratar como uma boneca de louça. — disse em tom irônico.

— Sim senhora, amazona! — respondeu o grego no mesmo tom que o da namorada.

— Mas, o que é isso que você trouxe? — ela perguntou com curiosidade, mirando o pacote caprichosamente embrulhado que tinha nas mãos.

— Ah, isso? Isso é um mimo para uma certa amazona que não tem se alimentado direito, sabe? — disse Saga sarcasticamente — Porém, ela disse que não quer ser mimada... o que é uma pena, porque essa torta de maçã está com uma aparência ótima!

— Torta de maçã! — exclamou a amazona com os olhos violetas em um rutilo de alegria e gula.

— É... Torta de maçã. — disse o cavaleiro com uma expressão vitoriosa no rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava para frente enquanto manobrava o automóvel na intenção de tomar a estrada rumo à Atenas.

Afoita, a amazona já desmanchava o embrulho para se servir de um pedaço da torta quando a mão do namorado pousou sobre as suas.

— Não prefere esperar para comer quando chegarmos em casa?

—- Mas, por quê? Eu quero agora! — respondeu a italiana, impaciente.

— Tem certeza? Vai ficar com as mãos meladas. Essa torta está cheia de cobertura caramelizada.

O geminiano havia usado do pior argumento possível com Geisty, atiçando ainda mais o apetite da gestante que chegou a salivar involuntariamente só de ouvir a palavra caramelizada.

— Mas Saga, eu estou com fome... — olhava para o geminiano com uma expressão de desalento aguardando uma resposta positiva do namorado, que não veio de imediato, dada a sua concentração na estrada, a obrigando a usar o próximo argumento — E os bebês também estão.

Saga sabia que a amada estava jogando baixo para tentar convencê-lo e isso lhe causava vontade de rir da situação, pois era adorável a cara de zanga que ela sempre fazia diante da contrariedade de coisas tão banais. Porém, o cavaleiro continha o riso com muito custo e evitava olhar para os olhos pidões da moça mantendo seu olhar fixo na estrada.

Emburrada, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, testa franzida e um biquinho discreto de contrariedade, a gestante voltou a embrulhar o pacote que tinha no colo em silêncio. Este, no entanto, não se fez perdurar por muito tempo, sendo irrompido por ela mesma.

— Sabe... Eu andei lendo ontem que o apetite na gravidez aumenta.

— Eu já imaginava isso. — respondeu o cavaleiro concentrado no trajeto que fazia.

— É... E muitas mulheres tem vontades súbitas de comer determinados alimentos em específico.

— Hãm... — o grego se fazia de desentendido, dando corda para ver até onde ela iria chegar, e tentando ao máximo não olhar para a amazona ou sua dissimulação cairia por terra ao rir.

— E que, reza a lenda, se não comerem o que sentem vontade o bebê nasce com algum tipo de defeito ou característica bem peculiar...

— QUE? — respondeu em assombro o geminiano, que no mesmo instante desviou sua atenção do trânsito para olhar firme para a namorada — Que absurdo, Geisty! Você agora deu para acreditar em crendices populares?

— Saga, por favor! Nós acreditamos em uma deusa grega que reencarna de tempos em tempos para impedir que seus irmãos deuses malucos dominem a Terra e que seu tio megalômano, Imperador do Submundo, extingue a humanidade... Você acha que eu não vou acreditar em crendice popular?

Atordoado, o cavaleiro olhava ora para a pista, ora para o rosto da namorada, num misto de medo e incredulidade diante daquela constatação que lhe parecia estapafúrdia em um primeiro momento, mas que, ainda mais depois do que Mu havia lhe relatado horas antes não ousaria a desacreditar. A graça em troçar com a amada perdera totalmente o sentido dando lugar à preocupação.

— Abra logo esse embrulho e mate de uma vez essa fome de vocês três. Por Zeus, coma isso logo! Não deixe nossas crianças passarem vontade de nada, Geisty.

Com um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto, Geisty abriu o pacote satisfeita e soltou um suspiro de deleite ao ver a guloseima que parecia extremamente apetitosa. Sem cerimônia se serviu de uma das fatias, fechando os olhos e soltando um gemido de prazer pelo sabor delicioso que era degustado.

— Huummm que gostoso! Quer um pedaço, _amore mio_? — perguntou sorrindo enquanto estendia a fatia que comia.

Saga olhou para a amada se rendendo a um sorriso satisfeito e respondeu:

— Não, _amore mio_ , obrigado. Podem comer, é tudo de vocês. — voltou a concentração para a direção, mas ainda podia perceber pela sua visão periférica as expressões de alegria da amazona enquanto comia o doce.

Alguns minutos depois, ainda lambendo os dedos sujos pelo recheio de maçã, Geisty retomou a conversa com o namorado.

— Saga, esse médico que estamos indo... Ele é de confiança? Digo, não corremos o risco de ele falar para alguém do meu estado?

— O Doutor Ulisses? Ah, querida, pode ficar tranquila, ele é de confiança sim. Já está envolvido com a máfia grega desde o início. Sempre nos presta serviços de emergência. Sem contar que ele precisa mais de nós do que nós dele. — disse com uma expressão confiante no rosto que se mantinha concentrado no trânsito.

— Como assim serviços de emergência? — perguntou a italiana com uma expressão de dúvida.

— Vez ou outra ele sutura uma artéria, retira umas balas ou recoloca algum membro deslocado no lugar...

— E é nesse médico que você está me levando para me consultar? Em um açougueiro que costura os seus capangas?

O assombro da amazona arrancou uma risada do geminiano.

— Calma, querida! Eu disse que ele faz alguns favores para nós, e não que ele só faz isso. Doutor Ulisses é cirurgião e obstetra. Ele possui um consultório renomado, diga-se de passagem, e discreto em Pangrati.

— Pangrati? Mas lá é tão movimentado... Não vamos passar despercebidos.

— Eu já pensei em tudo, _amore mio_... — disse passando a mão na coxa da namorada carinhosamente enquanto recebia de volta um olhar preocupado — O prédio possui estacionamento próprio no subsolo. Basta pegarmos o elevador que vai direto para o andar onde se localiza o consultório dele. Marquei um horário exclusivo, assim não corremos o risco de ter mais algum outro paciente aguardando.

— Ele vai ao consultório propositalmente para me atender?

— Sim.

— E por que ele vai fazer isso?

— Como eu disse, ele precisa mais de nós do que nós dele.

A namorada continuava o observar o cavaleiro com uma expressão interrogativa e cheia de dúvidas no rosto jovial.

Olhando para ela Saga então soltou um suspiro resignado. Não adiantaria poupar a amazona dos detalhes, e se continuasse fazendo talvez a deixasse mais preocupada e ansiosa, o que não era exatamente o recomendável a uma gestante. E como eram poucos os segredos que havia entre o casal, o geminiano não via motivo para não contar à amada mais aquele.

— Doutor Ulisses é um pobre diabo viciado em jogo.

— Ah!... Eu sabia que a história não estava completa...

— Ele praticamente vive para trabalhar, e trabalha justamente para gastar tudo o que ganha em apostas. Desde que tive contato com os negócios da Vory v Zakone aqui na Grécia e passei a gerenciá-los, um dos primeiros setores que peguei foram os cassinos. E não houve um só dia em que eu não tivesse notícias de Ulisses deixando uma quantia diária em apostas. O sujeito é um completo descompensado em apostas, em todo o tipo delas, desde a roleta até o caça níquel. Todos os dias ele põe os pés em um cassino e faz uma varredura em todas as formas de jogos. É tão fissurado que já apostou até o que não tinha, e obviamente ficou devendo verdadeiras fortunas.

— Devendo? — perguntou Geisty alarmada — Em um cassino russo? Esse homem é louco?

— Pois é, para você ver a que ponto ele é viciado em apostas... A sorte dele é que nessa época quem gerenciava os cassinos era o Kanon, que acabou aliviando sua barra apenas o expulsando daquele Cassino em específico. No entanto, ainda havia algumas dezenas de outros pela cidade para ele frequentar.

— Eu não acredito que ele continuou jogando!

— Claro que continuou! Ele é um viciado em jogos. Melhor para nós! Assim ele continua endividado, e cada vez mais me devendo favores, os quais faço questão de cobrar um por um.

— Saga, você está tirando vantagem desse pobre diabo! — comentou a amazona em tom contrariado.

— Mas é claro! Ele vive devendo dinheiro nos cassinos. Não sabe a hora de parar. Só ainda está vivo porque me é mais útil vivo do que morto. E antes de dever ele gasta muito dinheiro. Sem contar que agora ele gasta toda essa grana é no MEU cassino, porque sou o único que ainda aceita a entrada dele. Todos os outros que são controlados pelos russos vetaram sua entrada.

A italiana mantinha seu olhar firme sobre o geminiano, que ao notar sua expressão de desagrado se sentiu desconfortável.

— Geisty, meus negócios não são filantropia. — disse Gêmeos evitando cruzar olhares com a amada, se mantendo focado no trânsito agitado.

— Estou ciente disso. Então é nesse tal médico que você confia?

— Confiança é uma palavra muito extrema... Mas, sim, ele é o que nós temos para contar como suporte mais seguro nesse momento de urgência.

— E você já supôs que ele, por ventura, pode me reconhecer?

— Ele não vai te reconhecer. Como eu disse, ele é viciado em apostas, não em mulheres. Ulisses nunca pôs os pés lá no bordel, então, não há a menor possibilidade dele lhe reconhecer, _amore mio_. Quanto a isso você pode ficar tranquila. Esse, por sinal, é um ponto importantíssimo. Ele não pode lhe conhecer.

— Menos mal! — respondeu aliviada a amazona, que fez uma breve pausa e voltou com mais um questionamento — Mas, vai ficar óbvio o nosso envolvimento para ele... Depois... já que ele é um homem tão... descontrolado... não sei se estamos fazendo bem em confiar minha saúde e a dos nossos filhos a ele.

— Não me importa o que ele vai pensar ou achar, Geisty. Me importa é se ele falar o que não deve, e acredito que o doutor não seja louco para isso, porque se o fizer eu mesmo o mato, e ele sabe disso... Quanto a sua competência, pode ficar tranquila. Apesar do vício ele é um excelente profissional. Renomado e conhecido internacionalmente. Celebridades se consultam com ele, e também empresários, políticos... Ele tem várias publicações em seu nome, palestras, congressos... Não fosse o vício e os problemas com a máfia seria um profissional exemplar. Eu jamais te levaria a ele caso duvidasse de sua competência como médico.

A amazona desviou o olhar que mantinha fixo em Saga para a janela do automóvel a seu lado e se pôs a observar a paisagem que passava acelerada através do vidro. Tentava disfarçar a tensão que a tomava se desligando daquela situação, enquanto tinha seus pensamentos perdidos e tão vagos como tudo que passava rápido diante de seus olhos através do vidro fumê.

Contudo, a tentativa da morena não foi bem sucedida.

Saga logo percebeu que a namorada divagava, por certo mergulhada em preocupação, então soltando uma das mãos do volante buscou a mão delicada na italiana que descansava sobre uma das pernas e a segurou carinhosamente, atraindo a atenção da jovem para si.

— Geisty, _amore mio_ , não temos muito com o que contar nesse momento, somente com um ao outro. Vamos ter que nos arriscar de certa forma, mas confie em mim. — disse o Santo de Gêmeos com uma voz envolvente e um olhar amável.

A morena ensaiou um sorriso resignado, mas com um olhar profundo e sincero direcionado ao amado respondeu com a voz serena, tão incomum a ela.

— Eu confio. — entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele em resposta ao afago — Já estamos chegando?

— Sim. — respondeu Saga levando a mão da namorada até os lábios e depositando um beijo enquanto encarava os olhos violetas raros — Já chegamos à Pangrati. Só mais algumas quadras até alcançarmos o prédio. — disse se soltando sutilmente da mão da amazona e voltando sua atenção novamente para a direção e o trânsito agitado do bairro comercial ateniense.

Alguns minutos depois, após encontrarem o edifício e estacionarem o carro na garagem localizada no subsolo, o casal seguiu de elevador para o penúltimo andar com a maior discrição possível, evitando uma aproximação maior, com Saga seguindo na frente e Geisty logo atrás.

Para alívio da amazona não cruzaram com qualquer pessoa que fosse durante o percurso até o consultório do obstetra.

E tudo o que Saga havia combinado com o médico fora cumprido minuciosamente.

A sala de espera se encontrava vazia, e a porta mais a diante que dava para o consultório estava entreaberta, deixando escapar o barulho sutil dos passos do doutor que caminhava pelo recinto e que, aparentemente, chegara minutos antes do casal.

Chegando próximo à porta o cavaleiro deu uma batida sutil na madeira atraindo a atenção do médico, que rapidamente seguiu para recebe-los todo solícito.

— Bom dia, senhor Saga, pode entrar, e... também a sua companhia. — disse o obstetra, ligeiramente ansioso, enquanto já estendia a mão para o geminiano o cumprimentando, depois correu o olhar rapidamente pela beldade que vinha logo atrás e que evitava trocar olhares consigo — Por favor, sentem-se.

— Doutor Ulisses, essa é a paciente que mencionei. Nosso tempo é curto, então precisamos ser breves... E claro... conto com a sua total discrição nesse assunto. — disse enfático Saga, que encarava os olhos castanhos do homem por trás das lentes dos óculos que insistiam em escorregar do rosto.

— Sim, sim, claro. — respondeu o médico nervosamente já seguindo para sua mesa para pegar um cartão colorido, enquanto era acompanhado pelos olhos curiosos de Geisty e Saga que se mantinham de pé no meio do consultório — Por favor, senhorita, tire seu calçado e suba na balança.

Geisty em silêncio cumpriu a ordem, enquanto Ulisses anotava os dados.

— Seu nome qual é mesmo? Preciso para preencher sua ficha. — perguntou ele de cabeça baixa.

Reticente a amazona buscou os olhos do namorado em dúvida.

— Não precisa por o nome dela Doutor Ulisses. Estamos aqui apenas para que se faça o acompanhamento do seu estado de saúde e da gravidez. E não se preocupe que sempre virei com ela, logo não tem como confundi-la com outra paciente sua.

O médico sentiu um frio na espinha diante daquela situação, pois o chefe da máfia grega estar pessoalmente em seu consultório, acompanhado de uma jovem de beleza extravagante e estrutura física bem incomum para a maioria das mulheres era algo bem suspeito.

Sem contar as circunstâncias exigidas pelo mafioso para que acontecesse aquele atendimento.

Involuntariamente suas mãos suavam, e Ulisses se amaldiçoava pelo dia em que pôs os pés em um cassino pela primeira vez. Agora só lhe restava ser discreto o máximo que a sua função ali lhe permitisse.

— Sim, claro. Pode descer da balança. Sabe a data da sua última regra?

— Não me lembro.

— Certo... — o médico até cogitou perguntar o motivo, mas desistiu ao se lembrar de que nem sequer o nome da paciente lhe fora revelado, então quanto menos soubesse melhor para si.

— Sente-se aqui, vou aferir sua temperatura e pressão. — disse o médico evitando o olhar da jovem, que fazia o mesmo enquanto o procedimento era executado.

Saga se mantinha de pé no meio do consultório, calado, de braços cruzados e observando todo o atendimento.

— Você sentiu algum mal estar?

— Sim, na última semana passei por enjoos e vertigem.

— Aconteceram com qual frequência?

— Os enjoos a maioria era pela manhã, assim que eu acordava, e as vertigens sempre que me esforço fisicamente.

— Houve episódios de vômitos e desmaios?

— Sim, na maioria deles.

— Sente-se mal consumindo algum alimento?

— Sim, alguns eu não suporto nem mesmo o cheiro.

— Melhor evita-los por enquanto. Tem conseguido se alimentar normalmente?

— Não.

Um minuto de pausa foi feito enquanto o médico concluía as anotações, depois estendeu à Geisty o cartão que havia preenchido junto de alguns receituários.

— Esse é o cartão de acompanhamento de seu pré-natal. Deverá trazê-lo a cada vez que vier se consultar, pois nele será anotado o andamento de sua gestação, como o ganho de peso, temperatura corporal, pressão arterial e qualquer episódio considerado anormal... Esses são pedidos para exames: sangue, para dosagem de hormônios, hemograma completo, averiguação de DSTs, curva glicêmica, para avaliarmos como seu corpo se comporta com a absorção de glicose, e também para descartar a possibilidade de diabetes gestacional, urina e, por fim, uma ultrassonografia. Assim que todos estiverem prontos entre em contato para marcarmos o retorno. Não deixe passar mais de um mês, pois o acompanhamento nesse primeiro trimestre de gestação é mensal.

Geisty ouvia a tudo atenta enquanto observava o que o médico havia escrito em cada pedido.

— Neste outro receituário estão os remédios que você deve tomar nesses primeiros meses. — continuou o médico — Ácido fólico, vitaminas simples para compensar essa sua má alimentação, e esse remédio para enjoo, que deve ser tomado apenas se sentir-se mal. Esses enjoos matinais, assim como a sua falta de apetite, tendem a desaparecer com o decorrer dos dias. São sintomas comuns presentes no primeiro trimestre de gestação, mas você precisa se alimentar de três em três horas, beber muito líquido e guardar repouso para não se repetirem as vertigens. Alguma pergunta?

— Não. — respondeu Geisty resignada.

Já Saga se pronunciou em seguida.

— Durante quanto tempo ela vai tomar essa medicação, Doutor Ulisses?

— Depende do resultado dos exames. Se os exames vierem normais, somente nesse primeiro trimestre gestacional eles são necessários, depois alteramos para vitaminas mais complexas. O medicamento para alívio dos enjoos pode ser tomado sempre que necessário.

— Quanto tempo ela mantem o repouso? E quais atividades ela pode executar?

— Acredito que em média quinze dias esteja de bom tamanho o repouso. — Ulisses olhou mais uma vez para a paciente a sua frente, e correndo os olhos por sua belíssima figura, somada à preocupação que Saga demonstrava ao fazer tantas perguntas, o médico já supunha onde o mafioso queria chegar — Quanto às atividades físicas é recomendável que nesse período ela não faça esforço nenhum, nem que pegue peso. Quanto a ter relações sexuais, essas são permitidas com os devidos cuidados e sem excessos, respeitando os limites do corpo da gestante. Caso sinta algum desconforto procure outra posição ou outro ritmo. Mas, recomendo que as evite pelo menos essa semana. — disse Ulisses observando a reação de ambos. Saga em uma expressão neutra e Geisty a olhar de soslaio para o grego.

— Se é só isso, por enquanto, Doutor Ulisses, eu lhe agradeço. — disse o cavaleiro pondo fim à consulta, depois caminhou até o médico e apertou-lhe a mão amigavelmente — Nos vemos em breve.

Ulisses fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, depois voltou-se a Geisty que também lhe estendeu a mão e a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

— Cuide-se. E qualquer imprevisto pode me ligar. — disse solícito.

Gêmeos deixou o consultório saindo na frente, sendo acompanhado por Geisty que vinha logo em seguida.

Ulisses os acompanhou por um momento com os olhos até que entrassem no elevador. Tinha total consciência de que quanto menos soubesse sobre aquele casal melhor seria para si.

Gêmeos e Serpente seguiram de volta para o Santuário, e durante o percurso pouco conversaram acerca do médico, mas muito falaram sobre planos futuros.

Com todo o cuidado possível seguiram para o Décimo Terceiro Templo, indo direto para os aposentos do Grande Mestre.

Enquanto Saga fechava a porta do quarto, Geisty já se sentava na beira da cama para retirar os sapatos. A amazona tinha uma rusga de preocupação impressa na fronte, e um semblante nada confortável.

— _Amore mio_ , eu não gostei desse médico. — disse ela de forma direta enquanto massageava os dedos dos pés.

— Não gostou? Mas, por quê? Ele foi tão solícito e comedido. Não tem motivos para não gostar dele, Geisty. —disse Saga abrindo os braços como quem faz uma indagação muda. Depois, caminhando em direção à namorada, se colocou de pé à sua frente esperando por uma resposta.

— Não sei... — a amazona deu de ombros — Não gostei, simples assim. Não sei explicar, só não gostei.

— Geisty, nos fomos pegos desprevenidos, a verdade é essa. Seu estado de saúde agora requer acompanhamento médico contínuo, e você está debilitada por conta dos enjoos, vômitos e desmaios... Isso expira cuidados urgentes e, como disse antes, jamais levaria você até ele caso duvidasse da competência de Ulisses como médico.

— Sim, eu sei disso.

— Eu pensei em todas as possibilidades mais seguras e ágeis nesse momento. É bem complicado achar alguma parte da Europa que não tenha a presença da Vory atuando fortemente. Infelizmente, nessa hora todas as possibilidades estão distantes de nós... Podemos até ir para outro país, se você assim se sentir mais segura, porém teríamos que voltar para cá periodicamente para não levantarmos suspeitas, e viagens frequentes em um curtos períodos de tempo chamaria também muita atenção, além de ser uma péssima escolha para quando a sua gravidez estiver mais avançada... Lembre-se disso.

— Sim... Estou ciente de que vai ser tudo cada vez mais complicado. — respondeu a amazona em um misto de resignação e cansaço — Acho que toda essa situação de precisar agir em segredo, com medo de tudo, nos escondendo como ratos que tentam fugir de gatos, tem me deixado bem estressada.

— Eu sinto muito, mas Doutor Ulisses é a melhor opção que temos no momento. Ele é um ótimo médico. Por enquanto vamos seguir as orientações dele e voltamos em mais uma consulta para levar os exames. Dê a ele mais uma chance... Se mesmo assim você ainda não se sentir confortável, procuramos outro profissional. — disse o grego de forma compreensiva, porém que por dentro se encontrava atormentado ao lhe vir a mente o que Mu contara sobre o atentado sofrido pela mãe do bebê muviano. Se perguntava em seu íntimo quem teria a perversidade de atacar uma grávida com a intenção de lhe subtrair a vida, e era com dor no coração que percebia que a amada e seus bebês estavam também vulneráveis a isso.

Sob o olhar desanimado da namorada, Saga se agachou à sua frente e segurou em seu rosto delicado com ambas as mãos, tentando lhe passar segurança.

— Certo! — disse Geisty — Vamos dar mais uma chance para ele, não custa nada. Vou ser mais complacente. Vamos fazer dar tudo certo!

— Confie em mim, _amore mio_ , vai dar tudo certo. Ânimo!

Aproximando seu rosto ao da amada, Gêmeos a beijou de forma apaixonada e terna. Um beijo que há muito se conteve, mas que agora, na privacidade de seu quarto, enfim podiam trocar sem medo.

As línguas se provavam com volúpia e paixão, e os lábios eram sugados em ansiedade. As mãos ágeis da amazona corriam pelo corpo do cavaleiro puxando-lhe a camisa e infiltrando-se por dentro para buscar o calor da pele. Com as unhas longas ela arranhou levemente os ombros do namorado arrancando-lhe um suspiro, e logo em seguida, embebida pela lascívia desmedida daquele corpo forte e viril, desceu as mãos até o cós da calça de Saga, segurou forte no cinto de couro preto e inclinando-se para trás puxou o cavaleiro junto consigo, para que se deitasse sobre seu corpo na cama.

— Hum... Não devíamos estar fazendo isso, não? — o geminiano disse num sussurro.

— Não. — a amazona respondeu com outro.

— Você precisa... fazer repouso... — ele disse entre um beijo e outro.

— Preciso... Não vamos fazer nada... Só quero ficar um pouco aqui, junto de você.

— Eu também quero... mas, não posso, Geisty. Preciso voltar para o bordel. Deixei tudo lá nas mãos do Afrodite... Mu tirou férias... E se bem conheço o desmiolado do Peixes aquilo deve estar caótico! — o grego falou manhoso, sem encontrar coragem o suficiente para se separar dos lábios doces da amada.

— Mu tirou férias? Logo agora no final de ano? — ela perguntou curiosa, enquanto beijava o pescoço perfumado do cavaleiro.

— Hum... Pois é... tirou. Longa história... Depois te conto. — respondeu o grego remexendo-se sobre ela.

— Ah... tudo bem. Melhor você ir para lá mesmo. Sem o Mu, sem mim e sem você lá o Afrodite é um perigo! — disse morena deixando escapar um suspiro desanimado enquanto tombava a cabeça para trás — Depois, tem o jejum sexual de uma semana na lista de recomendações do aclamado Doutor Ulisses, não é mesmo?

— Sim... uma semana... Hades! Nem me lembre disso. — desabafou o cavaleiro com uma expressão de desalento, a qual rapidamente foi trocada por um sorriso sedutor — Mas, podemos dar um jeito de burlar esse jejum se você estiver disposta. Há várias outras maneiras de fazer sexo além das convencionais.

Geisty deu um sorriso sacana, em seguida cochichou ao pé do ouvido do cavaleiro alguma possível saída para o jejum deles, arrancando uma reação animada do amado que agora tinha um sorriso lago no rosto.

— Eu gostei da ideia! — exclamou em seguida o geminiano.

— Ótimo! — Geisty lhe piscou um dos olhos num gesto sapeca.

— Eu vou tentar voltar o mais rápido possível, _amore mio_. Enquanto isso fique aqui quietinha cumprindo o seu repouso.

A italiana na mesma hora revirou os olhos em desagrado.

— Não faça essa cara. É para o bem de vocês três. E vou solicitar a Gigars que venha aqui trazer seu almoço. Coma! Você precisa se alimentar, ouviu? — disse ele depositando um beijo rápido nos lábios da namorada, outro em um de seus seios e um último na barriga. Depois, se levantou rapidamente da cama e passou a ajeitar a roupa desalinhada.

— Sim senhor, Grande Mestre. — ela respondeu mandando um beijinho no ar para o grego, sorrindo enquanto via o cavaleiro sair do quarto e fechar a porta atrás de si.

Já do lado de fora, Saga seguia apressado cruzando o salão do Décimo Terceiro Templo até encontrar seu assessor, Gigars, que o atendeu solícito, fazendo uma breve mesura.

— Bom dia, Grande Mestre.

— Bom dia, Gigars. Preciso que execute algumas tarefas.

— Pois não.

— Primeira delas: não quero ninguém nos meus aposentos até que eu volte.

— Sim senhor. — respondeu o homem gorducho e barbudo que usava uma gema de pedra polida na cavidade ocular direita como olho artificial.

Para Gigars nada mais precisaria ser explicado. Há dois dias já tinha conhecimento da presença da amazona de Serpente naquele Templo e da necessidade de se manter o máximo de sigilo acerca do fato.

— Daqui a uma hora quero que você leve o almoço até meu quarto. Mande as servas prepararem uma refeição reforçada. Não faça perguntas, e seja breve.

— Sim senhor.

— Quero, também, que providencie esses medicamentos e os entregue no meu quarto junto com o almoço... Depois marque todos esses exames listados aqui para a data mais breve possível. — disse Gêmeos entregando todos os receituários para o secretário.

— Pois não, Grande Mestre. — o homem respondeu apanhando os papeis com os pedidos.

— Ótimo. Estou contando com isso com a máxima urgência. — disse Saga ao sair em seguida sob o olhar meticuloso do assessor.

Passados alguns breves minutos, Gigars seguiu para a própria sala se trancando lá dentro.

Agora em total privacidade podia correr seu olho curioso pelos papéis entregues a si enquanto um sorriso malicioso começava a se desenhar no rosto mal-apessoado.

Analisou um por um, agitado, depois rapidamente abriu a pequena gaveta de sua escrivaninha e de lá pegou um papel onde escreveu, ansioso, um bilhete.

Olhou uma última vez para a porta trancada para assegurar-se de que não seria abordado de supetão, e percebendo o corredor em total silêncio tomou o fone do gancho do aparelho de fax e rapidamente digitou um número já memorizado em sua mente.

Ao ouvir a resposta sonora do sinal liberado enviou o bilhete, em seguida encerrou a chamada sem precisar da resposta de volta do envio.

Apressado, amassou o papel no qual havia escrito e o enfiou em um dos bolsos de seu manto. No outro bolso guardou todos os receituários com a lista de remédios que deveriam ser comprados e finalmente saiu de sua sala.

No caminho chamou a chefe da criadagem e lhe passou a ordem que o Grande Mestre havia dado, a de não entrarem em seus aposentos até segunda ordem, então pediu-lhe que aprontassem a refeição do Patriarca que ele mesmo iria entrega-la.

Ao passar pela porta de entrada do grande salão, Gigars avisou aos guardas que faziam a sentinela que o Grande Mestre não receberia ninguém em seu Templo. Depois, retirou-se descendo a escadaria das Doze Casas.

Iria a Rodório providenciar os medicamentos, e depois até o centro de Atenas marcar os exames em uma clínica cujo diretor tinha negócios firmados com a máfia grega.

Gigars, não era nenhum débil.

Em seus longos anos de vida sabia muito bem que aqueles não eram medicamentos receitados a um homem com a saúde perfeita como Saga, muito menos o exame de imagem.

Aqueles receituários em suas mãos só reforçavam uma suspeita que já havia traçado quando o Grande Mestre trouxera a amazona de Serpente para seu Templo exigindo sigilo total sobre sua presença ali.

Gigars não chegou ao posto elevado de secretário particular do Patriarca sem saber o momento exato no qual deveria se calar... e no qual deveria agir!


	15. Queria a sorte de um amor tranquilo

**************************Cap 15 Queria a sorte de um amor tranquilo** ****************************

Templo de Baco, 11:25am

— Tá, tá, já entendi, Saga, já entendi... Dadá, que aporrinhação!

Encostado na parede do lado de fora do escritório de Saga de Gêmeos, Afrodite esfregava a fronte num claro sinal de irritação. Falava ao celular em voz baixa, ouvindo as instruções que o geminiano lhe passava, enquanto no interior da sala um grupo de cinco empresários o aguardavam para que pudessem fechar o negócio para o qual tinham ido até lá naquela manhã.

— Eu sei que temos um acordo, Saga, mas... — desencostou da parede inclinando ligeiramente o corpo para frente para poder espiar pela fresta da porta os homens do lado de dentro da sala que pareciam agitados —... É que essa noite eu queria ficar... — suspirou fundo fechando os olhos. Não seria inteligente de sua parte contestar Gêmeos e levantar suspeitas —... Está bem. Pode confirmar com o Prefeito. Essa noite eu estarei disponível para o amiguinho suíno dele... Agora eu tenho que desligar e voltar à reunião com os fornecedores. Até a noite.

Peixes desligou o celular irritado. Aquela manhã estava sendo um suplício, e dado o telefonema de Saga, a noite não seria nada melhor, contudo não podia pensar, sequer lamentar, não agora. Havia cinco homens impacientes o aguardando na sala à espera de fecharem o acordo para serem liberados, e quanto mais cedo os dispensassem, mais tempo teria livre para almoçar com Hyoga e Camus que o aguardavam em Aquário.

Meteu o aparelho telefônico no bolso do cardigan azul marinho de algodão, largo e comprido até o meio das coxas, o qual usava por cima de um macacão branco de linho bem folgado – tinha que esconder suas formas masculinas mesmo estando longe de Hyoga, pois não queria ser pego de surpresa dado qualquer imprevisto – e voltou para o escritório onde se apressou a encerrar a reunião fechando o acordo com os novos fornecedores.

Acompanhou pessoalmente os homens até a saída principal do Templo onde três dos soldados do Santuário faziam a guarda durante o dia.

Um deles era Héracles, velho conhecido do Santo de Peixes, e que esperou apenas os homens se afastarem um tanto, caminhando em direção ao estacionamento para tomarem os carros que os trouxeram até ali, para puxar assunto com o pisciano, que permaneceu em frente à porta de entrada.

— Ora, ora! Há muito tempo não o vejo tão cedo por aqui, Afrodite. — disse o rapaz de porte másculo e típica beleza grega — Está diferente... Está mais... é... digamos... feminino? Resolveu virar travesti? — correu os olhos dos pés à cabeça do sueco deixando escapar um risinho sacana.

Afrodite cruzou os braços enfastiado. Olhou para o soldado, para os olhos verdes profundos, para a cara parlapatona e bronzeada, e sem querer alongar o assunto lhe deu as costas fazendo menção em voltar para dentro do Templo.

— Dadá coroado! Quando mais rezo, mais assombração me aparece! — resmungou já descruzando os braços e caminhando em direção ao salão, mas súbito Héracles o pegou pelo braço e o puxou de volta girando seu corpo para que ficassem frente a frente.

— Ei! Foi uma brincadeira! — disse o soldado agora assumindo um semblante sério — Não quis te ofender, é que... Há de convir que está mesmo mais feminino... Faz muito tempo que não o vejo assim, e fora do expediente ainda. Está usando maquiagem, batom... essas unhas longas e com esmalte... — correu a mão pelo braço do pisciano e segurou em seus dedos delicadamente, erguendo a mão de Afrodite até a altura de seu peito —... Confesso que combinou muito com você. Está ainda mais bonito. — sorriu malicioso.

— Tudo bem, não me ofendeu. Só estou mesmo com pressa, santa. — o sueco desvencilhou-se do outro, novamente intencionando entrar no salão, mas mais uma vez Héracles o impediu se colocando à sua frente.

— Ainda está com o tal namorado misterioso? — perguntou ao pisciano.

— Alôca! E o que isso te interessa?

— Vai dizer que não sente saudades dos nossos encontros no alojamento? Ou na sua casa... A gente tinha um entrosamento delicioso na cama. Não sente falta? — disse com voz rouca, em uma pegada sensual e cheia de malícia.

Atordoado, Afrodite chegou a entreabrir os lábios para dar um chega pra lá naquele grego abusado, mas uma figura que surgia subitamente de dentro do salão feito magia conjurada foi mais rápido e tomou a sua frente.

— Ah, desista, meu querido Héracles. Esse peixe piranha agora está entrosado com outras coisas, tipo... limpar bunda de criança, fingir ser o que não é...

Ao ouvir as palavras de Misty o coração de Afrodite gelou. Felizmente, ao olhar para o rosto confuso de Héracles, Peixes percebeu que ainda podia reverter a situação.

— Aqui todo mundo finge ser o que não é, despacho do Aqueronte. Você, por exemplo, finge ser um cavaleiro poderoso e nobre, mas todo mundo sabe que é só um puto matim* com um sério problema de cafuçu* dos brabos pra cima de mim. E você, Héracles, finge não saber que não tem nenhuma moral aqui para vir me abordar desse jeito. Vou ter que te lembrar que você é só um soldado, e que eu sou seu superior, portanto eu mando e você obedece? Foi assim no passado e continua sendo assim. Agora volte ao seu posto. — disse Peixes em tom firme.

Ao som das palmas irônicas que Misty batia enquanto encarava com ar de deboche o rosto irado do pisciano, Héracles deixou a entrada do salão injuriado, retornando ao posto na escadaria do lado de fora.

— Nossa! Parabéns! Até parece um homem sério e que impõe respeito! — disse Lagarto em meio a risadas um tanto quanto escandalosas, até que parou e sério encarou novamente o pisciano — Eu disse, parece. Só parece... É só olhar para essas unhas postiças, essa roupa larga cafona e essa maquiagem delicada que toda a seriedade que você tenta passar cai por terra na hora. Que roupa é essa, pelos deuses? É para o russinho não ver que a namorada do papai dele tem pau? — outra gargalhada sonora e escandalosa — Você é tão patético, Afrodite.

— E você sempre quis ser assim patético também, né Lagartixa? Tua mágoa de cabocla* me persegue desde que éramos crianças... Ah, eu não tô podendo, sabe? Vá pro diabo que te carregue, vá chorar esse teu cafuçu* no ombro do Hades e avoa, bicha! Avoa! Tenho mais o que fazer.

Dito isso, Afrodite deu as costas a Misty e deixou o salão pela saída lateral.

Tinha de fato algo muito mais importante a fazer, como passar em Virgem para saber o que havia acontecido com Mu que o fez pedir férias subitamente, depois subir até Aquário para almoçar com Camus e Hyoga que já deveriam estar esperando.

Fora do Templo de Baco, já a caminho das longas escadarias que serviam as Doze Casas Zodiacais, Peixes pensava no que poderia estar acontecendo ao amigo ariano e também no que tinha levado Saga a sair tão cedo naquele dia.

Tão absorto em seus pensamentos o sueco estava que quando se deu conta já galgava os degraus que davam acesso ao Sexto Templo, então parou diante da entrada, frente às duas enormes estátuas budistas esculpidas nas vigas de mármore, e ativou seu Cosmo se fazendo anunciar não apenas pedindo passagem, mas desejando falar com os moradores.

Não demorou para que logo Mu viesse receber o amigo com um sorriso amistoso no rosto cansado e um brilho incomum nos olhos verde esmerada.

— Dido! — o ariano desceu alguns degraus já de braços abertos num convite ao abraço — Pensei em te procurar, mas está tudo tão corrido aqui... E eu sabia, no fundo, que você iria aparecer por aqui, então esperei você vir.

Afrodite recebeu o amigo com um abraço apertado e o coração aliviado. Mu em nada lembrava o homem melancólico e de semblante preocupado de dias atrás, voltara a ser a criatura encantadora, gentil e alegre que sempre fora.

— Ah, mas era o mínimo que eu esperava de você, né gata. Ainda mais depois desse pedido de férias fora de hora. — disse sorrindo o pisciano enquanto se afastava do abraço para divisar o rosto do ariano — Tombado* do jeito que você estava todos esses dias quase me mata de preocupação! Fico feliz em ver que o vudu* que pairava sobre você deu linha*... E esse sorrisão, heim? Qual é o motivo dele, posso saber?

Mu suspirou fundo encarando firmemente os olhos do amigo. Passou-se um segundo... dois... três...

— Pode. É claro que pode. — respondeu o lemuriano tocando no ombro do sueco — Venha. Quero que conheça o novo membro da minha família.

— Ah! Não me diga que arrumaram um cachorrinho? Dadá, que gracinha! Quero ver! — disse Peixes seguindo o lemuriano pelo corredor que levava até a parte residencial do Sexto Templo.

— Não é bem um cachorrinho, mas é um filhote sim. — Mu respondeu aos risos.

Logo chegaram à ampla sala, e enquanto a cruzavam a passos comedidos Afrodite olhava em volta notando algumas caixas de papelão e várias sacolas de compras dispostas sobre o chão de madeira de pinho.

Como era de se esperar tanto a mobília quanto a decoração, arrumação e limpeza estavam impecáveis. Até o ar cheirava a fresco e a lavado, com toques sutis de perfume de sândalo, o que fez o pisciano deduzir que tanto as caixas quanto as sacolas estavam ali a pouquíssimo tempo, já que Shaka, asseado como era, não era dado à bagunça. Talvez tivessem acabado de chegar das compras, talvez estivessem arrumando as bagagens para uma possível viagem, quem sabe.

Seu raciocínio fora interrompido quando um cheiro delicioso de algo que assava no forno abraçou seu olfato. Estavam próximos à cozinha, mas Mu virou à esquerda e pararam diante de uma enorme porta que ostentava uma suntuosa escultura de flor de lótus entalhada na madeira nobre.

— Shaka está no jardim das Salas Gêmeas. Vou avisá-lo que está aqui para que ele permita sua entrada. — disse o Santo de Áries já ativando seu Cosmo, e poucos segundos depois a enorme porta se abriu dando passagem aos dois cavaleiros.

Ao entrarem no jardim, Peixes surpreendeu-se com o tamanho e majestade do lugar. Enquanto seus olhos corriam maravilhados pelos canteiros de flores, a grama verdinha e as majestosas árvores gêmeas à frente, ele pensava nas tantas vezes que Hyoga tinha falado daquele jardim. — "Por Atena! Que lugar incrível! Tá explicado Hyoguinha ter ficado tão encantado!" — pensou.

— Dadá... O jardim de Virgem é mesmo um lugar incrível! — sussurrou para Mu, que sorriu em resposta enquanto caminhava até o marido.

Shaka estava de costas para eles. Vestido em uma de suas tradicionais túnicas budistas, cabelos presos num coque no alto da cabeça e, agora sim, com um sling tradicional recém comprado preso ao corpo. Entoava um mantra em voz baixa e parecia muito concentrado.

A medida em que se aproximavam, Afrodite sentia o Cosmo do virginiano mais vibrante, e estranhou o fato de ele o ter ativo ali, em uma situação aparentemente de calmaria e paz, mas logo que chegaram bem perto pode perceber que Virgem segurava algo nos braços, preso bem firme a seu corpo.

— Luz da minha vida, não te disse? Nem precisei ir atrás dele. — disse Mu acercando-se do marido — Dido, esse é nosso filhote. Kiki.

Quando Shaka finalmente se virou de frente para Afrodite, este arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca em espanto e ficou com a respiração suspensa por alguns minutos, olhando atônito para o bebê que dormia profundamente no colo do virginiano.

— Pelos guizos das tornozeleiras de prata de Dadá! Não é um cachorro! — exclamou o espantando pisciano levando ambas as mãos ao rosto.

— Cachorro? — disse Shaka em voz baixa, quase num resmungo.

Mu ria ao lado deles, agora acariciando levemente os fiozinhos ralos do cabelo ruivo da criança no colo do indiano.

— Dido achou que tínhamos arrumado um cachorro quando eu lhe disse que nossa família aumentou. — Áries sussurrou — Imagina só que eu ia tirar férias para cuidar de um cachorrinho. Nosso filhotinho é de lemuriano.

— Por que não estou surpreso? — disse Shaka também aos sussurros — Vindo de você, né Peixes, todo absurdo é possível.

— Alôca! Como eu ia saber? — Afrodite quase gritou, e logo foi repreendido pelo virginiano.

— Shiiiiiii... abaixa a voz, escandaloso! Shaka demorou Eras sem fim para conseguir fazer o bebê dormir. — ralhou o loiro.

— Desculpa loirudo! — sussurrou o pisciano, que não conseguia despregar os olhos do pequenino no colo do indiano — Tô sépian!... Um... um bebê! E um bebê lemuriano! Como isso é possível? Onde vocês acharam ele?

— Longa história, Dido, longa história! — disse Mu trocando um olhar cúmplice e cheio de amor com o virginiano, que lhe sorriu de modo tímido e terno — Eu vou te contar tudo. Mas, não hoje, nem agora. Tenho que começar a arrumar o quarto do Kiki, preparar a nova leva de mamadeiras, e aproveitar que ele dormiu para Shaka poder descansar um pouco. Acredite, esse pequenininho aqui consegue nos deixar mais esgotados que exércitos de cavaleiros renegados para combater.

— Pela deusa, ele é tão bonitinho! Olha as pintinhas na testa! Iguaizinhas as suas, Mu. E o narizinho empinado? Isso ele puxou de você, loirudo. — disse Peixes com os olhos brilhantes de emoção.

— Por Buda, Afrodite. Ele é adotado. — Shaka resmungou.

— E dai? Nunca ouviu falar que os animais assimilam a aparência do dono devido à convivência? Com lemurianos e Budas não deve ser diferente... Por Atena! Vocês já são pais, quem diria!... Kiki!... Posso ser o padrinho?

— Claro que pode! — disse Mu todo animado.

— Mu! — Shaka o repreendeu no ato com um olhar severo.

— Que foi, amor? Dido é meu melhor amigo e foi sua "madrinha" de casamento, ele praticamente já é da família, então nada mais justo que ele seja um dos padrinhos do nosso Kiki.

— Aceito! Obrigado pelo convite! Ah, que emoção! — comemorou o pisciano.

— Buda! — Shaka balançou a cabeça freneticamente enquanto ainda encarava os olhos verdes de Mu, que tudo que conseguia fazer era rir. — Primeiro você me diz que queria chamar o Touro, agora aceita o Peixes. — então olhou para o pequeno em seu colo e sussurrou — Pobre do meu pequenino... Tem um futuro nebuloso com esses dois como padrinhos.

— Para de reclamar Sha. Poderia ser pior. Eu ainda não falei com o Deba, se ralhar muito eu troco ele pelo Saga.

— BUDA! NÃO SE ATREVA. — Shaka elevou a voz e imediatamente o pequenino despertou e começou a chorar — Pronto! Agora ele acordou e a culpa é sua Mu de Áries.

Mu parou de rir, enquanto Virgem voltava a embalar o pequeno.

Afrodite observou a cena por um instante notando que seria bom deixar o casal a sós, pois pareciam ainda muito atrapalhados, e sua presença apenas os distraia. Por isso tratou de dar fim a sua visita.

— Ai gente, desculpa atrapalhar. Quero saber de tudo depois, viu! Do babado completo! Trate de não me esconder nada senhor Mu, fiquei preocupado... Uma criancinha no Santuário! Isso é perfeito! — disse o pisciano já pensando em Hyoga, que ficaria extremamente feliz em saber que teria um amiguinho para brincar, era só Kiki crescer um pouco. Ficou feliz em se dar conta de que Hyoga não seria uma criança rodeada por adultos, por mafiosos, que teria uma chance de ter outros referenciais, e Mu e Shaka eram exemplos exímios de bondade, justiça e moral para qualquer pessoa. Peixes, de um modo estranho, sentiu-se aliviado!

— Ei, Peixes, escute. — logo Shaka lhe chamou a atenção novamente, agora que o bebê havia se acalmado — Logo iremos contar tudo a você e aos demais, mas, por enquanto, precisamos que mantenha o sigilo. Ninguém ainda pode saber da existência de Kiki. No momento certo diremos a todos. Isso é tudo que precisa saber por enquanto.

— Não se preocupe. Eu sou ótimo em guardar segredos. — deu uma piscadinha para Mu, que sorriu — Mas, por que tanto mistério?

— Pela segurança do pequeno. Como cavaleiros deve imaginar que nada é simples em nossas vidas. — disse Áries — Além disso, ele ainda está muito debilitado para receber visitas, e queremos um pouco de privacidade, mas não se preocupe, prometo esclarecer tudo assim que possível. Conversamos outro dia, mas agora que já sabe você pode vir visitar o Kiki sempre que quiser.

— Está certo. Bom, meus parabéns. Estou muito feliz por vocês... Por você nem tanto, Mu, porque graças a suas férias Saga vai sugar tudo que puder de mim. Aquele miolo mole do pau torto! — fez um muxoxo, ouvindo um pigarrear de Shaka em repreensão a seu linguajar —... Mas, eu te perdoo porque suas férias tem um excelente motivo.

— Prometo não deixa-lo na mão, Dido. Se precisar de algo pode me procurar aqui.

— Tá certo. Vou subir porque tenho pouquíssimo tempo para almoçar e hoje ainda terei que trabalhar a noite.

— Eu te acompanho até a saída.

Ainda conversaram na saída do Sexto Templo por uns bons minutos, até que Afrodite seguiu subindo as escadas e Mu retornou a seus afazeres.

Após passar por Capricórnio e certificar-se de que Shura estava recluso no interior de seu Templo, Afrodite subiu até Peixes e selou a parte residencial com seu Cosmo para que parecesse que estava ali, então desceu para Aquário usando uma passagem tão antiga quanto recôndita, a qual ficava na parte das ruínas que compreendia os fundos das construções zodiacais. Durante o caminho tomou o cuidado de trançar os cabelos, colocar um par de brincos e fechar os botões do longo cardigan, já que não tivera tempo para mudar de roupa.

Ao entrar em Aquário se fez anunciar e logo caminhou até a cozinha onde estavam Camus e Hyoga.

O francês terminava de preparar o almoço, e o menininho pacientemente aguardava enquanto coloria um livro que Afrodite lhe dera.

Camus havia dispensado os servos há alguns dias. Tanto por precaução, quanto por zelo. Não queria pessoas estranhas circulando em seu Templo enquanto Hyoga estivesse ali, e também porque ficava mais tranquilo quanto à presença de Afrodite. Revezavam-se nos cuidados com o pequeno russo, fazendo de tudo para que ele conseguisse driblar a tristeza da perda recente de Natassia, e estavam indo bem em seu intento.

Duas vezes por semana uma serva escolhida a dedo pelo aquariano vinha dar conta da limpeza. Nessa hora Camus aproveitava para dar um passeio com o menino e tentar fazer com que se distraísse, fosse caminhando pelo centro de Atenas, visitando museus e parques, ou apenas tomando um bom sorvete.

Na volta Afrodite já os estava esperando com seu melhor sorriso e cheio de amor para dar. Amor esse que a cada dia transbordava mais e mais, e que era retribuído com cada vez mais naturalidade por Hyoga. Como agora, por exemplo, quando o pequeno viu chegar a "amazona" trazendo nas mãos uma cestinha cheia de bolinhos coloridos confeitados com gotas de chocolate, a qual pegara em Peixes antes de descer.

— **Diiii!** — o pequeno sorriu empolgado erguendo os bracinhos ao ar.

— **Cheguei!** — Afrodite respondeu sorridente enquanto colocava a cestinha sobre a mesa para ir abraçar o menininho — **Hummm que cheirinho bom! De comida francesa e de criança que acabou de tomar banho! Hummm, mas o que isso? Eu estou nos Elísios? Só pode ser!**

Em meio a risos e festejos, Peixes deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Hyoga e depois voltou-se a Camus que terminava de ajeitar a comida em uma travessa de prata.

Os dois cavaleiros evitavam demonstrações mais acaloradas de afeto na presença do pequeno russo, por isso Afrodite apenas se aproximou do aquariano e lhe deu um beijo singelo no rosto, quase tocando o cantinho dos lábios de Camus.

— Tenho um babado para te contar, Camy... Babado quente! — encostou na pia encarando os olhos avelãs do ruivo, que o olhava de volta com semblante sério.

— É mesmo? Pois eu também tenho algo para te contar, e _non_ sei _non_ se o seu babado é mais quente que o meu, _mon amour. —_ disse Aquário com certo ar vitorioso, depois retirou o avental que usava para proteger a roupa o depositando no balcão ao lado do fogão.

— Duvido!

— Duvida? Pois vamos ver... Conte o seu primeiro. — disse Camus enquanto levava a travessa de prata com os camarões grelhados na manteiga até a mesa, a qual já estava posta para três pessoas.

— Ah não, conte o seu. — Afrodite o seguia já puxando uma das cadeiras para se sentar.

— Uh-hum... você primeiro. — disse Camus puxando outra cadeira.

— Vamos juntos então... um... dois... três. Mu e Shaka adotaram um bebê lemuriano, mas por enquanto é segredo.

— Geisty está grávida de Saga, mas por enquanto é segredo. — o francês disse quase simultaneamente ao sueco.

A surpresa engoliu ao mesmo tempo a voz de ambos.

Feito duas estátuas congeladas no tempo, olhos arregalados e gestos petrificados no ar, Camus e Afrodite se entreolhavam atônitos ainda processando o que tinham acabado de ouvir, enquanto Hyoga, sem nada entender o que diziam, porque falavam em grego, roubava um camarão da travessa e um bolinho confeitado da cestinha, sem dar muita importância para os dois à sua frente.

— O... o que? Minha nossa senhora da creche comunitária! A... a Súcubo de franjinha está... grávida? — Afrodite foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

— Você disse um bebê lemuriano? — disse Camus surpreso — Mas, onde raios eles conseguiram encontrar um bebê lemuriano?

— Você vai matar a mosca varejeira de franja? — Peixes perguntou assustado.

— O... o que? — Camus franziu a testa surpreso com a pergunta.

Em meio a tantas surpresas e perguntas que ainda teriam que ser esclarecidas, o almoço entre os três correu tranquilamente. Hyoga se fartou dos bolinhos açucarados nos quais mergulhava os camarões na manteiga a seu bel prazer, já que Afrodite e Camus tinham tanto a discutir acerca das novidades que desta vez nem implicaram com o paladar peculiar do pequeno russo.

Após deixarem a cozinha, já saciados do alimento e também das novidades, os três foram juntos para a sala. Camus fez alguns telefonemas para Moscou enquanto Afrodite assistia desenhos com Hyoga na televisão.

Não demorou para que o menininho logo sentisse sono, então Peixes o pegou no colo e o levou para o quarto para que tirasse um cochilo. Lá, como sempre fazia, deitou-se na beiradinha da cama cantarolando uma canção até que o pequeno pegasse no sono.

— **Di.** — disse Hyoga com voz já sonolenta.

— **Diga meu amor.**

— **Hoje a noite você pinta pa mim o olangotango do meu livo? Eu não sei que co é um olangotango.**

— **Os orangotangos?** **Eles são ruivos igual o seu pai. Até se parecem com ele, sabe?**

Hyoga pensou por alguns segundos e logo caiu na risada, e o riso de ambos atraiu Camus que se aproximou lentamente parando no batente da porta, sem ser visto pelo pisciano e pelo menininho na cama.

— **Mas, você pinta ele pá mim?**

— **Meu amor, eu sinto muito, mas... essa noite eu não posso ficar com você.**

— **Po que não?** — Hyoga perguntou desapontado.

— **Porque... porque... bem... eu sou um... uma amazona. E tanto eu quanto seu pai trabalhamos para o Santuário...**

— **O Santuálio que é a casa da deusa Atena e que é aqui onde a gente tá.**

— **Exatamente, meu amor. Então, essa noite eu vou trabalhar para o Santuário, mas nas próximas estarei aqui com você. Tudo bem?**

— **Hum... tudo bem, Di... Eu te espelo.** — suspirou profundamente se rendendo ao sono que o fez fechar os olhos e tombar a cabeça para o lado.

Afrodite sentiu o coração apertado dentro do peito.

Ficou ainda alguns minutos velando o sono do pequenino, então beijou delicadamente sua fronte e levantou-se com cuidado para não acorda-lo.

Quando deixou o quarto surpreendeu-se com Camus do lado de fora encostado à parede de braços cruzados, olhar vago e semblante soturno.

— Posso saber em que vai trabalhar essa noite? — o aquariano perguntou taciturno.

O pisciano suspirou e inclinou-se para trás, encostando as costas na madeira da porta que tinha acabado de fechar.

— O prefeito Praxédes... ele tem um pochete* muito íntimo dele, um empresário macedônio com quem Saga está tentando fechar um negócio há alguns dias já e...

— Pode parar, já entendi. — disse Camus balançando a cabeça negativamente — Você _non_ vai fazer mais programas.

— O cara disse que não vai fechar o negócio a menos que eu...

— Já disse que _non_ , Afrodite. _Non_! — disse visivelmente nervoso o aquariano, já desencostando da parede e inclinando-se na direção do sueco para encara-lo nos olhos — É para isso que eu pago uma fortuna para o pulha do Saga toda semana, _non_ é? Para você _non_ fazer os programas.

— Dessa vez eu tenho que fazer, Camus. Não posso negar. Todos estamos nas mãos daquele suíno balofo do Praxédes... Sem alvará o Templo das Bacantes não funciona.

— Eu pago o dobro do valor desse programa. Quanto é? Eu pago! Melhor ainda, eu pago o programa dele com qualquer outro.

— Camy... Desde o início, nunca foi dinheiro... Eu sou o pagamento. — Peixes sussurrou desviando os olhos do rosto do namorado e abaixando a cabeça envergonhado — Praxédes está envolvido no acordo, e o tal macedônio exigiu uma noite com um cavaleiro de Ouro como condição para fechar o negócio.

Um momento de silêncio se fez entre eles, até ser quebrado pelo som seco, alto e grave da pancada que o aquariano deu na porta com a mão fechada, congelando a superfície da madeira quase que por completo.

— Ei! Eeei! — Afrodite rapidamente reagiu abraçando Camus com força, o mantendo preso, firme contra seu corpo — Aquenda a biloca*! Shiii... Nós sabíamos que ia ser assim, Camus... Eu ainda sou um garoto de programa a disposição do Templo.

— _Non_ tem que ser assim... Eu _non_ suporto a ideia de que outro o toque...

— E o que você sugere? Vamos matar todo mundo, todos os políticos gregos, toda a Vory v Zakone, pegar o Hyoga e ir viver em Bora Bora em um iate? Quando Atena voltar nós lhes cedemos uma cabine e ensinamos ela a dançar Vogue? — afastou-se apenas para poder segurar no rosto do francês com ambas as mãos para olhar em seus olhos — Nós sabíamos que ia ser assim... Não podemos fazer nada enquanto Dimitri e Praxédes estiverem vuduzando* nossas vidas. E como não há o que fazer com eles...

Camus, arfando, encarou os olhos aquamarines de Afrodite com os seus avelãs faiscantes, de raiva, de indignação.

Um sentimento terrível de impotência lhe aniquilava a alma e comprimia o peito, fazendo o ar lhe faltar, a boca secar e as mãos formigarem.

— Não estamos mais sozinhos... — de repente a voz do Santo de Peixes soou melancólica e fraca —... Hyoga... É nele que temos que pensar agora. Se eu não me deitar com o sócio do Prefeito perdemos o alvará, o Templo das Bacantes fecha, Saga vai me punir e a Vory v Zakone virá atrás de você... E se vierem atrás de você eles sabem exatamente qual é o seu elo mais fraco. — desviou o olhar para a porta, indicando o quarto onde Hyoga dormia, e uma lágrima solitária escorreu de um de seus olhos.

Camus então fechou os olhos puxando o ar profundamente para dentro de seu peito. Peixes tinha razão, ele sabia, mas nada conseguia dizer ou fazer, nem mesmo era capaz de olhar para Afrodite, que sem mais delongas beijou seu rosto quente e trêmulo e se afastou, pegando o corredor para deixar o Templo de Gelo sem nada mais dizer.

Não havia o que dizer.

As horas não passaram tão rápido quanto Camus e Afrodite desejavam.

Passava pouco mais das quatro e meia da madrugada quando o Santo de Peixes subia as escadarias das Doze Casas Zodiacais, cabisbaixo e esgotado.

Tinha sido uma longa e exaustiva noite...

Ao passar por Capricórnio seguiu até o Décimo Segundo Templo e cumpriu o ritual que fazia desde que começara a se relacionar com Camus, o de deixar seu Cosmo ativo no interior da morada de Peixes para assim parecer que estava lá, então desceu para Aquário pela passagem dos fundos das ruínas.

No caminho pensou que deveria ter ficado em sua casa, ao menos ter tomado um banho para tirar de sua pele, cabelos, boca e roupas o cheiro repugnante do perfume e do suor do homem com quem passara a noite, mas logo os primeiros raios da manhã despontariam no horizonte e não seria mais tão seguro perambular pelas casas, já que logo também Saga retornaria ao Templo do Grande Mestre e Shura ao de Capricórnio.

Assim sendo, enquanto acessava a parte interna de Aquário imaginava como seria uma vida diferente ao lado de Camus e Hyoga, uma vida ideal, onde ele e o francês pudessem assumir seu amor e união diante de todos, onde pudessem criar Hyoga sem que tivesse que fingir ser mulher, onde pudesse escolher deitar-se somente com o homem que amava para o resto de sua vida.

Logo, quando cruzou a sala mergulhada em penumbra, a realidade nua e crua de sua vida novamente o retirou de seus desejos utópicos.

Na mesa de centro um cinzeiro de cristal preto estava tão abastecido de bitucas de cigarro amassadas e retorcidas que elas chegavam a cair pelo vidro da mesa e até sobre o tapete felpudo no chão. Junto do cinzeiro duas garrafas de vodca russa vazias e um celular aos pedaços completavam o cenário desconcertante.

Preocupado, Afrodite apressou o passo e foi à procura de Camus, primeiro na biblioteca, depois no quarto principal. Não o encontrando rumou até o quarto de Hyoga.

Ao abrir a porta lentamente viu o menininho dormindo pesadamente na cama e o aquariano ao fundo do aposento sentado em uma poltrona.

Camus tinha a cabeça baixa, as pernas cruzadas, mãos unidas sobre o colo e ainda vestia as roupas que usava desde a tarde.

Afrodite aproximou-se da cama sem fazer barulho, olhando fixamente para o rosto angelical da criança que ressoava baixinho entre os lençóis decorados, porém, diferente de como sempre fazia não se inclinou para frente e beijou sua fronte, mas se manteve afastado cruzando os braços.

De tudo fez para evitar chorar ali, mas ao olhar para Hyoga tão inocente dormindo, tão vulnerável até mesmo às mentiras que contavam a ele, e constatar que Camus havia passado a noite se embriagando para tentar lidar com o sentimento de impotência que permeava suas vidas, foi impossível segurar o pranto.

Afrodite chorou baixinho, e Camus não se manteve indiferente a seu sofrimento, levantou da poltrona e caminhou até o pisciano, só que quando intencionou abraça-lo este se encolheu recuando um passo para o lado.

— Não... Eu estou sujo. — murmurou baixinho.

— Eu também estou. — Camus respondeu, e não se intimidando abriu os braços e abraçou com força o amado, mergulhando seu rosto nos cabelos azuis piscina para aspirar seu perfume tão amado — Somos dois miseráveis, _ma belle Rose..._ Corrompidos e imundos, mas o nosso amor é puro, é verdadeiro, e é tudo o que nos resta no meio de tanta sujeira.

Camus então levou as mãos ao rosto de Afrodite, enxugou suas lágrimas e ignorando todos os outros odores concentrou-se apenas no aroma único de rosas que emanavam dele, então delicadamente lhe tomou os lábios num beijo cálido, repleto de significado para ambos.

Ainda que tímido, desconfortável e muito envergonhado, Afrodite retribuiu ao gesto com todo amor que lhe cabia, beijando Camus com carinho e entrega.

— Venha. — disse Camus após um momento, apartando o beijo para correr as mãos pelos braços de Peixes e segurar firme em ambas as suas mãos — Permita-me lavar toda a imundice que nos aprisiona... Deixar que a água leve embora tudo que macula a minha flor até que reste apenas o seu perfume.

Afrodite esboçou um sorriso, encostando sua testa à de Camus, e após trocarem um olhar melancólico e cúmplice ambos seguram de mãos unidas até o banheiro onde banharam-se juntos sem pressa, sem julgamentos, sem remorsos ou rancores. Só o amor os preenchia, e ainda que taciturno e imerso em dissabores o amor era tudo o que tinham de puro, e era somente ele que importava naquele momento.

Templo de Baco, 05:45am

A noite já se despedia dando lugar aos primeiros raios de sol que surgiam tímidos no horizonte grego, e enquanto isso, no Templo de Baco, o expediente do bordel se encerrava oficialmente.

O salão, antes agitado pelo clima luxurioso em que circulavam clientes e belíssimas mulheres, agora dava lugar à equipe de limpeza, e o som animado das músicas tocadas em volume altíssimo fora substituído pelo ruído produzido pelas tantas vassouras que agora arrastavam cacos dos copos quebrados e toda a sorte de porcarias espalhadas pelo assoalho.

Era em meio ao cheiro do desinfetante que se espalhava no ar levando embora o odor alcoólico da noite que Saga de Gêmeos deixava seu quarto no Templo de Baco após um banho revigorante, o qual lhe espantou minimamente o cansaço de mais uma longa noite à frente da gerência do bordel.

Descendo as escadas apressado, Gêmeos cruzou o salão enquanto distribuía bom dia aos funcionários, depois seguiu em direção ao seu objetivo, o bar.

Atrás do balcão, com uma expressão de cansaço, porém sem jamais perder o sorriso receptivo e de alegria contagiante no rosto, Aldebaran limpava o balcão com seu inseparável paninho úmido, recebendo o geminiano com uma animada saudação.

— E ai patrão? Bom dia, né? Já que eu não dormi contigo. — disse o brasileiro soltando uma gargalhada, a qual foi de imediato acompanhada pelo grego.

— Bom dia, Aldebaran. — disse Saga puxando um dos banquinhos para se sentar — Sabe que sinto inveja dessa sua disposição e bom humor constantes? Mesmo a essa hora da manhã.

— Ah, fazer o que, né patrão? Não tenho dinheiro, então só me resta sorrir... enquanto é de graça! Mas, e você? Tá aí todo cheiroso, todo engomado, com esse cabelinho que a mamãe penteou... Vai começar mais uma jornada de trabalho pós-expediente noturno ou vai descansar o sono dos justos?

— Não, não... Eu vou descansar. Hoje eu preciso me recolher, já que ontem meu dia foi agitado. Mais tarde eu volto. — disse o geminiano — Pedi para que Marin viesse pela manhã para cá para dar suporte às Bacantes caso precisem de alguma coisa, já que Afrodite trabalhou a noite toda e lhe dei folga até a tarde. Depois do almoço eu também já estou de volta.

— Tá certo... Me acompanha em uma saideira então, patrão? Vou fechar o bar. — disse solícito o taurino já pegando dois copos para preparar uma caipirinha.

— Não Aldebaran, obrigado, fica para uma próxima. — disse Saga se esquivando do convite, não porque não apreciasse a iguaria de origem brasileira, mas estava evitando beber a pedido da namorada, assim também aproveitava para tentar se livrar de vez do vício etílico em sua vida.

— Que isso patrão? Vai negar a saideira? Mas, minha Nossa Senhora da Divina Providência, heim!... Quem te viu quem te vê! Ou tu tá muito estragado de cansado ou tá é doente demais... Cruz credo, onde já se viu negar justo a minha caipirinha?

— Nada pessoal, Touro, só cansaço mesmo. — disse Saga sorrindo — Preciso descansar, e beber não é o mais recomendável no momento... O percurso até o meu Templo é bem considerável... Mas, na verdade, eu parei aqui para tratar de um outro assunto com você.

— Hum? — interrogou em um grunhido o brasileiro enquanto bebericava a caipirinha — Lá vem... É coisa boa ou ruim? Só para me preparar psicologicamente. Qualquer coisa eu já preparo mais uma dose aqui...

— Não... — disse o geminiano balançando a mão no ar, enquanto ria da atitude do companheiro de armas — É coisa boa.

— Opa! Então manda, pode falar.

— Eu queria saber se poderia contar com a sua ajuda para organizar um evento no Décimo Terceiro Templo.

— Evento? Que tipo de evento? O do tipo festa?

— Para ser mais específico, o do tipo churrasco despretensioso com os amigos... Só para convidados a dedo! — o grego soltou um leve sorriso enquanto acompanhava a face do brasileiro se iluminar em um sorriso alegre e genuíno.

— Ah! Patrão! — disse em tom alto e animado Aldebaran, que no auge da empolgação deu um tapa no braço do Santo de Gêmeos o fazendo perder o equilíbrio e bambear no banquinho no qual que estava sentado — Mas, tanto dedo para me pedir isso? Justo isso? — o brasileiro soltou uma risada ruidosa.

— Então você organiza?

— Mas é claro que organizo! Quando for assim nem precisa pedir, eu já me ofereço, porque quando o assunto é churrasco eu sou sem vergonha!

— Bom saber! — respondeu Saga rindo, já contagiado pela alegria do outro — Contudo, como eu sei que você é uma pessoa atarefada, seria melhor perguntar antes se você estaria disposto, não é mesmo?

— Chefe, quando o assunto for churrasco, pode enviar até solicitação oficial expedida pelo Grande Mestre... Tem essa não. Churrasco é churrasco. É igual água; não se nega nem ao inimigo! Pode sempre contar comigo.

— Pode deixar, vou fazer essa anotação mental! — disse entre risos o Grande Mestre — Mas, eu preciso saber de você se a data que eu estou cogitando aqui na minha cabeça será suficiente para que possa organizar tudo com calma.

— É para hoje? — perguntou o brasileiro arregalando os olhos negros como duas jabuticabas.

— Não! Claro que não! Imaginei para daqui uns quinze dias mais ou menos, e que seja em um dos dias em que o Templo das Bacantes não abra.

— Ah... Então dá tempo até de sobra. E vão ser quantas pessoas?

— Somente os cavaleiros de Ouro, e também Geisty, Marin, Shina e Misty.

— Opa! É um churrasco só para a diretoria então! Vai ser animado! É uma quantidade razoável de bocas.

— Sim, e não quero que economize nem na comida e nem nas bebidas. Quero muita variedade de tudo que há de melhor. Quero que seja um evento digno de ser lembrado!

— Fica tranquilo, vai ser de patrão essa festa! Comigo não tem miserinha não... Além de que, é rega bofe do Grande Mestre, rapá, tá pensando o que? — gargalhou empolgado o taurino, que não cabia em si de entusiasmo, pois poucas coisas na vida o deixavam mais alegre do que um bom churrasco em companhia dos amigos.

— É isso ai. — Saga riu junto a ele.

— Mas, peraê, patrão... Esse churrasco é em alguma comemoração específica? — Touro perguntou com súbita curiosidade, tendo uma risada quase maquiavélica do geminiano como primeira resposta.

— Isso é surpresa, meu caro Touro curioso... No dia você descobrirá! — disse Gêmeos se levantando do banquinho que estava sentado em frente ao balcão e saindo calmamente, já ciente que plantara a semente da curiosidade no irmão de armas, que do bar o acompanhou com os olhos enquanto deixava o salão.

— Safado! — resmungou Aldebaran, inconformado e curioso.

Quando Saga cruzou a porta de saída, Touro passou a mão no paninho que tinha deixado sobre o balcão e o levou até a testa, enxugando as minúsculas gotículas de suor que ali já começavam a brotar dada sua ansiedade em tentar decifrar o porquê daquela festança que o chefe daria.

Era certo para Aldebaran que seu descanso tão almejado daquela manhã não aconteceria, já que passaria boa parte do seu tempo livre matutando possíveis respostas para aquele mistério todo, porém, assim como a maioria dos cavaleiros, teria que esperar até o dia do churrasco para saber.

 **Negrito – traduzido do francês**

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

Aquenta a biloca – segura a franga, se acalma

Cafuçu – inveja; indivíduo bruto, grosseiro, selvagem

Dar linha – ir embora

Mágoa de cabocla – inveja

Matim – chinfrim, pobre, pequeno, ridículo

Pochete – diz-se daquele, ou daquela, que adora aparecer junto de alguém importante

Tombado – caído, derrubado, destruído, apodrecido, cansado

Vudu – energia negativa


	16. Alta tensão!

**************************Cap 16 Alta tensão.** ****************************

 ****  
Duas semanas se passaram, e como anunciado no comunicado oficial expedido pelo Grande Mestre, toda a patente de Ouro, e parte da patente de Prata, estava presente no Décimo Terceiro Templo para uma confraternização informal no horário do almoço.

No pátio localizado nos fundos do Templo do Grande Mestre, o cheiro apetitoso da carne assando na brasa se espalhava pelo ambiente aguçando os paladares, enquanto a animada música brasileira que tocava em um volume pertinente se misturava ao falatório dos presentes. Esses, por sinal, já se fartavam dos deliciosos aperitivos e petiscos aprontados com primor por Aldebaran.

Mais ao fundo do amplo pátio, em frente à farta churrasqueira que fumegava, Touro mexia nos pedaços generosos e suculentos de carne enquanto sambava no ritmo da canção cantarolando os versos.

— Você jogou fora... a minha ilusão... a louca paixão... É tarde demais...

Atrás dele, encostando-se ao balcão que providencialmente havia sido posto para o evento, Misty de Lagarto chamava o taurino elevando o tom de voz para ser ouvido em meio aquela balburdia toda.

— Deba. Ei! Aldebaran!

— Que pena... que pena amor...

— ALDEBARAN! — gritou o cavaleiro de prata.

— Ai, caralho! Que susto viado!... O que foi? — finalmente respondeu o brasileiro ao se virar para trás.

— Eu heim! Ficou surdo? Estou te chamando há um tempão. — reclamou o francesinho.

— Eu tava distraído ouvindo a obra prima... Mas, fala, o que foi? Vai mais carne ai? — apanhou a bandeja cheia de carnes a colocando sobre o balcão ao lado de Misty.

— Não, já estou satisfeito por enquanto! Eu queria saber se Mu e Shaka não virão. Será que não foram convocados? Já está todo mundo aqui. — perguntou o Lagarto tentando disfarçar a curiosidade, já que desde que Mu tirara férias de tudo ele fizera para tentar descobrir o real motivo que tinha levado o lemuriano a se afastar de forma tão repentina, mas nunca uma informação lhe fora tão difícil de conseguir. Tinha sondado até os feirantes da vila de Rodório, onde Shaka costumava ir às Terças e Sábados para comprar frutas e legumes frescos, e mesmo assim não descobrira nada. Misty estava que não se aguentava mais de curiosidade.

No entanto, antes mesmo que Aldebaran pudesse responder o que quer que fosse, Milo de Escorpião se acercou dos dois cavaleiros cantarolando os versos da música num português enrolado e bem carregado no sotaque grego.

O escorpiano não estava nada à vontade com aquela convocação.

Desde que tinha tentado comprar uma noite com Geisty dias atrás e não conseguira, Milo vinha matutando em sua mente alguma outra maneira de se aproximar da amazona, já que estava ficando óbvio para si que gostava dela bem mais do que deveria, afinal foram dias de preocupação por causa de seu misterioso desmaio no Templo das Bacantes.

Contudo, também era nítida a aproximação de Saga e Geisty, e como desconhecia o que de fato acontecia de forma sigilosa sob o teto do Templo de Baco, Milo acreditava que Gêmeos andava cercando Serpente para tirar algum proveito.

Sem repostas e irritado foi até o bar improvisado procurar refrescar a cabeça desses pensamentos que lhe intrigavam. Tinha que encarar aquele evento, e não iria conseguir fazê-lo de cara limpa.

— Debaran, onde você enfiou a cachaça? — disse Milo indo para o outro lado do balcão.

— No teu rabo torto. — respondeu o brasileiro com uma gargalhada.

— Porra, seu vacilão! — o escorpiano falou rindo, porém sem o habitual ânimo que sempre tinha para com as brincadeiras do amigo — Tô falando sério, a pinga lá pra fazer a caipirinha acabou.

— Ah porra, ninguém fica de bico seco hoje não! — retrucou Aldebaran — Pega lá na outra ponta. Lá tem mais. — apontou para o freezer, depois olhou para Misty que acompanhava a movimentação dos dois dourados — Pô rapaz, o patrão chamou a rapaziada toda. Mu foi convidado sim, então o Shaka também foi, né? Seria deselegante ele não chamar o marido do cara tu não acha?

— Tá, mas não foi bem um convite, mas uma convocação. — disse Misty.

— Ei, mas vocês tão achando mesmo que o Shaka vem em um churrasco? — foi a vez de Milo se meter na conversa trazendo consigo duas garrafas de cachaça — Até porque o loirão não é chegado em carne né, cês tão ligado.

— Coé, Milo, cê acha que eu não sei disso? Já pensei em tudo rapaz! Pro Buda tem dez quilos de salada de maionese, mais duas bacias de molho vinagrete e muita raça de salada de alface com agrião. Fiz até purê de batata! Ninguém passa necessidade nas baguncinha que eu organizo não, tá maluco truta? — Aldebaran falava indignado com a falta de credibilidade do amigo em sua atenção com os convidados, depois se voltou novamente para Misty — E viado, o dia que o Mu recusar um almoço meu, gratuito e com todo esse perfume de carne da boa pairando no ar, vai ser o dia em que galinha vai criar dente. Aquele lá fila boia sempre que passa pela minha casa. Não pode sentir o cheiro do bifão que sai lá da forja de Áries e aparece pra me "visitar". Já faço em dobro... Ô carneiro bom de garfo.

Um pouco mais afastados, em meio aos demais convidados que transitavam pelo local animados, Saga e Geisty se mantinham de pé, um de frente para o outro. A aura de romance pairava em torno deles e a essa altura já era até difícil disfarçar o óbvio, fosse pela troca de olhares cúmplices ou pelos gestos que mesmo simples carregavam uma carga de carinho perceptível.

A voz da amazona era disfarçada pelo som da música, mas no rosto de feições belas era possível perceber, mesmo que de forma discreta, a preocupação que pairava em sua mente.

O geminiano, em uma tentativa de amenizar o nervosismo da namorada, tinha lhe trazido mais uma dose de suco e agora tentava lhe transmitir confiança e tranquilidade.

— Fique tranquila, _amore mio_ , vai dar tudo certo. — disse o grego passando a mão pelo braço da amazona de forma carinhosa.

— Não consigo. — ela respondeu apreensiva — O tempo só está passando e não falamos nada ainda... Pela deusa, como será que eles irão reagir? Estou receosa quanto a isso... E se não reagirem bem? Há de se convir que estamos dando um tiro no escuro, Saga. — gesticulava, mesmo tentando ser discreta, enquanto fitava os outros cavaleiros e amazonas que riam, comiam e bebiam totalmente alheios à sua aflição.

— Sim, estamos, mas há outra maneira? Não. Então, tente se acalmar. Essa ansiedade toda não deve fazer nada bem para você, nem para os nossos bebês. Beba o suco, respire fundo, e tente não se preocupar tanto. — falou o geminiano tentando passar tranquilidade pela voz calma e comedida, mesmo que seu coração dissesse o oposto, batendo acelerado dentro do peito como estava, pois logo daria um passo que mudaria a vida do casal em definitivo, independente de qual fosse a reação de companheiros de armas.

E Geisty partilhava do mesmo dilema e insegurança.

— Como não me preocupar, Saga? — disse ela em baixo tom — Vamos dar um passo imenso em nossas vidas, e um passo sem volta! Iremos assumir frente a eles uma postura totalmente contrária da que adotamos até agora, então não me peça para ficar simplesmente tranquila. Não me peça, porque é impossível! Por mais que eu tenha desejado que enfim pudéssemos nos mostrar a todos e viver o nosso amor abertamente, eu ainda tenho muito receio de sofrer represálias... Principalmente em se tratando do porco do Camus... Temos muita coisa em jogo... e tenho medo que esse passo seja maior que as nossas pernas. — falou a última frase quase em um sussurro.

Vestido em compreensão, Saga contornava os anseios da jovem.

— Geisty querida, eu sei que a sua maior preocupação é quanto a Aquário, mas eu já tive uma conversa prévia com ele, lembra? Ele foi bem direto; disse que não está nem ai pra quem eu "fodo", pois a minha vida pessoal não lhe interessa. Palavras dele mesmo.

— Ele usou esses termos? — perguntou a amazona com uma expressão de desagrado no belo rosto.

— Usou. E disse ainda que como cavaleiro se manterá imparcial, não entrará em detalhes com Dimitri sobre nossas vidas pessoais e manterá sigilo sobre sua gravidez. Então, fique tranquila que da boca de Aquário não sairá nada sobre nós. Camus fingirá que não sabe de nada desde que o Templo das Bacantes continue dando lucro à Vory. Ele me garantiu que o velho Vor russo não nos será problema.

— E você confia nele... — ralhou a amazona.

— Confio. Mesmo estando no meio podre da máfia, certos decoros aqui dentro ainda são mantidos. Então, quanto a isso podemos contar com o apoio dele, tudo que estiver ao alcance de Camus em virtude do Santuário e das ordens dadas por mim serão cumpridas.

— Humpf... Ele é um porco! Ele e essa corja russa mafiosa... — a morena suspirou ainda inquieta e emendou mais um ponto — Mas, e quanto a todos os outros, Saga? Você não se preocupa? Por que eu me preocupo e muito! Não sei como vão reagir.

— Sim, eu me preocupo, mas eu sou o Grande Mestre e eles me devem obediência, e é com isso que estou contando. Quanto a ter apoio, bem, isso é algo particular de cada um... — respondeu resignado o geminiano, dando um gole no suco que tinha em mãos.

— _Madonna mia_! — exclamou Geisty dando também um gole generoso na bebida — Então acabe logo com essa tensão, Saga. Dê logo a notícia.

— Estou esperando o Mu chegar. Estranho esse atraso. Áries sempre foi tão pontual... Se bem que, conhecendo o estrupício do Virgem como eu conheço o Mu deve estar tendo problemas para conseguir sair de casa por causa daquele monge maluco. — ralhou o geminiano — Logo eles estão aqui e nossa aflição terminará, enquanto isso vamos pegar algo para comer. Você comeu pouco hoje, precisa se alimentar bem.

A amazona lançou um olhar questionador e um riso debochado ao namorado.

— Mas também não preciso comer por três!

— Mas também não pode ficar sem comer! Vamos, sua amazona emburrada. — disse Saga com um sorriso envolvente enquanto acariciava o rosto da namorada para em seguida cochichar em seu ouvido — Não vejo a hora de poder te beijar na frente de todos.

— Ah... Eu também _amore mio_ , mas ainda temos que manter a discrição, infelizmente. Mas falta pouco pra isso acabar. — disse ela retribuindo o sorriso.

— Sim, falta pouco... Venha, vamos nos servir, em breve colocaremos um fim nisso e... — Saga fez uma pausa quando olhou para a entrada do pátio e notou certa aglomeração que se formava — Olha só quem chegou. — o geminiano acenou levemente com a cabeça.

Ao olhar para a direção apontada pelo namorado, Geisty viu, surpreendida, Mu adentrar o recinto empurrando um carrinho enorme de bebê todo atrapalhado, uma vez que além dele também trazia, penduradas em ambos os ombros, várias bolsas de maternidade que pareciam abarrotadas de coisas.

Um pouco mais atrás vinha Shaka, e este parecia trazer algo preso a seu corpo por um tecido vermelho. Virgem também carregava nos ombros duas bolsas, um pouco menores que as trazidas por Mu.

De onde estava Geisty não podia distinguir do que se tratava, já que um pequeno tumulto se formava em torno dos cavaleiros.

— Mas, o que... O que está havendo? — a amazona franziu as sobrancelhas negras, curiosa, enquanto tentava distinguir algo daquela distância.

— Parece que não somos só nós que temos boas notícias a dar, não é mesmo? — disse o grego com um sorriso amistoso — Por que não vai até lá? Acho que vai gostar da novidade que Áries e Virgem trouxeram.

— Novidade? — ela exclamou sem deixar de olhar para os cavaleiros que agora cumprimentavam os colegas.

— Sim. Não te disse antes porque Mu me pediu para guardar segredo. Achei que deveria retribuir, por tudo que ele fez por nós. E também porque havia risco de o bebê não... Bem, vá até lá, amore mio. Vá conhecer o filho do Áries. — disse Saga sorrindo.

— Filho! — Geisty arregalou os olhos violetas, e tomada de assalto por uma euforia repentina correu até a aglomeração de cavaleiros e amazonas que rodeavam o Áries e Virgem.

Esses por sua vez, mal conseguiram chegar até o centro do pátio. A curiosidade dos presentes era tamanha que formaram uma barricada em torno deles esticando os olhos curiosos e os enchendo de perguntas.

Foi então que Mu resolveu sanar a curiosidade de todos ali mesmo, acabando de vez com o mistério.

Com um sorriso largo que mal lhe cabia no rosto o lemuriano "estacionou" o enorme carrinho de bebê ali mesmo, colocou as tantas bolsas abarrotadas dentro e voltou-se até onde estava Shaka como Kiki no colo. Iria dizer a Virgem para que tirasse o bebê do sling, mas Máscara da Morte em todo seu entusiasmo efusivo italiano foi mais rápido, e acercando-se do indiano puxou delicadamente o tecido que cobria a cabecinha de Kiki para baixo revelando seus cabelinhos ruivos e seus enormes olhos de um lilás translúcido e único.

— _Ma che! Madonna mia_ , é um bambino! — quase gritou. Não que fosse preciso, já que seu tom de voz era naturalmente elevado.

Pego de surpresa, Shaka reagiu instintivamente dando um tapa na mão do canceriano, que a recolheu fazendo uma careta.

— Mas isso é jeito de abordar as pessoas, Câncer? Vai assustar meu anjinho. — repreendeu o indiano baixando os olhos para Kiki e lhe acarinhando os fiozinhos do cabelo ralo.

— Exatamente, Máscara. É um bebê. — Mu interveio, já estendendo os braços para Shaka para que ele lhe passasse o filho.

Virgem assim o fez, com todo o cuidado do mundo.

Com Kiki em seu colo, Mu, todo bobo, lhe sorria conversando em um tom de voz sereno e comedido.

— Oi filhotinho, vamos conhecer os amigos do papai? — sussurrou ao se aproximar dos amigos para, orgulhoso e feliz, lhes apresentar o filho — Pessoal, esse é Kiki. Meu filho e do Shaka. — disse o Santo de Áries com um sorriso efusivo no rosto.

Agora com quinze dias de vida o pequenino lemuriano estava mais forte, mais firme, e já se mostrava curioso e esperto, uma vez que seus olhos lilases inquietos não pareciam querer perder um só detalhe de tudo que lhe cercava.

— Pela deusa! É um lemuriano! — disse Marin, que estava ao lado de Máscara da Morte e não tirava os olhos do pacotinho trazido por Shaka desde que pisaram naquele pátio.

— Vocês adotaram ele? Onde o encontrou? — disse um sorridente e surpreso Aiolia, que segurava a na mão de Marin todo animado.

— _Ma_ é claro que adotaram né, Leão burro. — espinafrou Máscara da Morte — Deve ser lá das bandas de Jamiel.

— Atena que gracinha! Olha só as pintinhas! — disse Shina tocando na testa do bebezinho, para desespero de Shaka que se segurava para não ser indelicado. Virgem temia que sendo ainda muito novinho o bebê não tivesse o sistema imunológico perfeitamente formado, mas respirou fundo e iria se segurar até onde podia.

— Ai deixa eu ver! Deixa eu ver! — falou Misty enquanto tentava abrir espaço entre Shura e Aldebaran que se acotovelavam para olhar, ainda incrédulos, o pequeno filho de Áries e Virgem.

— _Madonna mia_! — exclamou Geisty quando finalmente conseguiu entrar na rodinha formada em torno dos amigos — Mas... Mas é um bebê! — levou as duas mãos à boca enquanto abria um sorriso enorme — Pela deusa, Mu! Oh pela deusa, desculpa, tenho que falar baixo... — se corrigiu dando um sorriso amarelo.

— Tudo bem, ele está acordado. — Mu riu da amiga.

— Ele é igual a você! É lemuriano! Que incrível! — falou Geisty esticando o pescoço para analisar cada detalhe no bebezinho rosado e de cabelos ralinhos que se remexia inquieto no colo do pai, depois agarrou o ariano por um dos ombros o puxando para si — Por que não me contou que pretendia adotar um bebê?

— Porque eu não pretendia. — respondeu Áries ainda rindo.

Logo muitas outras perguntas surgiram, soterrando os pais de primeira viagem.

— Vocês o adotaram quando? — perguntou Milo se esticando para ver o bebê.

— Ele é lá de Jamiel, Mu? — indagou Marin tão curiosa quanto animada.

— Ele é de proveta? — foi a vez de Shura, em toda sua praticidade, perguntar.

Mu respirou fundo e calmamente chamou a atenção de todos, tentando conter os ânimos exaltados.

— Calma gente, eu vou responder a todas as perguntas, mas vamos começar do começo...

O Santo de Áries então começou a relatar, de modo sucinto, a maneira como Kiki chegou até ele e Shaka. Em respeito à Geisty que sabia estar grávida, e também por conta do teor sigiloso do ocorrido, o ariano poupou os ouvintes dos detalhes mais tristes, em contra partida exaltou o milagre realizado pelos deuses e a maneira como Shaka fora enviado através do tempo para resgatar o pequeno.

Enquanto a pequena plateia escutava atenta e admirada ao relato de Mu, um pouco mais afastado Camus terminava de alimentar um garotinho russo faminto e um tanto emburrado.

— **Não faça essa carinha meu filho. Eu sei que quer ficar com a Di, mas aqui não pode. É o nosso segredo, lembra?** — sussurrou Camus na tentativa de consolar o pequeno.

— **Eu sei, mas é que eu quelia fica com ela.** — reclamou o garotinho fazendo um bico adorável.

Hyoga não entendia bem os motivos daquele acordo, daquele segredo, mas obedecia sem pestanejar à ordem do pai, mesmo que lhe doesse ter de fingir indiferença à "amazona" de Peixes.

— **Daqui a pouco, quando todos estiverem distraídos, você vai lá falar com ela um pouquinho, está bem?** — disse Camus.

— **Tá bem, papai.** — Hyoga respondeu, deixando escapar um suspiro logo em seguida.

Camus então lhe serviu mais uma colherada de maionese, alguns pedacinhos de carne e aproveitou a distração causada por Mu e Shaka para trocar alguns olhares com Afrodite que se manteve afastado do tumulto. E como achou Peixes especialmente lindo naquele dia!

Afrodite demorou algumas horas para escolher o que vestir para aquele almoço oficial, já que todos os cavaleiros estariam presentes no evento e também Hyoga. Tinha que manter a mentira que ele e Camus sustentavam ao pequeno garotinho russo, mas não podia aparecer no meio dos irmãos de armas simplesmente vestido de mulher, ou lhe encheriam de perguntas das quais ele não teria respostas.

Por mais que todos ali estivessem mais que acostumados a ver o Santo de Peixes transitar livremente entre ambos os gêneros, Afrodite sempre assumira uma postura predominantemente masculina, tanto ao se vestir quanto no gestual. Ele era apenas andrógeno, mas naquele dia ele teria que ser mais que apenas andrógeno. Ele teria que ser a amazona de Peixes para Hyoga sem deixar de ser o cavaleiro de Peixes para os demais.

Sendo assim, escolheu um visual que tivesse boa fluidez entre masculino e feminino. Vestiu uma calça pantalona bem larga, de tecido escuro para melhor esconder os volumes de seu corpo, camiseta também larga com estampa da Madonna, já que todos ali sabiam que era fã da cantora e não desconfiariam de nada, marcou a cintura com um cinto largo de couro e vestiu por cima um colete preto longo de algodão bordado com rosas brancas. Arrematou o visual com muitos anéis nos dedos e um coque no alto da cabeça, enfeitando o cabelo com uma presilha de prata e brilhantes. Optou por não usar maquiagem, mas manteve um lencinho amarrado no pescoço já que tinha o pomo de adão bem proeminente.

Depois dos olhares trocados, Camus voltou sua atenção novamente a Hyoga, e percebendo que o filho ainda estava amuadinho se obrigou a cumprir seu papel de pai fazendo de tudo para animá-lo. Já tinha conhecimento do filho de Áries e Virgem, visto que Afrodite lhe contara semanas atrás, porém precisaria fingir surpresa, então pegou Hyoga no colo, limpou seu rostinho com um guardanapo e caminhou até o aglomerado de curiosos que circundavam Shaka e Mu.

— **Vamos desfazer esse bico? Você nem viu quem chegou, não é**? — disse o francês.

— **Quem chegou papai?** — Hyoga perguntou curioso.

— **Olha ali.** — apontou para a entrada do pátio.

— **TIO SHAKAAAA**! — o menininho loiro sorriu. Apesar do pouco tempo que passara junto do Santo de Virgem tinha se afeiçoado bastante a ele e fazia dias que desejava revê-lo — **Olha papai, tem um nenê no colo do Comissálio Gódon.**

— **Mu. O nome dele é Mu.** — disse Camus sorrindo.

— **Deixa eu ver o nenê papai, deixa?**

— **Claro, vamos lá conhecer o pequeno. Ele vai ser seu amiguinho.**

Quando Camus passou por Afrodite, este, vendo que todas as atenções estavam voltadas para o bebê de Mu e Shaka, sorriu para Hyoga e lhe mandou um beijo no ar. O menininho retribuiu todo contente e logo pai e filho se juntaram ao tumulto de gente que queria conhecer Kiki e sua história.

Um pouco mais afastado, Afrodite cruzou os braços e suspirou profundamente. Não era nada fácil manter as aparências, e intimamente pensava até quando teria, e seria capaz, de fingir toda aquela indiferença justamente às pessoas que mais queria ter perto de si.

Esperaria a euforia dos colegas baixar para ir cumprimentar Mu e Shaka. Euforia, aliás, que logo mais seria repetida quando Saga revelasse a gravidez de Geisty aos demais cavaleiros.

Aquele seria um dia de revelações e altas emoções. Um dia que, talvez, marcaria o começo de uma nova fase nas vidas de pessoas muito queridas pelo pisciano, e era nisso que ele pensava enquanto observava Saga se aproximando dos colegas enquanto delicadamente, e num gesto cheio de carinho, abraçava a cintura de Geisty.

Peixes estava feliz pelos dois, essa era a verdade. Apesar das brigas horríveis que tivera com a amazona de Serpente logo que Gêmeos a trouxe para viver no Templo de Baco, e também das desavenças com o geminiano, Afrodite conseguia enxergar que Geisty estava fazendo muito bem a Saga, que ela, de certa forma, tinha trazido um equilíbrio que há muito Gêmeos tinha perdido, e no que dependesse de si faria o possível para ajuda-los nessa nova e perigosa jornada.

Somente uma coisa incomodava mais Afrodite naquele dia do que o fato de não poder se aproximar de Camus e Hyoga como desejava. A presença incômoda e indigesta de Misty de Lagarto.

— Que as três bocas de Cérbero mordam minhas canelas! Eu estou delirando ou aquele cafuçu oxigenado está piscando para mim? — resmungou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

No meio dos cavaleiros e amazonas que escutavam Mu relatar o aparecimento de Kiki, Misty encarava Afrodite com um cínico sorrisinho nos lábios besuntados de gloss.

Para provocar o pisciano, o francesinho tinha se movimentado matreiro entre os presentes e propositalmente já se colocava ao lado de Camus, que distraído com o bebê ruivinho no colo do pai ariano nem o tinha notado, e com caras e bocas provocava o pisciano cumprindo sua missão pessoal de tirá-lo do sério.

— Não... não é meu coágulo... — resmungou Afrodite novamente, inconformado — Aposto que essa cabeça de pompa gira está maquinando algum truque... Ah, mas hoje eu não tiro meus olhos de você, corvo albino! — falou em voz alta, nem percebendo que Máscara da Morte chegava a seu lado lhe oferecendo uma latinha de cerveja.

— Ma che _pazzo_ , Afrodite? Tá falando sozinho, _stronzo_? — disse o canceriano encarando o rosto afogueado do sueco.

— Me deixa, Mask! — respondeu o pisciano apanhado a latinha com um gesto bruto — Você não fala com suas cabeças? Eu falo com as minhas! Para que eu tenho duas cabeças? É para uma falar com a outra, não é? — falava encarando Misty que ao longe o provocava com risinhos.

— Hum... _va benne_. _Non_ vai lá ver o _bambino_?

— Eu já conheço o Kiki, santa. Pro seu governo, eu sou o padrinho dele. Vocês que estavam por fora. — respondeu todo orgulhoso dando um gole na cerveja em seguida — Aliás, Kiki não é o único bafo de hoje, tá boa? Se prepara que o babado é forte!

— Hum... bem que _io_ desconfiei. — o canceriano deu de ombros — Gêmeos não faria uma convocação oficial só para ver a gente comer churrasco, _non_ é _vero_? _Che cazzo_! O que será agora? Nunca termino _mio lavoro_ com tanta merda acontecendo toda hora.

— Então vai vendo! — disse Peixes, depois cutucou com o cotovelo o braço do amigo italiano apontando para Saga que se afastava da pequena multidão que aos poucos se dispersava. Gêmeos, de mãos dadas com Serpente, a conduzia delicadamente — E eu bem acho que vai ser agora.

E Peixes estava certo.

Ao chegar ao centro do pátio, onde havia algumas mesas com cadeiras, o grego se posicionou de modo a ficar no meio para poder chamar a atenção e ser visto por todos, então trocou um olhar carinhoso com a amada e a trouxe para perto de si com um abraço caloroso.

— Está pronta? — perguntou o geminiano recebendo de volta a resposta firme da amazona.

— Sim. Estou pronta.

Saga então respirou fundo, apartou o abraço e segurou na mão da namorada com firmeza, como quem busca coragem para o próximo passo que seria dado.

— Cavaleiros, amazonas... Por favor, um minuto de vossa atenção! — usou toda sua potência vocal para se fazer ouvir entre os burburinhos e a música que tocava — Aldebaran, abaixe o volume da música, por gentileza. Tenho um pronunciamento importante a fazer.

Aos poucos o coro de vozes agitadas foi se calando e vários pares de olhos curiosos passaram então a direcionar suas atenções a Saga, o vendo com o braço estendido ao ar pedindo silêncio.

— Aproximem-se, por favor. — fez um gesto com a mão que tinha no ar chamando a todos para mais perto, enquanto via Aldebaran caminhar apressado até o aparelho de som para baixar o volume — Meus amigos, agora que todos já chegaram eu posso falar do motivo pelo qual eu os chamei aqui hoje... — fez uma pausa para respirar, olhar nos olhos da amada e com ternura lhe beijar as costas da mão — Queria compartilhar com todos vocês a minha alegria, esta que também é de Geisty. — sorriu animado voltando a olhar para os cavaleiros e amazonas que os rodeavam — Bem, acredito que não seja do conhecimento de todos, visto que tentamos ser o mais discretos o possível para evitar problemas com a Vory v Zakone e não colocar em risco a segurança da mulher que eu amo e também a de vocês.

Ao ouvir aquela confissão muitos ali, mesmo que já desconfiados, arregalaram os olhos surpresos, uma vez que já imaginavam haver um caso entre o Patriarca e a amazona de Serpente, no entanto não esperavam ouvir da boca do próprio geminiano uma declaração feita daquela forma.

Milo de Escorpião era de longe o mais surpreendido por aquela revelação, e se antes não estava dando muita atenção às palavras do Grande Mestre, agora se aproximava do casal ao centro do pátio para encarar os olhos de Saga com uma inquietação na alma que não se lembrava de um dia ter experimentado em sua vida.

— Sim, meus amigos, é isso que vocês ouviram. — prosseguiu Saga que sorria animado, alheio ao descontentamento do escorpiano — Eu amo essa mulher. Eu amo Geisty, e é para dizer isso que os chamei aqui hoje, porque não quero mais ter de esconder de vocês nosso relacionamento, nosso amor e nossas conquistas!

Naquela altura os mais animados, como Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte e Mu já batiam palmas, riam e festejavam com assovios e gritos incentivadores. Outros, mesmo que ainda contidos sorriam surpresos, porém Milo, já pressentindo o que estava por vir, sentia o sangue borbulhar dentro das veias, e estreitando os olhos azuis cruzou os braços num claro sinal de desconforto.

Em seu íntimo Milo se perguntava se tinha ouvido direito, se não estava delirando. Saga, além de obrigar a ex-cunhada a ser puta, agora estava de namoro com ela? Pior! Dizendo que a amava? E ela? Como Geisty podia ser conivente com aquilo? Então Gêmeos não estava cercando a amazona como ele imaginava, mas ela se estava deixando cercar? E por que Geisty nunca lhe disse nada? Afinal, toda vez que subia com ela ficava nítida a atração que sentiam um pelo outro.

A mente de Milo fervia, o coração pulava frenético dentro do peito, tentava entender o que se passava, enquanto alheio a seu estado de fúria Saga prosseguia com o discurso, agora um tanto mais confiante, já que tivera a confirmação de que seu namoro com a amazona não era algo tão novo para todos ali e que, inclusive, era bem aceito.

— E uma dessas conquistas, meus amigos, veio na forma de uma benção! — continuou o geminiano — Nosso amor foi abençoado, e de forma muito especial. Por isso, é com especial alegria que digo a vocês que Geisty, minha amada amazona, está grávida! Nós seremos pais! E pais de gêmeos!

Súbito, um silêncio taciturno tomou de assalto o pátio.

Somente a música brasileira em volume bem baixo era ouvida.

Geisty engoliu em seco, apreensiva, enquanto corria os olhos violetas vidrados pelas faces dos irmãos de armas à sua frente vendo apenas Mu lhe sorrir.

Saga apertou-lhe com ainda mais força a mão que segurava firme contra a sua. Ambas tremiam ligeiramente, mas unidas acima de tudo.

Durante quase um minuto, que para o casal no centro do pátio mais parecia uma eternidade inteira, ninguém disse nada, até que o silêncio foi finalmente quebrado por Milo, que ao ouvir a notícia sentiu como se todas as suas quatorze agulhas, mais a letal Antares, lhe perfurassem de uma só vez o corpo.

— Como é que é? — bradou o Escorpião descruzando os braços de pronto e avançando um passo à frente — Isso só pode ser uma piada... Uma piada de mau gosto. Você está gravida? — inquiriu olhando para a amazona.

Não prevendo aquela reação do guardião da Oitava Casa, Saga voltou seu rosto para o loiro e o encarou num ímpeto inconsciente e repentino, franzindo as sobrancelhas numa clara expressão de zanga.

— Como disse, Escorpião? — falou o geminiano em tom moderado.

— Eu disse que isso só pode ser uma piada. — rosnou Milo sentindo a garganta lhe apertar e um calor súbito lhe subir para a face contorcida.

— E por que seria uma piada? — retrucou Saga com ar de deboche.

— Porque eu não posso acreditar que o seu mal caratismo tenha chegado a esse ponto. — vociferou Milo, cujo semblante e postura em nada lembravam o sempre descontraído e brincalhão escorpiano — Então foi para isso que você convocou a todos para essa merda de reunião? Para dizer que você conseguiu enredar e engravidar a sua ex-cunhada? Isso depois de tê-la trazido para cá à força, tê-la trancado em um bordel e a obrigado a se prostituir? E faz isso com essa cara lavada? — gritou encarando o geminiano nos olhos, imponente, ameaçador.

Saga sentiu o corpo todo tremer, de raiva, de indignação, mas muito mais de surpresa. Já esperava uma reação negativa vinda da parte de Milo, mas não uma que lhe colocasse na berlinda, uma vez que ninguém ali sabia, com exceção de Afrodite, dos reais motivos que o levaram a trazer Geisty para o Santuário usando o Templo das Bacantes como disfarce para a máfia russa.

Contudo, não ia cair na armadilha do Escorpião, não ia perder a compostura na frente de todos, por isso puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões procurando se acalmar para não levar aquela discussão adiante.

— Escorpião, abaixe o seu tom de voz. Assuntos de cunho pessoal que envolvam a Geisty não lhe dizem respeito. — disse Gêmeos de modo firme.

Milo, porém, não estava nada disposto a se calar, ao contrário, deu mais um passo a frente e esbravejou, ainda mais enfurecido.

— Assuntos referentes à Geisty dizem respeito a mim a partir do momento que eu fui, e sou, o único homem aqui que a respeita.

— Você só pode estar de deboche. Como se atreve a dizer isso? — retrucou Saga, agora também dando um passo à frente, mas sem soltar da mão da amazona.

— Eu digo isso porque essa é a verdade... E porque eu gosto dela! Eu gosto da Geisty. — rebateu Milo surpreendendo a todos, em especial a amazona de Serpente que não esperava ouvir aquela declaração e por isso sentiu um temor profundo que a fez apertar ainda mais a mão do geminiano na tentativa de impedi-lo de continuar avançando em direção ao escorpiano.

— O que foi que você disse? — Saga falou quase num ronco de fera.

— Foi isso mesmo que você ouviu. E eu só não a tirei da vida ainda porque o lance dela com a Vory é pesado, a dívida dela é enorme, mas se eu pudesse quitá-la nada iria me impedir, nem mesmo você. — continuou Milo sem desviar os olhos do geminiano.

Os ânimos no ambiente já se agitavam.

Marin e Aiolia encaravam o Escorpião apreensivos. A japonesa cobria a boca com uma das mãos e o grego tinha os olhos estatelados e vidrados, nem piscava para não correr o risco de perder uma movimentação brusca de ambos. Ao lado deles Shina e Shura pareciam paralisados, incrédulos, enquanto Máscara da Morte acendia um cigarro para tentar acalmar os nervos.

Outro que parecia não acreditar no que estava ouvindo era Mu, que tinha até parado de ninar o filho em seu colo e agora estava estático, rijo feito uma estátua de cera, enquanto observava alarmado a aura do local adquirir uma energia pesada e tensa.

Ao lado dele Shaka, de olhos fechados e feições serenas, brincava com Kiki parecendo ignorar o fuzuê que se formava bem ali a poucos passos, mas a verdade era que se mantinha atento ao mínimo sinal que pudesse oferecer perigo a seu bebê. Virgem já esperava que alguma desinteligência fosse ocorrer, afinal sempre que se reuniam era assim, mas agora tinha um filho e não permitiria que nada, nem ninguém, colocasse sua paz e harmonia em risco.

Bem diferente de Virgem, Peixes roía o cantinho da unha do dedo mindinho em apreensão, não acreditando que Milo se atrevera a enfrentar Saga na frente de todos, ao passo que Aldebaran, já conhecendo o gênio explosivo de Escorpião e a fúria de Gêmeos avançou até perto deles para intervir na discussão caso ambos viessem às vias de fato.

Na outra ponta estava Camus com Hyoga em seu colo. O aquariano havia se mantido indiferente desde o começo do bate boca, aliás esse era um traço natural de sua personalidade, porém algo lhe dizia que aquela não seria apenas mais uma discussão acalorada que acabaria em nada, dado o modo agressivo como ambos se atacavam verbalmente e, assim como Shaka, agora tinha a segurança do filho a zelar. Camus conhecia Milo muito bem para saber que quando o assunto era mulher ele perdia totalmente as estribeiras, por isso colocou Hyoga no chão e fez um sinal discreto a Afrodite, pedindo que ficasse de olho no menino.

— **Hyoga, preste atenção. Fique perto da Di, está bem? Não saia de perto dela por nada, filho. Entendeu?** — disse ao pequenino enquanto segurava em seu rosto com ambas as mãos.

— **Onde você vai papai?** — Hyoga perguntou um tanto aflito.

— **Eu vou ali falar com o tio Milo. Faça o que eu mandei, está bem?** — acarinhou os cabelos loiros do menininho já se afastando em seguida para caminhar apressado até Escorpião.

Shina era outra que conhecia bem o sangue quente do escorpiano e por isso já se acercou dele prevendo o pior.

Milo por sua vez, parecia possuído por uma raiva que lhe exalava dos poros, e continuava a vociferar contra Saga toda sua revolta.

— Agora que ela está grávida você está se achando o maioral, não é mesmo? — esbravejava o Escorpião, agora com o dedo indicador apontando para o geminiano — Pois você deveria era estar com vergonha. Sim! Vergonha de submeter a garota a essa situação... Seu cretino... E ainda manda essa mentira de dizer que a ama... — desviou ligeiramente o olhar para encarar os olhos violetas de Geisty, com ressentimento e uma pontada de rancor, depois voltou a olhar para Gêmeos — Você tem certeza que esse filho ai é seu? Como pode saber? Você mesmo a jogou em um bordel... Vai assumir um filho dela só para mascarar com propriedade o fato de que a está usando como moeda de troca para quitar a dívida do Kanon com a Vory e garantir que ela não pule fora de você.

Naquela altura, tomado por um sentimento insano de ira, o qual vinha represando há alguns anos, Gêmeos já tentava soltar a mão de Geisty que segurava a sua com tanta força chegando a marcar-lhe a pele com as unhas, como se aquela fosse a única amarra que impedia o namorado de partir para cima do Escorpião.

Como Geisty não lhe soltou a mão por nada, Saga avançou até Milo arrastando a amazona consigo, porém se colocando na frente dela instintivamente para protegê-la, como se com seu corpo fosse capaz de bloquear a enxurrada de palavras venenosas que saiam da boca do escorpiano.

— Olha como fala, Milo! — bradou Gêmeos — Como se acha no direito de questionar a minha vida íntima com Geisty? Você não sabe nada! Você não está a par de nada, seu maldito idiota! Só eu, somente eu sei tudo o que fiz e estou disposto a fazer por ela, pela mulher que eu amo, e é somente a ela a quem eu devo alguma justificativa dos meus atos. É só ela quem pode me julgar, seu miserável.

Temendo que o namorado acabasse por falar mais do que devia, Geisty o puxou pelo braço dando um tranco forte em seu corpo, chamando sua atenção.

— Saga, pelos deuses, pare! Pare, por favor! — rogou a amazona em voz baixa lhe direcionando um olhar que mesclava nervosismo e súplica — Não diga mais nada. Não tem de dizer nada.

Mas nem o pedido, tampouco a voz trêmula e aflita da amada foram o suficiente para trazer Gêmeos de volta a razão, que logo voltou a encarar Escorpião com os olhos frementes de raiva quando este tocou em seu elo mais fraco.

— Você, Saga, conseguiu ser pior que o pulha do seu irmão. — bradou Milo, com os músculos da face trêmulos e os olhos emitindo uma faísca escarlate.

— MILO CHEGA! — quem gritou foi Geisty, em completo desespero, mas Escorpião estava cego. Cego de mágoa, de raiva, de ciúmes.

— Kanon era um cafajeste. Um mau caráter de marca maior, porém nunca escondeu isso de ninguém. — disse Milo ignorando o pedido da amazona — Todos sabiam quem ele era... Já você, Saga, ou devo dizer, excelentíssimo Grande Mestre, é a pior espécie de canalha que pode haver, dissimulado, manipulador... Você nem é homem para assumir o que fez...

— Está querendo dizer o que com isso, Escorpião? — rosnou Saga, já no limite de seu autocontrole.

— Estou querendo dizer que você pode ter engando a todos com essa cara de bom moço, pode ter manipulado até seus "amigos", inclusive à Geisty, mas não a mim! Eu sei exatamente quem você é. Quer agora fazer com que todos acreditem que você ama essa mulher, quando só o que você quer é usa-la para se livrar da Vory... VOCÊ ESTÁ POUCO SE LICHANDO PARA ELA. ASSUMA QUE A TRATA COMO MERCADORIA. — gritou entre perdigotos, exaltado e descontrolado — Eu sim, EU, eu vi no rosto dela o medo estampado, o pavor de ser submetida a uma vida dentro de uma zona quando você a entregou para mim como mero pagamento por um serviço... Naquele dia, há dois anos, eu aceitei subir até o quarto dela porque queria entender o que ela fazia ali... O que a tinha feito cair nas armadilhas de dois canalhas sujos como você e Kanon... Então descobri uma garota doce, carente, que tudo que tinha desejado na vida era amar e ser amada, mas teve a péssima sorte de se apaixonar pelo homem errado e depois cair nas garras de um aproveitador mesquinho. Eu jamais iria tocar nela sem permissão. Eu nem tinha essa intenção quando aceitei a sua "oferta" generosa e subi com ela para o quarto, mas... O que aconteceu entre nós foi novo, intenso e verdadeiro... Havia sentimento, e era recíproco! E foi assim todas as outras vezes... Nunca toquei em um fio de cabelo da Geisty sem que ela quisesse, tivesse disposta ou me pedisse. Eu pagava uma fortuna para você, para você nos deixar em paz, não para ela... Eu jamais permitiria que a mulher que eu amo fosse prostituta. JAMAIS! Agora você vem dizer que vocês têm uma relação? Que porra de relação é essa? Você é a porra do cafetão dela! Um cafetão que agora está se aproveitando de uma mulher em uma situação complicada para manipula-la ainda mais, seu calhorda filho de uma puta! — quase berrou a última frase, pondo ainda mais tensos todos que ali estavam.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Gêmeos sentiu como se uma marreta lhe abrisse em um só golpe a cabeça.

Uma dor lancinante em um dos hemisférios lhe tomou de assalto o obrigando a fechar os olhos apertando as pálpebras firmemente, e com a mão que estava livre comprimiu a fronte soltando um gemido rouco.

Aflita, Geisty sentiu os joelhos tremerem e as pernas vacilarem, mas mantinha-se firme como podia, segurando a mão de Saga com força. Não iria solta-lo por nada, pois somente ela, ainda que soubesse meses depois, agora tinha consciência de quem de fato a obrigou a se prostituir naquele dia, e não tinha sido Saga, o seu Saga, mas o mal que habitava dentro dele, o mal que fez o próprio Santo de Gêmeos pisar sobre seu orgulho e lhe pedir que o ajudasse a conter. O mal que agora, naquela situação estressante, urrava para vir à tona.

Vendo a aura inflamada e extremamente agressiva dos dois cavaleiros, Mu virou-se para Shaka apreensivo.

— Pega o Kiki, Sha. O tempo vai fechar ali. — disse o lemuriano entregando o filho ao indiano — Melhor eu ir até lá. E acho bom você se afastar. Vá lá para os fundos do pátio. — concluiu preocupado.

Assim que Shaka pegou o filho no colo e recuou alguns passos como o ariano havia lhe aconselhado, Mu correu até os colegas, passando por Misty, Shura e Máscara da Morte e se colocando ao lado de Shina e Marin, que também haviam se posicionado perto de Geisty.

Áries estava muito preocupado com a amiga grávida sofrendo toda aquela tensão, além de estar tentando segurar um geminiano enfurecido que agora gritava a plenos pulmões.

— SEU MERDA! — Saga bradou tirando a mão da fronte e abrindo os olhos para encarar a face rubra do escorpiano — A quem você acha que engana com esse discurso pré-fabricado? Só se eu fosse um boçal para justificar erros do passado aqui, e justamente para um bosta como você que tudo que fez até hoje foi viver na esbórnia, conhecendo todas os prostíbulos e prostitutas do mundo. Quais são suas conquistas na vida, Milo? Heim? Agora vem falar de mim? Pois lave sua boca para falar de mim e de minha mulher, seu filho de uma cadela mal nascida!

O clima de festa tinha ido embora de vez.

As palavras enfurecidas de ambos atingiam a todos como um golpe seco e inesperado.

Saga, que ainda tentava manter o mínimo de razão, a perdeu no momento em que Milo dissera que havia algum sentimento entre ele e Geisty, então, como uma enxurrada que arrasta tudo por onde passa, o Santo de Gêmeos se deixou levar pelo descontrole e com um movimento brusco se livrou da mão da namorada já partindo feito um bólido para cima do escorpiano.

— SAGAAAAAAAA! — Geisty gritou tencionando partir imediatamente atrás do grego, mas foi segura no ato por Mu, que tudo em que pensava naquele momento era proteger a amiga grávida.

— SEU FILHO DA PUTA DE MERDA! — Gêmeos lançou-se para frente acertando com um soco potente o rosto do Escorpião, que devido à força do golpe caiu para trás sobre uma das mesas dispostas ali para os convidados.

Estes dispersaram-se desviando dos pratos, copos e comida que foram lançados ao ar, abrindo o semi circulo formado anteriormente em torno do casal, mas antes mesmo que pudessem estar suficientemente afastados para não serem atingidos por nenhum objeto voador, ou mesmo por algum golpe furtivo, outra mesa e cadeiras eram derrubadas ao chão atingindo alguns deles, como Marin e Shura, que quase foram derrubados quando uma cadeira atingira suas pernas.

A cadeira tinha sido arremessada quando Saga caiu sobre a mesa que estava ao lado após ser golpeado no queixo por Milo, o qual revidou o soco que tinha tomado quase que de imediato partindo para cima do geminiano enlouquecido.

— COVARDE FILHO DE UMA PUTA! — esbravejava o escorpiano enquanto se engalfinhava com Gêmeos sobre a mesa — APROVEITADOR CRETINO!

— DESGRAÇADO, EU VOU TE QUEBRAR INTEIRO, SEU ESCORPIÃO DE MERDA! — retrucava Saga, desferindo e desviando de golpes.

Logo o caos estava instaurado naquele pátio.

Esquecendo-se até de que eram cavaleiros, transtornados Saga e Milo se agrediam com palavras, chutes, socos e pancadas, para completo espanto e apreensão da plateia, mas principalmente para desespero de Geisty que mesmo segura por Mu tentava se soltar para correr até eles na ilusão de separá-los.

— Sagaaaa! Pareee! — gritava a amazona angustiada.

— Geisty fique aqui, você está grávida! — dizia Mu já matutando o que faria para acabar com aquela briga.

Além de Mu vários dos cavaleiros já se prontificavam a separar os brigões, mas sempre que tentavam se aproximar eram atingidos por chutes, socos ou algum objeto lançado ao ar.

Aldebaran, graças a seu tamanho avantajado, foi o único que conseguiu vencer a barreira dos golpes furtivos e com um movimento tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos agarrou Gêmeos de assalto pelas costas lhe imobilizando com um mata leão. Enquanto puxava Saga para trás ainda lhe sobrou um chute alto desferido por Milo, o qual lhe atingiu o braço.

Na outra extremidade, em contrapartida, ao mesmo tempo Camus, acostumado à vida violenta dentro da máfia que fez de si um exímio lutador, tantos das artes marciais quanto das violentas lutas aprendidas nas ruas de Moscou, já se projetava nas costas de Milo passando os braços por debaixo das axilas do escorpiano para lhe agarrar pelo tronco e puxa-lo para trás.

A ação protetiva de Touro e Aquário, porém, só serviu para deixar os brigões ainda mais furiosos, e agora eles se debatiam enquanto desferiam chutes no ar e esbravejavam palavras de ofensas sem o mínimo pudor.

— Eu vou te matar, seu desgraçado! — bradava Milo — Vou arrancar teus dentes, um por um, quando colocar minhas mãos em você! ME DEIXA ARREBENTAR ESSE PULHA, CAMUS! — se debatia dando cotoveladas em Aquário, que se defendia como podia.

— ME SOLTA TOURO! ME SOLTA! É UMA ORDEM! EU VOU MATAR ESSE DESGRAÇADO! Vou fazer esse ordinário engolir cada merda que ele me vomitou! — berrava Saga, que dava um trabalho enorme para Aldebaran.

Percebendo que não conseguiriam se livrar de Touro e Aquário, quase que ao mesmo tempo Saga e Milo, perdendo de uma vez por todas tanto o decoro quanto a razão, deixaram de sublimar seus Cosmos os elevando a níveis de combate.

Estavam dispostos a passar por cima de tudo e de todos, e já preparavam suas técnicas de ataque mais poderosas quando Mu, agindo por puro instinto, pegou Geisty no colo e a levou para longe da briga, a deixando aos cuidados de Marin e Shina que agora seguravam a amazona enquanto Mu corria de volta e se colocava entre Milo e Saga ativando seu Cosmo na tentativa de conter a ambos.

— MURALHA DE CRISTAL! — bradou o ariano fazendo uso de sua técnica defensiva, criando uma barreira entre os dois.

— Sagaaaa! — a amazona gritava e esperneava sendo contida por Marin e Shina.

No entanto, por melhor que fosse a intenção de Santo de Áries, além de um tanto quanto desesperada, o tiro saiu pela culatra, uma vez que ainda mais furiosos e descontrolados Gêmeos e Escorpião agora golpeavam a Muralha na tentativa de rompê-la, e como não conseguiam se sucedeu o que todos ali temiam.

Saga e Milo elevaram ainda mais seus Cosmos, cegos pela raiva e dispostos quebrar a barreira de Áries e transformar aquela briga de egos em uma Guerra de Mil Dias... mas que na realidade não durou sequer um minuto, pois outro cavaleiro agora também intervinha elevando seu Cosmo a um patamar inimaginável.

— Ohmmmmmmm... Tesouro do Céu!

A maior e mais poderosa técnica do cavaleiro de Virgem, ataque e defesa reunidos num único golpe, foi a única saída encontrada pelo mais novo pai de família, que diante daquele pandemônio todo só pensava em proteger sua cria.

— Privação dos sentidos da fala, visão e do tato. — disse Shaka, e sua voz troante agora era a única coisa que Saga e Milo podiam ouvir e sentir, já que ambos estavam presos na sua técnica.

O Santo de Virgem tinha se mantido afastado, apenas observando aquele cenário dantesco, até perceber que aquela briga tinha chegado a seu limite.

Apertando firmemente Kiki contra seu corpo usando ambos os braços para mantê-lo protegido e seguro em seu colo, Shaka levitou até o centro do pátio onde se encontravam os brigões, agora paralisados, cegos e mudos, colocando-se entre eles, acima da Muralha erguida por Mu.

Em seus braços Kiki chorava copiosamente.

— Seus espíritos belígeros, mesquinhos e inconsequentes! Fizeram meu filho chorar! Será possível que ambos perderam completamente o juízo? — disse o Santo de Virgem em tom opressor — Há duas crianças aqui e uma mulher grávida, e tudo que fazem é pensar em si mesmos, em seus orgulhos feridos, em sua ira egoísta e vaidosa! Deixam-se manipular como marionetes pelo gênio ruim do ódio e da violência como dois búfalos raivosos irracionais sem medir as consequências de seus atos. Nada mais importa a vocês além de si mesmos?... Ah, Não! Não mesmo! Eu não permitirei que usem seus Cosmos de forma agressiva na presença de Geisty, Hyoga e do meu bebê! Gêmeos, você é o mais inconsequente! Deveria proteger sua mulher, os seus filhos, e não coloca-los em risco! E você, Escorpião, se não pode partilhar da alegria desse momento, se não pode desejar o bem ao casal, então aqui não é o seu lugar. Mesmo assim, se ainda quiserem iniciar uma Guerra de Mil Dias, então que vão lutar no raio que os parta, não aqui. Não na presença do meu anjinho.

Na mente mergulhada em escuridão e silêncio de Saga e Milo, a voz de Shaka cedeu lugar a um choro aflito de bebê, e em cada pequeno grito estridente e sufocante que ouviam uma faísca de razão voltava a se acender em seus espíritos inflamados pela raiva.

Aos poucos, e de forma caótica e desconexa, o som ambiente começou a se fazer ouvir junto com o choro do pequenino lemuriano.

Burburinhos, passos agitados, vozes fantasmagóricas... Entre essas, uma em especial era a que Saga se concentrava para ouvir. A voz que buscava em seus momentos de confusão interior e fraqueza. A voz de Geisty, sua amada amazona.

Quando ouviu Geisty chamar por si em angustia, já até rouca de tanto gritar, Gêmeos recuperou de vez a razão e imediatamente sublimou seu Cosmo. Enfim reconheceu verdade nas palavras de Virgem. Tinha se deixado cegar pela raiva e pelo orgulho ao ponto de sufocar o bom senso e quase deixar livre o que havia de pior em si, colocando em risco inocentes e o que mais amava no mundo, sua amada amazona e os bebês gêmeos que ela gerava.

Um remorso doloroso logo tomou conta de Saga. Sentiu-se miserável, indigno do que tinha conquistado com tanto custo: o coração e a confiança de Geisty.

Agora, pleno de seu juízo Saga pensava nas palavras de Milo sentindo todo o peso que elas carregavam, e o semblante furioso estampado em seu rosto aos poucos se abrandava dando lugar a uma expressão de resignação e cansaço.

Da mesma forma que Saga, Milo também baixava a guarda, agora se dando conta da bagunça que tinha criado. O choro do bebê em sua mente também lhe trouxera a razão, mas junto dele os gritos de Geisty foram cruciais para que voltasse a si. Ela estava grávida, e ele a estava colocando em risco.

No entanto, Milo ainda não podia crer, tampouco aceitar, que todos estavam sendo coniventes com aquele relacionamento absurdo.

Ignorante a cerca da realidade, dos reais motivos que levaram Gêmeos a fazer tudo que fizera, e do modo como fizera, e sem entender o que levara Geisty a aceitar estar ao lado dele, Milo sentia-se injustiçado, enganado por todos.

Todavia, a intervenção de Shaka lhe fez repensar o modo como estava buscando justiça, e aquele era o modo errado.

Assim, Milo também sublimou seu Cosmo e se deu por vencido.

"Você está certo, Shaka. Foi inconsequente começar essa briga na presença de crianças e de Geisty. Afinal, ela está grávida, não é mesmo? Mas, eu não sou capaz de fingir demência diante de um absurdo tão grande como a união desses dois, e de fato eu não tenho nada a celebrar. Como você disse, aqui não é meu lugar. Pode desfazer a sua técnica. Eu não vou mais reagir. Eu vou embora." — disse Escorpião, que estava conectado à mente de Virgem por telepatia.

Após ponderar por um curto minuto e constatar que ambos tinham tomado consciência e silenciado seus Cosmos e espíritos beligerantes, Shaka desfez seu golpe devolvendo-lhes os sentidos.

A Muralha de Cristal ainda separava Gêmeos de Escorpião, e através da fina, porém poderosíssima camada de cristal translúcido, agora os dois se encaravam calados, até Milo quebrar o silêncio.

— Pode me soltar, Camus. — o escorpiano disse sem desviar os olhos do rosto do geminiano, que ainda era segurado por Aldebaran.

Quando Camus soltou Milo, no mesmo instante Shina e Marin soltavam Geisty, a deixando livre para que pudesse finalmente correr até o namorado.

A amazona acercou-se de Saga pedindo a Aldebaran que o soltasse. Assim Touro o fez, e testemunhando a tudo isso Escorpião estreitou os olhos e fechou os punhos apertando as unhas contra as palmas das mãos.

Como quem constata uma amarga realidade, Milo encarou os rostos dos irmãos de armas lhes lançando um olhar de recriminação.

— Hipócritas. — rosnou em fúria, depois deu meia volta e deixou o pátio a duros passos.

Continua...


	17. Não me subestime, meu amor

***** *************************Cap 17** **Não me subestime, meu amor.*** ***************************

Enquanto o escorpiano dava as costas a todos e se retirava da festa, Geisty sentia o peito apertar em angustia por tudo que Milo dissera. Cada palavra proferida por Escorpião doeu profundamente na amazona de Serpente, mas o mais angustiante para ela era saber que estas haviam sido muito mais corrosivas para Saga, ao ponto de ele não conseguir suportá-las com resignação e se deixou levar, mais uma vez, pela raiva e descontrole.

Geisty sentia um aperto incômodo na garganta, a voz insistia em sair rouca por conta dos gritos, mas, mesmo angustiada pelo pesar de ver o homem que amava prestes a sucumbir ao mal que o habitava, não desistia de chama-lo de volta a si.

Sem medo de qualquer reação agressiva por parte do geminiano, a amazona tomou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos trêmulas e chamou por ele com a voz tensa, porém ainda assim confiante.

— Saga! Saga, por favor, precisa se concentrar... Ele já foi. — disse afastando uma mecha do cabelo azul do rosto afogueado do namorado — Acalme-se! Preciso que você mantenha a calma. Eu estou aqui com você... — o divisava firme, esperando que o cavaleiro tomasse as rédeas de si por completo.

Saga então olhou para ela e aprumou a postura, o peito ainda se movimentando em um ritmo respiratório ofegante e acelerado, com o ar quente saindo pela boca que sangrava devido ao golpe que havia recebido de Milo, porém agora com o semblante mais sereno.

Havia sido demais para Gêmeos ouvir todas aquelas acusações feitas por Milo e proferidas de forma tão dura, direta e firme, sem que ao menos pudesse defender-se. Escorpião enxergava toda a situação de um ângulo bem divergente do que era de fato para o casal. Por aquela perspectiva ele, Saga, não passava de um aproveitador barato que explorava de forma vil a mulher que dizia amar, a sujeitando a uma situação degradante, quando na verdade o casal vivia do jeito que podiam, enganando a máfia, aos clientes, aos amigos...

Contudo, a verdade era um luxo ao qual Gêmeos ainda não poderia se dar. Abrira mão de seu direito de defesa, já que para se defender teria de colocar em risco o segredo que assegurava a vida de sua amada amazona, a sua própria e de muito mais gente. Desse modo, naquele momento só cabia ao geminiano aceitar, à duras penas, o fardo de ser humilhado, julgado por Milo, também por todos ou outros ali presentes, e aceitar a alcunha de cafajeste, pelo bem de sua amada e de seus filhos.

Era nesse cenário nefasto que Saga se via mergulhado quando Geisty surgiu para puxá-lo de volta à superfície.

— Não se preocupe. Eu estou bem... — disse o grego ao tocar nos ombros da amazona — Só preciso... sair daqui um pouco... respirar... jogar uma água no rosto... — sussurrou ainda angustiado, já sentindo o peso de alguns olhares sobre si.

A amazona, um pouco mais aliviada e disposta a por um fim àquele circo, segurou Gêmeos pelo braço já lhe dando um comando.

— Certo. Venha. Vamos lá para dentro. — disse num sussurro, e antes de seguirem caminho virou ligeiramente o rosto para o lado e fez um sinal sutil com a cabeça para Mu, que imediatamente desfez o golpe retirando a Muralha de Cristal que separava o pátio em duas alas.

Com o caminho livre, de cabeça baixa e sem dizer nada a ninguém, ambos cruzaram o espaço entre as mesas e logo chegaram no suntuoso portão que dava acesso ao interior do Templo do Grande Mestre, então foi a vez de Aldebaran agir.

Esfregando a barra do avental de churrasqueiro na testa suada, o brasileiro soltou um suspiro de alívio para em seguida erguer a cabeça e bater palmas ruidosas na intenção de chamar a atenção de todos para si, depois, com as mãos imensas estendidas no ar, abriu um sorriso e soltou o vozeirão:

— Calma meu povo, calma! Não aconteceu nada de mais, né não? Foi só Jesus que passou por aqui e deixou a paz e o silêncio... Como de costume! — rindo olhou para Shaka que levitando voltava ao solo embalando Kiki nos braços que chorava copiosamente — Vamos seguir com a churrascada, porque o melhor ainda tá por vir! Tem picanha no ponto, mal passada, bem passada, do gosto do freguês! Bora comer, rapaziada!

Aos poucos os presentes foram acalmando os ânimos, e enquanto o brasileiro voltava para a churrasqueira, preocupado Mu fez menção em correr até o marido com o filho no colo, mas Shaka lhe fez um sinal assegurando que tinha tudo sob controle.

"Deixe ele comigo, Mu. Está tudo bem. Ajude Aiolia e Marin a recolher essa bagunça toda." — Virgem falou por telepatia a Áries.

"Tem certeza? Kiki está bem agitado!" — Mu respondeu da mesma forma.

"E quem não está? Tenho certeza sim. Não vamos deixar que essa catástrofe abale Geisty mais do que já deve ter abalado. Uma mãe não deveria passar por um estresse desse... Depois você me pergunta por que Shaka não gosta de sair de casa, não gosta dessas festas mundanas." — Virgem falou por telepatia a Áries.

"Tudo bem. Acalma ele ai então que eu não demoro." — disse Mu.

"Se posso acalmar dois Cavaleiros de Ouro poderosos tenho que poder dar conta de um bebezinho." — Shaka respondeu enquanto balançava o pequeno pacote ruivo em seus braços — Não é, meu filho? Shiii... Já passou. O Bába já mandou aqueles gênios ruins embora... Shiii...

Um pouco mais tranquilo, porém ainda não muito convencido, tampouco conformado, Mu foi ajudar Marin, Aiolia, Camus e Shura a erguer as mesas e cadeiras jogadas ao chão, também a recolher as tantas coisas lançadas ao longe durante a briga para deixar o ambiente o mínimo confortável para que a festa pudesse seguir sem tantos percalços.

Mais ao fundo do pátio, quase que escondido das vistas de todos, Afrodite tentava acalmar Hyoga que ainda choramingava assustado. Ver o pai segurar um dos brigões em fúria tinha deixado o pequeno russo apreensivo e temeroso.

— **Calma, meu amor, a Di está aqui.** — dizia o pisciano enxugando as lágrimas do rostinho do menino em seu colo com as pontas dos dedos — **Já passou... O cafuçu do Milo já até foi embora.**

— **E o papai?** — perguntou o loirinho.

— **Seu pai está ali ajudando a recolher as casqueiras do chão. Já, já ele vem aqui. Tá tudo bem... E vou te contar um segredo.** — diminuiu o volume da voz para parecer bem convincente — **Foi tudo de mentirinha essa briga ai.**

— **A biga foi de mentilinha, Di?** — Hyoga fungou arregalando os olhos.

— **Claro que foi!**

— **Mas... po que?**

— **Por que?... Bem...** — revirou os olhos procurando uma boa desculpa — **Ora, porque gente grande faz coisa idiota o tempo todo. O seu pai me falou que ia brincar de brigar com o tio Milo, e o tio gigante ia brincar com o tio Saga... Até o homem das pintinhas foi junto!**

— **E o tio Shaka também!** — Hyoga sorriu animado acreditando na mentira.

— **Pois é, até ele! Que danado, não é mesmo?** — Afrodite sorriu — **Não foi super maneiro?**

— **Não**. — Hyoga fez um biquinho, e sua negativa desmanchou o sorriso vitorioso no rosto do pisciano na mesma hora.

— **É, tem razão, não foi nada maneiro. Brincadeira besta, né?**

— **É.**

— **Tão besta que deu dor de barriga no tio Saga, por isso ele foi lá para dentro com a tia Geisty.**

— **Ele foi no banheilo, Di?**

— **Foi, mas já já eles voltam.**

— **Doi de baliga? Coitado!** — disse o garotinho enxugando as lágrimas.

Afrodite, vendo que tudo se acalmava, colocou Hyoga no chão antes que percebessem a intimidade entre os dois.

— **Vamos ver por que o Kikizinho ainda está chorando?** — disse apontando para Shaka mais ao lado que todo atrapalhado tentava acalmar o filho.

Hyoga não acreditou muito na história da amiga do papai, pois mesmo pequeno era muito esperto e percebeu os gritos raivosos de Saga e Milo. Contudo, uma coisa que aprendera desde muito cedo com Camus era nunca contestar os adultos, afinal, a máfia sempre cria suas crianças com extremo rigor e disciplina.

— **Sim... mas, Di. Quelo meu papai.** — choramingou.

Afrodite olhou naqueles olhões azuis e deu um suspiro resignado, então erguendo a cabeça procurou por Camus no pátio, o vendo recolher as últimas cadeiras caídas no chão. Ao lado do francês, solícito e sorridente feito um bravio recepcionista de porta de loja de departamento, Misty de Lagarto recolhia alguns talheres e aproveitava a deixa para puxar assunto com o ruivo. Foi o bastante para fazer o sangue de Afrodite ferver dentro das veias.

— **Você está certo, meu amor.** — esticou o braço e pegou na mão do menininho — **Vem, vamos atrás do seu pai antes que as Lagartixas Cascudas do Tejo coloquem as ventosas peçonhentas em cima dele!** —saiu pisando duro em direção ao aquariano no meio do pátio.

Hyoga o seguia determinado, mesmo sem entender o que a "amazona" tinha dito por último.

Enquanto isso, Shaka chegava ao seu limite. Em seu colo Kiki berrava tremelicando as mãozinhas de dedinhos ora abertos, ora fechados e firmes. O Santo de Virgem de tudo fizera para tentar acalmar o filho, mas parecia que nada adiantava. Nem os mantras entoados em voz baixa e vibratória, nem o balançar cadenciado, tampouco os beijinhos distribuídos na fronte avermelhada. Nada. Nada parecia ser possível se fazer para que aquele pequeno ser em seu colo parasse de chorar.

— Buda! Shaka vai ficar surdo! — murmurou enquanto chacoalhava o bebê e lhe dava tapinhas leves sobre o acolchoado da fralda — Shiii... calma Kiki! Você quer enlouquecer o seu Bába? Sempre foi tão calmo e bonzinho... Ah, mas eu te entendo perfeitamente, meu filho. São esses mundanos e toda sua balbúrdia...

Aflito, Virgem não sabia mais o que fazer para conter o choro do bebê, então, como se Buda atendesse suas preces virou-se para o pátio e viu Mu andando apressado em sua direção.

— Mu! — avançou de encontro ao lemuriano — Retiro o que disse. Me acode aqui. Pega seu filho.

— Achei que tinha dito que tinha tudo sob controle. — o lemuriano riu do desajeito do indiano.

— Shaka achou que tinha, mas ele não sabe mais o que fazer para Kiki parar de chorar. Deve estar assustado, ou com fome, ou com sono, ou com tudo isso ao mesmo tempo. Kiki nunca chorou assim. Será que está com alguma dor? Será que ele não está bem?

— Ele está ótimo, Sha. Ele só sentiu as auras agressivas no ambiente e está assustado. — Mu respondeu já se prontificando em pegar o filho nos braços — Ele é um Muviano, não se esqueça. É capaz de ver e sentir as emoções e as auras das pessoas, e o choro é seu meio de comunicação... Pobre filhotinho, deve ter se assustado muito com o que sentiu.

Agora com o filho nos braços, Mu embalava o pequeno com os olhos vidrados, enquanto outro par de olhos atentos os acompanhava de perto, ainda meio aflitos.

— Eu acho que ainda não me acostumei com esse fato. — disse Virgem com um leve balançar de cabeça — No entanto nem é preciso ser Muviano para sentir que nesse lugar o que não falta são energias negativas. Depois você me pergunta por que eu não gosto dessas confraternizações...

— Acontece, luz da minha vida. Pessoas se desentendem... Mas, não tem problema, não é minha luzinha? O papai está aqui e está tudo bem. Meu elo racial irá mostrar ao nosso pequeno que ele está seguro e que o amamos. — o Lemuriano dizia com voz doce — "Calma meu filhotinho, meu filho tão amado, seus pais estão aqui. Está seguro, nada lhe fará mal. Sinta o amor que flui em mim direto para você, luzinha da minha vida!" — Mu agora falava através de telepatia diretamente à mente do filho, enquanto uma pequena luz muito discreta saia dos pontos lemurianos dos dois, brilhando em sintonia.

Aos poucos o pequeno foi parando de chorar e ficou encarando o pai com os olhos lilases arregalados.

— Pronto amor. — disse Mu ao olhar para Shaka e lhe sorrir ternamente — Eu te falei que bebês muvianos eram diferentes, mais sensíveis. Agora já está tudo bem.

— Hum... será? Bem até quando? Até o próximo descontrole do Gêmeos? — murmurou Shaka — Você sabe que tudo que Milo disse tem fundamento, não sabe, Mu? Escorpião, como todo mundo aqui, pode não ser um exemplo de boa conduta, moral e decência, mas injusto e dissimulado todos sabemos que ele não é.

— Menos, Sha. — Aries então deu um beijo na testa do filho e outro no rosto do marido, finalmente se sentando para descansar.

— Vai dizer que ele está errado? — insistiu Shaka.

— Não, mas o modo como ele fez foi sim errado.

— E quem aqui é que faz as coisas no modo certo, me fala, Mu? Essa confraternização pagã, por exemplo. Gêmeos queria reunir a todos para dar a notícia de que vai ser pai armando uma barafunda regada a álcool e esbórnia?... Que belo começo, não?

— Para de implicar com o Saga.

— Seria melhor ter ficado em casa. Eu te disse, Mu!... A maionese está boa, a salada também, mas o ambiente não é nada saudável para crianças e gente de bem.

— Para de reclamar, amor. Você também não se comportou como devia.

— Eu? — Virgem exclamou surpreso, quase abrindo os olhos.

— Sim, você. Me deu um susto danado!

— Do que está falando?

— Estou falando que você não tinha nada que se meter no meio de uma briga ente dois Cavaleiros de Ouro furiosos, e ainda carregando um bebê no colo. Nosso bebê. Quase me mata de preocupação. — suspirou.

— Shaka também é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, ora essa! Mu parece que se esquece disso às vezes. — cruzou os braços — E eu ia ficar olhando aqueles dois brutalhões energúmenos colocarem em risco os bebês de Geisty, e também Hyoga e Kiki? Mas é nunca!

— Mu não esquece nada. Mu só ficou preocupado. — o ariano riu puxando o marido para perto de si — Shaka é quem parece que se esquece que além de cavaleiro de Ouro ele é meu marido. — sorriu ternamente enquanto erguia uma das mãos para acariciar a franja do cabelo dourado do virginiano — Eu me preocupo com vocês dois, independente de qual seja sua patente e do quão poderoso você é. Mas, você mandou bem. Quase me causa um ataque de pânico, mas mandou muito bem.

Enquanto Virgem e Áries se acertavam, Afrodite finalmente encontrava Camus, que depois de ter ajudado a recolher a bagunça espalhada pelo chão tinha se afastado dos colegas para fumar um cigarro.

O francês estava alocado atrás de uma das colunas e foi para lá que Peixes e Hyoga rumaram rapidamente.

— **Papai!** — Hyoga disse correndo até o pai enquanto puxava Afrodite pela mão.

— _Ola, mes amours_! — disse o aquariano ao vê-los, soltando a fumaça pelos lábios finos entreabertos.

Camus apagou o cigarro e pegou o filho no colo o abraçando com carinho, e valendo-se do fato de que estavam praticamente escondidos, também aproveitou para segurar discretamente a mão de Afrodite.

— Está lindíssimo, _mon amour_.

— Você também está... Uma pena não poder... bem... — Peixes baixou a cabeça soltando um suspiro, mas como não era de se deixar abater facilmente, logo voltou a olhar nos olhos avelãs do namorado —... Não posso te tocar aqui, mas assim que a festa acabar me aguarde, _princesse du papa_. Tenho um presente para você... para logo mais. — certificando-se de que ninguém os via, já que rodeavam Aldebaran em torno da churrasqueira, e que Hyoga olhava para o lado oposto, Afrodite, num gesto tão rápido quando um piscar de olhos baixou ligeiramente o cós da calça somente para poder mostrar a borda do elástico rendado da calcinha que estava usando naquele dia.

— _DIEU_! — de tão surpreso Camus gritou, chamando a atenção de Hyoga, mas felizmente Afrodite foi mais rápido e disfarçou com um sorriso, já voltando a se recompor.

— **Que foi papai?**

— **Ah... nada não, filho.** — disse o francês, que tinha o rosto corado e os olhos arregalados — **Então você estava assustado?**

— **Sim, você tava bigando, mas a Di me contou o seguedo.**

— **Segredo?** — olhou para Afrodite curioso — **Que segredo?**

— **Que ela tudo biga de mentilinha.**

— **Ah! Sim! Exatamente. Era tudo de mentirinha.** — sorriu para o pisciano balançando a cabeça negativamente — **Obrigado, minha querida, por cuidar do nosso menino**... — fez uma breve pausa, depois abaixou o tom de voz e voltou a usar o idioma grego — Eu _non_ acredito que você está usando calcinha, Afrodite!

— Hum... Você também queria estar usando uma, não é? Confessa, seu francês sujo. — Peixes sorriu com malícia. Seus olhos cintilavam uma libido há muito contida, e essa não passava despercebida aos olhos ávidos de Camus.

— Seu maluco gostoso. — Aquário sussurrou rouco, correndo os olhos faiscantes de cima abaixo na figura exuberante de pé em sua frente.

— E essa está bem apertadinha. Fica atolada na bunda... Do jeito que você gosta! — Peixes mordeu os lábios insinuante.

— Quem disse que eu gosto, seu maluco safado? — semicerrou os olhos avelãs, sentindo o peito arder perigosamente. Não podia ficar excitado. Não ali. Não naquela hora.

— Você inteirinho me diz que gosta, Camy. — respondeu recuando um passo e puxando o ar com força para dentro dos pulmões. Também não podia ficar excitado ali, então achou melhor se afastar o quanto antes — **Bom, eu vou pegar uma bebida. Fica quietinho com papai, tá Hyoguinha! Depois a gente brinca um pouco quando terminar a festa.**

Com uma piscadinha matreira para o garotinho loiro, o Santo de Peixes se afastou e logo regressou ao pátio indo direto para onde estavam os cavaleiros e amazonas reunidos. Esses cochichavam entre si, e o assunto não poderia ser outro. A briga entre Saga e Milo, e todos os desaforos verídicos que Escorpião despejara sobre Gêmeos havia retirado de vez o foco da gravidez de Geisty daquele almoço entre amigos.

Enquanto isso, na parte interna do Décimo Terceiro Templo, a amazona de Serpente aguardava o cavaleiro de Gêmeos do lado de fora do banheiro da suíte principal, os aposentos do Patriarca.

Ambos haviam permanecido em silêncio durante todo o pequeno percurso do pátio até ali. Cada um com seus pensamentos eles remoíam suas dores depois daquele episódio dantesco. Desfizeram o meio abraço quando adentraram o quarto, então a amazona acompanhou com um olhar tristonho o cavaleiro, que seguiu cabisbaixo até o banheiro onde entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si com suavidade. Não olhou para trás. Não olhou para ela.

Resignada, e compreendendo a necessidade do amado em ter seu momento de privacidade, Geisty seguiu até a cama ampla e se sentou na beirada, soltou um suspiro melancólico enquanto fitava os próprios pés remontando em seus pensamentos as cenas que vivenciara minutos atrás. Fora tudo tão chocante para si que nem mesmo conseguiu contornar a situação de forma racional.

Geisty jamais imaginou que Milo iria um dia expor a todos o que viveram nas noites em que passaram juntos. Ficou indignada, sentiu-se traída, perdida... Não podia negar a si mesma que havia, sim, um clima de sedução, luxúria, mas também de cumplicidade e companheirismo toda vez que Escorpião subia até seu quarto no bordel e ela era "obrigada" a se deitar com ele. Não. Não podia negar. Talvez, se não amasse Saga como amava, se não sonhasse com ele desde a tenra adolescência se entregaria a uma paixão por Milo com extrema facilidade, mesmo que sua parte racional jamais acreditasse que Escorpião pudesse, de fato, se apaixonar por quem quer que fosse.

— Minha deusa! Será? Como isso foi acontecer? — murmurou para si mesma esfregando o rosto com ambas as mãos.

Não podia acreditar que Milo estivesse tão apaixonado ao ponto de lhe defender, de lutar por si comprando uma briga com Saga por acreditar que ele a explorava. Não! Jamais imaginou que o mulherengo escorpiano, famoso por sua fama de sedutor, cairia em suas graças. Sentia-se extremamente constrangida em ver os dois cavaleiros brigando por seu amor.

Angustiada, aflita e temerosa, Geisty olhou para a porta do banheiro rogando a todo panteão Olímpico para que tudo que Milo dissera naquele pátio não interferisse em sua relação com Saga, já tão difícil e conturbada. Demorou tanto para finalmente criar coragem e assumir o amor que sempre sentiu pelo geminiano, e agora, novamente, parecia que a cada dia algo novo surgia para atrapalhar a ínfima paz que ela e Saga tanto lutavam para conquistar.

Enquanto isso, no banheiro de luzes ainda apagadas, Saga seguiu cabisbaixo até o lavatório de mármore acinzentado onde apoiou ambas as mãos e deixou a cabeça pender para frente. Agora sozinho podia se dar o direito de entregar-se à tristeza que lhe abatia. Sentia o coração bater doloroso no peito e o ar lhe invadir os pulmões de forma incômoda, enquanto os olhos se aqueciam por lágrimas de puro ódio.

Como era frustrante apanhar seguidas vezes da vida e não poder revidar a altura, mesmo tendo todas as armas para isso. Tinha que se deixar golpear submisso e ainda não se dar por derrotado, não se deixar abater, já que tanta coisa era sustentada por suas costas já tão calejadas de carregar tão pesado fardo. Santuário, cavaleiros, soldos, dívidas... Dívidas de todos os tipos, dinheiro, honra, promessas...

Não. Definitivamente não podia se deixar abater, muito menos agora.

No entanto, a mente do geminiano era poderosa e cruel o suficiente para sabotar a si mesmo e não lhe deixar esquecer a visão de Escorpião, com o rosto contorcido em raiva e indignação, lhe cuspir verdades dolorosas de forma tão inflamada. A cada nova acusação de Milo que sua mente repetia em loopings, uma pontada de dor mais e mais forte lhe parecia consumir o cérebro.

"Será mesmo que você não é esse canalha apontado pelo Escorpião, Saga?" — sua própria voz ressoava em ecos dentro de sua cabeça "Será mesmo que você é inocente de tudo o que fora acusado?"

Com as mãos trêmulas abriu a torneira aflito, já mergulhando as palmas suadas em forma de conchas debaixo do jato de água gelada. Jogou um tanto no rosto, uma, duas vezes. Era como se rogasse àquela água que levasse embora aqueles pensamentos funestos.

Não podia se defender contando a verdade a todos, tão pouco podia controlar o ódio que crescia dentro de si e lhe engolia o raciocínio.

O ódio.

O alimento primordial do mau que habitava dentro dele.

— Aquele maldito Escorpião, Saga... Quanto tempo mais você vai suportá-lo?

A voz que antes era trêmula e suave agora saía de sua boca como ronco sigiloso de fera.

— Quanto tempo mais vai aceitar a presença dele aqui? Ele te humilhou, e você permitiu, não fez nada... Seu covarde! — com a cabeça ainda pensa para baixo um fio de saliva pendeu de seus lábios misturando-se à água corrente —Você é um covarde, sabia? Frouxo!

Ofegante e suado, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona em poucos minutos, Saga fixou o olhar no ralo da pia. Não ouvia o som da água, não ouvia nada. A voz fantasmagórica era todo seu universo ali. Era plena e absoluta.

Num gesto de completo desespero, Gêmeos mergulhou novamente as mãos no jato que saia potente da torneira e jogou outro tanto de água no rosto.

— Todos devem estar rindo de você lá fora... Sim! Já que, aos olhos deles você é um fraco... Viu o que ele falou sobre a amazona?

Apoiando novamente as mãos na pia de mármore, Saga evitava a todo custo erguer a cabeça e olhar no espelho à sua frente. Lutava, como podia, o quanto podia, contra o ódio que alimentava o mal, contra a revolta, contra o sentimento de impotência, de culpa, de desamparo...

— Eu te avisei! Não foi? Eu te alertei! Ela é uma vadia!... Mate ele! Mate o Escorpião, e junto se livre do fardo que é essa mulher! — novamente a voz saia de sua boca sem que ele pudesse impedir.

Sentia tontura, dor, angustia. Os olhos ardiam, o peito queimava, a garganta lhe sufocava, então, num rompante de fúria e desespero esmurrou o mármore do lavatório o partindo em dois.

— CALE-SE! CHEGA! DEIXE-ME EM PAZ! — gritou, e agora era novamente sua voz vigorosa e firme que ecoava pelo recinto.

Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro longo enquanto corria as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos puxando a franja repicada para trás.

Do outro lado da porta, ainda com o olhar perdido fixo a um ponto qualquer no chão, Geisty foi tirada de imediato de suas divagações quando ouviu o grito, um pedido desesperado, do namorado vindo do outro lado da porta. Levantou-se no ato e correu até ela já dando vários toques nervosos na madeira enquanto chamava por ele.

— Saga! Saga, o que houve? — disse Geisty com os olhos assustados e o coração acelerado — Saga está me ouvindo, _amore mio_? — segurou na maçaneta forçando a alavanca — Saga abra a porta! O que houve?

No mesmo instante em que a voz da amazona invadia o banheiro entrando diretamente pelos ouvidos do geminiano, este olhou atordoado para a porta com expressão sobressaltada sem conseguir responder de pronto, e diante do silêncio que se fazia agora do outro lado, Geisty se escorou na madeira e baixando o tom de voz falou rente a fenda das dobradiças.

— Saga, está me ouvindo? Por favor, fale comigo! Abra a porta, me deixe entrar! — disse extremamente preocupada.

Gêmeos piscou algumas vezes como que para voltar razão. Ainda sentia tonturas e uma dor considerável na fronte, porém parecia ter conseguido recuperar a razão e afastar a voz nefasta em sua mente. Estando certo de que não ofereceria perigo à amazona, aspirou o ar profunda e pausadamente e respondeu.

— Eu estou bem, não foi nada... não se preocupe. — disse pesaroso, tanto pela circunstância quanto pela preocupação que causava à namorada.

— Saga, eu sei que você não está bem. Por favor, abra a porta. — pediu a italiana.

— Eu... eu já estou saindo, Geisty. Um momento, por favor. — disse o cavaleiro pondo fim ao diálogo.

Mirando novamente a cuba do lavatório, voltou a jogar água no rosto algumas vezes. Agora podia ouvir o som da água corrente novamente, podia sentir o cheiro forte do sabonete de erva doce e hortelã ao lado. Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Ou quase.

Em seus pensamentos as palavras de Milo ainda tinham força. Foi pensando nelas que fechou a torneira e finalmente encarou seu reflexo no espelho logo à frente. Seu rosto estava ferido, o lábio inferior levemente cortado. Sentiu raiva. A água que escorria pelas têmporas delineava seu maxilar e pingava do queixo sobre o mármore molhado. Estava abatido, físico e emocionalmente. Sentia-se a própria visão da derrota.

Esticou o braço e apanhou uma das toalhas de rosto dispostas ao lado para se enxugar. Depois de feito a jogou no cesto de roupa suja e deixou escapar um suspiro desanimado. Só então abriu a porta.

Deparou-se com Geisty de pé logo em frente. A expressão da amazona era de pura aflição, enquanto inspecionava o cavaleiro da cabeça aos pés na busca de um resquício que fosse do mal que vez ou outra o consumia.

— Você está bem? — perguntou por fim a morena, atenta a cada movimento do grego.

— Sim, na medida do possível. — Saga respondeu em voz baixa, depois caminhou em direção à cama. Ao se sentar fez uma expressão de dor levando a mão às costelas do lado esquerdo.

— O que houve lá dentro, Saga? — Geisty veio logo atrás ainda o interrogando, já que não estava nada convencida da resposta rasa que o grego lhe dera.

— Nada de novo... Só o de sempre. — o cavaleiro respondeu com a cabeça baixa — Mas não se preocupe. Eu estou aqui, não estou?

Um silêncio breve se fez enquanto ambos, cada qual à sua forma, tentava lidar com a realidade daquele grande problema, até que Geisty, que acabava de sentar ao lado do namorado, levou uma das mãos à sua coxa fazendo uma carícia leve.

— Saga... Por favor, quando isso acontecer chame por mim. Eu estou aqui com você.

— Chamar você para quê? Me diz? Para lhe por em perigo? — respondeu o geminiano agastado, gesticulando as mãos no ar, para em seguida se calar e menear a cabeça — Talvez eu nunca devesse ter metido você nessa merda toda mesmo... Talvez o pulha do Escorpião não esteja tão errado assim, não é mesmo?

— Não! — Geisty retrucou de imediato — Não diga isso! Só você e eu é que sabemos o que vivemos na realidade e o que escondemos de todos por necessidade. Não caia nessa armadilha, Saga... Eu te fiz uma promessa, não foi? Eu disse que ficaria a seu lado, que seria o seu farol nos momentos em que a tempestade te arrastasse para longe de mim.

— Essa... tempestade pode te arrastar para o fundo também, Geisty...

— Mas ela não vai. Ela não vai! Eu sou uma amazona, Saga, não me subestime! Eu fui criada e treinada para sobreviver em meio ao Caos. As vezes me parece que você se esquece disso.

Mais uma vez ficaram calados, e em um gesto mudo de apoio a italiana alcançou uma das mãos do cavaleiro trançando seus dedos.

Aquele ato tão singelo da amada, somado às palavras tão firmes e decididas que saiam daqueles lábios tintos em batom vermelho só fizeram Gêmeos reforçar a ideia de que estaria de fato sendo prejudicial à Geisty. O amor insano que nutria por ela desde a adolescência não podia resultar em boa coisa. Ou podia? Teriam filhos, seriam pais, estariam juntos... mas a que preço, e até quando? Submeter a amazona a uma vida turbulenta e arriscada nunca fora sua intenção, mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar. E agora ainda havia aquela insinuação de Milo... A maldita insinuação de que entre sua amada amazona e o cavaleiro de Escorpião houve muito mais que apenas encontros casuais, programas profissionais. Teria havido sentimento! Que sentimento? E, ainda que houvesse, a culpa não era de Geisty, nem de Milo. A culpa era exclusivamente sua.

Saga encarou que não poderia seguir com aquela dúvida e, se provendo de coragem, mesmo que fosse melhor não saber a verdade, apertou a mão da amada e finalmente a encarou nos olhos violetas.

— Geisty, precisamos conversar... — disse ponderado, mas seu coração retumbava aflito no peito.

Para Geisty o pedido também causou aflição, tanto que parou de acariciar a mão do namorado e já imaginando a natureza do que seria discutido respondeu de modo firme.

— Diga.

— Geisty... Eu não posso deixar de pensar no que o Milo disse.

— Eu imagino. — a amazona baixou a cabeça voltando a fitar o chão.

— Ele insinuou existir... sentimentos... Sentimentos entre você e ele. Você há de convir que não dá para ignorar isso. — Gêmeos fez uma pausa breve, que para a amazona parecia mais uma eternidade — É verdade? É verdade que existiu algum tipo de... de ligação sentimental entre vocês?

A amazona engoliu em seco.

Geisty já cogitava, depois de ouvir atônita a toda aquela enxurrada proferida por Milo, que Saga certamente iria lhe questionar e, de antemão, já havia decidido a postura que tomaria. Sendo assim a resposta veio breve.

— Não! — disse firme o encarando nos olhos — Nunca existiu qualquer tipo de sentimento entre Milo e eu. Ao menos não de minha parte... Sempre foi... Foi tudo muito profissional... — engoliu em seco novamente — Saga, se o Milo acreditou que poderia existir algo entre mim e ele, ele chegou a essa conclusão sozinho.

Mentiu seca e direta, afinal que outra escolha lhe restava?

Reconhecia para si mesma que todos os encontros que tivera com Milo foram sempre intensos e marcantes. Que existia uma química e um entrosamento sexual entre eles imenso, que o escorpiano a tratava muito diferente, e que ela gostava!

Mesmo que usasse ilusões com os outros clientes, nada podia ser comparado a Milo e seu dedicado empenho em fazê-la sentir-se a mulher mais bela, amada e desejada do mundo. Escorpião era absurdamente carinhoso consigo, e além do carinho demonstrava preocupação. Repetira por várias vezes que ia tirá-la do bordel, que ia leva-la para longe e lhe dar uma vida de rainha. Sentia sim que Milo se importava consigo, com sua pessoa, com seus anseios e medos, e não apenas com seu prazer sexual.

Esses indícios óbvios de que a relação entre eles havia ultrapassado a barreira do profissional e Milo havia se apaixonado por si, Geisty julgou ser melhor ignorar, afinal ela podia ser apenas mais uma das tantas mulheres que imaginava que Escorpião tinha em alto conceito. Mesmo assim, tomou o cuidado de nunca corresponder a essas investidas, mesmo sentindo-se tentada por diversas vezes, e nunca alimentar o empenho que Milo demonstrava em querer tirá-la do bordel. Seu coração pertencia a Saga, desde muito jovem, e mesmo diante de tanta adversidade sabia que era com Gêmeos que queria estar. Então, por respeito e amor ao namorado, ela o poupou dessa verdade dolorosa e escolheu mentir, assim o preservaria.

Já Saga ficou em silêncio após a resposta.

Não ousou questionar a namorada, uma vez que ele mesmo queria se convencer de que ela falava a verdade. Em seu íntimo sabia que seu espírito, já tão agastado, precisava daquela resposta, então a aceitou como verdadeira sem titubear. Sabia que tinha, em grande parte, culpa nisso, visto que fora ele, mesmo que influenciado por seu lado maligno, quem servira Geisty em uma bandeja de prata a Milo, em todas as vezes.

O silêncio foi quebrado depois de mais de um minuto pela reação de inconformismo do cavaleiro.

— Queria ter respondido a altura... — o grego murmurou — Queria ter deixado bem claro o quanto aquele filho de uma cadela me era inconveniente cada vez que ia à porra do meu bordel...

— Saga...

— Queria esfregar na cara dele a verdade.

— Não podemos... sabe que ainda não podemos.

— Queria ter conseguido impedir. — baixou a cabeça e esfregou o rosto com a mão que estava livre — Deuses, como eu queria ter conseguido impedir.

— Saga... Não adianta agora ficarmos remoendo o que já passou. Temos ainda tantos obstáculos pela frente... — Geisty diminuiu o tom de voz agora que falava olhando nos olhos do geminiano — Como explicar a todos que vivemos um disfarce desde o começo? Como dizer que você criou um bordel na tentativa de me salvar de ser morta pela Vory por conta de uma dívida que Kanon colocou sobre minhas costas? Como explicar para Camus que ele foi enganado por você? Como explicar para Marin, Shina, Misty e Afrodite que eles se prostituiram para que eu me salvasse? Como explicaria para Shura, Mu, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran que eles trabalham em escala dobrada para a máfia só para ter como eu pagar os russos? Como você explicaria a toda essa gente que você fodeu com a vida deles para salvar a vida da mulher que você sempre amou abrindo um bordel, mas que ela mesma não se deita com os clientes porque usa de ilusões para engana-los? — disse Geisty com a voz agastada e com seu espírito em frangalhos.

— Não... Eu não tenho como explicar... Jamais poderei dizer a verdade... Mesmo que a criação do Templo das Bacantes fosse a única alternativa que encontrei para nos livrar da influência da Vory gradativamente, ainda assim só considerariam que eu os enganei quando coloquei você lá dentro sabendo que usaria ilusões. As chances de perder o apoio de todos e criar uma rebelião contra mim são enormes.

— Sim, Saga, são enormes. Mesmo alguns não te apoiando...

— Só o rebelde do Shaka não me apoia, Geisty. — Gêmeos interrompeu nervoso.

— Tudo bem, mas os outros te apoiam, ou ao menos te toleram, porém diante da verdade não temos como saber a reação deles. E apoio é tudo que precisamos agora. — disse melancólica, e em seguida levou a mão do cavaleiro até seu ventre — Há muito em jogo. Muito além de nós mesmos. Agora temos que pensar neles, nos nossos filhos. Cada vez que você sentir suas forças ou sua razão vacilarem, pense neles, e no futuro que poderemos oferecer a eles.

Gêmeos acariciou o ventre da amazona sobre o tecido fino do vestido que ela usava, ponderando tudo que haviam conversado, então a olhou, sorriu ternamente e a puxou para um abraço forte e emocionado.

Por maior que fossem as adversidades, os dois sempre as passavam juntos, um apoiando ao outro. Era nos braços um do outro que buscavam ânimo e coragem para seguir em frente.

Beijaram-se demoradamente e ao fim do beijo o geminiano ergueu a cabeça e encheu-se de novo ânimo. Não deixaria que fantasmas do passado, culpas amarguradas e medos futuros lhe impedissem de cumprir o desígnio ao qual se dera naquele dia. Ainda tinha algo importante a fazer.

— Temos uma festa lá fora nos esperando. — disse ele levantando-se da cama puxando a amazona consigo — Quer apostar quanto que Aldebaran tenha jogado mais carne na churrasqueira e mais gelo nas caipirinhas?

Geisty sorriu timidamente, porém mais aliviada.

— Sim. Vamos para a festa. — ela disse também enchendo-se de ânimo — Ficar aqui trancado não vai mudar nada, nem resolver nossos problemas. Vamos cumprir os nossos papeis de Grande Mestre e Amazona de Serpente e ser fortes como sempre fomos. Precisamos encarar mais essa, _amore mio_.

— Sim, precisamos. Eu vou trocar de camisa e já podemos voltar ao pátio. — disse Saga depositando um beijo na testa coberta pela franja da amada.

Ao voltarem para a festa, muitos dos convidados desviaram suas atenções para o casal, e mesmo que o tentassem fazer de forma discreta os olhares sobre Saga e Geisty denunciavam a curiosidade que partilhavam. Era algo incômodo para os dois, mas eles se mantinham firmes, decididos a virarem mais aquela página.

Com uma comunicação muda se separaram no percurso, indo Geisty em direção à mesa em que estavam Marin, Aiolia e Shina, e Saga na direção oposta onde estava Aldebaran, que mexia apetitosas peças de picanha na churrasqueira enquanto dava pitacos na conversa entre Shura e Máscara da Morte, o qual tagarelava soltando fumaça de nicotina pelas narinas e boca enquanto gesticulava com um cigarro preso entre os dedos.

Ao passar pelos três cavaleiros, Gêmeos apenas meneou a cabeça e seguiu calado em direção ao freezer sendo seguido pelo olhar do canceriano, que não se aguentou e puxou Shura pela camisa para cochichar em seu ouvido.

— O _uomo_ está azedo! Né para menos, _capisce_? Em vez de me ganhar charuto porque vai ser pai, me ganha uns belo de uns _colpi_ na cara! — disse o canceriano segurando uma risada sarcástica.

— Para de prestar atenção nos outros senão acaba sobrando para você. Continua _con la_ história que é o melhor que você faz. — retrucou Shura com sua peculiar indiferença — E agiliza, porque não estou a fim de ficar aqui até amanhã.

Do outro lado, assim que Geisty se aproximou da mesa, Aiolia a cumprimentou a parabenizando pela gravidez, e percebendo que ela ainda estava bastante desconfortável com tudo que havia acontecido, afastou-se a deixando a sós com Marin e Shina. Foi a deixa que Ofiúco esperava para puxar assunto com Serpente de forma bem humorada.

— Que dia agitado hoje, heim! Cheio de novidades! — disse Shina apoiando um dos braços no ombro de Geisty — E é claro que haveria de ter uma confusão, afinal reuniões que envolvam a patente dourada pedem uma desavença que seja, caso contrário nem são dignas de serem lembradas. — com a mão que tinha livre deu um gole generoso em sua caipirinha.

Ao lado de Shina, Marin direcionou um olhar de reprovação à amiga, e em seguida se voltou para Serpente usando um tom bem mais afável.

— Você está bem, Geisty? Parecia bem agitada. — divisava a outra discretamente de cima a baixo.

— Sim, Marin, estou bem. Nada que um copo de água fresca e uns minutos de silêncio não pudessem resolver. Obrigada pela ajuda de vocês duas. Se não tivessem me segurado a confusão talvez seria ainda pior.

— Ah, pois seria mesmo! — disse Shina pousando ruidoso na mesa o copo que segurava — E convenhamos que isso tudo, essa confusão toda, poderia ter sido evitada há bastante tempo, não é mesmo, Dona Geisty? — encarou Serpente com firmeza — Você poderia ter evitado. Quantas vezes eu te disse para não se envolver? Que homem existe para a gente se divertir, não se comprometer. Você nunca ouve meus conselhos.

— Se conselho fosse bom não se dava Shina, se vendia. Depois, o que é certo para você pode não ser para mim. Eu gosto do Saga, sempre gostei... e você sabe bem disso.

— Ai... Mas é uma égua de grossa mesmo, heim. — Shina riu dos modos da amiga.

— Ei, sosseguem as duas. — interveio Marin, depois sorriu para Serpente de modo amistoso — Meus parabéns pela gravidez, Geisty.

— Obrigada, Marin. — a morena lhe sorriu de volta.

— E como foi se descobrir grávida, e de gêmeos ainda? — perguntou a Águia.

— É, conta pra gente! — disse Shina — Quando foi que você descobriu? E por que não dividiu a informação com a sua amiga aqui, posso saber? — disse Shina, que estava chateada por Geisty não ter lhe contado da gravidez de antemão.

— Shina, pelos deuses, eu descobri um dias desses. Ainda estou me acostumando com a ideia. Você sabe que temos diversos motivos que não nos favorecem, como amazonas, a ter filhos, não é mesmo?

Shina ensaiou uma fala, mas foi interrompida de pronto por Marin.

— Sim Geisty, nossa dedicação é para com Atena. E ainda somados outros empecilhos no momento...

— Sim! É, tem o bordel... Não vamos nos esquecer dele, porque ele ainda faz parte da vida de nós duas. E nem é preciso dizer que os porcos russos não podem saber desse seu estado especial, não é mesmo¿ — falou Shina franzindo as sobrancelhas, preocupada.

— Exato. — Geisty suspirou.

— Bom, o que importa é que toda vida deve ser bem recebida, apesar das dificuldades. E dois bebês não vão ser nada fáceis. Caso precise de ajuda, mesmo que seja para trocar as fraldas... — dizia a jovem japonesa quando foi interrompida por Shina.

— Se precisar de ajuda peça para o Mu. Ele agora tem um filho pequeno. Depois, Mu é mais confiável em assuntos familiares que qualquer uma de nós. — riu sonoramente, acompanhada pela amiga grávida.

— Bem, eu ia dizer que pode contar comigo para o que precisar. — disse Marin as acompanhando no coro de risadas.

Com uma expressão de ternura no belo rosto, e bem mais animada do que antes, Geisty tombou o corpo para frente pegando nas mãos das duas amigas e apertando em um gesto carinhoso de uma amizade que levava anos já sendo cultivada.

— Obrigada pelo apoio. Por enquanto está tudo bem, mas daqui alguns meses toda a ajuda será muito bem vinda.

O clima amistoso entre as três amazonas continuava, com as amigas emendando em outros assuntos, enquanto do outro lado do pátio ao lado do freezer Saga juntava alguns cubos de gelo para improvisar uma compressa para colocar sobre o inchaço no queixo, foi quando Camus se aproximou sorrateiro.

O francês havia deixado Hyoga sentadinho em uma mesa enquanto comia uns pedacinhos de carne minuciosamente partidos em cubinhos, então caminhou ligeiro até Gêmeos, pois o que tinha a lhe falar seria breve.

— Saga. — disse o aquariano em tom baixo e sigiloso — Tem um minuto?

Gêmeos girou o corpo e encarou os olhos avelãs que o fitavam resolutos. Fez um gesto de assentimento e esperou que Camus continuasse. O francês não se demorou.

— Peço _pardon_ se parecerei demasiadamente enfático pelo que vou falar, mas... A Vory vai matar a amazona assim que souber da gravidez. — disse, e para Gêmeos as palavras do cavaleiro tinham o mesmo efeito que ser perfurado por milhares de estilhaços afiados de gelo.

— O que... o que disse? — Saga gaguejou arregalando os olhos jades.

Camus precisava dar um choque de realidade no geminiano.

A vida de um homem inserido na máfia não pertencia a ele, pertencia à família, e parecia que Saga ainda não estava suficientemente convencido disso. Só Camus é quem sabia os sacrifícios e apuros aos quais se submetia para poder viver sua relação com Afrodite, e Gêmeos parecia subestimar a inteligência e alcance da Vory v Zakone.

— Eu disse que irão mata-la, e eu _non_ poderei fazer nada para evitar.

Saga cravou os olhos na face do aquariano. Camus devolvia o olhar dardejante sem ao menos piscar.

— Se eles descobrirem, ou sequer desconfiarem, os dias da amazona estão contados. — sentenciou o francês.

— Por que está dizendo isso agora, Aquário? Pensei que tudo havia sido deixado às claras na conversa que tivemos em meu escritório semanas atrás. A menos que tenha mudado de ideia. Ai o seu problema passa a ser comigo, não com minha mulher. — rosnou o geminiano.

— Eu _non_ mudei de ideia. Disse que manteria segredo e que _non_ me importo com o que vocês fazem ou deixam de fazer, _non_ me importo com ela, mas... Vocês serão pais, e é como pai que estou aqui para te alertar.

— Alertar sobre o que?

— Um filho muda tudo, Saga. Vê Hyoga ali sentado acenando para cá? — girou o corpo ligeiramente para o lado para indicar o filho na mesa onde o havia deixado e acenou de volta sorrindo, depois voltou-se a Gêmeos — Para Hyoga eu sou apenas um cavaleiro de Atena, sou o herói dele, seu exemplo, sua figura máxima, mas somente para ele... Por ele eu sou capaz de tudo!... Proteja seus filhos. Mantenha a gravidez da sua mulher em sigilo absoluto de todos, e exija dos seus cavaleiros e amazonas que aqui estão proteção e salvaguarda. Compre as horas dela no bordel, todas. Assim a Vory não desconfiará, porque o dinheiro dos programas continuará entrando. Deve deixa-la às vistas de todos, pois a ausência dela pode levantar suspeitas. Mande-a usar suas ilusões para esconder a barriga ou mesmo alguma roupa mais folgada que venha a usar. Ela deve circular pelo bordel como de costume. Dimitri é imprevisível, e mesmo com meus relatórios ele pode querer mandar um espião de sua confiança para dar uma sondada. _Non_ confie em ninguém... Essa amazona carrega no ventre o que virá a ser a razão de sua existência. Consegue compreender o que estou dizendo? Pare de brincar de casinha, Saga... Você é o Grande Mestre, o chefe do submundo grego, e a mãe de seus filhos é uma prostituta com a cabeça no topo da lista negra da máfia russa. Essa gravidez é a desculpa perfeita para a Vory. Geisty só tem valor para eles enquanto estiver dando lucro com os programas.

— Eu... compreendo, Camus. — Gêmeos disse em tom moderado. Sentia todos os pelos de seu corpo arrepiados só de pensar no perigo que Geisty e seus filhos corriam.

— Tem dias que... tenho vontade de mandar todos vocês, russos, gregos, cavaleiros, "família", para o inferno... dias em que tudo que queria era ter uma vida normal, simples, pacata... Mas, _non_ faço isso porque a minha vida é essa, e acima de mim e de minhas vontades está meu filho, a segurança e a felicidade de Hyoga... Comece a fazer o mesmo a partir de hoje, pois você parece ainda _non_ ter se dado conta do quão grave é sua situação e da amazona, e o quanto você _non_ está sabendo lidar com ela. Milo... Milo foi apenas a prova disso. Colocou ela e seus filhos em risco. — disse num tom surdo de voz. O tempo todo pensava em Afrodite.

Saga engoliu em seco. Girando a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado levantou lentamente o olhar e olhou para Geisty ao longe que conversava animada com as amazonas. Camus enxergou temor nos olhos do geminiano.

— Eu... agradeço o seu precioso conselho, Camus. — disse Gêmeos ao voltar os olhos para o francês — E também à sua devota lealdade. — esticou o braço e pousou a mão no ombro do ruivo fazendo uma leve pressão — Mas, esteja certo de que não estou tão alienado assim quanto aos riscos que eu e minha mulher corremos, mas suas palavras me foram de grande valia.

— _Oui_. Que bom! — disse o aquariano, e recuando um passo fez um sinal discreto com a cabeça e se retirou, deixando Saga a sós com seus pensamentos para retornar à mesa onde havia deixado Hyoga.

Sozinho novamente Saga divagava pensando em tudo que Camus havia lhe dito. Já tinha em mente algumas medidas traçadas para acercar a segurança de Geisty e os bebês, mas Aquário de fato lhe dera um choque de realidade, e todo cuidado ainda era pouco. Teria que pensar em um meio de levantar mais dinheiro para comprar as noites de Geisty, e teria que conversar com os cavaleiros, todos que estavam ali, talvez um por um, para pedir, ou até exigir, sua colaboração e lealdade. Isso não seria difícil, visto que muitos ali já lhe eram leais desde quando se tornara Patriarca. Aiolia talvez fosse um pouco relutante, mas o leonino era um homem honrado e justo, e certamente jamais entregaria ele ou Geisty para a máfia. Shura e Máscara da Morte não seriam problema, tampouco as amazonas, Misty também não, já que sempre lhe fora fiel e obediente, Shaka... Apesar de Virgem ser um cavaleiro declaradamente rebelde, Gêmeos sabia que ele jamais seria capaz de prejudicar a si ou a Geisty, então só restava mesmo Milo.

Milo sim era um problema. Escorpião havia reagido muito mal à noticia da união e da gravidez da amazona, e isso preocupava Saga. Contudo, mesmo lhe fervendo o sangue de raiva, Milo havia deixado explícito o seu interesse por Geisty. Um afeto que Saga jamais imaginara existir, e que talvez fosse sua salvação.

— Merda. — resmungou quando pensou nisso. Se Milo gostava mesmo de Geisty como dissera horas antes naquela explosão de fúria, talvez ele não tivesse mesmo coragem de entrega-los à Vory. Era com isso que contaria, por mais que o fato lhe causasse repulsa.

Quando se deu conta Saga tinha passado longos minutos ali, divagando sobre tudo que deveria ser feito, e nem percebeu o que acontecia no pátio, que agora chamava a atenção de todos novamente.

Três dos servos de sua maior confiança, os mesmo que havia solicitado para ajudar no churrasco, adentravam o pátio empurrando carrinhos enfeitados com bandejas de sobremesas e docinhos confeitados. Em uma das bandejas, na maior havia um bolo todo chamativo, tanto pelo tamanho como pela delicadeza e confecção apurada. Outro um carrinho trazia baldes de gelo com garrafas de champanhe e taças de cristal elegantes.

Saga suspirou pesadamente, observando com um semblante melancólico os carrinhos sendo estacionados um ao lado do outro. Havia sonhado por tanto tempo com aquele momento... Mas, Milo em poucos minutos conseguiu destruir o encanto daquele dia que havia planejado com todo o carinho.

O melhor a fazer era desistir do restante dos planos que havia feito para aquela reunião comemorativa, que por sinal seria a chave de ouro a fechar aquele dia tão importante para si, e ir direto ao ponto. Havia acontecido tanta coisa, e sua cabeça estava tão imersa em aborrecimentos que tinha se esquecido completamente de cancelar a entrada do bolo e do champanhe. Melhor assim!

Havia organizado tudo aquilo com um único intento, e iria até o fim.

Todos os convidados já olhavam curiosos para aquele bolo charmoso em tons de creme caprichosamente decorado com confeitos finos e flores douradas; Saga então respirou fundo, lamentando como a vida sempre fazia questão de lhe passar uma rasteira, mas, como era atrevido, sempre se erguia para desafia-la.

Olhou a sua volta buscando a razão que o fazia ainda sorrir todos os dias, e ao olhar para Geisty do lado oposto do pátio esboçou um sorriso fraco, que beirava o melancólico, e seguiu até ela. Ao chegar pediu licença às amazonas e pegou na mão da namorada com delicadeza.

— Venha. — disse quase num sussurro olhando para os olhos violetas que o fitavam com curiosidade.

— Saga, o que... — Geisty sorriu para ele.

— Apenas venha. — o grego sorriu de volta.

Gêmeos conduziu Serpente pela mão até parar diante do carrinho que trazia o bolo. Sentia sobre si a expressão interrogativa da amada, enquanto seu coração dava pulos ansiosos dentro do peito.

Havia esperado tanto por aquele momento, repassado mentalmente tantas vezes as palavras que ensaiara dizer, porém, diante do ocorrido todas haviam lhe escapado deixando no lugar a boca seca e a garganta muda.

Por um breve instante não soube o que fazer, pois tinha planejado ser tudo diferente. Percebia os cavaleiros e amazonas se aproximarem curiosos e Geisty entrelaçar os dedos das mãos junto aos seus, então abriu mão do discurso ensaiado e deu voz a seu coração.

— Geisty. — disse em tom baixo e pausado, quase em um sussurro, para que sua amazona pudesse ouvir. Não se importava mais com os outros. Agora, ali, era só ele e o amor de sua vida — Eu sei que a vida não é, talvez nunca foi, gentil conosco, maleável... As coisas nunca foram fáceis, nem para mim nem para você, e pelo visto nunca serão... Daqui para frente então talvez seja ainda mais difícil, mas...

Mesmo que falasse em tom baixo, os presentes em torno do casal podiam ouvi-lo, ou se esforçavam para ouvi-lo se aproximando ainda mais.

— Mas eu gostaria de passar cada dia dessa minha vida atribulada, e enfrentar cada obstáculo que nos aguarda, ao seu lado. — continuou Saga, agora segurando com mais força as mãos da amada — Não como seu namorado. Quero ser muito mais que isso. Quero ser seu ombro amigo, seu protetor... Quero ser o seu marido.

Gêmeos soltou uma das mãos da amazona para enfia-la no bolso da calça e retirar uma pequena caixa de veludo verde água ornada por uma fita branca. Ao abri-la, diante dos olhos incrédulos e marejados de Geisty, um lindo anel de noivado feito em ouro branco e diamantes reluzentes saltou aos olhos de todos ali. Era de uma beleza única e singela.

Um burburinho logo tomou forma em torno do casal, e sem esperar mais Saga fez a pergunta decisiva:

— Geisty, você aceita se casar comigo? — falou com os olhos marejados de emoção.

Ao lado de Marin e Aiolia, Shina, sempre muito atenta, arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em surpresa. Na mesma hora, afoita ergueu a mão ao ar e acenou para Mu e Shaka, que eram os únicos mais afastados do grupo.

O ariano logo atendeu ao chamado correndo até os amigos que rodeavam o casal, levando consigo Kiki no colo e puxando Shaka pela mão. Ao se aproximar do casal o lemuriano pode ver a emoção desmedida que emanava das auras de ambos.

— O que está acontecendo? — Mu cochichou para Shina.

— Ele está pedindo ela em casamento! — Ofiúco respondeu aos sorrisos.

— Finalmente! — disse Shaka voltando o rosto para o casal e deixando escapar um sorriso sutil — Achei que Gêmeos ia continuar a viver no pecado mesmo sabendo que vai ser pai. Até que enfim tomou vergonha na cara.

— Shii, Shaka. Vamos ver o que ela vai responder. — murmurou Mu com um sorriso genuíno no rosto.

— Pelo tapete vermelho matrimonial de Dadá! Só faltava essa mosca varejeira de franja dizer não, né! Aquilo ali é um Tiffany! Eu diria sim só pelo anel. — brincou Afrodite que estava ao lado de Shina e Mu.

— Você, né Escamosa! Nem todo mundo é interesseiro e fútil como você. — ralhou Misty em provocação, que acabava de se colocar ao lado do pisciano.

— Eu heim! Credo! — disse Afrodite medindo Lagarto da cabeça os pés — Não chamei exú nenhum, e não é que me apareceu um bem Cascudo aqui do lado? Avoa Lagartixa! Vai ver se eu tô lá nas ruínas acendendo o relógio de fogo.

— Shiiiu, vocês também. Ela vai responder! — repreendeu Mu.

Geisty fora pega mais uma vez de surpresa naquele dia.

Sentia o coração bater agitado e o corpo todo tremer de emoção, e mesmo fazendo um esforço tremendo para tentar conter as lágrimas, estas lhe escaparam pelos olhos violáceos contornando o rosto quente até escorrer pelos cantos do sorriso largo e pleno de felicidade que se formava em seu rosto.

— Aceito! — disse ela em exaltado entusiasmo — É claro que eu aceito! _Amore mio_. Eu aceito!

Diante da alegria da amada, Saga finalmente se permitiu sorrir. Um sorriso de alívio, felicidade. Com as mãos ligeiramente trêmulas apanhou o anel da caixinha, segurou na mão da amazona e deslizou a joia lentamente em seu dedo anelar, como num ritual minucioso e dedicado. Por fim, encarou o seu belíssimo rosto mais uma vez, e a trazendo para um abraço terno acariciou a face sorridente e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

— Eu te amo tanto... Geisty.

— Eu também te amo, Saga... amo muito! — ela sussurrou cúmplice.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente, sem pressa, sem receio, sem medo, enquanto ouviam ao fundo um coro animado de vozes sorridentes e assovios animados louvando a felicidade e saudando os noivos.

Entre os mais animados estavam Mu, Shina e Aldebaran, que já fazia sua voz potente se sobrepor ao barulho feito pela torcida.

— Mas o que é isso, rapaziada? Eu não sabia que a festa era de noivado! — bradou Aldebaran aos risos entusiasmados.

— Ninguém sabia, Touro Chifrudo. — disse Afrodite, que estava surpreendentemente feliz pelo casal.

— _Ma_ o que mais falta acontecer nesse almoço? — riu Máscara da Morte.

— Falta acontecer aqueles coraçõezinhos de frango e aquela peça bem passada de panceta. Isso que falta! Cadê o prato principal, heim Debão? — disse Mu, que mal se cabia em alegria pelos amigos.

— Tem toda razão, Mu! — disse Aldebaran pousando a mão imensa no ombro do ariano — Bóra colocar uns coraçãozin de frango e a panceta nessa brasa para assar. E ó, galera, quero todo mundo indo molhar o bico num brinde aos noivos. Hoje o dia pede! E quero um pedação desse bolo grã-fino ai! Dizem que bolo de noivos da sorte, e eu tô é precisando de muita sorte nessa minha vida!

— Que isso, Debão. Está querendo casar também? — disse o lemuriano soltando uma risada sonora.

— Sai fora, Mu... Tu tá louco? — respondeu Touro simulando um semblante severo, e logo depois caiu na risada.

— Louco por que? Casar foi a melhor coisa que fiz na minha vida! — disse Mu abraçando Shaka pelos ombros.

— Ah, eu dispenso o bolo e o marido que viria com ele. Estou ótima solteira e pretendo permanecer assim. — falou Shina tirando risos de todos.

Ainda presos em um abraço aconchegante, o casal apartava devagar o beijo regado pela emoção do momento.

Saga deu um selinho nos lábios carmins da amada, e em seguida outro na testa, enquanto a amazona mantinha seus olhos fechados e tinha o rosto iluminado por um largo sorriso. Quando os abriu Geisty encarou o rosto apaixonado do geminiano, que ostentava um sorriso feliz.

Gêmeos desfez o abraço somente para apanhar uma das garradas de champanhe de dentro do balde com gelo e duas taças. Estourou o champanhe em meio às vivas e saudações dos amigos que os rodeavam animados e serviu uma taça para Geisty e outra para si mesmo.

— A nós, minha amazona! — disse o grego levantando ligeiramente a taça no ar.

— A nossa felicidade, meu cavaleiro! — Geisty encostou sua taça na dele produzindo um leve tilintar.

— VIVA OS NOIVOS! — bradou Aldebaran em alto e bom tom, e quando todos ergueram suas taças ao ar, por um momento todo o aborrecimento fora varrido para longe, e tudo que ficou foram sinceros desejos de felicidade e paz que emanava dos corações da maioria reunida ali.


	18. Eu tô usando um Exocet - Calcinha!

***** *************************Cap 18 Alô, polícia! Eu tô usando um Exocet - Calcinha!*** ***************************

Santuário de Atena, Templo do Grande Mestre.

Era pouco mais de 4 da tarde quando o pátio do Décimo Terceiro Templo virou uma grande pista de dança.

Já embriagados, pela bebida e também pela alegria do que representava aquela comemoração — uma festa de noivado e anúncio de gravidez — a maioria dos cavaleiros e amazonas dançavam animados ao som do pagode e do samba de raiz brasileiros.

Depois da saída de Milo e do anúncio do noivado ter tido uma recepção positiva e calorosa, fazendo uso de seu posto de Grande Mestre, Saga pediu a todos ali que zelassem pela segurança de sua futura esposa e filhos, mesmo não sendo necessário tal pedido formal, já que o casal era querido por todos e, portanto, a fidelidade era certa.

Nada mais parecia poder dar errado naquele dia, e Saga e Geisty finalmente puderam aproveitar a festa como sempre desejaram. Juntos, assumidos, e livres, ou parcialmente livres.

Não precisar mais fingir perante os amigos já era de grande valia para o casal, que no meio do pátio junto de Shina, Marin, Aiolia e Máscara da Morte saracoteavam os corpos de mãos dadas, tentando acompanhar Aldebaran que pelejava para lhes ensinar um passinho de samba.

Mais ao lado, em uma das mesas, estavam sentados Camus, Mu com Kiki em seu colo, e Shaka. O indiano, mesmo com os olhos fechados, acompanhava Hyoga que corria entre as mesas aos gritinhos e risos alegres, possivelmente vivendo uma aventura solitária que se dava em sua fértil imaginação infantil.

— Obrigado por vir até aqui e sentar-se conosco, Camus. — declarou o Santo de Áries com um sorriso gentil no rosto — O Shaka tem algo importante a lhe dizer.

O virginiano voltou o rosto para o aquariano, impassível.

— Ah, _oui_! Pois diga, Shaka. — respondeu o francês dando um gole na caipirinha que Aldebaran havia lhe preparado minutos antes.

Virgem, em silêncio, girou o corpo ligeiramente para o lado e apanhou do braço da cadeira a bolsa maternidade que havia trazido consigo onde guardava as coisas de Kiki. De dentro dela retirou um pequeno embrulho de tecido fino de cor branca, o qual colocou sobre a mesa, próximo a Camus.

— Eu quero te devolver isso. — disse o indiano desembrulhando o pequeno pacote que revelou por fim o chinelinho de Hyoga que havia ficado consigo desde o dia em que Camus deixara o filho na Sexta Casa aos seus cuidados — E também quero lhe agradecer.

Ao olhar para o chinelinho sobre a mesa, Camus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas num gesto curioso e confuso.

— Estava com você! — o aquariano falou surpreso — Eu achei que o tivesse perdido, porque naquele dia eu saí com tanta pressa de casa e tão atribulado que nem me lembro o que havia pego ou vestido em Hyoga... — fez uma pausa, pois percebeu que estava dando explicações demais do que nem deveria ser dito —... Ah _bon_!... — balançou levemente a cabeça e esboçou um sorriso para disfarçar — Mas, me agradecer pelo que, Shaka?

— Por abrir meus olhos. — respondeu Virgem de modo firme.

— _Pardon_? — o aquariano franziu a testa confuso.

Shaka virou o rosto para o lado e sua face bela e jovem se iluminou no momento em que ele olhou, mesmo de olhos fechados, para Kiki no colo de Mu. Erguendo o braço Virgem acariciou os cabelos ralos do bebê e sorriu ternamente, então voltou seu rosto para Camus, que acompanhava atento cada gesto seu.

— Às vezes procuramos respostas para as nossas aflições nas mais complexas estruturas. Filosofia, Ciência, Religião... E quando menos esperamos as respostas surgem no mais puro e simples gesto. A minha veio na forma de um riso de criança. O riso do seu filho, Hyoga. — disse Shaka com voz serena e moderada — Eu não tinha o desejo de ter um filho, Camus. Não tinha o anseio de ser pai, até você deixar Hyoga em meu Templo naquele dia. O riso, os passos leves pela casa, o olhar doce e curioso, os sonhos que ainda ganharão forma... Eu finalmente pude entender o que Mu sentia, e então pude desejar com toda minha vontade fazer do sonho dele o meu também e assim torna-lo real.

Camus sentiu-se comovido. Não imaginava que seu gesto de desespero pudesse influenciar a vida do casal que mais admirava. Deixou o copo de caipirinha sobre a mesa e apanhou o chinelinho em suas mãos.

— Foi graças a Hyoga que esse cabeça dura aqui descobriu que adora crianças, e que também queria ser pai. — disse Mu sorrindo — E por isso eu também lhe sou muito grato, Camus.

— Eu sei que você deve estar nos repreendendo nesse exato momento, aí, dentro dessa sua cabeça pré-histórica e tendenciosa, Aquário, mas apesar do seu primitivismo eu achei que você deveria saber que foi responsável por minha mudança de opinião quanto a ser pai. — disse Virgem.

— Epa! Shaka! — Mu interveio elevando o tom de voz — Isso é jeito de falar, luz da minha vida? Só deixei você vir falar com ele porque me prometeu que não ia dar sermão. Olha lá, heim! Olha lá!

— Ora, eu estou errado? Eu sei que ele não aprova nossa união, tampouco que criemos um filho juntos como qualquer outro casal heterossexual. — continuou Shaka — Mas, eu achei justo que ele soubesse que...

— Ei! — interrompeu Aquário com um ar grave — Vocês querem parar de falar como se eu _non_ estivesse aqui ouvindo? E, Shaka, eu _non_ tenho nada contra você e seu... seu...

— Marido. — disse Virgem assumindo uma expressão severa.

— Você e o Mu adotarem uma criança. _Non_ tenho nada contra.

— Ah, não? — perguntou Shaka numa curiosidade repentina — E quando foi que você mudou a sua opinião? Sim, porque é sabido que você não aprova, nem nunca aprovou, a união de dois homens.

Mu engoliu em seco.

Era incrível como Shaka conseguia distorcer um assunto, e justo aquele assunto... A conversa ganhava rumos perigosos.

— Exato. Eu _non_ aprovo, Virgem, mas vocês dois salvaram esse bebê da morte. E ele nem é humano! Então, quem melhor do que Mu para cuidar dos seus? _Non_ é como se esse pobre infeliz tivesse alguma escolha entre a morte certa e ter dois pais viados. Acho que foi melhor mesmo vocês o salvarem. _—_ disse o francês com tranquilidade.

— Pobre infeliz, Aquário, é essa sua mente hostil e sua postura estulta. Até quando você vai se comportar como um beócio? — esbravejou Virgem assumindo uma expressão severa.

— Shaka, pelos deuses! — Mu sussurrou aflito.

— Vocês vão deixar de ser viados por minha causa, Shaka? _Non. Non_ vão. — disse Aquário, que a única escolha que tinha era manter o papel de homofóbico irredutível perante os colegas para preservar sua relação com Afrodite — O que você e seu... marido... fazem de suas vidas _non_ é da minha conta, _non_ é mesmo? Além disso, vocês dois sabem se portar, _non_ me incomodam em nada. _Non_ são como essas gazelas espalhafatosas que querem esfregar na cara de todo mundo a viadagem deles. Sabendo se comportar, _non_ sendo umas bichas oferecidas como o cavaleiro de Peixes, _non_ mancharão a honra da elite do exército de Atena. Sejam discretos como sempre foram, e espero que eduquem essa criança sem enfiar na cabeça dela essas asneiras homossexuais que hoje nos forçam goela abaixo.

— Mas é muito desplante! Eu não estou acreditando nisso! — Shaka franziu a testa irritado.

— Ei, não vão começar outra discussão, né? — disse Mu, que esticando o braço segurou firme na mão do indiano — Sha, menos! Você disse que queria agradecer ao Camus, queria falar do dia que Hyoga ficou lá em Virgem com você. Falar das mudinhas que ele plantou no seu jardim... Por que é tão difícil você manter o foco?

— Mu, você não está ouvindo o que esse néscio está dizendo? — ralhou o virginiano.

— Sim, eu estou, mas já teve muita confusão hoje, não é? Anda, beba o drink que eu pedi para o Deba preparar para você. É bem fraquinho. — indicou o copo que havia colocado sobre a mesa à frente do indiano — Hyoga plantou Sempre Vivas no nosso jardim, Camus. Ele disse que queria vê-las quando brotassem. Precisa leva-lo lá.

Enquanto Mu se esforçava para apaziguar os ânimos entre Virgem e Aquário, aproveitando que o francês estava distraído Afrodite brincava com Hyoga despreocupado.

Peixes aproveitou-se que Shura e Misty também corriam atrás do pequeno russo para diverti-lo e juntou-se aos três, mesmo que um tanto contrariado pela presença de Lagarto.

Correram os quatro um bom tanto, até que já entediado Shura parou quando passaram pelo balcão que servia de bar para servir-se de uma bebida, deixando Misty e Afrodite sozinhos na brincadeira com Hyoga.

Ziguezaguearam os três pelo local entre risos e gritos, e quando o sueco percebeu que o garotinho estava ficando cansado o pegou no colo lhe dando um beijinho na ponta do nariz.

— **Peguei**! — disse em tom baixo, quase num murmúrio — **O bicho lambão agora vai lamber esse seu nariz de batatinha e roubar ele de você**! — sussurrou dando um beijinho na ponta do nariz de Hyoga, que ria enquanto tentava proteger o rostinho com ambas as mãos.

— **Nãoooo! Meu naliz não! Eu preciso deli, Diii!** — protestava o pequeno.

— **Di? Quem é essa Di? Eu sou o bicho lambão!** — disse o sueco enquanto já caminhava para uma das mesas mais afastadas. Não podia dar bandeira de ficar com o menino no colo tanto tempo, pois alguém podia desconfiar da cumplicidade que havia, e era notória, entre eles.

— **Aaah! Nãooo! Sai lambão!** — dizia Hyoga às gargalhadas.

Quando finalmente Afrodite sentou Hyoga em uma das cadeiras de uma mesa que ficava mais afastada, Misty na mesma hora se aproximou puxando a cadeira ao lado do garotinho para se sentar.

— Mas o que é isso, aleijo* de ventosa? — disse o pisciano lançando um olhar de pura indignação para o cavaleiro de Prata — Anda, desaquenda daqui. Vai pousar em outro lugar, varejeira oxigenada.

— Eu, heim, Peixosa. Que insegurança é essa? — respondeu o Lagarto cruzando as pernas enquanto se inclinava para Hyoga — **Hyoguinha é meu amigo também. Ele é o Batman, e eu sou o Robin. Somos uma dupla inseparável, não é, meu amor?**

— **Siiim! Somos a dupa dinâmica!** — respondeu o garotinho todo empolgado.

— **É isso ai! Toca aqui, parceiro!** — falou Lagarto erguendo a mão no ar, e Hyoga logo correspondeu ao gesto batendo palma com palma, para completo desgosto de Afrodite, que de pé assistia a tudo sem poder fazer nada.

— Você não se cansa não, malassombrada*? — disse o pisciano que havia puxado uma cadeira do outro lado para se sentar, deixando Hyoga no meio dos dois, que mais interessado nos docinhos que haviam sido deixados sobre a mesa mal prestava atenção na discussão, somado ao fato de que ainda não entendia perfeitamente o idioma grego.

— Me cansar de quê? — perguntou Misty com um sorrisinho debochado no rosto.

— De viver chafurdando o chão feito uma porca de ventosa na tentativa de catar alguma migalha que eu venha a deixar cair. — respondeu o pisciano lançando um olhar severo ao francesinho — Eu vou falar só mais uma vez, alma sebosa*. Não se aproxime do Camus, não se aproxime do Hyoga. Você não sente nada por eles, seu único intuito em conquista-los é me atingir. Fica longe da minha família! — quase rosnou em voz baixa a última frase.

Misty arregalou os olhos e começou a rir. Um riso de deboche e puro escárnio. A seu lado, Hyoga enchia a boca com docinhos, lambuzava-se com calda de gelatina e a cobertura do bolo, e fazendo um gesto com as mãozinhas no ar pedia a Afrodite que lhe servisse um copo de suco de melancia da jarra de cristal que havia sido colocada sobre a mesa junto dos doces.

— Sua família? — zombou o Lagarto ainda aos risos histéricos — Ai, Afrodite, só você e essa sua ingenuidade mesmo para me fazerem rir desse jeito. Se enxerga, viado. Que família, ô iludida?

Sentindo ganas em furar os dois olhos daquele cavaleiro de Prata debochado, Afrodite tentava controlar a raiva enquanto atendia ao pedido do garotinho russo. Pegou a jarra de suco, apanhou um dos copos e enquanto despejava um tanto dentro encarou os olhos de Misty com uma expressão nada amistosa.

— **Fala para a Lagartixa, Hyoga. Fala para ela que a gente dorme juntinho todas as noites, e que eu canto musiquinhas para você até você pegar no sono. Que passeamos de mãos dadas, assistimos desenhos, fazemos bolinhos de chocolate com linguiça defumada... Fala para essa Cascuda que somos uma família muito feliz, e que não tem espaço para ela na nossa felicidade!** — disse imprimindo um tom mais fino na voz.

— **Siiim! A Di canta toda noite pa mim. E a gente faz bolinho de liguiça com chocolate, mas o papai não come não.** — disse Hyoga na pura inocência, que de tanto comer docinhos já tinha o rosto, as mãos e boa parte da roupa todos sujos.

Misty arregalou os olhos e sem quebrar o contato visual com o pisciano apanhou um brigadeiro dos que havia sobre a mesa e o jogou dentro da boca.

— **É mesmo! Puxa! E vocês também tomam banho juntos?** — perguntou o Lagarto dardejando Peixes com o olhar.

— **Não...** — Hyoga fez uma pausa pensativa. Apesar de já ter pedido várias vezes para a Di tomar banho consigo, "ela" sempre se negava, e ele não entendia o motivo, mas também não contestava — **Eu só tomo banho com o papai, e ele faz cair gelinho do chuvelo. Di, poque você não toma banho com a gente?**

De tão nervoso Afrodite segurava o copo cheio de suco de melancia com a mão trêmula, derrubando um tanto pelas bordas. Os músculos do rosto belíssimo do pisciano fremiam. Sentia a face queimar e o coração palpitar descontrolado dentro do peito. A voz havia desaparecido, engolida por uma incredulidade muda que o acometeu instantaneamente. Só conseguia olhar para o rosto sorridente e dissimulado de Lagarto sem reação.

— **É, Di.** — Misty estreitou os olhos divisando vitorioso a aflição do pisciano — **Fala para ele. Fala para esse doce menininho por que você não toma banho com ele, já que são uma família, não é mesmo? Diz para ele o que você esconde dele...** Aproveita e diz também que você é uma bicha iludida que acha que vai ter um destino igual o da vadia da Geisty, que o mafioso francês vai te tirar da vida. — riu alto — Seu viado estúpido. Vai morrer sendo puto e fingindo ser o que não é.

Aquilo foi a gota d´água para Afrodite.

Até agora o Santo de Peixes tinha conseguido se conter, controlar a raiva que lhe tomava toda vez que Misty o provocava, mas Lagarto sabia jogar baixo como ninguém, e o ver manipulando Hyoga daquela forma o fez perder novamente o controle.

Num rompante de cólera Peixes levantou-se com um tranco tão brusco que a cadeira em que estava sentado voou longe, então, num só movimento rápido atirou no rosto de Misty todo o suco que havia colocado no copo.

Um tanto da melancia batida espirrou na roupa de Hyoga, só completando toda a sujeira que cobria o menininho.

— Sua... SUA LOUCA! — gritou o Lagarto na mesma hora em que levantava-se da cadeira levando ambas as mãos ao rosto, chamando a atenção de todos como queria desde o início — SUA BICHA DESEQUILIBRDA! OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO E COM O FILHO DO AQUÁRIO! — o líquido gelado ia escorrendo pelos fios dourados dos cabelos do cavaleiro molhando toda a roupa.

Afrodite engoliu em seco ao olhar para Hyoga todo sujo de doce e agora também molhado, que olhava para si assustado e confuso com os olhões azuis arregalados.

Não demorou nada para que logo um novo tumulto se formasse, agora em torno da mesa em que estava o garotinho russo, Lagarto e Peixes.

Entre as gargalhadas estrepitas de Shina e Máscara da Morte, que riam da imagem caótica de Misty todo molhado de suco de melancia soltando fogo pelas ventas, Saga, muito sério, já se colocava no meio dos dois cavaleiros pegando Peixes pelo braço para afastá-lo de Hyoga antes que Camus chegasse ao cenário.

— Mas será a porra do Cocito, Afrodite? Nem aqui você toma jeito? O que foi que você fez? — disse o geminiano em tom ríspido.

— A culpa é sua, miolo mole! — retrucou o pisciano se livrando do agarrão do grego — Tinha nada que convidar essa semente do mal, essa cria mal parida do Aqueronte!

— Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui?

Quem perguntava em voz grave e ameaçadora era Camus, que ao ouvir o grito de Misty virou-se para trás e viu Hyoga sentado à mesa junto de Lagarto e Peixes. Seu coração deu um salto dentro do peito na mesma hora, e sem pensar em nada levantou-se num pulo e correu até o cenário, sendo seguido por Shaka e Mu que vinham logo atrás.

— Não foi nada, Camus, apenas um mal entendido, mas eu já... — dizia Saga quando foi bruscamente interrompido pelo aquariano.

— _MON DIEU_! HYOGA! — Camus exclamou estarrecido ao ver o estado lamentável do filho, depois foi até a mesa e o pegou no colo com todo cuidado para que não sujasse a si mesmo — O que fizeram com você, _mon petit_?

— Foi um acidente, Camus... — insistia Saga, tentando colocar panos quentes.

— Acidente? Esse acidente por acaso se chama Afrodite de Peixes? — rosnou o aquariano, que estava de fato muito bravo com o pisciano por ele ter mais uma vez envolvido Hyoga nas brigas sem sentido, pelo menos para si, com Misty de Lagarto, o que o ajudava a encenar um falso ódio por Afrodite perante os amigos cavaleiros e amazonas — Por que você jogou suco no meu filho, Peixes?

— Eu não joguei suco no seu filho, joguei na Lagartixa. — respondeu Afrodite, que não encenava, e sim tentava se explicar de verdade a Camus — Me desculpa, não era para ter pegado em Hyoga.

— E por que ele está parecendo um biscoito de Natal todo confeitado? — os olhos do ruivo faiscavam de revolta, porque quando se tratava de Misty, Afrodite parecia perder a razão e isso o irritava extremamente — Você deixou meu filho se sujar todo desse jeito enquanto discutia com seu amigo bicha? Você é mesmo um viado inútil! _Non_ era nem para estar perto dele.

— Aquário, não admito que fale nesses termos com Peixes. Já conversamos sobre isso. — disse Saga se aproximando do francês — Vamos manter o respeito e a calma, por favor. Já disse que foi um acidente. E você, Afrodite, já mandei ficar longe do Lagarto. Anda, vai sentar em outra mesa. E você também, Misty, vá se limpar e fique longe do Afrodite.

Mu interveio na situação, tanto para acalmar o aquariano, quanto para limpar a barra do amigo sueco.

— Camus, venha, eu te ajudo a limpa-lo. — disse o ariano — Tenho muitos produtos de higiene infantil nas bolsas do Kiki. Não foi nada. Crianças se lambuzam mesmo, não foi culpa de ninguém.

— Eu posso ajudar também. — disse Marin se acercando dos dois cavaleiros — Eu levo muito jeito com crianças.

— Eu aceito, Marin, _merci_. — respondeu o francês continuando com a encenação, mas de fato querendo apertar o pescoço do pisciano, que parecia nunca entender o que significava a palavra "discreto".

— Me empresta a bolsa, Mu? — disse a japonesa com um sorriso.

— Claro. Vou pegar para vocês. — o ariano falou já indo até o carrinho de bebê para apanhar a bolsa e entregar a Marin. No caminho arregalava os olhos, espantado com a cara de pau de Aquário e de toda aquela encenação entre ele e Peixes. Era incrível como podia falar aquelas palavras rudes à pessoa amada sem se abalar. Achava triste mas respeitava sua posição acima de tudo.

Assim, Marin, Camus e Hyoga seguiram até o banheiro da parte externa do Décimo Terceiro Templo. Durante o percurso curto, ao passar por Afrodite Camus lhe lançou um olhar severo e repreendedor. Isso bastou para que Peixes soubesse de cara que o ruivo estava irritado de verdade consigo, pois mais uma vez havia perdido a cabeça e quebrado a promessa de não cair mais nas provocações de Misty.

— Mas que merda! — o pisciano murmurou deixando escapar um suspiro cansado, depois olhou para o fundo do pátio e viu Lagarto retirando a camisa e sendo auxiliado por Shina que o ajudava a se limpar. Saga havia voltado para Geisty, Aldebaran para a churrasqueira e tudo parecia voltar ao normal, porém sabia que teria que se entender com Camus, teria que se explicar, e nunca conseguiam fazer isso sem uma boa briga — Mas que bela de uma merda!

— Está falando sozinho, Dido? — disse Mu, pegando o sueco de surpresa.

— Ah... sim e não. Estava falando com o meu coágulo. — respondeu Peixes que era a pura face do desânimo — Cadê o Kiki?

— Ele finalmente dormiu e eu o deixei com Shaka, porque estou sentindo o cheiro de coraçãozinho de frango! Hum! Venha, vamos lá bater um papo com o Deba que eu tenho um convite a fazer a ele e quero você junto. Assim você se distrai.

Áries praticamente arrastou Peixes consigo até a churrasqueira na intenção de distrai-lo, mas também porque o que tinha a dizer a Aldebaran envolvia Afrodite.

— Fala, Deba! — disse Mu ao encostar-se no balcão ao lado do taurino.

— Fala, Mu! Já sei. Veio atraído pelo cheiro dos coraçãozin, né? Já coloco para você. Quer mais uma caipirinha também? — disse o brasileiro sorridente.

— Quero, mas só uma. Hoje não posso beber demais. Ser pai era meu sonho, e está sendo incrível, mas não é nada fácil. Estou há noites sem dormir direito, sem comer direito, e se fecho os olhos eu ouço choro de bebê. — sorriu — Mas, eu vim te fazer um convite.

— Um convite! — exclamou Touro enquanto enchia um prato com a iguaria de frango — Toma, come para melhorar essa tua cara abatida ai. Isso ai levanta até defunto.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e riu do brasileiro.

— Hum, hoje então o loirudo vai ganhar umas boas sacudidas! — falou o pisciano.

— Dido! — Mu quase engasgou com o coraçãozinho que tinha colocado na boca, depois começou a rir — Quem me dera! Desde que Kiki chegou eu e o Shaka... bem... Quem é que consegue namorar tendo um bebê recém-nascido em casa? Ontem até que a gente tentou, mas... tanto ele quanto eu estávamos tão cansados que acabamos só nos beijinhos mesmo. No fim cochilamos no sofá.

— E para que beijo, mermão? No desespero tem que ir direto ao ponto. — disse Aldebaran entregando um copo com caipirinha para Mu e outro para Afrodite — Mas, cara, é assim mesmo no começo! Minha mãe teve 11 filhos. Acredite, o corcunda sabe como se deita! Logo vocês dão um jeito, e também logo o moleque vai estar maiorzinho e vai chorar menos. Mas... e o convite que tu falou que ia fazer? Do que se trata?

— Se trata disso, do moleque. — Mu sorriu olhando para Touro — Deba, eu quero te convidar para ser padrinho do meu filho, junto com o Dido, a quem eu já convidei. Vocês dois são meus melhores amigos, já que o Shaka, como eu disse, subiu de cargo e hoje é meu marido. Além disso, eu os admiro muito e sei que têm seus corações plenos de amor e bondade. Você aceita?

Aldebaran abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e pousou ambas as mãos sobre o peito.

— Ser padrinho do teu moleque? Eu? — disse o taurino comovido e surpreso — Poxa, Mu, é... é uma honra! Poxa! Kiki, meu afilhado! Claro que aceito!

— Nosso afilhado, Touro Chifrudo. — disse Peixes erguendo a mão que segurava o copo de caipirinha, insinuando um brinde — Ao Kikizinho.

Brindaram sorridentes e alegres, e enquanto jogavam conversa fora os minutos iam passando ligeiros.

Camus havia voltado do banheiro, onde com a ajuda de Marin limpou Hyoga. Aquela reunião já tinha dado o que tinha que dar para o aquariano, mas para não parecer que estava aborrecido, e também para permitir que Hyoga se divertisse mais, já que o menino passava praticamente o dia todo trancado no Templo de Aquário, o ruivo resolveu ficar um pouco mais. O pequeno russo agora corria até Shaka que embalava Kiki no carrinho de bebê, e sabendo que sob a tutela do virginiano o filho não corria perigo algum o francês foi até o bar se servir de uma dose de vodca pura.

Lá parou ao lado de Shura e Máscara da Morte e ficou a papear trivialidades para esfriar a cabeça. Não queria brigar com Afrodite, não naquele dia que havia traçado tantos planos para passarem a noite juntos, mas a inconsequência do pisciano sempre lhe irritava profundamente.

Peixes por sua vez, disfarçadamente olhava para Aquário o percebendo visivelmente irritado consigo. Lamentou sua sorte um milhão de vezes em pensamento. Não podia chama-lo para conversar, tampouco podia chegar ali e pedir desculpas, se explicar. Tinha que sentir aquele olhar de desprezo e reprovação de Camus calado.

Poderia esperar até a noite para se explicar com o aquariano? Sim, logicamente que poderia, mas nada em Afrodite de Peixes fazia sentido. Nenhuma partícula de seu ser era capaz de agir racionalmente e ponderadamente quando o assunto era Camus de Aquário.

Precisava dizer ao francês que o amava, que tudo que fazia era pensando nele, e que só vivia por ele, para vê-lo feliz e realizado, ainda que não pudesse assumir ao mundo quem era de fato. E precisava se desculpar antes de voltar para casa, ou teriam uma discussão interminável quando finalmente estivessem sozinhos.

Assim, foi que brotou uma ideia na cabeça do Santo de Peixes. Uma ideia ousada, mas que, segundo seu raciocínio peculiar, evitaria uma briga mais tarde e os colocaria direto na cama.

— Eu estou muito feliz de dividir o Kikizinho com você, Touro Chifrudo. — disse o pisciano dando um gole farto na bebida para depois deixar o copo vazio sobre o balcão — Sei que seremos ótimos dindos! Agora, me deem licença que preciso ir até o banheiro. Já volto.

Dito isso, Peixes se afastou sem olhar para ninguém e seguiu até o banheiro externo daquele Templo. Antes desviou o caminho e entrou por um corredor estreito que levava até a parte interna da construção, chegando até um dos tantos escritórios que haviam ali. Ao encontrar o que queria escondeu debaixo da roupa e regressou ao banheiro, saindo de lá poucos minutos depois.

Discretamente, e atento a tudo a sua volta, caminhou até Shaka que estava com Hyoga e Kiki no carrinho de bebê. O pequeno lemuriano havia acordado e choramingava um pouco, e Virgem pelejava para decifrar o que o filho queria.

— Deve estar com sede. — disse Afrodite, que parado ao lado de Shaka sorria para o bebezinho. Hyoga estava de pé, pendurado no carrinho enquanto observada Kiki aos prantos.

— E o que te faz crer que seja isso? — perguntou Virgem curioso.

— Ora, porque... porque ele estava dormindo não estava? — deu de ombros.

— Sim, estava... — o indiano confirmou atento.

— A gente sempre acorda com sede no meio da noite, ou de manhã... Não vê nos filmes de terror? Sempre tem alguém indo de madrugada, no escuro, pegar um copo de água. Por que isso não aconteceria com bebês? Vai por mim, deve estar com sede. Dê um pouco de leite para ele, mas misture o leite em pó com água fresquinha. Essa aí na sua bolsa deve estar matim*, velha já, pode dar piriri* nele. — falou com propriedade o sueco — Se quiser eu vou buscar para você.

— Não. Eu mesmo vou. Você é todo atrapalhado. Fique aqui e não tire os olhos desses dois. — disse Shaka já apanhando a mamadeira.

— Está bem, vai lá! — Afrodite sorriu, pois seu plano havia dado certo.

Assim que Shaka se afastou, Peixes agachou ficando atrás do carrinho de Kiki, e vendo que ninguém o observava retirou de debaixo da roupa um envelope pardo. Dentro dele havia algo macio e maleável, e no papel estava escrito: "Para Camus, com amor. Abra quando estiver sozinho".

— **Hyoguinha, você me perdoa por ter jogado suco em você?** — disse num sussurro — **Na verdade eu não joguei em você, joguei na Lagartixa.**

— **Po que você jogo suco no Lobin, Di?** — Hyoga perguntou sincero.

Afrodite piscou algumas vezes, pensativo.

— **Porque... porque ele me disse que estava com muito calor, sabe? Muito, muito calor. E o suco estava geladinho. E aqui na Grécia, nesse país... Você sabe que este é um país diferente do que você nasceu, não sabe?**

— **Sim.** — Hyoga respondeu rindo.

— **Então, aqui nesse país as pessoas quando estão com muito calor tomam banho de suco. É... normal. Eu só quis ajudar.**

— **Eca! Banho de suco!** — o menininho franziu o nariz e caiu na risada.

— **Sim é meio nojento.** — Peixes ria do próprio absurdo que dizia — **Mas, você me desculpa?**

— **Eu desculpo, Di. Eu nem tava com flio.**

— **Ai que bom! Obrigada, meu amor. Agora, será que você poderia fazer um grande favor para mim?**

— **O quê?**

— **Tá vendo esse envelope? Será que você conseguiria entrega-lo para o seu pai? Mas, presta atenção! Tem que entregar só para o seu pai, na mão dele. Não pode deixar que ninguém o veja e muito menos o pegue antes dele.**

— **Eu consigo!** — disse o menininho esticando a mão para apanhar o envelope — **Eu entlego po papai. Ele tá ali ó**. — apontou para Camus que estava próximo à churrasqueira papeando com Mu, Aldebaran, Shura, Máscara da Morte e Marin.

— **E não pode falar, em hipótese alguma, que fui eu quem te mandou entregar. Que fui eu quem te dei esse envelope. Você entendeu, meu amor? É nosso segredo.**

— **Entendi, Di.**

— **Ótimo! Você é o garoto do nariz de batatinha mais inteligente que eu já conheci! Agora vai. Vai antes que o loirão volte. Eu vou ficar aqui. De noite, em casa, eu ajudo você a pintar o seu livro de colorir.**

— **Tá bom, Di.** — sorriu animadíssimo.

— **Então vai, meu amor. Vai.**

Enquanto Hyoga cruzava o pátio aos pulinhos, todo orgulhoso de sua missão, além de concentradíssimo, escondendo o envelope debaixo da própria blusinha, Afrodite o acompanhava com olhos atentos e aflitos.

Teria extrapolado os limites? Talvez sim, mas o que poderia dar errado? Camus receberia o envelope, olharia o conteúdo, ficaria instigado, guardaria o envelope e pronto. Nada podia dar errado, e a noite em vez de discutirem a relação se amariam torridamente madrugada adentro.

— Onde ele foi?

A pergunta de Shaka, que chegava ali com a mamadeira cheia com leite morninho recém preparado, tirou Afrodite da divagação.

— Ah... não sei. Disse que ia ficar com o pai dele. — Peixes respondeu tentando disfarçar — Vai, dá o leite para o Kiki. Vamos ver se é só sede.

Camus fumava um cigarro tranquilamente ao lado da churrasqueira. Máscara da Morte o acompanhava acendendo outro.

Entre uma tragada e outra, o aquariano pensava que teria que ser mais firme com Afrodite, mais severo. Não podia amolecer com ele e permitir que Peixes fosse tão irresponsável ao ponto de envolver Hyoga nas brigas que tinha com Misty, afinal ele só saiu sujo, mas poderia ter se machucado de verdade.

Quando menos esperava sentiu um puxão na barra da bermuda que usava e ao olhar para baixo viu Hyoga com a cabeça erguida lhe sorrindo travesso.

— **Oi filho.** — disse, depois viu que ele tinha um envelope pardo na mão — **O que é isso ai?**

— **É pá você, papai.** — o menino falou esticando o bracinho para lhe entregar a encomenda.

— **Para mim?** — disse apanhando o pacote das mãos do filho.

— **Sim, papai.**

— **Quem te deu isso?** — perguntou enquanto analisava o envelope. Os escritos estavam na parte de trás, por isso o aquariano não leu a recomendação de abrir o embrulho sozinho.

— **É seguedo. Não posso fala.** — Hyoga deu um risinho infantil, de quem acabou de fazer arte, e saiu correndo aos risos. Não voltou para onde estava Afrodite, com Shaka e Kiki. Foi até a mesa do bolo, pois estava de olho nos confeitos dourados em forma de flores e queria pedir um à serva que estava ali à disposição dos convidados.

Camus franziu a testa, curioso.

Quem teria entregado aquilo ao filho, e o que tinha ali dentro?

A seu lado, os cavaleiros já cresciam os olhos no envelope misterioso que tinha chegado para o francês.

— Que parada é essa ai, Camus? — perguntou Máscara da Morte, que de cara era o mais curioso.

— Será que é um correio elegante? — falou Aldebaran já se acercando do francês, que agora sentia o coração palpitar acelerado.

Camus não sabia bem o porquê, mas estava com medo de abrir aquele envelope. Como se um pressentimento ruim lhe tomasse de assalto.

Dito e feito.

Dando um passo para frente, buscando o mínimo de privacidade possível, Aquário jogou o cigarro fora, abriu o envelope e olhou o que tinha dentro. Imediatamente seu corpo foi tomado por uma corrente elétrica lépida que lhe comprimiu o peito dolorosamente. Seu rosto erubesceu como num passe de mágica, ficando da cor de um pimentão maduro. As mãos e a fronte começaram a suar, a boca secou e o coração disparou de forma alucinante.

" _Dieu_! Ele _non_ fez isso!" — pensou em desespero, ainda olhando para o conteúdo dentro do envelope, o qual reconheceu de imediato, de olhos arregalados.

O susto do Santo de Aquário foi tamanho que não foi capaz de perceber que Máscara da Morte se aproximava, e quando menos se deu conta teve o envelope arrancado de sua mão pelo cavaleiro de Câncer.

Todos ali perceberam que o francês havia ficado alterado assim que abriu o pacote, e curiosos não se contiveram, juntaram-se ao canceriano para ver o que Camus havia recebido que o deixou tão perturbado.

Todos, menos Mu.

O lemuriano, que podia ver a aura das pessoas, estava preocupado com o Santo de Aquário, o qual repentinamente exibia uma aura caótica, bem diferente da que o emoldurava anteriormente.

Com o envelope em mãos, Máscara da Morte o abriu dando uma gargalhada.

— _Ma guarda_! — bradou o canceriano metendo a mão no pacote e puxando para fora uma calcinha de rendas fio dental, tão luxuosa quanto ousada, a qual segurou entre os dedos e balançou no ar — _Ma_ olha só! É um correio elegante sim, mas de calcinha! — gargalhou puxando um coro de risadas junto consigo.

Era a calcinha que Afrodite estava usando, e que havia mostrado rapidamente para Camus quando abaixou o cós da calça horas antes.

— Rapaz! Está arrasando corações das cheirosas por ai, heim garanhão! — disse Aldebaran eufórico, dando um tapa no ombro do aquariano.

— Isso que é deixar _la donna_ perdida de _amore_! Ela até mandou a calcinha de presente! Esse sabe satisfazer uma mulher na cama! — disse o canceriano, agora entregando a calcinha a Shura, que ria de forma discreta.

— Ensina a _nosotros_ , Camus. Como faz para ganhar calcinha das vadias? — disse o capricorniano aos risos.

No outro canto, Geisty olhava com uma expressão enojada na face para aquele fuzuê todo envolvendo o francês. A amazona tinha verdadeiro horror dele, asco profundo e não podia sequer imaginar que ele fosse capaz de conquistar o coração de qualquer mulher que fosse.

— Hum... Essa mulher deve ser louca. Só pode. Esse homem é um porco. Deve ser louca ou estar interessada no dinheiro dele. — resmungou a italiana.

— Eu só queria saber como isso veio parar aqui, no meu Templo? Se eu descobrir que meus servos, ou mesmo os cavaleiros, estão fazendo "favores" para civis dando acesso a eles ao Santuário a coisa vai ficar bem feia! Ah, se vai! Vou ter que falar com Camus sobre isso. — disse Saga, que apenas observava aquele escarcéu todo de longe, intrigado com o fato.

— Será que é uma das servas? Ou uma das bacantes? Eu vou falar com elas! Esse porco é perigoso. — ralhou a amazona balançando negativamente a cabeça.

Enquanto a calcinha de Afrodite passava de mão em mão, este ao lado de Shaka que tinha Kiki no colo enquanto lhe servia leite na mamadeira, havia sido tomado por uma paralisia total.

Peixes não podia crer no que via. Os olhos aquamarines estatelados eram fixos na peça de renda que girava no ar passando de mão em mão. A boca aberta estática estava seca. Nem respirava.

— Bando de mundanos depravados. — Shaka resmungou ao olhar para a cena — "Mu, venha já para cá." — chamou o lemuriano por telepatia.

"Eu já vou, luz da minha vida... Só um instante." — Áries respondeu da mesma forma. Estava verdadeiramente preocupado com Camus, e não iria sair de seu lado antes daquela bagunça se acalmar.

"Saia do meio desses libertinos degenerados." — insistiu Shaka — "O Santuário é um solo sagrado, essa era para ser uma reunião entre Santos consagrados por Atena para celebrar a vinda de duas crianças abençoadas ao mundo, e tudo que fazem é perverter o significado de tudo... Para mim essa reunião já deu o que tinha que dar. Vou pegar o meu filho e voltar para casa." — disse ao ariano.

"Sim, Sha, vamos para casa, mas... O Camus não me parece nada bem. Vou ver o que há com ele antes."

Aquário estava estático, rijo e imóvel feito uma escultura de gelo.

Ali, no meio daquela balburdia toda, o aquariano sentiu que fosse morrer.

Aquilo só podia ser um pesadelo!

Não piscava, não falava e não se mexia.

Foi com os olhos arregalados e sentindo os braços formigando que Camus viu Aldebaran pegar a calcinha das mãos de Máscara da Morte e leva-la até o rosto para cheirar.

— Cara, e é cheirosa! Pequenininha, bem safada e perfumada! Se tu não ficar com essa mulher dá meu telefone para ela, porque essa safada é das minhas! Gosto das bem cheirosas! — disse o taurino dando uma de suas gargalhadas.

Aterrorizado, Camus não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

E se Touro reconhecesse o perfume natural de rosas de Afrodite?

Aquela maldita peça deveria estar impregnada com o cheiro do sueco.

— Quem diria, heim! O Mago do Gelo derretendo corações! — disse Shina que se aproximou curiosa enquanto ria da situação como quase todos ali — Como que eu não percebi todo esse seu potencial, heim Camus?

— _Ma_ que Mago do Gelo que nada. Ele põe é fogo no meio das pernas das _ragazzas_ tutti! A dona dessa calcinha deve estar ardendo em chamas até agora. Conta _per_ _noi_ , Camus, qual é o segredo para deixar as mulheres loucas de tesão e ganhar calcinha de _regalo_?

Mais risadas.

— Toma ai o teu agrado, garanhão! — disse Aldebaran colocando a calcinha sobre o ombro do aquariano, arrancando mais gargalhadas sonoras de todos ali.

Sem saber o que fazer, nem como agir, Camus apanhou a peça de cima de seu ombro fazendo uma careta de dor. Sentia uma forte pontada bem no centro do peito, uma dor lancinante que irradiava pelo braço esquerdo e fazia seus dedos formigarem.

Em desespero só conseguia pensar no desastre que seria se alguém desconfiasse que aquela calcinha era de Afrodite, se reconhecessem seu perfume.

Precisava fazer alguma coisa, sumir dali, sumir com aquela calcinha infame da face da Terra, dar início a uma nova Era glacial e congelar o planeta, mas não conseguia fazer nada, não era capaz de reagir. Estava em choque.

Com a peça na mão, Camus sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Olhou a sua volta os rostos risonhos que o encaravam. Sentiu os lábios também formigarem e começou a hiperventilar.

— Gente, afasta, afasta! — falou Mu acercando-se do aquariano, enquanto com os braços afastava os cavaleiros que estavam em torno dele — Ele não tá bem... Camus? Camus fala comigo.

A voz de Mu parecia longe, fraca, fantasmagórica.

Camus tentou olhar para o ariano, mas sua visão estava turva.

Cada vez mais ofegante sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e uma forte tontura o lançar para frente.

— CAMUS! — Mu gritou o amparando pelos ombros — Camus o que está sentindo? Fale para mim!

— Eu _non... non..._

Se estivesse em seu estado normal já teria congelado todo mundo, começando por Afrodite, mas a vergonha e o terror de ser descoberto eram muito maiores que a raiva.

A raiva!

Como estava com raiva do Santo de Peixes...

Só mesmo Afrodite para lhe fazer entrar em colapso daquela forma, acabar com todas as suas defesas, o impossibilitar de reagir.

A dor em seu peito atingiu um patamar insuportável, e sem mais conseguir ficar de pé desabou nos braços de Mu.

— GENTE ELE DESMAIOU! ACODE AQUI! — gritou o lemuriano amparando o ruivo.

Surpreendidos, todos pararam de rir quase que imediatamente, então, como faísca que corre ligeira, Aldebaran correu até Mu e o ajudou a segurar Camus que nem cor mais tinha. Estava pálido, com os lábios e as pontas dos dedos arroxeados.

No fundo do pátio, ao ver a cena Afrodite num impulso instintivo saltou de onde estava pronto para correr até o namorado, mas Shaka o segurou pelo braço lhe impedindo.

— Onde pensa que vai? Você fique aqui, Peixes.

— Mas loirudo...

— Aquário está passando mal e você lá só vai piorar seu estado. Vá ver onde está o filho dele e traga a criança aqui para mim. O menino vai ficar assustado. — disse o virginiano, e Afrodite achou melhor obedecer.

— Está bem eu... eu vou pegar o Hyoga. — disse entre soluços assustados o sueco — "Dadá misericordioso, o que foi que eu fiz? Será que matei o Camy de susto? É muito ebó para uma alma só, Dadá! Me acode! Acode o meu Camy."

Entre pensamentos desesperados e soluços aflitos, Peixes encontrou Hyoga no meio daquela bagunça de gente amontoada em torno do francês e o puxou pela mãozinha. O menininho olhava assustado para o pai com os olhinhos já marejados de lágrimas que anunciavam o choro.

— **Hyoga vem. Deixa o tio gigante cuidar do papai. Vem!** — disse baixinho levando o pequeno russo para onde estava Shaka com Kiki.

Afrodite deixou o garotinho aos cuidados de Virgem e desobedecendo ao indiano voltou correndo para o bolo de gente em torno de Camus. Precisava saber como estava seu amado.

Aldebaran e Mu haviam colocado o francês sentado em uma cadeira, e munidos de duas bandejas de prata redondas o abanavam freneticamente.

Para não levantar suspeitas, Peixes se enfiou no meio de Shura e Máscara da Morte, e tentando conter a aflição que sentia observou o rosto de Camus, que lentamente voltava a ganhar cor.

— O que vocês fizeram com o picolé azedo, gente? — disse o pisciano com os lábios trêmulos. Estava devastado por dentro, querendo varrer todo mundo dali, pegar Camus no colo e correr com ele até o hospital, mas conteve-se — Tinha arsênico nessa calcinha? Ou ele desmaiou com o cheiro de bacalhau da amapo*?

— Eu acho que ele morreu. — falou Misty, encarando o rosto aflito de Peixes — Deve ser a calcinha da viúva negra.

Enquanto Peixes e Lagarto se fuzilavam com o olhar, Aldebaran apanhava um pano embebido em água gelada e colocava sobre a testa do aquariano.

— Olha, melhor levar o cara para o Templo dele, porque se chegar um sutiã piriga ele capotar de vez aqui. — disse o taurino.

— Ele parece estar recobrando a consciência! — alertou Saga — Ei, Camus?

— Ahhh _... mon... coeur_... — resmungou o francês levando a mão direita ao peito, comprimindo o tórax como conseguia.

— O que está sentindo, Camus? — perguntou Gêmeos preocupado, pois para o cavaleiro de Aquário reagir daquela forma significava que aquela calcinha era muito mais que uma mera peça íntima de mulher. Seria uma ameaça da máfia? Um aviso? Um recado de algum inimigo dos russos?

— _Mon... coeur... Oh, mon coeur!_ — murmurou parecendo exausto.

— Ele está tendo um infarto? — perguntou Geisty indiferente.

— Melhor leva-lo para o Hospital, gente! — disse Afrodite, aterrorizado diante do que a amazona de Serpente havia dito.

— _NON!_ — ralhou o aquariano se exaltando novamente, e nesse momento encarou o rosto de Peixes como se pudesse estrangula-lo apenas com a força do olhar — Eu sou um... Vor... da máfia mais... poderosa desse planeta, seu... seu viado burro!... Eu _non_... _non_ posso ir para nenhum hospital, por _Dieu_!... Ahh... me levem para minha casa, por favor... para minha casa... Argh _!... Mon... mon coeur!..._ Hyoga! Cadê meu filho? _Dieu! Mon coeur!_

— Eu levo você, Camus. Posso teleportá-lo direto para lá, é mais seguro. — disse Mu colocando no chão a bandeja com a qual abanava o cavaleiro — Não se preocupe com Hyoga, ele está com o Shaka. Você precisa descansar.

— Faça isso, Mu. — disse Saga — Leve ele para Aquário.

— Seria mesmo melhor leva-lo até um médico... — alfinetou Geisty, que detestava o aquariano.

— _Non_... _non_ preciso de médico... preciso de paz! — murmurou, devastado.

Camus, melhor que qualquer um ali, sabia que precisava de um médico, mas era um criminoso procurado, um dos líderes da Vory v Zakone, e assim que lhe retirassem a camisa suas tatuagens o denunciariam e o mandariam direto para a prisão. Não havia de fato grades que pudessem segura-lo, mas não poderia arriscar ter seu nome fichado e prejudicar os negócios de Dimitri. Além disso, tinha Hyoga. Não podia ficar longe do menino, já que era sua única garantia de vida.

Resignado Camus suspirou fundo tentando se acalmar. Tentava se convencer de que era apenas um susto, afinal era um cavaleiro de Ouro, forte e saudável, e não era possível que seu coração fosse lhe dar uma rasteira justamente agora.

Não.

Afrodite não tinha todo esse poder devastador sobre si, mas, por via das dúvidas, assim que regressasse a Moscou procuraria o médico da Vory, e seu homem de confiança, Dr. Fredek Kamenev.

— Venha, vou te levar para sua casa. — Áries disse aproximando-se do francês para ampará-lo pelos ombros — "Sha, pegue as coisas do Kiki e leve Hyoga com você para Virgem. Distraia-o lá um pouco, eu desço assim que Camus melhorar. Tudo bem?" — falou por telepatia com o marido.

"Está bem. Se precisar de algo é só me chamar. Estarei com as crianças. Eu te falei que essas reuniões do Gêmeos sempre acabam com alguém ferido, ameaçado, jurado de morte ou escorraçado... Você nunca me escuta." — Virgem respondeu, depois colocou o sling e ajeitou Kiki em seu colo. Não via mesmo a hora de sair daquele pandemônio. Tranquilizou e segurou Hyoga pela mãozinha, despediu-se de Geisty rapidamente, se colocando a disposição da amazona para o que ela precisasse, e desceu para Virgem.

Após Mu se teleportar para Aquário levando Camus consigo, o clima da festa tinha ido embora de vez.

Cansado e visivelmente aborrecido, Saga deixou Geisty sentada em uma das mesas juntos com Marin e Aiolia e foi até o bar pegar uma bebida, a saideira, porque até para o anfitrião aquela reunião já tinha dado o que tinha que dar.

Felizmente, entre trancos e barrancos, conseguira realizar seu intento. Estava noivo de Geisty e agora era só organizar o casamento, o qual planejava ser o mais breve possível.

Enquanto caminhava até o balcão, cruzou com Shina no caminho.

— Shina, quero falar com você. — disse em tom bem baixo de voz ao passar por ela, então se colocou à sua frente olhando firme em seus olhos — Serei breve.

Por instantes, Shina ficou com o olhar parado, fixo ao rosto vigoroso e sério do geminiano, depois ensaiou um sorriso amistoso.

— Diga, chefe. — respondeu a amazona.

Certificando-se de que ninguém os ouvia, Saga prosseguiu.

— Shina, eu sei que você e o Escorpião são bem... digamos que, próximos.

— Amigos, você quer dizer. — interrompeu a amazona assumindo um semblante sério — Sim, Milo é meu amigo.

— Exato. E como amiga eu presumo que você irá procura-lo quando sair daqui. Certo?

— Certíssimo, Grande Mestre. — Shina estreitou os olhos verdes — Inclusive era para onde eu estava indo exatamente agora, para a Oitava Casa. Não apoio o que aquele desmiolado da cabeça quente fez. Não sou conivente com a opinião dele, mas Milo é meu amigo, e não vou deixa-lo lá passando raiva sozinho. Já me despedi de Geisty, já me coloquei à disposição dela e, como amazona, também me coloco à sua disposição, Patriarca, mas não vou virar as costas para o Escorpião.

— E nem estou te mandando fazer isso. — respondeu Saga — Eu só quero que lhe dê um recado. Diga aquele cretino que a gravidez de Geisty exige sigilo absoluto, que ela continuará frequentando o Templo das Bacantes para não levantar suspeitas com a Vory v Zakone, mas que se ele se atrever a se aproximar dela eu o mato. Melhor! Diga a ele que nem se atreva a aparecer por lá. Ele não é bem vindo no meu bordel.

— Eu acho que, depois do barraco de hoje, isso já ficou bem claro para ele, Grande Mestre, mas não custa reforçar a ideia, não é mesmo? Eu direi a ele. — Shina respondeu com um sorriso enfadonho — Era só isso?

— Sim, era só isso. Pode ir. — respondeu Saga aborrecido.

— Obrigada. — falou Shina já dando um passo ao lado para seguir caminho, mas parou por um instante e deu dois tapinhas no ombro do geminiano — Apesar de tudo, foi uma bela churrascada. A comida estava ótima!

Gêmeos acompanhou com o olhar a amazona de Ofiúco cruzar o pátio e deixar o local. Suspirou resignado.

Seguiu até o balcão, apanhou uma bebida e foi se juntar à noiva, Aiolia e Marin na mesa.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora do Décimo Terceiro Templo, Shina descia as escadas das Doze Casas com o coração aos pulos e a cabeça fervendo.

Ofiúco conhecia como ninguém a personalidade explosiva do cavaleiro de Escorpião e sabia que o encontraria em estado de fúria.

A cada degrau que vencia matutava em sua mente não apenas a melhor forma de transmitir para Milo o recado de Saga, mas também como faria para convencer o amigo de vez a esquecer a amazona de Serpente, que Geisty gostava do geminiano, e que nem tudo era o que parecia ser, como acreditava o Escorpião.

Quando chegou à entrada da Oitava Casa, Shina sentiu o Cosmo agitado e agressivo do cavaleiro e, com cautela, se anunciou ativando seu Cosmo antes de adentrar o Templo.

Ao chegar à sala, a amazona tomou um susto. Havia uma mala feita ao lado do sofá negro de couro. Ela franziu a testa, receosa e curiosa, mas nem teve tempo de adivinhar o que significava aquilo, pois logo Milo chegava ali soltando fogo pelas ventas enquanto parecia discutir com alguém no celular.

— É para isso que eu te pago a porra do dobro, seu merda. Para me colocar dentro do avião a hora que eu quiser. — esbravejou o escorpiano e depois desligou o aparelho.

— Vai viajar? De novo? — perguntou a amazona chamando a atenção do loiro — Você mal chegou...

— O que está fazendo aqui? — disse Milo guardando o celular no bolso da jaqueta de couro que usava.

— Ei, baixa a guarda. Vim ver como você está. Preciso falar com você.

Milo parou o que fazia e com uma expressão de fúria encarou o rosto da amazona.

— Falar o que? Não tem nada para ser dito. Você estava lá até agora sendo conivente com aquele absurdo. — rosnou irritado — Você é igual a eles.

— Eu? — Shina disse em alta voz, surpresa — Você é quem não entendeu nada. Olha, Milo... se acalme, vamos conversar.

— Eu entendi sim! Entendi muito bem! — bramiu o escorpiano, depois deu as costas à amazona e apanhou a mala.

— Milo, espera! Me escuta! — Shina andava atrás dele quando o grego parou e virou-se novamente para ela a encarando nos olhos.

— Eu achei que você era diferente, mas não é. Lembrou de mim só agora que já festou? — bradejou, os músculos do rosto tremiam de raiva, e o rancor lhe comprimia o coração.

— Eu só pude descer agora... aconteceu tanta coisa que...

— Você é como eles. Concorda com aquela baixaria, com aquele absurdo que Gêmeos está fazendo com a Geisty.

— Não! Me deixa falar!

— Que tinha rolo ali, entre ele e ela, eu já sabia, mas ele engravidar ela para tirar vantagem, para mantê-la presa a ele porque ela rende muita grana é muita canalhice, e eu não aceito todos sendo coniventes com isso. Eu estou muito magoado com a Geisty, mas que escolha ela tem a não ser aceitar essa merda toda? — voltou a dar as costas para a amiga e seguiu apressado até a porta.

— Por Atena, seu cabeça dura, não é nada disso! — dizia Shina correndo atrás dele — Milo, volta aqui! Eu preciso falar com você. Saga também me pediu para...

— AH, EU SABIA! — bradou o escorpiano parado na porta, depois voltou somente o rosto machucado para a amazona, que assustada parou onde estava — Aquele covarde, Grande Mestre de merda mandou um recadinho? Me deixa adivinhar... Ele me mandou ficar longe dela. Claro, porque ele sabe que eu tiro ela dele num piscar de olhos.

Shina se calou, e diante do silêncio da amazona, Milo abriu a porta e de costas para ela, encarando o horizonte e o Sol que se punha entre as montanhas, disse em tom firme.

— Pois eu também tenho um recado para o cretino do Saga. Diga a ele que eu vou voltar em breve, e que vou voltar montado na grana. Eu vou quitar a dívida da Geisty e tirar ela daquele bordel. — com um chute fechou a porta, deixando Shina estarrecida e sem palavras do lado de dentro da sala da Oitava Casa.

Casa de Aquário, 22:45pm

Afrodite havia descido para Peixes alguns minutos depois de Mu ter teleportado Camus para Aquário, porém não poderia descer até o Templo de Gelo até que todos os cavaleiros e amazonas tivessem regressado a seus respectivos Templos, já que teriam que passar pela casa de Peixes e seria arriscado demais não estar ali.

Assim, o sueco esperou até que todos descessem as escadarias para ir ver como Camus estava passando, e pelos deuses, aquela espera parecia sem fim!

Peixes já havia roído todas as unhas, mordido os cantinhos da boca e quase aberto um buraco no meio do chão de seu quarto de tanto andar de um lado para outro esperando as horas passarem. Estava preocupadíssimo com o francês, e também com Hyoga. O que lhe confortava era saber que o menino estava em Virgem com Shaka e Mu, e lugar mais seguro na Terra para uma criança não havia.

Sentia também o Cosmo de Camus em Aquário, e este estava tranquilo e sereno, o que lhe deu certo alívio momentâneo, mas precisava ver o amado o quanto antes com seus próprios olhos.

Era quase onze da noite quando finalmente Aldebaran e Máscara da Morte desceram para suas respectivas casas. Eles eram os últimos e finalmente Afrodite pode se arrumar para descer até Aquário.

Por segurança, e também para não aborrecer ainda mais o aquariano, Peixes vestiu-se com uma das roupas compradas na loja grã-fina, uma que o próprio francês escolhera, um vestido todo branco de saia rodada até os joelhos e mangas longas bordadas.

Não sabia se Shaka tinha entregado Hyoga quando Camus se sentiu melhor, ou se ainda estava na Sexta Casa, então achou melhor não arriscar e foi caracterizado como mulher.

Colocou um par de sandálias sem saltos, e pensando em fazer uma brincadeira para descontrair pai e filho, caso Hyoga estivesse lá, como também para se desculpar por aquela péssima ideia que tivera no churrasco, prendeu os cabelos com um rabo de cavalo alto e colocou um pequeno chapeuzinho de enfermeira na cabeça. Sorte que tinha um enfiado dentro do closet. Fazia parte de uma das tantas fantasias que lhe pediam para usar no bordel e que, vez ou outra, trazia para casa.

Afrodite estava indo a Aquário para pedir perdão a Camus, mas também para cuidar do namorado, mostrar que se preocupava consigo e que estava arrependido do que fez, para lhe dar toda assistência que precisasse e merecia.

Certificando-se de que tudo estava silencioso nas Doze Casas, ativou o Cosmo de sua armadura e desceu até a casa vizinha pela passagem dos fundos.

Chegou à sala de Aquário notando que as luzes da casa toda estavam apagadas.

Como já conhecia perfeitamente cada canto daquele lugar, caminhou pé ante pé até o quarto do francês, e vendo uma fresta da porta aberta espalmou a mão na madeira e a empurrou bem devagar.

— Camy? — sussurrou, mas não houve resposta.

— Camy, estou entrando. — outro sussurro, então Peixes adentrou o quarto em meio à penumbra vendo a silhueta do francês sobre a cama, que coberta por um fino lençol azul marinho de seda ressoava baixinho.

Camus parecia dormir tranquilo. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se horas antes o amado aquariano nem tivesse sofrido um início de ataque cardíaco.

Peixes encostou a porta e andou até a cama, devagar e em silêncio.

Sentou-se na beirada do colchão e inclinou-se delicadamente para frente.

Observou por algum momento o rosto belo e tranquilo de Camus enquanto este dormia, depois, delicadamente, curvou-se mais e beijou a testa e os lábios do francês com carinho.

Com as pontas dos dedos fez uma carícia afetuosa nas madeixas ruivas espalhadas pelo lençol, enquanto delineava com os olhos aquamarines cada traço das feições do aquariano.

Sorriu, apaixonado e aliviado.

— Você me deu um puta susto hoje, mafioso malvado. — sussurrou encostando seu rosto ao de Camus — Quase me mata do coração.

— Não, Afrodite.

A voz grave, porém suave e serena, surgiu troante em meio à escuridão, pegando Afrodite de surpresa, que arregalou os olhos e saltou da cama em verdadeiro pânico.

— O QUE? — disse o pisciano, confuso e desesperado, enquanto corria os olhos pelo recinto sem nada poder enxergar naquela penumbra.

— Não foi você quem quase morreu do coração hoje, Afrodite. Foi ele.

Novamente a voz surgiu na escuridão.

— Quem está ai? — perguntou o pisciano em completa aflição.

— Você quase matou o Camus.

Uma silhueta se desenhou entre as sombras que engoliam o quarto, e no auge do desespero Afrodite não pode de imediato reconhece-la.

Tudo em que Peixes pensava era que seu mundo tinha ruído. Havia condenado a ele, a Camus e a Hyoga, pois seu maior medo ganhou forma naquela hora.

Ele e Camus foram pegos em flagrante!

 **Negrito** = traduzido do francês

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Aleijo** – 1 porcaria; de má qualidade; 2 situação embaraçosa, delicada ou conflitante; 3 coisa que não deu certo; 4 pessoa ruim, maldosa, de má índole.

 **Alma** **sebosa** – pessoa chata e escrota; pessoa do além; malassombrada.

 **Amapô** – mulher

 **Malassombrada** – pessoa estranha, que causa medo, que tem energia ruim

 **Matim** – ruim

 **Piriri** – diarreia


	19. Meu melhor remédio é você

***** *************************Cap 19 Meu melhor remédio é você *** ***************************

Casa de Aquário, 23:04 pm

Afrodite tinha nos olhos uma expressão de puro terror.

Parado de pé ao lado da cama, praticamente todos os músculos de seu corpo fremiam enquanto o rosto pasmado parecia ter sido congelado pelo tempo.

Em sua frente, o vulto fantasmagórico agora ganhava forma à medida que se aproximava, revelando uma figura conhecida.

— Eu creio que nós precisamos conversar. — sussurrou o visitante com um intrigado franzir na fronte alva, já que não esperava ver o Santo de Peixes, e seu melhor amigo, vestido em trajes totalmente femininos.

— Mu... — o sueco sussurrou de volta, quase engasgando-se tamanho o nervosismo.

— Venha. — disse o Santo de Áries, em seguida curvou ligeiramente o tronco para frente e com a mão firme agarrou o pulso do pisciano, fazendo uma leve pressão — Eu lhe dei um medicamento leve para relaxar, ele estava muito agitado, dormiu há pouco, não quero acordá-lo. Vamos até a sala. — referiu-se a Camus que ressoava baixinho na cama.

Deixaram o quarto a passos leves, encostando a porta com o cuidado de não fazer barulho, então Mu conduziu Afrodite até a sala o puxando pelo pulso.

— Sente-se. — disse o ariano indicando uma das poltronas.

O Santo de Peixes olhou para ele como quem faz uma pergunta muda. Sua respiração era acelerada, o coração parecia em frenesi alucinado, porém sua mente, apesar da inércia do susto, tentava trabalhar ligeira procurando um meio de escapar daquela situação.

— Me... sentar? — disse com um risinho cínico na face — No sofá do cano de chuveiro enferrujado? Tá maluca, santa? Ele me mata! Aloca!... Eu... eu só estava de passagem... eu... Não ia entrar, eu só... estava descendo para o Templo de Baco e... resolvi dar uma... Não!... Eu vim...

Afrodite tentava achar uma desculpa, que não existia, para ele estar ali, na casa de Aquário, àquela hora e vestido de mulher.

— Afrodite, chega! Para! — Mu lhe chamou a atenção elevando o tom de voz — Eu sei que veio aqui ver o homem que você ama! O seu namorado misterioso. O Batman. Eu sei que Camus é o Batman, Dido, pare de fingir.

Estupefato, Peixes levou ambas as mãos ao rosto pressionando as bochechas. Abriu a boca em espanto e quase que imediatamente seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Você tem sido meu melhor amigo desde que voltei de Jamiel, e eu estou muito preocupado com você, e também com Camus. — continuou Áries, agora falando de forma mais branda — Não quero que nada de ruim aconteça a nenhum dos dois, então chegou a hora de colocar as cartas na mesa. Sente-se, por favor.

Nem foi preciso um segundo pedido, pois Afrodite sentia os joelhos falharem e as pernas não darem conta do peso de seu corpo, deixando-se cair sentado na poltrona em frente à mesa de centro, na qual Mu com cuidado se sentou à beirada para ficar bem perto do sueco, cara a cara.

— Como... como você... descobriu? — o pisciano perguntou num murmúrio choroso — A gente... a gente deu alguma bandeira? Alguém mais sabe?

— Bandeira você dá toda hora, né Dido. — respondeu o ariano em tom firme — Mas, acredito que não, ninguém mais sabe... Por enquanto! — encarou o amigo de forma repreendedora — Na verdade, eu sei do romance de vocês dois desde aquela confusão em que Camus te deu uma surra no seu quarto do bordel... Esses anos todos eu tenho fingido, por respeito a você, à sua escolha de não me contar, e também a ele. Sei que Camus não pode, e não quer, se assumir gay... Eu respeito e entendo a situação de vocês, e lhe asseguro que comigo seu segredo está a salvo. Nem mesmo ao Shaka eu contei, e eu não tenho segredos nenhum com meu marido... Para te ser sincero, nem a você eu revelaria isso... não fosse pelo que presenciei hoje.

Afrodite estava em choque.

Agora duas pessoas sabiam de seu segredo e de Camus, Misty e Mu.

Com Lagarto, apesar de ter os dois pés atrás, Peixes pouco se importava, uma vez que sabia que para Misty manter o segredo era vantajoso, já que essa era a maneira que o francesinho encontrava de mantê-los em suas mãos, mas Mu lhe preocupava. Sentia calafrios só de imaginar que o lemuriano corria perigo por saber desse relacionamento.

Contudo, não podia negar que em seu coração, apesar do medo também sentia certo alívio. Seu melhor amigo sabia de seu segredo. Teria com quem conversar, desabafar, chorar, sentir, já que aguentava sozinho toda a alegria e tristeza de amar e ser amado.

Num rompante de emoção e aflição, Afrodite inclinou-se para frente e puxou Mu para um abraço apertado, enquanto seu peito ardia em um misto de angustia e alegria.

— Mu! Pelo báculo de Atena e as contas de Dadá, Mu! Você não! — disse entregando-se ao choro — Você não! Não podia ter descoberto esse truque*! Você não sabe o risco que está correndo... Você, sua família... Não, Mu!

— Dido... se acalma. — pedia Áries tentando confortar o amigo.

— Eu amo você e nunca me perdoarei se alguma coisa ruim acontecer.

— Dido. — Mu abraçou o amigo com carinho — Não vai acontecer nada comigo. Se acalme... Mas, com o Camus pode acontecer sim. Não quero nem imaginar o que a Vory v Zakone faria com o Camus caso descobrisse que ele é gay... E é sobre isso que quero falar.

Apartando o abraço, Mu segurou firme nas mãos do sueco o fazendo encarar seus olhos.

— Dido, o Camus teme muito a Vory. Só ele sabe do que aqueles malditos russos são capazes. Só ele conhece verdadeiramente seu potencial de destruição, e conhecendo Camus como conheço, ele não teme tanto a Vory por ele, mas por Hyoga, e também por você. — Mu examinou o rosto do amigo que parecia em agonia.

— Eu... eu sei disso, Mu. — murmurou Peixes.

— Não. Você não sabe. — retrucou Áries para espanto do sueco que arregalou os olhos — Ou se sabe não dá a mínima!

— O... o que?

— Que ideia mais estúpida foi aquela de mandar uma calcinha para ele dentro de um envelope? E não mente para mim, eu sei que foi você quem mandou, sabe por que, Dido? Porque se tivesse sido qualquer mulher desse mundo que tivesse mandado aquela calcinha para ele não teria lhe causado um princípio de infarto!

Afrodite nem respirava.

Fazia um esforço enérgico e desesperado para conter os nervos, a vontade de gritar, de chorar, e agora também o pânico que sentia querer tomar conta de si.

— Está... está dizendo que o Camy ele... ele teve... um... — o pisciano gaguejava aflito.

— Não. Ele não chegou a ter um ataque cardíaco, mas ele apresentou todos os sintomas. E sabe por que? Porque ele sentiu tanto medo que entrou em colapso. — repreendeu o ariano — A aura do Camus irradiava medo, pânico! Já pensou em tudo que passou pela cabeça dele naqueles poucos minutos em que abriu aquele envelope e viu Máscara da Morte afanar a calcinha e depois ela passar de mão em mão? Ele deve ter pensado que perderia você, e que perderia Hyoga, como perdeu Natássia.

— Não! Eu não queria que...

— Afrodite. — Mu o interrompeu segurando suas mãos com mais força — Não pode continuar se comportando de maneira tão inconsequente. Há dois anos que você vem colocando o segredo de vocês em risco por conta de bobagens... Como fez anos atrás quando chamou os russos para o seu quarto e fez Camus mata-los. Dessa vez você quase matou o Camus.

Afrodite olhava para Mu e sabia que ele tinha toda a razão.

— Dadá, coitadinho do meu Camy... Você tem toda razão, Mu. — encarava aos prantos os olhos de Mu — E agora, como ele está?

— Ele chegou aqui muito mal, mas eu o ajudei e ele foi melhorando, mas, assim que puder, o aconselhe a procurar um médico. Não é comum cavaleiros desenvolverem alguma patologia grave, mas não custa fazer uns exames de rotina. Não há de ser nada.

— Não queria tê-lo colocado em risco, Mu. Eu só queria pedir desculpas para ele por ter deixado o Hyoga se sujar porque... porque me distraí com aquela malassombrada da Lagartixa... Como eu ia imaginar que o Mask ia pegar aquela bendita daquela calcinha, e que o Touro Chifrudo ia cheirar... Ah, Atena! — baixou a cabeça, derrotado, culpado e remoendo um remorso amargo — Talvez eu devesse me afastar dele... deles... Não quero coloca-los em risco.

Mu sorriu melancólico e puxou o amigo para um abraço.

— Não seja bobo. Acha mesmo que Camus quer você longe dele? Eu sinto as pessoas, a aura delas, você sabe. A aura do Camus quando está perto de você vibra intensa e plena de felicidade. Por que acha que ele se sujeita a correr os riscos que corre para ficar com você? — afastou-se e acariciou o rosto do pisciano sorrindo ternamente — Camus ama você, Dido, mas não é um homem de nervos de aço. Cuide dele... Já até veio vestido para isso, não foi? — referiu-se aos trajes femininos que o sueco usava, imaginando que era mais uma de suas travessuras.

— Ah... sim... eu vim...— Afrodite confirmou com um sorriso sem graça.

— Então faça isso. Cuide dele. O seu segredo está seguro comigo como sempre esteve. Eu vou para casa que Shaka deve estar maluco lá com duas crianças para dar conta. Estou aqui desde às cinco da tarde! Ele ainda está bem atrapalhado nos cuidados com o bebê. — riu divertido já se levantando — Eu já avisei ao Camus que amanhã de manhã trarei Hyoga para ele depois do café.

Afrodite levantou a vista e olhou, acabrunhado, para Mu.

— Não diga ao Camy que você sabe. — pediu também se levantando.

— Não direi. Nem sequer me passou isso pela cabeça, fique tranquilo. — tranquilizou Mu.

— Obrigado, Mu, meu amigo. — sorriu tímido — Eu vou... eu vou cuidar dele e... ser mais cuidadoso.

Peixes acompanhou Áries até a porta de saída e ao se despedir lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Ao se ver sozinho, Afrodite caminhou entre suspiros e arquejos sôfregos de volta ao quarto do guardião daquele Templo. Entrou, retirou os sapatos, ficou alguns minutos somente a observar o aquariano dormindo enquanto repassava em sua mente tudo que Mu havia lhe dito. Contornou a cama a passos leves, sentou-se na beirada e arrastando-se até o meio deitou ao lado de Camus, aninhando-se em seu corpo com a cabeça sobre o peito que subia e descia num movimento cadenciado.

Não sabia qual seria a reação de Camus ao acordar e vê-lo ali, então aproveitaria sua companhia o quanto pudesse.

Algumas poucas horas se passaram quando Aquário, sentindo o braço dormente, tentou remexer-se na cama para mudar de posição, porém foi incapaz de se mover. Havia um peso em seu peito o impedindo, imobilizando o braço.

Sonolento e ainda meio grogue devido ao calmante que Mu lhe dera horas antes, levou a mão que sentia livre até o rosto e esfregou de leve os olhos soltando um gemido. Fazendo um esforço mínimo ergueu o pescoço e olhou para baixo, então viu em meio à penumbra o que lhe impedia de se mover, uma cabeleira azul pisciana reluzia sobre seu peito refletindo os raios prateados do luar que entravam pela janela entreaberta.

Camus correu os olhos semicerrados pelo contorno do corpo esguio sobre o seu, parando no detalhe de um pequeno chapéu de enfermeira preso na cabeça do pisciano com grampos.

Com um suspiro alto e resignado Aquário deixou a cabeça cair de volta sobre o travesseiro enquanto com olhos arregalados encarou um ponto qualquer no teto de seu quarto.

— Eu _non_ posso acreditar. — balançou a cabeça negativamente para si próprio.

Após um breve momento voltou a levantar o pescoço para olhar para Afrodite adormecido sobre seu peito, então delicadamente o empurrou para o lado livrando-se do peso, mas no processo o pisciano despertou, e assim que se dera conta de onde estava sentou-se na cama a encarar o aquariano nos olhos.

— O que faz aqui? — inquiriu o Santo de Aquário com voz grave e severa — Depois do que você me fez ainda tem coragem de vir aqui?... E usando um... chapeuzinho de enfermeira!... _Dieu_ , Afrodite! _Dieu_!... Você quer me enlouquecer?

Peixes, após o flagrante de Mu e o teor da conversa que tiveram, tinha esquecido completamente do chapéu preso em seus cabelos. Rapidamente levou a mão até ele o arrancando num só puxão para escondê-lo entre suas mãos unidas sobre o colo.

— Eu só queria... ver como você estava e... cuidar de você. — baixou a cabeça desviando as vistas dos olhos desconcertantes de Aquário.

— Já viu. Pode ir embora. — o francês respondeu ríspido, depois deu as costas ao pisciano virando-se na cama e cobrindo-se totalmente com o lençol até a cabeça, de modo a ficar somente o rosto consternado de fora.

Afrodite entendeu aquele gesto claramente, mas não iria desistir fácil.

Quando o assunto era Camus nada era fácil.

Movendo-se bem devagar voltou a se deitar, e arrastando-se entre os lençóis encostou seu corpo ao de Camus. Mandou às favas a vergonha na cara, que ele não tinha mesmo, e encaixou seu quadril ao do francês, coxa com coxa, abdome com costas, e mergulhando o rosto entre as madeixas ruivas beijou a nuca do aquariano delicadamente.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — Camus resmungou ao erguer ligeiramente o tronco e olhar para trás por cima dos ombros.

— Me perdoa, Camy... Eu errei, mas foi na intenção de acertar. — sussurrou o sueco olhando nos olhos avelãs flamejantes do namorado.

— _Non_... você _non_ está fazendo isso. — repreendeu o francês — Afrodite eu passei mal de verdade!

— Eu sei. — lamentou.

— E por sua culpa!... Pensa que vai ser sempre assim? Você faz merda e vem pedir desculpa? Pois _non_ vai. Já me basta tudo que ouvi naquele maldito churrasco... Dessa vez você ultrapassou todos os limites.

Peixes ouviu a tudo calado.

Se era um desastre com atitudes, com palavras era ainda pior.

Corajosamente correu a mão pelo braço forte do aquariano e segurou na mão dele, entrelaçando os dedos de forma firme.

— Você _non_ me ouviu? Saia da minha cama, saia da minha casa. — disse Camus, mas as palavras que saiam de sua boca não condiziam com a linguagem de seu corpo.

Camus apertava com força a mão de Afrodite contra a sua, e só por isso o sueco não desistiu. Conhecia o aquariano, sabia que ele era duro, firme, mesmo precisando ser cuidado e protegido.

— Eu só vou sair quando você me perdoar, ou... Ou se olhar nos meus olhos e me disser que não me quer mais... Caso contrário é aqui que eu vou ficar, e vou ficar para cuidar de você. — disse Peixes.

Um breve silêncio se fez entre eles, até que, abruptamente, num impulso de raiva e nervosismo Camus soltou a mão de Afrodite com força selvagem.

— Então saio eu. — disse quase num ronco, e então se arrastou para a beirada da cama e levantou-se trazendo o lençol e o travesseiro consigo.

Afrodite sentou-se sobre o colchão enquanto via o aquariano deixar o quarto apressado. Inspirou profundamente e esfregou o rosto com as mãos num gesto enfadonho. Sabia que não seria fácil convencer o namorado a perdoá-lo, nunca fora, mas agora algo havia mudado em si. A conversa com Mu o fez ter consciência de que teria que ser mais cuidadoso com Camus, mais responsável, e precisava fazer o aquariano saber disso.

Não iria desistir.

Assim, saltou da cama e munido de novo entusiasmo e coragem foi atrás do francês o encontrando na sala, deitado de bruços no sofá e coberto pelo lençol até o topo da cabeça.

Ficou alguns minutos a olhar para a aquela silhueta, em especial para determinada parte do corpo do francês que era seu ponto fraco.

As nádegas de Camus pareciam ainda maiores e mais robustas quando delineadas por aquele fino tecido de seda do lençol.

Em outra ocasião já teria corrido até aquele sofá e pulado em cima do aquariano arrancando sua roupa em poucos segundos, mas conteve-se como nunca antes. Iria respeitar a saúde do amado, mas respeitar sua vontade já era outra história.

Caminhou até o sofá e lentamente se deitou sobre o corpo de Camus apoiando os joelhos no acento acolchoado para não fazer peso sobre as costas do francês.

— Afrodite, sai de cima de mim. — murmurou Aquário, na testa enfiada no travesseiro pulsava uma veia saliente. Estava de fato muito nervoso, porém, assim como acontecia em todas as vezes que Peixes tentava dobrá-lo, não conseguia reagir como desejava.

Aliás, o desejo era o fraco do Santo de Aquário.

Camus sentia o corpo quente de Afrodite sobre o seu e desejava tocá-lo. O odor único do sueco já entrava em suas narinas fazendo seu corpo reagir.

Era confortável ter Afrodite junto a si. Seu calor o abraçava, seu perfume o alentava, sua presença extremamente intensa e sensual o tirava totalmente do eixo.

Peixes por sua vez, seguia com seu intento. Apoiando ambas as mãos no acento do sofá debruçou-se totalmente sobre o aquariano até encostar seu rosto à lateral do rosto dele. Acariciava a pele pálida e meio fria com seus lábios quentes e a pontinha do nariz.

— Camy... eu errei, eu reconheço. Fui inconsequente, irresponsável, mas não vou errar mais. — sussurrou o sueco, agora pressionando a pelves contra as nádegas redondas do francês, fazendo movimentos circulares, ora mais fracos, ora mais intensos.

— Você vem me dizendo isso há dois anos... — resmungou Aquário soltando um suspiro que foi abafado pelo travesseiro — Disse exatamente a mesma coisa dois meses atrás quando me fez aquela palhaçada em Moscou de ir ao meu escritório vestido de vendedora de enciclopédia.

— Eu sei... Mas, eu estava com tanta saudade que precisava te ver. — Peixes respondeu com voz manhosa suprimindo um gemido.

— Sabe, mas continua fazendo merda, Afrodite. — o francês remexeu-se sutilmente debaixo do sueco — Você tem noção do que fez hoje? Você colocou todos nós em risco... colocou Hyoga em risco... _Non_ estamos mais sozinhos, Afrodite... Agora temos uma criança precisando de nossa proteção.

Súbito, Peixes interrompeu os movimentos ficando imóvel em cima de Aquário.

Pensar que poderia colocar Hyoga em risco quando prometeu a Camus que o ajudaria a protegê-lo esmagou seu coração e lhe deixou os olhos rasos de água.

— Eu sei que eu _caguei no maiô*_ , _mon amour_ , e eu estou tão arrependido se você soubesse... — beijou ternamente a lateral do rosto do aquariano enquanto afagava os cabelos ruivos com as pontas dos dedos — Mas, é tão difícil para mim nessas reuniões ter de fingir que te odeio, ou que sou totalmente indiferente a você, e agora também a Hyoga, quando tudo que quero é estar junto de vocês e dizer a todo mundo que somos uma família... Me perdoe, Camy. Eu prometo que serei mais cuidadoso.

— _Non_ prometa, Afrodite, seja! — resmungou Aquário, abismado — Chega de promessas. _Non_ posso e _non_ vou arriscar a vida do meu filho, você entendeu?

— Entendi. — disse baixinho, e como se temesse perder aquele cavaleiro deitado embaixo de si para sempre, afundou o rosto nas madeixas ruivas e o abraçou com tanta força a ponto de fazê-lo deixar escapar um gemido — Eu te amo tanto, Camus... E eu amo o Hyoguinha... Não sou mais capaz de viver sem vocês dois, por favor, me perdoe. Acredite em mim. Eu vou melhorar.

As mãos de Afrodite agora corriam lentas pela lateral do corpo forte de Camus até escorregarem para baixo do lençol fino de seda e invadirem o tecido nobre do pijama que ele usava, tocando a pele quente já eriçada do torso e quadril.

— Hum... e o que mais me resta... se _non_ acreditar em você? — sussurrou o francês mordendo o lábio inferior — _Dieu_ , Afrodite... Eu também _non_ sou mais capaz de viver sem você. — confessou entre gemidos e arquejos enquanto sentia o sueco lhe beijar docemente a nuca — Você é minha salvação e minha condenação, seu sueco maluco.

Naquela altura, Camus já sentia seu corpo desperto completamente.

Era certo que em sua cabeça uma confusão de sentimentos ainda imperava, assim como era certo que era completamente incapaz de resistir aos jogos de sedução do Santo de Peixes.

Estava com raiva ainda, e magoado, mas entre orgulho e prazer dessa vez escolheu o prazer.

Subjugado suspirou, remexeu-se entre comichões e desistiu de lutar contra seus desejos. Estava saudoso dos toques, dos beijos, do corpo e do fogo de Afrodite, que o punha louco.

— Não, sou só sua salvação, _mon amour_ , e você é a minha. — o pisciano gemeu enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha de Camus e arranhava a pele quente por baixo do pijama — Me deixa te amar. Me deixa cuidar de você.

— Ahh... foi para isso que... veio vestido de enfermeira, seu safado? — murmurou o francês, que tinha o coração tão acelerado batendo forte dentro do peito que tinha a impressão de poder ouvi-lo produzindo ecos dentro de si.

— Foi. — respondeu o sueco respirando fundo, excitadíssimo, pressionando seu quadril e seu pênis já muito rijo contra as nádegas do namorado — Foi para cuidar do meu doentinho. — enfiou as mãos dentro da calça do pijama de Camus e lentamente a puxou para baixo junto da cueca.

— _Dieu_ , você nunca vai mudar, Afrodite. — sussurrou Camus com voz rouca de tesão, fechando os olhos devido ao êxtase de sentir suas nádegas sendo expostas, ainda que cobertas pelo lençol.

— Você me conheceu assim... desde que éramos crianças... — com beijos doces e ternos distribuídos pela nuca e lateral do rosto do aquariano, Afrodite ergueu ligeiramente o quadril apenas para poder puxar o lençol para lado e lança-lo ao chão —... Você se apaixonou por mim assim... Você não quer que eu mude, _mon amour_. — ainda com o quadril levantado usou uma das mãos para puxar a barra do vestido branco para cima e descer a cueca até a metade das próprias coxas, só então voltou a encaixar seu quadril entre as nádegas do aquariano posicionando o pênis bem ao centro delas, de modo a poder masturbar-se conforme executava os movimentos cadenciados de vai e vem.

— Ahhh... _Non_... _non_ quero que mude... — Camus afundou o rosto no travesseiro gemendo excitado — Mas, pelo menos uma vez por dia sinto vontade legítima de te matar, Afrodite... uhmmm... — empinou o quadril levemente para cima para intensificar o contado entre os corpos.

— Me mata, meu amor, meu mafioso malvado... mas me mata de tesão, Camus... me mata de prazer... — disse Peixes ao puxar a camisa do pijama de Aquário para cima até os ombros, relevando as costas largas onde mergulhou o rosto e distribuiu vários beijos e leves mordidas.

— Uhnn... Afrodite... — gemia o aquariano se contorcendo todo. O pênis duro e úmido do outro entre suas nádegas, aquele perfume forte, inebriante e único que lhe tirava a razão, a audácia e empáfia daquele homem a subjuga-lo sem nenhum receio ou temor lhe desarmavam completamente.

Acima de tudo o amor, o imenso e irrefreável amor que sentia por Afrodite lhe tornava incapaz de rejeitá-lo.

A respiração ofegante e o coração acelerado de Camus intensificaram-se quando sentiu o pisciano escorregar o corpo para baixo, traçando um caminho de beijos que partiu do meio de suas costas indo terminar no final da coluna. Então Aquário sentiu Peixes tocar firme suas nádegas com ambas as mãos as afastando, e fechou os dedos com força no travesseiro quando a língua quente de Afrodite invadiu sua intimidade.

Gemeu novamente em alto e bom tom, fechando os olhos e se contorcendo a cada novo estímulo que o sueco lhe fazia com a língua habilidosa.

— Uhmmm... **Não faz isso comigo**... **seu viado safado*.** — choramingou o ruivo após longos minutos de puro êxtase, já que Afrodite literalmente o fodia com a língua.

Ao sentir o amado tremer e se remexer sob si, Peixes voltou à posição anterior, debruçado sobre ele, e enquanto roçava seu pênis turgido no meio das nádegas de Aquário, encostou seu rosto na lateral do rosto dele lhe beijando com ternura.

— Que delícia de bunda, Camus... — sussurrou rente ao ouvido do francês —Não há nada nesse mundo que me instigue mais que a sua bunda gostosa e o seu gosto, sabia, seu mafioso malvado? — com uma das mãos posicionava seu membro muito rijo na intimidade do namorado, já forçando a invasão.

— Aaah! — Aquário gemeu trincando os dentes e prendendo o ar dentro dos pulmões enquanto sentia o pisciano empurrar o pênis todo para dentro de si de forma lenta e cuidadosa — Afrodite...

— Shiii... Não faça esforço... Você está doente, e eu vim aqui para cuidar de você. — disse malicioso, depois recuou o quadril para trás quase saindo todo de dentro do corpo do companheiro para em seguida penetra-lo com um tranco forte, arrancando um gemido languido de Camus — Humm... Está com sorte... Eu sou um enfermeiro muito bom! — lambeu as costas do aquariano sentindo a pele se arrepiar instantaneamente sob sua língua.

— Aaah... eu _non_ estou doente... — grunhiu Aquário empinando o quadril para cima, tanto para amenizar a pressão em seu próprio pênis muito excitado quando para rebolar se insinuando. Estava completamente entregue àquele momento, ao êxtase e à luxuria que o dominavam por completo.

— Hum... então estou lidando com um paciente arredio? — murmurou Peixes iniciando movimentos lentos, deliciando-se com a sensação extasiante de ter o membro estrangulado pelo corpo do outro — Não tem problema, porque eu sou um enfermeiro especialista em lidar com pacientes complicados... desses que resistem ao tratamento.

Correndo as mãos pela lateral do corpo do namorado, Afrodite as levou até seus dois pulsos e os segurando com força trouxe os braços de Camus para trás das costas. Agora o mantinha imobilizado enquanto acelerava o ritmo da penetração, o estocando firme e forte.

— Aaaah... Afrodite, por _Dieu_!

Camus sufocou um gemido mais alto no travesseiro. Seus braços já começavam a doer divido à posição, assim como os punhos presos pelas mãos firmes do pisciano, porém as estocadas cada vez mais fortes que chacoalhavam todo seu corpo sem piedade, somada à sensação de estar sendo subjugado pelo amante o levavam à loucura e o faziam desejar mais.

Afrodite era sem dúvida sua perdição.

— Pacientes bravos e arredios precisam ser amarrados... — sussurrou o sueco, e mantendo os punhos do aquariano presos com apenas uma das mãos, levou a outra até a cintura do vestido que usava e puxou o cinto de seda bordada que o adornava. Num processo ligeiro, atou os punhos de Camus com o cinto, e agora com ambas as mãos livres as mergulhou nos cabelos ruivos para puxá-los suavemente para trás, atacando o pescoço do amado com beijos e leves mordidas ao se debruçar novamente sobre ele — Aaaah... que delícia de rabo tem esse meu paciente... tão apertado... do jeitinho que eu gosto. — sussurrou voltando a estoca-lo rápido e forte.

— Uhmmm... aaahhh... **então mete nele, vai... seu viado gostoso.** — pediu sôfrego o francês sentindo um calor dentro de si que não era mais capaz de suportar.

Camus ansiava por sentir o sueco o possuindo com força, o tomando com autoridade e vigor. Os jogos de Afrodite sempre o faziam se sentir humilhado ou tímido, mas isso só aumentava sua libido.

Ao ouvir aquele pedido Afrodite sofreu até um espasmo, tamanho o tesão que sentira. Seu membro latejou mais forte e ele arremeteu-se no corpo abaixo de si sem trégua, num vai e vem em ritmo constante, cadenciado e acelerado.

Camus arfava e gemia entre suspiro delirantes sem sequer se preocupar em abafa-los. Não queria reprimir nada naquela hora, mas sentir! Sentir toda a volúpia que dominava seu ser por completo. Sentir o êxtase único de ser possuído por um homem, ainda mais esse homem sendo o grande amor de sua vida.

— Aaah... Camus... — Peixes grunhia enlouquecido, esfregando seu rosto ora nas costas, ora na lateral da face quente e já úmida de Aquário, enquanto seus corpos se chocavam ruidosamente — Aperta vai, aperta.

Obedecendo, Camus contraiu os músculos da pélvis e glúteos tornando a penetração mais dificultosa, e assim mais intensa, realizando os anseios voluptuosos do Santo de Peixes, que sentia um frenesi tresloucado lhe estremecer todo o corpo.

— **Me fode Afrodite**... aaah... — suplicou à beira de um colapso, e teve seu pedido atendido de pronto pelo pisciano que não lhe dava trégua.

Peixes distribuía mordidas e beijos pelas costas do francês, falava obscenidades, ouvia Camus dizer tantas outras, e prendia o ar concentrando-se para não sucumbir ao gozo ainda, pois queria mais, muito mais.

Queria aproveitar mais daquele corpo quente, daquela entrega plena do amado, daquele sexo magnifico e único com o homem que amava.

Em dado momento sentiu Camus contrair a musculatura das costas e fechar com força os dedos da mão, então seu pênis foi deliciosamente estrangulado com violência pelo corpo do aquariano, a ponto de não ser mais capaz de suportar.

Peixes entrou em êxtase ao se dar conta de que havia feito Aquário gozar sem nem ao menos ter tocado em seu pênis. Louco, segurou com força na cintura do companheiro e ergueu ligeiramente o tronco para poder estoca-lo com ainda mais força e velocidade, e enquanto Camus ainda experimentava os delirantes espasmos do gozo, aos urros e gemidos roucos Afrodite também se entregava ao prazer maior, ejaculando em abundância no interior do amado.

Trêmulo e febril o pisciano desabou novamente sobre as costas suadas do aquariano entre espasmos, suspiros e gemidos. O clímax intenso de ambos ainda os dominando completamente, ditando suas respirações ofegantes.

Após um tempo, Afrodite levou uma das mãos ao rosto do namorado e afastou os cabelos que lhe cobriam a face molhada em suor, revelando os olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta que arfava, agora em ritmo mais ameno. Beijou com ternura a bochecha de Camus, dando um sorriso genuíno de satisfação.

— Pronto. Você está curado. — disse o sueco quase num sussurro.

Ainda com as mãos atadas pelo cinto de seda e rendas, Aquário sorriu arquejante.

— Você ainda vai me causar um ataque cardíaco, Peixinhosafado _._ — disse macilento, depois desamarrou ele mesmo as mãos com extrema facilidade, apenas as movendo — Meu coração _non_ vai aguentar tanta...

— Emoção! Amor! Sexo! — interrompeu Peixes, e depois de outro beijo carinhoso, e de sair de dentro do amado com cuidado, levantou-se do sofá para ajuda-lo a se recompor.

— Também. — respondeu o aquariano, que com o auxílio do sueco levantava a calça e a cueca para se sentar no sofá. Não pode evitar uma careta ao fazê-lo — Argh... Para quem sempre achou que teria uma vida íntima e pessoal morna e sem fortes emoções, você tem sido uma bela experiência para eu ver que preciso procurar meu médico particular o quanto antes, ou _non_ vou sobreviver ao fenômeno Afrodite de Peixes.

— Ah, que exagero, _mon amour_. — disse o sueco ajeitando a saia do vestido para depois sentar-se ao lado do francês e segurar em seu rosto com ambas as mãos — Amor demais não faz mal a ninguém, nem sexo demais. — beijou com paixão e volúpia os lábios do aquariano, que correspondeu com a mesma paixão e intensidade.

Após um tempo, e enquanto apartavam momentaneamente o beijo apenas para recuperar o fôlego, Afrodite olhou fixamente nos olhos de Camus chamando sua atenção.

— Mas, se quer um conselho, pare de fumar, Camy. — disse em tom sério — Um homem tão lindo, tão pai de família, e com um hábito tão horrível. É isso que está te fazendo mal... Larga já esse ebó*.

Camus ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e encarou Afrodite de volta.

— Antes fosse o cigarro, né Afrodite. Antes fosse. — resmungou assumindo um semblante sério e repreendedor — A nicotina me acalma. Tenho uma vida muito estressante, uma rotina tensa... e parte de toda essa tensão é culpa sua.

— Eu sei. — o sueco respondeu cabisbaixo, mas logo voltou a olhar para o namorado — E eu já disse que vou mudar.

— Quero só ver.

— Mas considere meu pedido. Larga esse chanã*, Camy. Mesmo sendo cavaleiros estamos suscetíveis a males bem humanos, e o que você teve hoje foi um piripaque bem humano. Não quero você doente por causa dessa bosta de chanã*! — disse. Pensava no que Mu havia lhe falado, sobre Camus correr o risco real de sofrer algum mal do coração — Depois, há diversas outras maneiras de relaxar.

— Hum... Vindo de você já imagino quais sejam. — disse Aquário puxando o pisciano para seus braços para encher o pescoço perfumado de beijos.

— Quer relaxar na banheira, Camy? Ainda temos algumas horas antes do Mu trazer o Hyoguinha de manhã. — gemeu remexendo-se todo nos braços do aquariano, mas súbito Camus parou os beijos e afastou-se para olhar no rosto do companheiro.

— Como sabe que Mu está com Hyoga e que vai trazê-lo de manhã? — perguntou surpreso o Santo de Aquário.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos assustado. Tinha falado mais do que deveria.

— Como eu... sei? — disse nervoso.

— É. Eu combinei isso com Mu antes de ele descer para Virgem horas atrás. Que ele traria Hyoga de manhã para mim. Como você sabe?

— Camy!... — disse tentando ganhar tempo até pensar numa saída para aquele ato falho — Dadá, não é óbvio? Eu... eu vi quando Mu pediu ao loirudo que ficasse com Hyoguinha e depois desceu com você para cá. Quando vim aqui te ver fui procurar Hyoga no quarto dele, por isso até estou vestido assim... Não o vendo aqui deduzi que ele ficou em Virgem... Depois, eles estão lá com um bebê, Camy. O loirudo é esperto, mas não entende nada de criança, então é de se supor que não vão dar conta de cuidar de duas crianças sozinhos por um dia inteiro. Depois, eu conheço o Mu, né. Sei que ele deve ter te prometido cuidar do Hyoga hoje para que você pudesse dormir tranquilo e que te traria ele amanhã bem cedo para que você não morra de saudades.

— Ah bom! Sim, é óbvio. Até porque _non_ sei mais viver sem meu filho perto de mim. — disse Camus, depois voltou a beijar o pescoço do pisciano que suspirava de excitação e de alívio — E também sem meu Peixinho.

— Hum... E eu não sei viver sem vocês dois. — o sueco sorriu apaixonado, em seguida sentou-se no colo do francês e tomou novamente seus lábios num beijo tórrido —... Uhmm... Eu te quero, Camus... Eu te amo... Te amo... Vamos para a banheira?

— _Oui_... vamos para a banheira... _mon amour_... _ma vie_... _ma belle rose_! — respondeu entre beijos e arquejos o francês.

Levantaram unidos, corpos e bocas, e caminharam trôpegos entre beijos e carícias ousadas até o banheiro do Templo de Gelo.

Desfizeram-se das roupas na ânsia afã de se amarem outra vez, e assim o fizeram na banheira.

Antes do amanhecer Afrodite deixou a Décima Primeira Casa e regressou a seu Templo.

No fim tudo havia acabado bem, mas as palavras de Mu não saiam de sua cabeça.

Está certo que havia contribuído para o mal que Camus havia sofrido, e estava verdadeiramente preocupado com o amado.

Será que sua preocupação tinha, de fato, fundamento?

 *** traduzido do francês**

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Cagar no maiô** – fazer uma grande besteira.

 **Ebó** – coisa ruim; persona non grata; indesejável.

 **Truque** – mentira, enganação; enrolação.


	20. Uma lição sobre anjinhos

***** *************************Cap 20 Uma lição sobre "anjinhos"*** ***************************

Templo de Virgem, 08:20am

O sol aconchegante do outono grego aquecia delicadamente o rosto angelical da criança, que no colo do Santo guardião daquele Templo olhava para seu rosto gentil como se estivesse sob alguma espécie de encantamento.

Shaka estava sentado na rede que ele mesmo havia instalado entre suas árvores gêmeas. Todas as manhãs era ali que Virgem servia ao filho a primeira refeição do dia.

Da cozinha, Mu os observava através de uma grande janela voltada para o jardim de Virgem, enquanto rodeava com as mãos uma caneca de _chai_ quente na intenção de aquecê-las. Era uma cena linda aos olhos do lemuriano.

Envolto em uma manta de lã em tom carmim, Shaka aquecia Kiki com o Cosmo ao mesmo tempo em que conversava com o filho. Provavelmente lhe contava uma das tantas histórias de Siddhartha Gautama, o Buda, e Kiki mamava com os olhos abertos cravados no rosto do virginiano.

Através do elo lemuriano que possuía com o bebê, Mu já havia notado há um tempo que na verdade Kiki era completamente fascinado pela voz de Shaka, pelo tom firme e sereno, pela paz e segurança que ela lhe transmitia. Ouvir o pai indiano falar era como apreciar uma melodia. Somado à voz, os cabelos dourados do cavaleiro e sua aura única, extraordinariamente brilhante, e que irradiava um amor sem limites, aos olhinhos do bebê eram como bálsamo divino.

O Santo de Áries não perdeu tempo. Deixou a caneca sobre a pia e correu para dentro, até onde instalara seu escritório ali, e apanhou a máquina fotográfica. Tinha que registrar aquele momento.

Adentrou o jardim a passos silenciosos e bateu algumas fotos, recebendo um sorriso gentil do virginiano ao final da sessão.

— Você e essa sua câmera. — murmurou Virgem. Achava graça daquele hábito do marido.

— Se eu pudesse pararia o tempo exatamente agora, mas, como não posso ela faz isso por mim. — disse Mu referindo-se à câmera fotográfica.

— Entendo perfeitamente o que sente, mas a beleza da vida é que ela é mutável, e é através das mudanças que vivemos as emoções. — Shaka respondeu arrastando-se um pouco para o lado, cedendo lugar na rede para Mu — Venha, sente-se aqui conosco. Venha ver como nosso filho cresceu de ontem para hoje.

Nessa hora Kiki sentiu a aura do pai lemuriano e voltou os olhos sorridentes para ele. Balançou as perninhas, alegre e agitado, mas não largou a mamadeira nem por um momento.

— Você acha? — disse Mu ao ajeitar-se na rede passando um dos braços por trás dos ombros de Shaka enquanto olhava sorridente para Kiki.

— Sim. Olha como ele está grande! Logo vai falar e andar. — falou o loiro, convicto.

Mu caiu na risada.

— Ai, Sha, ele cresceu sim, mas até ele falar e andar vai levar um bom tempo. — ainda rindo deu um beijo na bochecha do virginiano, e colocando a câmera ao lado acariciou o cabelo do bebê — Não seja apressado, Luz da minha vida. Muvianos crescem mais devagar que os humanos. Você sabe disso, então não se iluda. Tudo tem sua hora certa, não é, filhote?

— Hum... Está duvidando das palavras de Shaka? Se amanhã ele olhar para você e falar, Shaka vai rir. Kiki pode ser um Muviano, mas quantos Muvianos você conhece que são nutridos diariamente pelos Cosmos de dois cavaleiros de Ouro? Hum?

— Bem... Pode ser que nossos Cosmos influenciem sim no desenvolvimento dele, mas antes de Kiki falar ele vai se comunicar naturalmente conosco por telepatia. A mente dele se desenvolverá mais rápido que o corpo. Eu já posso sentir suas emoções facilmente. Por exemplo, eu sei que ele é fascinado pela sua voz, e que adora a cor e o perfume do seu cabelo... assim como eu. — disse Áries encostando seu rosto ao de Virgem, então aspirou fundo o perfume dos fios dourados e lhe deu um beijo no pescoço.

Shaka retribuiu o carinho beijando a fronte do ariano, entre as duas pintinhas lemurianas.

— Sabe que essa ligação mental que desenvolveremos com ele nos será muito útil, né? Para quando não estivermos por perto! — disse Virgem.

— Epa, Shaka de Virgem! Não começa. — Mu o repreendeu.

— O quê? Vai dizer que não te preocupa como vai ser quando ele crescer? As companhias que irá arrumar?... Esse mundo é cheio de gente ruim e maldosa, de dores e de sofrimento...

De repente Shaka se calou, então baixou a cabeça e abrindo os olhos olhou para o bebê em seus braços que terminava de mamar tranquilamente.

Suspirou profundamente quando se deu conta de que com aquele pensamento estava reproduzindo a história de Siddartha Gautama, a mesma que contara tantas vezes a Kiki.

Os pais de Siddhartha criaram o filho literalmente sob uma redoma de proteção e amor. Encerrado em seu próprio castelo, o pequeno Buda fora privado do mundo real. Crescera e se tornara um homem sem ter nunca conhecido a pobreza, a doença, a tristeza e a morte. Porém, um dia, quando deixou o castelo escondido, a verdade lhe foi revelada e Siddhartha Gautama conheceu de uma só vez todas as dores e mazelas que regem o mundo, assim abdicou de todo o conforto e escolheu por compreender as causas do sofrimento e encontrar um caminho para elimina-las. Tornou-se Buda.

Pela primeira vez em sua breve vida na Terra, Shaka teve empatia pelo rei Suddhodana, pai de Siddhartha.

— Esqueça o que eu disse, Mu. — falou o virginiano, que agora acariciava os cabelos ruivos do pequeno lemuriano — Foi um devaneio tolo.

Áries sorriu.

— Não se culpe, Luz da minha vida. Eu entendo o que sente, acredite. Faria o mesmo se pudesse. O protegeria enquanto estivesse vivo, mas a vida de Kiki só a ele pertence... Quando ele estiver maior eu o ensinarei a controlar seu poder mental, a bloquear possíveis invasões de telepatas, da mesma maneira que ensinarei a jamais invadir a mente das pessoas, mas jamais poderemos invadir sua privacidade. Agora ele é bebê, devemos manter o elo sempre ativo, mas logo ele passará a controlar sozinho para poder se preservar também.

— Hum...

— Imagine que um dia ele passe por mim e me flagre pensando em como eu te desejo, ou como você me deixa excitado quando passa por mim exalando esse perfume delicioso de sândalo? Ou me pega pensando que tenho que comprar mais lubrificante?

— Buda! — Shaka encarou Mu com os olhos arregalados e balançou a cabeça de forma agitada.

— Pois é, seria terrível. Esse é um dos cuidados extras de que te falei sobre a educação lemuriana começar tão cedo.

— No que depender de mim, Kiki será a criança mais livre, feliz e amada desse planeta, Mu. Não é, meu anjinho? — Virgem sorriu para o bebê, que havia acabado de mamar — Toma, pega ele, Mu. Agora o resto da manhã ele é todo seu. Eu vou começar a preparar o almoço já que temos uma convidada hoje. Uma não, né. Três convidados!

— Ouviu isso, filhote? Temos a manhã inteira só para nós! — disse Áries pegando o filho no colo para coloca-lo para arrotar — Hum... o que vamos fazer de bom sem o Bába? Já sei! Vamos sair para tomar umas cervejas, comer umas carnes na brasa, usar uns entorpecentes e sair na chuva sem levar guarda-chuva! Vai ser muito irado, não é meu filhote? — Mu dizia balançando o filho que ria em resposta.

— Como você é besta. — disse Shaka aos risos, e antes de se levantar da rede beijou ternamente os lábios do ariano — Mas Shaka te ama mesmo assim.

Enquanto Virgem caminhava para dentro do Templo, Áries o acompanhava com o olhar tendo uma vivencia do passado.

Quando pequeno seu mestre, Shion, lhe dissera que tinha visto seu futuro, e que em suas visões havia alguém destinado a ele, mas nunca, nem em seus mais utópicos sonhos, Mu imaginou que essa pessoa seria Shaka, e que seria tão feliz ao lado dele.

O virginiano, por traz de toda aquela máscara de rabugice e arrogância, era um marido maravilhoso, e agora um pai dedicado e amoroso. Mu não poderia estar mais apaixonado por sua família.

Abraçado ao filho o lemuriano só desejava que realmente o tempo parasse ali, naquela manhã, pois sua vida estava completa e perfeita.

Poucas horas mais tarde.

— Ah, estava maravilhoso! Tudo muito gostoso! Nem acredito que coube tudo no meu estômago. — disse Geisty ao jogar as costas para trás recostando no encosto da cadeira de madeira enquanto massageava o estômago visivelmente estufado.

Ao lado da amazona, Mu retirava os pratos e os copos para leva-los até a pia ao mesmo tempo em que balançava o carrinho de bebê onde Kiki permanecia deitado, com o uso de telecinese, já que o único modo de evitar que o pequenino lemuriano abrisse o berreiro era mantê-lo no colo ou em constante movimento.

Naquele dia Shaka havia preparado uma refeição caprichada para receber a ilustre convidada para o almoço. Um saboroso prato vegetariano típico da região de Punjab, na Índia, que levava espinafre, queijo caseiro e arroz cozido com nozes, e um curry de peixe ao molho de óleo de coco, já que a condição da visitante exigia alimentos ricos em proteínas e ômega 3.

— Já encheu? Mas, tão rápido! — respondeu o ariano com um sorriso ao voltar à mesa trazendo três pratos de sobremesa — Você não é de nada mesmo heim, Geisty. Vai perder o melhor do almoço... A sobremesa!

Geisty arregalou os olhos, séria.

— Sobremesa?

— Sim. Hoje é o que mesmo, Luz da minha vida? — perguntou Mu ao puxar a cadeira para voltar a se sentar enquanto esticava o pescoço para olhar para Shaka que voltava da geladeira trazendo a sobremesa.

— Pudim de leite com calda de caramelo. — respondeu o virginiano ao depositar uma bandeja de porcelana inglesa ao centro da mesa com o suculento doce que mais parecia uma obra de arte.

Os olhos violetas da amazona brilharam instantaneamente na presença majestosa do doce.

— Humm! Que delícia! — Mu lambeu os lábios já apanhando um dos pratinhos que trouxera — Minha sobremesa preferida!

— O quê? Pudim! — a amazona se ajeitou na cadeira em sobressalto, sem nem piscar, vidrada na iguaria na bandeja — Pela deusa, Shaka! Pudim é meu doce preferido!

— Ora, então eu acertei! — disse o virginiano também apanhando um prato — Uma pena que você já esteja satisfeita, porque eu caprichei nesse aqui.

— Não... — protestou a amazona, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo Mu tomou novamente a frente.

— Ah, mas não tem problema, Luz da minha vida. Eu como a parte dela, não seja por isso.

— Não... — uma nova tentativa de Geisty, e dessa vez foi Shaka quem a interrompeu.

— Tudo bem, mas considerarei uma desfeita.

— _Ma che_! Pare com isso vocês dois! — disse Geisty quase aos berros — Não vai dar nada meu, não. Eu vou comer! — apanhou o prato com o doce das mãos de Virgem, que de olhos fechados como de costume sorria de sua afobação — Vou comer sim senhor! Pode dar o meu pudim que ainda tenho espaço. Sem contar que tenho mais dois estômagos reservas aqui comigo... Hum, os bebês me ajudam!

Mu era outro que se fartava da sobremesa caramelada ao mesmo tempo que ria da amiga, a qual comia de olhos fechadas suspirando de satisfação a cada colherada.

— Que delícia! Pela Deusa! Esse é o pudim mais gostoso que já comi na vida! — mais uma colherada generosa — Hummm... Benditas sejam essas mãos, Shaka! Que Buda as conserve!... Que divino!... Humm Eu poderia me alimentar só disso pelo resto da minha vida.

— Epa! — disse Áries — Já não basta afanar os meus lanches que eu levo para o trabalho, você agora quer se esbaldar dos meus pudins? Olha lá, heim. Não era você que dizia que não queria engordar? — o lemuriano jogava com o fraco da amiga por doces.

— Eu não vou engordar. — respondeu a amazona com a boca cheia e um sorriso palerma no rosto — Esse pudim está indo direto para os meus bebês.

— Você é muito bem vinda em minha casa, Geisty. — disse Shaka levantando-se e retirando-se da mesa para ir pegar Kiki no carrinho de bebê que mexia bracinhos e perninhas de forma frenética enquanto emitia pequenos grunhidos — Venha sempre que quiser. Ou quando tiver vontade de comer pudim. — sorriu de forma gentil, porém contida, depois desafivelou o cinto de segurança que mantinha o bebê protegido e o pegou no colo — Agora que já estão devidamente alimentados, é hora de alimentar essa pequena draga aqui. Bába já sabe o que o Kiki quer, não é, meu filho? O Bába vai preparar o seu tetê, mas hoje é a tia Geisty quem vai te alimentar.

Surpresa, e um tanto quanto nervosa, Geisty olhou para o indiano com os olhos arregalados. Enfiou na boca a última colherada de pudim e o engoliu apressadamente para abandonar o pratinho vazio sobre a mesa.

— Olha Mu... Olha bem que perigo essa proposta do senhor seu marido! — a amazona soltou uma risada sonora encarando a face gentil do lemuriano.

— Mas, não é por isso que está aqui? Ou achou que vinha só comer a comida boa do Shaka? — disse o ariano — Está aqui para que possa ir se familiarizando com os cuidados de um bebê.

— Sim, até porque se um só já dá o maior trabalho, imagine dois! — falou Shaka.

— Nem me lembre disso! Já fico toda insegura. — a amazona exclamou enquanto se levantava da cadeira e caminhava até Virgem ansiosa, parando a poucos centímetros para olhar para o rostinho do bebê que se agitava — Essa coisa fofa deve estar doida para mamar, não é?

— Ah, ele está sempre doido para mamar. — Mu respondeu sorridente.

— Exato. Então não vamos mais deixa-lo esperando tanto, não é, meu anjinho? Vai com a tia Geisty que o Bába vai preparar o seu tetê. — disse Shaka ao passar o bebê para a amazona, que surpreendendo a todos estancou com a ação arregalando os olhos em sobressalto.

— É... opa calma! Vamos devagar, Shaka. Uma coisa de cada vez, _Dio Santo_! Eu nunca peguei um bebê tão novinho assim no colo antes! — disse ela, visivelmente nervosa, enquanto um Kiki todo risonho já olhava para ela percebendo ser o centro das atenções.

— Você nunca pegou um bebê no colo? — perguntou Mu, enquanto Shaka sacudia o pequeno lemuriano agitado em seu colo, pois o ruivinho já esticava desengonçados os bracinhos na direção na amazona.

— É... Não! Não costumam aparecer muitos bebês aqui no Santuário, né Mu. Ainda mais tão pequenininhos assim. Kiki é o primeiro que eu vejo assim de pertinho. — argumentou de pronto a jovem.

— Ora, para tudo nessa vida há uma primeira vez, Geisty. — disse Shaka com voz calma e semblante sereno — Há poucos dias eu também nunca havia pegado um bebê no colo. Hoje ele depende totalmente de mim e não posso me sentir inseguro.

— Estamos aqui para te ajudar, minha amiga. Não precisa ter receio. — falou o lemuriano pousando gentilmente a mão sobre o ombro da amazona.

Geisty respirou fundo, resignada.

— Vocês têm razão. — disse ela, depois prendeu os longos cabelos negros em um coque desengonçado, sentindo as maças do rosto arderem em rubor — Afinal, logo terei que segurar dois de uma vez, não é? Vamos lá.

Percebendo a agitação na aura da amiga, Mu não conseguiu segurar uma risada espontânea.

— Bom, o que não vai faltar para você até os seus nascerem é treino, já que temos uma ótima cobaia aqui, não é mesmo, minha luzinha? — disse Áries enquanto fazia um carinho nos cabelinhos ruivos do filho, que desde que Geisty chegara em Virgem havia ficado todo animado devido à aura agitada e presença alegre da amazona, bem diferente das auras serenas dos pais.

— Toma. — Shaka acercou-se mais dela lhe estendendo o filho enquanto a instruía — Com essa mão você apoia a cabeça dele, assim, e com a outra o bumbum.

— Zeus! — Geisty resmungou, num misto de nervosismo e alegria, enquanto Kiki dava risinhos e agitava as perninhas — Assim?

— Isso. Assim mesmo... Estranho. Ele não costuma ser tão agitado assim... Segure firme. — salientou Shaka.

— Ele está reagindo à aura dela, Shaka. — disse Mu, tão admirado quanto surpreso.

Kiki imediatamente voltou os olhões lilases para a amazona, concentrado, então abriu um sorriso banguela e soltou outro gritinho alegre.

Já vendo a amiga segurar o filho, sorridente o pai lemuriano comemorava.

— Viu! Não falei que é fácil!

— Pela deusa! Ele... ele é mole! _Madonna mia_ , pega ele de volta, Shaka. Ele vai escorregar, ele é molinho. Que nervoso, eu vou deixar ele cair! — exasperada e com os olhos arregalados, Geisty sentia o rosto arder mais ainda em nervosismo tendo como resposta a gargalhada descontraída de Mu.

— Pelos deuses, Geisty! Você não vai deixa-lo cair. Fique calma, mulher! — tranquilizou Mu.

— Você sabe dominar o Cosmo. É uma amazona poderosa, e não vai conseguir segurar um bebê? — falou Shaka — Onde está sua confiança, amazona?

— Hera... me ajude! É mais fácil quebrar pedras com as unhas do que segurar esse neném... Mu, segura ele de volta, ele está se mexendo... Ele vai cair... — Geisty falava aflita, e percebendo sua agitação Kiki se divertia balançando os bracinhos de forma enérgica, até que, de repente, e instintivamente, enfiou o rostinho no colo da amazona, entre os seios fartos, indicando que queria mamar. Talvez o sutil traço de leite materno despertou no pequeno essa antiga lembrança.

— Eu vou fazer a mamadeira. — disse Shaka percebendo a tentativa do filho, então imediatamente deu as costas a eles e foi preparar o leite.

— Pode respirar, Geisty. — disse entre risadas o lemuriano — Ele adorou você.

Sem perder o receio nos olhos, porém mais calma, a amazona sorriu.

— Eu não, vai que ele escorrega?

— Deixa de ser boba.

— Ele é... tão lindo, Mu. — ela disse dando uma risada divertida, a qual não passou despercebida pelo pequeno lemuriano que se remexeu em seu colo em resposta — Está vendo? Não posso dar bobeira, ele está se mexendo muito, quer pular do meu colo!

— Ele está sentindo sua aura, que é muito diferente da minha e da de Shaka. Parece que Kiki encontrou alguém tão expansivo quanto ele. — Mu riu da constatação, pois era a primeira vez que via o filho reagir de forma tão energica a alguém.

Logo Shaka voltou com a mamadeira e os quatro caminharam até a sala.

Agora sentada confortavelmente no sofá, apoiada por almofadas e supervisionada pelos dois papais corujas, Geisty alimentava Kiki sem conseguir tirar os olhos daquele pequenino ser que sorvia ávido o leite da mamadeira enquanto delineava o rosto da amazona com os olhões lilases analíticos que captavam muito mais do que apenas a expressão admirada a qual lhe era devolvida.

Kiki podia sentir emanar da jovem italiana a emoção de vivenciar pela primeira vez aquele momento tão sublime e delicado, um momento que calava todos os problemas do mundo ao seu redor e fazia seu coração bater calmo, em um ritmo quase melodioso, enquanto recebia de volta o sorriso satisfeito do bebê quando este vez ou outra soltava o bico da mamadeira.

Geisty nunca imaginara em toda a vida ser tocada por aquele sentimento de paz, justo ela, uma ariana agitada, encontrar a calmaria por meio da fragilidade de um bebê.

E como era gostoso experimentar aquele sentimento! Se pegou pensando em como seria bom quando estivesse com seus bebês nos braços compartilhando daquele mesmo sentimento tão puro.

Esquecendo-se totalmente do medo anterior de ter o corpinho frágil do pequeno lemuriano em seus braços ainda amadores, Geisty o aconchegou junto a si e lhe deu um beijinho na testa branquinha, aspirando fundo o cheirinho gostoso que só a pele de um bebê exalava.

Foi o toque gentil de Mu que a trouxe de volta à realidade.

— Geisty, ele agora precisa arrotar.

— Ah, Sim! Sim! Me distraí... É tão gostosinho o cheirinho de bebê... — falou com voz e semblante alegres.

— Sim, é muito bom. Em breve você vai sentir o cheirinho dos seus também e vai ver o quão bom é ter esses pedacinhos de gente o tempo todo junto de você. Não vai mais querer saber de desgrudar deles. — falou o lemuriano.

A amazona respondeu apenas com um sorriso sonhador, para depois se voltar meio que confusa para o bebê em seus braços que se remexia e ria agitado.

— Mu, eu não sei direito como coloca-lo para arrotar. Me dá um ajudinha aqui.

— Claro! Esse passo te exige calma, porque depois que ele mama o leite aí dentro passa a ser um material delicado. — brincou o Santo de Áries enquanto se acercava da amazona sentando-se no sofá a seu lado — Não pode sacudir muito o bebê, ou vai tomar um banho indesejado.

— Ai, pela deusa, Mu, me ajuda!

— Coloque ele de pé no seu colo, apoie a cabeça dele aqui no seu ombro... — dizia Áries enquanto a auxiliava no posicionamento do bebê.

— Ahhh, assim?

— Isso. Ai você dá uns tapinhas de leve em suas costas até ele arrotar.

— Assim? — ela executava conforme as instruções do amigo.

— Isso mesmo. É só esperar que às vezes demora um pouco.

O ariano nem bem conseguiu concluir a frase que logo Kiki o interrompia com um sonoro arroto.

— Caramba! Isso é normal? — disse a amazona envergando-se toda para olhar para o rosto do bebê que se agitava mexendo as perninhas, animado — Que arrotão para um pedacinho de gente, heim! — exclamou aos risos.

— Que tetê bom, heim Kiki! — Mu ria acompanhando a amiga — Tia Geisty não perde por esperar. Está pronta para a próxima lição? — perguntou o ariano com uma risada gostosa, enquanto a amazona já o encarava preocupada.

— Próxima lição? — ela perguntou preocupada.

De pé ao lado deles Shaka observava a tudo calado, mas ao ouvir aquilo não pôde conter um riso tímido que se formara nos cantos de seus lábios.

— Sim, a próxima lição, já que tudo que entra sai! — falou Mu, divertindo-se com a cara de espanto da amiga — Não está percebendo nada não?

Ao olhar para o bebê, Geisty notou que ele franzia testa e abria a boquinha em um claro sinal de que fazia esforço.

— Oh, não me diga que... — começou Geisty a dizer.

Mas Shaka a interrompeu.

— Buda como eu detesto essa parte! — murmurou o virginiano.

— Ele precisa trocar a fralda. Na verdade, se tem uma coisa que Kiki faz bem é sujar fraldas. — Mu respondeu franzindo o nariz pelo cheiro ruim que já impregnava o ambiente — Quando é apenas xixi e a fralda não está muito cheia até dá pra adiar a troca, mas nesses casos de tragédia ambiental... Bem, é melhor trocar logo ou ele ficará assado.

Geisty franziu o nariz só de imaginar o estrago que ocorria dentro daquela fralda, ao mesmo tempo fazia um malabarismo para segurar o bebê sem apertar a área agora recheada de perigo.

— Já que não tem jeito, vamos logo com isso, né? É para que lado o banheiro? — disse a amazona já se levantando do sofá.

— Não, banheiro não, Geisty, vamos para o quartinho dele. Banho é só em casos de grandes catástrofes da natureza. — brincou o ariano já conduzindo a amiga pela casa até o quarto de Kiki.

Shaka vinha logo atrás tapando o nariz com uma das mãos. No caminho acendeu um incenso no corredor, entre a sala e os quartos.

Já no quarto do bebê, Mu posicionava Kiki, que se mexia alegre e nem um pouco disposto a colaborar, sobre o trocador.

— Então vamos lá. Primeiro você precisa tirar a roupinha com cuidado. — disse o lemuriano começando a desabotoar o macacãozinho do filho — Shii, calma filhote... O que você tem hoje, heim?

Um tanto quanto surpreso Shaka acompanhava a dificuldade do ariano em executar uma manobra que ele fazia com facilidade todos os dias. Kiki mexia as perninhas e os bracinhos, dava risada, gritinhos, completamente eufórico.

— Filhote, deixa o papai abrir os botões! — dizia Mu tentando acalma-lo.

— Bem, ele não costuma ser tão... inquieto... Kiki é um anjinho. — Shaka franziu a testa e coçou levemente o queixo, enquanto observava Mu agora todo atrapalhado para retirar o macacão e começar a lidar com a fralda.

Geisty, que podia até ser amadora quando o assunto era maternidade, já havia percebido que de anjinho aquele pequeno lemuriano não tinha era nada. Toda a disciplina e candura que Shaka se gabava estava presente somente a seus olhos. A amazona sabia muito bem distinguir uma criança arteira de uma criança calma, e estava mais que óbvio que Kiki pertencia ao time dos pestinhas. O pequeno ruivinho enganara aos pais direitinho.

— Hum... Sei. É um anjinho! — comentou a morena em uma constatação irônica.

Assim que a fralda foi aberta uma clara visão da situação desastrosa pode ser vista e sentida no ar.

— Argh! – Geisty fez uma careta que era um misto de nojo com susto.

— Minha nossa, ele caprichou! — Mu disse fazendo uma careta enquanto segurava as duas pernas do bebê no ar com uma das mãos — Geisty, em casos assim você usa a própria fralda para retirar o excesso, e mantendo as perninhas no ar você limpa o bumbum com o lenço. — narrava conforme executava a ação, o que não estava sendo nada fácil, dada a agitação da criança — Ei, ei filhote, calma! Não rola não! O papai já vai pôr a fralda nova.

Ainda que assustada com o estrago que o bebê fizera na fralda Geisty não podia evitar rir do sufoco que Mu passava para resolver a situação.

Com muito custo Áries conseguiu limpar o filho e colocar uma fralda limpa em baixo dele antes que novamente rolasse para o lado fazendo gracinhas.

— Agora vai! — disse o ariano cantando vitória.

— Está vendo, Geisty? Mesmo que a criança esteja um pouco inquieta, lembre-se de que quem tem o controle da situação é sempre você e...

Novamente o cavaleiro de Virgem interrompeu-se. Porém, dessa vez porque sua voz ficara muda diante do que seus olhos, bem abertos, viam.

Súbito o rostinho traquinas de Kiki corou e ele abriu um largo sorriso enquanto, pegando o pai lemuriano desprevenido, o atingia em cheio no peito com um jato certeiro, forte e generoso, de xixi.

— EPA! Eeeeei! — Mu gritou apressado em subir a fralda para estancar aquele ataque surpresa, enquanto Kiki soltava grunhidos alegres batendo as pernas e os bracinhos no trocador.

— Por Buda! — exclamou um Shaka completamente atônito, que agindo por instinto correu até o companheiro para ajuda-lo — Não acredito que ele fez isso de novo! O que deu nesse menino? Shaka percebeu que ele estava inquieto!

Geisty assistia à cena aos risos, ao mesmo tempo divertida com a traquinagem do ruivinho e inconformada com a cegueira do virginiano – "Pela sabedoria da deusa, não é possível que o Shaka ache esse menino só um pouco inquieto!" — pensava ela rindo.

Risonho o pequeno Kiki dava gritinhos travessos, estimulado pelas auras agitadas dos pais e da amazona.

— Filhotinho! Não pode fazer xixi no pai! — Mu falava com certa indignação, mas ainda assim com um riso nos lábios, afinal ele sabia o quanto o filho era travesso, ao contrário de Shaka, que se mantinha iludido.

— Foi um acidente, Mu. — disse o indiano ajudando o companheiro a se limpar — Acontece, mesmo com bebês angelicais como o meu Kiki. Não deu para segurar, né filho?

"Ah-hãm. Angelical... Pobre alma ingênua!" — ironizou mentalmente Geisty, não deixando de desejar também para si aquela alegria que em breve chegaria.

Sem mais delongas, mas ainda com dificuldades, Mu rapidamente terminou a troca de fraldas e sentenciou a amazona. Ela estava incumbida de fazer a próxima troca, sozinha, que não demorou nada.

Poucas horas depois lá estavam eles novamente no trocador. Bebê risonho, amazona atrapalhada, pais observadores.

Geisty até que se saiu bem, mas enquanto aplicava o talco no bebê este a surpreendeu com uma nuvem de talco direta em seu rosto ao soltar um pum certeiro.

Para a amazona e o lemuriano estava mais que claro que Kiki troçava deles, mas para o Santo de Virgem o pequeno continuava sendo um anjinho, só agindo conforme os adultos o incitavam.

Kiki estava radiante naquele dia. Sua natureza agitada casara perfeitamente com a da amazona, igualmente intensa.

Percebendo a chance de criar um vínculo entre eles e também de descansar um pouco, Mu deixou o filho a encargo da amiga e junto com Shaka aproveitou para tirar o atraso dos afazeres domésticos.

Assim a tarde correu tranquila e ligeira.

Quando o relógio marcou por volta das cinco da tarde, Saga de Gêmeos desceu até o Sexto Templo atrás da noiva que havia ficado a tarde toda fora. Anunciou-se na entrada e ao ter a permissão do guardião adentrou o recinto caminhando a passos ágeis até a parte residencial.

Assim que chegou à sala Saga se deparou com um cenário no mínimo inusitado.

Shaka e Mu tomavam um _chai_ tranquilamente sentados em duas cadeiras de madeira entalhada com arabescos próximas à janela, enquanto Geisty dormia no sofá abraçada a Kiki, que ressoava ruidosamente.

— Boa tarde, cavaleiros. — disse o geminiano em baixo tom para não acordar a noiva e o bebê.

— Boa tarde, Saga. Nos acompanha no _chai_? — respondeu gentilmente Mu abrindo um sorriso.

— Devo avisar que não contêm álcool. — disse Shaka, que não podia deixar de alfinetar ao Patriarca.

— Shaka! — cochichou Mu, repreendendo o marido.

— Eu não bebo mais, Virgem. — Gêmeos encarou o indiano com um olhar debochado.

Antes que começassem a se alfinetar deveras, Mu levantou-se da cadeira e andou até o grego, no percurso olhou para a amazona dormindo no sofá com o filho e sorriu.

— Ela passou o dia muito bem. Brincou tanto com Kiki que os dois não aguentaram e apagaram, exaustos. Fiquei com pena de acorda-la. Parece estar tão feliz com ele no colo que optamos por deixa-los curtirem esse momento. — falou o ariano.

— É, pelo visto brincaram bastante mesmo. A tarde então foi bem proveitosa, para ambos. — Saga sorriu amistosamente, admirando a expressão serena dos dois adormecidos.

— Sim, foi sim. — disse Shaka aproximando-se dos dois cavaleiros — Será bom para ela vir mais vezes. Se familiarizar com a rotina de um bebê, passar horas tranquilas, sair um pouco daquele círculo corrupto e de depravação no qual você a inseriu. Na condição dela ela precisa de paz e tranquilidade.

Mu soltou um suspiro longo e fechou os olhos. Parecia que era impossível para seu marido esquecer as mágoas do passado e ficar um único dia sem provocar o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Se continuassem assim, a convivência se tornaria insuportável. Aqueles dois precisavam resolver urgentemente as pendências que ainda carregavam.

— Já entendi, Virgem. — Saga estreitou os olhos — Obrigado por receber minha noiva aqui. Fará bem para ela se distrair com Kiki, assim ela fica mais alegre e não pensa tanto nos nossos problemas. Entendeu, Virgem? Nossos problemas.

— Hum. — fez Shaka ao dar de ombros.

— Não precisa agradecer, Saga. — disse Mu — Geisty é minha amiga. Farei tudo que tiver ao meu alcance por ela.

— Eu sei, Mu. — respondeu o geminiano com um sorriso ameno no rosto abatido pelo cansaço de um dia agitado — Bem, infelizmente vou precisar interromper o sono da futura mamãe. Nosso dia ainda não terminou. Temos mais um expediente a cumprir. — concluiu com leve pesar, referindo-se à obrigação com o bordel. Teria que descer ao Templo das Bacantes junto de Geisty e passar boa parte da madrugada circulando pelo salão, mantendo o disfarce.

— Eu ajudo você.

O ariano tomou a dianteira e foi apanhar o bebê em sono profundo do colo da amiga com o cuidado de não acordar a ambos. Enquanto o fazia o Santo de Gêmeos acompanhava toda a ação com uma sensação de alegria e augúrio, e sem que percebesse Saga já se aproximava de Kiki para observa-lo, encantado, dormir nos braços do pai.

— Ele é lindo, não é mesmo? — disse Mu todo orgulhoso.

— Sim. Ele é muito lindo. — respondeu Saga em voz baixa — E em breve terá companhia. Vocês foram muito abençoados, e essa criança também. Que ela cresça feliz e saudável... E que seja bem arteira para que se cumpra o Karma. — virou ligeiramente a cabeça na direção de Shaka para encara-lo no rosto, que agora exprimia um semblante de surpresa.

— Como é que é? — disse o Santo de Virgem, indignado.

Saga então caiu na risada.

— Ora, o Karma! Você entende disso muito mais que eu, Virgem. Você me deu muito trabalho quando criança, agora é sua vez de ter o juízo também abalado. — descaradamente deu dois tapinhas no ombro do indiano, arrancando um riso de Mu — Agora vocês me deem licença que preciso levar essa amazona aspirante à babá comigo.

— Sacripanta! — ralhou o cavaleiro de Virgem, mas nem rebateu o que dissera o geminiano, pois ele melhor que ninguém tinha que reconhecer razão em suas palavras. Sabia que não tinha sido uma criança fácil, mas Kiki estava longe de ser a peste que fora em infância.

Gêmeos se inclinou ao lado da amada e depositou um beijo em seus lábios na intenção de despertá-la, porém Geisty estava em sono profundo, exausta pelo dia cheio que tivera.

Compadecido, Saga com cuidado a tomou, em seus braços, despediu-se dos irmãos de armas e deixou o Templo de Virgem seguindo para a Casa de Gêmeos onde descansaria um pouco até dar a hora de descer ao Templo de Baco.

Em breve o expediente no Templo das Bacantes se iniciaria, mas antes iria usufruir de um merecido cochilo ao lado da amada, que quando acordasse iria soterrá-lo de novidades a cerca de seu dia mágico na companhia do agitado Kiki.


	21. Você é luz, é raio, estrela e luar

***** *************************Cap 21 V** **ocê é luz, é raio, estrela e ê é fogo, eu sou paixão!** **"*** ***************************

Templo de Virgem, 19:45pm

— Está dormindo feito um anjinho. — murmurou o Santo de Virgem em voz quase inaudível, mas o suficientemente alta para o cavaleiro de Ouro de Áries o escutasse.

Mu fechava as janelas quando ao ouvir o marido deixou escapar um sorriso. Shaka lhe parecia a cada dia mais fascinado e envolvido por aquela criança, e o fato só aumentava sua felicidade. O virginiano parecia ter abraçado com todas suas forças a ideia de ser pai.

— Geisty deu uma canseira e tanto nele. — respondeu o ariano no mesmo tom suave e moderado enquanto agora corria as cortinas de tecido finíssimo encobrindo a janela — Ela é agitada e ele adorou isso! Esse malandrinho. — sorriu virando-se para caminhar em direção ao berço.

O quarto que Áries e Virgem montaram para o pequeno lemuriano era simples, funcional e com uma decoração singela que remetia ao oriente, como tudo naquele Templo. O berço gracioso era de madeira de carvalho, assim como a cômoda que acomodava o trocador e uma confortável poltrona de estofados revestidos em suede indiana bordada, a qual ficava estrategicamente ao lado do berço.

Era nítido que tudo naquele Templo trazia a marca de Shaka, um toque exótico e oriental que se sobressaia até nos detalhes mais simples, mas desde que fora morar ali Mu também deixara sua marca, e esta podia ser vista inclusive na decoração do quarto de Kiki. Se os móveis tinham o toque de Shaka a presença do ariano era sentida através de engraçados e fofos objetos infantis com temática de dinossauros, os quais destoavam de toda aquela seriedade do indiano e dava o ar lúdico que todo quarto de criança necessita. O Santo de Áries adorava os bichões pré-históricos e trouxera vários para entreter e enfeitar o quarto do filho, entre eles abajures, pelúcias, tapetes e até um mobile com vários dinossaurinhos, o qual ficava pendurado em acima do berço.

Havia também um grande armário embutido na parede onde antes Shaka guardava alguns livros e os diários dos antigos moradores daquela casa sagrada, seus antecessores. Agora, todos esses espaços estavam preenchidos por pacotes e mais pacotes de fraldas, mamadeiras, itens de primeiros socorros, higiene e toda a sorte de materiais necessários para o trato do bebê. Os documentos milenares dos antigos guardiões de Virgem foram acomodados em baús, assim como as centenas de livros, e levados para a Primeira Casa Zodiacal.

Prioridades... Foi o que disse Shaka ao tomar a aquela decisão.

— Sim. É a primeira vez que o vejo dormir tão pesadamente. — disse o indiano que debruçado sobre a grade do berço analisava com atenção o movimento respiratório do bebê enquanto lhe acariciava a bochechinha rosada — Acho que agora ele acorda só quando sentir fome... Ou seja, daqui a poucas horas.

— Isso significa que temos algum tempo livre até ele acordar. — sussurrou Mu, depois se debruçou ao lado do companheiro e inclinando-se em sua direção mergulhou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando o perfume que tanto adorava — Nossa, há quanto tempo não tomo um banho demorado, sem pressa porque o bebê começou a chorar...

Shaka fechou os olhos e estremeceu. Era um toque singelo, uma carícia modesta, mas o suficiente para mexer com sua libido há muito tempo contida devido à chegada do bebê.

— Então, o que acha de ir tomar o seu banho demorado enquanto eu arrumo nosso quarto para nós? Podemos aproveitar essas horas antes de ele acordar. — o virginiano sussurrou enquanto virava a cabeça para o lado e abria os olhos para olhar para o marido, então ergueu um dos braços e o passou por trás dos ombros do ariano lhe trazendo para mais junto de si num meio abraço apertado.

Mu sorriu malicioso, e em êxtase encarou as íris azuis encantadoras por debaixo dos cílios longos dourados que lhe encaravam com volúpia.

— Hum, essa sim é uma proposta irrecusável! — respondeu o lemuriano distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço, linha do maxilar e queixo de Shaka, que de olhos cerrados erguia a cabeça para receber os toques dos lábios quentes do companheiro.

Não resistindo ao desejo sufocado por dias beijaram-se de forma afoita, ali mesmo, mas o recato de ambos os fez afastarem os lábios famintos um do outro quando a madeira do berço, no qual estavam apoiados, rangeu.

— Mu... espere... — Shaka sufocou um gemido, ainda com o corpo colado ao do ariano que ofegava de olhos fechados.

— Eu sei... Aqui não. — suspirou sorrindo — Eu vou pro banho. Só acho que não vai ser tão demorado quanto eu queria... Prioridades! — abrindo os olhos deu uma piscadela travessa para o marido e recuou alguns poucos passos.

— Isso, vá! — Shaka sorriu mordendo o lábio inferior num gesto provocativo, e quando Mu lhe deu as costas para deixar o quarto do bebê o loiro o surpreendeu com um forte e ruidoso tapa em suas nádegas.

— Ei! — disse Áries surpreso ao virar-se para ver um virginiano todo sorridente.

— Vou deixar o nosso quarto do jeito que você gosta. Com velas e aquele incenso de papoula que ajuda a relaxar. — escorregou a mão pela cintura do outro dando um apertão na carne firme.

— E eu vou passar a colônia de lavanda que você adora. — o ariano sorriu e retesou os músculos da barriga em resposta aquele toque — Não podemos desperdiçar essa chance. Só os deuses sabem quando teremos outra!

— Então vá, e não demore! — disse Shaka apartando-se do amado com um beijo rápido em seus lábios.

Ante aquele pedido urgente, Áries recuou alguns passos em direção à porta de saída e antes de dar as costas a Virgem lhe lançou um beijo no ar. Ansioso rumou para o banheiro apressado com o coração aos pulos e a cabeça cheia de planos.

Desde a lua de mel o casal nunca havia passado tanto tempo em jejum sexual.

Logo nos primeiros meses de casados, como o bom ariano que era, Mu se mostrou um amante voraz e dedicado, sempre disposto a satisfazer os desejos e necessidades do marido, que ao contrário do que muitos poderiam pensar era tão exigente quanto fogoso como amante.

Todo o recato e serenidade inerentes ao nobre cavaleiro de Virgem caiam por terra quando o assunto era sexo!

No auge da juventude, sempre com energia de sobra graças às longas sessões diárias de meditação, Shaka era, literalmente, um caldeirão fervente de luxúria incessantemente a transbordar.

Óbvio que jamais alguém um dia viria a saber dessa sua faceta mundana, visto que ela batia de frente com seu tão nobre título de próximo candidato a Buda, mas com Mu era diferente. Desde que decidira entregar-se de corpo e alma ao lemuriano, Shaka a cada dia sentia-se mais confiante e seguro, sem medo de pré-julgamentos ou culpas existenciais, e Áries recebia essa entrega plena com uma alegria e satisfação que não cabiam em si. O único contratempo para Mu era dar conta de toda essa energia em ebulição do indiano, uma vez que a prioridade de Virgem era gastá-la toda nos braços do companheiro sempre que possível, e este não poderia desejar vida melhor. Era um casamento perfeito!

Agora, apesar da imensa felicidade de terem adotado Kiki, o casal sofria com o celibato forçado, justamente por isso é que depositaram naquela chance de ouro a quebra daquele jejum. Vai saber quando teriam outra folga entre uma mamada e outra do bebê, entre uma troca de fraldas e horas de embalo até fazê-lo dormir.

Só de pensar que seu tormento teria fim Mu apressou-se no banho. Nunca havia tirado a roupa tão rápido como naquele instante, depois sem perder tempo abriu o box de blindex e entrou debaixo do jato de água morna da ducha.

Apesar da pressa, quando a água tocou sua cabeça, ombros e rosto fatigado, Mu rendeu-se aos prazeres hedonistas da vida e de olhos fechados decidiu curtir aquele momento tão almejado.

Kiki lhe dava tanto trabalho que até um bom banho relaxante se tornara um luxo do dia para a noite. Por isso, ainda que estivesse louco de desejo e ansioso para tomar nos braços seu amado virginiano, o lemuriano não pode resistir ao prazer singelo daquela água morna e forte que massageava tão deliciosamente sua pele e músculos exaustos.

Ficou alguns minutos ali, em silêncio absoluto, com o rosto erguido sendo banhado pela água, olhos fechados e boca semiaberta a soltar vários suspiros.

— Pelos deuses... Como eu precisava disso. — sussurrou para si mesmo deleitando-se com a massagem que o jato de água imprimia a seu couro cabeludo, então, de repente, sorriu. Um riso sensual, de satisfação e pura felicidade.

Mu pensava que enquanto curtia aquela água morna, no quarto Shaka estaria preparando o leito para se amarem até caírem exaustos. Como conhecia aquele loiro melhor que ninguém, sabia que deixaria tudo minuciosamente organizado para que o ambiente ganhasse uma aura mística e erótica, e que quando saísse do banho e fosse para lá provavelmente o encontraria nu sobre os lençóis, excitado e pronto para tirar-lhe todo o juízo como só Shaka de Virgem sabia fazer.

Foi impossível para Mu conter a própria excitação, pois só de pensar já sentia seu baixo ventre contrair-se involuntariamente. Imaginar a cena e o desfecho posterior a ela fez seu corpo reagir instantaneamente, o deixando duro e quente.

O banho estava ótimo, mas fazer amor com Shaka era infinitamente melhor!

Por isso o lemuriano tratou logo de apressar-se. Pegou o frasco de shampoo com essências de lavanda, despejou uma porção generosa na palma da mão e espalhou pelo couro cabeludo e comprimento massageando ligeiramente os longos e sedosos cabelos lilases.

Era um processo lento, cuidadoso e dedicado, que naquele momento absorvia toda sua concentração, mas esta de súbito foi quebrada quando mãos macias e atrevidas tocaram suas nádegas dando um apertão vigoroso.

— O... que! — dando um salto devido ao susto, Mu balbuciou ensaiando abrir os olhos, mas a espuma do shampoo que escorria abundante por seu rosto logo o forçou a fecha-los novamente.

Foi empurrado contra a parede fria à sua frente pelo corpo quente que agora colava-se ao seu e soltou um gemido ao chocar o peito levemente contra os azulejos. Logo seu pescoço foi atacado por beijos ávidos e mordidas tentadoras.

— Hmm... Sh-Shaka! — sussurrou dobrando os braços e espalmando ambas as mãos na parede em busca de apoio, já que outro encaixava-se em si lhe pressionando cada vez mais.

Sem pudor algum Virgem correu uma das mãos para o tórax forte do ferreiro a deslizando pela barriga até alcançar sua ereção já vivamente rígida, e Mu sentiu sua ânsia crescer ainda mais quando o indiano apertou seu sexo com força antes de iniciar uma massagem lenta e torturante.

— Não aguentei esperar. — murmurou Shaka ao distribuir beijos afoitos pelos ombros molhados do ariano, sentindo o gosto adocicado do sabonete de ervas entrar por seus lábios ofegantes, vibrante com a rigidez intensa daquele membro delicioso que segurava firme em sua mão — Ah, como eu ansiava por senti-lo... assim! — confessou com voz trêmula de desejo.

Excitadíssimo, o Cavaleiro de Virgem ondulava os quadris forçando sua ereção firme e robusta contra as nádegas do Santo de Áries, que num gesto intuitivo retesou todo o corpo, como, aliás, sempre fazia toda vez que o indiano o "atacava" daquela maneira. Já prevendo aquela reação Shaka riu divertido, mas não desistiu de provocar o companheiro. Passou um dos braços por debaixo da axila de Mu, acariciou seu peito viril e então o puxou para mais junto de si, beijando seu rosto molhado enquanto intensificava o contato entre seus corpos projetando mais o quadril para frente.

— Eu quero você, Mu. — o indiano ditou com voz rouca e baixa no ouvido do amado, segurando-o firme para impedi-lo de se afastar.

Aquele pedido sussurrado feito em tom tão sensual fez todo o corpo do ariano se arrepiar.

Nessa hora a vaidade tomava conta de Mu e ele não conseguia esconder a excitação, e também a satisfação, que lhe dava ouvir o poderoso Cavaleiro de Virgem suplicar para que o tomasse.

Desde que se casaram e passaram a dividir uma vida juntos, Mu por diversas vezes se surpreendeu com Shaka, o que só lhe confirmava que tinha feito a escolha certa em seguir seu coração e assumir seu amor pelo virginiano.

O que encantava e excitava Mu, além da beleza exótica e única, do andar felino e naturalmente sedutor, do olhar dardejante, da impetuosidade e poder daquele homem, era sua personalidade tão singular. Shaka sabia como ser dominante e submisso ao mesmo tempo, sabia pedir e mandar.

Imediatamente após o pedido, o Santo de Áries tombou o corpo para trás afastando-se da parede de azulejos, aproveitando para colocar o rosto debaixo do jato de água para enxaguar o shampoo, em seguida, num movimento tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos, livrou-se dos braços que o imobilizavam para inverter o jogo girando o corpo para frente.

Agora, de frente para Shaka, Mu encarava aquele par de olhos azuis que o devoravam refertos de desejo.

No entanto, aquela troca intensa de olhares não durou muito, pois agora era o ariano quem avançava sobre o virginiano tomando seus lábios com a mesma sede e urgência de um peregrino que avista um oásis no meio do deserto, enquanto avançava o obrigando a caminhar de costas até chocar-se com o vidro do box. Ao pararem Mu correu ambas as mãos pela lateral do corpo esguio do amado até leva-las às nádegas onde, sem dó nem piedade, apertou com força a carne macia a marcando com seus dedos.

Shaka gemeu na boca de Mu, excitado, depois deslizou os dedos longos pelos cabelos lilases ainda meio ensaboados do lemuriano os pousando em sua nuca, arranhando levemente. Os corpos colados permitiam que suas ereções se friccionassem uma a outra estimulando a ambos.

— Repete. — sussurrou Áries de súbito, enquanto beijava avidamente a boca de Virgem.

— Hum? — grunhiu Virgem arfando, sem apartar o beijo. Sentia que podia passar o resto de sua existência saboreando os lábios doces daquele homem.

— Eu quero ouvir. — outro sussurrou em voz rouca de Mu, que agora atacava o lóbulo da orelha de Shaka com lambidas e mordidas sensuais — O que você quer, Luz da minha vida? Me diga.

Virgem estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo, um pedido, ou melhor, uma ordem dada com tanta decisão e autoridade. Hesitou por alguns instantes em responder, apenas devido ao seu recato e postura sempre virtuosa, mas não estava em condições de manter qualquer virtude naquele momento.

Encarando os olhos verdes do amado, ainda mais excitado com a impetuosidade daquela ordem, afastou minimamente os lábios apenas para poder dizer em voz rouca e decidida:

— Eu quero que me faça seu, agora. Sem velas, sem incensos de papoula, sem clima romântico ou prévia sedução. Não suporto mais esperar para senti-lo dentro de mim, Mu. — o loiro ofegou, depois inclinando-se para frente mordeu levemente o queixo do ariano sem deixar de encara-lo nos olhos.

Sabia que punha o ariano louco com seu olhar. E estava certo!

Com os incríveis olhos verdes semicerrados de pupilas dilatadas tal qual um predador à espreita da presa na escuridão da noite, Mu encarou aquele par de olhos magnéticos de um azul único sentindo sua excitação atingir um patamar incontrolável. Desviou por segundos deles apenas para poder olhar para Shaka de corpo inteiro, e como se pudesse devorar o loiro com os olhos delineou sequioso seus lábios arfantes, o pescoço pulsante, os ombros esguios, o peito largo que subia e descia em ritmo acelerado.

— Ótimo! — sorriu malicioso ao tornar a levantar o olhar para mergulhar as íris verdes flamejantes nas azuis voluptuosas — Porque eu também não sou capaz de resistir nem mais um instante para toma-lo. — sussurrou enquanto pressionava com ainda mais força seu quadril contra o do indiano, intensificando o contato entre suas ereções.

— E eu não quero que resista. — Shaka murmurou, e fechando os dedos nos cabelos molhados da nuca de Mu puxou sua cabeça para frente e tomou sua boca com um beijo voraz, faminto, como se estivesse possuído por um gênio da luxúria que ansiava em satisfazer seus desejos.

O lemuriano correspondeu ao beijo com o mesmo ardor e anseio. As peles molhadas e quentes se esfregando, os longos cabelos a se emaranharem entre os corpos molhados, o vidro do box completamente embaçado devido ao vapor da água morna que descia da ducha e os hálitos quentes.

Ali definitivamente não era o melhor lugar para matarem a saudade um do outro, mas ambos clamavam por aquele contato há dias, e o lugar onde se amariam depois de um jejum tão longo era mero detalhe sem importância.

Por isso mesmo que Mu, fazendo uso de sua telecinese, apanhou do suporte de metal que ficava ali dentro do box um tubo de lubrificante, o qual era deixado estrategicamente ali desde que se mudara para o Sexto Templo e passou a ter a companhia do cavaleiro de Virgem em praticamente todos os seus banhos.

Poderia parecer exagero, e até inapropriado, haver uma bisnaga de lubrificante dentro do box do banheiro da sagrada Casa de Virgem, entre os shampoos do Santo guardião daquele sacro reduto, mas a verdade era que desde que passaram a dividir o mesmo teto, lubrificante passou a ser item indispensável na vida dos dois cavaleiros e, por isso mesmo, havia sempre uma bisnaga a disposição, fosse no banheiro, no quarto, na cozinha, ou até mesmo na sala de meditação. Zeloso ao extremo, Mu nunca se esquecia do milagroso produto, nem quando amavam-se rapidamente no intervalo do almoço do ariano ou nos ligeiros banhos matinais antes de começarem seus afazeres diários, e Shaka agradecia aos céus por todo esse cuidado, afinal de contas, a natureza concedera grandes dotes à raça Muviana, e sendo eles um casal homossexual certos cuidados eram sempre necessários, além de muito bem vindos.

Com a perícia de um amante de longa data, Mu despejou uma boa quantidade de lubrificante nos dedos e os escorregou até o meio das nádegas do indiano, que ofegou e gemeu baixinho.

Com um único movimento forte e preciso, Áries dobrou ligeiramente os joelhos, deslizou as mãos fortes e grandes até a parte de trás das coxas firmes de Shaka e o ergueu.

Nessa hora os olhos azuis surpresos se abriram ainda mais e encontraram os verdes cravados em si.

— Abra as pernas. — pediu o ariano com voz rouca de desejo.

O pedido foi prontamente atendido pelo virginiano, que só deixou de beijar a boca ardente do companheiro quando um sorriso safado de satisfação brotou em seus lábios.

Mal Shaka abriu as pernas Mu já o levantava do chão encaixando seu quadril entre elas, que agora enlaçavam sua cintura enquanto as bocas sedentas de paixão voltavam a se encontrar.

— Aaah... Mu... — Shaka gemeu ansioso fechando os olhos quando sentiu o lemuriano conduzir o pênis até sua intimidade.

Mu sentiu as pernas tremerem levemente ao começar a penetrar o indiano devagar, centímetro a centímetro, sem encontrar muita resistência, já que Shaka estava demasiadamente excitado, gemendo e movendo-se de maneira a facilitar seu trabalho. A boca arfante e o hálito quente do loiro rente ao seu rosto o levavam à loucura, e mal esperou o corpo do outro se acostumar com todo aquele volume dentro para começar a estoca-lo de modo febril e alucinado.

— Uhmm Shaka! — grunhiu, deliciando-se com a sensação de estar dentro daquele corpo quente e apertado, embriagado pelo odor natural da pele de Virgem, um misto de perfume de lótus e sândalo com tons de especiarias.

Em contrapartida, o perfume de lavanda que exalava dos exóticos cabelos lilases do ariano, seus doces e intensos olhos verdes e sua inefável virilidade eram o que punham o virginiano louco. O corpo másculo, forte e potente do ferreiro coexistia em perfeita harmonia com uma alma pura e gentil, e tudo isso exercia em Shaka uma espécie de magnetismo que o mantinha preso aquele homem. Uma prisão perene da qual ele desejava ser cada vez mais cativo.

De olhos fechados, esfregando seu rosto ao de Mu, Shaka o provava com pequenas lambidas, beijos ávidos e mordidas, enquanto gemia alto em deliciosa agonia.

Logo encontraram uma cadência perfeita. Os corpos de ambos movendo-se em sincronia, encaixados como se tivessem sido moldados para isso, arrebatados por um prazer sublime.

Contudo Mu queria mais! Sempre mais!

— Abra os olhos... Quero olhar para você. — rogou o ariano com voz entrecortada e rouca, e quando o companheiro o obedeceu sentiu como se tivesse sido lançado para um mundo à parte.

O magnetismo daqueles olhos azuis que transbordavam de luxúria proporcionava a Mu um prazer excruciante, uma vez que sabia que somente ele os conhecia assim, escuros, dilatados de desejo. Somente a si as letais e poderosas safiras azuis se revelavam daquela maneira.

— Pelos deuses, Shaka, como eu senti falta do seu corpo, da sua pele... Aaaah... do seu cheiro... — Mu praticamente gemia as palavras enquanto segurava o indiano com mais força, alucinado com a expressão de puro prazer que Shaka tinha impressa em seu rosto corado.

— Hmm... eu também... senti muito... Aaaah Mu! — o loiro tentou exprimir em palavras o suplício que foram aqueles dias de jejum, mas tudo que conseguia fazer era gemer, beijar o rosto febril do lemuriano e se concentrar nas estocadas incessantes que lhe deixavam em êxtase.

Quando Mu acelerou o ritmo da penetração, Shaka levou um dos braços para trás e apoiou a mão no vidro do box. A outra ele mantinha no pescoço de Áries para se equilibrar minimamente, enquanto este pressionava seu corpo ainda mais contra o vidro embaçado.

Os dois cavaleiros bem que tentavam prolongar o ato para aproveitar o máximo de prazer que podiam, mas a necessidade visceral que os arrebatava desde dias atrás agora tirava o juízo de ambos, e tudo que queriam era entregar-se de vez ao prazer máximo daquela união.

— Aaaah Shaka!

Mu gemeu em alto e bom tom o nome do companheiro quando o sentiu levar a mão que apoiava no vidro até o próprio pênis, iniciando uma masturbação em ritmo acelerado. Do modo como estavam, com os corpos unidos um ao outro, o abdômen de Mu a estimular o sexo de Shaka enquanto o penetrava com força e fervor, logo o virginiano atingiria o clímax.

Dito e feito.

Quando sentiu o corpo do companheiro se contrair e comprimir ainda mais seu sexo, Mu lhe deu algumas últimas estocadas firmes e fortes, atento à expressão sublime de Shaka, que revirando os olhos gemeu entregue aos espasmos deliciosos de um orgasmo magnífico.

— Aaaaaaaaaaah Mu...

Era somente por aquele corpo trêmulo e o gemido lânguido que o ariano esperava para entregar-se ao orgasmo e se derramar em abundância dentro do corpo do amado.

— Hmm... Sh-Shaka... Shaka... — em delírio Mu recitava o nome do marido, o apertando contra si enquanto sentia ambos os corpos tremerem embalados pelas descargas elétricas do orgasmo.

Antes de cessar definitivamente os movimentos, Áries ainda deu algumas estocadas lentas e profundas no corpo de Virgem se deleitando com a facilidade que agora seu sexo escorregava para dentro devido à lubrificação proporcionada pelo seu sêmen, prolongando o prazer de ambos.

Ofegantes, quentes e suados agora eles trocavam um olhar apaixonado sentindo-se nas nuvens. As bocas se provaram mais uma vez antes de Mu, sentindo as pernas bambas, abraçar Shaka pela cintura para não deixa-lo cair e descansar a testa na curva de seu pescoço.

— Minha nossa, eu não acredito que ficamos tanto tempo sem fazer amor... — disse baixinho o lemuriano.

Ainda meio trêmulo Virgem beijou o topo da cabeça do ariano, mais um roçar de lábios arfantes que um beijo propriamente dito, depois esticou a mão até o jato de água que descia da ducha para limpar seu próprio sêmen, e usando ambas as mãos segurou no rosto de Mu o fazendo olhar para si mais uma vez.

— Eu te amo tanto! — sussurrou o indiano antes de beijar os lábios finos do amado suavemente.

— Ah, deuses... Não fala isso assim... — Áries sussurrou encarando os olhos azuis febris, enquanto apertando ainda mais o marido contra seu corpo distribuía beijos por onde seus lábios alcançavam — Não quando está me olhando desse jeito... Não quando está nos meus braços após fazermos amor.

— Eu preciso falar. — Shaka sorriu feliz recebendo os beijos carinhosos do marido que tanto lhe apraziam — Eu te amo, Mu de Áries! Não tem ideia do quanto eu ansiei por estar nos teus braços de novo.

Enquanto se beijavam novamente, com cuidado Mu se retirou de dentro do indiano, mas não o colocou no chão. Com as pernas de Shaka ainda a entrelaçar sua cintura, o Santo de Áries recuou alguns passos até se colocar debaixo da cascata de água, deixando que o jato morno e aconchegante agora molhasse a ambos.

Agora sim Shaka descia as pernas apoiando os pés no piso enquanto, devoto e apaixonado, Mu lhe acariciava as coxas firmes, as nádegas macias e a cintura delgada ao mesmo tempo em que sua boca deslizava junto com a água corrente pela pele deliciosa do indiano.

— Ah, eu também te amo, Luz da minha vida. Amo muito!... E se não terminarmos logo esse banho eu vou prendê-lo nesse banheiro para sempre.

— Não é preciso me prender... — o loiro alisou o tórax largo do lemuriano com a mão delgada, a água escorrendo entre seus dedos e a pele pálida do amante lavando o suor contido neles —... Em lugar nenhum... Shaka sempre estará, de livre e espontânea vontade, exatamente onde o Mu estiver... para sempre. — sorriu antes de abraçar o ariano com ternura.

Emocionado o lemuriano nada respondeu, apenas apertou ainda mais o abraço, pleno de felicidade.

— Vire-se. — disse o virginiano esticando o braço para apanhar o frasco de shampoo. — Eu vou lavar seu cabelo e suas costas. O shampoo secou e seu cabelo vai ficar pesado.

— Hum... está se redimindo por ter invadido o banheiro e interrompido meu tão sonhado banho demorado? — falou Mu com um sorriso no rosto ao se virar de costas para o marido.

— Vai me dizer que não gostou? — provocou o indiano enquanto despejava shampoo na palma de uma das mãos para em seguida começar a massagear as longas madeixas lilases do lemuriano desde o couro cabeludo — Que preferia ter tomado o seu tão sonhado banho demorado sozinho. — súbito, fechou os dedos nas mechas e trouxe a cabeça de Mu para trás até poder encostar a boca em sua orelha, onde deu uma leve mordida — Teria perdido essa preliminar deliciosa.

— E quem aqui está reclamando? — Áries deixou escapar uma risada pelo canto dos lábios — Mas vamos acabar logo com isso. Preliminares são ótimas, mas antes de você chegar eu fazia planos para nós dois na nossa cama, e se você ficar me provocando desse jeito não vou conseguir por minhas ideias em prática.

— Humm, já estou louco para saber que planos eram esses e que ideias são essas que você quer colocar em prática. — murmurou o indiano dando um beijo na lateral do rosto do cavaleiro.

Cheios de vontade e disposição de continuar na cama o que já haviam começado no box, o casal tratou logo de terminar o banho em conjunto o mais rápido possível. Não demorou muito a porta do banheiro foi aberta com um solavanco e por ela passaram os dois cavaleiros apaixonados, que entre beijos afoitos, afagos e carícias ousadas caminharam aos tropeços até a cama.

No curto percurso, ao sentir um doce perfume exótico no ar, Mu abriu ligeiramente os olhos e notou que Shaka havia feito exatamente o que lhe prometera. O quarto estava iluminado apenas por velas aromáticas que junto dos incensos de papoula que queimavam no parapeito das janelas impregnava o ar com um perfume floral aprazível. Uma melodia ecoava em tom bem baixo, uma batida oriental sensual que se somava ao clima erótico e místico do ambiente.

Um calor súbito brotou em seu peito fazendo seu coração acelerar ainda mais. Como adorava amar Shaka naquele cenário exótico que tinha tudo a ver com ele. Talvez justamente por isso que desacelerou seus passos, apertou o amado ainda mais contra seu corpo, fechou os olhos e o beijou com toda a calma do mundo.

Queria aproveitar o momento, sem pressa. Queria experimentar todas as sensações incríveis que só o sexo com o homem que amava podia lhe proporcionar.

Para o Santo de Áries o casamento era sagrado, uma união eterna e indelével, e o leito do casal era um local de devoção e celebração ao amor.

E era isso que queria fazer ali, no leito abençoado pelos deuses, fazer amor com Shaka, unir-se a ele de corpo e alma.

Com os cabelos ainda molhados a se aderirem displicentes sobre as peles úmidas, e completamente nus, Mu interrompeu o beijo apenas para se abaixar ligeiramente para pegar Shaka nos braços e conduzi-lo até a enorme cama de lençóis de seda em cores quentes, repleta de almofadas decoradas com motivos indianos.

Virgem sorriu passando os braços pelo pescoço de Mu e lhe dando um beijo no pescoço. Diferente do sorriso pleno de malícia de momentos antes no banho, agora este refletia uma alma apaixonada, vívida e que exalava felicidade.

— Gostou? — sussurrou o loiro roçando seu nariz no do amado.

— Adorei. — Mu respondeu antes de tomar a boca do outro com um beijo ligeiro — Se o que fizemos no banheiro foi uma preliminar, então agora eu vou ama-lo por completo, com toda a devoção e desejo que há dentro de mim. — disse quase num sussurro, depois apoiou um dos joelhos na beirada da cama e inclinando-se para frente deitou Shaka no centro com todo o cuidado.

Shaka suspirou mordendo os lábios enquanto mirava o rosto do ariano que olhando para ele lentamente engatinhou sobre a cama até deitar-se sobre seu corpo e tomar-lhe a boca num beijo lento e profundo.

O corpo forte, pesado e já totalmente desperto de Mu sobre o seu causava em Virgem um frisson tão delirante que lhe fazia experimentar uma leve vertigem. Levando as mãos às costas de Mu apertou, arranhou, marcou o que era seu, depois as deslizou para as nádegas onde apertou com mais força a carne firme, puxando mais o quadril dele de encontro ao seu para que o sexo túrgido do ferreiro se esfregasse ao seu, já vivamente rijo novamente.

— Faça isso, Mu... Me ame... Me enlouqueça. — o loiro sussurrou entre um gemido e outro, entre beijos e leves mordidas nos lábios quentes e pescoço do lemuriano.

Shaka abriu mais as pernas para facilitar o encaixe do corpo de Áries junto ao seu e em resposta o ariano remexeu-se projetando para frente o quadril, friccionando suas vigorosas ereções, enquanto distribuía beijos pelo pescoço, ombros e peito alvo do virginiano.

Com a língua quente e ávida Mu sorvia cada pequena gota de água que ainda pudesse restar sobre a pele aveludada do marido, sentindo a textura arrepiada instigar ainda mais seus sentidos.

Os sentidos...

Mu sentia-se queimar por dentro, arder de desejo, inebriado pelo odor natural de Shaka, pelo corpo longilíneo a contorcer-se ante seus toques e estímulos. Desceu a língua até o peito arfante e sugou sedento os mamilos rijos, depois com leves mordidas percorreu todo o tronco do indiano marcando a pele branca com vergões vermelhos, então desceu para a cintura até chegar ao umbigo.

— Hummm. — Mu gemeu em êxtase antes de mergulhar o rosto entre as pernas de Shaka.

Desde que viu marido nu pela primeira vez um detalhe simples chamou a atenção do lemuriano mais do que ele pudesse imaginar, principalmente porque se surpreendeu demasiadamente excitado com aquilo. Era ele, o famigerado caminho estreito de pelinhos tão dourados quanto os primeiros raios do Sol a tingir as copas das montanhas pela manhã, os quais desciam do umbigo até a base do pênis de Shaka, onde se acumulavam um pouco mais abundantes.

Senti-los com o rosto e principalmente com a boca tornou-se uma prática hedonista para Mu.

O lemuriano talvez não fosse capaz de explicar nem para si mesmo porque sentir o marido com a boca lhe dava tanto prazer. Talvez fosse a perfeita junção de todos os sentidos que o punha louco, o cheiro masculino de Shaka, a textura macia da pele, os pelinhos pubianos que eram sua perdição, o gosto único de seu sexo... Além de poder ver com seus olhos apaixonados o recatado Santo de Virgem perder completamente sua postura virtuosa quando o estimulava.

Quando deu por si Mu já estava esfregando o nariz fino nos pelos loiríssimos, aspirando em êxtase o aroma delicioso que vinha deles, que vinha do sexo de Shaka. Passou a mão pela parte de trás das coxas do indiano as erguendo e abrindo ainda mais suas pernas para que ficasse bem exposto, então abriu a boca e passou a língua por toda aquela região cobiçada, desde o períneo, virilhas até a base do pênis duro e úmido do virginiano. Com as mãos apertava, arranhava, apalpava e marcava as coxas de Shaka.

Shaka arqueou as costas se contorcendo de prazer, gemendo e respirando pesadamente.

— Aaaah Mu... humm... Mu

Ouvir Virgem gemer daquele jeito instigava ainda mais o ariano que parecia estar possuído por uma luxúria insana, a qual o fazia querer devorar cada centímetro da pele exposta ao alcance de sua boca voraz, por isso lambia, esfregava-se, mordiscava toda aquela região como se estivesse alucinado.

Shaka já sentia seu pênis doer tamanha sua excitação, e todo aquele jogo de Mu o estava enlouquecendo. Não que não estivesse gostando, pelo contrário, Áries sempre o levava ao delírio com aquelas provocações deliciosas, mas não estava em condições de esperar mais.

Clamando por alívio, com a respiração frenética e as pupilas dilatadas, correu as mãos até a própria virilha, então levantando ligeiramente o tronco do colchão, com uma das mãos segurou na base do próprio pênis e com a outra segurou firme no queixo de Mu o fazendo erguer a cabeça e olhar para si.

— Está me torturando... — sussurrou deslizando o dedo sobre os lábios úmidos do companheiro enquanto masturbava-se lentamente encarando os olhos verdes febris —... Coloca na boca... Quero sentir inteiro na sua boca macia e quente... Faça olhando para mim.

Mu deixou escapar um sorriso sensual ao ouvir aquele novo pedido, e sedento não pensou nem duas vezes.

Com os olhos verdes cravados nos azuis afogueados, abaixou o rosto lentamente e abriu a boca, mas parou a poucos centímetros de tocar o sexo do indiano.

— Assim? — sussurrou o ariano, e antes que Shaka pudesse reclamar abocanhou a glande já úmida, sugando bem de leve numa provocação torturante para logo em seguida afastar-se novamente e fazer outra pergunta — Ou assim?

Com aquela segunda indagação lúdica, Mu retirou a mão de Shaka que segurava o próprio pênis para ele mesmo o segurar pela base, com força e firmeza. Sem tirar os olhos do rosto do companheiro, que ansiava por vê-lo em ação, colocou o pênis todo na boca, relaxando a garganta para que pudesse desliza-lo até o fundo, parando apenas quando seus lábios tocaram os pelinhos pubianos de Shaka.

Estreitando os olhos, Virgem abriu a boca arquejante e suspirou ruidosamente, agonizante de prazer, ao passo que Mu, deleitando-se com a rigidez incrível daquele sexo túrgido que preenchia toda sua cavidade oral, piscou os olhos verdes lentamente insinuando-se ao companheiro, abafando gemidos roucos em sua garganta na medida em que massageava a ereção de Shaka com a língua e fortes sucções.

Anos de prática fizeram do lemuriano um exímio praticante de sexo oral, um amante completo, mas nada lhe dava mais prazer na vida que poder olhar para a face do cavaleiro de Virgem enquanto lhe dava prazer, quando o abocanhava com gula.

Sem delongas Mu começou a chupar com força, alternando entre movimentos rápidos e outros mais dedicados, acariciando com a língua morna os vasos que pulsavam forte por debaixo da pele fina e deliciando-se com o gosto salgado dos fluidos que já se acumulavam ali. Levando a mão até sua própria ereção iniciou uma masturbação no mesmo ritmo em que chupava o virginiano.

Com um dos cotovelos apoiado no colchão e a outra mão a segurar firme nos cabelos lavanda de Mu, Shaka projetava o quadril para cima para intensificar o contato, louco, arrebatado de prazer, principalmente porque além do estímulo oral tinha uma visão privilegiada do lemuriano sugando seu sexo enquanto se masturbava. Adorava o sexo oral que o marido lhe proporcionava.

O lemuriano por sua vez, não poupava esforços em dar prazer ao marido, dedicando-se a levar todo o sexo de Shaka ao fundo da garganta. Nesse ponto sugava com ainda mais força, e tentava manter-se assim pelo máximo de tempo que era capaz, o que o levava a alguns engasgos ocasionais. E era justamente quando Mu engasgava que Shaka sentia que podia perder todos os sentidos de uma só vez, tamanho o tesão que o dominava, por isso sempre que achava pertinente, quando sentia que o companheiro estava tão excitado quanto si mesmo, empurrava sua cabeça para baixo ainda mais, soltando apenas quando Mu implorava por recuperar o folego, como agora.

— Hummmm... Aaah... — o lemuriano suspirou extasiado ao puxar a cabeça para trás e soltar o sexo do indiano apenas para tomar ar, e logo abocanha-lo de novo.

— Aaaaah Mu... — Shaka gemeu a ponto de perder os sentidos de prazer.

Quando Áries acelerou e passou a chupar com mais rapidez, sentindo a própria mandíbula já começar a ficar dormente, Shaka se rendeu ao frenesi que lhe tomava por completo e se deixou cair de costas na cama, gemendo alto e despudoradamente. Convulso ele se contorcia todo sobre os lençóis, e não demorou para que logo gozasse novamente derramando-se na boca de Mu, experimentando um orgasmo tão intenso que quase o fez gritar, para delírio do ariano, que manteve o pênis do marido no fundo da garganta mesmo quando este chegou ao clímax, sorvendo cada gota do sêmen quente e abundante de Virgem.

— Hmm... delicioso! — disse Mu ao erguer a cabeça após longos segundos, enquanto limpava com um dos dedos a saliva que escorria de sua boca e descia espessa pelo queixo. Então se esgueirou sobre o corpo languido abaixo de si até alcançar a orelha do loiro e sussurrar: — Mas eu quero mais! Muito mais!... Eu quero ouvi-lo gemer, Shaka, gemer meu nome, em delírio, enquanto o possuo mais uma vez.

O indiano sentiu o coração bater mais forte, o peito se aquecer e uma extasiante sensação de bem estar lhe tomar por completo.

Ouvir aquilo lhe deu um tesão absurdo, mas quando pensou em dizer ao lemuriano que era justamente o que desejava, este, com um movimento único, preciso e ligeiro, o segurou forte pela cintura e o virou de bruços.

— Uhunn... Mu. — arfou espalmando as mãos no colchão e agarrando com força os lençóis, e da mesma maneira que Áries tinha mergulhado o rosto entre suas pernas momentos antes, agora o fazia entre suas nádegas, usando as mãos para afastá-las e poder lamber com cobiça sua intimidade o preparando mais uma vez — Aaaah... por... Buda... Mu... — grunhiu enlouquecido esfregando o rosto contra o lençol, sentindo que a qualquer momento poderia desmaiar ante aquele torpor luxurioso.

Ainda letárgico pelo orgasmo recém-alcançado, o cavaleiro de Virgem quase não se movia, deixando, só dessa vez, todo o trabalho a encargo do marido, que excitado como estava e ansiando por alívio imediato não se demorou naquela rápida preparação.

Logo Mu se posicionou em cima do virginiano e deu início à penetração, entrando em Shaka com surpreendente facilidade devido ao sexo de momentos antes no banheiro e ao estado de relaxamento do loiro, porém o sentindo deliciosamente apertado como de costume.

— Aaaaah... p-pelos deuses! — o ariano gemeu alto de olhos fechados enquanto empurrava-se cada vez mais para dentro do corpo do loiro, extasiado pela sensação única de ter seu pênis abrigado por aquele corpo tão quente —... Encaixe perfeito!

— Hmmmm... Mu... Aaaaaah... Mu... — o virginiano gemia sem pudor, dando ao amado exatamente o que ele queria.

— Isso geme... geme pra mim, Shaka... — Áries pedia ensandecido dando início a um vai e vem lento, dedicado, provocante.

Erguendo ligeiramente o tronco Mu espalmou ambas as mãos grandes e fortes nas nádegas estreitas de Shaka as afastando para com uma arremetida mais forte enterrar-se por inteiro dentro dele.

— Aaaaaaaaah... — Shaka abafou o grito metendo o rosto nos lençóis, os quais segurava com tanta força quase a ponto de rasga-los. Experimentava uma sensação de ardência em sua intimidade, visto que o pênis de Mu não era nem um pouco pequeno, não usavam lubrificante e mais cedo no banheiro tinham sido bem afoitos, mas espantosamente isso só fez aumentar sua vontade de ser tomado pelo lemuriano, por isso empinou ligeiramente o quadril intensificando o contato, abrindo-se e oferecendo-se para o homem que amava — Mu... Hummm... Vem...

Em delírio o Santo de Áries ondulou os quadris, abrindo espaço dentro naquele corpo que se oferecia, se contorcia e pedia para pertencer a ele. Iniciou um vai e vem lento, acelerando após alguns minutos, e retirando as mãos das nádegas pequenas, porém absurdamente arredondadas e empinadas de Shaka, pôde ver a marca de seus dedos impressa com perfeição na pele clara. Vergões avermelhados que só fizeram aumentar seu arroubo libidinoso.

Segurando com força na cintura esguia de Virgem, Mu o ergueu o fazendo empinar ainda mais a bunda, assim podia penetra-lo tão fundo quanto conseguisse ou Shaka aguentasse.

— Aaaaah, é... tão apertado!... Hmmm... Tão gostoso!... Shaka... você me enlouquece! — o lemuriano deixava escapar aquelas palavras de êxtase entre arquejos e gemidos, completamente arrebatado.

Fazer amor com Shaka era para Mu como ascender ao Nirvana e ganhar os Elísios. Podia sentir a aura quente, erótica e mística do indiano a abraçar a sua, e à medida que se entregava ainda mais ao ato sentia seu corpo e sua alma fremir de enleio.

Aumentando a velocidade das estocadas incessantes, Mu sentia um prazer excruciante ao perceber o corpo do outro envolver seu sexo inteiro com deliciosa pressão, ao passo que ia à loucura com a voz melodiosa e rouca de lascívia de Shaka a gemer seu nome. Além dos corpos sabia que unidas também estavam suas almas, seus Cosmos, e era justamente isso, essa união plena, que os arrebatava daquela forma tão intensa toda vez que faziam sexo.

Sem nenhuma noção de quanto tempo permaneceram ali, se minutos ou horas, logo se viram mais uma vez às margens do ápice do prazer. Virgem já sentindo sua nova ereção úmida e dolorida a rogar por alívio.

Unido a Shaka em comunhão de corpo, mente e alma, Mu inclinou-se para baixo e deitou-se sobre o corpo fremente, colando seu peito suado e quente às costas do virginiano, depois passando os braços por debaixo dele o prendeu num abraço forte e possessivo.

Agora Áries estocava Virgem de maneira frenética, fazendo com que o som dos corpos a se chocarem com violência ecoasse ruidoso pelo quarto. A cama só não chacoalhava mais que o corpo do cavaleiro de Virgem, que debaixo de um ariano tomado por um furor sexual digno daqueles nascidos sob os signos regidos pelo fogo, mordia os lençóis para conter os gritos de prazer que sufocavam sua garganta.

— Aaaaah... Venha... Hmm... Junto comigo... Venha... — Mu sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Shaka num torpor delirante, esfregando o rosto nas mexas loiras úmidas espalhadas por suas costas — Eu quero gozar dentro de você mais uma vez sentindo seu corpo tremer de prazer nos meus braços. — confessou, e logo em seguida abriu a boca e mordeu sem piedade a pele suada da nuca do indiano ao mesmo tempo em que impunha mais força às estocadas.

Aquelas palavras, somadas à sensação da mordida e ao sexo forte e alucinado foram o suficiente para que Shaka sentisse as primeiras descargas elétricas que precedem o orgasmo tomar seu corpo. Apertou com força os olhos sentindo seu sexo latejar espremido entre a barriga e o colchão da cama. Ondas de calor tomaram seu peito, a ardência em sua intimidade que antes o incomodava, agora, apesar de bem mais intensa, lhe provocava um prazer tão excruciante que o fez gozar no ato.

— Aaaaaaaaaaah... Hmmmmmmm... Mu... — dessa vez não conseguiu abafar os gritos, e apertando os dedos dos pés e das mãos sentiu o corpo todo atingido pelos espasmos impetuosos e violentos do orgasmo.

Quando sentiu o corpo do indiano tremer violentamente, e seus músculos internos se contraírem estrangulando seu pênis, Mu ficou tão alucinado de tesão que não pôde mais controlar seu ímpeto. O corpo de Shaka ainda tremia intensamente quando o apertou com mais força contra si e com uma última estocada forte e profunda entregou-se ao orgasmo.

— Aaaaaaaaah... Sh-Shakaaa... — gemeu em alto e bom tom, enquanto chacoalhado pelas contrações convulsas que irradiavam de seu baixo ventre por toda a extensão de seus músculos derramou-se dentro do amado mais uma vez, sentindo-se, quase que imediatamente, ser tomado por uma sensação de plenitude.

Exausto, pleno, leve, em estado de graça, Mu deixou-se cair sobre as costas encharcadas de suor de Shaka, ofegante e ainda trêmulo, sonolento. As respirações aceleradas de ambos em perfeito compasso.

— Deuses... como é bom... amar você... — murmurou num fio de voz o ariano.

Shaka sorriu macilento, feliz em ouvir aquilo.

— Como senti... falta disso... Buda! — sussurrou o Santo de Virgem de olhos fechados e ânimo esgotado.

Mu sorriu, e sentindo um líquido quente escorrer para fora do corpo do loiro apoiou-se na cama e com cuidado rolou para o lado saindo de dentro dele. Ajeitou-se a seu lado e esticou o braço o chamando para deitar-se consigo.

— Vem cá. — chamou, aninhando Shaka em seu peito quando este arrastou-se até ele — Acho que vamos ter de voltar para o banheiro. — riu dando um beijo nos lábios entreabertos que lhe acolheram no ato.

— Sim. — Shaka riu de volta — E também trocar a roupa de cama... Já estava sentindo falta de ter de trocar a roupa de cama todos os dias pelo menos umas quatro vezes.

Mu riu, apertando mais o virginiano contra si.

— Eu te amo, Luz da minha vida.

— Eu também te amo, Mu.

Era pouco mais de duas da manhã quando a porta do quarto de Kiki foi aberta vagarosamente para que não fizesse barulho.

Descalço, enrolado em um lençol branco, cabelos úmidos e bagunçados, Shaka caminhou até o berço com passos tão leves que parecia caminhar sobre nuvens. Inclinando-se para o lado esticou o braço e acendeu um dos graciosos abajures que tinham o formato de um Brontossauro. Uma luz fraca em tom azulado iluminou o cômodo somente o suficiente para que o pai zeloso pudesse curvar-se sobre a grade do berço para checar seu bebê.

Kiki dormia deitadinho de lado, a respiração leve e compassada indicava que tinha um sono tranquilo, mas mesmo assim o pai coruja tinha uma ruga de preocupação na testa.

Esticando a mão, Shaka tocou a fronte do bebê para sentir sua temperatura.

Tudo normal.

Não satisfeito agora pousava a mesma mão sobre o peito do pequeno lemuriano para sentir sua frequência cardíaca e respiratória.

Aparentemente tudo normal.

Foi quando pensou em checar a fralda do bebê para ver se estava ainda sequinha que foi surpreendido por uma mão forte a lhe dar um apertão na cintura. Deu um pulinho de susto.

— Mu! — falou num sussurro ao olhar para o lado e encontrar o rosto doce e gentil do ariano a sorrir para si usando apenas uma cueca samba canção de seda.

— Trouxe o seu chai. — disse Áries em voz bem baixa estendendo um pequeno copo de cerâmica ao marido — O que está fazendo?

Shaka apanhou o chai das mãos de Mu, mas não bebeu. Ao em vez disso olhou novamente para Kiki sem disfarçar sua preocupação.

— Não acha estranho ele não ter acordado ainda? — sussurrou o virginiano.

— Não. — respondeu Mu com um sorriso, depois enlaçou a cintura do indiano num abraço lateral — Eu acharia estranho se não pudesse senti-lo através do nosso elo muviano.

— Mas... ele nunca dormiu assim, tantas horas seguidas... E se estiver com algum problema?

— Sha, ele está ótimo! — Mu olhou para o filho e não pode evitar o sorriso que se formou em seu rosto — Ele só está repondo as energias gastas esta tarde com a Geisty. Não se preocupe, ele ainda vai dormir por algumas horas e então vai acordar pronto para tocar o terror, com a frauda suja, faminto e agitado... Hum... por falar em faminto... — virou-se de frente para Virgem e o trouxe para junto de si o puxando pela cintura —... Eu ainda estou com fome.

— Está brincando, não é? — disse Shaka arregalando os olhos — Você acabou de comer três sanduiches!

Com um sorriso faceiro no rosto, Mu desceu as mãos até as nádegas de Shaka e as apalpou com força.

— Não me refiro ao meu estômago... — disse com voz baixa o lemuriano, depois mordeu o queixo do loiro e roçou a ponta do nariz na pele branca de seu rosto —... Minha fome é de outra coisa, e careço de algo um tanto mais... exótico! — lambeu demoradamente a pele sensível atrás da orelha do marido —... Algo vindo das misteriosas e místicas terras do Oriente!

— Hum... Shaka acha que tem o que o Mu quer... comer. — o virginiano sorriu malicioso, e avançando sobre o ariano o fez andar de costas em direção à porta de saída enquanto atacava seus lábios com mordidas provocativas.

No caminho o copo com o chai foi abandonado sobre o trocador do bebê.

O casal sabia que tão logo o filho pequeno acordasse todo seu sossego iria embora, e só os deuses poderiam dizer quando eles teriam a chance de se amar intensamente de novo. Por isso, aproveitariam cada instante e se amariam ainda de diversas formas até quando o pequeno filhote de lemuriano permitisse.

Para Mu e Shaka uma coisa ficou certa a partir daquele dia. No que dependesse deles as visitas de Geisty, além de muito bem vindas, passariam a ser frequentes, assim todos seriam beneficiados. Kiki teria uma amiga e tutora dedicada com quem pudesse gastar suas energias, Geisty ganharia toda a experiência que precisaria para cuidar de seus bebês gêmeos e Áries e Virgem teriam a chance de continuar sendo os amantes fogosos e apaixonados que sempre foram.


	22. O Sentinela

**************************Cap 22 O Sentinela.**************************

Albânia, 1:20am

No camarote à meia luz de decoração démodé e estofados vermelho sangue desbotados que mais causava desconforto visual que aconchego, a nostalgia dos velhos anos áureos do Socialismo que regia aquele país era perceptível. Possivelmente, muitos dos acordos escusos de seus antigos aliados, como os chineses, foram tratados ali, naquele inferninho, mas agora somente um dos inúmeros bajuladores da realeza do Qatar, um aspirante a Sheik, frequentava o local para seus acordos particulares.

Enquanto dois dos quatro homens ali presentes conversavam, o pequeno espaço tinha seu ar contaminado pelo cheiro forte da fumaça do cigarro barato que era soprada à baforadas nervosas pelo capanga albanês do quase Sheik, um homem mal encarado de cabelos oleosos que batia incessantemente a ponta do lápis que trazia em uma das mãos contra a mesa de granito.

— **Você entendeu tudo nos conformes?** — disse o capanga ao lançar um olhar dardejante ao homem loiro que negociava com eles.

— **Sim, mas vou recapitular para que não fique nenhuma dúvida.** — o loiro respondeu nem um pouco intimidado — **O senhor quase Sheik aí deseja oito esposas para seu harém, entre indígenas, polinésias, latinas, tailandesas, albinas, ruivas, negras, loiras... desde que sejam jovens e virgens... Bom, eu devo dizer que sinto muito, mas eu não sou a pessoa indicada para essa negociação. Sei que me procuraram dado meu profissionalismo, e porque só trabalho com "material de primeira", mas devo deixar uma coisa bem clara aqui, senhores. Eu não sou cafetão. Não sou aliciador, explorador de mulheres, muito menos canalha... Todas as minas para quem eu arrumei um "trampo" já estavam na prostituição e aceitaram o trabalho de livre e espontânea vontade porque lhes ofereci melhores condições e garantia de liberdade, de poderem sair a hora que quiserem. Nunca forcei mulher nenhuma a nada, então eu não vou arrumar virgens para você deflorar, nem mulheres para você abusar. Tô fora!**

Nervoso, o aspirante a Sheik franziu a testa, inclinou-se sobre a mesa e aproximando seu rosto vermelho ao do negociante o encarou firme nos olhos.

— **Seus serviços me foram muito bem recomendados. Não por qualquer um, não... Pelos russos, e também pelos gregos, mas o que vejo aqui é um homenzinho que pensa pequeno e que está trocando uma negociação milionária por questões de... De quê? De direitos humanos?** — deu um tapa na mesa e soltou uma gargalhada sonora — **Ora não me faça rir. Você aceitou vir aqui para fechar acordo comigo porque disse que este serviço seria** **pago diretamente a você. Que não está negociando pela Vory v Zakone nem pela máfia grega para a qual você trabalha. Você vai embolsar uma quantia que raramente veria em toda sua vida e está preocupado com o bem estar das vadias que quero foder? Não seja imbecil, eu vou dar uma vida de luxo a elas, com muito ouro, comida da melhor qualidade, viagens, as melhores roupas... Terão uma vida de rainhas, e tudo que têm que fazer em troca é trepar comigo, e somente comigo, e assim, quem sabe, até serem úteis e me darem herdeiros. Não acha uma troca justa?**

— **Não, eu não acho.** — o outro respondeu inclinando-se também para frente, encarando com os olhos azuis faiscantes a face contorcida do Sheik — **Porque não sou eu quem tem que achar alguma coisa aqui. Se é uma troca justa ou não, não cabe a mim decidir, mas a essas mulheres. Mas... não acho que você seja o tipo de homem que permite a uma mulher fazer suas próprias escolhas, não é mesmo? Você não passa de um egocêntrico que não tem pudores para satisfazer os seus caprichos, porque eu duvido que algum membro graúdo da família Thani precise comprar escravas sexuais.** — estreitou os olhos ameaçadoramente — **Já disse que tô fora... Mesmo precisando muito dessa grana.**

Antes que o aspirante a Sheik pudesse se manifestar, o capanga que o acompanhava atirou ao chão o lápis que batia incessantemente contra a mesa num gesto visivelmente furioso, atraindo para si a atenção dos dois homens que discutiam.

— **Vem cá seu babaquinha da calça apertadinha.** — roncou ao se levantar da cadeira de supetão e encarar a face do negociante — **Você, por um acaso, veio até aqui ou acha que estamos aqui para fazer caridade? Se quer fazer caridade vá procurar o padre da paróquia mais próxima, porque aqui é a porra de um bordel e nós a porra de uma máfia. Você está me fazendo perder meu tempo e o do árabe endinheirado aqui, seu merda! Se ofereceu para fazer um serviço e agora vem querer dar lição de moral? Ah, vai se foder! Quer também que a gente pague um jantar antes de trepar com uma puta?** — deu uma risada debochada sendo acompanhado pelo outro capanga que estava sentado à mesa.

Enfastiado de tudo aquilo o homem loiro empurrou a cadeira na qual estava sentado para trás e sem se intimidar levantou-se para encarar os olhos pequenos e fundos do capanga.

— **Um jantar não seria má ideia. Apesar de sempre quererem ser magras e negar até a morte que adoram comer, mulheres apreciam muito a boa arte da gastronomia**. — devolveu o sorriso debochado ao homem que lhe encarava — **Porém eu duvido que elas fossem querer passar mais horas do que são necessárias na companhia de homens como vocês. Esse sacrifício cabe às suas esposas.** — deu as costas e antes de se retirar olhou por cima dos ombros para os três homens ali — **Como eu disse, não faço esse tipo de serviço, então não sou quem vocês procuram.**

— **Isso, vai!** — bradou o capanga do aspirante a Sheik — **Volta para os maricas dos russos ou para os frouxos dos gregos, seu pau mandado... Vai lá ganhar aquela esmola que eles te pagam para você fazer caridade. Se é que estão te pagando, porque se aceitou vir até aqui, em território rival, é porque nem isso aqueles russos miseráveis devem estar te pagando.** — soltou mais uma risada debochada que espalhava ao mesmo tempo fumaça — **Dimitri está sem o braço direito dele, então aproveita que eles estão desfalcados e não vão dar falta de um babaca como você e vá oferecer seus serviços ao clã Zemun. Quem sabe lá na Sérvia eles não adotem putas!**

Súbito o loiro parou de andar e franziu a testa preocupado. Por sorte já estava de costas para os outros três que não puderam notar a apreensão em seu olhar por conta daquela informação. Preferiu não responder à provocação e seguiu em frente deixando o camarote, mas antes ainda pode ouvir um comentário do outro albanês que lhe deixou ainda mais preocupado.

— **Quer dizer que o Dimitri está sem um dos seus homens de confiança, é? Desde quando?**

— **Pelo que eu soube, mais tempo do que alguém que está vivo deveria ficar sem dar às caras.** — respondeu o capanga enquanto acendia outro cigarro.

— **Será que morreu o sujeito?** — questionou o quase Sheik.

— **Não faço ideia... Só sei que aquela merda deve estar mais bagunçada que uma zona. Todo mundo sabe que o velho decrépito do Dimitri não aguenta nem o peso das próprias calças mais, que ele é o mandante, mas o executor de tudo é o tal braço direito que tá sumido.**

— **Hum... Então o velho está sem o lacaio faz tudo dele... Hora boa essa, heim!** — disse o Sheik.

— **Sim, hora boa para gente escorraçar a Vory do Qatar de vez... Sem aqueles russos desgraçados vai ficar fácil tomar o controle dos negócios com a Sérvia para nós de novo... Quando notarem nossa movimentação já seria tarde.** — disse estalando a língua em sinal de satisfação.

Impaciente o loiro desceu os dois lances de escada indo direto para o bar que ficava um pouco mais isolado do salão. Ao sentar no banquinho e se acomodar sinalizou ao barman e pediu uma dose de whisky, depois retirou do bolso interno de sua jaqueta de couro um aparelho celular.

Enquanto lhe era servida a bebida discou os números que só bem poucos tinham acesso, apenas alguns dos cavaleiros de Ouro do seleto exercito de Atena, e já no terceiro toque ouviu a voz seca e grave, de carregado sotaque francês, do outro lado da linha.

— Sim sou eu... Ora, não ligaria se não julgasse importante... — girou a cabeça para o lado e correu rapidamente os olhos pelo salão, certificando-se de que ninguém ouviria a conversa, mesmo que ali fosse bem difícil alguém falar grego fluente —... Albânia, estou na Albânia... — baixou a cabeça e o tom de voz —... Não é mais seguro você continuar tirando suas férias ai na Grécia, longe do seu posto na Vory... Não importa, já sabem que Dimitri está sem o faz tudo dele, e sabe o que isso significa, né?... Não precisa me agradecer.

A ligação foi encerrada e o celular recolocado no bolso da jaqueta. Pegou de cima do balcão o copo com whisky e derramou a bebida garganta abaixo num só gole.

Enquanto concentrava-se no amargor em sua língua, uma espécie de fuga para afastar os pensamentos constantes de sua mente preocupada, observava o movimento ao redor sem nada ali prender sua atenção. No entanto, por mais que tentasse evitar as lembranças que tanto lhe perturbavam, através da bebida, esta parecia torna-las ainda mais recorrentes. Queria que só por algumas horas elas evaporassem de sua cabeça como o álcool evapora do copo, mas ao contrário ficavam cada vez mais marcantes como o alcatrão daquele whisky falsificado que a casa oferecia como um doze anos.

Encheu mais uma vez o copo e deu um gole fixando em seguida o olhar perdido na garrafa que reluzia o líquido dourado em contraste com a luz colorida do ambiente. Perguntava-se como faria para conseguir tanto dinheiro. Não sabia sequer a quantia exata que precisaria, mas isso também não fazia diferença, já que teria que arrecadá-la de qualquer maneira. Tinha pouco mais de algumas centenas de dólares, mas isso não era nada comparado às cifras na casa dos milhões que precisaria arrecadar para cumprir seu plano.

O desespero da situação ia lhe consumindo aos poucos e a cada vez que pensava que acabara de recusar um serviço onde ganharia alguns milhões... Mas a que custo? Ao de arrancar moças ingênuas de seus lares com falsas promessas e joga-las em um verdadeiro terror.

Não podia, e não iria fazer isso. Não era esse tipo de patife.

Não podia ceivar a vida de tantas outras para salvar apenas uma.

Geisty...

Soltou um suspiro ao quase murmurar o nome da amazona por quem tinha nutrido, até sem se dar conta, uma forma estranha de sentimento, quase inexplicável. Nesses seus vinte e poucos anos de vida nunca havia se apegado a mulher alguma da forma como se apegara à Geisty, e nem sabia dizer a si mesmo como e quando isso aconteceu, só sabia que quanto mais tentava se desvencilhar parecia que a vida o prendia mais a esse sentimento confuso.

Deu mais um gole generoso na bebida a matando de uma vez do copo e logo o enchendo de novo...

Talvez tenha baixado a guarda de seus sentimentos e se deixado fisgar pelo olhar triste e gestos confusos daquela jovem amazona na primeira noite que estiveram juntos. Talvez tenha sido a satisfação de conseguir fazer brotar um sorriso nos lábios pintados de carmim que o viciara na sensação de poder fazer a diferença para alguém. Mesmo que fosse por algumas poucas horas a fez esquecer da realidade de merda na qual havia sido atirada sem prévia autorização... Era o que pensava.

Baixou os olhos para o líquido dourado que reluzia no copo e as lembranças daquela primeira noite com Geisty logo foram substituídas pelas do fatídico dia do churrasco. Bufou de raiva, de desgosto, e pediu outra garrafa ao garçom, pois aquela já estava quase vazia.

A decisão que tomara era tão certa e altruísta quanto distante e difícil de ser concretizada, mas de uma coisa ele estava convicto, mesmo que levasse a vida tentando iria libertar Geisty daquela realidade que acreditava oprimi-la.

Quando o garçom lhe serviu a segunda garrafa sentiu o cheiro forte de almíscar lhe invadir o olfato. O aprazível perfume veio acompanhado de um toque suave em seu ombro, e quando pensou em se virar para trás para olhar de quem era aquele contato gentil, uma voz melodiosa dita num inglês carregado em sotaque sérvio lhe sussurrou ao ouvido em tom sensual.

— **Boa noite!**

Milo virou o rosto para o lado e encontrou um lindo par de olhos azuis turquesa a encarar os seus.

— **Boa noite.** — respondeu com um leve sorriso no canto dos lábios, nitidamente desanimado, mas não o suficiente para afastar a prostituta.

— **Por que um cara tão bonito como você está aqui sozinho?**

— **Por que eu não vim aqui em busca de companhia.** — respondeu seco.

— **Não? Não mesmo? E o que faz aqui se não quer companhia, justo em um bordel?**

A prostituta não havia se dado por vencida, e ao perceber que o loiro não lhe dava atenção se virou de frente para ele apoiando os cotovelos no balcão e arqueando as costas. Sabia bem de seus atributos físicos, e um belo par de seios estufados em um corpete preto de cetim e rendas era algo difícil de ser ignorado pela maioria dos homens.

E com ele não foi diferente.

O loiro correu os olhos pela figura da jovem esguia, de pele muito branca, cintura delgada apertada em um espartilho e seios que quase pulavam do decote rendado. A saia curtíssima de couro deixava à mostra as pernas finas enfiadas em meias arrastão sete oitavos. O rosto era miúdo e magro, carregado em uma maquiagem extravagante, e chamava a atenção para os olhos azuis muito claros que contrastava com os cabelos castanho escuro na altura dos ombros.

Não podia negar que a moça era bonita. Estava longe da beleza das garotas que fornecia para os bordeis mais exigentes, mas ainda assim era bonita.

Em outros tempos a mesma jovem nem precisaria aborda-lo, ele mesmo faria esse papel, mas naquela noite estava exaurido, física e mentalmente, e preferia ficar sozinho curtindo os seus problemas.

— **Vim tratar de negócios.** — disse frio desviando o olhar e se concentrando em encher o copo novamente.

— **Mas você só trabalha, não se diverte também?** — disse ela correndo a mão pela coxa do loiro que apenas a olhava enquanto sorvia sua bebida.

— **Hoje não estou no meu melhor dia, logo não sou uma boa companhia.** — ele respondeu engolindo o resto da bebida e já se preparando para encher o copo de novo, mas parou no meio da ação quando a moça novamente falou consigo.

— **Deve ter sido uma decepção amorosa e tanto essa, heim?**

— **Como disse?** — ele perguntou surpreso.

— **Só mulher deixa um cara assim... desse jeito aí que você está.**

Ele novamente soltou um suspiro profundo e ruidoso.

— **Bebida não vai adiantar, querido. Só uma boa trepada pode espantar essa tristeza que está pairando sobre sua cabeça**... **Pelo menos momentaneamente.** — aproximou o rosto e sussurrou insinuante ao ouvido dele enquanto corria a mão por sua coxa a apertando de leve — **E se a vida é feita de momentos, como dizem, eu garanto a você que espanto essa sua tristeza com muito prazer.** — por fim sugou lhe o lóbulo da orelha, provocante.

Para ele foi impossível ser indiferente a todo aquele estímulo. Uma onda de calor subiu-lhe pelo corpo lhe causando certo tremor, e a mente, já ligeiramente entorpecida pelo efeito etílico, agiu automática o fazendo laçar a cintura da jovem com um de seus braços para colar seu corpo ao dela, a olhando nos olhos com desejo.

— **Onde fica seu quarto?** — perguntou já segurando a garrafa de whisky pelo gargalo.

Com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto a moça o puxou do banquinho do bar para juntos subirem para o quarto, e de lá não desceria tão cedo.

Não sabia ao certo quantas horas passou ali. A única coisa de que tinha certeza era que pouco se lembrava do que havia feito. Talvez porque o álcool minara toda sua capacidade de memória, ou talvez porque em sua mente só havia espaço para um só pensamento: o que faria para tirar Geisty do julgo cruel de Saga.

Sentou na beirada da cama redonda de lençóis vermelhos com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos. Sua cabeça girava levemente e sentia o estômago meio enjoado. Suspirou fundo, levantou-se e caminhou, nu e trôpego, até uma pequena janela que havia nos fundos do cômodo. Talvez um pouco do ar fresco da noite levasse aquela náusea incômoda embora.

Encostou-se no parapeito, inclinou o tronco levemente para frente e de olhos fechados puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões, uma, duas vezes, concentrado, mas aquela brisa fria parecia carregar consigo lembranças indesejadas, lembranças da Grécia...

Baixou a cabeça e esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos, irritado, cansado. Foi quando sentiu uma mão delicada tocar sua cintura e deslizar sorrateira para seu peito. Retirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para ela.

— **A melhor forma de não sofrer uma ressaca é não parar de beber**. — disse a mulher que agora lhe oferecia uma dose de gin tônica enquanto já colava seu corpo esguio ao dele — **Já que o álcool em nada parece afetar seu desempenho, vamos aproveitar. Tenho muitas opções aqui.**

Ele apanhou a bebida, mas não se interessou em provar. Ao em vez disso ficou olhando como que em transe para o balé das pequenas bolhas que subiam até eclodir na superfície do fino vidro da taça.

— Não, obrigado... Eu acho que... já bebi o suficiente... por hoje... — disse arrastado, entre um soluço e outro —... Na verdade... eu só quero ficar quieto aqui, na minha.

Milo não se deu conta de que falava em grego e muito do que dizia sua acompanhante não era capaz de entender... Ou será que era?

— Hum... Qual é? — a mulher sorriu desdenhosa — Você está em um quarto de bordel, e acompanhado de uma puta... Tudo o que você não quer nesse momento é ficar quieto. — disse num grego carregado de sotaque árabe e meio embolado.

Ele desviou o olhar da janela para encara-la com um olhar inexpressivo. Não que tivesse se surpreendido ao ouvi-la falar em grego, mesmo que fosse um grego quase incompreensível, não tinha ainda se dado conta, mas porque de fato não queria estar ali, não queria estar com ela, mas sentia-se tremendamente sozinho, triste, magoado, derrotado. Aquela mulher era sua única companhia em dias, e com a mente entorpecida e o coração partido tudo que queria era conversar, falar e ser ouvido, mesmo que fosse para alguém que não conhecia e provavelmente não entenderia nada do que dissesse.

— Pois é exatamente isso... isso que eu quero... ficar quieto... quietinho... — suspirou mais uma vez e segurou na mão que a prostituta tinha sobre seu peito, aconchegando-se mais ao corpo dela enquanto olhava com os olhos azuis vidrados para fora da janela um letreiro que piscava incessantemente em luzes de um tom vermelho vibrante —... Eu cansei dessa vida de farra... dessa vida onde... se tem tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo...

A mulher encostou a fronte no ombro do cavaleiro piscando os olhos algumas vezes, depois entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele como quem oferece apoio.

E era esse apoio que ele buscava.

— Nunca imaginei que um dia iria ficar na fossa por causa de uma mulher... — disse o grego ainda com os olhos fixos no letreiro luminoso em vermelho, concentrado, hipnotizado pelo pisca-pisca — Já fiquei quebrado de grana, já tive que sair fugido, já tive que ficar sem dar as caras em alguns lugares, em vários lugares, mas nunca tudo isso ao mesmo tempo... e por causa da mesma garota... — usava de um tom baixo, como se estivesse em um confessionário e não em um quarto de zona.

A mulher o ouvia sem esboçar reação alguma.

— Eu nem sei se eu tô fazendo a coisa certa... Bem capaz que só esteja pagando de trouxa... — suspirou ruidosamente, quase numa bufada — Mas não consigo simplesmente ignorar o fato de que ela está grávida e aquele crápula ainda a faz se prostituir para pagar uma dívida astronômica para aqueles russos cretinos... Dívida essa que ele também tem culpa no cartório, mas joga tudo nas costas dela... E pior... Ela caiu direitinho no papo furado dele, acreditou quando ele disse que a ama... Mulher quando dá pra ser ingênua... Queria matar todos eles e levar ela para longe, bem longe da Grécia... ela e os bebês que ela espera... — baixou o rosto e olhou novamente para as bolhas que dançavam dentro da taça de gin —... Os bebês... Essa merda de gravidez pode nem ser verdade... Ele bem pode tê-la coagido a confirmar essa história só para tê-la exclusivamente para ele... mas... por que ele faria isso? Afinal que cafetão vai querer perder sua joia mais rentável?... Miserável, patife...

Percebendo que o outro se alterava, a mulher beijou delicadamente seus ombros e usou a mão que tinha livre para acariciar seu rosto.

— **Shiii... tome um gole da bebida... Você está muito tenso.** — ela disse em voz mansa e sussurrada.

— Eu tô é muito fodido, isso sim. — ele respondeu, depois deu um gole na bebida quase sorvendo todo o líquido borbulhante da taça — Preciso de muita grana pra pagar a maldita divida dela e tira-la de lá, e mais um tanto pra fugir com ela e manter os bebês que ela vai ter... Também tenho que pensar no que fazer com o outro puto lá, porque eu tenho certeza que ele virá atrás dela... Hump... Grande Mestre de merda... Preferia que aqueles bebês não fossem dele. Gente ruim não tinha que reproduzir.

— **Venha, se acalme... Vamos voltar para a cama.** — disse a prostituta o puxando pelo braço.

O grego girou a cabeça e olhou para ela com um semblante enfastiado no rosto corado pela bebida.

— Você não entendeu patavina do que eu disse né? — ele falou em grego deixando escapar um sorriso, depois puxou a mulher para um abraço terno e lhe beijou a testa delicadamente — **Obrigado por ter me ouvido mesmo assim... Eu realmente tenho que ir. Tenho outros assuntos para resolver e não será dormindo e trepando que eles se resolverão, infelizmente.**

— **Ah, qual é? Você não vai sair assim, bêbado desse jeito, descanse um pouco primeiro.** — ela devolveu o gesto afetuoso com um beijo no pescoço do loiro.

— **Acredite, estou acostumado com coisas bem mais fortes. Alguns litros de álcool no meu sangue não são o suficiente para me derrubar não.**

— **Coisas mais fortes? Do tipo, pó? Heroína?**

— **Não. Do tipo veneno de escorpião!** — sorriu, e com um selinho nos lábios da acompanhante desfez o abraço e foi apanhar suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

Vestiu-se apressado, e antes de deixar o quarto retirou a carteira do bolso interno da jaqueta de couro e pagou para a mulher o valor do programa mais um adicional pela "conversa", certo de que ela não falava seu idioma e não tinha entendido nada, mas mesmo assim sentia-se aliviado em poder desabafar com alguém.

— **Tchau gata, valeu pela noite.** — disse antes cruzar a porta do quarto.

No salão do bordel a música tocava em um volume tão alto que chegava a ferir os ouvidos de quem ainda perambulava por ali. Não que os frequentadores, já acostumados, se importassem com o volume da música, tampouco se sentissem desconfortáveis, na verdade nem se davam conta, já que suas atenções eram todas voltadas para as beldades que serviam sexo e que desfilavam pelo recinto exibindo seus corpos.

Assim que desceu do quarto Milo de Escorpião cruzou o salão direto para a saída do estabelecimento. Não restavam muitos frequentadores naquela hora. A comitiva do aspirante a Sheik já havia se retirado há tempos, frustrada e irritada com o fracasso da negociação, e agora ali restavam alguns homens que ainda bebiam no bar e outros grupos em algumas das mesas no centro do salão a farrear com as prostitutas entre gargalhadas e amassos salientes.

A saída de Milo teria passado despercebida, não fosse por um par de olhos atentos que acompanharam seus passos até que cruzasse a porta que levava à rua. Depois que o viu sair, sua atenção passou a ser voltada exclusivamente para a entrada do corredor que dava para os quartos das prostitutas.

Logo avistou quem esperava e de pronto lhe fez um sinal levantando o braço no ar e estalando os dedos.

A mulher que tinha passado a noite com Milo respondeu ao gesto com um leve menear de cabeça, e antes de seguir até a mesa no fundo do salão, onde o homem que lhe fizera o sinal estava sentando, correu os olhos por todo o local para certificar-se de que o grego havia mesmo ido embora. Certa que sim seguiu até ele caminhando lentamente entre as mesas.

— **Boa noite, Berta.** — disse o homem sentado à mesa, que não contava com mais de quarenta anos, mas já possuía no rosto as marcas de uma vida dura, o que lhe dava um ar muito mais velho do que possuía. Vincos profundos e olheiras escuras dividiam espaço com algumas cicatrizes e tatuagens de símbolos, especialmente no pescoço enrugado. Tinha cabelos ralos, num tom de terra, uma barba espessa e usava luvas negras de couro no mesmo tom da jaqueta para esconder as tantas tatuagens que tinha em ambas as mãos.

— _Spokoynoy nochi!_ — a mulher respondeu ao puxar uma cadeira para se sentar.

— **Shii... Não fale em russo.** — repreendeu o homem.

— **Ah, justo agora que estou ficando boa nisso? Hum... deixa vai, Sentinela... Deixa.** — inclinou-se para frente quase tocando os lábios do homem com os seus.

— **Para com isso, mulher.** — ele afastou-se se encostando ao encosto da cadeira — **Não estou para brincadeiras. Já é um saco ter que vir aqui quase todo dia e ainda tenho que te lembrar das regras toda hora.**

— **Hum... tá nervosinho? Aposto que não deve achar tão ruim ter de vir aqui todo dia, Sentinela. Você trepa, você bebe, você arruma briga... Aqui tem tudo que você gosta que eu sei.** — riu divertida.

— **Você não sabe de nada de mim, Berta... Nem é paga para saber de mim, é paga para saber da movimentação dos albaneses. Então, faça seu trabalho e não torra a porra do meu saco.**

A mulher deu um leve sorriso, cruzou as pernas torneadas e também encostou-se no encosto da cadeira, encarando o rosto sombrio do homem.

— **Quer saber por que o cara das Arábias veio aqui, né?**

— **Eu sei que ele veio comprar escravas, isso não é novidade.** — o homem disse logo depois de dar um gole na bebida que tinha como companhia, uma dose de vodca pura — **Quero saber quem era o homem que negociava com ele, o loiro do cabelo de cantor de conjunto de rock americano.**

— **Humm... o loiro tesudo você quer dizer.** — a mulher sorriu maliciosa, depois apanhou o copo de vodca do homem sentado à mesa e deu um gole farto fazendo uma careta em seguida.

— **Poupe-me da sua opinião. Ela não me interessa**. — disse ele inclinando-se para frente — **Ele nunca veio aqui antes. Tem pinta de estrangeiro...**

— **Grego**. — ela disse ao interrompê-lo — **Precisamente falando.**

A expressão do homem se transfigurou numa carranca séria, misto de confusão e surpresa.

— **Grego? Nessas bandas?**

— **Sim. Ele ficou enchendo meus ouvidos lá em cima com a dor de cotovelo dele. Falava em grego achando que eu não entendia nada.**

— **O que ele disse?... A negociação com o Sheik foi concluída?**

— **Me parece que não.** — ela informou enquanto abria uma embalagem de goma de mascar e jogava dentro na boca — **Ele falou algo sobre trabalhar por conta própria, que precisava levantar uma grana aí para fugir com uma puta que se meteu com uma dívida em um bordel grego... pelo menos foi o que eu entendi.** — mascava o chiclete enquanto encarava um ponto qualquer no centro da mesa, como se estivesse procurando na memória as palavras exatas que Milo havia dito dentro do quarto momentos antes.

— **E o que mais ele disse?** — o homem perguntou sem muito ânimo.

— **Sei lá... ele estava bem na merda... Parece que veio até aqui para negociar com o Sheik, mas por algum motivo a negociação não deu certo, e agora está correndo contra o tempo porque a tal puta lá da Grécia está grávida, e ele quer tirá-la da vida antes que ela tenha os bebês**. — interrompeu-se para soltar uma gargalhada sonora — **Ai... esse cara não existe. A puta está grávida do cafetão, pelo que entendi, e ele quer tirá-la do bordel e fugir com ela e os filhos do cara... Pobre coitado. O que a paixão não faz com a gente.**

— **Hum...** — grunhiu o homem ao dar um gole na vodca, pensativo —... **E ele disse o nome dessa vadia que está grávida? Ou o nome da zona onde ela trabalha?... Ele disse algum nome?**

— **Ah, sei lá... Espera!... Sim... ele disse algo... Hum... Poderoso Chefe?... Não... Grande Chefe? Espera, não era isso... Uhm... Grande Mestre! Sim! Grande Mestre.**

— **Grande Mestre?** — o homem repetiu erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

— **Sim, Isso mesmo! Grande Mestre. Foi a única coisa mais perto de um nome que ele disse... Pode nem ser um nome, né? Grande Mestre, que brega.**

— **Sim, pode nem ser um nome, como pode ser uma informação pertinente.** — disse o homem enquanto metia a mão dentro do bolso do paletó que vestia para retirar um pequeno gravador que já estava acionado desde a chegada da mulher à mesa — **Um homem grego que despencou da Grécia até aqui para negociar escravas com um Sheik, o que já o coloca em uma situação suspeita, visto que se trata, então, de um atravessador em um território sob nosso comando. Não fechou o negócio porque estava com dor de cotovelo por causa de uma puta que está grávida de um cafetão grego...**

— **Ah! Ele citou outra coisa que acho que vai gostar de saber também... Ele disse que a tal vadia que está gravida é obrigada a se prostituir para pagar uma dívida do cafetão grego aos... russos.** — mandou um beijo no ar para o homem que a encarava curioso e atento — **E ele também falou algo sobre consumir veneno de escorpião... Olha, vou te falar, Sentinela, aquele lá tudo que tem de lindo, fogoso e competente na cama tem de maluco e ingênuo. Coitado, vai sofrer ainda muito na vida por causa de mulher.**

O homem acionou o botão ao lado do gravador interrompendo a gravação.

— **Bom trabalho, Berta. Já tenho o suficiente.** — disse com voz pigarrenta.

Santuário de Atena, Grécia.

Casa de Aquário, 05:12am

Camus cruzou o corredor que levava ao quarto de Hyoga a passos lentos e silenciosos. Havia passado a madrugada acordado desde que atendera ao celular, pensando no que faria assim que o Sol despontasse no horizonte anunciando um novo dia.

Tinha que tomar uma atitude nada fácil, mas não tinha escolha.

Entrou no quarto piscando os olhos algumas vezes para se acostumar com a penumbra, então caminhou até a cama sentando-se na estreita beirada. Olhou pesaroso para as duas pessoas que dormiam abraçadas e tranquilas entre os lençóis de fino tecido francês com estampas de cristais de gelo e graciosos pinguins. Soltou um suspiro pesado.

Inclinou ligeiramente o corpo para o lado até seus lábios tocarem a face pálida do homem que dormia, então a beijou com ternura antes de lhe acordar sussurrando em seu ouvido.

— Afrodite... _Mon amour_... Acorde. — deu outro beijo no rosto do pisciano, no cantinho dos lábios ligeiramente pintados de rosa —... _Ma belle rose_... acorde.

Afrodite franziu a testa e remexeu-se na cama. No movimento Hyoga fez o mesmo virando-se para o lado, mas sem despertar.

— Hum... Camy... Já é de manhã? — murmurou o pisciano entreabrindo os olhos e se espreguiçando — Não ouvi o despertador... já vou subir para Peixes...

— _Non... non_ te acordei para subir para sua casa antes do Sol nascer. — o francês sussurrou acariciando a franja do namorado, aproveitando para correr os olhos pelos traços belos de seu rosto para contemplar a beleza única do homem que tanto amava.

— Não? Então me acordou pra trepar? Hum... Nossa Camus, eu adoro ser acordado no meio da noite pra trepar! — sussurrou o sueco já fazendo menção em se levantar.

— Shiii... para com isso, seu safado. Eu te acordei porque preciso conversar com você e _non_ posso esperar o Sol nascer.

— Conversar? — Afrodite perguntou apreensivo, já apoiando os cotovelos no colchão para encarar o rosto de Aquário — Hyoguinha está aqui, então não é nada com ele. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— _Oui,_ aconteceu. — trocaram um olhar apreensivo, tenso, ansioso — Afrodite... Eu e Hyoga vamos partir... Hoje ainda, se possível.

— O... o que?

— Vou voltar para Moscou e levarei meu filho comigo.

 ***Negrito - traduzido do árabe**


	23. O prelúdio da tempestade

**************************Cap 23 O prelúdio da tempestade.**************************

— Voltar para Moscou? Mas... assim? De repente? — Afrodite sussurrou encarando os olhos austeros de Camus enquanto contraia as sobrancelhas — Está querendo dizer que...

— Estou querendo dizer exatamente o que te disse lá no quarto. — o francês o interrompeu, depois cruzou os braços e encostou-se na escrivaninha atrás de si. Estavam no escritório, lugar para onde rumaram para poderem conversar sem que acordassem Hyoga — Você sabia que nossa estadia aqui seria breve, Afrodite. Eu me ausentei dos assuntos da Vory apenas pelo tempo necessário para que Hyoga e eu pudéssemos nos recuperar do luto pela morte de Natássia.

— Sim... eu sei, mas... — o pisciano murmurou piscando os olhos.

— Já fiquei tempo demais... Minha presença em Moscou é crucial e como um dos Vors muitas coisas dependem de mim. Negociações estão paradas, acordos estão pendentes... Dimitri está fazendo vista grossa, mas sei que já deve estar desconfiado de algo, e tudo que _non_ precisamos agora é levantar qualquer tipo de suspeitas.

Afrodite soltou um suspiro ruidoso, depois baixou a cabeça e com os dedos longos e delicados tateou um dos botões do pijama azul marinho de seda que vestia, o qual pertencia a Camus.

— Eu achei que... fosse demorar mais... — Peixes abandonou o botão que manuseava com movimentos repetitivos e ao erguer o olhar novamente encarou os olhos avelãs do francês com melancolia —... Como vai ser, Camus?

— Como vai ser o quê?

— Como vou ficar longe do meu loirudinho?

Aquário sentiu o peito apertar e um nó em sua garganta se formar.

— Afrodite, _non_ vai mudar nada. Continuará vendo ele sempre que quiser. — disse com voz mansa.

— Mas como... — Peixes deu alguns passos para frente, parando a poucos centímetros do aquariano —... Como vai ficar a Afrodite? A amazona de Peixes? — sussurrou.

— _Non_ sei... eu...

Camus piscou os olhos e espirou fundo. Evitou por alguns instantes aqueles olhos aquamarines que eram poços de incertezas e melancolia, depois os encarou novamente buscando neles a força que precisava.

— Temos que seguir, Afrodite. Temos que manter a farsa... pelo menos por agora. — disse levando uma das mãos aos cabelos em um claro sinal de desconforto — Um passo em falso, um deslize mínimo e as nossas vidas estão em risco... especialmente a de Hyoga. Todos sabem que agora ele é meu elo mais fraco...

— Dadá todo poderoso! — o pisciano suspirou fechando os olhos.

— Você pode ir nos visitar na Rússia sempre que quiser. Hyoga vai sentir muito a sua falta, e eu também... Mas, por _Dieu_ , _non_ pode continuar fazendo o que fazia antes, _non_ pode ir como minha sobrinha muçulmana ou como a vendedora de enciclopédias... Terá que ser o mais discreto possível. Use de suas habilidades de cavaleiro para ser invisível ao nos visitar. Para Hyoga você continuará sendo a amazona de Peixes, mas para os outros terá de ter outra identidade.

Afrodite franziu a testa e olhou interrogativamente para o aquariano.

— Pela deusa... parece que você só pensa pelo lado prático. — disse, com inusitada firmeza — Eu achei que... sei lá... fossemos acabar com o truque* quando ele estivesse um pouco mais recuperado da perda da mãe... mas... — suspirou esfregando o rosto com as mãos enquanto procurava organizar o turbilhão de pensamentos que tomavam sua mente —... Atena, isso é tão errado! Tão errado!... O que nós fizemos...

Um tanto irritado Camus desencostou o corpo da escrivaninha e caminhou alguns passos, dando as costas ao namorado.

— Alguém tem que pensar com a cabeça, e pelo jeito essa tarefa é minha. — o ruivo então se voltou de frente para o sueco e disse olhando firmemente em seus olhos — Você achou mesmo que poderíamos contar a verdade a Hyoga agora? Ele já nos entregou ao Misty, a quem mais pode entregar?

— Ah, nem cite o nome dessa cria do Tejo, por Dadá! — o sueco fez uma careta.

— Você me questiona sobre o que fizemos... O que acha que fizemos, Cavaleiro de Peixes? Nós salvamos a vida do Hyoga, salvamos a sua e também a minha. Foi isso que nós fizemos... Nosso relacionamento é tão proibido quanto impossível, Afrodite, e mesmo assim nós decidimos seguir com ele, mesmo sabendo que nunca seremos uma família normal, nunca teremos uma vida normal...

— E o que teremos?

— _Non_ sei... — baixou o olhar, evitando os olhos do namorado —... Mas agora, hoje, manter esse segredo para que possamos ficar juntos é tudo o que temos... É só essa _merde_ que temos. — soltou um suspiro cansado e voltou a encarar as íris aquamarines que o divisavam aflitas — Eu nunca tive escolhas, _ma belle rose_. _Non_ escolhi essa _merde_ de vida para mim, nem para Hyoga, muito menos para você. O mesmo destino que me fez cavaleiro também me fez Vor... Talvez a única escolha que fiz de verdade na minha vida foi amar você, Afrodite... Fizemos e continuaremos fazendo o que for necessário para ficarmos juntos e para protegermos Hyoga e... um dia, quem sabe, o amor que temos um pelo outro, e que cultivamos nele, seja capaz de fazê-lo nos perdoar por nossa mentira.

Um silêncio incômodo se fez entre eles.

Afrodite sabia que Camus tinha razão, e essa certeza do aquariano, somada à falta de escolha que lhes restava, no fundo lhe trazia uma estranha e contraditória sensação de alívio. Tinha ganhado a confiança, a admiração e o coração de Hyoga, e por nada nesse mundo arriscaria perder tudo isso, mesmo que carregasse no peito uma angustia que crescia a cada vez que se vestia de mulher para enganar o menininho.

Caminhou lentamente e pensativo até o francês e o abraçou enlaçando sua cintura.

— Que Atena te ouça! — sussurrou depositando um beijo no rosto sério do ruivo — Que um dia ele nos perdoe por isso, e se... se ele não for capaz de nos perdoar, então que ele nunca saiba a verdade... porque se antes, quando fiz meus votos e entreguei minha vida a Atena, eu não temia nada, hoje eu temo... Temo perder você, e perder o amor de Hyoga.

Camus retribuiu ao abraço apertando o corpo do namorado contra o seu. Tinham quase a mesma altura, mas em momentos como esse Afrodite parecia encolher em seus braços.

De forma carinhosa o francês acariciou os cabelos turquesa e os beijou com ternura.

— Eu também temo muitas coisas, _ma fleur_. Mas, temo ainda mais ficar longe de você... — apartou o abraço apenas para segurar no rosto belíssimo do pisciano com ambas as mãos e olhá-lo nos olhos —... Vá para Moscou. _Non_ quero que se afaste de nós... Continuarei vindo à Grécia, porém com menos frequência, e também _non_ poderei trazer Hyoga tanto quanto gostaria, mas você pode ir para lá. Tem as chaves da minha casa, pode seguir direto para lá e me esperar chegar do escritório. Já deixarei os empregados avisados e eles te receberão. _Non_ levantaremos suspeitas, porque é muito comum os homens da "família" manterem relacionamentos extras conjugais ou sigilosos com mulheres cuja identidade exige segredo absoluto, já que muitas delas são casadas...

— Hum... mas que bela "família" essa sua, heim!

— O ideal é que ninguém o veja, mas é obvio que logo saberão que eu tenho um _affair_ sigiloso com alguma dama misteriosa. — esboçou um sorriso sem graça — Deixaremos a identidade do meu _affair_ por conta da imaginação deles — ergueu o rosto do sueco e lhe deu um beijo suave nos lábios — Partirei no início da noite, então o que acha de aproveitarmos as horas que temos até lá com um passeio só entre nós três?

Afrodite olhou dentro daqueles olhos avelãs que tanto amava, que tanto o fazia sentir-se vivo, e certo de que faria tudo na vida para poder olhar para eles na certeza de que sua felicidade dependia de Camus estar a seu lado até o fim de seus dias respondeu com um sorriso afeiçoado.

— Eu acho ótimo... E já que foi bem cruel da sua parte me dar essa notícia assim, de supetão, sem um preparo, um aviso, nem nada, quem escolhe o passeio sou eu... Podia ter me dito antes que ia embora hoje, né santa? Eu teria me preparado psicologicamente... — suspirou, aborrecido e tristonho — Dadá, como vai ser sem o meu loirudinho aqui?

— _Mon amour_... eu também _non_ sabia que teria que partir assim, tão de repente. Fui tão pego de surpresa quanto você.

— Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Recebi um aviso.

— Aviso? Que aviso? De quem?

— Quanto menos você souber mais seguro estará, _ma fleur_. Só posso dizer que _non_ queria ter de me separar de você assim, de repente, mas _non_ tenho escolha. _Non_ posso ignorar esse aviso. — Camus deu mais um beijo no amado e levantou uma sobrancelha curioso — Vamos pensar somente em nós, pelo menos só por hoje. Já decidiu onde vamos passar o dia?

Afrodite apenas sorriu em resposta deixando o aquariano ainda mais curioso.

Enquanto Afrodite voltava para Peixes e os primeiros raios de Sol anunciavam o início de um novo dia, Camus dava andamento nos preparativos para seu regresso à Rússia. Teria que comunicar a Saga, arrumar algumas poucas bagagens, deixar instruções aos servos que faziam a manutenção de seu Templo durante sua ausência e ainda dar uma passada na Casa de Virgem, já que nesse curto período em que esteve no Santuário Hyoga se apegou muito a Shaka, e o Santo guardião da Sexta Casa ao menino. No futuro era certo que o filho de Camus e o pequeno Kiki seriam bons amigos.

Logo que Hyoga acordou, Aquário lhe deu um banho e preparou seu dejejum. Comiam juntos na cozinha enquanto esperavam por Afrodite que desceria assim que Gêmeos deixasse o Templo do Patriarca.

— **A gente vai passeá, papai?** — o pequeno perguntou enquanto devorava o cereal que lhe era servido.

— **Sim, nós vamos.** — o francês respondeu com um sorriso.

— **E vamo pá onde?** — continuou curioso o loirinho.

— **Isso só quem pode dizer é a Afrodite. Foi ela quem preparou o nosso passeio de hoje.** — respondeu o ruivo enquanto servia um pouco de suco de laranja ao filho, depois segurou em sua mãozinha e olhou firme em seus olhões azuis — **Hyoga, quero que aproveite o dia de hoje, está bem? Eu não pude te falar antes, mas nós voltaremos à Rússia no final do dia.**

O menininho arregalou os olhos e deixou a colher cair dentro do pratinho, esparramando um tanto de leite ao redor. Logo sua expressão mudou drasticamente e a surpresa passou a uma estranha sensação de medo que o fez marejar os olhos e querer chorar.

— **Eu... eu não quelo i.** — disse num murmúrio baixinho e lamurioso.

— **Hyoga...**

— **Eu não quelo i.**

— **Filho...**

— **Eu não quelo fica longe da Di.** — o murmúrio foi ainda mais sofrido quando ele revelou a razão de seu temor.

— **Não faz assim, meu filho, não precisa chorar. Você não vai ficar longe dela.** — disse Camus tentando acalma-lo — **Ela vai nos visitar em Moscou.**

— **Não.**

— **Hyoga, já tínhamos conversado sobre isso, filho. Já tínhamos combinado que íamos ficar aqui só por um tempo e voltaríamos para nossa casa, não foi? É isso que vamos fazer, e a Di vai nos visitar sempre que ela puder.**

— **E se ela não fô?** — perguntou apreensivo.

— **Mas é claro que ela vai.** — levou uma das mãos ao rosto do menino para enxugar as lágrimas.

— **Ela vai mesmo?**

— **Vai, ela me prometeu...** **E falando nela, olha quem acabou de chegar.**

Camus apontou para a porta de entrada da cozinha por onde Afrodite adentrava todo festeiro vestido com o que parecia ser uma saída de banho, um longo chemise azul turquesa que ia até a metade de suas coxas roliças. Por baixo, dada a transparência sutil do tecido, Peixes parecia usar um maiô preto de lycra todo fechado. Tinha os longuíssimos cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo e pela primeira vez usava pequenos enchimentos no peito para simular seios. Trazia em uma das mãos um enorme chapéu de palha e na outra uns óculos escuros, no pescoço o inseparável lencinho branco que usava para esconder o pomo de Adão.

O sorriso alegre e acolhedor disfarçava com excelência a melancolia que assolava sua alma. Não seria nada fácil para o sueco separar-se do namorado e do pequeno russo que em tão pouco tempo ganhara seu coração. Mesmo sabendo que essa separação era simplesmente uma questão de logística, visto que suas manhãs não seriam as mesmas sem que pudesse dividir a mesa do café com Camus e Hyoga. Suas noites também não teriam a mesma alegria, pois não poderia cantar para o menininho dormir, nem poderia amar Camus até cair em exaustão em seus braços.

No entanto, como dissera-lhe o francês, essa era a vida que tinha, e iria leva-la da melhor forma que conseguisse.

— **Diii!** — Hyoga rapidamente desceu da cadeira para correr animado em direção à "amazona", que assim que o viu foi a seu encontro já estendendo os braços para pegá-lo no colo.

— **Bom dia, meu loirudinho!** — Peixes beijou a bochecha do pequenino e recebeu outro beijinho carinho na sua em resposta — **Dormiu bem?**

— **Sim!** — ele balançou a cabeça efusivamente.

— **Que bom, porque vai precisar de muita energia hoje!**

— **Di, o papai disse que vamos embola... Você vai também?** — fez um biquinho, preocupado — **Vem com a gente, Di. Po favô!**

— **Meu amor, eu não posso ir.** — Afrodite respondeu com o coração partido olhando para aqueles olhos enormes azuis que o encaravam suplicantes — **Eu sou uma amazona, lembra? Eu não posso sair do Santuário.**

— **Mas, se o papai pode saí, po que você não pode?**

Afrodite olhou para Camus sem saber o que responder, mas este parecia ainda mais absorto.

— **Bem... é porque... o seu pai é homem. Homem pode sair, mulher não.** — disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça — **Aprenda uma coisa, meu amor. A vida é cruel com nós, mulheres. As leis não são as mesmas para nós, as regras também não, nem a diversão é a mesma... A vida para as mulheres é bem mais difícil e sem graça, então, meu narizinho de batata mais lindo desse mundo, trate muito bem as mulheres que cruzarão o seu caminho, viu? Porque a gente come o pão que Hades amassou!**

Camus não acreditava no que ouvia, muito menos no que via.

Apressado, antes que mais asneiras saíssem da boca do sueco, o francês se apressou em se juntar a eles para pegar o filho no colo e coloca-lo no chão.

— **Pronto, agora que já sabe por que ela não pode ir com a gente, corre para o banheiro, escove os dentes e depois vá para o quarto pegar as suas coisas. Daqui a pouco o papai vai lá te ajudar. Quanto mais cedo terminar, mais cedo saímos.**

— **Tá.**

Hyoga respondeu animado com a ideia do passeio e saiu em disparada pelo corredor.

Assim que viu o filho a uma distância segura, Camus franziu a testa e puxou Afrodite pelo braço até o fundo do aposento.

— Vem cá! Mas, por _Dieu_! Que _merde_ é essa que você está usando, Afrodite? Ficou doido? Como quer se passar por mulher usando um maiô? — sussurrou com voz firme e alterada.

— Ué, não foi você que disse para eu usar minhas habilidades, gata? Pois bem, já que vamos seguir com a mentira, eu que não vou deixar de fazer as coisas que gosto, nem que acho que farão bem para Hyoga. Hoje quero leva-lo à praia. Está um dia lindo, quente, ensolarado, e já que ele vai ter que voltar para aquele país frio e careta, quero que ele leve uma lembrança gostosa da Grécia. Quero que ele saiba que aqui é o seu porto seguro, um lar de verdade. Quero leva-lo à praia, fazê-lo sentir o calor gostoso do sol, o cheiro do mar, o som das ondas... E para ir à praia eu preciso de um maiô, né santa? — colocou o chapelão e os óculos em cima do sofá e começou a desabotoar o chemise — Eu sei o que você deve estar se perguntando, com o que você deve estar preocupado, mas minhas habilidades vão muito além do que a senhora imagina, meu amor. — deu uma piscadinha e com um só movimento tão rápido quanto uma rajada de vento abriu o chemise revelando seu corpo apenas com o maiô — Tcharãn! E ai? O que você achou?

Camus soltou o braço do namorado direcionando o olhar diretamente para o meio de suas pernas.

Os olhos do francês se abriram tanto que pareciam querer pular das orbitas, tamanho o susto que tomou.

— _Non de Dieu!_ Cadê seu pau, Afrodite?

O volume que sempre estivera ali havia desaparecido por completo. No meio das pernas de Afrodite não havia absolutamente nada, nenhum sinal de seus genitais.

O ruivo sentiu a garganta secar, os músculos de seu corpo inteiro tremer, o coração disparar dentro do peito. Estava estupefato, desacreditando no que seus olhos viam, até que, num gesto instintivo, levou uma das mãos à região genital do pisciano como que para constatar que não estava delirando, então ao encostar no local e comprovar que de fato não havia volume nenhum ali a recolheu num gesto brusco, assustado, recuando um passo para trás.

— _Putain de merde!_ O que você fez com seus bagos?

Peixes deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

— Você devia ver a sua cara! — o pisciano riu ainda mais — Tá tudo aqui, santa. — abriu ligeiramente as pernas e colocou a própria mão entre elas — Pau, bolas, toda a sua área de lazer está aqui, _mon amour_ , do jeitinho que você gosta... Bem, nem tanto como você gosta, né. Aliás, é bom você ficar meio longe de mim hoje, Camy, porque se você me deixar com tesão vai ser bem desconfortável... Vem cá, me dá sua mão.

Sem aviso algum, Afrodite agarrou o pulso de Camus e com um puxão posicionou a mão do francês em seu baixo ventre, o fazendo tocar na região onde se localiza o canal inguinal.

— Toca... mas com cuidado, essa região é sensível... Aprendi o truque com um cara que trabalhava para o Polly. Ele era strepper, mas hoje é uma das mais famosas Drag Queens de Atenas. Virou até cantora! Nunca achei que um dia fosse ter de trucar* meu pau. Alôca! — riu de maneira divertida — A vida é mesmo uma caixa de sapato.

— É de bombons... A vida é uma caixa de bombons... — Camus o corrigiu, ainda que estivesse meio distraído e absorto, porém logo recobrou a concentração e a seriedade — Isso é o seu testículo? — falou em voz bem baixa, encarando os olhos azuis do pisciano enquanto ainda tateava seu corpo.

— É... e o outro está do outro lado.

— E o pau?... _Dieu_ , Afrodite, seu pau não é nada pequeno, como conseguiu escondê-lo assim?

— O testículo a gente coloca ai dentro. O pau a gente puxa para trás. — indicou fazendo um gesto com as mãos — Por isso eu disse que é melhor ficar longe de mim, inclusive desde já... Tá me deixando com tesão. — afastou a mão de Camus e iniciou um exercício de respiração.

Aquário olhava para Peixes enquanto enfiava os dedos entre as madeixas da farta franja ruiva, ainda meio abalado.

— Isso... é...

— Truque. Está tudo aqui, mas escondidinho!

— _Dieu!_ Você é maluco!... _Alors_ , com truque ou sem truque acho que essa ideia de ir à praia _non_ é muito adequada. Esqueceu que a mãe de Hyoga morreu afogada? Que ele próprio quase morreu afogado? Ele viu tudo, Afrodite. _Non_ sei se Hyoga vai gostar da água.

— Como acha que eu iria me esquecer de uma coisa como essa? — deu um passo à frente aproximando-se de Camus até poder tocar seu rosto, onde fez uma leve carícia — Para alguma coisa importante a Afrodite tem que servir, não acha? Ou acha que ela só existe para servir salsichas com calda de chocolate no jantar, ou para afastar pesadelos horríveis cantando para ele dormir? Eu aceitei essa loucura, Camus, então eu farei tudo que tiver a meu alcance para fazer de Hyoga uma criança feliz e um homem forte e corajoso... Quem sabe até um cavaleiro de Atena!

— Cavaleiro ou Vor... Sendo meu filho ele _non_ escapará desse destino. — respondeu com um suspiro cansado.

Camus não estava muito convencido, mas uma coisa era certa, sabia melhor que ninguém do poder que Afrodite tinha de despertar sentimentos nos outros, como despertou em si, e com Hyoga sabia que não seria diferente.

— _Bien_. Só vamos com calma, está bem? Se ele reagir mal, se ficar triste ou apavorado, iremos para outro lugar. — disse o aquariano.

— Feito. — o sueco respondeu com um sorriso e um beijo ligeiro nos lábios do namorado.

— Bom... Agora a parte prática. Como iremos à praia? — Camus perguntou em tom sério — As praias da Grécia são muito povoadas, principalmente as que ficam por aqui, em Atenas.

— Abafa! Eu já pensei em tudo, _mon amour._ A praia menos frequentada por civis é a que fica no Cabo Súnion...

— Porque a vigilância do Santuário é mais concentrada lá, espertão. Eu _non_ acredito, Afrodite.

— Eu que não acredito, santa! Você não confia mesmo em mim, né? Ah, tá boa! — apanhou o óculos e o chapéu que havia deixado sobre o sofá, depois voltou a encarar os olhos de Camus — A Leste do Cabo Súnion, uns 5 quilómetros, existe uma pequena passagem entre os rochedos que leva a uma trilha. Pouca gente conhece esse lugar. Eu o descobri quando era adolescente enquanto estava dando uns pega escondido no... Abafa... Bom, com uns 40 minutos de caminhada se chega a uma pequena praia paradisíaca.

— Hum... _non_ sei... pode ser arriscado demais acessar essa região.

— Não quando se é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, _mon amour_! — deu uma piscadinha — Uma das nossas maiores habilidades não é ser invisível aos olhos dos inimigos? Tão rápidos quanto a velocidade da Luz! Tão silenciosos quanto a propagação do som no vácuo? Eu sei que você pode passar tranquilamente pela vigilância do Cabo Súnion.

— _Dieu_! Por que eu ainda dou ouvidos a você?

— Porque você não vive sem mim. — sorriu enquanto colocava os óculos e o chapéu — Eu vou na frente. Disse ao Saga que hoje passaria o dia em Atenas fazendo compras para o Templo das Bacantes, já que Mu está de férias e delegou essa tarefa à mim. Quando você e Hyoga cruzarem a passagem pelos rochedos e chegarem à trilha, eu fecharei a entrada com um roseiral. Estaremos seguros.

— Como vou saber como chegar nessa passagem pelos rochedos?

— Olhe para o chão. — disse o pisciano enquanto caminhava para a porta de saída.

Camus balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro em negação, mas nos lábios havia um sorriso.

— Peixinho... Só você mesmo para me convencer a fazer esses disparates...

As pétalas de rosas deixadas no caminho pelo Santo de Peixes guiou Aquário e o filho até a tal praia. Afrodite não tinha exagerado quando disse que o lugar era paradisíaco. Uma pequena orla, de não mais que dois quilómetros que guardava um paraíso de areia branca e água cristalina.

Já estavam ali há pouco mais de uma hora. Hyoga havia ficado encantado com a areia fina quentinha e a gostosa sensação de enterrar os pezinhos nela, mas nem quisera chegar perto da água.

Tinham levado alguns comes e bebes, toalhas e uma muda de roupa para cada um, já que não podiam chegar ao Santuário no final da tarde exibindo um look praiano.

Apesar do clima brando do outono, fazia um dia quente, ensolarado, propício para mandar embora medos obscuros e traumas ainda recentes.

— **Vamos filho. Não há perigo nenhum, estou segurando você.**

Camus estava na margem segurando Hyoga pelos braços. Com toda calma do mundo tentava mergulhar os pezinhos do filho na água do mar, mas cada vez que abaixava o menininho ele encolhia as perninhas em completo desespero. Não era a temperatura da água, já que, criado na Rússia desde o nascimento, o frio jamais seria um empecilho para o pequenino. Era o medo!

— **Não... me tila daqui papai, não queloo**. — o pequeno protestava quase aos prantos.

— **Por deus, filho, estamos na beiradinha, olha... Não tem perigo nenhum. Vamos só molhar os pezinhos. O papai está te segurando firme, está vendo?** — Camus apertava o braço do filho com cuidado, demonstrando que não iria solta-lo, e mais uma vez tentava abaixar o loirinho até a água — **Vou abaixar você bem devagar...**

Para azar do pequeno russo, e agora também do pai, quando Hyoga finalmente encostou a pontinha dos pés na água uma pequena onda veio e o acertou em cheio o molhando até pouco acima dos joelhos. Foi o suficiente para desencadear um gatilho negativo na criança que começou a gritar e chorar descontroladamente, fazendo com que Camus o levantasse e o segurasse no colo com força tentando acalma-lo.

— **NÃO QUELO ENTÁ, EU QUELO I EMBOLAAA, EU TO COM MEDO, VAMO EMBOLAAA...**

— **Está bem, filho, calma, o papai está aqui. Nada de ruim vai acontecer, Hyoga, fique calmo, está no meu colo.**

Com certa dificuldade o ruivo fez o pequeno parar de chorar, mas em compensação, o filho se agarrou em seu pescoço, demonstrando não querer soltar tão cedo.

De testa franzida, olhar analítico e feições preocupadas, Afrodite observava a cena. Sabia que não seria tarefa fácil mandar embora o medo enraizado na alma pueril do pequeno menino russo, e que Camus não seria, de fato, a pessoa certa a cumprir essa tarefa. Não que o francês não estivesse verdadeiramente empenhado, mas o próprio Camus tinha também seus medos enraizados, traumas infantis a serem faceados, e uma vida dura a seguir pela frente.

Ambos precisavam de ajuda, e ele era o único que podia ajuda-los.

Com Camus ele já havia conseguido grande progresso, e não desistiria até fazer o homem que amava libertar-se por completo das amarras impostas por sua própria mente e pelo meio que o cercava. Exigir-lhe-ia tempo. Tempo e dedicação. Mas agora era a vez de Hyoga.

— Deixe-me tentar. — o sueco disse num sussurro ao pé do ouvido do francês, enquanto lhe colocava a mão sobre o ombro imprimindo leve pressão.

Aquário virou o rosto para o lado e encontrou o par de olhos aquamarines a lhe divisarem com ternura e decisão. Não pensou duas vezes. Recuou um passo e entregou, confiante, Hyoga aos braços de Afrodite. O menininho logo soltou o pescoço de Camus para atracar-se ao da "amazona".

— **Heeey, meu loirudinho. Por que está chorando?** — Peixes fazia uma voz doce, melodiosa, enquanto assumia a postura ereta trazendo o pequeno em seu colo.

— **Eu não quelo i na água, Di.** — disse o loirinho entre uma fungada e outra.

— **Vou te contar uma história... Você sabia que existe um cara, um senhor barbudo que usa um Tridente, que controla toda essa água aqui e também a que existe nos mares de todo o mundo?** — disse enquanto avançava para dentro da orla, com a água já batendo em seus tornozelos — **E que esse cara, que se chama Poseidon, é um deus e é tio da deusa Atena, aquela para quem o seu pai e eu juramos lutar?**

Hyoga fungou, olhando para o rosto sereno e belo da "amazona", capturado totalmente.

— **Sabia que ele, o Poseidon, tem um filho que é um cavalo branco com asas de águia? Quer dizer, asas bem maiores que as de águia, já que ele é um cavalo, né! Seriam, então, asas de condor?** — Peixes continuou pensativo.

— **Mas cavalo não tem asa, Di.** — disse Hyoga, que tinha parado de choramingar.

— **Ah, mas esse tem! Ele se chama Pégaso, e ele ajudou um moço muito bonito e valente, chamado Perseu, a derrotar um dos monstros mais terríveis que já existiu nesse mundo. O malassombrado Kraken! Um cafuçu que comia gente e que morava no fundo do mar.**

Hyoga arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

— **Ah! Não, não! Não se preocupe! O Kraken não mora mais no mar. Ele foi derrotado pelo Perseu e pelo Pégaso, mas o Poseidon sim, ele existe e mora no mar, controlando as ondas, as marés, as correntes marítimas e todas as criaturas que vivem nos oceanos. Sabe por quê?**

— **Po que, Di?**

— **Porque ele descobriu que não era ele quem devia temer as águas, por mais revoltas, profundas e misteriosas que elas fossem, mas sim as águas que deveriam temê-lo, porque ele era dono de suas próprias vontades, ele era o senhor de seus medos, e sendo o deus de si próprio, quem poderia botar medo nele?**

Quando Hyoga se deu por si a água do mar batia-lhe nos joelhos dobrados em paralelo ao tronco de Afrodite, que tinha avançado até a água lhe bater um pouco acima da cintura.

Camus seguia logo atrás deles, admirado pela cena que via. Parecia que Afrodite tinha mesmo o poder de despertar nele e no filho coragem para enfrentarem todos os medos.

Tão mergulhado o pequenino estava na história que a "amazona" lhe contava, que estranhamente não temeu. Ainda com as imagens de cavalos de alados, senhores barbudos, peixes e outras criaturas moldadas por sua fértil imaginação infantil a lhe dançarem graciosas na mente, curvou ligeiramente o corpinho para baixo, sempre segurando com firmeza na alça do maiô de Afrodite para se apoiar, e tocou a água cristalina, vendo seus dedinhos imersos naquele espelho translucido.

Afrodite sorriu, com os olhos marejados de emoção.

— **Você também é um menino dono de suas vontades, Hyoga. Você é o senhor dos seus medos, meu amor, por isso, nem água, nem nada desse mundo pode te impedir de ser quem você quiser, nem de alcançar o que você sonhar...** — levou uma das mãos até a mãozinha que Hyoga tinha submersa e segurou em seus dedinhos delicadamente —... **Não tenha medo da água... Seja mais bravo que ela, a domine!**

— **Mas... ela levou a mamãe.** — disse o russo assumindo um semblante tristonho.

Afrodite então segurou no rostinho do pequeno e o fez olhar para si.

— **Você ainda é muito pequenininho para entender certas coisas da vida, meu loirudinho, mas um dia você vai entender. Por enquanto, só tem que confiar em mim. Você confia?**

— **Confio, Di.**

— **Não foi a água que levou sua mamãe. Foram pessoas. Pessoas ruins. O mundo está cheio desses cafuçu do mal. A água é inocente, e você não deve ter medo dela, ela quem deve ter medo de você... Um dia você vai dominá-la sozinho, mas enquanto você for essa coisa fofa de nariz de batatinha eu vou te ajudar a dominá-la. Sempre vou estar junto de você, combinado?** — disse com um sorriso belo e impossível de ser ignorado.

— **Combinado!** — Hyoga respondeu com o mesmo sorriso empolgado, já que aquela era um promessa que colocava Afrodite sempre por perto de si.

Quando se deram conta novamente estavam com a água a bater na cintura de Hyoga e no peito do Santo de Peixes, então Afrodite retirou os pés do chão de areia e passou a nadar de costas com o loirinho apoiado em seu peito, que aos poucos foi abrindo os bracinhos e batendo as perninhas ensaiando as primeiras movimentações na água.

Riam e conversavam, distraídos e felizes, enquanto eram observados por Camus, que maravilhado pela cena se aproximou dos dois para também partilhar daquele momento de alegria.

Era tão raro para o ruivo um momento de paz e tranquilidade como aquele que mal acreditava que de fato estava ali, curtindo dos pequenos prazeres da vida, de momentos familiares dos quais nunca se julgou digno.

O tempo passou depressa e logo as brincadeiras na água e os castelinhos de areia se tornaram uma lembrança prazerosa na memória dos três.

Naquela noite, no Santuário, as rosas do jardim da sagrada Casa de Peixes não exibiam o viço e a exuberância costumeira.

Camus e Hyoga já haviam partido para Moscou, e Afrodite chorava de saudades.

Moscou, Rússia, 21:20pm

— **Hum, então finalmente está voltando... Entendo!... O seu lugar sempre foi aqui, com sua família de verdade, Camus.** — a voz grave e pigarrenta de Dimitri soou baixa, um tanto severa. Falava com os lábios pálidos quase pregados ao telefone enquanto raspava a unha suja contra uma marca antiga feita com lâmina na madeira escura de sua escrivaninha —... **Faça isso então, organize-se, acomode o garoto, mas quero você as 02:15 em ponto no Cassino. Estarei lá para a negociata e quero você a meu lado... Sim, o aguardo no local de costume... Seja bem vindo de volta.**

O Vor máximo da perigosa Vory v Zakone retornou o telefone ao gancho soltando um suspiro enfastiado. O telefonema de Camus havia lhe trazido certo alívio. Na verdade tinha lhe tirado um peso e tanto das costas, já que um homem com o poder e a liderança de Camus lhe fazia grande falta quando era preciso lidar com assuntos de alta periculosidade, como a negociação daquela noite no Cassino.

— **Já não era sem tempo...** — resmungou o velho patriarca enquanto coçava a pele flácida abaixo do queixo.

Levou a mão até uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e de lá retirou uma caixa dourada, fina, um porta charutos. Apanhou um e o acendeu pacientemente, dando uma longa tragada enquanto recostava as costas largas no encosto da luxuosa cadeira de couro negro e analisava os dizeres na caixa.

O escritório na cobertura do Hotel Leningradskaya, localizado na Praça Vermelha, tinha um cheiro forte, misto de fumaça de charuto, whisky, mofo e corrupção. Havia uma parede de tijolo colonial que abrigava uma grande janela, coberta por pesadas cortinas de veludo bordô, onde ao lado uma estante de madeira abrigava algumas peças de arte e três graciosos vasos de Rosa Canina, popularmente conhecida como Rosa Brava, planta nativa da Ásia Ocidental.

Dimitri levantou os olhos dos dizeres na caixa de charutos com um semblante pensativo, intrigado, então levantou-se vagarosamente e caminhou até a estante ao lado da janela soltando baforadas de fumaça fétida pelo caminho.

Frente à antiga peça de madeira puída, apanhou uma tesoura de jardinagem que jazia sobre uma das prateleira e com a delicadeza de um ourives passou a podar os galhos de uma das pequenas roseiras. A jardinagem ornamental era um de seus mais apaixonados hobbies, e as Rosas Bravas, como eram popularmente conhecidas na região, seus xodós. Uma planta de delicadeza e poder único, usada tanto para fins medicinais quanto para agradar os olhos até do mais duro e cruel dos homens.

Enquanto cortava os finos galhos da roseira, o Vor pensava no telefonema de Camus, até que ouviu o som de pancadas ligeiras na porta.

Ficou a escuta por um momento, sem abandonar a poda da adorada planta.

— **Entre.** — disse finalmente, ainda concentrado no que fazia.

Quando a porta se abriu um homem alto, semblante firme, vestido em um terno negro de corte impecável que só deixava à mostra as mãos muito tatuadas e a cabeça raspada, anunciou:

— **Meu Vor, um tal de Sentinela deseja falar com o senhor.** — disse firme. Era um de seus seguranças particulares — **Ele diz que porta um material que pode ser de seu interesse.**

Dimitri arqueou uma das grossas sobrancelhas grisalhas, congelando no ar o movimento que fazia com a tesoura de jardinagem.

— **Mande entrar.** — disse por fim, continuando a podar a rosa enquanto mastigava a ponta do charuto em sua boca entre uma baforada de fumaça e outra.

Quando o Sentinela entrou na sala ainda trazia consigo uma pequena bagagem de mão. Havia acabado de chegar da Albânia e pegara um taxi direto do Aeroporto Internacional de Sheremetyevo para o Hotel Leningradskaya.

— **Sente-se. Fique a vontade.** — disse Dimitri dando uma olhada rápida para o homem que adentrava a sala, depois podou mais dois ramos da roseira e devolveu a tesoura para a prateleira — **Enfim parece que pegamos algum peixe naquele pardieiro albanês? Não me agrada pagar informantes se nunca me trazem nenhuma informação pertinente.** — resmungou enquanto caminhava de volta à escrivaninha.

— **Se é pertinente ou não só quem pode dizer é o senhor.** — disse o Sentinela, que já sentando abria apressado o zíper da jaqueta que vestia — **Eu só posso dizer que é, no mínimo... incomum.**

O patriarca da Vory v Zakone puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e se sentou, pousando o charuto em um cinzeiro de bronze.

— **Vejamos...** — falou recostando-se à cadeira e cruzando as pernas.

O Sentinela então retirou o gravador do bolso e o colocou sobre a escrivaninha.

— **Parece que um homem grego andou tentado fazer negócios com gente graúda em território nosso, claro, sem nosso conhecimento.** — disse o Sentinela.

— **Você disse, grego?** — Dimitri descruzou as pernas e inclinou o corpo ligeiramente para frente, olhando para o gravador com a testa franzida, verdadeiramente curioso.

— **Sim, e pelo visto a negociação envolvia grana alta, mas por algum motivo o grego deu para trás... Ou os albaneses estão querendo nos passar a perna, ou o nosso pessoal da Grécia não é tão confiável quanto o senhor acredita.**

Dimitri respirou fundo, pesado. Sentiu um estranho aperto no peito.

— **Me dá isso aqui.** — falou o Vor apanhado nas mãos o gravador e já apertando play.

A voz suave da prostituta soou pela sala, e por alguns minutos era só isso que se podia ouvir. Durante todo o áudio gravado Dimitri ficara sério, concentrado, e quando a reprodução terminou o Sentinela não sabia decifrar o sentimento que via estampado no rosto cheio de vincos do Vor.

— **Meu senhor? A informação é relevante?** — arriscou-se em perguntar o homem.

Dimitri então abriu uma das gavetas e nela depositou o gravador, trancando com uma pequena chave, a qual guardou dentro do bolso de seu colete de alfaiataria.

— **Seus serviços serão muito bem recompensados, Sentinela. Está dispensado, pode se retirar. Procure Romanov no restaurante. Ele irá lhe pagar a passagem aérea e a estadia na Albânia. Quero que volte para lá o quanto antes. Agora saia.** — foi tudo que disse o patriarca.

Assim que o Sentinela deixou sua sala, o rosto de Dimitri contorceu-se em uma carranca grotesca. Irritado deu uma pancada contra a madeira e voltou o charuto à boca, o acendendo com as mãos ainda meio trêmulas.

— **Malditos gregos...** — rosnou mastigando o charuto.

Enfiou a mão no colete e de um bolso interno na lateral retirou um aparelho de celular. Discou um número sendo prontamente atendido no instante seguinte.

— **Tenho um serviço para você... Não, é para agora... Você irá para a Grécia, Atenas, eu lhe darei as coordenadas precisas... Não, não envolva o ruivo, você vai se reportar direto a mim... Aliás, não quero que ele te veja, nem saiba que está por lá... Sim, terá que ser invisível... Não venha ao meu escritório, não me procure pessoalmente, não quero que ninguém o veja comigo... O bordel grego... Preciso saber tudo o que anda acontecendo por lá... Você será meus olhos,** _ **Chernyy Yastreb(1)...**_ **Se provar sua eficácia e lealdade, eu mesmo tatuarei suas estrelas nos ombros... Não falhe.**

Chernyy Yastreb = falcão negro

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Cafuçu** — sujeito grosseiro, estúpido, limitado, mal educado.

 **Malassombrado** — pessoa ruim, malvada, com más intenções.

 **Trucar** – esconder.

 **Truque** – ato de esconder as genitais masculinos.

 **NEGRITO** – traduzido do francês nas partes que compreendem os diálogos entre Hyoga, Camus e Afrodite.

Traduzido do russo nas partes que compreendem os diálogos entre Dimitri e Sentinela.

Chernyy yastreb = Falcão negro


	24. Persistir na raiva é como Parte 1

**************************Cap 24 Persistir na raiva é como segurar um carvão em brasa. Parte 1 **************************

Uma semana após a volta de Camus e Hyoga à Rússia.

Escadaria dos fundos do Templo de Virgem, 17:18 pm.

Há alguns degraus da entrada dos fundos do Sexto Templo Saga deteve seus passos.

Soltou um suspiro resignado enquanto olhava para as paredes de rochas milenares da construção por dois segundos, até que sua atenção foi atraída quando sentiu seu braço ser puxado.

— Saga, o que foi? — disse Geisty que também deteve sua caminhada assim que percebeu que o noivo havia parado — Por que parou?

— Não... não foi nada. — o grego respondeu reticente meneando a cabeça, depois desceu um degrau se pondo ao lado da amazona que lhe sorria gentilmente.

— _Amore mio_ , não se preocupe. Vai correr tudo bem, na paz e tranquilidade. — disse a amazona ao perceber a apreensão discreta do cavaleiro — A sua ideia foi ótima, e tem meu total apoio. Se vamos começar uma nova etapa em nossas vidas nada melhor que começarmos com o pé direito. Sem falar que eu adorei sua iniciativa. — o trouxe para junto de si lhe confortando com um abraço carinhoso, procurando injetar ânimo no amado, que estava visivelmente desconfortável.

— Que bom que gostou. — sorriu timidamente.

— E também fiquei muito orgulhosa! — ela lhe acariciou o ombro com um toque tranquilizador — O primeiro passo tinha que partir de um dos lados, não é mesmo?

— Eh... e tinha que ser justo do meu... — Saga reclamou fazendo um muxoxo.

— Exato! E em hipótese alguma eu vou deixar você desistir... É importante para você, Saga, e também para mim. — disse firme a amazona — Agora vamos, cavaleiro. Chega de perder tempo.

Gêmeos puxou a amada para um abraço apertado deixando livre um sorriso.

— Ah, as coisas que eu não faço por você... — sorriu beijando suavemente os lábios da amada.

— Hum... Você também está fazendo isso por você, admita seu cavaleiro turrão! — Geisty riu alegre.

— Vamos! — Saga disse após uma breve pausa.

— Ah! Mais uma coisa: nada de alfinetadas, heim. — disse Geisty com uma expressão séria no rosto — Não me decepcione.

— Certo, certo, agora vamos. — o grego respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.

— Ah... E mais uma coisinha.

— Diga. — falou soltando um suspiro.

— _Io ti amo_! — disse ela pegando no queixo do geminiano, dando um apertão carinhoso, depois fez um biquinho e ganhou um beijo em resposta — Estou orgulhosa de você!

— Eu também te amo, _amore mio_. — declarou Saga.

Enfim desceram de braços dados. A amazona cheia de animação e esperança, e o cavaleiro perguntando-se em seu íntimo como o amor que sentia por aquela mulher era capaz de lhe transformar.

Na área residencial do Templo de Virgem, sentado no sofá da sala, Mu foleava um livro antigo sobre alquimia lemuriana. Mesmo de férias do trabalho no bordel o guardião da Primeira Casa procurava manter a mente focada em seu ofício, já que da forja de Áries ele não podia se ausentar. A seu lado Shaka dividia sua atenção entre o carrinho de bebê, o qual empurrava com um dos pés em movimentos de vai e vem — para ninar Kiki que havia acabado de mamar — e alguns gomos de mexerica dispostos em um pratinho de louça indiana sobre seu colo, os quais ele levava à boca com certa ansiedade.

Vez ou outra Mu esticava os olhos verdes para o lado e espiava o virginiano, então deixava escapar um sorriso divertido.

— Calma, Sha. É só uma visita. — disse o ariano voltando sua atenção para as páginas do livro.

— Shaka está calmo. — respondeu depois de cuspir o bagaço da fruta no pratinho e imediatamente em seguida jogar outro gomo dentro da boca.

— Ah, sim. Shaka está! — disse Mu segurando o riso.

— Ele não sabe o que faz o Mu pensar que ele está nervoso. — disse enquanto mastigada vorazmente o gomo da fruta.

— Hu-hum. — fez o ariano sem tirar os olhos do livro.

— Shaka só não entende que tipo de conversa o Gêmeos possa querer ter com ele que não exige formalidade alguma. — cuspiu o outro bagaço apressadamente dentro do pratinho — Sem convocação oficial, sem protocolos... — balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— Talvez porque o assunto não exija formalidades ou protocolos, Luz da minha vida. — olhou para o companheiro e lhe acariciou o rosto sério — Por que não deixa de implicância e relaxa um pouco? Ouça o que eles têm a nos dizer, sem julgamentos, sem alfinetadas, e principalmente sem sermões.

Shaka ia responder alguma coisa quando parou de empurrar o carrinho com os pés ao sentir a presença dos Cosmos de Geisty e Saga aproximando-se de seu Templo. Estes também foram prontamente sentidos por Mu, que fechou o livro e se levantou do sofá.

— Olha lá, heim, não me decepcione. — falou o ariano enquanto deixava a sala para receber os visitantes.

No começo foram os rostos sisudos e nada amistosos de Shaka e Saga que causaram impacto imediato naquele encontro. Calados, sentados cada um em uma ponta oposta do grande sofá, eles apenas acompanhavam a conversa descontraída de Mu e Geisty. Ela sentada no meio do sofá, entre Gêmeos e Virgem. Ele acomodado em uma poltrona logo à frente.

Kiki choramingava no carrinho, o que fez Shaka trazê-lo para seu colo, mas eram os braços da amazona que o pequeno lemuriano desejava. A voz de Geisty lhe era sinônimo de farra e diversão, tudo que ele queria naquela hora.

Com os olhões lilases abertos o bebê olhava para Geisty e dava risadinhas, e foi nesse gesto simples que Mu viu uma ótima oportunidade de ajudar aqueles dois cavaleiros turrões a tentar se entenderem, seja lá o que fosse que tivessem para dizer um ao outro.

— Me parece que Kiki está querendo repetir a diversão da sua última visita aqui, Geisty. — falou o lemuriano, e sorridente a amazona, que era boa em matéria de capturar recados, voltou-se para o bebê e batendo palmas o instigou a vir para seu colo.

— Ah e a titia vai adorar fazer um repetéco. Me deixe pegar ele um pouquinho, Shaka? — pediu sem rodeios estendo as mãos — Essa criança levada não quer dormir, quer brincar. Não é mesmo, Kiki? Heim, bebê? Você quer é farra não é?

Enquanto falava fazia gracinhas para o bebezinho agitado no colo do pai indiano, que percebendo que seria inútil tentar fazer a criança dormir com a italiana ali do lado não viu outra escolha a não ser entregar o filho a ela.

— Ele não é levado, só está agitado. — Shaka repreendeu a amazona e depois se voltou para o filho em seus braços, que se esticava todo querendo sair de seu colo — Está bem, meu anjinho, vai com a tia Geisty.

— Isso, Kiki, vem com a tia. — dizia a amazona enquanto já acomodava o pequeno lemuriano em seu colo — Vamos brincar até cansar, bebezinho lindo!

Geisty então se levantou erguendo a criança no ar em meio a risos e brincadeiras, dando a Mu a chance que ele esperava.

— Bom, eu vou até a cozinha passar um chá para nós, o que acham? — disse ao se levantar da poltrona.

— Ah, eu acho ótimo! — a amazona respondeu de imediato — Quero o meu de camomila com mel, e Saga também, não é, _amore mio_?

Ainda meio desconcertado com tudo aquilo o geminiano apenas balançou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo.

— Ah... sim... Camomila vai ser... bom. — disse o grego em voz baixa.

— Ótimo! Vamos lá, Geisty? — falou Mu já caminhando em direção ao corredor.

— Vamos sim. — ela respondeu erguendo novamente o bebê no ar, sustentando seu corpinho para que parecesse estar voando — Vamos, aviãozinho Kiki? Vamos voar até a cozinha e ajudar o papai a fazer o chá? — antes de adentrar o corredor atrás de Mu, Geisty pegou na mãozinha de Kiki e a sacudindo no ar virou-se para os dois cavaleiros sentados um em cada ponta do sofá que tinham os rostos paralisados voltados em sua direção — Dá tchauzinho, Kiki. Tchaaaau tio Saga, tchaaaau papai!

Quando finalmente Geisty deixou a sala, Saga ainda ficou alguns segundos olhando para o corredor, atônito, então deixou livre um suspiro longo e cansado para depois voltar o rosto para o lado oposto e dar de cara com a face carrancuda de Shaka de olhos fechados e fronte franzida.

Os segundos que se seguiram enquanto encaravam um ao outro foram decididamente os mais longos das vidas dos dois cavaleiros.

O silêncio também o mais desconcertante. Até que Shaka o quebrou finalmente.

— Todo esse floreio para nos deixar a sós. — Virgem ralhou — Shaka espera que o que Gêmeos tem a lhe dizer seja breve e relevante, e não apenas mais uma das falácias dele que Shaka está cansado de... — interrompeu-se lembrando da promessa que fizera a Mu de que não iria discutir com o grego, então respirou fundo e continuou —... Vamos lá, Gêmeos, eu estou aqui para te ouvir. Diga logo o que veio fazer aqui, porque uma visita tão somente eu sei que não foi. Até porque visitar o meu Templo nunca foi do seu feitio.

— Nem poderia... Sempre fez questão de me espantar daqui. De deixar claro que não sou bem vindo... Como agora. — girou o tronco para frente se colocando ereto, encarando com firmeza o rosto do indiano — Eu me pergunto por que ainda espero alguma simpatia vinda de você, Virgem.

Shaka ergueu uma das sobrancelhas loiras enquanto também girava levemente o tronco até que ficasse totalmente de frente para o geminiano, com uma postura tão ereta e firme de causar inveja ao mais dedicado soldado da Guarda da Rainha.

— E o que o faz pensar que eu lhe devo alguma simpatia, Gêmeos? Ah, faça-me o favor... — irritado o virginiano levantou-se do sofá e fez menção de caminhar até o corredor para juntar-se a Mu e Geisty na cozinha.

— Isso... faça isso. Saia e deixe os outros falando sozinhos. — disse em voz alta o grego recostando-se no encosto do sofá — Você é tão bom cavaleiro quanto é bom em fugir de situações das quais não sabe lidar...

Virgem, perplexo, deteve os passos ainda em frente ao sofá e voltou todo o corpo na direção do geminiano.

— Como disse? — perguntou franzindo a testa.

— Eu disse que está fugindo, Shaka de Virgem. — falou o geminiano cruzando as penas. — Eu te conheço. Mais ainda do que você imagina. Os anos passaram, muita coisa aconteceu desde que você chegou nesse Santuário e eu fiquei responsável por sua tutela, mas você não mudou nada. Absolutamente nada!... Continua o mesmo sujeitinho prepotente, ranzinza e orgulhoso de quando era pivete.

— Não, você está enganado. — disse o virginiano — Esse sou eu através dos seus olhos. Na vida do homem a mudança é inevitável, Gêmeos, assim como a perda é inevitável. E se você veio aqui procurando a simpatia do homem que na infância o via como uma figura paterna eu sinto muito, mas essa você perdeu há tempos.

— Eu sei que perdi, Shaka. — o geminiano diminuiu o tom de voz ao se levantar e se colocar de frente ao indiano — E sei quando e porque perdi... O amor, a admiração e respeito que semeei em você caíram por terra quando eu perdi a mim mesmo, mas não foi algo que eu pudesse controlar...

— Que não pudesse controlar? — Virgem avançou um passo fechando ainda mais a expressão de zanga que já se desenhava em seu rosto — Por Buda! Veja toda a desgraça que você trouxe para esse Santuário, Gêmeos!

— Shaka...

— Shion morto, Atena desaparecida, Aiolos morto acusado de traição, quando qualquer um aqui sabe que ele jamais trairia o Santuário, Mu exilado por anos, corrupção, depravação, máfia, crime... Tudo isso aconteceu porque você não pode se controlar? Justo você?... Um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos dessa Era.

— Poder não significada nada quando o que está regendo a nossa vida é o destino, Shaka... — disse Saga num misto de angustia e cansaço — Um dia você me disse que é a nossa resistência às circunstâncias que causa nosso sofrimento... Pois bem, eu desisti de resistir. — referia-se a Geisty e a decisão que tomara de trazê-la para junto de si e livra-la da morte, mesmo que para isso tivesse que condenar a Kanon.

Shaka refletiu alguns instantes acerca do que Saga havia dito. Ele mesmo resistira muito antes de assumir seu amor por Mu e escolher viver a seu lado, depois resistira em aceitar ser pai e tudo que conseguiu foi sofrimento, mas nada o fazia aceitar os caminhos que Saga decidira trilhar para erradicar sua dor, fosse ele qual fosse, já que desconhecia os pormenores que rodeavam a vida do geminiano.

O indiano sufocou um ronco, de uma raiva e uma mágoa profunda há anos contidas, então avançou mais um passo até ficar poucos centímetros do grego, levantou mais a cabeça e abriu os olhos, encarando as íris cor de jade de Gêmeos que agora o divisavam apreensivas.

— Por que você desistiu? — falou, tomado de uma raiva repentina que espantava até mesmo a si próprio — Por que deixou o mal te dominar?

— Porque ela ia morrer. Kanon a tinha nas mãos.

Os olhos azuis celeste do indiano se arregalaram em surpresa.

— Está falando...

— Sim, estou falando de Geisty... E é só o que posso lhe dizer, e também só o que precisa saber por enquanto. — disse Saga, e depois se deixou cair sentado novamente no sofá — O destino sempre me afastou dela... até o dia que decidi manda-lo à merda e arriscar.

— Ah, mas que tacada de gênio! Você a salvou da morte para trancafiá-la num alcoice e torna-la meretriz... Está vendo como é praticamente impossível defender seus atos, Gêmeos?

Irritado em ter de ouvir sempre as mesmas acusações de diferentes pessoas e em diversas situações, Saga agarrou no pulso de Shaka e com um puxão para baixo o fez se sentar também no sofá, a seu lado.

— Cala a boca e senta. — disse, para total espanto e indignação do loiro — Não estou te pedindo que me defenda, nem que seja conivente com meus atos, até porque você não é mesmo, nunca foi e sempre fez questão de deixar isso muito claro, eu só quero que você me escute, Shaka, por todo o caralho do solo amaldiçoado do Cocito, só me escute.

— Se usar desse linguajar chulo e desrespeitoso em minha casa eu não o escuto mesmo! Vá falar assim com as tuas meretrizes e os mundanos do teu séquito de bajuladores.

— Está certo... Desculpe.

— Shaka tira o próprio sentido da audição se ouvir mais um palavrão.

— Entendi.

— Isso se ele não tirar o sentido da fala do Saga para ele aprender a se fazer entender como gente decente e não como uma besta humana.

— Quer calar a boca? — respirou fundo e com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos tentou dizer, finalmente, o que foi fazer ali — Entre as tantas coisas que você me dizia quando criança, uma delas é que a felicidade reside na nossa adaptabilidade em sobreviver a tudo que é de ruim.

Súbito o rosto sério e fechado do Santo de Virgem se abrandou. Um sentimento estranho o tomou de relance fazendo seu coração bater mais forte e acelerado. Um sentimento que ele de imediato não soube decifrar.

— O Saga se lembra... das coisas que Shaka falava para ele? — murmurou surpreendido e até meio tocado.

— Sim, eu me lembro, porque... — Gêmeos virou o rosto e olhou nos olhos do indiano —... Porque, assim como te ensinei tudo que eu acreditava ser o melhor para você, você também me ensinou muita coisa, Shaka... Eu estou tentado ser feliz ao lado da mulher que eu amo... da maneira que eu posso. Estou tentando me adaptar com o que a vida me apresenta, mesmo que o que ela me apresente seja ruim.

— Saga podia ter feito melhor.

— Sim eu podia, mas eu não consegui... No entanto eu também não desisti de tentar... Assim como nunca desisti de você.

— Desistiu sim. — Shaka deixou escapar com uma pitada de mágoa em sua voz.

— Não... Você foi um dos meus piores aprendizes... Não no sentido de que era um discípulo ruim, pelo contrário, você sempre foi o melhor, o mais poderoso, o mais sábio... mas também o mais turrão, respondão, teimoso, trabalhoso, e acima de tudo, o mais apegado a mim... Isso sempre me assustou, porque eu era muito jovem também, e sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria te machucar.

Shaka baixou a cabeça evitando os olhos de Saga.

— Eu te ensinei a ser um guerreiro nobre, digno, justo, e quando eu me perdi você também se perdeu. — continuou o geminiano — Você era muito novo ainda, mesmo para alguém que nasceu para se tornar o próximo Buda você ainda era uma criança apenas, e eu era sua referência... E isso também me machucou. Você se fechou, para todos, para o mundo... Trancafiou seus sentimentos e perdeu sua compaixão.

— Ora não fale besteira. Desferir golpes fatais e evitar a agonia dos fracos também não é compaixão?

— Não. Não é.

— Propina e fornicação em troca de dinheiro também não é nada nobre.

— Estamos desviando novamente do foco. — reclamou Saga — Eu quero te dizer que entendo e aceito toda a sua rebeldia, Shaka. Que não suporto sua desobediência, tampouco sua indisciplina, mas pelo menos eu sei de onde elas vêm... Da decepção que causei em você... Da mágoa.

— Em algum momento você achou que seria diferente? Depois de tudo que aconteceu?

— Não. Eu já esperava que você nunca colaborasse comigo em nada depois de eu ter... Bem... — interrompeu-se para retomar o foco — Shaka, independente do que houve no passado eu quero que saiba que o admiro imensamente pelo homem, o novo homem, que vejo você se tornar a cada dia... Se por um lado eu estraguei tudo, por outro Mu, e você mesmo, estão consertando. Eu sinto que agora, finalmente, você voltou a ter aquele brilho nos olhos que eu via na infância. Está feliz de verdade, pleno. Você fez uma família com o Mu, tem um filho lindo que eu sei que vai educar e proteger com sua vida, e como cavaleiro você superou a todas as minhas expectativas... Eu sei que você não me vê mais nem como amigo, nem como irmão de armas, mas eu ainda o tenho como um filho... Um filho chato e que só me da dor de cabeça, sim, mas do qual eu me orgulho.

— Pelas lótus que sustentaram os pés de Buda! — murmurou o Santo de Virgem, pois aquelas palavras o pegaram de surpresa. Saga mexia com sentimentos que havia trancafiado em si mesmo há tempos, e com os quais ele não estava preparado para lidar naquele momento.

— Eu admiro você. Muito. E eu... eu sei que no fundo você jamais seria capaz de desejar o mal para quem quer que fosse, nem mesmo para mim.

— Shaka precisa tomar um chai. — fez nova menção em se levantar, mas novamente Saga o segurou pelo pulso.

— Espera!... Eu quero te fazer um pedido.

O Santo de Virgem estreitou os olhos analisando cada traço da face tensa do geminiano.

— Hum... claro! — disse ele, retomando a postura defensiva novamente — Nada seu vem de graça, não é Gêmeos? Nem os elogios.

— Não! — Saga exclamou enquanto espremia os dedos trêmulos contra a pele suada da fronte — Mas que porra, Virgem, por que é sempre tão difícil conversar com você, caralho?

— Tesouro do...

— PARA! — gritou o Patriarca ao mesmo tempo em que girou o tronco para frente para esticar os braços e espalmar ambas as mãos no ar — Para!... Me desculpe... ok? Não precisa tirar seu sentido da audição... Eu... preciso que me escute.

— Pelos Seis Infernos, Gêmeos, vai esperar Shaka desencarnar para dizer o que veio fazer aqui? Além de finalmente reconhecer o óbvio?

— Não... — balançou a cabeça como que para organizar os pensamentos e piscou os olhos algumas vezes antes de focar nas íris azuis celestes que o encaravam aflitas — Eu, na verdade, vim até aqui pedir para que você celebre o meu casamento com a Geisty. Pronto. Falei.

— _Buddh dvaaraaaa!*_ — clamou Shaka ao levar ao peito as mãos pálidas. Estupefato, olhava para Gêmeos como se no lugar dele visse uma aparição fantasmagórica, medonha, e ameaçadora.

— É... bem, nós vamos nos casar em uma cerimônia reservada, dadas as circunstâncias das quais você já está ciente... No entanto, quero que meus amigos e irmãos de armas mais caros estejam presentes. Mas, principalmente, quero dar um novo rumo à minha vida. — dizia o geminiano com voz branda e decidida — Bem, agora eu não estou mais sozinho, estou formando uma família e quero proporcionar a ela uma vida digna... Só que para isso preciso corrigir muitos dos meus erros, principalmente os do passado... Eu quero curar tanto as feridas que tenho abertas em mim quanto as que causei nos outros e decidi começar por você, Shaka.

Virgem mal respirava.

Com ambas as sobrancelhas loiras erguidas numa interrogação sincera e o corpo hirto num misto de tensão e assombro, ele ouvia cada palavra ainda se perguntando se não estava delirando.

— Geisty e eu fizemos um pacto. Não carregaremos mágoas passadas nessa nossa caminhada rumo ao futuro... — continuou o grego —... Apesar de tudo, Shaka, de todas as nossas desavenças, você sempre foi especial para mim... Foi meu pupilo, e quando olho para o cavaleiro e para o homem que você se tornou sinto orgulho de você e de mim também, pois eu fui seu alicerce... mas... também sinto mágoa.

— Acabou de dizer que não carregaria mais mágoas... — Shaka resmungou, com uma voz tão baixa que Saga esforçou-se para ouvi-lo.

— Sim eu disse, e não carregarei... A mágoa a que me refiro é pela maneira desrespeitosa e rude com a qual nos tratamos todos esses anos...

— Shaka não poderia tratar o Saga diferente. Saga só fez merda desde que se tornou Patriarca através de um golpe vil. — repreendeu.

— Eu sei, mas eu estava fora de mim.

— Denegriu o solo Sagrado do Santuário abrindo aquele lupanar de perdição, fez alianças politicas com ímprobos pervertidos.

— Eu sei, mas... Pelos deuses, Virgem, eu estou te fazendo a merda de um convite para celebrar o meu casamento!

—... Prossiga com o convite. — disse o loiro de forma firme, nariz em pé, mãos pousadas em paralelo sobre os joelhos, mas em seu peito aquela nova e estranha sensação de calor só crescia, desenfreada, fazendo seu rosto sério corar levemente.

— Eu... eu não tiro sua razão. A mágoa a que me referi é minha, só minha... a carrego desde o dia em que me deixei sucumbir pelo mal e machuquei as pessoas que mais eram importantes para mim... E você é tão importante para mim quanto é para Geisty. Você a acolheu, a aconselhou, a guiou, e no momento em que nós mais precisávamos de sua ajuda... Você abriu as portas do seu lar para ela sem julgamentos. Nunca lhe negou ajuda e palavras de conforto... Geisty o tem como um amigo e um guia. — o geminiano deu um sorriso leve, e com expressão serena reiterou o convite — Por isso, Geisty e eu desejamos muito que nos dê a honra de celebrar a nossa união, porque eu desconheço nessa Terra pessoa mais íntegra para essa função, que irá nos estender as bênçãos mais sinceras e poderosas, e que guardaria o nosso segredo com dedicação e honra.

Após Saga se calar, Shaka ficou parado por um tempo, respirando pesado, o rosto corado, as palmas das mãos levemente suadas, os olhos azuis cravados no rosto do geminiano. Não podia negar a si mesmo que as palavras dele lhe tocaram profundamente, assim como não podia mentir a si mesmo e convencer-se de que não passara anos esperando ouvi-las.

Sem ainda dizer nada, o Santo de Virgem se levantou do sofá e lentamente caminhou até a grande janela que ficava logo mais à frente, cujas cortinas de tecido fino bailavam docemente acariciadas pela brisa vespertina. Olhou para o lado de fora e enquanto divisava o horizonte um filme passava em sua mente.

Lembrou do dia em que chegara ali, no Santuário. Estava assustado, faminto, doente, triste... Muito triste.

Havia acabado de perder a mãe.

A primeira pessoa que lhe sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão foi Mu. O segundo foi Saga. A partir daquele dia ambos mudariam sua vida para sempre.

Saga viu que Shaka não tinha uma resposta a lhe dar. Desviou os olhos dele em frente à janela e os deitou em suas próprias mãos. De cabeça baixa suspirou.

— Eu sabia que você ia fugir de novo... — disse o Patriarca.

— Eu aceito. — a voz de Shaka soou firme.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas severas e voltando a encarar o indiano com certa dúvida, Gêmeos perguntou retórico.

— Aceita? Eu ouvi certo?

— Sim. Tão certo quanto eu ouvi tudo o que você disse. — disse o indiano ainda olhando o horizonte através da janela, e depois de uma breve pausa voltou-se então para Saga no sofá.

— Então você... você acha que consegue fazer o mesmo? Você consegue apagar mágoas passadas e dar uma nova chance a... — deteve-se de súbito, mas Shaka prosseguiu em seu lugar.

— A nós? — trocaram um olhar breve e então o virginiano caminhou até a poltrona em frente ao sofá e se sentou — Gêmeos, Buda dizia que persistir na raiva é como apanhar um pedaço de carvão quente com a intenção de o atirar em alguém. É sempre quem o levanta que se queima primeiro... Eu digo que assim também é com a mágoa e o rancor... Tudo que fiz esses anos nutrindo raiva e mágoa por você só serviu para me ferir ainda mais.

— Shaka...

— Eu jamais iria atrás de você. Você fez sua escolha e eu estou longe ainda de ser um homem nobre, pois um homem só é nobre quando consegue sentir piedade por todas as criaturas.

— Eu não espero que sinta piedade de mim, apenas quero que entenda que muito do que fiz estava fora de meu controle e que agora vou dar o melhor de mim para reverter tudo isso, consertar os meus erros.

— Os erros que cometeu geraram consequências terríveis e o ciclo do Samsara ainda não foi fechado, mas... Você apenas estava seguindo sua natureza, e a natureza do homem é sua verdade absoluta. — respirou fundo — Eu sempre soube qual era a sua natureza, Saga... mas ela era tão assustadora para mim que entrei em negação. Foi essa negação que me impediu de ver que você não seria capaz de resistir a ela sozinho, resistir à sua natureza, subjuga-la, domina-la, então... Então eu me deixei dominar pela mágoa e pela raiva quando você sucumbiu. Eu esperava que você fosse lutar, por você, pelo Santuário... por mim.

— Eu lutei, Shaka.

— Eu sei. Dominar a si próprio é uma vitória maior do que vencer milhares numa batalha, e eu tenho fé que ao lado de Geisty você irá vencer a sua natureza, ou aprender a dominá-la. Por isso eu não poderia me sentir mais honrado em uni-los e abençoa-los com todo o poder do meu coração e de minha vontade. — curvou ligeiramente o tronco e estendeu a mão a Saga — Façamos uma trégua. Eu disse que jamais iria atrás de você, mas quero que saiba que... bem... Shaka está muito feliz que Saga tenha vindo atrás dele.

Gêmeos olhou surpreso para aquela mão estendida no ar, calado, hirto, até que ergueu os olhos e os fixou no rosto sereno do cavaleiro de Virgem. Após um breve momento o analisando, enfim estendeu o braço e apertou-lhe a mão, sorridente.

— Saga... — o grego se interrompeu de súbito e piscou os olhos, confuso —... Digo, eu... Eu também estou feliz por Shaka ter aceito... — novamente se interrompeu, pigarreou e esfregou a testa com as pontas dos dedos suados da mão que tinha livre —... Digo... por você ter aceito meu convite. Eu estou feliz por você ter aceito o convite. Isso... Sei que de agora em diante tudo será diferente...

— Hum... nem tudo, não é Gêmeos? — disse o virginiano franzindo a testa enquanto ainda chacoalhava o braço de Saga com um aperto de mão veemente — Você continua sendo um Patriarca usurpador, mafioso vigarista e proxeneta ébrio. Não pense que Shaka vai obedecer a alguma ordem sua que direta, ou indiretamente, esteja ligada a seus negócios escusos, porque ele não vai. E ele também não vai pisar naquele lupanar de imoralidade erguido no sagrado Templo de Baco. — balançou a cabeça à moda indiana, reafirmando o que tinha dito.

— Está certo. — Saga agora que chacoalhava o braço de Shaka imprimindo mais força ao aperto de mão.

— Do resto, ele aceita sua trégua.

— Ótimo! Já é alguma coisa! Faça como quiser, desde que não me atrapalhe em meus negócios.

— Shaka não precisa atrapalhar a vida do Saga. Ele já faz isso muito bem.

Com mais uns pares de chacoalhões fortes no braço um do outro finalmente soltaram as mãos e voltaram a encostar as costas nos encostos dos estofados, então Virgem sorriu e ergueu o tom de voz.

— Já pode sair daí, Mu. — disse o indiano.

— Droga! — um resmungo masculino soou atrás da coluna de mármore.

Gêmeos também sorriu em seguida disse também:

— Você também, Geisty. Já pode voltar. Pode parar de se esgueirar por detrás da coluna com a desculpa de que está brincando com Kiki.

— Ah, _caspita_! — disse a amazona vindo pra sala e trazendo Kiki em seus braços que dava suaves risinhos — Como vocês nos perceberam aqui?

— Por favor, Geisty, como se eu não te conhecesse o suficiente para não deduzir isso. Curiosa como é, obvio que não foi fazer chá é nada. — disse Saga.

— Shaka nem de longe sentiu cheiro de chá! — disse o indiano voltando seu rosto para Mu, que vinha logo atrás de Geisty com um sorriso no rosto.

— Exatamente! Saga também não... Digo... Eu também não senti... — Gêmeos novamente curvou o tronco para frente levando ambas as mãos ao rosto, o esfregando nervosamente — Mas que merda! Por toda a sabedoria de Atena, Mu, você ficou responsável por ensinar esse garoto a falar direito. Vejo que não se esforçou o suficiente... Essa porra pega!

— Ei! O Mu ensinou direitinho o Shaka! — Mu se justificou, aos risos, enquanto se sentava no braço do sofá para abraçar carinhosamente o esposo — Mas, você mais do que ninguém, deve saber como foi sofrido ser professor desse virginiano cabeça dura aqui. Ele sabe falar corretamente, mas esse velho hábito está enraizado de tal forma que às vezes até eu caio nessa.

— Então, por todos os deuses, e pelo bem do meu casamento, faça um intensivão com ele, o ensine novamente, porque ele desaprendeu. Eu não quero a cerimônia do meu casamento sendo celebrada por um aborígene que se comunica em terceira pessoa. — reclamou o geminiano.

— Pode deixar. O Mu ensina o Shaka. Não é Shaka? — brincou o lemuriano.

Antes mesmo que Virgem pudesse retrucar foi interrompido pela risada sonora da amazona e do bebezinho em seu colo.

— Que bom que tudo deu certo. E não pense que me esqueci de você, Mu. — disse Geisty alegre — Eu também tenho um pedido. Gostaria que o Kikizinho levasse as alianças, e já que esse garoto levado ainda só sabe dar risada e sujar fraldas, gostaria que você o conduzisse.

O lemuriano arregalou os olhos, surpreso e feliz.

— Ou seja, quer que eu seja o pajem do seu pajem? — Mu disse divertido.

— Sim, mais ou menos isso. — ela lhe sorriu de volta — Eu os quero em um lugar especial.

Áries então se levantou do sofá e caminhou até a amazona. Estendendo os braços pegou o filho no colo todo orgulhoso o exibindo para os amigos.

— Pois eu aceito! — respondeu animado — E já que meu marido fará a cerimônia, e meu filhotinho será o pajem, eu faço questão de forjar as alianças. Será meu presente aos noivos.

Surpreso e sorridente o casal olhou para Mu. Estavam emocionados, em especial Geisty, que tinha os orbes violetas arregalados e as mãos, sempre agitadas, pousadas sobre o peito.

— Mu! Eu... — ela ensaiou uma fala, mas sua voz estava embargada.

— Você merece, minha amiga. — o ariano lhe sorriu.

— Eu nem posso acreditar. — a amazona falou com os olhos encharcados — Alianças feitas por você! Que honra! Pela deusa, vão ser lindíssimas! A se julgar pelas que forjou para o seu casamento tenho certeza que serão incríveis!

Sem caber em si de tanta felicidade, Geisty aproximou-se do lemuriano, agarrou seu rosto sorridente com ambas as mãos, apertou-lhe as bochechas rosadas e em seguida lhe deu um beijo estalado em cada uma delas.

— Obrigada! — ela disse ainda sorridente ainda segurando em seu rosto — Deuses, teremos as alianças mais lindas desse Santuário, _amore mio_. — finalmente soltou o ariano e voltou-se para o noivo.

— O segundo par mais bonito. O primeiro é o meu! — Mu disse vaidoso erguendo a mão e exibindo a obscena aliança dourada — Mas não se preocupem, farei com muito carinho e esmero.

— Tenho certeza que sim! — disse Saga com um sorriso sincero, enquanto abraçava o lemuriano pelos ombros com um dos braços — Muito obrigado pelo presente, Mu. Será mesmo uma honra ter alianças forjadas por você. Sei que serão únicas.

— Exato! É um presente a se honrar! — disse Shaka se levantando para se juntar a eles — Que a união de vocês seja tão forte, nobre, resistente e indelével como o ouro que é moldado pelas mãos poderosas de um mestre forjador lemuriano. Esse é o nosso sincero desejo. — trocou um olhar cumplice com Mu ao lhe fazer uma discreta carícia no ombro, depois respirou fundo e voltou-se aos visitantes — Bem, eu acho que agora sim, podemos tomar um chá.

Seguiram para a cozinha em um clima amistoso, como há tempos não se via quando estavam juntos, no mesmo ambiente, o Santo de Gêmeos e o de Virgem. Kiki finalmente dormiu no colo do pai lemuriano e fora acomodado em um cesto de bambu trançado forrado com um confortável acolchoado. Shaka tinha improvisado aquele bebê conforto para as horas que precisava meditar no jardim e não queria ficar longe do filho.

Ali eles ficaram por mais algumas horas, desfrutando de conversas animadas regadas à muito chá de camomila e bolinhos de mel para adoçar a vida, pois o futuro nunca lhes pareceu tão promissor.

* Por Buda.


	25. Persistir na raiva é como Parte 2

**************************Cap 25 Persistir na raiva é como segurar um carvão em brasa. Parte 2**************************

Naquele mesmo dia, pouco antes do anoitecer, Saga e Geisty desceram ao Templo de Baco para dar início a mais um expediente do Templo das Bacantes, mas pouco antes dos frequentadores começarem a chegar um pequeno grupo de cavaleiros e amazonas se reunia no bar.

Nos bancos anexos ao balcão, em um cantinho mais discreto e aconchegante por conta da pouca iluminação, estavam Saga, Geisty, Marin, que já havia encerrado naquele dia as lições de grego que ministrava às bacantes, e Shina, que havia descido somente para atender ao chamado do Patriarca e ainda tinha o cabelo cheio de bobes.

Do lado oposto ao balcão, com a camisa branca ainda aberta, um amplo avental negro jogado sobre um dos ombros e seu inseparável paninho de limpeza na mão, Aldebaran olhava atento para o rosto sério de Saga.

— Vai chefe, fala logo. Eu já tô nervoso aqui... Tá me dando até suador! — disse o taurino levando o paninho à testa bronzeada para secar as gotículas que se formavam, enquanto era acompanhado da risada discreta de Marin.

— E eu ainda nem acabei de me arrumar. — resmungou Shina enquanto desenrolava algumas mechas de cabelo presas aos bobes, os deixando sobre o balcão conforme ia tirando.

— Certo. — disse Saga tomando fôlego — Serei direto, porque logo as bacantes começarão a descer e o assunto que temos a tratar com vocês é de caráter sigiloso.

— Opa! Agora fiquei curiosa! — exclamou Shina.

— Jesus, Maria e José! Lá vem bomba! — o taurino apoiou ambas as mãos sobre o balcão e arregalou os olhos castanhos, como para não perder nem um detalhe precioso daquele segredo.

— Como vocês três bem se lembram, eu pedi a mão de Geisty em casamento, então escolhemos por fazer a cerimônia o mais breve possível. Semana que vem.

— Ah moleque! Puta que pariu, cara! Mas que notícia boa! — exortou Touro, com um sorriso que mal lhe cabia no rosto.

— Sim. — Gêmeos sorriu contente — E uma cerimônia de casamento não estaria completa sem os devidos padrinhos...

— E é por isso que nós os chamamos aqui. Queríamos convidar vocês três para serem nossos padrinhos de casamento! Ficaremos muito felizes se aceitarem. — concluiu Geisty dando um sorriso amplo.

— Mas é claro que eu aceito! Pérae! Pérae! — disse Aldebaran se livrando do paninho e do avental enquanto já dava a volta no balcão para ir para o outro lado — Deixa eu parabenizar os noivos direito.

Dito isso, Touro se aproximou do casal para cumprimenta-los bem à moda brasileira, com abraços apertados e calorosos, chacoalhões e muitos tapinhas nas costas.

Em seguida foi a vez das amazonas.

— Ah, sua safada! Era isso então, né! — disse Shina descendo do banquinho — Eu bem que não aceitaria um cargo abaixo de madrinha não, heim! — agarrou a cabeça da amiga morena, com toda a delicadeza típica italiana, dando dois beijos estalados em cada bochecha — Estou muito feliz pelo convite, amiga. Ai de você se não o fizesse a mim!

— E sei. — respondeu Serpente dando um abraço apertado em Ofiúco — E não poderia me imaginar vivendo esse momento tão importante em minha vida sem que você estivesse presente.

Bem mais contida, Marin cumprimentou Saga com um aperto de mão solene e depois se voltou à Geisty.

— Meus parabéns, Geisty! Obrigada pelo convite. — disse estendendo a mão à amazona, mas esta abriu os braços e puxou a japonesa para um abraço triplo, entre amigas.

— Vem aqui, sua boba, me dá um abraço forte... Quanta formalidade! – disse a futura noiva sorrindo.

Após os cumprimentos Geisty reforçou a ideia da necessidade de se manter sigilo absoluto sobre a cerimônia.

— Bem, vamos à parte prática. A cerimônia será sigilosa, para poucos convidados. Não podemos correr o risco de sermos descobertos, então será algo bem simples. — disse Geisty.

— Exato. — afirmou Saga — Por agora, reforço a necessidade de se manter discrição. Ainda estou fazendo uns contatos para conseguir um local neutro e seguro para a cerimônia, por aqui mesmo, na Grécia, assim não levantaremos suspeitas com viagens rápidas para o exterior, e também porque não podemos nos ausentar do Santuário por um período muito longo de tempo. Falarei pessoalmente com cada um que desejo que esteja presente. Basicamente os mesmos que estiveram no nosso noivado, salvo Misty, ou criarei problemas com Afrodite, e obviamente Escorpião.

— Por mim não chamaria o porco do Camus também. Detesto o Aquário! — resmungou Geisty — Não faço questão nenhuma dele no nosso casamento.

— Eu também não, _amore mio_ , mas já conversamos sobre isso. Sou obrigado a convidá-lo. Primeiro porque somos sócios, e segundo porque ele é a merda da nossa garantia de que a Vory v Zakone nunca saberá da sua gravidez, tampouco do nosso relacionamento... Se te conforta, e a mim também, tenho certeza de que ele não virá. Mas não podemos esconder isso dele.

— Atena te ouça! A presença dele estragaria todo o brilho da cerimônia. Além de me causar ânsias! — resmungou Geisty.

— Bem... então era isso. — finalizou Saga — Agradeço por vocês terem aceitado de bom grado. Máscara da Morte já abriu as portas, logo os frequentadores começarão a chegar. — levantou-se do banquinho olhando para a entrada do salão onde o cavaleiro de Câncer, junto ao de Capricórnio, abriam as portas para receber os primeiros frequentadores daquela noite.

— Falou chefe. Nos vemos mais tarde. — disse Aldebaran vestindo o avental preto.

— Eu vou subir e terminar de me arrumar. — disse Shina.

— E eu vou para o alojamento. Quero preparar umas aulas de reforço para a Fúlvia amanhã. Essa menina tem uma dificuldade com pronomes que por Atena! — disse Marin também descendo do banquinho.

Assim que todos dispersaram Saga e Geisty seguiram lado a lado para o centro do salão. Gêmeos iria para o escritório, e Serpente para o quarto que ocupava ali, mas no meio do caminho a amazona segurou no braço do cavaleiro interrompendo sua caminhada.

— Saga, espere. — ela disse quase num sussurro.

Gêmeos olhou para trás encontrando os olhos violetas atentos sobre os seus.

— O que foi?

— Enquanto falávamos com as meninas e o Aldebaran no bar eu senti um... perfume.

— Eu também senti. Devia ser alguma das bacantes passando pelo corredor do piso superior.

— Não. — disse a amazona — Eu olhei para a escadaria e vi Afrodite subir apressado.

— Afrodite? — Gêmeos perguntou curioso — Mas eu conheço o perfume de Afrodite. Não era ele. Até porque Afrodite só vem para o bordel bem mais tarde.

— Bem... O perfume de fato está diferente do típico, e enjoado, odor de rosas, mas era ele sim. Tenho certeza. — afirmou ela.

Gêmeos ainda divisou o olhar da amazona por mais alguns segundos e então correu rapidamente os olhos pelo salão. Não havia ninguém, somente Aldebaran no bar.

— Venha. Vamos subir. Já que ele está aqui pode ser uma boa hora para falar com ele. — disse o grego pegando na mão da amazona para conduzi-la até a escadaria que dava acesso ao segundo piso.

— S-sim... Ah, deusa! Vamos. Seja o que Atena quiser! — falou Geisty seguindo junto do amado para as escadas.

Juntos embrenharam-se no longo e acarpetado corredor de luzes douradas e vermelhas e só pararam a caminhada apressada quando chegaram em frente à porta do quarto do cavaleiro de Peixes, na qual Gêmeos deu dois toques leves.

— Afrodite? — disse Saga em voz baixa rende à madeira — Pode abrir a porta, por favor?

No interior do quarto, sentado na banqueta em frente uma luxuosa penteadeira em estilo vitoriano, o Santo de Peixes removia pacientemente as unhas postiças esmaltadas em rosa antigo quando o som dos toques na porta o trouxe de volta para aquela realidade.

Surpreendido, Afrodite congelou o movimento que fazia segurando a unha falsa do dedo anelar da mão direita com o indicador e dedão da mão esquerda, enquanto, de cabeça agora erguia, mirava com os olhos arregalados para seu reflexo no espelho logo à frente.

"Saga?"

Pensou ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado da porta, então girou o corpo para trás e correu os olhos rapidamente pelo aposento.

"Merda!... Que eu tinha que ter deixado o removedor de cola de unha aqui?"

Saltou da banqueta correndo até duas pequenas malas de viagem que havia largado no meio do quarto.

— Aquenda um segundo, Saga! — gritou apanhando as malas e as levando até o closet.

Quando voltou viu sobre a cama uma bolsa luxuosa de mulher, um lenço de seda com estampa floral e um chapéu Floppy Boho de feltro em tom rosa nude.

"Merda, merda, merda!"

Correu até o leito e apanhou os itens, apressando-se a leva-los também para o closet.

— Já estou indo! — outro grito.

Somente quando se livrou de todas as evidências que poderiam denunciar que havia acabado de chegar de viagem é que respirou fundo, ajeitou a camisa de seda amassada sobre o jeans surrado e procurando se acalmar caminhou lentamente até a porta. Tinha que fingir tranquilidade, normalidade, mesmo que o fuso horário da viagem até Moscou ainda lhe tivesse confundindo um pouco.

Segurou a maçaneta e antes de girá-la soltou um suspiro.

— Pois não, chefinho? — surpreendeu-se novamente ao ver a amazona de Serpente ali, ao lado de Saga. Quase nunca se cruzavam nos corredores, nem no salão, tampouco no Santuário — Hum, está acompanhado da sua senhora!... Qual e o Equê* dessa vez?

— Boa noite, Afrodite. — disse o geminiano sem tirar os olhos do rosto do sueco, mesmo que este não olhasse para si, e sim para Geisty — Nós queríamos conversar com você um instante. Podemos entrar?

— Agora? — perguntou o pisciano num misto de espanto e pouco caso — Deve saber bem que hoje o suínão peruquento do Praxédes reservou algumas horas comigo, e que desde já eu preciso de paz e silêncio para preparar o meu psicológico, que sempre fica desgraçado quando ele vai embora, Saga. Ah, tá boa? Quer conversar o quê? Não pode ser outra hora?

— Não. Tem que ser agora. — insistiu o grego — Ainda é cedo. Ainda temos algum tempo até o pulha do Prefeito chegar.

Ao lado do Patriarca, Geisty observava a tudo calada. Não apenas o cheiro de Afrodite estava diferente, mas também seu semblante, seu olhar. Manteve-se quieta apenas observando.

— Dadá, que escolha eu tenho! — revirou os olhos enfastiado, depois encarou Saga com firmeza — Para você vir pessoalmente falar comigo, e acompanhado da sua senhora, coisa boa não deve ser, né Saga. — disse, baixinho, e cedeu espaço para que os dois adentrassem o aposento — Anda, entrem. Sentem-se nas poltronas perto da janela. Estas estão livres de dejetos suínos.

Em silêncio o casal adentrou o quarto se acomodando nos lugares oferecidos enquanto esperavam o pisciano juntar-se a eles trazendo nas mãos a banqueta da penteadeira para se sentar.

Nesse curto espaço de tempo Saga não pode deixar de notar que Peixes estava bem mais magro.

Ficou preocupado.

— Você tem comparecido aos treinamentos físicos na Arena diariamente, Afrodite? Está mais magro. — disse o geminiano numa espécie de repreensão.

Peixes não esperava que logo Gêmeos fosse reparar nesse detalhe.

Saga era esperto demais, inteligente demais, e justo ele não poderia desconfiar de nada.

De fato estava perdendo peso. Não por questões de estética ou que estivesse deprimido, mas simplesmente porque tinha um disfarce a sustentar e não podia se dar ao luxo de algo nele dar errado.

Se passar por uma mulher implicava em atenuar suas formas masculinas o máximo que conseguisse, e isso incluía perder peso e tônus muscular. Achava que sua mudança física passaria despercebida pelos irmãos de armas apenas usando roupas largas, soltinhas, mas não para Saga.

Gêmeos o conhecia desde a infância, foi seu tutor, e dele nada passava despercebido.

— Confesso que tenho faltando a alguns, sim. — deu de ombros e respondeu após pensar um pouco — Mas não foi sobre o meu peso que você e sua senhora vieram falar, imagino.

— É... não, não foi. — disse Saga meneando a cabeça levemente, já Geisty não conseguia despregar os olhos das mãos de Afrodite, as quais ele mantinha sobre os joelhos dobrados. Isso porque ele usava unhas postiças esmaltadas em rosa antigo em apenas uma delas, a direta. As unhas da mão esquerda estavam perfeitamente cortadas rente à pele.

— Então desembucha, santa. — apressou o pisciano.

— Afrodite, Geisty e eu vamos nos casar... Semana que vem.

Peixes arregalou os olhos aquamarines, surpreso, mas também levemente aborrecido. Era ainda difícil para ele aceitar que tinha que se prostituir para sustentar a farsa de Saga e Geisty, mesmo que muita da culpa para sua atual situação fosse sua, de suas ações inconsequentes no passado e seu temperamento explosivo.

— Mas, já? Achei que fosse demorar mais... Bom, enfim, que bom para vocês. — disse com desdém.

— Ainda estou definindo o local, mas o fato é que estamos prestes a dar um enorme passo em nossas vidas e queremos tentar viver em um ambiente menos austero... Por isso eu vim até aqui para tentar resolver um problema que já se arrasta há algum tempo.

— E qual seria o problema?

— Esse clima ruim entre nós, essa nuvem negra que se instalou sobre nossas cabeças desde que rompemos nossa sociedade.

— Aaah! Alto lá, Saga! — o sueco ergueu ao ar o dedo indicador e depois o apontou para o rosto de Gêmeos — Desde que rompemos não, gata, desde que a senhora me destituiu do cargo!

— Não distorça a realidade, Afrodite de Peixes, nem tente me manipular. — repreendeu o geminiano — Você sabe muito bem que praticamente me obrigou a isso quando meteu três russos da Vory na porra do teu quarto e tomou uma surra deles. Se não fosse o Camus...

— Ah, claro... o Camus... — Peixes interrompeu —... Mas, você nem pensou duas vezes antes de me tirar da sociedade.

— E que outra escolha eu tinha? — Gêmeos se impôs no diálogo — Você me obrigou a isso. Você sempre me obriga a fazer coisas que eu não quero fazer, Afrodite... Como agora. Eu vim falar com você de coração aberto, porque eu sinto falta do meu amigo, e você está me obrigando a discutir e a te jogar verdades na cara que eu não gostaria de jogar. Se eu não tivesse desfeito nossa sociedade o Templo das Bacantes teria acabado na primeira semana de funcionamento, porque você e sua inconsequência mandariam tudo para vala... Vai negar?

Sem ter o que rebater, porque reconhecia que Gêmeos dizia a verdade, Peixes suspirou e olhou para Geisty, levemente envergonhado.

— O que você quer aqui, Saga? — disse, agora de guarda baixa.

— Bom... — continuou o grego — Esses anos todos, mesmo afastados e vivendo nesse clima tenso, de rancor e mágoas, saiba que eu ainda o considero o meu melhor amigo, Afrodite, e que sua lealdade para comigo e Geisty, e o nosso segredo, é reconhecida por mim. Eu sou muito grato a você.

— Hum. — murmurou Peixes revirando os olhos.

— Por isso, em nome dessa amizade que eu tanto prezo, eu queria te pedir para que volte a ser o meu sócio no Templo das Bacantes.

De tão surpreso Peixes quase caiu da banqueta.

— O quê?

— E também não quero mais que faça programas em troca dos acordos comerciais e das alianças políticas que firmo com nossos "colaboradores"... Já cancelei algumas parcerias, já neguei também novos contratos que exigiam você como moeda de troca, outros, mais insistentes, aceitaram que Misty o substitua... Vamos perder uma grana considerável, é bem verdade, mas dinheiro nenhum paga nossa paz de espírito.

— Eu... Tô... Sépia! — exclamou o pisciano levando ambas as mãos ao peito — É você mesmo quem está ai? Saga?

— Sim, sou eu mesmo. Sem influência alguma... — sorriu meio que envergonhado — Mas, como não podia ser diferente em se tratando da minha vida de merda, eu tenho uma pedra no meu sapato.

— Imagino que seja o peruquento.

— Exato. Praxédes. Por causa do maldito alvará não consegui convence-lo a escolher outra bacante ou abrir mão dos programas com você. Ele insiste nos programas com você e Geisty... Eu realmente estou fazendo tudo que está ao meu alcance. Não é o ideal, ainda, eu sei, mas é o que pode ser feito com as possibilidades que temos dado esse mar de lama no qual estamos mergulhados... Espero que isso, de alguma forma, possa amenizar todo esse desprazer que te fiz passar.

Peixes novamente direcionou o olhar à amazona, que ainda se mantinha calada apenas o observando em uma concordância muda.

— Nesses dois anos, Afrodite, você provou que posso voltar a confiar em você. Tem se dedicado à administração da casa, mesmo essa não sendo sua obrigação. Tem zelado pelas bacantes, botado para correr qualquer filho da puta que perturbasse a paz delas ou passasse dos limites, e, como disse antes, tem sido leal a mim em não revelar o meu segredo... Você me provou que posso voltar a confiar em você, e isso me deixa muito satisfeito e feliz.

— Está dizendo que não preciso mais trepar com os seus sócios suínos, tirando o peruquento? Oh! Quanta empatia, Grande Mestre! Quanto altruísmo! Devo agradecer à vossa benevolência? — ironizou.

Gêmeos estreitou os olhos.

— Sim, deve agradecer, já eu sou muito bonzinho! — Saga também ironizou — Meu novo voto de confiança é muito mais do que você merece, seu desmiolado. Você quase arruinou com tudo... — suspirou cansado.

— Hum...

— Mas agora estou te dando mais uma chance... A Vory ainda é uma constante em nossas vidas. Na minha, na da minha mulher e também na sua, independente da minha influência ou não. Por isso, mesmo voltando a ser meu sócio precisará fingir que ainda está fazendo programas, já que eles exigem isso de mim e de você. Nós estamos nas mãos deles, com uma dívida estratosférica a pagar... Eu sei que errei com você, e pelos deuses, como me arrependo, mas você também errou comigo, Afrodite, admita.

Peixes baixou os olhos evitando os de Saga e reconhecendo nas palavras dele a verdade que tanto gostaria de ter o poder para mudar. Se fosse no passado a pessoa que era hoje teria feito tudo diferente, mas não podia mudar o que já havia feito, e agora tinha que arcar com as consequências dos seus atos.

— Eu... sei. — falou quase num sussurro, enquanto enrolava uma mecha de cabelo em um dos dedos — E eu também... me arrependo.

— Quando abri essa zona eu te disse que se você tivesse uma ideia melhor, usando apenas das cartas que nós temos na manga atualmente, para nos livrarmos da influência da Vory, eu acataria, até te passaria o meu manto e o meu cargo de Grande Mestre, e você o que me disse?

Ergueu a cabeça e encarou os olhos jades de Saga sobre si.

— Disse que faria exatamente o mesmo. — falou o pisciano — Mas isso antes de descobrir que essa ideia de zona também serviria para salvar essa franjuda dos russos, né Saga. — deu uma olhada para Geisty, que se mantinha hirta na poltrona.

— Ela é a mulher que eu amo, Afrodite. Não podia, e não iria, deixa-la morrer... Agi por impulso, confuso e sem pensar tanto nas consequências... Com a minha mente me atormentando a cada dia, cada minuto, cada segundo...

— Ah, Dadá é mais! Não fala desse encosto! — repreendeu Peixes ao se benzer estalando os dedos diversas vezes.

— Você agora deve entender o que me motivou... Já que pelo visto o seu namoro com o Batman vai de vento em popa.

Peixes respirou fundo, fez um bico, olhou para Geisty, depois para Saga e fechou os olhos.

A simples menção do geminiano à Camus, mesmo não sabendo que essa era a verdadeira identidade do seu namorado misterioso, fez seu coração bater mais forte. Quantas também foram as provações que tinha aceitado passar para poder viver seu amor com o aquariano? Quantas mentiras aceitara contar? Tanto para proteger a si mesmo quanto para proteger ao homem que amava. Tantas que agora uma delas já fazia parte de sua essência. Era a Afrodite, amazona de Peixes, e a única referência "feminina" que tinha restado na vida de Hyoga.

Sim, agora entendia perfeitamente o que tinha levado Gêmeos a fazer tudo que fez.

Amor.

Sem dizer nada, Afrodite abriu os olhos, olhou para Saga, levantou da banqueta e caminhou até ficar em frente ao geminiano sentado na poltrona.

— Levanta.

Sem desviar a atenção do outro o geminiano atendeu ao pedido se pondo de pé. A seu lado a amazona erguia o olhar acompanhando toda a ação, mas sua atenção analítica era toda voltada ao pisciano.

— Diga, Afrodite, o que foi? — falou batendo as mãos nas coxas depois as espalmando no ar.

Então Peixes fez algo inesperado. Abriu os braços e abraçou Saga. Um gesto forte, firme, redentor.

— Eu te odeio, miolo mole. — disse, a voz abafada pela manga da camisa do geminiano, já que Peixes tinha o rosto colado ao ombro do cavaleiro — Mas dessa vez eu exijo um contrato assinado em cartório e reconhecido firma, assim quando você me tirar da sociedade de novo eu terei como ir atrás dos meus direitos.

— Que contrato, Afrodite? Este é um negócio ilícito, não há contrato. — disse Saga aos risos, também abraçando o pisciano.

— Hum... droga. — Peixes riu divertido, feliz com aquele momento, com o reencontro, quando de relance abriu os olhos e encontrou os de Geisty cravados em si. Ela tinha uma expressão blasé no rosto, pouco amistosa — Chega de abraço, né? — disse o sueco recuando um passo para olhar no rosto do geminiano.

Saga pigarreou também recuando um passo.

— Estamos entendidos então? — falou o grego.

— Eh... Eu sinto muito também pelos vacilos, Saga. Eu sei que caguei no maiô* com você e não foi uma vez apenas não, foram várias... Inclusive aquela do Cabo Sunion quando... — interrompeu-se, ponderando o que dizia —... Bem... Abafa... Esse papo ai de amor... Hoje eu entendo como funciona. — voltou seu rosto para Geisty e fixou seus olhos aos dela — Eu também amo muito uma pessoa e, por Atena, eu faria tudo por ela... Eu fiz e faço... tudo por ela... — deu de ombros — Parabéns pelo casamento. Pode não parecer, Varejeira de franja, mas eu torço muito por vocês dois. Espero que sejam felizes, como a vida permitir.

— Obrigada! — respondeu Geisty sem desmanchar a postura ereta e firme que mantinha desde o momento que entrou no quarto.

A amazona não se permitia a grandes aberturas com o cavaleiro de Peixes, contudo não pode deixar de notar o quão diferente ele lhe parecia em comparação ao sujeitinho arrogante e debochado de dois anos atrás.

O tempo todo durante a conversa ela o analisou minuciosamente. Afrodite não estava diferente apenas fisicamente, mas algo dentro dele parecia mudado. Não abandonara por completo o ar vaidoso e prepotente natos, esses ainda estavam lá, porém bem mais brandos, agora dando lugar a uma aura mais sensível, acolhedora e estranhamente empática.

No entanto, essa aura nova que parecia agora permear as palavras e gestos do sueco não eram o suficiente para conquistar a confiança da amazona. Longe disso, já que Geisty fazia jus à sua constelação e era desconfiada por natureza, especialmente agora que estava prestes a ser mãe e estava ainda mais cautelosa.

Pensando nisso, na segurança dos filhos, no bem estar de Saga, e por que não no de si mesma, Geisty levantou e aproximou-se de Afrodite lentamente.

Também queria uma trégua para si.

— Afrodite, eu também tenho algo a lhe dizer. — disse ela, capturando a atenção do pisciano que se virou ligeiramente para si.

— Manda, mosca franjuda. — respondeu Peixes cruzando os braços.

— No que diz respeito a você e eu... Nosso começo foi de ruim a péssimo. Não temos uma amizade a que reconstruir... Mas podemos tentar ter um convívio menos ácido, para assim podermos tentar viver em um ambiente menos pesado.

— Concordo... Apesar de que acho impossível fazer a Zen, viver livre, leve e solta, aqui, né meu bem!... Se fosse em Bora Bora até poderia tentar.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Não se faça de bobo. — disse Geisty — Eu proponho deixar nossos desentendimentos, ofensas e acusações no passado e tentar começar do zero.

— Hum... Vai parar de me espionar, de me espreitar pelos cantos e fazer a cabeça das bacantes contra mim? Desde que aconteceu aquele... acidente, com a malassombrada da Mônica, você está doida para me jogar na fogueira que eu sei, Sucubo de franja, mas eu não fiz nada! — nervoso, levou uma das mãos à cabeça e enrolou os dedos em uma mecha de cabelo.

Geisty estreitou os olhos o analisando.

— Eu te acho perigoso... Isso não mudou. Só estava tentando proteger as meninas. — disse séria — Mas, como Saga, eu também quero lhe dar um voto de... confiança. — estendeu a mão no ar em um claro sinal de trégua.

Peixes não pensou duas vezes em aceitar o gesto, apertando a mão da amazona assim que ela lhe foi oferecida.

Estranhamente toda aquela marra e implicância do passado tinha se transfigurado em simpatia, e ele nem sequer se dera conta de quando isso tinha acontecido que ele não percebeu.

Mas não ia admitir tão cedo.

— Ah, e só mais uma coisa. — disse Geisty — Eu faço isso pelos meus filhos e meu futuro marido, Afrodite. Comigo não tem segunda chance. Eu não sou o Saga.

— Tá certo, varejeira. — Peixes sorriu, ainda apertando a mão da amazona — O dia que você fizer isso por si própria talvez a gente possa até sair para tomar um chá, ou ir ao Shopping de Atenas ver se a Tiffany & Co. está fazendo alguma liquidação, quem sabe. — desfizeram o cumprimento com tranquilidade.

Gêmeos, que tinha uma expressão mais aliviada no rosto pousou uma das mãos no ombro de Afrodite para ter a sua atenção.

— Bem, agora que já nos entendemos, eu acho que já posso te fazer o convite, Afrodite. — falou o geminiano.

— Convite? — perguntou surpreso o pisciano.

— Sim. — o grego sorriu, depois olhou brevemente para Geisty, que lhe meneou a cabeça num gesto afirmativo, indicando para que seguisse em frente — Eu conversei com Geisty e nós decidimos juntos... Além de excelente cavaleiro você sempre foi meu amigo, Afrodite, um grande amigo... Eu não poderia pensar em dar um passo tão importante na minha vida sem a sua presença ocupando um lugar especial, por isso, para coroar essa nova etapa em nossas vidas, eu me alegraria muito se você aceitasse ser nosso padrinho de casamento. Você aceita?

— E... Eu? — Peixes falou arregalando os olhos. Aquele pedido era tão surpreendente quanto óbvio. Sempre esteve presente na vida de Saga, desde os momentos mais tensos até os mais brandos, agora não seria diferente, mas, e Geisty? Sabia muito bem que a amazona não lhe topava. Seria essa abertura, então, já resultado da trégua proposta?

— Sim, você. — disse Gêmeos baixando a cabeça — Claro... Se você não aceitar eu vou entender, afinal eu te causei muito mal e não vejo como reparar tudo de ruim que eu te fiz de forma realmente justa e eficiente, mas...

— E quem disse que eu guardo rancor? A Lagartixa Cascuda não vale. Essa merece o meu cafuçu. — interrompeu o pisciano — O importante na vida é andar para o lado, e não para trás, não é mesmo?

— Andar para frente. Você quer dizer, a menos que seja um siri. — corrigiu Geisty, um tanto nervosa.

— Isso, para frente. — riu o cavaleiro de Peixes, depois novamente abriu os braços, mas dessa vez se meteu no meio dos dois os trazendo para um abraço triplo — Eu aceito sim! Ai pelo véu de tule e poás da consorte de Dadá, eu nunca fui padrinho de casamento! Nem sei o que vestir! — falava animado, empolgado, apertando os corpos dos noivos contra o seu.

— Para tudo tem uma primeira vez, amigo. — disse Saga enquanto apertava o outro em um meio abraço — Fico feliz de ter aceitado o convite.

— Sobre as roupas... — interveio Geisty, que tentava falar em meio ao abraço apertado e a cabeleira perfumada azul piscina que entrava em sua boca — Temos que ser rápidos, pois só temos uma semana. Amanhã de manhã vou me reunir com Marin, Shina e Mu para falar sobre isso, pesquisar algumas lojas... Você pode vir também se quiser.

Finalmente soltando a ambos, Afrodite deu um passo para trás animado.

— Eu vou sim!

— Ótimo! — arrematou Saga — Essa questão das roupas fica a encargo de Geisty. Até o que vou vestir deixo à escolha de vocês. Ainda tenho que arrumar um local discreto e seguro para a cerimônia e organizar uma pequena festa, mas tem algo que queria pedir a você, Afrodite. Sabe que quanto menos pessoas estiverem envolvidas com isso, mais seguros estarão meus filhos e minha mulher, portanto queria que você ficasse a encargo da decoração. Aldebaran se encarregará dos comes e bebes. Confio no seu gosto pessoal.

— Pode deixar, chefinho. Já até sei o que fazer! — deu uma piscadinha para a amazona que não soube como reagir.

— Bem, então estamos resolvidos. — disse Saga pegando na mão da amazona — Vamos, _amore mio_?

Dirigiram-se para a porta de saída acompanhados pelo pisciano. Ele a abriu e o primeiro a cruza-la foi Gêmeos, puxando a mão da namorada que se deteve por um instante antes de deixar o quarto, girou o tronco para o lado, inclinou-se levemente em direção ao sueco e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Percebi que mudou o seu perfume, Afrodite. Ou seria o seu próprio cheiro? — encarou os olhos aquamarines surpresos — Não sei qual foi o motivo, mas esse é bem melhor que aquele odor enjoado de rosas.

— Vamos, Geisty? — disse Saga dando um leve puxão na mão da amazona.

— Vamos. — respondeu ela em concordância ainda olhando nos olhos do sueco — Amanhã de manhã, Afrodite. Não se esqueça.

Quando finalmente o cavaleiro e a amazona deixaram o quarto, Peixes fechou a porta encostando as costas na madeira e deixando escapar um longo suspiro.

— Varejeira esperta! — meneou a cabeça dando um sorriso eloquente, depois fechou os olhos e concentrou seu Cosmo, reestruturando as toxinas presentes em seu sangue para o padrão fisiológico antigo, e na mesma hora o quarto todo ganhou um perfume de rosas único e inebriante — Já veio botar ovos no meu disfarce de amazona, essa mosca poedeira.

Voltou à penteadeira para terminar de retirar as unhas postiças. Estava feliz, de fato. Por Saga, por Geisty, e por que não por si próprio?

Naquela noite pensou que um dia, talvez, poderia ser ele a se casar com Camus...

Riu melancólico diante de tão absurdo devaneio.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Cagar no maiô** – fazer algo errado, cometer um delito, um erro; fazer merda.

 **Equê** – problema, confusão.


	26. O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas

**************************Cap 26 O primeiro dia do resto de nossas vidas.**************************

Praia Eros, Santorini, 04:37pm.

Na abrigada e deslumbrante praia de finos e claros cascalhos abraçados pelas águas límpidas de um azul profundo e vista fantástica da ilha de Santorini, foi erguido um altar caprichosamente ornado por belíssimas e perfumadas rosas brancas.

Saga escolhera pessoalmente aquele lugar. Além de oferecer uma beleza espetacular e formidável, a praia Eros ficava isolava e distante das demais praias mais frequentadas da região, e em baixa temporada era praticamente deserta.

Feita a escolha do local, bastou desembolsar uma boa quantia em dólares para convencer os proprietários do hotel e do bar à beira mar que serviam a região a fecharem um aluguel exclusivo para um evento tão particular quanto sigiloso.

Junto à melodia das ondas que graciosas valsavam tocando os cascalhos da orla, se misturavam as vozes dos poucos convidados que cochichavam entre si, e o barulho do atrito produzido pelo caminhar frenético de Saga sobre as minúsculas pedrinhas de calcário.

Andando de um lado para o outro nervosamente em frente ao altar, já devidamente vestido para a ocasião dentro uma bela calça de linho de cor crua, camisa de botão branca com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e um colete, também cru, que ostentava uma linda flor de jasmim presa ao bolso, o grego esfregava uma mão contra a outra, enquanto repetidas vezes olhava ansioso para o hotel-bar que parecia brotar do paredão de calcário claríssimo ao fundo da praia.

— Ela está demorando demais! — ele deu um suspiro pesado de preocupação, estralando nervoso os dedos da mesma mão pela terceira vez, enquanto era observado por Shaka, Mu e Afrodite que estavam de pé ao lado do altar — Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não aconteceu nada, Saga. — disse o ariano, que trazia Kiki em seu colo preso a um sling branco e vestido em um gracioso e minúsculo macacão azul claro, costurado especialmente para a ocasião por Shaka, pois imitava o recorte de um smoking.

Mu também estava muito elegante. Havia escolhido uma camisa branca, a qual dobrou as mangas até os cotovelos, calça de algodão cáqui, suspensórios e gravata borboleta azul índigo. Na cabeça o lemuriano colocou um chapéu panamá sobre os longos cabelos lavanda que manteve bem presos.

— Um imprevisto, talvez... — repetiu o geminiano, que de repente parou e arregalou os olhos, encarando os amigos — Zeus... Será que ela está passando mal?

— Buda! Quem vai passar mal daqui a pouco é você se não se acalmar. — resmungou Shaka franzindo as sobrancelhas loiras.

— Eu vou até lá. Preciso saber o que está acontecendo. Ela está atrasada. — falou Saga, surpreendendo a todos.

— Alôca! — gritou Afrodite, que assim como a maioria dos homens ali usava também calça de algodão em tom claro, com a barra dobrada até o meio das canelas, camisa branca soltinha e não usava sapatos. O diferencial ficou por conta da gola bordada com paetês, dos tantos anéis e pulseiras de valor inestimável que adornavam suas mãos delicadas e uma exuberante rosa vermelha que ajeitou nos cabelos soltos, atrás da orelha.

— Epa! Pode parar! — interveio o ariano.

— Mas... — quis insistir o geminiano, mas foi interrompido quando Peixes segurou em seu braço.

— Tá maluca, santa? — disse o sueco encarando os olhos de Saga — O noivo não pode ver a noiva pronta antes da cerimônia. Quer vuduzar seu casamento antes mesmo de ele acontecer? Ah, tá boa!

— Não, mas... Eu... — o geminiano tentava se manter calmo, pois como todo grego que se prese era supersticioso e não tentaria contra um velho tabu — E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa com ela, Afrodite?

Percebendo que nada, apenas a chegada de Geisty, tranquilizaria o grego, Mu interveio.

— Eu vou até lá. — disse o ariano — Dois anos fazendo compras para as meninas do bordel e as acudindo em todo tipo de situação fizeram de mim um especialista em chilique feminino... E Dido, você vem comigo. — agora era Mu quem pegava no braço de Afrodite, o fazendo soltar o de Saga — Eu posso entender de chilique, mas se o problema for vestido, maquiagem ou penteado, ai é com você.

Sem dizer mais nada, Áries e Peixes tomaram o caminho até o hotel deixando para trás um noivo com os nervos a flor da pele e convidados curiosos.

Aldebaran, que esperava do lado oposto do altar onde antes estava Afrodite, observava a tudo calado e ansioso. Vez ou outra retirava um lencinho branco de dentro do bolso da calça de linho que usava e enxugava a testa suada, depois arrumava a gola da camisa amarelo claro, ou ajeitava as mangas dobradas, regulava o cinto... Estava aflito também.

Máscara da Morte, Shura e Aiolia seguiram o mesmo padrão de indumentária, com peças leves em cores claras, bem condizentes a um casamento na praia, e esperavam pelo início da cerimônia sentados em um elegante banco de madeira pintado de branco e enfeitado com rosas e laços de cetim que fora posto de frente para o altar.

Enquanto na praia todos aguardavam ansiosos pela chegada da noiva, no hotel Mu e Afrodite subiam até o quarto ocupado por Geisty para se arrumar.

Quando se aproximaram da porta puderam ouvir as vozes alteradas de Shina e Geisty do outro lado, então Mu se apressou em bater na madeira dando três toques. Contudo esses não foram ouvidos dada a balburdia dentro do quarto criada pelas duas italianas que tentavam resolver o impasse bem a seu modo, aos berros.

Lindíssima dentro de um vestido de noiva em corte clássico grego feito em seda branca e organza finíssima na mesma cor, saia plissada, manga esvoaçante e detalhes bordados em cristais nos ombros e também na pala logo abaixo do busto, solto e confortável como sua condição de gestante exigia, Geisty olhava aflita para o espelho preso à parede. Estava sentada em uma banqueta enquanto esperava Shina lhe arrumar os cabelos.

De pé atrás da noiva, Ofiúco tentava, pela sétima vez, prender o coque alto com grampos, mas nada parecia segurar aquela cabeleira negra de fios pesados e escorridos da amiga, e Shina estava à beira de manda-la descer com os cabelos soltos mesmo.

— _Ma che cazzo!_ — excomungou Ofiúco esfregando as palmas das mãos na lateral do vestido corte sereia verde água, na altura dos quadris. O vestido era tão justo que lhe marcava toda a silhueta perfeita.

Ao lado dela Marin segurava uma grinalda de cristais e flores do campo enquanto assistia a tudo aflita. Vestia um vestido de seda rosa chá esvoaçante, saia longa e estampas de flores de cerejeira no barrado. No cabelo preso com um coque baixo usava um arranjo de jasmins igual ao que Shina também tinha nos dela.

Foi Marin quem ouviu os toques na porta que Mu dera pela segunda vez e prontamente correu até lá, abrindo apenas uma fresta.

— Eu sei, estamos atrasadas! — disse a japonesa sorrindo timidamente ao olhar para o rosto do Santo de Áries que trazia Kiki no colo.

— O que é normal para uma noiva. — respondeu o ariano sorrindo — Mas, estamos com um noivo à beira de um ataque de nervos lá em baixo e vim ver se está tudo bem, ou se precisam de ajuda com alguma coisa.

Marin então abriu um pouco mais a fresta e viu Afrodite ali, ao lado de Mu.

— Pela graça de Atena! — disse a Águia, depois escancarou a porta, esticou o braço e pegou no pulso do cavaleiro de Peixes o puxando para dentro — Que bom que vocês dois vieram! Precisamos de ajuda sim, principalmente da sua, Afrodite. Entrem.

Assim que entraram a japonesa fechou a porta enquanto Áries e Peixes se aproximavam das outras duas amazonas de frente para o espelho.

— Pela deusa! Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — falou Geisty espantada — Eu já estou muito atrasada, né? _Caspita!_

— Qual é o Equê, Ofiúca? — perguntou o sueco.

— Essa porra de cabelo que não segura os grampos. — resmungou Shina dando um tapinha na cabeça de Geisty.

— Ai! É porque são os grampos que têm que segurar o cabelo e não o cabelo que segura os grampos. — esbravejou Geisty — Atena! Vou me casar toda descabelada! A culpa não é do meu cabelo, é sua, que falou que sabia fazer essa merda de penteado.

Com ambas as mãos no rosto, apertando as bochechas, Afrodite olhava para as duas amazonas sem acreditar em como conseguiam perder o controle por causa de um penteado. Geisty era de longe a mais louca. Se normal ela já era insuportavelmente afetada, grávida e prestes a se casar ela era ainda.

— Elas estão nervosas. É a ansiedade do casamento, ansiedade de noiva! — disse Marin tentando acalmar os ânimos — Já falei para Shina se acalmar, porque Geisty além e tudo está gravida, não convém se aborrecer assim, mas as duas não me ouvem.

— Calma, meninas. — pediu Mu em voz alta aproximando-se da amiga — E vocês duas, maneirem a linguagem. O mini pajem ainda não tem idade para ouvir palavrão. — sorriu, acompanhado do filho que dava gritinhos alegres — Estamos aqui para ajudar.

— Oh, Atena! Está tão elegante meu pajenzinho! — disse Geisty virando-se na banqueta para pegar na mãozinha agitada do bebê risonho no colo do ariano, sentindo suas próprias mãos ligeiramente trêmulas, depois ergueu o olhar e divisou, agoniada, o rosto de Mu — Preciso de uma cabeleireira urgente! Não quero me casar descabelada... e o meu buquê... — olhou para o buquê sobre a cômoda — Alguma coisa deu errado com as flores... elas estão murchando. — suspirou.

Realmente o cabelo da noiva estava um desastre, completamente duro e bagunçado, e o buquê não iria resistir até o fim da festança. Enquanto Mu tentava acalmar Geisty, Afrodite respirou fundo e tomou a dianteira daquela situação.

— Desaquenda todo mundo daqui. — chacoalhou as mãos no ar avançando para perto de Geisty.

— O quê? — disse Shina.

— Vai, Ofiúca e Águia nipônica, podem ir lá para a praia. Vocês só estão piorando tudo. Esses quarenta quilos de picumã, sendo que só vinte é de franja, não vão se segurar com grampinho é nunca! Deixa comigo. — disse o sueco.

Serpente, mesmo sem soltar as mãozinhas de Kiki, acompanhou com o olhar o pisciano que já se colocava atrás dela enquanto Shina e Marin se afastavam.

— Detesto admitir, amiga, mas ele tem razão. — disse a italiana de cabelos verdes.

— É claro que tenho razão! — falou o pisciano — Vão indo para o altar que não vou demorar nada aqui.

Marin deixou a grinalda sobre o cômodo e junto de Shina caminhou até a porta. Antes de deixarem o quarto acenaram sorridentes para Serpente, que soltou um suspiro frustrado assim que elas passaram pela porta a fechando.

— Você acha que consegue arrumar essa desgraça aí no meu cabelo, Afrodite? — ela perguntou soltando a mãozinha de Kiki para se endireitar na banqueta.

— Sim senhora! — respondeu o pisciano — Eu dou um jeito nisso fácil... Também posso fazer um buquê Odara* para você, e muito mais bonito que esse buquê matim* aí que te arrumaram. Só que tem um problema.

— Sempre tem um problema. — disse ela, cansada e aflita — Qual seria?

— Eu só posso criar rosas. — disse olhando para o reflexo dela no espelho — O meu Cosmo não cria outro tipo de flor.

A amazona balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

— Faça o que der, Afrodite. Não tenho mais tempo de me dar ao luxo de escolher porra nenhuma mesmo... Só tente, por favor, arrumar essa porcalhada toda aí no meu cabelo. — soltou mais um suspiro aborrecido, sem desfazer o bico que acompanhava a expressão de chateação — E se possível faça rosas sem perfume... ou... com um perfume não tão enjoado, tudo bem? Pode ser? — disse olhando para o reflexo do pisciano no espelho.

Peixes revirou os olhos já ativando seu Cosmo, tomando o cuidado de apenas usá-lo para criar as flores, sem liberar suas toxinas.

— Ah, você também não quer um sapato sem sola e um vestido sem saia? —disse irônico — Porque é a mesma coisa que pedir rosas sem cheiro de... rosas! O máximo que posso fazer para Vossa Alteza são rosas com um perfume bem suave, mas que ainda irão cheirar à rosas. Mas, não se preocupe, só pessoas com um olfato aguçado e refinado podem sentir, o que não é o teu caso.

Ao lado, Mu não pode evitar rir daqueles dois. Era cômica a relação entre eles, e enquanto os analisava atento acariciava os cabelinhos ruivos de Kiki preso ao sling, ao mesmo tempo em que, surpreso e admirado, via a facilidade com que Afrodite fazia o penteado de Geisty.

Criando minúsculos galhos que ao seu comando se trançavam entre as madeixas negras da amazona fazendo o que os grampos não deram conta de fazer, Peixes prendia as mechas conforme as ia trançando e modelando, até criar um penteado digno de uma noiva amazona de Atena. Arrematou prendendo a grinalda com a mesma facilidade.

— Pronto, Sucu... Geisty! Está linda, colega! — disse sorrindo e dando uma piscadinha para ela no reflexo do espelho. — É só não virar monstra de repente que vai ficar parecendo uma rainha até o fim da festa!

— Nossa! Tão... rápido? — ela se espantou contemplando seu reflexo no espelho, virando de lado, observando todos os ângulos daquele penteado deslumbrante, até que finalmente um sorriso de alegria e alívio se desenhou no em seu rosto — Eu nem acredito! Ficou lindo, lindo!

Olhou meio de soslaio para Afrodite através do espelho e pensou que se estava disposta a mudar seu convívio com o sueco deveria começar a agir desde já, então se levantou, virou de frente para ele e olhou em seus olhos aquamarines risonhos.

— Obrigada pela ajuda, Afrodite. — disse ela.

Peixes nunca tinha reparado no quão lindos eram os olhos daquela amazona. De um azul profundo que remetia à densa massa oceânica que abraçava a costa grega, com nuances violetas de uma intensidade irracional. Eram selvagens, sim, mas lá no fundo, bem lá no fundo daquelas íris tão raras, ele também pode notar uma doçura tímida, acuada. Talvez fosse isso que cativara Saga. A dualidade extraordinária daquela mulher.

— Não há de que. — deu de ombros — Mas, ainda falta uma coisa.

— O buquê. — disse ela.

— Um buquê digno, né meu bem. — esticou os braços para frente em paralelo, entrelaçou os dedos os estralando algumas vezes e novamente utilizando seu Cosmo criou um exuberante buquê de rosas em tons de lilás, violeta e carmim. Passou a mão na fita de cetim branco que sustentava o buque anterior e fez um laço unindo os caules das rosas — Pronto. Agora com a graça de Dadá vá logo, ou vai ter que velar teu noivo em fez de jurar fidelidade, amor eterno na saúde e na doença e aquela charufinácea* toda de casamento.

— Ficou lindíssimo, obrigada! — ela agradeceu pegando o buque na mão, encantada com tamanha beleza, mas tinha pressa, muita pressa — Bem, agora vocês dois vão indo na frente. Avisem todos para se posicionarem que eu já vou descer. — disse empolgada passando a mão pela saia do vestido para ajeita-la.

— Vai indo, Dido, eu já vou. — Áries piscou para o sueco que logo entendeu a mensagem de que deveria deixa-los a sós e assim o fez.

Quando Afrodite deixou o quarto e Mu se viu sozinho com a amazona, olhou para ela com serenidade no olhar enquanto a via ansiosa arrumar o vestido.

— E então, estou bem? — Geisty lhe perguntou sorridente.

— Você está maravilhosa! — ele lhe respondeu sorrindo, depois com alguns passos aproximou-se dela até parar poucos centímetros de tocá-la, e apenas ficou a observa-la.

— Que foi Mu? — ela perguntou curiosa.

O lemuriano não respondeu de imediato. Ao em vez disso, com imenso carinho inclinou-se para frente e beijou ternamente a testa da noiva.

— Desde que nos conhecemos, na infância, eu a tive com muita consideração, como uma irmã mesmo, já que também foi treinada por Shion, a quem eu considero como um pai.

— Mu! — Geisty murmurou emocionada, pois não esperava por aquelas palavras.

— Hoje acho que você é a pessoa mais próxima de um parente que eu possuo. Foi por isso que não achei necessário que fosse madrinha de Kiki, pois ocupa um posto maior, o de tia dele. Então, como seu irmão de criação, seria com imensa felicidade que gostaria de ter a honra de conduzi-la até o altar, se me permitir é claro.

A amazona não pode conter o imenso sorriso que se formou em seu rosto devido às palavras ditas pelo lemuriano. Piscou seguidas vezes abanando o rosto de sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas na tentativa de conter as lágrimas que insistiam em escapar de seus olhos.

— Mu, vai me fazer borrar a maquiagem! — disse sorridente — Mas é claro que sim, seu bobo!... Puxa, você me pegou de surpresa!... Você foi meu primeiro amigo, e é uma honra para mim ser considerada sua irmã e tia desse bebê fofo. — as palavras se engasgavam na garganta da jovem.

Emocionado com a reação da amazona o ariano retirou rapidamente do bolso da calça um lencinho de algodão e o entregou à amiga, que de pronto conteve a lágrima fujona.

— Não vai borrar a maquiagem antes da hora. — ele brincou.

— Obrigada, Mu, por tudo! — ela sorriu olhando nos olhos do ariano — E saiba que você, Shaka e Kiki também representam uma família para mim... Eu sou muito grata pelo apoio que você dá a mim e ao Saga.

Sorrindo alegre a amazona abriu os braços e abraçou os dois lemurianos, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Mu e outro nos cabelinhos de Kiki.

— Eu não poderia estar mais feliz nesse dia! — ela disse ao se afastar para com a mão que tinha livre pegar na mão do Santo de Áries — Então vamos, meu irmão. Leve-me até o altar para que eu jure diante dos deuses o meu amor ao homem da minha vida. — disse dando um sorriso de pura felicidade.

Na praia, em frente ao altar Saga apertava as mãos aflito. A espera pela noiva já estava o consumindo.

Agoniado, tombou o corpo para o lado e perguntou baixinho para Afrodite.

— Você tem certeza de que ela já estava mesmo vindo?

— Pelos cachos hidratados de Dadá! Já não te disse que sim, santa? — respondeu Afrodite revirando os olhos.

— Minha Nossa Senhora da Divina Providência! Cadê essa noiva que nunca vem? — exclamou Aldebaran, curioso pela demora — E cadê o Mu?... Ô Marin, cadê eles dois? Vocês duas voltaram já faz um tempinho, heim!

— Eles já estão vindo. Sossega. — disse calmamente a japonesa com um sorriso leve no rosto.

E Águia estava certa.

Logo os músicos contratados para animar a singela comemoração iniciaram a marcha nupcial, fazendo o coração de Saga disparar no peito quando há poucos metros dali pode ver os dois descendo as escadas, enquanto o véu da noiva tremulava discreto com a brisa. Imediatamente o olhar do cavaleiro de Gêmeos foi capturado pela presença dela, a sua amazona, a mulher que sempre amou e que nunca lhe parecera tão linda como naquele momento.

O sol, que já começava a se esconder no horizonte, tingia toda a orla da praia com seus tons corais, banhando Geisty com um brilho dourado que refletido pelo vestido e o véu branco reluzia ainda mais intenso, lhe dando um ar divino. A suave brisa vespertina fazia dançar no ar o véu e ela caminhava parecendo flutuar sobre o caminho de pétalas de rosas azuis, brancas e lilases que jaziam sobre a areia.

Saga se surpreendeu ao ver Mu a conduzindo de braços dados, e seu coração se regozijou em festa. Finalmente parecia que as mágoas e erros do passado não tinham mais forças para afasta-lo dos amigos.

Mas o Santo de Gêmeos só tinha olhos para Geisty.

Sem ao menos piscar ele corria os olhos pela figura deslumbrante a caminhar pela areia. Cada vez mais perto.

Como havia esperado por aquele momento. Mal podia acreditar que agora ele se concretizava.

Sentia o coração dar saltos dentro do peito. Aquele mesmo coração que outrora fora tão castigado, pelo irmão, pelo antigo Grande Mestre, pelas mazelas da dura vida de cavaleiro, e por si mesmo, por seu lado mais obscuro. No entanto, agora esse mesmo coração era só alegria, amor e esperança, e todos esses sentimentos vieram à tona enquanto olhava para Geisty caminhando na areia, até extravasarem através de seus olhos em lágrimas que não teve a menor pretensão de conter.

Pensou em caminhar até ela, mas suas pernas não o responderam. Ficou ali, estático, com os olhos marejados e um sorriso pleno de felicidade.

Quando Geisty chegou ao altar devolveu a Saga o mesmo olhar emocionado, apaixonado, lhe sorrindo plena de felicidade. Mu então estendeu a mão para cumprimentar o geminiano, e depois do aperto formal pegou na mão da noiva e a entregou ao noivo.

— Cuide bem dela, Saga, ou vai ter que se acertar é comigo. — disse o ariano, sorrindo com a brincadeira, depois se retirou se posicionando ao lado do altar onde agora tinha a missão de tentar acalmar Kiki, já que, envolvido pela energia positiva da cerimônia, só faltava pular para fora do sling, tamanha sua agitação.

O noivo mal respondeu ao ato do ariano. Por instantes Saga parecia ter perdido parte de sua capacidade perceptiva e toda sua atenção agora era voltada para a sua amada, parada bem a sua frente.

— Deuses... você está tão linda, amazona! — o grego sussurrou analisando cada pequeno detalhe daquela bela figura que lhe sorria, querendo registrar na memória aquela imagem para sempre para poder sentir a mesma emoção quando se recordasse daquele momento. Sentia o sorriso de Geisty passar felicidade, e esse sentimento lhe abraçava como se fosse parte de si próprio. Através do brilho do olhar dela via refletido o seu próprio sorriso, leve, verdadeiro, pleno, como talvez nunca antes.

— Você também está lindo, cavaleiro. — disse Geisty, que se recordava de ter visto Saga tão feliz assim apenas quando soube que seria pai. Ele lhe sorria com os olhos, com a alma. Estava, de fato, incrivelmente bonito naquele traje despretensioso de noivo, mas sua beleza ia muito além de porte físico. Ele tinha a beleza que só as pessoas que são verdadeiramente felizes são capazes de transmitir.

Emocionada ela o fitava dos pés à cabeça, cuidadosamente, também intencionando guardar na lembrança cada detalhe da imagem do homem a quem escolheu para passar a vida a seu lado. Não foi uma escolha fácil, simples, como nada em sua vida era desde o início, mas optou por ouvir a ele e a seu próprio coração. A vida tinha feito de tudo para separá-los, mas, mesmo assim ali estavam eles.

Com delicadeza, Saga segurou em ambas as mãos de Geisty e as beijou ternamente, em seguida trocaram um olhar cúmplice e profundo antes de Gêmeos se inclinar para beijar a testa da amazona em sinal de cuidado e respeito e os dois então se posicionarem de frente para o altar, lado a lado.

De olhos abertos, sorriso singelo no rosto, vestido em uma elegante túnica grega típica dos sacerdotes cerimonialistas toda branca com bordados em dourado, Shaka observava o casal à sua frente verdadeiramente feliz de estar fazendo parte daquele momento.

— Neste dia especial, eu os recebo nesse altar, Saga e Geisty, para juntos celebrarmos o amor através dos sagrados votos do casamento. — disse o Santo de Virgem ao dar início à celebração.

Sobre o altar forrado por uma elegante toalha branca de rendas, Shaka agora acendia duas velas, as quais estavam dispostas lado a lado sobre pequenos castiçais dourados. Também ali, sobre um tabuleiro forrado com amêndoas, haviam duas coroas, uma feita com louros, como as que os antigos heróis gregos usavam, e outra com flores do campo e jasmins. Uma fita branca de cetim as unia com um laço.

Enquanto proferia as bênçãos iniciais, as repetindo três vezes como mandava a tradição grega, Shaka entregou uma vela para Saga e outra para Geisty, lhes pedindo para que as segurassem até o final da cerimônia. Em seguida, retirou a fita branca que unia as duas coroas e repetindo os dizeres sagrados as colocou na cabeça dos noivos, a de louros na de Gêmeos e a flores do campo e jasmins na de Serpente.

— Saga, Geisty, essas coroas simbolizam a união eterna de vocês, a que nada, nem ninguém, será capaz de separar. — disse o Santo de Virgem, e todos estavam atentos em suas palavras — Vocês agora devem trocá-las três vezes, enquanto nós que aqui estamos rogaremos à Atena que os abençoe com uma vida repleta de felicidade, harmonia, paz e prosperidade.

Assim os noivos fizeram, trocando as coroas e repetindo os ditos do ritual, sempre sorridentes, emocionados e sem tirar os olhos um do outro.

Shaka então encheu uma taça com vinho tinto e serviu um gole ao cavaleiro e outro à amazona.

— O vinho simboliza a verdade que sustentará sua relação. Que não haja segredos entre vocês. — disse o indiano, depois retornou a taça à mesa, deu a volta no altar e se colocou no meio dos noivos.

Segurando cada um pelo braço os conduziu em torno do altar até completarem três voltas, então retornou à posição original para encerrar a cerimônia.

— Saga, Geisty, amar é saber observar o outro para descobrir o que o faz feliz, e então fazê-lo feliz. Observem-se um ao outro. Amar é proteger, é respeitar... Os seres humanos temem a violência e a morte na mesma proporção que amam a vida. Projetem a si mesmos em todas as criaturas viventes, e então jamais poderão ferir a ninguém, pois que mal vocês seriam capazes de fazer a si mesmos? Amem-se, a vocês em primeiro lugar, e então estarão prontos para amar todas as coisas... Amem um ao outro com lealdade e simplicidade, então seu lar será tão bonito quanto um jardim florido... Que as bênçãos de Atena caiam sobre vocês, seu lar e seus filhos. — disse sorrindo para eles, depois apanhou de cima do altar o tabuleiro com amêndoas e o entregou à Geisty — Você deve entregar as sementes para as mulheres solteiras, assim será abençoada com proteção e fertilidade. Em seguida os padrinhos devem entregar as alianças.

Com o tabuleiro em mãos Geisty foi até Shina, que sorridente estendeu as duas mãos unidas em concha para receber a amêndoa. Em seguida foi a vez de Marin, que após ser presenteada fez uma reverência típica de sua educação japonesa.

Enquanto Geisty distribuía as amêndoas, discretamente Mu foi até o carrinho de bebê onde estavam as coisas de Kiki e com cuidado prendeu no pulso do filho um laço de cetim preso às duas alianças que tinha forjado. Retirou o sling o deixando dentro do carrinho e voltou apressado para a cerimônia, agora carregando o filho livre em seus braços.

O ariano então segurou o pequeno lemuriano pelo corpinho o estendendo à frente, exibindo o bebê ao conduzi-lo até o altar, que alegre exibia a gengiva com seu sorriso banguela enquanto fazia sons engraçadinhos balançando as perninhas e mãozinhas no ar, adorando o som do tintilar das alianças que seu remelexo causava.

Shaka então recolheu o tabuleiro com amêndoas, estendeu os braços e segurou na mão dos noivos, fez uma prece, recolheu as velas que eles seguravam as colocando de volta nos castiçais sobre altar ao lado do tabuleiro.

Os noivos agora tinham a difícil missão de desatar a fita das mãos do bebezinho agitado para pegar as alianças. Era bem verdade que os dedos trêmulos de ambos devido ao nervosismo não ajudavam na tarefa, mas a ansiedade em trocarem as alianças e carregarem consigo o símbolo dos votos que fariam era muito mais forte.

Quando finalmente conseguiram, cada um pegou na mão a aliança que ofereceria ao outro e, como imaginaram, elas eram de uma beleza extraordinária, verdadeiras obras de arte feitas pelas mãos habilidosas de um mestre ferreiro muviano. Não se assemelhavam às tradicionais alianças matrimoniais, dado o cuidado de Mu em preservar o disfarce do casal. Eram como anéis de ouro com entalhes minuciosos que somente o ourives e os noivos conheciam o significado.

A parte interna da aliança que Geisty entregaria a Saga tinha sido forjada com raspas do metal presente na armadura de Serpente, por isso possuía um tom arroxeado. A parte de fora era dourada com desenhos de folhas de louro.

Saga segurava uma aliança cuja base seguia as de uma peça tradicional, forjada com raspas do ouro da armadura de Gêmeos e banhada em ouro branco. Encrustados nela havia pequenos diamantes que perfilavam-se pelas laterais até se unirem no centro formando um gracioso chuveirinho.

Emocionada a amazona olhou para o lemuriano e apenas gesticulou com os lábios sorridentes um obrigada.

— Ao trocarem as alianças vocês estarão oficializando o matrimônio. — disse Shaka dando seguimento à cerimônia — Saga, tome Geisty por sua mulher e lhe faça a promessa de amá-la, ser-lhe leal e protegê-la até que o fim de sua vida nesta Terra. E Geisty, o mesmo deve fazer você. Ao colocar a aliança no dedo de Saga o tome por seu marido com a promessa de amá-lo, ser-lhe leal e protege-lo até que esteja completa a sua missão nesse mundo. — soltou a mão de ambos para que pudessem trocar as alianças.

Sem desviar os olhos jades da amada, Saga pegou em sua mão e lentamente deslizou o anel em seu dedo anelar. Seu coração dava saltos dentro do peito.

— Geisty, eu prometo ama-la, ser-lhe leal e protege-la até o dia em que esteja completa a minha missão neste mundo. — jurou com voz firme e emocionada.

O mesmo fez a amazona, que com seus orbes violetas fixos ao rosto do amado empurrou o anel em seu dedo anelar robusto enquanto proferia as juras.

— Saga, eu prometo ama-lo, ser-lhe leal e protege-lo até o dia em que esteja completa a minha missão neste mundo. — disse com a voz embargada de emoção.

Ao fim, Shaka novamente tomou a mão de ambos e disse o que todos esperavam ouvir.

— Em nome da nossa deusa maior, e com os meus mais sinceros desejos de felicidade, perante as leis divinas e sob as bênçãos dos deuses eu os declaro marido e mulher. Estão casados, e Gêmeos... — fez uma pausa dramática, soltou as mãos dos noivos e depois sorriu —... Pode beijar a noiva... Ah! Mas antes... — outra pausa, agora para colocar sobre o altar um prato branco de porcelana que havia deixado sobre uma prateleira logo abaixo —... Deve entregar esse prato à sua esposa e juntos devem quebra-lo atirando ao chão para dar início à comemoração!... Anda! O que está esperando? Beije sua mulher, Gêmeos! — sorriu para eles enfim.

Shaka adorava casamentos, não podia negar, e mesmo que negasse o brilho em seus olhos o denunciaria. Além do mais, a alegria de Saga e a emoção de Geisty eram tamanhas e tão contagiantes que ninguém ali conseguia se manter indiferente.

Finalmente casados os dois eram só sorrisos. Saga então deu um passo à frente, segurou o rosto delicado de Geisty com ambas as mãos e capturou os lábios carmins com os seus num beijo apaixonado, terno e delicado, sem nenhuma pressa para terminar, já que julgava serem merecedores de curtir aquele momento em sua total plenitude.

Geisty retribuía com a mesma paixão e entrega, deslizando as mãos em torno do pescoço do cavaleiro, entre as sedosas madeixas azuis, até a nuca onde fez uma carícia.

O beijo redentor dos noivos foi comemorado com muitas palmas, assovios, gritos exaltados dos amigos e uma perfumada chuva de pétalas de rosas improvisada por Afrodite, que de longe era o mais eufórico.

Quando o fôlego dos recém-casados começou a lhes faltar eles apartaram o beijo, sorridentes, e de mãos dadas quebraram o prato o jogando com força contra o chão para dar início à festa.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Matim** – mixuruca, sem graça, pobre, pequeno, chinfrim.

 **Odara** – diz-se de algo incrível, maravilhoso, estupendo, luxuoso, majestoso.


	27. Vai discutir comigo sim

************************** Cap. 27 Vai discutir comigo sim. *************** ***********

Praia Eros, Santorini, Grécia, 18:30 da tarde

O deck frontal do hotel, que antes era um aconchegante restaurante arejado e de ampla visão para o azul profundo do mar Egeu, dava agora espaço para o coquetel de comemoração do casamento. Tudo foi organizado por Aldebaran juntamente com uma administração do Hotel, com todas as peculiaridades e traços da cultura grega local em cada detalhe.

No centro do espaço se estendia uma mesa comprida com uma toalha azul, uma cor preferida do noivo, uma qualidade para salpicada com pétalas de rosas brancas e folhas de pesados para atrair prosperidade e sorte, como dizia a crença pagã. Todo o serviço de jantar era servido em louça totalmente branca e talheres de prata.

Afrodite, que ficou a encargo da decoração, distribuiu sobre uma mesa três vasos de faiança grega * com floreiras robustas de rosas brancas e lilas e taças de cristal com bordas folheadas a ouro cheias com Koufetas, amêndoas doces glaceadas, como manda uma tradição para atrair toda uma doçura à união do casal.

Em cada cadeira de madeira, o encosto era enfeitado com uma coroa de louros trançada com fita de cetim branco e duas pequenas rosas brancas.

Mais ao fundo figurava, impecável, uma mesa com o bolo de casamento, o qual foi preparado naquela manhã com uma ajuda de Geisty, Marin e Shina, soluço uma administração da esposa do dono do hotel. A mulher efervescente da presença das moças na preparação de alguns dos pratos que servem servindo na comemoração como manda o costume grego para as festas de casamento.

Todo o ambiente era iluminado com luzes quentes e velas de aroma suave com perfume de rosas brancas. Em torno das colunas de madeira envernizada e pendendo do teto mais rosas brancas, galhos e folhas verdinhas se entrelaçavam dando um romântico e de aconchego no ambiente, além das poltronas de tecido cru espalhadas em pontos estratégicos, tudo providenciado por Afrodite.

O caminho do altar até o deck tinha sido enfeitado com pétalas e folhas espalhadas pelo chão, e assim que os noivos e os convidados são acolhidos com palmas e sorrisos pelos meios de trabalho, especialmente para as pessoas.

Alguns deles, munidos de bouzoukis **, cantavam animados em coro contagiando a todos, sendo o mais animado do próprio, que de braços dados à noiva acompanhava a canção ao mesmo tempo que recebemos os cumprimentos dos amigos.

Logo os músicos contratados assumiram seus postos num pequeno palco improvisado e começaram a tocar.

Uma festa era embalada pela típica animação grega tão conhecida, principalmente quando se refere a casamentos. Sob a supervisão de Aldebaran, os bebês e as saídas escolhem um dedo e com todas as coisas com o fato de serem servidos com fartura.

E assim a singela, porém farta e animada, comemoração seguia noite adentro.

Aiolia cumpria seu cargo de fotógrafo oficial da festa, não perdendo nenhum click.

Máscara da Morte e Shina, cada um com o inseparável copo de champanhe na mão, acompanhavam as músicas cantando junto e dançando, ambas as atividades sem a menor sincronia.

Marin havia optado por ficar apenas nos drinks mais leves. Batidinhas, coquetéis não alcoólicos, enquanto Shura tinha ficado no suco de frutas já que teria que voltar ao Santuário antes mesmo do bolo ser cortado, uma vez que este não podia ficar desprotegido por um período muito longo de tempo. Era bem verdade que Misty e outros cavaleiros de Prata haviam sido colocados em vigília naquela noite, mas a presença de um cavaleiro de Ouro era imprescindível, e Shura se ofereceu para retornar mais cedo.

Um banquete opulento foi servido com toda a sorte de pratos típicos da deliciosa culinária grega. Comidas para todos os gostos, um festival de sabores que não deixava nada a desejar até para os comilões mais vorazes, como Mu e Aldebaran, que não mediram esforços para experimentar de tudo um pouco.

Com comida boa e farta, bebidas para todos os gostos e graus de beberrões e alegria em demasia, as horas passavam rápido sem que ninguém ali notasse.

Lá pelas tantas, enquanto Geisty se divertia na pista de dança improvisada junto de Shina, Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte, Marin e Aiolia, Saga foi até o bar e se permitiu servir de uma das muitas opções bebidas. Escolheu uma taça de vinho tinto e com ela na mão caminhou até o parapeito do deck, debruçando-se sobre a madeira enquanto apreciava a bebida e a vista.

Seu pensamento voou longe, embalado pela brisa marítima e o estourar das ondas escuras na praia, mas de repente fora trazido de volta à realidade quando Mu e Afrodite apareceram ali para juntarem-se a ele.

— Aquenda, Saga! Tá fazendo o quê aqui sozinho? Não me diga que já cansou, velhinho. — brincou Afrodite passando um dos braços pelos ombros do geminiano, lhe dando um chacoalhão.

— Exato! A noite ainda é uma criança! — disse Mu levando à boca o canudo colorido do drink extravagante que bebia.

Gêmeos sorriu em resposta.

— Veio aqui beber escondido, né Áries? — disse o grego em tom de brincadeira.

Mu, que já estava alegre depois de ter provado vários dos drinks e também de algumas batidas, riu da própria situação.

— Ei! Não estraga meu disfarce... — brincou, dando outro gole na bebida.

Os três cavaleiros riram animados, então se viraram para o salão e juntos passaram a observar os amigos dançando na pista, salvo Aiolia que devorava uns quitutes sentado à mesa, e Shaka que havia ido até o banheiro trocar a fralda de Kiki.

— Não estou cansado, Afrodite. — disse o grego calmamente enquanto via Geisty dançar com Aldebaran, contemplando a beleza da mulher que amava — Olha o sorriso dela... Nunca a vi tão feliz!... E como é linda!

— Sim, devo admitir. O Sucubo de franja é uma mulher muito bonita... E com um pique de dar inveja. Não parou um minuto desde o início da festa. Dadá que te dê fôlego hoje para a noite de núpcias! Alôca! — falou o pisciano às gargalhadas.

— Ela está feliz, você está feliz, eu estou feliz!... Um brinde à felicidade! — disse Mu encostando seu copo à taça de Gêmeos, depois matou o resto da bebida num único gole.

— Sim, um brinde à felicidade. Valeu a pena esperar tanto! — disse Saga também dando um gole no vinho — Valeu a pena não ter desistido dela, mesmo quando tudo estava contra nós... mesmo quando... — se calou baixando o olhar e fixando os olhos na borda da taça, pensativo.

Mu e Afrodite se entreolharam calados. Áries percebendo a mudança repentina na aura do grego, que de alegre fulgurou em melancolia, e Peixes, distraído como sempre, querendo sanar a curiosidade.

— Mesmo quando o quê? Pela deusa, não deixa o pensamento solto assim no ar que você me mata! — disse Afrodite.

Gêmeos não se sentia exatamente confortável em expor suas feridas, mas ao mesmo tempo precisava desabafar, e ninguém melhor do que seus dois amigos mais próximos e íntimos para isso.

— Eu já era apaixonado pela Geisty há um bom tempo... — confessou o grego.

— Foi quando você abriu o Templo das Bacantes? — perguntou Peixes.

— Não. Foi muito antes disso.

— Antes? — exclamou o pisciano um tanto surpreso.

Mu se mantinha calado, como o bom ouvinte que sempre foi.

— Sim, muito antes... Eu ainda era adolescente quando me apaixonei perdidamente por ela.

Afrodite franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

— Mas... quando eram adolescentes ela era namorada do cafuçu do seu irmão... Dadá, aquenda esse babado! Você se apaixonou pela namorada do seu irmão!

Saga meneou a cabeça em negação.

— Não... Não foi assim. Kanon sequer havia notado a existência de Geisty até eu cometer a burrice de lhe falar que estava apaixonado por ela... Eu passei mais de um ano tentando me aproximar de Geisty e quando finalmente consegui convidá-la para um encontro o meu irmão foi em meu lugar e se passou por mim... — interrompeu-se novamente baixando os olhos para a taça de vinho.

— Eu tô sépian! — disse Afrodite tapando a boca com ambas as mãos.

Mu nem palavras tinha para expressar seu espanto e indignação.

— Pois é. — Saga suspirou cansado — A vida começou a me dar rasteiras logo quando colocou um canalha para dividir o útero comigo.

— Que filho de uma puta! — Afrodite quase gritou, depois arregalou os olhos — Quer dizer... me desculpe, eu sei que vocês têm a mesma mãe, mas só ele é um filho de uma puta eu quis dizer... ou quase isso... Mas, Saga do céu! Como ela não percebeu que era o gêmeo errado? E por que ela continuou com ele?

— Porque eu nunca me apresentei a ela usando meu nome. Eu me apresentava apenas como o cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos. — riu de si mesmo — Eu sou um completo idiota!... Assim ficou fácil para Kanon enganá-la, já que era só ele se apresentar como o cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Além disso, ele tinha a garantia de que eu não iria desmascara-lo, já que se eu reportasse ao Patriarca nos três seríamos punidos e Geisty poderia até ser exonerada...

— Cruzes! — exclamou Afrodite — O velho Shion era mesmo um malassombrado.

Mu ficou um pouco desconfortável com a reação do pisciano, mas ele melhor que ninguém conhecia Shion e sabia que ele sempre foi muito rígido com Geisty. Só não sabia o motivo. Talvez as estrelas tivessem lhe revelado algo sobre a amazona que o obrigou a ser tão firme, mas Shion nunca lhe disse nada.

— Shion a tinha proibido terminantemente de se envolver com qualquer cavaleiro. A mim, então, ele sempre disse para me manter longe... O mais distante possível dela... Eu sabia que se revelasse algo a ele quem seria punida seria ela, não o pulha do Kanon... Exatamente como aconteceu anos depois quando Shion descobriu por si próprio e a mandou para o exílio... Eu podia ter ido atrás dela na Ilha Fantasma e revelado a verdade, sim, mas antes mesmo dela ser exilada aconteceu aquele incidente que nos mandou para o Cabo Sunion, como você bem se lembra, Afrodite, e lá Ele apareceu... Eu perdi o controle da minha mente... Ir atrás dela no estado em que eu estava seria coloca-la em risco permanente. — suspirou.

Afrodite baixou a cabeça, melancólico. A lembrança do que aconteceu no Cabo Sunion ainda mexia muito consigo.

Mu segurou no ombro do geminiano dando um aperto amistoso.

— Eu sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu, Saga. — disse o ariano — Eu desconhecia completamente os motivos que levaram meu Mestre a exilar Geisty. Sempre me questionei sobre esse episódio, e agora... — fez uma pausa, pensativo. Tinha voltado ao Santuário em busca de respostas, e conforme o tempo passava mais se convencia de que Saga, no fim, não era o carrasco que tanta gente pregava, mas mais uma vítima de Kanon como tantos foram.

— Ei! Vamos espantar esse vudu gente! — disse Afrodite batendo palmas — Por Dadá, Saga, é o seu casamento! Sua festa! A maior prova de que, mesmo com toda essa magia negra que o cafuçu do Kanon lançou em você e na franjuda o amor entre vocês foi mais forte!

— Exato! Mesmo com todos esses obstáculos você nunca deixou de amá-la, e agora ela também te ama. — falou Mu com um sorriso — Se a Luz da minha vida tivesse aqui ele diria...

— KARMA! — os três cavaleiros disseram junto e em uníssono, depois caíram na risada.

— É, meu amigo, a Roda do Samsara não falha! — disse ainda aos risos o lemuriano dando dois tapinhas nas costas de Gêmeos.

Logo Geisty os veio chamar, pois era a hora tão esperada de cortar o bolo.

— Ei, o que estão fazendo aqui? — disse a amazona risonha, que aproximando-se de Saga lhe deu um beijo nos lábios — Venham, vamos cortar o bolo.

Sorridente, o casal seguiu para o salão de mãos dadas aos beijos e carícias, enquanto logo atrás vinham Mu e Afrodite, que agora sabendo de tudo não conseguiam deixar de pensar no aqueles dois sofreram até finalmente conseguirem ficar juntos.

Afrodite agora conseguia entender ainda mais o que motivou Saga a criar o Templo das Bacantes. Não fora apenas amor, mas uma boa e farta dose de desespero, e quem era ele para julgar tal ato? De medidas desesperadas ele entendia bem.

Já Mu estava cada vez mais próximo de entender a forte empatia que sentia pelo cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Mesmo Saga tendo matado Shion, e esse ato o forçado ao exílio em Jamiel, não conseguia sentir ódio pelo geminiano. Talvez fosse essa a resposta. Saga era uma vítima das circunstâncias assim como quase todos ali.

Com todos reunidos no salão foi dado início ao corte do bolo. Conforme manda a tradição grega este era composto de mel, sementes de sésamo e marmelo, simbolizando todas as felicidades e desventuras que o casal enfrentaria em seu matrimônio. Em seguida, a pedido do geminiano, o dono do hotel e seus funcionários entoaram as notas de uma animada canção para embalar a kalamatiano, dança onde os noivos celebravam a sua união. Saga e Geisty então dançaram com as mãos unidas por um lenço enquanto os amigos os envolviam formando um círculo, os acompanhando com passinhos animados.

Conforme dançavam quebravam pratos e mais pratos, como manda a tradição. Uma bagunça grega para ninguém botar defeito.

Horas se passaram.

Já exaustos pela noite e parte da madrugada festejando praticamente sem trégua, os noivos enfim se renderam ao cansaço. Agora dançavam abraçadinhos, embalados pelas notas de _Forever and Ever_ que os músicos tocavam a pedido de Saga, que acompanhava cada verso da canção cantando baixinho ao pé do ouvido de sua amada amazona como referência musical e romântica do que sentia por ela.

Dançaram até o fim da música e, no final desta, somente o casal permanecia na pista de dança improvisada.

Sem mais delongas, e querendo aproveitar o resto de energia que ainda lhes restava, Gêmeos chamou a atenção de todos e anunciou a partida dos noivos. Feito isso, surpreendeu Geisty a pegando no colo para caminhar até a escada do deck, descendo os degraus lentamente em direção à praia.

Durante o percurso cavaleiros e amazonas de braços dados cantavam em serenata se despedindo dos noivos. A festa agora seguiria sem eles.

Já na praia, enquanto era carregada pelo geminiano, Geisty lhe perguntou, curiosa e confusa.

— _Amore mio_ , para onde estamos indo? — acariciou sua nuca raspando levemente as unhas na pele dele — O hotel fica do outro lado. — ela riu.

— Não vamos passar a noite no hotel. — disse Saga a surpreendendo.

— Não? — ela arregalou os olhos.

— Não. Eu tenho outros planos para nós. — ele sorriu para ela, sem deixar de caminhar até que seus pés tocassem a água — Nós vamos passar a nossa primeira noite de casados em um lugar muito mais especial. Confie em mim...

Curiosa, a amazona o media tentando decifrar o mistério, mas antes que pudesse chegar a alguma suspeita Saga parou, e o que disse em seguida cortou seu raciocínio.

— Mu... Estamos prontos. — disse Gêmeos, em seguida apertou bem o corpo da amazona contra o seu, a segurando com firmeza.

— Mu? — ela olhou para os lados, depois, por cima dos ombros de Saga, viu quando o lemuriano apareceu ali a poucos passos atrás deles — Espera ai... o que o Mu está fazendo aqui?

O cavaleiro de Áries, que tinha uma taça de champanhe na mão, acenou para ela e sorridente se despediu.

— Ei!

Foi tudo que Geisty conseguiu dizer antes de ser teleportada junto de Gêmeos.

Na praia, sozinho ali Mu deu um gole no champanhe soltando um longo suspiro em seguida.

— Que vocês sejam muito felizes, meus amigos. Tanto quanto eu sou! — sorriu alegre matando a bebida com um último gole — E vamos voltar à festa!

Mesmo na ausência dos noivos ninguém dava sinal de querer ir embora. Ao contrário, mais bebidas eram servidas, mais petiscos, e agora os funcionários também se juntavam à bagunça gostosa dos cavaleiros e amazonas.

As mulheres que ajudaram na feitura do bolo estavam encantadas com Kiki. O bebê havia festado bastante e tirado uma soneca durante o jantar, mas esta não durou muito, pois acordou com a bagunça e agora no colo de Shaka era todo sorrisos e gracinhas.

Máscara da Morte pediu para os músicos tocaram uns clássicos italianos e junto com Shina agora rodopiavam no salão cantarolando em suas línguas nativas enquanto dividiam uma garrafa de whisky. Tomavam no gargalo mesmo.

Marin e Aiolia também dançavam juntos, já alegres de tanto bebericar champanhe.

Aldebaran tirou quase todas as funcionárias do pequeno buffet improvisado para dançar. Seu único critério era ser mulher e boa de valsa, mas lá pelas tantas arrumou o um par perfeito de dança, Afrodite. Juntos os dois só não dançavam melhor que Máscara da Morte e Shina porque naquela altura da festa, bêbado como estava, Aldebaran mais ria e brincava do que acertava os passos de dança.

Peixes, que era o único ali que a essa altura da festa não tinha o juízo, nem a capacidade motora, alterados pelo álcool, salvo Shaka que não bebia, dançou com Touro todos os ritmos tocados pelos músicos. Não que Afrodite não bebesse, pelo contrário, difícil era vê-lo sem uma taça de champanhe na mão ou um coquetel colorido, mas devido sua fisióloga altamente tóxica o álcool não lhe afetava a ponto de deixa-lo bêbado.

Mu, de tanto bebericar um drink e outro escondido, uma taça e outra de champanhe aqui e ali, uma batidinha apenas para experimentar os sabores, algumas curtas doses de whisky só para brindar com os amigos, já sentia a ponta do nariz adormecida e a visão um pouco nublada. Alegre e festeiro como sempre, tentou arrastar Shaka várias vezes para a pista de dança, mas Virgem, que implicava com o ariano toda vez que ele se excedia no álcool, não queria nem saber de graça e emburrado preferiu ficar com Kiki na mesa. Shaka até havia dançado com Mu no começo da festa, quando ele ainda estava são, mas agora se negava veemente, o que deixava o lemuriano um tanto quanto irritado, já que todos estavam se divertindo com seus "pares".

No entanto, não era do feitio do cavaleiro de Áries deixar-se abater pelas picuinhas do Santo de Virgem. Ele estava mais que acostumado com elas e até via certo charme na rabugice de Shaka. Por isso, juntou-se à Aldebaran e Afrodite na pista de dança e foi divertir-se com os amigos.

Tanto dançaram, brincaram, sorriram, beberam e suaram que procurando aliviar o calor Mu teve uma de suas ideias sempre brilhantes.

— Ei! Bora pro mar? — ele gritou segurando nos ombros de Peixes e Touro.

Afrodite e Aldebaran se entreolharam por alguns segundos até que o sueco, eufórico por natureza, arregalou os olhos encarando os dois cavaleiros parados ali.

— Quem chegar por último na água vai dar a bunda pro Touro Chifrudo!

Dito isso Afrodite partiu em disparada e aos risos em direção ao deck que dava para a praia.

Mu olhou para Aldebaran que tinha uma expressão surpresa e confusa no rosto.

— Atena tenha misericórdia! — disse o ariano antes de cair nas gargalhadas e sair correndo atrás de Afrodite.

Aldebaran franziu as fartas sobrancelhas agora também rindo da brincadeira dos amigos.

— E quem disse que eu quero comer vocês, seus pela saco? — disse em voz alta enquanto já partia em disparada para a praia para se juntar a eles.

Mu chegou à orla em tempo ainda de ver Afrodite retirar toda a roupa e mergulhar na água, apenas de cueca.

Não pensou duas vezes em fazer o mesmo. Jogou o chapéu na areia, retirou a camisa, gravata e suspensórios, mas manteve a calça. Pulou na água sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Aldebaran já vinha arrancando a roupa no caminho. Jogou a camisa para um lado, a calça para outro e mergulhou no mar apenas de cueca branca.

—Virgem Santa! Puta que pariu, que água fria! Vocês dois só podem tá de sacanagem com essa ideia de rato de mergulhar nessa friaca. Meu pinto vai até encolher assim. — disse o taurino tremendo todo o imenso corpo.

— Que isso, Debão? Vai arregar? — Mu provocou rindo, pois a água fria do mar pouco lhe incomodava, afinal estava acostumado com os rios de águas congelantes formados pelo desgelo das montanhas no Tibet — Só tem tamanho mesmo. No fundo, de touro não tem é nada. Está mais para um frango.

O lemuriano então dobrou os braços imitando uma galinha e passou a pular na água fazendo graça.

— A lá, Mu! Tá com medo da cobra dele virar uma minhoquinha e ele entrar para o clubinho dos caras normais. — ria Afrodite — Se liga, Touro Chifrudo, tô sacando qual é a sua, heim santa! Quem gosta de cobra é viado, gata, mulher gosta de minhoquinha! Já falei para você mudar de time que, ai sim, ia chover horrores na tua horta!

— Cês vão ver o frango e a minhoquinha, seus dois palhaços! — disse o taurino com uma gargalhada sonora, depois, de supetão, saltou sobre os dois amigos ali espalmando as mãos enormes no peito de cada um, os empurrando com tudo para trás, lhes dando um caldo tão forte que em segundos atingiram o fundo.

Mu e Afrodite ficaram submersos por longos segundos, até que finalmente conseguiram se colocar de pé e emergir da água para recuperar o fôlego, enquanto Aldebaran lhes espirrava água às gargalhadas.

Ainda tossindo e cuspindo água, Áries puxou Afrodite pelo braço lhe propondo uma revanche.

— Olha a covardia, Dido! Vamos mostrar para ele que ele é grande, mas não é dois!

— Só se for agora! — respondeu o sueco que ainda meio cambaleante se posicionou atrás de Mu e com extrema facilidade subiu em suas costas até sentar-se em seus ombros, passando uma perna de cada lado do pescoço do lemuriano — Pega ele!

As gargalhadas dos três cavaleiros ecoavam noite adentro, e um pouco afastado da orla, Shaka observava aquela arruaça sentindo-se levemente irritado.

No começo da comemoração havia pedido ao ariano que maneirasse na bebida, afinal estavam ali com o filho, mas de nada adiantou. Lá estava seu marido, bêbado e seminu, no mar se agarrando com dois homens de cueca.

— Não adianta falar mais nada, meu filho. Seu pai é um caso de alcoolismo perdido! — disse para Kiki em seu colo.

O bebezinho batia palmas e ria animado enquanto apontava para os cavaleiros que se divertiam na água. Era nítida sua vontade de se juntar a eles, mas isso Virgem fazia questão de ignorar.

Indignado, caminhou na areia branca a passos apressados até a beira onde Mu estava sentado se recuperando dos caldos que levou de Aldebaran, então segurou Kiki de pé para que molhasse os pezinhos na areia molhada.

— Está se divertindo, Mu de Áries? — disse num tom nada amistoso. Mantinha o rosto voltado para o horizonte.

Mu notou o tom ácido das palavras do marido, mas um tanto mais leve por conta da bebida e despreocupado, decidiu que estava feliz demais para se deixar levar pela rabugice de Shaka.

— Sim, estou me divertindo muito, Shaka de Virgem. — o lemuriano rebateu se jogando na areia para sentir a espuma do mar lhe molhar as costas.

— Que bom! — disse Shaka, com o rosto ainda voltado para o horizonte — Mas, sabia que dá para se divertir sem abusar do álcool, ficar desnudo ou se agarrar com outros homens sem roupa?

— Sei. E você, meu marido, sabia que tem como ir a uma festa e aproveita-la sem repreensões ou críticas? — Mu se sentou e agora olhava Aldebaran e Afrodite, que ali perto fingiam não notar a pequena discussão do casal — Ficaria bem mais divertido se ao invés de reclamar entrasse na água conosco.

Shaka, suspirando, girou o rosto para o lado e mesmo de olhos fechados analisou os contornos perfeitos da face de Mu. Kiki batia feliz os pezinhos na água, respingando gotículas em suas mãos. Ao fundo os risos divertidos de Afrodite e Aldebaran adentravam seus ouvidos terminando por lhe confirmar que tudo ali coexistia em perfeita harmonia. Tudo estava em seu lugar, exceto ele. Ele estava fora.

— Hum... entrar na água com vocês... — sempre a mesma indesejada sensação de não conseguir se encaixar em lugar nenhum vinha à tona e ele acabava reagindo da pior forma possível —... E eu deveria ficar só de roupa íntima também? Sabe que muitas vezes eu nem uso, então deveria ficar nu aqui? Ah, faça-me o favor. Nem é disso que estou falando.

Mu respirou fundo, irritado. Shaka parecia querer mesmo estragar o restante de sua noite com seus sermões e ironias. Mas não permitiria. Não naquela noite.

Tomado de uma coragem e atrevimento repentinos, fruto dos tantos coquetéis, batidas e taças de champanhe que havia consumido na festa, Mu tencionou dar aquela discussão por encerrada quando tomou Kiki das mãos de Shaka e o entregou para Aldebaran, que estava próximo a si sentado do outro lado, e antes que Virgem pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, avançou sobre ele usando o próprio corpo para derruba-lo na areia molhada e mantê-lo preso debaixo de si.

— Ei! O que pensa que está fazendo, Mu de Áries?— ralhou Shaka, atônito e surpreso.

— Você não sabe a hora de calar a boca, não é mesmo? Mas eu sei a hora de te fazer calar a boca. — disse o ariano, e em seguida calou os protestos do marido tomando sua boca com um beijo forte, intenso e sensual.

Shaka bem que tentou protestar, mas quanto mais se debatia, mais forte Mu lhe segurava e mais fundo sua língua avançava na boca do indiano o fazendo perder o fôlego e corar feito um pimentão maduro.

Entre um protesto e outro de Shaka, Mu finalmente se deu por satisfeito e abandonou os lábios do marido para esfregar a lateral de seu rosto no dele até encostar a boca em seu ouvido.

— Realmente... Você não está usando roupa íntima hoje. — sussurrou apertando seu quadril contra o dele.

Desconcertado, tanto pela atitude intempestiva de Mu quanto pelo beijo que, querendo ou não tinha feito seu corpo todo estremecer, Shaka espalmou ambas as mãos nos ombros do ariano e o empurrou para longe para que pudesse escorregar para trás e se levantar.

— Bêbado! — grunhiu, irritadíssimo.

Já de pé, com o rosto afogueado de raiva, tesão e vergonha, retirou alguns fios de cabelo molhados e sujos de areia que estavam grudados em suas bochechas, ajeitou rapidamente as vestes molhadas e divisou os outros dois cavaleiros em torno de Mu que olhavam para si com os olhos estatelados, sem ao menos piscar.

Mal conseguia olhar para Aldebaran dentro daquela cueca branca que molhada era o mesmo que estar completamente nu, enquanto Afrodite, com sua típica expressão de confusão no rosto, tinha uma das mãos metidas dentro da cueca rosa enquanto coçava as nádegas por causa da areia.

— Indecentes! — bufou, avançando em direção a Aldebaran — Me dá meu filho.

Com Kiki, Shaka regressou ao local da festa onde agora estavam apenas Shina e Máscara da Morte que conversavam às gargalhadas enquanto tomavam champanhe, e sentou-se na mesa no local em que havia deixado a bolsa com as coisas do bebê.

Mais uma vez não havia conseguido controlar seu ciúme, tampouco se manter indiferente ao comportamento que julgava inadequado dos irmãos de armas, e sempre que isso acontecia se perguntava se o problema estava em si mesmo, em sua total inabilidade em lidar com sentimentos tão humanos, se o problema estava com Mu, ou ambos.

Na praia, Touro e Peixes ainda estavam perplexos devido terem presenciado toda aquela cena.

— Maluco, fodeu pá tu, Mu! — disse Aldebaran ao olhar para Mu — Shaka vai dormir de calça jeans hoje. — deu uma gargalhada que ecoou na praia toda.

— Mas que droga. — o ariano resmungou enquanto se levantava já partindo em direção ao salão de festa.

— É, eu acho que a festa acabou, Touro Chifrudo. — disse Afrodite suspirando, mas no fim ambos caíram na risada.

No caminho entre o deck e o salão, Mu refletia sobre o que havia acontecido. Sabia que tinha agido errado agarrando Shaka na praia, mas o virginiano também tinha errado em lhe acusar de ser um bêbado.

Era sempre assim. Shaka lhe tirava do sério e com a cabeça quente acabava fazendo alguma besteira.

Tentando ver se conseguia melhorar a situação, ainda molhado da água do mar Mu adentrou o salão vendo Shaka trocar Kiki em um dos cantinhos da mesa mais isolados.

Pegou um dos vários roupões pendurados na entrada que estavam disponíveis aos convidados, colocou-o sobre a calça molhada mesmo e se aproximou deles trazendo consigo uma cadeira na qual se sentou.

— A primeira coisa que eu quero que você saiba, Shaka, é que detesto quando me chama de bêbado ou de alcoólatra. — disse Mu tentando controlar a irritação em sua voz — A segunda coisa é que você me deixa puto, isso mesmo, PUTO da vida, com as suas ironias.

Nervoso, Shaka bateu o pote de talco, que passava nas perninhas de Kiki, contra a mesa fazendo levantar uma nuvem branca perfumada que voou até o rosto de Mu o forçando a fechar os olhos e a boca, ou engoliria um bom tanto de pó perfumado.

— Ah, você está puto? — disse o indiano, agora com o rosto voltado para o companheiro — Pois saiba que Shaka também está puto. E ele também vai lhe dizer o por quê. Porque ele pediu para que dessa vez, só dessa vez, o Mu ficasse sóbrio com ele na festa, e não largasse ele sozinho para beber com os amigos mundanos dele, já que não é em todas as festas que Shaka acompanha o Mu. — fez uma pausa e respirou fundo para continuar — Eu não gosto dessas brincadeiras dos seus amigos com você, e nem sei interagir com eles do modo que você espera que eu interaja, e quando você força a barra, como fez agora na praia, eu tenho vontade de te... — se calou apertando o pote de talco sobre a mesa.

— Pois pode ter certeza que eu tenho a mesma vontade. Como você é in-crí-vel Shaka de Virgem! — Mu se irritou de vez, encarando o loiro — É incrível como você manipula a situação a seu favor.

— Como é que é? — Shaka indagou, indignado.

— Não distorça as coisas não, porque a mim você não consegue enrolar. — a essa altura Mu já elevava o tom de voz enquanto gesticulava com as mãos. Kiki, que podia sentir a aura de desarmonia dos pais, já fazia um beicinho emburrado dando sinais de choro.

— Eu não vou discutir com você, porque não é a sua boca quem fala, é do gênio ruim que mora no álcool, e que está usando você como fantoche. — meteu o talco dentro da bolsa do bebê e apanhou uma toalha para enxugar o próprio cabelo todo molhado, mas antes mesmo que a levasse à cabeça Mu agarrou a toalha e com um puxão a tomou de suas mãos.

— Vai discutir comigo sim! — disse o lemuriano jogando a toalha no chão — Para começo de conversa, eu estou sóbrio.

— Hum... estou vendo! — Shaka rebateu furioso, já que sóbrio o ariano jamais teria aqueles modos tão rudes.

— Dois ou três coquetéis não embebedam ninguém, só me deixaram um pouco alegre, mas longe de estar bêbado... Eu fiquei a festa inteirinha, preste bem atenção, Shaka, inteirinha, ao seu lado. — apontou para ele com o dedo indicador — Já é alta madrugada e só agora eu fui me divertir um pouco com os rapazes, meus amigos... Eu não exijo que você interaja com ninguém se não quiser, você que foi lá cheio de si me dar lição de moral. Afinal, qual é o seu problema?

Um tanto chocado, pois raríssimas vezes viu Mu tão nervoso quanto agora, Shaka ponderou por alguns minutos apenas o analisando.

Não era tolo a ponto de não reconhecer verdades nas palavras dele, mas também não era sábio o suficiente para admitir que o seu problema real não era a brincadeira do marido com os amigos, o álcool, ou a entrada dele no mar, mas sim o ciúmes que o corroía por dentro, e que se simplesmente admitisse isso evitaria um conflito desnecessário.

Mas não conseguia admitir. Não ele. Shaka de Virgem. O poderoso cavaleiro nascido para se tornar um Buda. O sábio conselheiro a quem todos procuravam quando se sentiam perdidos. Admitir que sentia ciúmes era o mesmo que negar anos de evolução espiritual no lixo, era negar tudo que pregava, era se colocar no mesmo patamar dos meros mortais que são conduzidos por suas paixões terrenas.

— O meu problema, Mu de Áries, foi achar que você era a resposta para todas as minhas perguntas. — o indiano respondeu colérico, em seguida enfiou na bolsa de Kiki as roupas molhadas mesmo, a toalha que recolhera do chão, um punhado de lenços, fechou o zíper e praticamente a jogou contra o peito do lemuriano — Agora tudo que falo, toda questão que levanto, para você nada mais é que encheção de saco, lição de moral. Eu não gostar de ver o meu marido agarrado a outros dois homens de cueca no mar é lição de moral. Eu pedir para ele não consumir álcool porque estamos com nosso filho bebê aqui é encheção de saco. Mas, se é assim, já que o álcool não te afeta, faça nosso filho dormir porque ele está exausto.

Nesse exato momento, em perfeita sincronia com a discussão, o pequeno lemuriano começou a chorar, tanto de sono como por conta das vozes alteradas dos pais.

— Pronto, fez nosso filhotinho chorar. — disse Mu — Pois eu faço ele dormir sim, sabe por quê? Porque estou completamente pleno das minhas faculdades mentais, Shaka de Virgem, e jamais negligenciaria nosso filho. — bravo se levantou e pegou bebê no colo, que ainda estava nu da cintura para baixo, já que Shaka ainda lhe passava talco quando chegou ali e com a discussão Virgem nem tinha lhe colocado a fralda — Você nem terminou de vestir o nosso bebê. Ele está gelado e pelado, Shaka de Virgem, e tem a pachorra de acusar a mim de não ser capaz de cuidar da criança porque estou bêbado.

Sob o olhar enfurecido do virginiano Mu apanhou a mantinha com a qual Shaka havia forrado a mesa para colocar Kiki e a enrolou no bebê.

— Ótimo! — esbravejou o loiro se abaixando para apanhar do chão o par de sapatos que havia deixado debaixo da mesa. Bateu um no outro para tirar a areia e voltou seu rosto para Áries — Então, já que Shaka não presta para fazer nada direito, só dar sermão e lição de moral, e já que Mu está são e pleno de suas faculdades mentais e motoras, fique com Kiki e o leve em segurança para casa, porque para mim já deu. Eu vou embora... Eu vou para minha casa e você pode ficar ai em paz bebendo e tomando banho de mar agarrado com seus amigos indecentes de cueca. Divirta-se aqui, porque comigo você não vai se divertir tão cedo. Shaka não divide o leito com bêbado.

Mu arregalou os olhos enfurecido.

Se antes estava apenas nervoso agora se encontrava fora de si.

— Vai, Shaka, vai embora para a suuuuuua casa. — o ariano fez questão de prolongar bem a palavra, enquanto em seus braços o filho ainda chorava incomodado pela gritaria dos dois — E já que você não divide o seu sagrado leito com um bêbado como eu, depois da festa e da diversão, porque sim, eu ainda vou me divertir muito, pode ter certeza, eu e o MEU filho iremos para a Casa de Áries, a minha casa. Nós não profanaremos o seu sagrado Templo com nossa presença mundana.

— É incrível como ainda insiste que suas palavras e atitudes não estejam sob influência do gênio ruim do álcool, Mu de Áries. — bufou dando um passo para frente até ficar bem próximo ao ariano — Só por isso não vou levar em consideração uma só palavra do que você diz. Chega. Já que é assim que você quer, então que assim seja. Sua casa é em Virgem, mas se quer ir para Áries então vá. Amanhã eu irei buscar o MEU filho na sua casa. Boa noite, Mu.

Não esperou que Mu respondesse algo, pois de fato não queria prolongar aquela discussão. Teleportou-se de volta para o Santuário sentindo um misto de raiva, magoa e frustração.

Quando Shaka desapareceu bem diante de seus olhos, Mu soltou um suspiro longo, misto de raiva e cansaço. Não podia acreditar que o marido tinha mesmo ido embora e o deixado ali, sozinho, mas logo o choro de Kiki o forçou a concentrar-se no que deveria ser feito de imediato. Com Shaka se resolveria depois.

— Isso, meu filhotinho, chora. Chora que minha vontade é de chorar também, ou de socar a cara do seu Bába que deixou a gente aqui sozinho... — resmungava chacoalhando freneticamente o bebê em seu colo — E a noite foi pro beleléu!... Vem, vamos até a cozinha pedir uma água morninha para o seu leite.

Toda a adrenalina da briga fez com que Mu recobrasse a sobriedade.

Na cozinha teve ajuda de uma das moças do buffet para preparar a mamadeira e de volta para salão de festa, já mais calmo, repassava na memória aquela discussão vergonhosa que tivera com Shaka, enquanto amamentava Kiki.

Se pudesse iria embora também, mas tinha ficado responsável por teleportar os amigos de volta para o Santuário, então teria que ficar ali até o último cavaleiro, ou amazona, querer ir embora.

Após colocar uma fralda e trocar o filho, arrumando toda a bagunça que a discussão causara na criança, quando Kiki finalmente dormiu, Mu se sentou com ele nos braços em uma das cadeiras de praia que ficavam na varanda do bar junto ao hotel. Ali, enquanto tinha o olhar perdido no mar, refletia sobre tudo que Shaka havia lhe dito.

Mesmo reconhecendo que o indiano tinha razão em vários pontos, ele tê-lo chamado de bêbado e praticamente o expulsado do leito naquela noite tinha lhe magoado demais.

— O que eu faço com aquela praga loira, Kiki? Hein? Diz pra mim? — resmungou afundando-se na cadeira, emburrado, mas decidido a chegar no Santuário e reivindicar o seu lugar no leito do cavaleiro de Virgem.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Charufinácea** – bagunça, coisas de valor baixo; um aglomerado de gente burra e sem modos.

* Faiança grega – um tipo de cerâmica branca, mais porosa e fabricada em temperaturas mais baixas que a porcelana, apresenta-se em tons que vão do branco ao marfim. Foi descoberta no período Clássico da Grécia e são produzidas até os dias de hoje.

** O Bouzouki é um instrumento de cordas da família do alaúde. Muito popular na música tradicional grega.


	28. Você é o meu sonho bom

************************** Cap. 28 Você é o meu sonho bom. *************** ***********

Santuário de Atena, 02:17am

Em um piscar de olhos Saga e Geisty surgiram em seu destino.

Animado o geminiano chamou pela esposa que em seu colo ainda se mantinha de olhos fechados com os braços em torno de seu pescoço.

— Pode abrir os olhos, _amore mio_ , nós já chegamos! — ele disse num tom de voz baixo e radiante.

Assim que Geisty os abriu a primeira visão que teve foi do rosto de Saga. Olhou para ele sério e fixo, notando em seu semblante um ar de expectativa, e logo em seguida desviou a mirada para o redor com certa urgência constatando onde estavam.

— Mas, estamos no Santuário... E essa é... a sua casa. — disse surpresa e confusa enquanto olhava para a entrada do Terceiro Templo.

— Sim, estamos na entrada do Templo de Gêmeos. Eu sou o protetor deste lugar e essa é a minha casa por direito, porém agora que estamos casados é a sua casa também. Nossa casa! — disse Saga com um sorriso no rosto e o espírito agitado.

— Nossa... casa? — repetiu a amazona ainda incrédula.

— Sim!

— Mas, Saga... nós não...

— Shii... — fez o grego encostando seu nariz ao da italiana num gesto carinhoso, depois abriu um largo sorriso —... Isso não é tudo. Eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

— Uma surpresa? — ela lhe sorriu de volta, entregando-se aquele momento único — Quero ver!

Curiosa como sempre, Geisty tentou descer do colo do cavaleiro, mas este a conteve de pronto.

— Calma, calma, mocinha. — disse alegre com o entusiasmo dela — Eu faço questão de carrega-la enquanto te mostro a nossa nova casa. — deu um beijo estalado no rosto que lhe fitava ansioso.

Mais que depressa adentraram o Templo de Gêmeos e seguiram aos risos por um corredor de chão de calçamento de pedra. Estre compreendia a área de trânsito comum, que era por onde os demais cavaleiros de Ouro, servos e também soldados passavam, e todo o ambiente estava à meia luz.

Para a amazona nada parecia estar fora do normal naquele lugar, até Saga tomar à esquerda e entrar na parte residencial da Terceira Casa. A partir desse ponto a surpresa foi instantânea.

O primeiro cômodo de entrada era um pequeno hall, o qual ela já conhecia, afinal já estivera naquele lugar muitas vezes, porém agora ele se mostrava bem mais aconchegante.

Havia uma poltrona branca de dois lugares encostada à uma parede pintada de azul índigo e mais à sua frente uma pequena mesa redonda de centro, a qual estava enfeitada por um jarro de vidro com lindas rosas silvestres que espalhavam um aroma doce e agradável por todo o ambiente.

— Mandei fazer uma pequena modificação nesse hall para quando recebermos algum mensageiro do Santuário que seja preciso esperar, assim ele aguardará do lado de fora sem invadir a privacidade da parte residencial. — explicou o Santo de Gêmeos enquanto cruzava aquele espaço.

Enquanto era carregada Geisty olhava para tudo tão feliz quanto admirada, até que ao atravessarem um arco de pedra percebeu o som dos passos de Saga ganharem nova entoação, então olhou para baixo e notou a mudança do assoalho que agora era calçado por um tipo de taco lustroso.

Ao adentrarem no novo ambiente, Geisty ergueu o olhar e teve uma nova surpresa.

A ampla sala de estar que guardava vagamente em sua memória, e que sustentava uma aparência sóbria repleta de tons fechados, agora dava lugar a um ambiente bem mais descontraído, jovial, todo pintado e decorado em variados tons de azul, onde também predominava o branco e tons pastéis, muito bem iluminado e com cheirinho de madeira nova. Esse provavelmente vinha dos móveis embutidos nas paredes que continham toda a sorte de tecnologia áudio visual de ponta disponível no mercado. Estofados amplos e visivelmente confortáveis em tons claros davam um ar de conforto e aconchego, e a aparência rústica das paredes milenares tinha sido suavizada por belos quadros de cores amistosas.

Geisty olhava para tudo aquilo encantada, quando a voz do geminiano a tirou de seu momento contemplativo.

— E então, gostou das mudanças?

A amazona suspirou piscando os olhos e arqueando as sobrancelhas enquanto dava um largo sorriso.

— Sim! Muito! Eu adorei! — disse animada — Ficou linda a nova sala... Mas, por que você alterou a decoração toda?

— Porque... — Saga fez uma pausa pensando por uma fração de segundos se deveria dizer o real motivo daquela mudança toda, mas como havia prometido na cerimônia de sua união com Geisty que não haveria mais segredos entre eles decidiu-se por falar — Porque eu quero poder viver nesta casa com você e fazer dela o nosso lar, o nosso verdadeiro lar, para juntos criarmos nossos filhos e sermos felizes como os deuses assim nos permitirem, mas eu não conseguiria fazer isso tento a sombra do passado pairando ainda aqui.

Geisty assumiu um semblante mais sério, e acariciou ternamente o rosto do amado.

— Eu quis dar novos ares, uma nova cor a esse lugar. — Gêmeos continuou — Sem contar que era preciso adaptar a casa para receber a nova moradora e lhe proporcionar conforto, não é mesmo? Não apenas à nova moradora, mas também aos novos moradores que estão a caminho!

Geisty sorriu e beijou os lábios do geminiano com paixão e carinho. Em seu íntimo não podia negar que havia sido pega de surpresa, e por isso não conseguia calar o medo que ainda afligia seu coração.

A condição secreta de seu relacionamento com Saga ainda era um problema a ser enfrentado por eles, e que lhe causava constante preocupação.

— Saga... — ela disse interrompendo o beijo — Eu não sei dizer o quanto estou feliz e lisonjeada por esse seu gesto, esse... cuidado todo e esse carinho. Pelos deuses! Eu jamais imaginei poder ter uma casa toda planejada para a nossa família, pelo menos não agora... — emocionada ela olhava fundo nos olhos jades do cavaleiro com os seus marejados — Mas, não posso deixar de pensar na nossa situação, e se vir morar aqui com você não é arriscado demais, digo, além dos cavaleiros de Ouro por aqui transitam servos, soldados... E depois... tem a maldita Vory... Quem garante que não há espiões no Templo de Baco atentos ao menor sinal de um deslize nosso?

— Sua preocupação é a minha também, _amore mio_ , e ela é legítima. — disse Saga com voz calma enquanto descia a amada de seu colo, mas ainda abraçado à sua cintura — Mas, acredite em mim. Não há lugar mais seguro nesse planeta para você e nossos bebês que este Templo, o qual eu sou o guardião. Além de ser a minha casa, Gêmeos é um espaço à parte que se mantem incólume do resto do mundo a partir da minha vontade. Esta casa está diretamente ligada ao meu Cosmo, e a partir dele eu posso ocultar do mundo exterior tudo o que se passa aqui dentro, lhe permitindo a privacidade necessária para se manter segura e aos nossos bebês... Quanto à Vory, Camus me deu sua palavra de que vai garantir sua segurança. Ele é o espião dos russos, lembra? Logo, não temos o que nos preocupar. Aquário pode ser uma péssima pessoa, mas é meu subordinado, me deve obediência e lealdade, e é um homem de palavra. Enquanto estivermos pagando a dívida também não levantaremos suspeitas com o corno do Dimitri.

— Detesto ter de confiar no porco do Camus. — resmungou a amazona.

— Acredite, eu também detesto, mas não temos outra escolha. E nele podemos confiar. Ele irá me informar pessoalmente quando os miseráveis dos russos vierem sondar o bordel, e nesse dia você está lá, linda! Passeamos pelo salão, damos a eles o que eles querem, e voltamos para cá, para nossa casa, usando a passagem dos fundos que dá às ruinas. Só nos, cavaleiros de Ouro, temos acesso a essa passagem. As bacantes porventura podem dar por sua falta em alguns dias, mas já instrui Afrodite, Marin, Shina e Aldebaran a dizer que você teve autorização para voltar a residir no alojamento das amazonas, afinal nunca deixou de ser uma amazona... A mais bela de todas... A minha amazona. — beijou a esposa com entusiasmo enquanto a apertava forte contra seu corpo — Ah! E quando você precisar sair deste Templo para ir a algum lugar, basta sair no horário do intervalo dos servos ou na troca de turnos deles. Vocês estarão protegidos da percepção e da intromissão de terceiros enquanto estiverem aqui no nosso lar, nesse pedaço de mundo que é só nosso.

Geisty fitou o rosto do amado com alívio, orgulho e gratidão.

Saga havia pensado em tudo para que pudessem finalmente viver a felicidade que tanto sonharam apesar das dificuldades que se apresentaram desde o início de seu relacionamento.

— Puxa, você pensou em tudo mesmo! — Geisty sorriu — Obrigada, _amore mio_ , por se preocupar e pensar em cada detalhe. — disse beijando delicadamente o rosto do grego.

— Não precisa me agradecer. — ele respondeu hipnotizado no belo rosto de sua amada — Mas ainda tem mais!

— Mais? Hum... Agora eu fiquei curiosa! Quando você fez todas essas mudanças, heim?

— Durante esta semana.

— Como? Você esteve ocupado a semana toda, tanto que mal nos vimos... Oh, pela deusa! Como que não percebi? — questionou indignada.

— Ora, eu tive ajuda, óbvio! — Saga sorria astuto — Pedi para que Shina, Marin e Afrodite a mantivessem bastante ocupada com os assuntos relativos ao casamento, sob ordens expressas para que você não saísse do Templo de Baco. Enquanto isso, movimentei todo o departamento de edificações e manutenção do Santuário para que trabalhassem aqui na obra de Gêmeos. Bem, na verdade as obras foram poucas, a maioria foi montagem e arrumação da mobília, mas tudo já tinha um projeto prévio, e contratei com um decorador de Atenas.

— Você trouxe um civil aqui? No Santuário? — a italiana tinha os olhos arregalados em ligeira perplexidade.

— Claro que não! Todo o projeto foi feito com base na planta e fotos do ambiente.

— Ah, seu safado! Você me enganou! — Geisty disse rindo.

— Mas foi por uma boa causa, não? Mesmo porque se eu contasse não seria surpresa.

— Sim! Estou muito feliz por essa sua atitude. E adorei a decoração, ficou tudo lindo. — disse sorrindo a noiva ao depositar um beijo estalado na bochecha do amado.

— Hum...Tudo? — perguntou em tom zombeteiro o cavaleiro — Mas, você ainda não viu tudo ainda.

— Tem mais coisa?

Sem responder, apenas soltando uma risada confiante, o grego novamente pegou a amazona no colo e caminhou eufórico residência adentro para apresentar-lhe cômodo por cômodo.

Detiveram-se por um tempo na cozinha para que a amazona pudesse apreciar cada mínimo detalhe. O ambiente tinha passado também por uma rica mudança, até mesmo em suas estruturas, tendo destaque a enorme mesa de jantar com oito lugares na copa adjunta, com espaço reservado para um par de cadeirinhas de alimentação para bebês que em breve estariam ali.

E foi justamente esse detalhe que fez Geisty se emocionar ainda mais. Enquanto olhava para as duas cadeirinhas ela deitou a cabeça no ombro do geminiano pensando no quanto ele estava imerso na ideia de ser pai, e no quanto os filhos que estavam por vir já faziam parte de suas vidas.

Tudo ali tinha sido estruturado para acolher uma família numerosa, e pouco importava para Gêmeos quando finalmente a tão sonhada paz viria. Para ele ela já tinha chegado, ali, naquele pequeno universo onde viveria com a mulher que amava e os filhos.

Animado Saga mostrava para Geisty cada detalhe, desde a geladeira de porta dupla até os pequeninos vasinhos de pimenteiras e manjericão que adornavam as janelas amplas da cozinha espalhando um perfume herbáceo pelo ar.

Mas, dentre os tantos detalhes graciosos foi um quadro comprido que se estendia quase até o teto onde estava pintada em tinta óleo uma vinícola que chamou a atenção da amazona.

Súbito ela sentiu como se aquela imagem aguçasse as suas capacidades sensoriais, remetendo a sua memória olfativa ao cheiro de terra molhada misturada a folhas de vinha maceradas. Era uma sensação gostosa, mas que durou pouco, pois a voz do marido a trouxe de volta para a realidade abruptamente.

— Gostou do quadro? — Saga perguntou curioso, pois a esposa parecia estar perdida em contemplação.

— Adorei! — respondeu a jovem de pronto.

— E a adega, gostou?

— Que adega?

— Como que adega? Aquela logo abaixo do quadro, elétrica, que irá conservar nossos vinhos por longos períodos em temperatura ideal. — disse orgulhoso.

— Ah sim, a adega! Maravilhosa, Saga! Só para me causar água na boca... Você sabe que não posso beber por enquanto.

— Disse tudo. Por enquanto! — ele sorriu — Em breve poderá voltar a saborear seus tão amados vinhos, _amore mio_. E faço questão de estrearmos com o melhor Chianti. — prometeu com um beijo nos lábios da amazona enquanto a carregava agora em direção a mais um cômodo que havia reformado, porém esse era bem conhecido pela amazona. Lembrava vagamente pela localização, e se sua memória não falhava era para o antigo quarto de Kanon que estavam indo.

Assim que a porta se abriu um ambiente muito diferente de um dormitório se revelou. Agora era uma sala de leitura que de tão bem equipada mais se assemelhava a um escritório. De fato aquele era o quarto do antigo suplente de Gêmeos, mas Saga fizera questão de apagar qualquer resquício que fosse de seu antigo dono, até mesmo mandou alterar os revestimentos das paredes e as portas dando um novo ar ao lugar.

Gêmeos não queria naquela casa nada que lembrasse a presença do irmão. Inclusive tocar em seu nome naquele dia tão especial, e já sabendo, e pensando da mesma forma Geisty fez o mesmo, apenas elogiando o cômodo que estava muito bem decorado.

Na porta seguinte Saga fez uma pausa antes de entrar, recebendo um olhar interrogativo da italiana.

— Eu não mandei decorar esse cômodo, apenas mandei que o preparassem de forma básica para receber em breve uma nova decoração, que será escolhida por você. — sorriu para ela.

Dito isso, Saga abriu a porta revelando um cômodo amplo, de paredes de gesso alvas e janelas que deixavam a brisa entrar através de cortinas de voil brancas. Não havia nenhuma mobília, e no centro, sobre o chão de taco claro, figurava sozinha uma caixa azul de presente enfeitada com um laço lilás chamativo.

Saga em princípio achou estranho, já que não havia colocado caixa nenhuma ali.

— Escolhi esse cômodo para ser o quarto dos nossos bebês. — disse ele enquanto olhava para a caixa no chão — Mas, queria que você escolhesse a decoração, já que todo o resto da casa eu escolhi sozinho, o que não quer dizer que não possa, e deva, dar o seu toque em tudo que desejar. Vamos passar bastante tempo nesse quarto, junto dos nossos filhos, então, nada mais justo que ele fique do seu agrado, e que atenda às necessidades de vocês três. Além do mais, eu não podia expor para os funcionários da manutenção que aqui seria um quarto de crianças, seria arriscado, além de por a perder toda a vantagem da Casa de Gêmeos que possibilita a vocês se manterem incógnitos.

— Hum, acho justo ficar à minha escolha a decoração do quarto dos nossos bebês. E vou escolher tudo com muito carinho, e com a sua ajuda. — disse ela sorrindo charmosa, dando um beijo na bochecha do grego — Mas... O que é aquela caixa de presente ali? É outra surpresa?

— Eu não faço ideia do que seja! Não fui eu quem a deixou aí. — disse Saga, e então desceu delicadamente a amazona de seu colo e foi apanhar o objeto no chão — Vamos ver o que é... Tem um bilhete junto do laço.

— Lê em voz alta. — pediu Geisty se aproximando do cavaleiro e o abraçando pela cintura.

" _De Kiki para meus amiguinhos._

 _Como os nossos dias foram muito corridos, não pude dar o meu presentinho a vocês. Papai me contou que titia Geisty espera dois menininhos! Por isso, ajudei o Bába a fazer esse presentinho para eles. Estou muito ansioso para brincar pelo Santuário com meus dois novos amiguinhos._

 _Abraços para os meus futuros amigos e para os seus pais. Desejo muitas_ _felicidades na casa nova_ _._

 _Risadinhas e beijinhos do Kiki."_

— Pela deusa Saga! — Geisty levou ambas as mãos ao rosto abrindo a boca num largo e efusivo sorriso.

Saga, em contrapartida, parecia aéreo. Ainda processava aquela informação quando trocou um olhar entusiasmado com a esposa e juntos abriram a caixa.

Dentro dela havia um par de lindos conjuntos de macacões para recém-nascidos, ambos azuis com detalhes em branco, com a disposição das cores em padrões opostos.

O casal se olhou mais uma vez, agora eufóricos, e Geisty mais que depressa pegou um dos macacões pequeninos o levantando na altura dos olhos enquanto sorria para Saga, que pegou repetindo o gesto da amada.

— São dois meninos, _amore mio_! — exclamou Geisty.

— Sim! Dois cavaleirinhos! Nem posso acreditar! — disse um todo sorridente cavaleiro que mal cabia em si de tanta alegria.

Expansiva como era, aos risos a amazona abraçou o macacãozinho contra o próprio peito apertando a peça com força, depois a levou ao rosto e aspirou o perfume delicado que exalava dela, um misto de cheiro de talco com suaves pegadas florais que remetiam aquele tão característico cheirinho de bebê.

— E olha essa roupinha, que coisinha mais fofa! Tão pequena... Mu e Shaka sempre tão carinhosos e atenciosos. — ela disse com voz terna.

— Sim. Eles estão nos ajudando desde o momento que descobrimos os nossos bebês. Acho que as nossas crianças já têm seus padrinhos! — o grego disse animado — O que acha?

A resposta veio na forma de um sorriso iluminado que se formou de imediato no belo rosto da amazona.

— Acho perfeito! Mas tem certeza? Você e o Shaka...

— Eu e ele já nos entendemos, não foi? O passado é passado.

— Ah, que bom, _amore mio_ , tenho certeza que os nossos amigos vão ficar muito felizes e honrados. — ela suspirou contente, em seguida devolveu a pecinha de roupa à caixa e olhou para Saga — Mas, deixemos isso de lado por hora. Temos algo mais importante para fazer no momento, não temos?

Enquanto falava com a voz instigante, Geisty tomou das mãos do marido a caixa de presente e a colocou de volta no chão, depois olhou diretamente nos olhos jades que a fitavam com ansiedade comedida.

— Sem dúvida! — Saga respondeu com voz sedutora, se aproximando mais da esposa. A abraçou pela cintura enquanto tinha seu pescoço enlaçado pelos braços esguios dela.

— Falta você me mostrar como ficou o nosso quarto. Estou curiosa para conhecê-lo. — disse Geisty, sussurrando a última frase de forma maliciosa enquanto encostava seus lábios aos do amado, que sedento os tomou com beijo urgente.

Sem interromper o beijo, Gêmeos pegou a amazona novamente em seu colo e seguiu a passos apressados para o cômodo ao lado. Empurrou a porta que estava encostada revelando outro ambiente todo maravilhosamente redecorado.

O antigo quarto do geminiano agora tinha se tornado um luxuoso dormitório de casal, que em sua decoração transmitia muito da alma grega do guardião daquele Templo, mas também de sua nova moradora.

Esses estavam presentes nas paredes alvas como a cal, nos quadros e peças de decoração em tons variados de azul que transmitiam a amplitude e tranquilidade das águas gregas, assim como nas janelas azuis decoradas com floreiras de violetas e cortinas brancas de tecido fluido que em seu balançar imitavam as ondas do Egeu.

Os moveis planejados em tons claros acompanhavam a arquitetura do ambiente, onde, bem no centro, entre criados mudos marmorizados e iluminados à meia luz por abajures de cristais, estava disposta a cama. Essa era bem ampla e para aquela ocasião estava feita com lençóis de seda branca bordada com delicados arabescos azuis. Sobre o colchão haviam pequenas orquídeas roxas e lilases salpicadas que se espalhavam também pelos travesseiros e tapete, perfumando todo o ambiente.

Geisty, que já havia apartado o beijo quando entraram no quarto, olhou para tudo surpresa e encantada deixando escapar um sorriso.

Não era nem preciso dizer que havia gostado de tudo, pois o brilho em seus olhos e o entusiasmo em seu rosto já respondiam por si só.

Foi quando a voz provocante do geminiano sussurrada em seu ouvido fez arrepiar toda sua pele bronzeada.

— Esse agora é o nosso quarto, _amore mio_... E eu não via a hora de estrearmos ele. — sorriu mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha da amada — Só os deuses sabem o quão difícil foi esperar.

O suspiro excitado da amazona foi a melhor resposta que ele poderia ter.

Olhando fixa para o rosto do cavaleiro, Geisty inquiriu sedutora roçando a ponta de seu nariz no dele.

— Me leva para aquela cama. Quero ser sua, Saga. Toda sua!... E só dormir quando o dia amanhecer.

Com o coração e a alma em festa Saga tomou novamente os lábios de Geisty, agora com um beijo afoito e apaixonado, e como resposta ao pedido caminhou com ela em seus braços até a lateral da cama, onde a desceu suavemente de seu colo a deixando se por de pé.

Enquanto se beijavam apaixonadamente já se livravam das roupas que Saga vestia, uma a uma, e cada parte do corpo nu do cavaleiro que se revelava era tocada calorosamente pelas mãos lépidas da amazona.

Já totalmente nu, e com o coração ladrando em emoção e desejo, Gêmeos apartou o beijo para divisar o rosto de sua amazona, então lhe fez uma carícia na testa e em seguida a virou de costas para si. Lentamente desceu o zíper do vestido enquanto distribuía beijos demorados no pescoço exposto, sentindo-se entorpecido e instigado pelo perfume delicioso de jasmim que exalava da pele aveludada dela.

Contudo, quando o grego se preparava para retirar o vestido, Geisty se virou de frente o pegando de surpresa, e capturando por completo sua atenção recuou um passo curto para trás enquanto lhe direcionava seu mais provocante olhar.

Saga mordeu os lábios, entusiasmado, enquanto lentamente Geisty o provocava deslizando as mangas do vestido pelos ombros até deixa-lo completamente solto em seu corpo para que deslizasse suavemente até o chão, amontoando-se entre seus pés e revelando sua nudez quase completa, oculta apenas por uma calcinha delicada de pura renda branca.

A visão do corpo escultural da amazona apenas despertou mais ainda a cobiça e desejo do geminiano, que a tomou nos braços a trazendo para um beijo delicado.

Este por sinal, não foi tão longo quanto os outros, pois logo Saga ergueu Geisty de forma inesperada a pondo de pé sobre a cama.

— Quero te ver por inteiro. Assim! Com a luz do luar te iluminando. — disse ele de pé em frente à cama, encarando os olhos violetas hipnóticos e sedutores — Zeus, como você é linda! Parece uma obra de arte, e é minha, minha esposa! Meu amor! Todos os deuses devem sentir inveja de mim nesse momento. — dizia o cavaleiro enquanto tocava as pernas torneadas da amada a fitando com um olhar apaixonado e o sorriso bobo que só os que morrem de amores possuem.

— Vamos mata-los de inveja então, meu cavaleiro. Vamos esfregar a nossa felicidade na cara dos deuses! Essa noite é nossa! Toda nossa! — respondeu Geisty com voz sensual e olhar penetrante, fazendo todos os pelos do corpo do grego se arrepiarem em excitação.

Sem mais se conter, Saga se aproximou dela e mergulhou o rosto entre suas coxas, beijando a pele perfumada enquanto deslizava as mãos pela carne firme até alcançar a lingerie melindrosa de renda e puxa-la sem pressa para baixo. Ao retirar a peça a abandonou ao pé da cama enquanto via Geisty se ajoelhar no colchão, e agora ambos na mesma altura se abraçavam trocando beijos cheios de volúpia até se deitarem juntos sobre os lençóis alvos e convidativos enfeitados por orquídeas.

Como em uma dança sincronizada as mãos de ambos exploravam seus corpos nus, sentindo a textura e o calor abrasador de suas peles.

Enquanto acariciava os cabelos negros de sua amada amazona Saga também delineava com seus dedos os contornos de seu rosto tão belo, e entre beijos delicados aproveitava sem pressa alguma aquele corpo que desejava com a alma.

Amava aquela mulher de uma forma devota, sempre desejara tê-la para si, mas não queria somente seu amor, desejava-lhe loucamente o corpo, todo ele, belíssimo e instigante como era, e alma plena e cativante. Por isso mesmo é que o apreciava lentamente, cada centímetro, pois naquela noite, mais que em qualquer outra, tomar a mulher que amava era especial, para ambos. Era a união de suas almas e corpos diante da benção dos deuses. Era pelo o que ele havia esperado por tanto tempo em sua vida e ela nos últimos anos. Era a conjunção plena do amor que prometeram levar até o fim de suas vidas.

Gêmeos fazia um caminho de beijos ardentes que desciam pelo pescoço, ombros, seios, abdômen, ventre e intimidade da amazona. Nessa última se demorou longos minutos, ele mesmo se deliciando com o ato e instigando sua amada a ponto de lhe arrancar suspiros e gemidos de prazer, então retornou beijando a pele bronzeada pelo mesmo caminho que fizera antes, detendo-se agora nos mamilos convidativos e deliciosos que se entumeciam assim como toda a pele em volta que se arrepiava devido ao toque quente e úmido da boca do cavaleiro.

— Ah... Saga, eu quero você!

Os suspiros e o pedido feito pela voz arfante soaram para Gêmeos como a mais deliciosa melodia que seus ouvidos já escutaram, e de imediato ele o atendeu.

Acomodando-se no abraço caloroso da italiana, Saga matou sua sede nos lábios que o aguardavam entreabertos enquanto ambos esfregavam seus corpos um no outro obedecendo a uma necessidade urgente. O geminiano sentia seu baixo ventre se aquecer e sua excitação crescer de forma desmedida. Seu sexo já latejava de desejo na ânsia de se aprofundar no calor daquele corpo quente e úmido que o enlouquecia.

Enquanto se remexiam sobre os lençóis Gêmeos se acomodou entre as pernas de Geisty sentindo as mãos delicadas dela deslizarem por seus flancos, tateando sagazes cada músculo trabalhado arduamente durante anos de treinamento duro, até pararem em seu quadril onde as unhas longas arranharam sua pele e os dedos fortes o puxaram para aprofundar o contato entre os corpos, um claro convite para que a possuísse.

Saga então se entregou ao desejo, o qual já era sufocante para ambos, e com uma das mãos guiou seu membro rígido e latejante pela entrada úmida e morna de sua amada amazona, a invadindo lenta e continuamente até o limite de seus corpos, fazendo ambos estremecerem em prazer.

Em uma sincronia perfeita sentiam suas peles se arrepiar, os músculos estremecerem, e deixavam os gemidos escaparem entrecortados de suas bocas cálidas. Trocavam as respirações arfantes e os hálitos quentes enquanto se beijavam e se movimentavam lentamente.

Saga a possuía com cuidado, mantendo um ritmo cadenciado, ondulando seus quadris para não causar muita pressão ao ventre da esposa que estava grávida, mas para Geisty isso não era um problema em absoluto, por isso ela corria suas unhas afiadas pela pele eriçada do cavaleiro e remexia os próprios quadris insinuante, o instigando, mostrando a ele que poderia se aprofundar mais em seu corpo sem receio algum.

Assim Gêmeos o fez, mergulhando com luxúria ansiosa no calor daquele corpo agitado aumentando gradativamente a cadência de seus movimentos, que eram cada vez mais firmes e rápidos, enquanto trocavam beijos efusivos.

— Ah... Saga... _Amore mio_ , olhe para mim! Olhe pra mim... — dizia Geisty entre gemidos e beijos.

— Aaah... Minha amazona, nem se eu quisesse conseguiria parar de te olhar... E acredite... Eu não quero parar! — respondeu o grego, que com a respiração ofegante entrelaçava os dedos nos fios negros e caprichosamente penteados da amazona.

— Eu te amo, Saga... Aaaah! Eu te amo, meu cavaleiro! — ela se declarava em meio ao ato, mergulhada nas íris jades que a fitavam enevoadas pelo prazer.

— Minha amazona! Ah... Aaaah... amor da minha vida. Aaah... Eu te amo... Amo muito. — disse o geminiano, entorpecido pelo prazer e enfeitiçado pelo poder daqueles olhos instigantes de um violeta profundo.

Ao entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela a penetrou com ainda mais paixão, sentindo todos os pelos se eriçarem, em euforia e louco de tesão. Gemia o nome de Geisty em frenesi, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o corpo sob o seu contrair-se em espasmos deliciosos e estimulantes.

— Ah... aaah Geisty, Geisty, assim... Humm...

— Saga... aaaahh... _amore mio_... não para... Aaaah... Delicioso, você é deli... aaah ... Isso, assim! Te amo tanto! Tanto! Aaaah... Você é meu amor... Te quero para sempre. Sempre! Hmm Saga!

A amazona gemia enquanto era arrebatada por um delicioso e intenso orgasmo que a fez tremer dos pés à cabeça. Agarrou-se com a pouca força que lhe restava ao corpo másculo do amado ainda sentindo os espasmos enquanto ele acelerava o ritmo da penetração.

— Geisty... Geisty... Vou ser sempre seu... Sempre! — disse o grego com voz entrecortada devido aos gemidos de prazer às vésperas de render-se a um orgasmo pleno que esvaiu suas forças e seu raciocínio.

Ainda sofrendo os deliciosos espasmos do gozo o casal se movimentava lentamente num vai e vem cadenciado, trocando beijos ruidosos e carícias, aproveitando até os últimos resquícios do prazer que os arrebatava de forma tão plena antes de se entregarem de vez à exaustão.

Com as peles levemente suadas ardendo em calor e os rostos corados adornados por um sorriso bobo de felicidade eles se olharam com paixão, então abraçaram-se sentindo os corações agitados um do outro aos poucos se acalmarem.

Deitado de lado ainda abraçado ao corpo da amazona, Saga descansava a cabeça no travesseiro sem conseguir tirar os olhos do rosto dela, que lhe devolvia o olhar acariciando os fios azuis de seus cabelos.

— Obrigada por ter entrado em minha vida... Mesmo que de uma maneira... digamos... nada convencional, muito contraditória, um tanto quanto problemática... — ela riu fazendo graça.

— Eu que agradeço por você não ter desistido de mim mesmo diante de tanta contradição e problema. — Saga sorriu de volta — E te agradeço por me permitir entrar na sua vida. Não é todo dia que se aceita um maluco apaixonado para dividir os seus dias.

— Eu fico só com o apaixonado, ok? Vamos esquecer o maluco. — ela brincou, depois beijou o rosto do cavaleiro — A vida não vem com uma cartilha, _amore mio_. Não há uma fórmula que nos guie a agir de determinada forma a determinada situação... O coração é quem manda... O amor... Obrigada por ter me proporcionado essa noite tão maravilhosa... Nosso casamento, a festa... a noite de núpcias... Foi tudo perfeito, _amore mio_. — disse Geisty ainda um pouco ofegante.

— Você merece muito mais. Breve, muito breve, seremos totalmente livres, e te darei tudo que merece. A você e a nossos filhos. — disse o grego enquanto se debruçava sobre ela para lhe dar um beijo estalado nos lábios ao mesmo tempo que acariciava seu ventre.

Geisty sorriu feliz.

— São dois meninos! — comentou meio aérea ainda com a novidade – Você suspeitou em algum momento que fossem dois meninos?

— Não. — ele respondeu sorrindo, e escorregando pelos lençóis encostou o rosto no ventre da amazona — Para ser sincero, não tinha preferência entre serem meninos ou meninas, mas sabia que não seria um casal. Obrigatoriamente seriam do mesmo sexo por serem univitelinos assim como eu fui.

— É verdade... Tinha me esquecido desse detalhe. — a amazona então se pôs a observar o marido que deitado com o ouvido em seu ventre tentava escutar algum som que pudesse ser um sinal dos bebês — Acho que não vai dar para escutar nada, eles devem estar dormindo. Sem contar que eles ainda são muito quietinhos, nem se mexem ainda. Não reparou que eles ficaram quietinhos ainda agora? — comentou com um sorriso sacana.

— Percebi, claro que percebi. — Saga encostou os lábios no ventre da esposa e mandou um recado direto aos bebês — Obrigado meninos! É isso aí! Tem que colaborar com o papai. — deu uma risada divertida e um beijo em seguida na barriga da esposa.

— Olha vocês três ai de cochichos, heim! Eu estou presente!

O clima descontraído entre o casal era um refrigério para a vida tão conturbada que viviam, mas os filhos que estavam a caminho eram a promessa de mudança em suas vidas, uma promessa de felicidade, e enquanto gargalhavam e simulavam conversas e situações com os futuros membros da família a amazona atentou para um detalhe muito importante.

— _Amore mio_ , sabe, agora que já sabemos o sexo dos nossos bebês, o que acha de pensarmos nos nomes? Assim não ficamos só os chamando de bebês ou meninos... Chamaremos pelos nomes, fica algo mais pessoal. Sem contar que eles já são uma realidade nas nossas vidas... Então, o que acha?

— Acho ótimo! Podemos pensar já. Como são dois meninos podemos escolher cada um o nome. Ou dois nomes, depois decidimos os que mais gostamos... Ou escolhemos os dois juntos. O que você prefere, minha amazona?

— Hum... Acho que podemos cada um escolher um nome, mas o outro tem que gostar também do nome.

— Certo, concordo. Começa com você.

— Comigo?

— É, oras, com você, a ideia foi sua.

— Certo. Éh... bem... — Geisty se pôs a pensar por alguns segundos e logo respondeu — Eu gosto muito do nome Heitor. Além de ser um nome muito bonito, a história do personagem é bem interessante. O Herói e herdeiro do trono troiano que morreu defendendo sua nação e sua família!

— Sim! — respondeu pensativo o cavaleiro.

— Sem contar que, se um cara boa pinta chega e se apresenta com um nome desse, imponente, tipo: — Oi, prazer, me chamo Heitor. — Geisty engrossou a voz na tentativa de imitar uma voz masculina — Tem grandes chances na vida, não acha?

— Talvez tenha! — disse Saga às gargalhadas — Gostei da imitação, e gostei do nome. Um deles será Heitor. Decidido.

— Agora escolha você um.

— Hum... O que você acha de Dario? Grande imperador e personalidade histórica também. Sem contar que é um nome bem popular na Itália, porque nada mais justo que fazer uma homenagem a sua terra natal.

— Dario... Dario... — Geisty repetiu pensativa — É! Até que é um nome bonito. Acho que dá uma boa impressão... Eu gostei! — disse por fim sorrindo para o cavaleiro.

— Então está decidido. — falou Saga voltando a deitar sua cabeça no ventre da esposa — Heitor, Dario, continuem tirando o cochilo de vocês que a mamãe e o papai vão conversar mais um pouco. — se esticou todo para beijar os lábios da amazona.

Geisty prendeu o corpo do amado com as pernas e o girou na cama mudando as posições, ficando agora por cima dele sentada sobre seu quadril.

— Sim, a mamãe e o papai têm muito assunto ainda para conversar até o Sol nascer. — sorriu maliciosa.

Tomando os lábios do marido com um beijo apaixonado teve seu corpo puxado pelos braços fortes e agora novamente rolavam juntos entre os lençóis.

Se amariam ainda até que os primeiros raios de Sol daquele fim de outono invadissem o quarto através das cortinas pálidas tocando seus corpos nus e exaustos na cama.

Mesmo que ainda não pudessem assumir seu amor e comprometimento aos olhos do mundo, aquela era a realidade que sonhavam alcançar em breve. Um lar, paz e liberdade, e a promessa de formarem juntos uma família numerosa.

Lutariam com todo afinco para isso.


	29. Foi o cão que butô pra nois bebê Parte1

************************** Cap. 29** **Foi o cão que butô pra nois bebê! - Parte 1** ***************** ***********

Santuário de Athena, Casa de Virgem, 4:00am

Após a discussão que tivera com Shaka, Mu até que tentou ficar mais um tempo na festa de casamento de Saga e Geisty, mas não encontrou mais ânimo.

Sabendo que não acabaria com o divertimento dos amigos, afinal bêbados e empanturrados de comida como estavam agora conversavam sentados à beira da praia, o Santo de Áries usou a desculpa do filho pequeno para convencê-los a voltar para o Santuário, e estando todos de acordo os teleportou para suas respectivas moradias, podendo ele, enfim, também retornar à Virgem para descansar junto de Shaka.

Apesar do que tinha dito na discussão com o virginiano, que iria dormir em Áries com Kiki, Mu estava decidido a deixar de marra e ficar numa boa com Shaka, uma vez que seu lugar era ao lado do marido, mas também porque mesmo brigados aquele loiro implicante era o amor de sua vida.

No entanto, quando Mu enfim regressou ao lar, surgindo através do teleporte já na parte residencial do Sexto Templo, levou um baita susto!

Passava das quatro da madrugada, horário em que, num lugar isolado e inóspito como era o Santuário de Atena o silêncio era de lei, mas naquele Templo, e naquela noite, o extraordinário saltava aos olhos arregalados do lemuriano, que estarrecido levou alguns segundos para processar o que via e também ouvia.

De costas para si no centro da sala e completamente nu, Shaka de Virgem dançava tentando acompanhar a batida frenética de uma canção indiana que tocava em volume altíssimo. Seus movimentos eram descoordenados, lentos, e a julgar pela garrafa que segurava em uma das mãos, a qual estava quase vazia, parecia muito embriagado.

Ainda meio atordoado com aquela cena inusitada, Mu correu até o aparelho de som e desligou a música, preocupado tanto com a barulheira naquela hora da madrugada quanto com o filho, que por milagre ainda dormia profundamente amarrado em seu corpo pelo sling.

Quando se deu conta de que a música havia cessado, o que demorou alguns poucos segundos até que parasse enfim de se remexer, Shaka ergueu a garrafa até a altura dos olhos e olhou o interior através do vidro transparente, como se os dois dedos que restavam da forte bebida no fundo do recipiente fossem a causa do súbito silêncio.

— **Ué**... — resmungou em sua língua natal mesmo, depois em um rápido lampejar de lucides sentiu a presença de Mu ali, então virou-se de frente para ele encontrando os olhos verdes profundos do ariano a olharem surpresos para si — *Ora, ze não é o meu marido!... Não ia zormir na zua caza com o zeu filho, Mu de Áriiis? — disse petulante, agora em grego, erguendo o queixo e empinando o nariz.

Sem perder tempo o ariano caminhou apressado e sisudo até o loiro e lhe tomou a garrada das mãos, completamente indignado com o estado de embriaguez em que ele se encontrava — "Depois eu que sou o ébrio!" — pensou irritado.

— Sim, eu ia dormir em Áries, afinal não foi você que disse que não divide o leito com um bêbado? — Mu respondeu de pronto enquanto olhava sério para o esposo o analisando, então ao constatar seu estado deplorável baixou os olhos para a garrafa e leu o rótulo – "Cura Viado." –. Era uma das tantas cachaças brasileiras que Aldebaran trazia de sua terra natal para presentear os amigos — Mas, meu lugar é aqui, pois se Áries é a minha casa, esse é o meu lar.

— Poiz vozê fez muito bem em voltar para o zeu lar. — disse Shaka entre soluços.

— E você não fez nada bem em tomar uma garrafa de cachaça inteira sozinho. Pelos deuses! — repreendeu assumindo um semblante irritado — Chega de bebida para você. Ouviu?... Eu vou colocar nosso filho no berço e você me espera aqui. No estado em que está não tem condições de mais nada, além de dormir.

— Zormir? — questionou o cambaleante virginiano — Não! Ainda nem acabei de beber a bebida brasileira. Dá ela aqui. — esticou o braço, mas Mu recuou.

— Não! Você já bebeu demais. — retrucou Mu aos sussurros, que já caminhava apressado para o quarto do bebê, quando de repente se virou e encarou o marido que vinha logo atrás aos tropeços e soluços — Aliás, o que deu em você para beber desse jeito? Ficou doido? E por que está pelado? Por todo o Olimpo, Shaka de Virgem! — voltou a dar as costas ao indiano e seguiu caminho.

— Por que tô pelado? Não é izzo que vozês fazem quando bebem? — disse de forma ríspida enquanto seguia o ariano, vez ou outra esbarrando em algum móvel ou tropeçando nos cantos das pilastras.

— Vocês quem? — disse Mu seguindo pelo corredor.

— Vozês, bêbados. É izzo zim! O álcool entra e a roupa zai!

Mu revirou os olhos e seguiu caminhando.

Quando voltou à Virgem após aquela discussão besta com Mu na praia e depois no salão de festas, Shaka estava tão aborrecido que sabia que seria inútil ir para cama e tentar dormir.

Detestava brigar com o marido, mesmo que muitas vezes se achava na razão, como naquela, porém reconhecia que tinha perdido o controle e passado um pouco dos limites.

Injuriado, até consigo mesmo, tentou meditar, mas saber que Mu dormiria em Áries com Kiki só lhe deixava ainda mais ansioso. Desistiu depois de poucos minutos e foi até a cozinha preparar um chá, no entanto quando entrou na dispensa para escolher a erva viu na última prateleira a fileira de garrafas de cachaças artesanais brasileiras que Aldebaran lhes presenteara, algumas delas ainda eram da época em que se casou com Mu.

Touro tinha esse hábito, o qual julgava ser péssimo, diga-se de passagem, já que não lhe agradava nada ter álcool guardado em casa. Porém, naquela hora, sozinho, chateado, nervoso, e com seu orgulho ferido, tomar alguns tragos de cachaça lhe parecia o melhor a se fazer, afinal, se queria viver como um homem comum precisaria entender e viver as paixões que movem os homens comuns, e todas elas pareciam sempre se tornar mais fáceis de lidar quando acompanhadas por uma garrafa de bebida bem forte. Pelo menos era assim nos filmes e novelas, nos livros e nos romances. O álcool era o condutor das paixões!

Tudo certo na teoria, já na pratica...

— Eu não entendo por que vozês bebem... — resmungou se escorando no berço enquanto Mu tirava Kiki do sling —... É zério, marido...

— Shii... Quer falar baixo, praga! Vai acordar o bebê. — Mu lhe direcionou um olhar repreendedor, depois curvou-se para ajeitar Kiki no colchão.

— Pobre do meu anjinho, tem dois paiz bêbados! Que cruel destino! — debruçou-se também na intenção de dar um beijo no filho, mas Mu o segurou pelos ombros o puxando de volta. Shaka estava tão embriagado que mal controlava seus movimentos, e era bem capaz de virar para dentro do berço e cair em cima do bebê.

— O único bêbado aqui é você, praga loira. — disse Mu um tanto irritado, pois havia retornado ao lar na intenção de fazer as pazes com o indiano, mas com ele naquele estado seria impossível — Vem, vamos para o nosso quarto que por hoje você já me aprontou tudo o que podia e o que não podia.

— Péralá, Mu de Áriiis! Vozê fica de ezfrega-ezfrega com dois homens zeminu Shaka que apronta? — inclinou-se para frente e meteu a mão nos cabelos ainda meio úmidos do ariano, trazendo uma mexa para perto de seu rosto — Eztá cheirando mar e ezta cheio de areia.

Mu franziu a testa e segurou o companheiro pelo braço.

— Você não sabe mais o que está falando. Fica quieto que é melhor. — disse nervoso, então ergueu o braço dele e o passou por cima de seus próprios ombros sustentando seu corpo para ajuda-lo a andar — Anda, vamos pro quarto.

— Zei muito bem o que eztou falando. — rebateu o virginiano encarando o outro.

Injuriado, Mu sabia que não adiantaria discutir, que conversar com o loiro naquele estado era inútil, por isso seguiu para o quarto junto dele sem nada mais dizer, guiando Shaka para que não esbarrasse e derrubasse mais nada pelo caminho.

No quarto, com muito custo conduziu o loiro até o banheiro, pois ele sentiu vontade de vomitar, em seguida lhe deu banho, o ajudou a escovar os dentes e finalmente, depois de muito pelejar o enfiou na cama debaixo dos lençóis, nu mesmo, enquanto ouvia uma chuva de maus dizeres ditos em hindi.

Suspirou, cansado e aliviado, quando enfim meteu a cabeça do virginiano no travesseiro.

— Isso... Agora fecha os olhos e durma. Amanhã você vai acordar com uma bela ressaca e, ai sim, nós conversaremos.

— Não! Eu quero converzar agora... — disse Shaka ao levantar o tronco de supetão na intenção de se sentar, mas o movimento abrupto o fez experimentar uma tontura violenta, e com ela veio um enjoo forte. Não viu outra alternativa senão levar as mãos ao rosto e segurar a cabeça com força como se assim pudesse fazer o mundo parar de girar.

— O que foi Shaka? — perguntou Mu preocupado.

— Ah... Buda... desliga izzo.

— Desligar o que, praga?

— A cama... Faz ela parar de rodar. — disse enfiando o rosto entre os joelhos cobertos pelo lençol.

Pacientemente, Mu acercou-se dele na cama, colocou mais um travesseiro sobre o que já havia ali e com cuidado segurou em seus ombros.

— Assim só vai piorar, Shaka. — disse sério, mas o tratando com carinho, pois apesar de irritado sabia que o esposo sofria com os efeitos negativos da bebida — Vem, encosta nos travesseiros e coloca um dos pés no chão, assim vai se sentir menos tonto. — o ajudou a se posicionar com o tronco mais levantado e um dos pés para fora da cama a tocar o chão, o que ajudava a diminuir as náuseas e a tontura.

O lemuriano ainda ficou ali por mais alguns minutos, sentado na beirada da cama ao lado do loiro até que a tontura passasse e ele enfim ficasse quieto, e acreditando que Shaka logo dormiria, afinal havia bebido muito para alguém que não era acostumado com álcool, Mu se retirou do quarto.

O lemuriano tinha até cogitado deitar-se ao lado dele para esperar que o sono viesse, mas ainda estava chateado demais com o esposo. Sendo assim, deixou o quarto e optou por comer alguma coisa e ver um pouco de televisão para esfriar a cabeça. Estava cansado, teleportar muitas pessoas sempre exigia bastante de si, depois, ter uma DR com um virginiano de ressaca no dia seguinte exigiria o máximo de sua paciência.

Já na cozinha Mu abriu a geladeira e constatou que não havia nada pronto. Para seu desgosto teria que cozinhar.

Culinária nunca foi o forte do Santo de Áries, ainda mais naquela hora da madrugada e na altura dos acontecimentos, portanto pegou os primeiros ingredientes que viu ao seu alcance, um ovo, um pedaço de queijo Feta e alguns tabletes de chocolate meio amargo que pegou de uma barra já aberta a qual encontrou na porta da geladeira. No início ainda tentou descobrir o que poderia sair daquela combinação esdrúxula, iria fritar o ovo e talvez comê-lo com pão e o queijo, mas irritado como estava no fim acabou juntando tudo em uma panela, salpicou orégano e fez uma "omelete de foda-se", como batizou a receita.

A cara daquela iguaria não era das melhores, o cheiro menos ainda, mas ele não era um homem de se abater por esses meros detalhes, visto que em Jamiel havia aprendido a se virar com o que tinha, inclusive já comera coisas bem mais "peculiares", por assim dizer.

Minutos depois o lemuriano se encontrava na sala de estar com a TV a cabo ligada no canal de esportes onde passava uma luta de boxe, a qual capturou imediatamente a atenção do ariano que era amante declarado das artes marciais e dos esportes de combate. Retirou os sapatos, a camisa que havia usado no casamento e procurou relaxar descansando as pernas sobre um pufe.

O esforço de teleportar tantas pessoas já cobrava seu preço. Tinha gasto muita energia e precisava repor, mas ainda não havia tido coragem de provar a gororoba que ele mesmo fizera, até que, tomando coragem, entre o intervalo dos rounds da luta, Mu deu a primeira garfada em sua iguaria exótica, e quase de imediato seu rosto se contorceu todo em uma expressão de nojo. Sentiu ânsia de vômito ao perceber o sabor do chocolate misturado ao do queijo e o ovo. Uma combinação catastrófica.

— Eca! Isso tá uma bosta. — ralhou consigo mesmo, depois riu de sua situação.

Ainda assim não desistiu. Respirou fundo, engoliu de uma vez aquele bolo indigesto e pegou mais uma garfada do seu incrível omelete de foda-se.

Aquela definitivamente não estava sendo uma noite fácil para os moradores adultos do Sexto Templo, já que Kiki dormia o sono justo e pesado dos anjinhos e não acordaria tão cedo.

No quarto do casal de cavaleiros, Shaka novamente havia se sentado no colchão e metido o rosto entre os joelhos.

— Eu nunca maiz vou beber... — resmungou, e sua voz saiu completamente abafada pelo tecido do lençol — Tá me ouvindo, gênio que mora no álcool? Nunca maiz... Álcool é para mentecáptos... — esticou o braço e tateou o outro lado da cama. O encontrando vazio levantou a cabeça e constatou que estava sozinho — Marido?... Mu?

Sem pensar duas vezes se levantou da cama e foi procurar o ariano pela casa, o encontrando na sala em frente à TV ligada. Caminhou até lá e se colocou na frente da tela, pelejando para se manter firme no lugar mesmo que tivesse a sensação de que andava sobre uma jangada à deriva.

— Izzo não está zerto, Mu! — disse apontando o dedo indicador para o ariano que mastigava à duras penas um bocado da omelete.

— Ah, não! Bem no último Round! — disse o lemuriano depois de engolir aquele bolo indigesto fazendo uma careta — Shaka o que você veio fazer aqui? Já deveria estar dormindo.

— Por que está aqui? Ze vozê veio para casa vai ficar comigo, nem que zeja para não olhar na minha cara, mas vozê vai ocupar o seu lugar no nozzo leito... — deu uma cambaleada para o lado e se apoiou na estante —... Eu zó, veja bem... marido... eu zó bebi porque vozê disse que ia dormir na zua casa... Agora vozê vem aquiii e não dorme comigo?

Mu franziu a testa fazendo as pintinhas se unirem. Tentando ser discreto correu rapidamente os olhos pelo corpo nu do indiano detendo-se em uma região que lhe exercia uma atração peculiar, o caminho de pelinhos pubianos loiríssimos que desciam de seu umbigo até rodearem o pênis. Sentiu um pulsar no baixo ventre, mas não cederia àquela tentação hindu embriagada, pois ao mesmo tempo em que sentia ganas em atirar-se de boca em cima dele também desejava convictamente encher sua cara de tapas.

— Sai da frente da TV e volte para o quarto, Shaka. Não vou falar com você nesse estado. — disse o lemuriano entortando o corpo para o lado para desviar a mirada para a tela da televisão.

— Vai falar comigo zim! Por que está aqui e não no nozzo leito?

Respirando fundo, e com a paciência no limite, Mu encarou o marido e disse muito sério:

— Você mesmo disse, Shaka de Virgem, que não iria se deitar comigo porque eu sou um bêbado, e que eu não me divertiria com você tão cedo? Lembra?

Shaka respondeu com um balançar de cabeça que indicava uma resposta afirmativa.

— Pois não entendo agora essa sua exigência. — o lemuriano encarava o marido com uma pontada de mágoa na voz — Tanto falou de mim que fez pior. Eu fiquei levemente alterado pelo álcool, mas você está tão embriagado que está caindo!... Foi você quem me dispensou do nosso leito e instaurou uma greve de sexo entre nós... Eu vim para cá porque aqui é a minha casa, onde mora meu marido e meu filho, disposto a me reconciliar com você, mas no lugar do meu esposo me deparei com uma praga loira alcoolizada! — novamente correu os olhos pelo belo corpo do companheiro sentindo um calor súbito brotar em seu peito e entre as pernas, então os fechou rapidamente e soltou um longo suspiro — Pelos deuses Shaka, ao menos coloque uma cueca.

Depois de processar tudo que Mu havia dito, o que levou alguns longos segundos nos quais ficaram ambos em silêncio, Shaka andou cambaleante até o sofá e se sentou do lado do lemuriano cruzando uma das pernas para se posicionar de frente para ele. Queria olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Prezta atenzão no que Shaka vai falar pro Mu... — disse, ainda que meio embolado, e então fez uma pausa olhando com uma expressão confusa para o prato que o ariano tinha nas mãos — Que raio de comida feia! O que é izzo?

— Era isso que tinha para me falar? — Mu disse revirando os olhos, depois colocou o prato sobre a mesinha de centro — É omelete de foda-se, Shaka de Virgem, foda-se o que tem nele, entendeu? Não tinha nada pronto e eu fiz essa porcaria aí.

— Deve tá horrível! — disse arregalando os olhos azuis ao olhar para a gororoba no prato.

— Tá um merda. — Mu teve que concordar acenando a cabeça, depois cruzou os braços e encarou o companheiro — Mas, não é para discutir o meu talento culinário que estamos aqui, não é? Vai, peladão, foco. O que você queria me falar?

Shaka piscou os olhos algumas vezes voltando a se concentrar e tornou a encarar Mu.

— O que eu quero te falar, Mu, é que não azianta você me pedir para brincar, fazer baderna com zeus amigos, ou rolar na areia da praia de forma impudica, porque eu não zou azim.

— Mas isso eu sei.

— Não, espera, Shaka não acabou.

— Hum.

— Também não azianta eu exigir que fique careta em todaz az feztas ao meu lado, porque aí é você que não é azzim... — inclinando-se para frente encostou a testa no ombro de Mu —... Nós zomos parecidos, mazz tão diferentes... Mu... — levantou novamente a cabeça e mais uma vez olhou profundamente nos olhos do ariano — E foi ezza diferença que Shaka não zoube entender e rezpeitar quando brigou com o Mu lá na praia... Me dezculpa.

— Hmm... — Mu resmungou, mas descruzou os braços em sinal de trégua — Você sabe que não consigo ficar muito tempo bravo com você, mesmo que hoje tenha extrapolado.

— Tem maiz... Vozê não percebe porque vozê é uma criatura pura, zem malícia, uma alma livre de qualquer perverzidade, mas o resto não é azzim, Mu. Não é mezmo!... De longe lá na praia eu vi quando aquele Baiacu Beijoqueiro estava apalpando vozê de forma dizzimulada e libidinosa. — disse o loiro, que agora também passeava os olhos pelo torso nu do ariano, os fixando em seus mamilos por longos segundos.

— O Dido?

— Sim.

— Pelos deuses, ele só estava brincando comigo e com o Deba, Shaka! A única pessoa que apalpou alguém de forma libidinosa naquela praia fui eu quando te agarrei. — o ariano deixou escapar um meio sorriso, depois encostou as costas no sofá e finalmente baixou a guarda puxando o marido para um abraço.

— Está vendo como vozê não tem malícia, Mu... O que vozê tem zim é um corpão malhado e gostoso... Ombros fortes... — deslizou a mão no torço nu do ariano dando um apertão no peitoral, depois se achegou ainda mais perto e esfregou o nariz na curva de seu pescoço, sentindo o cheiro de maresia na pele do lemuriano —... Uma bunda deliziosa... — sussurrou.

— Ei! Não pode rolar na areia, mas pode ficar desnudo e se esfregando todo em mim, seu monge sem vergonha. — Mu fingiu reclamar, mas já respondia à investida do outro o abraçando forte contra o peito.

— Shaka casou, então Shaka pode. — ele respondeu afagando docemente os cabelos lavanda ainda meio úmidos que caiam pelos ombros do lemuriano — Mas não na frente dos outros, porque ele tem vergonha.

— Ele quem? — Mu provocou, engolindo o riso.

— O Shaka, oras! — proferiu o indiano, e em seguida desgrudou-se do amado para endireitar a postura e assim poder manter a mirada fixa a seu rosto —Zabe Mu, não importa o quando vozê negue, afinal eu zei que o Baiacu é zeu amigo, zei que vai dizer que é implicância minha, mas vozê tem que entender que vozê é um homem lindo, Mu, desejável, instigante, e que Afrodite é gay e zafado, e bulinou vozê zim. — enquanto falava Shaka se esfregava mais e mais no lemuriano, até que já estava sentado com o traseiro no sofá e as duas pernas jogadas por cima das pernas do ariano.

— Ele não fez isso, ele só... — Mu interrompeu a fala quando sentiu a mão forte do indiano deslizar em uma carícia vertiginosa por seu abdome até se enfiar atrevida dentro de sua calça e arranhar seu pênis por cima da cueca, arrancando-lhe um suspiro prolongado — Hmmm... Ele só estava... brincando. — tentava fortemente resistir àquela tentação loira que o provocava.

— Mezmo que ele não tenha feito izzo com más intenzões, eu não gostei. — disse Virgem com voz sussurrada e embriagada, enquanto investia cada vez mais em seus ataques ao lemuriano — Mas é que...

— É o quê? — murmurou o Santo de Áries de olhos fechados, sentindo o pênis crescer e o calor em seu baixo ventre aumentar em uma proporção assombrosa.

— Mas é que... Shaka tem ziúmes. — confessou o virginiano enquanto beijava a têmpora do amado sentindo o gosto da pele salgada e apertava com força contra seus dedos a ereção dele que já se punha vigorosa.

— Ciúmes! Mas que bobagem, Sha. — Mu exclamou surpreso.

— Zim. Não era para Shaka sentir izzo. A confiança que ele tem no Mu é tão sólida quanto a zerteza da existência do Karma! Admitir izzo é até um desrespeito... Um desrespeito com vozê, que eu amo tanto... Mas, eu zinto, Mu. Shaka zente um ziúme doido quando alguém toca o Mu... Zó o Shaka pode tocar o Mu... azzim.

Dito isso, puxou o tecido da cueca para baixo, e enquanto beijava e lambia a linha do maxilar de Mu agora o masturbava com exímia destreza em movimentos lentos variados, ora apertando forte todo o pênis, ora tocando a ponta com extrema delicadeza.

— Com toda a certeza do mundo! Humm... Só você pode me tocar assim, seu safado. — disse Mu apertando os olhos e mordendo os lábios, tomado por um estremecimento súbito que chegava a lhe enfraquecer os membros — Ninguém me tocou assim na praia, Sha, eu jamais permitiria... Aaahh... — deixou escapar um gemido e correu a mão pela coxa nua do loiro, apertando a carne macia com força considerável — Você disse que somos diferentes... Eu já acho que somos iguais. Eu bebo e perco a vergonha, e você... hmmm... Você pelo jeito perde bem mais do que isso.

Mu então cedeu à tentação e à provocação de Shaka, esquecendo até mesmo de que estava bravo com ele. Com um único movimento o segurou pela cintura e o puxou para seu colo, colocando-o sentado em suas coxas com as pernas em paralelo, assim podia colar seu peito ao dele e lhe roubar um beijo.

Shaka abandonou o pênis do ariano para levar ambas as mãos até sua nuca e arranhar a pele, aprofundando o beijo ao mesmo tempo em que rebolava em seu colo, deixando Mu com ainda mais desejo de toma-lo.

— Se estava com ciúme, porque brigou comigo e fugiu de mim depois que nos beijamos na praia? — sussurrou quando afastou os lábios para beijar o pescoço do indiano, e depois, olhando nos olhos dele lhe fez uma carícia no rosto deixando os dedos deslizarem pelos fios loiros da franja — Somos adultos, casados, e todos sabem que nos amamos... Queria ter rolado com você naquela praia e te coberto de beijos.

— Não fugi de vozê, fugi de mim. — disse Shaka beijando suavemente a testa do lemuriano entre os pontinhos — Não zei lidar direito ainda com muita coiza que zinto aqui dentro de mim, uma delas é ezze ziúmes incômodo e outra é... o desejo forte e constante de fazer amor com vozê toda hora... Depois, Mu... Shaka é um monge, nasceu para zer o próximo Buda e não para rolar na areia junto com homens mundanos de cueca... Ele até rola, mas sozinho com o Mu, e zem ninguém olhando. — remexeu-se no colo do outro o provocando.

— Humm... Eu vou cobrar isso, heim. — Áries sorriu safado.

— E Mu... Shaka não acha que vozê é um alcoólatra.

— Ah é? Então por que vive falando isso? — o ariano perguntou enquanto esfregava o nariz na curva do pescoço de Virgem, aspirando profundamente o cheiro natural da pele dele, que mesmo alterado pelo odor do álcool em seu organismo ainda mantinha um perfume acentuado, misto de sândalo e canela, que lhe tirava dos eixos.

— Porque quando vozê bebe tira a camisa, danza as danzas mundanas indecentes, fica pelado... e o Shaka é ziumento. — esticou o pescoço para aproveitar mais daqueles afagos tão gostosos.

— Mas quando diz isso me magoa, Luz da minha vida. Eu só estava alegre. Tudo bem, levemente alterado, mas longe de estar bêbado de cair. Jamais iria beber de perder a linha estando junto de você e do nosso filho. Sei das minhas responsabilidades.

— Me desculpe... Zó não gosto quando fica bêbado e fala bobagem.

— Só que não sou eu que estou pelado e bêbado agora, né? A propósito... Não acha que está me provocando demais para alguém que disse que faria greve de sexo? — provocou Mu, que já descia ambas as mãos às nádegas macias e pequenas do amado as apalpando com pegadas vigorosas.

— Shaka não conzegue fazer greve de zexo... nem de Mu. — sussurrou arfante antes de atacar a boca do ariano e novamente descer a mão até seu pênis voltando a masturba-lo.

— Pois saiba que eu só agarrei você daquele jeito na praia pelo desaforo de me ter dito que não faria amor comigo. — falou com voz rouca de tesão ao mesmo tempo em que beijava os ombros do marido sentindo sua pele se arrepiar facilmente.

— Eu não vivo zem vozê, Mu... Nem um dia zequer... Shaka ze deita com o Mu quando e onde ele quiser... aqui... na areia... no Taj Mahal, no estúdio da novela... — murmurou mordendo os lábios do outro e intensificando a masturbação.

— Aaah... Eu também não vivo sem você, Shaka. — suspirou fechando os olhos para sentir mais a fundo as carícias que o marido lhe fazia, adorando ser "atacado" daquele jeito — Você me deixa louco... de todas as formas, sua praga loira... Como um monge pode ser tão assanhado assim como você? — sorriu correndo os dedos para o interior das nádegas do indiano enquanto levantava o quadril.

Virgem sorriu de volta sentindo seu coração palpitar forte e acelerado dentro do peito.

— Mu gosta, não gosta? — ciciou, com pretenciosa provocação.

— Sim! Mu adora! Shaka sabe certinho do que o Mu gosta!... Hmm... Como você consegue fazer isso só com a mão? Pelos deuses! — puxou o ar aflito para dentro do peito — Aaah... Vai com calma ou vamos acabar antes de começar.

— Eu te amo Mu... Vozê é meu, zó meu! Faça amor comigo.

Áries não era mais capaz de conter o ímpeto de mergulhar de vez naquele corpo que se oferecia descaradamente para si. Os toques e estímulos da mão habilidosa de Shaka em seu pênis lhe causavam um frisson delicioso e só o fazia ansiar por mais prazer. Por isso, levou uma das mãos aos cabelos loiros do virginiano os agarrando fortemente pela nuca e com um puxão trouxe sua cabeça junto a seu rosto para tomar-lhe a boca agora com um beijo selvagem, que foi retribuído de imediato com igual fervor.

Poucas foram às vezes em que discutiram de forma tão acalorada como naquela noite, mas agora o ariano começava a entender porque tanto era dito que o sexo de reconciliação era o melhor sexo.

— Seu oferecido! — Mu sussurrou ofegante, mergulhando ainda mais os dedos nas carnes macias daquelas nádegas, queimando de vontade de sentir mais — Eu também te amo... Muito, Shaka.

— Sou oferezido zim... — Virgem respondeu com um rebolado insinuante — Shaka faz amor com Mu aonde ele quiser, zó não briga mais com Shaka.

— Em qualquer lugar seu monge safado?

— Em qualquer lugar!... Hmm... Até no telhado do Touro onde beijou o Mu pela primeira vez... Onde vozê quiser.

Tão excitado que parecia fora de si, no colo de Mu Shaka simulava os movimentos do ato sexual num vai e vem alucinante com os quadris, enquanto esfregava seu próprio pênis ao de Mu, o qual ainda estimulava com perícia absurda mandando o que restava do juízo do lemuriano para longe.

— Aaaaah... Sha-Shaka, não faz isso. — Mu deixou escapar um gemido profundo de seus lábios — Não me provoca desse jeito ou eu cometo uma loucura e mando nós dois para lá agora mesmo. — Áries ameaçou, com a voz rouca e entrecortada, enquanto agora corria as mãos de volta para as coxas do marido riscando a pele com os dedos e a vendo se arrepiar de imediato, louco de tesão. Não podia acreditar em como a bebida o tinha deixado tão assanhado.

— Não conzigo me conter, Mu... — sussurrou o indiano, e apoiando-se nos joelhos ergueu ligeiramente a pélvis, projetou o quadril para frente e conduziu o pênis do ariano até suas nádegas. Agora com a ereção firme de Mu a roçar-lhe o meio das nádegas simulava, da maneira mais sem vergonha que encontrou, movimentos de uma cavalgada, porém sem permitir a penetração —... Vozê me deixa louco... Hummm...

Com mais essa provocação Mu chegou ao seu limite.

Seu corpo todo estremecia numa ânsia desmedida pelo corpo do outro, num desejo tão desesperado quanto urgente e quase irracional.

Cumprindo a ameaça, a testa do lemuriano franziu por alguns instantes, quase deixando as pintinhas unidas, e no instante seguinte, no tempo de um piscar de olhos, ambos tinham sido teleportados na mesma posição em que estavam no sofá para o telhado da Segunda Casa Zodiacal, a de Touro.


	30. Foi o cão que butô pra nois bebê Parte2

************************** Cap. 30** **Foi o cão que butô pra nois bebê! - Parte 2** ***************** ***********

 _ **Cumprindo a ameaça, a testa do lemuriano franziu por alguns instantes, quase deixando as pintinhas unidas, e no instante seguinte, no tempo de um piscar de olhos, ambos tinham sido teleportados na mesma posição em que estavam no sofá para o telhado da Segunda Casa Zodiacal, a de Touro.**_

O lemuriano tinha plena consciência de que aquilo era uma loucura sem tamanho, porém, a se considerar o porre que Aldebaran tinha tomado no casamento de Geisty e Saga, a essa hora ele já deveria estar desmaiado na cama. O mesmo deveria se dar aos outros vizinhos, especialmente os da casa seguinte mais ao alto, que estavam muito ocupados um com o outro para notar qualquer coisa ao seu redor.

— Eu te avisei para não me provocar, praga loira. — disse afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço do outro.

Ao que notou a atmosfera mudar bruscamente, já que antes estavam em um ambiente fechado e agora sua pele era tocada pela fria brisa da madrugada, Shaka inclinou-se ligeiramente para trás tombando a cabeça num gesto meio descoordenado, então se surpreendeu ao ver o majestoso manto de estrelas a reluzir saltitantes no firmamento.

Era quase cinco da madrugada, o dia ainda não tinha raiado.

Virgem deu uma risada alta e gostosa, o que fez Mu logo puxá-lo de volta para a posição anterior e rapidamente tapar sua boca com a mão.

— Shiiii, não faça barulho! — alertou o ariano olhando nos olhos azuis arregalados do marido — A essa altura o Deba já deve estar dormindo pesado depois de ter tomado todas na festa, mas ele não é surdo!

Shaka balançou a cabeça ao modo indiano indicando que havia entendido o recado, e quando Mu liberou sua boca retirando a mão atacou-lhe os lábios com fervor desmedido, buscando a língua do ariano com a sua quase em desespero.

Mu não esperava aquela reação tão intempestiva, mas instigado como estava só conseguiu responder com igual ímpeto tomando a boca do indiano ardorosamente, enquanto com uma das mãos já baixava a calça junto com a cueca até os joelhos sentindo o pênis dolorido a pedir por alívio. Em vista disso, mais que depressa abraçou a cintura de Shaka com um dos braços e o ergueu ligeiramente para poder posicionar seu pênis na intimidade dele e iniciar a penetração.

Porém, quando sentiu o falo duro do amado tocar em seu corpo o indiano interrompeu o beijo.

— Azzim não! — disse arfante.

— N-não? — Mu questionou quase em agonia, interrompendo bruscamente o movimento que fazia.

— Eu quero ficar de quatro. — proferiu Virgem já tombando o corpo para o lado, descendo do colo de Mu às pressas — Shaka gosta azzim.

— Por todo o Panteão Olímpico! Mu também adora assim! — disse um afoito ariano que já mordia os lábios em desespero.

Ouvir o marido confessar aquilo só ateou mais fogo ao desejo por toma-lo.

— Vem Mu! — disse o indiano sem titubear ao se colocar de quatro puxando as longas mexas do cabelo loiro para o lado para deixar as costas livres, então afastou as pernas e empinou o quadril abrindo-se todo para ele — Me pega azzim... vem. — o olhou por cima dos ombros, seus olhos escuros de desejo.

Aquele foi o golpe de misericórdia para Áries.

Mu não estava acostumado a toda aquela desinibição do marido. Shaka poucas vezes lhe confessava seus desejos mais secretos, e quando o fazia era sempre de forma tímida e contida. Olhar para o virginiano tão entregue e exposto daquela forma foi como apagar um incêndio com querosene.

— Exibido... Safado... — Áries murmurou rouco enquanto arrancava às pressas a calça e a cueca as jogando longe, desesperado por tomar o esposo.

Afoito Mu se posicionou ajoelhado atrás de Shaka e olhou com cobiça para sua intimidade. Ansiosas suas mãos apertaram com força as nádegas macias do loiro uma vez mais, depois correu uma delas para a cintura enquanto com a outra segurou na base do próprio falo rijo e úmido o posicionando. Quando sentiu vencer a primeira resistência que o corpo do outro lhe impunha, soltou seu pênis, o agarrou pela cintura com ambas as mãos e o puxou com força para trás, de encontro a seu quadril, e num golpe bruto e seco entrou todo nele de uma só vez até o fundo.

— Aaaaaahh... — Mu gemeu alto, delirando com a sensação de aperto e estrangulamento.

Ainda que ele mesmo houvesse pedido por aquilo, e sabendo o que viria, Shaka não conseguiu conter um gemido alto de dor por ter o corpo invadido daquela forma violenta.

Como ainda tinha os movimentos lentos e a coordenação motora um tanto comprometida pelo álcool em excesso, com aquela investida forte e abrupta dobrou os cotovelos os apoiando na laje de pedra em busca de maior sustentação, então baixou a cabeça e cerrou fortemente os olhos e os dentes tentando suportar a dor.

Sua respiração de repente acelerou num ritmo alucinante, enquanto surpreso agora tentava lidar com uma sensação nova que simplesmente parecia deixa-lo em êxtase, a dor provocada por Mu que misturada ao prazer de ser tomado por ele fazia cada músculo de seu corpo tremer em arrebatamento.

— Aaargh... Ai... — gemeu alucinado. Sua voz abafada pelas costas da própria mão que mordia levemente.

Aquela reação não passou despercebida pelo ariano, que no mesmo instante ficou imóvel dando-se conta da irresponsabilidade que havia acabado de cometer.

Sabendo que qualquer mínimo movimento causaria ainda mais dor ao esposo, com todo cuidado Mu se inclinou sobre as costas dele beijando com carinho sua nuca.

— Me perdoe, Luz da minha vida. Você me provocou tanto que saí de mim e me empolguei. — sussurrou com voz arfante no ouvido do indiano — Você quer parar? Eu paro.

— N-Não... — sussurrou o indiano ao sentir o corpo todo arrepiar em resposta ao contado dos lábios quentes do lemuriano a beijar-lhe a nuca, entorpecido pelo doloroso prazer que sentia.

— Está doendo muito?

— Não... — o indiano mentiu.

— Tem certeza?

— Por Buda, não pare, Mu!... Por tudo que é mais zagrado... continue... Hummm... Eu quero azzim. — tombou a cabeça para trás e de olhos fechados, em êxtase completo, rebolou o quadril incentivando o amado a continuar — Quero com força!

Mu não respondeu de imediato, estava demasiado surpreso e confuso diante daquela devassidão inédita do virginiano e sem saber ao certo como prosseguir, já que estava dividido entre tesão e carinho. Não queria machucar Shaka, mas ao mesmo tempo a aura dele irradiava tanta lascívia que o punha completamente louco de desejo. E se a aura de Virgem não escondia sua vontade, Áries iria satisfazê-la, pois a vontade dele era também a sua.

Shaka detinha essa incrível capacidade de arrebatar Mu e faze-lo realizar todos os seus desejos. Dessa vez não seria diferente, e vencendo a indecisão o lemuriano acabou por entregar-se à luxúria.

— É assim que você quer? — Mu finalmente respondeu enfiando-se mais fundo dentro dele, o sentindo apertar seu sexo de uma maneira inacreditável enquanto corria as mãos de volta para sua cintura.

— Zim... Aaah... — o loiro respondeu trêmulo.

Mu então voltou a ficar com o tronco ereto e segurando firme o loiro pela cintura arremeteu-se contra seu corpo com força absurda, chocando os corpos, uma, duas, várias vezes.

— Aaaaaaaaah... Muuu... Azzim... Huuung... mais, Mu... Aaaii... mais forte...

Virgem gemia e implorava por mais sem pudor algum, arrebatado pela mescla delirante de prazer e dor.

— Aaah Shaka, vou lembra-lo amanhã que foi você quem pediu por isso.

Dito isso, Mu imprimiu ainda mais vigor às estocadas, os trancos ficando cada vez mais rápidos e violentos a ponto de fazer Shaka gritar e arquear as costas, e mesmo assim o indiano pedia por mais. E quanto mais ele implorava mais forte Áries se movia, ambos enlouquecidos com o sexo selvagem que praticavam.

Aquela era a primeira vez que faziam algo do tipo.

Mu sempre teve uma preocupação extra em dar prazer ao amado sem machuca-lo, mas de repente poder se entregar daquela forma aos instintos mais primitivos do homem lhe estava sendo uma experiência fantástica, e já que era o que Shaka também queria, não iria se preocupar em se conter.

Virgem por sua vez, estava em êxtase.

A união carnal intensa, o falo deliciosamente duro de Mu dentro de si, a entrega plena de corpo e alma, somados à violência do ato que também lhe causava dor extrema conduziam o tão recatado Santo de Virgem a um mundo de sensações delirantes até então desconhecidas, onde a dor e o prazer se tornavam um só, e ambos lhe eram proporcionados pelo homem que amava.

Com a testa apoiada nas costas das mãos que estavam unidas espalmadas na laje de pedra, Shaka queimava de vontade de sentir mais, mais dor, mais prazer.

Naquela altura, devido ao atrito constante de seus joelhos e cotovelos contra aquela superfície áspera e extremamente dura esses já estavam bem machucados e o incomodavam bastante, mas tudo que conseguia sentir era um êxtase indescritível, um arrebatamento absurdo.

O sexo forte que praticavam logo conduziu ambos a terrenos nunca antes explorados, e foi nesse mergulho subconsciente, em meio aos pedidos de "mais" e "mais forte" do Santo de Virgem, que Mu de repente ergueu a mão e lhe deu uma sonora palmada na nádega.

Shaka imediatamente contraiu os músculos pélvicos devido à dor e à surpresa.

Não esperava em definitivo por aquilo. Fora pego de surpresa, e surpreendente também foi sua reação.

Enquanto era chacoalhado fortemente pelas estocadas violentas de Mu, sentindo a pele arder onde agora vergões vermelhos se erguiam, Shaka olhou por cima dos ombros buscando os olhos verdes do lemuriano, e os encontrando pediu em voz baixa e rouca:

— Me bate de novo.

Mu sorriu descarado.

— Safado! — disse, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir, porém com o tesão atingindo um patamar absurdo.

O ariano também já sentia os joelhos reclamarem, castigados pela pedra, mas nem por um segundo era capaz de conter seu ímpeto, por isso inclinou-se para baixo, passou um dos braços pelo peito do marido e voltou a ficar ereto trazendo ele consigo, o forçando a ficar apoiado apenas pelos joelhos. Com o peito colado às costas do virginiano agora Mu podia atacar seu pescoço suado com beijos e mordidas.

— Hmmm... Shaka... Você tira meu juízo, me faz cometer loucuras... — gemeu sentindo o loiro ainda mais apertado naquela posição, enterrando-se alucinadamente dentro dele — Você gosta assim?

— Gosto. — Virgem respondeu quase num chiado.

— Quer outro tapa, seu sacana? — mordeu a orelha do outro o provocando.

— Quero... — Shaka respondeu erguendo um dos braços e agarrando com força os longos cabelos lavanda — Me bate de novo, Mu... bem forte!

— Então toma!

O segundo tapa veio ainda mais forte que o primeiro. Dessa vez na coxa do indiano que encolheu ligeiramente a perna e gritou em delírio. Na mesma hora Shaka levou a mão que tinha livre até seu pênis se masturbando quase no mesmo ritmo das estocadas frenéticas que Mu lhe infringia.

— Quer mais? — Áries provocou mordendo o ombro de Virgem, tomado por um desejo puro e latente que de tão intenso lhe chegava a fazer experimentar uma leve tontura.

— Sim... eu quero!... Aaaah Mu... eztou quase... — respondeu o virginiano entre gemidos despudorados, e quando sentiu a palma da mão forte de Mu novamente se chocar ardida contra sua coxa seu corpo todo estremeceu de forma tão intensa que parecia convulsionar, então cessou os estímulos em seu sexo e o apertou com força entre os dedos experimentando um orgasmo que de tão forte e arrebatador parecia lhe privar dos sentidos — Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah...

Alucinado de tesão ao testemunhar a entrega sublime do amado, e instigado pelo prazer intenso que acabara de lhe proporcionar de uma forma tão cúmplice e ao mesmo tempo tão devassa, quase ao mesmo tempo Mu também sentiu seu baixo ventre se contrair com tanta violência que quase se deixou cair sobre Shaka, porém manteve-se firme, e com uma última estocada forte gozou em abundância entregando-se a um orgasmo sublime que pareceu drenar todas as suas forças quase que de imediato, em delírio por senti-lo agora tão apertado.

Ainda sofrendo os espasmos delirantes do gozo, Mu segurou firme o corpo de Shaka contra o seu e tombou lentamente para o lado o trazendo consigo.

Deitados ainda encaixados um ao outro, ambos agora gemiam baixinho e ofegavam em estado de graça.

— Ah... Luz da minha vida... foi tão bom... — o lemuriano disse arfante e feliz.

— Humm... foi... Foi maravilhoso! — o indiano respondeu com o coração acelerado.

— Mas também foi uma loucura! — murmurou Áries que afundava o rosto nos cabelos loiros suados de Virgem para lhe beijar a nuca — Fazer amor aqui... No telhado da Casa de Touro... E desse jeito tão... doido. — não encontrou outra palavra que pudesse dizer ali, naquela hora.

De olhos fechados, sorriso satisfeito no rosto corado e com o êxtase do orgasmo já bem mais ameno, assim como a embriagues — por conta de toda a adrenalina em seu corpo — Shaka agora começava a sentir na pele as consequências daquele ato desvairado.

Sua intimidade doía muito, e seus joelhos e cotovelos ardiam demasiadamente, em contrapartida sua mente e espírito estavam plenos e leves como nunca.

— Sim, Mu... foi uma loucura, mas foi tão bom quanto da primeira vez que fizemos amor aqui. — disse com a voz mais clara e totalmente distraído, dando um suspiro de satisfação — Não... bom não, foi melhor!... Siiim, muito melhor que da primeira vez.

Súbito Mu franziu a testa, confuso com o que ouviu e até um tanto enciumado. Nunca havia feito amor com o marido ali antes, e a primeira vez deles havia sido na lua de mel, em Jamiel. Será então que ainda meio embriagado o virginiano o estava confundindo com alguém?

Imediatamente Mu afastou-se do esposo, ergueu o tronco se apoiando em um dos braços e segurando no queixo de Shaka o fez olhar para si, lhe lançando um olhar inquisidor.

— Nós nunca fizemos amor aqui, Shaka. — disse com uma pergunta muda nos olhos.

O Santo de Virgem então se deu conta de que tinha falado demais. Aliás, naquele dia tinha extrapolado em praticamente tudo que fizera, mas se já tinha deixado escapar, talvez fosse a hora de revelar a Mu um fato do passado que tinha guardado esse tempo todo consigo apenas porque sentia-se envergonhado em revelar a verdade, tanto por si mesmo quanto por Mu.

Ainda meio entorpecido pelo álcool, piscou os longos cílios loiros, apoiou uma das mãos na pedra e ergueu ligeiramente o tronco.

— Espera... Me deixa sentar... — disse ao se separar do marido para sentar-se de frente para ele. Não pode evitar uma careta de dor ao fazê-lo — Ai... Shaka tem um segredo para contar para o Mu! Bom... não é beeem um segredo.

— Que segredo?

— Lembra quando você foi para o quarto com a amazona de Águia? No dia da inauguração daquela casa mundana de tolerância?

— Infelizmente lembro. Tive uma ressaca horrível, e ainda quase cometi uma besteira com Marin. Mas, o que isso tem a ver com o que estamos falando? — Mu questionou ainda mais encucado.

— Como vou dizer isso? — suspirou procurando um modo certo de contar que havia invadido a privacidade de Mu, paralisado Marin e feito amor com ele de modo não convencional, e logicamente não encontrado um modo certo falou do errado mesmo — Pois bem, naquela noite Shaka viu tudo, Mu.

— Como é que é? Você me viu? — Mu questionou franzindo a testa.

— Bem... Não só viu como impediu o Mu de se deitar com a Marin, fez amor com ele telepaticamente e ainda se auto acariciou bem aqui, nesse telhado. — não conseguiu evitar o riso que escapou de sua boca.

— O... quê?... Espera... — Mu se sentou também, depois esfregou o rosto com as mãos, chocado e incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir, então voltou a encarar o loiro enquanto tentava organizar toda aquela informação —... Shaka, naquela noite Marin e eu apenas dormimos um ao lado do outro... e... bem... Pelo menos foi isso que ela me disse.

— Águia mentiu. — disse o Santo de Virgem, que agora engolia o riso para assumir um semblante mais sério — Marin deve ter ficado com medo porque eu a paralisei e entrei na sua mente e na dela... mas, Mu, eu só fiz isso porque você ia se deitar com ela sem ter consciência plena do que estava fazendo...

— Pelo Monte Olimpo! — Mu arregalou os olhos e cobriu a boca aberta em estarrecimento com ambas as mãos.

Na época não havia percebido a mentira na aura da amazona devido à ressaca e a timidez que o tomara ao acordar nu ao lado dela. A vergonha e constrangimento que sentiu na ocasião em relação à amazona de Águia vieram à tona, porém agora em dobro, além de estar chocado por Shaka ter feito tal coisa e lhe omitido, porque acreditava piamente que apenas havia tido um sonho erótico com o indiano naquele dia, o qual, inclusive, lhe fez sujar os lençóis da cama de Marin, fato este que por sinal lhe deixou bem confuso naquela época.

— Eu sinto muito, Mu. — disse Virgem em voz bem baixa.

— Não foi sonho! — concluiu atônito o ariano.

— Não.

— Você... SHAKA! — Mu fez uma pausa e assumiu um semblante irritadiço — Sua... praga! Eu passei semanas me culpando por me sentir atraído por você, meu melhor amigo, um monge, casto, o próximo Buda, e você...

— Eu sei que eu errei, Mu... Errei duas vezes, uma por ter invadido sua privacidade e outra por ter omitido isso de você até hoje. — já mais consciente Virgem tentava explicar, no fundo aliviado por estar revelando aquilo para o companheiro, porém extremamente envergonhado — Mas é que...

— Pela deusa! E Marin sabia de tudo... — o ariano estava completamente atormentado em saber que Marin havia presenciado tamanho constrangimento — Nós fizemos mesmo?

— Foi.

— Para mim a lembrança é... confusa. Só me lembro da sua presença, sua voz, e de sentir meu corpo quente... Acho que estava mais do que bêbado naquela noite, não é possível não ter percebido. — balançou a cabeça injuriado, depois voltou a olhar sério para Shaka — O que ia dizer?

— Ia dizer que eu já sabia que amava você naquela época, e não como amigo... — baixou a cabeça constrangido —... Mas eu não tinha a mínima perspectiva de revelar esse sentimento a você, quanto muito achar que ficaríamos juntos um dia... Eu tinha a minha missão, você a sua... Shaka estava conformado. — suspirou e voltou a encarar os olhos verdes do ariano — Porém, quando o vi beijar Marin senti naquela hora que poderia te perder para sempre, e tive medo... Foi quando entrei na sua mente e... fiz amor com você por telepatia... e Marin viu tudo. — novamente baixou a cabeça embaraçado.

— Viu tudo o quê?

— Ora, tudo!... Eu também estava na mente dela, e você... Você se remexia nos lençóis me instigando, me chamando... tão sexy, tão lindo... — suspirou dando um sorriso, mas depois voltou a baixar o olhar, não conseguia encarar os olhos verdes do lemuriano — Depois me senti tão culpado que fiz dias de jejum em penitência até cair doente, e o resto já sabe.

— Athena! Já pode me levar! — exclamou o lemuriano escondendo o rosto com as mãos. Nunca mais conseguiria olhar para a amazona de Águia da mesma maneira.

— Bom... pelo menos agora não há mais segredos no nosso casamento, Mu... pense por esse lado. Shaka queria ter contado antes, só não sabia como. — olhou para Mu dando de ombros — Perdoa ele.

— É... E ai precisou tomar uma garrafa inteira de Cura Viado para criar coragem... O que eu faço com você? — Áries olhou de lado para ele.

— Me beija. — sorriu atrevido e se inclinou para frente dando um beijo no cantinho dos lábios do ariano, que não resistiu e lhe acariciou o rosto corado tomando sua boca para um beijo mais profundo.

— Você é mesmo a minha perdição, Shaka de Virgem. — sussurrou na boca do indiano — A Luz da minha vida, mas também minha praga loira. Olha as coisas que me obrigada a fazer, as situações em que me coloca, seu safado.

— Humm... Shaka não é safado, ele só ama demais o Mu. — disse enquanto beijava o pescoço do ariano.

— Sei... — Áries sorriu ternamente enquanto via as primeiras luzes do alvorecer iluminarem o rosto de Shaka, que mesmo todo suado e com uma mancha vermelha borrada na testa, que antes tinha sido um bind perfeitamente desenhado, não maculava em nada sua beleza única — Vem cá. — disse puxando o indiano para seus braços o apertando contra seu corpo bem forte — Vamos para nossa casa. Depois dessa que me aprontou sentirei vergonha por vinte vidas, não preciso então que alguém nos pegue aqui para aumentar ainda mais essa conta.

Quando deixaram o telhado da Casa de Touro, o sol começava a despontar no horizonte.

Cinco horas haviam se passado.

Shaka estava montado em um lindo e majestoso elefante branco que corria festeiro em um campo de lavanda. O robusto animal balançava a tromba enorme batendo as orelhas serelepe, e montado nele Virgem estava nu. Apenas o lenço vermelho inseparável de Mu jogado em seus ombros.

De repente o elefante parou de correr, ficando imóvel. Shaka estranhou a mudança súbita do comportamento do animal e chamou sua atenção lhe dando dois tapinhas na cabeça. Foi então que o elefante virou a cabeça para trás, num giro de cento e oitenta graus, fazendo o indiano notar que ele tinha duas pintinhas lemurianas lilases em sua testa, então o elefante arregalou os olhos escuros, abriu a boca e chorou, alto e estridente, idêntico ao de seu filho Kiki.

O Santo de Virgem abriu os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que inspirou o ar pela boca exasperado. Levou alguns segundos para reconhecer o teto de seu quarto e o ambiente como um todo, então levou a mão ao peito agitado e quando realizou que havia tido um pesadelo suspirou aliviado.

O sonho tinha acabado quando despertou, mas o choro de Kiki não, este ele agora tinha certeza de que ouvia ao longe, alto e potente como sempre.

Preocupado com o filho puxou o lençol para o lado e se surpreendeu ao se ver vestido apenas com uma camiseta branca velha de Mu com os dizeres "I LOVE TIBET" e seus joelhos enfaixados.

Franziu as sobrancelhas loiras desconcertado, os sentindo bem doloridos, mas foi quando se sentou na cama para se levantar que constatou que não eram apenas os joelhos que lhe doía.

— Aaaaaaaaaahhhhuuuu. — gemeu fazendo uma careta de dor ao sentir uma fisgada no traseiro, e imediatamente tombou o corpo para o lado apoiando uma das mãos no colchão para se sentar de lado, extremamente transtornado — Buda!... O que aconteceu comigo? Uma manada de elefantes me passou por cima?

Com muito custo, pois além da dor nos joelhos, traseiro, coxas e cotovelos, sua cabeça latejava e a boca estava tão seca que parecia ter lambido uma tonelada de cal, o indiano se levantou da cama e caminhou trôpego até o closet, onde apressado vestiu uma calça de algodão larguinha, calçou chinelos, prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo e deixou o quarto seguindo o choro do bebê, pronto para acudir o filho.

Quanto mais se aproximava do berreiro mais sentia que sua cabeça fosse explodir a qualquer momento, até que chegou à cozinha, onde encontrou Mu preparando a mamadeira de Kiki enquanto este se esgoelava deitadinho no moises em cima da mesa.

— Oi Luz da minha vida, já levantou! Achei que fosse dormir até mais tarde. — disse o ariano quando o viu ali.

— Oi, Mu... Eu escutei Kiki chorar. — o virginiano respondeu aproximando-se e o cumprimentando com um selinho nos lábios.

— Sim, ele acordou cheio de fome, né filhote? — falou Mu, que agora esfriava o leite para coloca-lo na mamadeira. Enquanto isso foi até o fogão onde apanhou um bule fumegante que exalava um cheiro agradável de ervas variadas e gengibre — Eu fiz um chá para você. Deve estar com uma ressaca terrível. Infelizmente nós cavaleiros não somos imunes a ela. — sorriu divertido.

— Oh, sim! Estou... Nem imagina o quanto! — Shaka suspirou esfregando a testa com os dedos, depois foi até o moises e tentou acalmar Kiki — Shiii, meu anjinho... O papai já vai trazer o seu café da manhã.

— Tome esses dois comprimidos para dor de cabeça. — despejou o chá em uma caneca de porcelana e junto dela deixou os comprimidos — Também ajudarão a aliviar as dores no corpo.

— Obrigado, Mu. — disse Virgem virando-se para o lemuriano, depois pegou a caneca nas mãos a e ficou segurando por algum tempo com o olhar meio perdido, até que soltou um suspiro — Buda, que sensação ruim!... Lembre-me de jogar fora aquelas garrafas que o Aldebaran nos deu. Aquilo é um veneno!

Mu sorriu para ele.

— Sim, vamos joga-las fora, afinal, além de serem veneno não cumprem o prometido, né Sha?

— Que quer dizer?

— Ora... Você tomou uma garrafa inteira de Cura Viado e, pelo que me parece, não surtiu efeito. — brincou indo até o marido e lhe dando um beijo estalado no rosto.

Shaka olhou sério para ele, mas não conseguiu manter a postura por muito tempo e riu junto.

— Como você é besta. — disse o loiro jogando os comprimidos na língua e os engolindo com o auxilio do chá.

Aos risos Mu terminou a mamadeira, pegou Kiki do moises, puxou uma cadeira e se sentou com o filho no colo para alimentá-lo. Shaka encostou-se na mesa os observando enquanto tomava o chá.

— Agora que está sóbrio, me diga. Por que fez isso, Sha? Por que tomou uma garrafa inteira de cachaça sozinho? Você detesta álcool. Foi por causa da nossa briga lá na praia? — Mu perguntou, agora que Kiki estava ocupado mamando e eles enfim podiam conversar em silêncio.

— Sei lá... Eu acho que surtei. — Virgem respondeu esfregando a têmpora — Eu detesto brigar com você. Estava chateado, triste, achei que não fosse mesmo voltar para cá, que fosse dormir em Áries, então eu resolvi beber para, quem sabe, dormir, desmaiar, e não descer até lá e te trazer de volta para casa arrastado pelos cabelos para que soubesse de uma vez por todas que o seu lugar é aqui. — tomou um gole do chá tranquilamente.

— Nossa... Que romântico! — Mu riu arregalando os olhos, mas depois sua expressão se tornou terna e suave — Bem, ontem quando cheguei eu lhe disse algo que provavelmente não se lembra. Eu disse que Áries é a minha casa, o Templo do qual sou o guardião e por isso devo zelar por ele, mas é aqui em Virgem que encontrei meu lar, com minha família... Depois, já me habituei a dormir com seu corpo junto ao meu, sentindo seu cheiro e sua presença ao meu lado. Eu não iria conseguir dormir lá sem você.

— Sinto muito por ontem, Mu. — disse Shaka, que agora acariciava a bochecha rosada de Kiki no colo do marido — Você é o melhor marido e o melhor pai que existe! — de repente levou a mão até o quadril e esticou-se todo fazendo um meio alongamento — Unnh... mas que dor nas costas... Como ressaca é horrível. Por Buda!... E essas faixas nos meus joelhos? Não me lembro de tê-los ferido, tampouco feito esses curativos.

— Por que fui eu quem os fez... Luz da minha vida, não se lembra da nossa reconciliação? — Mu perguntou provocando.

Shaka ficou um tempo pensativo, tentando se recordar do que havia acontecido na noite passada depois que voltou para o Santuário após a briga na praia com o marido.

— Eu me lembro que bebi aquele veneno brasileiro, depois senti calor, um calor horroroso... — flashes desconexos de memória agora desfilavam em sua mente em câmera lenta —... Lembro-me do céu estrelado... Um tom coral no horizonte, uma brisa fresquinha... Cheiro de mar... — franziu as sobrancelhas e piscou os olhos azuis algumas vezes tentando se recordar, então olhou muito sério para o ariano —... Quando me levantei da cama estava nu da cintura para baixo... minhas pernas estão cheias de marcas... e olha só... — ergueu a mão mostrando a palma toda esfolada para Mu — Até minhas mãos estão marcadas... Mu, você não se aproveitou de mim enquanto eu estava fora do meu estado normal, não foi?

Aos risos Mu terminou de alimentar o filho e o colocou para arrotar o apoiando nos ombros enquanto olhava para Shaka.

— Óbvio que não, muito pelo contrário, senhor Shaka de Virgem. Você que se aproveitou de mim... Me fez fazer tudo que quis... Me provocou tanto que fomos parar no telhado da casa do Aldebaran, fizemos amor de um jeito nada convencional, pelo menos bem diferente do que estamos acostumados, e no fim me contou que você sim abusou de mim telepaticamente enquanto mantinha Marin paralisada me vendo sujar os lençóis dela.

Um silêncio absoluto se fez na cozinha da Sexta Casa Zodiacal, até Kiki quebra-lo com um sonoro e farto arroto.

— POR BUDA! — Shaka arregalou os olhos, chocado com o que ouviu.

— Eu bem que tentei domar o seu... ímpeto. Eu tentei te avisar que se arrependeria no dia seguinte, mas você parecia estar possuído pelo gênio devasso da luxúria, Luz da minha vida. — ajeitou Kiki em seu colo que agora saciado sorria e fazia gracinhas — E você estava tão safado e fogoso que eu também não consegui me conter, afinal eu não sou de ferro, né. Bem que tentei segurar a onda, mas... quando vi que você estava gostando eu gostei também e ai... foi. Depois te trouxe para casa, te dei um banho e fiz os curativos.

— Por isso que me dói tanto o... — calou-se, sentindo o rosto esquentar e queimar de vergonha —... Como posso não me lembrar de nada? Que poder tem essa bebida do Aldebaran de apagar a mente das pessoas?... Pelo jeito foi muito bom!

— Ah, se foi! E você falou em terceira pessoa o tempo todo.

— Eu fiz amor falando em terceira pessoa? Buda, que coisa ridícula!

Mu riu alto, quase uma gargalhada.

— Não fizemos só amor, fizemos um sexo bem doido. Shaka falou muitas coisas safadas pro Mu, e o Mu adorou todas, por isso ele não resistiu e pegou o Shaka de jeito, com força, como ele pediu. — o ariano sussurrou estreitando os olhos verdes.

— Eu pedi? — perguntou chocado, ainda mais corado.

— Pediu. Várias vezes.

— Oh, Buda! Quantos demônios existiam dentro daquela garrafa? Que vergonha!... Decididamente nunca mais vou beber! Nunca! Que meu Kiki nunca saiba de uma indecência como essa! — disse dando o dedo indicador da mão para o ruivinho segurar.

Mu ria divertido das reações e preocupações do marido, e simplesmente não conseguia evitar brincar com ele.

— Kiki, sabia que seu Bába tem um fetiche sexual peculiar? Ele adora fazer saliências no telhado da Casa de Touro! — brincou o ariano.

— MU!

— E sabia que seu Bába se aproveitou do seu papai quando ele estava bêbado e o fez fornicar com um pobre e inocente travesseiro?

Kiki deu um gritinho exaltado chacoalhando as perninhas.

— MU NÃO FALE ESSAS COISAS NA FRENTE DA CRIANÇA! — repreendeu o virginiano enquanto tapava os ouvidos do ruivinho com as palmas das mãos.

— É por isso que as mãos do seu Bába são mágicas! Muita prática em auto carícias obscenas em telhados alheios.

— Kiki, não escute o que seu pai diz. — disse Shaka destapando os ouvidos do bebê — Seu Bába fez essas coisas porque sempre foi loucamente apaixonado por ele, e não porque é um saliente. Mu, não fale essas coisas na frente do menino, não vê que ele já entende tudo? Ele está quase um mocinho já. Tem que ter cuidado com o que diz perto dele.

— Ah, com certeza, Luz da minha vida. Nosso bebê é praticamente adulto já. Já sabe até ler. — ironizou aos risos, depois puxou o indiano, que estava de pé ao seu lado, pela cintura o trazendo para perto de si e lhe beijou a barriga por cima da camiseta — Amor, o coitado não consegue nem ficar sentado sozinho ainda, não tem nem dente, não fala nem um Gugu Dadá... Não se preocupe com o que falamos perto dele. Kiki é um nenêzinho cagão que só sabe fazer sujeira, mamar todo o leite da farmácia e deixar o Bába dele louco, não é, filhotinho?

Kiki deu outro gritinho animado seguido de uma gargalhada.

— Não fale assim dele, Mu. Ele vai se ofender.

— Se ofender? — Mu riu alto — Amor, Kiki é um nenê tão bobo que, olha só... Come até a própria mão! — disse ao ver o menininho todo feliz a mastigar os dedinhos da mão que havia levado à boca.

— Fala para seu pai que bobo é ele, meu anjinho. É tão bobo que nem percebe que eu estou virando um garotão grandão! — disse Shaka sorrindo, indicando a Mu que lhe deixasse pegar o filho no colo.

Quando o lemuriano lhe entregou o bebê, Shaka o aconchegou em seus braços o apertando delicadamente contra o peito, então beijou sua testa entre as pintinhas lemurianas.

Mu se levantou da cadeira e colocou a mamadeira vazia sobre a mesa, depois acercou-se do marido e do filho novamente.

— Você está doido para ver ele se tornar um garotão, né Sha? — o ariano sorriu fazendo uma carícia na franja do indiano.

— Sim! Muito! — Shaka sorriu de volta.

— Vai demorar um pouco, Luz da minha vida. Terá que ter paciência. Quando ele tiver dez anos irá ter a aparência de uma criança de mais ou menos cinco ou seis anos ainda, e irá comportar-se da mesma maneira... Como foi comigo. Nós, muvianos, temos nosso desenvolvimento mais lento na infância, por conta dos nossos poderes raciais que precisam de mais tempo para surgir e amadurecer, depois na fase adulta estacionamos por muitos anos, por isso somos longevos. — agora acariciava os cabelinhos do filho no colo do virginiano — Kiki terá uma longa infância, e sei que no que depender dos pais dele será um período pleno de felicidade e paz.

— Certamente que sim, Mu. — Shaka sorriu para o ariano, depois voltou a contemplar o rostinho do filho — Puxa... Eu sei que sentirei saudades dessa fase de bebê, sentirei saudades de segura-lo em meu colo, mas tenho tanta curiosidade em ver como nosso Kiki vai ficar quando crescer. Como será a voz dele, Mu? Do que será que ele vai gostar? Do que ele vai brincar?... A única certeza que tenho é de que ele será justo e sereno, né filho? Assim como o Bába. Zen como um lago em noite sem vento!

Mu suspirou meneando a cabeça negativamente. Realmente Shaka não conseguia enxergar que de lago em noite sem vento Kiki não tinha era nada. Era um mini furacãzinho que agitava até a mais plácida das águas.

— Ai, Mu... pega ele aqui. — disse Virgem entregando o bebê para o marido — Hoje realmente não estou nos meus melhores dias. Minha cabeça voltou a doer.

— Deite-se, Sha. Descanse. Eu fico com nosso pequeno grande homem. Não se preocupe. Você sempre é quem cuida de nós com tanto amor e zelo. Hoje é nosso dia de cuidar do Bába, não é filhote? — disse pegando Kiki no colo — Nós vamos limpar a casa, depois vamos preparar uma bela costela de vaca no bafo com linguiça apimentada e muito bacon para o Babá comer, do jeitinho que ele gosta, e aí nós vamos fazer umas caipirinhas com cachaça brasileira para a hora da novela. — deu uma piscadinha para Shaka fazendo graça.

Virgem sorriu descontraído. Um riso pleno de alegria. Passou um dos braços por cima do pescoço do ariano e encostou sua testa na dele, olhando em seus olhos com o mais terno dos seus olhares.

— Shaka não vive sem o Mu, nem sem o Kiki. Shaka é capaz de viver até sem o Buda, mas definitivamente ele não vive sem o Mu e o Kiki. — sussurrou confesso, depois beijou o rosto do ariano — Eu te amo, Mu.

— Eu também te amo, minha praga loira.

***  
Casa de Touro, 12:35pm

Desde o alto do monte, onde se mantinha firme através dos milênios a estatua da deusa Atena, até o primeiro degrau que levava à Casa de Áries, um silêncio respeitoso e necessário se fez durante toda a manhã para que seus moradores pudessem descansar da noite festeira que passaram e que varou a madrugada.

Mas, foi da entrada silenciosa e escura do opulento Templo de Touro que ruídos ritmados puderam ser ouvidos quebrando um pouco daquele silêncio.

Era o guardião da Segunda Casa. Não trajava a sua imponente armadura, mas uma camisa já surrada pelo tempo a se dar pelo slogan eleitoral de terras distantes que a estampava, um short de algodão folgado e havaianas que se arrastavam contra o chão de pedra rústica nos pés.

Ainda com o rosto amarrotado pela bebedeira e noite mal dormida, Aldebaran seguiu para os primeiros dois degraus de sua residência munido de uma generosa caneca esmaltada com café bem forte e um pedaço de pão recheado com mortadela, duas vezes maior que sua mão.

— Cara, que friaca é essa mermão? Ainda nem chegou o frio de verdade e já tá assim?

Reclamou fazendo caras e bocas, enquanto acompanhava o traçado da luz do sol pelos degraus para se sentar e talvez conseguir se aquecer.

Assim que achou um ponto com mais calor se acomodou sentando no degrau e soltou um suspiro.

— "Pô... Patrão botou pra fudê mermo no casamento... Falou que não queria mendigaria e não poupou mermo... Arrebentou a boca do balão! Bebi mais que um opalão, Virgem Santa! Só um preto forte e amargo pra curar essa minha ressaca." Pensava consigo enquanto dava uma mordida generosa no pão que em poucas mastigadas já era engolido.

Enquanto ensaiava para levar a caneca de café preto até a boca um vento frio passou rápido e forte fazendo o taurino se estremecer todo, atrasando a ação em um milésimo de segundo, porém tempo suficiente para que do alto do telhado do Templo de Touro, faceira e displicente, uma cueca samba canção de seda descesse bailando no ar.

Com os olhos fechados para apreciar aquele sabor único que só um café forte dá logo pela manhã, bocarra escancarada e a caneca esmaltada cheia prestes a lhe tocar os lábios, a samba canção lhe atingiu em cheio.

O taurino foi pego tão de surpresa e com o susto deu um pulo sentado mesmo, fazendo metade do café quente pular da caneca direto para seu rosto e fazendo a cueca, que estava caída em sua cabeça, escorregar direto para a bebida.

— Mas que porra é essa, cara? Que... Que que é ... AHHHH TRUTA, mas que caralho, maluco! Cueca? — primeiro olhou injuriado para a samba canção prateada com estampas de gravatinhas borboleta azuis, e agora toda molhada de café, que agora segurava com a ponta dos dedos no alto — Qual é? Calcinha cheirosa não chove, né? — depois olhou em volta achando ter sido pego em uma travessura — E ainda acerta meu café! Palhaçada isso, viu! — tacou a peça no chão e saiu pisando duro em direção ao interior de seu Templo — Agora vou ter que passar outro café, porque eu não vou tomar essa merda com gosto de rabo de macho de jeito nenhum!

*Fala de bêbado


	31. Sete homens e um segredo

************************** Cap. 31 Sete homens e um segredo.** ***************** ***********

Moscou, Rússia – 11:58am

— **Fim de jogo. Anda, guarda esse baralho, Chesla.**

— **Você tá de brincadeira comigo, né Miro? Eu tô por uma, porra!**

— **Vai dar a hora.**

— **Olha aqui! Duas trincas! Tô há uma hora para armar essa merda de jogada!**

— **Amanhã seja mais rápido. Não tenho culpa que teu raciocínio é mais lento que um *KV-1**.

— **Vá pro inferno.**

Durante quase três horas os dois homens tinham matado o tempo jogando uma partida de cacheta dentro do Lada preto estacionado na Maly Poluyaroslavsky número 4. Ali havia uma Pré Escola particular instalada em um prédio colorido que reproduzia o formato de um navio.

Miroslav Abramov foi quem deu o jogo por encerrado devolvendo sua mão de cartas ao monte. Era um homem relativamente jovem, mal atingira os trinta anos. Avultado, sobretudo no porte físico e nos cabelos aloirados que molduravam fartos o rosto sério sempre besuntado de filtro solar — mesmo vivendo na Rússia era demasiada sua preocupação com os raios ultravioletas —, tinha os olhos vívidos de um predador.

O parceiro de cacheta e de missão era Chesla Tyverskaya Isayev. Vinte e nove anos, que pareciam trinta e nove, mais baixo, corpulento como o outro, porém de feições bem mais severas. Extremamente mal encarado, para não dizer feio e amedrontador, raspava a cabeça para disfarçar a calvície precoce, e a se dar pelas grossas sobrancelhas negras acima dos olhos fundos num tom de cinza escuro, um dia ostentou uma farta cabeleira da mesma cor.

Ambos vestiam preto da cabeça aos pés, porém Miro, como era chamado por quase todos os companheiros da "família", sustentava um estilo mais jovial, esportivo, composto por jaqueta de couro, coturnos e cachecol de lã, enquanto Chesla preferia fazer a linha mais clássica, não dispensando os ternos de alfaiataria.

Ambos compunham um time de cinco homens escolhidos a dedo por Camus dentro da Vory v Zakone após um longo período de minuciosos testes e análises feitas pelo próprio aquariano. Foram anos levantando dados pessoais, checando arquivos, delegando missões, analisando pessoalmente cada perfil até que finalmente o francês conseguiu trazer para perto de si homens em quem ele realmente pudesse confiar sem nenhum receio. Camus agora era pai, porém não podia estar junto de Hyoga vinte e quatro horas por dia, sendo assim escolheu e treinou pessoalmente seus homens para que o fizessem. E lá estavam dois deles fazendo a escolta e segurança do filho do segundo Vor.

— **Não é o meu raciocínio que é lento**... — disse Chesla ao descer do carro e bater a porta com força, depois pegou um cigarro da cigarreira em seu casaco e o levou à boca para acende-lo —... **Eu tenho que pensar na jogava ao mesmo tempo em que tenho que prestar atenção nessas suas mãos de raposa sórdida, seu patife.**

Miroslav soltou uma alta gargalhada, já se juntando ao colega para juntos caminharem em direção à entrada da Escola.

— **Patife? Eu?** — exclamou Miro, depois fez uma pausa olhando para o outro —... **Eu não roubo**... **Pelo menos não no jogo. Você que é distraído... Como agora.** — deu uma cotovelada no braço do parceiro para lhe chamar a atenção.

— **Hum?** — Chesla resmungou arqueando as grossas sobrancelhas negras e soltando a fumaça do cigarro para cima.

— **Tá vendo! Nem prestou atenção no que acabei de dizer. Eu disse que você é distraído.**

De repente, Chesla agarrou na manga da jaqueta de Miro e com um puxão o fez girar o corpo na direção oposta.

— **E quem não se distrai com uma bunda como aquela? Olha só!** — disse o moreno com um sorriso safado, indicando ao outro uma figura que acabava de cruzar os portões da escola e seguia toda rebolativa pela trilha que levava à entrada do prédio em formato de navio — **Papai! Que delícia!**

Ao ver a mulher, o que primeiro chamou a atenção de Miro não foi justamente a parte da anatomia mencionada pelo colega, mas o fato de ela estar vestida bem diferente das outras tantas mães e babás que costumavam frequentar aquele lugar. A começar pelo curtíssimo vestido justo de tecido visivelmente fino e decote enorme nas costas, nada condizente para aquela estação do ano, ainda mais num país frio como a Rússia. Os sapatos de saltos altíssimos, uma enorme bolsa de couro pendurada em um dos ombros, echarpe florida em torno do pescoço e um chapéu gigantesco estilo Floppy eram os outros detalhes intrigantes que compunham aquela figura de andar sinuoso e marcante.

Realmente ela se destacava em meio a todas as outras mães, babás, pais e tutores que também seguiam a seu lado por aquele mesmo caminho.

— **Estranho... Estamos há duas semanas nesse posto e não me lembro de ter visto essa mulher.** — disse Miro, que acompanhava com os olhos a figura.

— **Por que você não a viu? Acha que se tivéssemos visto essa bunda e esse par de coxas antes você esqueceria?** — Chesla deu um soco fraco no braço do loiro — **Eu não esqueceria. Eu nunca esqueço uma bela bunda!** — riu sórdido — **Essa belezinha deve vir só de vez em quando. Olha o jeito dela andar... Toda safada.**

— **Vai ver a babá não pode vir hoje.** — Miro deu de ombros.

— **Anda, eu quero ver a cara dessa vadia gostosa.** — disse Chesla jogando o cigarro na guia da calçada enquanto apertava o passo para seguir para os portões da escola, mas súbito sentiu Miro lhe agarrar pelo braço.

— **Espera. O chefe está ligando.** — disse verificando o celular que acabara de tirar do bolso — **Alô... chefe?... Alô!** — desencostou o aparelho da orelha para olhar no pequeno visor — **Merda... A bateria acabou. Anda, Chesla, liga pro chefe do seu celular.**

Sem pestanejar o homem carrancudo retirou seu aparelho do casaco e o ligou.

— **Mas que merda é essa? Não acredito que você deixa o seu celular desligado!** — disse Miro indignado.

— **Tá reclamando por que, idiota? Deveria me agradecer...** — resmungou Chesla despretensiosamente — **Se não fosse eu pensar em economizar bateria iriamos tomar uma chamada do chefe.**

Miro soltou uma bufada descontente.

— **Ok, vossa Sapiência humana! Liga logo essa bosta...**

Feita a ligação, Camus apenas queria lhes orientar para que levassem Hyoga para seu escritório no Hotel Leningradskaya e não para sua mansão como de costume. Aquário tinha a intenção de sair mais cedo do trabalho para visitar Dimitri com o filho, já que estava devendo uma visita ao patriarca da Vory junto do pequeno há semanas.

Tudo acordado Chesla desligou o celular e junto de Miroslav cruzaram enfim o portão da escola seguindo pela trilha até a entrada do prédio, mas no caminho novamente a mulher misteriosa que havia chamado a atenção do moreno deu as caras.

— **Olha lá ela!** — sussurrou Chesla a Miroslav indicando com os olhos fundos a figura que agora vinha de encontro a eles.

Como tantas mães e pais que também transitavam por ali, ela agora trazia no colo uma criança. Esta tinha praticamente todo o corpo coberto por um grosso xale xadrez de lã, e na cabeça um boné de adulto que ostentava o orgulhoso e imponente brasão do PFC CSKA Moscovo — um dos maiores e mais antigos clubes de futebol do país — o qual lhe escondia parcialmente o rosto.

De igual forma o rosto da mulher também estava parcialmente oculto, tanto pelo gigantesco chapéu Floppy quanto pelos imensos óculos de sol de lentes redondas e excessivamente escuras. Os cabelos estavam cuidadosamente presos dentro do chapéu, não dando para ver um fio sequer a saltar para fora.

Somente a boca de lábios carnudos perfeitamente desenhados e as coxas nuas roliças se mostravam, desinibidas.

E era justamente nelas que Chesla cravou seus olhos acinzentados, hipnotizado.

— **Ei... Chesla!** — com um tapa no ombro do colega Miroslav lhe chamou a atenção — **Acorda, porra! O chefe está esperando. Vamos pegar o menino, anda! Parece que nunca viu mulher na vida.**

O loiro tomou a frente adentrando o prédio sendo seguido pelo outro que vez ou outra olhava para trás seguindo os passos da mulher misteriosa, até que a viu entrar em um Rolls-Royce Silver Spur prateado e sair cantando os pneus.

Súbito ouviu a voz de Miroslav em um tom alterado e resolveu apertar o passo para juntar-se a ele. O encontrou no hall de entrada do prédio da escola gritando com a professora de Hyoga, que parecia acuada espremida entre uma peça antiga de madeira e o homem corpulento que avançava sobre si.

— **O que tá acontecendo, Miro?** — perguntou Chesla apreensivo.

— **Essa vadia disse que já vieram pegar o menino.** — respondeu o loiro a plenos pulmões. Uma veia grossa lhe saltava da fronte ligeiramente suada.

— **COMO É?** — Chesla arregalou os olhos, avançando ele também contra a mulher — **QUEM VEIO? COMO?**

— **Eu... eu...** — tremendo de medo a professora tentava falar, mas sua voz falhava **—... Foi uma... uma mulher...**

— **Que mulher?** — inquiriu Miroslav extremamente nervoso.

— **Uma mulher... muito... bonita... simpática...**

— **Não dissemos que não era para entregar o menino a ninguém além de nós, sua vadia cretina?** — bradou Chesla, que destemperado como era sacou a arma da cintura, uma Kalashnikov 9mm, e espremeu o cano frio contra a testa da professora.

— **Aaaaaaah Hyoga a conhecia! Ele a conhecia! Meu Deus! Por favor...** — gritou a mulher em desespero.

Chesla olhou curioso para Miroslav que arfava e girava em círculos no mesmo lugar, completamente desesperado.

— **Como assim a conhecia? COMO É QUE O MENINO A CONHECIA, PORRA?** — gritou Chesla empurrando ainda mais o cano da arma contra a testa da professora.

Com as mãos trêmulas a segurarem aflitas o tecido do vestido longo que usava, a mulher tentou se acalmar para conseguir falar.

— **Ele disse o nome dela... Correu para ela todo sorridente... ela... o pegou no colo... Meu Deus!**

— **QUE NOME?**

— **Eu não me lembro... por favor... Deus, por favor...**

— **Desgraçada...** — rosnou o moreno.

— **Como era essa mulher?** — perguntou Miroslav acercando-se da professora e a encarando ameaçadoramente nos olhos.

— **Era... Eu não vi o rosto dela... ela usava uns óculos escuros... muito... muito grande... e estava com um chapéu enorme... vestido curto... muito, muito alta... bem magra... parecia uma modelo... Hyoga a conhecia... eu juro... por favor... meu Deus... por favor...**

Ao ouvir aquilo Chesla e Miroslav trocaram um olhar sério, então o loiro sem pestanejar correu para fora do prédio.

O colega o seguiu, mas não antes de dar uma coronhada na testa da professora com a empunhadura da arma, a deixando desmaiada no hall.

— **Ei, Mirooo!** — gritava o moreno enquanto devolvia a arma à cintura, vendo o outro correr pela rua sem rumo até parar em frente ao Lada e levar ambas as mãos á cabeça, em desespero.

— **Merda... MERDA!** — gritou Miro ao chutar uma das rodas do carro, depois voltou-se ao colega — **Aquela mulher... Ela passou por nós, Chesla! Caralho! Não faz nem dois minutos! Aquela puta tinha que estar por aqui!**

— **Ela já foi... Vi quando entrou num Rolls-Roice com o menino e saiu cantando pneu... Puta desgraçada!** — Chesla roncou trincando os dentes, depois encarou os olhos de Miroslav — **A cretina da professora disse que Hyoga a conhecia? Como pode isso?**

— **Não pode. Impossível! Ela mentiu! Estamos ferrados... estamos ferrados, cara!** — o loiro puxava os cabelos — **O que vamos fazer?**

— **Falar para o chefe, oras. O que mais?** — Chesla deu de ombros enquanto já pegava o celular do bolso do casaco para ligar para Camus.

— **Tá maluco? O chefe vai esfolar a gente vivo!**

— **E você quer fazer o que, ô Sapiência humana?** — disse Chesla abrindo a porta do Lada às pressas tomando acento no banco do motorista — **Anda, isso pode ter sido um sequestro. Quanto mais demorarmos para avisar o chefe, pior. Aí sim ele vai nos esfolar vivos!**

— **Merda!** — resmungou Miroslav atirando-se no banco do passageiro com o carro já quase me movimento.

Ao lado dele Chesla esperava Camus atender à chamada enquanto dirigia rumo à Stalin´s Seven Sister´s Skyscrapers, o complexo sete de prédios onde ficava uma das sedes da Vory v Zakone.

No Hotel Leningradskaya, na cobertura onde ficava o escritório principal da Vory junto a um restaurante que servia para lavagem de dinheiro, Camus fumava um cigarro tranquilamente junto à janela de vidro enquanto apreciava a bela vista ao longe das rebuscadas torres do Kremlin, quando seu celular tocou.

Caminhou sem preocupação até a escrivaninha onde o havia deixado e de pé mesmo o atendeu.

— **Alô.**

" **Chef, sou eu, o Chesla... tivemos um... um problema**." O capanga de Camus falou nervoso do outro lado da linha.

— **Um problema?** — o tom da voz de Camus mudou imediatamente de brando para preocupado e um tanto angustiado, ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu uma pontada de dor no peito e suor frio lhe brotar das palmas das mãos e têmporas — **Foi com Hyoga? Ele está bem? Aconteceu algum acidente?**

" **N-Não, chefe... Não houve nenhum acidente, mas..."**. Chesla dizia nervoso trocando olhares com Miroslav ao seu lado enquanto dirigia apressado.

— **MAS O QUE, PORRA?** — a essa altura o aquariano já hiperventilava e tremia tanto que mal conseguia segurar o telefone, temeroso pelo filho — **Desembucha de uma vez seu desgraçado! Vai, fala! O QUE CARALHO ACONTECEU COM MEU FILHO?**

" **O menino sumiu, chefe**." Com temor na voz o russo deu a notícia de uma vez.

— **O QUÊ?** — Camus levou a mão ao peito fechando os olhos. Sentiu uma forte vertigem, mas respirou profundamente e procurou se manter firme para tentar compreender o que acontecia — **Deixe-me ver se eu entendi. Você e Miroslav, dois dos meus homens de maior confiança que só tinham a missão de buscar uma criança em uma pré-escola conseguiram PERDER O MEU FILHO?**

A essa altura Camus gritava a plenos pulmões, enquanto sentia uma dor forte no peito e caminhava sem rumo pela sala, completamente perdido.

" **Quando fomos pega-lo a professora disse que alguém já tinha levado ele e...** "

— **COMO ASSIM ALGUÉM JÁ TINHA LEVADO ELE?** — Camus interrompeu transtornado, aterrorizado com a ideia de terem sequestrado Hyoga — **NINGUÉM DESAPARECE DE UMA PRÉ-ESCOLA, CHESLA! NÓS SOMOS A VORY V ZAKONE. SOMOS NÓS QUE DESAPARECEMOS COM AS PESSOAS, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO?** — ameaçou aos berros enquanto saía de sua sala feito um bólido à procura do homem que dentro da Vory era seu braço direito, Andreas Petrov — **ENCONTREM MEU FILHO SEUS INÚTEIS FILHOS DE UMA PUTA ARROMBADA, OU EU MESMO É QUE VOU SUMIR COM VOCÊS DOIS, SEUS IMBECIS!**

Sem esperar por resposta Camus desligou o telefone celular.

A notícia de que o filho não estava na escola o havia desestabilizado de tal forma que perdera toda calma e frieza que necessitava para ter um raciocínio lógico. O trauma ainda não superado do atentado contra a vida de Natássia ainda o atormentava, e agora em sua mente só passavam possibilidades horrendas de sequestro, tortura e assassinato, onde seu filho, seu pequeno Hyoga, era o alvo principal sendo usado como moeda de troca ou de vingança.

— **Senhorita Lizaveta, desmarque todos os meus compromissos. Eu tenho que resolver uma urgência. Desmarque tudo, até o lanche com Dimitri.** — Camus ordenou assustando a secretária que estava distraída em sua mesa recebendo uma ligação — **ANDREAS... ANDREAAAS!** — berrava enquanto afrouxava o nó da gravata e andava sem rumo pelo hall de entrada de sua sala à procura do russo.

Não o encontrando avistou outros dois de seus homens e seguiu apressado até eles.

Um deles era Josef Antonovitch. Um homem magro, de nariz adunco, lábios extremamente finos, cabelo preto liso escorrido que não escondia nem as enormes orelhas. Tem trinta anos e olhos assustados, a começar pelo tom, um mel pálido, e vestia-se sempre em ternos que pareciam ter sido herdados de algum defunto, dado o tamanho muito maior do que realmente usava.

O outro homem era Victor Glazcov Levin, um russo corpulento e rotundo de vinte e sete anos que exibia no rosto um belo bigode simetricamente aparado. De tez muito branca, algumas sardas, olhos verdes vivos e ferinos e cabelo bem cortado rende a cabeça, era um dos mais ponderados do time seleto de Camus.

— **Josef, Victor... Venham comigo, agora!** _Dieu!_ — Camus apontou para ambos assim que os viu enquanto já corria para o elevador apertando o botão inúmeras vezes, como se com o ato pudesse apressar sua chegada — **Onde caralhos está o Andreas?**

— **Estou aqui, chefe?** — disse assustado o russo que vinha apressado na direção deles enquanto fechava o zíper da calça.

Andreas Petrov era o homem mais próximo de Camus dentro da Vory v Zakone depois do falecido Ivan Ivanovenko. E o mais próximo também do que o francês podia chamar de amigo. Um homem de aparência sofisticada e no alto de seus trinta e um anos. Robusto, alto, cabelos castanhos claros muito bem cuidados e penteados. Dono de um olhar analítico e frio se sobressaia aos outros por sua inteligência e capacidade de trazer ordem ao caos.

— **ANDREAS! ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA, SEU MISERÁVEL?** — Aquário gritou.

— **Eu fui mijar.** **O que aconteceu?**

— **Ah, por Dieu, venha logo... Vocês três, venham comigo imediatamente.**

Conforme esperava o elevador chegar, Camus tentava ligar para o aparelho celular do filho, mas este parecia estar fora de área, o que só causava ainda mais desespero ao ruivo.

— **Calma, chefe, estamos aqui. Mas... vamos para onde?** — Victor perguntou sem entender nada.

— **O que aconteceu, ruivo?** — inquiriu Andreas muito preocupado. Conhecia muito bem o frio e calculista segundo Vor da "família" para saber que aquele nervosismo todo se dava por algum motivo muito grave.

— **Meu filho, Andréas... Aqueles dois incompetentes...** — rosnou baixinho — _Non_ **prestam para nada...**

— **O que tem o Hyoga?**

— **Levaram ele. Miro e Chesla deixaram que sequestrassem meu Hyoga**.

— **Pela Virgem!** — exclamou Andreas.

Camus apertou outras repetidas vezes o botão do elevador, e para seu alívio a porta se abriu. Apressado, ele entrou indicando que os três homens o acompanhassem.

— **Pela Mãe Rússia!** — disse Josef arregalando os olhos e já se colocando dentro do elevador junto dos demais — **Aposto que foram aqueles miseráveis da cidade baixa, os Pietrovs! Ratos!** — cochichou para o parceiro ao lado quando a porta se fechou.

— **Eles não são tão loucos. Para jogar baixo assim só podem ser os sujos dos Fonvízikins... Aqueles porcos de sangue ucraniano! —** sussurrou de volta Victor.

— **Tem alguma pista, chefe?** **Para onde estamos indo?** — Andreas preferia agir racionalmente em vez de especular.

— **Eu** _non_ **sei. Eu... Eu desliguei o celular na cara daqueles dois, ou iria dar um jeito de mata-los pelo telefone!** — angustiado e com a respiração difícil, Camus acompanhava a torturante demora do elevador em descer até a garagem — **Eu só sei que vou achar meu Hyoga... Aonde eu** _non_ **sei, mas** _non_ **vou ficar aqui parado enquanto podem**... Oh _Dieu!..._ — baixou a cabeça e esfregou os olhos num gesto nervoso — **Ele pode estar sendo torturado agora mesmo.**

— **Mantenha a calma, ruivo. O menino é bonzinho e esperto... Se realmente foi um sequestro logo alguém fará contato, então saberemos com quem estamos lidando... Vamos arrancar as tripas dos desgraçados pela boca!** — ponderou Andreas na tentativa de acalmar o aquariano.

Assim que alcançaram o estacionamento os quatro homens saíram apressados do elevador em direção à vaga que pertencia à Camus. No caminho Andréas já ligava para Miro e Chesla em busca de melhores informações, pois sabia que nervoso e preocupado como estava o chefe poderia ter deixado passar informações importantes. Como seu homem de maior confiança estava ali justamente para ajuda-lo em momentos como aquele.

Contudo, quando Camus já destravava o alarme de seu carro à distância, seu celular tocou novamente.

O atendeu às pressas, e quando encostou o aparelho na orelha parou de andar subitamente sentindo mais uma vez uma dor aguda no peito e o ar lhe faltar, pois do outro lado da linha a voz doce e suave do filho soou.

" _Papá?"_

— Oh _DIEEEU!_ HYOGA **!** — Camus disse em voz alta, quase um grito, levando a outra mão ao peito em aflição. Novamente hiperventilava em aparente agonia, então seus homens imediatamente o cercaram atentos. Josef, que tinha uma revista na mão, abanava freneticamente o francês na tentativa de amenizar seu visível desconforto — **HYOGA! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM? ONDE ESTÁ? O QUE ELES QUEREM? POR FAVOR,** _NON_ **REAJA MEU FILHO, SEU** _PÉRE_ **VAI TE RESGATAR E...** — interrompeu-se de supetão para arrancar a revista das mãos de Josef e joga-la longe — **Para com essa merda!**

Há alguns quilómetros dali o Rolls-Roice prateado passeava pelas ruas com os vidros escuros erguidos à procura de um endereço, a Lubyanka Square, onde estava localizada a Central Children's Store, a maior e mais completa loja de brinquedos da capital russa desde a década de 1950, um verdadeiro paraíso para a criançada.

No volante, a misteriosa mulher de chapelão e óculos escuros dirigia enquanto dividia sua atenção entre um velho mapa das ruas da cidade, o trânsito e o menininho que falava ao celular preso ao cinto de segurança no banco do carona.

— **Estou no carro,** _papá..._ — disse misturando o idioma natal, o russo, com o francês.

" **Que carro? Eles te machucaram? Hyoga você está ferido**?" Camus respondeu do outro lado da linha.

— **Não** _papá_ **, eu tô bem, a...**

" **Diga para eles** _non_ **fazerem nada com você, filho."** Aquário interrompeu, desesperado para dar instruções ao filho antes que lhe tomassem o telefone. " **Diga-lhes que eu pago o que eles quiserem, mantenha-se calmo e obedeça a tudo o que eles te pedirem**."

Confuso o menino franziu a testa olhando para a motorista. Não entendia o motivo de o pai estar lhe dizendo aquelas coisas, tampouco a maneira afoita e urgente que falava.

A voz do aquariano do outro lado da linha soava tão alta que até a mulher ao volante pôde ouvir, mesmo não entendo o que falavam. Foi então que decidiu intervir.

— Coloca no Viva Voz, querido. Deixa que eu falo com ele. — ela pediu falando em francês.

O menino obedeceu e logo a voz grave de Camus ecoou alta dentro do carro.

" **Hyoga? HYOGA? ALÔ? FILHO? POR QUE FICOU QUIETO DE REPENTE? VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ**?"

— Camy! Sou eu, _mon amour_! Pelo véu de búzios que cobre a cabeça de Dadá, por que está tão nervoso? — agora o idioma usado era o grego.

Na garagem do Hotel Leningradskaya Camus arregalou os olhos e ficou mudo. A boca aberta em perplexidade traduzia a expressão que aos poucos se transfigurava em ira.

— **O... quê?** Afr... — Camus engoliu a palavra antes de dizê-la na frente de seus homens, que agora o encaravam aflitos e curiosos aguardando ansiosos as informações que aquela ligação trazia. Mais ao lado Andreas observava Camus enquanto falava ao telefone com Chesla e tomava notas em um caderninho. O colega lhe descrevia a misteriosa mulher de coxas roliças e andar exuberante que supostamente era quem teria sequestrado Hyoga.

— **Chefe?** — inquiriu Josef diante do silêncio do francês — **E aí? São os sujos?**

— **Já disseram o que querem pelo menino**? — perguntou Victor.

Camus piscou os olhos voltando à realidade.

— **Vocês, fiquem aqui.** _Non_ **saiam daqui. Preciso de privacidade.** — disse antes de dar as costas a eles e seguir apressado até o carro, agora sozinho. Tapou o bocal do aparelho celular com a mão e reduziu o tom de voz a um sussurro — Afrodite! Seu viado imbecil de merda!

O Santo de Aquário estava furioso.

Ouvir a voz do namorado do outro lado da linha lhe causou um misto de alívio e ódio.

Ao chegar em seu carro sentou-se apressado no banco de trás fechando a porta com uma batida forte. O modelo esportivo de luxo era blindado, a prova de balas e de som, e também tinha todos os vidros muito escuros. Ali poderia conversar com o pisciano em segurança.

— AFRODITE, VOCÊ TEM MERDA NA CABEÇA? QUE IDEIA DE BOSTA FOI ESSA? — vociferou o ruivo, agora jogado no banco escuro de couro do carro — VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO, PORRA?

No Rolls-Roice, Afrodite finalmente tinha conseguido localizar no mapa a Lubyanka Square, então antes de responder a Camus jogou o amontoado de papel para o banco de trás e fez uma curva seca para pegar a via de acesso ao destino. Quase chocou o carro contra um hidrante na execução da manobra.

— Opa! Se segura ai, loirudinho! — disse em francês, depois voltou a falar em grego — Claro que não, _mon amour_. Eu tentei te avisar, liguei várias vezes, mas você não atendia. E modere o linguajar, o Hyoga está ouvindo e já entende muita coisa do grego, estamos no viva voz. — fazia uma voz suave e afinada enquanto ajeitava os óculos no rosto — Aí quando deu a hora da saída da escola não podia mais esperar, né Camy, os seus dois suínos já estavam lá de butuca. Assim que entramos no carro já pedi para o Hyoga te ligar.

"Mas eu liguei para o celular dele e estava fora de área. POR QUE _NON_ ME ATENDEU?" Camus questionou do outro lado da linha.

— Aaah, deve ser por causa do túnel. Cortou o sinal. Agora que conseguimos ligar. Achou que eu ia te dar o truque, gata? E por que ainda está gritando?

"Por que eu estou gritando?" Camus agora desabotoava a gola de sua camisa na tentativa de amenizar a falta de ar. "Eu vou falar bem pausadamente para eu _non_ dizer nada que _non_ devo que Hyoga possa entender... Foi você que sequestrou o Hyoga?"

— Alôca! — Peixes arregalou os olhos aquamarines — Aquenda o drama! Camy, eu só vim pega-lo para passarmos o dia juntos um pouquinho, passear, comer besteira... Faz mais de uma semana que não vejo meu nariz de batatinha. — sorriu ao olhar para o lado e dar um apertão sutil na pontinha do nariz de Hyoga, que lhe sorriu de volta todo animado.

" _Non_! _Non_! Definitivamente, _non_ , Afrodite! Você vai leva-lo direto para minha casa. Você entendeu? Leve meu filho para minha casa, Afrodite. Agora!

— Ah, sinto muito, Camy, eu vou leva-lo para casa, sim, mas não agora. — Peixes respondeu seriamente, depois voltou a falar em francês para que Hyoga pudesse entender — Antes de ir para casa nós vamos chupar uns pepino... Não... potucos... pentelhos... Ai, Dadá como era?

— É petuchok*, Di. — disse Hyoga percebendo a atrapalhação da "amazona".

— Isso!... Petuchok... E depois de chupar petuchoks vamos comer...

— BACON E PASKHA!* — Hyoga gritou eufórico, pois as aulas de grego já se mostravam promissoras. Ele agora entendia muito do que Camus e Afrodite conversavam.

— Isso, vamos comer bacon e paskha... Apesar de que eu acho que a paskha vamos ter que fazer em casa porque a Páscoa ainda está longe... Mas, vamos tomar muitos milk-shakes também!

— Yeeeeeeeeees! — vibrou o menino no banco do passageiro dando um soquinho no ar.

— E depois desse ajeum* todo, vamos à Central Children's Store comprar um presente de desaniversário para o loirudinho. — olhou para Hyoga, baixou os óculos escuros e lhe deu uma piscadinha.

"Desaniverssário?... Isso _non_ existe, _Dieu_!... _Non_! Afrodite, _non_ me enlouqueça! Leve o Hyoga agora para casa. Você _non_ tem ideia da confusão que me causou aqui. Eu quase executei dois dos meus homens! Eu tenho vontade de te matar!... Hyoga é um alvo em potencial, Afrodite, ele _non_ pode sair por aí sem segurança."

— E quem disse que ele está sem segurança? Ah, tá boa! — Afrodite fez um bico, ofendido — Hyoga está mais seguro comigo do que com qualquer suíno seu. Eu sou um cav... uma amazona de Ouro, lembra? Se alguém chegar perto do meu loirudinho vai virar adubo para minhas rosas, a senhora pode ter certeza, querida. Nos vemos no fim da tarde na sua casa. Beijo. Te amo... Diz tchau para o papai, Hyoga, e desliga esse telefone. — disse a última frase em claro francês, depois tocou o carro para o estacionamento do grande shopping dos brinquedos encerrando a ligação.

— **Tchau papai!** — o menininho obedeceu desligando o aparelho.

Do outro lado da linha Camus olhava para o telefone agora mudo, incrédulo. A tela do aparelho aos poucos se congelava e o ar dentro do carro ficava cada vez mais frio dado o estava de fúria em que o francês se encontrava.

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Afrodite não apenas o tinha ignorado como o deixado de mãos atadas e com um problemão para resolver, já que agora precisava encontrar uma desculpa para dar a seus homens, além de não poder ir atrás de Peixes e trazer Hyoga à força consigo, uma vez que chamaria muito a atenção.

Irado, o aquariano desceu do carro e atirou o aparelho contra uma das colunas de sustentação do edifício atraindo os olhares assustados e curiosos de seus homens imediatamente.

— **Chefe? É tão grave assim?** — disse Andreas ao se aproximar sendo acompanhado pelos outros dois.

Camus não respondeu de pronto.

Primeiro respirou fundo e ajeitou os cabelos buscando paz de espírito. Conforme tentava se acalmar pensava na desculpa que daria a eles.

— **Graças a Deus, Hyoga está bem. Está com uma... amiga de confiança.** — disse com uma segurança de dar inveja.

— **Como assim? Que amiga?** — perguntou Victor curioso.

— **O menino está bem?** — quis saber Andreas.

— **Sim... ele está bem.** — respondeu Camus.

— **Por que então o senhor quebrou o telefone na coluna?** — questionou Josef — **E olha só o seu carro... tá parecendo um frigorífico.**

Camus lhes lançou um olhar duro e severo.

— **Já chega de perguntas. Já disse que Hyoga está bem e seguro. É tudo que precisam saber. Estava com ele agora a pouco no telefone. Mas... é bom que vocês saibam que isso foi um teste.**

— **Um... teste? —** disse Andreas, surpreso.

— **Exato, Andreas, um teste!** — repetiu Camus com inabalável confiança no que dizia — **Um teste que serviu para me mostrar que a segurança de meu filho é falha. A pessoa que está com ele, a mesma que acabou de me ligar, fez isso justamente para me mostrar as falhas na segurança de Hyoga. Esse, veja bem, ESSE... é o motivo da minha ira! Uma simples amiga da família conseguiu enganar facilmente dois marmanjos treinados...** _Increable_!... **Andréas, chame Miroslav e Chesla imediatamente à minha sala. Quero ter uma conversa muito séria com aqueles dois imbecis.**

A tarde transcorreu sem mais percalços, porém, se para uns ela foi especialmente divertida e animada, para outros tinha sido bem diferente.

Chesla e Miroslav foram severamente repreendidos por Camus, que apesar de não ter sua confiança abalada, já que de fato eles jamais seriam páreos para a esperteza e as estratégias de Afrodite, precisava manter as aparências e acusar os capangas de negligência. Assim não desconfiariam de nada.

Pouco antes das cinco da tarde, Camus voltou para sua mansão isolada e passou a esperar em seu escritório pela chegada de Afrodite e Hyoga, quando cerca de uma hora depois ele viu através do visor das câmeras de monitoramento, seu Rolls-Roice cruzar os portões de entrada.

Esfregou o rosto numa mistura de alívio e raiva, depois caminhou até o bar e se serviu de uma dose de vodca. Precisava aplacar com algo sua vontade de esfolar o namorado vivo.

Enquanto isso, já na enorme garagem da mansão, Afrodite estacionava o carro na mesma vaga de onde o havia tirado pela manhã, só então retirou os óculos.

— Bora mostrar seus presentes ao papai? — disse animado olhando para Hyoga. Falavam em francês como de costume.

— Bora! — o loirinho respondeu eufórico, então ambos saltaram do carro apressados.

Afrodite pegou a maior parte das tantas sacolas que lotavam o banco traseiro do veículo e Hyoga carregou consigo um pacote com jogos eletrônicos que havia escolhido para seu vídeo game, avançando na frente.

Entraram na casa pelos fundos, pela passagem da garagem e, como de costume, o mordomo de Camus os veio receber.

Era ele Fyodr Raskólnikov Belykh, um orgulhoso e prestativo senhor daguestanês de sessenta e quatro anos, aparência frágil e serena, ralos cabelos brancos e que um dia fora um excelente músico, ofício este que o levara a seu primeiro contato com a Vory v Zakone no passado, e desde então nunca mais saíra da "família". Fyodr já vivia naquela casa muito antes de Camus chegar ali. Ele era ajudante pessoal e mordomo do antigo morador, mestre do cavaleiro de Aquário, e agora dedicava seus dias a zelar pela propriedade e por Camus, a quem tinha um apreço quase filial.

Sempre vestido em um confortável terno negro de corte impecável, porte ereto e olhar firme, já sabia da existência da amazona de Peixes e o que ela representava para Camus e Hyoga, afinal há meses o sueco frequentava o lugar, porém jamais questionara a nada. Fiel e leal como um cão obediente mantinha-se sempre calado e servil.

— **Oi Fyodr!** — disse Hyoga ao passar pelo mordomo feito um bólido já correndo para o interior da casa, não lhe dando chance ao menos de responder. O simpático senhor sorriu ligeiramente o acompanhando com os olhos, estranhando o cabelo escuro, quando de repente ouviu a voz estridente já bem conhecida de Afrodite.

— JARBAS!

Peixes era incapaz de pronunciar o nome do mordomo. E não foi por falta de tentativas!

Na verdade, o russo era um idioma que parecia não querer entrar de jeito nenhum na cabeça do pisciano. Já havia feito aulas com Camus, sozinho em casa, já havia comprado inúmeras vídeo aulas, fitas cassetes para ouvir enquanto cumpria alguma atividade qualquer, e nada... Não só sua cabeça não processa o idioma como também sua língua parecia se negar a repetir seus fonemas. Sendo assim, falava em grego, mesmo sabendo que o gentil senhor não lhe entendia, porém era tão grande o carinho que já tinha por ele que palavras pouco importavam. Ou bem ou mal eles conseguiam se entender.

— _Mademoiselle_! — respondeu o mordomo arqueando as sobrancelhas grisalhas ao ver caminhando trôpega, atrapalhada e cheia de sacolas de compras a dama dos olhos de seu patrão. Prestativo já partiu em direção a ela.

— Ai, Jarbas, me ajuda aqui com essas casqueiras, querido.

— _Oui, Mademoiselle_! — disse apanhando algumas das sacolas.

Fyodr se comunicava em francês com Afrodite, pois já havia notado que "ela" conversava nesse idioma com Hyoga. No entanto, Peixes nunca percebeu que o mordomo falava francês, por isso continuava falando com ele em grego mesmo.

— Dadá coroado! Acho que exagerei... Camy vai me matar, Jarbas. Gastei todo o acué* dele. — puxou o chapelão da cabeça soltando enfim os longos cabelos azuis piscina enquanto junto do mordomo seguia para o interior da mansão — Comprei presentes até para você, sabia? Cachecóis, apatás*, boinas... Tudo de gente jovem, viu! Não é por que você é velho que precisa usar béca de velho. Vou acabar com essa sua monocromia fora de moda, Jarbas. Vai até pegar umas senhoras safadas nos bailes da terceira idade, você vai ver!

— _Oui, Mademoiselle_! — disse o mordomo já adentrando a sala junto do sueco quando viram Camus sentado em um dos grandes sofás vermelhos com Hyoga em seu colo a lhe mostrar os jogos que havia ganhado da "amazona".

— **São todos** **po** **Nintendo 64 que o senhor me deu no meu anivesálio**. — dizia empolgado.

— **Legal**. — Camus respondeu fingindo entusiasmo.

— **E olha, papai, eu tô de piluca!** — alegre o menininho exibia os cabelos escuros da peruca que usava.

— **Estou vendo! Trocou de roupas também.** — com certo desgosto o aquariano observava as roupas de qualidade e gosto duvidoso que o filho usava.

— **A Di que compô pa mim**.

— **Oh, sim! Imaginei mesmo que quem escolheu essas peças tão... peculiares foi a Afrodite. Se eu** _ **non**_ **vejo esse seu sorriso lindo nem iria te reconhecer,** _mon petit._ — Camus sorriu para o filho e carinhoso lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Assim que o ruivo bateu os olhos no sueco ali na sala, imediatamente comprimiu os olhos e lhe lançou um olhar severo. Camus então abraçou o filho e o colocou no chão.

— **Filho, por que** _non_ **sobe e vai tomar seu banho para podermos jantar? Ai você me mostra todos os outros presentes. O papai quer falar com a Afrodite a sós um pouquinho.** — pediu com gentileza ao pequeno e depois se dirigiu ao mordomo — **Sobe com ele, Fyodr, e ajude-o com o banho e com a troca de roupas.**

— **Será um prazer mestre Camus.** — disse o senhor estendendo a mão para o pequeno — **Vamos pequeno mestre? Já deixei a banheira enchendo assim que o vi chegar.**

— **EBAAAAA!** — Hyoga disse contente se despedindo de Afrodite e do pai com um aceno para logo em seguida acompanhar o mordomo escadaria acima.

Assim que viu o filho sumir no segundo andar da mansão o ruivo se virou para o sueco e com uma carranca mal encarada se levantou do sofá o encarando nos olhos.

— Eu estou com vontade de te dar outra surra de cinta por ter me desobedecido, seu viado inconsequente... Nunca mais me dê um susto desses ou eu mato você! — apontou o dedo para ele, furioso.

— Ah, não! Não! — disse Afrodite, depois se aproximou do francês e o tomando pela cintura colou seu corpo ao dele — Não vamos brigar, _mon amour_. Eu tenho tão pouco tempo aqui... — meteu o rosto na curva do pescoço de Camus e lhe beijou ternamente, primeiro ali, depois atrás da orelha — Não vamos desperdiça-lo discutindo. Eu estava com tantas saudades de vocês. — sussurrou olhando nos olhos avelãs do ruivo.

Camus sentia ganas em esmurrar aquela cara de pau divinamente bela, mas ao olhar para ela de tão perto, para aqueles adoráveis e únicos olhos aquamarines, e para a boca perfeitamente desenhada e levemente aberta num convite tão insinuante quanto irrecusável, o desejo de beija-lo se sobressaiu à raiva e o aquariano mergulhou naqueles lábios sem titubear.

— Mas você está precisando de uma boa bronca. — Camus sussurrou na boca de Afrodite.

— Então me dê a bronca depois Camy, porque agora a única coisa que eu estou precisando é de dar uma rapidinha com você. Pode ser aqui mesmo, ou ali no escritório. — o sueco provocou chupando os lábios do francês, depois lhe mordeu o lóbulo da orelha enquanto deslizava as mãos para as nádegas fartas dando uma forte apalpada — Hummm... Papa deixa você dar uma bronca nele, mas só depois de comer essa sua bunda gostosa. Aaah... vem Camy... quero você! Passei o dia todo querendo te foder.

— Seu viado filho da mãe. — Camus resmungava entre beijos, lambidas e mordidas que Afrodite lhe dava enquanto o puxava para o escritório. Não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, pois só de ouvir a proposta ficou extremamente excitado.

Uma hora se passou desde a rapidinha no escritório e o jantar. Era pouco mais de sete da noite quando Camus, ainda um pouco carrancudo e calado, estava deitado no chão sobre um grande e imponente tapete de pele de urso pardo apoiado em algumas almofadas. Afrodite estava deitado a seu lado com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

Estavam em uma das tantas salas que havia na propriedade, mas, naquela em especial Camus tinha mandado instalar uma tela grande para que Hyoga pudesse jogar seus jogos eletrônicos.

E assim, enquanto assistiam o menininho jogar, Aquário e Peixes conversavam aos sussurros trocando carícias sutis.

— E _non_ pense que vai continuar fazendo isso, Afrodite.

— Fazendo o quê?

— Vindo para cá, fazendo suas maluquices inconsequentes e me apaziguando com sexo... Essas suas atitudes põem em xeque a minha confiança em você, será que _non_ entende?

— Eu sei, _mon amour_... Me desculpe, mas é que hoje seria um dia tão ruim que tudo que consegui pensar foi em deixa-lo menos pior o ocupando com vocês.

— Por que diz isso?

Afrodite ergueu o tronco e se sentou de frente para Camus olhando em seu rosto.

— O Prefeito Praxedes vai ao Templo das Bacantes hoje receber o "pagamento" pelo alvará de funcionamento da casa... Ele é o único a quem não posso recusar um programa, como você bem sabe... Justo o mais suíno de todos. — suspirou desanimado piscando os olhos e meneando a cabeça — Por isso eu vim aqui... Sabe o quanto eu odeio aquele leitão peruquento e suas... porquices... Não queria passar o dia todo sofrendo por antecipação, esperando a hora de subir aquela maldita escada com ele até o quarto e... enfim, não queria o Prefeito ocupando um dia todo meu, por isso coloquei no meu dia as duas pessoas que mais amo nessa vida... O Prefeito agora ficou matim*.

Camus não suportou encarar os olhos do amado e o trouxe para perto o abraçando com força enquanto beijava seus cabelos. Toda a raiva havia desaparecido restando apenas o amor e a tristeza que a incapacidade de livrar Afrodite de vez da prostituição lhe causava.

— Eu gostaria tanto de poder fazer algo...

— Já fez. — Afrodite sorriu lhe beijando os lábios.

— Você realmente deveria ter me avisado. Tiraria a tarde de folga para ficar com vocês. — disse tentando confortar o sueco — Então meu pedido para passar a noite aqui comigo...

— Infelizmente não posso, Camy.

— Então _non_ fale mais nada, _ma fleur_. Vamos aproveitar os poucos minutos que ainda temos assim, juntos, eu você e Hyoga, como uma família repleta de amor, que é o que verdadeiramente nós somos.

Camus aconchegou melhor o namorado em seus braços, depois puxou o filho também para perto e ali ficaram os três por pouco mais de uma hora, até Afrodite ter de retornara à Grécia.

 **Negrito** – traduzido do russo.

*KV-1 - Kliment Voroshilov 1 é um tanque de guerra desenvolvido durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial pela União Soviética e utilizado pelo Exército Vermelho. Sua blindagem extremamente pesada o tornava um veículo lento.

* Petuchoks - é um caramelo caseiro vendido em feiras e nas ruas da Rússia. Ele pode ter formas de animais ou de estrelas. Nos tempos soviéticos, o petuchok virou um doce industrializado. A forma mais popular daquele tempo foi um galo. Talvez por isso o doce tem um nome assim, como "petuchok", que significa "galo", "galinho".

* Paskha - é um doce de queijo em forma de pirâmide preparado em muitos países da Europa de Leste para a Páscoa, na tradição da Igreja Ortodoxa.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Acué** \- dinheiro

 **Ajeum** \- comida

 **Apatás** \- sapato

 **Matim** – mixuruca, sem graça, pobre.


	32. Olhos de falcão

************************** Cap. 32 Olhos de falcão.** ***************** ***********

Templo de Baco, 22:00pm

Pouco mais de duas horas após a casa abrir suas portas esta já tinha o salão quase lotado.

Entre as tantas figuras importantes da alta sociedade grega que marcavam presença vitalícia ali, estava o bonachão Prefeito de Atenas junto de seu fiel secretário, ocupando a mesma mesa ao fundo do recinto desde a abertura da casa.

— Já são dez horas... — murmurou com voz pigarrenta o homem gorducho de terno branco —... Ele sabe que não tolero esses atrasos dele. — chacoalhava impaciente a perna esquerda debaixo da mesa — Liga de novo para o calhorda do Saga. Se esse puto miserável dele não aparecer em meia hora o alvará está suspenso!

— Estou tentando, senhor, mas o celular dele está fora de área. — respondeu o secretário que discava freneticamente o número do geminiano.

— Continue tentando. — roncou Praxédes enquanto fazia um sinal para o garçom e coçava o umbigo por cima do tecido de algodão da camisa — Não é a primeira vez que Afrodite me faz isso.

— O senhor não quer subir com a vadia? Ela está ali! — disse o secretário apontando para Geisty que estava no bar sentada no balcão a conversar com algumas das bacantes — E parece que está disponível.

— Não. — respondeu Praxédes antes de fazer o pedido ao garçom, mais uma dose de whisky, depois voltou-se ao assessor quando ficaram sozinhos na mesa novamente — Hoje eu vou foder aquele puto maldito de uma forma a deixar bem claro que nunca mais me deixe esperando... Parece que ele ainda não entendeu quem é que manda aqui.

Ainda esbravejando entre bufadas e pigarreadas, o Prefeito levou um charuto à boca mastigando raivoso a ponta, enquanto de longe media Geisty no bar. A troca sugerida pelo assessor era de fato tentadora, porém era seu orgulho que estava em jogo.

Naquela noite mostraria a Afrodite quem é que mandava naquela pocilga.

No bar, Geisty aguardava junto dos outros clientes que Aldebaran viesse atender seu pedido. Quando os olhos de Touro encontraram o rosto festeiro da amazona de Serpente ali este lhe deu uma piscadinha simpática, então Geisty gesticulou com a boca o seu pedido.

Clientes já atendidos, e com o drink sem álcool em mãos, o taurino encostou-se ao balcão para jogar alguns minutos de conversa fora com a italiana.

— O que manda de novo, dona patroa. — falou o apelido em voz baixa, depois lhe entregou o drink emendando uma gargalhada.

— Nada de novo. Como você mesmo diz, só notícia velha. Mas, e o... — Geisty falava discretamente para não citar o nome do amado ali, mas Touro foi mais rápido e a interrompeu já respondendo.

— Patrão ainda não chegou não. Nem o carcamano doido das cabeças. Pelo visto hoje aqueles dois vão é ralar o cu na pedra. — disse o brasileiro com o cotovelo encostado no balcão enquanto se distraía sugando uma rodela de limão que se perdeu de um copo qualquer de caipirinha.

— Que? — a amazona olhou confusa para o cavaleiro, com as sobrancelhas soerguidas e abandonando o canudinho colorido de seu drink de uva sem álcool.

— Vão trabalhar pra cacete hoje. — disse o taurino dando uma gargalhada — Máscara tem hora que baixa um encosto de Dom Corleone naquele couro dele, daí ele faz umas cavalices que não dá pra entender. Aí tu já sabe, né... O patrão tem que ir lá por o pau pra fora e bater na mesa pra mostrar quem é que manda na parada.

Ao ouvir aquilo Geisty ficou escandalizada. Levou a mão à frente da boca semi aberta para tentar tapar sua indignação, muda diante do que lhe parecia uma enxurrada de absurdos sem o menor sentido.

Ao perceber a cara de espanto da italiana, Aldebaran se debruçou no balcão e perguntou preocupado:

— Que foi, Geisty?

Um segundo de silêncio se fez entre eles até que a amazona perguntou incrédula elevando o tom de voz:

— Aldebaran! _Porca madonna!_ _Ma_... _ma per che mio_... — reduziu o tom a um cochicho — Para que ele haveria de pôr o... o pau para fora e bater em uma mesa? Pela pureza da deusa! Que merda de hábitos vocês seguem nessa máfia? Não era só matar, esfolar, traficar e extorquir, não? _Caspita_! — resmungou cheia de propriedade dando um tapa no balcão. A mente já tecia uma dúzia de insultos, argumentos e desaforos ao marido para assim que o visse.

A resposta do taurino veio depois de uma gargalhada sonora e contagiante.

— Não! Ai, ai, calma, que minha pança até doeu agora. Isso não é no sentido da parada, não. — gargalhava com gosto ainda enquanto explicava — Eu quis dizer que o homi foi lá por ordem na casa, só isso. Foi resolver os caô com os caras lá.

— Ah tá... — disse aliviada a amazona, e antes que pudesse continuar com o assunto percebeu a aproximação de três Bacantes que vinham em direção ao bar e achou por bem o dar o assunto por encerrado.

Animadas e sorridentes como sempre, as três jovens encostaram-se ao balcão cumprimentando o cavaleiro e a amazona.

Rebeca, a mais simpática e efusiva da casa, era só sorrisos.

— Geisty, nós estamos sentindo a sua falta aqui pela manhã, viu! Poxa, desde que voltou a morar na vila das amazonas não te vemos mais por aqui a não ser nos horários do expediente. — disse com a mão no ombro da amazona que lhe sorria de volta enquanto em coro as outras duas concordavam.

— Ah... Infelizmente eu também tenho compromissos com o Santuário. Não posso faltar com ele, mas também sinto muita falta da companhia de vocês. — disse sincera — E falta de pôr a fofoca em dia. Pelo menos temos as noites todas para isso. — completou sorridente a italiana.

— Ah, mas não é a mesma coisa, Geisty. Né, Debão? — perguntou Rebeca se voltando para o brasileiro que participava da conversa das moças.

— Não mesmo! Eu sinto falta das brigas da italianada todo dia antes de iniciar o expediente. — confessou Touro.

— Isso é verdade! A Shina, por exemplo, vive mal humorada quando você não está aqui. Nem dá as caras no salão direito, só dorme. — disse Karina, outra das jovens que estavam ali participando da conversa.

— Mas também ela dá pra cacete, né? Haja disposição! Deixa a pobre descansar. — Aldebaran falou quase aos berros, entre risos descontraídos que foram acompanhados pelo coro de risadas femininas.

De repente o assunto chegou.

— _Vaffanculo_ vocês todos! Eu trabalho muito mesmo. — disse Shina no alto de sua voz potente e firme, interrompendo o coro de risadas — O que vocês tanto falam aí, heim? Não têm assunto melhor para fofocar do que falar da minha vida, não? — levando em tom de brincadeira a amazona agora ria junto das colegas e do cavaleiro. Estava ainda meio ofegante, pois tinha acabado de executar uma apresentação para lá de sensual no palco.

— Credo! A gente nem estava falando de você. Estávamos falando que sentimos falta da Geisty aqui de manhã com a gente agora que ela está morando na vila das amazonas. — disse Fúlvia fazendo um bico com os lábios delineados em lápis rosa e muito gloss.

— Hum... Geisty agora tem outras obrigações para com o Santuário. — Shina explicou com uma pontada de ironia, depois olhou de soslaio para Geisty que lhe devolveu um sorriso igualmente irônico — Oh! Como sofre essa pobre alma tão requisitada... Tantos afazeres e compromissos... — completou prendendo o riso.

Geisty meteu o canudinho na boca baixando os olhos para segurar o riso, sem acreditar no que aquela debochada fazia.

— Mas, vez ou outra, quando der, sei lá, vocês bem que podiam vir passar o dia aqui com a gente... — disse Karina —... Ninguém aguenta mais as piadas do Máscara da Morte, sem contar que ninguém as entende. E o Shura? Mal fala com a gente.

— Humpf, Shura parece que morreu e esqueceu-se de deitar. — acrescentou Fúlvia arrancando mais gargalhadas das moças e também do barman.

— Nossa, sem contar que eita homem pão duro, né? Nunca sobe com nenhuma de nós, e quando sobe não dá nem um agradinho. — falou Karina.

— Isso quando não pede desconto. Cruz credo! Não tô podendo não. Preciso legalizar logo a minha situação aqui na Europa. Estou quase conseguindo a minha documentação como cidadã portuguesa, e isso custa dinheiro. — disse Rebeca.

— Bom mesmo é o Milo... Ah, seu Milo! Esse sim dá gosto de atender! Além do agrado generoso na gorjeta ainda agradava na cama. — disse Fúlvia revirando os olhos.

— Eu também estou sentindo falta do Milo... — Karina completou soltando um suspiro — Ele chegava aqui sempre de bom humor, animado, carinhoso com todas... Shina, Geisty, vocês não têm notícias dele?

— Hum, olha só! — disse Fúlvia às gargalhadas — Tem gente com saudades do loirão gostoso!

As duas amazonas se entreolharam meio apreensivas. Aldebaran imediatamente murchou o sorriso farto que tinha no rosto.

Geisty deu um gole nervoso em sua bebida tentando desviar o olhar das outras, então Shina, que após um suspiro derrotado, respondeu à pergunta da doce bacante loira.

— Estamos sem notícias dele. — disse ríspida e direta — Deve estar agarrado a alguma missão dada pelo Santuário.

— Mas... tanto tempo? Já faz alguns meses que ele não aparece por aqui. — falou Karina.

— Pois é. Você deve saber que Milo, além de trabalhar para o Santuário também trabalha para a máfia, né Karina. É ele quem abastece a maioria dos bordeis russos que funcionam em solo europeu... como esse, por exemplo.

— Ah... Que pena! — suspirou a bacante visivelmente saudosa do escorpiano.

— Ai, amiga, desencana. — falou Rebeca — Aquele lá nunca vai ser de ninguém, a não ser da vida.

— Qual é, Karina? Se derretendo pelo loiro mulherengo? Coitada. Larga e ser trouxa. — disse Fúlvia debochando da colega.

A bacante loira de expressão gentil na mesma hora fechou o semblante e não deixou barato a provocação.

— E quem é você para chamar alguém de trouxa, Fúlvia? Ridícula. Não se enxerga, fica dando em cima do Senhor Mu mesmo sabendo que ele é um homem decente e casado, com outro homem, ainda por cima. O coitado foge de você igual o diabo da cruz. Portanto, a única trouxa que tem aqui é você, que ainda não aceitou que da fruta que você gosta o Senhor Mu chupa o caroço e ainda lambe as cascas. Iludida.

A bacante de longos cabelos platinados não esperava por aquela reação da colega, que aborrecida saiu dali embrenhando-se entre as mesas do salão.

Fúlvia tinha a sensação de que havia sido atropelada por um estouro de boiada.

Já Rebeca, Shina e Aldebaran não se fizeram de rogados e gargalharam com vontade da cara da bacante que de tão corada parecia um tomate maduro.

— Toma essa, Fúlvia. Só para você dormir quentinha hoje. — riu o taurino quase aos berros, depois também se retirou do grupinho para servir alguns clientes que o solicitavam ansiosos.

Enquanto Rebeca e Shina riam da bacante, Geisty acercou-se dela enxugando o cantinho do olho esquerdo que lacrimejava de tanto que tinha rido, e não deixou barato para a platinada.

— Se eu fosse você, Fúlvia, tomava cuidado com o marido do Mu. Sei que já te falaram isso, mas você parece que não sabe o tamanho do perigo. Dizem que ele deixa as pessoas com aleijos permanentes. Vai que ele te priva da visão para que você nunca mais lance esse teu olhar cobiçoso sobre o marido dele.

— Exatamente! — emendou Shina.

— Hum... pois eu conheci o moço monge e ele até me pareceu bem inofensivo. — disse Fúlvia.

— É que ele é cachorro grande, né Fúlvia. Ele não late... Quando tem que agir ele já te morde de uma vez. Nhac! — Shina simulou uma mordida com as mãos — Diferentes de certos homens que fazem o maior barulho e quando têm que agir desaparecem no mundo. — suspirou pesarosa.

— Está falando do Milo? — perguntou Geisty.

Shina apenas afirmou com um leve balançar de cabeça.

— Está sentindo falta dele, né?

— Eu? Claro que não! Aquele lá já é figurinha repetida no meu álbum.

— Para, né Shina! Pela deusa, o difícil é achar quem não seja figura repetida nesse teu álbum. — disse Geisty.

— Daqui do bordel ou do Santuário? — perguntou debochada.

— E faz diferença, Shina? — inquiriu a morena segurando o riso.

— Digamos que eu sei aproveitar a vida! — sorriu animada.

— Disso eu não tenho dúvida! — concluiu Geisty, que correndo os olhos pelo salão os bateu novamente em uma figura que reparou estar olhando para si desde que chegara ali no bar. Um homem que estava sozinho em uma mesa discreta à esquerda do balcão — Falando nisso, você, que é uma conhecedora eximia dos nossos clientes, sabe me dizer quem é aquele homem sentado à esquerda no canto que olha insistentemente para nós? Eu tenho a ligeira impressão de tê-lo visto essa semana aqui, mas nunca antes... Sabe quem é, e se é frequentador novato? — perguntou intrigada, porém sem fazer grande alarde.

Ofiúco, diferente das outras bacantes, na mesma hora percebeu a preocupação da amiga e discretamente buscou o reflexo do tal sujeito através de um dos espelhos do bar. Assim pôde analisa-lo de forma detalhada sem ser notada.

— Acho que também o vi essa semana aqui no Bordel sim, mas não o atendi e ele nunca enfiou dinheiro na minha calcinha... Não me lembro de tê-lo visto por aqui antes disso.

Se voltando para as moças Geisty perguntou curiosa:

— E alguma de vocês? Já atenderam aquele homem? — fez um sinal com os olhos.

— Eu já. — respondeu de pronto Rebeca — Gostei dele, me deu uma gorjeta boa.

— Ah, foi? Que bom! E... Por acaso ele é esquisitão? Tipo, tem gostos estranhos, excêntricos... muitas tatuagens? — Geisty tentava sondar à angolana.

— Não. Não tem tatuagem nenhuma. — respondeu Rebeca — Quando bati o olho nele até achei que fosse lá dos russos, mas não é não. Me pareceu um cara bem tranquilo, além de gentil e educado. Também não pediu nada de diferente... Foi bem normal!

— E ele é daqui mesmo? Ou você percebeu algum sotaque?

— Búlgaro... Ele fala grego fluente, mas tem sotaque búlgaro bem acentuado. Me lembro de ter perguntado e ele afirmou que é de lá. E vocês sabem que eu falo à beça, né? Aí eu fui conversando, ele também, e no fim falamos muita coisa, mas se eu entendi metade foi muito, porque meu inglês não é lá dos melhores, né? — enquanto falava Rebeca gesticulava, revirava os olhos, balançava a cabeça e enrolava os longos fios do aplique no dedo indicador como se puxasse pela memória alguma outra informação.

— E ele perguntou alguma coisa? — insistiu Geisty.

— Tipo o quê?

— Ah... tipo, perguntou algo sobre a Casa... Sobre nós...

— Ah! Perguntou sim. Ele quis saber dos nossos horários de funcionamento e se as moças daqui vinham de várias partes do mundo, porque nos achou bem diferentes uma das outras, aí eu disse que sim. — respondeu esticando o braço para pegar um drink que Aldebaran acabava de lhe servir — Sabe, acho que ele vai virar frequentador assíduo. E pelo que pude notar ele gosta de variar o cardápio, porque cada dia que vem aqui escolhe uma menina diferente.

— E você sabe exatamente quantas vezes ele veio aqui? — perguntou duas vezes mais curiosa a Serpente, que não se conformava de não ter percebido a presença dele ali.

— Acho que essa é a quarta vez.

— Hum...

— Meninas, o papo está ótimo, mas tem um cliente acenando para mim. — disse Rebeca — Fúlvia, acho que está acenando para você também. Vamos? — puxou a amiga pelo braço deixando o bar.

Sozinhas ali, as amazonas deram as costas ao salão e viraram de frente para o bar, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão.

— Você está com cara de boba. — de repente Shina sussurrou bem próximo ao rosto da amiga — Aquela cara que só gente apaixonada e feliz tem. — sorriu.

A resposta foi só um sorriso da morena.

— Apesar de sentir falta da sua companhia morando aqui no bordel com a gente, fico feliz em vê-la assim. — completou Ofiúco.

— Ah, para! Nem fico tão longe assim, sua ciumenta. É só subir três casas que você me acha. E, como eu disse, de noite eu estou sempre aqui.

— _Caspita_! Cala a boca, me deixa falar... Estou abrindo meu coração, sua insensível. — Shina deu uma risada que foi acompanhada pela Serpente — Eu estou mesmo muito contente em vê-la feliz como agora. Nunca te vi tão bem, amiga. — disse puxando a outra para um abraço rápido.

— Obrigada amiga. Sua cabeçuda ciumenta. Saiba que eu não me esqueci de você... Eu vou estar sempre aqui.

— Vai nada, mentirosa... Daqui a pouco você vai estar se engalfinhando com o seu marido lá em Gêmeos. Falando nisso, cadê o patrão?

— Ainda não chegou. — respondeu desanimada a outra.

— Bem, eu vou subir para tomar um banho antes do Senador chegar. — disse Shina descendo do banquinho, mas antes de sair pousou a mão em um dos ombros de Geisty e aproximando seu rosto ao dela sussurrou em seu ouvido — Antes que eu me esqueça, eu estou vendo essa sua sapatilha sem vergonha aí no seu pé que está escondendo com a ilusão de um altíssimo Laboutin, e também essa cinturinha de quem engoliu uma melancia inteira.

— Shiiii! — Geisty riu fazendo sinal de silêncio — Não estraga meu disfarce.

— Eu não deveria estar vendo através de sua ilusão. Isso significa que está cansada. Pode iludir os civis, mas se tiver algum cavaleiro infiltrado aqui pode ser perigoso. Não se demore muito aqui. Vá para casa.

— Sim, eu já vou. Não se preocupe.

Ofiúco sorriu para Serpente e pegou o caminho em direção à escadaria que levava aos quartos.

Ali sozinha Geisty se pôs a olhar novamente para o salão, até que, distraidamente, seus olhos alcançaram a mesa ocupada pelo prefeito Praxédes e seu secretário.

A amazona não era capaz de definir o asco que sentia por aquele sujeitinho.

Não só dada sua aparência desagradável, mas também pelo ar petulante e a arrogância ímpar que lhe exalava pelos poros ensebados. Somado a isso, a forma suja com a qual sempre exigia ser atendido nos programas tinha feito Geisty desenvolver uma verdadeira repugnância por ele.

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao olhar para a cara dele de longe, misto de ânsia e raiva, o vendo se queixar e esbravejar para o secretário enquanto batia a mão contra a mesa.

— Nojento desgraçado. — murmurou para si mesma, inconformada, já que Praxédes era tratado ali por todos como um verdadeiro paxá, e mesmo assim vivia destilando sua insolência.

De repente, viu quando Afrodite aproximou-se dele na mesa um tanto apressado.

Sabia que naquela noite era a vez do pisciano atender ao prefeito, porém, diferente das outras vezes, Peixes havia acabado de chegar ao bordel.

Raramente, nas noites em que teria que fazer programa com Praxédes, Afrodite chegava após o expediente. Isso porque ele sabia dos hábitos do prefeito. Sendo casado, o gorducho salafrário não gostava de deixar a casa após a meia-noite, assim podia dar a desculpa à esposa de que tinha ficado na prefeitura até mais tarde resolvendo algum pepino qualquer, então exigia que os programas sempre fossem marcados nas primeiras horas da noite.

Talvez esse atraso do pisciano fosse o motivo de todo o destempero do prefeito, que visivelmente alterado agarrou na manga da camisa que Afrodite estava vestido e com um puxão o fez se sentar na cadeira a seu lado. Agora apontava o dedo para o rosto do pisciano enquanto esbravejava possíveis impropérios.

— _Ma_ _che bastardo cesso_! — murmurou a amazona franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Geisty nunca sentira muita empatia pelo pisciano, era bem verdade, mas antes de se casar com Saga havia feito um voto ao geminiano e a si mesma de que faria o possível para que sua relação com o sueco fosse diferente. E parecia-lhe que Afrodite tinha adotado o mesmo empenho, caso contrário não a teria ajudado em seu casamento quando quase enlouqueceu momentos antes de seguir para o altar.

Sendo assim, a cena que presenciava ao longe estava sendo deveras indigesta para a amazona. Praxédes, aquele sujeitinho medíocre e asqueroso, do alto de toda a sua soberba, lidava com Afrodite com total grosseria e autoridade, e o pisciano, submisso como todos ali, ouvia a tudo calado, sem esboçar reação alguma.

Pela primeira vez em mais de dois anos de convivência naquele lugar junto de Afrodite, Geisty sentiu pena dele, da situação humilhante a que Peixes sempre era exposto frente ao prefeito de Atenas, além de sentir ganas em enfiar suas garras naquela cara larga e bochechuda daquele biltre.

Inspirou fundo o ar viciado daquele antro tentando acalmar os nervos e o sangue quente italiano que lhe corria nas veias, então girou o banquinho no qual estava sentada e novamente apoiou os cotovelos no balcão do bar tamborilando as longas unhas contra a pedra fria, pensativa.

— Deba! — levantou a cabeça e fez um sinal para Touro, que prontamente veio até ela.

— Diga, dona patroa.

— Me trás uma garrafa de Coca-Cola, da pequena, por favor. — pediu séria.

Enquanto isso no fundo do salão, terminado de insuflar toda a sorte de ofensas e ameaças contra Afrodite, que pouco se importava em ouvi-las, já que, como havia dito a Camus horas antes, seu espírito estava tão em paz depois de ter passado um dia maravilhoso na companhia de Hyoga e do amado francês que Praxédes tinha sido reduzido a uma fagulha ínfima de importância e aborrecimento, o prefeito se levantou da mesa empurrando de forma rude a cadeira para trás.

— Anda, levanta dai. Vamos subir. — ordenou Praxédes ao pisciano — E eu quero uma hora a mais hoje, para compensar a merda do seu atraso.

— O senhor é quem manda, suín... — interrompeu a tempo a palavra que quase escapuliu de sua boca. Ato que não passou despercebido por Praxédes.

— O que ia dizer? Ia me chamar de quê? — esbravejou o gorducho o encarando enquanto também se levantava.

Afrodite engoliu em seco e piscou os longos cílios de tom claríssimo.

— Eu... Eu ia dizer, sua... imini... eminiscênc... eminência, sua eminência! — sorriu — Não disse que era para eu te tratar como a figura importante que é? Figuras importantes têm esses nomes charufes* ai, todo invocado.

— Ah, cala essa boca que só fala merda. Anda, vamos subir. — disse Praxédes tomando o sueco pelo braço.

Seguiram juntos até a escadaria, depois Afrodite tomou a frente e seguiu pelo corredor até seu quarto. Parou em frente à porta, e quando foi tocar a maçaneta interrompeu o movimento parando com a mão congelada no ar.

Sentiu um Cosmo conhecido emanar poderoso de dentro de seu quarto.

— O que foi agora? — Praxédes perguntou irritado.

Afrodite olhou para o prefeito, confuso e um tanto surpreso. Aliás, muito surpreso.

— N-nada... — respondeu titubeante.

— Então anda com isso. O que está esperando?

Voltando a atenção à porta, e principalmente ao Cosmo dentro de seu quarto, Peixes retomou o movimento e a abriu.

Ao entrar, em um primeiro momento tudo lhe parecia absolutamente normal.

— Entra logo que eu não tenho a noite toda. — resmungou o prefeito apoiando a mão nas costas do sueco dando um leve empurrão.

Assim que cruzaram o pórtico o prefeito logo caminhou até a cama e lá se jogou, esticando as pernas curtas.

Peixes vinha logo atrás correndo os olhos pelo cômodo como se procurasse por algo, atento e concentrado, até que viu, em meio às sombras ao lado das grandes portas do closet, uma figura de pé, parada, toda vestida de preto, descalça e com logos cabelos negros soltos a cobrir o torso. Sua silhueta rechonchuda devido ao ventre crescido fundia-se à escuridão daquele canto, não sendo percebida a olhos normais, mas facilmente identificada aos olhos de um cavaleiro de Ouro.

Naquele pretume todo, Afrodite olhou para as duas orbes faiscantes que exibiam um rútilo intenso num tom de púrpura, depois fixou o olhar na garrafa de Coca-Cola que ela segurava com ambas as mãos, enquanto sugava o refrigerante por um canudinho, o qual ela abandonou para fazer um bico com os lábios tintos em carmim levando o dedo indicador à frente deles para pedir que o cavaleiro fizesse silêncio.

Nem que quisesse dizer algo, Afrodite não conseguiria. Não ali, diante daquela figura, diante daquela situação tão inusitada quanto inesperada.

Ficou parado olhando para ela com os olhos estatelados, a boca semiaberta e os braços estirados para baixo em paralelo ao corpo. Mudo. Estarrecido. Até que, na cama, Praxédes, o vendo olhar para o vazio com cara de quem estava vendo uma assombração, lhe chamou a atenção.

— Ei... Mas você está testando a minha paciência hoje, heim tetéia! Está merecendo ser castigada. — esbravejou enquanto desafivelava o cinto e o puxava para fora do cós da calça num gesto ligeiro, nervoso e efusivo — Vou te dar uma boa lição para você aprender a nunca mais me...

A voz do prefeito se calou quando em sua boca surgiu uma pétala vermelha de uma Rosa Diabólica o fazendo se engasgar ligeiramente. Não tinha veneno, somente uma porção ínfima de toxina que deixaria aquele homem horroroso com vertigens por alguns segundos.

O tempo suficiente para Peixes entender o que ela fazia ali.

— Quer me matar do coração, exu de franja? — sussurrou indo em direção à figura no escuro — Pelos joanetes do suíno do Hades, o que você está fazendo aqui? Avoa* daqui, mosca!

Antes de responder ao pisciano, Geisty olhou com repulsa para o balofo jogado na cama em estado de letargia.

— Ele te chama de tetéia? — fez uma careta ao comentar e deu três sugadas rápidas no canudinho para que talvez o refrigerante amenizasse a ânsia que lhe subiu do estômago.

— Abafa. — franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para o lado meio envergonhado.

— Cruzes! Que asqueroso! — ela arregalou os olhos.

— É... Asqueroso é elogio para o Rei dos Suínos... Ele também me faz chupar pirulito de pêssego sentado no colo dele. — Afrodite novamente ergueu o olhar e a encarou — Você sabe o quanto eu odeio pêssego? Argh! — foi chacoalhado por um arrepio que lhe fez sentir náuseas — Anda, avoa* daqui. Logo ele vai ficar consciente de novo.

— Eu heim! É assim que me agradece? Me mandando embora?

— Agradecer a que, aparição franjuda?

— Ora, não está óbvio para você? Vim salvar a tua bunda desse seboso peruquento.

Afrodite piscou os olhos, confuso e um tanto surpreso.

— Você veio... o quê? Eu... não entendi.

— Claro que não entendeu. Você nunca entende nada logo de cara. Eu vim atender ele no seu lugar. Planejava usar uma ilusão que seria inesquecível a esse biltre fedorento, mas... Se prefere atende-lo você mesmo... — deu de ombros, com falso desdém — Eu me retiro e deixo vocês dois curtirem a noite juntinhos. Ah! Por sinal, eu desconfio que ele vá estalar com gosto aquela cinta no teu lombo, heim. — apontou para o leito e fez uma cara de nojo — E algo me diz que aquele couro passou o dia inteirinho curtindo no sebo das banhas peludas dele.

— Odiosa de franja. — respondeu o sueco estreitando os olhos — Até quando você pensa em fazer uma boa ação tem que tripudiar para cima de mim, né?

Geisty riu da reação dele, depois voltou a ficar séria.

— Estou falando sério, Afrodite. Vá. Eu faço esse programa com ele.

— Alôca! Você nem deveria estar aqui, Alice. Eu não vou deixar uma amapô*, ainda mais grávida, fazer o que eu tenho que fazer. Aliás, você já deveria era estar na tua casa pondo para cima esses teus pés de hipopótama prenha... Dadá, olha o tamanho disso! — apontou para os pés inchados da amazona — Se Saga souber que você está aqui...

— Saga não precisa saber. — Geisty o interrompeu com firmeza na voz e atitude — Isso fica entre você e eu. E deixa de ser orgulhoso. Eu sou uma amazona de Prata. Não sou qualquer mocinha frágil e indefesa não. E se estou aqui é porque quero e porque sei que não estou colocando meus filhos em risco. Projetar ilusões em civis exigem o mínimo esforço de meu Cosmo.

Surpreso, Afrodite ponderou por alguns minutos, depois encarou os olhos faiscantes de Serpente.

— Por quê? — perguntou num sussurro.

— Porque não acho justo esse porco corrupto vir até aqui e te humilhar como vi há pouco. E principalmente porque... — fez uma pausa e desviou o olhar dos olhos curiosos do pisciano, pois não conseguia encarar o peso da verdade —... Não acho justo você ter que arcar com ônus dos meus problemas.

— Hum. Agora você não acha justo, mas antes...

— Antes era antes, Afrodite... Já conversamos sobre isso. Inclusive já te pedi perdão, Saga também.

Sem deixar muitas brechas para argumentações, Geisty caminhou decidida até uma poltrona que ficava em frente à cama e se sentou.

Soltou os botões laterais da calça preta que vestia para afrouxar o cós e sentir-se mais confortável, afinal já estava com uma barriga redonda de mais de vinte semanas de gestação.

— Eu não sei se... — murmurou Peixes, e foi interrompido pela amazona.

— Não se preocupe. Eu vou ficar bem, e você também. — disse ela alisando o ventre — Vai ser uma ilusão simples e logo tudo estará terminado.

Já prestes a se focar por completo no prefeito estirado na cama ainda lançou um olhar interrogativo ao pisciano que estava parado no mesmo lugar a observa-la.

— Anda! Está esperando o que para ir embora? A não ser que queira ficar para assistir, mas confesso que fico acanhada em expor a minha imaginação na frente de terceiros. Sabe como é, né? Ética profissional. Não cai bem ficar expondo a intimidade dos clientes. — deu uma sugada longa no canudinho e apoiou a garrafinha de Coca-Cola sobre a barriga, depois encarou o prefeito na cama e se concentrou.

Diante dos olhos de Afrodite, sobre o leito, ao lado de Praxédes, uma névoa em tons fantasmagóricos de roxo e púrpura se ergueu, e conforme se tornava mais densa bailava em espirais lentamente ganhando forma.

Ainda um tanto incrédulo diante daquilo, para não dizer surpreso com a repentina empatia da amazona para consigo, o sueco lentamente caminhou até a porta de seu quarto vendo a ilusão projetada por Geisty agora completa.

Na cama sua própria imagem, idêntica a real, agora se deitava sobre os lençóis vermelhos, enquanto o prefeito, feito um aborígene sem modos, a despia das roupas.

Com a língua de fora a serpentear entre os lábios finos melados de saliva e os dedos das mãos em garras, Praxédes arranhava, apertava e lambia o vazio, mas em sua mente Afrodite estava ali, em completo deleite recebendo aquelas carícias.

Já o Afrodite real engolia em seco, incomodado, enojado, tenso.

Não lhe agradava o fato de a amazona estar ali fazendo seu serviço sujo, mesmo que com uso de ilusão, e ainda no estado em que se encontrava, mas no fundo não pode deixar de sentir certo alívio.

No passado ela tinha feito exatamente o contrário. Tinha armado uma presepada para obriga-lo a se deitar com o prefeito, mas agora parecia mesmo que Geisty estava disposta a uma trégua.

E paz era tudo que Afrodite desejava naquele momento de sua vida.

Agarrou a maçaneta e abriu a porta, mas antes de deixar o quarto olhou mais uma fez para a amazona sentada na poltrona confortavelmente tomando sua Coca-Cola. Praxédes estava totalmente preso na ilusão criada por ela, e assim ficaria o tempo que ela quisesse.

— Obrigado. — disse o pisciano, ainda que meio sem graça.

Geisty respondeu com um leve menear de cabeça.

Afrodite então deixou o quarto fechando a porta, mas poucos segundos depois voltou a abri-la colocando somente a cabeça para dentro do cômodo.

— Ah... Não é que eu sou de reparar, sabe? Mas é que, gostei desse seu anel aí... Esse que está usando no lugar da aliança. Me empresta ele qualquer dia? — sussurrou enquanto mordia o cantinho da unha do dedo mindinho.

Incrédula com o pedido e a cara de pau do cavaleiro a amazona o encarou indignada, meneando a cabeça de leve enquanto ria da situação.

— Vou pensar no seu caso... Feche a porta ao sair. — respondeu baixinho.

No salão a bacante Narjara fazia um número de strip-tease no palco onde esbanjava toda sua sensualidade nata. Quase todos os olhos dos presentes estavam cativos na bela figura de longos cabelos ruivos que aos poucos se despia ao som de uma cadenciada batida sensual. A cada nova peça retirada e atirada à plateia, dentes mordiam lábios sedentos e olhos corriam cobiçosos pela parte recém revelada do corpo perfeito, salvo um par de olhos que seguiam outra figura igualmente bela pelo salão.

Quando esta aproximou-se da mesa em que o dono do par dos olhos que a seguiam estava sentado, ele elevou a voz e lhe chamou a atenção.

— Com licença! — disse uma voz rouca e grave em um perfeito grego com leve sotaque búlgaro.

A figura deteve os passos voltando sua atenção para quem o chamava.

— Pois não?

— Poderia lhe pagar uma bebida?

Um sorriso amistoso e largo se desenhou no rosto belo do bacante.

— Mas é claro, querido. Posso me sentar? — perguntou apontando uma das cadeiras livres.

— Oh! Por favor! — respondeu a grave voz, cujo dono se levantou apenas para puxar a cadeira para o convidado. Ao se sentar novamente fez um sinal ao garçom — O que devo pedir?

— Um Martini... Com duas azeitonas. — deu uma piscadinha.

Feito o pedido ao garçom o homem apoiou os cotovelos na mesa, cruzou os dedos e sorriu para o outro.

— E como devo chama-lo?

— Misty.

— Belo nome. Curto e sonoro. Eu me chamo Yan. — disse o homem de estatura mediana vestido em trajes despojados, camisa estampada, calça de alfaiataria e sandálias de couro. Em sua cadeira tinha pendurado um paletó de linho branco. Tinha certo ar de turista, apesar de não parecer o tipo aventureiro, dada a pele excessivamente branca. Via-se que não tinha passado pelas famosas praias gregas da região. O cabelo negro disciplinado com gel e o bigode vultoso sob o nariz contrastavam com os olhos muito claros em um tom incomum de mel. Não era bonito, mas seu porte viril e simpatia nata chamavam a atenção.

— Búlgaro? — perguntou Misty.

— Sim. De Varna. — ele sorriu, e enquanto o garçom servia o drink ao cavaleiro de Prata tomou o copo de whisky que o acompanhava e ergueu um brinde — A esse encontro.

Lagarto encostou sua taça ao copo dele e em seguida deu um gole na bebida.

— Quer subir? — Misty perguntou levando uma das azeitonas do coquetel à boca.

— Ah... Não. Se isso não for te atrapalhar ou prejudicar, eu gostaria apenas de uma boa companhia para beber, quem sabe... conversar um pouco. Eu pago... Gostei de você.

— Hum... pagar é sempre bom! — Misty sorriu depositando o palito de dentes no qual veio espetada a azeitona no cinzeiro onde um cigarro queimava solitário — Eu acho que já vi você por aqui... — estreitou os olhos analisando a face do homem —... Mas... me parecia diferente... Seus olhos eram de outra cor...

O homem sorriu apanhando o cigarro do cinzeiro e dando um trago.

— Provavelmente a luz o confundiu... Afinal, nunca nos falamos de tão perto, não é mesmo?

— Ah... sim, tem razão. — Misty deu de ombros — Então já veio aqui.

— Sim, algumas vezes.

— E o que achou da casa?

— Excelente! Boa música, boa comida, ótimos shows, lindas mulheres... — encarou os olhos de Misty enquanto batia as cinzas do cigarro no cinzeiro, e nesse exato momento ali ao lado Afrodite passava apressado caminhando em direção ao bar —... Belos homens também...

Misty não pode deixar de notar que os olhos do homem se desviaram por instantes e seguiram o pisciano pelo salão para só depois de alguns segundos voltarem a divisar seu rosto.

— Hummm... Obrigado pela parte que me toca. — disse o Lagarto um tanto aborrecido.

— Aquele rapaz. — apontou para Afrodite no bar.

Misty ergueu uma sobrancelha e torceu um dos cantos da boca, descontente.

— O que tem ele? — perguntou acabrunhado.

— Eu o vi aqui apenas uma vez de todas as que estive na casa. — disse, ainda olhando para o pisciano — Quem é ele? — mentiu, pois sabia muito bem quem era Afrodite.

Misty suspirou irritado.

— Querido, nem queira saber. — deu um gole generoso na bebida — Se quer um conselho, fique longe dele. Ele é tóxico, no sentido literal da palavra... Depois, ele não faz mais programas há um tempo, ou seja, não é mais puto, então não está disponível.

O homem arregalou os olhos, verdadeiramente surpreso.

Aquela tinha sido uma revelação que não esperava ouvir naquela noite.

Engoliu em seco e respirou fundo. Não podia se deixar levar pelo entusiasmo, ou estragaria seu disfarce.

— Não me diga! — deu um gole no whisky — Bem... cheguei tarde demais então.

Misty estreitou os olhos lançando um olhar odioso ao homem sentado à sua frente, revoltado com o fato de que consigo Yan só queria companhia para um drink, mas com Afrodite a história era bem diferente.

Com um último gole matou o Martini e bateu a taça contra a mesa.

— Sim, meu bem, você chegou tarde, e também já me tomou um tempo valioso. Enquanto aquele lá é o queridinho do patrão e daquele viado francês que se acha o todo poderoso, eu tenho que trabalhar duro para complementar meu soldo, então, com todo o respeito, colega, vá convidar a puta que te pariu para beber junto com você. — se levantou da cadeira nervoso e agitado.

— Espera! Eu... Eu não queria tomar seu tempo sem pagar, eu disse que pagava... eu... — disse Yan com falsa empatia.

— Ah vá se foder, búlgaro de merda.

Misty saiu soltando fogo pelas ventas.

Sempre que alguém dizia ou mostrava preferir Afrodite a ele, Lagarto parecia perder as estribeiras.

Na mesa Yan voltou a olhar para Peixes, que no bar conversava algo com Aldebaran, e quando pensou que já havia mexido em todas as peças do seu tabuleiro, uma nova jogada se desenhava bem a frente de seus olhos.

— Ora, ora! Então o Cavaleiro de Peixes não faz mais programas... — sussurrou, agora em russo, para si mesmo enquanto acendia outro cigarro —... E o que será que aquela bicha nojenta quis dizer com "o viado francês que se acha o todo poderoso"?... Não... Isso é impossível! Improvável!... Mas, se for... Dimitri vai saber!

Ainda com os olhos cravados em Afrodite, viu quando ele deixou o bar e saiu pela porta lateral, então respirou fundo e chamou novamente o garçom.

Dessa vez pediu uma dose dupla de vodca. Pura.

Tragou o cigarro enquanto sua mente ligava algumas peças e armava uma nova jogada.

Estava na Grécia cerca de pouco mais de um mês, e nesse tempo foi ao Templo das Bacantes exatas onze vezes, sempre alternando os disfarces que usava eventualmente.

Estava ali para descobrir se havia de fato uma prostituta grávida, se essa era Geisty, a mulher que devia uma fortuna à Vory v Zakone, e se Saga estava cumprindo os acordos ou articulando um possível complô, mas parece que havia descoberto algo muito maior, ou, pelo menos, levantava uma suspeita que jamais imaginava bater de frente.

Estava ali para ser os olhos de Dimitri Yurievich Volkov.

Ele era o Falcão Negro. Os olhos e ouvidos da Vory v Zakone dentro do Templo das Bacantes.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Amapô** – mulher

 **Avoa** \- quando alguém inconveniente se aproxima e você diz: Avoa bicha!

 **Charufes** \- coisa ou pessoa ruim, burra, desagradável, fedida - (Charufinácia: coletivo de charufe)


	33. Dois dias para Operação Terra Queimada

************************** Cap. 33 Dois dias para Operação Terra Queimada. **************************

Templo de Gêmeos, 07:50am

No quarto principal do Terceiro Templo uma sinfonia se apresentava, com direito a ranger de madeira, chiado de molas de colchão, cabeceira batendo contra a parede e um coro de duas vozes em plena sincronia que entoava gemidos, arfadas e palavras incompreensíveis.

Deitado de lado com o peitoral colado nas costas da amazona, instigado pelo calor, o cheiro e o gosto da pele macia dela, Saga distribuía beijos, lambidas, chupões e leves mordidas por onde alcançava, enquanto se movimentava agitado.

Ofegante e já delirando em gozo, Geisty cravava suas unhas na nádega firme do marido para puxá-lo para mais junto de si, pondo fim a qualquer espaço extra entre seus corpos, enquanto o sentia firme e pulsante dentro de si se esvaindo em prazer.

Era bem verdade que o casal levava uma vida sexual bastante ativa. Porém, nos últimos meses com a gravidez de Geisty o apetite sexual de ambos estava maior que o de costume. Talvez fosse ocasionado pela carga hormonal extra da futura mamãe, a qual aumentava sua libido e por tabela a de Saga, ou pelo simples fato de estarem vivendo um momento de felicidade genuína.

A razão ao certo nenhum dos dois sabia explicar.

E assim começava mais um dia para o casal que residia esporadicamente no Terceiro Templo.

Mesmo podendo escolher o quarto, já que dispunham de tantos, fosse o do geminiano, ou o da amazona no Templo de Baco, ou mesmo o quarto ocupado pelo Patriarca no Templo do Grande Mestre, o preferido dos dois era aquele, no seu novo lar na Casa de Gêmeos.

Abraçados, acalmavam seus corações e respiração agitados em um beijo terno acompanhado de carícias singelas.

Saga distribuía beijos pelo contorno da face da amazona até tocar com os lábios sua orelha e sussurrar amoroso:

— Está tão bom aqui... mas, infelizmente precisamos começar o nosso dia.

— Mas já começamos. E começamos da melhor maneira possível, _amore mio_.

— Sim... — disse o grego dando um sorriso — Mas, infelizmente precisamos nos levantar.

— Ah não, levantar não... — ela resmungou manhosa — Vamos ficar mais um pouco... Só um pouquinho, heim?

— Hum... _amore mio_ , se eu pudesse passaria toda a vida aqui deitado com você nessa cama, abraçado, sentindo esse seu cheiro gostoso... fazendo carinho na sua barrigona, sentindo os nossos meninos chutarem... Mas precisamos ir. Até mesmo por eles. Hoje você tem consulta com Doutor Ulisses, e em seguida preciso resolver várias pendências. Meu dia será corrido. Quanto antes eu for, mais cedo eu posso voltar para ficarmos juntos.

— Sim, eu sei. Não precisa se explicar. Mas, não custa eu tentar te convencer a ficarmos mais um pouco aqui na cama, bem preguiçosos, não é verdade? Não custa eu tentar roubar um pouquinho mais do tempo desse meu marido tão atarefado... — disse sensual roubando um beijo do amado e o trazendo para junto de si em um abraço apertado.

— Hum... Não custa tentar... — disse Saga em meio ao beijo — Não custa mesmo! Mas não posso ceder.

— Hum...

— Mas eu posso quebrar o galho para essa minha grávida manhosa.

— Pode é?

— Posso. — fez uma pausa, encarou a esposa e disse sedutor — Posso ir à cozinha preparar um café da manhã bem gostoso para tomarmos na cama, depois tomamos um banho relaxante e vamos para o nosso compromisso. O que acha, heim? Está com fome?

— Estou. — respondeu no mesmo tom que ele — Você vai matar minha fome, vai? — mordiscou o queixo do cavaleiro enquanto deslizava as pontas das unhas por seu abdômen fazendo-o arfar.

— Vou... Vou sim. Só me dê uns minutos. — respondeu com um lindo sorriso sedutor e olhar provocante.

— Então eu espero.

— Isso, espere aqui. — Saga distribuía beijos ligeiros pelo rosto sorridente da esposa enquanto se levantava da cama e já ia vestir rapidamente um roupão de seda azul marinho — Eu não vou demorar.

— Enquanto isso pode se distrair com suas revistas. — disse o geminiano apontando para o criado mudo ao lado da amazona que continha várias revistas de decoração e arquitetura — Eu já volto.

Saga saiu deixando a jovem italiana no quarto.

Sozinha, Geisty se acomodou melhor na cama, cobriu-se com o edredom macio, pegou uma das revistas no criado mudo e se pôs a folheá-la. Corria as páginas com certo desdém até alcançar a parte que mais a interessava, a decoração de quartos infantis e para bebês.

Nas últimas semanas Geisty se distraia passando horas vendo revistas com decorações de quartos, e em cada uma achava um detalhe que lhe agradava, fazendo uma pequena anotação nas páginas para mostrar ao marido. Mas, por enquanto, estava apenas no plano das ideias, nada de concreto ainda tinha sido feito para o quarto dos bebês que em poucos meses nasceriam.

E, como de praxe, quando a futura mamãe se distraía com o assunto decoração o tempo passava sem que ela percebesse.

Perdida em fotos, cores, tons e sobre tons, bichinhos de pelúcia, berços, móveis, nichos e papéis de parede, logo viu Saga entrar no quarto novamente trazendo consigo uma farta bandeja de café da manhã contendo vários quitutes que tanto agradavam o paladar da esposa e o seu também.

O aroma do chá de maçã que perfumava o ambiente junto com o cheiro saboroso de manteiga de leite de cabra, que se derretia sobre as torradas, abriu seu apetite instantaneamente e roubou sua atenção.

Se sentando rapidamente na cama, Geisty puxou o edredom abrindo espaço para que o marido acomodasse a bandeja e a si mesmo, e deixou a revista aberta sobre as cobertas.

— Hum! Que cheiro bom! Parece estar uma delícia esse café da manhã! Que capricho, meu cavaleiro.

— Tudo para agradar essa minha amazona linda... — disse dando um beijo estalado nos lábios da esposa —... E também os bebês que estão aí dentro que há essa hora já devem estar famintos.

— Ah, eu não queria falar nada não, mas andaram reclamando aqui na minha barriga enquanto você esteve na cozinha.

— Ah, é mesmo é? — disse sorridente o geminiano correndo a mão por debaixo da coberta e acariciando a barriga da mulher na tentativa de sentir a movimentação dos bebês — Será que vão mexer?

— É fácil fazer eles se mexerem. Só eu comer que eles se agitam. — sorridente levava à boca uma torrada lambuzada de manteiga de leite de cabra provando com gosto — Hmm... Que delícia, _amore mio_. Ficaram ótimas.

— Que bom que gostou. Fiz como você gosta, ao ponto. — respondeu o cavaleiro enquanto servia duas xícaras de chá de maça com mel.

Enquanto sorvia o chá, Saga olhava para a revista esquecida na cama, então perguntou tentando não demonstrar grande curiosidade:

— E então, _amore mio_ , encontrou algo que lhe interessasse na revista nova?

De súbito a italiana, que estava concentrada no sabor da torrada e do chá que acabara de experimentar, teve sua atenção roubada pela pergunta.

— Sim, olha que interessante. — respondeu ela, depois deixou a xícara na bandeja e enfiou o resto de torrada na boca enquanto se esticava para pegar a revista e mostrar ao cavaleiro o que havia encontrado — Esse nicho em detalhe azul clarinho. — disse apontando a peça que era exibida em uma ampla imagem de um quarto todo decorado.

— Ah sim, é bem bonito. — respondeu o cavaleiro atento a cada detalhe. Correndo os olhos principalmente nas informações da loja que era indicada na imagem.

Saga há algumas semanas trazia constantemente revistas sobre maternidade e decoração para que a esposa se inteirasse do assunto e tivesse ideias. Pelo menos isso era o que ele tentava passar a ela, mas na realidade estava empenhado em fazer uma surpresa para a sua amazona.

Sem que ela visse iria montar todo o quartos dos bebês gêmeos de acordo com os itens escolhidos por ela, e precisava se apressar, pois pretendia dar a surpresa no dia do aniversário da amada, o que ocorreria em poucos dias.

— Lindo, não é? — disse Geisty — Agora olha esse outro papel de parede que lindo... É com seres marinhos. Tem até polvo e golfinhos.

— Ah, os seus golfinhos!

— Claro! Adoro golfinhos, são fofos e alegres.

— Decidido. Iremos encher o quarto de golfinhos, do jeito que você gosta. — disse carinhoso o grego puxando a amazona para beijar-lhe os cabelos no topo da cabeça.

— E o quarto em azul com branco. — acrescentou a amazona.

— Acho ótimo! — disse sorrindo o marido — Azul é a minha cor preferida.

— Opa! — de súbito Geisty se afastou do abraço carinhoso de Saga olhando para a barriga — Estão se mexendo, olha!

Apontava para baixo afastando o edredom de si e expondo a barriga nua que parecia dar saltos.

Saga, que já era o que se podia considerar um pai coruja, acariciou a barriga da mulher com ambas as mãos, e como se tivesse de fato já com os filhos nos braços conversava com eles pleno em felicidade.

O casal curtia aquele momento gostoso e mágico de ver os bebês ainda dentro da barriga se remexendo ao ouvirem suas vozes. Mesmo que fossem curtos, os minutos de interação que tinham valiam muito à pena. Sentiam-se mais próximos dos filhos e mais ansiosos também por sua chegada, contando as horas para terem seus bebezinhos em seus braços.

Sem mais poderem procrastinar, por melhor que o momento em família lhes fosse, partiram para uma ducha rápida e em poucos minutos se dirigiam para o centro de Atenas, no agitado bairro de Plaka, onde se localizava o edifício em que estava instalado o consultório do obstetra que Geisty frequentava desde a descoberta da gravidez.

Doutor Ulisses se mostrou desde o início discreto e colaborativo, fazendo o mínimo possível de perguntas pessoais à sua paciente. Detinha-se somente ao estritamente necessário para o acompanhamento pré-natal dos gêmeos.

Nessa consulta em específico analisou os resultados dos últimos exames de ultrassom, sangue e urina que havia pedido à Geisty na consulta anterior. Por fim deu o seu parecer.

— Está tudo seguindo normalmente com a sua gestação. Os bebês estão com um desenvolvimento saudável e dentro da normalidade de período gestacional. Seu ganho de peso também está dentro do ideal, diria até que um quilo abaixo do esperado, mas ainda assim dentro limite aceitável. Porém, suas taxas de vitaminas estão baixas. Tem se alimentado corretamente?

— Sim. — respondeu a amazona sem deixar dúvidas.

— Tem tido um sono regular e feito repouso?

— Não muito.

— Bem, essa pode ser a causa da carência de vitaminas. Eu considero prudente, neste caso, lhe receitar um polivitamínico complementar.

— Além dos que eu já tomo? — questionou a amazona.

— Sim. Pode continuar tomando o que já vinha usando, mas é imprescindível que complete a reposição vitamínica com esses aqui... Eu acho que tenho umas amostras grátis.

Nessa hora o obstetra curvou-se ligeiramente para o lado para abrir uma das gavetas de sua escrivaninha. Durante o movimento correu a mão pela testa suada puxando nervosamente os cabelos para trás, num gesto tenso, mas tipicamente seu. Apanhou três caixas brancas do polivitamínico e as colocou sobre a escrivaninha de frente para Geisty, que estava sentada.

— Aqui está. Eu recomendo que comece toma-las hoje mesmo. Vou te dar uma receita para quando as amostras grátis terminarem. — apanhou o receituário, rabiscou rapidamente o papel e ao destaca-lo do maço o entregou a Geisty com a mão trêmula — Devem ser ingeridas meia hora antes das refeições. Caso se esqueça pode toma-las meia hora depois. Só não deixe de toma-las, sim?

— Sim, Doutor Ulisses, obrigada. — disse a italiana estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo, depois se levantou da cadeira e se colocou ao lado de Saga que já descruzava os braços para apertar firme a mão do médico em despedida.

— Obrigado, Ulisses, até a próxima. — disse seco o cavaleiro saindo do consultório e fechando a porta atrás de si para acompanhar Geisty até o carro estacionado no mesmo edifício e de lá seguirem para o Templo de Baco.

Por todo o trajeto que fizeram até o automóvel, Geisty fez uso de suas habilidades ilusórias ocultando sua gravidez e também sua real aparência aos olhos de qualquer civil que passasse por si.

Enquanto isso, no consultório de obstetrícia, sabendo que a paciente e seu companheiro àquela altura já estavam bem distantes, doutor Ulisses pegou o telefone com as mãos suadas e discou um número restrito, o qual sabia de cor.

Esperando ser atendido sentia o peito chiar em uma respiração sôfrega, tensa, ansiosa.

Após três toques uma voz dispensa de emoção atendeu a chamada com um breve "Alô".

Sem perder tempo o obstetra disparou com voz receosa e espremida:

— Sou eu... Acabaram de sair... Sim, correu tudo como o planejado... eu... eu fiz conforme mandou. — ouviu do outro lado da linha o interlocutor concordar com um resmungo — Caso seja necessário eu entrarei em conta...

Antes que pudesse concluir a ligação foi encerrada.

O médico olhou para o telefone, ainda atônito, e o pousou no gancho.

Templo do Grande Mestre, 9:41am

Afrodite havia subido até o Décimo Terceiro Templo para pedir uma audiência com Gigars, o assessor particular de Saga, e para quem eram delegadas as funções administrativas referentes às Doze Casas do Zodíaco.

Peixes, agora que passava muitas de suas horas diurnas no Templo das Bacantes e muitos dos seus finais de semana na Rússia, precisava de um servo de confiança para cuidar de seu Templo e de seu tão especial jardim apenas quando ele e Camus estivessem ausentes do Santuário, por isso estava ali para pedir a Gigars que designasse Jacinto e Ágador para seus servos. Já os conhecia de longa data e, apesar de suas posturas um tanto quanto polêmicas — Ágador tinha o excêntrico hábito de usar sunga fio dental quando fazia faxina e limpava a piscina, e Jacinto só conseguia dormir se estivesse completamente nu — sabia que neles podia confiar plenamente, pois no passado foram bons amigos.

Enquanto Afrodite esperava na saleta de reuniões, um dos soldados que fazia a guarda daquele Templo foi chamar o assessor de Saga em sua sala. Bateu na porta com dois toques sutis e não recebendo resposta a abriu vagarosamente emitindo um chiado baixo das dobradiças, vendo Gigars de costas no fundo do cômodo a cochichar no aparelho celular.

Percebeu a voz pigarrenta em tom ridente e antes que pudesse se anunciar ouviu quando ele disse:

"Excelente, doutor! Tudo segue perfeitamente como o planejado e em tempo hábil. Muito em breve teremos os resultados esperados."

— Senhor Gigars... — disse o soldado, por fim, temendo estar ali ouvindo além do que deveria ouvir.

Pego de surpresa o homem de baixa estatura, testa constantemente franzida e fartas entradas, estremeceu o corpo inteiro, e enquanto olhou para trás em espanto rapidamente desligou o celular.

— Mas o que é isso? — vociferou o velhote mal encarado — Como ousa entrar em minha sala sem se anunciar? Um mero soldado raso!

Gigars estava tão surpreso e nervoso que salivava, arregalando o único olho que tinha.

— Me perdoe, senhor Gigars. — desculpou-se o pobre sentinela que mais gaguejava do que se explicava — Mas, é que...

— É o que, por mil demônios? — reclamou o velho que num gesto visivelmente tenso meteu o aparelho celular no bolso interno do grande manto vermelho que cobria seu corpo.

— O cavaleiro de Peixes solicita uma audiência, senhor. — disse o soldado.

Irritado, temeroso e ainda abalado, Gigars respirou profundamente tentando se acalmar. Seu coração batia frenético dentro do peito. As palmas das mãos suavam frio, mas ele tinha que manter a calma. Não podia, em hipótese alguma, se deixar ser descoberto. Não naquela altura do campeonato quando finalmente a maré parecia correr a seu favor.

— Pois bem... mande-o vir até aqui. — disse caminhando até sua escrivaninha, então puxou a cadeira e se sentou soltando um longo suspiro — E nunca mais entre em minha sala antes que eu autorize, imbecil. — acrescentou antes do soldado deixar a sala.

Templo de Baco, 10:15am

Após falar com Gigars, Afrodite desceu ao bordel para ajudar Mu com as listas dos pedidos das bacantes que eram feitos mensalmente, já que a euforia e a ansiedade das meninas sempre deixavam o lemuriano meio perdido.

Quando chegou encontrou algumas delas conversando no salão e outras a se exercitarem na área dos fundos, logo deduziu que Mu ainda não as tinha convocado para dar início às listas, então foi procurar pelo lemuriano no escritório que ele ocupava ali.

Encontrando a porta apenas encostada, deu um toque sutil antes de empurrá-la e adentrar o recinto, surpreendendo-se ao ver Saga ali junto de Mu. Ambos pareciam tão concentrados no que faziam que nem notaram sua chegada, então caminhou silencioso até eles parando logo atrás.

Ficou nas pontas dos pés e olhou por cima dos ombros de Mu para ver o que tanto prendia a atenção dos dois cavaleiros, e viu que analisavam uma página de revista onde havia a foto de um gracioso quarto de bebê todo decorado.

— O que estão fazendo? — perguntou, chamando a atenção dos dois.

Ambos se assustaram com a entrada abrupta do pisciano.

— Dido! Me assustou, pensei que fosse a Geisty. — disse pondo a mão no peito.

— Alôca! Me falta pelo menos uns 15 quilos de franja para me confundirem com aquela lá. — retrucou Afrodite.

— Anda. Fecha essa a porta vem para cá. — disse Mu rindo do amigo — Estamos planejando uma surpresa de aniversário para ela... Na verdade já está quase tudo pronto, só estamos acertando os detalhes finais.

— Uma surpresa para mosca varejeira franjuda? Arrasou! — comemorou o pisciano enquanto fechava a porta e rapidamente se juntava aos amigos — Do que se trata a surpresa?

— Fala baixo, Afrodite. Pelos deuses. — Saga repreendeu o sueco, depois esboçou um sorriso animado.

— Desculpaaa... — sussurrou o sueco — Quando é o aniversário da Súcubo de franja?

Saga virou a cabeça na direção do pisciano e lhe lançou um olhar repreendedor.

— Você quer parar de chamar minha esposa por esses nomes? Será que nunca vai parar de implicar com ela? Ela já deixou bem claro que não tem nada contra você.

Afrodite fez um muxoxo, estalou a língua no céu da boca produzindo um ruído engraçado e encarou Saga com desdém.

— O dia que eu chamar a sua digníssima senhora pelo nome, o sobrenome e a patente dela ai sim, Saga, você deve se preocupar ou me dar bronca. Eu só ponho apelidos carinhosos em quem eu am...

De repente Peixes se calou, arregalou os grandes e vivos olhos aquamarines e em uma fração de segundos seu rosto foi tomado por um rubor extraordinário, arrancando risos dos amigos.

— Xi, acho que alguém acabou de ter uma revelação. — disse Mu — Você bem que tentou disfarçar e se fazer de difícil, mas tá na cara que gosta dela já faz tempo. Além dos seus apelidos carinhosos para com ela desde que ela chegou aqui, sua aura te denunciou para mim várias vezes.

— É sério isso? — verdadeiramente surpreso Saga alternava os olhares entre Mu e Afrodite.

Ainda mais corado, Afrodite tentou disfarçar revirando os olhos.

— E você ainda tem dúvida? A aura do Dido reluz quando chega perto da Geisty, e a dela também. Implicância demais quase sempre é amor reprimido. — disse Mu.

— Falou certo. Quase sempre! — disse Afrodite erguendo o dedo no ar — Há sempre exceções... Exceções cascudas de ventosas, aplique no cabelo e língua peçonhenta. O meu ódio pela Lagartixa é genuíno, tá boa?

— Ah, não vamos começar com isso, né Afrodite? — disse Saga — Eu devia era te dar uma punição. Que jeito estranho de gostar das pessoas... Sua implicância com Geisty me causou tantos problemas que quase me enlouqueceu.

— Minha implicância? Era ela que implicava comigo, santa. Acorda, Alice.

— Gente, foco. Deixa o amor encubado desses dois para depois. Vamos voltar aos planos do aniversário que a hora está passando e eu tenho um dia cheio hoje. — disse Mu.

— Certo. — respondeu Gêmeos — Afrodite, o aniversário de Geisty é essa semana, e quero dar de presente para ela o quarto dos nossos bebês já todo decorado com tudo que ela escolheu, móveis, brinquedos, papéis de parede, tudo.

— Uau! Que surpresa Odara*! — exclamou o pisciano — Mas... Como vai fazer isso sem ela ver?

— Eu estou ajudando, Dido! — disse Mu — Já faz quase um mês que estou comprando as coisas. Conforme ela vai apontando o que gosta nas revistas, Saga me fala, eu compro e monto tudo. Nenhum servo ou guarda suspeita das entregas, pois estou fingindo serem para o quarto do Kiki. Está tudo escondido em Áries.

— Sim, e está quase tudo pronto. Falta pouca coisa agora. Apenas alguns itens de decoração. — disse Saga.

— E são esses itens que Saga estava me mostrando na revista agora. Amanhã vou teleportar tudo para Gêmeos para já montar o quartinho. — completou Mu.

— Humm, olha só! Não é que o Miolo Mole está me saindo um excelente marido! Quem te viu, quem te vê, heim Saguinha. — disse o pisciano dando um tapa no ombro de Gêmeos — A mosca vai ficar maluca!... Ai, adoro surpresa! O aniversário surpresa do Mu no ano retrasado na sorveteria foi um arraso! Dadá! Um aniversário em uma sorveteria lotada, quem diria... Só podia ser ideia do Buda loirudo.

Mu riu ao se lembrar do evento citado pelo pisciano.

— Sim, foi demais. Shaka todo ano me faz alguma surpresa inusitada, e mesmo sabendo disso ele consegue sempre me surpreender de fato... Esse ano comemoramos meu aniversário sozinhos em casa, com nosso filhote, mas acredita que ele me deu um álbum só com fotos minhas com o Kiki que ele tirou sem eu saber? Aí ele fez toda uma historinha em torno das imagens juntando as lendas do povo Muviano... Foi uma surpresa de fato. — sorriu ternamente se lembrando do presente.

— Oh, quem diria que há ternura dentro daquele monge ranzinza. — disse Saga aos risos.

— Aquenda, Saga, quero participar da surpresa para mosca franjuda. O que tenho que fazer? — disse Afrodite.

— Certo. — respondeu o grego — Vamos logo com isso porque já estamos ficando sem tempo. O aniversário dela é daqui há três dias. — fez uma pausa para melhor elaborar a ideia que lhe surgia na mente — Acho que vou te deixar encarregado da parte mais difícil.

— Estava demorando para abusarem da minha boa vontade! — resmungou o sueco fazendo uma careta.

— Você vai ter que segurar a fera aqui no Templo de Baco no dia anterior ao aniversário dela. Vamos arrumar o quartinho e não quero que ela veja a movimentação. — disse Saga.

— Humm...

— Não pode deixa-la sair de jeito nenhum, Afrodite. Invente qualquer coisa, desde que não a coloque em risco, é claro, para ocupa-la aqui. — disse Saga — Ajudar as garotas, fazer crochê, contar lentilhas, lustrar maçãs, algo que seja bem demorado. Não a deixe, em hipótese alguma, subir para as Doze Casas antes de eu lhe dar um sinal, ou vai estragar a surpresa. Entendido? Consegue dar essa mãozinha?

— Até duas, santa. — respondeu o pisciano animadíssimo — Vai ser a missão mais difícil que você já me deu na vida. Segurar uma italiana, ariana e às vésperas de dar a luz, nesse Templo. Mas pode contar comigo. Daqui ela não arreda o pé!

— Ótimo! — disse Gêmeos com um sorriso largo, depois apoiou a mão no ombro do amigo — Bem, agora eu preciso retornar ao Décimo Terceiro Templo e às burocracias do Santuário, e Mu precisa seguir com os afazeres dele.

O Santo de Gêmeos deu um meio abraço no lemuriano.

— Obrigado, Mu. Sem sua ajuda nada disso seria possível. Ainda bem que posso contar com a sua falta de juízo para realizar as minhas ideias fora do comum.

— Que isso, é meu papel de padrinho. — Mu sorriu — Falando nisso, há várias roupinhas do Kiki novas sem usar que Shaka separou para os nossos afilhados. Kiki já está grandinho e não cabe mais nas de recém nascido. Deixarei em Gêmeos quando teleportar o restante dos móveis. — o lemuriano então fechou a revista já se aprumando para seguir com o dia — Então chega de papo. Já anotei os itens que quer, vou agora pegar as listas com os pedidos das meninas e partir para Atenas. O tempo é curto, então mãos a obra, que hoje meu dia será cheio!

— Certo. Até qualquer hora, Mu. Boa incursão até Atenas. — disse Saga — E Afrodite... Obrigado.

— Obrigado nada, quero um aumento no meu soldo de cavaleiro. — respondeu em tom de brincadeira, mas pensando que seria bom ter mais dinheiro, assim poderia mimar mais Hyoga sem precisar estourar o cartão de crédito de Camus.

— Oportunista! — Saga brincou rindo alto, depois deu um leve empurrão no ombro do sueco e caminhou até a porta — Até mais tarde.

— Até, chefinho.

Gêmeos deixou o bordel e subiu direto para o Templo do Grande Mestre.

Seu dia era curto para o tanto de tarefas que o aguardavam e decisões importantes a serem tomadas pelo Patriarca.

O mesmo valia para Mu. As compras em Atenas eram sempre exaustivas, e naquele dia, além de visitar fornecedores, Sex-Shops, perfumarias e o inferninho de Polifemo, também teria de visitar pelo menos três lojas de decoração infantil à procura dos itens apontados por Geisty, e uma floricultura, pois certamente chegaria atrasado para o jantar e encontraria Shaka emburrado.

Nada que um belo buquê de girassóis e um beijo apaixonado não resolvessem.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Odara** – grande, estupendo, maravilhoso, grandioso.


	34. Um dia para Operação Terra Queimada

************************** Cap. 34 Um dia para Operação Terra Queimada. **************************

Santuário de Atena, 13:30pm

Após uma manhã agitada na Casa de Áries, às voltas com parafusos, furadeiras e toda a sorte de manuais de montagem de mobília, Saga e Mu finalmente haviam terminado de montar todos os móveis que o lemuriano comprara em Atenas a pedido do grego para compor o quarto de seus bebês gêmeos que estavam a caminho. E agora, com a tarefa concluída, ambos os Cavaleiros se encontravam sentados dentro da sala de reuniões do Templo do Grande Mestre a portas fechadas, enquanto Camus lhes entregava o relatório de sua mais difícil missão.

Há meses atrás Saga havia lhe incumbido de investigar e conseguir provas de que a Vory V Zakone estava desviando parte do pagamento da dívida grega e não a abatendo no montante final, através de uma taxa bancária indevida chamada "TTGR - Taxa de Transferência entre Grécia e Rússia", a qual roubava 2% de todo o dinheiro transferido aos Russos.

Ser cavaleiro e segundo Vor nunca se mostrou tão perigoso para Camus, pois havia descoberto indícios de que o próprio Dimitri Yurievich Volkov estava envolvido no golpe ao Santuário, o que demonstrava que o líder máximo da máfia russa não lhe confiava mais todos os seus segredos.

Foram dias, semanas, meses de cautelosa e profunda investigação, afinal não era fácil obter as provas, mas ao final de tanto esforço ali estava ele, o Cavaleiro de Aquário, com um calhamaço de documentos em mãos diante de Saga e de Mu, os três sentados ao redor de uma mesa redonda com semblantes sérios.

— Então você conseguiu as provas? — Gêmeos descruzou as mãos que mantinha sobre a mesa e apontou para as pastas que Camus trazia consigo.

— _Oui_. Realmente o TTGR é uma farsa. Consegui uma cópia oficial da regulamentação interna do banco Russo e lá essa taxa não consta. — Camus dizia enquanto entregava cópias dos documentos a ambos — Também obtive um memorando assinado pelo próprio Alyosha Olegich Volkov, primo de Dimitri, ordenando a cobrança da taxa apenas nas transações de algumas contas. Todas elas de laranjas do Templo. Nessa pasta estão todos os documentos que comprovam o desvio.

— Mas isso é ótimo! — Mu afirmou analisando os papéis — Com essas provas podemos abater mais um bom montante da dívida e reduzir o tempo necessário para nos livrarmos dos russos.

— E esses outros papéis aí? — Saga apontou para o restante das pastas que Camus não lhes havia entregado. Logo em seguida à sua pergunta o semblante do francês fechou-se em uma expressão ainda mais séria e preocupada — Algum outro problema, Aquário? — perguntou desconfiado o geminiano sem desviar sua atenção do rosto do outro.

A pergunta de Gêmeos chamou a atenção de Mu, que parou de ler os documentos e ergueu os olhos divisando o rosto do aquariano junto do grego.

O ruivo então respirou profundamente, colocou todos os documentos sobre a mesa e ajeitou os cabelos. Era nítido que havia mais a ser falado.

Os olhos Muvianos de Mu viam a aura do aquariano carregada de preocupação, e Saga também conhecia bem o subordinado. Estava claro para ambos que Camus sabia de algo.

— Eu queria _non_ ser tão bom. — o ruivo confessou enquanto tirava a cigarreira do bolso da camisa que usava e acendia um cigarro — Mas, quando uma missão é dada eu sempre a cumpro com excelência. O que só me fode, afinal sou um Vor e também Cavaleiro.

— O que foi que descobriu, Cavaleiro de Aquário? — a pergunta de Saga soou baixa e muito séria, deixando nítida a tensão no ar.

— Muito mais do que eu deveria. O que eu tenho aqui coloca a minha posição como Vor em cheque. — apontou para os papéis — Por isso, tudo que eu falar de agora em diante _non_ será mais como Cavaleiro e sim como Camus, é segredo absoluto e, portanto, _non_ poderá ser usado pelo Santuário, pelo menos _non_ enquanto minha cabeça estiver em risco.

Camus apontava para Mu e Saga esperando uma resposta. Ficaram os três se encarando por um tempo até que após trocarem um olhar cúmplice Áries acenou positivamente com a cabeça sendo seguido por Gêmeos.

— Ótimo! — Camus tragou mais uma vez o cigarro e empurrou as pastas dobre a mesa na direção de ambos, que passaram a folear uma papelada sem fim, cheia de números e contas — Por segurança estou apresentando a vocês cópias, já que os originais estão em minha sala na sede da Vory.

— Mas o que significa tudo isso? — Saga olhava confuso enquanto folheava nervosamente as páginas sem entender ao certo o sentido de todo aquele conteúdo.

— São balanços internos e fechamentos de caixa... Parece ser o levantamento interno do fluxo financeiro. Eu sei disso porque é muito parecido com os que faço para o Templo. — Mu constatou — Esse é o relatório financeiro da Vory, Camus?

— _Oui_. _Non_ todo ele, mas uma parte. Documentos que somente o alto escalão tem acesso. Uma chatice sem fim. O problema é que para investigar o desvio que vocês descobriram eu precisei revisar todos esses documentos. _Non_ foi fácil, gastei muitas noites fazendo contas. — conforme ia explicando o ruivo tragava o cigarro vez ou outra — Dimitri tem roubado a Grécia de inúmeras maneiras, _non_ apenas por meio do TTGR. Vocês pagam arrego a inúmeros fornecedores que na verdade são infiltrados russos que repassam esse dinheiro para a Vory. Além disso, cobram juros sobre os juros que _non_ estão no contrato oficial, desviam entrega de drogas... Olha, é tanta coisa que eu fiz uma lista e um relatório detalhado por escrito e anexei aos documentos para vocês conferirem.

— Pelas entranhas do Cérbero! Russo filho da puta! — Saga era a personificação da indignação. Irado, pegou o calhamaço de folhas que estava pousado na mesa e passou a correr ligeiras as páginas com os olhos. Com o rosto contorcido em uma carranca furiosa o geminiano buscava em seu acervo mental de ofensas uma à altura para destinar ao líder da Vory v Zakoni — Que filho da puta esse... esse... CORNO, desse Dimitri! Desgraçado, quer deixar o Santuário amarrado a essa dívida pelo resto das nossas vidas.

— E mais. Mu pode me ajudar nisso, mas eu somei todos esses desvios, e se atualizarmos o valor hoje a dívida do Santuário com a Rússia está praticamente toda paga. Só que Dimitri não contabilizou essa soma no montante total, pois para ele é lucro extra. Nas contas oficiais da Vory o Santuário ainda deve muito, e é praticamente improvável que conseguirá quitar a dívida devido aos desvios constantes. Talvez nem o próprio Dimitri saiba disso, e eu só soube porque enquanto investigava a taxa bancária achei outras transações suspeitas, e quanto mais investigava mais descobria.

— Deixa eu ver se entendi. — Mu interrompeu — Está me dizendo que provavelmente já quitamos o empréstimo com a Vory V Zakone, e que as únicas provas são esses documentos que você tem, mas que se os apresentarmos agora imediatamente Dimitri vai saber que foi você que os entregou e então pode ser acusado de traição?

— Mas que bela merda! — Saga atirou os papéis que tinha em mãos na mesa um tanto desiludido, enquanto se deixava cair no encosto da cadeira — Estamos com a faca e o queijo na mão e não podemos usar. Faz ideia de que me deu uma ótima e uma péssima notícia ao mesmo tempo, Camus?

O ruivo apagou o cigarro num cinzeiro próximo e deu de ombros.

— Faço. Como Cavaleiro fiz meu dever de lhes contar, mas como vice Vor _non_ posso entregar esses documentos, ou estou acabado. — o ruivo se inclinou para frente e disse olhando nos olhos de Saga — Saiba que _non_ acho justo o que o Dimitri está fazendo, por isso mesmo decidi lhes deixar a par de tudo. Mesmo dentro da máfia temos honra, e ele _non_ está cumprindo com a palavra dele. Porém, _non_ podemos fazer nada antes de ponderarmos. É a minha cabeça que está em jogo.

Saga suspirou, cansado e exausto, além de frustrado por não poder agir imediatamente, já que via naqueles papéis uma esperança e não podia desperdiça-la.

— Eu sei. Cumpriu sua missão com excelência, Camus, e provou mais uma vez que posso confiar em você. — o grego inclinou-se para frente apoiando o cotovelo na mesa e encarando o rosto severo do outro — Tem minha palavra de que não vou entrega-lo. Mu e eu vamos estudar a fundo todas essas contas e desvios, além de analisarmos cada item dos contratos de empréstimos que já fizemos com eles, para então procurar meios alternativos de resolver esse empasse. Fique em alerta, assim que pensarmos em uma saída eu o contatarei novamente.

— Está bem. — Camus concordou sentindo como se um peso saísse de suas costas — Se não tiver mais nada para falarmos, posso me retirar?

— Sim, está dispensado. — o Grande Mestre acenou com a mão e o ruivo logo se retirou da sala.

— Que Atena me perdoe o palavreado... Puta que pariu! Por essa eu não esperava. — Mu, que ainda estava ao lado de Saga, soltou um suspiro.

— Nem eu, meu amigo. Nem eu... Isso só prova que não podemos nos dar ao luxo de depositar muita confiança naqueles que não sejam os nossos. Devemos estar sempre alertas. Estou até com dor de cabeça e a merda do meu dia só está no começo ainda. — Saga ralhou enquanto massageava as têmporas.

— Eu também. Olha, se me permitir já começo a analisar todos esses papéis hoje mesmo, mas antes tenho mais uma questão a tratar. — disse Mu.

— Outro problema?

— Creio que a notícia seja boa, de fato. — Mu sorriu — Lembra que me pediu para resolver o problema do alvará? Pois bem, consegui o contato de quem pode nos ajudar...

***  
Santuário de Atena, 14:20pm

Subiam as largas escadarias das Doze Casas lado a lado Afrodite e Máscara da Morte. Ambos vestiam seus rotineiros trajes de treinamento composto por calça justa de algodão, batas gregas amarradas na cintura por um cinto amplo de couro e protetores para os antebraços, joelhos, canelas, peito e ombros. Afrodite tinha os longos cabelos presos num coque no alto da cabeça e Máscara da Morte tinha uma pequena falha nas madeixas, logo acima da orelha direita, que deixava à mostra seu couro cabeludo.

Era sobre ela que conversavam enquanto subiam os degraus da Casa de Touro depois de passarem boa parte da manhã e início da tarde treinando na Arena.

— Ai meu edi*! Você ainda vai se afogar nesse rancor, Mask. — disse Afrodite — E que saber, santa? A culpa foi sua que não estava atento e não desviou da minha rosa.

Imediatamente Máscara da Morte parou, com um pé no degrau de cima e outro no de baixo. Hirto, olhou indignado para Afrodite que se virou para trás assim que percebeu que o amigo não estava mais a seu lado.

— Minha? _Ma che ipocrita_! — esbravejou bufando enquanto esfregava o dedo na falha do cabelo acima da orelha — Você jogou sujo! Você sempre joga sujo, _figlio di una cagna_! Olha isso aqui! — apontou para a tira sem cabelo em sua cabeça — Isso aqui é a prova de que você é o cavaleiro mais sujo desse Santuário. O combinado era luta física sem Cosmo!

— Alôca! Tá ai me apodrecendo* quando você fez pior! É o sujo falando do mal lavado, tá meu bem? Você jogou terra nos meus olhos, enfiou essa mão cascuda na minha boca, chutou meu saco, três vezes! Eu contei, viu! — numerava nos dedos as faltas cometidas pelo canceriano durante o treinamento em conjunto — Agora vem me falar de jogo sujo?

— Você quase arrancou minha orelha, _stronzo_! — o italiano resmungou rangendo os dentes.

— Falou bem. Quase! Isso significa duas coisas. A primeira é que, mesmo movido a oxanã* você ainda tem algum fôlego que te permite ter reflexo à velocidade da Luz, ou a minha Rosa Piranha não teria te tirado apenas um tufo de cabelo, mas partido essa tua cabeça oca em dois! A segunda, e mais óbvia, é que a gente se merece, meu amor! — desceu um degrau deixando escapar uma risadinha sem vergonha e passou um dos braços pelos ombros do canceriano o trazendo para junto de si — Eu estava sentindo falta desses nossos embates honrosos na Arena.

Mesmo ainda carrancudo, Máscara da Morte não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta para o pisciano. Eram amigos desde a infância, e conhecia tão bem Afrodite que não podia desmenti-lo. Eles lutavam sujo sim, era inegável, talvez por isso se davam tão bem, ou não, quando treinavam juntos.

— Você não vale nada! — riu o cavaleiro de Câncer.

— Você menos ainda. — Peixes respondeu com a voz mais natural desse mundo.

— _Io_ sei. — o italiano riu alto — Também senti falta dos nossos embates cheios de honra e justiça. Ficou tanto tempo afastado da Arena e está tão magro que _io_ pensei que tinha decidido abandonar essa merda toda para virar a porra de um modelo.

— Ah, estava demorando para fazer a dramática, né! — suspirou o sueco revirando os olhos.

— Dramático é o teu rabo! Você me abandonou! Sabe o tédio que é ter de treinar com o Aiolia? E com o Mu? _All'inferno_ esse povo certinho! Eles me dão nos nervos! Shura e Aldebaran são os únicos que salvam um pouco.

E assim, ouvindo as reclamações do amigo italiano, Afrodite subiu até a Casa de Câncer deixando com ele a promessa de não se afastar dos treinamentos, já que, com a rotina corrida que sua vida ganhara depois que Hyoga passou a fazer parte dela em segredo eram eles agora o único momento que tinha livre para passar com o canceriano.

Peixes seguiu subindo as escadarias, mas antes de seguir ao seu Templo resolveu parar em Virgem para uma rápida visita a Kiki, afinal fazia mais de uma semana que não havia conseguido sequer alguns minutos para ver o afilhado. Sabia que Mu não estava ali naquela hora, e achou até mais pertinente, assim não causava a impressão de que só visitava o bebê quando o pai lemuriano estivesse em casa, mesmo que preferisse já que estar sozinho com Shaka não era uma das experiências mais agradáveis.

Sendo assim, se fez anunciar através do Cosmo quando chegou à entrada da Sexta Casa, e obtendo consentimento de seu guardião entrou já se encaminhando para a parte residencial.

Quando adentrou o corredor que levava à sala de estar avistou de longe o grande sofá de madeira escura e estofado em tons corais que ficava de frente para uma ampla estante onde havia uma televisão ligada em um canal que passava desenhos animados. Olhou novamente no sofá e então viu apenas dois pequenos pezinhos serelepes calçados com meias azul turquesa que balançavam acompanhando a canção que vinha do aparelho de TV.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e sorriu, continuando a avançar a passos ligeiros.

— Não é possível que esse menino tenha crescido tanto desde a última vez que o vi! Nem faz tanto tempo assim que não venho aqui! Se bem que Kiki nem é gente, né. Alôca!

Afrodite falava consigo mesmo à medida que se aproximava vendo o corpo da criança sentada no sofá aos poucos ser revelado, até se dar conta, para seu completo desespero, que aquele não era Kiki... Óbvio.

— HYOGA! — berrou, em alto e bom tom, depois cobriu imediatamente a boca com ambas as mãos.

Sua voz soara tão grave quanto a de um locutor de radio rouco. Arregalou os olhos e prendeu a respiração, afinal não precisava respirar se nem seu coração batia. Tudo dentro de si estava congelado.

— Diii! — berrou Hyoga em resposta, sorrindo e festejando a presença inesperada da "amazona" ali, já que imaginava que a veria somente à noite — Que roupa estranha é essa? — a facada no coração de Peixes veio em um quase perfeito grego com algum sotaque russo.

Afrodite deu um passo para trás, ainda hirto, acuado, porém com o coração agora tão acelerado quanto de um guepardo em plena caça. Hyoga o encarava com um semblante surpreso e curioso, e ele o encarava de volta ainda com ambas as mãos cobrindo a boca e os olhos arregalados. Só conseguia pensar que tinha sido descoberto. Estava sem maquiagem alguma, cabelos presos, unhas nuas e roupas que não faziam questão nenhuma de esconder suas formas masculinas.

Foi essa última constatação, aliás, que o fez tirar de repente as mãos do rosto e leva-las à barra da curta túnica para puxá-la mais para baixo a fim de esconder a parte de sua anatomia que mais lhe entregava, e não se dando por satisfeito ainda, em desespero correu para a parte de trás do sofá e ali se agachou, de costas para o encosto.

Confuso, Hyoga ficou de pé no sofá e nas pontas dos dedinhos apoiou as mãos no encosto e olhou para baixo, vendo Afrodite ali.

— Di, o que você tá fazendo aí? — perguntou aos risos, sem se abalar, afinal a "amazona" era meio maluquinha mesmo.

Afrodite olhou para cima com os olhos estatelados ainda. Nem piscava. Seu corpo tremia tanto que sentia que não era capaz de dizer nem fazer nada. Tudo que pensava era que Hyoga tinha descoberto seu segredo e que o iria odiar para o resto da vida. O medo que sentia naquele momento era colossal.

— Você tá se escondendo de alguém, Di? — perguntou o loirinho, agora assumindo um semblante mais sério.

"De você! Pelo manto de miçangas de Dadá, o que você faz aqui?" Afrodite pensou, ainda congelado.

— Tá se escondendo porque tá com roupa de menino? — disse Hyoga, seguro e firme.

Ao ouvir aquilo Afrodite piscou os olhos e franziu as claras sobrancelhas.

Aquela pergunta lhe soou demasiadamente estranha, e o modo como fora feita intrigantemente consciente.

— O que... o que disse? C-Como assim? — perguntou num sussurro, agora afinando a voz. Com a cabeça tombada para trás olhava para Hyoga nos olhos, atento, o analisando.

— Eu disse, se você tá se escondendo porque tá vestida igual os cavaleiros se vestem. Com roupas de homem e não de amazona. — Hyoga repetiu com a mesma segurança na fala.

Ainda mais confuso Afrodite girou o corpo ficando de frente para o sofá, mas ainda se mantendo agachado atrás dele. Olhou para Hyoga e não soube o que responder. Não conseguia decifrar a lógica daquela pergunta, até que...

— Di, não pecisa se escondê! Eu sei o seu segredo. — o pequeno russo sussurrou.

De repente Peixes caiu sentado no chão. Seus joelhos tremiam tanto e seu coração batia tão acelerado que não foi capaz nem de se manter sustentado pelas próprias pernas.

— Dadá me puxa agora! — murmurou quase em tom choroso — Pela santa trindade, Cher, Madonna e Whitney, que segredo você sabe, Hyoga?

— O meu pai contou para mim, Di. — outro sussurro, afinal falavam de um segredo que deveria ficar guardado a sete chaves.

— O seu pai... contou?... Contou... o quê? — perguntou, mesmo não querendo ouvir a resposta, e espantado por Camus ter decidido revelar a farsa sem nem ao menos lhe consultar ou lhe comunicar.

Mas, o que Hyoga lhe revelou não era exatamente o que esperava.

Na verdade jamais esperaria ouvir algo parecido.

— Contou que você precisa fingir ser menino, porque Atena não aceita mulheres Cavaleiro de Ouro, só de Prata e Bronze, e que por isso você fingiu ser menino para poder se tornar amazona de Peixes. Por isso namoram escondido também, porque todo mundo acha que você é homem. — disse aos sussurros.

Novamente Afrodite tampou a boca com ambas as mãos. Novamente prendeu a respiração. Novamente achou que seu coração ia parar ali mesmo e voltar a bater só na próxima encarnação.

— Mas, Di, não se preocupe, eu não vou contar para ninguém. Eu juro! — assegurou o pequeno russo.

Enquanto Hyoga fazia suas juras e no chão Afrodite tentava manter sua alma presa ao corpo, outra pessoa acabava de adentrar a sala.

Shaka havia ido até o quarto de Kiki para trocar sua fralda e arruma-lo para juntos darem um passeio em Rodório com Hyoga. Havia prometido levar o loirinho à sorveteria.

Quando entrou na sala, com Kiki já devidamente preso a seu corpo pelo sling, viu Hyoga de costas para si, de pé no sofá nas pontas dos dedos a se esticar todo para poder olhar para a parte de trás do estofado. Imediatamente sentiu uma comichão correr por todo seu corpo, e com o desespero de quem enfrentou uma noite inteira na fila da Black Friday ao ver os portões da loja se abrirem, dobrou uma das pernas, arrancou a sandália de couro e com ela na mão correu alucinado em direção ao sofá.

— Buda! Não me diga que aquela criatura repulsiva voltou! Bicho nojoso! — dizia enquanto já saltava para a parte de trás do sofá, porém qual não foi sua surpresa ao em vez de rato ver ali Afrodite.

A estranheza da situação era tamanha que o tempo pareceu ser congelado de súbito.

Do chão Afrodite olhou para Shaka ainda tampando a boca com as mãos, sem saber o que dizer para Virgem, nem para Hyoga, tampouco para si mesmo. Estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio.

Do sofá Hyoga olhou para Shaka, para a sandália em sua mão, depois para Afrodite.

Do sling Kiki deu um gritinho acabando com aquele silêncio tenso.

— Peixes!... Pelas almas do Ganges, o que você está fazendo aí atrás do meu sofá? — Shaka perguntou. Tinha o braço que segurava a sandália de couro ainda congelado no ar.

Afrodite então olhou assustado para Shaka, depois para Kiki e enfim para Hyoga, que trocou um olhar cúmplice consigo como quem diz "Estou do seu lado.", e antes que aquela situação pudesse ficar ainda mais confusa e perigosa retirou as mãos do rosto e fechou um dos olhos.

— Eu... perdi a minha lente. Ela caiu por aqui. — disse no mesmo momento em que começou a tatear o chão se colocando de quatro fingindo estar procurando por algo. Foi a desculpa que encontrou para sair o mais depressa possível que pudesse daquela situação surreal.

— Lente? — Shaka disse surpreso — Você usa lente? Desde quando? — dobrou a perna e recolocou a sandália no pé.

— Desde que nasci. Sou praticamente cego... Achei! Graças ao séquito de calopsitas de Dadá! — disse com falso entusiasmo, já se levantando e tomando o rumo do corredor que dava para a saída do Templo, mas antes de sair Shaka lhe chamou a atenção.

— Ei! Aonde vai? Não veio aqui só para perder uma lente atrás do meu sofá e ir embora, Peixes! O que você está aprontando dessa vez? — disse o virginiano.

Afrodite então parou, e ainda meio sem saber como se portar na frente de Hyoga sem estar caracterizado de mulher deu uma desculpa qualquer. Queria sair o mais rápido que pudesse dali.

— Ah eu... vim atrás do Mu... quer dizer... Não atrás do seu marido, atrás do tesoureiro do Templo das Bacantes, mas o... o filho do Camus aí já me disse que ele não está.

— Mu está em reunião com Saga no Décimo Terceiro Templo. — rebateu Shaka.

— E é para lá que eu vou. Tenho assuntos burocráticos a tratar com ele, viu. Nada de sacanagem não, só negócios. — conforme falava ia recuando vários passos. Tudo que mais queria era sair dali — Tenha um bom dia, loirudo. Outra hora passo aqui para ver meu afilhado! Nossa como tá grande, olha só! Cada dias mais parecido com vocês... Até mais.

Antes que Shaka pudesse lhe questionar novamente, Afrodite mergulhou no corredor correndo em direção à saída.

Já do lado de fora esfregou o rosto e soltou um suspiro ruidoso. Estava pálido e seu corpo ainda sofria a ação do susto que tomara, mas além da tremedeira ocasionada pelo medo de ser descoberto por Hyoga, agora Afrodite tremia de raiva, muita raiva, e foi movido por ela que subiu o restante das escadarias das Doze Casas tão rápido quanto um pensamento errado.

Quando chegou em Aquário adentrou o átrio já se direcionando ao corredor que conduzia à parte residencial. Se Hyoga estava no Santuário então Camus também estava, e era atrás do francês que ele ia. No entanto não foi preciso nem procura-lo, pois antes mesmo que entrasse na passagem interna que levava à sala viu quando o aquariano adentrou o átrio pelo lado oposto.

Parou onde estava e ficou a esperar que se aproximasse.

Camus sorriu para Afrodite assim que o viu ali. Voltava do Templo do Grande Mestre após a tensa reunião com Mu e Saga e imaginou que veria o pisciano somente à noite. Tinha até trazido de Moscou algumas delícias para preparar um jantar para o namorado, já que não havia avisado que viria à Grécia. Queria fazer uma surpresa.

Contudo, quem foi surpreendido foi o próprio Camus, e não por um jantar romântico ou um beijo apaixonado, mas por um forte e certeiro soco na cara.

O som da mão fechada de Afrodite ao se chocar com o rosto sardento de Camus ecoou pelo átrio do Templo de Aquário.

Uma pancada só, porém tão convicta e poderosa que fez o francês, pego de surpresa, cambalear para o lado e cair sentado no chão, atordoado.

— TRUQUEIRA* DO AQUERONTE! EQUEZEIRA* SEM ESCRÚPULOS! — berrou o pisciano fuzilando o namorado no chão com o olhar, que furioso por ter sido pego desprevenido, e com uma dor latejante na lateral do rosto, pois o golpe potente lhe havia pegado em cheio parte da boca, mandíbula e maçã do rosto, lhe lançava um olhar dardejante em resposta.

— _Fils de pute!_ — vociferou Camus enquanto massageava com a mão o local da pancada, tentando raciocinar sobre o ocorrido — Que merda foi essa, sua arrombada desgraçada? Ficou gagá?

— A senhora não tem vergonha nessa tua cara sardenta, sua fudida? Por que foi dar mais um truque* no pobre do Hyoga dizendo que eu sou um homem fingindo não ser mulher fingindo não ser um homem sendo uma mulher que finge ser amada?... Não... — confuso, Peixes fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, e ao abri-los de novo voltou a encarar o namorado —... Camus... Eu encontrei Hyoga em Virgem... Ele me disse que você disse a ele que eu sou uma mulher fingindo ser um homem... Eu é que te pergunto que merda é essa, bonita! Você voltou a cheirar padê*, sua malassombrada?

Camus agora se levantava notando que o lábio estava cortado e que provavelmente ficaria com um hematoma no rosto, o que o enfureceu ainda mais.

— Ah... então você já soube. — disse o francês assim que se colocou de pé, enfrentando o pisciano — Eu fiz o que foi necessário para nos salvar, como sempre!

Os olhos de Afrodite se inflamaram exalando ainda mais raiva e revolta.

— Ah não! Eu não tô podendo, Camus! E o necessário para nos salvar é afundar ainda mais a nós três numa piscina de bosta? Não! Num mar de bosta, porque é isso que a senhora está fazendo, sua fudida. Se já seria difícil revelar ao Hyoga, um dia, quem sabe, a verdade sobre mim sem fazê-lo nos odiar, agora então você bosteou tudo de uma vez inventando mais esse truque do caralho. Que ódio de você! — apontava os punhos cerrados para Camus rangendo os dentes — Dadá segura minha mão, porque eu tô lôca para quebrar essa tua cara truqueira* todinha!

— Tenta! — Camus o desafiou, já com punhos também serrados — Só tenta para você ver o que te acontece. Agora eu _non_ estou de guarda baixa.

Afrodite não pensou duas vezes.

Ensandecido partiu para cima desferindo socos e chutes furiosos contra o aquariano que ora se defendia, ora atacava, levando aquela briga conjugal ao patamar de uma luta feroz entre dois guerreiros tão poderosos quanto furiosos.

— POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? — berrou o sueco ao dar uma rasteira no francês e logo em seguida tentar acerta-lo novamente o rosto.

— ELE ME PERGUNTOU POR QUE A TIA GEISTY PODIA CASAR COM O TIO SAGA E EU E VOCÊ TINHAMOS QUE NAMORAR ESCONDIDOS! — Camus bradou em resposta ao defender o golpe segurando o punho do pisciano, de maneira que seus rostos ficassem demasiadamente próximos — Você deu bobeira, Afrodite!

— Ah, claro! Vai jogar a culpa em mim! Típico de você!

— Hyoga viu as fotos que me levou do casamento de Saga e Geisty. Ele também ouviu nossa conversa em grego. Devia saber que ele já conhece esse idioma o suficiente para saber do que falamos... Meu filho _non_ é estúpido, Afrodite. Ele já entende muita coisa e notou que tinha algo errado no nosso relacionamento, no nosso segredo! — Camus então empurrou o namorado para longe, se levantou e continuou a falar, sempre atento para defender-se de um novo possível ataque — Hyoga me encheu de perguntas das quais eu _non_ tinha uma resposta, então... eu menti.

Um momento de silêncio se fez entre eles. Somente suas respirações ofegantes saindo ruidosas das narinas e bocas eram ouvidas, até que Afrodite enxugou um filete de sangue que escorria do canto da boca com os próprios dedos e quebrou o silêncio.

— Você mentiu... claro. Afinal é o que você faz de melhor, né Camus? Mentir. — disse em voz baixa enquanto olhava para o sangue vivo em seus dedos — Para você inventar um truque é como ir ao banheiro, como beber água ou piscar os olhos, mas para mim não! E tenho certeza que para Hyoga também não!

— _Non_ começa de novo com isso...

— Quando ele tiver consciência do que estamos fazendo a ele... Atena! — Peixes esfregou o rosto ardido com as mãos, angustiado, depois voltou a encarar o francês — E ele acredita tanto em você... Precisava ver os olhinhos dele olhando para mim, me assegurando que o meu segredo estava seguro com ele... COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE FAZER ISSO COM A CRIANÇA? — gritou dando um empurrão no aquariano.

— EU _NON_ TIVE ESCOLHA, SEU IDIOTA ILUDIDO! — Camus empurrou Afrodite de volta, e mais uma vez os dois cavaleiros se engalfinharam trocando golpes.

Entre socos e chutes os dois rolavam pelo pátio de Aquário enquanto desferiam toda sorte de ofensas verbais.

Logo, a fúria dos cavaleiros despertou a atenção dos demais ocupantes do Santuário, que já podiam sentir seus Cosmos alterados se chocando, mas como era de conhecimento geral que Peixes e Aquário se odiavam desde crianças e viviam brigando ninguém iria interferir enquanto a briga não tomasse proporções maiores.

— VOCÊ É MUITO BURRO SE ACHA QUE EU GOSTO DE MENTIR PARA O MEU PRÓPRIO FILHO, AFRODITE! — Camus berrou quando finalmente se afastaram após minutos engalfinhados — Estava tudo certo, mas você tinha que ir para Moscou com aquelas malditas fotos. Já te disse que o menino viu e me perguntou, e por _Dieu_... No dia seguinte fomos visitar o Dimitri, padrinho dele, que o encheu de perguntas... Minha luz no fim do túnel foi a maldita regra antiquada que impede mulheres de se tornarem amazonas de Ouro, então eu usei a única verdade que tinha, a porra do estatuto!... Pode _non_ ter sido a melhor solução, mas era a única que eu tinha. Dimitri mencionou seu nome por várias vezes, se referiu a você como Cavaleiro de Peixes, também como bicha, viado, maricas... Hyoga ouviu tudo calado, mas depois me questionou... No final foi até melhor assim, pois uma hora ou outra ele ia ouvir alguém daqui ou da Vory se referindo a você como cavaleiro e _non_ amazona, também ia te ver vestido de homem, como hoje. MAS QUE DROGA! _NON_ PERCEBE QUE EU PROTEGI VOCÊ?

Se arrastando para o lado, Afrodite se levantou, quase sem fôlego. O mesmo fez Camus, assumindo uma distância segura do pisciano, mas sem baixar a guarda.

— Ah! Então sim, a culpa é minha? — o sueco esbravejou ensandecido — Você que é uma truqueira escrota, quem começou com isso tudo, e a culpa é minha? Ótimo! Perfeito! — deu duas voltas em torno de si mesmo pondo as mãos na cintura, depois parou em frente a Camus, o encarou e lhe apontou o dedo indicado na altura do rosto — Encontraríamos outro meio, Camus! Mas, de novo você decidiu tudo sozinho, sem falar comigo, e decidiu pelo mais fácil para você!

— Fácil? Fácil, Afrodite? — Camus se revoltou — Nada é fácil na minha vida! _Non_ me insulte! Tudo para mim é a droga de uma complicação sem fim. Meu papel de Vor, meu papel de cavaleiro, minha função de pai e namorado de um maluco descontrolado feito você... Nada para mim é simples! Eu _non_ consigo ter a droga de uma vida fácil...

— Pois não me parece nada difícil para você resolver as coisas com mentiras, mas vou te falar uma coisa, Camus, a senhora se prepare, porque todo truque, por mais matim* que seja, uma hora cobra seu preço. E esse não costuma ser barato não.

— Quer saber? Chega! — disse Camus — Eu pretendia te contar hoje depois de preparar um jantar para nós, mas você arruinou tudo. Eu estou farto do seu destempero e da sua falta de senso de realidade. Fácil é jogar toda a culpa em cima de mim enquanto fica com a cabeça nas nuvens e nenhum pé no chão, fantasiando com contos de fadas, bem longe da nossa realidade fodida!

— Humpf, ia me preparar um jantar para me contar mais essa sua patifaria? Dispenso!... Eu não quero mais olhar para essa tua cara hoje, truqueira do Aqueronte! Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso também. Eu tô com ódio de você. Agora eu tenho que ver quando devo ser homem fingindo ser mulher, quando devo ser mulher fingindo ser homem, quando devo ser planta fingindo ser peixe... Ah, eu vou para minha casa. De noite eu desço para ver o Hyoga, mas não quero ajeum* nenhum feito por você.

Dito isso, Afrodite avançou passando feito um bólido por Camus esbarrando propositalmente em seu ombro, e seguiu pelo átrio até a saída sem nem olhar para trás.

— _Non_ precisa descer. — Camus avisou irritado elevando a voz — Eu vim ao Santuário apenas para uma reunião com Saga. Se _non_ quer mais olhar na minha cara então nem perca seu tempo descendo, porque estou voltando para Moscou hoje mesmo. Quando a senhora decidir dar o ar da graça e olhar para a truqueira aqui, apareça por lá.

Afrodite nada disse, apenas olhou para trás, balançou os cabelos de modo efusivo e novamente deu as costas ao francês, seguindo furioso para seu Templo.

Moscou, 03:02am

Em uma pequena viela escondida entre um maciço bloco de degradados e acinzentados edifícios que remetiam à Era soviética, no violento bairro Chertanovo, ao Norte de Moscou, um Lexus preto blindado de vidros escurecidos estacionava já apagando os faróis. A rua estava deserta, mas três minutos após a chegada do veículo uma silhueta vultosa surgiu na noite caminhando apressada em sua direção. Usava um sobretudo preto, chapéu Trilby na mesma cor e trazia uma pasta executiva em uma das mãos.

Quando parou ao lado da porta traseira do automóvel esta se abriu em um convite mudo para que entrasse, então rapidamente a silhueta executou a ação sentando-se no banco de couro ao lado do ocupante batendo a porta logo em seguida.

— **Como vai, senhor? Madrugada fria essa!** — disse o recém-chegado já retirando o chapéu e as luvas de couro, depois colocou a pasta executiva sobre o próprio colo.

— **Não foi para falar do clima que me contatou, eu creio.** — rebateu uma voz pigarrenta e opressora — **Pelo tempo que demorou para esse contato, aliás, imagino que tenha algo para mim.**

— **Oh, sim! Peço perdão pela minha demora, mas há de se levar em conta que esse serviço é excepcional, portanto a demora era algo previsto. Eles são bruxas e feiticeiros, usam de truques de magia e...**

— **São cavaleiros e amazonas.** — corrigiu o homem que vestia um distinto terno preto de lã, sapatos primorosamente encerados e trazia consigo sua inseparável bengala envernizada cuja empunhadura tinha a figura de um urso pardo com a bocarra aberta e carranca feral entalhado em ouro.

O homem mais jovem engoliu em seco.

— **Perdão pela minha ignorância.** — disse num tom um tanto irônico — **Prosseguindo, o fato de serem... cavaleiros e amazonas, imprime certa demora natural no meu trabalho, afinal qualquer prova conseguida pode ser fruto de um de seus truques, então é necessário apurar minuciosamente cada evidência.**

— **Não me interessa tomar conhecimento dos seus métodos de trabalho, Falcão.** — disse o homem mais velho, já se mostrando bem impaciente — **Desde que o resultado não ofereça margem de erro.**

— **Oh, não! Quanto a isso eu lhe asseguro. Não o procuraria se não tivesse plena certeza dos resultados. Estou certo de que o senhor ficará satisfeito e também um tanto... surpreso.**

Dimitri revirou os olhos e bufou enfastiado.

— **Surpreso por quê? Já posso imaginar que a tal puta que está grávida é aquela vagabunda italiana que roubou o meu Cassino junto daquele calhorda grego e achou que ia sair ilesa. Mulher é mesmo uma criatura estúpida!** — vociferou visivelmente irritado — **O que quero saber é se o pulha do Saga está cumprindo o acordo e mantendo ela na ativa.**

Falcão Negro soltou um suspiro e arqueou a sobrancelha.

— **Corrigindo, então. O senhor vai ficar duas vezes surpreso.**

Dimitri estreitou os olhos encarando o rosto firme do detetive, que agora digitava o segredo que trancava a pasta executiva para abri-la. De dentro dela retirou um envelope de papel pardo volumoso e o entregou ao Vor.

— **Estive na Grécia frequentando o tal Templo das Bacantes por cerca de oito semanas.** — disse Falcão Negro dando início a seu relatório enquanto Dimitri abria o envelope — **O dossiê que me forneceu bate com o que vi lá dentro. Os feitic... digo, os cavaleiros estão cumprindo o acordo e parecem cumprir as funções designadas a eles na casa pelo líder da máfia grega, o tal Saga, que também aparece por lá periodicamente. O Cavaleiro de Leão não trabalha no puteiro, mas fiquei de olho nele por uma semana e de fato ele tem cumprido o acordo. O Cavaleiro de Áries só aparece lá durante o dia. Ele gerencia as finanças da casa, então achei prudente desprender certa atenção a ele, já que tendo acesso à parte contábil ele poderia descobrir algo indevido ligado a nós.**

— **Não.** — Dimitri interrompeu convicto — **Eu já me fiz essa pergunta também, mas Camus me assegurou que o tal Mu não tem acesso nenhum à documentação externa, apenas à contabilidade daquela merda de zona, fornecedores, salário das piranhas**... — riu debochado —... **Imagina só. Eles dão salário para as putas. Que imbecis.**

— **De fato. Eu o segui algumas vezes e**... — apontou para um calhamaço de fotos, entre os tantos que Dimitri havia retirado do envelope, indicado por uma etiqueta branca onde estava escrito Mu —... **Comprovei que só faz compras para casa e para as vadias.** — riu junto do Vor.

— **Um homem fazendo compra para piranha**... — resmungou Dimitri verificando as fotos.

— **Homem não, né chefe. Camus não deve ter lhe contado, mas o Cavaleiro de Áries é uma maldita bicha. Se casou até com outro viado de lá, o Cavaleiro de Virgem. Esse, por sinal, foi o único que não consegui descobrir nada. Segundo seu dossiê ele não trabalha nem para nós nem para a máfia grega e continua assim. Não frequenta o puteiro e também quase não deixa o Santuário. Somente uma vez consegui flagra-lo saindo da montanha, mas ele apenas foi até aquela vila próxima e comprou algumas verduras e frutas em uma feira, nada suspeito.**

— **Camus me alertou para que não mexêssemos com esse ai, ele é perigoso, e isso será mantido.** — pontuou Dimitri.

— **O senhor confia plenamente no Camus, não é mesmo?** — disse Falcão sem disfarçar o sarcasmo em sua voz, o qual foi facilmente percebido por Dimitri, que o encarou com uma expressão severa, nada amigável.

— **Confio. Plenamente.** — disse ríspido o Vor, e depois atirou sobre o colo do detetive as fotos dos cavaleiros que tinha nas mãos — **Não foi para me falar dessas malditas bichas nojentas que me chamou aqui, afinal não foi para isso que contratei os seus serviços. Quero saber da amazona.**

— **Certo.** — Falcão respondeu respirando profundamente, depois entregou outro envelope ao chefe — **Aqui está. Não foi fácil comprovar a gravidez dela. Como disse, ela tem estado todas as noites no bordel e tem cumprido com o acordo. A vi várias vezes subindo com clientes e não havia nenhum sinal de gravidez e nem nenhuma outra vadia desse bordel, aliás, está grávida.**

— **Então a informação coletada na Albânia era um blefe?**

— **Não.** — disse Falcão — **Algo peculiar me chamou a atenção. Todas as noites ela subia com clientes que pareciam previamente agendados, no entanto ela atendia apenas um por noite. Comportamento suspeito vindo de uma puta na condição dela que deve praticamente o próprio peso em ouro à Vory, se dar ao luxo de atender somente um cliente por noite. E, após ler o seu dossiê, soube que essa Geisty é capaz de manipular a realidade e conjurar ilusões que confundem a percepção.**

— **Já disse que não são bruxas e feiticeiros, seu ignorante. Ninguém ali conjura nada, eles são cavaleiros, eles possuem o Cosmo, essa é sua fonte de poder.** — disse irritado Dimitri enquanto verificava as fotos de Geisty tirada pelo detetive.

— **Certo**... — Falcão respirou fundo novamente —... **Pois bem, sendo detentora desse... dom... logo imaginei que ela pudesse estar distorcendo a realidade para esconder a possível gravidez, então foquei toda minha atenção a ela desde o primeiro dia que passei a frequentar a casa. Deixe-me mostrar uma coisa.** — pediu o calhamaço de novas fotos que estavam na mão de Dimitri e folheou até encontrar a que queria. Era uma foto de Geisty sentada em um dos bancos do balcão do bar no Templo das Bacantes de frente para o salão enquanto bebia água — **Me diga, quantas putas o senhor conheceu que iam trabalhar de pijamas e pantufas? E quantas putas bebem água durante o expediente? E é claro, a cereja desse bolo, a barriga inchada de uma gravidez já avançada que ela tenta disfarçar com magia. Já que nenhum louco vai pagar uma pequena fortuna para foder uma vadia barriguda que se diz joia de um bordel de luxo como aquele.**

Dimitri franziu o cenho analisando a fotografia, indignado e furioso.

— **Passe para as outras fotos. São todas dela.** — indicou o Falcão — **Viu? Quando comecei a fotografá-la descobri que seus truques não funcionam na captura da imagem pela câmera. Ela está claramente grávida.**

— **Cadela sarnenta!** — **esbravejou Dimitri.**

— **Bem, depois disso passei então a desconfiar do cafetão. O segui por semanas, todos os dias, e flagrei duas idas dele a um edifício de consultórios médicos no centro de Atenas, sempre acompanhado de uma jovem loira muito bonita.** **O consultório visitado por eles é uma clínica de ginecologia e obstetrícia, o médico diretor atende pelo nome de Ulisses Tavoularis. Em uma dessas visitas a tal loira, ao entrar no carro junto de Saga, num passo de mágica se transformou em uma morena bem conhecida por nós, como pode ver nessa próxima foto.** — indicou uma das tantas fotografias que mostravam Geisty dentro do carro, em uma delas ela e Saga trocavam um beijo.

— **Desgraçados**... — rosnou Dimitri quase amassando a foto com as mãos trêmulas —... **É obvio que essa vagabunda ia usar suas ilusões... E esse calhorda está acobertando a gravidez dela... Mas, por quê? Pelo jeito ele continua exigindo que ela trabalhe no bordel, mas por que esconder de mim, de Camus, a gravidez dessa vadia?**

— **Por que ele é o pai.** — disse Falcão, para total espanto de Dimitri, que voltou o rosto para ele o encarando estupefato.

— **Como disse?** — perguntou com a voz um tanto rouca e vacilante.

— **A puta italiana está grávida do grego, chefe. Passei a observar com mais cautela os passos dela dentro do Bordel e pude notar que logo após o cliente da noite descer de seu quarto o tal Saga subia sorrateiro para o segundo piso do Bordel e se recolhia. Seria até normal, não fosse a frequência que se dava. E foi mais fácil ainda tirar a prova real! Fiz uma visita noturna ao tal Dr. Ulisses. Foi como tirar doce de criança. Ele me pareceu esconder algo mais sobre esse caso, mas quando tentei força-lo a abrir a boca ele se mijou todo e desmaiou de medo. Achei prudente deixar para depois, já que a gravidez dela está em estado avançado e creio que precisa tomar medidas imediatas.**

— **Todo esse tempo... Estavam me enganando bem debaixo do meu nariz**... — disse o Vor em voz baixa. Tremia de raiva e revolta — **Se Saga engravidou essa puta significa que estão juntos há um tempo, significa até** **que... Pode ser que ela nunca tenha de fato feito nenhum programa, já que usa ilusão.** — no destempero atirou o calhamaço de fotos contra o banco da frente, espalhando todas no assoalho do carro — **MALDITOS! Essa mulher me roubou! Essa mulher e aquele calhorda do irmão gêmeo do Saga acharam que poderiam ser mais espertos que a Vory v Zakone! Não podem! Era para ela pagar, não apenas com dinheiro, mas com honra! Eu a quero humilhada! Eu a quero rebaixada ao lixo humano que ela é! Eu a quero um depósito asqueroso de excremento e esperma que é isso que ela merece! Humilhação!... Não posso acreditar que Saga a protegeu durante todo esse tempo!** — batia raivosamente a bengala contra o assoalho acarpetado conforme gritava alterado — **Porque agora tudo está muito claro! Saga condenou o irmão para ficar com ela, não porque queria humilha-la, mas porque queria protege-la! DESGRAÇADO! Como ele e aquela cadela manipuladora conseguiram me enganar desse jeito? A mim e ao Camus?**

— **Talvez ele tenha engando somente ao senhor, e não ao Camus, por isso nunca desconfiou de nada, já que Camus eram seus olhos lá dentro.** — disse Falcão, e aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer Dimitri calar a boca e encara-lo furiosamente.

— **Repita o que disse.** — rosnou o Vor — **Está colocando a lealdade do meu braço direito em xeque? Você sabe que ele é como um filho para mim, meu herdeiro. Como se atreve?**

Falcão Negro então respirou fundo procurando a calma e a coragem que precisava para seguir com seu relato e novamente mexeu no interior da pasta executiva em seu colo. Removeu um fundo falso e da parte debaixo retirou um envelope negro com uma etiqueta onde estava escrito "Camus".

Ao olhar para o envelope Dimitri sentiu todo seu corpo estremecer, o coração acelerar e um gelo no estômago.

— **Infelizmente sim, meu Vor. Estou colocando a lealdade de Camus em xeque.** — estendeu o envelope para o russo mais velho — **E lhe digo que não é apenas o relacionamento de Saga com a puta e sua gravidez que Camus esteja escondendo do senhor.**

Em silêncio e receoso Dimitri apanhou o envelope, mas não o abriu. Faltou-lhe coragem.

— **Quero que fique claro que não fui à Grécia com a intenção de investigar também o seu filho. A lealdade de Camus para com a nossa família nunca me foi algo contestável, como sei que nunca foi ao senhor também, mas**... — Falcão fez uma pausa, pois sabia que não seria nada fácil o que tinha a dizer para Dimitri —... **Fui colocado de frente a uma evidência que** **simplesmente não pude ignorar. Precisava tirar a prova, pois dela, talvez, venha o motivo da traição de Camus.**

— **Traição?** — Dimitri sussurrou.

— **Há algumas semanas, durante uma das minhas visitas ao bordel, soube que o Cavaleiro de Peixes... O conhece bem, imagino?** — disse Falcão, percebendo que Dimitri evitava olhar para seu rosto e engolia em seco — **Bem, o Cavaleiro de Peixes não é mais garoto de programa há um bom tempo, desde que um milionário misterioso passou a pagar fortunas por suas horas de trabalho, exigindo exclusividade. Não fosse apenas isso, Saga também o destitui da função alguns meses atrás, e isso jamais chegou até nós, não é mesmo?...** — diante do silêncio de Dimitri Falcão continuou — **Bem, somado a esse fato algo que outro dos putos que atendem lá me disse fez brotar em minha mente uma teoria, ainda que absurda. Ele me disse que a bicha que atende pelo nome infame de Afrodite tem as costas quentes porque o francês o protege. Ligando alguns pontos eu achei melhor investigar os mencionados. Vai entender se abrir o envelope e olhar as fotos. Estão em sequência lógica dos fatos.**

Ainda sem olhar para o detetive, e procurando manter-se firme em sua postura altiva por mais que sentisse que poderia desabar a qualquer momento, Dimitri abriu o envelope dando de cara com uma foto de Afrodite andando despretensiosamente nas ruas de Atenas. Trajava roupas masculinas como de costume.

— **Esse é o Cavaleiro de Peixes.** — disse Falcão.

— **Eu sei quem é essa bicha nojenta.** — vociferou o Vor jogando a foto no chão para olhar a próxima, que mostrava Afrodite entrando em uma loja de grife de um dos bairros mais caros da capital grega.

— **Como pode ver, ele esta fazendo compras.**

— **Ora! Não me diga!** — ironizou Dimitri que observava uma sequência de fotos onde o pisciano provava alguns acessórios, sapatos e peças, todas femininas. Franzia as sobrancelhas e fazia uma cara de nojo a cada nova imagem — **E o que isso tem a ver com Camus? O fato de ele não ter me comunicado que esse viado de merda não está cumprindo o acordo não é prova suficiente de uma possível traição. Ele pode ter recebido ordens de Saga, ele sim é o traidor!**

Falcão então piscou os olhos e estalou os dedos da mão, tenso. Por um momento passou em sua cabeça que talvez não devesse prosseguir com aquilo, mas caso Dimitri descobrisse por outros meios era sua reputação que estaria em risco.

— **Senhor, peço que preste atenção a um detalhe.** — disse o detetive ao retirar algumas das fotos do calhamaço para mostra-las ao Vor fazendo alguns apontamentos — **Aqui ele, Afrodite, experimenta um chapéu branco, desses grandes que escondem quase todo o rosto. Nessa ele prova uns óculos escuros femininos, igualmente grandes... E nessa, veja... um vestido vermelho de saia curta, mangas longas e um decote imenso nas costas todo rendado.** — apontou. As fotos tinham sido tiradas através de uma janela que dava de frente para o provador da loja, assim Falcão pode registrar cada detalhe.

— **Nojento! Bicha repulsiva!** — resmungou Dimitri balançando negativamente a cabeça.

— **Agora, olhe essa nova sequência.**

Falcão então apontou para uma primeira fotografia onde claramente se via ao longe as belas e pitorescas torres do Kremlin, cartão postal de Moscou, mas que em primeiro plano aparecia uma mulher vestida em um vestido vermelho de saia curta, mangas longas e decote imenso rendado nas costas. Ela usava um chapéu Flopp branco que lhe cobria quase todo o rosto, óculos escuros igualmente grandes e saltos altíssimos. Aguardava por um táxi, que logo chegou, e trazia várias sacolas de presente em ambas as mãos.

Na outra fotografia a mesma mulher de vestido vermelho e chapéu branco aparecia descendo do mesmo táxi em uma viela pouco movimentada próximo à Praça Vermelha, e ao fundo se via o Hotel Leningradskaya, uma das principais sedes da Vory v Zakone.

— **Entre a saída do táxi que trouxe "a mulher"**... — Falcão vez as aspas com os dedos —... **E a chegada do carro que encostou na viela para busca-la, um Rolls-Royce Silver Spur prateado, como pode ver nessa próxima foto, se passaram sete minutos. Os cronometrei eu mesmo.**

Dimitri engoliu em seco.

As palmas de suas mãos suavam tanto que já não conseguia mais nem segurar as fotografias. Aquele era o carro de Camus. Não tinha dúvidas, pois ele mesmo o tinha encomendado e o dado de presente ao francês como um agrado em troca de um serviço bem executado há cerca de um ano atrás.

— **As próximas imagens comprovam minha teoria, infelizmente.** — disse Falcão, que sem mais delongas espalhou as fotos seguintes sobre sua pasta fechada as mostrando para Dimitri.

Apesar da parca iluminação do local era possível reconhecer claramente Camus. As imagens mostravam o aquariano descendo do carro e claramente correndo até o porta-malas o abrindo enquanto a mulher de vermelho jogava apressada as sacolas de presentes. Antes de ocuparem seus acentos dentro do veículo trocaram um beijo rápido, um selinho, e no movimento do encontrar de seus rostos o chapéu branco da suposta mulher tombou para o lado revelando parte de seu cabelo, o qual apresentava um tom exótico e incomum de azul piscina. Na sequência ela aparecia arrumando o chapéu enquanto Camus corria de volta para dentro do carro assumindo o banco do motorista. Na próxima foto ela se encaminhava ao banco do carona e na sequência o carro saia de faróis apagados.

— **Senhor, eu sei que soará absurdo o que eu direi, mas diante dessas provas não há engano. Camus está tendo um caso com o Cavaleiro de Peixes, Afrodite, e talvez esse seja o motivo de ele estar acobertando o que acontece na Grécia, escondendo a verdade do senhor e de todos nós. As fotos mostram que Afrodite e essa mulher misteriosa são a mesma pessoa, isso é inegável! Mas, para que não restasse a menor sombra de dúvidas, eu fotografei outras ocasiões em que o Cavaleiro de Peixes apareceu aqui em Moscou usando trajes parecidos, eu inclusive o flagrei mais algumas vezes com Camus. Está em outro envelope que eu...**

Súbito a voz do Falcão Negro se calou quando no mesmo instante um estalido abafado ecoou dentro do Lexus.

Um cheiro de pólvora impregnou o ar e o detetive então tombou para frente caindo com o rosto em cima das fotografias as tingindo de vermelho. Foi um tiro preciso e silencioso na têmpora.

Aquela revelação o havia pegado de surpresa, de fato, pois imaginava que tanto ele quanto seu irmão, que foi o homem que transformou Camus em Cavaleiro de Ouro, tinham sido suficientemente rigorosos e duros na educação do francês, principalmente na parte que cabia transforma-lo num homem de verdade. Contudo, aconteceu o que mais temia.

Os malditos gregos e sua indecência histórica de pederastia e subversão permitiram que uma bicha nojenta entrasse para a mais alta hierarquia dos exércitos de Atena, e o maldito Cavaleiro de Peixes corrompeu a lavagem cerebral que com tanto afinco os russos fizeram em Camus.

Ter um Cavaleiro de Ouro trabalhando para a Vory v Zakone era o maior trunfo de Dimitri, ainda mais um cavaleiro tão poderoso quanto Camus, e não podia perder esse trunfo, além disso, tinha apresso pessoal pelo ruivo, por isso sentia-se como um pai traído por um filho, mas ainda assim um pai. Mas, iria resgatar seu filho pródigo, e para isso tinha que agir rápido, antes que fosse tarde e não pudesse mais trazer Camus de volta para o seio da família.

Com as mãos ainda trêmulas apanhou o telefone celular do bolso de seu colete e discou um número privado, aguardando que fosse atendido.

— **Sou eu... Acionar o Protocolo Terra Queimada.**

Desligou o telefone, olhou para Falcão Negro caído sobre as próprias fotos que comprovavam a homossexualidade de Camus, puxou o ar pesadamente franzindo o nariz e cuspiu no rosto sujo de sangue do detetive. Em seguida deu dois toques no vidro escuro que separava a parte detrás do automóvel da cabine do motorista, e quando essa se abriu puxou novamente a arma e atirou na nuca do homem que conduzia o veículo.

Com a frieza e a naturalidade de um psicopata nato, o líder da Vory v Zakone retirou um lenço branco bordado com as iniciais de seu nome do bolso e limpou o bico do silenciador da arma. Havia calado o detetive para sempre e, por via das dúvidas, o motorista, já que poderia ter ouvido demais.

Dimitri não podia permitir que a homossexualidade de seu braço direito viesse à tona. Não depois de ter se empenhado tanto para fazer o francês reprimi-la. Tudo iria voltar ao normal, era só dar um corretivo bem dado em Camus.

Devolveu o lenço ao bolso e a arma ao coldre que estava preso na altura de seu peito, por dentro do paletó, depois fez mais uma ligação.

— **Preciso de um carro, imediatamente. Rua Prazhskaya, cento e dois, Chertanovo. Traga dois galões de gasolina e venha sozinho.**

Desligou o telefone e passou a esperar, já sabendo o que faria assim que o sol nascesse. 

**Negrito** – traduzido do russo. 

**Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Ajeum** – comida

 **Apodrecer** – falar mal, caluniar, xingar, levantar falso testemunho

 **Edi** – ânus

 **Equezeira** – pessoa que arruma confusão, mentiroso, brigueinto

 **Matim** – chinfrim, pobre, sem graça, pequeno

 **Oxanã** – cigarro

 **Padê** – cocaína

 **Truque** – mentira

 **Truqueira** – aquele que dá o truque, mentiroso


	35. Operação Terra Queimada

************************** Cap. 35 Operação Terra Queimada. **************************

Shaka estava diante de uma grande porta de madeira envelhecida. No entorno havia o nada.

Lentamente esticou o braço e segurou firme a maçaneta de bronze, franzindo as sobrancelhas num claro sinal de desconforto ao tocar a camada grossa de azinhavre que a recobria. Quase recuou com o impacto da lufada de ar frio e úmido que o atingiu em cheio e que carregava um odor forte de flores da primavera, sangue e maresia, mas, determinado, cruzou o pórtico e chegou a um corredor. Este era ligeiramente estreito e tinha várias portas perfiladas em paralelo. Ao lado de cada porta uma luminária de parede em estilo vitoriano exibia uma parca luz amarelada. No chão, sobre um piso escuro de madeira antiga, um longo tapete vermelho apontava para o infinito, onde tudo eram sombras.

Sem entender o que fazia ali Shaka sentiu apenas que deveria avançar, e assim o fez, devagar, pisando com os pés descalços o grosso tapete, até que algo o fez parar repentinamente com o coração congelado em terror. O choro de um bebê.

Uma imobilidade desleal e angustiante tomou todo seu corpo no momento em que tentou correr, fazendo um esforço hercúleo para trocar os passos, pois seus pés pareciam colados ao chão.

Frenético e em desespero ele correu, corredor adentro, e enquanto corria tentava abrir as portas para ver de onde vinha aquele choro perturbador, mas todas pareciam trancadas.

A cada novo passo pesado dado mais forte era o odor de flores, sangue e maresia, também mais alto se tornava o pranto da criança e mais aflito se punha o coração do Cavaleiro de Virgem.

 _— Kiki! Kikiiiii! Meu filho!_

Shaka gritava pelo filho sem obter resposta. Quando de repente o choro parou e então pode ouvir o som de uma das portas se abrindo ao longe.

Aterrorizado, não se moveu, não respirou, apenas divisou o corredor infinito à sua frente por alguns segundos até perceber que havia algo atrás de si.

Ao virar-se, com a lentidão angustiante de um pesadelo, há alguns metros de onde estava viu a silhueta de um bebê deitado no centro do corredor com o corpo envolto em sombras.

Por algum motivo que desconhecia não conseguiu focar no rosto da criança, o que só aumentou sua agonia, porém desde que se tornara pai somente uma criança povoava seus pensamentos.

 _— Kiki!_

Do mesmo modo penoso que havia avançado até ali, correu de volta em direção ao bebê no chão.

 _— Kiki!_

Gritava o nome do filho enquanto corria aflito, agora quase sufocado pelo odor doce das flores, ardente da maresia e ferroso do sangue que lhe entrava pelas narinas, mas ao chegar até a criança parou abrupto, levou ambas as mãos ao rosto e cobriu a boca abafando um grito de horror.

O bebê estava coberto de sangue, enquanto sereno devorava as próprias vísceras.

Santuário de Atena, Casa de Virgem - 03:33am

Shaka abriu os olhos e ergueu bruscamente o tronco sentando-se na cama desnorteado.

Ainda tinha as mãos sobre a boca abafando o grito que brotara do fundo de seu coração espavorido, e somente as tirou quando soltou o ar que prendia dentro dos pulmões. Nessa hora a cama, que levitava poucos centímetros do chão, pousou sobre o tapete indiano com uma pancada surda.

O pequeno estrondo despertou Mu de um sono também inquieto e perturbado, pois devido a seus dons raciais o lemuriano partilhava, inconscientemente, da aflição de Shaka enquanto o loiro tinha aquele pesadelo medonho. Fora essa perturbação, inclusive, que o fizera acionar sua telecinese e levitar a cama.

Ainda sonolento Áries entreabriu os olhos e ergueu ligeiramente a cabeça, então viu Virgem saltar afoito do leito e vestir rapidamente a calça do pijama que estava jogada no chão.

— Shaka? — chamou piscando os olhos procurando orientar-se, mas não houve resposta.

— Luz da minha vida, o que foi? — insistiu, agora um pouco mais desperto já se sentando na cama, mas o esposo deixou o quarto correndo sem explicar o motivo de tanta aflição — Ei! Shaka!... Espera aí!

Nessa hora Mu se dera conta de que algo muito grave acontecia, então extremamente assustado jogou os lençóis para o lado, as pernas para o outro e também saltou da cama às pressas. Vestiu-se com a cueca samba canção jogada ao lado do leito e com o coração aos pulos foi atrás do loiro, angustiado por ver sua aura tão sombria como jamais vira antes.

Mu encontrou Shaka no quarto de Kiki, e quando entrou no aposento a cena que viu só afligiu ainda mais seu coração, pois o indiano segurava o filho firme contra seu peito, que ainda dormia, de uma maneira tão possessiva e protetora como se temesse perde-lo, como se a qualquer momento aquele bebezinho que trouxera tanta luz a eles pudesse virar cinzas e desaparecer em seus braços.

— Sha? — disse Mu num sussurro aproximando-se afoito — Pelos deuses, o que aconteceu? — perguntou, e ao cercar-se do virginiano notou que ele estava todo suado, com a respiração ofegante e um semblante assustado no belo rosto.

Shaka abriu os olhos e olhou para o rosto de Mu, ainda desnorteado e com o espírito embriagado de horror.

— Mu eu... eu vi... enquanto dormia... — o virginiano sussurrou com voz trêmula.

Notando a tensão do marido o ariano pousou uma das mãos em sua cabeça fazendo uma carícia, em sinal de apoio e conforto, depois ajeitou uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

— Viu o quê? — o lemuriano perguntou passando um dos braços pelos ombros grudentos do marido. Enquanto o fazia checou a aura de Kiki e a notou tranquila como de costume. Nada havia de errado com o bebê — Teve um pesadelo? Está me assustando, Shaka.

— Não foi apenas um pesadelo, Mu... Creio que recebi um sinal. — revelou o virginiano, depois encostou o rosto na cabeça do pequeno lemuriano em seu colo e soltou um suspiro — Oh, Buda, isso não é bom! Nada auspicioso... Eu tive tanto medo.

— Um sinal? Por todos os deuses, então para você reagir desse jeito creio que não foi um bom sinal. — Mu disse baixinho, agora ele mesmo sentindo medo, por isso institivamente abraçou Shaka tentando acalmar tanto o loiro quanto a si mesmo, enquanto mantinha o filho seguro entre os corpos dos dois — Sua aura está tão escura... Que sinal foi esse? Tem a ver com nosso Kiki?

Um redemoinho de imagens, cheiros e sensações ainda impregnavam os sentidos do Santo de Virgem quando ele ergueu os olhos de pupilas dilatadas e encarou a mirada confusa do ariano.

— Mu... Hoje é o dia do nascimento do nosso Kiki no tempo presente, naquela praia. — disse num sussurro, convicto.

Áries arregalou os olhos, pasmo, surpreendido.

— O quê!... Hoje?

— Sim.

— Tem certeza? — a surpresa estava estampada nos olhos brilhantes e febris do lemuriano.

— Tenho. Eu tive uma visão essa tarde enquanto meditava, mas os sinais não me estavam muito claros, então quando adormeci acho que entrei em transe novamente e a visão se repetiu, porém...

— Porém o quê?

— Seu desfecho é terrível.

Mu engoliu em seco, temeroso e preocupado, mas nessa mesma hora, sentindo as auras perturbadas dos pais, o bebê se remexeu e choramingou.

— Não fala mais nada. Não aqui. — com os olhos Mu sinalizou para o filho que começava a chorar, alertando o esposo — Ele é tão sensitivo quanto eu. Se fui capaz de levitar a cama inconscientemente só porque senti seu tormento durante o sono não acho prudente que me conte nada na presença dele.

Shaka balançou a cabeça em sinal de afirmação.

— Sim, você está certo. — disse Virgem — Eu só precisava ver se ele estava bem.

— Ele está ótimo, Sha. Não se preocupe. Você que está muito agitado e Kiki está sentindo toda essa sua agitação. — novamente acariciou os cabelos do indiano — Vamos fazer o seguinte, me deixe coloca-lo para dormir novamente, enquanto isso vá até a cozinha, tome uma água, ou um chá, tente se acalmar e logo chego lá para conversarmos.

Shaka não disse nada. Apenas concordou novamente com a cabeça, beijou a fronte de Kiki, entregou o filho ao marido e se afastou, deixando o quarto enquanto via Mu ninar o bebê.

Caminhou apressado e penosamente até a cozinha, passando as mãos pelos cabelos ainda molhados de suor que lhe caiam sobre a testa. Lá foi direto à dispensa, apanhou chá de camomila e colocou água para ferver. Precisava organizar tudo em sua mente turbulenta para orientar Mu do que havia de ser feito naquele dia.

Quando Áries chegou à cozinha encontrou o virginiano de pé, de frente para a janela que dava para o jardim.

— Pronto, Kiki já está dormindo. — assegurou Mu ao se aproximar e abraçar Shaka por trás, descansando o queixo em seu ombro por alguns instantes para em seguida se afastar e vira-lo de frente para si, assim podia olhar em seus olhos — Agora, por favor, Shaka, me conte que sinal foi esse que o deixou tão transtornado, pois eu acredito plenamente nas mensagens dos deuses, e saber que dessa vez envolve Kiki só traz tormento ao meu coração de pai.

Shaka fixou a fundo os olhos verdes de Mu, percebendo a preocupação que rondava o ariano. Não era para menos. Desde o nascimento de Kiki, e dada suas circunstâncias, ambos sabiam, e sentiam, que um perigo ainda oculto rondava aquela criança.

— Há alguns dias meu Cosmo anda agitado... — disse Virgem ao pegar na mão de Áries e segura-la firme com a sua — Também tenho tido visões desconexas durante minhas sessões de meditação... Vejo sombras... O mal se erguendo sobre nós.

— O mal? Que mal? — Mu perguntou apreensivo e aflito.

— Eu não sei, Mu, nada me veio com clareza, é apenas uma sensação horrível que eu tenho. — Shaka respondeu com um suspiro cansado.

— Bom, nós temos muitos inimigos...

— Sim, eu sei, mas... esse mal que sinto se aproximar a cada dia de repente cruzou com uma busca que eu já vinha fazendo há algum tempo, e que ontem, somente ontem, tive a resposta.

— O que você estava buscando, Shaka? — Áries perguntou em tom muito sério.

— Eu estava buscando a data exata em que eu existirei em duplicata. O dia em que passado e presente coexistirão no mesmo espaço tempo, e esse dia é hoje, Mu. — afirmou, agitado e convicto.

— O dia do nascimento de Kiki, como disse. — Mu concluiu comovido, mas também em desassossego, então se afastou do esposo um passo para encostar-se ao balcão — Mas... o que era para ser um dia especial pelo visto exige o dobro da nossa atenção. O que o fez concluir isso? Foi esse... mal que disse ter sentido se erguer sobre nós?

— Pode ser, pois enquanto meditava senti cheiro de flores da primavera, e também de maresia e sangue, os mesmos cheiros que senti no dia que encontrei nosso filho. Os sinais se tornaram muito claros, porém... — fez uma pausa e seu rosto assumiu um semblante de preocupação.

— Porém o que, Shaka? Pelos deuses, está me deixando cada vez mais nervoso com esse suspense.

— Porém, junto da alegria do nascimento senti a presença da morte. — disse apreensivo — Não é suspense, estou apenas tentando entender, Mu... Sabe que minhas visões nem sempre são fáceis de interpretar.

Mu piscou os olhos e suspirou, pensativo, tentando clarear um pouco aquele presságio.

— Bom... você claramente pode ter sentido a morte da mãe do Kiki, já que o nascimento dele veio acarretado pela morte dos pais.

Imediatamente Shaka balançou a cabeça de forma enfática em sinal de negação.

— Não! Não!... Não vinha dela.

— Como sabe?

— Simplesmente sei, Mu... A visão que tive agora foi diferente. Nela ainda haviam os mesmos sinais de antes que me mostravam o nascimento do nosso filho, porém as sombras se adensaram e a sensação de perigo iminente era tão sufocante que posso sentí-la ainda agora, enquanto falo aqui com você, e... Havia um corredor escuro... e nele eu vi um bebê que chorava muito, mas não era um choro normal, era sofrido, me causava pavor e medo.

— Um bebê? Kiki?

— Não consegui ver seu rosto, mas era muito novo e tinha a mesma estrutura corporal... — a voz de Shaka de repente ficou mais severa — Estava rodeado por uma energia nefasta, sombras escuras o engoliam, e quando me aproximei ele estava coberto de sangue enquanto devorava as próprias entranhas. — engoliu em seco.

— Pelos deuses! — o lemuriano levou a mão à boca — Isso não é aleatório, não significa nada de bom, Shaka!

— Por Buda, Mu, eu sei! Por isso acordei tão aflito. Sinto que algo muito ruim está para acontecer, e está ligado ao dia de hoje. Talvez ao nosso filho. Você precisa ir até lá, Mu, até a praia. — apreensivo, Shaka segurava o ariano pelos ombros enquanto falava — Kiki nasceu sobre perigo iminente e este ainda o ronda. Só pode ser esse o significado das visões que tive. Eu mesmo iria até lá, mas se aparecer naquela praia temo criar um paradoxo temporal que irá mudar todas as coisas como as conhecemos hoje. Você precisa assegurar que no presente nosso filho nasça em segurança, e que nada aconteça diferente do que eu me recordo daquele dia. Também não pode deixar que meu eu do passado perceba sua presença ali, no presente.

— Sim, eu entendo perfeitamente. — disse Mu encarando os olhos azuis celestes do virginiano.

— Se houver qualquer interferência maligna naquela praia você precisa impedi-la, Mu, e... quem sabe, tentar descobrir quem é a lemuriana que deu a luz a nosso Kiki. Talvez, se soubermos quem era ela consigamos chegar até a identidade do homem que a perseguia... Kiki tem um Karma a cumprir nessa vida, disso eu tenho certeza, e ele está estritamente ligado a nós. Se não o protegermos o Karma do nosso filho não se cumprirá.

— Pode confiar em mim. Não deixarei que nada interfira no dia de hoje. — Mu respondeu com seriedade, puxando Shaka para um abraço.

Ambos estavam muito preocupados e tensos, pois aquele aviso não chegara à toa até o Cavaleiro de Virgem, mas certamente conseguiriam impedir qualquer mal estando alertas.

Permaneceram ali abraçados por alguns instantes, até que Mu se afastou e com um semblante mais tranquilo deixou escapar um sorriso discreto, sendo imediatamente percebido por Shaka.

— O que foi Mu? — indagou o virginiano curioso.

— Só agora me dei conta do quão verdadeiramente somos abençoados Shaka, e de como Kiki realmente é um presente enviado especialmente para nós.

Shaka balançou a cabeça ao modo indiano em sinal de questionamento, e conhecendo como ninguém cada balançadinha diferente, e o que elas significavam, Mu voltou a sorrir, agora com um riso largo, pleno, deixando escapar um suspiro de satisfação, depois segurou no queixo do esposo com o polegar e o indicador e lhe deu um beijo singelo nos lábios.

— Você ainda não se deu conta né? — disse Áries ao fim do beijo — O que é totalmente compreensível depois de tudo que viu nesses presságios ruins, mas é que se Kiki nascerá hoje, no tempo presente, isso significa que nosso pequeno filhote é regido pela constelação de Áries, Luz da minha vida! — disse o lemuriano, pleno de orgulho e alegria.

— Por Buda! — exclamou o virginiano arregalando os olhos azuis celestes.

— E sabe o que isso significa? Meu filho, meu Kiki, é um muviano ariano! Ele herdará minha armadura por direito de nascença, Shaka! — disse Mu, e segurando no rosto do indiano deixou transbordar toda sua emoção — Você não me deu apenas um filho, você me deu um sucessor! Kiki será meu discípulo, transmitirei a ele minhas habilidades de guerreiro, os segredos da minha raça e a arte da forja lemuriana. Minha felicidade não poderia ser mais completa!

Shaka abriu um largo sorriso, entusiasmado e feliz como há dias não conseguia estar devido à preocupação que lhe rondava feito uma ave de rapina.

— Tem razão, Mu! — disse o loiro pousando as mãos sobre as do ariano que seguravam seu rosto — Isso é só mais uma prova de que nossos Karmas, o seu, o do nosso filho e o meu estavam predestinados a se cruzarem e se cumprirem juntos. — puxou o lemuriano para um abraço efusivo e afoito, cheio de energia, e o apertou forte contra seu corpo — Nós estamos no caminho certo, Mu... Kiki é seu filho e seu sucessor, será o guardião de Áries no futuro, e nada poderia deixar Shaka mais feliz!

Mesmo ainda temendo o presente ambos tinham os corações convictos de que tudo fariam para assegurar o futuro do filho, e naquele dia estariam o máximo em alerta.

Templo de Gêmeos, 09:52am

Vestido apenas com uma cueca samba canção, pés descalços e os longos cabelos azuis presos de forma desleixada, Saga pendurava o cabide com a última peça de uma roupinha de bebê no armário.

Finalmente havia terminado de arrumar todo o enxoval presenteado por Shaka e Mu, que antes fora de Kiki, mas que o virginiano havia cuidado com tanto esmero que as peças pareciam novas. Junto ao presente Virgem enviou também instruções rigorosas de organização e cuidados a serem seguidas por Gêmeos.

Ainda com as portas do armário abertas, Saga olhava para cada pecinha ali disposta que exalava um cheiro delicado de lavanda glicerinada. Este se espalhava no ambiente iluminado pela luz amarela e alegre do Sol que o invadia através da janela aberta, onde cortinas de um tecido branco finíssimo balançavam junto de pequenos miosótis azuis plantados num beiral.

Aquela manhã de primavera já se iniciava quente e justificava os poucos trajes que o geminiano usava para a tarefa de dar os retoques finais na surpresa que faria à esposa no dia seguinte.

Foi enquanto corria os olhos pelo ambiente já todo organizado que achou a última coisa que faltava ser feita. Em meio a alguns dos embrulhos de presentes enviados pelos amigos cavaleiros estava a faixa decorada de Feliz Aniversário, a qual deveria ser presa à parede. Caminhou até ela já tendo certo na cabeça onde a deveria pregar, mas parou no meio do caminho, pois eis que de repente sentiu uma presença invasiva aproximar-se de seu Templo.

Imediatamente ergueu o labirinto da Casa de Gêmeos, enquanto tomava seu manto de Patriarca que jazia sobre o berço dos bebês para vesti-lo.

Antes mesmo que fosse exigida a identificação do intruso, este se anunciou um tanto afoito, com a voz pigarrenta.

— Grande Mestre, finalmente o encontrei! — anunciou Gigars da entrada da Terceira Casa, ao mesmo tempo em que apoiado em seu cajado fazia uma mesura desengonçada para o vazio deixando evidente sua leve corcunda.

Do interior do Templo, Saga deixou o quarto incólume por seu labirinto e dirigiu-se firme para a entrada, encontrando o assessor ainda curvado a lhe aguardar.

— Bom dia, Gigars. O que houve de tão extraordinário para que não pudesse esperar meu retorno ao Décimo Terceiro Templo? — disse o grego.

— Perdoe-me a intromissão desagradável e minha insubordinação, senhor. — falou o velho ao endireitar a postura e olhar para o rosto do geminiano — Sei que não devo procura-lo neste Templo, mas trata-se de um assunto de extrema urgência.

— Se é tão urgente, vá adiante. — disse Saga, enquanto fazia um sinal para que Gigars o seguisse pelo átrio em direção ao extremo oposto.

— Acaba de chegar a nós uma notificação de uma de nossas sentinelas responsáveis pela guarda de Tenochtitlán. — falou Gigars, que caminhava meio coxo e afoito ao lado do Patriarca.

Ainda sem dar grande importância à afoiteza de seu subordinado, Saga ajeitava o manto em seu corpo enquanto seguia andando.

— Da guarnição do Templo Mayor, no México? — perguntou o grego — O que houve agora? Outra rebelião dos locais? Outro conflito de cunho religioso?

— Não senhor, Grande Mestre...

— Inferno! Aquele lugar sempre nos causando problemas... Mandei mais cinco Cavaleiros de Prata para lá para reforçar a sentinela e manter a ordem. Estão alocados juntamente nas imediações do Templo para garantir a segurança da população e evitar possíveis invasões. Não é possível que eles não consigam dar conta de meros civis e Cavaleiros renegados.

— Não se trata de invasão, rebelião ou conflito algum, Grande Mestre. É bem mais grave que isso. Creio que nem todo nosso contingente de Prata seja suficiente para sanar o problema dessa vez. — disse o assessor com a voz trêmula e visivelmente preocupada, o que fez Saga conter seus passos, parar bem na saída do Templo de Gêmeos e encará-lo com semblante preocupado.

— Vamos lá. O que foi dessa vez? — disse o geminiano.

— O selo de Atena que mantinha o Templo Mayor seguro foi rompido.

— O quê? — Saga arregalou os olhos, surpreso e estupefato.

— Obviamente a guarda não conseguiu conter o que havia lá dentro, mas antes que fossem todos abatidos conseguiram solicitar o reforço prateado.

— Menos mal. — respondeu seco, porém preocupado o Patriarca — E já temos notícias do campo de batalha, suponho?

— Sim, meu senhor, mas não são nada favoráveis. — disse o secretário estendendo para o geminiano um comunicado em papel parco e amassado.

Ansioso Saga tomou o comunicado e ao lê-lo não pode acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

— Foram todos abatidos em batalha, meu senhor. — disse Gigars — Nem tiveram tempo de solicitar nossos reforços, mas felizmente uma das sentinelas conseguiu enviar esse comunicado.

— Cinco Cavaleiros de Prata abatidos... Não posso acreditar! — disse Gêmeos ainda olhando para as letras impressas no papel.

— Grande Mestre, os relatos do mensageiro que sobreviveu são muito mais aterrorizantes. — falou Gigars, que nessa hora tinha os olhos atentos de Saga sobre si — De acordo com ele, os Cavaleiros de Prata se sacrificaram para impedir o massacre total da população civil local, mas isso foi um gesto leviano, pois desconhecendo o inimigo que enfrentam suas mortes apenas alimentaram o poder dele de forma grandiosa. Ainda mais forte ele varreu em minutos os vilarejos locais e consumiu o povo feito formigas... Senhor, analisando esse relato eu creio que estamos diante de uma divindade da poderosa tríade do panteão asteca!

Em um gesto brusco, Saga dobrou o comunicado, o devolveu a Gigars e ordenou em tom muito firme:

— Emita uma convocação de missão de caráter urgente e extraordinário para o Cavaleiro de Virgem, imediatamente.

— Sim senhor, Grande Mestre. — Gigars respondeu fazendo uma reverência enquanto via o Patriarca subir as escadarias das Doze Casas a passos largos.

Cerca de dez minutos haviam se passado quando Shaka, trajando sua armadura de ouro sagrada, adentrou o grande salão de reuniões do Décimo Terceiro Templo onde ficava o trono do Patriarca. Havia deixado Kiki aos cuidados de Mu, que naquele dia em especial não desceu ao Templo de Baco para trabalhar na tesouraria, pois, após as revelações acerca das visões que Shaka tivera durante a mediação, já tinha se colocado em alerta à espera do sinal do Cosmo de Virgem que apareceria na praia de Lomvarda a qualquer momento.

O ariano havia enviado um servo até a Casa de Peixes nas primeiras horas da manhã e pedido que avisasse a Afrodite que não iria trabalhar naquele dia, que o pisciano precisaria cobri-lo, já que era Sexta-Feira, dia em que os fornecedores iam até o bordel para reabastecer os estoques de bebidas, e era tarefa de Mu conferir as notas fiscais e fazer o pagamento.

O Santo de Áries sabia que pedindo isso ao amigo sueco o estaria sobrecarregando de tarefas, uma vez que a Afrodite competia também fazer as reservas mais importantes da noite, supervisionar as bacantes, lidar com os pagamentos de programas pré-agendados e, por fim, a tarefa mais difícil de todas: manter Geisty no bordel até Saga lhe dar o sinal de que já poderia deixa-la voltar para a Casa de Gêmeos, como haviam combinado. No dia seguinte era o aniversário da amazona e a festa surpresa que estavam preparando para ela.

Contudo, Mu não tinha escolha, sobretudo depois da convocação extraordinária de caráter urgente feita ao marido, a qual provavelmente mandaria o Santo de Virgem a alguma missão. Sento assim, Mu estava sozinho, e precisava garantir que o evento do nascimento de Kiki na praia ocorresse no presente exatamente como se deu no passado. Depois recompensaria o trabalho que dera a Afrodite com um bom passeio e um dia entre amigos.

Sabendo de tudo isso, Shaka agora se apresentava diante de Saga, que estava no trono do Patriarca, fazendo uma reverência. Não era um bom momento para ser convocado, mas sabia que Gêmeos não o chamaria se não fosse algo extremamente importante, além disso aproveitaria o encontro para notifica-lo que havia chegado o dia do nascimento de Kiki.

— Há tempos não o via com uma expressão tão preocupada no rosto, Saga. — disse o indiano enquanto retirava o elmo — Parece que a situação é grave.

— Sim Shaka, não somente grave, mas exige de poderio bélico especializado, por isso ordenei sua convocação. — disse Saga fitando o Cavaleiro a sua frente — Agora pela manhã recebemos uma mensagem vinda de Tenochtitlán. Foi enviada por um mensageiro membro de nossa patrulha permanente de sentinelas a serviço do Santuário, e único sobrevivente.

— Sobrevivente? — perguntou o virginiano já prevendo o teor soturno daquela conversa.

— Sim. De acordo com o relatório trazido até mim, por razões ainda desconhecidas o selo de Atena que lacrava o Templo Mayor foi rompido e uma das entidades do panteão asteca conseguiu escapar, vitimando a guarda, os cavaleiros de Prata que a reforçavam e também parte da população civil local, mais precisamente os povoados que residiam ao entorno daquele Santuário.

— Por Buda! — exclamou o Cavaleiro de Virgem — Mas, é preciso um Cosmo grandioso para se conseguir romper um selo sagrado, ou... os guardiões locais traíram o Santuário.

— Exato. E eu acredito que estamos diante da segunda opção. — confirmou Saga — Segundo os relatos as vidas ceifadas foram consumidas, um claro sinal de sacrifício humano, prática bem comum a algumas deidades astecas... Infelizmente os cavaleiros que lá estavam não foram capazes de derrotar o inimigo, já que trata-se de uma divindade, não temos certeza de qual ainda. Antes de todos serem derrotados, porém, uma sentinela conseguiu enviar uma mensagem através de uma das bases de comunicação do Santuário solicitando reforços urgentes e maior poder de ataque. Então, Shaka, esse é o quadro que se apresenta para nós. Tudo indica que estamos diante de uma das divindades que compõem a tríade asteca.

De olhos fechados, Virgem franziu as sobrancelhas e pensou por alguns segundos acerca do quadro exposto por Saga.

— Tezcatlipoca. — disse levantando ligeiramente o rosto, imediatamente ligando o fato às visões que tivera onde sentia um mal crescente rondando a todos.

Gêmeos o encarou severo.

— Está falando de...

— O Espelho Fumegante. Divindade da noite, da lua e das estrelas, e senhor do fogo e da morte... Os relatos de sacrifícios humanos apontam para ele, pois, como você sabe, Tezcatlipoca se fortalece através da natureza da alma humana, principalmente de seu lado mais corrupto, e se o selo de Atena foi rompido devido a um ato de traição ao Santuário, então ele teve exatamente o que queria, o pior da alma humana, a força que precisava para se libertar.

— Mas que merda. Era justamente o que eu temia... — disse enfadado o geminiano — E tudo o que menos precisávamos no momento... E justo hoje. — balançou a cabeça em negação com o olhar que fitava o chão, tentando organizar os fatos em sua mente, que até então estava focada somente na surpresa que faria à Geisty.

— Sim, sei bem o que está sentindo... — reclamou Shaka, que tudo que queria era passar aquele dia no Templo de Virgem cuidando do filho e monitorando Mu que iria até a praia — Amanhã é aniversário de Geisty, e está tudo preparado... E hoje... Hoje é o dia do nascimento de Kiki... E uma luta contra um deus caótico não estava nos nossos planos, não é mesmo?

Saga arregalou os olhos, surpreso, encarando o rosto do virginiano.

— Kiki irá nascer hoje no tempo presente? — disse o grego eufórico — Quando? Que horas?

— Eu não sei ao certo. Mu irá monitorar o meu Cosmo e assim que o sentir na praia de Lomvarda então será o momento, mas... Eu tive umas visões, e nelas senti o mal e o perigo nos rondando, a todos nós, mas principalmente a Kiki, pois essa sensação ruim coincide com o dia de seu nascimento, e porque... vi um bebê em sofrimento.

— Um bebê?

— Sim... Geisty e os bebês estão bem? — Shaka perguntou.

— Sim, estão muito bem. A levei ao médico há poucos dias e eles estão ótimos. — Saga disse aliviado, porém preocupado com o que Virgem acabara de dizer.

— Com a graça de Buda! — Shaka suspirou — Então esse mau pressentimento que me aperta o peito está de fato ligado ao rompimento do selo de Atena e ao nascimento de Kiki, mas confio em Mu. Ninguém melhor para proteger nosso filho durante minha ausência do que ele. Tudo correrá bem. Mas, não há tempo para ficarmos aqui deliberando. Há um deus caótico solto no México.

— Certo. Pedirei a Aiolia que acompanhe Mu à praia, pois o conhecendo como conheço sei que não vai desgrudar do pequeno por um só minuto, não é mesmo? — disse Saga, para alívio de Shaka que lhe agradeceu com uma leve reverência — Agora voltemos ao nosso problema iminente.

— Tezcatlipoca! Esse será um bom combate! — disse o Santo de Virgem recolocando o elmo na cabeça.

— Como sabe, Tezcatlipoca é uma deidade que se fortalece através de sacrifícios. Se for combatido agora, logo ao seu despertar, ele ainda estará fraco. — disse Saga — Eu tinha planos de lhe enviar para Tenochtitlán, juntamente com uma companhia composta por cavaleiros de patente menor, para que protegessem a população local enquanto você combatia a divindade, mas diante desse quadro... Não imaginava que seria justamente o pior dos três deuses, e aquele que guarda uma mágoa pessoal com relação à Atena.

— Sim. Ela pessoalmente o selou junto a seus outros irmãos no Templo Mayor, e frustrou os seus planos de dominação antes da última Guerra Santa. — observou Shaka — Ele deve estar sedento por vingança.

— Exato. — concordou Saga — Por isso não posso manda-lo sozinho nesta missão. Sei que é capaz de derrota-lo, mas Tezcatlipoca precisa ser novamente selado.

Dito isso, Saga levantou-se do trono, caminhou até a parte de trás e com extremo cuidado destravou duas pequenas travas que davam acesso a um compartimento secreto. De lá de dentro retirou uma ânfora de terracota e bronze, então caminhou de volta até parar na frente de Shaka e abri-la revelando dois pequenos pedaços de pergaminho onde havia escrito, em grego arcaico, o nome Atena.

— Antes de partir, em sua encarnação anterior Atena nos deixou alguns destes selos santificados com seu próprio sangue, para emergências como esta. — disse Saga — Caso alguns de seus selos fossem rompidos, poderiam ser restaurados sem sua presença carnal.

— E eles só podem ser usados pelo Grande Mestre em exercício, o representante de Atena na Terra e único que pode liberar o seu poder. — concluiu Shaka estendendo a mão para pousa-la no ombro de Gêmeos — Será um prazer lutar a seu lado novamente, Saga.

— Vamos chutar a bunda daquele corno do Tezcatlipoca! — Saga sorriu animado — E de preferência o mais rápido que pudermos, porque eu tenho que estar em casa antes da meia noite para dar o sinal para Afrodite liberar Geisty, e você precisa voltar para ajudar Mu.

— Exato. E amanhã temos uma festa surpresa de aniversário! — Shaka sorriu de volta.

Atenas, praia de Lomvarda - 16:30pm

Visitar a praia onde o filho estaria prestes a nascer com este em seus braços definitivamente não era um dos planos de Mu para aquele dia.

Mas, ali estava ele. Oculto entre os rochedos, na parte mais alta, distante da orla. Trajando a sagrada armadura de Áries, tinha Kiki bem preso a seu corpo pelo sling, pois não havia a menor possibilidade de deixar o pequeno no Santuário, aos cuidados de quem quer que fosse, ainda mais depois do tão terrível agouro sentido pelo esposo, durante sua ausência e a de Shaka. Dividindo sua concentração entre esconder seu Cosmo, ocultar sua presença, e também a do filho, ele esperava atento o momento em que Shaka surgiria na praia. Um fenômeno que jamais imaginara presenciar na vida.

Vigilante, com o coração a dar pulos dentro do peito ansioso, Mu corria os olhos verdes no horizonte azul enquanto mantinha uma das mãos sobre a cabeça de Kiki, num gesto instintivamente protetor, até que se deu o momento tão aguardado.

Primeiro veio à presença. Momentos depois, de forma extraordinária, a mãe de Kiki surgiu nas areias brancas de Lomvarda. O elo racial lemuriano permitiu que Mu logo sentisse toda dor, desespero, medo e tristeza que vinham dela.

Os muvianos possuíam uma ligação entre si que ainda era um mistério para os homens, e assim eles queriam que fosse de fato, era sua identidade, sua privacidade, e devido a esse elo o Santo de Áries pode ouvir também seus pedidos por socorro enquanto ao longe sua figura, coberta por uma longa capa, caminhava cambaleante amparando com as mãos a enorme barriga.

Fora muito difícil ouvir as súplicas daquela mulher e ainda assim ignora-las completamente.

Instantes depois um clarão, tão intenso e dinâmico que o fez proteger os olhos com uma das mãos, rebentou na orla da praia seguido de um forte brilho dourado que veio logo em seguida, então Mu pode finalmente sentir o Cosmo poderoso de Shaka.

— Está acontecendo! — sussurrou, agora olhando para o local de onde veio a explosão de luz. Esta rapidamente se dissipou, e ao fim apenas uma aura dourada de brilho magnífico se desenhou entre as areias da praia — Shaka!

Mu reconhecia aquela aura como ninguém. Devido à distância não enxergava com nitidez a figura do Cavaleiro de Virgem, mas sua aura era única, e era ela quem ele acompanhava com os olhos a correr em direção aos rochedos.

Naquele momento todo o resto do mundo se silenciou. Todos os sentidos do Cavaleiro de Áries estavam voltados para a aura dourada que corria na praia, viva, cheia de magnetismo, força e determinação. Não que não estivesse em alerta, mas estava seguro de que tinha a cobertura do irmão de armas que fora designado para acompanha-lo naquela missão. Aiolia.

O Santo de Leão estava um pouco mais afastado, também ocultando seu Cosmo e sua presença, enquanto rondava o perímetro fazendo a segurança de Mu e Kiki. Nada podia dar errado naquele evento.

Apesar de estar ali apenas para observar e assegurar que tudo corresse como fora no passado, aquela missão se mostrava extremamente difícil para Mu. Não que executa-la fosse trabalhoso, mas conter as próprias emoções era o verdadeiro desafio para o ferreiro celestial, que tinha os olhos arregalados, o coração acelerado e tremia da cabeça aos pés, enquanto abraçava com firmeza o corpinho diminuto do filho em seus braços.

Nunca em sua vida Mu imaginou sentir tamanha emoção.

Caso lhe fosse pedido seria incapaz de descrever em palavras a enxurrada de sentimentos que o arrebataram no instante em que viu o encontro, mesmo de longe. A mãe de Kiki na praia ferida de morte, escorada entre as rochas, enquanto Shaka, a Luz de sua vida, o homem por quem tinha um amor maior que as estrelas, corria em seu encalço a amparando em seu braços.

A todo instante o ariano era bombardeado com as fortes emoções vindas da jovem na praia, seu desespero e medo eram quase palpáveis para si, mas logo também sentiu emanar dela confiança, amor. Esses certamente ela se permitiu quando Shaka a deitou em sua capa branca para ajuda-la a dar à luz.

O milagre acontecia diante dos olhos de Mu. Vida e morte se cruzavam.

Enquanto se dava o parto, além de estar sempre atento a qualquer interferência que pudesse ocorrer de súbito, Áries também tinha o cuidado de manter o bebê em seus braços calmo, impedindo que o elo racial que Kiki também possuía os denunciasse à jovem mãe, pois sua presença ali podia criar um paradoxo ou dano no tecido do espaço e tempo caso fosse sentida. Todavia, justamente por Kiki ser ainda muito jovem e não ter desenvolvido o Cosmo, é que sabia que a possibilidade era quase nula.

O pequeno lemuriano já era sensitivo, por isso percebia as emoções emanadas por Mu, mas como se tivesse consciência da importância daquele acontecimento para a própria existência se mantinha estranhamente quieto, sem dar trabalho nenhum pai. Contudo, quando na praia, sobre a capa do Santo de Virgem, veio ao mundo fazendo ecoar seu choro estridente, o pequeno nos braços de Mu se agitou, sentindo a peculiaridade de existir em dualidade no mesmo lugar e no mesmo tempo.

Naquele momento Mu não conteve a emoção e chorou abraçado ao filho, entregando-se a um pranto sofrido, que não por coincidência era partilhado pela jovem mãe na praia.

Vida e morte. Alegria e tristeza. Começo e fim em um só lugar.

A compaixão e o amor que sentiu por aquela mulher desconhecida que o havia procurado naquela praia, e que agora estava prestes a morrer nos braços de Shaka, eram tão grandes que Mu tomou uma decisão extremamente perigosa.

Sabia que não poderia intervir em absolutamente nada. Não poderia salvar a jovem, pois qualquer ínfima alteração nos acontecimentos daquela praia poderiam mudar todo o curso dos acontecimentos já vividos, mas acima de Cavaleiro agora ele era pai.

Aquela mãe iria morrer com a incerteza do futuro de seu filho, confortada apenas pela promessa de um estranho, ainda que sentisse todo amor e compromisso que Shaka empregara a ela.

Mu não podia permitir.

Se não podia salva-la ao menos lhe permitiria que partisse com o coração em paz, sabendo que Shaka cumprira sua promessa, que não apenas lhe entregou o bebê como agora os três formavam uma família repleta de amor, carinho, proteção e felicidade, e que deviam tudo isso a ela.

Sem ponderar uma segunda vez, até porque não havia mais tempo, já que a jovem tinha acabado de entregar o bebê a Shaka e dava seus últimos suspiros, Mu conectou a mente de Kiki e a dele próprio com a dela, a tornando capaz de perceber a presença do Cavaleiro de Áries ali, bem próximo, e milagrosamente do próprio filho em seu colo. Ela deu um longo suspiro, já sem forças para qualquer outra manifestação, e não procurou nem entender como acontecia aquele milagre, mas apenas sorriu ao ser inundada por um sentimento de amor tão intenso e reconfortante que de imediato afastou qualquer sombra de pesar, medo e incerteza que pudesse carregar na alma enquanto fizesse a passagem.

Em seus derradeiros momentos, milhares de memórias e imagens felizes de seu pequeno Kiki ao lado dos pais adotivos lhe invadiram a mente, enviadas através do elo telepático criado por Mu, e já de olhos fechados, a beira da inconsciência, mãe e filho se reencontraram.

Ao sentir a presença da mãe, Kiki deu um forte ofego e arregalou os olhinhos lilases, depois sorriu, completamente envolvido pelo amor vindo dela.

O reencontro não durou mais que meros segundos. Quando Mu sentiu seu coração acelerado ser inundado de paz e gratidão foi que se deu conta de que tudo havia se findado. A lemuriana havia morrido, e na praia Shaka segurava sozinho Kiki nos braços enquanto chorava emocionado.

A mesma emoção sentia Mu, que do alto do rochedo via o Karma se cumprir abraçado ao filho. Dali também ele viu quando Shaka, minutos depois, envolveu o corpo da lemuriana em sua capa branca, segurou firme Kiki em um braço e amparando os dois elevou seu Cosmo. A sagrada armadura de Virgem que estava montada a seu lado ressoou, como num canto glorioso, e no instante seguinte houve um novo clarão, intenso e ainda mais dinâmico.

Mu fechou os olhos em reflexo, pois a forte luz era tão brilhante que era impossível olhar para ela. Naquele instante tanto Mu quanto Aiolia sentiram um forte abalo em seus Cosmos, indicativo de que ali realmente acontecia a interferência de uma força maior, e quando a luz se dissipou e Mu pode olhar para aquele ponto novamente tudo havia terminado.

Shaka, Kiki e sua mãe não estavam mais ali na praia. Tudo havia corrido exatamente como fora no passado.

Mu então fechou os olhos e fez uma prece silenciosa, agradecendo àquela força divina que tornou tudo aquilo possível, depois soltou um longo suspiro e logo ouviu a voz de Aiolia o chamando.

— Mu! — dizia Leão enquanto subia o rochedo — Eu vi o clarão e senti o Cosmo! Ele já se foi? Podemos descer e vasculhar a praia?

Quando chegou até o topo do monte, Aiolia tocou o ombro de Mu, que nem se mexeu. Parecia paralisado, ainda em choque, então Leão se posicionou em sua frente e tocou de leve seu rosto.

— Ei, Mu!

Áries piscou os olhos verdes, voltando à realidade quando olhou para o rosto do leonino.

— Aiolia!

— Eu imagino que o que viu nessa praia deve ter sido algo realmente forte e muito emocionante para você. Sinto seu Cosmo ainda abalado, mas nós não podemos ficar aqui, não podemos perder tempo. — disse o grego.

— Você tem razão. — Mu respondeu ao enxugar as lágrimas de seu rosto — Eu acreditava que estava preparado para esse momento, mas ver Shaka fazer o parto de Kiki, sentir a morte da mãe dele... — fez uma pausa, tomando novo fôlego — Confesso que tudo foi muito mais intenso do que eu supunha.

— Eu imagino, meu amigo. — Aiolia sorriu amigável e fez uma carícia no pequeno bebê que agora estava agitado e atento a tudo ao redor — Eu estava distante e não pude ver nada, mas eu senti. Jamais imaginei presenciar algo parecido, Mu. De fato esse pequeno é especial.

Mu sorriu de volta.

— Sim. — disse o lemuriano.

— Bom, mas temos que dar seguimento à missão. — prosseguiu Aiolia.

— Está certo. Vamos descer e vasculhar toda aquela área próxima aos rochedos. — o ariano apontou com o dedo para a direção mencionada — Estamos à procura de qualquer pista que possa indicar a identidade da lemuriana ou do homem que a perseguia. Não sei dizer se ele chegou até aqui, portanto qualquer pista é relevante, desde pegadas a objetos, o que for.

— Entendido.

— Eu vou na frente e você me dá cobertura. Não sabemos quem estava atrás daquela mulher, portanto todo cuidado é pouco. Fique alerta. — disse Mu, depois apanhou do chão a seu lado uma bolsa maternidade com alguns pertences de Kiki e a ajeitou no ombro.

Aiolia acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e ambos saltaram para a praia juntos.

A primeira coisa que encontraram foi a longa capa que a jovem mãe usava, junto de sua roupa íntima, ambos jogados na areia.

— A capa é feita de pelo de iaque. — o ariano constatou ao analisa-la.

— Isso é lá da sua terra não é? — Aiolia disse, esperançoso por descobrirem algo.

— Sim, mas não me diz muita coisa... O tecido é muito antigo, veja essas marcas de traça. — o lemuriano mostrava os sinais do tempo ao companheiro de armas — O modelo também não bate com roupas tibetanas. Me parece mais uma herança antiga, um cobertor recosturado como vestimenta. Não me diz muita coisa, já que havia muitos de nós no Tibet no passado. Precisamos achar algo mais palpável.

— Entendi. Vamos ver se ela deixou alguma trilha.

Mu concordou, e após enviar a capa por telecinese para o Sexto Templo a fim de investiga-la melhor mais tarde, ele e Aiolia vasculharam cuidadosamente cada metro quadrado da orla por algum tempo sem achar mais nenhuma pista, o que tornava aquela busca frustrante para o ariano, até que Mu pareceu perceber uma trilha na areia que permeava os rochedos. Eram as pegadas da mulher.

— Como eu imaginei. — disse o ariano analisado as marcas no solo — Surgem do nada.

Seguiram por ela contando uma curta caminhada, então de repente Mu parou assumindo um semblante apreensivo.

— A trilha que ela deixou acaba aqui, de repente. — constatou Aiolia apontando para manchas de sangue na areia. Eram recentes, o vento não as havia ainda encoberto.

— Sim, ela usou teleporte. — disse Mu que se abaixou e tocou a areia ainda úmida. Com a outra mão amparava Kiki em seu colo.

— Quer dizer que antes de estar aqui ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar do planeta? — disse Leão correndo os olhos pelas imediações.

— Sim e não. Não são todos os muvianos que têm os dons desenvolvidos a ponto de fazer um teleporte entre continentes. Mas, mesmo que ela fosse capaz, posso afirmar que não estava longe daqui. Em um estado de gravidez tão avançado ela não iria arriscar um teleporte de longas distâncias, ou... Talvez ela tenha se teleportado em distâncias curtas até chegar aqui, o que torna inviável seu rastreamento. Ainda que pudesse sentir a energia de sua aura seria praticamente impossível rastrear um ponto de partida.

Mu se colocou novamente de pé, frustrado e um tanto aborrecido, pois tudo que mais queria era encontrar alguma pista daquela mulher, saber quem era ela, de quem fugia, e por que foi atacada daquela forma tão violenta e covarde.

— Se ela poderia estar em qualquer lugar do planeta antes de aparecer aqui, então é praticamente improvável que o homem que a perseguia chegue até essa praia, e improvável que descubramos quem ele é. — lamentou Aiolia — Por outro lado, isso também quer dizer que Kiki está seguro, já que ele nunca saberá que aqui se deu seu nascimento e que Shaka o levou para o Santuário. Correto?

Mu suspirou, tenso.

— Em termos, pois não sabemos com quem estamos lidando. — disse o ariano ainda averiguando as marcas no chão — Muvianos não são presas fáceis. Não é à toa que vivemos a milhares de anos em comunhão com a raça humana e são muito poucos os que sabem da nossa existência. Por isso, tudo me leva a crer que quem perseguia a mãe de Kiki é um exímio conhecedor de minha espécie... Shaka me disse que o marido dela, o pai de Kiki, se sacrificou para que ela pudesse ter a chance de fugir com o bebê, então isso quer dizer que o homem que a feriu de morte não apenas encontrou sua família como foi capaz de executar um lemuriano adulto facilmente... Nós protegemos os nossos, Aiolia... Com a vida se preciso for. O pai de Kiki sabia que estava enfrentando um adversário poderoso, por isso entregou sua vida para salvar a esposa e o filho.

— Por Atena! Quem pode ser essa pessoa, e o que ele queria? — disse um aflito Aiolia enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos num gesto angustiado.

— Eu não sei, mas seja o que for está relacionado ao Santuário. — disse Mu — A mãe de Kiki poderia ter se teleportado para qualquer lugar desse mundo, para um hospital, e ter salvo a vida de ambos, mas ela veio para cá, à procura do Cavaleiro de Áries. Certamente ela conhece o paradeiro de outros muvianos para quem poderia confiar o filho, mas ela veio até mim, ou seja, quem a perseguia e ao seu bebê talvez só possa ser detido por um Cavaleiro de Ouro.

— E somente com um Cavaleiro de Ouro seu filho estaria verdadeiramente seguro. — concluiu Aiolia.

— Exato, o que nos coloca diante de um inimigo poderoso, com alcances e influências mundiais. — acrescentou Mu, que de repente se calou e arregalou os olhos, visivelmente surpreso e um tanto apreensivo.

— O que foi, Mu? — Aiolia perguntou de pronto.

— Jamiel! — disse o ariano com a face pálida.

— O que tem Jamiel? — Leão inquiriu alarmado.

— Sinto uma presença nas imediações da montanha. Forte e... — franziu a fronte cerrando os olhos, se concentrando, até aquela presença se tornar mais clara — Não me parece ao todo desconhecida, mas não consigo identificar ... — disse não muito convicto.

Agitado, Mu elevou seu Cosmo enquanto já lançava a Aiolia um olhar de alerta.

— Aiolia, enquanto estamos aqui alguém está rondando a terra sagrada do meu povo. Isso não me parece coincidência. Preciso ir para Jamiel imediatamente. — disse Mu.

— Eu vou com você. — Leão se colocou a postos para acompanha-lo.

— Não. Jamiel é minha responsabilidade.

— Deixa de marra, Mu. Responsabilidade sua ou não, não posso deixar que vá sozinho, ainda mais segurando um bebê no colo. — retrucou Aiolia, convicto — Depois, a pessoa que está tentando acessar Jamiel pode ser a mesma que matou a família de Kiki. Eu vou com você.

O ariano respirou fundo procurando calma, mas não podia deixar de admitir que o amigo estava certo.

— Está bem, mas vai ser dentro das minhas regras, ok?

— Ok! — Aiolia concordou.

Mu então fechou os olhos, enrugou a testa quase unindo os pontos dada a sua concentração, e no instante seguinte estavam os três ao pé de um dos muitos picos que compunham a gigantesca cadeia de montanhas do Himalaia.

Imediatamente a escuridão e o vento frio os atingiu em cheio, pois com uma diferença de cinco horas no fuso horário o que antes era um fim de tarde quente na Grécia, agora se fazia noite avançada no território tibetano.

— Pela deusa, que frio! — Aiolia reclamou assim que sentiu o baque, depois olhou ao redor e com certa dificuldade percebeu que estavam no que parecia ser o começo de uma trilha que subia as montanhas.

— Deve ser quase dez da noite aqui. — disse Mu que prontamente usou o Cosmo para aquecer Kiki e protege-lo dos ventos cortantes — Esfria muito rápido, já que o terreno é praticamente um deserto rochoso. As pessoas já devem estar adormecidas nas pequenas vilas... Você vai ficar aqui.

— Não quer que suba com você? Está muito escuro, e você subir com Kiki sozinho pode ser arriscado.

— Não. Prefiro que fique no pé da montanha. É mais seguro. Essa trilha segue em direção a Jamiel, mas ela tem inúmeras bifurcações que levam também a outros lugares e à armadilhas mortais. Quem quer que seja que esteja tentando chegar à minha torre certamente está caminhando por essas trilhas. Eu vou subir até Jamiel e fortalecer os encantos de defesa, depois vou vigiar os labirintos e as entradas. Se o invasor estiver na montanha...

— Então eu subo e nós pegamos ele! — disse um eufórico leonino.

— Ou se ele fugir por essa trila você segura ele aqui embaixo e me contata imediatamente. — disse Mu.

Aiolia tocou o ombro do companheiro de armas e foi retribuído da mesma forma.

O Santo de Áries então lhe deu as costas e caminhou para a trilha, desaparecendo após poucos passos como se fosse engolido pela montanha.

Templo de Baco - 9:11pm

Com cara de poucos amigos, um cigarro apagado preso entre os lábios enquanto tentava insistentemente riscar um isqueiro que era apagado pela brisa fria da noite, Máscara da Morte iniciava, a pouco mais de quinze minutos, mais um expediente no Templo das Bacantes.

Sem o seu fiel ouvinte de todas as noites, Shura, como companhia na entrada do bordel, o canceriano lamentava o infortúnio de ter de trabalhar sozinho, o que o deixava irritado e impaciente.

O Cavaleiro de Capricórnio havia sido designado para fazer a guarda das Doze Casas Zodiacais, já que, em uma situação completamente extraordinária, naquela noite todos os Cavaleiros de Ouro estavam ausentes de suas casas. Não completamente ausentes, visto que o Templo de Baco ficava há poucos metros do Santuário, portanto Aldebaran, Afrodite e Máscara da Morte estavam de sobreaviso. Bastava um chamado do Cosmo do capricorniano e eles já estariam a postos para guardar suas respectivas Casas.

Quando finalmente conseguiu acender seu cigarro, Máscara da Morte avistou a poucos metros um grupo de cinco homens se aproximando das escadarias da entrada, estavam elegantemente vestidos em ternos de fino corte, cachecóis de caxemira, chapéus, luvas de couro e sapatos de croco. Pareciam saídos das páginas de revistas da mais alta moda europeia, ou do caderno policial dos jornais italianos.

Um deles, o que parecia ser o mais velho do grupo, se apoiava em uma bengala luxuosa, preta envernizada com empunhadura dourada. O canceriano não conseguiu distinguir, mas parecia conter o formato de um animal feroz. Talvez um lobo, ou urso.

— _Porco cane_! _Ma_ nem o _mio_ cigarro posso fumar. _Cazzo_! — resmungou entre dentes dando uma longa tragada e jogando o cigarro no chão para apaga-lo com um pisão.

— Boa noite. Reserva para cinco em nome de Stefan Klimenta. — disse em grego claro e fluido o mais bem alinhado de todos do grupo, e que vinha à frente. De postura imponente, cabelos prestos, olhar altivo e porte elegante, aparentava ter não mais que trinta e poucos anos.

Rapidamente Máscara da Morte correu os olhos pela lista de reservas da noite contatando o nome citado.

Quando começou a revistar o grupo, viu subir as escadarias um trio de jovens visivelmente embriagados. Apoiados um no outro, e dividindo uma garrafa de vodca que passava de mão em mão, eles riam, gesticulavam e falavam alto fazendo algazarra. Máscara da Morte logo viu que eram russos, pois o cheiro da bebida era sentido de longe e as camisas abertas deixavam à mostra as tatuagens típicas que os identificavam como membros da máfia.

Diante do olhar reprovador dos clientes que aguardavam a autorização para entrar, Máscara da Morte acelerou a revista e não encontrando arma nenhuma permitiu a entrada da comitiva elegante.

— Podem entrar, e sejam bem vindos ao Templo das Bacantes. — disse o italiano sem muito entusiasmo, dando passagem ao grupo para em seguida se dirigir aos três beberrões russos.

— Ei, vocês três. _Qui_ é um puteiro de classe, _cazzo_! — encarou os homens bloqueando a passagem — A reserva está em nome de quem?

Um dos três, o que aparentava estar menos bêbado, respondeu em grego com um fortíssimo sotaque russo:

— Não precisamos de reservas, seu otário, nós somos da Vory v Zakone.

— Olha só! _Io non_ sabia que merda falava! — disse o canceriano arqueando uma sobrancelha, fazendo cara de deboche.

— O que foi que você disse? — retrucou o russo estufando o peito magro.

— _Io_ disse que você é um bosta. — sorriu sarcástico, mas antes que o russo pudesse revidar seu colega, atento, tomou a frente jogando as chaves do carro para Máscara da Morte que as pegou no ar, num reflexo impensado.

— Chega disso. Eu vim aqui para beber e foder, não para ficar batendo boca com o segurança dessa espelunca. Anda, estaciona nosso carro. — disse ele, já puxando os outros dois colegas para dentro do estabelecimento, já que tinham o privilégio de não passarem pela revista.

Quando pensou em revidar, Máscara da Morte foi abordado por outros dois homens que tinham acabado de chegar. Estes vestiam ternos claros, despojados, e um deles ostentava uma chamativa camisa de estampa florida com muitas borboletas.

— Boa noite. Reserva para Lars Werner. — disse um deles, o mais alto, com um fortíssimo sotaque austríaco.

Máscara da Morte respirou fundo, procurando se acalmar.

 _— Buonna notte, ma va, va bene_ , pode entrar. — respondeu injuriado enquanto olhava para o pátio de entrada e sinalizava para um dos manobristas vir apanhar as chaves do carro dos russos.

Enquanto isso, no salão o grupo formado pelos cinco homens que chegaram primeiro se acomodava na mesa que havia sido reservada para eles. Esta ficava em um dos cantos do ambiente, posicionada discretamente entre o palco de pole dance e um dos sofás luxuosos de veludo vermelho, lugar onde havia pouca luz, mas que permitia uma visão ampla de boa parte do salão.

Um ponto estratégico.

Recolhido no canto mais escuro, e com seu rosto parcialmente incógnito pelo chapéu, o homem mais velho do grupo inclinou-se levemente para o lado, pousou na mesa a mão coberta pela luva negra de couro e sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do que estava sentado ao lado.

— **Já chegaram todos?**

O ouvinte correu rapidamente os olhos pelo salão, em pontos táticos, depois fez um sinal para um dos garçons enquanto respondia sorrindo disfarçadamente.

— **Sim, meu Vor. Estão tomando os seus lugares.**

— **Ótimo! E os motivos da nossa visita?** — perguntou enquanto coçava o queixo recém-barbeado.

— **Os alvos por enquanto não estão visíveis.** — o outro respondeu apanhando um cigarro da cigarreira que acabara de retirar do bolso do casaco.

— **Então, enquanto não começamos, mande servir uma vodca**. — disse por fim o mais velho se recostando no sofá.

Seus olhos viperinos corriam ágeis por todo o salão. Acompanhou atento os três russos que se identificaram como membros da Vory v Zakone se sentarem na mesa bem no meio do salão. Enquanto chamavam um garçom, de forma exasperada, riam e conversavam fazendo sinal às prostitutas que de pronto foram juntar-se a eles na mesa.

Em seguida viu a dupla que chegou pouco depois. Estes cruzaram todo o salão e ocuparam uma pequena mesa na aresta oposta, bem ao fundo. O homem trajando camisa de estampa florida com borboletas meneou ligeiramente a cabeça quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

Satisfeito, avistou pelo salão mais alguns rostos conhecidos, e então um sorriso nefasto se desenhou no rosto grave de rugas expressivas de Dimitri Yurievich Volkov.

 **Negrito** – traduzido do russo.


	36. Preste atenção, o mundo é um moinho

************************** Cap. 36 Preste atenção, o mundo é um moinho... **************************

Templo das Bacantes, 9:11pm

— _Love hurts... love scars... love wounds... aaand marks..._

Sentado na banqueta, de frente para a graciosa penteadeira em estilo vitoriano, com os cotovelos apoiados na madeira pintada de branco que dividiam espaço com frascos de hidratante, estojos abarrotados de joias e mais um tanto de quinquilharia diversa, Afrodite cantava o sucesso de Boudleaux Bryant que se tornou hit mundial em meados da década de 1960, enquanto olhava para seu reflexo no espelho e espalhava, com a ajuda de um pincel largo, um tanto de base em alguns pontos de seu rosto.

— _I know it isn't true, I know it isn't true... Love is just a lie... Made to make you blue... Hmmmm... —_ fez uma pausa deixando escapar um gemido de dor quando esfregou suavemente o pincel sobre um grave esfolado no queixo — _Love hurts, oooooh, ooooh love huuuurts!..._ Hmmm... o amor também te amarra todo e te dá um coió* de cinta!... E o amor te obriga a viver de truque*... O amor... Ah, o amor! O amor machuca!

Terminado de maquiar o ferimento no queixo passou para as demais escoriações. Um pequeno corte no supercílio direito, alguns arranhões no pescoço e um hematoma que ainda despontava no canto da boca. Quanto ao inchaço no lábio inferior, ferido por dentro, e uma pequena mancha de sangue no olho direito avizinhando a íris aquamarine nada pode fazer.

— Truqueira malassombrada! — resmungou ao jogar o pincel dentro da gaveta para depois fecha-la com uma forte pancada — A única coisa que me conforta é saber que tua cara está bem pior que a minha, Camus. Dadá há de querer que esteja! ... Equezeira* do Aqueronte!

Calou-se e ficou algum tempo ainda analisando seu reflexo no espelho. A maquiagem disfarçava bem o que dava para ser disfarçado, quanto ao resto iria adotar a mesma conduta que adotara o dia todo quando era questionado acerca do rosto marcado: _Não é da sua conta. Avoa!_ Respondia enfático.

E que dia difícil tinha sido aquele para o Cavaleiro de Peixes...

Não bastasse a briga com Camus no dia anterior, a qual lhe deixara visivelmente abatido e aborrecido, logo nas primeiras horas da manhã soube que teria que cobrir o dia de trabalho de Mu, também que Saga sairia em missão com Shaka sem previsão de hora para regressar, e que teria que segurar Geisty no Templo das Bacantes até Gêmeos lhe dar o sinal de que podia deixa-la voltar para o Terceiro Templo.

Depois de passar o dia resolvendo problemas internos do bordel, lidando com fornecedores exaltados, conferindo agendas, confirmando reservas, e ainda tendo de lidar com a parte contábil, resolveu que nem subiria para Peixes, estava exausto.

Tomou um banho no quarto que costumava ocupar ali mesmo no Templo de Baco quando ainda fazia os programas — agora o prefeito Praxédes era seu único cliente — e agora terminava de se aprontar para o expediente, que já havia começado.

O dia todo, porém, apesar dos tantos afazeres que exigiam muito de sua atenção, não conseguiu tirar de seus pensamentos a briga com Camus. As ofensas, as ameaças, as tantas mentiras ainda corriam vivas em sua mente lhe atormentando, perturbando uma paz que ele perdeu no memento em que aceitou mentir para Hyoga.

Suspirou profundamente fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás. Havia uma arma apontada diretamente para a cabeça dos dois, dele e de Camus, e esta era empunhada por eles mesmos. Bastava revelar a verdade a Hyoga que Afrodite puxava o gatilho da sua e acabava com tudo aquilo. Mas, teria coragem?

Levantou ligeiro da banqueta a empurrando para trás com o pé mesmo. Tinha pressa.

Caminhou até o closet onde vestiu-se simplesmente com uma calça justa de couro num tom de azul bem escuro, camisa branca de seda e uma jaqueta bordada com paetês em tons de azul turquesa e verde petróleo. Calçou coturnos e voltou para o quarto.

— Dadá, que dia! Que dia! — suspirou cansado enquanto novamente de frente para a penteadeira prendia os cabelos com um rabo de cavalo alto — Não vejo a hora de ele acabar! ... Que essa noite passe tão rápido quanto uma ejaculação precoce! E que não aconteça nenhum babado, porque hoje eu não tô podendo!

Irritado, muito mais pelo estresse que Camus lhe causara ao ter voltado para a Rússia levando Hyoga consigo sem lhe dar a mínima satisfação — Afrodite já estava muito ligado ao menino e não admitia que Camus lhe privasse de estar com ele — do que pelo fato de ter passado o dia todo trabalhando e ainda ter de segurar Geisty ali até mais tarde, Peixes deixou o quarto decidido a colocar um ponto final no problema que até então era o que lhe tirara o sono.

Assim que passasse o aniversário de Geisty iria puxar o gatilho da arma apontada para Camus. Iria ter uma conversa definitiva com o francês e revelar a verdade a Hyoga, dizer que era um cavaleiro, um homem, e que amava seu pai acima de tudo, mas que não podia mais viver aquela mentira. Não podia mais engana-lo, pois o amava como a um filho de verdade e temia que um dia, quando descobrisse a verdade pela boca de outra pessoa, fosse odiá-lo para sempre. A possibilidade de ser rejeitado pelo garotinho o aterrorizava muito mais que o perigo que a Vory v Zakone representava para eles.

Foi pensando nisso, e repassando em sua mente a melhor forma de revelar tudo a Hyoga, que Afrodite caminhou pelo corredor estreito do segundo piso do Templo de Baco enquanto mantinha os olhos fixo ao tapete vermelho que recobria o piso de madeira escura.

A iluminação ali era parca, de um tom amarelado e funesto, proposital, já que muitos que por ali caminhavam tinham a necessidade da penumbra para manter seus rostos ocultos.

Ao passar pelas tantas portas que havia ali parou em frente a uma em específico, então nessa hora seus pensamentos em Hyoga e Camus e no futuro incerto de sua relação lhes deram uma trégua.

Agora estava em frente ao quarto de Geisty. Ponderou por alguns segundos se devia bater na madeira e no fim decidiu entrar sem bater mesmo. Segurou a maçaneta recoberta de azinhavre fazendo uma careta. As dobradiças enferrujadas rangeram ligeiramente quando ele empurrou a madeira e entrou.

Logo de cara um perfume pronunciado de orquídeas, madeira envernizada e feminilidade se chocou com seu olfato tão aguçado.

As flores estavam graciosamente arranjadas em um vaso grego que decorava uma mesinha de centro entre duas luxuosas poltronas de veludo púrpura nos fundos do aposento. Este era bem iluminado por um suntuoso lustre de cristais que deixava o ambiente sofisticado e aconchegante.

Havia entrado raras vezes naquele quarto e nunca havia se prendido nos detalhes de sua decoração, o que o surpreendeu por ser discreta e ao mesmo tempo refinada, predominantemente romântica.

"Hum, até que essa Mosca Varejeira brutalhona tem bom gosto!", pensou ele enquanto corria os olhos por tudo ali.

A cama era imensa, de madeira talhada, e ficava bem no centro do aposento, quase encostada à parede onde havia uma grande janela com grossas cortinas de linho e shantung em degrades de roxo e violeta que combinavam com os lençóis de seda carmim. Sobre os criados mudos, dispostos um de cada lado do leito, havia mais orquídeas e alguns pertences da amazona.

Avançou alguns passos pisando com cuidado o carpete marfim e foi até o closet. Não a encontrado ali seguiu para um pequeno corredor ao lado da porta de entrada de onde via, ao fundo, uma risca de luz no chão que escapava de uma fresta aberta de outra porta. Deveria ser o banheiro.

— Ô de casa! — disse em tom moderado — Mosca... digo... Geisty, você está aí?... Eu posso entrar? ... Quer dizer, eu já estou dentro... — contornou com os olhos a fresta aberta na porta, sem ouvir resposta.

De repente ouviu do outro lado da porta a amazona tossir repetidas vezes, então em seguida lhe pareceu que ela estava vomitando.

Sem pensar duas vezes Afrodite espalmou a mão na madeira e empurrou a porta, entrando de supetão no banheiro onde encontrou Geisty sentada no chão abraçada ao vaso de porcelana.

— Pelo consagrado gorfo de Dadá! — exclamou assustado, já se atirando de joelhos no piso ao lado dela. Com uma das mãos suspendeu os cabelos dela para que não caíssem dentro do vaso enquanto com a outra segurou sua testa — O que você tem, Mosca? ... Digo, Geisty?

Pálida a amazona ergueu a cabeça, respirou fundo e enquanto limpava a boca com as costas da mão divisou com os olhos marejados o rosto de Afrodite.

— Nada... — disse lânguida, em seguida tossiu mais uma vez — Só mais um dia de gravidez.

Peixes franziu as sobrancelhas, confuso.

— Cruzes! Já não era para você ter passado dessa fase? Enjoos não são comuns só nos primeiros meses? — disse.

— Sim... Não... Quer dizer... Não sei, Afrodite, nunca estive grávida antes. — ela respondeu soltando um suspiro — Me ajude a levantar, porque está difícil manobrar essa barrigona, ainda mais dentro desse _cazzo_ desse vestido. — referia-se ao vestido longo todo bordado com o qual estava vestida.

Geisty ergueu os dois braços e prontamente Afrodite a ajudou a se levantar. Juntos foram até o lavatório e enquanto a amazona lavava as mãos, o rosto e escovava os dentes Peixes a observava atento e um tanto preocupado.

— Quer ir até o hospital? Eu levo você. — disse enquanto acionava a descarga do vaso sanitário fazendo uma careta de nojo ao inevitavelmente olhar para o conteúdo lá dentro — Urgh! Eu acho que vi seu pulmão ali dentro!

— Hum... não é necessário! — ela respondeu com a boca ainda cheia de espuma, esfregando frenética os dentes com a escova — Deve ser algo que eu comi que atacou o meu estômago e me deu dor de cabeça. Nada que uma aspirina não resolva.

Ao terminar a escovação, de dentro do armário Geisty sacou dois potes de remédio, um com aspirinas e outro com as amostras grátis de vitaminas receitadas por Dr. Ulisses. Jogou dois comprimidos de cada na boca e engoliu com um pouco de água que apanhou da torneira com as mãos mesmo.

— Tem certeza? O que é isso que está tomando? — insistiu o pisciano.

— Tenho. Isso são só vitaminas e umas aspirinas. — ela respondeu enquanto enxugava o rosto com uma toalha — Acho que foi todo o estresse desse dia, sabe... Saga saiu hoje cedo em missão e até agora não deu notícias, e só conseguimos conversar rápido pelo telefone antes de ele partir para o México... Estou preocupada. Será que está correndo tudo bem com eles dois lá, tão longe? Queria saber se já estão voltando... devo estar nervosa com essa situação, não sei...

Afrodite revirou os olhos, cruzou os braços e deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Nem me fale de dia estressante! Tudo que tinha para dar errado, hoje deu. Cinco reservas de última hora e duas bacantes a menos. Karina com K está com virose e Fúlvia está de chico. Três garçons faltaram... Sorte que a empresa que terceiriza o serviço para nós me mandou outros três rapidão para substituí-los. Nem precisei chorar no telefone... Em compensação os fornecedores das bebidas, que era para ter chegado as 15:00 horas para descarregar, atrasaram e chegaram agora a noite, tá boa? Estão lá embaixo na adega ainda. Pedi para Aldebaran conferir os estoques e notas e subi para tomar um banho aqui mesmo... Que dia! — soltou outro suspiro cansado, depois olhou para Geisty que tinha um semblante preocupado — Mas, não devia se preocupar tanto, mulher, relaxa. Estamos falando do Saga! Depois, ele está com ninguém menos que o Buda loirudo. Preocupado tem que estar seja lá quem for o mondrongo* que eles foram combater.

— Você acha que está tudo bem com eles? — disse com ar de dúvida. Não tinha coragem de revelar que na verdade, desde que se descobrira grávida, temia pela segurança do amado ou de seus bebês. Até mesmo passara a cuidar de sua própria saúde com um zelo que nunca antes tivera, tudo para garantir a felicidade da família recém constituída.

— Mas é claro que sim! Quer saber? Devem estar melhor que nós. — disse descruzando os braços para ajeitar alguns anéis nos dedos — A minha cabeça está explodindo, e você está ai nesse olofom* azedo de... Afinal de contas, que ajeum* from hell foi esse que você comeu que te estragou desse jeito? Pediu um delivery direto de Chernobyl?

— Essa missão repentina do Saga me deixou tão ansiosa que até perdi a noção de quantidade e enfiei a cara no macarrão à bolonhesa que a Shina fez no jantar. — disse a italiana enquanto enxia a boca de antisséptico bucal.

— Hum... Agora sim é que temos que correr para o hospital! — arregalou os olhos aquamarines e riu em tom de brincadeira — Quem em sã consciência come alguma coisa feita pela Shina? Certeza que você pegou sapinho.

Sobressaltada a jovem cuspiu o líquido na pia e enxugou a boca.

— _Madonna mia_ , deixa de bobagem, Afrodite. Shina só cozinha mal mesmo! — Geisty franziu o cenho ao lembrar-se da reputação de péssima cozinheira que a amiga tinha — Mas, o pior é que na hora nem senti o gosto da comida, para ser sincera. Estava tão preocupada... Bem, Saga disse que chegava ainda hoje para me dar um beijo de boa noite. — a expressão de preocupação deu lugar a um sorriso apaixonado no belo rosto maquiado da amazona.

— E eu acho bom que chegue mesmo. Não vejo a hora de voltar para minha casa... E ainda tenho que ir atrás do malassombrado do... — fez uma pausa, pois quase havia falado o que não devia, mas logo corrigiu-se — Do Batman.

Geisty olhou curiosa para ele.

— Já que tocou no assunto... Por acaso foi o seu namorado misterioso que fez isso no seu rosto? — ela perguntou enquanto de frente para o espelho delineava os lábios com batom carmim.

— Isso o quê? — Peixes tentou disfarçar.

— Pela deusa, você é um Cavaleiro de Ouro, Afrodite! — guardou o batom e encarou o pisciano nos olhos — Como deixa um arrombado qualquer bater em você?

— Alôca! — Peixes apoiou ambas as mãos na cintura e a encarou de volta — E você acha que eu sou homem de deixar um qualquer me arrebentar a cara? Ah tá boa! ... Foi o cafuçu* do além* do Camus... A gente se estranhou ontem, ele falou umas merdas para mim e eu perdi a cabeça... Nada de novo... A minha sina é ter aquele cano enferrujado homofóbico como vizinho... Dadá é mais! ... E te garanto que a cara dele tá bem pior. — tentava disfarçar um certo nervosismo que lhe tomava usando como desculpa o histórico de desentendimentos com o aquariano, que era de conhecimento de todos ali.

— Humpf... Aquele porco russo... — Geisty resmungou.

— Francês. Porco francês. — corrigiu Afrodite.

— Quem com os porcos anda, porco é. — insistiu a amazona — Como detesto aquele homem. — concluiu fazendo uma careta de asco.

— Quanto ao Batman, para o seu governo ele não é um arrombado qualquer. Ele... ele é legal.

— Hum... Não sei não. Um homem que não se digna nem a revelar sua identidade é porque tem teto de vidro... Ou não quer te assumir. Se eu fosse você ficaria esperto, heim... Ai tem coisa... Ele deve ser casado.

— Ele não é casado, ele... Olha aqui, sua Mosca Varejeira enxerida, vê se para de pôr ovos no meu relacionamento e preocupe-se mais com o seu.

— E por que eu deveria me preocupar com o meu?

— Ora, porque enquanto o senhor seu marido está fora eu estou responsável por você aqui, ou seja, se Saga souber que você está passando mal e eu não lhe prestei socorro o meu rabo está na reta, e o seu também, que não quis ir ao hospital.

— Mas eu estou bem, Afrodite. Foi só uma indisposição mesmo.

— Então vamos fazer o seguinte. Descemos para o salão, você toma uma água fresquinha, um suco, toma um ar também, enquanto esperamos Aldebaran voltar da adega, porque não posso sair e deixar essa espelunca nas mãos do Máscara. Já pensou o desastre!

— Nem quero imaginar!

— Se quando Aldebaran voltar você ainda estiver se sentindo toda mal-acabada nós vamos ao hospital, queira ou não. Não quero Saga depois me apodrecendo* por aí dizendo que não prestei socorro à senhora dele, que estraguei o aniversário... — se calou de súbito encarando os olhos violetas da amazona que fitaram surpresas os seus.

— Como você sabe que é meu aniversario amanhã? — Geisty perguntou.

— Mas... olha para isso Dadá! — apontou ambas as mãos na direção da amazona, revoltado consigo mesmo por ter dado aquela bola fora, então pensou um tanto, mais outro tanto, engoliu em seco e continuou — E por que eu não saberia? Todo mundo sabe!

— Todo mundo? — a amazona inquiriu estreitando os olhos.

Afrodite estava se enrolando cada vez mais. Já sentia seu rosto arder, as palmas das mãos suarem e o olhar assassino de Saga sobre si a lhe julgar e condenar.

— Sim, ora... todo mundo... por quê? Era segredo por acaso? — disse desconcertado, temendo ter entregado a surpresa — Está escondendo a idade?

— Hum... Claro que não, mas... — Geisty respondeu desconfiada — Aí tem.

— Tem o que, Alice? Eu heim! Larga de ser tão desconfiada. Anda... — disse desconversando, depois pegou na mão da amazona e rapidamente a conduziu para fora do banheiro, pelo corredor retornando ao quarto — Vamos descer. Enfia qualquer coisa nesses teus pés de hipopótama inchada, ativa seu Cosmo e vamos bater o cartão que tudo indica que a noite ainda vai ser longa!

Naquela altura da noite o salão já estava completamente lotado. Sexta-Feira era um dos dias de maior movimento na casa, e os clientes, tanto os veteranos quanto os marinheiros de primeira viagem, já se amontoavam em frente ao palco principal, ansiosos pelos famosos shows eróticos cuja fama corria toda a Grécia, ou conversavam eloquentemente sentados às mesas abarrotadas de toda a sorte de bebidas enquanto as mais belas mulheres da Europa lhes faziam companhia.

Tudo parecia perfeitamente normal.

Foi o que constatou Afrodite enquanto descia os degraus ao lado de Geisty quando correu rapidamente os olhos por todo o salão, malgrado um grupo composto por três homens que ocupando uma mesa bem no centro do salão falavam alto e riam escandalosamente. Eram os mesmos que tinham batido boca com Máscara da Morte na entrada.

Peixes cutucou discretamente o braço da amazona com o cotovelo, indicando com o olhar a mesa onde estavam os três sujeitos. Não faziam questão de esconder as tatuagens que os identificavam como membros da Vory v Zakone, e Afrodite e Geisty também não faziam questão de se intimidar com a presença deles. Sabiam que estavam ali para isso, já era de praxe. Precisavam ver se ambos estavam cumprindo o acordo e trabalhando para eles.

— Passe ao lado dos suínos para que te vejam. — disse em voz baixa o pisciano, que vendo os russos ali imaginou que aquela era toda a presença da Vory naquela noite, logo não oferecia perigo, pois eram somente três civis, e não se ateve ao real perigo: os homens de Dimitri, e o próprio Vor, alocados na mesa ao fundo do salão — Te encontro no bar.

Distraídos com os três russos baderneiros não se deram conta de que eram observados atentamente por outros grupos de homens que estavam ali no salão naquela noite, e quando se separaram ao pé da escadaria e percorreram o ambiente separadamente vários olhos os seguiram.

Da parte cuja iluminação era mais parca e discreta, próximo ao palco de pole dance, onde Rebeca fazia uma apresentação, houve uma ligeira agitação na mesa ocupada por Dimitri e seus homens.

— **Já temos contato visual com os** **outros** **dois alvos, meus senhor**. — disse um deles cujo rosto estampava uma máscara de cólera. A voz soou abafada pela música alta e pelas outras tantas vozes exaltadas que ecoavam pelo salão — **Mas... a mulher não parece estar grávida...**

Não houve resposta de imediato, pois Dimitri mantinha-se calado enquanto seguia Afrodite pelo salão com os olhos. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali pareceu mostrar um descontentamento monstruoso. Seu rosto lívido, de músculos visivelmente trêmulos e lábios contraídos, denunciava um desprezo e ódio imponentes. Nem piscava. As sobrancelhas cerradas eram escondidas pela aba do chapéu escuro, enquanto a mão apertava com tanta força a empunhadura de ouro da bengala que chegavam a tremer de forma impressionante.

— **Meu Vor?** — o homem a seu lado lhe chamou a atenção — **O senhor confirma os alvos?**

O fel amargo subiu à garganta do chefe da máfia russa quando sua mente redesenhou a fotografia tirada pelo Falcão Negro, onde aparecia Camus aos beijos com Afrodite vestido de mulher, a qual mesmo tendo queimado junto do corpo do detetive e de seu próprio carro ainda teimava em lhe atormentar o juízo.

— **Sim. Alvos confirmados**. **O viado no bar e esses dois.** — respondeu enfim apertando os dentes, com os olhos ainda cravados no pisciano que se dirigia ao bar. Cuspiu no chão, ao lado de sua cadeira. O amargo de sua boca aumentando cada vez mais. Tomou de um lenço branco que retirou do bolso interno do casaco e limpou a boca — **Dê início à operação. Temos pouco tempo.**

Na multidão de presentes naquele salão um discreto sinal dado pelo homem sentado ao lado de Dimitri para um dos garçons que rondava aquela área passou despercebido. Um sutil menear de cabeça seguido de um olhar desumano.

O garçom, um mestiço cujo pai era russo e a mãe chinesa, de quem herdara os olhos levemente puxados e os cabelos lisos de um preto profundo e sedoso, terminou de servir a mesa que havia requisitado seus serviços, pousou a bandeja de inox debaixo do braço e se dirigiu ao bar, mas no caminho passou pela mesa onde estavam sentados os dois homens de ternos claros e sotaque austríaco e lhes dirigiu o mesmo olhar desumano seguido do menear de cabeça que o homem sentado junto de Dimitri lhe dera.

Deu o mesmo sinal aos três russos baderneiros ao também passar pela mesa deles, então seguiu para o bar para apanhar o próximo pedido que haveria de levar a outra mesa.

No bar também estavam Geisty e Afrodite, que já haviam se reencontrado ali como combinado há alguns minutos e agora conversavam distraídos sentados nos banquinhos anexados ao balcão.

— Será que Aldebaran ainda demora muito? — disse a amazona enquanto dava um gole na soda limonada que havia pedido ao bartender.

— Por quê? Está se sentindo mal? — Afrodite perguntou preocupado.

— Não... É que eu queria uma limonada decente. Essa aqui está horrível! — ela reclamou fazendo uma careta, depois curvou as costas ligeiramente para trás alongando-se — Ah, pela deusa... Estou quase indo esperar Saga em casa, digo na Casa de Gêmeos.

— NÃO! — Peixes praticamente gritou, e no ato assustou a amazona que quase sofreu uma queda do banquinho.

— Credo Afrodite! — ela disse o encarando sobressaltada, espalmando uma das mãos no peito — Ficou doido? O que foi?

Peixes engoliu em seco.

— O que foi? Ora, nada! — respondeu visivelmente nervoso — Do que está falando?

— Como do que estou falando? Desse grito que deu na minha orelha. Olha o meu estado, _porca Madonna_ , não posso levar susto!

— Que grito, Mosca? Eu não gritei, minha voz... ela... está mudando, é normal... Puberdade, sabe? Voz de homem é assim, às vezes engrossa, às vezes afina, às vezes sai baixinha, às vezes é um escândalo! Alôca! — riu dando um tapinha no ombro da amazona, que mal podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, mas quando pensou em discutir sobre aquilo com o sueco subitamente sentiu o enjoo voltar e calou-se, dando outro farto gole na soda.

— Hum... Você é estranho. — disse soltando um suspiro longo e enfastiado.

— Você está ficando pálida. Olha, esquece voltar para Casa de Gêmeos, santa. Eu acho melhor eu te levar é para o hospital mesmo. — disse Peixes.

— Ah, é só o macarrão da Shina, não se preocupe. E lembra, não é confiável sairmos e deixarmos o bordel nas mãos do Máscara, como você mesmo disse.

— Então vamos fazer o que eu te disse antes. Vamos esperar o Aldebaran voltar da adega. Enquanto isso, suba para o seu quarto. Deite um pouco. Os suínos já te viram aqui, está tudo certo. Assim que o Touro chifrudo subir eu vou lá te chamar e EEEEEI...

O grito dessa vez foi em resposta a um copo de chope que o garçom mestiço, o mesmo que dera os sinais aos homens de Dimitri, derrubara em um dos pés de Afrodite.

— Mil perdões, senhor! Mil perdões! Que desastrado! — disse ele, num grego fluente e quase sem sotaque, já apanhando um pano de cima do balcão para limpar a ponta do sapato do pisciano, que havia molhado.

— Olha aí, gata, derramou o otim* todo! — disse Peixes se levantando — Deixa, não precisa limpar. — olhou para o rosto do garçom e franziu as sobrancelhas — Você é um dos substitutos, né?

— Sim senhor. Estou no lugar do Ptolomeu. — respondeu o homem de estatura média e semblante sisudo.

— Ah, ok... — apanhou o pano das mãos do rapaz e ele mesmo enxugou o sapato — Como é seu nome?

— Rômulo.

— Toma cuidado para não derrubar nada na clientela, Alice. Eu heim!

— Sim senhor. Não se preocupe. Com licença.

Recuando alguns passos, Rômulo apanhou o copo do chão, colocou-o sobre o balcão, apanhou a bandeja com os pedidos e seguiu para fazer as entregas nas mesas, sempre com os olhos atentos a outros dois garçons que serviam outros setores.

Um deles era Igor, russo de pai e mãe. Forte, rosto carregado e duro, cabelos levemente ondulados num tom de mogno. O outro atendia pelo nome fictício de Martelo, pois era com essa ferramenta que costumava executar suas tarefas criminosas, sempre com primor e profissionalismo invejáveis. Martelo era um homem alto, como a maioria dos russos, rosto redondo, lábios finos em um arco que pendia para baixo e cabelos castanhos muito bem cortados à escovinha. Os três estavam ali substituindo os outros três funcionários fixos da casa que misteriosamente naquele dia haviam ligado logo pela manhã avisando que iriam faltar, cada um alegando um motivo diferente. Usavam luvas, camisas de mangas compridas por debaixo do uniforme e maquiagem para esconder qualquer outra tatuagem aparente.

Quando terminou de entregar os pedidos Rômulo dirigiu-se apressado novamente à mesa onde Dimitri e seus homens estavam, então de frente para o líder da Vory v Zakone sacou um bloquinho de notas do bolso do avental e fingiu estar anotando um pedido.

— **Mudança de planos, meu Vor.** — disse em voz bem baixa enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos ao papel onde rabiscava qualquer coisa — **Parece que a prostituta está passando mal. Ela deve subir sozinha para o quarto a qualquer momento.**

Dado o recado, Rômulo devolveu o bloco ao bolso do avental e se embrenhou novamente entre os presentes no salão lotado, enquanto na mesa Dimitri acendia um charuto tranquilamente.

— **Perfeito**! — murmurou para si mesmo, depois tragou o charuto e enquanto soltava a fumaça no ar elevou o tom de voz e sussurrou ao homem sentado a seu lado — **Cancele a abordagem à vadia. Chame algumas putas aqui agora mesmo, menos a de cabelos verdes. Essa também é amazona e Yuri vai se encarregar dela... Nós vamos subir assim que a desgraçada subir as escadas. Aleksander deve agir assim que chegarmos ao segundo piso.**

Dimitri tinha os olhos cravados em Afrodite no bar, e seu ódio era tamanho que pulsava firme em sua garganta, porém fazia um esforço hercúleo para disfarça-lo, já que ninguém, nem mesmo seus homens mais fiéis que estavam ali com ele naquela noite, podiam saber o real motivo de Afrodite ser um dos alvos.

— **Sim senhor.** — disse o homem do rosto furioso.

Seguindo a ordem do chefe, o homem divisou rapidamente o salão e fez sinal para três bacantes que circulavam livres por ali, entre elas Ágatha e Narjara. A outra era Núria, que havia chegado ali há pouco mais de duas semanas com uma carta de recomendação redigida por Milo e alguns poucos dólares que o próprio Escorpião lhe adiantara.

Enquanto as moças se sentavam à mesa com os russos que acompanhavam Dimitri, do outro lado do salão Shina era abordada pelo sujeito mencionado pelo Vor, Yuri.

Ele era um dos três russos membros da Vory que chegaram ali fazendo arruaça propositalmente para chamar e desviar atenção, e estava só a espera do sinal do garçom para cumprir sua parte na operação, a qual consistia em tirar Shina de cena.

Sendo assim, quando Rômulo passou pela mesa onde estava, minutos depois Yuri se levantou e se acercou da amazona de Ofiúco que circulava entre as mesas. Shina tinha verdadeira ojeriza dos russos, mas sabia que não devia se dar ao luxo de escolher clientes, por isso, com um pouco apenas de conversa e a boa lábia de Yuri ambos subiram as escadas e se dirigiram ao segundo piso, para o quarto da amazona.

Contudo, na mesma hora em que Shina era abordada por Yuri, em outra parte do salão outra abordagem estratégica também se dava.

Na mesa ocupada pelos dois homens trajando ternos claros, e que simulavam um perfeito sotaque austríaco, um deles tinha se levantado no momento em que vira Yuri aproximar-se de Shina. Era um homem alto, de porte forte a se ver pelos ombros destacados embaixo do paletó de linho branco, cabelos negros, olhar duro e rosto bonito, apesar do inchaço causado pelas constantes bebedeiras. O outro, que trajava camisa de mangas longas com estampa de flores e borboletas, permaneceu na mesa.

Enquanto cruzava o salão a passos lentos e olhos atentos, apertando um cigarro aceso entre os lábios que formavam um arco fino, o homem passou pelo garçom que atendia pelo codinome de Martelo e lhe fez um sinal discreto com a cabeça. Martelo reconheceu o sutil código de imediato, e assim que terminou de anotar o pedido da mesa que atendia se colocou em alerta para executar sua segunda função naquela operação. Para tal teria que chegar até o bar, mas Geisty e Afrodite ainda estavam ali, ancorados no balcão, então Martelo se colocou vigilante enquanto disfarçava caminhando entre as mesas esperando que eles saíssem. O que não tardou.

Com um semblante nada amistoso o Santo de Peixes falava com Aldebaran que estava na adega, através de um rádio comunicador portátil — Walk Talk — o qual mantinha quase colado aos lábios, enquanto a seu lado Geisty tinha os cotovelos apoiados sobre o balcão e as mãos a segurar a cabeça.

— Ai meu edi*, Touro chifrudo. Eu não estou atacada* coisa nenhuma, santa. Só quero saber se ainda vai demorar para subir. Essas laleskas* vão ficar aí até quando? Esse descarregamento não acaba nunca? Câmbio. — disse o pisciano.

" _Calma viado. Eu não tenho culpa de nada não! Esses manés trouxeram as notas todas trocadas. Precisei conferir uma por uma nessa adega que é um cu de escura. Sem contar que eles não sabem nem distinguir as caixa de vinho das de champanhe... Olha, vou te contar viu, pro mau fodedor até o saco atrapalha. Sorte que eu tô aqui, senão esse descarregamento ia fazer aniversário e bodas. Aguenta aí que em dez minutos eu tô chegando. Já está na última caixa. Câmbio_."

— Então agiliza esses malassombrado aí, porque eu preciso sair, Touro. Em dez minutos eu descarrego cinquenta caixas de vinho e ainda faço uma suruba caprichada em cima delas. Ah tá boa! Não tô podendo não, viu. Câmbio e desligo. — desligou o rádio depois endireitou a postura e soltando um suspiro longo olhou para Geisty — Ele já está vindo, Mosca... digo, Geisty.

— Bom... Acho que é melhor mesmo ir para o hospital. Pelo menos lá eles me dão algum remédio na veia para cortar esse enjoo mais rápido. — ela disse enquanto corria as mãos pela testa deslizando depois até a nunca, onde massageou ligeiramente — Se não se importa, então eu vou subir e me deitar um pouco. A minha dor de cabeça está aumentando e as minhas panturrilhas estão me matando por ficar sentada aqui nesse banquinho. Aproveito para também trocar esse vestido e pôr algo mais confortável.

— Claro. Vai se deitar. Assim que o Touro Chifrudo subir eu vou lá te chamar. — concordou o sueco.

— Certo. — ela respondeu, depois desceu do banquinho e apoiou a mão no ombro do pisciano falando próximo de seu rosto — Não precisa ter pressa. — sorriu amigável.

A amazona de Serpente então se afastou calmamente do bar. De forma discreta se embrenhou entre as mesas e transeuntes que circulavam animados pelo salão, alguns ignorando totalmente sua presença, porém outros a seguindo atentos com olhos vigilantes de aves de rapina.

Quando subiu as escadas para o segundo piso Geisty sentiu as pernas pesadas, muito mais do que o de costume, e uma dor repentina, ainda que fraca, subiu de suas costas e parecia se alojar na nuca. Contorceu o rosto sutilmente e massageou novamente a área até chegar ao corredor pouco iluminado. Ao olhar para as várias portas perfiladas em paralelo sentiu uma leve vertigem. Cerrou os olhos apertando forte as pálpebras, abriu em seguida e continuou a caminhar. Agora olhava fixamente para as luminárias na parede em estilo vitoriano que exibiam uma fraca luz amarelada, pois tinha a impressão de que sua visão estava embaçada, por isso seguiu piscando os olhos várias vezes até, enfim, chegar à porta de seu quarto.

Esfregou a sola do sapato no tapete vermelho que recobria o corredor e entrou, fechando a porta atrás de si sem tranca-la à chave, pois em breve Afrodite chegaria ali para lhe acompanhar até o hospital.

— Pela poderosa Atena! Nunca mais como nada feito pela Shina! — suspirou para si mesma enquanto caminhava até o closet. Lá substituiu o vestido longo por uma camisa de malha folgada que ia até a metade de suas coxas, mas quando foi procurar uma calça para vestir o enjoo se agravou, forçando a amazona a abandonar o closet e correr para o banheiro.

Foi o tempo apenas de curvar-se sobre o vaso sanitário que o mal-estar que sentia se agravou culminando em novos jatos de vómito a lhe rasgarem quentes a garganta, porém a ânsia agora era mais intensa que a anterior, e as fortes contrações involuntárias abdominais logo forçaram Geisty a novamente se ajoelhar em torno do vaso e lá ficar, abraçada a ele.

Enquanto isso, os capangas bem treinados da poderosa Vory v Zakone davam andamento à operação...

 **Negrito** – traduzido do russo

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Ai meu edi** \- expressão que significa "ai que saco"!

 **Ajeum** – comida.

 **Apodrecer** – falar mal, denegrir, difamar alguém.

 **Atacada** – louca, nervosa, raivosa.

 **Cafuçu** – homem bronco, sem préstimos, grosseiro, xucro; sujeito feio.

 **Coió** – surra.

 **Do além** \- pessoa, fato ou lugar estranho; sujeito chato; coisa incompreensível.

 **Equê** \- falso, do truque, falsificado. **Equezeiro** \- praticante do Equê. Mentiroso.

 **Laleskas** \- pessoa uó, desagradável, ruim.

 **Mondrongo** – pessoa sem modos, desqualificada, feia, barraqueira, sem jeito.

 **Olofom** – fedor, cheiro ruim.

 **Otim** – bebida.


	37. Vai triturar teus sonhos, tão mesquino

_Para quem acompanha por aqui: Temos um grupo no face (fics trio ternura), com capas, desenhos... E no Nyah TODOS os capítulos são ilustrados ;)_

************************** Cap. 37 ...Vai triturar teus sonhos, tão mesquinho... **************************

Foi o tempo apenas de curvar-se sobre o vaso sanitário que o mal-estar que sentia se agravou culminando em novos jatos de vómito a lhe rasgarem quentes a garganta, porém a ânsia agora era mais intensa que a anterior, e as fortes contrações involuntárias abdominais logo forçaram Geisty a novamente se ajoelhar em torno do vaso e lá ficar, abraçada a ele.

ENQUANTO ISSO, os capangas bem treinados da poderosa Vory v Zakone davam andamento à operação.

Quando Geisty deixou o bar, Afrodite também saiu dali logo em seguida e foi circular pelo salão, como fazia de praxe. Foi a deixa que Martelo esperava para chegar ao balcão, escolhendo o canto mais ao extremo onde a iluminação era pouca.

Ali perto, pouco menos de meio metro de distância, também estavam Misty e Yumi, uma das garotas recém-chegadas vindas do Vietnã. O Cavaleiro de Lagarto de pronto notou a presença do garçom substituto, visto que seus olhos felinos nunca ignoravam um homem do porte másculo de Martelo, e discretamente observava cada gesto dele quando de repente fora abordado pelo homem de terno claro e sotaque austríaco. Esse se aproximou parando à sua frente lhe lançando um olhar abrasador.

— Boa noite. — disse retirando o cigarro da boca e lhe entregando um sorriso malicioso.

Misty correu os olhos azuis escuros por toda a figura parada à sua frente, de cima abaixo, depois os estacionou nos olhos cinzentos e sorriu de volta, de forma safada.

— E põe boa nisso! — respondeu, em seguida olhou para Yumi — Circula. Anda, sai daqui. — quando a garota saiu Lagarto voltou a encarar o homem e recostou as costas no balcão — Nunca vi você aqui. É sua primeira vez, querido?

— Sim. — ele respondeu esticando o braço para apagar o cigarro em um cinzeiro sobre o balcão. No percurso propositalmente tocou o ombro de Misty e voltou a lhe sorrir — E ao olhar para você já considero uma das melhores escolhas da minha vida. — fez uma pausa, endireitou a postura e estendeu a mão ao francesinho — Prazer, eu sou Hans Hadrian.

Vaidoso como era, Misty logo assoberbou com o elogio.

— Ora! Hans Hadrian!... O prazer é todo meu. Eu sou Misty. — cumprimentou-o sorridente e galanteador — Então foi você quem ligou hoje pela manhã reservando todos os meus horários da noite.

— Exato.

— Confesso que estou impressionado e curioso. — disse Lagarto — Quando quiser subir é só dizer.

— Imediatamente! — Hans respondeu ansioso.

— Nossa! Está mesmo entusiasmado! — Misty riu, visivelmente instigado.

— Não imagina o quanto! — acrescentou o homem — Posso te pagar uma bebida para subirmos?

— Tem um bar no meu quarto. Pode beber o que quiser lá.

— Isso é ótimo! Mas, gostaria que me acompanhasse em um drink.

— Como quiser. Peça um Martini, com duas azeitonas. — disse Misty apoiado os cotovelos no balcão.

— Perfeito. — respondeu Hans.

Quando Hans se aproximou do balcão para chamar o bartender, Misty voltou a olhar para Martelo, o garçom, que ainda estava ali no canto esperando que lhe trouxessem os pedidos feitos, até que de repente algo incomum lhe chamou a atenção.

Martelo, achando que ninguém o observava, já que estava oculto pela sombra de um grande vaso de Heras, retirou do bolso da calça um pequeno frasco. Era metálico, parecia ser de cobre ou bronze. Escondendo o artefato em uma das mãos, com a mesma alcançou um copo de vidro escuro, quase preto, e o colocou ali sobre o balcão, então abriu o pequeno frasco e despejou o conteúdo que havia nele dentro do copo, devolvendo o recipiente vazio para o bolso do avental.

— Mas que merda é essa? — Misty balbuciou para si mesmo, ainda atento a cada movimento do garçom, que agora apanhava os drinks que o bartender lhe entregava. Foi tudo em uma fração de segundos, mas que os olhos sempre atentos de Lagarto haviam registrado muito bem.

Enquanto isso, em outro setor do salão Afrodite falava novamente ao rádio com Aldebaran quando passou ao lado da mesa onde havia ficado o outro homem de terno claro, o que usava uma espalhafatosa camisa de mangas longas estampada com flores e muitas borboletas.

Era um homem de estatura mediana, atarracado, não era bonito, ao contrário, sua figura alarmante era capaz de intimidar o próprio Hades. De cabelos de um tom de loiro desbotado e olhar profundo, ostentava uma reputação de homem cruel e violento da qual se orgulhava. Destemido, não havia polícia, juiz, homem, deus ou diabo que lhe pusessem medo, porém espantosamente, como essas anedotas excêntricas da vida, temia a Dimitri Yurievich Volkov, e a ele jurara lealdade e amor cegos. Por isso mesmo estava ali. Devido ao seu famigerado currículo fora escolhido para àquela que, talvez, fosse a tarefa mais arriscada daquela operação.

Quando Peixes passou a seu lado, ignorando totalmente sua presença, ele esticou o braço e o segurou pelo punho, delicadamente, apenas para fazê-lo parar e notar sua presença. Uma manobra realizada com sucesso.

Afrodite estancou os passos e olhou para o sujeito que lhe segurava, encontrando um par de olhos verdes escuros a lhe direcionarem um olhar que a princípio lhe causou arrepios.

— Me desculpe pela rude abordagem. — disse em tom cordial o homem da camisa de borboletas. O sotaque austríaco camuflava perfeitamente o russo — Eu apenas não sabia como lhe chamar a atenção.

Peixes franziu as sobrancelhas muito claras e aproximou o rádio portátil dos lábios.

— Eu já vou subir, então agiliza aí, Touro. Câmbio final. — disse o pisciano desligando o aparelho em seguida, então analisou rapidamente o homem. Ele usava luvas negras de couro e tinha a camisa fechada até o pescoço — Eu não sou garçom, mas se quiser eu chamo um para atendê-lo.

— Ah, não! Não. — o homem sorriu, ainda segurando o pisciano pelo punho — Não queria chamar o garçom, queria você mesmo.

Afrodite soltou um suspiro longo.

— Olha, vai ficar querendo, porque eu não estou disponível hoje, tudo bem? Nem hoje, nem amanhã... enfim... Não.

— Tudo bem! — o homem o interrompeu, um tanto tenso, suas mãos já começaram a suar dentro das luvas — Se não está disponível eu entendo, mas me dê ao menos o prazer de sua companhia em um drink?

— Eu sinto muito, eu estou com um pouco de pressa. Se me der licença...

— Por favor! — imprimiu um pouco mais de força ao pulso do pisciano — É só um drink. Não levará mais que cinco minutos. Não sei quando terei a oportunidade novamente de dividir uma bebida com um homem tão bonito.

— Mas que insistência! ... — Peixes estreitou os olhos. — Você me parece bem suspeito.

— Suspeito? De quê?

— Por que está de luvas? Você de alguma máfia? Italiana? Russa? ... Está com medo de dar pinta*? — intimou.

— Como? Não. Eu não sou italiano, nem russo. Sou austríaco. — o homem respondeu meio atrapalhado — E também não sou de nenhuma máfia. — sorriu nervosamente.

— Truque! E essas mãos aí? Está escondendo por quê? ... Me deixa ver tuas mãos. — empinou o nariz, autoritário.

— Não vai querer vê-las.

— Por que não? Tem tatuagens nelas?

— Não... Lúpus. — o homem disse atarantado.

— Quê? — Afrodite arregalou os olhos.

A surpresa estampada no rosto do sueco foi a resposta que o homem esperava.

Ele tinha achado uma desculpa perfeita.

— Lúpus. Eu tenho Lúpus... Não é nada agradável de se ver... Por isso as luvas. — disse com falsa melancolia — Agora mesmo então que você não vai me querer por perto, nem mesmo para um drink. Ninguém quer... — soltou a mão de Afrodite baixando a cabeça, passando pesar em seus gestos e falas.

Penalizado, Peixes engoliu em seco. Estava tão nervoso aquela noite que pensou estar ficando paranoico. Não queria também fazer o homem se sentir mal daquele jeito, rejeitado. Soltando um suspiro longo e resignado, colocou o rádio portátil sobre a mesa, puxou a cadeira ao lado e se sentou.

— Ah, tá bom, Irene*. Também não precisa ficar nessa uruca*. Você me pegou num dia difícil, viu... Tá bom, eu tenho cinco minutos. Nada mais que isso. Só o tempo do barman subir... Qual a sua graça, santa?

— Desculpe?

— O teu nome, meu filho. Como é teu nome.

— Aleksander.

— Prazer, Afrodite. — estendeu a mão oferecendo somente três dedos, os quais Aleksander segurou e balançou sutilmente.

— Que nome inesquecível! Tanto quanto o dono. — ele sorriu forçado — E o que devo pedir, Afrodite?

— Hmm... — pensou um tanto — Uma água com gás, por favor. Já, já saem três camelos e três beduínos da minha boca, que está mais seca que o Saara.

— Como quiser. — disse Aleksander, que imediatamente fez um sinal a Rômulo que rondava por ali propositalmente.

O garçom mestiço chinês então acercou-se da mesa e anotou os pedidos. Uma água com gás e um whisky escocês, em seguida cruzou o salão a caminho do bar onde estrategicamente se posicionou ao lado de Martelo, o outro garçom infiltrado que ainda estava ancorado no balcão, agora arrumando os drinks na bandeja, apenas esperando a deixa para enfim poder deixar o local.

Rômulo fez os pedidos ao bartender que logo trouxe uma garrafa de água de 500ml fechada, acompanhada de um copo com uma dose whisky com gelo, os quais colocou sobre o balcão junto dos drinks que foram pedidos por Martelo.

Com tudo aquilo misturado sobre o mármore escuro do balcão foi fácil para Rômulo apanhar o copo de vidro escuro com o conteúdo misterioso despejado por Martelo e colocá-lo em sua bandeja junto da garrafa de água e do copo com whisky. Ambos então deixaram o local quase ao mesmo tempo, seguindo cada um por direções opostas.

A manobra toda, apesar de estrategicamente ensaiada e perfeita, não passou despercebida aos olhos de Misty, que seguiram Rômulo pelo salão para saber onde o copo batizado iria parar, porém antes que o garçom chegasse a seu destino, Hans, o outro russo infiltrado, já de posse do Martini que Lagarto pedira agora chamava sua atenção.

— Pronto. Aqui está seu drink. Podemos subir? — disse entregando a taça ao cavaleiro.

— Ah... sim... podemos. — Misty respondeu apanhando a taça e já tomando a frente — Venha. Por aqui.

Cruzaram o salão, Lagarto na frente, Hans logo atrás, e Misty não tirava os olhos do garçom Rômulo, que finalmente havia chegado à mesa onde estavam Aleksander e Afrodite.

— Ora, ora! — Misty balbuciou para si mesmo deixando escapar uma risadinha debochada, temperada por um tanto de sadismo — Então o Boa Noite Cinderela é para a Escamosa! — bebericou do Martini como quem fazia um brinde silencioso — Humm... Uma pena que esse viado é imune a drogas... Não vai dar certo, infelizmente Hihihihi.

— Falou comigo? — disse Hans se aproximando ao ouvir os murmurinhos do Lagarto.

— Ah, não, querido. Só estava pensando alto. Estamos com um probleminha de conduta com os garçons substitutos da casa. Terei que reporta-los ao cafetão quando ele voltar, mas nada que seja grave ou de extrema urgência. Vamos. Temos uma noite toda de luxúria a nossa espera. — alisou o ombro de Hans e acessou a escadaria.

Assim que Misty e Hans Hadrian desapareceram quando acessaram o segundo piso, na mesa onde estavam Dimitri e seus homens estes rapidamente, e quase em sincronia perfeita, enquanto distraiam com beijos e lambidas as prostitutas que lhes faziam companhia, passaram as mãos por debaixo dos acentos das cadeiras em que estavam sentados e apanharam cada um uma pistola 9mm já carregada que havia sido escondida ali antes de o expediente se iniciar. Os garçons, Rômulo, Igor e Martelo, membros da Vory, que as haviam plantado, assim como as tantas outras armas que estavam também sob as cadeiras da mesa onde sentaram os três russos arruaceiros, também os dois falsos austríacos de ternos claros, e mais um tanto de capangas que estavam ali naquela noite infiltrados, inclusive eles mesmos. Um completo arsenal, incluindo armas e munição, havia sido estrategicamente escondido debaixo das mesas e cadeiras pelos garçons substitutos e outros infiltrados na equipe de limpeza, para que todos os homens de Dimitri pudessem passar pela revista de Máscara da Morte. Por isso haviam chegado tão cedo para substituir os três garçons da casa, que há essa hora já deveriam ter entregue suas almas ao criador.

De posse das armas, agora bem presas em suas cinturas, os homens junto a Dimitri trocaram alguns olhares cúmplices, e quando o Vor fez um gesto com a cabeça para o homem a seu lado este se pronunciou em seu nome.

— Pagamos o dobro para um ménage. Você e eles dois. — apontou para Ágatha e os homens sentados ao lado dela, num grego sofrível e ensaiado — E você com ele e comigo. — apontou para Narjara depois para si mesmo — Metade da casa e a outra metade líquida para vocês.

Narjara e Ágatha trocaram olhares entusiasmados e risinhos faceiros, então a ruiva olhou para o russo.

— Pagamento em espécie? Efetuado na hora? — ela perguntou.

O homem sorriu de volta, enfiou a mão no bolso interno do casaco e tirou um maço grosso de notas de Dólar enrolados por um elástico fino, o mostrando à bacante.

— Mas é claro que sim! Pagamento no ato! — disse ele, depois devolveu o dinheiro ao bolso.

— Feito. — disse Narjara.

— Ei! E eu? — falou de repente Núria, a novata, que estava sentada em um dos joelhos de Dimitri, então virou-se para ele e fazendo manha concluiu — Eu não ganho nada não? Eu também quero!

Dimitri olhou de volta para ela, impassível, frio, então inclinou-se para frente e pôs os lábios tão perto da orelha dela que quase tocou os enormes brincos de falso ouro.

— Oh, sim! Você vai ganhar sim! — sussurrou em grego, não se preocupando em disfarçar o acentuado sotaque russo — Vamos subir?

Núria acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, ansiosa e sorridente.

Levantaram-se todos quase que ao mesmo tempo, mas seguiram na frente primeiro Narjara com os dois homens que a acompanhavam, depois Ágatha com os outros dois. Um pouco mais atrás vinha Dimitri de braços dados com Núria.

Enquanto andava o Vor tinha o cuidado de manter a cabeça baixa e o chapéu bem afundado, ocultando grande parte de sua fronte e olhos. Usava a bengala sofisticada para orientar-se, pois não queria correr o risco de ser reconhecido por Afrodite ou qualquer outro cavaleiro que porventura pudesse aparecer ali de supetão.

Já ao pé da escadaria, enquanto seus capangas subiam Dimitri olhou rapidamente para a mesa onde Aleksander estava com Afrodite e viu quando o garçom Rômulo abriu a garrafa de água com gás e a despejou no copo de vidro preto.

Sorriu sádico. " _Hoje você queimará no inferno pelo que fez a mim, seu viado asqueroso_ ." Ele pensou, depois subiu os degraus junto da bacante.

O Santuário ignorava a verdadeira força da poderosa Vory v Zakone. Assim como ignorava a audácia engenhosamente destemida de Dimitri Yurievich Volkov.

Agora todos saberiam porque Shion no passado, e Saga e Camus no presente se submetiam a ele.

Ambos pagariam caro por suas traições, pois Dimitri estava ali para tirar o que eles tinham de mais precioso.

No salão, Rômulo acabava de servir Afrodite e Aleksander pousando o copo com água sobre a mesa e também o com whisky, deixando o local em seguida, porém mantendo-se em alerta. Ao passar pela mesa onde estava anteriormente os três russos baderneiros a viu vazia, então conclui que os outros dois capangas que entraram com Yuri — que havia subido com Shina — já deveriam ter ido para a parte de fora do salão para segurar Máscara da Morte no estacionamento o quanto conseguissem. Essa era a missão deles, manter o canceriano ocupado pelo maior tempo possível.

Rômulo então parou no centro do salão e cravou seu olhar de volta à mesa de Aleksander. Ele deveria agir a qualquer momento e essa seria a deixa que todos ali aguardavam.

Na mesa, Alksander tomou o copo de whisky nas mãos e o ergueu ligeiramente à frente do rosto.

— Um brinde! — disse sorridente, com os olhos cravados no rosto distraído do pisciano — A você.

Peixes apanhou o copo com água e fez o mesmo gesto, o levantando no ar.

— Ao fim desse dia de cão! — disse Afrodite com um sorriso cansado, depois, sedento como estava, tombou o copo entre os lábios e derramou a água garganta abaixo, sorvendo todo o conteúdo em grandes e rápidas goladas até não sobrar nada. Quando devolveu à mesa o copo vazio seu rosto todo se contraiu em uma expressão de desagrado extremo — Argh! Mas que merda de coisa ruim!

Aleksander o observou atento, com o copo da bebida ainda colado aos lábios.

— Por que rico adora água com gás? Pelo gosto é que não é... Tem gosto de chumbo! Urgh! — Afrodite resmungou, maldizendo Camus por pensamento, já que o francês só bebia água com gás e, seguindo seu exemplo, quis parecer fino e sofisticado como ele.

A seu lado, Aleksander devolveu também o copo de whisky à mesa enquanto ainda o observava com olhos injetados e arregalados, sem piscar.

Súbito, Peixes sentiu um gosto amargo como fel lhe subir pela garganta fazendo sua boca salivar abundantemente, então uma dor forte despontou em seu estômago o fazendo se curvar para frente e apoiar ambas as mãos na mesa.

Apertou os lábios fortemente e franziu as sobrancelhas finas, numa clara expressão de asco e sofrimento.

— Algum problema? — Aleksander perguntou enquanto desabotoava o punho direito de sua camisa de estampa de borboletas, e nessa hora sua voz soou grave e tranquila.

— Eu... eu não sei... — Afrodite respondeu num fio de voz, sentindo as pontas dos dedos das mãos formigarem levemente — Acho que tomei a água muito rápido... Deve ser o gás... — a saliva abundante em sua boca o obrigou a levar à mão até os lábios para enxuga-los com a manga da jaqueta.

— Quer um guardanapo? — disse o russo.

— Sim, por favor.

Aleksander então esticou o braço no qual tinha desabotoado a manga da camisa, apanhou um dos guardanapos de tecido que havia sobre a mesa e o ofereceu para Afrodite, mas quando o pisciano fez menção em apanha-lo Aleksander o jogou para o lado, e numa manobra tão ligeira quanto inesperada acionou com os dedos da mesma mão um mecanismo preso a seu punho de onde uma lâmina espessa e mortalmente afiada, com cerca de vinte centímetros de comprimento, foi ejetada.

Então Aleksander, extremamente forte como era, com um golpe seco e brutal cravou a lâmina no abdômen de Afrodite alguns poucos centímetros acima do umbigo.

Surpreendido e atônito, Peixes soltou um gemido rouco, que foi facilmente abafado pela música em volume altíssimo que ecoava pelo salão, e na mesma hora seu corpo sofreu um espasmo violento provocado por uma dor excruciante que o fez tombar para frente, mas em reflexo segurou forte no punho de Aleksander, que ainda mantinha a lâmina cravada em si.

— O que... — balbuciou em torpor, buscando os olhos do homem que dardejavam os seus.

— **Com os cumprimentos de Dimitri Yurievich Volkov.** **Morra e queime no inferno, sua bicha nojenta!** — disse Aleksander, que na verdade se chamava Pietro Yuriaiev, enquanto tentava se soltar puxando o braço para trás, mas Afrodite então o segurou com ainda mais força.

— Russo! Desgra... Desgraçados! Eu... Argh! — grunhiu apertando os dentes, de dor e de raiva, ao ouvir o homem falar em russo. Não entendeu o que ele disse, mas compreendeu o nome de Dimitri com todas as letras — Como eu pude ser tão... distraído e... — de repente arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse tido uma epifania, ou uma revelação espantosa — Pela deusa, a Mosca! GEISTY!

Um terror desmedido acometeu o cavaleiro de Peixes na hora em que ele se deu conta de que aquilo era uma emboscada.

Seu corpo todo tremeu em resposta ao pânico que sentiu em pensar que a amazona de Serpente corria perigo no andar de cima, então sem esperar mais ativou seu Cosmo para correr ao encalço dela, mas qual não foi sua surpresa quando ao fazê-lo sentiu como se fosse partido ao meio por uma cerra ou um raio caído direto do céu a lhe açoitar a carne sem misericórdia, tão forte foi a dor que tomou de assalto todo seu corpo.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... O que... está acontecendo? Meu Cosmo... — gritou em desespero e agonia, então baixou a cabeça e olhou para o abdômen ferido — Isso é... Aço Lemuriano! ... Seu... desgraçado!

Furioso, e como era muito mais forte, Afrodite apertou o punho de Aleksander até sentir os ossos sendo esmagados, e enquanto o russo urrava de dor puxou para trás o braço dele levando junto a lâmina que estava presa ao mecanismo.

— AARHG... MALDITO! — Peixes gritava apertando as pálpebras com força enquanto sentia a lâmina deslizar para fora de seu corpo o cortando todo por dentro ainda mais na saída devido à afiação.

Logo os gritos de ambos chamaram a atenção de quem estava à volta, que ao olhar para eles também começaram a gritar e deixar seus lugares.

Essa era a deixa que todos os capangas da Vory v Zakone presentes ali aguardavam, e sem mais se esconderem levantaram de seus lugares, sacaram as armas das cinturas ou outros esconderijos e deram início à chacina.

A primeira saraivada de balas foi direcionada ao bar, e os dois bartenders que o atendiam foram atingidos mortalmente.

Quando ouviu os tiros Afrodite ativou seu Cosmo novamente, achando que livre da lâmina — a qual acreditava ser feita de aço Lemuriano — este agora lhe responderia.

Porém não foi o que aconteceu.

— AAAAAAAGH... ATENA O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? — gritou em desespero ao sentir uma nova onda de dor lancinante a lhe percorrer o corpo como se tivesse tomado um choque de muitos milhões de volts, porém dessa vez seu Cosmo se manifestou, ainda que muito fraco, e ele então rapidamente ergueu um escudo de cosmo energia para lhe proteger dos tiros.

Ao mesmo tempo, com a mão que ainda prestava Aleksander sacou de debaixo da mesa uma arma, pronto para atirar em Afrodite, mas esse foi mais rápido dessa vez e lhe tomou a arma da mão a jogando para longe. Em seguida, sem mais poder perder tempo ali com aquele homem, Peixes levantou da cadeira, avançou sobre ele e usando a própria mão lhe atingiu com um golpe certeiro no coração. Seus dedos fortes rasgaram a carne, partiram os ossos e dilaceraram o órgão vital do russo em fração de segundos.

Quando retirou a mão do peito de Aleksander, este desabou lívido no chão, então Afrodite levou a mão ensanguentava até a ferida hedionda em seu abdome tentando estancar o próprio sangue, enquanto ouvia uma sinfonia aterradora de tiros, gritos e coisas se quebrando.

O Cosmo do Santo de Peixes estava oscilante, fraco, ao passo que seu corpo parecia-lhe cada vez mais debilitado, não apenas devido à hemorragia e a dor, mas a algo mais que acontecia e que estava além de sua compreensão.

— Dadá, me ajuda! Eu preciso chegar ao quarto da Mosca. — murmurou enquanto corria cambaleante em direção às escadas, trombando em mesas e cadeiras durante o percurso. Suas mãos tremiam alucinadamente, e suas pernas formigavam parecendo ter o dobro do peso habitual, mas mesmo assim ele seguiu o mais rápido que pode até finalmente alcançar aos degraus — Estou indo Mosca...

MOMENTOS ANTES DE O TIROTEIRO DAR INÍCIO, no andar de cima Dimitri e seus homens chegavam ao corredor onde ficavam os quartos das bacantes.

Dentre as dezenas de portas enfileiradas os cinco russos já sabiam exatamente em qual deveriam entrar, por isso sem cerimônias já se preparavam para agir assim que Narjara, que seguia na frente, parou diante da porta de seu quarto, que era a segunda do grande corredor.

Ela a abriu, porém nem bem deu dois passos para dentro do aposento quando o homem que vinha logo pela direita sacou da cintura uma PSS semiautomática — pistola de fabricação russa famosa por garantir disparos silenciosos — e disparou contra sua nuca. Um tiro preciso, à queima roupa, e que fez a bacante cair sem vida dentro do quarto.

No mesmo instante, Ágatha, que vinha logo atrás sorridente, pois seu quarto era o seguinte, pulou sobressaltada com o ruído seco do corpo da colega ao se chocar contra o chão, mas não teve tempo de esboçar qualquer reação ou mesmo verificar o que havia acontecido, já que imediatamente foi agarrada pelo homem que a acompanhava, teve a boca tapada por uma forte mão enluvada e um tiro de uma arma parecida, também à queima roupa, na têmpora tirou sua vida.

Com um movimento ligeiro e frio o assassino sustentou o corpo ainda espasmódico e o arrastou até a entrada do quarto que tinha ainda a porta aberta, depois o jogou para dentro por sobre o cadáver da outra bacante.

Núria, que acompanhava Dimitri poucos passos atrás, tentou correr e gritar assim que viu Ágatha ser morta, mas o chefe da Vory v Zakone, já esperando por aquela reação, agiu mais rápido sacando da cintura sua Marakov revestida em ouro, e agregada de um silenciador, com a qual disparou contra a têmpora da garota.

O corpo de Núria foi apanhado por outro dos homens e também lançado dentro do quarto de Narjara, que em seguida teve a porta fechada.

Já livres das três prostitutas, Dimitri e seus capangas seguiram apressados pelo extenso corredor até o quarto de Geisty. Pararam diante da porta, então um deles aproximou o ouvido da madeira e concentrado tentou captar qualquer barulho que pudesse vir do outro lado, e não percebendo nenhum fez um sinal de positivo com a cabeça para os demais. Com cautela segurou firme na maçaneta de bronze, a girando lentamente para não emitir ruído, mas para sua surpresa a porta estava destrancada.

Arregalou os olhos e seguiu em frente, abrindo uma pequena fresta pela qual primeiro apontou o cano de sua arma, depois colocou o rosto para verificar o interior. Correu rapidamente os olhos por todo o aposento, desde a grande cama, até as poltronas no fundo, o bar e um pequeno hall, e não vendo a amazona ali ergueu a mão que não segurava a arma e fez sinal de que o espaço estava livre para os outros o seguirem.

Entraram com cautela e em total silêncio. O quarto estava na penumbra e a ausência da amazona era preocupante, uma vez que poderiam já estar presos em uma de suas ilusões, mas logo viram o pequeno corredor estreito à direita da porta de entrada de onde uma luz amarelada escapava, então eis que ouviram a voz de Geisty.

— Afrodite... — ela disse em tom meio trêmulo, agastado — Estou aqui no banheiro... de novo.

Imediatamente Dimitri e seus homens se entreolharam, e sem perder mais tempo seguiram para o pequeno corredor a passos tão silenciosos como os de um felino em plena caça, dois à frente e outros dois um pouco mais recuados, enquanto Dimitri mantinha-se próximo à porta de saída.

À medida que avançavam ouviam a amazona tossir de dentro do banheiro.

Diferente da vez anterior, na qual o vômito aliviava o enjoo, agora as ânsias eram constantes e vinham acompanhadas de contrações abdominais fortíssimas que brotavam do estômago e pareciam se espalhar pelas costas, além de fazerem a cabeça e nuca latejarem de dor, possivelmente pelo esforço que fazia.

— Pela deusa, ainda bem que você chegou, porque estou me sentindo pior. Só preciso terminar de me arrumar e já podemos ir. — disse Geisty, que de olhos fechados, apoiada ao vaso sanitário, tentava fazer um exercício de respiração para conter as ânsias que faziam seu corpo se curvar involuntariamente para frente. De maneira desajeitada tentou se erguer do chão, mas sentiu uma fisgada incomoda na barriga e soltou um queixume baixinho — Aii... Acho que não consigo... me levantar sozinha. Vem aqui, por favor... — pediu, inspirando profundamente e soltando o ar pela boca.

Geisty achou estranho a demora do pisciano em lhe responder ou mesmo aparecer ali, visto que silêncio e discrição nunca foram o forte do Santo de Peixes, então abriu os olhos e olhou na direção da porta, atenta.

— Afrodite. — chamou, já apoiando ambas as mãos no chão, pois já se deu conta de que havia algo errado — Me dá uma ajuda aqui, por favor. — continuou em tom mais sério assim que percebeu ouvir passos que se aproximavam sigilosos — Não estou conseguindo mesmo me levantar sozinha. — blefou.

Quando parou de falar pode ouvir ainda três passos, mas logo esses cessaram.

Estreitou os olhos apreensiva, então, como se fosse capaz de adivinhar o que estava prestes a acontecer — não somente naquele minuto que precedia o caos, mas desde que envolvera-se com Kanon e a Vory v Zakone —, impulsionada por um novo ânimo decorrente da adrenalina causada pelo medo, Geisty saltou para dentro da banheira que ficava no fundo da dependência na mesma hora em que dois homens surgiam em frente à porta e disparavam uma saraivada de balas contra ela.

Vários projéteis atingiram ao mesmo tempo parede, azulejos, vaso sanitário, espelhos, até que não vendo a amazona ali os homens avançaram para dentro disparando contra o blindex do boxe que revestia a banheira, o espatifando em milhares de pedaços.

Encolhida e em silêncio Geisty tentava se proteger dos estilhaços como podia, cobrindo a cabeça com os braços, enquanto os tiros prosseguiam sem cessar.

Sendo uma amazona era capaz de bloquear as balas facilmente com seu Cosmo, porém seu copo estava debilitado e o ataque fora tão abrupto que ainda tentava colocar a mente em ordem para poder contra atacar, quando de repente foi acometida por outra contração fortíssima seguida de uma fisgada dolorosa na pélvis.

Deixou escapar um gemido de dor, e por reflexo levou uma das mãos ao meio das pernas, mas para seu total desespero e assombro sentiu os dedos tocarem em algo úmido e quente. Imediatamente seu coração disparou ainda mais forte e acelerado, e seu peito congelou em pânico. Trouxe a mão trêmula para perto de seu rosto e comprovou o que mais temia: estava perdendo sangue!

— Não! Não, não, não, não... — murmurou baixinho enquanto os tiros agora salpicavam os azulejos acima de sua cabeça, e deixando de lado todo o auto controle e frieza esperados de uma amazona em um momento de apuros como aquele, sucumbiu a um choro sofrido de desespero e medo — Saga... — lamuriou em meio a um pequeno soluço, clamando o nome daquele que mais desejava estar ali naquela hora terrível consigo.

E não era por si mesma que Geisty temia.

Não era temendo por sua vida que ansiava pela presença de Saga, talvez como nunca ansiara antes, mas por seus filhos que claramente estavam em sofrimento, ou não estaria sagrando daquela forma.

— Atena... Não... não me abandone nessa hora! — Geisty rogou à deusa em um sussurro soluçante.

A mão ensanguentada tremia alucinadamente e o pânico a paralisava, mas ela sabia que a vida de seus bebês dependiam de sua ação, por isso respirou fundo, três vezes, e com um nó na garganta seca sentiu como se fosse inundada de uma vez por um instinto maternal de sobrevivência, então nessa hora os tiros cessaram.

Junto com eles Geisty também prendeu a respiração, e de olhos arregalados ficou atenta, ainda abaixada. Ouviu o som de estilhaços de vidro e louça serem pisoteados. Os invasores estavam avançando, provavelmente para checarem se tinha sido atingida, então, como uma leoa, ágil, precisa e furiosa, no momento exato em que eles se inclinavam para espiar dentro da banheira ela se ergueu tão rápido que os olhos ordinários dos assassinos não puderam perceber. Agarrou nos punhos de ambos cruzando seus braços de modo a fazer com que um apontasse a própria arma para o outro, já prevendo que atirariam em reflexo quando se dessem conta de que estava viva.

Dito e feito, ao atirarem, ambos no peito um do outro, caíram em seguida no chão agonizantes.

O som dos dois disparos secos fizeram coro ao grito rouco da amazona, misto de ódio, medo, dor e revolta. Um brado que saiu do fundo de sua garganta para extravasar o que sentia, mas que imediatamente chamou a atenção dos outros três homens que estavam à espreita no pequeno corredor do lado de fora do banheiro.

— **Ela ainda está viva, vai, vai, vai!** — disse Dimitri, e sua voz foi ouvida por Geisty, que imediatamente ativou o Cosmo mergulhando o banheiro todo em uma vertiginosa distorção espacial.

Quando o terceiro homem da Vory avançou para dentro do recinto sentiu como se o chão girasse em espiral, porém nem teve tempo de recuar ou sequer mirar sua SR-1 calibre 9x21 mm, uma poderosa pistola russa capaz de perfurar colete a prova de balas, ao alvo, visto que não encontrou nenhum ali.

— **Mas que merda é...**

Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes de ter a garganta dilacerada por um único golpe das garras afiadas da amazona de Serpente.

Com o impacto o corpo tombou para trás, enquanto da ferida aberta na garganta o sangue jorrava em jatos potentes e pulsantes tingindo azulejos, pia, toalhas, tudo de vermelho vivo.

Esse cenário hediondo fez o quarto homem, que vinha logo atrás, recuar temeroso enquanto desferia vários tiros contra o vazio.

— **Não recue, covarde! AVANCE**! — gritou Dimitri, colérico.

— **Estão mortos chefe! Estão mortos!** — o capanga bradou enquanto ainda atirava contra o nada e recuava, deixando o pequeno corredor para juntar-se ao Vor no quarto.

— **Eu quero a vagabunda morta!** — insistiu Dimitri exasperado com arma em punho mirando também para o vazio enquanto se apoiava com a outra mão na bengala.

— **Não estou vendo ela, chefe!** — gritou de volta o capanga sem deixar de atirar.

— **Merda! Vocês deixaram ela usar ilusão! Seus cretinos!** — gritou Dimitri, que juntamente com o outro capanga passou também a alvejar corredor — **Ela tem que estar aí!**

Foram tantos disparos que as paredes em poucos segundos ficaram totalmente marcadas, e um odor forte de pólvora dominou o ambiente causando uma sensação de sufoco. Esse se agravou ainda mais quando o capanga retirou de um suporte preso ao colete que usava uma granada de gás de efeito moral e a atirou no final do corredor.

Com o movimento a granada rolou para dentro do banheiro onde explodiu inundando o quarto da amazona com uma fumaça densa, branca, que ardia os olhos e agredia nariz e garganta.

— **Rápido!** — gritou o Vor puxando a gola da camisa para cima para cobrir parcialmente o rosto — **Pega ela! Agora ela vai ter que aparecer.**

Obedecendo de pronto o chefe, o homem fez menção em correr de volta para dentro do corredor, de arma em punho, protegendo o nariz com uma das mãos, mas quando ele deu os primeiros passos eis que Geisty saltou sobre ele emergindo do meio daquela cortina de fumaça atordoante aos gritos.

O homem não teve chance nem mesmo de ver ao certo pelo que fora atingido.

Em segundos teve os dois joelhos quebrados, e quando tombou para frente também teve a garganta dilacerada, caindo inerte no chão diante dos pés do líder da máfia russa.

Nessa hora os olhos desumanos de Dimitri enfim divisaram a figura de Geisty, bem ali à sua frente, que não fazia mais questão alguma de esconder a gravidez e visivelmente em sofrimento segurava a barriga crescida com ambas as mãos.

— Você... — ela disse ofegante, encarando o rosto do russo com os olhos violetas faiscantes marejados. Do curto espaço de pele nua entre o colarinho da camisa e as mandíbulas, e também do punho da luva até as mangas ela pode ver as tatuagens impressas, então a noção do que estava acontecendo ali a tomara de assalto fazendo tremer cada pequena fibra de seu corpo — Pela poderosa Hera!... Você é... — balbuciou mortificada.

Diante dela Dimitri então pode ter noção de seu estado.

Não parecia estar ferida, mas um filete espesso de sangue vivo descia do meio de suas pernas delineando as coxas nuas até chegar aos calcanhares dos pés feridos pelos tantos estilhaços que se acumulavam no chão.

Não esperou ela concluir a frase. Riu sádico e satisfeito em vê-la sangrar diante de si. Era o que queria, e sem esperar mais um segundo para agir, até porque sabia que contra ela os segundos eram fatais, apertou o gatilho da Marakov e disparou uma nova saraivada de balas contra a amazona.

Rápida como era, até mesmo para o estado em que se encontrava, Geisty facilmente desviou dos projeteis avançando sobre o Vor, e com um golpe impressionantemente ligeiro e preciso lhe tomou a arma da mão pelo tambor ainda quente e a atirou para longe, porém quando pensou em golpear o homem e acabar de uma vez por todas com aquilo uma forte e dolorosa contração no baixo ventre a fez dobrar os joelhos e cair aos pés do próprio algoz.

A dor alucinante que crescia em proporções e velocidade arrebatadoras a fez gritar e tombar para frente, zonza, a forçando a apoiar uma das mãos no chão enquanto com a outra segurava firme a barriga, e Dimitri, que não se tornara líder máximo da máfia mais poderosa e cruel do planeta sem merecer o posto, imediatamente viu naquela a oportunidade perfeita, talvez a única, de concluir aquela operação com sucesso.

Com uma frieza e insensibilidade dignas de chocar o próprio diabo no inferno, o chefe da Vory v Zakone segurou com ambas as mãos a bengala envernizada, girou a empunhadura de ouro em formato de urso pardo até se ouvir um _clic_ e com um puxão revelou uma lâmina pontiaguda longa e afiada escondida ali, a qual ergueu no ar para tomar impulso e com ela ceifar a vida de Geisty, mas quando desceu o braço em velocidade ímpar já imprimindo força ao golpe eis que este foi abruptamente interrompido por alguém que segurou em seu punho ainda no ar.

Dimitri inspirou rápido e profundo, em sobressalto, e quando virou a cabeça para o lado para ver quem segurava seu punho com força tão extraordinária prendeu a respiração devido o espanto, abrindo a boca e arregalando os olhos acinzentados.

— **VOCÊ!** — disse em sua língua materna, absorto e incrédulo.

 **Negrito** – traduzido do russo

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Dar pinta** – mostrar afetação.

 **Irene** – homossexual da terceira idade. Gay velho.

 **Uruca** – chateação; depressão; mal-olhado ou fase ruim


	38. Vai reduzir as ilusões a pó

************************** Cap. 38 ...Vai reduzir as ilusões a pó.. **************************

Dimitri inspirou rápido e profundo, em sobressalto, e quando virou a cabeça para o lado, para ver quem segurava seu punho com extraordinária força, prendeu a respiração devido o espanto, abrindo a boca em choque.

— **VOCÊ!**

O Vor exclamou em sua língua materna, absorto, incrédulo, mortificado ao ver ali diante de seus olhos Afrodite, que lhe encarava com a face pálida e os olhos injetados em fúria.

— **Não pode ser! Era para você estar MORTO!** — rosnou o russo entre perdigotos, dando um solavanco com o braço para tentar se libertar, mas Afrodite o segurou com ainda mais força.

— Dimitri. — disse o pisciano rangendo os dentes. Sangue escorria do canto direito de sua boca, e seu corpo todo parecia arder em brasas, mas ali o ódio se sobressaia à dor, e ele puxou Dimitri para mais perto, o afastando de Geisty que jazia no chão — Você não vai matá-la... seu desgraçado!

— **Você... você é o culpado de tudo isso, SEU ANORMAL!** — gritou Dimitri, e seu rosto agora era uma perfeita máscara de fúria e ódio latentes — **VIADO DE MERDA. BICHA NOJENTA! ME SOLTE!** —debateu-se ainda tentando se livrar da mão do pisciano — **Eu mobilizei todo o poderio mais competente da família para estar aqui hoje e te mandar para o inferno e você ainda está vivo! DESGRAÇADO! Eu mesmo vou fazer o serviço e expurgar de uma vez essa doença que você carrega. Não vou deixa-lo contaminar Camus com sua sujeira homossexual!**

Por um momento Afrodite prendeu a respiração e o encarou impassível, já pronto para calar a voz do chefe da máfia russa o enviando direto para o colo do Hades no Tártaro, mas dentre as tantas palavras das quais não entendia o significado uma o fez conter o golpe já preparado de imediato.

Camus.

Afrodite não falava russo, mas reconheceu claramente o nome de Camus e espantosamente rápido deduziu o óbvio.

Aquele ataque não era apenas uma retaliação a Saga e ao Santuário, mas também a algo que envolvia Camus diretamente.

Peixes engoliu em seco, seu peito congelou em terror e medo diante da possibilidade de tudo aquilo, o horror, a chacina, Geisty, ser uma retaliação em resposta a seu relacionamento secreto com o Santo de Aquário.

— Camus? — Afrodite sussurrou absorto, de olhos arregalados, enquanto encarava a face contorcida em fúria de Dimitri imaginando se ele os tinha descoberto — O que Camus tem... a ver com... Aaargh. — gemeu de dor ao esticar o outro braço para agarrar no ombro do Vor a fim de puxá-lo para mais longe de Geisty que se contorcia no chão entre choro e gemidos — SEU MALDITO! O QUE CAMUS TEM A VER COM ISSO? — gritou sentindo a visão ficar turva.

— **NÃO FALE O NOME DELE SUA ABERRAÇÃO!** — Dimitri bradou com a boca murcha a salivar, tamanho o ódio e asco que sentia pelo pisciano — **Você é o responsável por isso... VOCÊ! Você infectou Camus com sua doença... Você e toda essa corja... viados, pederastas, prostitutas... São como uma peste, um vírus, e eu vou erradica-los como tal.** — lutou mais um pouco para se livrar e não conseguindo gritou ainda mais alto, em fúria **— EU VOU TE MATAR SEU SUECO NOJENTO DE MERDA! SUA ORIGEM PODRE CONDIZ PERFEITAMENTE COM QUEM VOCÊ É! NÃO VOU PERMITIR QUE CONTAMINE CAMUS COM SUA IMUNDICE GAY... EU VOU ACABAR COM TUA RAÇA, E NO FUTURO CAMUS VAI ME AGRADECER DE JOELHOS POR TÊ-LO SALVO DA DECADÊNCIA E DA...**

Um golpe seco, e a voz odiosa do líder da máfia russa se calou.

Sem entender absolutamente nada do que Dimitri dizia, e sem mais forças para segurá-lo nem paciência para ouvi-lo destilar suas injúrias, com a cabeça, mais precisamente a testa, Afrodite golpeou o nariz do Vor com tanta força que o fez contrair olhos, boca e nariz e na mesma hora perder as forças. Quando Dimitri cambaleou para o lado, com o cotovelo o Cavaleiro de Peixes lhe deu um golpe na têmpora que o fez cair desacordado no chão.

— Cala a boca, rei do chiqueiro... — disse enfático — Só não te mato porque você vai... valer mais vivo que morto para o Camus... Tenho certeza! — murmurou dando uma cusparada sanguinolenta no russo estirado no carpete, depois sem perder tempo ajoelhou-se ao lado de Geisty para socorre-la — Mosca, Moscaaa, onde está ferida? Onde te acertaram? — perguntava ofegante enquanto em completo desespero tateava o corpo da amazona a procura de possíveis ferimentos, ao passo que lhe dava a mão para ajudá-la a se sentar.

— Não... não me acertaram... — Geisty respondeu sôfrega, sem deixar de sustentar a barriga com a outra mão.

— E esse sangue? — se referia ao sangue que manchava a barra da blusa dela e também as pernas.

Nessa hora Geisty ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Afrodite, vendo que ele também estava ferido. Pior, o rosto do pisciano estava muito pálido, os lábios de uma coloração azulada, cianótica, e as íris dos olhos de um tom dourado fantasmagórica.

— Afro... Afrodite! ... Você foi ferido! Pela deusa! — ela murmurou com os olhos arregalados, perplexos, apontando para a barriga do pisciano.

— Você quer disputar para ver... qual de nós está mais fodido, quer? — disse Peixes passando um braço pelos ombros dela.

— Meus... meus bebês, Afrodite... meus bebês precisam de ajuda! — ela disse segurando firme no braço do pisciano, tentando se pôr de pé, mas a cada segundo sentia suas forças a deixando.

— E nós vamos ajuda-los. Vem, eu te ajudo... vou te levar para... o hospital... Vou usar meu Cosmo para... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHG ATENAAAAA! — Peixes gritou ao sentir uma dor excruciante lhe tomar todo o corpo quando mais uma vez ativou seu Cosmo — MAS QUE MERDA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AAAAAAAH.

Um novo espasmo ainda mais forte fez Afrodite curvar-se para frente levando ambas as mãos à ferida aberta no abdômen, que agora sangrava em assustadora abundância. Sentindo vertigens, espasmos musculares e muita falta de ar não viu outra alternativa senão desativar novamente o Cosmo.

— Afrodite... — Geisty sussurrou preocupada, mas ela mesmo agora nada podia fazer, nem pelo amigo, nem por si mesma, pois sofrendo fortes contrações também perdia muito sangue e já tinha ambas as pernas lavadas pelo líquido vermelho — Peça socorro... rápido! Precisamos de ajuda...

Vendo a situação da amazona e sem saber o que se dava com seu Cosmo que em vez de ajuda-lo só agredia seu corpo, o Cavaleiro de Peixes não viu alternativa senão tentar buscar ajuda de Aldebaran ou Máscara da Morte. Sendo assim, com muito custo levantou-se e com ambas as mãos sobre o abdome caminhou trôpego e o mais rápido que pôde para fora do quarto.

Estava cada vez mais difícil para ele orientar-se, já que seus sentidos não respondiam mais de maneira eficaz, mas mesmo assim, quando chegou ao corredor foi capaz de ouvir três disparos de arma de fogo que vieram do quarto ao lado.

Imediatamente Afrodite virou a cabeça para aquela direção, e então, quando pensou se devia verificar ou descer as escadas atrás de Touro ou Câncer, um estrondo foi ouvido e na mesma hora a porta veio abaixo, derrubada por um homem que fora lançado contra ela de dentro para fora.

Era Hans Hadrien, que apesar do forte impacto e da pancada no instante seguinte já se punha de pé, ainda que capenga, e de arma em punho já desferia outra saraivada de balas contra o interior do aposento do qual havia sido lançado, e o qual Afrodite se deu conta imediatamente de se tratar do quarto de Misty.

— Mas que merda. — rosnou o Santo de Peixes, que sem pensar nem por um segundo correu até o atirador e da maneira como conseguiu atirou-se sobre ele com um salto desajeitado, porém preciso, usando os ombros e a força do impacto para derruba-lo.

Ambos caíram no chão e de imediato uma luta ferrenha se deu início com clara vantagem para Afrodite, que mesmo perdendo muito sangue rapidamente conseguiu desarmar o russo e lhe dar um golpe fatal quebrando seu pescoço.

Quando o corpo de Hans Hadrian tombou inerte no chão, Peixes rolou para o lado sobre os destroços de madeira da porta, ofegante e em agonia. A dor do ferimento na barriga agora parecia mais branda, porém era devido à perda progressiva dos sentidos. Seu raciocínio e força física se esvaiam rapidamente e não respondiam mais a seus comandos, mas mesmo mergulhado naquele torpor agonizante Afrodite não conseguia deixar de pensar que era o responsável por tudo ali na ausência de Saga e que, portanto, tinha que fazer algo para salvar a todos.

Com muito custo apoiou um dos cotovelos no chão e tentou erguer o tronco, sempre mantendo a outra mão firme a comprimir com força o rasgo aberto em seu abdome. Se ao menos pudesse usar seu Cosmo para estancar o sangramento... Porém, toda vez que o ativava era como se tomasse um choque de muitos milhares volts. Sendo assim, apenas rastejou até a entrada do quarto e olhou lá para dentro.

— Lagartixa... Ei... Aaaaaagh... Não me diga que você... morreu, sua... malassombrada do Tejo... — disse com a voz trêmula enquanto corria os olhos de um dourado reluzente pelo aposento todo destruído.

Havia sinais de luta por praticamente todo lugar, móveis quebrados, muito vidro no chão...

De repente, detrás de uma poltrona toda alvejada de balas um braço se esticou para fora.

Era Misty, que aos poucos se revelava também se arrastando pelo carpete.

— Eu... estou aqui. — disse Lagarto, que estava todo descabelado e com um ferimento no braço, provavelmente um tiro — Estou vivo... eu acho... Minha cabeça está girando... Aquele filho da puta gostoso colocou alguma coisa no meu Martini...

Misty apertou forte as pálpebras quando conseguiu, cambaleante, sentar-se no chão, então esfregou o rosto tentado orientar-se. De fato Hans havia colocado uma quantidade generosa de drogas na bebida do Lagarto, o suficiente para matar um civil, mas como o francesinho não apagou totalmente houve a luta e os tiros.

Afrodite não pode deixar de sentir uma estranha sensação de alívio ao ouvir a voz de Misty. Ao menos ele estava vivo.

— Depressa... a... Geisty... — Peixes sussurrou. Sua voz agora quase não podia ser ouvida de tão fraca, além disso, do andar de baixo um barulho caótico de tiros, pancadas, gritos e coisas se quebrando chegava até ali — Tem que... ajudar... a...

Quando ouviu a voz fraca do pisciano Misty abriu os olhos, piscando várias vezes para orientar-se, e então se deparou com Afrodite caído no chão, na porta de seu quarto, com as roupas encharcadas de sangue. Os braços agora estavam estendidos sobre o carpete vermelho, as pernas levemente dobradas, e a cabeça caída para um dos lados. Alguns fios de seu cabelo azul grudavam em seu rosto incrivelmente pálido e suado, e sangue que lhe vertia dos lábios cianóticos.

— AFRODITE! — Misty berrou feito uma criança assustada, em surpresa e pânico, os olhos azuis saltando das órbitas.

Imediatamente engatinhou ligeiro até o pisciano, ainda tonto, porém sentindo o peito congelado devido ao medo.

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

Não com ele, não com Afrodite...

Então, ao alcançar o pisciano analisou rapidamente sua figura olhando para ele paralisado. Só foi capaz de sair do transe quando Peixes novamente gemeu fraco e balbuciou num fio de voz.

— Geisty... no quarto... a... ajuda...

Agindo por impulso, e ignorando o que o sueco dizia, Misty se arrastou até os ombros de Afrodite e os suspendeu do chão apoiando as costas do pisciano em suas pernas. Este gemeu apenas, pois não tinha mais forças nem para se mexer.

— Afrodite!... Não!... Por Atena! AFRODITEEE! — gritou angustiado — Calma! Calma eu vou... eu vou salvar você... eu vou tirar você daqui!

Quando desesperadamente Lagarto tentou se levantar eis que outra das portas do corredor se abriu com uma pancada seca, chamando sua atenção de imediato.

Misty interrompeu o que fazia, até porque estava ainda drogado e não conseguia orientar-se para levantar, e olhou para a figura que agora tomava o corredor saltando para fora do quarto.

Era Shina, que usava apenas lingerie e tinha o corpo coberto de sangue.

— SHINA! — o cavaleiro de Prata gritou, de susto e apreensão, ao olhar para a amazona — Por Atena!

Shina correu até ele surpreendendo-se assim que viu Afrodite, que parecia desacordado.

— Que merda é essa? — ela disse arregalando os olhos verdes e já se agachando ao lado deles para tomar o pulso do pisciano — Como conseguiram fazer isso com ele?

Incrédulo, Misty a encarou no rosto tinto de vermelho.

— Shina você está ferida? — o francês perguntou assustado.

— Não. — ela respondeu friamente — Esse sangue não é meu. É do filho da puta da Vory...

— Então foi mesmo uma emboscada! — disse Misty em sobressalto — Te drogaram também?

— Não. — ela respondeu, agora segurando no rosto de Afrodite com ambas as mãos, e pousando os polegares sobre as pálpebras inferiores dele as puxou para baixo para examinar seus olhos — Veneno. O desgraçado tentou me envenenar, como todo russo sujo que se preze... A Vory pode conhecer bem nossos pontos fracos, mas há peculiaridades no nosso Cosmo que somente cavaleiros seriam capazes de entender... O desgraçado me envenenou, mas ao em vez de me matar logo em seguida ele quis "brincar" um pouco... Homens... Sempre se ferrando por sexo.

— O filho da puta de estuprou? — Misty perguntou apreensivo.

— Não... eu metabolizei o veneno antes. Essa é uma das peculiaridades do meu Cosmo. Ofiúco tem alto poder de regeneração. Peguei o maldito com as calças arriadas já... Desgraçado. — rosnou, depois voltou sua atenção para Misty — Afrodite foi envenenado. Temos que tira-lo daqui imediatamente.

— O QUÊ? — Misty deu um soluço em sobressalto — IMPOSSÍVEL! Ele... ele é imune a qualquer tipo de substância tóxica dessa porra de mundo! A... A todo tipo de veneno!

— Pode não ter sido uma substância tóxica ou veneno, mas seja lá o que for o está matando rapidamente. Além disso, ele está perdendo muito sangue e vai entrar em choque hipovolêmico a qualquer momento. — disse Shina já se posicionando para pegar o pisciano no colo — Anda, me ajuda aqui. Ele está inconsciente e se não morrer pelo veneno vai morrer pela hemorragia. Pressione o ferimento assim... — orientava o francês quando foi interrompida.

— Shina, ele estava sussurrando o nome da Geisty antes de perder a consciência. — Misty disse, ainda que vacilante.

— O QUÊ? GEISTY ESTÁ AQUI? — a amazona de Ofiúco disse em assombro, o coração chegou a pular dentro de seu peito — POR TODOS OS DEUSES DA MERDA DO OLIMPO! Eu achei que ela tivesse ido para Gêmeos quando a vi deixar o bar. Eu não senti o Cosmo dela! — sem pensar nem por um instante Shina abandou o que fazia e se colocou de pé, pronta para correr até o quarto de Geisty — Procure alguém, Lagarto! Aldebaran, Máscara da Morte... Precisa levar Afrodite imediatamente ao hospital! — disse já tomando o corredor.

NO MOMENTO EM QUE O QUARTO DE GEISTY ERA INVADIDO E NO SALÃO SE DAVA INÍCIO AO CAOS, no subsolo do Templo de Baco onde se localizava um depósito de bebidas Aldebaran ouviu os primeiros tiros.

Sem pensar duas vezes Touro lançou ao chão as tantas cadernetas com notas fiscais que segurava nas mãos e partiu em disparada de volta para o salão derrubando quem, e o que, estivesse em seu caminho, desde caixas de vinhos que tinham sido colocadas na entrada da adega propositalmente para impedir sua passagem, até os supostos entregadores que mal tiveram tempo de sacar as armas. Com o impacto do imenso e poderoso corpo do Cavaleiro de Touro foram lançados contra as paredes de pedra com tanta força que perderam imediatamente a consciência.

Ao subir as escadas da entrada do bordel estranhou não ver ali Máscara da Morte, mas logo a balburdia que vinha de dentro o fez deixar para depois esse detalhe.

Assim que adentrou o salão o barulho ensurdecedor dos tiros, gritos e objetos sendo destruídos o tomou a atenção. Por outro lado, mesmo ao aparecer ali de forma silenciosa sua presença, impossível de ser ignorada, fora detectada de imediato e ele então se tornou o principal alvo dos capangas da Vory.

Cada homem ali que empunhava uma, ou mais, armas agora as tinham apontadas diretamente para o Santo de Touro e o alvejavam sem dó nem piedade, mas este já havia invocado sua armadura, e agora com seu gigantesco corpo revestido por ela, e com seu Cosmo já ativo, repelia cada projétil ao mesmo tempo em que usava seu tamanho avantajado para servir de escudo ao maior número de pessoas que conseguisse proteger, entre clientes, funcionários e bacantes, enquanto outros se abrigavam em barricadas feitas por mesas tombadas.

No momento em que Aldebaran desarmava três homens apenas chocando-se com eles os arremessando para longe, Martelo, o feroz capanga russo conhecido pela crueldade de seus atos, surgia pela sua direita saltando por sobre uma mesa já com sua peculiar arma de abate em punho, uma pesada marreta de aço, pronta para atingir em cheio o queixo do brasileiro, já que julgava ser o rosto a única parte desprotegida pela armadura dourada.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH. — Martelo urrou feito um animal, com a bocarra escancarada e os olhos medonhos saltados das órbitas, sedento para tombar o enorme Cavaleiro, mas quem acabou caindo foi ele, ao levar um único, forte e fatal tapa de mão aberta no pé do ouvido.

O golpe arremessou o russo corpulento há alguns metros de distância, lhe rendeu todos os ossos da face e crânio fraturados e colocou por terra sua reputação, afinal, o martelo de carne e osso de Aldebaran era infinitamente mais eficiente que o seu.

— Aaah é o caralho, rapá! Vai gritar no ouvido da tua mãe, seu russo de merda! — praguejou o taurino, que não esperou para correr na direção dos outros dois homens vestidos de garçom que portavam armamento pesado, rifles de assalto Dragunov que tinham sido escondidos debaixo dos palcos de pole dance, e que atiravam contra si tresloucadamente.

Rômulo, um excelente atirador, ainda conseguiu abater alguns clientes, o que causou ainda mais histeria, mas logo Aldebaran avançou sobre ele rápido feito um relâmpago, e como quem levanta uma pena do chão o agarrou pelo pescoço o lançando para longe, sobre o palco principal, com força colossal.

Igor, que estava ao lado atirando contra Touro, desviou por um segundo os olhos para o companheiro, e nessa hora também fez uma viagem só de ida para o outro mundo depois de ser acertado por um único soco potente do brasileiro que afundou seu rosto. Caiu no chão feito uma tora de madeira, com o dedo ainda no gatilho do rifle.

Tendo se livrado dos três garçons infiltrados, Aldebaran seguiu avançando pelo salão a passos duros e ligeiros, visivelmente alterado. Em um raro momento de fúria apontava para os capangas da Vory que ainda se mantinham de pé atirando sem trégua contra si e logo em seguida os derrubava com simples socos, chutes ou mesmo arremessando mesas contra eles.

— Seu bando de traíra cuzão, eu vou virar vocês tudo do avesso pelo cu! — gritava ensandecido.

Touro estava prestes a mandar todos os russos que estavam ali no salão para o inferno na base do murro, porém seu intento foi frustrado por Máscara da Morte, que de repente adentrou o local soltando fogo pelas ventas.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer havia sido atraído até o estacionamento pelos mesmos dois russos que bateram boca com ele na porta de entrada logo no começo do expediente. Um deles tinha-lhe jogado as chaves do carro e lhe mandado estacionar, e esse mesmo, poucos minutos antes de se dar início à chacina, levantou da mesa acompanhado pelo colega, foi até o estacionamento e furou os pneus do carro que haviam usado para chegar ali.

Com a desculpa de ter tido o veículo lesado, e depois de um novo bate-boca em frente à entrada do Templo de Baco, os dois russos e Máscara da Morte desceram para o estacionamento, onde mais onze capangas da Vory v Zakone aguardavam de tocaia o Cavaleiro.

A turbulência começou assim que o italiano chegou ao carro com pneus avariados, então os russos ergueram-se de seus esconderijos e dispararam todos ao mesmo tempo contra o alvo, porém, bem diante de seus olhos estupefatos, viram os projéteis congelarem-se no ar a poucos centímetros de tocar o corpo do canceriano. Câncer os controlava com telecinese.

Calmamente Máscara da Morte fechou os olhos e deu uma última tragada em seu cigarro antes de apagar a brasa na própria língua e jogá-lo no chão, então ao abri-los novamente um sorriso sarcástico se desenhou em seu rosto enquanto a armadura de Ouro de Câncer vinha cobrir seu corpo.

— _Ma_ _io_ devia ter desconfiado que _oggi non_ seria um dia normal... — coçou a sobrancelha com a pontinha da unha do dedo mindinho — Quando me levantei da cama o _mio_ dedão do pé esquerdo doeu... E quando o _mio_ dedão do pé esquerdo dói é sinal de encrenca, _fatto_! — curvou os lábios para baixo em arco e ergueu as sobrancelhas — _Va benne_! Da próxima vez _io_ vou ficar mais atento!

— **Que merda ele está dizendo? ATIREM NESSE MISERÁVEL! ATIREM!** — gritou o russo que havia furado os pneus do carro e que foi o primeiro a novamente atirar contra o canceriano, mas, antes mesmo dos outros apertarem seus dedos contra os gatilhos de suas armas eis que essas despencaram no chão, uma a uma, pois as mãos que as sustentavam não mais obedeciam aos comandos de seus donos, pairando inertes e vazias no ar. Vazios também eram os olhos dos russos, que arregalados divisavam o nada.

— Mais tarde _io_ irei pessoalmente ao Yomotsu dar as boas-vindas a todos vocês. _Io_ faço questão! — disse Máscara da Morte, que ainda tinha o braço erguido e o dedo indicador apontado para o céu onde todo seu Cosmo estava concentrado — Mas, agora eu tenho algo mais urgente para fazer, já que _io_ imagino que nãoestão aqui por minha causa, _non è vero_?

Quando abaixou o braço o Cavaleiro de Câncer imediatamente deu meia volta e disparou ligeiro em direção ao salão, deixando para trás as balas que despencaram no chão e treze corpos separados de suas almas que agora pertenciam a ele e estavam condenadas a vagar pelo Mundo dos Mortos por toda a eternidade.

Ao adentrar o salão, Máscara da Morte imediatamente se deparou com o caos.

Sem perder tempo saltou por sobre os corpos no chão, mesas e cadeiras tombadas e foi direto para a escadaria que dava acesso ao segundo piso, onde Aldebaran também avançava contra um grupo de russos que a bloqueavam atirando com submetralhadoras.

Com o dedo indicador erguido em riste, e com extrema habilidade e zero de sujeira, o Cavaleiro de Câncer usou novamente as Ondas do Inferno e mandou para o Yomotsu as almas de todos dos atiradores que ainda estavam vivos ali no salão.

— Porra, Máscara! — Aldebaran exclamou aliviado ao ver o italiano ali — Vacilo! Eu ia amassar a cara de cada um desses pau no cu.

— Não dá tempo, Aldebaran. Deve ter gente lá em cima! Eles queriam só distrair a _noi due_. — disse o canceriano já saltando para as escadas e subindo os degraus de dois em dois, apressado e apreensivo. Era acompanhado pelo brasileiro que vinha logo atrás.

Ao alcançarem o corredor do segundo piso o horror os tomou de assalto.

Notaram de pronto a porta do quarto de Geisty escancarada e a do quarto de Misty reduzida a escombros no chão, onde um corpo jazia sem vida.

Na entrada do quarto de Lagarto este estava de joelhos enquanto amparava alguém estendido sobre o tapete vermelho que tinha a cabeça sobre suas coxas.

Máscara da Morte imediatamente reconheceu os cabelos azuis de Afrodite, e foi como se tivesse tomado um choque.

— _Caspita! Ma che cazzo!_ — disse o canceriano já correndo até eles — TOURO, VEJA COMO ESTÁ A GEISTY! — gritou para o taurino, que já se dirigia para o quarto da amazona antes mesmo do pedido do canceriano, então praticamente atirou-se de joelhos no chão ao lado de Misty e do amigo pisciano — AFRODITE! — bradou alucinado ao olhar para o sueco banhado em sangue, inerte, e tão pálido que mais parecia um espectro do que um dia fora — O que aqueles infelizes desgraçados fizeram com você, seu _stronzo_?

— Máscara da Morte, depressa. Ele está morrendo. — disse Misty ainda um tanto desorientado.

O Cavaleiro de Câncer então passou os braços por debaixo das pernas e costas de Afrodite e se levantou do chão o trazendo consigo em seu colo.

— Não consigo imaginar o que aqueles _figlio di una puttana_ fizeram com ele para deixa-lo assim, sem conseguir reagir ou ao menos usar o Cosmo para estancar o sangramento, mas coisa pouca _non_ foi. _Non_ foi mesmo!... Lagarto, acione a equipe do Doutor Hermes, diga que é um Código 5*. Vou leva-lo para o hospital do centro de Atenas.

Máscara da Morte não esperou resposta de Misty. Deu-lhe as costas e já partiu em disparada levando Afrodite consigo.

Ao passar pelo quarto de Geisty deu uma espiada rápida e viu Touro já lá dentro. Ficou mais aliviado.

Ao mesmo tempo, assim que adentrou o cômodo com o coração aos pulos Aldebaran se deparou com Geisty ajoelhada no chão e com Shina, coberta em sangue, que com muito cuidado tentava ajudar a amiga a se levantar. Notou que Serpente também sangrava muito.

— Por todas as aparições Marianas, o que que tá acontecendo aqui? — perguntou Touro com os olhos a lhe saltarem das órbitas, tamanho seu assombro — Shina, tu tá...

— Eu tô bem! — Ofiúco rapidamente assegurou — Graças aos deuses você está aqui, Aldebaran! Ajuda, rápido! Ela está passando muito mal. Não consigo levanta-la sem que ela grite de dor. — disse enquanto sustentava a amiga ofegante e trêmula pelos braços — Temos que leva-la ao hospital o mais rápido possível.

— Meus... bebês... — Geisty disse sôfrega — Estão sofrendo... eu sei... eu sinto!

— Minha Nossa Senhora do Bom Parto, num fala isso não, dona patroa! Fica calma. — Touro disse nervoso já erguendo a amazona do chão para pegá-la em seu colo.

— Aaaargh... Atena! — Geisty gemeu com o movimento.

— Fica calma, eu vou te levar pro hospital. Guenta firme! — assegurou o brasileiro, e depois olhou para o estado deplorável de Shina — E você vem junto, né? Tá toda arrebentada... Que caralho aconteceu aqui, cara? — olhou para a figura caída no chão desacordada mais ao lado. Um homem de idade já avançada — E aquele sujeito ali, quem é?

— Eu não estou certa, mas se for quem imagino... — fez uma pausa enquanto olhava para Dimitri no chão, depois voltou-se para Touro e o encarou nos olhos — Eu estou bem. Esse sangue não é meu. Eu vou ficar aqui, mas você precisa correr. Anda, vai! Ela precisa ir para o hospital.

— Shina! — disse Geisty entre soluços quando Aldebaran já corria para fora do quarto, então o brasileiro parou para que ela pudesse estender a mão trêmula tingida com seu próprio sangue e pegar a da amiga — Avisa o Saga...

— Aviso... aviso, claro! — Shina respondeu — Eu vou falar para ele ir direto para o hospital. Fica calma, vai dar tudo certo. — apertou a mão da amiga soltando logo em seguida para que Aldebaran pudesse seguir.

Shina ficou olhando para eles até que sumissem quando Touro desceu as escadas, então, nervosa e aflita, engoliu em seco.

— Vocês vão sair dessa. — murmurou, querendo convencer a si mesma daquilo.

Sozinha ali Shina suspirou profundamente fechando os olhos. Em sua cabeça em fração de segundos se desenhava tudo que havia ocorrido ali, e também suas consequências. Pelo barulho que ouvira a situação no salão era grave, ainda que baixo escutava gemidos, gritos e pedidos de socorro, mas o que mais lhe afligia era mesmo o estado de Afrodite e de Geisty, e de como Saga encararia tudo aquilo.

— _Madonna mia!_ — exclamou esfregando o rosto, então, depois de algum momento, abriu os olhos e voltou o rosto para Dimitri, que seguia desacordado estirado no chão do quarto da amazona de Serpente.

Shina franziu o cenho, assumindo um semblante sério e circunspecto. Fixou febrilmente o olhar naquele homem. Não sabia que aquele era o chefe máximo da máfia russa, mas deduzia que por sua aparência e idade era seguramente algum figurão dela, e não estava ali pessoalmente à toa. Só podia ter sido a gravidez de Geisty e seu envolvimento com Saga que havia provocado toda aquela tragédia.

Sentiu raiva, ódio, revolta, e com os olhos raiados de vermelho caminhou até ele. Ficou um momento apenas o olhando com desprezo, acompanhando a respiração silenciosa fraca e o peito que mal se mexia. Ergueu a vista e divisou o quarto. O rastro de sangue sobre o carpete marfim, as paredes todas perfuradas por balas, um corpo com a garganta dilacerada caído no fim do pequeno corredor que levava ao banheiro... Mordeu o lábio inferior para lutar contra a vontade de gritar e chorar que lhe subia da garganta, então, num rompante de raiva pura armou seu golpe contra Dimitri distendendo as garras da mão direita.

Estava prestes a dar cabo do líder da Vory v Zakone quando foi interrompida por alguém que chegara ali no quarto.

— Não faça isso.

Com o susto Shina congelou seu golpe no ar e olhou para trás.

— Misty!... Me assustou. — ela disse soltando o ar dos pulmões.

— Todos estamos assustados, Ofiúco... — Lagarto respondeu enquanto se aproximava dela tateando as paredes e se escorando nos móveis que sobraram de pé. Quando chegou perto esticou os olhos e analisou Dimitri no chão.

Misty não conhecia Dimitri, mas era inteligente e astuto o suficiente para deduzir que aquele homem desacordado sobre o luxuoso e destruído carpete marfim do quarto da amazona de Serpente era uma peça chave para a elucidação daquele quebra cabeças funesto, afinal de contas, se a Vory v Zakone havia engendrado um ataque direto ao Templo das Bacantes e portanto, ao Santuário, e Camus não estava presente, talvez o aquariano não estivesse a par dele. E se Camus foi deixado de fora de uma operação tão arriscada, e com consequências perigosíssimas para ele inclusive, era porque a inteligência da Vory havia descoberto algo que comprometesse sua lealdade para com eles, talvez até mesmo seu relacionamento velado com Afrodite. Somado a isso, talvez a única maneira de descobrir a verdade e saber de fato se Camus estava ou não envolvido com aquela chacina era manter um de seus realizadores vivo. Aquele homem desacordado no chão.

Mesmo diante de tanta desgraça a mente perspicaz do Cavaleiro de Prata sempre trabalhava de modo a tirar algum proveito da situação para si, e por isso Misty viu naquela tragédia a oportunidade perfeita para ganhar de vez a confiança do Santo de Aquário, pois somente se Camus estivesse ao seu lado é que tinha uma chance de separa-lo de Afrodite.

— Deixe ele vivo. — disse o Cavaleiro de Prata ao parar ao lado de Shina.

— Para quê? Não conhece esses filhos da puta? Acha que ele vai falar algo, vai entregar alguém? Eles morrem, mas não entregam os seus. Desgraçados. — rosnou a amazona.

— Eu sei, mas então deixe que Saga constate isso por si mesmo. — respondeu Lagarto — Ou acha que o Grande Mestre vai simplesmente acreditar em nós quando souber que a mulher dele saiu daqui carregada pelo Aldebaran e sabe-se lá se volta.

— Claro que ela volta... Não fale assim.

— Esse velho é a única garantia que temos de que Saga não vai chegar e terminar o serviço que eles começaram... Olha à sua volta. — Misty esticou os braços apontando para o corpo no pequeno corredor — A gente está acabado. Sabe quando o Templo das Bacantes vai abrir as portas de novo depois dessa?... A Vory nos declarou guerra!

Shina bufou raivosa.

— E onde está o cretino do Camus? Aquele desgraçado está do lado deles ou do nosso? — vociferou a amazona encarando Misty.

— É certamente o que Saga vai querer saber... e é esse desgraçado aí no chão que vai dizer. — disse Misty.

Shina suspirou profundamente.

— Está certo... Mas, não podemos deixar ele aqui. Anda, vem. — ela disse já se curvando para levantar Dimitri do chão — Vamos leva-lo para o porão. A gente amarra o filho da puta lá e então ele é todo do Saga.

— Perfeito! — Misty concordou e mesmo cambaleante e tonto, seguiu a amazona.

Depois de terem despachado Dimitri para o porão do Templo de Baco e devidamente o amarrado à uma cadeira simples de madeira, Shina delegou uma última tarefa a Lagarto.

— Você fica de olho vivo nesse porco. Vou dar uma assistência aos feridos lá no salão. Eu senti há pouco Shura emitir um alerta de invasão e os Cavaleiros de Ouro que estão fora a essa hora já devem estar a caminho do Santuário, mas acredito que sem saber que foi um ataque civil... — suspirou irritada — Ainda não posso acreditar na audácia desses filhos da puta.

— Pode deixar. Daqui ele não sai. — respondeu Misty enquanto cobria com uma atadura o ferimento leve que sofrera no braço.

— Estou sentindo o Cosmo de Marin e dos Cavaleiros de Prata se aproximar... Atena!... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que tudo que eles vão poder fazer agora é apenas ajudar a recolher os corpos e socorrer os feridos... — lamentou a amazona de cabelos esverdeados — Que a deusa me dê sabedoria para encarar esse _cazzo_ de noite e tudo o que vem pela frente... Principalmente a ira do Grande Mestre!

Misty apenas lançou um olhar apreensivo para Shina. Era a reação de Saga também o que mais temia.

Ofiúco então, mantendo o semblante sério caminhou para a porta de saída do porão, o mesmo local que também servia de depósito de bebidas. No caminho olhou para os homens abatidos por Aldebaran que ainda jaziam inconscientes no chão.

— Vou mandar Babel, Algol e Asterion para virem recolher esses miseráveis. — chutou a perna de um deles que estava bloqueando seu cominho, depois virou-se novamente para Misty e encarou seus olhos — Mais uma coisa... Se Camus der as caras por aqui avise a todos imediatamente. Entendido, Misty?

Lagarto fingiu desdém jogando os cabelos para trás dos ombros.

— Pode deixar. — respondeu.

— Não sabemos se Camus virou a casaca então toda garantia ainda é pouco. — disse Ofiúco incisiva — Ou a sua cabeça, e de quem mais estiver junto, pode rolar quando Saga ficar sabendo dessa merda. E particularmente eu não quero estar aqui quando ele chegar.

— Eu entendi, Shina. — Misty respondeu com relativa indiferença na voz, enquanto via a amazona deixar o local.

Assim que se viu sozinho Lagarto fez uma careta ainda encarando a porta por onde Shina saíra, depois voltou seus olhos para o velho amarrado à cadeira.

— Mas que bela noite de bosta! — suspirou apoiando a cabeça latejante na parede e começando um monólogo — Mas vai dar tudo certo Misty, vai dar tudo certo... A Peixuda vai sair dessa... Vai sim!... Vaso ruim não quebra fácil. E esse velho aí... — olhou de canto de olho para Dimitri — Se eu tiver sorte esse matusalém ainda vai ser minha garantia com o ruivo!

 **Negrito** – traduzido do russo.

 **Código 5*** — alerta de cavaleiro ou amazona feridos em estado grave, o que se faz necessário atendimento realizado por uma equipe médica especializada e muito bem treinada.


	39. Entre a cruz e a espada

************************** Cap. 39 Entre a cruz e a espada.**************************

Enquanto na Grécia Dimitri Yurievich Volkov e seus homens executavam a Operação Terra Queimada, em Moscou outro membro da Vory v Zakone tentava juntar as peças de um quebra-cabeça perigoso.

Na viela escondida entre os maciços blocos de degradados e acinzentados edifícios que remetiam à Era Soviética, no violento bairro Chertanovo, ao Norte de Moscou, silencioso Camus investigava a carcaça carbonizada do que anteriormente fora o Lexus preto blindado de Dimitri, com um olhar grave e semblante preocupado.

No dia anterior, após ter decidido retornar à Russia com Hyoga depois da fastidiosa discussão com Afrodite, o aquariano foi pego de surpresa pela notícia de que o Vor máximo da organização havia sofrido um atentado, mas que não sofrera nada grave e passava bem. Nada de novo para o mundo do crime, nem para quem estava tão acostumado a ele, não fosse por dois curiosos detalhes: ter sido informado do atentado por terceiros e não pelo próprio Dimitri, que também não o procurou para arquitetarem juntos uma retaliação.

Como segundo Vor e braço direito do patriarca russo da Vory v Zakone, o fato de não ter sido convocado para achar os culpados, nem ter sido colocado a par dos detalhes intrigou Camus, que era tratado como um filho por Dimitri, portanto, em caso de um atentado o normal seria ele ser o primeiro a ser informado pessoalmente e encarregado de retaliar os culpados. Somado a isso, o líder da "família" parecia estar incomunicável, outra situação muito suspeita. Mesmo depois de passar horas tentando contatar Dimitri por todas a vias possíveis e receber todo tipo de desculpas, Camus nada conseguiu saber sobre o paradeiro do Vor.

A mente do aquariano era toda especulações e suspeitas, e ele decidiu imediatamente começar a investigar o que de fato estava acontecendo, já que todos os seus sentidos, somados à sua vasta experiência na máfia, lhe indicavam que algo estava sendo escondido de si.

Não havia feito pausa desde que chegara da Grécia, nem mesmo para descansar da viagem com Hyoga, e astuto passou o dia em uma investigação discreta, solitária e sigilosa que o levou até ali, naquela viela escura em Chertanovo.

Agachado em frente à carcaça queimada do carro, vestido com um sobretudo preto de couro e as mãos calçadas com luvas, com auxílio de uma lanterna vasculhava as cinzas do que outrora fora um luxuoso Lexus blindado.

Horas antes a polícia havia isolado a área e removido os corpos do motorista e do detetive para dar início ao processo de identificação, porém esse jamais seria concluído, já que por um bom preço Dimitri havia conseguido fazer com que a história fosse abafada, da mesma forma que por outra boa quantia paga aos detetives encarregados do caso Camus tinha conseguido acesso ao local do crime com exclusividade.

— Isso _non_ foi uma emboscada! — murmurou o aquariano estreitando os olhos — Dimitri... O que o levou a queimar o próprio carro e contar essa mentira? — falava consigo mesmo ao se levantar e esfregar os dedos sujos de fuligem enquanto dava a volta em torno do veículo — Isso foi certamente uma queima de arquivo. Mas, que arquivo você precisava apagar que não fosse de meu conhecimento?

Cada vez mais preocupado, e acreditando que talvez o velho russo tivesse desconfiado dos documentos fiscais que havia pedido ao contador, e quem sabe de alguma forma descoberto sua reunião com Saga, Camus agora vasculhava não apenas o carro, mas também seu entorno a procura de alguma pista.

Caminhou a passos lentos observando cada mínimo detalhe daquele monte de cinzas e ferro carbonizado em vão, até que agarrou o puxador do que um dia fora a porta do veículo e com um solavanco a arrancou. Queria olhar por dentro, mais de perto.

Praticamente entrou na carcaça negra de metal, e logo o cheiro dos corpos carbonizados que antes ali estavam subiu-lhe às narinas lhe causando um desconforto nauseabundo. Era insuportavelmente forte, mas mesmo enjoado se pôs a vasculhar tudo com o máximo de cuidado e minúcia, iluminando cada canto com a luz da lanterna.

Alguma pista deveria ter sido deixada para trás, já que reza a lenda que não existe crime perfeito.

Dito e feito!

A queima do automóvel não se dera 100%. Alguns destroços escaparam da destruição total, ainda que tivessem ficado bem chamuscados, incluindo resquícios do que parecia ser uma pequena pilha de papéis cobertos por cinzas e bem carcomidos. Camus tinha certeza de que ao toca-los eles se desfariam em pó, mas mesmo assim estendeu a mão enluvada e começou a espalhar cuidadosamente as cinzas na esperança de ter sobrado algum vestígio no interior da pilha, onde o calor seria menos intenso e a falta de oxigênio consumido pelo fogo ao redor poderia ter impedido a combustão completa.

E de fato por baixo de todas as cinzas haviam pequenos fragmentos crestados do que pareciam ser fotografias.

Camus franziu as sobrancelhas curioso, e com um olhar grave e atento foi desgrudando as folhas, uma por uma, para analisa-las. Estavam muito danificadas. As que não haviam sido queimadas por completo tinham virado um borrão disforme, mas depois de muito insistir eis que encontrou uma que parecia minimamente aproveitável. O papel fotográfico estava borrado e enegrecido, porém um dos cantinhos sobreviveu a queima total.

Aquário saiu do automóvel com o pedaço preservado da fotografia na mão, pois lá dentro o cheiro ainda presente e forte dos corpos o estava deixando com o estômago embrulhado, no mais, do lado de fora respirando ar fresco conseguiria iluminar o papel chamuscado para avalia-lo melhor

Ao aproximar o fragmento de foto de seu rosto somente o que conseguiu deduzir é que era a imagem de uma mulher. O fogo havia queimado praticamente tudo, deixando visíveis apenas parte do chapéu, do óculos escuro e da orelha, a qual exibia um belíssimo brinco dourado em formato de rosa.

Meros detalhes que para qualquer pessoa na face da Terra não diriam nada, mas que para Camus era o prenúncio de seu pior pesadelo.

— Por _Dieu_! _Non_ pode ser! — a voz saiu abafada e as mãos que seguravam aquele ínfimo pedaço de papel estremeceram.

O terror o tomou de assalto quando reconheceu não apenas o chapéu, modelo floppy, mas também os brincos, pois se tratavam de uma joia de ouro feita por encomenda por ele mesmo, e a qual presenteara o namorado, Afrodite, quando completaram dois anos de namoro, e que agora ele usava quando se disfarçava.

Com a boca seca e o coração a pular alucinado dentro do peito Camus se perguntava o que uma foto de Afrodite fazia no carro carbonizado de Dimitri, e como fora parar ali. Sua mente já traçava na velocidade da luz milhões de teorias, possibilidades e suspeitas, todas aterrorizantes e que apontavam para uma única e óbvia resposta que ele se negava a aceitar.

Sentiu uma pequena tontura, mas antes mesmo que pudesse se recuperar daquele choque sua atenção foi roubada ao sentir distante a agitação dos Cosmos de alguns dos Cavaleiros de Ouro na Grécia.

— Mas o que...?

Em poucos segundos sua mente racional se pôs a trabalhar.

Eram coincidências demais para um dia só. Definitivamente havia algo de errado e Dimitri, Afrodite e agora os Cavaleiros estavam envolvidos.

— _Salaude des enfers_!* — esbravejou já metendo o fragmento da fotografia no bolso do sobretudo enquanto corria para seu carro, estacionado ali perto, enquanto no caminho tentava detectar o Cosmo de Afrodite usando o seu — _Merde! Merde!**_

Não conseguindo contato com Peixes através do Cosmo, Camus entrou às pressas em seu automóvel esportivo, apanhou o celular e discou para o número privado que tinha com o pisciano.

— _Merde,_ Afrodite _!_ Atende, sua fodida! — murmurou já enfiando a chave na ignição.

Novamente sem resposta. O que poderia ser um bom sinal, pois já que o Cosmo de Peixes estava inativo poderia significar que ele não estava em perigo, caso contrário o estaria usando para lutar, mas como não sabia o que estava acontecendo na Grécia, sem perder tempo deu partida no carro e decidiu que precisava agir imediatamente.

Enquanto cortava as ruas de Moscou em alta velocidade, fez outra ligação, agora para Andreas, seu braço direito e homem de confiança dentro da Vory, e que estava em sua mansão fazendo a guarda de Hyoga a pedido seu.

— **Alô, Andreas? Preciso que ouça minhas instruções e siga minhas ordens com urgência, e** _ **non**_ **me interrompa!** — disse em disparada assim que o outro atendeu, nem lhe dando chance de resposta — **Preste atenção: Surgiu uma emergência. Eu ainda** _ **non**_ **posso lhe dar detalhes, mas preciso que fique aí em minha casa, com Hyoga e depois...**

Camus abruptamente interrompeu sua fala quando sentiu o Cosmo de Shura de Capricórnio contatar o seu emitindo um alerta de invasão ao Santuário.

— _Putain de merde! C'est naze_!*** — exclamou arregalando os olhos avelãs.

" **Chefe? O que foi chefe?... Alô!** ", Andreas o questionava do outro lado da linha.

— **Andreas, cuide do Hyoga!** — o tom da voz de Camus mudara, o que antes entoava como um pedido agora tinha uma nota grave, emitindo seriedade e perigo — _**Non**_ **saia de perto dele,** _ **non**_ **fale com ninguém e** _ **non**_ **atenda a porta até que eu lhe dê uma segunda ordem.**

Sem esperar a resposta do capanga, e confiando plenamente nele, o ruivo desligou o aparelho celular exibindo uma carranca angustiada em seu rosto e encostou o carro numa vaga qualquer ali mesmo, na rua em que passava. No instante seguinte a armadura de Aquário cobriu seu corpo e Camus correu na velocidade da luz em direção à Grécia.

Sua investigação levara tempo demais, e agora poderia ser tarde.

Pelo mundo outros cavaleiros também sentiam o Cosmo de Shura emitindo o alerta.

No Tibet, Mu e Aiolia não haviam encontrado a ameaça que rondava a torre de Jamiel. A presença deles parecia ter afugentado o invasor, por isso é que mudaram de estratégia e juntos começaram a percorrer as vilas em busca de alguma informação dos moradores. Leão vigiava o sono de Kiki, que agora estava em seus braços, enquanto Mu perguntava aos habitantes locais se haviam visto algum forasteiro.

O lemuriano era uma figura conhecida por muitos, mesmo agora não morando mais no alto da montanha, e principalmente os mais velhos logo vinham até ele cumprimenta-lo e responder suas perguntas.

Não foi surpresa para Mu quando escutou de alguns moradores do vilarejo que uma figura alta e encapuzada falando um idioma desconhecido apareceu por ali naquele dia fazendo perguntas sobre a torre na montanha, mas mal tivera tempo de dividir a notícia com Leão, pois após sair da última casa e pegar o filho de volta nos braços ambos sentiram o alerta e trocaram um olhar aflito.

— O Santuário! — exclamou exaltado e surpreso o leonino, de olhos arregalados.

— Vamos deixar Jamiel para depois, Aiolia. — Mu respondeu tão surpreso quanto ele, já ajeitando Kiki no sling — As 12 Casas estão desfalcadas. Vamos voltar imediatamente para nossos postos.

E com um aceno afirmativo do leonino, Mu franziu a testa e teleportou a ambos direto para as escadarias do Santuário, onde sem ainda entender o que ocorria, mas também sem perder tempo, ocuparam seus postos como guardiões dos templos de Áries e Leão.

Há muitos quilômetros da Grécia, totalmente alheio ao plano audacioso de Dimitri, Milo de Escorpião cumpria mais um translado de moças, operação solicitada pela Vory v ZaKone.

A tarefa, demandada com extrema urgência e muito bem remunerada pelos russos, exigia que o escorpiano atravessasse um grupo de quinze belas moças georgianas que fugiam da situação precária de seu país em busca de condições de trabalho mais bem gratificadas em um requintado bordel de Moscou.

Acompanhar as moças que viviam no vilarejo do vale de Pankisi era um serviço extremamente fácil para Milo, pois apesar da geografia acidentada da região esta era familiar a elas, portanto seguir através da Chechênia até finalmente alcançarem o território russo nem levaria muito tempo. Assim pensava Milo, mas não foi o que aconteceu.

O que o escorpiano não contava era que assim que atravessassem a fronteira rochosa entre os dois países se deparariam com um cenário caótico logo na primeira cidade que lhes serviria de descanso para a viagem. Em meio ao fogo cruzado entre revolucionários chechenos e milicianos russos, explosões, gritos de agonia e pedidos suplicantes de socorro, Milo conseguiu abrigo para as quinze moças que acompanhava, em um hospital de campanha improvisado pelos moradores locais.

Diante daquele caos civil, e provido de uma natureza benevolente, além de seu juramento de servir à deusa Atena e proteger a humanidade, Milo em poucos minutos se via ajudando a abrigar a população daquele vilarejo no humilde hospital improvisado para também protege-los do fogo cruzado.

O mais intrigante era que nem Escorpião nem a imprensa local pareciam estar cientes daquele conflito, uma vez que diante da aceitação de independência da Chechênia as tropas militares russas se retiraram do local. Porém, rebeldes russos não satisfeitos em perder o território antes ocupado por eles incitaram uma rebelião, batendo de frente com revolucionários chechenos que recebiam suprimentos bélicos de origem albanesa. Milo tinha conhecimento do ódio existente entre albaneses e russos, o qual já perdurava de longa data, e aquele conflito era como riscar um fósforo dentro de um paiol.

Já trajando sua sagrada armadura de ouro de Escorpião, Milo corria carregando os feridos nos braços para protege-los do fogo cruzado e evitar que pisassem nas minas terrestres no trajeto até o hospital de campanha, quando de repente sentiu o Cosmo de Shura alertando para uma invasão no Santuário.

— O quê? — arregalou os olhos em espanto — Não pode ser! Justo agora? Não tem mais nada para dar errado nesse dia? — disse em assombro em voz alta mesmo, enquanto se agachava próximo a entrada da barraca do Pronto Socorro trazendo uma senhora ferida em seus braços.

— O que foi Milo? Você está falando com quem? — perguntou em um russo sofrido uma das jovens que o escorpiano acompanhava para levar até Moscou.

Milo olhou preocupado para a jovem que o questionava e em seguida para todo o seu redor ocupado por pessoas desesperadas, feridas e que necessitavam de ajuda urgente. Soltou por fim um suspiro resignado e respondeu em russo de forma bem simplória.

— Nada, não se preocupe.

Enquanto ajudava a idosa que tinha em seus braços a se acomodar em uma maca improvisada no chão ouvia a jovem georgiana.

— Você disse que é muito forte, que faz coisas inacreditáveis... Por que não mata esses rebeldes infelizes e seguimos o nosso caminho? O tempo está passando e nós vamos perder o trem para Moscou. Eu vou perder a minha chance.

— Para de falar besteira, garota! — Milo respondeu ríspido — Eu não posso simplesmente sair por aí matando gente, ou eu seria tão ou mais covarde que eles se fizesse isso. Eu sirvo a uma causa maior. Vivo para defender as pessoas, não para matar quem eu julgo se comportar errado.

A georgiana de cabelos claros e olhos muito azuis o fitou séria, assustada com a repentina mudança de humor do grego, que se aproximou e a olhou bem dentro dos olhos.

— Sorte sua e de toda essa gente aqui que eu não penso como você, não é gatinha? Caso contrário você e suas amigas estariam no meio desse fogo cruzado junto com todo esse pessoal, enquanto eu já estaria bem longe indo para a minha casa. — sem desviar o olhar esticou uma caneca esmaltada e amassada a jovem — Pega, vai encher essa caneca com água para essa senhora, enquanto isso vou proteger quem está tentando chegar aqui para se abrigar.

Dito isto Milo saiu em socorro dos civis na zona de confronto, sempre com seu Cosmo em alerta e em ressonância com os Cosmos dos demais Cavaleiros de Ouro, pois assim poderia se manter atento a qualquer movimentação brusca no Santuário, já que nada havia sido notado por ele de anormal além da aglomeração de seus irmãos de armas nas Doze Casas. Ao que tudo indicava, se algo aconteceu no Santuário rapidamente havia sido contido, e sua presença não era de extrema urgência, diferente daquele lugar remoto que precisava muito de sua ajuda.

Por isso mesmo havia decidido se manter ali ajudando a população local e assim que tudo fosse apaziguado iria entrar em contato com o Santuário o mais rápido possível.

Desde o alerta do rompimento do Selo de Atena nas primeiras horas daquele mesmo dia, em Tenochtitlan, na atual Cidade do México, prosseguia a árdua batalha entre o deus Tezcatlipoca e os dois Cavaleiros de Ouro tidos como os mais poderosos da atual geração.

Logo que chegaram ali a principal manobra dos Santos de Atena foi evacuar completamente a área deixando o Templo Mayor completamente isolado. Este outrora fora um dos principais templos do panteão asteca erguido e dedicado aos deuses Huitzilopochtli e Tlaloc, mas que após a penúltima guerra Santa passou a servir de prisão para a tríade principal, Tezcatlipoca e seus dois irmãos. Assim, enquanto Saga continha a divindade ainda enfraquecida para ganhar tempo, Shaka evacuava a área até não sobrar cão, galinha ou gato em cada vilarejo.

Mesmo com esse cuidado todo fora praticamente impossível evitar muitas baixas, já que a divindade asteca alimentava-se de energia vital e dependia dessa para se fortalecer, porém a rápida resposta do Santuário com a chegada dos dois Cavaleiros ali evitou o pior, que Tezcatlipoca rompesse os outros dois Selos de Atena que mantinham presos seus irmãos.

Sem a tríade formada, o deus asteca não viu alternativa senão preservar seu corpo verdadeiro o mantendo dentro do Templo Mayor, e escolher um corpo humano como receptáculo para poder enfrentar os dois guerreiros de Atena. Assim, possuíra o corpo de um dos sacerdotes que guardavam as urnas e com esse foi que entrou em combate com os dois Cavaleiros.

O conflito, que já se estendia por horas, deixava visível o nivelamento dos poderes e Cosmos dos três combatentes, com uma pequena vantagem para os dois Cavaleiros que Ouro que, diferente do deus asteca, estavam em sua plenitude de poder e vigor físico, além de que não lutavam sozinhos, mas em perfeita e extraordinária sintonia.

Procurando preservar a vida do sacerdote cujo corpo servia de receptáculo para Tezcatlipoca, Shaka havia usado o Tesouro do Céu para prendê-lo e privá-lo dos cinco sentidos humanos, mais o sexto, numa tentativa de obrigar a divindade a deixar aquele corpo e assumir o seu verdadeiro, pois só assim Saga podia Selá-lo, enquanto o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos fechava as sucessivas dimensões que Tezcatlipoca tentava abrir para contra atacar ou mesmo tentar uma fuga.

Tudo parecia sob controle quando finalmente Shaka arrancou todos os sentidos da forma física assumida pelo deus asteca, fazendo com que esta tivesse as forças exauridas por completo, então Saga já se preparava para selá-lo abrindo a urna sagrada que levara consigo, mas eis que exatamente nessa hora o Cosmo de Shura fora sentido por ambos os Cavaleiros, emitindo um alerta de invasão.

Milésimos de segundos.

Foi o tempo que os Cosmos de Saga e de Shaka vacilaram.

Milésimos de segundos em que o terror atingiu seus corações estraçalhando toda e qualquer concentração na luta, pois um alerta de invasão vindo do Santuário agora para ambos tinha uma força muito mais pessoal.

O pensamento de Saga abraçou em desespero a lembrança de Geisty e dos filhos, temendo por sua segurança, e Shaka, de olhos fechados, sentiu o peito congelar diante da imagem de Kiki e Mu que se desenharam em sua mente. Será possível que a terrível visão que tivera na noite anterior se concretizaria?

Acima deles, pairando no ar sobre a milenar e imponente pirâmide de Tenochtitlán, resistindo, imóvel e imperturbável tal qual uma imagem esculpida em mármore ou bronze, Tezcatlipoca viu naquele ligeiro vacilo sua chance de vencer o embate.

Abrindo mão do corpo humano que usava como receptáculo a divindade liberou seu poderoso espírito, e este mergulhou para dentro do Templo Mayor pegando ambos os Cavaleiros de surpresa.

"Saga, ele vai atrás do corpo verdadeiro!", disse Shaka diretamente à mente do geminiano já saltando na mesma direção, seguindo a divindade para dentro do Templo asteca.

"Eu sei. Não podemos deixar que o alcance, nem que rompa os outros dois Selos. Proteja as outras urnas, ou não teremos chances contra os três, Shaka. Depressa!", disse o Grande Mestre seguindo pelo mesmo caminho que Tezcatlipoca havia tomado na velocidade de um relâmpago.

Antes mesmo de chegarem ao núcleo da grande pirâmide para onde seguia o Cosmo da divindade, o Cavaleiro de Virgem isolou as outras duas urnas que guardavam os corpos e espíritos de Quetzalcóatl e Xolotl, os deuses que junto com Tezcatlipoca compunham a poderosa tríade asteca, usando seu escudo de Cosmo, o Khan, e na mesma hora a terra tremeu sob seus pés.

A escuridão que já tomava aquele mausoléu sagrado se adensou ainda mais. Era como se a própria noite tivesse caído sobre seus corações. Então, as paredes de rocha da construção milenar gemeram e o núcleo da poderosa fortificação aos poucos era engolido por uma distorção temporal, como se o universo, não aquele que estavam familiarizados, mas um grandiosamente mais poderoso, surgisse ali para dragar a tudo que tocasse.

Aquela era a dimensão na qual somente deuses eram capazes de atravessar.

No centro daquele fragmento de macrocosmo estava Tezcatlipoca, agora em sua forma original, uma figura assustadora e imponente que sustentava uma furiosa carranca de jaguar e trazia cravado no peito um espelho de pedra obsidiana polida, através do qual podia refletir passado, presente e futuro.

"Saga!"

Shaka gritou ao chegar ali e ver refletido no espelho de Tezcatlipoca a face de Gêmeos, porém a face do mal, aquela que outrora tanta desgraça havia trazido para todos e tanta dor para si. Cabelos totalmente negros, olhos escarlates de um brilho desumano e um sorriso hediondo estampado em uma máscara de perversidade.

"Não acredite no que o espelho de Tezcatlipoca te mostra, Virgem!", disse o Santo de Gêmeos, o verdadeiro, enquanto lutava para fechar aquela dimensão. "Aquele não sou eu. Não sou eu! Agora que está mais poderoso, já que está em sua forma verdadeira, ele vai tentar nos enganar nos mostrando um reflexo do passado para confundir nossas mentes e nos puxar para a dimensão divina."

— Nossos corpos... Serão... destruídos. Argh! — gritou Saga, que com seu Cosmo elevado a um nível inimaginável conseguiu de forma surpreendente impedir o avanço da abertura daquela dimensão, mas ainda tinha que Selar a divindade, e esta tinha o corpo totalmente protegido por aquele macrocosmo divino.

Shaka então abriu seus olhos, e no momento que seu Cosmo explodiu alcançando um patamar indizível ele olhou para o lado, para o rosto verdadeiro de Saga, ignorando a imagem refletida no espelho.

Seu coração, apesar de aflito, se regozijou ao enxergar a face boa do geminiano, e diante daquele ínfimo segundo de paz e confiança o Santo de Virgem sentiu uma presença divina banhar seu espírito.

— Eu vou puxa-lo para fora. — disse o indiano — Abra a urna de Atena.

— O que? Não pode se lançar lá para dentro! Shakaaa!

Saga gritou aflito na mesma hora em que Virgem, envolto por uma aura dourada, levitou até a borda da dimensão divina aberta por Tezcatlipoca.

Diferente de Áries e Leão, Aquário quando chegou à Grécia não rumou para o Templo do qual era guardião.

Não era à toa que Camus era o segundo Vor da Vory v Zakone. Ele conhecia a organização como ninguém, seu modo de agir, suas estratégias, por isso ocultou seu Cosmo para que sua presença não fosse sentida pelos companheiros e sorrateiramente rumou para o Templo das Bacantes, onde tinha plena certeza de que encontraria as respostas que procurava naquele beco violento de Chertanovo, em Moscou.

Movendo-se nas sombras e com pressa, pois sabia que sua posição dupla agora o colocava em risco, Camus usou a passagem dos fundos do Templo das Bacantes que dava para um corredor praticamente isolado, o mesmo que usava para sair furtivamente do quarto de Afrodite quando ainda encontravam-se ali. Esgueirando-se ligeiro, e sem que ninguém se desse conta de sua presença, logo chegou à porta dos aposentos particulares do sueco e entrou.

Por um instante se sentiu aliviado ao notar que o local estava intocado e sem sinais de luta. Estava escuro, vazio, e podia ouvir do lado de fora a movimentação desesperada das pessoas, choro, gritos e vozes de comando.

Uma apreensão enorme lhe tomou de assalto causando um forte aperto em seu peito. O cheiro de pólvora e sangue era forte e podia ser sentido mesmo através das paredes e da porta fechada, sobressaindo até ao odor forte de rosas que emanava dos objetos pessoais do namorado.

Apesar de sua investigação, e de atender prontamente ao alerta de Shura, tudo indicava que havia chegado tarde. Seja qual fossem os planos e ordens de Dimitri, dada a balburdia que ouvia ao longe a ação já havia sido executada.

Camus fechou os olhos e puxou profundamente o ar para dentro dos pulmões procurando mais uma vez se acalmar.

Sabia estar em uma situação extremamente delicada frente ao Santuário. Como Vor da máfia russa seria difícil provar que não estava envolvido seja lá o que fosse que descobrisse quando saísse daquele quarto, ainda mais depois de sua ausência, que poderia ser interpretada como uma saída estratégica. Por outro lado, a foto de Afrodite, a qual ainda estava consigo, lhe indicava que seu lugar na "família" russa também estava ameaçado.

Preocupado Camus se aproximou da porta que dava acesso ao corredor interno, encostou o rosto na madeira e tentou ouvir o que conseguisse, silencioso, imóvel. Sua tensão naquele momento era tamanha que um ar gélido saía de sua boca entreaberta e das narinas e se condensava embaçando o verniz que revestia a porta. Precisava urgentemente descobrir e entender o que estava acontecendo para rapidamente poder traçar uma estratégia que garantisse sua segurança, e também a de Hyoga e de Afrodite.

Sentindo-se até um pouco enjoado devido ao medo e apreensão do que podia ter ocorrido ali, mas determinado a manter-se firme já que muito dependia de si e do modo como reagisse, Camus engoliu em seco ao ouvir a voz de Shina, que enérgica e nitidamente abalada dava ordens para alguns Cavaleiros de Prata que pareciam ter acabado de chegar. Ouviu quando a amazona lhes mandou recolher os feridos e escoltar as garotas que ainda estavam nos quartos até o posto médico. Ouviu também a voz de Marin, e ambas conversavam enquanto passavam pelo corredor:

"Shina, acabei de voltar do porão. Levei um kit de primeiros socorros para Misty."

"Ah, que ótimo. Fez bem."

"Até ficaria lá para ajudá-lo a fazer um curativo, mas creio que você precisa de mais ajuda aqui em cima... No entanto... Acha seguro deixa-lo sozinho vigiando aquele homem?"

"Sim, Marin, totalmente seguro. Anda, preciso que leve Rebeca para a enfermaria. Ela precisa retirar uma bala alojada na perna e levar pontos. Depois, a ideia de manter o desgraçado do russo vivo foi do próprio Misty, então ele que se vire em vigiar e fazer os próprios curativos. Agora precisamos pensar em..."

As vozes então ficaram distantes demais para que Camus pudesse entender o que diziam, mas o que tinha ouvido fora o suficiente.

— _Mon Dieu_... Eu _non_ posso acreditar! — sussurrou o ruivo ao se afastar vagarosamente da porta, sufocado. Seu estado de tensão lhe causava falta de ar, as palmas das mãos suavam frio e seu coração batia tão forte e rápido que sentia o peito doer — Será possível que...

Estava nítido que a Vory havia engendrado um atentado contra o Templo das Bacantes, e um de seus membros agora estava em poder do Santuário, no porão, vigiado por Misty de Lagarto.

Mesmo imerso em um dilúvio de emoções, tensão, medo, nervosismo, Camus manteve-se frio o suficiente para não perder o raciocínio. Sabia que precisava ter acesso ao russo capturado antes de Saga, ou talvez perderia a chance de provar sua inocência frente ao Santuário.

Acessar o porão do Templo de Baco sem ser visto por ninguém não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas também não era impossível. Afrodite lhe mostrara todas as passagens secretas que existiam naquela construção milenar, e suas habilidades de Cavaleiro de Ouro lhe davam vantagem sobre as patentes inferiores.

Por isso, mais que depressa retornou à porta dos fundos do quarto, acessou o corredor por onde havia chegado até ali e através das passagens secretas chegou ao subsolo. De frente para a porta do porão sentiu o Cosmo oscilante de Misty.

Desejava estar sozinho naquele momento, mas ser o cavaleiro de Lagarto a estar ali era dos males o menor. Ou pelo menos era o que achava, até abrir a porta silenciosamente e dar de cara com uma cena que nem em seus devaneios mais insanos imaginou que veria.

O choque de Camus com aquela realidade inimaginável foi instantâneo.

Estarrecido o aquariano olhou para Dimitri amarrado a uma cadeira de madeira, a cabeça pensa para um dos lados, desacordado, e num dilacerante momento de angustia se deu conta de que tudo mudaria em sua vida a partir daquele momento.

Julgou que encontraria ali algum membro de influência menor, jamais o próprio Dimitri, e se o Vor em pessoa estava ali significava que a situação era muito mais séria e perigosa do que jamais imaginou.

Temeu por si, temeu por seu filho... temeu principalmente por Afrodite.

Mesmo com toda a cautela do aquariano, os ouvidos bem treinados e sorrateiros de Misty ouviram o ruído das dobradiças da porta rangendo seguido do som quase desprezível da sola de metal da armadura de Aquário ao se chocar com o chão de pedra, e quando virou o rosto para a entrada do aposento os olhos azuis escuros lhes saltaram das órbitas. Surpreso abriu a boca em choque. Não esperava ver o aquariano tão cedo, e também não sabia o que ele fazia ali, antes de qualquer Cavaleiro aparecer, até mesmo Saga, a quem imaginou que veria atravessar aquela porta antes de qualquer outra pessoa, mas, ligeiro como era, mesmo com o coração aos pulos e os nervos a flor da pele manteve o sangue frio e a mente focada. Não sabia de fato se Camus estava ou não do lado do Santuário, se tinha algum envolvimento com aquele ataque tão ousado quanto suicida da Vory, ou até que ponto estava envolvido, mas sabia que aquela era a hora de ele, Misty, tomar um dos lados, e esse seria o mesmo do Santo de Aquário, não importando qual deles seria.

— Camus! — sussurrou em voz baixa — Alguém te viu descer até aqui? — fez a pergunta demonstrando mais nervosismo do que de fato sentia.

— _Non_! — Aquário respondeu, finalmente voltando sua atenção ao Lagarto, com o coração ainda aos pulos — Assim que senti o Cosmo de Shura vim direto para cá para ter certeza do que estava acontecendo. — fechou a porta com cuidado para não fazer barulho e caminhou alguns passos para dentro do recinto, olhando ora para Misty, ora para Dimitri. Seus piores medos se tornando reais na visão do Vor inconsciente — Pelo jeito é pior do que eu esperava... — Camus então caminhou até o jovem loiro e segurou em seu ombro com força — O que aconteceu aqui, Misty? Eu preciso saber de tudo. Onde está Afrodite?

A voz saiu forte e ríspida devido à urgência e seriedade das perguntas, e o rosto do ruivo estava fechado em uma carranca.

Misty levantou os olhos encarando o francês interrogativamente, e por um breve momento analisou cuidadosamente suas feições. Fitou os olhos avelãs que aflitos aguardavam sua resposta, os músculos trêmulos do rosto, a respiração ligeiramente agitada que escapava dos lábios frementes e, conhecendo o aquariano como conhecia, concluiu que ele nada tinha a ver com toda aquela desgraça, mas era tão somente outra vítima dela.

— Pelo jeito alguém deu com a língua nos dentes, né Camus. — disse Lagarto estreitando os olhos — Eu disse tantas vezes para você e Afrodite tomarem cuidado, não se exporem tanto, mas aquela bicha venenosa sempre levou a minha preocupação para o pessoal, sempre me acusando de invejoso, sempre fazendo sua cabeça contra mim... E Saga? Saga subestimou a Vory. Achou que podia brincar de casinha com a puta deles... Vocês dois vacilaram feio.

— Misty, eu _non_ pedi sua opinião, nem preciso de uma lição de moral nesse momento. — o ruivo cortou o Lagarto, e irritado com suas indiretas o agarrou pelo braço enfaixado por uma atadura e o empurrou contra uma das colunas, encarando seus olhos com fúria — Eu te fiz uma pergunta. Quero saber o que aconteceu aqui. O que EXATAMENTE aconteceu aqui, Misty? Me diga o que você sabe.

Lagarto soltou um gemido abafado de dor e contorceu o rosto fechando os olhos.

— Aiiii. Meu braço! — abriu os olhos e encarou Camus com zanga — Pega leve, ruivo, não está vendo que estou ferido? — fez um bico e suspirou profundamente — O que eu sei? Exatamente, e precisamente, ainda nada, apenas o óbvio. Seus amigos russos declararam guerra ao Santuário. Não passou pelo salão não? A Vory nos atacou, Camus! Chegaram aqui de mansinho, disfarçados, e pelo que me parece eles tinham uma estratégia muito bem traçada, além de extremamente eficiente, porque quando percebemos já era tarde demais. Eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo e quem estavam enfrentando. Você está bem ferrado ruivo!

— Mas que _merde_! — exaltado o aquariano largou o braço de Lagarto e se afastou, dando alguns passos para trás até se voltar para Dimitri e ficar o encarando por algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto milhares de pensamentos martelavam sua mente, principalmente a imagem de Afrodite naquele fragmento de fotografia — A Vory nunca executaria uma operação tão arriscada a troco de coisa pequena... É bem provável que Dimitri tenha descoberto a gravidez da amazona de Serpente, ou até mesmo... — interrompeu-se de súbito em negação ao que quase havia dito.

— Seu caso com Afrodite. — completou Misty, que ganhou outro olhar severo do francês.

— _Non_... Dimitri _non_ seria louco ao ponto de vir pessoalmente aqui apenas para...

— Dimitri? — Misty interrompeu o aquariano, que com o nervosismo havia deixado escapar que aquele homem amarrado à cadeira era ninguém menos que o líder da Vory v Zakone — Espera! Para tudo! Não me diga que esse velho aí é o tal Dimitri! O poderoso chefão!

Camus olhou de canto de olho para o Cavaleiro a seu lado e confirmou o que dissera com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça. Não adiantava mais esconder a identidade do Vor, pois sabia que assim que Saga chegasse ele o reconheceria.

— _Oui_. Esse ai é Dimitri Yurievich Volkov, o chefe da Vory v ZaKone, meu superior...

— Pela deusa! Me pinta de rosa que eu tô bege! — disse Misty arregalando os olhos e pousando as mãos no peito.

— _Dieu_. — Camus abaixou a cabeça e esfregou o rosto com ambas as mãos — Dimitri veio pessoalmente à Grécia executar uma operação contra o Santuário... Sem o meu conhecimento, ou seja... Ele sabia que se eu fosse colocado a par dela eu o impediria. — retirou as mãos do rosto e olhou para Misty, e agora seu semblante era aflito como nunca, os lábios tremiam e os olhos avelãs estavam imersos num mar de angustia — Por Atena, Misty, quem eram os alvos? Até onde eles conseguiram ir?... Eu... eu imagino que ele tenha traçado uma estratégia para inabilitar os Cavaleiros a fim de conseguir o que queria... ou _non_ teria conseguido nem ao menos entrar no bordel... mas... eu... eu _non_ sinto a presença nem o Cosmo de Afrodite...

Houve silêncio durante alguns segundos, e então Misty olhou sério para Camus, contraiu os lábios numa expressão de pesar e com a voz mais branda deu a fatídica notícia.

— Não o está sentindo porque ele não está aqui. — disse, depois fez uma pausa balançando a cabeça e espantosamente um aperto no peito e um nó na garganta o pegou de surpresa. Piscou os olhos retomando fôlego para continuar — Afrodite está ferrado, ruivo. Bem ferrado.

Ao ouvir aquilo Camus sentiu como se uma lâmina de gelo lhe atravessasse de uma só vez o peito num golpe bruto e cruel.

— Como assim ferrado? — perguntou com a voz trêmula, depois levou a mão até a altura do coração e a espalmou no metal frio da armadura.

Misty engoliu em seco.

— Máscara da Morte o levou para o Hospital de Atenas entre a vida e a morte...

Camus entreabriu os lábios, mas sua voz não saiu. Estava presa na garganta já dolorosamente apertada.

— Eu posso afirmar com convicção que Afrodite era um dos alvos, junto com Geisty, que também foi levada ao Hospital, talvez Shina e eu... — Misty continuou, tentando fingir indiferença e evitando olhar nos olhos do aquariano, mas por dentro estava em ebulição.

— Mas... o que... por Atena, o que fizeram com ele? E... e como conseguiram fazer algo com ele? — murmurou o francês com a voz embargada.

— Olha, eu não sei te responder, ruivo... Tudo que posso dizer é que os desgraçados dos teus amigos russos sabiam exatamente como parar Afrodite, como impedi-lo de agir... e souberam muito bem como machuca-lo feio. Ele... ele salvou a minha vida... e provavelmente foi ele quem botou esse velho maldito para dormir, mas ele não estava conseguindo usar o Cosmo e... todo aquele sangue...

Camus estava totalmente rígido, de olhos fora das órbitas a encarar o rosto pesaroso de Misty. Não se movia nem ao menos para respirar. Seu peito parecia congelado, como sua alma e sua vontade. Estava a beira de um colapso, mas o único sinal visível que seria capaz de denunciar seu estado eram as pupilas contraídas que viraram um pontinho minúsculo. "Todo aquele sangue... todo aquele sangue...", A voz de Misty ecoava repetitivamente em sua mente.

Queria gritar, chorar, arrancar os cabelos... Sentia-se culpado, por não ter chegado a tempo, por achar que um dia poderia ter uma vida normal ao lado do pisciano e tê-lo envolvido com a máfia. Por fora ele se mantinha sereno feito um lago cristalino, mas por dentro um vulcão se remoendo prestes a entrar em erupção.

— Ele foi... ferido?... Você disse que... ele está ferrado, mas Afrodite é um Cavaleiro de Ouro e... Dimitri... a Vory... são apenas... civis... — balbuciou num murmúrio sôfrego e claramente temeroso.

— Pelo jeito você que sempre teve tanto cuidado com a Vory justamente por conhecer o poder dela agora a está subestimando. — disse Misty — Afrodite foi ferido sim, Camus... eu não vi, não sei pelo que, mas alguém abriu um buraco na barriga dele, e por algum motivo ele não conseguiu usar o Cosmo para estancar o sangramento... ele perdeu muito sangue e saiu daqui inconsciente. Se passar dessa noite vai ser um milagre.

Camus sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e a dor no peito se tornar mais intensa. O enjoo de minutos antes voltara acompanhado de uma leve vertigem.

— _Mon_... _Dieu_... Eu _non_ posso... acreditar... Se... se eu tivesse chegado antes... — sussurrou mais para si mesmo.

A voz antes imponente agora era um fiapo, pois o oxigênio começou a faltar, a visão ficou escura e achou que iria desmaiar, então o vulcão entrou em erupção.

Aquário começou a tremer por inteiro, cada músculo, cada fibra de seu corpo, mal conseguindo se manter de pé. Em seus olhos a represa havia se rompido e as lágrimas começaram a sair tão abundantes que pingavam em sua armadura, escorriam por baixo e lhe molhava a pele. Suas sobrancelhas se uniram e seu rosto ficou transfigurado pela dor.

Olhou nos olhos de Misty e não conseguiu evitar o choro copioso.

Camus só conseguia pensar que o amor de sua vida estava morrendo, e que a culpa era sua.

Todas as mentiras, todos os planos malucos usados para protege-los no fim não serviram de nada.

Natássia se foi, e agora estava perdendo Afrodite. Não era capaz de proteger ninguém. Não era ninguém. E todos que se aproximavam de si morriam.

Uma vontade grandiosa surgiu de morrer junto com Peixes. Implorava intimamente para que alguém surgisse do nada ali e também lhe ferisse de morte. Não ofereceria resistência, pois sua vida sem Afrodite de nada lhe valia.

Não resistindo mais ao baque das emoções que tanto lutava para conter, e que agora estavam soltas, caiu de joelhos no chão engasgado com a própria saliva em meio a soluços convulsos.

Lagarto, que não esperava uma reação tão intensa vinda de um homem como Camus, quando o viu prostrado aos prantos se abaixou e levando uma das mãos a suas costas tentou ampara-lo.

— Ei Camus, precisa ser forte... Saga deve estar para chegar aqui e não vai ser nada bom encontra-lo assim... Depois, bem... eu sei que disse que seria um milagre se a Escamosa passasse dessa noite, mas estamos falando de Afrodite, você mesmo conhece aquele viado como ninguém e sabe o quanto ele é imprevisível... além de muito forte. Ele até pode sair dessa.

— É culpa minha... eu devia tê-lo protegido. Eu devia tê-lo impedido de ir à Rússia. — disse o aquariano entre soluços.

— Tá maluco? E alguém nesse mundo consegue controlar aquela bicha desvairada? Camus, não se entregue, não pode se deixar abater. Não agora.

Camus nada respondeu. Com seus piores medos se tornando realidade o ruivo se desesperava cada vez mais.

Diante daquela reação do aquariano, Misty percebeu que se não agisse rápido estaria tudo perdido, e sem reservas tocou num assunto delicado, que sabia que surtiria o efeito desejado.

— Camus, você pode não ter conseguido proteger Afrodite, mas ainda pode proteger Hyoga.

O aquariano de súbito ergueu a cabeça e olhou para Lagarto.

— Ou se esqueceu que tem uma criança que precisa de você? — continuou Misty — Você não pode desistir agora, ou quem vai proteger Hyoga? O seu filho, Camus, ele o está esperando na Rússia sem saber de nada. Imagine a desolação dele se perder Afrodite e também você.

Astuto como sempre, ao perceber que era escutado Misty elegeu aquele o seu momento de glória. Iria obter a gratidão e confiança eternas de Camus. Aquela era sua chance de ouro para mostrar ao aquariano o quão superior, bondoso e prestativo ele era, o quanto Camus poderia confiar em si, e principalmente provar a ele que todas acusações que Afrodite sempre fazia contra sua pessoa não passavam de fato de calúnias.

— Agora mais do que nunca você precisa ser forte, ruivo. Precisa tirar força de onde não tem para se livrar dessa enrascada, porque Saga vai achar que está envolvido em tudo isso. Por isso, precisa ser mais rápido, mais astuto, e convence-lo do contrário. Eu acredito em você, mas e os outros? Sabe que a pena para traição ao Santuário é a morte, e se for acusado e declarado culpado o Hyoga vai estar sozinho nessa vida. Pior, nas mãos da máfia. Quem te garante que... Ah! Pela poderosa Atena, eu nem consigo falar...

— O quê? — Camus perguntou ainda choroso.

— Quem te garante que a Vory e também o Santuário não queiram cobrar de Hyoga a traição do pai? Sim, porque a Vory também pode te culpar, já que o velho ai é o chefão e agora está sob poder do Santuário... Camus... O Hyoga pode pagar pelos seus crimes. Ele seria filho de um traidor.

— _Dieu!..._ _Non_ diga uma coisa dessas nem brincando! — murmurou o francês.

— Então respire, se recomponha, recupere a calma e o raciocínio e vira esse jogo.

As palavras ardilosas de Misty foram como bofetadas na face úmida do aquariano, que as tomou como verdade absoluta. Sua família precisava dele. Poderia se lamentar depois, não agora.

Com um aceno positivo de cabeça Camus enxugou o rosto com a palma das mãos e se colocou de pé, sendo seguido por Misty. Respirou fundo algumas vezes e procurou recuperar a razão.

— Como Dimitri veio parar aqui, nesse porão? Disse que acha que Afrodite deixou ele inconsciente. — Camus perguntou um tanto mais recomposto, voltando a ter a feição séria e analítica de sempre, mesmo que por dentro seu coração estivesse despedaçado.

— A Shina ia matar o velho. Eu que não deixei e a convenci que era melhor deixa-lo vivo para Saga interroga-lo. Sei lá ele me pareceu importante, até porque um velhote desses não teria vindo para cá se não fosse um dos figurões. Só não imaginava que ele era O figurão, né! — Lagarto respondeu e aproveitou a deixa para mais uma vez ganhar pontos com o aquariano — Mas, eu queria era ganhar tempo. Eu sabia que manter um membro da Vory vivo poderia te ajudar a limpar sua barra... Eu estou do seu lado, ruivo, e vou te ajudar.

Camus olhou para Misty e mais uma vez concordou com ele, admirado com sua inteligência e astúcia.

— Está certo. — o ruivo respondeu — Eu quero ficar a sós com ele. Poderia ficar do lado de fora e me avisar caso alguém aparecer? Eu preciso ter uma conversa com meu chefe.

— Oh, mas é claro! — respondeu Misty todo solícito já se encaminhando para a porta de saída.

— Mais uma coisa. — disse Camus fazendo Lagarto interromper os passos e olhar para trás — Eu vou precisar de você para ter notícias de Afrodite.

— Como eu disse. Pode contar comigo. — respondeu o Cavaleiro de Prata antes de deixar o porão fechando a porta atrás de si.

Do lado de dentro, sem perder mais tempo e ainda um tanto desesperado Camus andou apressado até uma prateleira aos fundos do recinto onde pegou um balde de limpeza, o encheu com água que apanhou de uma pia localizada ali e retornou até onde o Vor russo estava amarrado à cadeira ainda inconsciente.

Com um golpe só, num gesto eletrificante de puro ódio e revolta, atirou a água diretamente no rosto de Dimitri para acorda-lo.

Agora ali eram só os dois, despidos completamente das mentiras que contaram um ao outro a vida toda para protegerem-se de si mesmos.

 **Negrito** – traduzido do russo.

 _*Salaude des enfers_! = Desgraçado dos infernos!

** _Merde! Merde!_ = Merda! Merda!

*** _Putain de merde! C'est naze_! = Caralho! Mas que merda!


	40. 3 lados: o meu, o seu e a verdade

************************** Cap. 40 Os três lados da historia: o meu, o seu e a verdade.**************************

Templo de Baco

A água gelada havia cumprido seu papel e alguns instantes depois de despertar, ainda zonzo e desnorteado, Dimitri piscou os olhos e pigarreou palavras desconexas.

Assim que conseguiu focar sua visão levou um susto. Havia um par de olhos avelãs furiosos o encarando tão de perto que seus narizes quase se tocavam, o impedindo de ver o rosto todo do dono daquele olhar duro, embora nem fosse preciso enxergar na totalidade, já que conhecia como ninguém aquelas íris de fogo e também as peculiares sobrancelhas bifurcadas. Sua respiração acelerou de imediato quando sentiu tocar sua pele o ar frio e sobrenatural que saia das narinas que quase tocavam as suas.

— **Camus!** — disse ele, baixo e chiado, sentindo um misto de alívio e dúvida, ainda que seu coração desse mais ênfase ao primeiro — **O que... O que é isso?** — aumentou o tom de voz quando tentou se mexer e se deu conta de que tinha os braços amarrados para trás das costas, então seu corpo sofreu um choque e seu espírito congelou-se — **QUE MERDA É ESSA? CAMUS! O QUE É ISSO?**

— **Isso é uma cadeira com cordas bem firmes.** — a voz do Cavaleiro de Aquário saiu tão baixa e grave quanto um sussurro ameaçador.

Enquanto esperava seu Vor acordar o ruivo havia pego uma cadeira e se sentado de frente para ele. Estava agora de pernas abertas, com o peito e um dos braços escorados no encosto, enquanto encarava o homem à sua frente com tanta intensidade que se seu olhar matasse Dimitri já estaria fulminado.

— **Aonde... aonde eu estou?... Estamos na Grécia ainda?** — disse antes de reabrir os olhos e olhar para o aquariano novamente. Notou curioso que ele tinha o rosto muito ferido. Um dos olhos estava bastante inchado, um hematoma enegrecido se formava abaixo da pálpebra inferior. Também tinha arranhões na testa, queixo e o lábio superior apresentava um corte já em fase de cicatrização — **O que... O que aconteceu com a sua cara, Camus?** — balbuciou.

— _**Non**_ **te interessa.** — Camus respondeu, seco e firme. Obviamente não iria dizer que apanhara de Afrodite no dia anterior — **E sim, nós estamos na Grécia.**

Houve silêncio, e então, como um cometa a cortar o cosmo em velocidade alucinante as lembranças de tudo que acontecera momentos antes naquela noite voltaram à sua mente. Dimitri engoliu em seco, e um tremor incontrolável tomou de assalto todo seu corpo.

O pânico tomou conta do russo ao se dar conta de sua situação nada favorável, mas ainda assim era Camus ali, seu mais fiel aliado, o cérebro da organização, braço direito, muitas vezes seu conselheiro e companheiro de todas as horas e ocasiões. Podia dizer até que seu mais íntimo amigo, aquele que sempre o protegeu e o tratou respeitosamente, com zelo e afeto devotos, que conhecia todos seus segredos mais privados, mas, acima de tudo seu, "filho", e o único homem na face da Terra que tinha poder para destruí-lo.

Ainda meio zonzo e confuso pela pancada na cabeça que tomara há pouco de Afrodite, Dimitri baixou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e apertou as pálpebras firmemente. Precisava reorganizar minimamente os pensamentos. Ainda que tivesse traído Camus, e que aquela zanga toda tivesse fundamento, não podia amolecer. Sabia o terreno que estava galgando, mas contava com anos de lealdade irrefutável do francês para consigo para tentar sair daquele apuro.

— **Camus... Retire as cordas.** — disse rangendo os dentes, a boca salivando e os olhos alucinados cravados nos do fiel braço direito — **Me tire daqui. Me tire dessa merda de cadeira, anda! É uma ordem!** — debateu-se exaltado.

— **Eu** _ **non**_ **vou tirá-lo daí, e também** _ **non**_ **adianta tentar se soltar.** — Camus respondeu ríspido — **Eu tenho algumas perguntas a fazer a você, e sabe que ninguém escapa de meus interrogatórios.**

— **Interrogatório? Mas que porra de interrogatório? Perdeu o juízo?** — respondeu Dimitri já bem alterado — **Anda! Me tire daqui! Meu jato já está nos esperando em um hangar em Plaka. Conversamos durante a viagem de volta a Moscou.**

— **Eu acho que** _ **non**_ **entendeu. Eu e você** _ **non**_ **vamos a lugar algum,** **Dimitri Yurievich Volkov**. — disse Camus aproximando ainda mais seu rosto ao do Vor — _**Non**_ **enquanto** _ **non**_ **me responder... POR QUÊ?** — questionou rosnando as últimas palavras.

Dimitri olhou para o rosto enfurecido do francês e não se recordou de um dia tê-lo visto com expressão tão perturbada. A seus olhos Camus sempre fora um homem sério, frio, comedido, até quando a situação lhe exigia um pouco mais de furor, e aquela nova faceta não estava lhe agradando em absoluto. Em seu íntimo se perguntava se seria possível o Cavaleiro de Peixes ter amolecido e fragilizado tanto o seu valioso tesouro, tão cuidadosamente moldado a ferro e fogo. Sua mais poderosa arma, e seu herdeiro.

Uma ira irracional tomou o Vor por completo.

— **NÃO SE ATREVA A ME QUESTIONAR, CAMUS!** — bradou ensandecido projetando o pescoço para frente para tocar seu nariz ao do francês o desafiando — **Eu sou o seu Vor e eu mandei retirar as cordas, então sairemos daqui juntos e em Moscou teremos uma conversa franca. AGORA, CAMUS, OBEDEÇA! —** grunhiu as palavras entre perdigotos.

A reação do aquariano foi imediata.

Camus se levantou da cadeira de supetão e a arremessou contra uma das paredes de pedra. Estava tão furioso que no trajeto esta havia se congelado e ao se chocar contra a parede se partiu em milhares de lascas de madeira petrificada.

Dimitri acompanhou tudo com os olhos vidrados, mas logo sua atenção foi tomada de volta ao aquariano quanto este, de pé a sua frente, segurou seu rosto com uma das mãos e o obrigou a olhar para si.

Esfriava a própria mão ao ponto de seu toque causar dor, enquanto apertava as maçãs do rosto do Vor. Com extrema lentidão se inclinou até poder encara-lo mais uma vez de perto, mas agora o olhava por cima.

— **Meu Vor...** — disse com irônico respeito — **Por que tentou me enganar?**

O rosto odioso de Dimitri assumiu uma expressão incrédula, porém embora extremamente surpreendido por aquela reação de seu homem mais leal ele não sentiu medo.

A raiva que lhe tomava naquele momento era muito maior que qualquer temor que pudesse abalar seu espírito.

— **Ora veja só!** — disse Dimitri com voz ofegante e gutural — **O poste está tentando mijar no cachorro... Quem você pensa que é para me questionar sobre isso, seu moleque? Quem é a fraude aqui, Camus? Quem enganou quem primeiro?**

— **Responda, seu verme! Por que agiu como um asno e atacou o Santuário? E o mais importante, Dimitri...** — fez uma pausa correndo os olhos por todo o rosto do homem abaixo de si, respirou fundo e soltou o ar frio pela boca — **Por que tentou me tirar o que eu mais amo?...** _ **Ma Belle Rose!**_

Ao ouvir a forma como o francês referiu-se ao cavaleiro sueco, Dimitri sentiu o rosto lhe arder de ódio. Nem o ar frio e cortante que saia da boca do aquariano lhe era mais incômodo que aquela verdade íntima, aquele desatino blasfemo, agora confesso por ele mesmo. Contraiu os olhos cinzentos e sua boca formou um arco. Estava completamente transtornado e enojado.

— **Você não percebe?** — bufou de ódio o russo — **Não percebe o absurdo que está dizendo? Você sempre foi fraco, sempre foi influenciável... Desde que veio para nós e fizemos de você um homem! EU FIZ DE VOCÊ UM HOMEM! Mas, bastou se distanciar um pouco da família e você se perdeu. Bastou você voltar a frequentar a Grécia e esse antro de pederastia o corrompeu novamente. Isso só mostra que você tem muito o que aprender ainda, e eu vim até aqui justamente para lhe dar uma lição!**

— **Como é que é?**

— **Se age como um moleque eu vou discipliná-lo como um, e te colocar de volta nos eixos.** — ensandecido encarou os olhos furiosos do aquariano — **ENTENDE AGORA?** **EU FIZ ISSO POR VOCÊ, CAMUS! EU FIZ ISSO PARA POUPA-LO DE UMA HUMILHAÇÃO MAIOR!**

Camus soltou o rosto de Dimitri e se afastou irritado.

— **Você está muito enganado, imbecil!** — apontou o dedo para ele — **Quem transformou a criança franzina que eu era em um homem, em um Cavaleiro, foi meu mestre, a quem eu jurei lealdade e gratidão eternas. Apenas por isso, por ele, eu jurei lealdade à família. Por ele eu tatuei as estrelas no meu peito. Agora vamos esclarecer as coisas, pois eu quero entender. Em que momento essa sua mente demente cogitou que você sairia vitorioso atacando o Santuário?**

— **Eu não vim atrás de uma vitória.** — disse o russo em tom de escárnio — **Você acha o que, Camus? Que eu me acovardaria apenas porque são cavaleiros? Eu não tenho medo dessa gentalha! Sabe muito bem que não temo a nada!** — fez uma pausa tomando fôlego, pois estava tão tomado pela raiva que sua boca secara a ponto ter dificuldade para articular as palavras, então estreitou os olhos encarando o homem que lhe fulminava com o olhar — **Eu descobri tudo, Camus... Eu sei de tudo, do seu... deslize!**

Camus engoliu em seco e sentiu um aperto no peito ainda maior.

— **Achou que poderia esconder isso de mim? Até quando, Camus?** — continuou Dimitri em tom soturno — **A honra da Vory v Zakone, a minha honra, a SUA HONRA, estavam em jogo. E nós só conhecemos uma maneira de lavar a nossa honra, não é mesmo, Camus?... Um homem sempre deve cuidar de sua família. Foi isso que eu te ensinei, e foi exatamente isso que eu pus em prática hoje! Me espanta que em algum momento tenha passado por sua cabeça que eu nunca descobriria, e que descobrindo não retaliaria aquela maldita bicha, aquele sueco sujo, efeminado... e também aquela puta ladra!**

Camus sentiu sua garganta apertar. Só ele sabia o quanto passou por sua cabeça que era possível que Dimitri um dia descobriria tudo sim, e que faria exatamente o que fez, tentaria matar Afrodite, por isso mesmo todas as mentiras inventadas.

— **Saga subestimou a Vory, e eu tenho culhões!** — prosseguiu o russo — **Eu queria a piranha dele morta, e também aquela aberração sueca, e se conseguimos isso, como acho que conseguimos, então a operação foi um completo sucesso!**

Aflito e angustiado o Santo de Aquário respirou fundo. Sabia que precisava obter todos os detalhes, então usando sua vasta experiência em interrogatório se aproximou novamente do Vor e disse com falsa calma:

— **Pois bem, você fez o que quis e agiu como quis, e com isso meteu a nós dois em um mar de bosta, Dimitri. Se** _ **non**_ **abrir a boca e começar a falar eu** _ **non**_ **tenho como te ajudar. Eu posso fazer de uma mentira uma verdade, mas antes eu preciso saber onde ambas estão nessa história toda.** — disse Camus — **Dada a ausência de Saga do Santuário, e o estrago que vi lá em cima no salão, eu imagino que tenha posto em prática a Operação Terra Queimada, no entanto... O que o fez pensar que os seus homens conseguiriam parar os outros Cavaleiros?**

— **O dossiê.** — confessou Dimitri.

— **O... dossiê?** — Camus ficou sério — **O dossiê redigido por meu mestre?**

Dimitri manteve o olhar parado, fixo ao do aquariano. Não piscava.

— **Eu assumo que, dada a urgência da situação, talvez tenha agido por impulso, mas... Quando deitei meus olhos naquelas malditas fotos eu não pensei em mais nada, apenas... que toda a família iria descobrir que você é um...** — contraiu os lábios para não dizer as palavras que queriam escapar de sua boca — **Não. Não! Você não é uma maldita bicha, Camus.** — arregalou os olhos brilhantes e diminuiu o tom de voz. Aquele assunto, além de um tabu, era uma vergonha tão grande para o pai da Vory v Zakone que mesmo sozinhos naquele porão ele o tratava cheio de receios — **Você não é! Eu sei que não! Mas eu não podia deixar que aquelas fotos caíssem em mãos erradas e que todos na família pensassem que o meu homem mais leal, o meu herdeiro, meu filho...**

Interrompeu-se novamente quando viu Camus levar ambas as mãos ao rosto o cobrindo num gesto apreensivo, então, enquanto dava pequenos passos pelo espaço restrito ali, em sua cabeça agora só se passava o quão grave era aquela situação.

O dossiê referido por Dimitri era um documento redigido por Yuri Yurievich Volkov, seu mestre e irmão do líder da Vory v Zakone. Um enorme arquivo de dados com páginas e mais páginas de relatos do próprio Yuri e também de cavaleiros ligados à máfia que o atualizavam anualmente, e cuja identidade era mantida em segredo absoluto. Nele constam as descrições de cada Cavaleiro de Ouro, Prata e Bronze que portavam uma armadura. Dados como nacionalidade, idade, um breve levantamento pessoal e familiar, grau de periculosidade, e o mais importante: seus pontos fortes, mas principalmente seus pontos fracos.

— _**Mon... Dieu**_ **!** — Camus suspirou ainda com o rosto escondido pelas mãos trêmulas — _**Non**_ **posso acreditar que você usou o dossiê sem... sem o meu conhecimento.**

Yuri Yurievich Volkov já havia se iniciado na máfia quando se tornara o Cavaleiro de Aquário. Assim como Camus ele ingressara muito jovem e desde então assumiu o papel de agente duplo. O dossiê foi a forma que Yuri encontrou de assegurar seu patrimônio e zelar pela segurança da família russa quando a aliança entre Santuário e Vory v Zakone foi firmada no passado.

Assim, de posse das técnicas de combate de cada cavaleiro, e principalmente de suas fraquezas, a máfia russa saberia exatamente com quem estava lidando, como se defender e também como atacar, caso fosse necessário. A aflição de Camus, portanto, era completamente compreensível, uma vez que só ele sabia o perigo que aquele documento representava para os Santos de Atena, já que expunha seus calcanhares de Aquiles.

No entanto, o dossiê apresentava algumas lacunas, informações tão restritas e peculiares que nem mesmo Camus tinha conhecimento, e essas estavam ligadas ao Cosmo e à essência de cada cavaleiro.

Por causa dessas falhas a Operação Terra queimada não tinha sido de todo concluída, e devido às mesmas falhas Dimitri agora estava atado àquela cadeira.

Os russos sabiam como atordoar e até matar cada cavaleiro que se encontrava no bordel naquela noite, mas não sabiam, por exemplo, que o Cosmo de Shina possuía regeneração rápida, o que a impediu de ser envenenada completamente e morta em seguida, tampouco imaginavam que Geisty, mesmo grávida e coagida, apresentaria um poder de luta avassalador, nem que Afrodite, ferido de morte por Aleksander e com o Cosmo intoxicado esbanjaria força e determinação impressionantes.

Mesmo que Camus desconhecesse esses detalhes, foi fácil para ele deduzir que se Afrodite e Geisty ainda estavam vivos era graças às lacunas do dossiê de Yuri Yurievich Volkov.

— **Você também agiu por diversas vezes sem o meu consentimento, Camus.** — disse Dimitri — **Desde que esse inferno de bordel foi aberto.**

— **Nós tínhamos um pacto.** — rosnou o francês agora encarando o Vor — **Você nunca usaria o dossiê sem a minha supervisão!** — apontou o dedo indicador para ele e cuspiu as palavras com ódio.

— **Perfídia por perfídia!** — Dimitri franziu as sobrancelhas sério e impassível — **Eu mesmo lhe ensinei que nunca devemos confiar em ninguém, nem naqueles que nos são mais queridos... Mas, eu compreendo o que o levou a me trair, Camus, meu filho! Eu compreendo!** — eloquente o russo arregalou os olhos — **Eu sei que jamais trairia a mim nem à sua família se estivesse em pleno exercício de seu juízo, mas... esse lugar, essas pessoas, aquele... aquele viado asqueroso e ainda por cima sueco... Eles são lixo, todos eles, e eu... Eu precisava traze-lo de volta, Camus. Não podia ficar de mãos atadas vendo você se perder e se distanciar cada vez mais da nossa família... de mim!**

Camus sentia ganas em abrir um buraco no meio da face odiosa do Vor. Todo o zelo que tivera por anos para com ele, toda a devoção, e até mesmo algo que um dia chamou de afeto, caíram por terra no momento em que Dimitri invadira seu mundo particular, seu castelo de vidro construído junto de Afrodite.

Olhando fixamente para aquela figura decadente atada à cadeira sentiu o nó em sua garganta prestes a sufoca-lo.

— **Saga... Saga está ausente do Santuário pelo que me parece, ou ele já estaria aqui... Foi você?** — disse o aquariano com esforço para fazer a voz sair de sua garganta.

Dimitri olhou fixamente para ele e soube que não adiantaria mais esconder nada. Talvez assim, sendo sincero, Camus enfim entenderia o que o levou a agir daquela maneira, em sua concepção, tão zelosa.

— **Foi.** — disse em tom moderado, vendo a expressão do francês se agravar — **Eu precisava afastar o líder e os Cavaleiros mais fortes... O dossiê mapeou cada ponto do mundo onde há uma entidade selada pela deusa a quem vocês servem, a tal Atena. Anualmente os Cavaleiros renegados que trabalham para a Vory me encaminham relatórios acerca desses selos, e há alguns meses recebi um relatório vindo do México, do Templo Mayor. O selo de Atena que mantinha a tríade asteca em cárcere estava se enfraquecendo... Logo os guardiões desse Templo iriam comunicar o Santuário e então o Grande Mestre seria solicitado para reforçar o selo, já que a tal Atena ainda não deu às caras nessa Era, não é mesmo?** — encolheu os ombros e arqueou para baixo dos lábios murchos — **Me pergunto... Será que ela abandou vocês?**

Camus sentiu a respiração acelerar ainda mais. Estava ofegante, temeroso pelo que ainda ouviria sair da boca do Vor, porém ainda mais enfurecido dado o escárnio do russo.

— **Que eu saiba, conforme me disse Yuri ainda em vida, a vossa deusa maior já era para ter reencarnado nessa Era há muito tempo, não é mesmo?** — o russo ergueu as sobrancelhas numa interrogação franca — **Mas, ao que tudo indica ninguém sabe quando ela vai reencarnar, nem se vai. Por isso, o seu antigo Grande Mestre, o tal Shion, foi obrigado a firmar uma aliança conosco, já que, através dos milênios é a tal da Atena que assegura a estabilidade financeira que essa merda jocosa de Santuário grego aqui precisa para se manter, não é?... Yuri me disse que geralmente ela renasce em uma família de posses, filha de filantropos, milionários, de gente influente, ou simplesmente, através de sua... divindade... ela consegue doações para manter seu Santuário e seus cavaleiros de pé. Bem... infelizmente para Shion e o Santuário, e felizmente para a Vory v Zakone, a tal Atena ainda não deu o ar da graça nessa Era. Logo, ela não colocou dinheiro em seu Santuário e vocês quebraram.** **Mas, Shion foi fiel à aliança entre Rússia e Grécia até o fim, já o cretino do Saga e o irmão larápio dele...**

— **Vá direto ao ponto, Dimitri.** — disse Camus com voz gutural e falsa calma.

Dimitri suspirou e então desviou as vistas daquele olhos perturbadores que o encaram impetuosos, focando um ponto qualquer nas paredes de pedra enegrecida.

— **Eu mandei subornar um dos sacerdotes do Templo Mayor no México para que ele convencesse um dos Cavaleiros de Prata que fazem a guarda da região a romper o selo da divindade principal, já que este estava enfraquecido.** — confessou o russo — **Eu sabia que Saga seria obrigado a ir para lá imediatamente para selá-la novamente, e sabia que levaria consigo seus Cavaleiros mais poderosos, entre eles o tal Virgem, e parece que levou também Leão e Áries... E eu acho que meu plano foi um sucesso, pois nenhum dos três citados de fato estavam na Grécia quando desembarcamos em Atenas, em Plaka. Um espião infiltrado ficou ao encardo de me informar quem estava nas 12 Casas e quem estava no bordel. Somente o Capricórnio ficou no Santuário, mas sem poder deixar seu posto nas Casas Zodiacais ele não seria problema, e para Touro e Câncer nós já tínhamos uma estratégia traçada.**

— **Que** _ **non**_ **deu muito certo,** _ **non**_ **é mesmo!** — Camus ironizou, depois aproximou-se novamente do Vor e dessa vez se agachou à sua frente para ficar no mesmo campo de visão. Respirou fundo, pois precisava manter a calma e controlar suas emoções para conseguir o que queria dele — **Só tenho mais uma pergunta. Como conseguiu ferir** _ **Ma Rose**_ **?**

Houve uma longa pausa enquanto Dimitri, ao ouvir o modo como Camus se referia a Afrodite, contorcia seu rosto numa expressão de ódio e repulsa para no fim explodir colérico.

— **NÃO REPITA ISSO!** — gritou enfurecido, a face vermelha e a respiração abafadiça — **NÃO ADMITO QUE SE REFIRA AQUELE... ÀQUELA CRIATURA IMUNDA DESSA MANEIRA!** — se debatia tentando se livrar das cordas.

— _**Ma Rose! Mon amour! Ma vie**_ **... Meu homem!** — disse Aquário encarando os olhos febris do russo, com voz decidida e potente, e enquanto Dimitri esbravejava aos berros, apanhou-o pelo colarinho da camisa, torceu o tecido entre seus dedos e puxou para perto de seu rosto — **O QUE VOCÊ FEZ A AFRODITE? FALE SEU MISERÁVEL. COMO VOCÊ CONSEGUIU PARA-LO?** — gritou num tom de voz ainda mais alto e gutural que o do Vor.

Dimitri olhou para ele firmemente, calado. O analisava incrédulo, um tanto enojado, mas ainda esperançoso.

— **Eu não posso crer que é da sua boca que está saindo essas palavras, Camus.** — disse balançando a cabeça negativamente num gesto frenético, nervoso — **Será possível que não percebe? Será possível que aquela bicha suja e promíscua o tenha enfeitiçado ao ponto de não conseguir enxergar que tudo que fiz foi para o seu bem?**

— **O meu... bem.** — disse Camus gaguejando as palavras, quase se sufocando com elas tamanha sua ira.

— **Sim! O seu bem!** — afirmou Dimitri — **Camus, você ficou no lugar do meu filho, do meu Mikail, meu único bem maior, mas que a vida me tirou tão precocemente.** — não pôde conter a emoção ao citar o nome do filho morto há doze anos em uma emboscada de uma facção mafiosa inimiga — **E eu o estimo como um pai estima um filho... E, tal qual um pai que zela pela felicidade e honra do filho você imagina o que senti quando vi você aos... aos beijos com aquele maldito viado efeminado?**

— **Você colocou a merda de um detetive atrás de mim.** — rosnou o francês.

— **NÃO!** — Dimitri negou com veemência — **NÃO! Não coloquei. Eu nunca desconfiei da sua lealdade, Camus. Fui na contramão dos meus próprios princípios e leis e confiei em você. Eu coloquei um detetive atrás do patife do Saga... mas o desgraçado de repente me saiu mais eficiente do que o esperado...** — fez uma pausa e respirou pesadamente — **Camus... eu precisava agir antes que fosse tarde.**

— **Você** _ **non**_ **tinha o direito Dimitri...** _ **NON**_ **TINHA O DIREITO!** — gritou o aquariano.

— **E VOCÊ NÃO TINHA O DIREITO DE FRAQUEJAR!** **NÃO DEPOIS DE TANTO TRABALHO PARA TE TRANSFORMAR EM UM HOMEM DE VERDADE!** — rebateu Dimitri fulminando o aquariano com o olhar — **Eu não te dei todo o poder e influência que tem dentro da Vory para me trair! Não fiz de você um homem para ir chafurdar o meio das pernas de uma bicha efeminada ridícula e...**

Súbito a voz de Dimitri de calou quando Camus, ensandecido, soltou o colarinho de sua camisa, ergueu-se e deu um sonoro tapa em seu rosto com o peito da mão.

A pancada forte fez Dimitri tombar para o lado e quase ir ao chão com cadeira e tudo. Ficou possuído pela raiva, mas apertou os dentes dentro da boca fechada, e respirando apenas pelas narinas, tão acelerado e forte que fazia ruído, com os olhos estatelados encarou o chão calado, em choque. Suas unhas cortavam a carne das palmas das mãos trêmulas, tamanha força impressa pelos dedos fechados, e sentindo a face arder na altura do osso malar voltou o rosto para frente novamente e encarou Camus.

— **Como... se atreve?** — disse em voz baixa, com certa dificuldade em articular as palavras, não devido à pancada, mas à raiva, à magoa, à sensação horrível de impotência e incredulidade que tomavam de assalto seu espírito — **Você é... meu filho... meu herdeiro...**

— **Eu** _ **non**_ **vou perguntar uma terceira vez, Dimitri.** — Camus rosnou enfurecido — **O que fez com Afrodite?**

Dimitri então lançou um olhar triunfante para o aquariano.

— **Ele está mal, não está?** — disse em tom moderado sentindo seu corpo todo tremer de ódio — **Eu o vi sangrando, infelizmente não tive o prazer de vê-lo morto. Mas... se o desgraçado não morreu com o golpe da lâmina de Aleksander... lembra dele?** — fez uma pausa breve — **O perito em armas de** **corte. Você mesmo o interrogou para que entrasse na família, então sabe o quanto Aleksander é eficiente em tudo que faz.**

— **Acha que eu sou idiota, Dimitri?** — retrucou Camus — **As lâminas do cretino do Aleksander são inofensivas contra um Cavaleiro de Ouro poderoso como Afrodite.**

— **Não se ele estiver com o sangue envenenado por aço lemuriano.** — sentenciou o russo.

O sangue de Camus gelou. E não devido a ação de seu Cosmo.

Não conseguia imaginar de que forma Dimitri havia conseguido envenenar o sangue de Afrodite com aço lemuriano, já que àquela altura o ódio, a revolta, e principalmente o medo o cegavam e confundiam seu raciocínio. Medo de como Saga agiria diante de tudo aquilo, mas principalmente medo de perder Afrodite.

Talvez Aleksander tivesse usado uma lâmina feita de aço lemuriano, mas isso apenas bloquearia o Cosmo de Peixes e não envenenaria seu sangue.

— **Se aquele viado filho de uma cadela não morreu retalhado certamente vai morrer envenenado.** — disse o Vor, despertando Camus de seu torpor emocional — **E então você estará livre, meu filho. Livre da influência nociva desse degenerado. Livre para voltar para o seio da nossa família de onde nunca deveria ter saído. Livre para ser quem você verdadeiramente é, Camus. Um homem!... Vai esquecer esse momento de fraqueza que te acometeu.**

Com os pensamentos a mil, a cabeça a latejar fortemente, o peito apertado e o coração aos gritos o Santo de Aquário olhou para o homem atado à cadeira, sentindo náuseas.

— **É isso que você acha**? — disse o francês com a voz trêmula — **Você movimentou um contingente gigantesco da Vory, sacrificou nossos melhores homens, e pelo que vi também gastou uma quantia considerável dos nossos cofres com subornos... porque achou que Afrodite estava me influenciando? Achou que minha aproximação com ele se deu por um momento de fraqueza minha?**

— **Lógico que foi, Camus. Você não é uma maldita bicha!** — disse eloquente o pai da Vory v Zakone — **Eu precisava tirar essa aberração do seu caminho, mas eu também precisava mostrar ao tratante do Saga que a Vory é uma via de mão única! Uma vez firmado um pacto conosco toda e qualquer traição é cobrada e paga com sangue! Aquela vadia desgraçada nos roubou uma fortuna, nos enganou, demos uma chance a ela em troca de sua vida e o que ela fez? Seduziu o idiota, engravidou e o colocou contra nós.**

— _**Dieu**_ **!** — Camus acenou negativamente com a cabeça, e então deixou escapar do fundo de sua garganta uma risada carregada de rancor e cólera — **Você** _non_ **sabe de nada!**

— **O que disse?** — Dimitri assumiu um semblante sério.

— **Você** _ **non**_ **sabe de nada.** — repetiu pausadamente, depois inclinou-se para frente e encarou os olhos do Vor com fúria — **Você é muito estúpido, Dimitri. Pelo visto o seu detetive** _ **non**_ **era tão eficiente quanto parecia. Sim, porque agora tudo faz sentido. As fotos... Você colocou fogo no seu próprio carro,** _ **non**_ **? Um dos corpos era dele,** _ **non**_ **? Mas, sinto lhe dizer que ele** _ **non**_ **sabia de tudo. Ah,** _ **non**_ **!**

Dimitri engoliu em seco sentindo um gosto amargo lhe subir pela garganta.

— **Do que está falando, Camus?** — perguntou confuso.

— **Se a amazona seduziu Saga ou** _ **non**_ **eu** _ **non**_ **tenho como lhe dizer, mas ele se casou com ela.**

— **O quê?**

— **Ela inclusive já mora no Santuário com ele, e para que vocês nunca desconfiassem de nada eu aconselhei Saga a pagar para a Vory o valor dos programas dela.**

— **O QUÊ?... Então você sabia que...**

— **É claro que eu sabia, Dimitri. Eu sempre soube.** — disse Camus exaltado — **O que você acha que existe entre mim e Afrodite?**

— **Não seja um completo idiota!** — esbravejou o russo — **É obvio que você escondeu isso de mim a pedido daquele viado cretino! Ele... ele virou sua cabeça, Camus!**

— **O conselho que dei ao Saga eu mesmo tomei para mim. Vocês obrigavam Afrodite a se prostituir para humilha-lo, para colocá-lo no seu devido lugar,** _ **non**_ **é mesmo?** **Pois saiba que por anos fui eu quem paguei os programas dele, com dinheiro da Vory. Dinheiro seu.** — encostou o dedo indicador no peito do Vor exercendo uma leve pressão — **Eu sou o homem rico e misterioso que compra a exclusividade dele.**

Chocado os olhos de Dimitri saltaram das órbitas.

— **Não**. — sussurrou o Vor.

— _**OUI**_ **!** _**Non**_ **só paguei os programas dele como o enchi de presentes obscenamente caros. O levei para viajar...**

— **NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃOOO!**

— **Eu vivi com ele! E eu dei a ele tudo o que o dinheiro da Vory pode comprar.** _ **Non**_ **o poupei de nenhum mimo, nenhum luxo ou extravagância.**

— **Não Camus. NÃO!** — gritou o russo, e seus lábios frementes salivavam de ódio puro — **Você está doente! DOENTE! Não seja burro! Não percebe que esse desgraçado está virando sua cabeça? Está te extorquindo? Ele só quer seu dinheiro, seu imbecil!... Se você queria comer uma bunda de viado que comesse então, mas jamais podia se deixar levar por isso, Camus. É uma aberração! Esse... esse sueco te enfeitiçou. Ele é ardiloso, tóxico em toda sua essência. Esse casinho de vocês vai ser sua ruína! A ruína da nossa família!**

— **Você é uma besta quadrada mesmo.** — Camus o encarou afastando-se minimamente — _ **Non**_ **existe casinho. Afrodite e eu estamos juntos há três anos, Dimitri.**

— **Não.** — o Vor balançou a cabeça com um aceno negativo frenético, como e com o gesto brusco e repetitivo pudesse mandar para longe as palavras que ouvia.

— **E ele** _ **non**_ **é uma aberração ou criatura repugnante. Ele é meu namorado.**

— **NÃO! CALE A BOCA!** — bradou o russo raivoso.

— **Ele é o meu homem!**

— **NÃO! CAMUS!** — com o rosto contorcido Dimitri encava o homem à sua frente.

— **O amor da minha vida!** — disse o francês com firmeza — _**Ma Belle Rose**_ **!**

— **CHEGA! CHEGAAAA! ISSO É UM ERRO!** — debatia-se entre as cordas enfurecido.

— _**Non.**_ — falou o aquariano — **O único erro foi você achar que podia ferir e me tirar o que eu mais amo sem sofrer as consequências.**

— **Você perdeu a razão, idiota!** — continuava a se debater alucinado — **Está jogando ao vento tudo que fiz por você, sua família, Hyoga, o seu cargo na Vory em troca de se deitar com outro homem! NÃO! NÃOOO! EU MATO VOCÊ** , **CAMUS! EU JURO! EU MATO E ACABO COM SUA REPUTAÇÃO, DIGO A TODO MUNDO O VIADO DE MERDA QUE VOCÊ É! VOCÊ ESTÁ ACABADO, CAMUS! ACABADO! EU VOU TIRAR TUDO DE VOCÊ, NÃO APENAS AQUELA BICHA SUECA MALDITA! EU TIRO HYOGA, TIRO SEU CARGO AAAARRGH!**

A voz gutural de Dimitri calou-se de supetão quando a mão fria de Camus agarrou sua garganta, e então, como se sentisse ter as amigdalas transpassadas por uma agulha o russo tentou gritar de dor, mas de sua boca não saiu nenhum som.

Camus havia congelado suas cordas vocais.

— **Você** _ **non**_ **vai dizer nada, a ninguém**. — Aquário disse baixo. Os olhos avelãs crispados a encarar impetuosos o rosto vermelho e assustado do Vor — **Até porque mortos** _ **non**_ **falam, Dimitri. Você veio aqui atrás de honra, atrás de me dar uma lição, mas tudo que conseguiu foi me dar a liderança da Vory v Zakone em uma bandeja de prata!**

Dimitri arregalou os olhos, chocado, incrédulo, paralisado. Tentou emitir algum som novamente e a dor o tomou de assalto o fazendo fechar os olhos e suar frio, então de repente um estrondo foi ouvido no recinto.

Rapidamente Camus soltou a garganta do russo, recuou alguns passos e olhou para trás. Viu Shina parada no batente da porta ainda segurando firmemente a maçaneta. Amaldiçoou seu momento de descontrole, pois fora ele quem o fez elevar o Cosmo a ponto de denunciar onde estava.

— CAMUS! — bradou a voz em tom surpreso da amazona de Ofiúco — O que faz aqui? Justo você aqui com esse russo filho da puta. Por que não está no Templo de Aquário? — correu seu olhar urgente pelos dois homens ali notando que Camus tinha o rosto bastante ferido e estava visivelmente nervoso — Seu cretino! Você veio direto para cá para salvar a vida desse covarde, não é?

— _Non_! — Camus respondeu com uma calma fingida, enquanto se afastava de Dimitri e caminhava até Shina — Se eu quisesse solta-lo já o teria feito, Ofiúco!

Shina a passos duros desceu os dois primeiros degraus que davam para o interior do recinto indo de encontro ao aquariano, mas foi detida quando Misty apareceu ali transtornado e a segurou pelo braço.

— Mulher se acalma! — disse o Lagarto — Tudo que a gente não precisa é de mais gente perdendo as estribeiras agora.

— Me solta, porra! — retrucou a amazona irada, e com um solavanco se livrou do francesinho — Foi por isso que você tentou me impedir de entrar, né viado! Você é outro cretino, Misty! Sabia que Camus estava aqui de conluio com o desgraçado russo, não sabia?

— E-Eu... — Lagarto gaguejou enquanto procurava uma resposta, e antes que conseguisse encontra-la foi puxado pela gola da camisa pelas mãos fortes de Shina, que o trouxe para perto de seu rosto.

— Afinal de contas você está do lado dele ou do nosso, seu babaca? — inquiriu Ofiúco.

— Calma, Shina, não é nada disso que você está pensando! — disse Misty, e nessa hora seus olhos aflitos procuraram por Camus e o encontraram parado, ereto, a poucos passos à frente observando a discussão sem se intrometer.

— É o que então? FALA! — insistiu a amazona — Você deixou o cara que trabalha para os russos, os mesmos russos que estouraram o bordel, entrar aqui achando o quê? Seu idiota!

Então foi a vez de Camus tomar as rédeas da situação.

— Está enganada. _Non_ existe o meu ou o seu lado, Ofiúco! — com certa impaciência o ruivo levou uma das mãos até a parte interna da própria armadura e retirou de lá sua cigarreira e um isqueiro. Acendeu um cigarro e apontou para Misty em seguida antes de dar uma tragada — Lagarto me deixou entrar aqui porque eu mandei. Eu sou uma patente superior. Eu ordenei e ele obedeceu, Shina... E nem que ele quisesse me impedir conseguiria, _n'est_ _-_ _ce pas?_

— Patente superior... — disse a amazona encarando com olhar colérico o aquariano enquanto soltava Misty com um tranco que o vez cambalear para trás — Então você acha que pode ignorar solenemente o alerta dado pelo Santuário e ao invés de se apresentar em seu Templo vir até aqui, justamente aqui, no bordel que acabou de ser estourado pela porra da SUA máfia, para bater um papinho com seu comparsa? E ainda esfrega a sua patente na nossa cara?

— _Oui_! Exatamente isso que eu acho. — Camus deu uma longa tragada no cigarro e depois soltou a fumaça com desdém.

— Ah, francamente Camus! Faça-me o favor! — bronqueou Shina.

— Eu sou um Vor, de fato, mas também sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro. — disse Aquário, e seu rosto agora estava isento das emoções que há pouco lhe inundavam. Nele apenas havia indiferença e a frieza costumeiras — Portanto, a única pessoa a quem eu devo me reportar é ao Grande Mestre, _non_ a você. _Non_ lhe devo nenhuma satisfação, amazona.

Irada Shina olhou para o aquariano de cima abaixo sentindo asco.

— Vai tomar no cu Camus! — disse Ofiúco — Assim que Saga aparecer eu pessoalmente vou o colocar a par dessa bosta toda que você está envolvido.

Camus deu de ombros enquanto tragava mais uma vez o cigarro.

— Faça o que quiser, amazona. — disse impassível.

Misty, astuto como era, se viu na obrigação de agir imediatamente, ou tudo o que planejara iria por água abaixo.

— Ai... Ai... Shina, eu não me sinto bem... — levou uma das mãos à testa fingindo debilidade — O efeito do treco que o gostosão me deu está me dando mal estar de novo.

— Ah, para de palhaçada! E segura as pontas aí, não está vendo que estou com um assunto mais sério para resolver agora. — rebateu a amazona.

— Ai Shina, me ajuda. É sério! Eu estou tonto... está ficando tudo escuro... não para de rodar... — insistia o Cavaleiro de Prata agora se escorando em uma das paredes, cabisbaixo.

— Merda! — exclamou a amazona que mesmo desconfiada não podia negligenciar a saúde de Misty, até porque não sabiam o que de fato havia sido posto na bebida do Cavaleiro de Lagarto.

Ainda que a contra gosto, Ofiúco foi até ele e o amparou passando seu braço por cima dos próprios ombros.

— Anda, eu vou pedir para um dos servos leva-lo ao hospital de Atenas. Eu preciso de todos os Cavaleiros disponíveis para ajudar aqui, já que temos muitos corpos para remover e feridos para acudir. — disse ela já se encaminhando para porta de saída, mas antes olhou para trás e encarou a face de Camus lhe lançando um olhar dardejante — Olha aqui, Camus, isto está me cheirando a merda... E eu não quero saber que porra você veio conversar com esse velhote russo, mas eu quero deixar bem claro que eu estou de olho em você. E tenho certeza que não sou apenas eu, mas todo o Santuário. Os outros cavaleiros serão comunicados por essa sua postura. Não pense que vai ficar a sós com o seu colega russo... EU volto em instantes e você não vai a lugar algum enquanto Saga não chegar aqui para tirar essa história a limpo. — disse apontando para Dimitri — E se eu não for o suficiente para te segurar aqui, saiba que tem mais cinco Cavaleiros de Ouro prontos para lutarem do meu lado. E espero que você não seja prepotente o suficiente para cogitar fugir daqui com esse canalha enrugado aí, nem que o mate para se livrar de ser delatado. Hum... Boa sorte para livrar essa tua cara cínica.

Disse por fim, então passou pela porta levando Misty consigo e deu um tranco com pé para fecha-la.

Assim que se viu sozinho Camus deu um longo suspiro, jogou a bituca do cigarro no chão a apagando com a sola da bota da armadura e encarou Dimitri mais uma vez. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram Camus não se intimidou, pegou outro cigarro, se encostou na coluna e o acendeu calmamente.

Não discutiria mais com Dimitri ou sabia que não seria capaz de controlar sua ira. Temia mata-lo antes de poder provar sua lealdade ao Santuário, piorando ainda mais sua situação.

— Mas que dia de bosta! — reclamou em voz baixa ao apertar a ponte do nariz entre os olhos enquanto ouvia os resmungos e gemidos de dor emitidos por Dimitri ao tentar se soltar das cordas. " _Dieu_ , preciso ir até o Hospital.", pensou angustiado e com o espírito tomado pelo pavor de não conseguir salvar Afrodite a tempo "Preciso ajudar Afrodite! Preciso fazer algo!"

No momento em que quase agiu por impulso e pensou em partir para o Hospital eis que sentiu o Cosmo de Saga na entrada do Santuário.

— _Merde_!

Santuário de Atena

Diante do primeiro degrau que dava acesso às Doze Casas Zodiacais um portal dimensional se abriu.

Por ele, pouco segundos depois, passaram os Cavaleiros de Ouro de Gêmeos e de Virgem, sendo fechado logo em seguida pela mesma pessoa que o abriu, Saga.

O Santo de Gêmeos, visivelmente abatido tanto pelo esgotamento físico quanto mental por conta da batalha contra a divindade asteca que finalmente foi selada, subia às pressas os degraus enquanto amparava pelos ombros o Santo de Virgem, que igualmente exausto, além de bastante ferido, caminhava com dificuldade.

Juntos eles subiam as escadas enquanto com seus corações angustiados e apreensivos viam a entrada do Templo de Áries completamente bloqueada pela Muralha de Cristal de Mu.

Desnorteado Saga apertou o passo e com a respiração suspensa e o peito apertado gritou pelo lemuriano ao chegar ao último degrau.

— MU! ÁRIES! — bradou o geminiano com voz gutural, porém quase simultaneamente a seu chamado eis que o guardião daquele Templo surgia diante de si trajando sua armadura de ouro e já desfazendo o bloqueio.

Assim que se viu diante deles os olhos de Mu imediatamente fitaram Shaka angustiados.

— Pelos deuses! Shaka! — disse alarmado o lemuriano que rapidamente acercou-se deles e auxiliou Saga a sentar o Cavaleiro de Virgem no degrau, então lhe retirou o elmo da armadura e analisou seu rosto, o vendo repleto de escoriações.

Através de seus dons raciais e seu ofício de ferreiro celestial, o Santo de Áries não apenas podia avaliar a gravidade dos ferimentos no corpo dos cavaleiros como também em suas armaduras sagradas, e a de Virgem parecia ter passado por uma grande provação, já que apresentava inúmeras rachaduras e fissuras profundas, o que indicava que havia absorvido um poderoso impacto, e que devido a ele o corpo de seu portador tinha sido privado de danos graves, porém deveria estar bem castigado.

Olhando rapidamente para Saga, Mu também enxergou pequenas fissuras em sua armadura, mas foi o que viu na aura do geminiano que mais lhe preocupou. Saga estava transtornado.

— Mu, o que aconteceu aqui? Onde está Geisty? Em qual casa ela se abrigou? Ela está em Gêmeos, não está? — perguntou Saga com voz túrbida de inquietação, e nem esperou a resposta do ariano, pois desesperado como estava já seguiu às pressas pela entrada do Primeiro Templo para cruza-lo correndo, porém Mu o impediu.

— Saga, espere! Geisty não está aqui. — disse agitado o ariano com o olhar preocupado.

Imediatamente Saga deteve seus passos e se virou surpreso para o outro.

— O quê? Não está aqui? — inquiriu o geminiano fitando o ariano com a vista turva de pupilas absurdamente dilatadas — Onde está a minha mulher, Mu?

Mu respirou fundo sentindo o coração bater forte.

— Eu não sei detalhes, pois cheguei há pouco também e ainda não estou a par do que está acontecendo. Tudo que sei é que Aldebaran há alguns minutos me contatou pelo Cosmo e me pediu para te avisar que houve um atentado ao Templo das Bacantes... Muitos foram feridos e Geisty foi levada ao Hospital de Atenas.

O geminiano estancou a respiração. Seu coração agitou-se ainda mais dentro do peito e uma sensação de medo o consumiu por inteiro.

— O quê? Um atentado? — Shaka se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que haviam chegado, horrorizado.

Então Saga nada mais disse. Apenas deus as costas aos dois cavaleiros ali na entrada do Primeiro Templo e desceu as escadarias de volta em velocidade alucinante, desaparecendo de suas vistas em segundos.

— SAGA! — gritou Shaka esforçando-se para se levantar.

— Ele vai ao hospital. — disse Mu o amparando.

Shaka apoiou-se nos braços do lemuriano, respirou fundo e de olhos fechados fez uma careta de dor, depois levou uma das mãos ao rosto de Mu e o tocou com delicadeza fazendo uma carícia. Sentia um frio tão grande na alma que as escoriações em seu corpo pouco lhe incomodavam.

— Você está bem, Mu? — perguntou com o coração na garganta — Kiki está bem? Como está meu filho?

— Calma, meu amor, está tudo bem conosco. — o ariano respondeu amparando o esposo com cuidado.

— Como foi na praia? Meu coração ainda está imerso em angustia... — falava com voz assustada e então interrompeu-se quando sentiu a cabeça latejar mais forte.

— Os eventos da praia ocorreram perfeitamente bem, Shaka. Foi emocionante presencia-lo salvar nosso filho. Entretanto, houve um imprevisto logo após, envolvendo Jamiel.

— Um imprevisto em Jamiel? — o indiano perguntou apreensivo.

— Sim, porém aparentemente nada grave.

— Kiki? — o nome saiu de seus lábios trêmulos sujos de sangue como uma súplica.

— Kiki está bem, está seguro dormindo profundamente acomodado no interior de Áries, foi justamente por isso que ergui a barreira. — Mu respondeu o confortando.

— Ah, graças a Buda. — Virgem fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro, depois baixou a cabeça e encostou sua testa na de Mu.

— Eu estava em Jamiel quando ouvi o chamado. Ao retornar não sabia de nada e como nosso filho está comigo eu não podia deixar o acesso livre para ser pego desprevenido, por isso enquanto estava fora ergui a barreira como medida preventiva. — o lemuriano então levou as mãos à face machucada do marido e o afastou para poder olhar para ele com a testa enrugada de preocupação — Eu não sei detalhes do que está acontecendo, mas aparentemente o alerta de Shura não envolve as Doze Casas... O ocorrido foi no Templo das Bacantes.

Shaka encarou as íris verdes do amado vendo nelas a mesma aflição que exibiam as suas.

— Será possível que... Eu tenha me enganado, Mu? — disse o virginiano pensativo — Será possível que o mal que vi acercar-se de nós não se relacionava a Kiki, mas... — arregalou os olhos azuis celeste como se tivesse tido uma epifania.

— Eu não sei dizer, Sha. — disse Mu tentando acalma-lo — Vem, vamos entrar pois também estou preocupado com você, está ferido e precisa de cuidados.

Shaka então segurou nas mãos de Áries com força considerável e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

— Mu, eu preciso ir atrás do Saga. — disse resoluto — Não é prudente deixa-lo sozinho. Não agora. Preciso ir ao hospital.

— O quê? Espera, Luz da minha vida. — Mu arregalou os olhos apreensivo — Acabou de voltar de uma batalha, você está ferido, precisa de cuidados, eu...

— Mu! Mu escute! — Shaka fitou os olhos verdes do amado enquanto sua mente repassava em seus pensamentos um redemoinho de imagens, sons e sensações criando um balé caótico. Via as imagens do pesadelo que tivera na noite anterior, ouvia o choro do bebê que comia as próprias vísceras cada vez mais alto, sentia o cheiro da maresia misturado ao sangue vivo, via a face de Gêmeos no espelho de Tezcatlipoca — Eu preciso ir. Eu não posso deixar Saga sozinho, a... a minha visão, Mu.

— O que tem a sua visão? — Áries perguntou apreensivo.

— E se não foi Kiki que eu vi?

Horrorizado o lemuriano tapou a boca com as mãos encarando em terror a face do homem que amava.

— Pela deusa! — Áries não conseguiu completar a frase tamanho o horror que tomou conta de seu coração.

Imediatamente entendeu a aflição que via no fundo dos olhos azuis do marido, a mesma que também agitava sua aura.

No entanto, o semblante de Mu logo se fechou novamente numa expressão séria e concentrada, e ele então voltou a falar, agora com a seriedade de um cavaleiro para outro e não mais de um marido para seu esposo:

— Está certo, vá até ele e ajude no que for necessário. Não hesite em me chamar caso precise.

Shaka acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

— Erguerei a Muralha de Cristal novamente por precaução e montarei guarda em Áries. — completou o ariano, agora abrandando a voz, então se aproximou do marido e rapidamente lhe tocou a face, depois lhe deu um beijo singelo nos lábios — Se cuide, e volte para mim.

— Eu sempre voltarei para você, Mu. — disse Shaka recuando alguns passos.

— E não faça loucuras! — alertou o ariano — Manterei nosso filho a salvo, meu amor, mas quero que se cuide também. Por isso, ao menos permita-me auxilia-lo e lhe poupar esforço.

— Shaka promete. — Virgem sorriu para ele de forma discreta, então apanhou o elmo que havia deixado no chão e o recolocou na cabeça — Estou pronto.

Mu olhou para ele. Queria toma-lo nos braços e curar suas feridas, sanar suas dores, mas sabia que aquela não era a hora de pensar em si, em seus anseios.

— Ajude-os, Shaka. Se você não for capaz, então ninguém mais será. — disse antes de teleportá-lo para o Hospital de Atenas.

Em um piscar de olhos Gêmeos invadiu afoito o Hospital de Atenas pela porta de entrada da ala de emergência.

Olhava em volta tentando buscar qualquer rosto conhecido ou alguém a quem pedir informações sobre o estado de saúde da esposa e de seus bebês.

Buscava com o seu Cosmo pelo da amada, mas não conseguia senti-lo em parte alguma e isso o estava deixando ainda mais atordoado e temeroso.

— Geisty, cadê minha mulher? Geisty! GEISTYYYY!

 **Negrito** -Traduzido do russo


	41. A luz do cabaré já se apagou em mim

************************** Cap. 41 A luz do cabaré já se apagou em mim.**************************

Centro de Atenas, 23:10pm

Em um piscar de olhos Gêmeos invadiu afoito o Hospital de Atenas pela porta de entrada da ala de emergência. Olhou em volta tentando buscar qualquer rosto conhecido ou alguém a quem pedir informações sobre o estado de saúde da esposa e de seus bebês, mas tudo que via eram faces assustadas que miravam olhos curiosos para sua figura, afinal não era todo dia que se via um homem de seu porte invadir um local público trajando uma armadura de ouro puro, cujo brilho lhes obrigada a contrair as pálpebras.

Saga buscava pelo Cosmo da amada com o seu, mas não conseguiu senti-la em parte alguma e isso o deixou ainda mais atordoado e temeroso.

— Geisty, cadê você? Geisty! — chamava pelo nome da amazona em um sussurro, enquanto caminhava a passos acelerados e sem rumo certo pelo saguão, fazendo dançar no ar a capa branca carcomida e suja.

Assim que avistou o balcão da recepção correu até ele, se debruçou e falou em voz alta, atraindo a atenção de todos os funcionários que estavam próximos:

— Onde está a amazona grávida que deu entrada agora há pouco?

— Boa noite senhor, queira aguardar um momento, por favor. — respondeu a recepcionista, uma jovem de rosto gentil, cabelos cacheados em tom castanho e olhos cor de mel, que só não estranhou o fato daquele homem estar trajando uma imponente e um tanto esdrúxula armadura dourada porque ele era o terceiro homem que ela vira com trajes parecidos naquela noite.

— Aguardar? Eu não tenho tempo para aguardar! Eu quero notícias da amazona que deu entrada, agora! — disse o geminiano elevando o tom de voz.

— Senhor eu sinto muito, mas não tenho como lhe dar informações sobre o estado de saúde da paciente em questão, e...

Irritado o geminiano interrompeu a jovem.

— Como assim você não tem como me dar informação? Você sabe com quem está falando? Eu quero saber do estado da minha mulher e dos meus filhos, PORRA! — disse quase aos gritos e deu um soco ruidoso no balcão — A equipe do doutor Hermes foi acionada, não foi? Eu quero falar com o médico que o está substituindo, o... — fez um gesto afoito com a mão.

— Por favor senhor, se acalme, isso é um hospital! — pediu a recepcionista — O doutor Hector, o senhor quer dizer.

— Isso, esse mesmo.

— Doutor Hector está no meio de um procedimento, mas eu vou acompanha-lo até a Ala 5, onde ficam as dependências restritas à equipe do Doutor Hermes, e lá vou ver se alguém já pode dar notícias de sua esposa. — disse a atendente já arrastando a cadeira para trás para depois se levantar — Queira me acompanhar, por favor.

Sem mais paciência para ouvir as justificativas da funcionária, e sentindo seu coração ser oprimido pela angustia de não conseguir sentir o Cosmo da amada, Saga tomou o rumo das dependências do hospital acompanhado pela garota que temerosa se agarrava a uma prancheta.

— Onde ela está? Onde está a Geisty? Eu quero vê-la. — perguntava o Cavaleiro que olhava desnorteado para todos os lados enquanto avançava a passos decididos.

— Ela está na Ala 5, senhor. — repetiu a moça.

— E como ela está? — Gêmeos perguntava em voz alta, alterada, chamando a atenção de alguns seguranças que faziam a guarda de um longo corredor.

— Eu não sei lhe informar, senhor. — disse a moça — Por favor, peço que aguarde na sala de espera virando à direita enquanto eu vou chamar alguém da equipe do doutor Hermes.

— Aguardar? Não, eu vou entrar aí. Eu preciso ver minha mulher. Será que é pedir demais? — disse Saga já projetando o corpo para dentro do corredor quando foi interrompido pelos seguranças, que se colocaram em sua frente impedindo a passagem.

— Senhor, mantenha-se calmo por favor, isto é um hospital. Não pode avançar pelas dependências sem autorização. Vou pedir para que aguarde o médico responsável na sala de espera. — disse um dos homenzarrões, apesar de estar totalmente consciente de que tentar segurar aquele homem seria uma tarefa impossível caso fosse necessário.

— Eu não vou manter porra de calma nenhuma! — disse ao se livrar das mãos dos dois seguranças que o espalmavam pelo peito, e agora falava a plenos pulmões — Eu não preciso de calma, e eu também não preciso de autorização para entrar nessa merda, porque eu sou o Grande Mestre! O que eu preciso é de notícias da minha mulher e dos meus filhos, e vocês simplesmente se negam a me fornecer. Como eles estão? É isso que eu preciso saber.

— Por favor senhor, entenda, a equipe está atendendo a dois procedimentos de emergência. Precisa esperar até que eu consiga que alguém venha lhe dar notícias. — a recepcionista tentava amenizar a situação mesmo temerosa da reação do Cavaleiro.

— Caralho! O que está acontecendo afinal de contas nesse pedaço amaldiçoado do Cocito que não podem nem me dizer o que aconteceu com minha mulher? Não podem me dizer se ela está bem? O Que houve com ela e os bebês, afinal? Diga! — Gêmeos dizia descontrolado e gesticulava de forma afoita.

No peito sentia o coração acelerar cada vez mais, e a cabeça lhe latejava incômoda e constante.

Do lado de fora do corredor que dava acesso à Ala 5, uma área restrita do antigo Hospital de Atenas construída há séculos para atender exclusivamente aos cavaleiros de Atena em exclusivas situações de emergência, em um pequeno jardim iluminado pela luz do luar que passava através da claraboia, encostado à parede Máscara da Morte tragava um cigarro quando foi tirado de seu momento de fuga de todo aquele furacão de acontecimentos pela voz potente do geminiano.

— Porca miséria, _ma che_ o chefe chegou... — resmungou o canceriano que rapidamente dispensou o cigarro no chão o apagando com um pisão.

O italiano então caminhou apressado para o corredor da emergência da Ala 5, pois se bem conhecia Gêmeos em momentos como aquele de estresse, especialmente nos quais a amazona de Serpente estivesse envolvida, ele simplesmente perdia o controle da situação e de si próprio, portanto não era prudente deixa-lo sozinho.

Dito e feito.

Quando adentrou o corredor viu ao longe Saga tentando acessar a área restrita enquanto arrastava junto de si os dois seguranças que inutilmente tentavam contê-lo:

— Eu vou ter que pôr essa porra desse hospital abaixo para conseguir ver a minha mulher? Me deixem entrar aí! — vociferava o grego.

Máscara da Morte rapidamente se infiltrou no meio deles e com o seu típico modo exagerado de falar foi logo afastando os seguranças do cavaleiro.

— Solta! Solta o _uomo, caspita_! — dizia enquanto agarrava de modo nada brando os homens pelas mangas dos ternos e os empurrava para longe — Deixa que eu resolvo isso, _va bene_!

Temerosos, porém aliviados que outro cavaleiro apareceu ali para conter o grego, os dois seguranças se afastaram, já que era visível que seria inútil tentarem qualquer manobra contra ele.

Assim que o geminiano assimilou a presença do italiano não se conteve, e surpreso em vê-lo ali o agarrou pela parte superior da armadura e com um tranco o sacudiu raivoso trazendo-o para perto de si.

— Máscara da Morte! — disse Saga entredentes, com o rosto contorcido em ira bem próximo ao do outro — O que aconteceu na porra do Templo de Baco?

— Os russos invadiram o puteiro e estouraram tudo por lá. — respondeu em reflexo, no mesmo tom que o chefe o havia perguntado, aos berros.

Gêmeos respirou fundo e ruidosamente pelas narinas, bufando feito um animal raivoso.

— Seu incompetente! — rosnou praticamente as palavras enquanto seu coração apertava dentro do peito. Simplesmente não podia acreditar no que ouvia — Como deixou isso acontecer? Como não conseguiu conter um bando de russos de merda? Por acaso eles vieram com o próprio Hades em pessoa?

Nesse momento Shaka, que fora teleportado por Mu para a entrada do hospital, já havia sentido os Cosmos de Saga e Máscara da Morte, e guiado por eles atravessou correndo o saguão da recepção, já se encaminhando para o corredor de acesso à Ala 5. Um grupo de seguranças, alguns enfermeiros que transitavam pelas imediações e dois recepcionistas vinham a seu encalço gritando, chamando sua atenção e criando um princípio de tumulto, mas eis que Shaka desapareceu diante de seus olhos quando chegou às catracas do controle de segurança, terminando com a perseguição ali mesmo e deixando para trás uma dúzia de rostos confusos e assustados.

No instante seguinte Virgem surgia no mesmo corredor onde estavam Gêmeos e Câncer, atracados um ao outro.

Agarrado aos vãos entre os encaixes do peito e ombreiras da armadura de Câncer, Saga sacudia aos berros seu portador, enquanto Máscara da Morte o encarava firme.

— Foi uma emboscada! — dizia o canceriano — Os _farabutti_ tinham um _cazzo_ de uma estratégia... eram muitos... conheciam nossa rotina, conheciam a casa... tinham armas...

— ARMAS? — esbravejou Saga — Eles são malditos civis, seu imprestável! Seu segurança de merda! — berrou aos perdigotos.

Shaka interveio de imediato, e diante do destempero do geminiano, e em se tratando de Máscara da Morte ali, sabia que de nada adiantaria pedir com educação para que mantivessem a compostura, por isso chegou por trás do italiano e lhe deu uma pancada fraca na parte de trás dos joelhos usando um dos pés. Quando Câncer perdeu o equilíbrio e ameaçou cair, Shaka rapidamente se colocou ao lado de Saga, projetou ambos os braços por debaixo dos dele e também lhe deu uma leve pancada, nos cotovelos, imprimindo força de baixo para cima a fim de obrigar Gêmeos a soltar a armadura de Câncer em virtude da pressão exercida em seus cotovelos.

A ação foi muito rápida, e antes mesmo de o canceriano afastar as pernas impedindo sua queda e o geminiano começar a protestar, Virgem já havia se colocado entre os dois espalmando uma das mãos no peito de cada armadura dourada, os separando.

— Por Buda, agora não é hora para isso! Vocês estão dentro de um hospital! — disse o indiano em tom moderado de voz, ora olhando para Máscara da Morte, ora para Saga — Se não podem conter o ímpeto de se comportarem como dois selvagens, então vão para o lado de fora! — tentou manter o tom, mas ele mesmo estava com os nervos à flor da pele.

Ambos olharam para o virginiano calados, ofegantes de raiva, medo, apreensão... mas, não puderam negar que ele tinha razão, por isso recuaram um passo aceitando a trégua.

— _Io_ sei que eram só civis, mas... foi tudo muito rápido. — disse por fim o Cavaleiro de Câncer — Como disse... eles tinham uma estratégia traçada, se infiltraram, nos estudaram muito bem, vai saber desde quando... Conseguiram ferir o Afrodite...

— O quê? — Saga arregalou os olhos jades surpreso, e a seu lado Shaka voltou sua atenção totalmente ao canceriano.

— _Io_ ainda não sei como, mas fizeram um belo estrago nele. Por isso estou aqui. _Io_ trouxe Afrodite para cá.

O rosto de Saga de repente ficou lívido de preocupação.

— Afrodite está aqui também? Não é possível que isto esteja acontecendo... Como assim eles o feriram? Civis simplesmente não ferem Cavaleiros de Ouro!

— _Ma io_ to dizendo que eles tinham uma estratégia, que nos estudaram, _caspita_! — repetiu eloquente Máscara da Morte — Abriram um buraco na barriga do Afrodite, _va benne_? E pelo tanto de sangue que saia dele deve estar todo rasgado por dentro.

— Como é que é? — Gêmeos olhava indignado para o italiano, com o cenho franzido.

Ao lado dele Shaka parecia em choque. Aquilo tudo era tão inacreditável e perturbador que de repente todas as dores de seu corpo, as quais trazia consigo desde que voltara do México, desapareceram. Era sua mente agora a mais castigada.

— A coisa foi séria, chefe. — pontuou o canceriano — O salão do teu puteiro está parecendo a sala de estar do _farabutto_ do Hades, cheio de corpos pelo chão, sangue... _Ma_ te garanto que dos russos não saiu nenhum vivo. Estão tudo lá decorando o assoalho do Templo das Bacantes, os _figlio_ de _una cagna_ sarnenta... Mal posso esperar para pregar as cabeças desses _disgraziati_ na _casa mia!_

Saga ficou alguns poucos minutos o encarando, ainda incrédulo, enquanto respirava ruidosamente como uma fera raivosa, mas não conseguia afastar a pergunta que martelava em sua mente desde que voltara do México.

— E a Geisty? Por que ela veio parar aqui? O que aconteceu com ela? Ela foi... ela foi ferida também?

— _Io non_ sei, chefe. _Non_ posso dizer porque foi Aldebaran quem a trouxe para cá, mas... — dizia Máscara da Morte quando o grego o interrompeu.

— Ah, mas isso não me surpreende, Máscara da Morte. — Saga levantou a voz enquanto esfregava a testa com uma das mãos, incomodado com a dor de cabeça que se intensificava a cada minuto — Você ser capaz de dar uma informação completa seria um verdadeiro milagre de Atena!

— _Ma_ vai ficar me interrompendo ou vai me deixar falar? — reclamou o italiano, então foi a vez de Shaka sinalizar para que ele mantivesse a compostura ou os ânimos poderiam se inflamar ainda mais diante do estado de nervos de todos, principalmente o do Grande Mestre — Como _io_ ia dizendo, os russos invadiram a porra toda, subiram para o segundo andar e pelo pouco que vi entraram no quarto dela e mandaram bala lá dentro...

— O QUÊ? — gritou Gêmeos o interrompendo novamente — Seu filho da puta! Como você deixou esses desgraçados chegarem perto da minha mulher grávida? Como? Onde você estava que não impediu isso?

— _Io_ _non_ vi eles subirem, _porco cane_! Essa foi a hora que _io_ deveria estar no estacionamento mandando mais um tanto de corno para o inferno.

Saga tinha o olhar assustado e os olhos fixo a um ponto qualquer na parede branca do corredor. Respirava acelerado, com o rosto rubro e quente de tensão enquanto repetia para si mesmo:

— Ela não foi ferida, não pode... ela é uma amazona, armas de fogo são inúteis contra ela. — esfregava freneticamente uma das têmporas.

— Única coisa que Aldebaran me disse antes de voltar ao Templo de Baco é que parece que ela _non_ foi baleada, mas que tinha algum problema com os _bambini_. — disse Câncer.

Nessa hora Saga o encarou, e Shaka abriu os olhos em espanto.

— O que disse? Geisty está tendo um problema com os bebês? — perguntou aflito Shaka.

— Os... meus filhos? — perguntou Saga com a voz trêmula.

— Parece que sim... Touro disse que ela estava se queixando de dor, sangrando muito, e que temia pelos _bambini_.

— Deuses, não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! — murmurou o geminiano agora pousando ambas as mãos nas têmporas as comprimindo com força — Não pode estar acontecendo... — correu os dedos até a nuca onde os entrelaçou imprimindo força, e de cabeça baixa fechou os olhos apertando as pálpebras. Sua cabeça doía alucinadamente, como se fosse prensada por uma morsa, mas ele lutava para tentar manter a razão como podia. Respirou fundo e ruidosamente soltando o ar pela boca num esforço colossal, já que seu coração batia tão acelerado dentro do peito que sentia como se ele fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Com aquela confusão entre os três cavaleiros, a recepcionista tinha conseguido adentrar a Ala 5 e de lá voltar com doutor Hector, um dos cirurgiões que compunham a extraordinária equipe de socorristas e cientistas erguida por doutor Hermes, que infelizmente estava afastado há três anos após pedir licença para tratar de um câncer. Hector ficara em seu lugar chefiando a equipe, mas apesar de ser muito recomendado por Hermes poucos cavaleiros o conheciam.

— Boa noite, senhores. — disse o médico acercando-se deles com o rosto visivelmente cansado — Eu sou Hector, chefe da equipe do doutor Hermes e responsável pela equipe médica de cuidados e suporte dos pacientes que residem no Santuário.

Imediatamente Saga voltou-se para ele encarando seu rosto com nítida preocupação.

— Minha mulher! Onde está Geisty? — perguntou o geminiano em desespero.

— Você é o marido da amazona grávida? — o médico perguntou sério.

— Sim. Ela e os bebês estão bem, não estão? Deixe-me vê-los! — pediu Gêmeos.

— E o senhor é o Grande Mestre do Santuário, não é mesmo? Senhor Saga, eu suponho.

— Exato.

— Muito bem, Grande Mestre. Eu sei que está aflito, mas preciso que mantenha a calma.

— Como pode me pedir para manter a calma? — retrucou o geminiano nervoso.

— Saga, por Buda, deixe ele falar. — pediu Shaka ao lado dele, que apesar de igualmente aflito ansiava por saber o que estava acontecendo com Geisty e seus bebês, pois uma angustia crescente assolava seu espírito a cada minuto decorrido ali.

Doutor Hector correu os olhos pelas três figuras a sua frente, respirou fundo e continuou:

— Eu preciso ser breve. Minha equipe está trabalhando para tentar manter os pacientes estáveis, já que a situação de ambos é bem delicada.

— Delicada? — perguntou Gêmeos com a voz trêmula e temeroso pelas notícias que o aguardavam.

— Exato. Estamos com dois casos bem complexos no momento. — o médico tentava passar o máximo de tranquilidade em sua fala mesmo que o momento fosse de imensa preocupação — O primeiro paciente a dar entrada, o Cavaleiro de Peixes, apresenta um ferimento profundo na região abdominal com significativa hemorragia.

— Atena! — exclamou o Patriarca, enquanto Shaka e Máscara da Morte a seu lado prestavam atenção nas palavras do médico.

— Estamos encontrando dificuldade em conter o sangramento e também em manipular o paciente, já que sua toxicidade é muito maior do que esperávamos, e também do que é reportado nos nossos relatórios. Apesar de termos uma sala de cirurgia especialmente equipada para manipulação e contenção de matéria tóxica, e de nossa equipe toda fazer uso de equipamento de segurança, não constava na ficha técnica dele que seu sangue seria venenoso.

— Mas não é! — disse Saga surpreso e confuso — o sangue de Afrodite não é venenoso.

— Bom, não é o quadro que encontramos. O sangue de Afrodite está altamente tóxico. Tanto que os cirurgiões de nossa equipe apresentaram vômito, náuseas e alguns até princípio de asfixia ao manipular o paciente. Como ele perdeu muito sangue tememos que entrasse em choque Hipovolêmico, por isso tentamos uma transfusão sanguínea, mas no mesmo instante a toxina na circulação dele coagulou o sangue do doador. — o médico apertou os lábios apreensivo — Não sabemos exatamente como reverter essa situação tão singular e delicada, por isso por enquanto fizemos suturas emergenciais e aplicamos compressas para tentar abrandar o fluxo da hemorragia. Para manter o volume de líquido circulante e evitar o choque hipovolêmico estamos administrando fluído terapia com coloides. A questão é que essas são medidas paliativas, que não resolvem o problema... Estamos conseguindo mantê-lo vivo e relativamente estável, mas não sabemos dizer por quanto tempo.

— Por... Atena! — exclamou Saga cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos.

— Uma amostra do sangue de Afrodite já foi encaminhada para análise laboratorial, porém um resultado preciso só sai em duas horas. — disse Hector — No momento ele está entubado e em coma profundo. Seu quadro é muito grave. Se não conseguirmos opera-lo para suturar todos os órgãos lesionados de maneira adequada, e também repor todo o sangue que perdeu, infelizmente não posso descartar o risco de morte por choque Hipovolêmico, ou seja perda exacerbada de líquidos circulantes.

— _Madonna mia_! — exclamou Máscara da Morte levando uma das mãos à testa — _Ma_ Afrodite consegue acelerar o processo de regeneração usando o Cosmo! Era para ele fechar sozinho essas feridas aí. _Ma che succede_?

— Infelizmente ele já chegou aqui inconsciente, e enquanto o encaminhávamos para o centro cirúrgico ele teve uma convulsão. Devido à isso ele pode não ter conseguido ativar seu Cosmo. Seu quadro, que já era delicado, se agravou ainda mais.

— Vocês verificaram se não restou nenhum fragmento do objeto que o perfurou no corpo dele? Por que ele deveria conseguir se recuperar através do Cosmo mesmo que inconsciente, só que mais lentamente. — perguntou Shaka.

— Sim, verificamos. Fizemos até um raio-x do abdômen. Não há nenhum corpo estranho no local da lesão. — disse Hector, que depois fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego e avaliar, de forma rápida, o estado de tensão do Patriarca, já que teria que ter cuidado com as palavras que usaria para lhe dar notícias da esposa — Bem... estamos nos empenhando ao máximo para salvar a vida dele, mas eu precisei deixar o centro cirúrgico para me juntar à outra equipe que está no atendimento da amazona grávida, sua esposa.

Saga engoliu em seco.

— O que aconteceu com a Geisty, doutor? Por Atena, me diga. — perguntou o grego apreensivo.

— Ela chegou aqui com escoriações leves, principalmente nos membros inferiores e em especial nos pés. Não há nenhuma lesão grave aparente, no entanto seu estado inspirou atenção imediata devido ao sangramento vaginal em grande fluxo, perda de líquido aminiótico e às queixas de dor aguda no ventre. — disse o médico.

Nesse momento Saga prendeu a respiração e seu corpo todo se retesou em reflexo àquela notícia nefasta. Seu olhar aflito, que começava a se marejar, fez a pergunta que os lábios não tiveram coragem de pronunciar, e esta prontamente foi respondida pelo médico, que pareceu ler sua fisionomia.

— Depois de um exame clínico rápido confirmamos que ela estava com a pressão muito alta, o que configura um quadro de pré-eclâmpsia, condição extremamente perigosa para uma gestante, por isso os primeiros socorros foram todos voltados para reverter esse quadro.

— Pré-eclâmpsia? — Gêmeos apenas conseguiu repetir com um fio de voz o que para si pareceu ser absurdo e doloroso demais para aceitar, enquanto corria os dedos gelados entre os fios azuis dos cabelos que lhe brotavam da testa suada.

Sabia do que se tratava a condição que a esposa apresentava, já havia lido uma das várias matérias sobre o assunto nas diversas revistas sobre maternidade que comprava frequentemente para Geisty, por isso sabia o quão grave era a situação da esposa. Pressão alta na gravidez era um dos maiores medos tanto das mães quanto dos pais, pois um pico de pressão poderia levar a gestante a um quadro de convulsões que pode evoluir rapidamente para outros acometimentos, como falência de órgãos, insuficiência renal, pneumonia por aspiração, parada cardiorrespiratória, e até derrame cerebral.

A principal medida era a prevenção, por isso mesmo durante toda a gestação de Geisty ambos presaram por hábitos alimentares regrados, rotinas de exercícios leves que faziam juntos pela manhã no Templo de Gêmeos, descansos satisfatórios, além das vitaminas prescritas por doutor Ulisses seguida à risca.

Tanto cuidado para justamente não acontecer nada do que estava acontecendo, no entanto...

— Mas... isso é... absurdo é... digo, ela estava tão bem... Como isso é possível? — disse Saga incrédulo — Será que ela foi envenenada ou drogada por aqueles russos malditos?

— Não tivemos tempo para fazer um exame toxicológico mais preciso, pois como sabe a Ala 5 atende somente emergências. Porém, os exames preliminares feitos pelos nossos socorristas não apontaram indícios de envenenamento ou toxidade. Acredito que foi mesmo o abalo emocional que ela sofreu que tenha desencadeado esse mal súbito. — disse o médico — Os exames pré-natais dela estão normais? Alguma indicação de pressão alta ou outra ocorrência?

— N-Não... Está tudo perfeitamente normal... — disse muito nervoso o geminiano — Pelos deuses... Geisty... Mas, os bebês e ela já estão fora de perigo? Você disse que ela está perdendo líquido amniótico? A bolsa dela então se rompeu?

— Sim. — disse Hector o encarando com firmeza — Grande Mestre, preciso que seja paciente e que mantenha a calma. O cirurgião obstetra de nossa equipe já chegou ao hospital e foi encaminhado para a sala de cirurgia, assim como um pediatra altamente capacitado, doutor Adonis. Nós optamos por sedar a paciente e fazer um parto cesariano emergencial. Eu fui informado agora que eles já estão a postos no centro cirúrgico e preciso ir para lá.

— Não! Ainda está cedo para os bebês nascerem! — disse Saga entrando em desespero.

— _Oddio! Ma che dici!_ — quase gritou Máscara da Morte, assustando a recepcionista que estava ao lado do médico.

Shaka a essa altura tinha os dois olhos arregalados e encarava o rosto do cirurgião como quem olha para uma aparição fantasmagórica.

— Doutor, pelos deuses, falta o quê?... Um mês ou um pouco mais para o prazo mínimo recomendado para o parto de gêmeos... Os nossos bebês ainda não podem nascer, são muito prematuros. — disse o geminiano.

— Nós estamos cientes disso, e a nossa conduta nestes casos é de sempre optar por manter o bebê o máximo de tempo possível dentro da mãe... Mas ela entrou em trabalho de parto, que pode ter sido provocado pelo trauma, visto que o estado emocional da paciente contribuiu muito para isso, já que não conseguimos reverter o quadro de pré-eclâmpsia, mas também por alguma outra condição ainda desconhecida. Infelizmente a única opção que nos resta é a cesariana, ou corremos o risco de perder os três.

Desesperado e respirando pesadamente enquanto coçava o couro cabeludo em aflição, Saga andava em círculos diante do médico, que vendo seu estado fez sinal para que a recepcionista chamasse um dos enfermeiros.

— Eu vou pedir para que lhe tragam um calmante fraco, apenas para... — dizia o médico quando foi interrompido por Gêmeos, que interrompeu os passos frenéticos e o encarou aflito.

— Não! Eu não quero porra de calmante nenhum! E por todos os deuses do Olimpo, não diga uma coisa dessas! Eles estão dentro de um hospital bem equipado e com uma equipe qualificada, eu não admito perde-los. Não admito! Você e sua equipe médica têm a obrigação de mantê-los vivos, custe o que custar, está me ouvindo? — encostou o dedo indicador no peito do médico impondo uma leve pressão, e sua mão tremia vigorosamente — Eu não posso, e não vou, perder a minha família! NÃO VOU! Você entendeu bem? — disse o Patriarca do Santuário de Atena visivelmente descontrolado.

Diante daquele cenário Shaka imediatamente agiu novamente.

Devagar levou a mão ao punho do cavaleiro, o segurou com suavidade e olhando fixamente em seus olhos o fez baixar o braço e se afastar do médico recuando alguns passos.

— Saga, controle-se. Não é hora para ameaças. — disse Virgem divisando o rosto aflito do grego, depois seus olhos desviaram para Hector o encarando firmes — Vá fazer o seu trabalho, doutor. E por tudo que considera mais sagrado em sua vida, faça o possível e o impossível para salvar os três, a mãe e também os bebês.

O médico respirou fundo e fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, já se afastando para retomar o corredor que dava acesso à Ala 5.

— Eu vou mantê-los informados. — disse Hector, depois olhou para o Grande Mestre quando este o segurou pelo braço o impedindo de avançar.

— Eu sou o marido dela e pai dos bebês. Não posso assistir ao parto? — perguntou receoso encarando os olhos castanhos do médico, os quais se escondiam por detrás de grossas lentes.

— Se o senhor conseguir manter a calma eu creio que sim, que pode assistir ao parto na sala de cirurgia. Obviamente não poderá entrar trajando sua armadura e terá que vestir um pijama cirúrgico. — ponderou enquanto o geminiano acenava positivamente com a cabeça — Porém o alerto que se trata de um procedimento delicado e de risco, o senhor tem que estar ciente disso e não pode interferir em momento algum. E caso ocorra algum imprevisto precisará se retirar de dentro da sala. De acordo?

— Sim, claro. — disse Saga acenando a cabeça em afirmação, mesmo que um tanto atordoado com a enxurrada de informações que recebia — Então vamos logo, doutor. Não vamos mais perder tempo aqui... Shaka? — chamou olhando para o lado, para o rosto do virginiano que parecia um tanto desatento — Ei, Shaka!

Como se fosse desperto de um transe Virgem piscou os olhos e olhou para Gêmeos, e seu olhar naquele instante era tão profundo e alarmado que chamou a atenção do grego.

— Está tudo bem, Shaka? — perguntou o Patriarca.

— Sim... — o loiro fez uma breve pausa — Está tudo bem, Saga.

— Então anda! Vamos! Nada mais justo o padrinho ser o primeiro a conhecer os afilhados, não é mesmo? — disse o geminiano, que apesar de apreensivo e extremamente aflito agora sentia a euforia dos pais de primeira viagem que estão prestes a pegar os filhos nos braços — Ele pode ir, não pode, doutor?

— Pode, mas terá que aguardar do lado de fora do centro cirúrgico. — respondeu Hector já tomando a frente, encaminhando-se apressado para o corredor.

— Ótimo! E você, Câncer, fique exatamente aqui. — disse Saga antes tomar o rumo do corredor seguindo o médico.

— _Ma io non_ pretendia ir a lugar nenhum mesmo. — Máscara da Morte deu de ombros, e depois que os cavaleiros e o médico o deixaram sozinho regressou ao jardim do lado de fora onde acendeu um cigarro. A ele só restava esperar por notícias de Geisty e Afrodite e torcer para que tudo corresse o melhor possível.

Depois de atravessarem o extenso corredor chegaram à porta que dava acesso a Ala 5, um setor de uso exclusivo naquele hospital para a equipe montada por doutor Hermes, e agora chefiada por doutor Hector. Não era grande, compreendia seis centros cirúrgicos e doze leitos, porém tinha sido totalmente equipada com tudo de mais moderno em alta tecnologia voltada à medicina que se tinha conhecimento, além de ser perfeitamente adaptada às necessidades peculiares de seus extraordinários pacientes. Contudo, não havia uma maternidade, tampouco uma equipe de ginecologistas ou obstetras, resultado ainda da administração patriarcal e machista que imperava por séculos no Santuário. Por isso, duas incubadoras e todo o aparato necessário para o atendimento dos bebês tinham sido trazidas da maternidade do Hospital de Atenas, da parte civil.

Não muitos passos da porta de entrada Hector e os dois cavaleiros seguiram por outro corredor à esquerda até chegarem a uma antessala branca e fortemente iluminada por luzes embutidas no teto. Esta era totalmente vazia, não fosse por um bebedouro à direita, um grande tambor branco de lixo, um armário embutido na parede e três cadeiras da mesma cor que ficavam debaixo de uma grande janela vedada de vidro.

Ali, Doutor Hector deteve seus passos, foi até o armário onde pegou um Kit cirúrgico contendo pijama, avental, touca, propés estéreis e o entregou a Saga.

— Vista isso, prenda os cabelos por baixo da touca, proteja os sapatos com os propés e coloque a máscara. — entregou uma caixa de máscaras descartáveis a ele que também apanhou do armário, depois olhou para Shaka — Você pode aguardar aqui, enquanto ele seguirá comigo até a próxima sala onde será feita uma higienização. Ali também fica a entrada para o centro cirúrgico.

Shaka concordou com uma leve balançar de cabeça ao modo indiano.

— Certo, certo! Vamos logo com isso! Eu quero ver a minha mulher e conhecer os meus filhos! — disse Saga afoito, e dando alguns passos para trás concentrou sua Cosmo energia ordenando que a armadura de Gêmeos deixasse seu corpo. Esta então se montou ao seu lado, no chão, e em seguida ambos seguiram para a sala de higienização antes de entrarem no centro cirúrgico.

Sozinho ali, Shaka olhou através do vidro vendo uma movimentação frenética dentro do centro cirúrgico. Não conseguia ver Geisty, pois um biombo tampava parte do campo de visão, mas tinha plena consciência do que estava acontecendo, e era justamente isso que o afligia tanto.

— Buda isso não pode estar acontecendo! — disse para si mesmo ao se sentar em uma das cadeiras enfileiradas ali, apoiar os cotovelos nos joelhos e levar ambas as mãos ao rosto ferido. Respirava em haustos enquanto em sua mente as imagens das visões que tivera na noite anterior se repetiam e lhe massacravam — Eu não posso ter me engando tanto...

Enquanto isso, na saleta ao lado os preparativos para entrar na sala de cirurgia pareciam infindáveis para Saga. Nunca alguns poucos minutos se arrastaram tanto como aqueles para o coração sôfrego daquele marido e futuro pai.

Assim que finalmente foi avisado de que estavam prontos para entrar o geminiano acreditou que poderia respirar um pouco mais aliviado, já que finalmente iria ver a sua amada amazona que estava prestes a dar à luz a seus tão aguardados bebês.

Ledo engano.

Ao adentrar a sala tomou o primeiro choque de realidade.

Em meio aos tecidos azuis de demarcação estendidos sobre Geisty na maca cirúrgica, havia uma equipe extensa de médicos, por volta de doze profissionais, todos ansiosos e com suas atenções totalmente voltadas à paciente. Há alguns metros, no canto lateral, duas pequenas mesas iluminadas por grandes hastes com luzes potentes no topo comportavam um grande aparato cirúrgico.

Saga sentiu seu sangue gelar em pavor. O odor do iodo e álcool misturado ao ferroso de sangue invadia seu olfato e espantosamente parecia lhe atordoar ainda mais o emocional já tão desestabilizado.

Não queria acreditar que aquele cheiro de sangue vivo que lhe golpeava os sentidos com tanta força viesse de sua esposa.

Não.

Não podia acreditar que um momento tão aguardado por ambos estivesse se dando daquela maneira.

Angustiado olhou na direção da mesa de cirurgia buscando em meio a todo aquele tecido azul e aglomerado de médicos sua companheira, quando conseguiu ver um braço de pele pálida que era apertado por grossas correias presas a uma mesa de metal gélido e reluzente, então seu olhar afligido se fixou na mão de dedos finos e arroxeados armados de longas garras. Notou que ela tinha o pulso preso com firmeza pela correia. Franziu o cenho receoso.

Dentro de seu peito Gêmeos sentiu o coração temeroso ao ponto de ter refreado as suas batidas, e foi com pavor que correu os olhos traçando o caminho pelo braço estirado em forma de cruz até chegar ao corpo inerte amarrado pelas mesmas correias à mesa de cirurgia.

O rosto que tantas vezes o alegrara com seu sorriso cristalino agora estava parcialmente oculto pelo tubo orotraqueal e exibia uma inexpressão quase de morte.

Ao redor notou também que havia diversos aparelhos, todos conectados à jovem mulher inconsciente, e deles apitavam ruídos diversos, acordes incompreensíveis para si, mas que sabia que entoavam uma melodia de vida e de morte. Junto dos sinais sonoros erguia-se um agitar de vozes e o tilintar do metal dos instrumentos cirúrgicos.

Tudo ali parecia uma sinfonia nefasta, e em meio a ela estava Geisty. A pessoa que mais amava na sua vida amaldiçoada. A sua única luz num mar revolto de escuridão, o calor que lhe aquecia a alma e provia alegria à sua existência miserável, e nada podia fazer por ela, somente assistir e clamar aos deuses que desta vez o atendessem, pois não podia perder sua família. Não agora que a felicidade lhe apareceu tão próxima ao ponto de poder toca-la.

Sentiu vontade de gritar, de chorar, de explodir seu Cosmo ao infinito, mas apenas conseguia manter seu olhar vidrado e marejado na fragilidade da vida de sua amazona, que tinha seu corpo inerte sendo remexido pela ação dos médicos enquanto seguiam com o procedimento cirúrgico.

Mesmo tendo acabado de entrar ali os segundos se fizeram sufocantes, assim como todo aquele ambiente exageradamente iluminado, frio e de odor atordoante. Sentia suas forças, já bem desgastadas pela batalha no México, se esvaírem lentamente, mas lutava para se manter firme, acompanhando a tudo atento e estático próximo à porta onde entrara, enquanto doutor Hector seguia às pressas para juntar-se à equipe, até que de repente um alerta sonoro vindo de um dos aparelhos que monitoravam as funções vitais de Geisty mudou tudo.

Nesse exato momento o cirurgião obstetra ergueu a cabeça e olhou para o anestesista, depois para doutor Hector que acabara de se juntar a eles e finalmente para Saga no fundo da sala, o notando ali de imediato.

— O que ele faz aqui? — disse ele.

— É o marido dela, e pai das crianças. — Hector respondeu com a voz abafada pela máscara.

— Não, não, não! Tire ele daqui! Imediatamente! Ele não pode ficar aqui! — disse o obstetra, que havia parado de operar Geisty enquanto aguardava o anestesista concluir a aplicação de medicamento intravenoso nela.

— Mas eu pensei que... — Hector ia dizer alguma coisa justificando sua atitude de ter permitido que Saga entrasse na sala, mas ele mesmo se interrompeu e junto de mais três enfermeiros correu até o geminiano para retira-lo da sala.

Enquanto sem entender nada Gêmeos os via se aproximando de si também ouvia o ruído frenético do aparelho e já deduzia que aquilo não era bom sinal. Sentiu naquele momento as pernas trêmulas, e em sua cabeça parecia estar sustentando todo o peso do mundo.

O que se deu a seguir sucedeu-se de forma muito rápida.

Doutor Hector e os enfermeiros o pegaram pelos braços e o conduziram até a porta de saída. Saga dava passos confusos para trás enquanto seus olhos vidrados divisavam a agitação da equipe médica em volta de sua amazona inerte. Nem mesmo o Cosmo de Serpente ele conseguia sentir, quando de repente se viu já fora da sala, sozinho.

Súbito um estalido em sua mente o tirou daquela catatonia.

— GEISTY! — Saga gritou a plenos pulmões tomado pelo desespero fechando as mãos e esmurrando a porta que fora trancada pelo lado de dentro.

No entanto, em completo estado de negação, porém já prevendo aquela catástrofe, Shaka correu para a saleta de higienização a tempo de agarrar o geminiano pelas costas e puxá-lo para longe da porta.

— NÃO! ME SOLTE! EU QUERO FICAR COM ELA! — Gêmeos gritou enquanto se debatia nos braços do virginiano tentando se soltar. Nem mesmo conseguia ouvir a própria voz, que saia em um urro rouco e suplicante.

— SAGA! ACALME-SE! — gritou Shaka que usava toda a força física que dispunha naquele momento para tentar impedir o grego de avançar a passos débeis em direção à porta.

— Eu quero vê-la! Vocês não podem me impedir! Eu quero estar ao lado dela, ao lado dos meus filhos... GEISTYYY... Minha Geisty! ME SOLTE! ME SOLTE SHAKA! — ordenou aos berros agarrando os pulsos de Virgem com tanta força que o fez deixar escapar um gemido de dor. Tentava a todo custo livrar-se das mãos dele, que o impediam de avançar.

— Arhg...Você... não pode! — disse Shaka esforçando-se para afastá-lo da porta — Ouça, Saga! Você precisa se acalmar. Precisa deixá-los cuidar dela, lá dentro você só vai atrapalha-los.

— NÃO! Eu não posso deixa-la sozinha. Eu prometi que estaria ao lado dela... Eu prometi! — dizia o geminiano em desespero se entregando as lágrimas — ME SOLTE!

Com um movimento brusco, e usando a vantagem de ser mais alto e mais forte fisicamente, Saga tombou o corpo para trás e deu um golpe no queixo de Shaka com um dos ombros, conseguindo enfim se livrar das mãos dele, depois o empurrou para longe.

Virgem caiu sobre uma das lixeiras, mas no mesmo instante se levantou com um salto e avançou novamente contra o grego lhe dando uma rasteira para impedi-lo de chegar à porta. Gêmeos tombou para o lado apoiando-se na parede para não ir ao chão, e nessa hora o indiano, mais ágil que ele, rapidamente inverteu as posições e se colocou na frente da porta que dava acesso ao centro cirúrgico, impedindo sua passagem.

— Eu não vou deixar você passar. — disse Shaka tremendo e ofegante, lutando para conter a própria apreensão que lhe tomava de assalto naquele momento — Pelo bem de sua esposa e de seus filhos, você precisa manter a razão, Saga. Lá dentro você só vai piorar as coisas. São normas do hospital, você não pode agitar nem atrapalhar a equipe médica. Qualquer interrupção de sua parte pode ser fatal para sua família! — levou a mão à boca e limpou um tanto de sangue e secreção que se acumulava. Com o golpe do outro havia mordido o lábio inferior.

Com os olhos marejados e o rosto contorcido em agonia o Patriarca encarou em silêncio os olhos azuis de Virgem que o miravam com determinação. O fato de seu destempero ter ferido o indiano o deixou momentaneamente consternado. Não podia perder a cabeça, não naquela hora, mas simplesmente não conseguia conter o ímpeto e invadir aquela sala para segurar a mão de sua esposa naquela hora tão difícil.

Ao fundo ambos os cavaleiros podiam ouvir a agitação que vinha do outro lado da parede, as vozes frenéticas dos médicos e o som angustiante do doppler ao qual Geisty estava conectada a emitir alertas sonoros incompreensível para eles.

— Eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo... Eu preciso! — disse Gêmeos quase num sussurro — Os meus filhos vão nascer. Eu preciso vê-los.

Shaka queria lhe dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas simplesmente não conseguia pôr em palavras o que seu coração angustiado não lhe dava certeza.

Então, de súbito o geminiano se recordou da estrutura daquele ambiente e da janela ampla de vidro que havia na saleta ao lado, que mesmo não dando um ângulo amplo de visão do interior talvez pudesse permitir-lhe ter uma noção do que se passava do lado de dentro, por isso correu para lá sem nada mais dizer.

— EI! SAGA! VOLTA AQUI! — gritou Shaka já partindo atrás dele.

Saga atravessou às pressas a outra porta voltando à antessala onde havia vestido o pijama cirúrgico. Lá se chocou com a janela e a ela se manteve agarrado, com o rosto colado junto ao vidro e as mãos espalmadas neste como se através dele pudesse tocar a esposa, mesmo que não conseguisse vê-la em meio aquele pesadelo real de equipamentos médicos, fios, aparelhagens cirúrgicas e todos aqueles homens e mulheres em volta vestidos de verde. Todos completamente focados e concentrados na paciente e seus bebês, e os olhos alucinados do marido aflito acompanhavam os movimentos de cada um deles, mas sempre tentando encontrar a mulher naquele caos, até que quando um dos instrumentadores correu para uma pia ao lado levando consigo um bolo de gaze suja de sangue ele conseguiu enfim ver uma parte do rosto da amada, parcialmente encoberto pelo tubo orotraqueal.

— Geisty! Minha Geisty... minha amazona... reaja!

Saga suplicou aos prantos, até que viu o mesmo instrumentador voltar, agora trazendo gaze limpa, e quando ela novamente saiu uma das enfermeiras também se afastou da mesa cirúrgica, e com ela um dos médicos.

Gêmeos os acompanhou com os olhos arregalados até um balcão próximo. Sua respiração ofegante embaçava o vidro, o qual ele levou a mão rapidamente para limpar a umidade, e quando focou a visão novamente viu a enfermeira entregar algo ao médico e retornar correndo à mesa cirúrgica.

Quando ela se afastou e seu campo de visão ficou mais nítido ele viu o médico deitar o pequenino bebê sobre o balcão para auscultar o diminuto peito com o estetoscópio.

— Meu... filho. — Gêmeos murmurou.

Agora tinha a certeza do que via.

Era seu filho ali. Seu amado filho, um de seus gêmeos, mas logo um grupo de enfermeiros veio juntar-se ao médico que prestava atendimento ao bebê tampando novamente sua visão, e quando pensou em protestar a enfermeira que os acompanhava surgiu à sua frente do outro lado do vidro como uma aparição fantasmagórica e fechou uma grossa cortina, ocultando a sala novamente.

— NÃO! NÃO! ABRE ESSA PORRA! É MEU FILHO! MEU FILHO! COMO ELE ESTÁ? ME DEIXEM VÊ-LO! — gritou. O pânico tomando conta de seu espírito, e impelido por ele fechou a mão pronto para golpear o vidro, mas eis que quando armava o golpe seu punho foi segurado no ar pela mão do Cavaleiro de Virgem, que o puxou para longe da janela com um tranco forte.

Shaka olhou para ele e em seu íntimo teve vontade de chorar. Na face de Saga estavam estampados todas as razões do desespero, o medo concreto de perder tudo que mais amava, a mulher, os filhos... Medo esse que Shaka tinha imaginado ser ele a sentir naquele dia depois da visão que tivera... estava enganado. Tinha interpretado os sinais errado.

Mesmo com o coração imerso em desalento os olhos do Santo de Virgem continuaram secos. Ofegante levou a outra mão ao ombro do geminiano o tocando suavemente.

— Não faça isso... Não... Não se perca. Não agora. — disse Shaka, perguntando-se o que afinal significava tudo aquilo, se o mau que viu assomar-se sobre todos não tinha sido encerrado definitivamente naquele Templo Mayor no México, mas estava solto e apenas começando.

O grego parou, balançou a cabeça ágil e finalmente se rendeu. O indiano estava certo, não havia mais nada a fazer, pois suas medidas desesperadas eram nocivas para todos ali, e tudo o que podia e devia fazer era manter o controle enquanto o tinha.

Dando alguns passos para trás encostou as costas na parede e escorregou o corpo até sentar-se no chão, apoiou os antebraços nos joelhos e tombou a cabeça para frente sobre eles. Exausto tentava conter a respiração pesada e o coração acelerado.

— Eles vão conseguir salva-los, não vão? — ergueu a cabeça inquirindo com a voz trêmula o virginiano — Pelos deuses, eles vão conseguir! Não tem porque não conseguirem, não é mesmo? Não é, Shaka? Me diga, por favor!

Com imenso empenho Shaka agachou-se à frente de Saga dobrando um dos joelhos, respirou fundo angustiado e balançou a cabeça com um gesto afirmativo.

— Eles vão. — respondeu amofinado, mas sentindo vontade de gritar, tamanha agonia que lhe corroía a alma.

— Você tem razão, tem toda a razão... Isso aqui é um caralho de um hospital, tem médicos especializados, tem recursos... Não tem o porquê não conseguirem... Eles vão conseguir... vai dar tudo certo... vai dar tudo certo... — dizia ofegante para si mesmo afundando a cabeça entre as próprias pernas.

Com uma angustia nefasta que só crescia a cada segundo dentro de seu peito o Santo de Virgem sentiu que precisava fazer algo para ajudar Gêmeos a enfrentar aquele caos, pois era visível que a tristeza e o medo devoravam lhe o espírito minando sua razão, que assim como seu físico já estava exausta.

— Ouça, Saga. O doutor Hector recomendou que tomasse um calmante, talvez seja melhor seguir a recomendação dele. Eu posso chamar uma enfermeira e...

— Eu não quero porra de calmante nenhum. — o Santo de Gêmeos respondeu com zanga empurrando o indiano — Não quero ficar dopado. Preciso estar sóbrio para poder estar com eles. — apontava o dedo para a janela do centro cirúrgico.

Shaka apoiou a mão no chão atrás de si, mas não conseguiu evitar de se desequilibrar e cair sentado, pois seu pulso, já muito castigado, o traiu sofrendo uma torção.

— Arhg! Mas que droga! — reclamou entre gemidos voltando a encarar os olhos do geminiano — Quem disse que é para ficar sedado? Era apenas para se manter calmo... — fez uma pausa, pois simplesmente não conseguia repreendê-lo com maior firmeza, já que a empatia e o afeto que sentia por aquele cavaleiro o fazia sofrer junto dele, pois só de pensar que se algo parecido acontecesse a Mu e Kiki ninguém o impediria de enlouquecer, somado a isso havia acompanhado a gravidez de Geisty de perto, era o padrinho daquelas crianças e já as amava antes mesmo de nascerem, os gêmeos seriam os amiguinhos de seu Kiki. Por isso, apoiou-se nos joelhos e novamente se colocou de frente para o grego — Está certo, mas ouça, Saga, precisa tentar manter a calma, e você... você precisa se manter aqui, você entendeu? Não vá embora! Você está entendendo o que estou dizendo não está, Saga?

Gêmeos balançava a cabeça em afirmação enquanto encarava o chão e mordia os lábios.

— Eu não ouvi o choro... Bebês choram ao nascer. Eu não ouvi o meu filho chorar. — parou de falar, porém seu queixo tremia pelo esforço em não se entregar ao pranto de vez, depois ergueu o olhar e novamente encarou o virginiano — Você o ouviu? Ouviu o meu filho chorar?

Diante do silêncio estático de Shaka, Saga abaixou mais uma vez o rosto voltando a mirar o chão. Levou as mãos à cabeça apertando com força o couro cabeludo com as pontas dos dedos, pois a dor alucinante que sentia cada vez mais intensa o estava enlouquecendo.

Nesse momento ambos foram surpreendidos por doutor Hector, que chegou ali trazendo no rosto um semblante soturno. Acompanhado dele vinha um jovem médico chamado Adonis, pediatra, e ele tinha no rosto bonito e gentil o mesmo véu de melancolia que encobria a face do chefe daquela equipe.

Saga e Shaka levantaram-se na mesma hora do chão, quase num salto, já fixando os olhos assustados e aflitos sobre ambos. Eles ainda vestiam os trajes cirúrgicos que continham algumas manchas de sangue, que não passaram despercebidas pelo geminiano que o inquiriu tenso:

— Doutor Hector, até que enfim. E então, como eles estão? Minha Geisty, meus filhos? Eles nasceram, agora já posso vê-los?

Os dois homens se entreolharam por um breve instante, então Hector tomou a frente e encarou os olhos desconcertantes do grego, munindo-se de coragem.

— Senhor Saga, Geisty chegou ao hospital apresentando sinais de eclampsia, sangramento vaginal e rompimento da membrana amniótica...

— Sim, sim eu já sei disso, você já disse, pelos deuses eu só quero ver minha mulher e meus filhos. — interrompeu o geminiano — Minha mulher está bem?

— Sim. No momento está estabilizada. — respondeu Hector — Dado seu estado inicial nós optamos por fazer a cesariana de emergência, e como ela estava muito agitada e agressiva precisamos seda-la para o procedimento, mas durante a cirurgia a sedação, em conjunto com a anestesia e a perda de sangue, causou uma depressão intensa do sistema cardiorrespiratório, levando a uma bradicardia, que é a queda dos batimentos cardíacos. Revertemos o quadro com estimulação medicamentosa para impedir a parada total, mas a reversão foi muito rápida, o que levou a uma taquicardia reversa e posterior parada cardíaca. — o médico molhou os lábios secos com língua enquanto via Saga arfar e estranhamente contrair as pálpebras, como se sentisse dor — Com muito custo conseguimos estabiliza-la ao mesmo tempo em que prosseguimos com a cesariana, pois dado o quadro grave da mãe os bebês certamente estariam em sofrimento, mas... infelizmente ao retira-los constatamos que eram natimortos... Eu lamento profundamente, senhor Saga. Todo nosso empenho foi dado para salvar os três, mas quando iniciamos a cirurgia os bebês já estavam sem vida e nada poderíamos fazer por eles. Além disso, depois da retirada dos fetos, o quadro da paciente voltou a ficar instável e seu prognóstico é de reservado a mal, pois ela está em um quadro de coma não induzido e inspira atenção constante para atendimento emergencial, caso se mostre necessário, pois ela ainda se encontra em risco de morte. Por isso, iremos encaminha-la para o CTI. Não podendo receber a presença de mais ninguém além da nossa equipe médica especializada. Eu sinto muito Grande Mestre, mas confie, estamos fazendo tudo o que nos é possível no momento para não a perdermos.

A notícia derradeira atingiu o Santo de Gêmeos como um tiro certeiro a lhe atravessar o crânio.

Um dano irreversível direto em sua mente e também em sua alma.

Estático, hirto tal qual uma estátua de mármore de olhar alarmado e congelado através do tempo, Saga encarava a face do médico sem ao menos respirar, enquanto este prosseguia dando detalhes do procedimento funesto, mas a voz de Hector, que antes era absoluta em sua mente, agora se distanciava aos poucos dando lugar a um zumbido impertinente.

Eis que aquele silvo incômodo ganhou a proporção de uma soada troante, e em meio aquele barulho ensurdecedor que só ele podia ouvir sentiu os pés formigarem gelados, então olhou para baixo, e sob a sola dos sapatos recobertos pelo pro pé cirúrgico viu assomar-se poças de águas rasas que brotavam de um chão de pedra escura coberta por lodo.

Levou ambas as mãos aos ouvidos, imprimindo força sobre os tímpanos e contraindo o rosto numa carranca de agonia.

Já não ouvia mais nada, não via mais nada, não sentia mais nada.

Diante de si o mundo mergulhava em uma escuridão de morte, e ele então se permitiu envolver pelo ódio.

Minado totalmente de suas forças Saga desabou de joelhos no solo.

Tombou para frente e apoiou uma das mãos no assoalho emborrachado, porém sentindo seus dedos imersos na mesma água fria a tocar as rochas cobertas por visgo e lodo. Um cheiro fortíssimo de maresia subiu por suas narinas enquanto ele levava a outra mão à cabeça, pensa para baixo, e em silêncio sentiu a dor excruciante ganhar proporções brutais até se tornar absoluta.

Por fim soltou um soluço agonizante.

Com a lentidão de um pesadelo, Shaka, que estava o tempo todo ao seu lado e assim como ele ouvia em choque as palavras do médico, atirou-se de joelhos no chão logo que conseguiu sair de seu estado de transe. A notícia da situação delicada de Geisty e da morte dos bebês havia confirmado sua malfazeja premonição, e agora seu coração e espírito se remoíam em culpa, já que não havia conseguido interpretar os sinais que lhe foram dados.

Munido do mais puro e humano desespero, o Santo de Virgem esticou os braços e agarrou os ombros de Gêmeos, e nessa hora as luzes fortes daquela saleta piscaram frenéticas, como se o prédio sofresse um pico de energia.

O Cosmo de Saga estava descontrolado.

— SAGA! — Shaka gritou a plenos pulmões, chacoalhando o geminiano com toda a força que tinha — SAGA! OLHE PARA MIM! SAGAAA!

Gêmeos ergueu levemente a cabeça, mas os olhos sem brilho que divisavam o vazio lentamente se fecharam, rendidos.

— SAGA! SAGA! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO! SAGAAA! FIQUE COMIGO! OLHE PARA MIM! OLHE PARA MIM! — rogava com o terror estampado em seus olhos azuis — FIQUE AQUI! ESCUTE A MINHA VOZ, SAGA!

Mas não houve resposta.

Dos lábios entreabertos do geminiano uma fina linha de saliva escorreu e o choro de antes cessou, então ele baixou a cabeça tombando o corpo para frente, e nessa hora em completo terror o Cavaleiro de Virgem viu se repetir diante de seus olhos o seu pior pesadelo.

Como um fenômeno fantástico e inexplicável, os cabelos azuis de Saga começaram a ganhar nuances de um negro intenso, a começar pela raiz assomando-se até as pontas.

— Não... — murmurou o virginiano com os lábios trêmulos tintos de sangue — NÃO! NÃO! SAGAAAAA! — gritou enquanto chacoalhava o grego na esperança de trazê-lo de volta à razão.

Em desespero Shaka acendeu seu Cosmo na esperança vã de usar uma de suas técnicas para privar o geminiano de sua consciência, já que a mente dele era sua pior inimiga naquele momento, mas já era tarde.

Uma aura opressora tomou todo o ambiente quando os cabelos do Santo de Gêmeos tornaram-se totalmente negros como a noite mais escura, então, após um suspiro longo e ruidoso uma voz soturna e gutural se elevou congelando o coração de Shaka.

— Ele não pode mais te ouvir.

Aquelas poucas palavras golpearam Virgem tal qual lanças cortantes a lhe atravessarem a carne impiedosamente.

Lentamente o indiano soltou os ombros do grego e ainda de joelhos se afastou hirto, e nessa hora o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos ergueu o rosto e olhou para ele, e em seus olhos um brilho selvagem faiscava.

As íris cor de jade agora estavam envoltas por um grosso arco rubro de orbes secas e avermelhadas, e diante da face incrédula e aterrorizada do Santo de Virgem ele soltou um longo e satisfatório riso de escárnio.


	42. O Poderoso Chefão - parte 1

************************** Cap. 42 O Poderoso Chefão.**************************

Quando aquele riso de escárnio cessou fez-se um longo silêncio na sala, então diante do olhar alarmado de Shaka, o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, agora tomado por algo que mais se assemelhava ao ódio encarnado, se ergueu do chão tal qual um vulto maligno revestido por uma aura nefasta. Já de pé sustentou o olhar pleno de prepotência no virginiano, e este em resposta nada disse, mas também se levantou do chão encarando os olhos que o dardejavam como alguém que está empenhado em combater um inimigo.

Passaram um momento nesse embate mudo, olho no olho.

A dor de cabeça excruciante que antes castigava o geminiano havia ido embora, assim como o zumbido ensurdecedor que minava seu raciocínio. Agora ele finalmente podia ouvir seus próprios pensamentos com clareza, e esses estavam completamente voltados para uma retaliação em resposta a morte de seus filhos gêmeos nascidos sob o signo de gêmeos, seus primogênitos, futuros herdeiros de sua armadura, de seu posto como único líder e regente do Santuário, e soldados de poder inimaginável. Não deixaria que sua perda irreparável passasse em vão, nem que tivesse que revirar cada lixeira de todo solo russo atrás do responsável pelo ataque ao Templo das Bacantes.

De frente para ele, como se tivesse sido despertado por seu estado de desespero, os pensamentos de Shaka também estavam focados no que faria diante daquela realidade tão terrível. Sentia que agora só tinha duas escolhas: acabar com o mal antes de ele ganhar mais força, ou seja, enfrentar Gêmeos em uma luta de mil dias até que ambos sucumbissem para evitar que seu lado maligno repetisse os pecados do passado, ou deixa-lo ir.

O coração do Santo de Virgem só sofrera dor semelhante à que experimentava naquele momento quando Mu havia ido embora de vez para Jamiel, no passado. A dor da separação, a dor da perda. Tinha perdido Saga novamente, e nesse momento de provação foi o amor que sentia por ele que o fez escolher deixa-lo ir, pois agora Shaka entendia que assim como no passado Saga não sucumbiu ao mal porque foi fraco, mas porque seu fardo era muito maior do que ele podia carregar.

Os olhos de Virgem então se encheram de compaixão, e não de rancor e mágoa como da primeira vez, então ele apenas baixou a cabeça e ainda de frente para Gêmeos recuou alguns passos de braços abertos, colocando-se na frente dos dois médicos que impressionados pareciam paralisados, enquanto encaravam sem nem ao menos piscar aquela máscara de perversidade que se tornara o rosto de Saga.

— Não importa o que faça, eu não o deixarei ferir ninguém aqui. — disse Shaka, e apesar de sua voz soar imponente e firme como de costume era perceptível um tom de melancolia.

O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos levantou os olhos sinistros e o canto de seus lábios esboçaram um riso cínico.

— Eu não tenho mais nada o que fazer aqui. — disse ele, e sua voz horripilante em nada lembrava a de Saga além do tom e do timbre familiar. Era sombria, maquiavélica — E você também não, Virgem. Ordeno que retorne imediatamente a seu posto no Sexto Templo.

Nessa hora, diante do olhar alarmado de Shaka, Gêmeos acendeu seu Cosmo, que ao ressoar com a armadura sagrada esta imediatamente veio cobrir seu corpo, então ele deu as costas aos três presentes ali fazendo sua capa carcomida balançar no ar enquanto já caminhava para fora da antessala, rumo ao corredor que dava para a saída da Ala 5, deixando para trás um silêncio pesado que só era quebrado pelo tilintar dos passos metálicos do geminiano ao caminhar pelo corredor, cada vez mais fracos, até desaparecerem por completo.

Do lado de fora da entrada da Ala 5, Máscara da Morte andava em círculos dando voltas e mais voltas nervosas enquanto enrolava a ponta fina de um bigode imaginário entre os dedos indicador e polegar, quando ouviu os passos firmes se aproximarem. Imediatamente olhou para a porta em expectava, esperando tanto por notícias de Afrodite quanto de Geisty e dos bebês, mas súbito uma sensação ruim, opressora, lhe tomou o peito.

Sentindo a pele toda se arrepiar e o coração acelerar ainda mais viu as portas duplas serem espalmadas de forma vigorosa, revelando a figura funesta do que antes tinha sido o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

— _Porca_ _Madonna!_ _Ma io non ci posso credere!_ — balbuciou para si mesmo, com os olhos arregalados, incrédulo, surpreso, quando foi de imediato interpelado por Gêmeos.

— Câncer, me acompanhe de volta ao Santuário. Você tem muito que me explicar pessoalmente. — disse o grego sem nem ao mesmo olhar para ele, já seguindo caminho para a saída da construção.

Ainda abalado e confuso, para não dizer aflito e temeroso, Máscara da Morte ergueu a voz.

— Espera! E... E Afrodite? Ainda _non_ deram notícias dele!... E Geisty?... Os _bambini_? _Ma io_ pensei que...

Detendo seus passos, Gêmeos virou-se para trás e fixou seus olhos viperinos aos do canceriano.

— Você aqui não pensa nada, Câncer. Quem pensa por aqui sou eu, você só acata minhas ordens. — disse seco, sem dar mais brechas para argumentações, e prosseguiu a passos decididos em direção à saída.

Máscara da Morte não viu alternativa senão obedecer, ainda que não entendesse o que estava acontecendo, mas já conhecia bem aquela aura soturna, aqueles olhos diabólicos, aquele espírito caótico, e sabia que aquele não era o momento de contrariá-lo, de combate-lo. Alguma coisa muito grave tinha acontecido dentro da Ala 5, mas para o bem de Afrodite e de Geisty melhor mesmo era que Gêmeos ficasse longe dali, por isso o seguiu para a saída sem nada mais questionar.

Já depois de passarem as catracas de segurança, enquanto atravessavam a recepção sob olhares curiosos e assustados dos transeuntes, cruzaram com outro cavaleiro que vinha do Santuário.

Misty de Lagarto havia feito uma cena para livrar Camus do interrogatório de Shina e agora tinha que levar a farsa até o fim, por isso estava ali, faria um curativo no ferimento em seu braço, conseguiria notícias de Peixes e retornaria ao Santuário o mais rápido que pudesse para ajudar na remoção dos corpos e tudo o mais que fosse preciso, mas ao ver Máscara da Morte ali, acompanhado de Gêmeos, e este claramente tomado por seu lado maligno, não pôde evitar o choque.

Abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos num misto de espanto e terror, como se tivesse diante do próprio Hades encarnado.

— Por todos sortilégios infalíveis da poderosa Hera! — sussurrou para si mesmo, e quando Gêmeos parou diante de si fez uma sutil reverência — Grande Mestre!

— O que diabos faz aqui, Lagarto? — perguntou o Patriarca em tom repreendedor.

— Eu estou ferido. Vim fazer um curativo. — Misty respondeu meio vacilante.

— Curativo? Você deveria estar no Santuário e não em um hospital civil! Vocês são cavaleiros ou bailarinas afinal de contas? — vociferou o geminiano.

— É que... bem... há muitos feridos sendo encaminhados para cá eu achei que...

— Pois achou errado!... Ora, e saia da minha frente! — disse Gêmeos sem paciência, e deu um empurrão em Lagarto para abrir passagem, mas quando já se encaminhava para a saída, Misty chamou novamente sua atenção.

— Grande Mestre! — o francesinho gritou, fazendo o grego parar e virar-se para trás para olhar para ele — Vai gostar de saber que pegamos o poderoso chefão.

O Patriarca ergueu uma das sobrancelhas negras como a noite e olhou firme para ele, com interesse, depois voltou alguns passos, retornando em sua direção e parando em sua frente.

— O que disse? — inquiriu.

Misty então o encarou de volta e respirou fundo, com falsa calma.

— Dimitri. — fez uma pausa breve — Nós o pegamos.

O Grande Mestre então estreitou os olhos quiméricos e perscrutou o rosto do Cavaleiro de Prata, que agora deixava escapar um risinho triunfante, e erguendo o queixo de forma altiva lhe deu as costas para tornar a caminhar em direção à saída.

Agora ele sabia exatamente o que faria.

Santuário de Atena, Casa de Áries 00:35am

Assim que Gêmeos deixou a saleta e Shaka ficou sozinho com os dois médicos, este voltou-se para eles, pousou as mãos em seus ombros e com a mesma ânsia de um devoto que pede uma graça em um momento de desalento profundo lhes rogou que salvassem a vida de Geisty, "Essa mulher não pode morrer, entenderam? Por tudo que é mais sagrado, salvem a vida dela.", foi o que ele lhes disse antes de desaparecer diante de seus olhos e ir embora levando consigo o coração pesado.

De volta ao Santuário Shaka teleportou-se direto para o Primeiro Templo, para a forja de Áries, onde correndo rapidamente os olhos encontrou o que procurava: seu pequeno tesouro.

Tomado por uma pressa aguda desfez-se da sagrada armadura de Virgem enquanto andava a passos ligeiros em direção ao cesto colocado sobre a mesa rústica de ferro e madeira onde o guardião daquele Templo realizava seu nobre ofício, então sentiu de uma vez todo o dano sofrido por seu corpo durante a batalha no México e precisou se apoiar na mesa para não dobrar os joelhos e ir ao chão.

Enquanto a armadura de ouro se montava ali mesmo, Shaka caminhava trôpego até o cesto, e com os braços trêmulos, a alma em pedaços, mas com o coração um tanto mais leve apanhou Kiki e o trouxe para seu colo com o afã de quem abraça a própria vida depois de estar cara a cara com a morte. O pequeno lemuriano ainda dormia um sono tranquilo e profundo, e apenas soltou alguns arquejos quando o pai indiano o apertou com força contra seu peito, e nessa hora o Guardião de Áries surgiu ali.

Sua presença foi notada pelo virginiano antes mesmo de Mu proferir qualquer palavra, pois o anseio pela presença do ariano lhe era tão vital quanto a do filho, por isso assim que o percebeu ali Shaka levantou ligeiramente o rosto e olhou para ele, foi então que Mu contemplou, após anos de convivência, algo raro: Virgem tinha os olhos banhados em lágrimas.

Durante todo o tempo em que havia aguardado ansioso o retorno do marido e o desfecho dos acontecimentos, Mu percebera constantes oscilações na Cosmo energia de Shaka, a qual ressoava diretamente com o material contido na grossa aliança de ouro em seu dedo anelar esquerdo forjada com pó de estrelas e que tinha uma pequena quantidade do Cosmo do virginiano. Através deste elo sagrado entre eles, que o guardião de Áries monitorava com devoção, ele se punha pronto para ir em socorro do esposo quando ele precisasse.

E Shaka realmente precisou. Mu podia sentir isso através da aliança.

Naquele momento, quando imediatamente vinha ao socorro da luz da sua vida, o Santo de Áries sentiu seu coração comprimir lhe o peito, e seu rosto que sempre era doce e sereno assumiu uma aparência inquieta e angustiada, mas nem teve tempo de questionar nada, até porque em momentos assim nunca questionava Shaka, apenas o deixava sentir o que quer que fosse que estivesse sentindo até estar preparado para desabafar, já que ele era um homem como nenhum outro e raramente expunha suas fraquezas, e quando menos esperava Virgem deu dois passos ligeiros em sua direção, esticou um dos braços e agarrando a ponta de um dos chifres da sagrada armadura de Áries com um puxão forte o trouxe para perto dele.

Mu cambaleou para frente e antes mesmo de retomar o equilíbrio Shaka já encontrava uma pequena brecha entre os dois enormes chifres e o peito da armadura de ouro onde encaixou-se junto com Kiki, encostando a testa na curva do pescoço do lemuriano para esconder seu rosto. Ali era onde ele desejava estar desde que tudo se perdeu, e ali, nos braços do homem que amava e com o filho no colo a dor de Saga lhe pareceu ainda mais visceral.

Sem pronunciar uma única palavra, Mu envolveu o corpo do esposo com os braços e o acolheu. Estava muito preocupado, afinal Shaka era um homem extraordinariamente poderoso, sábio e extremamente reservado, então para estar ali procurando refúgio e apoio emocional em seu abraço era sinal de que algo muito grave acontecera.

No entanto, eles partilhavam de uma sintonia única de alma e espírito, logo não era preciso que o companheiro lhe dissesse nada naquele instante. Mu enxergou o medo na alma de Virgem, pois aquele abraço forte e aquele clamor silencioso por refúgio só podiam ter um significado: Shaka temia não ter mais nada daquilo, temia ficar sem aqueles que amava, temia sentir a dor de perder sua família. Dor essa que ele próprio já havia experimentado quando Shion lhe fora tirado, e essa amarga sensação aumentou ainda mais sua angústia.

Por isso, em silêncio, e tocado pelos sentimentos do marido, apesar de muito apreensivo pelo que havia desperto aquela reação de Shaka, o ariano envolveu os três com seu Cosmo criando uma cúpula de proteção, amor e conforto os unindo em uma só essência através do elo racial que partilhava com o filho, o qual usou como uma ponte para também confortar o companheiro, resgatando-o e o incluindo naquela energia que os tornava uma só existência. Uma família.

Angustiado, porém paciente, Mu inclinou o rosto para o lado, beijou delicadamente os cabelos loiros que tanto amava, e de forma inconsciente começou a embalar Shaka em um balanço suave enquanto tentava conforta-lo com carícias leves. Áries sabia que Virgem não precisava dele, que poderia ter buscado refúgio em Buda, ou ter entrado em transe e conversado com os deuses buscando nas sábias palavras divinas a paz para seu espírito, assim como fazia na infância, mas não, ele estava ali em seu abraço, segurando Kiki e soluçando em seus ombros, e se Shaka precisava de Mu, Mu sempre estaria ali para ele.

Minutos se passaram, os soluços foram diminuindo até cessarem por completo, no entanto a apreensão do ariano só crescia, até que Shaka respirou fundo, deu um passo para trás e ergueu o olhar para o ariano. Áries engoliu em seco quando mirou para aqueles olhos azuis que quando abertos poucos conseguiam suportar olhar para eles, mas que agora estavam cobertos por um véu lúgubre de tristeza.

— Eu... interpretei os sinais errado, Mu. — disse Shaka quase num sussurro. Sua voz era trêmula e seu rosto nunca esteve tão triste e austero — É culpa minha... O bebê... o bebê devorando as vísceras não era Kiki... O mal... não era nenhum deus asteca, mas... estava aqui do nosso lado o tempo todo.

Mu sentiu o peito ainda mais apertado.

— Shaka... está me assustando. — deixou escapar as palavras num tom tão baixo quanto o marido usara, enquanto suas mãos seguravam nos ombros dele com firmeza. Estava com um pressentimento horrível e no fundo não sabia se de fato estava pronto para saber a verdade — Por favor, não me diga que Geisty e os bebês... — a voz morreu incapaz de completar a frase.

Diante do tom preocupado da voz de Mu e dos doces olhos verdes arregalados a lhe questionarem ansiosos, Shaka respirou fundo buscando forças para dar a notícia fatídica, já que sabia do enorme impacto que ela teria no marido.

— Geisty está viva, mas... — fez uma pausa, e então baixou o olhar para Kiki, e nessa hora sua garganta se apertou novamente — Seu estado ainda é grave, ela corre risco de morte... e os bebês... os pequenos Heitor e Dario... — a voz falhou por um instante e enquanto procurava forças para retomar a fala ergueu novamente os olhos e olhou para o ariano — Eles morreram, Mu... eles morreram dentro do ventre da mãe.

A verdade aterradora atingiu o lemuriano feito um golpe mortal. Forte. Seco. Atroz.

O choque da notícia deixou Mu sem reação por um breve momento, até que seus olhos arregalados se inundaram e lágrimas começaram a deslizar por seu rosto, enquanto imóvel ele encarava o marido.

— Não... — sussurrou com os lábios trêmulos, incrédulo, pois por mais que tivesse se preparado para uma notícia muito ruim, já que era raríssimo ver Shaka abalado daquela forma, não esperava que justamente o companheiro confirmaria um de seus piores temores. A amiga de infância que considerava como uma irmã de criação estava à beira da morte e seus afilhados estavam mortos.

Mu já amava aquelas crianças. Fora ele quem sentira o primeiro pulsar de suas auras repletas de vida dentro de Geisty, e havia se regozijado pela graça de tamanha benção a ponto de invejar o casal. Em sua mente não existia maior felicidade que a de ter um filho, Kiki era a prova cabal dessa certeza, e em igual proporção não deveria existir mais cruel dor do que perde-lo.

Agora entendia o porquê de Shaka estar tão abalado.

Olhando ainda atônito para o marido, imediatamente um pensamento aterrorizante encheu seu coração de trevas e medo: Se ele e o esposo estavam mortificados com aquela realidade, como estaria Saga? Contudo, antes que tivesse a chance de verbalizar seu temor e perguntar qualquer coisa ao indiano, um chamado pelo Cosmo despertou Mu de seu estado de catatonia fazendo todos os pelos de seu corpo eriçarem.

Esse Cosmo era o de Saga, mas diferente do que costumava ser agora este exalava uma energia densa, maléfica, carregada de ódio, e exigia sua presença imediata no Templo de Baco.

Atabalhoado o lemuriano franziu a testa, e encarando os olhos azuis de Shaka piscou os seus algumas vezes. Estava deveras confuso. Não queria deixar o virginiano sozinho, ainda mais ferido e alarmado como estava, mas não podia também ignorar um chamado do Grande Mestre, e principalmente não devia dar as costas a Saga, não naquela hora.

Mu então retirou as mãos dos ombros do esposo e as levou ao próprio rosto enxugando as lágrimas, respirou fundo soltando o ar pela boca e recuou um passo.

— Shaka... eu... — disse Áries quase em lamúria, mas Virgem o interrompeu tocando em seu braço, pois também havia sentido o Cosmo de Gêmeos solicitando a presença do ariano.

— Vá. — disse Shaka — Mas, tenha cuidado, Mu. Saga não é mais... Saga. Eu estarei em Virgem a sua espera.

O lemuriano nada mais disse, ao invés de palavras trocou um olhar cúmplice com o amado, então tocou seu rosto ferido com cuidado e aproximando o seu beijou-lhe os lábios com o coração pesado e dolorido, depois se desmaterializou deixando a Casa de Áries para responder ao chamado do Patriarca.

Com cerca de vinte corpos dos russos da Vory v Zakone espalhados pelo amplo estacionamento que ficava na lateral da construção do Templo das Bacantes, Shina e Perseu seguravam cada um os membros de um deles o erguendo para guiar e em seguida arremessar à uma pequena pilha formada por outros sete corpos ali amontoados por eles dois.

Foi quando no meio da ação Ofiúco sentiu um frio na espinha que lhe arrepiou os pelos da nuca.

Em reflexo ergueu o rosto para procurar de onde vinha aquela sensação estranha quando sua atenção foi capturada pelo rosto de aspecto surpreso e um tanto confuso do companheiro de armas. Preocupada, pois Perseu não era o tipo de cavaleiro a se aturdir por pouco, curiosa ela acompanhou a direção em que ele olhava, e em sobressalto arregalou os olhos verdes, incrédula.

Ao longe, caminhando a passos apressados e decididos, viu quando Saga, vestido em sua armadura dourada de Gêmeos, mas cujos cabelos extraordinariamente negros se fundiam com o horizonte daquela noite escura, e a capa branca carcomida a tremular pelo ar, cruzou as ruínas pelos fundos em direção à entrada da adega, que ficava no porão do Templo de Baco, na outra extremidade da construção.

Imediatamente Shina ficou apreensiva. Nunca havia presenciado o geminiano transfigurado daquela forma, apesar de saber que o mal o habitava no mais fundo de seu âmago, pois sendo muito amiga de Geisty esta lhe confessara temerosa acerca dessa faceta horripilante que Saga tanto lutava para manter adormecida, mas que o vivia assombrando feito maldição. E se aquela criatura de aura soturna e Cosmo opressor havia tomado o controle da mente e consequentemente do corpo de Saga, algo muito grave ocorrera.

Shina no mesmo instante temeu por Geisty e Afrodite. Sentiu o coração apertar em apreensão e a garganta a sufocar em desconforto.

Dada a pressa e a direção que tomava provavelmente Gêmeos já tinha tomado conhecimento da presença do russo que fora mantido em cativeiro e era em busca de vingança e informações que ia, mas só conseguia pensar nos companheiros feridos no hospital, principalmente no estado de saúde da amiga grávida, por isso Shina soltou de pronto os braços do defunto, que ajudava Argos carregar, e se afastou. A cabeça do cadáver produziu um som seco ao se chocar contra o chão.

— Ei! — protestou surpreso o Cavaleiro de Perseu — O que foi?

— É o Saga. Ele voltou e está indo atrás do russo. — disse a amazona.

— Sim eu vi que é o Saga, mas... parece diferente. — disse Argos, depois deu de ombros — Eu não queria estar na pele daquele miserável comunista! Anda, ainda tem muito presunto aqui pra ser recolhido.

— Eu preciso ir até lá. Preciso descobrir o que está acontecendo. — disse Shina convicta, o pensamento fixo em obter notícias da amiga, de seus bebês e de Afrodite.

— Perdeu o juízo? Não faria isso se fosse você. Ir até lá pode ser muito pior, pois estaremos descumprindo com a nossa função nesse momento.

Sem responder a amazona apenas seguiu em frente ainda sendo advertida pelo outro.

— Pensa bem, Shina! A coisa não está favorável para ninguém, o melhor a fazer é ficar aqui, o mais longe possível do problema, de preferência.

— Eles não vão me ver.

— Vai bisbilhotar o Grande Mestre? Isso é justamente o oposto de ficar e fazer o seu trabalho.

— Qual a parte do eu estou pouco me fodendo para esse bando de presuntos russos você ainda não entendeu?

— Você ainda vai me prejudicar. — Argos ergueu as sobrancelhas e levantando sozinho o corpo o jogou sobre a pilha.

— Não vou não, eu sou a Ofiúco. Eu rio na cara do perigo, Perseu. Sem contar, que eu nunca vacilo. — disse olhando para a face desdenhosa do prateado, já se afastando — Fique tranquilo e continue a fazer nossa tarefa que eu já volto e ainda te recompenso. — deu uma piscadinha pra o cavaleiro antes de lhe dar as costas e caminhar apressada até desaparecer aos olhos dele, invisível na escuridão da noite.

Dentro do porão com pouca luminosidade o som agudo do metal ao se chocar violentamente com a parede de pedras milenares ecoou forte pelo ambiente quando o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos lançou o Santo de Aquário contra esta.

— DIGA DE UMA VEZ, MISERÁVEL! — inquiriu a voz grossa e rouca do grego, que cuspia a milímetros de distância do rosto pálido e sardento do francês — QUAL FOI A SUA PARTICIPAÇÃO NESSE ATAQUE AO MEU PROSTÍBULO, AQUÁRIO? FALE!

Gêmeos tinha ambas as mãos no pescoço do aquariano e o apertava com força enquanto o pressionava contra a parede.

— Nenhuma!... Argh... Eu já disse! — Camus respondeu com dificuldade, divisando ainda atônito e assustado os olhos medonhos que lhe encaravam. Avaliava em silêncio a gravidade da situação em que se encontrava naquele momento, e ainda chocado com a figura que via em sua frente procurava calcular com cuidado cada palavra que fosse proferir — Eu... _non_ sabia... de nada, Saga!

— Saga não. Para você, e para todo mundo nesse Santuário é Grande Mestre! — disse o geminiano entredentes, e nessa hora seu rosto transfigurado se contorceu ainda mais em cólera — Não se esqueça de sua condição de subordinado a mim. Ainda que essa sua máfia de merda pense o contrário, quem manda aqui sou eu. — tencionou ainda mais os dedos contra o pescoço do francês que por reação natural de defesa abaixava sua temperatura corporal quase congelando a mão do geminiano — Quer me convencer de que não sabia de nada? Logo você? Pois eu duvido, Aquário, duvido que esteja tão surpreso quanto eu! Os russos estouram meu bordel, simples civis armados que conseguiram a proeza de ser mais eficientes que Cavaleiros de Ouro... — nessa hora olhou de soslaio para Máscara da Morte, mas logo em seguida voltou a encarar o aquariano —... E você não sabia de nada! Onde você estava quando a sua bela família russa atacou o meu estabelecimento?

— Na Rússia... em... Moscou. — grunhiu o francês encarando os olhos do grego e mau ousando se mexer, visto que já tinha tomado consciência de que não estava diante de Saga, pelo menos não do Saga que conhecia.

— E como chegou aqui tão rápido? — inquiriu o geminiano.

— Eu estava justamente investigando a... a súbita ausência de Dimitri... quando... senti o chamado de Shura...

Exatamente nessa hora outro cavaleiro surgia ali às pressas para juntar-se a eles. Era Mu, que assim que cruzou a porta simples de madeira do porão teve os olhos imediatamente capturados pela visão da longa cabeleira negra que descia vultosa pela capa branca do geminiano, então seu peito gelou e seu corpo todo se enrijeceu. Manteve-se de pé ali, inerte, chocado, até que Gêmeos girou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado e seus olhares se cruzaram, então Mu finalmente pode entender muitas das palavras de Shion que até hoje buscava sentido.

Aquele era o mal que vivia dentro de Saga, e que ninguém, nem mesmo o próprio Santo de Gêmeos, sabia definir o que era, mas que Shion tanto alertara Mu no passado. Seu velho Mestre temia aquela figura em demasia, a ponto de obriga-lo a se isolar em Jamiel para afastá-lo dela.

— Já não era sem tempo, Áries! — disse o Grande Mestre, que logo em seguida voltou a encarar o rosto sério de Camus — Quando sua presença for solicitada por mim deve responder de pronto. Não tolerarei insubordinação, e também não disponho de tempo para esperar que termine de brincar de casinha com o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Mu nada disse. Aspirou profundamente o ar carregado daquele ambiente para dentro dos pulmões sentindo os odores acres da bebida esparramada no chão por causa das tantas caixas de garrafas de vinho que haviam sido quebradas quando Aldebaran abateu os entregadores infiltrados. Felizmente os corpos já haviam sido removidos dali, mas o cheiro de sangue também era forte. Correu os olhos rapidamente até o homem amarrado à cadeira, que visivelmente alarmado grunhia enquanto tinha os olhos arregalados fixos aos seus, depois trocou um rápido olhar com Máscara da Morte, que mantinha a habitual frieza e crueldade em seus olhos, embora seu rosto fosse um misto de preocupação e dúvida.

Os olhos extraordinários de Mu então voltaram-se novamente para Gêmeos, e seu coração ficou pesado quando enxergaram sua aura, que em nada lembrava a do homem com quem havia estado no dia anterior quando o ajudou com os últimos preparativos para a surpresa de aniversário de Geisty, o quarto dos bebês. Ali estava ele agora, bem diante do mal que lhe fora ordenado se afastar. No entanto, desta vez não iria embora. Havia retornado ao Santuário em busca de respostas para os temores de Shion e dos mistérios do passado, mas antes que pudesse encontra-las encontrou o amor verdadeiro e ali também formou uma família junto de Shaka. Não iria fugir para Jamiel. Ficaria pelo bem daqueles que amava.

Com essa decisão em mente, embora estivesse extremamente assustado e sem saber ainda como lidar com aquela situação, Mu achou por bem se calar diante daquela provocação. Estava preocupado com Geisty, Afrodite, Shaka, estava cheio de sofrimento e angústia, e se queria ter a chance de poder ajuda-los aquela não era a hora de confrontar o geminiano, ou o ser nefasto que agora habitava seu corpo.

— O que deseja de mim, Grande mestre? — Mu perguntou após alguns instantes de silêncio incômodo, fazendo uso de seu tom de voz mais formal.

Ao ouvir como Áries se reportou a si, uma expressão lívida delineou levemente os lábios finos do geminiano em satisfação, pois a atitude respeitosa que exigia de todos veio de forma natural justamente do pupilo do antigo Grande Mestre do Santuário, o que para si era uma satisfação pessoal e egocêntrica.

— Áries, temos aqui um caso de traição ao Santuário. — disse o grego mirando com ódio o aquariano — E, consequentemente, à minha confiança também.

Camus estreitou os olhos e buscou a face assustada do lemuriano. Na situação delicada em que se encontrava sabia que enfrentar Saga era a pior das reações que poderia ter, por isso viu em Mu sua salvação. Imediatamente, e com muito esforço, agarrou nas mãos fortes do geminiano e afastou seus dedos de sua garganta apenas o suficiente para conseguir balbuciar algumas palavras:

— Eu já... já disse que _non_... sabia de nada. — Camus falou olhando diretamente nos olhos de Mu, pois era a ele quem tentava convencer de sua inocência, já que Gêmeos o dava como traidor certo — _Non_ traí o... Santuário.

— Escutou isso? — o Patriarca novamente girou a cabeça para o lado e encarou o rosto do ariano que permanecia mudo, apenas observando toda a cena — Como todo bom covarde que se preza, obviamente ele nega o envolvimento com o ataque ao meu prostíbulo. Por isso te chamei aqui, Áries! — voltou os olhos diabólicos ao rosto de Camus — Você vai pegar essa sua cabeça pródiga de habilidades e vai ler a mente desse meu fiel Cavaleiro de Ouro.


	43. O Poderoso Chefão - parte 2

************************** Cap. 43 O Poderoso Chefão.**************************

Nessa hora Mu arregalou os olhos, surpreso, então Gêmeos num movimento inesperado e brusco, e ainda segurando o aquariano pelo pescoço, o arrastou até próximo ao lemuriano sob o olhar desconcertado de Dimitri e a expressão de desdém de Máscara da Morte, depois o soltou e deu um safanão em sua cabeleira ruiva.

— Não é mesmo, Aquário? Você não me é fiel? Não é o que você diz? Agora teremos a prova! — disse o geminiano, que sem ouvir uma pronta resposta do aquariano elevou o tom de voz — LEIA LOGO A MENTE DESSE FILHO DA PUTA, ÁRIES! O QUE ESTÁ ESPERANDO? — bradou, com a respiração ruidosa e o rosto transtornado a direcionar um olhar faiscante a Mu.

A expressão assustada do lemuriano então se tornou séria e introspectiva.

Uma acusação de traição ao Santuário era deveras grave e poderia resultar além da perda da armadura à uma condenação à morte, por isso olhando dentro dos olhos avelãs de Camus, Mu nem precisava usar seus dons para ver o desespero estampado neles, mas havia também algo mais, e Áries sabia o que era. Aliás, ele sabia sobre Aquário mais do que qualquer um ali naquela sala, mesmo o francês vivendo emaranhado por uma rede de segredos e mentiras. O envolvimento de Camus com Afrodite era a prova cabal de que ele jamais estaria de acordo com aquele ataque, ao contrário, se soubesse estava certo de que teria feito de tudo para impedi-lo, mas isso Mu não podia falar a Saga, nem a ninguém.

Como não podia confiar no julgamento daquela versão vil de Saga, Áries adotou uma estratégia para proteger o irmão de armas, uma vez que naquelas circunstâncias era mais seguro confiar em Camus do que no Grande Mestre, que estava completamente descontrolado. Por isso, daria uma oportunidade ao francês de se livrar daquela acusação sem ter que revelar seus segredos íntimos com Afrodite, ainda que esta fosse de fato uma manobra legítima, pois seus olhos muvianos podiam ler a aura das pessoas e não precisaria mentir.

— O meu povo considera a invasão de mentes uma agressão profunda. — disse Mu — Além disso, eu jamais submeteria um irmão de armas a uma desonra dessa magnitude. Me desculpe, mas não farei isso. — encarou Gêmeos decidido — No entanto, eu não preciso invadir a mente de Aquário para saber se ele mente ou não, Grande Mestre! — fez uma pausa assumindo um semblante sério — Existe um modo muito menos agressivo e tão confiável quanto de saber se ele diz a verdade. A aura de uma pessoa me diz muito sobre suas intenções, e a aura de Aquário mostra confusão, assombro, preocupação, mas nenhum traço de engano e mentira. — olhou firmemente nos olhos de Gêmeos, e depois de uma breve pausa desviou os olhos para o rosto de Camus, que o encarava sério, então iniciou uma conversa com o francês — Mas, para ter certeza e não restar nenhuma sombra de dúvida me responda de modo objetivo, Cavaleiro de Aquário: Você tinha conhecimento do ataque que sofremos e colaborou com sua execução?

— _Non_! — Camus respondeu com firmeza e verdade absoluta.

Mu continuou o encarando por alguns segundos. Havia calculado bem as palavras que usara não exigindo do aquariano maiores detalhes, desse modo sua aura não vacilaria e ele, Mu, não teria que mentir.

— Ele fala a verdade! — Mu sentenciou ao se voltar para Gêmeos, notando a respiração aliviada de Camus à sua frente — Não houve nenhuma nota ou tom de vacilo, mentira ou engodo em sua aura corporal. Só vi certeza, verdade e sinceridade, e eu não tenho motivos para mentir também.

Surpreso o Patriarca ergueu uma sobrancelha e analisou cuidadosamente o semblante do ariano por um momento, então convencido de sua palavra soltou um riso de escárnio, o que fez Dimitri franzir o cenho e grunhir algo incompreensível.

O Vor máximo da Vory v Zakone não era o que se podia chamar de fluente na língua grega, porém dados os tantos anos de convivência com seu irmão Yuri, mestre de Camus e antigo Cavaleiro de Aquário, somado aos anos de "parceria" com o Santuário, firmando negócios e alianças, primeiro com Shion depois com o próprio Saga, fizeram de Dimitri um bom entendedor do idioma, ainda que se negasse a fala-lo por orgulho. Portanto, era capaz de entender cada palavra dita por Gêmeos dentro daquele porão.

— Ora, então você está mesmo falando a verdade, Aquário! — disse o grego encarando os olhos do aquariano — Deveras fiel! — deu dois tapas ruidosos com a mão espalmada no peitoral da armadura de Camus.

— Eu falei que _non_ estava envolvido nessa _merde_. — disse Camus lançando um olhar cruel para o Vor russo.

— Claro que falou. Eu precisava ter certeza, não é mesmo? — pontuou Gêmeos com um sorriso macabro delineado nos lábios, depois empurrou Camus para o lado e direcionou toda sua atenção a Dimitri.

O Santo de Aquário com o empurrão se desequilibrou e quase foi ao chão, mas Máscara da Morte prontamente o amparou evitando a queda.

— Dessa você escapou, heim _Coglione* —_ sussurrou o italiano auxiliando o outro a se colocar de pé, e só então pode notar o quanto o rosto de Camus estava deveras ferido, todo marcado, já que a penumbra do lugar só lhe possibilitou ver pequenas nuances ao longe — _Ma_ para alguém que estava na Rússia apenas investigando o sumiço desse bastardo _figlio di una cagna_ sem _madre_... — apontou Dimitri com um sinal de cabeça, mas sem tirar os olhos do rosto do francês — Você me parece que andou bem metido em confusão, _non_ _é_ _vero_?

Camus engoliu em seco. Obviamente não podia dizer a verdade, que tinha tomado uma verdadeira surra de Afrodite no dia anterior, então assumindo um semblante sereno e com a complacência que só os mentirosos profissionais são capazes de atingir disse calmamente, e totalmente seguro de suas palavras:

— Eu certamente encontrei alguma resistência enquanto procurava por pistas que me levassem até Dimitri... — fez uma pausa, evitando fitar os olhos questionadores do Cavaleiro de Câncer — A Vory v Zakone tem muitos olhos... onde quer que você vá sempre tem alguém à sua espreita.

Máscara da Morte ergueu o queixo e analisou o rosto de Aquário.

— Você saiu na mão com os russos e eles fizeram isso na tua cara? — perguntou.

— Basicamente isso. — Camus respondeu dando de ombros.

— Hum... Civis. Meros civis sovaram tua cara desse jeito. — Câncer estreitou os olhos.

Camus então levantou o olhar e encarou seguro as orbes profundas do italiano.

— É por conta de meros civis que estamos aqui também, _non_ é — fez uma pausa — Além disso, eles tinham ursos!

Confuso e chocado, Máscara da Morte entreabriu os lábios e por alguns segundos não soube o que dizer, ainda que pretendesse e quisesse falar algo, e nessa hora o tilintar da sola da bota da armadura de Gêmeos lhes chamou a atenção e ambos olharam para o Patriarca, que dava pequenos passos em volta da cadeira onde Dimitri estava atado.

— Aquário pode ser inocente, mas certamente alguém daqui de dentro do Santuário me traiu. — dizia o geminiano enquanto ainda espreitava o prisioneiro — Ah sim! Existe um traidor, pois você há de concordar comigo, Dimitri Yurievich Volkov, que um ataque nessa proporção, e com alvos previamente marcados, indubitavelmente tem caráter de retaliação e decerto foi motivado por algo que a seu julgamento lhe era extremamente significativo, logo, informações privadas chegaram até você... Informações estas que obviamente Aquário irá alegar ignorar completamente, mas que você, o Vor daquela organização suja que você comanda, certamente sabe. E é claro que você vai me dizer. Ah, vai! — parou de frente para o russo na cadeira e encarou firmemente seus olhos — Você vai me dizer até o que você não sabe, não é mesmo?

Dimitri estava estático. Os muitos anos à frente de uma organização tão poderosa como a Vory v Zakone fizeram dele um homem de brios, orgulhoso, destemido, bravo... mas nem toda uma vida de crimes, corrupção, assassinatos, mentiras, ódio e toda a forma mais vil de violência o prepararam para enfrentar com hombridade e de forma digna aquela figura demoníaca que se avolumava diante de si. Poucas foram as vezes em que estivera na presença de Saga, podia contar nos dedos, mas em nenhuma delas se recordava de sua figura lhe ser tão assustadora. Até tinha tomado a decisão de matar Geisty sabendo que tinha o geminiano nas mãos, sabendo como manipula-lo, contando com a necessidade dele e do Santuário do auxílio financeiro da Vory, mas aquele ali não era o mesmo homem.

Mesmo lutando para se manter firme, para manter a honradez que seu cargo e história lhe exigia, Dimitri tinha o coração acelerado e seu espírito gritava. A garganta congelada tentava pronunciar algum som, mas eram seus olhos que buscavam suplicantes os de Camus que denunciavam seu pavor.

No coração do Vor russo ainda existia uma chama de esperança, e ele a depositava toda em seu braço direito, seu "filho". Apesar da dura conversa que tiveram há pouco, da confissão malfadada de Camus e de sua reação extrema, Dimitri não aceitava que de fato o tinha perdido. Alguma fagulha do menino que acolhera no seio de sua família e a quem transformou num homem tinha que ter sobrevivido, e era nisso que ele apostava.

Mas Camus permaneceu calado, devolvendo ao Vor um olhar vazio, oco de sentimentos, e foi nessa hora que o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos percebeu a troca de olhares, então ele se aproximou vitorioso da cadeira, segurou forte no rosto do velho homem o forçando a encara-lo e praticamente cuspiu as palavras:

— Ah... Pela falta de amor de todos os deuses do Olimpo! Você está suplicando pela ajuda de Aquário, Dimitri?

Gêmeos selou a frase com um forte tapa sobre a boca do russo.

A violência do golpe fez o Vor cerrar os lábios e apertar as mandíbulas fortemente, e nesse processo ele mordeu a boca e alguns de seus dentes trincaram. Um grunhido alto foi emitido na mesma hora em que ele cuspiu para fora uma quantidade generosa de sangue.

— Mas que merda de covarde é você? — rosnou o Patriarca ao mesmo tempo em que o segurou com força pelos cabelos grisalhos puxando sua cabeça para trás — Encare como uma pergunta retórica, seu energúmeno!

Dimitri arregalou os olhos divisando em terror a figura sobre si. Arfava, gemia e pela primeira vez desde que decidira retaliar o Santuário e dar uma lição em Camus sentiu arrependimento. Talvez tivesse mesmo sido precipitado e agido por impulso, mas ainda acreditava que o aquariano fosse lhe perdoar e lhe ser fiel.

Ledo engano.

Enquanto novamente buscava a face de Camus com os olhos aflitos viu quando Gêmeos fez um sinal para que Mu e Máscara da Morte se aproximassem, e quando ambos acercaram-se deles então o grego continuou:

— Áries, você será novamente o meu detector de mentiras, enquanto você, Câncer... — olhava profundamente nos olhos de Dimitri — Irá garantir que a alma desse pedaço de excremento continue dentro do corpo. Não o deixe morrer antes que me entregue o nome do traidor.

Dimitri sentiu o corpo todo estremecer, então contorceu o rosto em uma expressão de dor quando o Patriarca torceu seus cabelos puxando ainda mais sua cabeça para trás.

— Vamos lá, seu russo de merda. — disse o geminiano, que depois largou o cabelo do Vor e endireitou a postura — Eu sei que veio atrás da amazona que carregava os meus filhos, pois então, como soube da gravidez dela? Anda, eu só quero saber quem traiu a mim e ao meu Santuário.

O Santo de Gêmeos esfregava as mãos em um gesto nervoso, divisando com ódio contido o homem na cadeira que num misto de raiva, retidão e aflição o encarava com fúria, enquanto se sacudia tentando se soltar das cordas emitindo sons incompreensíveis semelhantes a grunhidos e gemidos roucos.

Sem saber que Dimitri não falava por ter a garganta e as cordas vocais congeladas, o Grande Mestre perdeu a pouca paciência que ainda conservava e desferiu outro potente golpe contra o russo. Um soco que o acertou em cheio no nariz e fez sua cabeça ricochetear para trás e depois pender para frente. A pancada fora tão violenta que foi possível ouvir o som das cartilagens se partindo, mas todos os cavaleiros ali presentes não manifestaram reação alguma, a despeito de Saga, que no instante seguinte agarrou novamente nos cabelos grisalhos, agora do topo da cabeça do Vor, e fez olhar para si mais uma vez.

— Não pense que terá o privilégio da morte, Dimitri, pois você não terá, sabe por quê? — disse o geminiano com os olhos faiscantes de fúria — Porque subestimou o meu poder, o poder do Santuário. Aqui está um homem que tem algum poder sobre a morte. — apontou para Máscara da Morte — Eu posso reduzir seu corpo a mera matéria disforme se eu quiser e ainda assim você continuaria vivo, porque a partir de agora sua alma me pertence! E quando seu corpo perecer sua alma ainda será torturada no inferno sob minhas ordens! Eu também posso saber da verdade apenas lendo sua mente. Está vendo este outro homem? — fez uma pausa e apontou para Mu — Não existe barreiras, físicas ou mentais, para ele. Você ainda acha que a sua máfia ordinária tem mais poder que o meu Santuário? Imbecil!... Mas, eu quero ouvir da sua boca! Quem me traiu. Me diz o nome. FALA SEU MISERÁVEL! QUEM TE FALOU DA AMAZONA E COMO CONSEGIU NEUTRALIZAR MEUS CAVALEIROS?

Dimitri arfava em desespero enquanto Gêmeos berrava. Ao lado Camus mantinha a postura firme, mesmo que sua alma e coração estivessem castigados em apreensão, pois estava ali ainda sem saber notícia alguma de Afrodite, quando tudo que mais queria era correr para o Hospital de Atenas e estar junto dele.

Aquário também tentava conter o nervosismo, pois sabia que Dimitri e a Vory só tinham conseguido chegar tão longe devido ao dossiê redigido por seu mestre, o qual entregava as fraquezas dos cavaleiros de Atena, um documento que Saga desconhecia a existência, e uma possível e irrefutável prova de deslealdade de sua parte para com o Santuário. Era certo que Camus mantinha esse dossiê em segredo dado o acordo que fizera com Dimitri, de que ele só seria usado sob sua supervisão e autorização, mas o Vor descumpriu o pacto, e agora o Patriarca jamais poderia saber da existência desse documento.

Aquele era só mais um segredo que teria que carregar consigo, e pensando nele foi que olhou para Dimitri com desprezo e ódio, retomando a máscara de frieza absoluta com a qual ocultava suas emoções de forma primorosa.

E foi essa expressão fria e apática que Dimitri viu quando novamente, e em desespero, buscou o rosto do aquariano, mas nesse exato momento eis que o Santo de Gêmeos se afastou alguns passos da cadeira e enlouquecido bradou:

— Áries, esse russo desprezível não é seu companheiro e sim nosso inimigo. Portanto, agora você não tem desculpas! Entre na mente desse crápula e me dê a informação que eu quero. É uma ordem! — disse ele — Parece que o gato comeu a língua desse filho de uma ronca e fuça. Ele não vai falar. Ele acha que ainda lhe resta alguma dignidade, pois bem. Não lhe dou o direito de ter nenhuma dignidade, seu desgraçado.

Nessa hora Camus sentiu uma pontada no peito. Estava com medo de ser descoberto, já que não sabia que Mu já conhecia seu maior segredo e este poderia ser revelado pelas memórias de Dimitri, mas usou de toda sua frieza para manter-se firme, não podia perder o controle de si mesmo, e sempre haveria a chance do lemuriano não descobrir nada.

Ainda que relutante, uma vez que usar seus dons raciais para invadir a mente de outra pessoa ia contra todos os seus princípios, Mu avançou alguns passos colocando-se à frente da cadeira, cara a cara com o Vor, então olhou em seu rosto miserável e fez um rápido julgamento. Aquele homem não era uma pessoa comum. Saga mesmo descontrolado estava certo, Dimitri era um inimigo perigoso, uma criatura cruel, sem escrúpulos, que matou seus afilhados e instaurou todo aquele caos.

Sem pensar uma segunda vez o ariano esticou os braços e tocou as têmporas do russo, então fechou os olhos e concentrado tentou encontrar a informação que queriam.

A leitura da mente não era um gesto simples. A primeira coisa que Mu notou ao acessar as memórias de Dimitri foi que sua mente estava de alguma forma fechada, provavelmente lhe fora ensinado alguma técnica de proteção, porém nada muito sofisticado ou eficiente, em se tratando de um civil, até porque seu estado de apavoramento tornava essas barreiras mais frágeis.

O problema foi quando acessou a plenitude dos pensamentos do Vor.

Imediatamente uma torrente de imagens desconexas acertaram Mu o fazendo franzir a testa e se concentrar ainda mais, enquanto o suor escorria por seu rosto. Ao mesmo tempo via tantas coisas, e de forma tão desordenada, que não conseguiu separar o útil do inútil. O ocorrido no bordel e o ataque direto à Geisty pareciam uma constante, e em meio a eles a imagem de Afrodite também se repetia insistente, e nessas horas sentia um ódio profundo emanar da aura daquele homem. Junto dessas memórias recentes brotavam também vivencias do passado, cenas da família de Dimitri, de seus entes queridos, esposa, filho, seus homens de confiança, mas de repente tudo se misturava e em fração de segundos a família era substituída por centenas de imagens de outros interrogatórios, todos acabando em mortes violentas, provavelmente lembranças desencadeadas pelo medo iminente de morrer. Então, eis que viu Camus, em diferentes fases, com diversas idades, criança, adolescente, adulto, e em todas as lembranças do Vor, Aquário aparecia de modo muito íntimo, afetivo, mas junto dessas imagens de súbito surgiram flashes de memória que encheram o coração de Mu de pesar, pois nesses uma voz odiosa gritava, a voz da mente de Dimitri: viado, bicha, sujo, aberração, meu filho, desonra, honra, sangue, doença... cura!

— Aaarrghh! — o Santo de Áries deu um grito castigado no mesmo instante em que abriu os olhos e afastou os dedos das têmporas do russo.

Desde que assumira seu relacionamento com Shaka, Mu havia vivido no Santuário, portanto nunca vivenciou na pele a terrível realidade do preconceito, da homofobia.

Nos instantes finais, antes de sair por completo da mente de Dimitri, o Santo de Áries sentiu o horror da intolerância. Aquele homem marrado à cadeira mostrou uma triste realidade a Mu, uma realidade de ódio puro contra pessoas como Afrodite, Camus e ele mesmo.

Fora um golpe cruel e doloroso que o forçou a desistir da leitura mental, além de entender melhor o motivo do aquariano temer tanto em se aceitar como era.

— E aí? Descobriu quem foi? — imediatamente Mu fora tirado de seus próprios pensamentos por Saga, que o indagou acercando-se.

Áries deu um longo suspiro levando à mão à própria fronte. Massageava a região em busca de alívio, pois sua cabeça doía demasiadamente, visto que recebera uma enxurrada de informações, mas em sua grande maioria inúteis.

— Não. — respondeu simplesmente o ariano — Ele está completamente apavorado e muito agressivo. A mente dele virou uma bagunça. Nem ele consegue mais acompanhar os próprios pensamentos. Para uma boa leitura a pessoa precisa estar calma, mas Dimitri está mergulhado em caos. Eu vi muita coisa, mas era tanta informação fora de contexto que não sou capaz de separar o joio do trigo. — sentenciou, para alívio de Aquário e desespero de Gêmeos.

Possuído pela raiva e com o sangue lhe fervendo nas veias, Saga empurrou Mu para o lado e deu um chute potente nas pernas da cadeira. A força da pancada fez a madeira se partir em pedaços e Dimitri então foi ao chão, sendo chutado diversas vezes pelo geminiano.

— Então você quer dar uma de esperto e dificultar as coisas? — gritava enlouquecido o grego enquanto chutava as costas, costelas, peito, e tudo que conseguisse atingir do russo — Pois bem, você vai me contar de alguma forma, vivo ou morto, quem foi que lhe falou sobre os meus rebentos... Meus preciosos geminianos que herdariam a minha armadura e seriam as minhas armas mais poderosas! Nem que para isso eu tenha que arrancar a alma do seu corpo decrépito para que ela me conte, seu porco velho!

O medo tomou proporções até então inimagináveis no coração de Dimitri, e este agora tentava a todo custo gritar o nome que Saga tanto esperava para ouvir, mas todo o som que conseguia emitir eram apenas grunhidos e arquejos de dor e desespero absoluto. A cada novo chute sentia a vida lhe deixar mais um pouco, porém se lembrava das palavras do geminiano de que a morte não seria seu alívio, já que ele também tinha sua alma em suas mãos. Não iria reencontrar o filho perdido no além-mundo, não iria abraçar o Criador, como acreditava, mas vagaria atormentado eternamente por Saga e aquele cavaleiro de rosto demoníaco que tinha poder sobre a morte. Não. Não lhe restava nenhum tipo de redenção.

Seu corpo tremia convulso e a hombridade que lutou até aquele momento para manter havia caído por terra quando sentiu um líquido quente ensopar suas calças. Havia se urinado de medo.

Aquele foi o ápice de sua humilhação, e na ânsia de acabar logo com seu martírio conseguiu com muito custo livrar uma das mãos das cordas, então rapidamente, e com a mesma esperança eufórica de um andarilho em meio a um deserto que corre para os braços de um oásis em busca de agarrar-se ao último fio de vida que lhe resta, Dimitri espalmou a mão no chão sobre uma poça de seu próprio sangue e em completo desespero, com os dedos nus e trêmulos, tentou riscar com as unhas ensanguentadas algo na pedra.

Alheio ao que o Vor fazia, pois estava cego de ódio, Gêmeos chutou suas costelas com tanta força que fez o som dos ossos se partindo soar arrepiante.

— Achou mesmo que poderia invadir a porra da minha zona, matar meus gêmeos, destruir todo o meu patrimônio e sair ileso? Você fez isso contando com a fraqueza do Saga, não foi? Mas, eu não sou o Saga! — disse o Grande Mestre, que parou de chutá-lo para colocar o pé contra sua cabeça forçando a sola da bota de ouro sobre a têmpora do russo.

Nesse momento o Cavaleiro de Áries esticou o braço e tocou ansioso o ombro do Patriarca.

— ESPERE! PARE! — Mu gritou exacerbado — Ele está... está tentando escrever alguma coisa no chão, olhe!

— _Ma_ o _farabutto_ está usando o sangue como tinta! — disse Máscara da Morte que também tinha notado.

Os quatro cavaleiros então voltaram seus olhos para o chão onde entre gemidos, choro e espasmos convulsos o Vor delineava com esforço extremo e caligrafia precária uma palavra que segundo seu julgamento era sua última esperança de sair vivo dali. O nome que chegara até seus ouvidos trazido pelo espião infiltrado no bordel da Albânia, e que o fez colocar um detetive para investigar o Templo das Bacantes e, por sorte, um Cavaleiro de Ouro, já que Dimitri acreditava ter sido mesmo um ato de traição a informação da gravidez da amazona ter chegado até si depois de ter sido mantida em sigilo até mesmo por Camus, seu braço direito.

Antes mesmo que o Vor terminasse de riscar a última vogal todos ali sentiram-se como golpeados na boca do estômago por aquela revelação.

— Milo?

Quem quebrou o silêncio e falou em total assombro em alto e bom tom foi Camus, que com os olhos arregalados mirava, junto dos irmãos de armas, aquelas quatro letras riscadas na pedra, incrédulo.

No mesmo instante, do lado de fora do porão, um par de ouvidos atentos tinham acompanhado todos os acontecimentos que se deram do lado de dentro desde a chegada do Cavaleiro de Áries ali.

Shina mantinha o rosto encostado na madeira da porta concentrada em cada palavra que era falada, mas quando ouviu o nome do Santo de Escorpião ser dito por Camus e um silêncio repentino se dar em seguida fora como se tivesse sofrido uma descarga elétrica. Em completo horror ela afastou o rosto da porta e levou ambas as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo a boca num gesto de incredulidade. "Não pode ser! Não! Pelo sangue de Atena, não pode ser!", pensou ela por um momento, temendo que até seu coração, acelerado e batendo frenético dentro do peito, denunciasse sua presença ali.

Prendendo a respiração, com a boca seca, as mãos trêmulas e a musculatura do corpo todo tensa, a amazona encostou mais uma vez o rosto na porta na esperança de ouvir uma palavra redentora de qualquer um dos cavaleiros ali, que desmentisse aquela revelação devastadora.

Foi quando a voz gutural e quase irreconhecível de Saga chegou novamente a seus ouvidos.

Do lado de dentro do porão, Gêmeos arfava e bufava feito um animal em fúria, mal conseguindo respirar, então apontou para o nome riscado da pedra e rosnou encarando o Vor russo que se contorcia arquejante no solo:

— Cavaleiro de Áries confirme essa informação! CONFIRME AGORA! FOI MESMO O PULHA MISERÁVEL DO ESCORPIÃO QUE TRAIU MEU SANTUÁRIO? — gritou a plenos pulmões.

Ainda chocado, com o corpo todo estremecido e aterrorizado com a possibilidade de descobrir que Dimitri estava falando a verdade, apesar de não acreditar no russo, além da consequência terrível que o desfecho daquele interrogatório podia acarretar, Mu acercou-se do Vor às pressas e agachou ao lado dele.

Precisava confirmar a Saga que ele estava mentindo, já que era óbvio que estava, visto que conhecia Milo, sabia de sua lealdade para com o Santuário e tinha certeza que ele jamais cometeria ato tão hediondo, por isso bastaria fazer uma pergunta ao Vor e aquele mal entendido estaria resolvido, e assim como salvou a Camus de uma falsa acusação de traição também salvaria Milo.

Dimitri tinha o rosto pressionado entre o chão de pedra e a sola da bota dourada de Gêmeos, então Áries inclinou-se para baixo e olhou em seus olhos inchados pelos tantos golpes que levara, e mesmo com dificuldade extrema o russo os entreabriu e devolveu o olhar ao ariano, então de repente sua mente fora invadida pela voz melodiosa, porém firme e ameaçadora, do guardião da Primeira Casa.

"Se você estiver mentindo eu mesmo faço questão de te matar. Então fale a verdade.", disse Mu usando telepatia para só depois verbalizar as palavras que Saga esperava ouvir.

— O traidor do Santuário, o homem que lhe forneceu informações sigilosas a nosso respeito, a respeito da amazona Geisty de Serpente que... estava grávida... Foi Milo de Escorpião? — perguntou o ariano.

Fez-se um momento de silêncio absoluto e tão denso que até o oxigênio parecia ter acabado dentro naquele porão, pois nenhum dos cavaleiros sequer respiravam.

Do lado de fora com o rosto encostado na porta Shina de Ofiúco também prendia a respiração, aterrada em expectativa, enquanto rogava a Atena para que Mu confirmasse logo a mentira.

No porão Dimitri confirmou a informação com um aceno fraco de cabeça, e nessa hora foi com o coração pesado entregue a uma dor que jamais imaginou sentir, e sabendo da gravidade que aquela realidade significava, mas incapaz de mentir, sobretudo diante das consequências trágicas desencadeadas por aquela traição, que Mu ergueu o troco mantendo a cabeça baixa e de olhos fechados falou com um fio de voz:

— Está confirmado! Ele diz a verdade.

A voz do lemuriano apesar de fraca chegou até os ouvidos atentos de Shina, que absorta e chocada não conseguiu segurar um soluço, prenúncio de um choro irrefreável que era misto de descrença, horror, medo e agonia.

Imediatamente, e temendo ser descoberta, Ofiúco engoliu o choro e com os olhos verdes assustados e marejados saltou para trás já se embrenhando nas sombras das ruínas que acercavam a construção. Não sabia como lidar ainda com aquela realidade absurda, não podia acreditar, e de fato não estava convencida de que Milo fosse um traidor, principalmente porque sabia de seus sentimentos por Geisty, ele era apaixonado pela amazona de Serpente e jamais colocaria a vida dela em risco. Havia algo podre naquela história, mas ela não tinha tempo de descobrir. Precisava agir rápido!

No porão do Templo das Bacantes o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos tinha a cabeça erguida, o queixo levantado, mas os olhos viperinos baixos fixos ao russo estirado no chão sob seus pés.

Enquanto o Santo de Áries se levantava e se colocava em silêncio ao lado de Câncer e Aquário, o Grande Mestre contorceu os lábios até sua boca formar um arco curvado para baixo. Sentia um misto de raiva e repulsa, asco, e como se fel brotasse de sua garganta levou o dorso da mão à boca e enxugou a saliva que se formava nos cantos dos lábios.

— Apesar de tudo, não me surpreende ter sido ele. — disse o geminiano soltando um riso de falsa indiferença, pois em seu íntimo estava sim chocado, embora soubesse que não era algo impossível, dada toda a confusão ocorrida meses antes na cerimônia de noivado de Saga com Geisty. Depois desta Escorpião deixou o Santuário e desde então apenas se reportava à distância.

Envenenado por dentro pelo ódio que sentia, Gêmeos observava com verdadeiro asco o olhar suplicante que Dimitri agora direcionava a Camus na esperança de um último ato de compaixão e lealdade do aquariano. O Vor não queria morrer, não estava pronto para ir embora, sobretudo de modo tão humilhante, então contava com os anos de afeto e cuidados que dedicara ao francês depositando nele sua última chance de sair dali vivo.

— Aquário, acho que ele espera uma atitude sua. — disse o Patriarca imprimindo mais força ao pé que comprimia a cabeça de Dimitri contra a pedra, como se pisasse em um inseto asqueroso prestes a ser esmagado sob a sola de seu sapato — Pois bem... Essa é a hora de você decidir de uma vez por todas a quem você de fato serve com lealdade e obediência. — sua fala tinha um tom prepotente e autoritário, e logo após dizê-la Gêmeos direcionou um olhar maléfico ao aquariano.

Camus por sua vez, tinha os olhos avelãs cravados na figura decadente do Vor, que no chão grunhia alucinado por socorro contando com os anos que dedicara de sua vida aquele homem, o tratando como a um filho, o acolhendo em sua família, lhe dando um cargo de confiança e liderança na Vory. Não. Dimitri conhecia muito bem Camus e sabia que se ele quisesse conseguiria intervir e impedir sua morte. Poderia usar o Cosmo e em fração de segundos congelar aquele maldito porão junto com o desgraçado do Grande Mestre que o humilhava e fugir com ele dali, mas suas súplicas não tocaram o Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Impassível Camus lhe devolvia um olhar de completo desprezo. Se um dia sentiu qualquer afeto ou respeito por aquele homem agonizante no chão estes sentimentos haviam morrido dentro de si quando o amor por Afrodite o fez enxergar o quão destruída sua vida fora em nome dos caprichos de Dimitri e de uma sociedade preconceituosa. Por isso, levou a mão à parte interna da armadura e de lá apanhou o aparelho celular que sempre mantinha consigo, em seguida, diante do olhar surpreso de todos e sem mover um só músculo da face, ainda que estivesse feliz pelo que faria, encarou Dimitri nos olhos e discou um número.

Todos ali, principalmente o russo, aguardavam em expectativa quando a voz do aquariano foi ouvida finalmente.

— **Andreas...** **sim sou eu**. — disse Camus em um russo perfeito que foi entendido por todos, sem desviar nem por um segundo o olhar dardejante que direcionada ao Vor — **Ouça o que vou lhe dizer e** _ **non**_ **faça perguntas... Dimitri está morto. Eu sou o novo Vor. A Vory v Zakone agora é minha...** _ **Non**_ **fale com ninguém até nova ordem.**

O francês então afastou o aparelho do rosto no mesmo instante em que o urro troante que saiu da garganta de Dimitri ecoou pelo recinto.

Em desespero, e com os olhos arregalados a quase lhe saltarem das órbitas cravados no aquariano, o russo grunhia feito um animal, odioso, ensandecido, mas também amedrontado. Não podia crer que Camus tivera a audácia de lhe virar as costas, de assumir seu lugar. Mesmo naquela situação deplorável sentiu ganas de parti-lo ao meio, mas a última percepção que teve do mundo dos vivos foi a gargalhada insana do Grande Mestre que entrava por seus ouvidos feito um hino amaldiçoado, então tudo acabou quando Gêmeos afundou o pé em sua cabeça esmagando seu crânio contra o chão de pedra.

Dimitri morreu como o rato imundo que era. Esmagado feito um inseto insignificante, mas que como toda praga deixou um rastro de destruição por onde passou.

O odor forte e ferroso de sangue logo se ergueu impregnando todo o ambiente, e enquanto Mu olhava com assombro para a cabeça esmagada no chão e Máscara da Morte soltava um suspiro longo e pesaroso, afinal presenciar a destruição de uma cabeça tão robusta como aquela sempre lhe causava extremo pesar, já que achava que ficaria muito melhor em sua parede, Gêmeos raspava a sola da bota suja nas costas do casaco do cadáver para limpa-la. Ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia fitava concentrado o rosto de Camus, analisando cada rusga de sua expressão, mas Aquário mantinha-se indiferente.

Ao término da ação o Patriarca caminhou com passos morosos, porém decididos, até o aquariano parando à sua frente. Trocaram um olhar profundo, silencioso, e após um breve momento assim o grego cruzou os braços e então sua voz transfigurada quebrou o silêncio.

— Muito bem... Então agora você é o Vor absoluto da Vory v ZaKone. — ergueu as sobrancelhas num gesto de desdém — Eu não esperava menos de você. Temos muito a acertar, Aquário, mas antes... agora que já eliminamos esse verme, vamos dar cabo do nosso segundo problema.

O semblante de Camus ficou mais sério, sua respiração mais pesada.

— Do que está falando? — perguntou o francês.

— Cavaleiro de Aquário eu ordeno que mate Escorpião!

 _*Coglione – culhão; pessoa que causa problemas._

 _Figlio di una cagna – filho de uma cadela_

 _Madre - mãe_


	44. Sem saída

************************** Cap. 44 Sem saída.**************************

Instantes antes, logo após ouvir através da porta de madeira do porão a fatídica confissão do Vor russo, e ainda descrente em sua veracidade, Shina esgueirou-se pelas sombras da noite para não ser vista por ninguém e retornou ao Templo da Baco por um dos acessos laterais. Não foi difícil, dada sua agilidade nata, acessar o escritório da tesouraria sem ser notada.

Lá correu até a escrivaninha, apanhou o telefone e com os dedos trêmulos discou afobada um número que sabia de cor. A ansiedade para ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha era tamanha que sentia toda a carne de seu corpo tremer, enquanto praguejava pela demora, até que finalmente o amigo atendou no quarto toque.

— Milo! Pela deusa que demora! — disse enlouquecida, usando a mão para abafar a própria voz já sussurrada — Ouça... — tentava dizer quando foi interrompida pelo escorpiano que do outro lado da linha falava com voz fatigada.

"Shina?... Eu sei que estou atrasado, eu senti o Cosmo do Shura, mas é que a convocação me pegou bem no meio de um conflito civil e..."

— Cala a boca, Milo, só me escute! — foi a vez da amazona interromper o cavaleiro — Não venha para o Santuário! Não venha! Pelos deuses, por tudo que é mais sagrado, você não pode aparecer aqui, está me ouvindo? — disse atropelando as palavras em meio ao chiado da ligação ruim por conta da longa distância entre os dois pontos.

"O quê?", a voz do outro lado da linha soou curiosa e apreensiva "Não... ir? Por que raios eu não compareceria a uma convocação?", houve uma pausa breve, "Shina... aconteceu alguma coisa?"

O coração da amazona apertou-se ao ouvir a pergunta claramente em tom cismático, então ela engoliu a vontade de chorar respirando fundo e manteve-se firme.

— Aconteceu, mas não posso entrar em detalhes agora, apenas preciso que confie em mim, confiem em mim, Milo, pela deusa! Não questione, apenas me ouça. — disse soluçante, a voz lhe falhando a medida que sua respiração ficava mais tensa — Não venha para o Santuário, em hipótese alguma! Não venha!... É perigoso.

"Perigoso?... Mas que merda aconteceu aí, Shina?", questionou o escorpiano que ao mesmo tempo em que falava ao celular carregava uma garota ferida nos ombros até a estação de trem que ficava na fronteira com a Rússia, lá a juntaria com as outras quinze civis que aguardavam o comboio para embarcarem em segurança.

— Eu preciso desligar antes que apareça alguém aqui. Assim que puder ligo novamente e te coloco a par da situação, mas por hora preciso que confie em mim, Milo, e não banque o curioso. Espere meu novo contato, por favor, e... se cuida.

Shina não aguardou resposta. Aflita desligou o aparelho o colocando com cuidado no gancho e da mesma maneira sigilosa que adentrou a sala também saiu sem deixar vestígios e sem ser vista. Mesmo com o coração apertado e os pensamentos em turbilhões Ofiúco retornou ao lado de fora do Templo de Baco onde a força tarefa de cavaleiros e amazonas recolhiam os corpos das vítimas. Havia muito a ser feito ali, mas ela só conseguia pensar no que faria Saga diante daquela declaração do Vor russo.

De volta ao porão, Mu, Máscara da Morte e principalmente Camus, olhavam assustados para o Grande Mestre.

— O quê? Como é que é? — o ruivo indagou a Saga, sem acreditar no que havia acabado de ouvir e até mesmo duvidando da própria razão.

— Exatamente o que você ouviu, Aquário. — Gêmeos pronunciou firme erguendo o queixo enquanto divisava de modo intimidador o rosto incrédulo do francês que mal piscava — Escorpião é acusado pelo crime de traição ao Santuário de Atena. E como você bem sabe, traição à sua sagrada Ordem é punida com a vida. Milo não é mais digno da honra de servir à deusa e nem a mais coisa alguma nessa Terra, nem mesmo de ser referido pela alcunha de Cavaleiro. — disse gesticulando com as mãos no ar, explanando de modo eloquente sua ordem imperativa. Em cada palavra proferida pelo geminiano era possível sentir de forma quase palpável o ódio que brotava de dentro de si direcionado a Milo.

Nessa hora, assustado e chocado com aquela sentença brutal Mu acercou-se do Patriarca dando um passo à frente.

— Mas, essa resolução me parece um tanto precipitada. — disse o ariano na tentativa de apelar para o bom senso de Saga, apesar de conhecer como ninguém as leis que regem o Santuário e saber que traição é um crime pago com a vida, porém não podia aceitar que mesmo na condição de Grande Mestre Gêmeos fosse capaz de dar uma sentença sem nem ao menos ouvir a versão do réu — Condenar Milo sem lhe dar chance de defesa, digo, sem ouvir sua versão dos fatos não me parece...

— Eu não pedi sua opinião, Áries! — Gêmeos bradou enfurecido interrompendo o lemuriano, depois voltou o rosto transfigurado em cólera em sua direção enquanto abria agitado os braços no ar — Acha a minha decisão precipitada? Por que, Cavaleiro de Áries? Acaso não posso confiar em sua palavra?

Mu endureceu a face ofendido.

— Por acaso mentiu quando me confirmou que aquele estrume dizia a verdade? — continuou o geminiano apontando para o corpo de Dimitri no chão — Ou será que está tentando proteger o traidor? Sim, porque me toma por um imbecil se pensa que eu daria chance a Escorpião de sequer tentar me ludibriar.

O Grande Mestre então avançou em direção ao ariano parando a poucos centímetros de seu corpo e o encarou de cima ameaçadoramente. Travaram uma breve batalha muda, olho no olho, até que Mu enfim quebrou o silêncio.

— Eu não menti em momento algum, tampouco tenho a intenção de proteger um traidor, só penso que todos devem ter o direito à defesa. — disse ele.

— Pois eu repito, caso não tenha ficado claro ainda: Você não pensa nada, você não opina nada, Áries, porque o Grande Mestre aqui sou eu! — disse o grego quase cuspindo as palavras e com extrema petulância — Emita sua opinião somente quando esta for solicitada por mim. — fez uma breve pausa enquanto observava satisfeito a face do ariano se enrubescer de ira — Caso contrário, mantenha-se calado que você ganhará mais!

Mu estava indignado. Foi preciso respirar fundo algumas vezes e cerrar os punhos para conter dentro de si a raiva que sentia. Enfrentar Saga naquele momento não seria nada prudente, e para piorar tinha certeza de que Dimitri não mentira, mas ainda assim não se conformava com um julgamento feito no calor da fúria.

Camus por sua vez, estava ainda atônito, processando indigesto aquela ordem.

Matar outro cavaleiro de ouro não era tarefa simples e matar Milo seria ainda mais complicado e penoso, já que tinha certa estima pelo escorpiano e algo que podia até chamar de amizade, aos seus padrões é claro, desde a infância. Por isso arriscou contestar a ordem, mesmo sabendo que isso implicaria na fúria de Gêmeos.

— E por que eu? — disse Camus em voz alta chamando imediatamente a atenção do geminiano — Eu já provei minha inocência, já ficou claro que _non_ tive envolvimento nenhum com esse ataque da Vory ao Templo das Bacantes... Depois, agora que Dimitri está morto eu tenho muito o que fazer na Rússia.

Camus tentava se esquivar mais uma vez, visto que não queria de forma alguma ter de lutar com Milo, até porque não podia se dar ao luxo de morrer nessa batalha, pois o risco era grande e muitos dependiam de si, como Hyoga e a própria máfia que ajudara a alavancar, mas também porque tudo que mais queria era sair daquele porão e correr para o hospital para saber notícias de Afrodite. Aceitar aquela missão era como jogar roleta russa. Milo era um cavaleiro extremamente poderoso e ele não podia contar com a sorte nesse combate.

Diante das palavras de Camus, Saga virou-se para ele e o encarou com firmeza, retribuindo o olhar duro que o francês lhe dirigia, então de repente arqueou as sobrancelhas severas e deu uma gargalhada sádica que ecoou troante por todo o porão fazendo gelar a alma dos três cavaleiros presentes.

— Ora não seja ridículo, Aquário! — disse Gêmeos em tom debochado — Acha mesmo que a mim bastaria a palavra de Áries e uma merda de ligação sua à sua facção? Achou que só isso provaria sua lealdade a mim? Ao Santuário? Pois se engana. — voltou a ficar sério e rangeu as palavras seguintes — Eu não sou ingênuo, Aquário, tampouco simplista! Não confio em cão que morde a mão do próprio dono.

Ambos os cavaleiros travavam uma batalha visória, mas por dentro Camus sentia o coração palpitar agitado.

— Pelo tanto que aquele verme lhe suplicou por ajuda, a mim ficou mais que óbvio que havia uma ligação forte entre vocês. — continuou Saga — E mesmo diante de tais... laços, você não hesitou nem por um minuto em aproveitar-se da situação para tomar o lugar dele, não é mesmo? Não pensou duas vezes antes de declara-lo morto e se proclamar o novo Vor! Bem... diante disso eu sou levado a crer, por seu próprio mérito, que sua lealdade, Aquário, só é válida quando lhe é conveniente.

Máscara da Morte, que estava um pouco afastado ergueu as sobrancelhas e comprimiu os lábios numa expressão apreensiva. Era claro que os ânimos ali estavam prestes a se exaltar e isso não seria nada bom. Desde que vira Gêmeos transfigurado no hospital sabia que tempos difíceis esperavam por todos no Santuário e Camus não parecia querer facilitar a vida de ninguém.

Já Mu estava atento, mas permanecia calado. Conhecia Camus o suficiente para saber que ele não seria inconsequente ao ponto de desafiar Saga naquela altura dos acontecimentos, já que havia muito mais em jogo para si, como a vida de Hyoga e também de Afrodite, que precisavam dele agora mais do que nunca.

Gêmeos então se aproximou mais de Aquário, e os poucos passos que deu foram o suficiente para fazer o som de suas botas de ouro a baterem contra o chão de pedras gelar o coração do mais corajoso dos homens.

Frente à frente com o francês, Saga ergueu o braço e segurou firme em seu rosto com uma das mãos, apertando a face apreensiva com força enquanto o dardejava com os olhos que exibiam um misto de ódio e desprezo.

Estavam tão próximos que seus narizes quase se tocavam, e Saga impunha sua superioridade sobre Camus elevando seu Cosmo extremamente agressivo.

O ruivo por sua vez, mal respirava. Com os olhos arregalados fitava o rosto medonho do geminiano sabendo que sua situação estava por um fio, enquanto Áries e Câncer observavam a cena tão tensos que suas testas suavam, mas não ousaram se intrometer.

— Muito bem, Aquário, já que garante ser um cavaleiro nobre, um cão leal e fiel, vai me obedecer sem contestar. — Saga sussurrou ameaçadoramente, quase cuspindo as palavras na face pálida de Camus — A sua palavra não me basta. Eu quero que me prove sua lealdade. Só assim poderá continuar defendendo a Décima Primeira casa deste Santuário e terá permissão de vestir uma armadura de ouro... Você vai ceifar a vida de Escorpião e vai trazer de volta a sagrada armadura de ouro que está em poder dele de volta para o Oitavo Templo, caso contrário eu o irei declarar um traidor como ele. E você sabe qual é a punição que receberá, Aquário... A mesma a qual tenta barganhar ao seu companheiro de armas.

Camus encarou em silêncio o Grande Mestre, e a não manifestação do aquariano frente suas palavras o fez solta-lo e em seguida divisar seus olhos enquanto dava um sorriso maquiavélico com tons de satisfação.

— Exatamente assim que deve ser, Aquário. — disse Saga — Manda quem pode e obedece quem tem juízo! Nas barganhas a vantagem sempre será minha, nunca o oposto.

Camus respirou fundo. Sua mente teimava em trabalhar rápido na tentativa de encontrar alguma saída, mas foi com desespero que deu-se conta de que não havia de fato uma escolha.

Sem mudar a expressão em seu rosto de aparente frieza e sobriedade, mas ainda assim demonstrando seu descontentamento, o aquariano tomou a única decisão que lhe cabia.

— Se assim deseja, Grande Mestre, assim será cumprido. — o ruivo ditou com voz grave e rosto lívido, vazio de emoções — Considere feito!

Ao lado Mu comprimiu os olhos sentindo um aperto no peito enquanto Máscara da Morte coçou o queixo nervoso. Não que se importasse com Camus ou com Milo, já que não era dado a sentimentalismos e eram poucos no Santuário aqueles que considerava como amigos, mas mesmo para um homem como ele estava claro que aquela era uma das mais amargas missões a ser dada a um cavaleiro.

No rosto de Saga era possível perceber os sinais de satisfação ao ouvir a resposta de Camus. Por fim, o grego respirou fundo estufando o peito e ditou:

— Faça o que for preciso, e não poupe esforços para enviar aquela cria pestilenta de volta ao Tártaro!... E outra coisa, Aquário. Eu o ouvi dizer que, agora que é Vor absoluto, tem muito o que fazer na Rússia, pois você tem muito o que fazer é aqui! Quando concluir sua missão, quero que recolha toda a mixórdia que essa besta russa deixou em meu estabelecimento... Eu não construí o Templo das Bacantes e o fiz ser a merda do puteiro mais famoso e frequentado da Europa para perde-lo assim, para os ratos da Vory v Zakone. O Santuário precisa da receita que é gerada aqui e agora que nossa dívida com os russos foi quitada... — deu um riso sarcástico — Toda a renda do meu prostíbulo será aplicada ao Santuário e as benfeitorias que eu pretendo fazer. Há muito precisamos aumentar nossos contingentes, reforçar nossas linhas de frente, assim como fronteiras, enfim... Você vai varrer toda essa merda para debaixo do tapete, você me entendeu, Aquário? Eu te dou duas semanas para limpar a reputação do meu empreendimento e deixa-lo pronto para quando eu for reabri-lo em grande estilo! Será de sua responsabilidade essa tarefa.

Camus não respondeu, apenas franziu a testa e acenou positivamente.

De certo modo ele mesmo ter de dar cabo dos corpos o ajudaria a elaborar uma boa farsa para os russos a respeito da morte de Dimitri.

— Nada mais justo como primeira tarefa para comemorar a sua promoção, não é mesmo! — disse com ironia o Patriarca, acertando sua postura para em seguida dar às costas a Camus fazendo sua capa carcomida tremular no ar.

Com passos decididos Gêmeos seguiu para a porta que dava acesso àquela adega, mas não deixou o recinto sem antes fazer sua voz infesta ditar uma última ordem sem dirigir o olhar aos seus interlocutores:

— Áries, sua presença não é mais necessária aqui, retorne ao seu posto no Primeiro Templo imediatamente. Câncer, você limpa a sujeira desse verme na minha adega e o que mais precisar de suporte por aqui. Seja breve, pois você precisa retornar ao seu posto no Quarto Templo.

Dito isto o som da madeira pesada estancou atrás de si quando passou pelo batente encerrando sua presença no recinto, deixando para trás os três cavaleiros que se entreolharam receosos.

Assim que se viram sozinhos no porão, Camus finalmente conseguiu soltar o ar de seus pulmões.

— Eu preciso de um cigarro. — o ruivo disse em voz alta direcionando a mirada para Máscara da Morte, que tinha o olhar vago ainda cravado na porta entreaberta por onde o Patriarca saíra.

Assim como fez Camus o canceriano soltou longo suspiro fazendo um bico com os lábios e arqueando as sobrancelhas robustas.

— _Ma io_ preciso de todos! — disse, depois levou a mão até à parte de trás do pescoço onde deu um apertão para aliviar a tesão e então apanhou o maço de cigarros que sempre trazia consigo oculto na parte debaixo do peito da armadura. Apanhou um para si mesmo e estendeu o maço a Camus lhe oferecendo outro.

— _Merci_. — Camus agradeceu enquanto levava o cigarro aos lábios e o acendia.

O clima entre os três cavaleiros era pesado, ruim, mas para o Santo de Aquário não era pior que o cigarro vagabundo que Máscara da Morte havia lhe dado. Assim que deu a primeira tragada o francês franziu a testa repudiando o gosto daquela porcaria, então sentiu-se minimamente pronto para perguntar o que havia acontecido além do que ela já sabia.

— Os bebês... Eles morreram mesmo? — Camus indagou a Mu dando mais uma tragada forçada no cigarro fedorento.

— Sim. — o lemuriano respondeu com voz baixa, ainda atordoado — Shaka estava com Saga no hospital quando tudo aconteceu... É tudo que sei. Ele não teve tempo de me contar maiores detalhes... Geisty também está mal e... — ergueu os olhos até encontrar os de Camus — Não tenho notícias de Afrodite. — disse com pesar.

Assim que o lemuriano tocou no nome do sueco, Camus trancou no fundo da garganta um soluço teimoso que queria tomar conta de se corpo, e nessa hora Máscara da Morte, que tragava seu cigarro, soltou ruidosamente a fumaça enquanto fitava contemplativo o corpo de Dimitri no chão.

— Afrodite está entre a vida e a morte... — disse em voz grave, baixa, e seu semblante nessa hora assumiu um ar odioso — Esse _figlio_ de _una cagna_ _maledeta_ pelo jeito sabia muito bem como fazer o serviço. Os médicos estão tendo dificuldade em estancar o ferimento na barriga dele porque alguma coisa que foi usada nele tornou seu sangue tóxico. — ergueu o olhar e encarou o rosto de Camus de forma severa — Pelo jeito a sua máfia sabe muito mais sobre nós do que você imagina, _non_ é _vero_ , Aquário?

O aquariano nada respondeu. Ao em vez disso encarou Câncer com o olhar mais severo e vazio que possuía, sua perfeita máscara de frieza, mas em seu interior sentia todas suas forças ruírem ao saber que sua _belle rose_ estava por um fio. Sua angústia e medo eram tamanhos que lhe causavam dor física. Sentia o peito apertar e a respiração sufocar.

Mas, se Camus conseguia esconder seus verdadeiros sentimentos de Máscara da Morte, aos olhos Muvianos de Mu eles estavam escancarados. Era com extremo pesar que Áries via a aura do francês se tornar ainda mais escura, pesada e sofrida. Aquário estava à beira de um colapso e ainda assim seus olhos avelãs nada demonstravam.

Tendo conhecimento dos reais sentimentos do ruivo, Mu deu um passo para frente e tocou em seu braço chamando sua atenção.

— Camus... Você vai mesmo matar o Milo? — o lemuriano o indagou com voz baixa.

O ruivo imediatamente se voltou para Mu e viu nos grandes olhos verdes um pequeno brilho de esperança, o que só fez o aperto em seu coração aumentar. Diante daquele olhar de preocupação genuína Camus abaixou um pouco a guarda e respondeu com sinceridade.

— E eu tenho escolha Mu? — tragou mais uma vez o cigarro — Verdadeiramente eu _non_ desejo a morte de Milo, mas veja minha posição, coloque-se no meu lugar... Se você tiver uma opção melhor a me dar eu aceito. — a voz morreu e Áries abaixou os olhos.

Mu queria muito oferecer ao ruivo uma solução melhor, mas sabia que não havia nenhuma, não naquele momento. Ficou alguns instantes a fitar o chão com o silêncio sepulcral entre eles assolando suas almas, até que foi surpreendido pelo toque da mão de Camus sobre a sua.

— Mu... Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa. — Aquário ditou quase em um sussurro, e quando o ariano levantou os olhos se surpreendeu com a severidade do olhar que lhe era dirigido — Você agora é pai e vai entender o que vou lhe pedir... — Mu arregalou os olhos em expectativa e seu coração acelerou — Uma batalha entre dois cavaleiros de ouro pode durar mil dias e ainda custar a vida de ambos, você sabe. — novamente fez uma pausa, então fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e quando os abriu novamente encarou Mu — Se algo me acontecer... Se eu por acaso _non_ retornar... Cuide de Hyoga.

Aquele pedido suplicante de um pai para outro acertou o lemuriano em cheio o fazendo ofegar.

Imediatamente fora arrebatado com todo aquele temor que rondava o aquariano de modo que não encontrou palavras para responde-lo, sendo assim apenas apertou seu braço com força e acenou positivamente com a cabeça, até que encontrou novamente as palavras presas em sua garganta.

— Tem minha palavra de cavaleiro, Camus! Se algo lhe acontecer eu cuidarei e protegerei Hyoga como meu.

Um pouco mais afastado, porém perto o suficiente para ouvir o que eles diziam, Máscara da Morte jogou a ponta do cigarro no chão e a apagou com a sola da bota da armadura, então espreitou ambos os cavaleiros colocando-se ao lado de Camus tão próximo que fez o francês obrigatoriamente olhar para si curioso.

— _Non_ quero interromper o clima de funeral, _va benne_? _Ma_ é que... bem... — fez uma pausa, depois coçou levemente o queixo enquanto erguia a cabeça mantendo os olhos frios fixos aos de Camus — Seria antiético se eu te pedisse para me trazer a cabeça do Milo caso você vença a luta?

Camus encarou o canceriano tão estupefato que nem conseguiu disfarçar o revirar de olhos.

Mu por sua vez, ficou tão indignado e surpreso que abriu a boca inconscientemente, abismado diante de tamanho absurdo.

Perplexos com a falta de noção e da insensibilidade de Câncer, os dois cavaleiros se afastaram e deram o assunto por encerrado.

Camus encarou mais uma vez Máscara da Morte, então lhe deu as costas e saiu sem nem ao menos lhe responder tamanho disparate, ao passo que Mu cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes negativamente antes de franzir a testa e desaparecer.

Quando se deu conta o canceriano fora deixado sozinho na adega sob os olhares repreendedores dos companheiros.

— _Ma que_? O que eu disse de tão absurdo? — questionou gesticulando com as mãos, até um tanto indignado — _Ma va benne_ , eu nunca fui com a cara daquele _farabuto_ mesmo!

Respirou fundo e em silêncio correu os olhos pelo recinto. O cheiro de sangue e nicotina era forte, mas o italiano estava mais do que habituado com ele. Olhou novamente para o corpo estirado no chão, demorando-se mais na cabeça esmagada.

— Que desperdício de uma bela peça! — murmurou antes de deixar o local para cumprir a ordem do Patriarca.

Casa de Virgem

No átrio da Sexta Casa Zodiacal Shaka levitava sobre sua lótus dourada.

Visivelmente abalado o virginiano tinha se dirigido até ali após banhar-se rapidamente para limpar os ferimentos em seu corpo, vestir uma túnica simples de tecido de linho branco e preparar uma mamadeira para Kiki, que sensitivo como era já tinha acordado e percebido a tensão que pairava na aura no pai indiano.

Shaka usava seu Cosmo para tentar acalmar o filho, mas seu desassossego era tamanho que mesmo tão empenhado não alcançava nenhum sucesso. O tremendo abalo que sofrera momentos antes ainda sufocava sua respiração, esmagava lhe o coração dentro do peito e açoitava seu espírito. Em sua mente perturbada as cenas de Saga sucumbindo ao mal se repetiam.

A fatal realidade da morte dos afilhados, o estado crítico de Geisty e de Afrodite, os danos causados a todos, principalmente a Saga e as consequências destes no futuro de todos ali tomavam conta dos pensamentos de Virgem, que só voltou a dar-se conta de si mesmo ao ouvir o choro de Kiki em seu colo, que balançando as perninhas tinha largado a mamadeira parecendo incomodado com algo.

Shaka respirou fundo, procurando sossegar o próprio Cosmo, mas somado a tudo que o perturbava também mantinha-se em alerta por Mu, conectado a ele e ao mínimo sinal de que Gêmeos pudesse oferecer algum perigo ao ariano.

Foi guiado por esse elo, afinal Áries sentia o Cosmo de Shaka em contato com o seu a todo instante, que Mu se materializou ao lado da lótus dourada, não podendo evitar de se ver surpreso ao encontrar o marido ali quando julgava que deveria estar acomodado no quarto, já que estava bastante ferido da batalha no México.

Com o semblante ainda transtornado pelos desdobramentos da reunião no porão do bordel o cavaleiro de Áries nem se deu ao trabalho de questionar o virginiano, já estendeu a mão e o tomando gentilmente pelo braço o puxou para fora da lótus, obrigando Shaka a firmar os pés no chão e se colocar de pé a sua frente com Kiki no colo.

— Pelos deuses, a situação é pior do que parece, luz da minha vida! — Mu desabafou, então abraçou o indiano junto do filho por um breve momento antes de começar a andar o conduzindo para a parte residencial do Sexto Templo — Venha, vamos para o nosso quarto. Deveria estar repousando e não aqui na lótus.

— O que houve lá? O que Gêmeos queria de você? — Shaka perguntou apreensivo enquanto andava ao lado do lemuriano.

— Vou cuidar de você enquanto te conto tudo. — disse Áries visivelmente consternado.

Não levou mais que alguns poucos minutos para que Mu inteirasse Shaka dos acontecimentos recentes, enquanto com todo carinho e zelo cuidava de seus ferimentos.

Áries tinha se despojado de sua armadura de ouro e apressado acomodado o indiano sobre a cama, enquanto deitava Kiki ao lado dentro de um moisés para que Shaka pudesse ter os braços livres. Entre uma passada e outra de unguento sobre os ferimentos do marido, Áries narrara o que havia se passado no porão, e Shaka ouvira a tudo atentamente praticamente calado. Comentara muito pouco. Vez ou outra franzia as sobrancelhas loiras desconcertado, emitia uma palavra de repúdio ou alarde, ou simplesmente balançava a cabeça ao modo indiano manifestando desaprovação e espanto.

Virgem estava exausto, físico e emocionante.

— Por Buda, eu não posso acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo. — murmurou o virginiano enquanto Mu lhe passava os unguentos no pulso ferido — E Aquário vai mesmo cumprir essa ordem descabida? Não é claro que Gêmeos não está em seu juízo perfeito?

— E ele tem outra saída? — disse Mu — Se Camus se negar a matar Milo ele estará se colocando diretamente na posição de culpado. Para você ter uma ideia do quão ele está abalado e ciente da gravidade do que está prestes a fazer ele me pediu para cuidar de Hyoga caso o pior lhe aconteça. Aquilo me partiu o coração. — quando terminou de espalhar o unguento no pulso do esposo, Mu pousou a própria mão por cima do local do ferimento e concentrou seu Cosmo na palma a fim de acelerar o processo de regeneração — Apenas Cosmo não será suficiente para sua recuperação. Seu corpo está muito machucado meu amor, precisará de alguns dias de repouso. — constatou com pesar ao olhar o pulso inchado com hematomas, depois apanhou ataduras e se pôs a enfaixar cuidadosamente.

Shaka baixou a cabeça com a testa franzida e os olhos cerrados. Em seu coração pesado sentia toda a tristeza e apreensão que pairavam sobre o lemuriano, e seu pensamento também não conseguia se desvencilhar da tragédia que destruíra a família residente do Terceiro Templo.

Se ao menos tivesse interpretado as visões da forma correta...

— Ei! — Mu soltou o pulso do companheiro e levou a mão até seu queixo segurando com carinho, e assim o fez erguer o rosto — Eu sei o que está pensando. Você não tem culpa de nada, está me ouvindo Shaka? Não quero que fique se martirizando por aquilo que não temos controle.

De forma afetuosa o lemuriano deu um beijo suave nos lábios do marido depois se afastou.

— Depois do banho trocamos essas ataduras, mas por hora é o suficiente. — disse o ariano recolhendo os materiais de primeiros socorros para guarda-los na maleta — Eu não me sinto bem em te deixar aqui sozinho, mas estou preocupado com a Geisty e o Dido, principalmente com ele, já que ninguém tem notícias do verdadeiro estado dele, então estava pensando em dar um pulinho no hospital, coisa rápida e...

Shaka respirou fundo e com um gesto brusco segurou na mão de Mu com força interrompendo sua fala, então quando o ariano levantou o olhar seus olhos verdes encontraram os azuis do indiano a encara-los com firmeza e certa ansiedade.

— Sim! Vá, Mu. Eu estou bem, não se preocupe comigo. — disse aflito — Não podemos mais contar com Saga, e Geisty está completamente sozinha naquele hospital sem sabermos se... se ela vai resistir ou não. — fez uma pausa engolindo em seco — Não podemos fazer mais nada por Saga, Geisty e os bebês, mas talvez você possa salvar Afrodite.

Nesse momento a preocupação que rondava Áries ganhou ainda mais peso e ele se viu obrigado a encarar o loiro dentro dos olhos, perturbado.

— O que você quer dizer com isso Shaka? — perguntou, e assim que conseguiu ler as emoções contidas nos profundos olhos azuis do marido ficou mais sério — Você sabe de mais alguma coisa, não sabe?

— Na verdade não, mas tenho uma suposição, ou uma... intuição, talvez. — disse Virgem — O médico que está acompanhando o caso de Afrodite disse que ele está com o sangue altamente tóxico e por isso não conseguem suturar os ferimentos, mas, além disso, ele em nenhum momento usou o Cosmo para agilizar o processo de regeneração de seu corpo. Não acha isso deveras estranho, Mu?

— Sim, de fato, mas...

— Mesmo inconsciente Afrodite deveria ser totalmente capaz de usar o Cosmo, visto que ele é um Cavaleiro de Ouro e domina o Sétimo Sentido.

Mu ficou ainda mais sério e apreensivo.

— Você acha que...

— Eu desconfio que Peixes foi atacado com aço lemuriano, mesmo que não tenham encontrado fragmentos dentro de seu corpo, e se realmente estiver certo só você pode salvar a vida dele, Mu. — disse Shaka encarando os olhos do amado.

Imediatamente os olhos de Áries se arregalaram alarmados.

— Pelos deuses! — Mu deixou escapar.

No momento seguinte o lemuriano já havia se posto de pé e agora corria até o closet para colocar uma roupa adequada e pegar um calçado para os pés.

— Se você estiver certo eu não posso perder tempo, Afrodite pode não resistir. — Mu dizia afobado, e de volta ao quarto já vestido sentou-se na cama para se calçar — Luz da minha vida, tente descansar um pouco e cuide de Kiki. Vou agora mesmo ao hospital, mas prometo voltar o mais breve possível.

O indiano acenou positivamente com a cabeça e visivelmente preocupado suspirou ruidosamente, chamando a atenção do lemuriano que logo aproximou-se e lhe fez uma carícia no rosto.

— Ei... Nada de ficar pensando bobagens, tudo bem? — Mu chamou sua atenção, então inclinou-se e lhe deu outro beijo suave nos lábios — Se você estiver certo, logo terei notícias melhores.

— Eu espero que sim. — disse Shaka pousando a mão sobre a de Áries e lhe depositando um beijo na palma.

No momento seguinte o ariano se afastou do marido e após dar dois passos para trás franziu a testa e desmaterializou. Shaka então acomodou-se nos travesseiros e puxou o moisés de Kiki para perto de si. Seus pensamentos estariam com o lemuriano, como sempre estiveram, mas naquela hora estavam voltados também para Geisty e Afrodite.

A vida de Peixes agora poderia estar nas mãos de Mu.

Templo de Baco

Já fora da adega o Patriarca teve a sensação de que sua primeira grande decisão como líder absoluto do Santuário havia sido perfeita. Agora tinha uma tarefa muito mais importante para si a realizar. Queria ver com os próprios olhos todo o estrago que fora feito em seu bordel pelos russos liderados por Dimitri, e avaliar os prejuízos. Por isso, seguiu direto pelos fundos da construção rumo ao piso principal do Templo de Baco.

Ao se deparar com o cenário a sua frente os olhos incrédulos de Gêmeos correram o amplo salão analisando toda a destruição e desordem feita pelos homens da Vory v ZaKone. O que antes era um luxuoso ambiente burlesco frequentado pela mais alta estirpe social, recanto de beleza e prazeres onde verdadeiras beldades circulavam embaladas ao som de músicas instigantes dava lugar ao que mais parecia uma praça de guerra. Mesas tombadas, poltronas de veludo carmim, mesas e colunas perfuradas por projéteis de grosso calibre, os riquíssimos lustres de cristal, completamente destruídos pelo tiroteio, pendiam do teto e insistentes se mantinham luminosos mesmo que parcamente, o palco lavado em sangue abrigava inúmeros corpos que aguardavam para serem empilhados na área externa junto com vários outros que enfeitavam o carpete de tom terroso. Por fim olhou para o bar totalmente destruído, sem uma garrafa inteira para contar história, e no chão se formava um lago de misturas alcóolicas.

Todo o odor ali era repugnante, o sangue, a pólvora, o álcool... Tudo cheirava à morte.

Seus prejuízos eram extensos demais para serem calculados de forma prévia, mas um deles era incalculável, e foi com esse pensamento em mente que seguiu para a escada que dava acesso ao segundo piso do Templo das Bacantes.

Ao segurar no corrimão da escadaria sentiu um odor forte e característico impregnar suas narinas quando seus dedos tocaram um material viscoso. Enquanto fitava a madeira talhada manchada de vermelho levou próximo ao nariz os dedos sujos reconhecendo imediatamente o dono do sangue que fora ali deixado.

— Peixes. — disse para si mesmo enquanto seguia subindo a escada.

No andar de cima, quando adentrou o corredor, pela primeira vez teve uma breve noção do quão audacioso fora o plano de Dimitri. Pisando sobre os escombros sem nenhuma cerimônia averiguou os quartos rapidamente, um a um, pois estes tinham as portas abertas ainda, salvo um, então parou em frente a esse em especifico e ao abrir a porta viu as três bacantes mortas. Sua boca se curvou para baixo em um arco e ele praguejou qualquer coisa inaudível antes de fechar a porta novamente e seguir para a próxima dependência, o quarto da joia da casa.

Ateve-se por alguns segundos a fitar a porta entreaberta do aposento de Geisty, de onde brotava uma meia luz nefasta. Sem que pudesse compreender sentiu um peso no peito, um pesar no âmago e sentindo ganas em entrar avançou alguns passos parando no batente da porta.

Após um momento ali em completo silêncio adentrou o recinto, então seus olhos viperinos e sedentos por respostas correram ágeis capturando cada detalhe e seguindo os traços deixados na tentativa de remontar toda a ação ocorrida naquele cenário caótico.

Logo na entrada a luz branca que escapava do closet — que tinha a porta aberta tornando possível se ver um vestido luxuoso largado displicentemente no chão — iluminava o carpete marfim manchado por pegadas de sola de sapatos sujos da terra arenosa que recobria o estacionamento do Templo de Baco. Poucos passos adiante jazia o corpo de um homem que olhava alarmado para a eternidade enquanto ainda segurava em uma das mãos a pistola de pente vazio.

Perto da cama uma poça de sangue que já se coagulava encerrava as pegadas sanguinolentas que partiam do banheiro. Gêmeos então as seguiu caminhando em direção ao estreito corredor à direita. No caminho esfregou os olhos algumas vezes, torceu o nariz assumiu um semblante de desconforto, já que o cheiro irritante do gás lacrimogênio, que parecia estar encalacrado no papel de parede, ainda era forte e presente. A granada vazia se escondia em meio às pernas de um defunto russo que atrapalhava a passagem. Fora chutado para o lado com descaso pelo geminiano.

Foi diante da porta do banheiro que a expressão de repudio do Grande Mestre deu lugar a de espanto, acompanhada de uma rápida sensação de mal-estar ao ver as incontáveis marcas de projéteis que salpicavam toda a parede e porcelana branca, restando ainda inteiro somente a banheira ao fundo do cômodo. No chão, recoberto de cacos de porcelana e blindex, jaziam dois dos homens da Vory, cada um com uma arma em punho e um tiro em cada cabeça.

Pisoteando os cacos pelo chão Gêmeos se aproximou da banheira e olhou em seu interior para verificar o que acreditava ser a última peça daquele quebra cabeças, então pode perceber manchas discretas de sangue. Concluiu que Dimitri e seus homens subestimaram a amazona de Serpente, que mesmo acuada não desistiu de lutar e abateu um a um os seus agressores.

Quando partia em retirada do aposento, antes de alcançar a porta pode notar uma peça que havia passado despercebida. Esta estava caída em um canto escuro do quarto, oculta nas sombras, mas um feixe de luz iluminava justamente a empunhadura esculpida em ouro branco na forma de um urso pardo. A bengala de Dimitri. Saga chegou perto e só então pode notar a lâmina longa e pontuda presa à empunhadura. Sabia que já havia visto em algum momento uma peça semelhante com aquela, então a apanhou do chão e novamente sentiu o odor conhecido e característico de Afrodite impregnado nela. Deduziu a participação do sueco na defesa da amazona grávida.

Com desprezo atirou a arma branca de volta ao chão deu meia volta e se retirou do quarto.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos por conta do sucesso inacreditável dos russos, que para si não passavam de um bando de civis medíocres, que não se deu conta de que era observado por um par de olhos verdes ariscos que quase saltavam da face pálida ao olhar para ele.

Com passos escabreados Shina avançou na direção do geminiano transfigurado, e diante daquela mudança medonha a amazona teve a certeza de que algo terrível havia se desdobrado no hospital.

Mesmo atordoada por aquela noite terrível e a sentença desumana ditada a Milo, Ofiúco precisava saber notícias de Geisty, ou acabaria por ter um surto nervoso antes do amanhecer tamanha ansiedade e preocupação com a melhor amiga, por isso ao sentir o Cosmo de Saga no Templo foi até ele, ainda que receosa.

Quando já estava a poucos passos de Gêmeos, este se virou dando um passo à frente e causando surpresa a ambos, então Shina estancou seus movimentos.

Ofiúco, que jamais havia se deparado com aquela faceta sombria do geminiano, sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo, a sua voz emudeceu, e como se estivesse em choque, hirta sem conseguir se mexer, ficou assistindo ele lhe dirigir um olhar duro enquanto avançava em sua direção, até que de repente ele parou.

Parecendo confuso e cansado Gêmeos engoliu em seco, e nessa hora Shina percebeu o corpo dele cambalear para o lado sem equilíbrio. Em reflexo a amazona correu em seu auxílio escorando de forma meio desajeitada o corpo que era bem maior que o seu.

— Saga! O que houve com você? — perguntou apreensiva e emendou mais uma pergunta que mantinha martelando em sua cabeça constantemente — Como está a Geisty? E o Afrodite? Tem notícias deles?

Mas a resposta tão aguardada não veio, em vez disso Shina recebeu uma mirada severa das orbes jades mergulhadas em um tom encarnado, e um safanão, ainda que fraco.

— Me solte! — disse o grego afastando seu corpo para a lateral.

Com perceptível dificuldade Gêmeos aprumou o corpo, mas os efeitos da batalha que travara contra a divindade Asteca no México agora cobrava seu preço.

Eram poucas as escoriações que ele tinha pelo corpo, nenhum ferimento realmente grave, visto que lutara mais com o Cosmo, mas o desgaste físico e de energia, somado ao estresse que fora vivido por sua outra faceta no hospital, agora abatiam seu corpo e sua mente já exausta sem compaixão.

Respirou fundo, e seco ordenou à amazona:

— Ofiúco, o que faz aqui? Ordeno que supervisione a desova dos cadáveres desses ratos russos e que se coloque à disposição de Aquário, caso ele precise de mão de obra para a tarefa de sumir com todo esse lixo daqui. Essa é sua única meta no momento, amazona. — disse, com a respiração já mais pesada que o normal — Qualquer necessidade de mudança deve ser comunicada ao meu secretário, Gigars, não a mim. Não quero ser incomodado.

Sem aguardar uma resposta Gêmeos deu as costas à Ofiúco, que ficou a observá-lo alarmada enquanto ele seguia para as escadas.

Ao deixar o Templo de Baco o Grande Mestre subiu o monte passando pelas Doze Casas em completo silêncio até chegar ao Décimo Terceiro Templo, onde despiu-se de sua armadura e seguiu cambaleante até a suíte. Por mais que quisesse manter-se acordado e a par de tudo seu corpo judiado pedia descanso e um alívio daquele fastidioso dia.


	45. Poison & Ice

************************** Cap. 45** **Poison & Ice** **.**************************

Norte da Sibéria, 05:00am - Tundra Desértica

A alguns quilômetros do vilarejo de Bluegraad*, em meio ao enorme vazio do deserto de gelo siberiano, Camus fumava silenciosamente um cigarro enquanto olhava para as luzes bruxuleantes no céu. Talvez aquela fosse a última aurora boreal daquela estação, visto que já estavam na primavera e partir do mês de março o fenômeno celeste se tornava mais escasso. Uma visão bela causada por explosões solares e que atraía turistas de todo o globo para diversos países frios, curiosos à caça da aurora brilhante.

No entanto, ali onde estava dificilmente chegaria algum turista ou quem quer que fosse, não naquele lugar inóspito onde a própria sobrevivência era um milagre. Nenhum humano vinha tão longe para caçar as luzes no céu. A caçada de Aquário era outra.

O ruivo admirou mais uma vez o céu sentindo o vento chocando-se contra si a ponto de fazer sua capa branca tremular no ar e se soltar de sua armadura dourada voando para longe, então de repente sentiu um Cosmo conhecido se aproximar.

Nesse momento Camus fechou os olhos por um instante e fez uma prece silenciosa. Que os deuses o perdoassem pelo que faria, e se não fosse pedir demais, o ajudassem.

Os passos ritmados e o Cosmo firme e aceso de Escorpião contrastavam com os seus pensamentos ansiosos. O vento gélido e tão desagradável à pele bronzeada e pouco habituada a invernos rigorosos, era afastado como um inseto insistente pela queima de sua cosmo energia que usava para manter seu corpo minimamente aquecido. Os olhos azuis curiosos e um tanto receosos buscavam em meio ao deserto de brancura quase infinita pelo cavaleiro que o havia chamado, até que enfim avistou ao longe a cabeleira vermelha que bailava com o vento se destacando de todo aquele cenário.

Já a poucos passos de Aquário, que não havia saído de sua posição original a olhar para o espetáculo de luzes no horizonte, Escorpião perguntou um tanto cético:

— O que houve, Camus? Me chamou tão de repente! Vim o mais rápido que pude. — Milo disse a alguns passos do ruivo sem tirar sua atenção, que introspectivo nada respondeu, atendo-se apenas em continuar a fumar seu cigarro enquanto fitava o horizonte iluminado pelas luzes coloridas da aurora boreal daquela madrugada à meia luz. Cismado Milo emendou — Ei o gato comeu a sua língua? O que está acontecendo?

— Estou aqui cumprindo ordens diretas do Santuário. — Aquário respondeu de maneira fria e seca dando uma tragada profunda no cigarro.

Confuso e um tanto irritado com aquela resposta vaga o escorpiano insistiu.

— Por acaso os Guerreiros Azuis de Bluegraad resolveram nos dar trabalho de novo? Mas, você não é de pedir ajuda a ninguém, sempre prefere resolver tudo sozinho... Se me chamou aqui a coisa deve ser séria.

— _Non_ tem nada a ver com Bluegraad e seus renegados. — disse sério Camus.

Milo ponderou por alguns instantes.

O Cavaleiro de Aquário sempre fora meio estranho, mas agora ele parecia muito mais esquisito, além disso, ao olhar em sua face ficava nítido que por trás da aparente frieza havia algo oculto nos gélidos olhos amendoados.

— Tem alguma coisa errada aqui... Primeiro um alerta de Shura que ainda nem consegui responder, depois você me chama para vir até aqui, nesse deserto de gelo no fim de mundo que é a Sibéria, e fica aí fumando e me encarando com cara de paisagem me dizendo que está em uma missão... — Milo já estava um tanto irritado, havia largado tudo para trás para responder aquele chamado pessoal, por sorte as moças e as famílias que estava ajudando já haviam chegado a um local seguro — Afinal de contas o que aconteceu no Santuário, Camus? Eu tô preocupado. O que vocês estão me escondendo? Está tentando me manter longe do Santuário? É essa a sua missão, me manter longe da Grécia? O que tá rolando por lá que eu não posso voltar?

Camus deu a última tragada no cigarro, o jogou no chão pisando em cima com a ponta da bota dourada de metal e encarou o escorpiano tagarela e furioso.

Não havia mais como adiar o inevitável.

— _Non_ importa mais o que aconteceu ou deixou de acontecer no Santuário, _non_ para você, Milo. — para o espanto do grego o Cosmo de Aquário começou a se elevar de maneira perigosa e extremamente hostil — Como disse, eu te chamei aqui pra cumprir ordens do Grande Mestre.

O ruivo agora adotava uma postura de ataque, ao passo que Milo franzia as sobrancelhas alarmado, mas antes que pudesse entender qualquer coisa o aquariano saltou em sua direção o atacando enquanto bradava a plenos pulmões:

— ESTOU AQUI PARA MATAR VOCÊ!

Grécia, 03:35am – Hospital Central de Atenas

Há milhares de quilômetros da Sibéria, Mu surgia como mágica dentro das imediações da Ala 5 do hospital onde Afrodite e Geisty estavam internados. Áries conhecia aquele local desde a infância, pois foi seu mestre Shion quem firmara o convênio e financiara a criação daquele espaço especial destinado aos cavaleiros, na época em que o Santuário ainda não tinha falido. Por isso, assim que se viu ali imediatamente correu pelos corredores vazios à procura da sala a qual sabia ter sido construída e equipada especialmente para atender aos cavaleiros de Peixes, já que, diferente das outras, essa possuía um sistema todo próprio de isolamento e sabia que a equipe do doutor Hermes teria levado Afrodite para lá.

Depois de correr por um extenso corredor dobrou a direita e se deparou com outro ainda mais longo, então julgou que talvez a sala estivesse alocada no final dele, visto que o local até tinha ares de quarentena, com alguns grossos plásticos vedando algumas saídas de ar que ficavam no teto e paredes brancas. Correu para dentro dele e de repente, quando já estava quase no final, se surpreendeu ao encontrar outro cavaleiro ali, do lado de fora de uma enorme porta de metal virando a esquerda.

— Misty? — Mu chamou-o parando à sua frente, confuso pela presença do loiro ali — O que faz aqui? Também veio saber notícias do Dido, ou está ferido?

Pego desprevenido, já que havia se perdido há muito em seus próprios pensamentos, e também porque não esperava que ninguém aparecesse ali tão cedo, Lagarto piscou os olhos como que para voltar à realidade, então respondeu à pergunta levando a mão até um curativo no braço.

— Ah, olá Mu! Eu... eu estou bem. Vim só para fazer um curativo e já estava voltando ao Santuário. — disse fingindo desdém, não daria o braço a torcer, ainda que estivesse de fato preocupado com o pisciano — Mas... de repente vi um bando de médico correr para cá e entrar nessa sala aí onde a Peixosa está e eu... — fez uma pausa e deu de ombros — Eu parei aqui para ver se conseguia saber de alguma notícia dela para reportar ao Grande Mestre, mas até agora nada.

— Então ele está mesmo aí dentro! — o lemuriano disse ao ir até a porta e tentar olhar pela pequena janela de vidro que tinha nela, mas tudo o que viu foi outro pequeno corredor com mais uma porta a alguns metros — Droga! Eu preciso urgentemente falar com o doutor Hermes e...

— O Dr. Hermes está afastado temporariamente. — Misty interrompeu o lemuriano — Quem está cuidando da Escamosa e da Geisty é o Dr. Hector.

— Hector? Não conheço, não é da minha época.

Sem esperar mais Mu tentou abrir a porta, mas como previu estava trancada, então deu alguns toques tentando chamar a atenção de alguém lá dentro, não usando a telepatia por medo de assustar algum dos profissionais que porventura pudessem estar fazendo algum procedimento delicado.

— Mas que droga! Será que eu vou ter que invadir o local? — Mu resmungou ao perceber que sua tentativa de chamar alguém era em vão.

— Eu já tentei chamar, mas ninguém aparece. — disse Misty — Mas olha, não acho bom você entrar lá não, Mu.

— Por quê? — o lemuriano quis saber erguendo uma das pintinhas.

— Porque entrou um monte de médicos aí, e eles usavam máscaras e umas roupas todas estranhas, pareciam até astronautas... A Afrobicha não deve tá bem não... Eu acho que você não deve entrar, Mu, pode não ser seguro.

— Que não é seguro eu sei, justamente por isso não entrei ainda, mas eles não vão conseguir ajuda-lo enquanto não soubermos o que está deixando o sangue dele tão tóxico. — disse o ariano visivelmente aflito, depois voltou a bater na porta na esperança de que alguém aparecesse, assim poderia pedir um pijama cirúrgico e uma máscara para entrar. Seu Cosmo não podia protegê-lo das toxinas de Afrodite, mas se as suspeitas de Shaka tivessem mesmo fundamento talvez precisasse investiga-lo para encontrar o fragmento de aço lemuriano perdido em seu corpo, então precisaria do equipamento de segurança como qualquer outro cirurgião dentro daquela sala.

Mu pensava em já usar telepatia para comunicar-se com o tal médico que estava substituindo doutor Hermes quando sentiu Misty puxa-lo pela manga da camisa.

— O que foi? — perguntou virando o rosto para trás, então encontrou os olhos alarmados do cavaleiro de prata a encarar os seus.

— Você disse que algo deixou o sangue da Peixosa tóxico? Foi isso que ouvi? — disse o Lagarto franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Sim. Os russos usaram alguma coisa nele que afetou sua fisiologia, mas que também o está impedindo de usar o Cosmo, por isso preciso examina-lo com urgência, pois tenho algumas suspeitas e...

— Pó. — disse Misty enquanto encarava fixamente a costura da manga da camiseta do lemuriano, o interrompendo.

— O quê? — Mu perguntou confuso e sobressaltado.

Lagarto então levou mão ao próprio rosto, coçou a sobrancelha com as longas unhas e concentrado retomou pela memória algumas cenas daquela noite antes do início de todo o horror que se deu no Templo das Bacantes.

— Eu estou me lembrando aqui de algo que... — balançou a cabeça desassossegado, então voltou a olhar para Mu — Antes da merda toda acontecer, antes dos russos tocarem o terror lá no puteiro, eu estava no bar esperando o meu cliente, quer dizer, o desgraçado infiltrado da Vory, pegar umas bebidas para subirmos para meu quarto, quando vi um dos garçons substitutos, o maiorzão deles, outro russo filho da puta infiltrado, despejar um pó escuro em um copo... Era até que uma quantidade considerável de pó, por isso consegui ver... Logo em seguida ele saiu com uma bandeja cheia de drinks. Eu fiquei de olho no porco para ver aonde ele iria, e ele foi justamente para a mesa onde estava a Escamosa com outro bofe lá dos infernos.

— Pelos deuses! E só agora você me fala isso? — Mu falou alterado passando os dedos entre os cabelos.

— Ora, eu achei que não era importante.

— Como não era importante, Misty? Por Atena!

— E desde quando um Boa Noite Cinderela é uma ameaça para aquele viado? A Escamosa é imune a qualquer tipo de droga, e aquilo só poderia ser um Boa Noite Cinderela, o que mais seria?

— Afrodite ingeriu esse pó?

— Bom... eu acho que sim, eu o vi bebendo algo no mesmo copo em que o porco russo despejou o pó, mas...

— Pelos deuses, não pode ser o que estou pensando! — Mu o interrompeu completamente atordoado, então voltou-se novamente à porta agora decidido a abri-la, mas nem foi preciso usar a força, pois antes mesmo de tocar o puxador esta se abriu num solavanco brusco e dela três médicos, totalmente paramentados, saíram apressados.

Diante dos olhares perplexos de Áries e Lagarto, os três médicos abriram os trajes isolantes desesperados, se despindo por completo, ficando apenas com os pijamas hospitalares que usavam. Trêmulos e pálidos os três começaram a vomitar, visivelmente intoxicados, enquanto uma equipe de enfermeiros chegava pelo corredor para socorrê-los.

A situação era pior do que Mu imaginava.

Sibéria

Com a mesma rapidez que Aquário dera o golpe Escorpião esquivara se afastando poucos passos dele.

— O QUÊ? Você ficou louco, Camus? Me matar? — disse Milo com o rosto que antes denotava irritação mas que agora era pura incredulidade — Você quer me matar? — seus olhos sedentos de resposta fitavam os avelãs que lhe devolviam apenas algidez, deixando o escorpiano chocado.

— _Non_ é uma questão de querer. — o aquariano respondeu no mesmo instante em que o clima que os acercava começava a se alterar, e nessa hora o belo show de luzes da aurora boreal que bailava no céu limpo e resplandecente foi encoberto por uma nevasca terrível que surgira feito magia.

Nesse momento o grego se lembrou das palavras aflitas de Ofiúco ao telefone, e pensou atormentado: "Será por isso que Shina mandou que eu não voltasse ao Santuário? Porque o cretino do Saga teve a insensatez de mandar me executar?... Mas, por quê? Não pode ser algo envolvendo a máfia... Deve vir direto do Santuário!"

— O merda do Saga quer me matar? É isso mesmo que entendi? E pelo visto ele não teve culhão para vir executar o serviço ele mesmo e mandou você! — fez uma pausa de poucos segundos dando um riso debochado, atento a Camus que já preparava outro golpe.

Mais ágil que o aquariano Milo elevou mais o seu Cosmo para deter a investida do amigo, pois não queria feri-lo, mas entender o que acontecia.

— RESTRIÇÃO!

O golpe emitia ondas de energia que atingiam o sistema nervoso central e endócrino do inimigo, anestesiando-o temporariamente, paralisando todas as suas funções e liberando o hormônio adrenalina causando medo e pânico. Milo queria que Camus se sentisse uma presa do Escorpião, já que acuado e com medo de morrer poderia tirar dele alguma informação que fosse...

O que não foi o caso.

— Meu Cosmo possui propriedades de criocinese, Milo. — Camus bradou enquanto elevava o Cosmo intensificando o poder da nevasca que se erguia sobre eles — Caso _non_ se lembre, posso criar, moldar e usufruir de todo tipo de poder congelante, além de conseguir controlar qualquer substância circulante dentro do meu sangue, inclusive a adrenalina liberada pelo seu golpe. O ar frio neutralizou suas ondas.

Cansado daquela conversa o ruivo armou um contra-ataque avançando novamente sobre Milo, e dessa vez ambos se engalfinharam trocando alguns pares de socos e chutes em uma velocidade absurda antes de se afastarem novamente quando Escorpião arremessou Aquário para longe.

— Eu não entendo. — Milo bradou enquanto caminhava apressado até Camus — Por que essa ordem? E por que você? Logo você, Camus!... Eu o considerava um amigo... além do único dentro daquele Santuário que tinha um pouco de bom senso e enxergasse que aquele cara não passa de um inseguro e possessivo que toma decisões orientadas por ciúme quando eu estou no meio da parada... — gesticulava expansivo em meio a nevasca — Você sabe da rixa que ele tem comigo! Jamais imaginei que se dobraria aos desmandos absurdos desse lunático que se diz Grande Mestre! Não! Não, isso para mim já é demais! Eu esperava mais de você! E eu tenho certeza que tem alguma coisa de errado acontecendo e você vai me falar o que é.

Mas Aquário não respondeu, e novamente avançou sobre Escorpião levando ambos a reiniciarem o embate ferrenho.

Sem que o escorpiano espera-se, e fazendo uso de sua capacidade de prever os movimentos do inimigo, Camus usou seu Cosmo congelante somado à vantagem de ter o clima frio a seu favor para manipular o ar em torno deles e lançar a exorbitante nevasca contra Milo, tornando assim seus movimentos mais lentos, o que lhe permitiu golpear o grego com tanta força que o arremessou a metros de distância.

Aquário não queria conversar, não podia perder tempo ali, pois ansiava por notícias de Afrodite e precisa a todo custo vencer aquela batalha, já que sua vida e a de seu filho dependiam dela.

Com a força do golpe de Camus, Milo rolou violentamente pelo solo coberto de gelo até bater com as costas em uma geleira, então rapidamente levantou-se, atordoado e ainda mais furioso, limpando um filete de sangue que escorria de seu lábio cortado. Procurou por Camus em meio à nevasca enxergando ao longe os longos cabelos vermelhos que agitados se destacavam na imensidão branca, e logo o viu saltar novamente em sua direção, mas dessa vez conseguiu esquivar com precisão.

— Eu não entendi o que Shina quis dizer quando me ligou aflita e me pediu para que não voltasse ao Santuário, mesmo diante de um alerta de invasão... — disse em voz alta, para que o outro pudesse ouvi-lo mesmo em meio ao som troante do temporal, enquanto já preparava o contra-ataque, acertando um chute nas costas de Camus — Então era por isso!

— Argh!... Shina? — o aquariano repetiu ao mesmo tempo em que cambaleava para frente devido à força do golpe de Milo, mas logo reestabelecia a postura para voltar-se para ele encarando seus olhos.

— Era por isso que eu não devia voltar, não é mesmo? Você queria me matar. — rosnou o escorpiano, e a decepção em sua voz era palpável.

Camus então arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, curioso e surpreso, já que supostamente Shina não deveria ter conhecimento da ordem que Saga lhe dera para executar Escorpião.

— Quer dizer que Ofiúco entrou em contato com você? E o que exatamente ela te disse, Milo?

— Nada! Esse é o problema, ela não me disse nada! — Escorpião berrou enfurecido. A nevasca agora estava tão intensa que o obrigava a elevar ainda mais o Cosmo apenas para não ser congelado, além de ter que levar os braços a frente do rosto para proteger os olhos dos flocos de neve que o acertavam com violência.

Milo estava perplexo com a estratégia e covardia de Camus. Era óbvio que o local da luta fora escolhido para dar vantagem ao aquariano, pois até respirar agora lhe era difícil, uma vez que o ar congelante lhe feria os pulmões. Diante daquilo só conseguia pensar que o francês estava mesmo falando sério. Camus estava ali disposto a lhe matar de fato.

— E agora você me atrai para cá, para a merda da Sibéria, e também não me explica porra nenhuma do que está acontecendo, e pior, TENTA ME MATAR! — gritou Milo — MAS QUE PORRA! EU ATÉ AGORA NÃO SEI QUE MERDA ESTÁ ACONTECENDO! SE QUER ME MATAR EU PELO MENOS TENHO O DIREITO DE SABER O POR QUÊ!

Aquário de fato não estava disposto a conversar. Por isso, a única resposta que o escorpiano recebeu foi mais um golpe violento direcionado para acertá-lo em cheio.

— PÓ DE DIAMANTE!

No mesmo tempo em que desferiu o golpe Camus tentou mais uma vez manipular as correntes de ar ao redor de Milo para limitar seus movimentos e impedi-lo de esquivar-se, porém como o mesmo golpe não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro o loiro percebeu e saltou para o lado antes de ser preso pela nevasca, também manipulando o ar a seu favor para criar um pequeno tornado que repeliu a nevasca de volta para o aquariano.

Quando Camus já armava outro golpe para atingi-lo, Milo contra atacou.

— AGULHA ESCARLATE!

O golpe de Escorpião fora preciso e certeiro, e Camus fora atingido em cheio por três agulhas que perfuraram sua armadura em pontos estratégicos que condiziam com a constelação de Aquário penetrando no corpo e o levando imediatamente ao chão. No entanto, apesar do veneno do Escorpião não lhe surtir efeito, já que era capaz de congela-lo dentro das veias, as agulhas acertaram diretamente seus receptores nervosos de dor, um deles na base da coluna, o fazendo soltar um grito terrível.

Grécia – Hospital de Atenas

Após terem sido socorridos pelos enfermeiros, os três médicos tomavam medicações para combater os sintomas de intoxicação enquanto já descansavam em um quarto próximo ao local onde Afrodite estava, e o qual fora equipado emergencialmente para socorrer os profissionais que se revezavam no atendimento ao pisciano.

Dentro deste quarto estava o Dr. Hector, parte de sua equipe, e também Mu e Misty, que tentavam entender o que estava acontecendo.

— Deixe-me ver se entendi. — Mu tomou a palavra após ouvir os médicos — Vocês estão se revezando para atende-lo entrando em grupos de três, e esse último trio conseguiu suturar e estancar a hemorragia, mas ele perdeu muito sangue e está sendo mantido vivo por fluidoterapia com... coloides.

— Exato. É um tipo de soro especial de auto teor proteico, mas é uma medida de emergência apenas. Ele evita que o corpo de Afrodite entre em colapso por falta se sangue, porque ele tem a função de atrair a água dos órgãos periféricos por osmose, mas logo perderá o efeito. — disse Dr. Hector enquanto analisava os resultados dos exames que acabaram de chegar em sua mão — Que estranho.

— O quê? — perguntou Mu alarmado.

— O exame de sangue aponta que ele tem uma intoxicação grave causada por um tipo desconhecido de metal pesado. — fez uma pausa assumindo um semblante concentrado — Isso explica os sinais neurológicos de convulsão, tremores e espasmos. — levantou a mirada e encarou os olhos de Mu com um suspiro cansado e desgastado — Mas essa informação de nada adianta agora, pois se não fizermos nada para reverter esse quadro de hipovolemia perderemos o Cavaleiro de Peixes por choque hipovolêmico, que é a falta de líquido, sangue.

Assim que ouviu as palavras metal pesado, Áries e Lagarto trocaram um olhar nervoso, então decidido e aflito Mu se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentado e se colocou na frente do médico.

— Adianta sim! Eu preciso entrar lá. Imediatamente! Vocês disseram não ter encontrado nenhum fragmento metálico dentro da perfuração, mas encontraram no sangue! Eu acho que sei o que é. É aço lemuriano!

Os médicos se entreolharam alvoroçados, e Misty levou ambas as mãos ao rosto tapando a boca e arregalando os olhos. Ali ele era o único que conhecia o tamanho e o perigo do problema, e pela primeira vez, desde as horas fatídicas que antecederam o ataque russo, ele sentiu remorso. Poderia ter impedido Afrodite de tomar aquele drink batizado, mas não o fez somente pelo prazer de ver o pisciano se dar mal. Agora sentia-se surpreendentemente arrependido e até um tanto culpado.

— Aço lemuriano? Nunca ouvi sobre isso, o que é? — Dr. Hector perguntou.

— Nunca ouviu falar porque é uma tecnologia do meu povo, restrita a nós, lemurianos, e um segredo do Santuário. Nem mesmo Dr. Hermes sabe da existência do aço lemuriano. — Mu encarou Misty ao reforçar o tom de voz na palavra segredo, e também para repreendê-lo por não ter dito o que sabia até aquela hora — Afrodite bebeu alguma coisa contento um pó misterioso pouco antes de ser golpeado, não foi, Lagarto?

— F-foi. — Misty respondeu em voz baixa afastando as mãos da boca. Sentiu o peso do olhar de Áries sobre si e engoliu em seco.

— E se esse pó for mesmo aço lemuriano isso explicaria todos os sintomas. — disse o ariano esfregando o rosto.

— Por quê? O que esse tal aço faz? — uma enfermeira questionou.

— Reprime o Cosmo de um cavaleiro de maneira não agressiva. Foi criado justamente para ajudar no treinamento dos cavaleiros de Peixes que ainda não tinham domínio total do próprio Cosmo e se tornavam muito tóxicos, pondo em risco a vida de quem quer que se aproximasse deles. — Mu explicava — Porém, o aço lemuriano sempre foi, e é, para ser usado com extrema parcimônia, por fora do corpo, como uma joia ou em casos particulares como algemas de contenção, jamais deve ser introduzido no corpo de um cavaleiro... Quanto menos ingerido em pó! — contorceu o rosto numa expressão de indignação e repulsa — Quão suja e covarde é a Vory v Zakone!

— Pela deusa! — Misty levou ambas as mãos ao peito.

— Eu desconheço um caso em que um cavaleiro ingeriu aço lemuriano, mas dado meu conhecimento sobre ele e sobre a fisiologia humana estou certo em dizer que o contato das partículas metálicas com as células e sistema nervoso podem causar efeitos devastadores. Portanto, se não fizermos algo não é apenas a hemorragia que vai matar Afrodite, mas sim o aço lemuriano acumulado nos órgãos e tecidos dele. É por isso doutor que eu preciso entrar naquela sala agora. Preciso ter certeza que Afrodite ingeriu mesmo aço lemuriano e pensar em como farei para retira-lo do corpo dele.

— Então vamos! Vamos preparar você para entrar. — disse Hector já se agitando para tomar as providências necessárias — Nossa próxima equipe está se preparando para entrar, dentro de dez minutos poderemos lhe acompanhar até...

Nessa hora Mu o interrompeu categórico.

— Se for o aço lemuriano o que está matando ele nós não temos esse tempo, doutor! Estamos agora em uma corrida contra o relógio e eu preciso entrar naquela sala imediatamente!

O chefe da equipe médica encarou o lemuriano ponderando suas palavras antes de tomar uma decisão.

— Está certo! — disse Hector antes de virar-se para sua equipe — Tragam um traje isolante para esse homem e também quero que tragam e deixem preparado todo o equipamento para uma possível filtragem sanguínea. Andem rápido!

A agilidade da equipe somada à pressa de Mu fizeram que em instantes ele estivesse totalmente paramentado dentro da roupa estéril isolante, um macacão que lhe cobria o corpo todo até a cabeça que era extremamente desconfortável, e então sozinho ele adentrou a sala de isolamento onde o amigo estava.

Foi um choque para Mu quando ele abriu aquela porta.

Deitado na mesa cirúrgica Afrodite estava inconsciente, entubado e ligado a vários aparelhos que monitoravam seus sinais vitais enquanto recebia fluidos coloidais na veia. Seu rosto belíssimo tinha uma palidez de morte, a pele alva manchada de sangue mostrava um tom cianótico e as extremidades dos dedos das mãos e pés, junto com os lábios, exibiam um tom arroxeado. Um odor forte de rosas impregnava todo o ar do ambiente e lhe chegava intenso às narinas lhe causando um forte enjoo, apesar de estar respirando ar filtrado pela máscara. Ao redor da maca, sobre suportes de instrumentos cirúrgicos e também no chão, haviam muitas gazes e panos cirúrgicos ensanguentados usados para conter o sangramento e que foram abandonados ali quando os médicos saíram as pressas.

O coração de Mu pesou entristecido. Não podia acreditar que alguém tão cheio de vida como Afrodite agora estava, à beira da morte estirado daquela maneira naquela maca.

Sabendo que não tinha o tempo a seu favor o Santo de Áries caminhou apressado até o amigo a fim de finalmente sanar suas dúvidas, e assim que se colocou ao lado da maca não conseguiu evitar de fazer um afago nos cabelos azuis com a mão enluvada.

— Vai ficar tudo bem Dido, vamos te tirar dessa, ok? Aguenta firme, meu amigo. — prometeu ao pisciano, a voz saindo abafada por causa do aparato protetor que usava.

Percebendo que seu organismo começava a sentir os efeitos das toxinas exaladas no ar, Mu fechou os olhos, encostou de forma cuidadosa ambas as mãos sobre o corpo do pisciano e concentrado usou seus dons raciais para rastrear a baixa vibração das ondas que o aço lemuriano produzia. O trabalho era árduo e exigia muito de sua mente e corpo, afinal procurar partículas tão pequenas não era uma tarefa fácil.

Do lado de fora Misty roía as unhas de um dos dedos esperando o retorno do ariano, assim como toda a equipe médica. Cada segundo que se passava era mais angustiante que o outro para o Cavaleiro de Lagarto, que não queria demonstrar tampouco admitir até para si próprio, mas começava a sentir no coração uma pontada de culpa. Desejava sim ver Afrodite derrotado, triste, abandonado, frustrado, mas não morto.

Após alguns minutos que mais pareceram horas intermináveis a porta do isolamento se abriu e por ela saiu um lemuriano levemente desorientado e cambaleante que conforme andava já retirava máscara e a roupa isolante às pressas.

— E então, senhor Mu, suas suspeitas se confirmaram? É o tal aço? — Dr Hector perguntou enquanto o ajudava a se sentar já lhe estendendo um copo com água.

Mu respirava devagar sentindo falta de ar e um mal estar terrível. Afrodite estava tão tóxico que mesmo com aquela proteção toda fora afeado.

Aceitou o copo de água de bom grado bebendo aos poucos para não vomitar devido ao enjoo.

— Sim... — respondeu um pouco mais recuperado — Foi difícil detectar partículas tão pequenas, mas elas estão lá. — disse com pesar, e depois que terminou de beber a água, enxugou a testa e encarou o médico decidido. O que faria seria encarado por ele como uma loucura, certamente, já que ele mesmo sendo cavaleiro sabia que seu corpo não era imune ao veneno produzido pelo amigo, mas não podia ficar parado sabendo que poderia ajuda-lo de alguma forma — Prepare todo o equipamento disponível e aplique em mim os medicamentos que ajudam a retardar os efeitos da intoxicação. Só o meu povo consegue manipular aço lemuriano... Eu preciso voltar lá. Vou tentar extrair o máximo de metal possível e para isso vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

Sibéria

Prostrado no chão Camus tentava controlar a respiração e a dor que se alastrava da base de sua coluna para o corpo todo, mas mal teve tempo de se recuperar que Milo surgia diante de si enfurecido.

— FALA! Por que Saga mandou você me matar? — gritou alucinado antes de fazer uma pausa para respirar fundo e retomar o fôlego já comprometido pelo frio — Fala, porra!

Milo não queria atacar o colega covardemente, mas precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, e como o aquariano não lhe respondeu, e ele próprio já estava descontrolado de raiva, desferiu outra agulhada, agora no peito de Camus, à queima roupa.

— AHHHH — Aquário gritou levando uma das mãos ao peito dolorido enquanto tombava para frente em agonia.

— Por que você aceitou essa missão, Camus? — insistiu Escorpião — O que tá acontecendo, cara? Eu achei que você era meu amigo! — disse com a voz trêmula e pesarosa.

Camus se negou novamente a responder.

Assim que conseguiu reaver as forças Aquário, ainda de joelhos, tentou acertar Milo novamente com seu Pó de Diamante, mas o grego, mesmo com extrema dificuldade em se mover rapidamente conseguiu lançar-se para o lado e se esquivou com um rolamento.

Nessa hora, prevendo novamente o movimento do escorpiano, quase que simultaneamente, num movimento que parecia até ensaiado, Camus saltou na direção em que Milo havia rolado e na velocidade da luz conseguiu congelar a superfície dos pés da armadura de Escorpião, o que causara muita dor em Milo.

Surpreso e incrédulo Milo praguejou contra o francês, e mesmo com os movimentos ainda mais limitados devido o congelamento da armadura lançou-se sobre ele o golpeando no rosto. Os dois cavaleiros então se engalfinharam no solo congelado trocando socos e joelhadas violentas e só se separaram quando Escorpião conseguiu atingir Aquário com outra Agulha Escarlate, agora na coxa direita.

— Aaaaarrrggg! — Camus gemeu se contorcendo. A dor das agulhadas combinadas era muito intensa.

Aproveitando que Camus baixara a guarda Milo se arrastou para longe e rapidamente se colocou de pé usando o Cosmo para tentar derreter o gelo em seus pés, mas este continha o Cosmo poderoso de Aquário e ele não obteve sucesso. Enfurecido então estendeu o dedo indicador com a longa unha rubra perigosamente apontada para o aquariano e vociferou:

— Eu confiei em você, Camus! — não conseguia disfarçar a mágoa na voz — Eu o tinha como um grande amigo!... E você teve a covardia de me atrair até aqui! Pelo jeito está desesperado para cumprir a ordem do miserável do Saga, não é? Além de nada disposto a correr o risco de perder esse duelo. Me atraiu para uma armadilha usando da confiança que eu depositei na nossa amizade. Você é tão sujo quanto o Saga!

Ofegante e sofrendo espasmos devido à dor, Aquário encarou os olhos de Escorpião e lhe disse uma verdade que sabia que seria difícil para o outro entender.

— _Non_ , eu _non_ sou. Se fui eu a vir cumprir essa missão é justamente porque tenho consideração por você e por nossa amizade!

— Consideração? — ensandecido ao ouvir aquilo Milo avançou sobre Camus, o agarrou pelo encaixe do peito da armadura e o levantou apontando a agulha, a ponta da unha rubra, para seu rosto, ditando com voz áspera como poucas vezes o aquariano presenciara — Chega! Eu quero uma resposta objetiva e sem rodeios. O que está acontecendo no Santuário? Por que está aqui tentando me matar? Que merda de ordem foi essa do Saga? Fala de uma vez, Camus, ou eu juro por Atena que a próxima agulhada será bem no meio dos seus miolos.

Encarando os olhos do amigo, cara a cara e tão próximo a si, Camus sentiu o coração apertado como nunca, não pela ameaça que ele lhe fizera, mas porque sabia que só tinha uma resposta a dar a ele, e que esta o levaria à ruína.

Camus tentou a todo custo não revelar a verdade a Milo. Em seu íntimo nutria a esperança de poupar o amigo dela, mas percebeu que a compaixão o levaria a uma batalha de mil dias contra o escorpiano e não tinha todo esse tempo, havia muito o que fazer ainda na Rússia e na Grécia, queria estar com Hyoga, ansiava por Afrodite... Precisava ganhar aquela luta então daria a Milo o que ele tanto queria.

— Você foi condenado à morte por traição. — as palavras saíram sem emoção, mas dentro de seus olhos avelãs era possível notar o pesar de sua alma — Eu estou aqui para levar a armadura de Escorpião de volta ao Santuário.

— Do que... está falando, Camus? Traição? — Milo estava em choque — Que merda é essa? — transtornado encostou a ponta da Agulha Escarlate diretamente na têmpora de Camus pressionando levemente, pois já não sentia mais os pés congelados e não podia deixar o francês perceber ou tomaria como vantagem sobre si — Traição de que porra? Estão loucos? — cuspiu as palavras raivoso.

— Saga... Argh... — Aquário contraiu as pálpebras em desconforto — Você traiu o Saga.

Milo franziu as sobrancelhas confuso.

— Eu traí o Saga? — inquiriu nervoso — Do que está falando? É isso que ele te disse? É isso que aquele merda falou para você?

— _Non_... Foi isso que Dimitri disse. — Camus falou categórico, fazendo Milo assumir um semblante alarmado.

— Dimitri?... Dimitri o... — dizia Milo quando interrompeu-se para esfregar os olhos — Isso só pode ser uma piada. — deu uma risada debochada.

— Havia um pacto... entre Saga e os cavaleiros. — disse Camus, fazendo Milo voltar sua atenção para si — A gravidez da amazona teria que ser mantida em absoluto sigilo da Vory.

Nessa hora Milo arregalou os olhos e seu rosto voltou a ficar sério. Estranhamente seu coração disparou dentro do peito e a saliva em sua boca secou. Foi tomado por um súbito pavor.

— Do que está falando, Camus?

— Alguém entregou o segredo de Saga e Geisty ao Dimitri, Milo.

O Cavaleiro de Escorpião engoliu em seco, então primeira vez desde que chegara ali, naquele deserto de gelo, conseguiu enxergar as peças daquele enigma e enfim encaixa-las.

— Por Atena! — disse com os lábios trêmulos e os olhos arregalados — Que merda é essa que está dizendo, Camus?

Percebendo o abalo do outro Camus continuou.

— Você traiu o Santuário, Milo. Você entregou a amazona, traiu Saga!

— NÃO! — Escorpião balançou a cabeça negativamente com veemência, berrando em desespero diante da acusação — QUE MERDA É ESSA, CLARO QUE NÃO!

— Você disse a Dimitri que ela estava grávida, que eles estavam juntos!

— NÃO! EU NÃO...

— _Non_ queria saber a verdade? Por que Saga quer você morto? A verdade é essa, Milo.

Em choque Escorpião soltou o aquariano e recuou alguns passos com muita dificuldade, mantendo os olhos arregalados cravados na face do outro.

— Não! Isso é... só pode ser um plano baixo do sujo do Saga... — disse o grego que tomado por uma angustia nefasta sentiu o peito gelar, e não era devido ao frio — Eu não entreguei ninguém. Como você pôde acreditar num absurdo desse? É MENTIRA! — gritou com a voz rouca que espremia-lhe a garganta.

— Os bebês morreram, Milo. — o rosto do grego contorcido em pavor fitava o ruivo.

Um silêncio se fez entre eles. Somente o som da capa de Milo batendo contra vento e a voz troante da furiosa nevasca era ouvida, até que Camus, percebendo o olhar perdido do escorpiano, continuou.

— O bordel foi atacado por conta de informações que você passou a Dimitri. — disse Camus ainda ofegante devido à dor.

— Não... eu nunca... — a resposta vaga saía dos lábios trêmulos.

— O próprio Dimitri acusou você, escreveu seu nome com sangue na pedra diante dos olhos de Saga, dos meus olhos, e dos olhos de Mu... sabe que qualquer mentira poderia passar ilesa pelos nossos olhos, mas nunca pelos do Cavaleiro de Áries. Ele entrou na mente de Dimitri e confirmou a veracidade da confissão.

— N-Não...

— Como um Vor eu fui posto a prova... Entende agora?

Ainda que aflito e um tanto confuso, Milo encarava o aquariano. Além de ter todo o seu castelo erguido de planos utópicos levado por um vento forte como o daquela nevasca que o castigava, podia perceber a situação delicada de Camus. Era matar ou morrer, e nesse momento o escorpiano foi tomado de desesperança, o fazendo tombar o braço que mantinha em riste sua agulha, baixando assim a guarda.

— Entende por que eu aceitei essa missão? — disse Camus — Saga se perdeu. Os filhos deles nem chegaram a nascer com vida. A amazona de Serpente e... o Cavaleiro de Peixes foram os alvos principais... ambos estão no Hospital de Atenas lutando pela vida. — sentiu um nó na garganta ao disser isso, mas manteve-se firme. Sabia o quão passional o escorpiano era e como aquilo o afetaria. Não que sentisse prazer em jogar daquela maneira, afinal não havia honra nenhuma no que estava fazendo, mas era sua própria vida que estava em jogo.

— A Geisty... ela... — balbuciou Milo que não conteve mais as lágrimas, que rapidamente se congelavam no mesmo instante que deixavam os orbes azuis. Apesar do choque e da dor que aquela revelação lhe trouxera ainda buscava no mais profundo de sua mente uma resposta, até mesmo alguma passagem ou lembrança que confirmasse sua culpa, e não se recordava de nada.

— A amazona está no Hospital entre a vida e a morte. Você entregou ela, Milo. Foram as suas informações que a condenaram. — enquanto falava Camus elevava seu Cosmo a medida que se aproximava do escorpiano, que parecendo em transe não se movia, tampouco esboçava qualquer reação. Aquela seria sua única chance — É por isso que estou aqui. Eu tentei poupa-lo da verdade, tentei te dar o alívio de ir em paz para os Elísios, ou para o Tártaro... mas você preferiu assim. Agora chegou o derradeiro momento de eu cumprir minha missão.

De repente Escorpião olhou alarmado para o torso de sua armadura e então se deu conta de que ela estava completamente congelada. Imediatamente ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com Camus que tinha os braços erguidos acima da cabeça e as mãos unidas. O Cosmo de Aquário estava elevado ao nível máximo e ele estava pronto para selar seu destino lhe aplicando sua máxima técnica. O golpe final.

— EXECUÇÃO AURORA!

Grécia – Hospital de Atenas

Com a equipe médica toda a postos Mu se preparava para entrar na sala de isolamento enquanto ouvia as últimas instruções dos médicos.

— Preste atenção senhor Mu. — disse Dr Hector que já estava trajado com as roupas especiais — Infelizmente não temos no hospital roupas de nível de segurança NBGE-3, elas nos isolariam completamente e nos forneceria oxigênio, de modo que seria 100% seguro ficar na presença do Cavaleiro de Peixes. Como disse, não estávamos preparados para um nível tão alto de toxidade. Por isso, nossos trajes filtram o ar, mas ainda assim as toxinas irão nos atingir com o tempo de exposição, já que passam partículas pelo filtro. Os medicamentos que tomou devem retardar os sintomas de enjoo, náuseas e falta de ar, e vão lhe fazer resistir a mais tempo lá dentro, mas ainda assim, no momento em que se sentir mal, deve sair imediatamente. Tente controlar sua respiração para consumir a menor quantidade de oxigênio possível, isso deve ajudar a retardar os efeitos.

Mu acenou positivamente com a cabeça e o médico prosseguiu.

— Mais uma coisa, não poderemos ficar lá dentro. Todos já fomos contaminados com certo nível de toxinas. Então entraremos com você, mas vamos sair logo após prepararmos o paciente. Em todo caso não se preocupe, o estaremos monitorando aqui de fora.

— Está certo. — Mu respondeu um tanto ansioso. O que faria ali iria lhe exigir muito de seu dom telecinético, concentração, precisão, coragem e um bom tanto de fé — Vamos de uma vez doutor.

Assim que todos se posicionaram as portas do centro cirúrgico se abriram e Áries, juntamente com doutor Hector e mais dois enfermeiros, entraram às presas.

O plano era simples; Mu havia teleportado cristais de alquimia lemuriana direto de Jamiel, e com a ajuda de uma máquina de hemodiálise adaptada removeria o máximo que conseguisse de aço lemuriano do corpo do sueco através de uma filtragem do sangue.

Assim que estava tudo pronto, veia do paciente canulada e máquina em ação, os médicos se retiraram da sala deixando o ariano sozinho no local, que sem perder tempo começou o processo de filtragem.

Este por sua vez era deveras complexo.

Com o Cosmo ativo, para dar mais resiliência ao próprio corpo e ganhar mais tempo, Mu se posicionou entre Afrodite e a máquina.

Momentos antes havia triturado e adicionado cristais alquímicos ao fluido utilizado na hemodiálise, e agora os energizava com seus poderes para que dessa forma, quando o sangue de Afrodite passasse pelos filtros da máquina, o aço lemuriano fosse atraído por eles, já que exerciam uma função de imãs. O fluído depois era descartado em um recipiente.

Enquanto todo o processo ocorria na máquina, Mu energizava não apenas as partículas no fluido, mas também levitava pequenos cristais sobre o corpo do sueco que tinham a função de atrair o aço lemuriano impregnado nas células o mandando para a corrente sanguínea, de forma a maximizar e acelerar a filtragem, já que a pressão sanguínea do sueco estava muito baixa.

Todo aquele processo exigia muito de sua concentração e em pouco tempo Mu já sentia os músculos sofrerem leves câimbras devido à ação do veneno que já atingia seu corpo. Ainda assim não estava disposto a desistir.

O sangue do amigo pisciano estava tão ralo e fraco que em vez de um vermelho escuro e denso o que passava pela máquina era quase uma água suja de vermelho vivo.

— Vamos, vamos... Eu não vou deixar você morrer assim. Está me ouvindo? Não vou! — Mu falou para si mesmo, a voz empostada e a respiração embaçando levemente a máscara que usava.

De repente, após alguns minutos de árduo empenho do cavaleiro, uma de suas mãos vacilou e os cristais flutuantes ameaçavam cair. Mu piscou os olhos procurando recobrar a concentração, mesmo sentindo fortes náuseas um pouco de confusão sensorial.

Mais alguns minutos tensos se passaram, até que sentindo-se mal e lutando para se manter de pé Mu sentiu, através de seu Cosmo ativo, o Cosmo do Santo de Aquário se elevar ao máximo e logo em seguida a armadura de Escorpião irromper mundo à fora retornando à Oitava Casa Zodiacal.

Mu arregalou os olhos em sobressalto e o choque daquela realidade lhe fora tão cruel que sucumbira de vez. Conseguiu apenas recolher os cristais os impedindo de caírem sobre o sueco e então foi ao chão, trêmulo e com falta de ar.

Do lado de fora doutor Hector, que vigiava apreensivo toda a operação através de um vidro na porta, assim que viu Áries de joelhos prostrado acenou para os mesmo enfermeiros que entraram com ele momentos antes e adentrou a sala já correndo em direção ao ariano.

— Rápido, ele está sufocando! — inclinou-se sobre Mu já o tomando pelos braços para levantá-lo — Temos que tirá-lo daqui.

A equipe foi rápida e eficiente.

Enquanto um dos enfermeiros desligava a máquina outro coletava uma amostra de sangue de Afrodite e fechava o acesso venoso em seu braço.

— Eu... Eu acho que consegui... um pouco... — Mu falava meio desorientado enquanto era carregado para fora.

— Shii não fale. Estão trazendo o líquido descartado, logo poderemos saber.

Misty, que acompanhava tudo de olhos arregalados, correu ao auxílio do lemuriano assim que ele cruzou as portas, pois tinha mais força que os médicos para lidar com um guerreiro do porte avantajado de Mu de Áries.

— Deixa ele comigo. — dizia enquanto já tomava o cavaleiro passando um de seus braços pelos ombros e o levava até uma cadeira confortável posta ali para ele se sentar. No caminho Misty tossiu algumas vezes e também esfregou os olhos, pois Mu estava impregnado com um odor fortíssimo de rosas que lhe irritava as vias aéreas — Pela poderosa Hera! A Peixosa nunca fedeu tanto!

Assim que sentou Mu ali rapidamente lhe arrancou a máscara e lhe abriu as roupas já livrando o ariano delas, deixando-o apenas com o pijama hospitalar que vestia por baixo enquanto um dos enfermeiros lhe entregava uma máscara ligada a oxigênio a qual colocou sobre o rosto de Mu.

— Toma, querido, respira fundo! — disse Lagarto visivelmente preocupado.

Momentos depois, enquanto Áries se recuperava ele acenou para o enfermeiro que trazia o fluido de hemodiálise coletado do sangue de Afrodite.

— Traga aqui, por favor... Me deixa olhar. — pediu Mu.

— Está aqui, senhor, tem uma sujeira cinza no fundo... É o tal aço lemuriano? — indagou o enfermeiro ao lhe entregar um frasco de vidro transparente e lacrado, pois poderia ser tóxico, contendo um liquido amarelado.

Áries segurou o frasco com a mão direita e o levantou a altura dos olhos, enquanto inalava profundamente o oxigênio da máscara que segurava com a outra mão, então estreitou os olhos e franziu a testa e a sujeira no fundo do frasco se agitou.

Mu sorriu.

— Sim. Pelos deuses! Sim é o aço lemuriano! Graças a Athena! Funcionou! — disse em êxtase.

— Mas que maravilha! — doutor Hector comemorou junto com a equipe médica que sorria animada — Examinem agora mesmo a amostra sanguínea para descobrirmos em quanto os níveis dos metais baixaram.

— Não se anime tanto doutor. — Mu falou com voz fraca — Antes de chegar ao meu limite eu senti que havia muito a ser retirado ainda. O metal dentro das células não sai fácil. Eu preciso voltar para lá.

— Eu sei, mas creio que já podemos ter alguma esperança e tentar novamente uma transfusão sanguínea. — o médico sorriu colocando a mão sobre o ombro do cavaleiro, que teve o próprio sorriso oculto pela máscara em seu rosto — Descanse um pouco, a batalha pela vida do seu amigo apenas começou.

Esgotado pelo esforço, Áries acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se encostou na parede apertando o frasco de vidro junto ao corpo.

Sim, a batalha estava apenas começando e como um bom guerreiro de elite Mu não sairia da frente de combate sem uma vitória.

Sibéria

O golpe fora dado.

O escorpiano se deixara acertar em cheio.

Agora caído no chão e já despido de sua armadura Milo respirava com dificuldade.

A dor que oprimia seu peito era sufocante, e estranhamente a Execução Aurora dada por Camus naquele momento foi um açoite de alívio diante do peso da culpa que o consumia por dentro como uma fera abominável e faminta.

E contra isso Milo simplesmente não tinha forças mais para lutar.

Não ele, o cavaleiro que apesar dos rumos que a vida o guiara ainda guardava dentro de si preceitos firmes de ética, que mesmo parecendo deturpados eram seus, eram a sua lei pessoal, a qual se agarrava de forma devota e passional, como tudo o que amava, assim como à Geisty. Por conta disso, jamais aceitaria a alcunha de traidor que para seu infortúnio acontecera de forma que nem mesmo ele sabia explicar, mas que já lhe era impossível de se conviver.

Talvez a morte fosse o seu único e merecido alento.

A nevasca parecia estar se atenuando, mas agora, à beira da inconsciência tudo o que via era um borrão dourado e rubro formado pelo contraste dos cabelos do aquariano que ricocheteavam contra a armadura dourada.

— Acredito que sua culpa em tudo isso seja um acidente, por isso foi melhor que fosse eu mesmo a vir aqui executá-lo, _non_ o Saga... — disse Camus enquanto caminhava em direção ao escorpiano — A morte pelo frio _non_ é como dizem.

A voz de Camus chegava os ouvidos de Milo incrivelmente nítida e calma.

Escorpião não retrucou, queria apenas se entregar ao pranto doloroso que lhe espremia a garganta quase adormecida, porém era impossível, pois até mesmo seus olhos pareciam ter se secado e as poucas lágrimas que conseguiram escapar se mantinham vitrificadas em suas pálpebras semicerradas.

— Ela é indolor. Você _non_ vai sofrer, eu te prometo.

Súbito a voz de Camus se calou, então Milo percebeu quando ele se agachou a seu lado... logo em seguida veio o toque em seu rosto já quase completamente congelado, e este era gentil como jamais esperara.

— Eu espero, do fundo do meu coração, que encontre na morte a paz que perdeu pela culpa.

No instante seguinte Camus não estava mais ali.

Milo não soube dizer se era um delírio de morte ou se realmente vivenciava as lendas que remontam à passagem para o pós vida, mas naquele momento sentia um vazio aterrador, e este só não era mais terrível que a presença nefasta e incompreensível de algo, ou alguém, que percebia acercar-se de si.

Talvez fosse o próprio Hades que viera buscar a sua alma errática, ou então a própria Atena para lhe dar um sopro de alívio e permitir que sua alma encontrasse a paz.

Foi sem obter resposta que Escorpião confiou seu espírito a sua deusa de devoção e fechou seus olhos para o mundo.

*Bluegraad

Também conhecido como Bluegrad ou Graad Azul, é o vilarejo onde vivem os Guerreiros Azuis. Fica no leste da Sibéria e é um local extremamente frio. Segundo o Hipermito, após a primeira Guerra Santa contra Poseidon, Atena selou as almas do deus dos mares e seus marinas e as enviou para Graad Azul, sob os cuidados de alguns cavaleiros. Esses cavaleiros renegaram Atena e passaram a ser chamados de Guerreiros Azuis, pois coincidentemente todas as suas armaduras eram dessa cor.


	46. Entre tantos desalentos uma esperança

************************** Cap. 46 Entre tantos desalentos uma esperança** **.**************************

Hospital de Athenas – Início da manhã

Enquanto o Sol despontava no horizonte e iluminava um novo dia, na sala de espera próximo a ala de isolamento onde o Cavaleiro de Peixes estava lutando pela vida, Mu conversava com doutor Hector sob a vigilância atenta e curiosa de Misty de Lagarto.

— E então, doutor? A transfusão deu certo? — o Santo de Áries perguntou ansioso, uma vez que não iria embora daquele hospital sem antes saber se seus esforços foram válidos.

No entanto, a expressão abatida no rosto do médico, que trazia nas mãos os resultados dos últimos os exames, era nada animadora.

— Infelizmente não. — doutor Hector respondeu com um suspiro de desânimo — Embora a filtragem tenha colaborado para a estabilização do Cosmo dele e tenha baixado a produção de toxinas, não foi o suficiente para cessar totalmente a contaminação pelo metal. Além disso, o corpo de Afrodite durante esse período produziu uma enorme quantidade de veneno, e este ainda circula em seu sangue.

— Isso quer dizer... O quê? — Misty se intrometeu querendo logo ir para o que interessava.

O médico se voltou para Lagarto e lhe respondeu apontando alguns dados nos papéis que carregava consigo.

— Que o sangue, agora tóxico, do Cavaleiro de Peixes continua matando todos os eritrócitos do doador.

— Fala a minha língua doutor! — o francesinho reclamou roendo uma das unhas.

— O sangue do Dido está matando as hemácias, as células vermelhas do sangue transfundido, Misty! — Mu respondeu enquanto apertava uma mão na outra em um movimento visivelmente nervoso — Não adiantou em nada o que eu fiz?

— Mas é claro que adiantou! — Hector respondeu — Como disse, a reação tóxica diminuiu, proporcionando um ambiente menos nocivo para nós, apesar de que ainda iremos precisar de proteção para manipula-lo, mas o nosso tempo dentro da sala pôde ser aumentado. Além disso, aparentemente o limiar convulsivo diminuiu. Mas, é o que lhe disse, o quadro dele é complexo porque envolve muitos fatores, e o nosso maior problema nesse instante é que precisamos repor urgentemente a perda sanguínea, mas não conseguimos fazer uma transfusão eficiente. Para piorar, as hemácias destruídas do doador estão sobrecarregando o fígado, o que pode levar a uma insuficiência hepática aguda e irreversível, por isso foi necessário interromper a transfusão.

Os dois Cavaleiros ouvintes trocaram um olhar angustiado.

Mu então respirou fundo, ajeitou a franja que lhe caía incômoda sobre o rosto e tomou uma decisão.

— Eu vou voltar lá, doutor. Eu vou fazer outra filtragem agora mesmo e tentar remover mais uma porção do aço Lemuriano.

— Eu não creio que seja possível. — a resposta do médico foi uma surpresa.

— Por que não?

— Você ainda está sobre os efeitos das toxinas, e se expor novamente em tão pouco tempo não é seguro. — Mu estava pronto para rebater, mas doutor Hector ergueu a mão indicando que o deixasse terminar de falar — Além disso, a pressão e o volume sanguíneo de Afrodite estão tão fracos que ele não suportará passar novamente pela máquina de hemodiálise. Na verdade até mesmo uma transfusão é um risco. O hematócrito dele está tão baixo que talvez sequer suporte uma grande quantidade de sangue novo... isso se conseguíssemos transfundir... — era visível a desesperança no rosto do doutor — Estamos de mãos atadas, senhor Mu. Creio que não possamos fazer mais nada pelo Cavaleiro de Peixes. Orem por um milagre.

— C-Como assim... _non_ podem fazer mais nada?

A voz grave soou assustada, e as palavras, ditas num acentuado sotaque francês, ecoaram na sala chamando imediatamente a atenção de todos os presentes.

— Camus! — Misty quebrou o breve silêncio que se fez no recinto quando todos deram pela presença do Cavaleiro de Aquário.

Para espanto do médico, e principalmente do Santo de Áries que não o sentiu chegar, Camus estava parado na porta da sala de espera e os encarava parecendo aflito e exausto. As manchas de sangue e os danos na armadura denunciavam a ferocidade da batalha recente e sua respiração ofegante denunciava que deveria estar ferido.

Mu apertou os punhos. Havia sentido a armadura de Escorpião retornar ao Santuário e o Cosmo de Milo desaparecer, e agora a visão do aquariano a sua frente enfim lhe trazia a certeza nefasta: Camus cumprira a missão, e Milo estava morto.

Um pesar tomou o Cavaleiro de Áries de assalto. Mu engoliu em seco sentindo o peito apertar, mas a voz potente e aflita de Aquário exigindo uma resposta do médico lhe forçou à voltar a realidade iminente que vivia ali.

— Ninguém vai me responder? — disse Camus dando um passo à frente, quase entregando-se ao desespero, quando de repente a realidade algoz de sua vida o laçou pelos ombros o impedindo de prosseguir e o forçando a vestir a máscara de frieza que usava para garantir sua segurança e dos que amava — Eu... eu vim até aqui pessoalmente para... para saber se a Amazona de Serpente ou o Cavaleiro de Peixes estão acordados. Eu... eu preciso tomar o depoimento deles... preciso de suas versões dos fatos para... para poder montar um álibi perfeito para os membros da Vory...

Camus lutava para esconder o que estava evidente. Era de fato muito bom nisso, em dissimular, mentir, convencer... Mas a verdade era que diante de Mu e Misty, mesmo que não soubesse, seus esforços eram em vão.

Após cumprir a missão na Sibéria, o Cavaleiro de Aquário havia regressado imediatamente à Grécia em busca de notícias de seu grande amor. Sabia que deveria estar na Rússia naquele momento, mas seria incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa sem saber como estava Afrodite, então seguiu para o Hospital de Athenas sem pestanejar. Quando chegou ao prédio os recepcionistas já instruídos das ocorrências daquela noite o encaminharam para a Ala 5, e uma vez lá dentro bastou guiar-se pelos Cosmos de Lagarto e de Áries para encontrar o setor de isolamento. Foi quando chegou àquela sala a tempo de ouvir as palavras terríveis de doutor Hector. Queria gritar, chorar, mas não podia se expor. Nem devia estar ali, no entanto estava, era mais forte que si.

— Devem saber que _non_ é fácil apagar as evidências de uma ação grandiosa como a que foi executada pela Vory no Templo das Bacantes... eles... me farão muitas perguntas. — disse esforçando-se ao máximo para dar firmeza a voz, sem embarga-la — As informações de Peixes e Serpente me serão de suma importância... Esperava que ambos já estivessem recuperados o suficiente para poder conversar com eles mas... pelo que vejo... — a voz falhou um instante — O Cavaleiro de Peixes... Seu estado é tão grave assim?

Mu baixou os olhos diante da súplica angustiada que lia na aura do aquariano. Sabia que Camus mentia. Sabia que o ruivo estava ali porque amava Afrodite e tudo o que falara não passava de meras desculpas esfarrapadas, seu mecanismo de defesa. Ainda assim Áries não queria ser o portador da trágica notícia, por isso manteve-se calado.

Diante do recuo e silêncio do ariano, com o coração ainda mais apertado Camus buscou Misty com os olhos, e quando seus olhares se encontraram teve a trágica resposta que buscava. Os olhos azuis de Lagarto estavam marejados e sua bela figura era uma máscara de angustia e tristeza. Aquário estranhou de imediato, visto que Misty sempre mostrou certo desprezo por Afrodite, dadas as tantas brigas e ofensas que travavam, mas era nítida a preocupação do cavaleiro de prata com o pisciano, o que só aumentou sua aflição.

Sentiu uma fisgada no peito repentina, piscou os olhos e puxou o ar para os pulmões, mas antes que pudesse pensar em si e dizer qualquer coisa doutor Hector quebrou o silêncio atraindo sua atenção e sanando as dúvidas que tanto afligia seu coração.

— Sim. Infelizmente a vida de Afrodite está por um fio. E creio que a amazona também não possa dar nenhum depoimento. Ela está em coma. — disse o médico — Por favor, cavaleiro, vejo que está ferido, sente-se aqui e eu vou lhe explicar todo o quadro. — Hector falou indicando uma das cadeiras.

Camus estava em choque.

Com um ato mecânico, pois seu coração parecia ter parado de bater dentro do peito, sentou-se no local indicado pelo médico e sem falar uma só palavra, com o rosto paralisado em sua mais inexpressiva feição, ouviu pacientemente toda a explicação do que havia acontecido com sua _belle rose_ e de como agora ele estava praticamente desenganado.

Foi duro ouvir aquelas palavras. A todo instante precisava lutar contra si mesmo e contra a vontade de desabar em um pranto sofrido e doloroso.

Mu, que podia ver toda a dor espelhada na aura escura e densa do ruivo, se compadeceu de sua situação. Camus realmente era um guerreiro com uma força de vontade e fibra como nenhum outro. Havia acabado de sair de uma batalha terrível, estava ali ouvindo que o homem que amava estava morrendo e conseguia esconder o que sentia de modo tão eficiente que se não fosse sensitivo jamais desconfiaria.

Áries só conseguia pensar que se fosse com ele, se fosse Shaka quem estivesse naquela sala de isolamento à beira da morte, provavelmente já teria enlouquecido de dor. Por isso, o ariano se posicionou ao lado de Camus pousando uma das mãos na ombreira da armadura dourada, discretamente lhe dando apoio naquele momento difícil.

Findada toda a explicação Aquário permaneceu sentado, calado e circunspecto, e após um breve momento assim levou a mão a altura do queixo e o apertou. Não era médico, mas sua mente já trabalhava rápido articulando as informações que recebera com o pouco de conhecimento que tinha acerca de si e de Afrodite. Seu raciocínio lógico suplantando suas emoções sufocadas.

Mu, Misty e doutor Hector, desconfortáveis diante do silêncio que se instaurou no local trocaram olhares aflitos, até que Lagarto, quando já ensaiava dizer algo foi interrompido por Camus que de forma abrupta se levantou da cadeira afastando Mu e o médico com um dos braços.

Sem dar qualquer explicação, e diante dos olhares curioso de todos, Aquário elevou seu Cosmo ordenando que a sagrada armadura de ouro deixasse seu corpo. Esta assim o fez montando-se sozinha ao seu lado. Em seguida, despido de sua proteção divina e trajando apenas a calça que usava por baixo, as feridas em seu corpo ficaram ainda mais visíveis, principalmente os locais das agulhadas dolorosas que recebera de Escorpião.

— Cada cavaleiro possui uma peculiaridade única, algo que além da força e das habilidades o torna especial. — Camus disse ao baixar o rosto e tocar o próprio peito onde havia recebido uma das agulhadas de Milo — Quando eu cheguei aqui, você, doutor, disse que apenas um milagre salvaria o Cavaleiro de Peixes, correto?

— Sim, eu disse.

— Pois eu serei o seu milagre! — Camus ergueu o rosto e encarou o médico, e sua face continuava tão inexpressiva quanto antes, mas em seus olhos ardia a chama da esperança e da determinação — Cavaleiros com habilidades de manipular o frio são capazes de usar seu Cosmo para, através da criocinese, resfriar substâncias químicas circulantes.

— Isso quer dizer... — Hector fez uma expressão confusa.

— Isso, de modo prático, me faz imune e resistente a toxinas e venenos. Se Peixes precisa de sangue, tome o meu! — estendeu o braço com o punho fechado na direção do médico — Meu sangue é o único que pode resistir ao sangue tóxico dele.

As palavras do aquariano foram como bálsamo divino para os três ouvintes.

Nem um pouco surpreso pela atitude de Camus, Mu não conseguiu esconder o sorriso esperançoso que se formou em seu rosto e em um ato de puro impulso abraçou o ruivo com força, emocionado.

— Muito obrigado, Camus! Sei que você e Afrodite têm uma história de conflitos, intolerância, desavenças, mas seu gesto não será esquecido! — o lemuriano disse em agradecimento, fingindo que nada sabia e mantendo a farsa existente.

— Não precisamos perder mais um irmão de armas hoje. — Camus respondeu firme assim que Áries se afastou.

Ao lado deles Misty esboçou um leve sorriso com o olhar fixo em Aquário. Sabia o peso que aquela ação representava para Camus, e não sabia se daria certo ao fim. A única certeza que tinha era de que não esperava outra atitude vinda do aquariano. Aliviado, ainda que sentido um leve amargor na boca causado por um sentimento de inveja que não tinha porque esconder de si mesmo, o cavaleiro de prata trocou olhar com o ruivo e foi se sentar em uma das cadeiras no fundo da sala. Agora só restava esperar.

— Então não vamos perder mais tempo. Cada segundo vale muito! — tão animado quanto os outros o médico imediatamente correu para a parede e acionou a campainha que chamava sua equipe — Vamos preparar tudo para iniciar a transfusão agora mesmo.

Após alguns instantes orientando a equipe que acabara de adentrar o recinto, e depois de constatar que o tipo sanguíneo e o fator Rh de ambos era compatível, ficou decidido que se faria primeiramente uma transfusão braço a braço. O motivo se deu pelo fato de que Camus precisaria manter o Cosmo ativo durante a transfusão e por tempo indeterminado depois dela, já que era seu Cosmo que manteria as células sanguíneas viáveis imunes ao veneno. Além disso, como o corpo de Afrodite ainda estava intoxicado pelo restante do aço lemuriano impregnado em seus tecidos e órgãos, o esforço do aquariano seria maior, uma vez que havia a chance de o metal interferir no funcionamento do próprio Cosmo.

Enquanto todo o equipamento para o procedimento era preparado, Camus pediu para esperar pela equipe já dentro do local onde o pisciano estava. A grande verdade era que precisava desesperadamente ver seu amado e estar a sós com ele nem que fosse por alguns breves instantes.

Quando teve permissão para entrar na sala cirúrgica deu as costas a todos e rapidamente abriu a porta, fechando esta atrás de si com a mesma ligeireza. Antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo fora nocauteado de pronto pelo odor intenso de rosas que impregnava o ambiente deixando o ar quase sufocante. Cerrou ligeiramente os olhos e comprimiu os músculos da face angustiada. Conhecia como ninguém aquele perfume letal, mas agora ele estava diferente, mais ácido, muito mais intenso e corrosivo. Um amargor lhe subiu à boca, sentiu-se desnorteado, e antes que sofresse os danos do veneno ativou seu Cosmo, só então pode abrir os olhos e seguir até a maca.

Não estava preparado para ver Afrodite naquele estado. Não queria aceitar que seu maior medo havia se tornado real.

Quando seus olhos avelãs marejados divisaram o corpo desfalecido do pisciano sobre a maca, Camus precisou levar a mão à boca para conter um soluço sofrido.

Só poderia estar preso em um pesadelo, e foi com a lentidão angustiante de um que caminhou até o amado.

— _Non_... — murmurou baixinho, maldizendo Dimitri em pensamento por ter reduzido alguém tão cheio de vida como Afrodite àquela figura fraca, pálida e débil.

E mesmo ali, no funesto limiar entre a vida e a morte, mantido vivo por fios e mais fios aderidos a seu corpo esguio cianótico, com um tecido azul a lhe cobrir o abdome recém operado e os lábios perfeitos castigados pelo tubo de respiração, a beleza de Peixes ainda era extraordinariamente única, como a mais perfeita das rosas que se destaca em um jardim em flor.

— _Ma Belle Rose_... — deixou escapar um sussurro quando já ao lado do leito estendeu a mão até o rosto do pisciano e lhe acariciou algumas mechas do cabelo azul que lhe escapavam da touca cirúrgica — _Pardon, mon amour, pardon..._

Camus bem que tentou dizer mais alguma palavra, mas não foi capaz porque finalmente ali, sem ninguém por perto, permitiu que suas emoções viessem à tona e entregou-se em um pranto sofrido e doloroso. Sentia como se seu coração estivesse se rasgando dentro do peito, o ar lhe faltava, os braços doíam, e se pudesse morreria abraçado ao sueco naquele instante, acabaria com todo sofrimento, medo, com a farsa que angustiava seus corações, mas não podia, e também não suportaria viver sem Afrodite.

Movido pela dor e emoção o francês inclinou-se sobre o corpo do pisciano e por um momento ficou a admirar seu rosto de perto, depois foi incapaz de conter o ímpeto e beijou lhe a fronte delicadamente. Sentiu a pele dele extremamente fria, e molhou a maçã de seu rosto com algumas de suas lágrimas.

— Eu vou te trazer de volta, peixinho. — sussurrou rente aos ouvidos de Afrodite — _Non_ aceito te perder. Hyoga e eu precisamos de você, precisamos do seu amor, da sua alegria... Sei que você é forte, por isso aguente mais um pouco, por favor, só mais um pouco... Eu nunca mais vou deixar nada nem ninguém te fazer mal, eu prometo.

Camus beijou a fronte de Afrodite mais uma vez, e logo seus ouvidos apurados detectaram a aproximação da equipe médica, por isso rapidamente se afastou do amado, engoliu o choro, enxugou os olhos com os dedos e como se nada tivesse acontecido endireitou a postura ficando no aguardo.

Segundos depois adentrava pela porta uma equipe de quatro enfermeiros, todos usando a roupa de isolamento especial e empurrando uma maca com os equipamentos necessários para a transfusão.

— Por favor senhor, deite-se nessa maca que iremos começar o mais rápido possível, antes que as toxinas dele nos afetem. — disse um dos enfermeiros, que assim que os materiais foram retirados de cima da maca a posicionou ao lado do pisciano.

— Está bem. — Camus respondeu prontamente já se colocando sobre o lugar.

Foi tudo muito rápido e eficiente.

Em pouco tempo havia uma agulha grossa em seu braço direito que estava ligada a uma cânula a qual conduzia seu sangue diretamente para o braço esquerdo do sueco. Para bombear o sangue precisava apenas apertar e soltar repetidamente uma pequena bolinha macia que lhe fora entregue. A cânula era um tanto fina, pois devido à fragilidade do paciente era favorável que o sangue entrasse lentamente para não exigir demais de seu corpo, por isso a transfusão levaria alguns bons minutos.

Por conta das toxinas de Afrodite a equipe médica não permaneceu no local, optando por monitorar os dois a distância através dos dados que os aparelhos ligados ao sueco lhes transmitiam. Além disso, caso o ruivo se sentisse mal, era só apertar uma campainha que estava em seu colo.

Sozinho e deitado lado a lado com seu grande amor, Camus voltou o rosto para ele e ficou a observa-lo fixamente. Estava cansado e machucado da batalha recente com Milo, esgotado emocionalmente, mas era por Afrodite que estava ali e tiraria forças de onde não tinha para manter seu Cosmo ativo dentro dele e lhe dar uma chance de vida.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, _ma rose_... Eu estou aqui. — tranquilizou a si mesmo e ao amado, mais uma vez deixando uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos.

Sim estava ali e salvaria Afrodite assim como ele o salvou de si mesmo, no passado, com o seu amor.

Do lado de fora, Misty e Mu aguardavam sentados nas cadeiras na mesma salinha de espera, ambos ansiosos e nervosos. Podiam sentir o Cosmo ativo e elevado de Camus emanando de dentro da sala de isolamento, e agora só lhes restava esperar e ter fé.

Aproveitando que teria alguns minutos até que a transfusão sanguínea se desse por completa o lemuriano se levantou abruptamente rumando até a porta de saída.

— Ei! Vai aonde? — Lagarto perguntou também se levantando assustado — Tá indo embora? Não vai ficar para saber se o picolé salvou a Peixosa?

— Não estou indo embora. Vou aproveitar o tempo da transfusão para visitar outra pessoa. Geisty está aqui também se esqueceu? Preciso saber notícias dela. Estou preocupado com ela.

Misty não respondeu. Com toda aquela confusão em torno de seu arqui-inimigo toda a sua atenção fora tomada ao ponto de nem mesmo ter tido tempo de buscar informações sobre o estado da amazona, mas também estava deveras preocupado com ela.

Sem esperar mais Mu deixou Lagarto ali e se apressou em procurar pela amiga nos tantos corredores daquele setor especial do Hospital de Athenas, mas não foi difícil encontrá-la, e com a ajuda de uma enfermeira muito solícita e gentil foi conduzido até um dos Centros de Tratamento Intensivo onde ela estava internada.

Antes de entrar, já devidamente vestido com o traje esterilizado, espiou a amiga através do vidro e seu coração apertou-se ainda mais. Não podia acreditar que poucos dias atrás estava ajudando Saga a mobiliar o quarto dos gêmeos, seus afilhados, para fazer uma surpresa à Geisty e agora a estava visitando em uma CTI lutando pela vida após sofrer uma cesariana e dar à luz a dois bebês mortos. Sentiu a garganta lhe apertar dolorida e com muita tristeza acompanhou a enfermeira até o leito onde a amazona estava deitada e inconsciente.

— Ela... Ela está tão pálida. — Mu comentou enquanto tocava a mão fria e sem cor da amiga lhe fazendo uma carícia. Era estranho vê-la ali cercada de aparelhos naquele ambiente estéril e incomodamente branco — O que realmente aconteceu com ela, e qual o seu estado?

A enfermeira atenciosa voltou o rosto para o cavaleiro e lhe respondeu com pesar na voz doce.

— A paciente teve um quadro grave de eclampsia. Quase a perdemos, mas com muito esforço e dedicação conseguimos estabiliza-la.

A jovem fez uma pausa. Mu então desviou os olhos da amiga soltando sua mão e voltou toda sua atenção para a enfermeira.

— Ela vai demorar muito a acordar? Vai ficar com sequelas? — inqueriu mais uma vez preocupado.

— Infelizmente ainda é cedo para dizer. Ela está em coma não induzido. Estamos aguardando sinais de melhora. Ela pode acordar a qualquer instante ou levar dias, mas só quando sair do coma é que poderemos avaliar se houveram sequelas neurológicas ou motoras... Porém, se tudo correr bem nas próximas 48 horas é muito provável que ela terá uma vida normal e que sua fertilidade não seja prejudicada. — disse na esperança de tranquilizar o cavaleiro.

Mu não perguntou mais nada. Extremamente entristecido voltou o rosto na direção de Geisty e mais uma vez lhe faz um carinho na mão.

— Ei dorminhoca... Eu sei que vai ser difícil quando você abrir os olhos, mas não se preocupe, minha amiga. Você não estará sozinha. — desolado Mu notou o ventre ainda inchado, porém vazio, sob o lençol e apertou gentilmente os dedos dela — Eu não quero imaginar a dor que irá sentir... Sei que sua perda é irreparável, mas tem gente te esperando, e eu estarei a seu lado... Você é forte, determinada, já passou por tanta coisa... Vai sair dessa, eu sei.

O lemuriano dizia palavras de conforto, mas em seu coração sabia que se estivesse na situação de Geisty não suportaria a perda de seu Kiki. Talvez por isso sua consciência não lhe permitira fazer qualquer tipo de julgamento de Saga por ter se rendido a seu lado funesto. Sentia até mesmo pena pelo geminiano e rogava à deusa que não fosse ele a ter de dar a triste notícia da perda irreparável que a amiga sofrera, uma vez que, por mais que Geisty se fizesse de forte para lidar com aquela terrível realidade, seus dons sensitivos lemurianos o fariam sentir a dor latente da mãe que acabara de perder os filhos e para Mu essa era a pior dor que alguém poderia sentir.

Procurando deixar os dois a sós a enfermeira se retirou do quarto enquanto Mu ainda falava palavras de carinho e alento para a amiga, e na mesma hora que saía doutor Hector ameaçava bater na porta.

O médico, que passava por ali a caminho do setor de isolamento, deteve seus passos ao ver o lemuriano através do vidro e notar a intimidade com que ele tratava a paciente, por isso, mesmo a hora não sendo das mais oportunas, decidiu levar a Mu um assunto delicado que estava pendente, mas que não podia mais esperar.

Após trocar algumas palavras com seu superior a enfermeira voltou para dentro do recinto, tocou o ombro do ariano e o alertou da presença do médico.

— Desculpe-me por interrompe-lo, mas o doutor Héctor está na porta e deseja falar com o senhor lá fora.

— Está bem. — respondeu o ariano com a voz entristecida.

Mu se despediu de Geisty com um beijo em sua mão e apressado deixou o CTI indo de encontro ao médico, preocupado de que algo tivesse dado errado com Afrodite.

— O que foi doutor? A transfusão deu errado? — perguntou já do lado de fora assim que fechou a porta.

— Não, o procedimento está indo bem, e ainda não acabou. O assunto que desejo tratar com você é outro. — Hector respondeu sério — Você é próximo à paciente Geisty de Serpente?

— Sim, somos muito amigos. Sou padrinho de casamento e seria também padrinho dos bebês... Na verdade sou o mais próximo de um familiar que ela tem.

— Ótimo, pois eu preciso justamente falar sobre os bebês natimortos. — na mesma hora que ouviu aquelas palavras Mu prendeu a respiração e franziu a testa em angústia, e notando o desconforto do ariano o médico foi o mais sincero possível — Veja bem, normalmente esse assunto é tratado com o cônjuge ou o pai das crianças, no caso o Grande Mestre, que se identificou como marido da paciente, no entanto a assistente social tentou de todos os meios entrar em contato com ele, mas todas as tentativas foram em vão.

Mu esfregou o rosto, visivelmente abalado e cansado.

— É preciso decidir o destino que será dado aos corpos dos bebês. — continuou o médico — Se serão levados para sepultamento particular ou deixados aos cuidados do hospital. Se forem deixados aqui o sepultamento será feito sem identificação, como quando morre um indigente. — o médico disse com pesar na voz — Seja qual for a escolha, precisamos de autorização assinada por um familiar, pois não podemos manter os corpos aqui por muito tempo.

Diante daquelas palavras a reação de Mu foi imediata. Sabia que Saga, completamente tomado pelo mau que habitava em si, não estava em condições de tomar decisão alguma, sem contar que seu lado maligno era bem capaz de não dar a devida atenção aos corpos dos filhos mortos. Além disso, apesar de terem nascido sem vida, Heitor e Dario foram muito amados e aguardados pelos pais e amigos, portanto mereciam um funeral e enterros dignos.

— Fez bem em me procurar. Como disse, eu sou o mais próximo de um familiar que ela tem. — Mu respondeu decidido e revoltado com a ideia dos bebês serem enterrados como indigentes — Pode pedir para o hospital agilizar os papéis para a liberação dos corpos dos meus afilhados. Eu mesmo irei providenciar o sepultamento dessas crianças. Assinarei os documentos necessários e virei busca-los assim que forem liberados para o funeral.

— Obrigado, senhor Mu. Leva algum tempo para preparar tudo, mas avisarei agora mesmo ao setor responsável para agilizar o processo de liberação e assim que estiver tudo pronto entrarão em contato com o senhor. Agora me acompanhe até a recepção para assinar a autorização, por favor.

Sem questionar Mu seguiu o médico até a recepção do hospital e enquanto assinava a autorização e tratava da burocracia para a liberação dos corpos dos bebês, na Ala 5, no isolamento, a transfusão sanguínea de Afrodite chegava ao fim.

Quando Áries e doutor Hector retornaram ao isolamento já encontraram Camus do lado de fora da sala. O aquariano estava sentado em um banco alto enquanto um enfermeiro lhe limpava as feridas de batalha e lhe fazia alguns curativos.

Misty, que acompanhava tudo de perto, logo veio recepciona-los.

— Mu! Deu tudo certo! Camus acabou de sair, ainda tá até fedendo a rosas! — Lagarto sorriu sem conseguir disfarçar a animação — Os médicos disseram que a carcaça flácida da Escamosa parece ter aceitado o sangue.

— Louvados sejam os deuses! — Mu agradeceu às divindades levando a mão ao peito.

— Eu posso doar mais se for preciso. _Non_ foi pouco, doutor? — Aquário indagou para o médico.

— Você também está ferido, vamos com calma. Não podemos colocá-lo em risco, cavaleiro. — Hector respondeu.

— Mas eu posso...

— Eu sei que pode. — o médico interrompeu Camus ao se colocar a seu lado — Mas entenda, Peixes está muito fraco. Precisamos que o organismo dele se fortaleça um pouco mais antes de receber mais uma transfusão, que de fato será necessária, assim como novas filtragens para extração do aço lemuriano, ambas para acelerar o processo de desintoxicação. Poupe o seu sangue por enquanto, e poupe-se também, repouse. Se quiserem podem retornar ao Santuário e voltarem amanhã pela manhã. Precisamos ir com cautela tanto por ele quanto por você, e se por acaso houver algum agravamento do quadro dele eu os comunicarei imediatamente.

Apesar de não se importar consigo mesmo, Camus entendeu que deveria ser paciente. Realmente estava fraco e lhe era custoso manter o Cosmo ativo como estava fazendo, por isso confiou na equipe médica e aceitou as palavras do doutor.

Assim, depois que doutor Hector e sua equipe deixaram a antessala, sozinhos Camus, Mu e Misty trocavam alguns palavras enquanto se preparavam para seguir seu caminho naquele dia que não seria nada fácil para nenhum deles.

— Vai voltar para a Rússia? — Lagarto perguntou ao aquariano.

— _Oui_. Tenho coisas a acertar lá. Mas antes passarei no bordel para pegar o corpo de Dimitri. Preciso atestar a morte dele ao alto escalão da Vory, que obviamente vai me exigir provas, depois inventar uma desculpa das boas... o que _non_ me será muito difícil, já pensei em algo enquanto estava na sala doando sangue para o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

— Você é o novo Vor agora... — Áries não fez uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação, porém sua voz era carregada de pesar. Mu sabia o preço que o cargo cobraria do aquariano e se entristeceu por ele.

O ruivo por sua vez notou o tom usado por Mu e nada respondeu, apenas acenou com a cabeça. Não é como se tivesse escolha, na verdade nada em sua vida fora escolha sua... talvez apenas Afrodite.

— Sei que já agradeci, mas agradeço mais uma vez. Obrigado, Camus. Sei que não foi fácil fazer o que fez. — Mu se despediu trocando um olhar de certa forma cúmplice com o ruivo — Bom, nos veremos mais tarde então, também tenho coisas para acertar no Santuário, afinal eu deixei em casa um marido ferido cuidando sozinho de um bebê. Preciso ir.

Ao lado deles Misty prendia os longos cabelos enquanto interferia na conversa.

— Eu também preciso voltar ao Santuário. Shina me mandou para cá para fazer um curativo apenas, mas sei que ela ia querer notícias da Afrobicha e da Geisty, então acabei ficando para ter o que falar a ela, né. — disse Lagarto, claramente escondendo o motivo real de estar ali, o qual ele não ousava admitir nem para si mesmo.

— _Oui_ , todos temos que ir. _Non_ se preocupem com o Peixes, eu vou à Rússia, mas voltarei assim que possível, ou se me chamarem para alguma emergência. — disse Camus com os olhos cravados em Misty, como se quisesse lhe dizer algo, mas que devido à presença de Mu ali não verbalizaria, porém contava com a esperteza de Lagarto para que entendesse a mensagem — Talvez eu volte amanhã mesmo. Qualquer emergência eu entro em contato.

O olhar do aquariano era tão intenso e profundo que Misty sentiu-se ligeiramente intimidado, mas entendeu o recado. Era para ficar alerta, pois Camus entraria em contato consigo.

Para evitar que Mu percebesse qualquer coisa, mesmo que não fosse preciso, já que o relacionamento de Peixes e Aquário não era segredo para Áries, Misty logo pegou no braço do ariano e desviou o olhar dando as costas a Camus e já puxando Mu para a porta de saída.

— Então vamos, né Mu. Shina deve estar precisando de ajuda. E você esteve com Geisty? Como ela está? Ela está muito mal? Pobrezinha, nem quero imaginar como vai ser quando ela souber que os bebês morreram e que o marido pirou de vez! — dizia Lagarto enquanto deixava juntamente com o lemuriano o isolamento.

Camus os observou sair e logo também se dirigiu à porta, mas antes lançou um último olhar para o quarto de sua bela rosa, através do vidro, e com o coração pesado e alma em ruínas despediu-se de Afrodite.

"Por favor, resista! _Non_ me deixe sozinho. Eu te amo, _ma belle rose_.", pensou antes de deixar a sala de cabeça baixa.

Com os corações repletos de preocupações, mas também plenos de esperança os três cavaleiros seguiram seus destinos.


	47. Lágrimas de despedida

************************** Cap. 47 Lágrimas de despedida** **.**************************

Rússia, Moscou – 04:00pm - Cemitério Vagankovskoie

A cinco minutos de metrô do centro ficava um dos mais imponentes cemitérios da capital russa. Fundado em 1770, aos poucos foi se tornando um local proeminente para o repouso final de renomados artistas russos, atores e também boêmios. Muitas lápides que estavam ali eram obras de arte primorosas, sendo que mais de 250 listadas como patrimônio cultural. Enterrados naquele solo precioso estavam as lápides da tradicionalíssima família Levenson, também os túmulos do conceituado arquiteto Fiódr Chekhtel e sua família, do pintor Vassíli Surikov, do bardo Vladímir Visótski e do poeta Serguêi Iessiênin.

Não à toa que nos dias atuais um pedaço de terra ali custava tanto quanto um apartamento inteiro na capital. Por isso mesmo aquele fora o local escolhido, ainda em vida, por Dimitri Yurievich Volkov, o pai da Vory v ZaKone, como sua derradeira morada e também de sua família mais íntima. Ali já estavam seu amado irmão, Yuri Yurievich Volkov, seu único filho e agora seria sua vez.

A suntuosa lápide de Dimitri fora encomendada a seu pedido há muitos anos, já que como criminoso e líder de uma máfia que ostentava o mesmo número de aliados quanto de inimigos, seu futuro era inserto. Nos melhores moldes da máfia russa, que gostava de ostentar na morte todo poderio que tinham em vida, seu local de descanso final exibia uma escultura em tamanho real de si mesmo feita em mármore puro. Nela ele estava sentado em um trono suntuoso apoiando sua bengala com cabeça de urso no chão.

Ao redor do majestoso jazigo uma pequena multidão trajando negro da cabeça aos pés ouvia as palavras finais do sacerdote ortodoxo que realizava o funeral. Estavam presentes várias pessoas da alta sociedade russa, empresários e políticos ligados à máfia, mas principalmente toda a elite da Vory v ZaKone, entre eles os membros mais fiéis e poderosos do mundo do crime russo. Todos prestando luto ao que fora o pai de todos eles.

Até por conta da importância dos membros presentes naquele funeral, um intenso sistema de segurança fora armado, e este incluía até alguns membros corruptos da polícia que faziam ronda e garantiam a segurança dos presentes.

E, sem dúvida alguma, o homem mais protegido por essa força tarefa era Camus, mesmo que muitos ali ignorassem completamente o fato de que o francês não precisava de segurança civil alguma, já que Aquário prezava por manter o fato de ser cavaleiro e possuir dons especiais sob sigilo. Somente seus homens mais fiéis e próximos a si sabiam desse detalhe. Detalhe este que Dimitri também ocultava da organização por medo de represália de outras células da máfia, principalmente as que sempre discordaram de Camus, sendo estrangeiro, ser aceito na "família" por Dimitri e ocupar um cargo de alta confiança.

Trajado com um terno todo preto, com direito a óculos escuros, sobretudo e luvas de couro, o ruivo segurava em seu colo o filho pequeno, que também usava um terninho preto todo sóbrio e que, agarrado a seu pescoço, soltava alguns soluços entristecido.

Hyoga não entendia bem o que acontecia ali, apenas sabia que seu padrinho havia falecido e isso o deixava muito triste, sobretudo porque o funeral lhe fazia lembrar do da própria mãe. O pequeno sofria sem saber ao certo se chorava pelo falecido padrinho ou de saudades de Natássia.

Ao redor dos dois, estrategicamente posicionados e também trajando ternos pretos, estavam os cinco homens de maior confiança de Camus. Andreas, seu braço direito, Josef, Victor, Miroslav e Chesla, que armados faziam a proteção pessoal do agora novo pai da Vory V ZaKone, o novo Vor e líder soberano dos criminosos da mãe Rússia.

Aquele era um acontecimento como poucos, portanto todo o cuidado era pouco. Estavam enterrando o antigo Vor e o atual não estava totalmente seguro, já que a transição se dera de forma abrupta e Camus ainda não possuía o apoio nem a aprovação de todos os membros.

A troca de líderes dentro da Vory v Zakone nunca fora algo descomplicado, por isso um Vor costumava ficar no poder até morrer de velhice, caso contrário somente deixaria o posto se fosse assassinado ou sofresse algum golpe. Um Vor não se fazia somente por herança de sangue ou indicações, mas por poder e merecimento. No entanto um fator colocava a todos no mesmo nível de merecimento: um Vor deveria ser sempre um filho legítimo da Rússia! Por esse motivo, muitos desaprovavam a ascensão de Camus, um estrangeiro, um francês, como Vor máximo, ainda que esta fosse a vontade de Dimitri quando ele mesmo tatuou as rosas dos ventos no peito do aquariano, o aclamando seu sucessor.

Quando Camus chegou à Rússia ainda pela manhã carregando o corpo de Dimitri nos braços, foi um choque terrível para os membros da Vory.

O aquariano então havia convocado uma reunião de extrema urgência com a elite da máfia: os principais figurões de todas as células, alguns chefes de outras facções aliadas e políticos e empresários corruptos ligados diretamente a Dimitri. Foi com uma interpretação digna de Oscar, com direito a olhos marejados e voz embargada, dissimulando o mais puro pesar, que o ruivo lhes deu a notícia de que seu amado pai, líder e Vor, Dimitri Yurievich Volkov, estava morto.

Diante dos olhares ainda perplexos, tanto devido à informação quanto pela visão do próprio Camus a derramar lágrimas copiosas, afinal o francês era conhecido por sua extrema frieza e crueldade, o aquariano com as mãos trêmulas revelou o corpo sem vida do idolatrado Vor.

Uma cena grotesca e estarrecedora mesmo para aqueles que tanto estavam acostumados com a violência a permear suas vidas, pois o defunto estava praticamente decapitado. Com a voz embargada e carregada de falsa revolta e ira, o ruivo culpou a covardia dos albaneses, arqui-inimigos da Vory, que haviam emboscado Dimitri, o torturado e por fim matado a golpes violentos na cabeça até não sobrar quase nada. O álibi perfeito.

O Caos foi instaurado. Os ânimos se elevaram e a revolta tomou os presentes que clamaram por justiça, mas com pulso firme e o apoio dos membros mais fiéis Camus controlou a situação e conseguiu acalmar os ânimos mais exaltados, então finalmente anunciou que diante da morte trágica de seu amado pai, agora ele, por direto e desejo de Dimitri que abertamente o tratava como a um filho e inúmeras vezes declara publicamente o desejo de que ele fosse seu sucessor, era o novo líder da Vory V ZaKone, a maior e mais poderosa organização criminosa do mundo, a soberana da Rússia.

A notícia não agradou em nada os membros mais enraizados e conservadores, como o ruivo já esperava. Porém, naquele momento nada puderam fazer.

Além disso, Camus tinha conquistado a confiança e a lealdade dos membros mais jovens, e se os veteranos se opusessem a ele e tentassem impedi-lo de tomar o lugar de Vor ou mesmo tirá-lo do poder, tal ato poderia gerar desconfianças e até ser interpretado como traição e levante, resultando em uma guerra interna. Somado a isso, em seu discurso inflamado de posse Camus jurou vingar a morte de Dimitri tornando ainda mais rigorosa as relações com a máfia albanesa.

Mesmo depois e juras e mais juras da parte do aquariano, o clima ainda era tenso e perigoso. A estabilidade da máfia estava por um fio, e o momento extremamente propenso a possíveis ataques inimigos ou rebeliões internas.

Era justamente por isso que o funeral de Dimitri Yurievich Volkov mais parecia uma operação militar, uma movimentação digna da proteção de um chefe de nação, devido ao inúmero contingente armado que cercava e protegia Camus, Hyoga e Svetlana, a viúva chorosa que ao lado do novo Vor tinha o rosto cansado coberto por um véu negro. Era papel do ruivo como herdeiro e "filho" do falecido dar apoio e ficar ao lado da esposa de Dimitri, por isso o aquariano permanecia firme como uma estátua ao lado dela, e enquanto segurando o filho firmemente em um braço a consolava com o outro.

A viúva, que tinha muitos anos a menos que o falecido, mas que ainda era bem mais velha do que o ruivo, chorava ruidosamente murmurando palavras incompreensíveis, enquanto vez ou outra Camus a tranquilizava lhe assegurando que tudo ficaria bem, que ele cuidaria dela e vingaria seu marido.

Logo o sacerdote encerrou a cerimônia fúnebre, as últimas homenagens foram prestadas e o corpo foi baixado ao túmulo.

No momento de maior comoção e despedida, enquanto a terra era jogada sobre o caixão, novamente lágrimas puderam ser vistas escorrendo discretamente por debaixo dos óculos escuros do aquariano. No entanto, nenhuma gota que escorrida dos olhos de Camus era por Dimitri, pelo menos não por luto ou tristeza.

O Santo de Aquário chorava sim, mas suas lágrimas eram feitas do mais puro ódio.

O ódio de Dimitri, pelo que havia feito a Afrodite, ódio pela força que fazia para estar ali prestando honras para aquele desgraçado, tendo que representar um papel como sempre fora forçado a fazer em toda sua amaldiçoada vida. O ódio que Camus sentia naquele momento era tão intenso que lhe causava tremores pelo corpo todo e fazia seus olhos arderem. Não tentou conter nenhuma lágrima, era melhor assim. Elas o ajudariam a reforçar a mentira da vez.

Finalmente o corpo fora sepultado, o enterro havia chego ao fim e as pessoas começavam a ir embora. Primeiro os conhecidos, depois os amigos, os familiares e por fim a viúva. Mas o novo Vor permaneceu ali.

Permaneceram também Fyódr, o mordomo de Camus, e alguns dos membros da elite da Vory v ZaKone, entre eles Alyosha Olegich Volkov, primo de Dimitri, que foi cercado pelos homens de confiança do novo Vor, Andreas, Josef, Victor, Miroslav e Chesla, que o impediram discretamente de se retirar do local junto das outras pessoas que saiam.

Alyosha reagiu de imediato buscando o rosto do aquariano num questionamento mudo, mas este o ignorou lhe dando as costas para entregar Hyoga aos cuidados do mordomo.

— **Fyódr, vá com Hyoga até o carro e me espere do lado de dentro e com os vidros fechados... Há uma última homenagem a prestar ao morto.** — disse Camus.

— **Sim, mestre Camus.** — o mordomo respondeu apanhando a criança em seu colo e já se retirando do local.

Quando teve certeza que o filho estava seguro e distante o aquariano acendeu um cigarro, respirou fundo e deu início ao ato final daquele grande espetáculo.

Após fazer um sinal com a cabeça para seus homens, de maneira lenta e torturante o ruivo caminhou entre os suntuosos mausoléus daquele cemitério ilustre até uma parte menos visitada, sendo seguido pela massa de criminosos. Alyosha vinha atrás escoltado pelos cinco homens que tinha as armas em punho sem entender o que acontecia. O primo de Dimitri era bancário, dirigia um dos maiores bancos de Moscou, e já temendo pelo pior tentou sacar sua arma para fugir dali, mas prontamente fora detido por Chesla que lhe passou um dos braços pelo pescoço lhe dando um meio mata leão e o arrastou consigo até o local demarcado.

Em uma das alas mais reclusas e ermas do cemitério, junto à sepulturas mais humildes, sem todo aquele requinte do setor ilustre onde Dimitri fora sepultado, o aquariano parou de frente para uma cova aberta.

— **Quando eu descobri a carcaça carbonizada do Lexus preto blindado de Dimitri, eu soube na hora que algo terrível havia acontecido. Nosso Vor havia sido covardemente atacado e ninguém sabia coisa alguma.** — Camus finalmente se pronunciou, e sua voz, agora desprovida de qualquer emoção, tinha a frieza e crueldade já tão conhecidas por todos ali — **Decerto o autor de tal atrocidade agiu de modo a** _ **non**_ **deixar rastros, mas mesmo assim eu me enfiei em uma caçada atrás do nosso amado pai, e qual não foi o meu choque ao descobrir que Dimitri, nosso poderoso mentor, havia sido facilmente emboscado, torturado e assassinado de maneira baixa pelos albaneses.**

Camus se calou por um instante, depois ficou de frente para seus homens e fez um pequeno aceno para Chesla com os dedos que seguravam o cigarro. O capanga na mesma hora arrastou Alyosha até ele, que oferecia resistência.

O bancário a essa altura já percebera que algo de muito errado estava acontecendo. Só havia homens da máfia ali, e seu coração se encheu de pavor. Foi aos tropeços, suando frio e aterrorizado que fora colocado diante de Camus, o assassino mais cruel, frio e perigoso da Vory v ZaKone, e agora o Vor máximo daqueles criminosos.

— **O que está acontecendo?** — Alyosha perguntou atordoado — **Senhor Camus?**

Através dos óculos escuros o aquariano encarou o homem à sua frente. Ele seria seu bode expiatório e sua garantia de respeito frente aqueles que pudessem questioná-lo, já que não sabia se Dimitri tinha colocado a par da Operação Terra Queimada, como garantia, algum daqueles homens que ali estavam presentes e, se tivesse colocado, certamente este pensaria duas vezes antes de trazer a verdade à tona. Mas, mesmo para esses, Camus tinha o álibi perfeito.

Assim, Aquário deu uma última tragada em seu cigarro, jogou a bituca no chão e a apagou com a sola dos sapatos de couro negro brilhante.

— **Se existe um tipo de homem do qual eu tenho total desprezo é dos covardes.** — a voz do ruivo saiu ácida — **Quando Dimitri descobriu que você estava desviando dinheiro de seus sócios gregos e sujando a reputação da Vory através de taxas bancarias indevidas, você se desesperou,** _ **non**_ **é mesmo, Alyosha? Você sabia que ele cobraria o preço por seus roubos, então você entregou a viagem de Dimitri à Grécia para os albaneses, que fizeram o serviço sujo em seu lugar**.

Camus usou a descoberta que fizera sobre a TTGR — Taxa de Transferência entre Grécia e Rússia — para culpar o primo de Dimitri por sua morte e confundir possíveis membros da máfia que porventura pudessem saber da Operação Terra Queimada. Horas antes do funeral havia mostrados as "provas" da suposta traição de Alyosha a estes os convencendo de sua culpa, e agora estavam ali, reunidos para fazer justiça em nome do pai que haviam perdido.

— **O QUE? NÃO! EU NÃO FIZ ISSO...** — Alyosha gritou desesperado diante das acusações, mas a voz do bancário foi calada com um sonoro tapa desferido em seu rosto pelo próprio Camus.

— _**NON**_ **SE ATREVA A NEGAR E COLOCAR EM DÚVIDA A PALAVRA DO SEU VOR! ELES TE ENTREGARAM E EU TENHO PROVAS! —** Camus bradou de volta e no instante seguinte retirou alguns documentos que trazia na parte interna do sobretudo, as cópias que comprovavam os desvios de dinheiro do Templo das Bacantes, os atirando sobre o homem à sua frente — **Além de covarde você é um mentiroso! Vocês, "bandidos do colarinho branco" são a escória!**

— **Não! Pela Virgem Santíssima!** — Alyosha começou a chorar em desespero. Com as mãos unidas a implorar olhou para todos os homens que estavam a seu redor tentando obter ajuda de qualquer um que fosse — **Não fui eu, eu juro! Eu nem conheço nenhum albanês!... Dimitri sabia da taxa! Foi ele mesmo quem me pediu para cria-la... Ele...**

— **CALE A BOCA SEU VERME! —** exaltado Josef tentou avançar sobre o bancário, mas foi segurado por Victor — **Filho da puta! Você fez merda, traiu a família e ainda tenta macular a honra do falecido!**

— **Não!... Pela Virgem!** — Alyosha ainda mais desesperado ignorou Josef e se voltou para Camus, mas para seu completo terror o francês havia sacado sua arma do coldre, uma Serdyukov CP-1 cromada, presente do próprio fabricante, o engenheiro armamentista russo Pyotr Serdyukov, e a apontava para sua cabeça.

Diante da eminência da morte o bancário caiu de joelhos no chão unindo as mãos numa suplica por sua vida.

— **Pelo amor de Deus! Eu sou inocente! Eu não traí a Vory! Meu Vor... não faça isso! Certamente há alguém o enganando e me atribuindo a culpa! Eu jamais trairia a Vory!... Dimitri era meu primo! Eu tenho família!**

De repente o disparo.

O ruído ecoou alto entre as lápides e aquele campo aberto dando fim às suplicas de Alyosha Olegich Volkov.

Os braços penderam para baixo, os olhos arregalados fixavam o rosto de Camus enquanto o corpo trêmulo que permaneceu hirto na mesma posição em que estava, de joelhos, sofria pequenos espasmos, reflexo do dano cerebral. Do buraco entre os olhos, aberto pelo projétil com precisão cirúrgica, um filete de sangue escorreu tingindo de vermelho a pele do rosto alvo.

— **A única família é a Vory V ZaKone!** — Camus sentenciou com voz grave e funesta na mesma hora em que erguia uma das penas para apoiar o pé no ombro de Alyosha.

A fumaça quente com cheiro de pólvora ainda saia do silenciador acoplado à pistola quando com a sola do sapato envernizado e a mesma frieza cruel do assassino profissional que dera o tiro, Camus chutou o corpo do russo para dentro da cova aberta.

Momentos depois o sepulcro estava coberto de terra, os homens haviam se dispersado e a verdade silenciada.

Ao caminhar de volta para o carro, agora completamente sozinho depois de ter dispensado seus homens, Camus foi até o porta malas e lá pegou uma pasta preta. De posse dela retornou ao mausoléu de Dimitri, mas parou diante de outro jazigo, bem mais singelo. Nesse havia somente uma fotografia gasta pelo tempo, alguns dizeres em russo e também em grego, e lado a lado, tendo o mesmo peso de importância, dois nomes se destacavam: Vory v ZaKone e Atena. Era túmulo de Yuri Yurievich Volkov, seu mestre e mentor.

Tudo o que era e tudo o que tinha na vida devia aquele homem que o salvara de uma vida miserável e o condenara a outra nas mesmas proporções.

Por isso, diante da lápide de mármore negro abriu a pasta e tirou de dentro dela a herança amaldiçoada de Yuri, o dossiê sobre os cavaleiros de Athena que Dimitri usara para engendrar ataque ao Templo das Bacantes.

Encarou a fotografia gasta na lápide mais uma vez, então tirou um isqueiro do bolso e com lentidão ímpar guiou a chama de encontro aos papéis em sua mão.

Quando o fogo se espalhou e o calor ameaçou lhe queimar os dedos enluvados, Camus atirou o documento aos pés da lápide de Yuri Yurievich Volkov e ficou o observando ser consumido até virar cinzas.

Um ciclo havia se findado. Todas as provas haviam sido eliminadas, até mesmo aquelas que podiam pôr em xeque sua lealdade para com Atena e o Santuário.

Camus agora era oficialmente o novo Rei dos ladrões.

Enquanto o funeral de Dimitri Yurievich Volkov ocorria na Rússia, a muitos quilômetros dali, na Grécia, outra cerimônia de adeus acontecia. Ambos os eventos ligados pela mão trágica do destino.

No cemitério dentro das dependências do Santuário de Atena, o Sol baixo no horizonte iluminava o amplo campo irregular de pequenos montes cobertos por uma vegetação rasteira de relva verde clara e pequeninas flores brancas de chá do Olimpo que eram balançadas pela brisa fria primaveril.

O funeral modesto era realizado em frente a uma pequena lápide simples de calcário com os nomes Dario e Heitor gravados na pedra. Ao lado dela havia um minúsculo caixão branco enfeitado com crisântemos amarelos e que continham o entalhe de dois anjos abraçados na tampa, ironicamente muito semelhantes aos anjos esculpidos na caixa de pandora da sagrada armadura de Gêmeos.

Apesar de não conter o luxo e a pompa do evento similar que ocorria na Rússia, o funeral dos filhos gêmeos de Saga e Geisty era muito mais carregado de emoção, dor e pesar.

Estavam presentes apenas os membros do Santuário que trabalhavam no Templo de Baco ou que eram amigos do casal. Diante do caixão, Mu tinha um dos braços enlaçando os ombros de Shaka enquanto com o outro segurava Kiki em seu colo. Logo atrás estavam Marin e Aiolia, de mãos dadas, que apoiados um no outro tentavam conter a emoção. Quem não se preocupava nada em esconder a tristeza era Shina, que extremamente abalada não fazia questão nenhuma de conter as lágrimas, enquanto era amparada em um meio abraço por Aldebaran. Este tentava segurar a emoção como podia, ainda que por vezes chorou junto da amazona. Um pouco mais atrás estavam Máscara da Morte, Shura e Misty. O canceriano fumava um cigarro sem nenhum entusiasmo, visivelmente triste apesar do costumeiro semblante de zanga, enquanto Capricórnio e Lagarto tinham ambos um olhar vago.

Havia mais alguns poucos servos e amazonas conhecidos de Geisty e Saga um pouco mais afastados. Estes tinham ajudado Mu com os preparativos do funeral, embora o ariano tivesse feito quase tudo sozinho.

Após ter voltado para casa e descansado por algumas poucas horas, Mu organizou o funeral e uma singela, porém bela e atenciosa, cerimônia de despedida para as bacantes mortas na invasão, que foram cremadas e na praia, ao sul das colinas fronteiriças do Santuário, tiveram suas cinzas lançadas ao vento.

Agora ali, diante de um silêncio incômodo, o lemuriano reunia ânimo para dizer algumas palavras, já que com a ausência da mãe e do pai das crianças, o Grande Mestre, havia caído sobre seus ombros, ainda que de forma indireta, o dever de discursar e confortar o coração de todos, mesmo que o seu estivesse em frangalhos.

Por isso, com cuidado Mu entregou Kiki a Shaka, que excepcionalmente naquela ocasião tinha os olhos abertos e olhou para si completamente inconsolável. Áries sustentou o olhar por um momento no rosto melancólico do virginiano. Raras vezes havia presenciado as belas feições do homem que amava cobertas por aquele véu fúnebre de tristeza, e seu coração ficou pesado. Sabia que Shaka se culpava pelo que havia acontecido, e que nem toda a sabedoria e esclarecimento milenares de seu espírito eram capazes de lhe trazer alguma redenção e aplacar sua dor. Fez um carinho sutil no rosto do virginiano, respirou fundo e então voltou a vista para o pequeno caixão à sua frente.

— Hoje, o dia para todos nós é negro e de muito pesar. — Áries começou a falar em tom ponderado, chamando a atenção dos presentes — Hoje os deuses deram um golpe dolorido no nosso orgulho de Cavaleiros Sagrados nos lembrando que, apesar de Santos abençoados por Atena e detentores do poder de rasgar os céus, não temos poder contra a morte, também não somos indestrutíveis, e que a maldade dos homens não tem limites... Vidas inocentes foram ceifadas, vidas que juramos proteger, mas que escorreram por entre os nossos dedos...

A voz de Mu falhou, embargada pelo nó em sua garganta que lhe sufocava, enquanto comprimia o punho tentando manter-se firme.

Marin sufocou um soluço levando a mão à boca, e Aldebaran abaixou a cabeça sufocando um suspiro.

Culpa.

Todos ali se sentiam de alguma forma culpados também, e era difícil lidar com a culpa que corroía suas almas.

— O preço que nos foi cobrado pela nossa frágil certeza de invulnerabilidade, já que somos cavaleiros, foi caro demais... A vida de um dos nossos... um irmão de armas, para expiar pelas vidas daqueles que fomos incapazes de proteger. — o lemuriano sentiu o coração apertar dentro do peito e sufocado deixou que as palavras escapassem por sua boca. Falar de Milo tinha se tornado quase um tabu, mas não conseguia simplesmente ignorar a morte do companheiro e as circunstâncias na qual ela se deu — E ainda assim, mesmo após tão alto preço a ser pago, nossos corações não encontraram nenhum alento... apenas mais dor e sofrimento.

A fala de Mu foi interrompida por um soluço alto e sofrido.

Era Shina.

A amazona, que não acreditava na culpa de Milo, ao ouvir as palavras de Áries foi incapaz de conter o pranto. Ela amava Escorpião profundamente, não com um amor romântico, mas mais que isso, ele era seu melhor amigo, parceiro, irmão de armas, amante... e sua morte ainda lhe parecia um terrível pesadelo.

O pranto sofrido da amazona comoveu Aldebaran, que lhe apertou ainda mais forte junto ao peito para conter o seu corpo trêmulo atraindo os olhares repreensivos de Shura e Máscara da Morte, que não viam com bons olhos o choro derramada para um traidor.

— Como Cavaleiros e Amazonas infelizmente temos que aprender a lidar com a morte, com a perda e o luto, porém nada em minha vida de guerreiro da justiça, nenhum treinamento ou instrução que tive, me preparou para o que eu estou sentindo nesse momento, aqui, diante desse pequeno caixão. — a voz de Mu se embargou de vez, e numa luta constante para evitar as lágrimas ele levantou uma das mãos e a colocou sobre a madeira branca do caixão, e nessa hora Shaka pousou também sua mão sobre a do ariano, lhe dando o conforto e o apoio que precisava — Fui eu que senti a primeira chama da vida de Heitor e de Dario ainda no ventre da mãe... almas puras cheias de amor e aconchego... Eu também dei a notícia aos pais, e festejei junto deles tamanha benção... Mal consigo acreditar que sou eu mesmo, aqui nesse momento, sepultando os corpos sem vida dos meus afilhados. — Mu perdeu a batalha contra a tristeza e a emoção e se permitiu chorar. Tocar naquele caixão frio e não sentir vida alguma fluir de dentro dele era terrível — Não é certo que os filhos morram antes dos pais. Não é natural. E eu sinto muito pequenos que a mãe de vocês não possa estar presente aqui... Mas eu tenho certeza que se ela estivesse ela lhes diria que os ama muito, e que assim o será para todo o sempre... e que agora ela não é apenas mãe de Heitor e de Dario, mas mãe de anjos.

— Ela está com eles, Mu, pois agora os leva em seu coração e em seu pensamento. — disse Shaka apertando levemente a mão trêmula do amado — O amor é um sentimento eterno, atemporal.

Mu olhou para Shaka e se afastou do caixão, em seguida o abraçou junto a Kiki com força, desolado. Virgem beijou seu rosto o acolhendo naquele abraço. Ao menos tinham um ao outro, mas não conseguiram deixar de pensar em Geisty e Saga e em como seria dali para frente.

Logo uma presença funesta e uma aura pesada foi sentida pelo lemuriano, que na mesma hora se colocou em alerta. Recuando um passo Mu olhou para trás e se surpreendeu ao ver ao longe, camuflado entre os tantos pés de oliveira que permeavam aquele cemitério particular, a figura soturna de Saga, trajado com o manto escuro do Patriarca e paramentado com todas as pompas que exigiam o cargo do líder máximo do Santuário na ausência de Atena, elmo e ombreiras vermelhas, máscara e colares diversos.

O destino parecia brincar com suas vidas, e em algumas circunstancias ele se fazia irônico e de uma crueldade ímpar, como agora, no momento em que fizera Gêmeos testemunhar o funeral dos próprios filhos de longe, oculto, assim como ele, Mu, testemunhara o de Shion no passado, escondido de todos e tendo que sofrer sozinho e em silêncio.

Os papéis se invertiam e mais uma vez os ligava, pois se Saga no passado enterrara seu "pai" e mestre, ele agora enterrava seus filhos.

Dando um passo para o lado a fim de proporcionar ao Grande Mestre e pai das crianças uma visão melhor do pequeno caixão, Mu ordenou com um gesto ao servo-coveiro que descesse o pequeno caixão.

— Que Atena interceda por suas almas puras até o descanso eterno nos Elísios. — disse por fim, depois pegou na mão de Shaka para juntos esperar a sepultura ser fechada e então poderem acender incensos e fazer suas preces.

Ao longe, com o corpo ainda debilitado pela exaustão da batalha e acontecimentos recentes, Gêmeos acompanhou o pequeno caixão que guardava seus filhos descer à cova e ser coberto lentamente pela terra, enquanto um a um os companheiros do Santuário se despediam com pesar e saiam pela lateral para deixar o cemitério. Virgem e Áries foram os últimos a sair, e então, finalmente sozinho, Gêmeos tirou a máscara e com os olhos hirtos olhava fixo na direção da sepultura experimentando um misto de sensações que nunca havia vivenciado antes em sua vida. Sua mente trabalhava de forma confusa e agitada, enquanto seu coração batia descompassado, apertado, doloroso, quase insuportável, tal qual o ar estacionado em seus pulmões que pesavam toneladas.

Com um medo que sabia que não era seu, ao mesmo tempo que munido de uma coragem que não lhe cabia, galgou o caminho a passos lentos até o túmulo parando a poucos passos da terra úmida e fofa. Manteve o olhar vago na pequena lápide de rocha alva sem conseguir parar de ler os dois nomes nela entalhados.

Eram ali seus dois filhos.

Uma constatação opressora que sua mente repetia incessante.

Sentiu a garganta sufocar e seus olhos subitamente se aquecerem o pegando de surpresa e de assalto. Estava chorando!

Seu o rosto transtornado se contorceu numa irritabilidade feroz.

Não!

Não podia ser seu aquele sentimento, aquela rendição. Deveria ser de seu outro lado. Aquela dor era de Saga. Não era sua.

Nunca fora fraco. Saga que o era.

Respirou fundo finalmente soltando o ar que tinha preso no peito e voluntariamente contendo as lagrimas que se secaram em suas orbes viperinas, então aproximou-se mais da lápide, pousou a mão sobre a pedra e pressionando firme os dedos trocou o pranto por uma promessa muda: A morte de seus herdeiros gêmeos não teria sido em vão. A Vory v ZaKone, e quem mais que estivesse por trás de tal feito, pagaria o preço.

Com a alma seca olhou para o horizonte vendo o último raio de luz solar desaparecer atrás das montanhas.

Não tinha mais nada a fazer ali. Sua realidade agora seria assumir seu lugar de direito e ocupar o cargo ao qual sempre aspirara, por isso deu as costas ao túmulo e aos filhos mortos, cobriu o rosto com a máscara e seguiu para seu novo lar, o Décimo Terceiro Templo do Santuário de Atena.

Seu governo estava apenas começando.


	48. Os corredores escuros da mente- Parte 1

************************** Cap. 48 Os corredores escuros da mente** **.**************************

Centro de Atenas, 3 dias após o funeral de Heitor e Dario no Santuário.

Sobre a mesa ampla de vidro fumê escuro ele dobrava sem pressa com a mão esquerda o jornal antes aberto — o qual fora lido em sua totalidade — para depois dispensa-lo o jogando sobre outros tantos de papéis que estavam ali para serem analisados com igual atenção. Girou a cadeira em meia volta e recostou-se no encosto acolchoado revestido de couro de búfalo. Mantinha as longas pernas estiradas displicentes e os pés cruzados sobre o carpete azul marinho, os olhos cansados pela noite de insônia contemplavam com desânimo os primeiros raios de sol que irrompiam o horizonte com sua luz intensa, os quais se espalhavam pelos milenares montes alvos desabitados até alcançarem a modernidade dos terraços dos arranhas céus atenienses atravessando a imensa vidraça, agressivos como o próprio Apolo, lhe atingindo as íris jades. Por reflexo, desviou o olhar com um movimento sutil de cabeça, enquanto praguejava em silêncio o infortúnio de viver na cidade mais iluminada do globo, e agora sua atenção era toda voltada ao brilho furta cor que refletia no cristal grosso sextavado do copo que tinha em sua mão direita. Passou alguns minutos hipnotizado pelo show de cores que se misturavam com o dourado do líquido que jazia no fundo, até virá-lo em um único gole que desceu garganta a baixo impregnando seu olfato com o cheiro intenso de alcatrão.

Se pegava divagando através da enorme vidraça azulada que tomava toda a extensão da parede atrás de sua mesa. Nunca se ateve a vista da cidade de Atenas proporcionada do alto do 38° andar onde se localizava o seu escritório, principalmente sendo revelada pelos primeiros raios do amanhecer.

E era um tédio...

Assim como todos os outros poucos amanheceres dos quais se recordava.

Simplesmente isso.

Nunca compreendera o fascínio que causava aos poetas e a maioria dos humanos.

"Que merda tediosa!", resmungava em pensamento.

Com extremo desânimo desviou o olhar para o pulso esquerdo podendo conferir as horas. Era sete da manhã em ponto. Foi quando o toque agudo do telefone de sua mesa quebrou aquele silêncio sublime.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha lançando um olhar de reprovação ao aparelho. Com a mão direita que ainda segurava o copo robusto de cristal, imprimiu o dedo indicador à tecla para atender a ligação e a voz rouca que denunciava uma idade avançada e de consumo excessivo de cigarro se espalhou pelo ambiente.

"Bom dia senhor Saga. A recepção avisou que o senhor Camus, que está agendado a seu pedido para hoje de manhã no primeiro horário, acaba de chegar."

— Mande-o entrar.

Antes mesmo de ouvir a resposta da secretária o geminiano interrompeu a ligação soltando um suspiro de fastio.

"Não é possível que em toda a porra da Grécia Saga não conseguiu achar uma secretária que fosse competente e jovem. Pelo menos seria um deleite aos meus olhos", pensou consigo mesmo enquanto girava a cadeira se posicionando de frente para a mesa e pousando o copo sobre tampo de vidro espesso.

Não demorou nem mesmo cinco minutos e a porta era aberta pela secretária naquele escritório que era dedicado ao gerenciamento da máfia grega.

Dona Irene era uma senhora de seus cinquenta e poucos anos, vestido godê esvoaçante, cabelos acima dos ombros tingidos em tom de acaju e modelados com bobes, contava com não mais que 1,65m de altura. Fazia uso de um pó de arroz pálido com o qual tentava disfarçar, em vão, os anos que se liam em forma de rugas pelo seu rosto, este sempre exageradamente corado por meio de um rouge rosa da mesma cor do batom que delineava os lábios finos e murchos.

Enquanto ela seguia até a mesa de Saga, a passos sincronizados como os de uma formiguinha ágil, para depositar uma pilha de arquivos contábeis, o cheiro característico de Cabochard se desprendia de seu vestido florido esvoaçante e se espalhava pelo ambiente. Aquilo para Saga era um soco firme em suas meninges.

Acompanhando a senhora vinha Camus, em sua impecável etiqueta costumeira. Trazia ambas as mãos nos bolsos da calça do terno escuro bem cortado, os cabelos ruivos disciplinadamente escovados e a expressão sisuda tão habitual no rosto. Estranhara ser chamado para uma reunião com Gêmeos tão cedo e principalmente fora do Santuário, mas como seu comportamento nos últimos dias não tinha nada de comum não iria questiona-lo. Por isso estava ali, em trajes civis pronto para descobrir o que ele queria.

Com um aceno sutil o ruivo agradeceu à secretária antes que ela deixasse o recinto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sem se levantar de seu lugar, com um gesto seco o geminiano apontou para uma das duas cadeiras à frente de sua mesa.

Camus caminhou sem pressa até ele, se sentou e cruzou as pernas de modo elegante.

— E então Saga... — Camus começou a falar, mas rapidamente foi corrigido.

— Não use esse nome, prefiro ser chamado de Gêmeos!

— Ah! _Oui, très bien_... — o aquariano limpou a garganta e recomeçou — Então, Gêmeos, o que deseja de mim?

— Aquário, primeiramente quero parabeniza-lo... — fez uma pausa — Melhor dizendo, reconhecer o altruísmo impresso em sua brava atitude ao oferecer-se como doador de sangue para o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Apesar da agressão sofrida por ele ter partido da organização a qual você faz parte, eu não esperava menos de você. Posso dizer então que interpretarei sua, digamos, generosidade, como nada além de sua obrigação em resolver a merda que a Vory v Zakone fez no meu empreendimento. — olhou firme para o francês que se mantinha impassível — Evitou que tivéssemos mais uma importante baixa em nosso contingente de elite.

Da cadeira do lado oposto da mesa Camus o encarava de volta com igual firmeza.

Ouvi-lo falar daquele jeito de Afrodite, reduzindo seu gesto a uma mera ação generosa ou dever moral, mesmo que ele não soubesse de seu relacionamento com Peixes, que ainda estava internado, inconsciente no hospital lutando pela vida enquanto passava periodicamente por sessões de desintoxicação do aço lemuriano e transfusões de sangue, lhe deu ganas de socar a cara do grego. Há três dias que fazia muito mais do que apenas doar seu sangue para o pisciano. Queimava seu Cosmo em tempo integral para garantir que suas células sanguíneas resistissem às toxinas circulantes no sangue de Peixes. Era um esforço colossal, já que ainda se recuperava da luta contra Escorpião enquanto se dividia entre Grécia e Rússia fazendo viagens constantes a fim de plantar provas, comprar testemunhas, mídia, polícia, e tudo o mais que fosse preciso para apagar os rastros do atentado ao Templo das Bacantes, e ouvir Saga debochar de seu esforço e tratar Afrodite como um mero soldado era revoltante.

Entretanto, manteve a face fria e inexpressiva, sem deixar escapar nenhum desses sentimentos que tanto o indignavam. Ao contrário, tratou o assunto com ainda mais descaso e com igual ironia.

— _Non_ há o que agradecer. Apesar de meu desprezo pessoal por Peixes, estou apenas cumprindo minhas obrigações como cavaleiro. — disse com falsa indiferença.

— Sim, imagino. E já está sendo mais do que o suficiente no momento para ele. — desdenhou o geminiano, e nessa hora sua mente agitada já organizava novos assuntos.

Inclinando-se para frente Gêmeos alcançou o jornal dobrado e o empurrou com os dedos o deslizando até o aquariano.

— Pegue. — disse antes de voltar a recostar-se em sua suntuosa cadeira soltando um suspiro ruidoso de puro tédio enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos apoiadores de braços cruzando os dedos ao mesmo tempo em que cruzava as pernas de forma pouco elegante — Não sei se está inteirado das notícias veiculadas hoje.

Camus desviou sua atenção do rosto do grego para rapidamente correr os olhos pelas manchetes do jornal que lhe fora estendido, sem o tocar.

— O ataque terrorista ao posto de combustível a uma quadra do Porto de Pireu, somado ao resgate mal sucedido do parlamentar coríntio, foram os destaques da primeira página do Jornal Ta Nea. — continuou Saga em tom sarcástico — Imagino que tem todos os seus dedos envolvidos nos dois casos. Foram duas grandiosas ações, dado o curto tempo para executa-las... Eu só me pergunto se não tinha como você ter optado por ser mais, digamos... discreto. — concluiu com cinismo na voz.

— Que eu saiba você _non_ me pediu discrição. — disse Camus seco.

— Pelos deuses, não se faça de demente. Não poupou nem a pirotecnia! — disse gesticulando com expressão de desagrado — Agora toda a polícia grega e os serviços de inteligência do país estão alvoraçados feito gafanhotos famintos no meio da plantação... Os meus homens da máfia grega estão tendo que se esconder feito ratos nos esgotos, com receio de serem pegos. Frouxos de merda!

— Você queria que eu fizesse serviço, _non_? Então está feito. O método que utilizei _non_ importa. — o ruivo comentou com os olhos no jornal, mas logo voltou a encarar o grego jogando o periódico sobre a mesa — Além disso, eram muitos corpos a dar cabo, e de pessoas influentes, para simplesmente desaparecerem todos de uma vez. Em casos assim é muito mais fácil dar um espetáculo. Você atrai a atenção e desvia o foco da questão principal. Agora mesmo tenho certeza de que ninguém se lembra do tiroteio que ocorreu em um bordel de luxo deixando dezenas de feridos. A polícia andará em círculos sem chegar a lugar algum.

— Você está certo disso? — inquiriu o geminiano.

— Absolutamente. _Non_ se preocupe, um dos meus atributos é justamente saber como despistar possíveis investigadores e atuar sem deixar quaisquer rastros, nada além do esperado para um Vor na minha posição. — Camus respondeu ligeiramente aborrecido com o questionamento do outro.

O ruivo então se recostou na cadeira e levou a mão à parte interna do paletó em busca de um cigarro que acendeu sem pedir permissão ou se importar em estarem em um local fechado. Apesar de não ter se esquecido das ameaças que Gêmeos havia lhe feito há três dias cumprira todas as ordens que lhe foram dadas pelo Grande Mestre limpado sua honra perante o Santuário. Havia pago sua conta com juros e dividendos, e agora estavam ali, como meros civis tratando de negócios cujos interesses eram comuns, então não devia respeito algum ou submissão ao chefe da máfia grega à sua frente.

— _Non_ me tome por amador, Gêmeos. — deu uma tragada profunda sentindo a nicotina sendo absorvida pelos pulmões lhe produzindo um frisson e soltou a fumaça devagar — _Non_ assumiria a Vory V ZaKone aos vinte e quatro anos de idade caso fosse inclinado a cometer erros bobos. Se os seus homens _non_ têm culhões para aguentar o tranco o problema _non_ é meu.

— Eu não lhe tomo por tolo, Aquário, tão menos por incompetente... Um exemplo disso é que tenho certeza de que o montante de cinquenta milhões de Dracmas pedido como resgate daquele parlamentar inútil foi boa parte utilizado para o "atentado terrorista". Sujo, porém genial da sua parte. — o grego deu uma risada bem característica, de plena satisfação ao se lembrar da viúva chorosa nos telejornais que suplicava pelo marido, o parlamentar coríntio sequestrado, e implorava aos sequestradores por clemência. Mal sabia ela que no dia do suposto sequestro ele estava na esbórnia no Templo das Bacantes torrando o dinheiro dos contribuintes.

O falso sequestro, o atentado terrorista, os corpos carbonizados, outros desaparecidos, a polícia e mídia comprada... Propinas, ameaças, chantagens... Tudo tinha sido uma manobra articulada por Camus de Aquário para maquiar o atentado engendrado por Dimitri ao Templo das Bacantes. E forjar provas, deturpar a realidade, mentir e intimidar pessoas era a especialidade do aquariano.

Saga ria de satisfação do revés da vida. Felizmente seu empreendimento não perderia o status de melhor casa noturna para entretenimento adulto de toda a Grécia, já que no lugar do atentado uma nota reles no jornal anunciava que a Casa tinha sofrido um assalto a mão armada organizado por uma quadrilha especializada em roubos de carros fortes e joalherias. Esta haveria fugido com o fruto do roubo e não foi pega ainda, mas uma nota do dono do estabelecimento, na mesma matéria, dizia que este logo reabriria as portas com segurança potencializada.

— Você é o diferencial em meio aquele monte de estrume russo que é a Vory v Zakone... Deve ser por vontade divina que aquela máfia chegou no patamar de destaque no submundo do crime. Um desperdício de potencial que é a Vory, isso sim. — com um brilho rubro de puro ódio nos olhos e malícia na voz o geminiano continuou, com retórica impecável — A noção de poder deles é vexatória. Limitar-se apenas ao submundo do crime quando se pode ter todo o resto, Aquário? Por que contentar-se com nada, quando se pode ter tudo? Mas... essa realidade pode ser diferente. E você agora é a nossa principal peça para essa conquista.

Camus bateu o cigarro no cinzeiro que havia em cima da mesa e franziu a testa, preocupado com rumo daquela conversa. Aquele Saga era ardiloso e agora também lhe parecia um tanto megalomaníaco. Um dia queria lhe matar, no outro estava ali lhe rasgando "elogios"?

— Acho que _non_ entendi. O que quer dizer com "a principal peça", Gêmeos?

Um sorriso maléfico, porém discreto, se desenhou nos lábios do grego. Aquário mordera a sua isca. Só precisava usar das palavras certas para fisga-lo.

— Quero dizer que a Vory v ZaKone possui uma força e estrutura incríveis, mas seu verdadeiro potencial ainda não foi bem explorado por conta da péssima administração de Dimitri. Agora, pela primeira vez a organização terá um Vor à altura de sua potencialidade e grandiosidade. Você.

Camus estreitou os olhos, atento e curioso.

— Além de inteligente, você é um homem competente, exímio estrategista, e é um cavaleiro da elite do exército da deusa Atena, que está sob meu comando. Você, meu caro, é a melhor opção para um Vor que os russos jamais sonhariam em ter. — Gêmeos debruçou-se sobre a mesa e olhando fundo nos olhos avelãs quase estagnados de Camus e continuou a incitar a ganância do outro — Entende como isso é perfeito, Aquário? Isso resolve todas as questões morais que limitam o controle do Santuário sobre o mundo aqui fora, o mundo civil. Agora que tenho um dos meus cavaleiros como chefe da maior organização criminosa existente na Europa, o mundo se tornou um lugar pequeno frente ao potencial expansivo de poder e influência que o Santuário terá estando no controle da Vory v Zakone.

Saga discursava com eloquência. E continuaria a falar ainda mais sobre seus planos de dominação se não fosse interrompido abruptamente por Camus, que havia mudado completamente a feição de seu rosto, pois se antes havia um ar de tédio e indiferença, agora o ruivo tinha na cara fechada um semblante nada amistoso com o qual encarava o geminiano enquanto seus olhos avelãs faiscavam.

— Um dos seus Cavaleiros? — Camus apagou imediatamente o cigarro no cinzeiro com um gesto brusco e fechou um pouco as pálpebras intensificando o olhar que dardejava o rosto do geminiano — Nem se dê ao trabalho de prosseguir. Já ouvi tudo o que precisava para entender aonde você quer chegar. Creio que temos um grande mal entendido, Gêmeos, mas irei considerar que sendo novo por aqui, "você" possa estar meio confuso ainda. Por isso, preste bem atenção no que vou te dizer, porque irei te fazer um pequeno favor desfazendo esse seu mal entendido...

Súbito Saga o interrompeu, irritado pelo outro lhe estar apontando o dedo indicador em riste.

— Não há mal entendido algum, Aquário.

— Ah, há sim! — rebateu o ruivo — Eu, como cavaleiro portador da sagrada armadura de Aquário jurei lealdade à deusa Atena, por isso recebo e cumpro ordens do Grande Mestre, o regente do Santuário, o que quer dizer que isso exclui, em absoluto, qualquer influência deste sobre minha vida pessoal e privada, e isso inclui minha liderança na Vory v Zakone. Camus é o Vor, _non_ Aquário... E acho que nem preciso te explicar a diferença, do homem para o cavaleiro, já que sei que entende bem esse tipo de... duplicidade, _non_ é mesmo, Saga? — fez questão de usar o nome — Então _non_ misture as coisas. Aqui e agora, nesse seu escritório no centro de Atenas você _non_ é o Grande Mestre, mas apenas o chefe da jovem e emergente máfia grega, e a este homem eu _non_ sou subordinado.

— Como é que é? — disse o geminiano erguendo a voz grave e já se levantando enfurecido da cadeira enquanto dava um tapa no tampo da mesa fazendo soar um tilintar irritante da sua aliança ao se chocar contra o vidro espesso que trincou — Como ousa me afrontar dessa forma?

Camus também se levantou, e pousando ambas as mãos na mesa encarou firme o geminiano, não demonstrando um único suspiro de medo ou recuo.

— Afronte é me chamar aqui nesse escritório a essa hora da manhã acreditando que é capaz de ludibriar um Vor com esses elogios pífios. O que é o crime organizado grego perto da Vory? Um monte de nada! E você sabe disso, porque há três dias eu era descartável e agora eu sou "a principal peça". Só que isso _non_ é um jogo de xadrez, e mesmo se fosse eu _non_ sou mais uma peça sua nem de ninguém. Meus dias de cão fiel morreram com Dimitri, e agora que tomei o lugar dele EU sou o Vor! Sou eu quem dita as regras do jogo no submundo do crime.

O grego respirava pesado como um touro raivoso com os olhos tingidos em vermelho injetados na direção do francês.

— Eu sempre consigo tudo o que eu quero, Camus. E não vai ser você a me impedir. — disse entre dentes quase em um rosnado.

— Pois fique sabendo que ninguém toma o que é meu, Saga. _Non_ desperdice o seu nem o meu tempo incluindo a MINHA Vory v Zakone em seus planos megalomaníacos.

Com toda a classe costumeira, como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, Camus afastou o corpo da mesa, ajeitou o paletó e caminhou em direção à porta de saída sem mais trocar qualquer palavra ou olhar com o geminiano, ainda que pudesse sentir forte sobre si o olhar do outro imprimindo puro ódio. Não podia e nem queria mais perder seu tempo ali.

Atrás da mesa de vidro, de pé enquanto olhava furioso o aquariano deixar sua sala até a porta ser fechada, Saga já maquinava uma ação a altura da afronta que sofrera, e sabia que esta deveria se dar em breve, enquanto a Vory v Zakone ainda estava sob período de transição de chefia. Não ia deixar barato. Não aceitava ser contrariado.

O ódio que sentiu de Aquário crescia dentro de si excessivo, corrosivo, minando seu raciocínio já tão perturbado, e assim que se viu sozinho, no ímpeto de extravasar a raiva que o sufocava pegou o copo robusto de cristal e o atirou com força contra a coluna que havia ao fundo da sala. O cristal estilhaçou de tal maneira com a força do impacto seco que se transformou em uma poeira furta cor enquanto um rombo se formara no revestimento de gesso que se desprendeu e caiu logo em seguida no chão.

Ainda furioso e não satisfeito, o geminiano deixou escapar um urro abafado dando um soco potente na mesa que no mesmo instante trincou por completo o tampo de vidro espesso.

— Seu soviético filho da puta! — disse Saga em um rosnado ofegante enquanto segurava a mesa pela borda e a arremessava para o lado, aos cacos esquecida em meio ao carpete azul marinho que revestia o chão de seu escritório.

Do lado de fora, já na garagem do edifício sede da máfia grega, Camus caminhava a passos duros em direção ao seu carro na garagem.

O ruivo não era tolo, sabia muito bem o que havia feito. Havia dado um chute direto na caixa de marimbondos e seria burrice achar que não sairia ferroado.

Estava extremamente preocupado pensando no quão grave seriam as intenções de Gêmeos quando mencionou comandar a Vory através de si, especialmente agora que ele não estava em seu juízo perfeito, e como poderia ser ainda mais preocupante tê-lo no comando do Santuário, como Grande Mestre.

A questão é que jamais deixaria alguém tão descontrolado quanto aquela faceta maligna de Saga pôr as mãos em sua Vory.

A relação que tinha com a máfia russa era tão profunda e complexa que podia ser comparado ao que sentia por Afrodite: um relacionamento doentio, de codependência, posse, amor e ódio. E assim como era capaz de dar a própria vida para proteger Afrodite, jamais deixaria, quem quer que fosse, colocar as mãos na sua Vory V Zakone.

Estava irritadíssimo, e chegava a bufar de nervoso quando entrou no automóvel. Sentado no banco de couro, apertou o volante com as duas mãos e encostou a testa neste respirando fundo e contando os segundos a cada inspiração.

Precisava se acalmar.

Seu Cosmo estava muito agitado e oscilante, e isso poderia prejudicar o tratamento de Afrodite, que dependia completamente de si e de seu controle sobre a sua própria cosmo-energia dentro dele.

E era no sueco que pensava afim de conseguir controlar a ira... Minutos depois afastou a testa do volante e deu a partida no carro. A equipe do doutor Hector estava a sua espera para aquela que talvez fosse a última transfusão sanguínea necessária, e enquanto dirigia para o hospital Camus pedia aos deuses que de fato fosse, e que sua _belle rose_ enfim pudesse despertar daquele pesadelo.


	49. Os corredores escuros da mente- Parte 2

************************** Cap. 49 Os corredores escuros da mente** **.**************************

Santuário de Atena – Casa de Virgem, 14:39pm

O Cavaleiro de Virgem, no átrio onde estava alocada a enorme estátua de Buda que naquele Templo residia através das Eras, prendia uma capa branca, recém tirada do armário embutido na parede de pedra, nas alças internas da armadura sagrada a qual trajava mesmo estando severamente avariada. Sentia uma peça ou outra cujo encaixe estava comprometido, mas seu Cosmo poderoso, em perfeita fusão com o dela, garantiam a solidez de sua estrutura.

Shaka tinha os olhos fechados como de costume, mas seu semblante muito mais sério e circunspecto que o habitual denunciavam o pesar que ainda pairava em seu coração e sufocava seu espírito, e pelo que tudo indicava as coisas só tendiam a piorar.

Pronto apanhou o elmo também avariado que estava sobre a Caixa de Pandora e o segurando respeitosamente nas mãos ditou algumas palavras em hindi rogando à Buda que lhe desse lucidez e compreensão, então virou-se em direção ao corredor que levava à saída daquele átrio e para sua surpresa deu de cara com Mu, que estava ali há alguns poucos minutos e o olhava fixamente, imóvel e em completo silêncio.

— Marido! — disse em sobressalto — Não percebi sua presença... Foi rápido no hospital dessa vez. Como está Afrodite? E Geisty?

Mu continuou a olhá-lo, sério, quase o analisando, só depois de um momento respondeu.

— Sim foi rápido. Afrodite continua em coma e sem previsão para acordar. As transfusões sanguíneas estão me ajudando na remoção do aço lemuriano, mas ainda é um trabalho minucioso que vai levar mais algum tempo... Geisty está estável, mas também não podem precisar quando acordará... Por que está usando a armadura?

Durante um instante Shaka ficou calado, depois baixou ligeiramente a cabeça e caminhou devagar em direção ao lemuriano.

— Que Atena, a verdadeira, tenha piedade deles. — parou quando ficou de frente para Mu.

— Por que diz isso? Afirma então que há mesmo uma impostora? — inquiriu Áries.

— Não... apenas... sinto que Atena desviou de seu caminho, mas nem isso posso precisar, já que ultimamente não tenho prestado nem para interpretar corretamente minhas próprias visões.

— Não diga isso. — Mu falou com voz mansa — Não tinha como saber. O que houve no Templo de Baco não se deu por desígnios dos deuses, mas pela maldade do homem... E você não respondeu a minha pergunta.

— Estou indo me apresentar ao nosso digníssimo Grande Mestre. — arqueou as sobrancelhas quando proferiu com certo ar de deboche aquele nome — Uma convocação de caráter urgente, extraordinário e sigiloso, portanto você não deve saber dela, certo? Kiki já mamou e acabei de colocá-lo para dormir. Mesmo assim fique de olho nele... Ele anda agitado esses dias. — segurou no queixo de Mu e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios antes de seguir andando pelo corredor sendo acompanhado pelos olhos desconfiados e curiosos do marido.

Já do lado de fora Shaka galgava os degraus das Doze Casas a passos duros, e apesar do caráter urgente impresso na convocação do Patriarca ele não tinha nenhuma pressa. Na verdade, tudo que menos desejava era ter que estar na presença de Saga de Gêmeos tão cedo. Ainda não se sentia minimamente preparado para estar cara a cara com ele depois de tê-lo presenciado sucumbir pela segunda vez ao mal que habitava o mais profundo de sua alma, este que ninguém, nem mesmo o próprio geminiano, conhecia a essência, de onde viera, o que o criara, como enfrenta-lo... e principalmente como derrota-lo.

A mente de Virgem até agora estava agitada demais, seu espírito ainda clamava por expiação e seu coração não estava pronto para ter compaixão. Para o guardião da Sexta Casa, Saga mais uma vez tinha sido fraco e egoísta ao deixar-se engolir pela dor e anular-se perante o Caos deixando sozinha a amazona que tanto jurou proteger e amar.

Não.

De fato ele não estava pronto para perdoar Saga mais uma vez.

E mais alguém parecia saber disso.

Quando chegou aos primeiros degraus da Casa de Aquário Shaka parou, então soltou um longo suspiro resignado e baixou a cabeça.

"Eu posso saber o que você pensa que está fazendo? Eu disse que era uma convocação de caráter sigiloso.", falou usando telepatia diretamente à mente da pessoa que vinha subindo as escadas alguns lances abaixo. Esperou que chegasse até ali e assim que o viu também trajando a armadura sagrada de ouro e trazendo nas mãos um imenso calhamaço de folhas e arquivos de almoxarifado franziu as sobrancelhas em desaprovação.

— Mu de Áries, por Buda! O que significa isso?

— Isso? — Mu sinalizou com os papéis se fazendo de desentendido — Isso são relatórios dos danos e prejuízos causados pelo atentado ao Templo das Bacantes. Terminei agora a pouco e estou levando para Saga conferir.

A resposta não era uma mentira, mas também não era uma verdade. No entanto, conhecendo bem o esposo, e a considerar o seu atual estado de humor nada agradável nos últimos dias, Áries achou por bem manter-se por perto inventando aquela desculpa, e mesmo sabendo que Shaka dificilmente cairia nela seguiu em frente com seu intento e subiu as escadas apressado passando direto pelo loiro.

— Alto lá, Mu de Áries. Pode ir parando aí. — disse Shaka elevando o tom de voz enquanto já subia os degraus apressado indo até ele, e esticando-se todo tocou seu ombro e o puxou um degrau de volta — Que papagaiada é essa agora? Até parece que eu não te conheço. Desde quando precisa subir até o Décimo Terceiro Templo trajando sua armadura para resolver os assuntos daquele alcoice profano? Você está indo assuntar, isso sim!

— Eu assuntar? Me solta, Sha! — ralhou, com falsa indignação, enquanto já puxava o ombro livrando-se do outro — Realmente, eu não costumo misturar os assuntos das minhas diferentes funções nesse Santuário, mas... quis aproveitar que já estava indo relatar o incidente ocorrido em Jamiel, mais as informações acerca do nascimento do nosso filho, para entregar essa papelada toda de uma vez... Estou, sabe, só aproveitando a viagem. — sorriu disfarçadamente — Agora anda que ainda tem muita escada para subir. — disse voltando a subir os degraus decidido, mas novamente Shaka o segurou, dessa vez pela ponta do chifre da armadura.

— Aproveitando que viagem? A minha? — disse o virginiano já meio alterado fazendo o outro descer o que já havia subido — Ora não se faça, Mu de Áries. Você não pode entrar naquela porcaria de Templo comigo! — apontou para cima como dedo em riste.

— E por que não posso?

— Porque... porque fazendo isso você me desmoraliza na frente daquele... daquele espírito obsessor pervertido dos seis infernos! É isso que você quer? Derrubar o teto da casa de Shaka direto na cabeça dele, é isso? — falou eloquente gesticulando com uma das mãos erguidas acima da cabeça como se tentasse segurar o teto imaginário a desmoronar sobre si.

Mu deixou escapar um suspiro enfastiado e fechou os olhos.

Estava farto daquele bate boca.

— Preste atenção, Luz da minha vida! — disse o ariano quando voltou a abrir os olhos para encarar firme o rosto do marido, depois soltou o calhamaço de papéis que carregava os mantendo flutuando ao seu lado com sua telecinese — O Santuário está um caos. Você ainda não se recuperou totalmente da batalha contra o deus asteca...

— Que exagero o seu, eu já estou ótimo! Do jeito que você fala é como se Shaka estivesse moribundo. — ralhou o loiro interrompendo o lemuriano, que na mesma hora esticou os braços e agarrou as peças frontais em forma de triangulo da armadura de Virgem trazendo Shaka o mais próximo de si que os grandes chifres de carneiro de sua própria armadura lhe permitiam.

— Não é exagero, Shaka. Você foi negligente, assuma! — Mu fez uma pausa para cravar ainda mais fundo as gemas verdes de seus olhos sobre as pálpebras fechadas do marido — Você não admite a gravidade da loucura que cometeu se atirando em uma dimensão que somente deuses são capazes de passar.

— Eu não me atirei, apenas o puxei para fora, Mu, por Buda! Por quê me toma? Um inconsequente desvairado?

— Claro que não! Mas, tem que admitir que é um milagre estar vivo... Depois, sua armadura está muito avariada, e com tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias eu sequer tive tempo de avaliar os estragos nela, quanto muito restaura-la. Agora o Grande Mestre te convoca, assim, do nada, para uma reunião sigilosa mesmo sabendo do seu estado. Não acha estranho?

— Ora essa, mas é claro que acho estranho! O que não é estranho vindo daquele ébrio possuído? E acha que ele se importa comigo ou com minha armadura? Não se importa nem com a própria esposa, vai se importar conosco? Muito me admira você esperar alguma consideração vinda daquele excomungado.

— Não espero justamente por isso. Do homem que está naquele Templo não espero nada de bom. — apontou para a construção no cume da montanha — Aquele Grande Mestre é o mesmo que no passado matou o meu mestre Shion. O mesmo que agora no presente abandonou a esposa no hospital, que tentou me obrigar a invadir a mente do Camus, e que ordenou a morte do Milo sem ao menos fazer uma investigação mais profunda.

Com um tranco Mu soltou Shaka o empurrando de leve para trás, depois recolheu os papéis flutuantes com as mãos e continuou a falar:

— Pouco me importa se o teto de Virgem ou esse Santuário todo caiam sobre sua cabeça, Shaka, mas eu não vou deixar o meu marido ferido e com uma armadura totalmente danificada sozinho com aquele homem... Principalmente quando o citado marido tem um histórico de infindáveis discussões e desentendimentos com o Grande Mestre em questão.

Shaka deu uma bufada.

— Isso é um despautério! Você perdeu totalmente o juízo. — reclamou zangado — Desde quando Shaka precisa de guarda costas? Por Buda! E isso quer dizer que não confia mais nele, Mu?

— Obvio que não confio mais em Saga. — disse Mu.

— Não em Saga, em Shaka! Não confia em Shaka? Acha que ele vai afrontar o Grande Mestre ébrio? É isso? — proferiu nervoso.

Mu levou os dedos à testa os apertando contra as pintinhas lemurianas enquanto suspirava exausto de cabeça baixa.

— Deuses... você ainda vai me deixar louco. — reclamou antes de erguer a cabeça e novamente olhar para o marido — Nesse caso em especifico, não. Não confio em você.

— Mu de Áries! — exclamou o loiro balançando a cabeça ao modo indiano que indicava indignação.

— Shaka de Virgem! — retrucou o ariano dando um passo à frente — Você está querendo enganar a quem? A mim? Justo a mim? Eu não conheço aquele Saga, mas eu conheço muito bem você!

— Isso é um absurdo! — bronqueou o indiano que nem mais ficou ali. Apressado e respirando ruidosamente seguiu subindo injuriado os degraus pisando duro — Pois eu deveria mesmo era colocar aquele proxeneta ébrio possuído no lugar dele.

— Está vendo só! Eu estava certo! — disse Mu vindo logo atrás, apertando o passo para acompanha-lo — Eu vou junto e isso não é negociável.

Súbito Shaka parou mais uma vez e colocou-se na frente de Mu o forçando a parar também.

— Em vez de se preocupar comigo, que sei muito bem me defender, e com o pulha do Gêmeos, você deveria era ficar em casa com nosso filho. Lá é o seu lugar, não aqui me escoltando. Kiki pode chorar... ele pode se engasgar dormindo, pode acordar de repente e achar que foi abandonado... Buda, não há coisa mais triste para uma criança que ela perceber que foi abandonada. Não viu no capítulo de ontem da novela? Não viu como Anushka chorou de tristeza ao ser abandonada na porta do orfanato pelo desalmado do Ravi Hari? — meneou a cabeça em negação de forma incisiva — Como você deixa nosso bebê sozinho em casa, Mu?

— Quem disse que eu deixei? Agora é você quem está me subestimando. — Áries desviou do marido e voltou a subir sendo seguido por ele — Eu jamais deixaria nosso filhotinho desprotegido ou sozinho. Ele está com o padrinho dele, com o Aldebaran.

— O quê? — Virgem falou a plenos pulmões saltitando pelos grandes degraus para alcançar Mu. Já haviam passado por Aquário e chegavam à escadaria de Peixes — Não! Você não levou o meu anjinho para aquele matadouro, Mu de Áries!

— Levei. E ele deu um lindo sorriso banguela quando viu o padrinho, e Aldebaran o adora. Não gosto de deixá-lo com as servas, e mesmo assim não havia tempo, você já estava subindo.

— Sim, já estava subindo porque era para EU subir, assim como era para você ficar em casa com nosso bebê, e não vir atrás de mim. — disse Shaka que percebendo que nada faria com que o ariano mudasse de ideia colocou-se novamente na frente dele o fazendo parar.

— Shakaaa... — Mu esbravejou, então com uma expressão severa no rosto Virgem suspirou resignado pousando a mão no peito da armadura de Áries.

— Você quando enfia uma coisa nessa sua cabeça dura de carneiro invocado ninguém tira!... — fez uma pausa respirando ruidosamente — Está bem... Você sobe, mas não vai entrar comigo, nem adianta insistir. Seja lá o que for que aquele prevaricador ébrio queira comigo, é assunto meu e dele. Você não deve interferir, marido. Eu sou um cavaleiro e vou responder aos assuntos do Santuário como um, ora essa... Onde já se viu Shaka ter escolta.

Mu inclinou o corpo para frente e esticou ao máximo o pescoço para roubar um beijo ligeiro daquele indiano turrão.

— Combinado! — disse sorridente o lemuriano — Eu vou ficar do lado de fora, mas como você mesmo disse, eu sou um carneiro cabeça-dura. Então, se eu sentir qualquer coisa diferente lá dentro eu entro e te tiro de lá, não importa quantos tetos caiam sobre as nossas cabeças.

Dito isso Mu avançou subindo para o próximo degrau, mas logo em seguida sentiu Shaka mais uma vez puxar-lhe pelo chifre da armadura.

Revirou os olhos enfastiado virando-se para trás.

— Shaka eu já disse que...

Na mesma hora Mu foi calado com um beijo. E não com qualquer beijo, mas um digno de cinema e de selar as pazes entre eles. Demorado, dedicado, intenso e apaixonado. Surpreendeu-se de início, mas poucos segundos depois já fechava os olhos para sentir com maior furor a língua macia e hábil do indiano tocar a sua. Só quando Shaka afastou-se com os lábios ainda úmidos e inchados foi que abriu os olhos e olhou novamente para ele.

— Eu vou na frente. — disse o loiro já tomando a dianteira e apertando o passo.

Mu suspirou recobrando o folego que o marido havia lhe tirado quase que completamente e o seguiu escadaria acima.

Contra a própria vontade Mu separou-se de Shaka assim que ambos cruzaram as colunas da entrada do Décimo Terceiro Templo pegando o corredor oposto que levava ao escritório do Patriarca. Iria deixar com Gigars toda a papelada que trazia consigo e pedir que ele agendasse uma conferência com o Grande Mestre para discutirem os levantamentos que fizera a respeito do atentado no Templo das Bacantes, uma mera desculpa para estar ali monitorando o Cavaleiro de Virgem de perto enquanto estivesse com Saga.

No outro setor da suntuosa construção milenar, após percorrer um alongado corredor de pedra minuciosamente polida, Shaka chegou até a grande porta de madeira e bronze que selava o salão do trono, já estranhando o fato de esta estar fechada e muito bem vigiada por dois soldados do Santuário que trajavam grossas armaduras de couro e metal e portavam longuíssimas lanças, as quais foram apontadas prontamente para si quando parou a poucos passos.

"Buda, já começa aqui a palhaçada.", pensou o indiano erguendo uma sobrancelha, já que aquelas portas além de estarem sempre abertas nunca precisaram ser guardadas, não daquela forma. No entanto, aquela falsa ideia de soberania era bem a cara dele.

— Cavaleiro de Virgem? — perguntou um dos guardas.

O teor estúpido da pergunta irritou de tal forma o virginiano — já estava ali a muito contra gosto — que nem se dignou a responder. Permaneceu imóvel, em silêncio, de olhos fechados e semblante tão grave que não demorou mais que alguns segundos para os soldados baixarem as lanças e abrirem a porta para que entrasse.

Já dentro Shaka seguiu andando pelo salão de piso de mármore encerado a passos firmes e apressados, e instantaneamente notou o quão mudado estava aquele ambiente. Escuro como jamais presenciara antes, janelas fechadas cobertas por grossas cortinas de veludo carmim e iluminado apenas pelo luxuoso lustre de cristal no centro do salão. O ar parecia carregado e viciado, e para alguém cujos sentidos eram extraordinariamente apurados um cheiro forte de álcool fazia arder suas narinas.

Vinho.

"Ébrio! Já se embriagando a essa hora.", pensou indignado e deveras incomodado, e quando a textura sob seus pés mudou e passou a caminhar pelo grande tapete vermelho logo avistou o suntuoso trono e nele o Grande Mestre "Humpf... era de se esperar que estivesse prevaricando enquanto o teto da casa dele está todo sobre sua cabeça. Rufião!", concluiu o pensamento com uma bufada impaciente.

A medida que avançava Shaka conseguia perceber a soturna figura sentada ao trono com maior nitidez, e apesar daquele rosto lhe ser tão familiar era como se estivesse diante de um completo estranho que trajava as vestes do Patriarca, porém não o habitual manto escuro, mas um longuíssimo e imponente manto branco que lhe cobria todo o corpo. Nos ombros trazia um faustoso par de ombreiras de metal escarlate com desconcertantes espinhos longos e afiados com aparência de lâminas, e cobrindo sua cabeça e parte dos longos cabelos negros como piche um elmo do mesmo material trazia esculpido na fronte a carranca de um demônio que ostentava longas asas de couro com garras. Uma armadura tão sombria e hedionda que certamente causaria inveja ao próprio Hades. Tinha uma máscara em tom de azul escuro sobre seu colo, e a seu lado uma serva trajando apenas uma finíssima túnica grega de seda tão transparente que deixava à mostra seu corpo jovem e perfeito lhe servia vinho, o qual brotava de um jarro de prata ornado com rubis, diretamente em uma taça de cristal finíssimo com adornos em ouro.

Ao chegar a poucos passos do trono o Santo de Virgem parou.

A visão daquela jovem mulher ali, visivelmente amedrontada, e do próprio geminiano lhe causou profundo mal-estar.

Mesmo de olhos fechados podia perceber o olhar nefasto dele e o peso de seu espírito sórdido sobre si.

Não.

Aquele de fato não era Saga.

Todavia, onde estava Gêmeos naquela hora que não exatamente ali?

Uma imobilidade asfixiante tomou o Cavaleiro de Virgem. Não foi capaz de curvar-se em reverência como sabia que deveria fazer como subalterno que era. Não perante aquele homem.

E o Patriarca certamente não deixaria barato aquela insubordinação.

Do alto de sua já conhecida prepotência o Grande Mestre estreitou os olhos viperinos que mantinha cravados no Santo de pé à frente de seu trono e fez um sinal com a mão à jovem serva lhe ordenando que se retirasse, ordem esta que fora prontamente atendida por ela com alívio.

Sustentando o olhar hostil e severo sobre o cavaleiro esperou que a jovem atravessasse o salão às pressas carregando o jarro enquanto degustava o vinho em sua taça morosamente, aproveitando cada nota da bebida finíssima, e quando ela enfim deixou o salão passando pelo pórtico na lateral, desencostou o cristal dos lábios passando a língua displicentemente nesses antes de ditar com voz troante:

— Não vai se curvar perante seu Patriarca, Virgem? — fez uma breve pausa erguendo altivo a cabeça, enquanto seus olhos faiscavam um brilho rubro. Sabia que aquele cavaleiro, assim como Aquário, era outro que lhe traria problemas, e era justamente pensando em saná-los que o chamara ali, por mais que sua presença lhe causasse profunda irritação, tal como agora, com aquela sua atitude insubordinada — Respeite a hierarquia, ou acaso o senil do Shion, ou mesmo o frouxo do Saga não lhe ensinaram que deve se curvar na presença do seu superior?

Com uma expressão agastada e impassível Shaka comprimiu as pálpebras cerradas fazendo tremelicar seus cílios longos.

— Não tenho problema algum em respeitar uma hierarquia quando esta é legítima, o que não é o seu caso, já que é um usurpador. — respondeu Shaka com frívola rispidez — Já a respeito do Saga, eu devo concordar. Não passa de um frouxo, caso contrário você não estaria aqui.

O Patriarca contraiu os músculos da face em um claro sinal de irritação, e esta culminou em um soco ruidoso que desferiu contra o braço de metal do trono dourado.

— Saiba que se continuar se recusando a seguir arbitrariamente os protocolos deste Santuário isso lhe custará bem caro, cavaleiro! — grunhiu as palavras sustentando o olhar demoníaco sobre o outro, trincando os dentes e quase sem respirar — Eu não tolerarei sua petulância e indisciplina... Quanto à sua opinião, guarde-a para si mesmo e só fale quando eu o autorizar.

Virgem revirou os olhos por debaixo das pálpebras e soltou o ar ruidosamente pelas narinas. Não era nada fácil conter seu ímpeto, mas garantira a Mu que se controlaria e estava disposto a cumprir, ainda que sua vontade fosse deixar aquele homem falando sozinho e voltar para casa, preferencialmente esquecendo a existência dele como fizera no passado.

O Patriarca por sua vez, do suntuoso trono correu os olhos ominosos pela figura altiva à sua frente de cima abaixo, como se a analisasse minuciosamente. Quase deixou transparecer em seu rosto transfigurado um sorriso de deleite, o qual abafou levando a taça aos lábios e sorvendo mais um gole do vinho.

Seu plano estava saindo exatamente como engendrara. Nada daria errado, e logo se livraria de duas peças inoportunas em seu tabuleiro de ascensão ao poder com uma só jogada.

— Muito bem, Cavaleiro de Virgem, eu o convoquei para lhe delegar uma missão. — disse seco, preciso e sem rodeios.

Shaka de imediato se surpreendeu. Não esperava por uma ordem de missão tão cedo, nem que teria de se ausentar do Santuário quando este ainda estava praticamente mergulhado no Caos. Respirou fundo procurando manter-se racional, afinal podia ter todos os motivos do mundo para não se submeter àquela versão nefasta de Saga, mas ainda era um cavaleiro e não podia se negar a cumprir suas obrigações.

— Uma missão... — disse o virginiano calmamente, porém visivelmente incomodado — Decerto que esta então não exija que eu use minha armadura sagrada, presumo, já que como certamente pode notar ela se encontra em grave estado de avaria.

Os olhos do Grande Mestre brilharam. Era bem verdade que a armadura avariada de Shaka não era seu maior problema, na verdade era a solução, era sua carta na manga para o que tinha em mente, porém não contava que aquele cavaleiro petulante contestaria sua ordem colocando em xeque seu plano.

Ficou furioso, e sua mente atormentada logo se armou em defesa.

— É claro que eu notei, mas isso certamente não é problema meu, não acha? — disse ácido inclinando o corpo para frente e dardejando o indiano com seus olhos — Nós temos um ferreiro neste Santuário, não temos? Se eu já não tivesse conhecimento, pediria explicações a você do motivo pelo qual nosso ferreiro não tem exercido seu ofício como deveria, mas eu, e todos aqui já sabemos o motivo. — recostou-se em seu trono para fitar de mais alto o virginiano, reafirmando assim sua postura altiva — Pois ele não está na Forja de Áries, que é o lugar dele, porque está no SEU templo, na Sexta Casa, brincando de casinha com o senhor.

— O... quê? — indignado Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas e sua respiração tornou-se mais acelerada.

— Isso mesmo, Virgem. O senhor é um exemplo ridículo de insubordinação e rebeldia que envenena e desvirtua aos demais. Postura que eu não tolero em meu Santuário. O senhor é o responsável pelo Cavaleiro de Áries negligenciar completamente seu posto e seu ofício para com nossa Ordem, isso porque o convenceu a deliberadamente se mudar para o Sexto Templo, que por si só é uma absurdidade sem precedentes. — quase cuspiu as últimas palavras tamanha fúria que as dissera.

Shaka quase abriu os olhos.

Não por precaução ou destempero, não por querer incitar um embate mais ferrenho usando seu Cosmo, mas pelo choque que aquelas palavras lhe causaram.

— Como ousa dizer que... — o virginiano tentou rebater, mas fora prontamente impedido pelo Patriarca.

— Cale-se! Só fale quando solicitado, Virgem! — berrou o grego — Eu estou farto da sua petulância! Saga lhe deu guarita a vida inteira, mas eu não sou como o Saga! Você sabe que interferiu diretamente nas normas de organização desse Santuário quando persuadiu Áries a largar a Primeira Casa à própria sorte para ir enfiar-se na sua cama em Virgem! Abominável!

Igualmente furioso, além de indignado, Shaka deu um passo à frente pronto para rebater as acusações, mas o Patriarca prontamente levantou-se do trono colocando-se também de pé à sua frente e lhe apontando o dedo indicador.

— Não se atreva a me responder! Eu mandei ficar calado! — disse com voz firme e opressora enquanto gesticulava enfático — Você sabe que está errado, Virgem! O dever dos Cavaleiros de Ouro neste Santuário é a permanente vigilância das Doze Casas para a proteção do Monte Zodiacal e do Templo de Atena, e justamente a Primeira Casa, aquela que deveria ser nossa primeira frente de batalha, portanto a mais bem guardada, está completamente desprotegida, vazia! Vocês estão na porra de uma base militar, não em uma colônia pederasta de férias, e isso eu não vou tolerar! Saga governava este Santuário com rédeas frouxas, a irresponsabilidade e insubordinação brotam de todos os lados e o resultado disso só poderia ser libertinagem e sodomia. Mas eu não sou o Saga! Portanto o senhor vai me obedecer e vai cumprir a missão que o delegarei usando armadura ou não! — concluiu furioso.

Shaka cerrou o punho da mão que tinha livre, já que a outra segurava firmemente o elmo da armadura. Sentia seu corpo todo tremer, de indignação, repulsa, mas principalmente de raiva.

— Não. Não é o Saga, mas é um usurpador feito ele. — disse Virgem quase num ranger de dentes — Usurpou o trono e cargo de Shion, a vida de Sagitário, de Escorpião e quiçá da própria Atena!... E agora usurpou a mente e o corpo de Gêmeos.

— Eu não lhe dei permissão para falar, Virgem! — rosnou o Grande Mestre sentido o corpo todo fremir.

— Diga-me, demônio ébrio, por acaso é capaz de conquistar algo sem que tivesse que toma-lo à força? Essa é sua diferença para mim e também para Saga.

— Cale-se!

— Você não é capaz de conquistar nada por mérito. Diferente do que me acusa, eu não incitei o Cavaleiro de Áries a nada, ele se casou comigo e veio morar em meu Templo por livre vontade, e por que nos amamos, e que eu saiba as demonstrações de amor nunca foram proibidas aqui, sejam elas quais forem. E se você fosse um pouco esperto e um tanto menos néscio, além de grato, reconheceria que Mu há dias está resolvendo problemas e tomando para si deveres que competiam a VOCÊ, como tentar colocar uma mínima ordem no caos que se instaurou naquele seu alcoice mundano... Até o funeral dos seus filhos foi ele quem organizou. Isso para não citar que tem sido ele a acompanhar a recuperação da sua esposa no hospital, a qual você abandonou à própria sorte!

— CHEGA VIRGEM! — gritou o Patriarca lançando a taça de cristal ao chão, que se espatifou em centenas estilhaços, depois apontou o dedo novamente para Shaka — Não fale dos meus filhos, tampouco da minha mulher! A amazona está sob os cuidados de quem lhe compete, os médicos, não do pau mandado do seu... marido. — contraiu a face numa expressão de puro asco — E minha mulher é assunto meu tão somente. — sentia o sangue ferver e lhe subir à face tamanha sua ira, e o gosto do vinho que antes era doce e agradável em sua língua agora parecia o mais puro e indigesto fel. Estranhamente a simples menção da amazona na discussão o deixara profundamente perturbado — Eu não o chamei aqui para bater boca, mas para te delegar uma missão, e não tolerarei mais sua petulância. Aqui eu falo e você obedece, eu delego a função e cabe a você executa-la sem questionamentos, ou será punido como qualquer outro insubordinado.

Shaka respirou fundo. Sabia que se tratando daquele monstro boa coisa não era, e já começava até a ficar curioso.

— Pois bem. Diga, digníssimo Patriarca. Dê sua ordem. Vamos ver qual é o despautério da vez.

— Despautério talvez seja eu ter justamente convocado você para executar essa missão, mas apesar de ser um sujeitinho intragável, eu exijo que seja você a cumpri-la. As necessidades do Santuário urgem sobre quaisquer outros assuntos, então, com armadura avariada ou não, porque pouco me importa você, Virgem, eu lhe ordeno uma missão de execução. — disparou ríspido e a quase atropelar as palavras pela forma afoita como foram pronunciadas.

O rosto de Shaka ficou lívido, e ele engoliu em seco, aturdido.

— Uma missão de... execução?... E a quem deveria executar? — perguntou já temendo a resposta.

— Camus de Aquário. — respondeu firme o Grande Mestre, que tinha um interesse particular e oportuno na morte do defensor da Décima Primeira Casa, já que queria tomar a frente dos assuntos da Vory v Zakone e Camus lhe negara isso veemente.

— O quê? — Virgem questionou em sobressalto, atônito com o que acabara de ouvir.

— Você me ouviu, Virgem. Você vai executar Camus sob minha ordem, sabendo que desobedecê-la imediatamente configura rebelião e lhe coloca sob pena de morte ou exoneração. — disse com as carnes do rosto trêmulas e os olhos faiscantes — E não me importa se você voltará vivo ou morto, porque para ser sincero seria perfeito se os dois saíssem do meu caminho. Agora desapareça da minha frente e obedeça. Cumpra minha ordem. — tinha cravados no indiano os olhos demoníacos.

Um sentimento abjeto tomou o Santo de Virgem naquele momento.

Se ainda tinha alguma esperança de que Saga porventura se manifestasse ali frente a todos aqueles desaforos e ódios lançados contra si e também à memória de tantos, inclusive de Geisty, a quem sabia que o geminiano amava com dedicação e enlevo, esta caiu por terra.

Sentiu raiva, desprezo, nojo.

Mesmo conseguindo compreender a dor de Gêmeos não aceitava o fato de ele não ter força suficiente para enfrenta-la sozinho.

— Não. — disse firme o virginiano, ainda que certo de que seria imediatamente punido.

— Como disse? — O Patriarca o fuzilou com os olhos contorcendo o rosto todo numa carranca odiosa.

— Eu disse não. — repetiu com a mesma frieza de antes — Não irei cumprir essa ordem disparatada e delegada por pura vaidade, já que é nítido que ela parte de âmbito pessoal e nada tem a ver com os interesses do Santuário.

— Pois um cavaleiro que não obedece ao Grande Mestre não tem direito de trajar sua armadura. — rosnou o geminiano em fúria, já completamente perturbado, caminhando no limiar torpe entre a lucidez e a completa insanidade — Por sua insubordinação eu lhe destituo de seu cargo e ordeno que deixe hoje mesmo o Templo de Virgem!

— Não irei a lugar algum! E não será um usurpador ébrio possuído e proxeneta que tirará minha armadura e meu cargo de cavaleiro. — disse Shaka colocando o elmo na cabeça — Sempre lutei por Atena, pela justiça e a favor do bem, e não vejo bem nenhum em suas ações, somente o mal... Se quer minha armadura então venha pegar.

— Virgem... — vociferou o Patriarca.

— Já que chegamos a essa situação, vou fazer algo que deveria ter feito a muito tempo. — disse o virginiano acendendo seu Cosmo.

— Ora, isso é uma ameaça? — indagou o Patriarca em tom jocoso, já também acendendo seu Cosmo.

— Não. É uma afirmação!

— E quem é você para me ameaçar, Cavaleiro de Virgem? — rosnou o Grande Mestre avançando um passo.

— Eu sou o último rosto que você verá antes de ir para o Inferno, demônio ébrio da cobiça! Ommmmmmmm! — bradou o virginiano colocando-se em posição de ataque.


	50. Os corredores escuros da mente- Parte 3

************************** Cap. 50 Os corredores escuros da mente** **.**************************

À sua frente, pouquíssimos metros de distância, o Grande Mestre também já se preparava para desferir seu mais poderoso golpe, mas antes dos Cosmos de Virgem e Gêmeos se colidirem eis que um terceiro Cosmo invadiu o salão de repente seguido de um grito emitido com voz troante que reverberou por todo o recinto.

— MURALHA DE CRISTAL!

Uma parede translúcida se ergueu entre os dois cavaleiros que estavam prestes a se chocar os separando.

Mu havia invadido o salão do Patriarca tal qual um carneiro selvagem alucinado, estourando portas e lançando a guarda oficial metros de distância. Lá dentro, usou a velocidade da luz para erguer a muralha segundos antes do choque. Havia escutado do lado de fora toda a discussão através de seu elo telepático com o marido, e já prevendo onde aquilo os levaria não pensou duas vezes antes de interferir para tentar evitar uma tragédia maior.

— NINGUÉM MAIS VAI MORRER PELAS MÃOS DE UM CAVALEIRO AQUI! — bradou mantendo-se atrás da muralha erguida, do lado de Shaka e com o Patriarca isolado do lado oposto — Vocês dois perderam completamente o juízo? — lançou um olhar repreendedor ao virginiano — Estão totalmente desequilibrados! Eu não vou permitir que uma desgraça ainda maior caia sobre esse Santuário só por causa do destempero dos dois. — agora lançava o mesmo olhar censor para Gêmeos.

— Como ousa entrar aqui sem permissão, Cavaleiro de Áries? — vociferou o Grande Mestre ainda mantendo seu Cosmo prestes a explodir.

— Eu disse para não interferir, Mu! — Shaka elevou a voz mantendo sua atenção totalmente voltada para Gêmeos do outro lado da Muralha — Nem deveria estar aqui. Essa questão é entre mim e esse demônio! Ele é o mal que nos cerca! Sempre foi! Espírito faminto por poder e cobiça, seu ódio e ganância jamais cairão sobre esse Santuário!

— PAREM JÁ OS DOIS! — Mu bradou ainda mais alto, e com as feições totalmente tomadas por uma inabitual expressão de zanga encarou os olhos maquiavélicos de Saga enquanto estendia o braço até a altura do peito de Shaka onde tocou com o punho cerrado dando uma leve pancada — Não faça isso. — voltou o rosto para o indiano e com os olhos esgazeados o encarou firme — Sou eu quem estou te pedindo. Não faça isso.

— Áries, se não retirar a muralha por bem eu mesmo a desintegrarei juntamente com os dois! Não pense que isso me impedirá de... — dizia o Patriarca aos berros quando foi interrompido novamente pelo guardião da Primeira Casa que agora tornava a encara-lo de forma firme e resoluta.

— Te impedirá de quê? De continuar agindo como um completo amador?

— O que disse? — o geminiano esbravejou.

— Você ouviu muito bem, ou vai negar que tudo o que está fazendo é uma grande e despropositada pirraça? — clamou com entusiasmo — Que propósito sério pode haver em ordenar a execução de mais um Cavaleiro de Ouro sem aparente motivo, e destituir outro do cargo por se negar a tal feito tão desonroso senão pirraça? — virou novamente o rosto para Shaka e o encarou furioso — E você, Shaka, pelos deuses! Um Cavaleiro de Ouro tentar matar o Grande Mestre? É isso mesmo? Você tanto o acusa de ser um assassino usurpador e está prestes a fazer o mesmo! É isso mesmo que quer? Ser como ele?

Virgem então desfez a posição de ataque tocando o chão com os pés e baixando os braços, desfazendo os mudras nas mãos que já canalizavam sua cosmo energia a sincronizando com o golpe, o qual ele interrompeu.

— Não. Não é o que eu quero, e você sabe bem disso. — disse, agora em tom mais ameno.

— Não é o que parece. — retrucou Áries, que agora voltava a atenção ao Patriarca do outro lado que os encarava tomando por um ódio crescente e paralisante — Assim como não me parece que para você, Grande Mestre, seja vantajoso transformar esse Santuário em um cemitério! Vai governar sobre o quê? Sobre os mortos?

— Você foi infectado pela peste da insubordinação que esse desregrado do Virgem semeia! — esbravejou em perdigotos o geminiano, apontando para Shaka do outro lado da muralha como se a cada gesto seu pudesse atravessa-la e golpeá-lo — De que me valem cavaleiros insubordinados? Não me valem de nada! Então que morram! Esse Santuário precisa de uma renovação! E começar expurgando as ervas daninhas é o melhor a se fazer!

— Não! Não é! — rebateu o ariano, mas logo teve o braço segurado por Virgem, que chamou sua atenção.

— Não perca seu tempo pleiteando com esse espírito tacanho, Mu! Não vê que é inútil? — clamou Shaka aproximando-se da muralha até ficar cara a cara com Saga do outro lado, apenas o fino cristal translúcido os separando — E também não se renda às armadilhas do ego. Assassinos todos somos. A estreita linha que nos separa de homens agindo em prol da justiça e bestas sedentas por poder é justamente a causa que nos move. Por isso essa é a hora! E essa é a causa! Temos que tira-lo do poder agora!

Gêmeos deu uma risada escancarada de puro escárnio que se espalhou pelo salão.

— E você pretende realizar esse feito com mais quantos exércitos, Virgem? Porque ora, analise bem a sua situação... Nem mesmo o pau mandado do seu dito marido... — disse a palavra de forma debochada apontando para Mu — O Cavaleiro de Ouro que abandonou seu próprio Templo e ofício para deitar-se com o senhor em Virgem o apoia! Então seria você e mais quantos exércitos a engrossar a sua insurgência? Ou, tolo como é, acha que é capaz de me matar sozinho?

Mu não permitiu que Virgem respondesse. Puxou-o pelas ombreiras da armadura e o afastou novamente da Muralha para tomar seu lugar ali e ficar ele cara a cara com o Patriarca.

— Suas ofensas, Gêmeos, não passam de desespero! — o encarou nos olhos, enfurecido, mas com muito esforço tentava controlar a própria ira — Eu não sei o que houve para que ordenasse a execução de Camus, mas certamente foi impelido por desespero e insanidade, mas eu vou te dizer uma coisa: Desista! Seus desaforos e ameaças não me abalam. Pouco me importa o que você pensa a nosso respeito, pois é o julgamento torpe de um espírito vil que fala, de uma alma vazia e uma mente perturbada. E não pense que vindo aqui repreender ou desautorizar o meu marido eu esteja me colocando a seu favor. Não! Não estou! Apenas quero que ambos entendam que derramar mais sangue não vai nos trazer a paz, nem é a solução para ninguém. Também não se iluda achando que retirando do seu caminho aqueles que não irão se submeter a seus mandos você terá apoio dos outros. Ora, quem melhor que o Grande Mestre para saber que um Cavaleiro de Atena nada teme? Então, acha mesmo que vai conseguir obediência através do medo? Não vai! Você não terá apoio de nenhum deles, Gêmeos, e se ainda não houve um levante, e eu mesmo estou aqui tentando evitar um trazendo alguma luz à sua razão, é em nome do respeito que temos por Saga, e não por você.

O lemuriano então recuou alguns passos ainda observando a feição contorcida em fúria do Grande Mestre, e se ele havia se mantido calado enquanto falava julgou que de algum modo suas palavras surtiram um mínimo efeito sobre sua consciência confusa, por isso, pensando em sair logo dali Mu tomou Shaka pelo braço e o puxou para longe da muralha.

— Vem. Agora quero falar com você. — disse enquanto se afastavam, e para mostrar a Gêmeos que de fato não estava ali para afrontá-lo, ameaça-lo, ou, como ele mesmo dizia, rebelar-se contra suas ordens ou autoridade e assim desrespeitar a hierarquia do Santuário, desfez a muralha ainda que atento às oscilações de seu Cosmo — Shaka, eu não tiro sua razão em querer destituí-lo do trono à força, mas você sabe tanto quanto eu que ele, essa versão maligna dele pelo menos, só sairá daquele trono morto. E com isso eu discordo de você. Não posso permitir que mate o Saga! — falava baixo, comedido, com os olhos verdes cravados no rosto do indiano — Mata-lo, além de nos trazer mais tristeza e problemas, em nada resolverá o caos que vivemos! Pelos deuses seja verdadeiro comigo e consigo mesmo. Você acredita de fato que matar o Saga, o homem que praticamente criou você, que você ama como a um pai, vai resolver algo? Isso só traria mais desgraça!

— Está falando daquele espírito obsessor ébrio? — o virginiano apontou para Gêmeos há alguns metros de distância somente que os encarava ainda ofegante e tomado por uma ira insana — Aquele não é o Saga.

— Para! Você não é estúpido, nem egoísta! Olhe além de si. Saga está lá dentro, Shaka! — apontou na direção do geminiano — Perdido dentro da própria mente, sofrendo... Ele pode estar completamente descontrolado, perdido, mas nós não estamos! Nós ainda somos racionais e nosso dever é auxilia-lo nessa batalha contra si mesmo... Saga merece essa chance, por favor! Nesse caso em específico, violência só trará mais violência... Já derramamos muito sangue, não precisamos de mais.

A raiva e seu grave senso de justiça cegavam a mente do Cavaleiro de Virgem, mas as palavras de Mu sempre tinham o poder de lhe fazer enxergar a razão.

Foi pensando nelas que Shaka vislumbrou, mesmo de olhos fechados, a face do Patriarca ainda sem conseguir enxergar qualquer resquício daquele que um dia lhe foi uma figura paterna.

— Quantas chances teremos que dar a ele, Mu? E quantos mais terão que morrer para que você entenda que se nem ele mesmo tem controle sobre esse mal que habita dentro dele nós jamais teremos? Você guarda uma esperança que pode ser vã. Nunca se perguntou se essa não é de fato a verdadeira essência de Saga de Gêmeos? O único jeito de acabar com o mal talvez seja extingui-lo de vez da Terra!

— Sim eu guardo uma esperança, mas ela não é vã, pois eu tenho fé, Shaka! Fé na nossa deusa, fé na nossa causa, e eu sei, do fundo do meu coração, que aquele demônio não é o verdadeiro Saga. — disse Mu, concentrado na face aturdida do marido — É essa certeza que me permitiu perdoa-lo e voltar para o Santuário após a morte de Shion. Enquanto houver um "talvez" eu não me permito desistir. Além disso, dessa vez estamos aqui, e agora somos fortes e não mais crianças assustadas, então é nosso dever impedir que o mal que o habita realize atrocidades semelhantes às que cometeu no passado. Nós temos que prezar sempre pela justiça, pois juramos nossa vida a proteger uma deusa que representa ela, e eu não vejo justiça em executar Saga.

Enquanto Áries e Virgem discutiam um de frente para o outro, momentaneamente distraídos com a presença do Patriarca ali, este os observava atento, envolto em uma aura nefasta envenenada por um ódio cego.

"Malditos!... Malditos sejam os dois!", ditava impropérios em sua mente enquanto dentro de si o ódio crescia incauto, "Toda essa subversão é culpa unicamente de Saga! Malditos!... Saga é o mantenedor dessa vergonha que se tornou meu Santuário! Ele é o culpado de dar guarita à libertinagem e insubordinação de todos vocês, mas principalmente a sua, Virgem!"

Tomado por uma ira irrefreável, e em meio à ânsia atormentada de tirar aqueles dois cavaleiros de seu caminho, já que estava claro que seriam um obstáculo considerável a seus objetivos, a mente perturbada do Patriarca teceu um plano nefasto.

Odiava os dois.

Os queria fora de seu caminho não importasse o quão significativa fosse a baixa que a morte deles, dois poderosos guerreiros, representaria para a patente dourada.

Por isso, não pensou uma segunda vez e elevando seu Cosmo em frações de segundos a um nível inimaginável aproveitou-se do momento de distração de ambos para, com um movimento tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos atentos, avançar sobre eles já com o dedo indicador da mão direita em riste apontado para o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

A ação foi muito rápida.

O Patriarca, que tinha um sorriso diabólico no rosto contorcido, desferiu uma rajada de Cosmo tão poderosa contra o Santo de Áries que o lançou a metros de distância fazendo seu corpo se chocar contra as colunas do salão com tanta violência que as ia partindo ao meio conforme as tocava. No mesmo instante outra rajada de Cosmo saia da ponta de seu dedo indicador, agora mirado estrategicamente para a cabeça de Virgem, mas no exato momento em que desferiu o golpe sentiu sua Cosmo energia misteriosamente lhe abandonar de forma tão abrupta e incomum, como se fosse sugada, sendo tomado por uma dor paralisante que correu todo seu corpo como relâmpago a cortar o céu.

— SATÃ...IMPE...rial... — conjurou o golpe no mesmo momento em que caiu de joelhos no chão levando uma das mãos à cabeça e apoiando a outra no tapete vermelho.

Diante de si, o deslocamento de ar e a forte lufada provocada por seus movimentos à velocidade da luz tinham feito Shaka tombar o corpo para trás com tanta violência que seu elmo fora lançando metros para longe, ribombando contra o solo de mármore produzindo um forte tilintar. Som esse que fez Gêmeos crer que seu plano, ainda que não tivesse saído como imaginava, havia sido concluído com sucesso.

— Você está sob meu poder, Virgem! — disse com voz agastada e sôfrega —Eu sou seu mestre e vai me obedecer! Mate Áries... E em seguida mate Aquário... É uma... ordem! — ordenou sentido suas forças se esvaindo rapidamente, e sem entender o que estava acontecendo consigo, mas exultante, pois se tudo saísse como planejado Shaka morreria também ao confrontar-se com dois cavaleiros por conta de seus ferimentos recentes e da armadura avariada.

De pé à frente do Patriarca, de olhos fechados parecendo em choque e com o rosto lívido, o Cavaleiro de Virgem reassumia a postura depois de quase ter sido derrubado.

Aquelas frações de segundos pareceram para Shaka se dar em câmera lenta.

Súbito fora atingido por um calafrio que fez todo seu corpo tremer, e ainda profundamente abalado voltou seu rosto para o fundo do salão, para onde Mu havia sido lançado.

O coração do Santo de Virgem então sofreu em agonia quando se deu conta do que de fato tinha ocorrido.

Foi em júbilo esfuziante e sentindo-se vitorioso que o Patriarca viu o Cavaleiro de Virgem partir em disparada, tão rápido quanto uma prece feita no ápice do desespero, em direção ao Cavaleiro de Áries no fundo do salão.

Mu, que tomado pelo terror havia ouvido e testemunhado toda a ação de segundos antes, mesmo em meio ao torpor causado pelo fortíssimo golpe de Gêmeos, entrou em pânico.

Naquele instante tão curto e breve experimentou o pior dos sofrimentos e o mais aterrador dos pesadelos. O homem que amava prestes a mata-lo.

— N-Não... Não... — murmurou sendo incapaz de ouvir a própria voz, e aterrorizado como jamais estivera em toda a sua vida via Shaka aproximar-se de si em uma velocidade alucinante enquanto rastejava para trás em meio aos escombros como conseguia, patinando sem conseguir sair do mesmo lugar devido aos tremores do pânico que descoordenavam seus movimentos.

— Mu! — Virgem clamou ao abrir os olhos e praticamente lançar-se na direção do ariano dando um salto, então o agarrou pelos ombros e o trouxe para perto com um gesto brusco quase o levantando do chão.

— NÃO! — Áries gritou tentando se desvencilhar.

— MU! POR BUDA! — Shaka exclamou em voz alta, porém vacilante, trêmula, num tom perturbado e tão aflito que mal reconhecia como seu — ESTÁ FERIDO? — corria os olhos até onde sua mirada alcançava para checar o corpo do lemuriano à procura de algum ferimento, enquanto usava as mãos para vasculhar sua armadura na altura do torso e peito.

Ao ouvir as palavras do marido Mu imediatamente arregalou os olhos e em desespero levou ambas as mãos a seu rosto o segurando firme.

— Olhe para mim! Shaka olhe para mim! — ordenou em agonia.

— Você está bem? — o indiano perguntou arfante quando levantou o olhar para ele e seus olhos azuis histéricos encontraram os verdes espavoridos.

— Graças a Atena VOCÊ está bem! — Mu respondeu ao vislumbrar as belíssimas íris azuis de Shaka sem encontrar nelas traço algum do terrível golpe demoníaco. Estavam íntegras e completamente azuis como deveriam ser.

Sem dizer mais nada, Áries se levantou juntamente com Virgem, mas antes que Shaka tomasse novamente a frente, já pronto para partir para cima do Patriarca, o ariano o segurou pelo braço o impedindo.

— Não. Você não vai fazer mais nada! Quem vai fazer sou eu. — a voz terrivelmente grave e furiosa do lemuriano impressionou o virginiano que olhou para ele transtornado, então eis que nessa hora, para sua surpresa completa, Áries acendeu seu Cosmo e este explodiu exalando uma agressividade ímpar que fez tremular sua capa e esvoaçar os cabelos lavanda — Fique aqui e não interfira. — avisou entredentes com os olhos cravados na figura prostrada sobre o tapete vermelho à frente do trono.

No instante seguinte o Cavaleiro de Áries avançou na direção do Grande Mestre pronto para fazê-lo pagar pelo que fizera.

Extremamente debilitado e em agonia, momentos antes Gêmeos ainda tentava entender o motivo de sua força e de seu Cosmo desaparecerem de forma tão abrupta quando de repente sentiu a explosão do Cosmo do Cavaleiro de Áries. Então seus lábios trêmulos formaram uma curva ascendente esboçando um sorriso triunfante.

"Eu venci!" — pensou exultante, mas na mesma hora em que julgou que Áries enfrentava Virgem eis que surpreendeu-se ao ser atingido em cheio por um impacto tão forte que arremessou seu corpo violentamente contra os pés do trono.

— ARGH!... — gemeu rouco devido o choque de suas costas com o metal maciço.

Desnorteado e febril, quando abriu os olhos surpreendeu-se ao dar de cara com o olhar furioso de Áries sobre si.

— COMO VOCÊ OUSA? — vociferou o ariano agarrando Gêmeos pelo manto branco na altura do colarinho, partindo alguns dos colares que ele usava que arrebentaram devido à força impressa na pegada — COMO TEVE A AUDÁCIA E A COVARDIA DE SEQUER PENSAR EM COMETER UMA ATROCIDADE DESSAS, GÊMEOS? — cuspiu as palavras sobre o rosto aturdido do outro.

— Não pode... não pode ser! — o grego balbuciou com os olhos infernais esgazeados a encararem incrédulos o rosto do lemuriano — O Satã... eu tinha certeza de que... — sua cabeça latejava o fazendo experimentar uma dor excruciante, mas mesmo frente a ela só conseguia pensar que seu ataque falhara, que Áries estava vivo e ali, o afrontando, o atacando, e que se o seu Cosmo e sua força não foram consumidos pelo poder que empregara no Satã Imperial então o que os havia drenado daquele jeito?

— Certeza de que havia conseguido destruir uma família... A MINHA FAMÍLIA, GÊMEOS! — Mu rosnou tirando Saga de sua divagação, e com outro violento tranco o pressionou contra os pés do trono dourado lhe infringindo ainda mais dor.

— Aaaaargh... desgraçado! Maldito! Eu pensei que... — chiou emitindo as palavras quase num grunhido imperceptível, enquanto de olhos arregalados divisava o rosto transtornado do ariano. Ali sentiu, pela primeira vez em toda sua amaldiçoada existência, que corria perigo, uma vez que seu Cosmo parecia continuar aprisionado dentro de si sem se manifestar, drenado de fora para dentro no momento que o explodira para lançar o golpe.

— Pensou o que, miserável? Que poderia fazer o que quisesse agora que se livrou de Saga, do que julga ser sua fraqueza? Pensou que seria indestrutível, não é mesmo? TOLO! ILUDIDO! SEM A FORÇA QUE VEM DE SAGA VOCÊ NÃO É NADA! Não passa de uma persona caricata que se materializou em algum momento de fragilidade do Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Com outro tranco Áries soltou o manto empurrando agora o Grande Mestre contra o solo de mármore, e este tombou sentindo-se desnorteado e confuso. Levando uma das mãos à cabeça apertou fortemente os dedos contra a têmpora. A dor era tanta que sua visão ficara turva, mas mesmo assim olhou para Áries com um olhar carregado de ódio, porém para o lemuriano furioso aquela mirada se assemelhava mais à de um animal feroz acuado.

— Que merda é essa, seu imbecil?... Uhrg... O que Saga... Argh! — gemeu de dor quando Mu se colocou agachado sobre si apoiando um dos joelhos em seu peito.

— Você nega, e continuará negando, mas você sabe. Ah, você sabe, Gêmeos! Você sabe que sua fraqueza vem de si mesmo! Da sua covardia, da sua megalomania e falta de moral, mas principalmente ela vem de Saga! Da força e da vontade dele!

— Não me limito às suas moralidades, Áries, tampouco às de Saga.

— Exatamente! E é por sua postura baixa e sem moral nenhuma, por sua conduta vil e indigna que está aqui agora, caído aos pés de seu tão almejado trono e completamente vulnerável. — Mu apontava-lhe o dedo enquanto o grego bufava feito um cão raivoso prestes a lhe devorar a garganta, mas que estranhamente sentia-se preso, amordaçado e impedido por mãos invisíveis que brotavam de dentro de si mesmo e que o seguravam com força desmedida — Sabe por quê? Porque Saga o abandonou e levou consigo seu Cosmo e sua força quando tentou pôr em prática seu plano diabólico. Sua megalomania não lhe permitiu perceber, mas você estava indo contra a vontade de Saga ao apunhalar pelas costas aqueles que ele ama!

— IMPOSSÍVEL! ARGH! — Gêmeos berrou de volta comprimindo os olhos e pressionando a cabeça com ambas as mãos. A dor parecia enlouquece-lo e ele não queria mais ter de ouvir a voz do ariano, tampouco ele lhe dizer todos aqueles disparates a respeito de Saga.

Saga...

Não.

Não podia crer e não iria aceitar que fora Saga quem lhe drenara o Cosmo e as forças e que agora os mantinham velados em algum corredor escuro de sua mente o privando deles e o deixando vulnerável frente aquele maldito ariano.

Era impossível. Improvável!

Tinha finalmente subjugado Saga. Não sentia um ínfimo traço sequer da consciência daquele verme dentro de si. O tinha trancafiado no mais profundo de sua mente e reforçado as trancas com a vontade onipresente de seu ódio mais puro.

Não.

Definitivamente não havia meios de Saga recobrar o controle.

Era o que acreditava.

Era no que queria acreditar.

— CALE A BOCA DESGRAÇADO! — berrou a plenos pulmões o Patriarca, e transtornado tentou desferir um golpe contra o rosto de Mu, mas esse desviou facilmente agarrando seu punho.

— VOCÊ É QUEM VAI CALAR A BOCA, GÊMEOS! — Mu bradou de volta e possuído pela ira lhe tomou o outro pulso e o trouxe para perto de si, levantando seu tronco do chão e o mantendo seguro com força — VOCÊ VAI ME OUVIR! POR BEM OU POR MAL!

Áries bufava e tremia.

Nunca havia se enfurecido daquela forma, mas diante dele estava um inimigo do passado, uma criatura que já havia lhe causado muita dor e sofrimento, e não iria permitir que o passado se repetisse. Não se acovardaria novamente e fugiria para Jamiel como fizera quando ainda jovem e assustado. Era um homem agora, constituíra uma família pela qual zelava e nunca mais permitiria que aquela criatura vil tirasse a vida de alguém que amava.

— Minha vontade nesse momento é acabar com a sua vida, como Shaka queria. E eu sei que posso fazer isso. Você está indefeso. — soltou um dos punhos para apontar o dedo para o rosto do geminiano — Agora mesmo... Um único golpe, e você vira nada mais que uma mancha de sangue no chão. Sabe qual é a única coisa que está me impedindo de fazer isso? Saga!

De novo aquele nome.

E de novo a sensação ruim que ele lhe causava arrebatou seu corpo e mente.

Cerrou os dentes, rosnando, e no oceano escarlate de seus olhos as íris jades bruxuleavam frenéticas.

Atento Mu corria os olhos verdes por aquela face maligna percebendo como suas palavras atingiram em cheio a criatura, o homem que abaixo de si era apenas um arremedo do que fora minutos antes. Seus dons muvianos enxergavam sua aura completamente oscilante, e o que antes era uma névoa opressora, densa e negra, agora parecia vacilar.

Era isso!

Aquela versão maligna de Saga estava hesitando!

— Eu estava certo! — Mu balbuciou.

Era sua chance. Teria que fazê-lo sentir medo. Medo não apenas de si, mas de tudo que podia acontecer caso suas atitudes colocassem em risco a vida dos Cavaleiros de Ouro novamente, e ainda que o pavor maior ali fosse mesmo o que Mu sentia, pavor por falhar em seu intento, pavor por perder aquela única chance, pavor por ele ou Shaka caírem de fato no cruel golpe indefensável do Patriarca e ter suas mentes manipuladas, Áries precisava plantar em Gêmeos a mesma semente do medo. E aquela era hora.

— Ele está aí dentro! Saga está aí dentro! Em algum lugar! — disse encarando os olhos febris do Patriarca — Foi ele quem interviu e nos salvou da sua loucura e covardia. E é em retribuição a ele que eu vou poupar a sua vida hoje!

Mu então se levantou trazendo o geminiano consigo o puxando pelo manto branco, e com um gesto rude o colocou sentado no trono do Grande Mestre.

— Fique com o seu trono! — disse de forma austera vendo o outro queixar-se e ofegante levar novamente as mãos à cabeça, dessa vez apertando os dedos contra a fronte, incomodado, atordoado, mas ignorou seu sofrimento e recuou um passo mantendo os olhos cravados nele — Fique com o que você quiser!

— S-saia... — grunhiu Gêmeos sentindo a garganta lhe queimar. Em seu peito parecia sustentar uma tonelada de peso enquanto o coração ladrava acelerado.

— Mas se você não se espertar e perceber que está vazio e incompleto ninguém precisará te destituir do cargo ou mata-lo, pois vai morrer seco, vazio e em pouco tempo!

— Suma das minhas vistas Áries! — gritou rouco com a pouca força que lhe restava dando um soco no braço do trono de metal.

— Lhe falta a verdadeira força, Grande Mestre, sem ela jamais será um líder poderoso e respeitado. E é graças a ela que você ainda está vivo. Essa força é o amor... o amor que Saga tem por nós, cavaleiros, seus amigos, pela nossa deusa, e especialmente por Geisty. Ela é tudo para ele...

Geisty...

Aquele nome.

Aquele maldito nome que repetido ali tinha o poder de lhe ser ainda mais abjeto e incômodo que o de Saga, como um soco bem dado na boca do estômago.

— É ao lado dela que ele escolheu formar uma família e longe dela ele se sente sozinho, vazio... acho que essa sensação esta te parecendo familiar, não é mesmo! — continuava Mu em tom mais brando enquanto recuava andando de costas — Saga tem amor! E é esse amor que o permite elevar seu Cosmo acima das estrelas! E é esse mesmo amor que nos mantém obedientes a ele mesmo conscientes de sua influência nefasta... — disse apontando o indicador para Gêmeos com veemência — Saga matou o verdadeiro Grande Mestre, meu mestre, a quem eu amava como um pai... ele lhe usurpou o trono sob sua influência, e mesmo assim eu voltei ao Santuário e fiquei ao lado dele, porque, como você mesmo disse, você não é o Saga, e jamais será... Sem amor, sem o nosso apoio, principalmente sem Geisty a seu lado, você não é nada. Não passa de uma versão vil e tola de si mesmo, uma casca vazia destinada ao fracasso!

Geisty...

— Cale... cale a boca... — murmurou contraindo as pálpebras com tanta força que seus olhos umedeceram. Em sua mente aquele nome reverberava como grito de socorro dado na beira do abismo.

As palavras de Mu surtiram um efeito devastador no espírito do Grande Mestre, como uma rasteira minuciosamente calculada para se tornar impossível impedir a queda.

No entanto, mesmo derrotado um déspota ainda é um déspota, e no auge de sua utopia tresloucada Gêmeos negava o óbvio, pois para o motivo de sua fraqueza não passava de mera armadilha de sua mente. E era em meio a esses pensamentos agitados que seguiam o mesmo compasso frenético de seu coração que fitava os olhos furiosos do ariano deitados sobre si.

"Isso tudo é... uma grande besteira.", pensava em torpor, em muda agonia, "Saga é fraco... Eu não sou Saga... eu sou a faceta mais forte!... E essa mulher... essa... maldita mulher... não é ninguém senão apenas uma amazona que poderá me dar descendentes fortes que se tornarão meus sucessores... Sim, é isso. É apenas isso que ela representa. A única vantagem desse casamento compulsório é gerar meus frutos... Apenas isso... Ela não é nada... Desfaço o casamento a qualquer momento se ele não me for de valia alguma... Ela não significa nada para mim. Maldita seja!... E maldito seja Saga que criou esse vínculo ridículo com ela... Não preciso dela, não preciso de ninguém! Malditos sejam todos!"

— Aaargh malditos! — grunhiu atormentado por aquele dilema de convencer a si mesmo das verdades que construíra. Sentia seu Cosmo ainda apagado, suas forças drenadas, em uma sensação de vazio e frio apavorantes oprimia sua vontade — Saia... do meu Templo... Áries. — o Patriarca bufava feito uma fera selvagem, arranhando com as longas unhas os braços de metal do trono.

— Eu vou sair sim. Mas que fique bem claro. Ninguém nesse Santuário vai aceitar ordens descabidas vindas de você. — disse, e nessa hora olhou para o lado percebendo que Shaka vinha de encontro a si — Se atentar contra a vida de mais um Cavaleiro de Ouro sem motivo aparente saiba colher as consequências de seus atos. Você está sozinho, e se quer ficar sentado nesse trono então haja com a mesma dignidade de um verdadeiro Grande Mestre e não com a covardia de um parasita!

Áries então esticou o braço na direção em que o elmo de Shaka havia sido lançado com o deslocamento de ar do golpe desferido por Gêmeos e usando telecinese o recolheu o fazendo cruzar o salão tão ligeiro quanto um projétil até ser agarrado por sua mão suspensa no ar. Em seguida deu as costas ao Patriarca e trocando um rápido olhar com o Santo de Virgem seguiu andando apressado para a saída.

Shaka olhou uma última vez para a figura no trono que visivelmente estava em agonia antes de também lhe dar as costas e seguir para a porta de saída.

— Ébrio. — resmungou antes de deixar o salão.

Sozinho o Grande Mestre rangia os dentes e apertava os punhos com tamanha força que suas unhas lhe maculavam as palmas das mãos, enquanto lágrimas do mais puro e vil ódio lhe brotavam dos olhos.

— MALDITOS! — o furioso grito ecoou pelas paredes e colunas do Décimo Terceiro Templo.

Do lado de fora, já próximo às escadas que conduziam ao Templo de Peixes, Áries e Virgem seguiam calados, e a pressa e atribulação com que caminhavam eram visíveis.

O lemuriano seguia um pouco adiantado, enquanto o indiano vinha logo atrás sentindo uma angústia e tensão quase palpáveis. Não se recordava em toda sua vida ter visto Mu tão agressivo e violento como testemunhara dentro daquele salão momentos antes. Sentia seu Cosmo ainda agitadíssimo, atordoado, amedrontado quando o chamou...

— Mu.

Áries o ignorou e seguiu andando com igual ligeireza.

— Mu! — Shaka chamou novamente apertando o passo, e quando percebeu que o ariano não pararia esticou-se todo e o segurou pela mão, notando essa fria e trêmula como nunca — Mu espere, olhe para mim. Fale comigo!

Ao ouvir os apelos e sentir o toque do marido em sua mão o ariano parou, porém não se virou para trás para olhar para ele. Ao em vez disso ficou estacado na mesma posição como uma estátua de mármore, dando como resposta ao virginiano apenas o ruído de sua respiração acelerada e agastada.

Shaka desceu o degrau colocando-se de frente para ele, só então percebeu que sua face, ainda evidentemente atribulada, estava banhada em lágrimas.

— Mu! — disse com a voz vacilante, os olhos fitos nos dele, e desesperado por confortá-lo lhe tomou o próprio elmo das mãos trêmulas o pondo no chão. Segurou em seu rosto trépido com ambas as mãos, já que não podia abraça-lo devido estarem trajando as armaduras — Meu amor, respire... Se acalme. Está muito alterado.

O Santo de Áries não queria que o indiano o visse daquela maneira. Abaixou a mirada desconfortável, mas simplesmente não conseguia abafar as emoções e as reações que estas lhe causavam. Estava nauseado. Sentia todos os seus músculos frementes, e um horror profundo lhe paralisou de súbito. Respirou forte, puxando o ar para dentro com dificuldade enquanto mantinha a cabeça baixa e os olhos fechados.

— Estou aqui com você. — disse Shaka tentando imprimir segurança e serenidade em sua voz por mais difícil que fosse naquela momento tão tenso, enquanto com carinho secava as lágrimas do ariano com as pontas dos dedos polegares.

— Mas poderia não estar, Shaka! — o ariano deixou escapar um soluço junto com as palavras. Todo o terror que sentira dentro daquele salão ainda estava vivo dentro de si e mastigava sua carne feito fera faminta. Levantou o olhar e cravou os olhos molhados nos de Virgem — Por um instante eu acreditei que ele havia... que ele havia te prendido no Satã Imperial.

A face de Virgem ficou lívida e Áries então ergueu os braços e segurou em suas mãos, desesperado.

— Eu vi diante dos meus olhos a nossa família ser destruída, luz da minha vida! — disse em meio ao choro, revivendo involuntariamente o pavor que sentira momentos antes — Pelos deuses, por um momento eu pensei que você iria me atacar e que aquela era a hora da minha morte, porque jamais, Shaka, jamais eu seria capaz de erguer minha mão contra você!... Por um breve momento que mais pareceu um pesadelo eu achei que morreria pelas mãos do meu marido, que insano seguiria para matar Camus e provavelmente morreria também junto dele depois de uma luta sangrenta, e então Kiki... nosso bebê... estaria sozinho e nas mãos daquele crápula!

Shaka apertou os dentes travando a mandíbula. Sua respiração estancou-se na mesma hora em que realizou o que verdadeiramente tinha acontecido no salão do Décimo Terceiro Templo, a realidade que seu espírito temerário e orgulhoso abafara. Estava tão cego pela raiva e rancor que passara por cima de tudo que mais amava em sua vida, a família.

Agora as palavras de Mu lhe davam um choque de realidade e era como viver toda aquela tensão novamente, só que intensificada.

Engoliu em seco.

Os olhos azuis celestes estagnados fixos aos do lemuriano.

Não conseguia dimensionar o peso da desgraça que se abateria em seu espírito acaso tivesse matado o homem que amava e quebrado a promessa de proteger o filho até o fim de seus dias. Tinha deixado sua vocação de cavaleiro, seu orgulho de guerreiro e vaidade de ser o detentor de um dos Cosmos mais grandiosos de todo exército de Atena sobrepujar o homem, o marido e o pai.

Ofegante e com o estômago a revirar de pavor acariciou o rosto de Mu com as pontas dos dedos.

— Você... você está certo. — disse com a voz embargada, tomando por um pânico paralisante — Eu... eu subestimei ele... eu...

— Por todos os deuses, por Atena e também por Buda... Nunca mais desafie aquele homem como você fez. Me prometa! — Mu implorou em meio as lágrimas completamente tomado pelo pavor que o quase futuro trágico ainda lhe causava — Tivemos sorte. Se tinha dúvidas que Saga está lá ainda, não tenha mais. Foi ele que salvou você... Que me salvou... que salvou o nosso Kiki!... Pelos deuses, Shaka! Quando você vai entender que precisa viver? Por mim, por Kiki...

O lemuriano não conseguiu prosseguir. Foi tomado pelos soluços do choro convulso.

Toda a coragem e a força que empreendera para enfrentar o lado vil de Gêmeos ele só havia conseguido dado a fúria do momento e ao seu instinto protetor. Precisava proteger as pessoas que amava e também a si mesmo, mas agora, ali fora, todo o terror da situação e da ameaça iminente até seus ossos tremiam.

Como cavaleiro não temia a morte justa, aquela em batalha, mas temia pelo marido e pelo futuro de seu tão desejado filho, que ficaria órfão em um Santuário tomado pelo mal.

Partilhando do mesmo sentimento do ariano, do terror, do pânico, pensando na desgraça que ele mesmo podia ter causado a Mu e a Kiki por causa de seu destempero e orgulho, Shaka sentiu o coração bater tão forte que lhe causava falta de ar e secava a boca. Além disso, testemunhar um guerreiro tão nobre e poderoso como Áries aos prantos, somado ao amor tão grande que sentia por ele, lhe causava extrema angústia.

— Eu prometo, Mu. — disse encostando sua testa na do ariano, sem desviar os olhos — Eu fui leviano... Inconsequente e egoísta... Deixei meu dever e orgulho sufocar minha verdadeira vontade, que é viver por você, por Kiki... por mim também... pela nossa família. Me perdoe, meu amor, meu marido... Perdoe o Shaka, ele às vezes é um energúmeno.

— Sim, ele é. Em menos de uma semana você colocou sua vida em risco iminente duas vezes, como se nem se importasse com sua família. — disse Mu ainda trêmulo ao soltar uma das mãos do marido para enxugar as lágrimas — Quando vai parar de agir assim? Eu amo você, Shaka, e não quero nunca mais sentir o que eu senti ali dentro daquele salão... Somos Cavaleiros de Atena. Nossas vidas não nos pertencem, mas aquele homem, aquela versão vil de Saga não merece tão alto sacrifício... Devemos nos poupar para nossos verdadeiros inimigos, preparar nosso pequeno para quando viermos a faltar e até lá aproveitarmos o pouco que nos é oferecido.

— Certo. — Shaka meneou a cabeça ao modo indiano em sinal afirmativo — Você está certo, eu... sinto muito tê-lo feito passar por isso. — abaixou-se e apanhou o próprio elmo do chão o colocando na cabeça. Ainda sentia-se desnorteado, nauseado, chocado e mesmo amedrontado — Ao menos agora ele sabe que não está lidando com cavaleiros sem honra. — inclinou-se e abraçou Mu como conseguiu, tocando seus lábios com um beijo ligeiro para depois olhar em seus olhos — Por favor, eu sei que errei, mas jamais duvide do que sinto por você, Mu. Nada é mais caro nessa vida para mim que você e Kiki, e eu prometo zelar por vocês e por mim mesmo até o fim. — encostou seus narizes fazendo uma breve carícia sem desviar os olhos dos dele — Eu amo você, Mu de Áries... Amo muito!... Vamos buscar nosso bebê em Touro? Tudo que quero é ir para casa.

— É tudo o que eu mais quero também. — o lemuriano deu outro beijo no esposo e se afastou recomeçando a caminhar agora com os dedos entrelaçados aos dele.

Antes de chegarem a Aquário, Áries ainda voltou os olhos para trás uma última vez e sentiu, mesmo ali ao longe, uma aura nefasta e perturbada pairando no cume da montanha.

Tempos sombrios viriam, mas a quase tragédia que viveram naquele dia pode servir ao menos para lhe dar a certeza de que Saga ainda estava ali, perdido nos corredores escuros da mente perturbada do Grande Mestre, e que lutaria ao lado de Shaka e Geisty para iluminar seu caminho de volta, afinal, assim como ele, sabia que tudo que Saga mais desejava era poder voltar para casa.


	51. Águas Profundas

************************** Cap. 51 Águas Profundas.**************************

Hospital de Atenas – 20:45pm

Quando deixou o escritório de Saga de Gêmeos no centro de Atenas na manhã daquele mesmo dia, Camus sentia-se completamente atribulado e até um tanto temeroso. Sabia que desafiar aquela faceta maligna do geminiano não era nada inteligente, que certamente sofreria retaliação, mas o medo de que ele pusesse as mãos no comando da Vory v Zakone era muito maior. Seria desastroso. Ainda que fosse uma organização criminosa e que praticassem todo tipo de atrocidades, a máfia russa tinha seus princípios e limites, acordos severos, pactos firmados, e certamente Gêmeos, fora de seu juízo normal como estava, não respeitaria essas convenções. Seria de fato catastrófico, para o Santuário e para o mundo.

No entanto, nada naquele momento, nem a ira insana de Gêmeos que certamente cairia sobre si, afligia o coração de Camus e lhe causava tanto terror quanto ter Afrodite no hospital lutando pela vida.

Sentia-se miseravelmente culpado, pois sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde as pessoas que amava pagariam pelas consequências de seus atos, como foi com Natassia.

Mas agora já estava feito.

Abalado como sentira-se poucas vezes em sua vida, Camus tinha dirigido para o hospital rogando à Atena que salvasse seu grande amor, e que redobraria os cuidados para mantê-lo em segurança caso o deixasse viver e permitisse que continuassem juntos, pois mesmo frente à miséria de suas realidades era incapaz de viver longe do pisciano.

E que saudades já sentia dele...

O riso de Afrodite lhe era como balsamo. Seu perfume lhe causava um frisson viciante. Seu corpo era uma droga poderosa que desejava cada vez mais em doses maiores, e da qual já sofria em angustiada abstinência.

Como havia feito nos dias anteriores chegou no horário marcado para a transfusão, que talvez seria a última, passou por todo o procedimento usando sua habitual e indefectível máscara de indiferença e no final deixou o quarto sem ao menos olhar para trás. Mesmo que pela manhã quase nenhum cavaleiro estivesse por ali julgava estritamente necessário manter o disfarce, ainda mais depois daquela tragédia anunciada.

Quando foi embora seu coração estava comprimido dentro do peito. Já havia dias que Afrodite tinha sido transferido para um quarto no centro de terapia intensiva, já não estava mais tomando sedativos e mesmo assim continuava em coma profundo, para verdadeira angústia de Camus.

Naquele dia Aquário decidiu não voltar à Moscou. Estava angustiado demais, inquieto, apreensivo. Nunca havia se sentido tão sozinho e ameaçado, e para piorar em determinado momento daquela tarde, enquanto reunia-se com alguns políticos atenienses para negociar propinas, sentiu os Cosmos de Gêmeos e Virgem em conflito. Algo deveria estar acontecendo, e algo grave. Pensou até em verificar, mas eis que sentiu também o Cosmo de Áries e logo em seguida o Cosmo de Saga parecia ter desaparecido e assim havia ficado... De fato algo preocupante estava acontecendo no Santuário.

Porém, ainda mais preocupante era a situação do grande amor de sua vida.

Afrodite.

E mesmo que fosse um homem acostumado a controlar e reprimir seus sentimentos, Camus estava à beira de um ataque de nervos. Precisava ver o pisciano, precisava estar com ele, muito mais que apenas aqueles parcos minutos enquanto fazia a transfusão. Estava carente, apreensivo, e morto de saudades.

Assim, sem pensar se deveria mesmo ou não, pouco depois de anoitecer Camus alugou outro carro e enquanto dirigia para o Hospital de Atenas ligou para Misty de Lagarto para pedir que lhe fizesse um favor.

Dessa vez, diferente das outras quando ia ao hospital para apenas realizar a transfusão e já seguia embora logo após o procedimento, Aquário queria ficar um tempo com Afrodite. Peixes já estava fora do isolamento, já que as toxinas em seu sangue tinham atingido níveis bem mais amenos, e agora podia receber visitas. Mas, como Mu e Máscara da Morte estavam sempre por lá, também Shina, Marin, e até algumas das bacantes que iam quase todos os dias visitar Geisty, que também ainda estava na terapia intensiva, Camus precisava de um álibi, e ninguém melhor que Misty. Lagarto por diversas vezes se mostrara verdadeiro e leal consigo — era o que imaginava — sem falar nas outras tantas em que praticamente livrara sua cara de situações em que quase fora desmascarado, como quando Shina o viu discutindo com Dimitri no porão antes da chegada de Saga, e no passado, quando dera aquela surra hedionda em Afrodite. Sim, Misty sempre se mostrara um bom amigo, e apesar da implicância de Peixes com o cavaleiro de Prata não via motivos para desconfiar dele. Afrodite tinha suas razões, afinal não deveria ser fácil saber que seu namorado fez sexo com seu pior inimigo... Detalhe, esse, que Camus fazia de tudo para apagar de sua memória, ainda que nem memória de fato tivesse, já que tudo não passara de uma armação de Lagarto na época, mas que para o aquariano e o pisciano era um fato tão real quanto indigesto.

Quando chegou ao hospital aguardou dentro do carro ainda no estacionamento até que Misty chegasse ali e lhe dissesse que poderia subir. Naquele horário da noite dificilmente algum cavaleiro apareceria para visitar o pisciano, nem mesmo o médico responsável pela equipe, doutor Hector, ficava por lá, já que os pacientes estavam estáveis, mas mesmo assim todo cuidado era pouco.

Dirigiu-se à Ala 5 apressado e um tanto receoso, porém a vontade e ansiedade para ver o pisciano era maior, e quando chegou ao corredor de acesso ao setor destinado aos cavaleiros do Santuário já avistou Lagarto o esperando na porta com dois crachás de visitantes nas mãos.

— Sinto muito ter ligado a essa hora, mas precisava aproveitar o horário. — disse Camus estendendo a mão para cumprimentar o cavaleiro de Prata que o surpreendeu inclinando-se para frente e lhe dando um beijo no rosto. Ficou sem graça e sem reação, estancado no lugar duro feito um obelisco.

— Ah, que isso, ruivo. E desde quando precisa dessas formalidades comigo? — Misty respondeu com seu mais simpático sorriso enquanto lhe prendia o crachá na lapela do elegante blazer — Amigos são para essas horas, e somos amigos, não é? Eu disse que podia contar comigo. — alisava a gola minuciosamente enquanto mantinha os olhos azuis maliciosos cravados nos do aquariano e a fala mansa, quase um chiado manhoso — Aliás, pode me ligar a qualquer hora. Eu sei que você precisa de alguém, Camus. Toda essa tensão, sabe? Essa vida atribulada que você leva, ainda mais agora que tomou a liderança da Vory... É muito estresse para uma pessoa aguentar sozinha, digo, sem um escape, entende? — alisava os ombros do francês fingindo estar ajeitando os enchimentos do blazer — E quem tem um... amigo, nunca está sozinho, nem fica na mão.

— Ehr... sim, Misty. Eu... agradeço por sua... amizade. — Camus respondeu sem jeito involuntariamente encolhendo os ombros que Misty agora massageava displicentemente.

— Ora, ruivo, não me agradeça. — sorriu correndo os olhos pelo rosto do aquariano até fixar a mirada nos lábios fechados que eram mordidos nervosamente na parte de dentro — Amizade a gente aprecia, não agradece. É bem melhor... Não foi bom há dois anos quando passamos a noite juntos? Claro, na amizade. É isso que chamo de apreciar.

Aquário engoliu em seco, um tanto irritado e surpreso. Aquele definitivamente era um assunto que lhe incomodava deveras e o qual encerrara por fim no mais profundo de sua mente à sete chaves, e não iria revivê-lo, ainda mais ali e naquela situação.

— Ah, bem, Misty, se foi bom ou _non_ eu _non_ sei, até porque _non_ lembro.

— Mas é claro que você não se lembra. Você tomou todas naquela noite. Estranho seria se lembrasse.

— De qualquer modo, aquilo foi um erro. Prefiro _non_ tocar nesse assunto e restringir nossa amizade apenas a... a amizade mesmo. — disse o francês recuando um passo até que Lagarto lhe soltasse os ombros — Naquela noite eu _non_ estava no meu juízo perfeito e você sabe bem disso, então... aprecio sua amizade e prezo por ela, mas é apenas isso mesmo. Amizade. Agora, podemos ir logo ao que interessa?

Misty arregalou os olhos azuis delineados de lápis marrom escuro e cílios minuciosamente curvados e abriu um sorriso largo, farto, tão jocoso que por segundos Camus sentira-se culpado do que havia acabado de dizer, por ter sido deveras indelicado.

— E você achou que eu estava falando de que, seu bobinho? De fazermos sexo de novo? — esticou o braço e segurou na mão do aquariano já o puxando para entrarem na Ala 5 — Ora eu sei que você ama aquele tribufu escamoso, e eu jamais iria propor algo parecido a você. Eu estava dizendo que nossa amizade é tão profunda e sincera que muitas coisas nos ligam apenas que simples... afinidades ou sexo. Eu acobertei muitos dos seus segredos e os levarei para o túmulo comigo, te garanto. Menti até para o Grande Mestre para livrar sua pele e de Afrodite colocando em risco minha patente... É disso que falo. Comprometimento. Doação! — dissimulou saindo pela tangente. Já estavam no corredor que levava aos quartos de terapia intensiva e Camus sentia-se tão incomodado e confuso que deixava Misty conduzi-lo pela mão sem reagir, até que finalmente seu martírio teve fim quando pararam em frente à porta do quarto onde estava Afrodite — Bem, chegamos. Para não chamar atenção dos enfermeiros eu vou entrar com você, mas fico na porta do lado de dentro espiando pelo vidro. Se eu vir alguém eu o aviso.

— Ah... _oui_. — foi só o que conseguiu responder antes de abrir a porta ligeiro e aliviado.

O alívio de Aquário, porém, durou pouco.

O perfume pronunciado de rosas, embora agora bem mais ameno, logo tocou suas narinas e suas lembranças acalentando e ao mesmo tempo agitando seu coração. O som cadenciado do _bip bip bip_ produzido pelo aparelho ligado a Afrodite que monitorava seu coração já ressoava dentro de si feito feitiço conjurado em incansável repetição. O ouvia até quando estava em casa, em Moscou ou em Aquário, já que mesmo frente a toda atribulação que se tornou sua vida e as tantas coisas que exigiam sua atenção, não conseguia tirar Afrodite de sua cabeça. Peixes era uma ideia fixa, dessas que minam todo e qualquer raciocínio lógico.

Ainda que já estivesse habituado com aquele cenário mórbido por consequência das transfusões de sangue consecutivas, amava demais Afrodite e vê-lo ali naquela cama, naquele quarto frio e duro de CTI, pálido feito mármore em tom marfim, inerte, ferido e frágil como nunca o vira antes era um cruel golpe em seu coração.

Caminhou lentamente até a cama. Os olhos cravados no pisciano. Então parou, de pé, ao lado do leito e tocou os cabelos opacos já há vários dias sem trato sentindo a mesma macies divinal e encantadora de sempre.

— Ele parece tão frágil. — balbuciou com o coração pesado — _Ma Fleur_... está tão pálido... — desceu o braço e pegou na mão do pisciano tomando cuidado com as cânulas diversas ligadas à suas veias. Era a segunda vez que o tocava daquela forma mais intima desde o atentado — _Dieu_! A mão dele está tão fria!

Até para um guerreiro capaz de domar o zero absoluto sentir a mão do amado fria como estava era desconcertante, ainda mais desconcertante que o tom arroxeado de seus lábios perfeitamente desenhados já livres dos tubos de ventilação. Peixes agora ao menos respirava sozinho, mas mesmo já sem receber mais sedativos ainda encontrava-se em coma profundo.

O Santo de Aquário naquela altura parecia não se importar com a presença de Misty ali por isso inclinando-se beijou ternamente a fronte do pisciano e não reprimindo a tristeza que sentia permitiu-se chorar, silencioso e contido.

— Me perdoe, _mon amour_... _Dieu_ , eu fiz de tudo para impedir que isso te acontecesse, e ainda assim o tudo foi pouco... Melhor seria se nunca tivéssemos... — não conseguiu concluir a frase, pois a simples ideia de não ter vivido o que viveu com Afrodite, ainda que sob o fantasma da culpa e do medo, lhe era absurda. Se tivesse outra chance faria tudo de novo, exatamente igual, e de novo, e de novo... — Volte para mim, _ma Belle_... por favor. — sussurrava quase no ouvido do pisciano que mantinha-se estático feito uma princesa de um conto de fadas sob o sono eterno de uma cruel maldição.

Mas a princesa ali não era Afrodite, embora fosse ele quem precisava ser resgatado.

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

Lá do fundo das águas onde estava, curioso Afrodite olhou para cima, para a superfície.

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

Aquele som em ritmo cadenciado e contínuo chegou a seus ouvidos ainda que abafado pela massa densa de água parecendo quebrar uma espécie de encanto que o mantinha em suspensão, então estreitou os olhos e ao olhar para a superfície eis que viu a silhueta de uma figura inclinada sobre si, porém muito distante. Não sabia precisar o quanto, já que a encorpada massa de água que lhe envolvia o separava dela.

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

Seu corpo, tão leve que podia jurar não possuir mateia alguma, suspenso na água balançava no ritmo das correntezas profundas.

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

De repente a água ficou mais clara, e o que pareciam raios de Sol agora rasgavam o aguaceiro chegando até si e também iluminando a superfície ainda turva, então a silhueta fora da água ganhou tons avermelhados, e junto do _bip bip_ também pode ouvir o som de sua voz. E esta era capaz de reconhecer mesmo com toneladas de água lhe entrando pelos ouvidos.

"Camus?... CAMY!"

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

"Pelas nadadeiras de lantejoulas do séquito de sereias de Dadá, será que eu virei um peixe?... Camy? É você ai fora, _mon amour_? Que saudade!", disse, mas de sua boca só saiam bolhas de ar que subiam serelepes deixando a água ainda mais turbulenta.

Afrodite tentou nadar para a superfície, mas parecia não conseguir sair do lugar. Ansioso e agitado batia os braços e pernas em ritmo cada vez mais frenético.

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

No quarto Camus seguia aos prantos agora acariciando o rosto marmóreo do pisciano que continuava inerte.

— Eu o amo tanto, Afrodite... volte para mim, volte para mim, meu Peixinho, _ma Fleur_ , _mon Papá_. — disse sussurrado.

Na água Peixes sorria.

Agora, embora ouvisse em tom abafado e misturado ao som produzido pelas dezenas de peixinhos dourados que batiam as nadadeiras enquanto nadavam entusiasmados em volta de si, a voz de Camus lhe era clara, e a ouvia em enlevo.

" _Eu também, Camy! Papá ama muito você, minha princesa! Por que está me pedindo para voltar se eu não fui a lugar nenhum, santa? Alôca! Anda... Camy, me dá a mão, me puxa para cima. Não estou conseguindo subir._ " disse intrigado esticando o braço enquanto com o outro espantava alguns peixes que teimavam em enfiar-se entre as mechas de seus cabelos que bailavam na água " _Sai, Cafuçu* de escama... Ei, Camy. Tá me ouvindo? Tem algum equê* me segurando aqui embaixo. Me ajuda subir!",_ olhava para a silhueta do aquariano que parecia estar envolta pelos raios brilhantes do Sol.

Agitou a mão, gesticulou, gritou, mas era como se Camus não pudesse ouvi-lo.

Também pudera, estava debaixo d´água!

"CAMY, AQUI! OLHA PARA BAIXO SEU MANÍACO POR CALCINHA GOSTOSO. AQUI!" gritou, e mais bolhas saiam de sua boca e iam estourar na superfície.

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

No quarto, notando toda a tristeza de Camus e aproveitando-se da situação como sempre fazia com maestria, Misty aproximou-se do francês e lhe tocou os ombros gentilmente iniciando uma nova massagem.

— Ei, Camus, não fique assim. Ele vai sair dessa. — disse com voz mansa enquanto lançava um olhar de desdém para Afrodite imóvel na cama — Precisa ter fé.

Abalado demais e irremediavelmente triste, Aquário nem se importou com o toque e proximidade do outro. Continuou ali como estava, segurando na mão de Peixes e lhe acariciando o rosto lívido.

— _Dieu_... ainda _non_ consigo acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo... Como vou dizer a Hyoga? Ele chora todo dia querendo ver a Di e me pergunta por que _non_ o trouxe mais ao Santuário para vê-la... Ele ficou tão impressionado com a morte e o funeral de Dimitri... O que eu fui fazer?... Parece que eu condeno à desgraça todas as pessoas que eu amo. — disse o aquariano baixando a cabeça para esconder o rosto molhado, e nessa hora Misty aproveitou-se de sua fragilidade e o abraçou por trás.

— Ei, não diga isso, ruivo, ele pode escutá-lo. Dizem que pessoas em coma ouvem tudo que a gente fala. Você fez de tudo para protege-los. — falou o Lagarto e sua voz também não passou despercebida.

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

Na água os olhos arregalados de Afrodite voltados para a superfície agora viam outra silhueta conhecida, e esta estava ao lado de Camus, ou melhor, aboletada em cima dele.

Umas pequenas bolhas de ar saíram de sua boca entreaberta quando ele bufou de raiva ao formar a imagem e reconhecer aquela voz.

"Mas... que Atena arranque a minha patente e dê ao cão do Hades! Eu não estou acreditando nisso!", disse estático, apenas sendo balançado pelo movimento contínuo da água. "É claro que eu _posso escutar, Lagartixa oxigenada da fossa do Tejo! Eu não sou surdo! E enxergo muito bem também! Camus! Por que está deixando essa cria do umbral se esfregar em você desse jeito, sua fodida? Posso saber? E bem na minha frente? LARGA O MEU NAMORADO SUA CASCUDA CLÉPTOCUEQUEIRA!"_ , debatia-se na água extremamente nervoso tentando a todo custo pular para a superfície direto na garganta de Misty.

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

No quarto, a enfermeira chefe do turno da noite que havia ficado encarregada do paciente entrou para lhe aplicar os medicamentos daquele horário. De início surpreendeu-se ao ver os dois cavaleiros ali, já que não era horário de visitas, e estes também se assustaram, principalmente o aquariano que se desvencilhou do abraço de Misty, afastou um passo da cama, enxugou rapidamente as lágrimas e tentou esconder como podia seu estado emocional. Como estavam com crachás a enfermeira achou que deveriam ter sido liberados para ver o paciente pela equipe do doutor Hector. De qualquer forma, aquela ala e seus pacientes não seguiam de fato os mesmos protocolos do Hospital todo, então não deu importância.

— Boa noite! Está na hora do antibiótico dele. — disse gentil ao dirigir-se à cama levando consigo uma bandeja com o medicamento a ser injetado. Estava paramentada com uma máscara de tecido mais grosso e luvas grossas.

Enquanto ela aplicava a droga Camus não conseguiu evitar perguntar o que mais lhe afligia no momento.

— A senhora sabe me dizer se... se ele ainda vai demorar muito a sair do coma? — perguntou disfarçando a voz embargada enquanto a observava fazer seu trabalho.

— Bem, segundo o prognóstico era para ele já ter acordado. — ela disse séria, então fez uma pausa para descartar a seringa usada e as luvas — A sedação já foi cortada há quatro dias e mesmo assim ele não mostrou nenhum sinal de consciência. Pelas reuniões com a equipe do doutor Hector, tudo que posso lhe dizer é que ele passou por exames laboratoriais que apontaram que sua fisiologia difere da de um humano comum em diversos aspectos, por isso é impossível prever qualquer coisa. Não sabemos exatamente como o corpo dele está reagindo às drogas... Normalmente os pacientes acordam com até mesmo 3 horas a partir da interrupção dos sedativos, mas... — fez outra pausa para deixar escapar um suspiro — Ele pode acordar a qualquer momento, ou... ou mesmo levar semanas, meses... anos... Não queremos acreditar na possibilidade de ele não acordar nunca mais, porém, após tantos dias sem dar qualquer sinal de consciência ela infelizmente não pode ser descartada. Eu sinto muito.

O rosto de Camus ficou lívido.

Os olhos marejados secaram tamanho o choque que aquelas palavras produziram em si, esquecendo-se completamente de continuar fingindo frieza e indiferença.

A seu lado Misty tinha ficado igualmente, e surpreendentemente, perplexo.

— C-como assim? — disse Lagarto gaguejando. Tinha os olhos tão arregalados que pareciam querer saltar das órbitas a qualquer momento — Você tá dizendo que ele pode... ele pode virar, tipo, uma abobrinha? Que pode ficar nessa cama para sempre? — olhou aterrorizado para a enfermeira e em seguida para Afrodite na cama — Não! Não mesmo! Ele... ele precisa acordar!

Camus por sua vez parecia acometido por uma espécie de entorpecimento.

O horror, o medo, o desespero estavam estampado em seus olhos avelãs esgazeados.

— Uma... abobrinha? — sussurrou o aquariano com os lábios trêmulos, então de repente sua respiração começou a ficar acelerada, pesada, seus lábios e unhas ligeiramente longas a ganharem um tom arroxeado tamanha palidez que o acometera — _Non_... _non_... ele tem que acordar! Ele... ele PRECISA acordar! — levou a mão à própria fronte onde apertou com força com os dedos, depois recuou alguns passos, girou uma, duas, três vezes em círculo no mesmo lugar, perdido, desnorteado — Eu... eu preciso de um cigarro.

— O senhor não pode fumar aqui. — disse a enfermeira atenta a ele.

— Eu sei. — Camus respondeu hiperventilando. Sentia-se zonzo, as mãos formigavam. Continuava andando em círculos, cada vez mais pálido e ofegante.

— Camus? — Misty o chamou preocupado.

— _Dieu_... eu... eu... — murmurou, depois olhou para enfermeira com um semblante ao mesmo tempo furioso e amedrontado — Vocês precisam fazê-lo acordar! ELE TEM QUE ACORDAR! — correu de volta para a cama e segurou nos ombros de Afrodite dando um leve chacoalhão — Afrodite! Anda, acorda!

— Senhor, acalme-se. Não pode mexer no paciente! — a enfermeira aproximou-se e tocou no ombro do francês.

— Como você me dá uma _merde_ de notícia dessa e me pede calma? — resmungou girando a cabeça para o lado para olhar para ela — Era para ele estar... era para ele... era... ele _non_ vai acordar... nunca mais?... Você disse que... ele _non_ vai... Argh... Eu _non_ estou me sentindo bem... — sentia tanta dor no peito e falta de ar que estava difícil articular as palavras.

— Senhor?

— Camus, o que foi? — Lagarto correu até ele.

— Urgh... _mon_... _mon coeur_! — murmurou o aquariano fechando os olhos e levando uma das mãos ao peito, então agarrou com força o tecido da camisa branca com a gravata e colete tudo junto e nessa mesma hora suas pernas vacilaram indo ao chão.

Felizmente foi amparado pela enfermeira e pelo cavaleiro de Prata.

— PELA DEUSA, CAMUS! — Misty deu um grito — Acode dona, ela tá tendo um piripaque do coração!

— Oh meu Deus, Senhor! — disse a enfermeira atribulada — Moço, traga aquela poltrona, vamos colocá-lo sentado nela. — apontou com o olhar para o móvel no fundo do quarto.

Colocaram o aquariano sentado e imediatamente em seguida a mulher pediu ajuda pelo telefone, enquanto Misty, aterrorizado, afrouxava a gravata e abria o colete de Camus, que gemia de dor.

Quando os auxiliares entraram no quarto, dois enfermeiros e um médico plantonista da equipe de doutor Hector, a enfermeira foi direta.

— Doutor, acho que ele está tendo um princípio de enfarte.

— Meça a pressão arterial. Vamos leva-lo para outro quarto e fazer um eletro já. — disse o médico já inclinando-se para encostar o estetoscópio no peito de Aquário.

— _NON_! — Camus gritou em fúria abrindo os olhos e encarando o médico, que de repente sentiu a temperatura do quarto cair rapidamente — Eu _non_ vou sair daqui. _Non_ vou sair de perto dele.

O médico o encarou de volta.

— O senhor também é cavaleiro?

— Sou.

— Está certo, tragam o aparelho para cá. — suspirou o doutor cedendo e dando a ordem a um dos enfermeiros.

Sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama enquanto era atendido, Camus segurava firme na mão de Afrodite. Que se danasse quem o visse ali, mas se sua _fleur_ não acordasse nunca mais nada em sua vida teria sentido outra vez. Porém, os profissionais mal reparavam nesses detalhes. Estavam muito mais preocupados com seu estado de saúde.

O médico lhe fazia perguntas como idade, peso, se possuía histórico de problemas cardíacos, mas ele mal respondia, deixando que Misty falasse por si. Na verdade, Camus sentia tanta dor e desespero que mal ouvia as vozes a sua volta.

Quando se deu conta já estava recebendo medicamentos intravenosos para regular uma arritmia cardíaca e baixar a pressão arterial junto de uma dose de calmantes.

Como a poltrona em que estava era reclinável a deitaram para fazer o eletro, que acusou uma arritmia grave, e ao fim, com tudo um pouco mais calmo, a enfermeira agora ajeitava travesseiros atrás de sua cabeça.

— Senhor? Senhor está me ouvindo? — ela perguntou.

— Eu... acho que sim. — o aquariano respondeu ainda segurando na mão de Peixes.

— O senhor foi medicado, mas precisa tentar ficar calmo. Tente cochilar. — ela disse, depois foi até Misty que roía as unhas aflito de pé do lado oposto da cama.

— Eu preciso ver a outra paciente. Fique de olho nele. Qualquer problema só tocar a campainha... Ele é novo para ter problemas cardíacos. Seria bom procurar por um especialista e fazer uma bateria de exames. — ela lamentou.

— Pois é, mas o problema cardíaco dele tem nome, minha senhora. É uma doença que acomete principalmente homens ricos, jovens assim, bonitos e sarados como ele mesmo. — ergueu as sobrancelhas e fez um bico — Pode ir. Qualquer coisa eu chamo.

Percebendo que finalmente estavam sozinhos novamente no quarto, Camus puxou o encosto da cadeira para cima e a girou para que ficasse de frente para a cama para que pudesse se inclinar e ficar pertinho de Afrodite. Dobrou o braço que estava livre dos acessos para o medicamento e deitou a cabeça sobre este, ficando com o rosto quase colado ao do pisciano.

Novamente a tristeza e o medo o fez chorar baixinho.

— Misty... o que vai ser de mim sem o meu Peixinho? Eu _non_ vou conseguir sem ele. — disse choroso — Se ele _non_ acordar eu juro que transformo toda a Rússia, a Grécia, o Santuário num inferno de gelo... _Mon amour_... _non_ me deixe... eu te amo Afrodite, _non_ me deixe sozinho...

Lagarto avançou uns passos até o cavaleiro na poltrona e novamente tocou seus ombros o afagando. Detestava ver um homem forte e destemido como Camus destruído daquele jeito, mas quem era ele para julgar? Estranhamente sentia-se aterrorizado com a possibilidade de Afrodite nunca mais acordar.

— Camus, ei! Não fique assim. Ele vai acordar... ele... é um cavaleiro forte. Temos que ter fé em Atena. — olhou para Peixes no leito, imóvel, e sua garganta apertou-se.

O peito coberto pelo lençol mal se mexia. A respiração de Afrodite era lenta, inaudível.

Nem os cavaleiros, tampouco os médicos, podiam saber, mas o organismo do pisciano tinha estacionado em uma espécie de dormência, fenômeno parecido com o que acontece com as plantas na botânica, quando estas interrompem temporariamente seu desenvolvimento para minimizar o gasto energético reduzindo a atividade metabólica. Nesse estado elas são capazes de fazer com que seus organismos conservem energia para recuperarem-se de danos, retornando às suas atividades normais somente na presença de determinados estímulos ambientais e condições climáticas.

Afrodite passara grande parte da infância e adolescência em meio as rosas altamente venenosas da Décima Segunda Casa zodiacal, e o contato direto e contínuo com suas toxinas letais mudaram drasticamente sua fisiologia para torna-lo imune a elas. Peixes sofrera um ferimento muito grave e uma intoxicação por aço lemuriano, mas o fato de não acordar do coma no tempo de pacientes normais se dava exclusivamente porque sua fisiologia trabalhava de forma a não deixar sequela alguma. Assim, como as rosas mortais que cultivara a vida inteira, o organismo de Afrodite reagia de forma a torná-lo mais forte a cada golpe. Suas toxinas trabalhavam arduamente para curar seu corpo e expulsar as drogas que lhe eram ministradas, uma vez que elas mais atrapalhavam do que ajudavam.

Havia se passado cerca de trinte minutos.

Os calmantes ministrados à Camus enfim fizeram algum efeito e o aquariano cochilava debruçado sobre a cama do paciente enquanto Misty mantinha-se a seu lado.

Vendo que Camus não o ouvia, Lagarto inclinou-se sobre o leito até que seu rosto ficasse bem perto do rosto de Peixes, quase tocando seus narizes. Ficou em silêncio apenas o observando por um momento. Seus cílios não se mexiam. Nada se mexia. Então, contraiu os lábios e franziu a testa numa expressão de zanga soltando uma bufada.

— Hum... então você não vai acordar mesmo, Peixosa? — sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Peixes — Eu acho ótimo!

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

Enxotando um peixinho dourado que mordiscava sua barriga, no fundo do que parecia um lago Afrodite olhava para a silhueta na superfície.

Tinha acompanhado todo aquele fuzuê de momentos antes, mas não conseguia entender o que se passava, até as vozes desaparecerem e restarem apenas as de Misty e Camus. O que deixou deveras irritado.

"Então você ainda está aí, Cascuda? Claro que não vou acordar, não estou dormindo, demônia!", tentou mais uma vez nadar para a superfície. "Camy! Anda, me dá logo a mão! Tô loka*, heim Camus de Aquário! A senhora me deixa aqui no fundo desse lago enquanto fica ai de graça com esse viado? Ah, tá boa! ME PUXA PARA CIMA!"

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

No quarto Misty seguia falando com o pisciano.

— Ei... Afrodite? Você está ai dentro? — com o dedo indicador deu três toques na testa do sueco — Não que haja algo dentro da sua cabeça, porque burro como é eu sei que isso ai tá vazio, mas você eu sei que tá por ai, em algum lugar. Então... saiba que se você não acordar, o que, repito, acho ótimo, eu vou pegar o Camus para mim. Ouviu? — deu um riso fino e debochado.

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

Na água Afrodite arregalou os olhos. Incrédulo no que acabara de ouvir.

"O que? Sua... sua desgraça oxigenada! Eu já disse que não estou dormindo!". Desesperado bateu as pernas e os braços enquanto gritava chamando por Camus, mas tudo que saia de sua boca eram bolhas e mais bolhas.

Será possível que ninguém o estava vendo ali?

Todo aquele samba acontecendo à sua volta e nenhum excomungado para lhe dar a mão e o ajudar a sair daquele lago?

E Camus? Como podia estar ali com Misty e simplesmente ignorar seus gritos por ajuda?

" _CAMUS! Seu açoitador ingrato! Eu amei você, seu sujo! Eu te dei todas as minhas calcinhas, sua passivona mafiosa! Ai que ódio de você! CAMUS! ME TIRA DAQUI AGORA!"_

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

No quarto Misty aproximava os lábios do rosto de Peixes e lhe beijou suavemente têmpora.

— A princesa finalmente será minha! — sussurrou com voz maliciosa — E enquanto você fica ai entrevado nessa cama feito um vegetal humano eu estarei metendo naquela bunda deliciosa dela, fazendo ela gemer o meu nome... hummm Misty! Ahhh... _plus fort_! _Baise moi_ , Misty! É assim que ele fala, não é? Sim! Me fode, Misty!

 _Bip... bip... bip... bip_

Na água Afrodite estava estarrecido!

Só porque estava preso no fundo daquele lago não significava que não iria impedir.

Não permitiria nunca que aquela bicha invejosa lhe tirassem seu homem.

Mesmo na água sentia toda sua pele arrepiar-se.

Estava com ódio.

Respirou fundo, com dificuldade por causa da água que entrava em seus pulmões lhe causando fadiga, e de repente sentiu uma pontada forte no abdome, uma dor tão intensa que parecia lhe percorrer todo o corpo o incapacitando.

Levou as mãos ao local e averiguou não encontrando nada anormal, e sem se deixar abater pela dor olhou para a superfície e mirou na silhueta de Misty.

" _Desgraçada! Maldita! Nunca mais vou deixar que toque num fio de cabelo dele com esses dedos cheios de ventosas, Cascuda do umbral! EU TE MATO!"._ Alucinado e furioso debatia-se tentando vencer a água. " _Vegetal humano vão ser as suas bolas quando eu pisar nelas!"_

Tanto Afrodite se debateu, gritou, urrou, que finalmente conseguiu vencer a água e atingir a superfície, e fora dela abriu a boca largamente e puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões em desespero.

 _Bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip_

No quarto Misty arregalou os olhos ao ouvir o som do aparelho que media os batimentos cardíacos de Afrodite disparar, então rapidamente ergueu o tronco e olhou para o visor deste acompanhando a linha oscilante que agora tinha um ritmo frenético.

— Por Atena! Será que? — disse surpreso voltando a olhar para o sueco. Percebeu então que seus logos cílios de um tom azul muito claro tremelicavam num ritmo sutil, quase imperceptível, e quando menos esperava as pálpebras alvas se ergueram lentamente revelando as íris aquamaries — AAAAAAAAAH! MINHA DEUSAAAA! — gritou levando a mão à boca.

Afrodite tinha o olhar languido e sonolento, ainda estava desorientado. Não se dava conta de onde estava ou mesmo o que fazia ali, mas lembrava-se nitidamente das palavras do Lagarto ameaçando lhe roubar o namorado.

Com muito custo, e quase sem se mexer, Peixes esticou o braço que tinha livre e agarrou o suporte metálico onde estavam todos os frascos de soro com os medicamentos que estava recebendo nas veias, mais as sondas e suprimentos vitamínicos, e com um movimento tão rápido quanto inesperado, que exigiu grande força de seus músculos débeis, deu um puxão no pedestal até conseguir tombar toda a estrutura por cima da cama lançando toda aquela parafernália sobre si mesmo, sobre Misty e também sobre a cabeça de Camus, que cochilava ali na beirada.

O suporte de ferro só não caiu em cheio na cabeça de Aquário por um milagre, porém a bolsa de soro, cabos, fios de monitoramento, praticamente tudo foi para o chão fazendo um estardalhaço enorme.

— AHHH, SUA LOCA, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? — Lagarto gritou protegendo a cabeça de Camus com ambas as mãos enquanto recuava para trás, mas no movimento enroscou-se nos fios os puxando ainda mais, o que fez o pedestal rolar por cima da cama e ir ao chão do outro lado com tudo junto, provocando um barulhão que despertou o ruivo.

No entanto, antes de recobrar a consciência Camus teve a poltrona em que estava arrastava para trás pelo corpo cambaleante de Lagarto, que tentava se equilibrar nela, e como Aquário não largava a mão de Peixes, ao ser arrastado trazia Afrodite junto consigo, deixando o pisciano todo torto sobre a cama.

— Aa... aiii... La... Lagar...tixa... você não... vai... roubar... meu... namorado... — Peixes sussurrou no que mais parecia um chiado fraco, quase caindo da cama.

Com a confusão frascos de soro se espatifaram no chão, acessos saíram das veias, tanto de Camus quanto de Afrodite, e Misty lutava para se manter de pé, patinando no piso molhado enquanto tentava ao mesmo tempo segurar o corpo do pisciano para que não caísse da cama, equilibrar-se para ele mesmo não cair, e gritar por Camus.

— CAMUS PELA DEUSA, ACORDA HOMEM! AJUDA AQUI! ESSA LOUCA ESTÁ TENTANDO ME MATAR! — berrava.

Com o braço erguido no ar, Afrodite abria e fechava a mão procurando os cabelos de Misty.

— Desgra... çada... eu vou... arrancar esse teu... picumã de Equê*... na unha... aiiii. — murmurava num esforço hercúleo para alcançar a cabeleira do cavaleiro de Prata e poder puxa-la.

Quando com muito custo Camus conseguiu abrir os olhos ainda segurava firme a mão de Afrodite, então piscou algumas vezes tentando firmar a visão até tomar consciência da cena inusitada que se dava ali.

— _Dieu_! Mas o que?... — balbuciou ainda um pouco confuso devido aos medicamentos — Por Atena! Ele acordou? _Ma belle_ acordou! — disse eufórico firmando os pés no chão molhado para se levantar e ajudar Misty a recolocar Peixes na cama, que já estava quase com o corpo todo para fora — Ele acordou Misty, ele acordou!

— Ah, eu tô vendo, né! Ajuda aqui! Ele vai cair.

— _Mon amour_! _Ma Fleur_! Você acordou! — Aquário dizia exultante e aos risos, de repente ficou sério novamente — Mas... _Dieu,_ Misty, porque está tirando ele da cama? Por que arrancou os soros dele?

— Eu? — olhou feio para Camus enquanto passava as mãos por debaixo das axilas do pisciano para ergue-lo — Essa louca me atacou não está vendo, Camus? Faça-me o favor!

— Misty como ele pode ter te atacado, olha o estado dele, pobrezinho! Não minta! — sorridente o aquariano segurou na cabeça do sueco e com cuidado junto de Lagarto o recolocaram no leito — _Ma bele_! Peixinho! — debruçado sobre ele o ruivo chorava novamente, agora emocionado, enquanto beijava o rosto do pisciano o segurando com ambas as mãos e o olhando fixo nos olhos abertos — Nunca mais faça isso comigo, _mon amour_ , eu achei que ia te perder, eu tive tanto medo, Afrodite, tanto!

Peixes ouvia o francês ali, tinha consciência de que era ele, mas sua mente ainda estava muito confusa, e agora seu corpo doía como nunca sentira antes, em especial o abdome.

— Camy... — sussurrou fazendo uma careta — Que está... acontecendo? Aii... Dói... dói muito!

— Calma, _ma Belle_ , eu sei, mas vai passar... — disse Camus acariciando o rosto do sueco.

Ao lado Misty ainda recolhia as bolsas de soro no chão e os fios dos acessos que foram arrancados enquanto olhava para aquela cena um tanto invejoso, porém aliviado. Era melhor assim, pois pelo jeito Afrodite tinha o dom de lhe incomodar ainda mais morto do que vivo.

— Eu vou chamar a enfermeira. Esse estrupício arrancou todos os acessos dele, e os seus também, e ... bom, eu já volto. — disse Lagarto deixando o quarto.

Aquário mal ouviu o cavaleiro de Prata, pois simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos de Peixes, e ficou ali, aboletado na beirada da cama a acariciar seu rosto e admirar aqueles olhos dos quais tanto sentira falta.

— Me perdoe, _mon amour_... eu _non_ consegui te proteger da Vory. Eu _non_ sou digno do seu amor. — lamentava em meio a um choro de alívio e culpa.

Ouvir aquelas palavras acionaram um gatilho na mente de Peixes, e em segundos flashs de memórias reverberaram em suas lembranças. Recordou-se do bordel, de Geisty lhe dizendo que estava passando mal, depois de Aleksander lhe oferecendo uma bebida e o gosto metálico desta a lhe descer ácido pela garganta. Em seguida veio a dor... uma dor tão excruciante e profunda que jamais seria capaz de esquecer. Junto dela vieram os gritos de Geisty, o som ensurdecedor de tiros, mais gritos, o cheiro de sangue, seu Cosmo sendo drenado lentamente e de forma agonizante, então um pavor desmedido fez gelar seu peito e oprimir sua alma.

— Hyoga!... Hyoga! — disse arfante, já que quando estava entre a vida e a morte enquanto era carregado por Máscara da Morte para o hospital, tudo que conseguia pensar era em Hyoga e em Camus. Teve medo de não poder ver Hyoga crescer e se tornar um homem lindo e honrado, e mais medo ainda de nunca mais poder sentir o toque, o cheiro e o calor de Camus.

— Hyoga está ótimo, _ma fleur_ , _non_ se preocupe. Ele está seguro. — disse Camus, que sem se dar conta tinha subido na cama e se deitado ao lado de Peixes, encolhidinho para caber no pequeno espaço, descansando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço já que assim podia sentir seu perfume e manter seus rostos coladinhos.

— Camy o que... aconteceu? A Mosca?... A Mosca ela... — Afrodite perguntou com voz falha e fraca.

— _Non_ tem nenhuma mosca aqui, Peixinho. Estamos... no hospital. É tudo limpo. — Aquário respondeu macilento, débil. Os calmantes e medicamentos que tomara para o coração, somando ao grande desgaste emocional cobravam seu preço e ele sentia-se zonzo, com muito sono. Seu raciocínio estava prejudicado, pois nem se dera conta do que fazia e de que não poderia ser visto ali, agarrado ao pisciano.

Nessa hora a enfermeira entrou no quarto acompanhada por Misty. Arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca surpresa com o cenário, já que minutos antes o paciente estava em coma profundo, enquanto o outro dormia sob ação de sedativos e agora ambos estavam acordados e parecia que um tornado havia passado pelo quarto.

— Jesus, Maria e José! Mas o que houve aqui? — rogou à trindade católica levando a mão à boca coberta pala máscara protetora — Senhor!... O senhor não pode deitar na maca do paciente! Meu Deus! — disse andando apressada até eles já ajeitando o estetoscópio para auscultar o peito de Afrodite, depois com uma pequena lanterna examinava seus os olhos — O senhor sabe me dizer seu nome?

— Afrodite. — o sueco respondeu baixinho olhando para ela.

— Quantos anos tem?

— Vinte.

— Profissão?

— Cavaleiro de Ouro e michê... de luxo, viu!

A enfermeira ficou sem graça.

Camus pigarreou e Misty deixou escapar um riso impertinente.

— Na segunda profissão ele é bem mais eficiente. — tripudiou o Lagarto, e na mesma hora Peixes desviou o olhar para ele.

— Eu devia ter deixado... aquela cacuda* te despachar pro Hades... Lagartixa ingrata. Ah, tá boa! Aiiii... agora não estaria aqui... me apodrecendo*. — resmungou fazendo cara de dor.

— Shii... _Non_ pode se exaltar. Precisa ficar quieto e tranquilo. — disse Camus que ergueu a cabeça e lançou um olhar repreendedor para Misty — E você também _non_ o provoque, Lagarto. _Non_ comecem... Argh, _Dieu... mon coeur._ — deitou novamente a cabeça no travesseiro ao lado do pisciano levando a mão ao peito.

— Camy, o que foi? — Peixes perguntou ao francês, mas quem respondeu foi a enfermeira que recolocava os acessos em seu braço para que continuasse a tomar o soro e a medicação.

— Ele teve um arritmia cardíaca. Achou que você não acordaria mais e teve uma crise nervosa. Ele está medicado, mas o ideal seria ser removido para um quarto para fazer exames mais detalhados.

— _Non_ preciso de exames... estou bem... só... foram dias difíceis. — disse Camus — E eu _non_ posso ficar internado aqui... Só quero ficar um pouco com meu... — interrompeu-se dando-se conta de que tinha feito e falado mais do que deveria na frente daquela mulher. Teria que desembolsar uma boa quantia em dinheiro para que ela mantivesse em segredo suas atitudes para lá de suspeitas ali com o paciente — Com meu amigo e irmão de armas. — pigarreou novamente — Assim que terminar o soro eu vou embora.

— Está certo, mas não pode ficar na cama do paciente. — disse a enfermeira checando também os acessos do francês — Desça daí e volte para a poltrona. Eu vou sair para preparar os materiais e volto daqui alguns minutos para checar o estado do paciente e verificar as funções neurológicas. Com licença.

Quando a mulher saiu e ficaram sozinhos os três cavaleiros ali, Afrodite voltou a encarar Misty, sério e em silêncio. De repente, curvou-se um pouco para frente e esticando o braço escorregou a mão pelo abdome de Camus até enfia-la toda dentro da calça do francês.

— Afrodite o que está fazendo? — Aquário murmurou surpreso.

— Pela deusa, eu não acredito que você vai pegar no pau dele aqui, sua suja? — reclamou Misty com uma expressão de incredulidade no rosto.

Então Afrodite puxou o cós da cueca de Camus para fora da calça enquanto encarava o Lagarto com um olhar matreiro.

— Hum... só queria ver se a cueca dele estava aqui... só por... precaução! — disse soltando o tecido e voltando a se deitar.

— _Dieu_ , Peixinho, é claro que minha cueca está aqui. Onde haveria de estar? — disse Camus sonolento.

— Na gaveta... dessa bicha, onde mais?

Misty revirou os olhos e soltou um suspiro cansado.

Era bom ter Afrodite de volta, mesmo que este o irritasse deveras.

— Ah, eu não sou obrigado a aguentar isso. Ele é todo seu, Camus. Eu vou até a lanchonete tomar um suco com antiácido e vou voltar para o Santuário. — disse Lagarto.

— Obrigado por tudo, Misty. — Camus respondeu — Nos falamos depois.

— Ei!... A senhora vai falar depois com esse... mondrongo* coisa nenhuma, santa. Mulher, não me provoca! — Peixes reclamou olhado para Aquário a seu lado, e enquanto eles discutiam aos cochichos Misty deixou o quarto.

— Que saudades eu senti de você, _mon amour_. — disse Camus esfregando o nariz no rosto de um pisciano emburrado que tinha um bico imenso nos lábios — Até das suas implicâncias e do seu ciúme bobo eu senti falta... Já disse que Misty é meu amigo, apenas isso. Sabia que ele ficou o tempo todo aqui acompanhando sua recuperação? Estava muito preocupado com você. E também foi ele quem me ajudou a vir aqui hoje te ver.

— Nossa como ele bom, né? — Afrodite disse irônico.

— Por Atena, _ma fleur_. _Non_ vamos brigar... Eu senti tanto medo de perder você... Aconteceram tantas coisas e você _non_ estava do meu lado... Tudo que eu mais queria era estar assim, como estou agora, perto de você, sentindo seu cheiro... sua pele macia... — esfregava o rosto na face do pisciano e não contendo a saudade inclinou-se sobre ele e beijou seus lábios.

— Hummm... eu também, Camy... Ah... como senti sua falta, princesa! — respondeu mordiscando os lábios e queixo do aquariano — Tenho até medo de perguntar... o que houve... Geisty... ela... ela está bem? E Saga?... Os outros cavaleiros?... As meninas do bordel? O aconteceu? A Vory... você...

Camus engoliu em seco ainda de olhos fechados a deliciar-se com as carícias do namorado.

— Você vai saber de tudo na hora certa... — sussurrou abrindo os olhos e olhando para ele — Por hora, apenas tranquilize seu coração, _mon petit_... Estão todos vivos. A amazona, Saga, os cavaleiros... — disse, e era humanamente impossível perceber que mentira. Não queria perder os poucos minutos que possuía ao lado do namorado lhe dando notícias tão ruins — Amanhã certamente Mu virá aqui e lhe contará tudo que houve, mas... agora, apenas me beije... Eu _non_ posso ficar aqui, preciso voltar para Moscou ainda hoje... preciso dar notícias suas a Hyoga que está desesperado querendo te ver, e finalmente terei boas notícias a lhe dar. — sorriu.

Apesar de ansioso e temeroso por notícias de todos, Peixes deixou-se levar pela saudade e falta que sentira de Camus e acatou aquele pedido sem pensar duas vezes. Ainda que sentindo muitas dores no abdome virou-se ligeiramente para o lado e com os corpos colados um ao outro o beijou suavemente. Era certo que não podia aprofundar o beijo como queria, afinal estava debilitado, a boca seca, os movimentos limitados, a dor... mas em compensação a mão que tinha livre dos acessos nas veias passeava buliçosa pelos ombros, peito e quadris do aquariano lhe arrancando suspiros e gemidos baixos.

— Hum... _mon Papá_. _Je t´aime boucoup!..._ (Papai, eu te amo muito!)— Aquário sussurrou acariciando os cabelos de Peixes enquanto este deslizava a mão por suas nádegas redondas.

— Eu também... te amo muito, princesa... hmm... meu mafioso malfado... — Afrodite sussurrava de volta ganhando beijos no pescoço e agora deslizando a mão para pênis já bem rijo do namorado. Deu um apertão com a parca força que lhe cabia — Hmmm, que saudades do seu pau, Camy...

— Ah, é?... Está com saudades dele? Ele também está de você. — o francês mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha do sueco já movimentando os quadris languidamente.

— Ah, como eu te quero, Camus... seu tarado do hospital... Maníaco do CTI!... ai... aiii...

De repente Peixes interrompeu as carícias e voltou a se deitar de costas na cama, ofegante e sentindo muita dor no abdome.

— O que foi? — Aquário perguntou preocupado.

— Eu... estou excitado e... tá doendo tudo... Dadá, quem iria imaginar que um dia armar a barraca ia me causar sofrimento. Aloca! Aaiiiii. — gemia com ambas as mãos a cobrir o próprio pênis sob o lençol e o pijama.

— Calma, respire fundo... fomos inconsequentes. Você está ainda em recuperação... eu... _Dieu_ , eu perdi o juízo.

— É melhor você descer da cama, princesa. _Papá_ não tá podendo ficar de pau duro não... tá complicada a situação dele aqui. — lamentou o pisciano.

Camus então desceu da cama e puxou a poltrona para se sentar ao lado, e enquanto falavam sobre coisas que não os deixassem excitados a enfermeira voltou com o médico que examinou Afrodite novamente e lhe mandou ministrar alguns sedativos leves, já que o achou agitado demais para seu estado tão debilitado.

Assim que Peixes adormeceu, Aquário, que também já havia tomado os medicamentos todos que foram prescritos, despediu-se dele com um beijo nos lábios e revigorado, porém não aliviado da saudades que sentia dele, regressou à Rússia. Antes havia tido uma conversa em particular com aquela enfermeira em específico e garantido que no relatório médico suas atitudes estranhas não fossem citadas e que tudo não soasse diferente de uma visita profissional. Queria ficar na Grécia, mas tinha muito ainda o que ser feito em Moscou para que começasse a tocar a organização agora como Vor máximo, e teria que dividir seu tempo entre os compromissos com a máfia, Afrodite, e as estratégias que adotaria para poder lidar com aquela versão vil de Saga.

Tempos difíceis estavam a caminho, mas com Afrodite a seu lado os problemas sempre ficavam mais amenos.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Apodrecer** – falar mal de alguém

 **Cacuda** – pessoa idosa

 _ **Cafuçu**_ _– pessoa ruim, grosseira; coisa ruim, chata; algo ou alguém que incomoda deveras_

 _ **Equê**_ _– problema, algo que deu errado_

 **Mondrongo** – pessoa ruim, com atitudes duvidosas, de caráter falho; pessoa feia, mal vestida, sem modos.

 **Picumã** **de Equê** – peruca

 **Tô loka!** – Estou fora de mim. Estou pistola com a situação.


	52. A assustadora dor do vazio - Parte 1

************************** Cap. 52** **A assustadora dor do vazio - Parte 1**************************

Hospital de Athenas 08:48am

Três dias já haviam se passado desde que Afrodite recobrara a consciência, e as idas de Mu ao Hospital de Atenas para realizar a filtragem de seu sangue continuavam diárias, já que a remoção das minúsculas partículas do aço lemuriano impregnado em seus tecidos e órgãos era lenta e minuciosa.

Naquela manhã, porém, Áries estava ali por outro motivo.

Desde que o cavaleiro de Virgem regressara do México onde lutara ao lado de Gêmeos contra Tezcatlipoca, a divindade asteca, que notou Shaka queixar-se de dores fortes no tórax, principalmente ao tossir ou executar algum movimento específico, e para confirmar ou descartar alguma fratura nas costelas ou outro possível trauma agendou exames para o virginiano com um ortopedista, mesmo a contra gosto dele e sob fortes protestos.

Assim, enquanto aguardava os exames que o marido fazia no setor de ortopedia Mu resolveu fazer uma breve visita ao quarto de Geisty, e já pelas paredes de vidro pôde ver que a amiga estava com visitas já àquela hora da manhã.

Deu dois toques sutis na porta para se anunciar antes de entrar.

— Bom dia Marin. Bom dia Shina! Como está nossa dorminhoca hoje? — disse o lemuriano fechando a porta atrás de si e já se dirigindo para a cabeceira do leito.

Marin, que massageava com óleo de rosa mosqueta os calcanhares de Geisty que eram mantidos apoiados sobre dois rolinhos de toalhas brancas, acompanhava com o olhar o ariano.

— Ela está estável, como antes. Não reagiu ainda. — disse a Águia, que fez uma breve pausa antes de emendar — Mas e você? Veio fazer o procedimento de filtragem em Afrodite? Achei que viria só depois do almoço.

— Falando nele eu passei em seu quarto antes de vir para cá e o achei bem mais animado, mais corado... Ele também disse que se sente já bem melhor. — disse Shina.

— Eu vim antes para arrastar o Shaka até o ortopedista... Mas, espera aí. Afrodite já está acordado a uma hora dessas? — Mu perguntou surpreso e sorridente.

— Pois é, milagres acontecem! — respondeu Shina em tom de deboche soltando uma risada enquanto penteava caprichosamente a franja de Geisty — Pronto Marin, acabei aqui. — falou endireitando a postura e olhando para o ariano.

— Eu também já acabei, estava só esperando você. — Águia respondeu cobrindo as pernas de Geisty com o lençol rosa claro.

— Então vamos voltar! — disse a italiana guardando o pente que usava na gaveta do criado mudo antes de voltar-se para o lemuriano — Mu, já estávamos de saída, só viemos dar um tapinha no visual da Geisty. Hoje o dia vai ser puxado no Santuário.

— Estou sabendo. — Áries deu um suspiro longo — Entra em vigor hoje a nova ordem de Sag... — interrompeu-se de súbito trocando um olhar desanimado com Shina — Digo... do Grande Mestre.

— Sim. Por isso aproveitamos para vir bem cedo. — falou Ofiúco — Os aprendizes convocados para treinarem no Santuário chegarão hoje e o Patriarca exige que sejam treinados diretamente por cavaleiros e amazonas de Prata, e também por alguns cavaleiros de Ouro conforme o potencial de seus Cosmos.

— Isso sem contar que ele também exige que o treinamento seja mais rigoroso. — disse Marin acercando-se deles. Águia parecia preocupada e nem um pouco à vontade com aquele assunto.

— O que não é nem um pouco prudente da parte do Patriarca. — reclamou Mu — Muitos desses aprendizes não têm potencial para alcançar uma patente, e exigir deles um treinamento no mesmo nível dos que possuem de fato potencial para se tornar um cavaleiro é desleal. Chega até a ser desumano.

— Acho que o Grande Mestre não está preocupado com isso, não é verdade? — disse Shina.

Houve um momento de silêncio entre eles onde notoriamente se podia sentir a tensão que os envolvia. Então Marin o quebrou tocando no ombro de Shina chamando sua atenção.

— E estamos atrasadas, Shina. Precisamos recepcionar um grupo de aprendizes que se apresentará antes do almoço. Você vai ficar aqui com ela, Mu?

— Ah, não. — o lemuriano respondeu ao lado do leito — Hoje a minha visita para Geisty é rápida. Eu vim só trazer o Shaka para fazer um check-up mesmo, ele anda resmungando pela casa e eu percebi que ele está sentindo dor, embora ele não reclame diretamente para mim. — ao que falava abriu a bolsa tiracolo que usava e de dentro sacou um pequeno embrulho — Enquanto ele faz os exames eu vim aqui vê-la e aproveitar para deixar essa vela de cânfora que ele fez para ela. Ajuda a abrir os brônquios e desentupir os alvéolos pulmonares... Quando eu estivesse de saída do hospital pretendia visitar o Afrodite, mas como ele já está cordado faço logo agora também.

— Certo. Então até qualquer hora, Mu. — disse Shina para em seguida se debruçar sobre Geisty e depositar um beijo em sua bochecha — Tchau amiga, até depois. E vê se acorda logo, sua _pazza_! — deu um sorriso e em seguida saiu acompanhada de Marin, que antes de se retirar ajeitou os pés cobertos da amiga sobre os rolinhos de toalhas com gentileza e acenou com a cabeça para Mu, deixando o quarto e fechando a porta.

Sozinho o Cavaleiro de Áries deu um suspiro triste ao olhar para a amiga no leito. Com calma caminhou até uma pequena mesinha que ficava logo ali ao lado onde colocou a vela a acendendo com seu Cosmo e voltou-se novamente para ela, caminhando até a cabeceira da cama.

— Está bonita! As meninas capricharam no penteado. — todos os dias em que ia ali conversava com Geisty como se ela estivesse acordada.

Após uns minutos de prosa ficou em silêncio por um tempo olhando o rosto belo da amazona e sentindo-se impotente, até que não suportando mais a angústia que comprimia seu coração inclinou-se para frente, afastou a franja com os dedos e depositou um beijo suave em sua testa.

— Ei bela adormecida, já está mais do que na hora de acordar viu? Estamos todos com saudades e preocupados com você. — disse ao se afastar— Não vou poder ficar hoje, mas amanhã eu volto para te ver.

Mu fez mais um carinho, agora nas mãos de Geisty, e depois de um momento se virou e caminhou até a porta de saída, mas antes de chegar até ela eis que esta de repente se abriu revelando um visitante que não esperava ver por ali.

Pelo menos não tão cedo.

— Dido? — disse Áries surpreso — O que faz aqui? Já pode sair do seu quarto? — questionou a presença do outro ali.

Parado no batente da porta, entre a entrada do quarto e o corredor à suas costas, Afrodite olhava para dentro com os olhos aquamarines arregalados e o coração aos pulos. Vestia um pijama de seda azul confortável que Máscara da Morte havia lhe trazido no dia anterior, chinelos fofinhos e tinha os cabelos bem presos num rabo de cavalo. Na mão direita ainda trazia os acessos ligados à suas veias para receber medicamentos e no rosto uma sonda nasogástrica pela qual estava recebendo alimentos líquidos, já que ainda não podia comer normalmente ainda.

Desde que acordara do coma não houve um só minuto em que não pensasse em Geisty, sobretudo depois de Mu ter-lhe dado a fatídica notícia da morte dos bebês e também sobre o que aconteceu a Saga.

Saga...

Agora, sempre que pensava no geminiano seu coração se apertava dentro do peito, então ele prendia a respiração soltando apenas longos segundos depois na forma de um suspiro longo e taciturno.

Aquela realidade parecia um terrível pesadelo e sentia-se profundamente culpado por ela, já que na noite em que tudo acontecera Saga tinha confiado Geisty a seus cuidados e agora...

— Eu... — murmurou ainda estacado no mesmo lugar enquanto apertava uma mão contra a outra. Não era nada fácil estar ali — Precisava vê-la. Eu precisava...

Percebendo o nervosismo e tristeza que permeavam não apenas a aura do pisciano, mas também suas feições, Mu aproximou-se até parar à sua frente e tocar seu ombro.

— Você não deveria estar aqui. Precisa repousar, ainda está muito debilitado. — disse calmamente.

— Eu sei, mas é que... Eu não vou demorar.

Áries analisou seu rosto por um momento breve e lhe sorriu gentil.

— Está certo. — disse dando passagem ao pisciano e já cruzando a porta — Ela vai ficar feliz que tenha vindo.

Afrodite avançou um passo, mas de repente parou e em sobressalto olhou para trás, para Mu, que fechava a porta.

— Mu! — quase gritou, mas conteve-se o mais que pôde.

— Sim? — o ariano respondeu colocando a cabeça na fresta que ainda estava aberta.

— Será que eu... não vou fazer mal à ela? Sabe, ainda não consigo controlar totalmente meu Cosmo e... bem... Posso ter cagado no maiô* mesmo em ter vindo aqui...

— Eu tenho certeza que não fará mal algum a ela, só fará bem. — Mu o interrompeu sorrindo ternamente. Sabia que Peixes estava com receio e um tanto apavorado, mas precisava daquela oportunidade. Ambos precisavam. — Vá em frente! Apenas não demore, você realmente precisa repousar. Te vejo mais tarde.

Quando a porta se fechou Afrodite ainda ficou algum momento olhando para a madeira pintada de branco e só então virou-se para frente, mas seus olhos pareciam não ter coragem de focar a figura deitada na cama. Correram atentos e aflitos pelos quatro cantos do quarto que estava mergulhado em uma penumbra sutil, confortável. Demoraram-se um tempo nas flores depositadas em um vaso sobre a mesinha ao lado da cama, depois na vela de cânfora que exalava um perfume suave no ambiente, nos quadros com paisagens bucólicas afixados em uma das paredes, nas cortinas fininhas de um tom rosado que cobriam a grande janela de vidro... e então nela.

Primeiro correram ligeiros pelo rosto pálido estático, desceram para o peito que subia e descia numa cadência tão lenta que era quase imperceptível. Bem diferente do seu que adquiria quase um ritmo de fanfarra, e então se fixaram no ventre vazio.

Nesse instante sentiu todos os ossos de seu corpo gelarem e num gesto brusco, da mais pura aflição e do mais hediondo desespero, tapou a boca com a mão abafando um soluço, um grito, ou o que quer que fosse que ansiava por pular para fora de sua garganta apertada.

De seus belos olhos vidrados grossas lágrimas saltaram parando no contorno da mão e correndo pela curva do polegar até deslizarem pelo pulso molhando a barra da manga do pijama.

Ficou um tempo ali sem conseguir se mexer, equilibrando-se como conseguia sobre as pernas oscilantes. O terror daquela realidade corroendo sua alma em profunda tristeza.

Cambaleou até a beirada da cama e se sentou em uma poltrona colocada ali estrategicamente para as visitas. Só então retirou a mão do rosto para pousa-la junto da outra sobre o colchão.

Novamente olhava para o rosto da amazona, agora analisando cada detalhe.

Eram tão raras as vezes em que pudera de fato fazer isso, olha-la de tão perto, enxergar além do que seus olhos lhe mostravam... e pelos deuses do Olimpo, como a achou parecida consigo! Até seu fardo era semelhante. Uma alma sensível e carente condenada a amar em segredo, e que estava pagando um alto preço, talvez o mais alto valor cobrado a uma mulher que pecou apenas por ter desejado amar e ser amada. Mesmo que Hyoga não fosse nada seu de verdade Afrodite já o amava como a um filho, e a dor de Geisty agora também era a sua, pois se ele fosse arrancado de si de semelhante forma vil a única coisa que aplacaria essa dor seria a própria morte.

— Mosca... — disse choroso, mas interrompendo-se de imediato em meio a um soluço sufocado — Digo... Geisty... Será que um dia você vai me perdoar... de novo?

Olhava para ela em muda agonia e aos prantos, e diferente das outras vezes em que os encontros com ela faziam reverberar em sua mente vivências passadas remontando às tantas vezes em que entraram em conflito, dessa vez não conseguia pensar em nada.

Era como se todos os cronômetros tivessem zerado e ele a estivesse conhecendo pela primeira vez, e tudo que sentiu foi uma imensa, terna e genuína afeição.

Não sabia se esse sentimento era fruto da compaixão que agora tocava seu coração, de uma nova e recém construída empatia, mas que importância tinha de onde vinha? Se seria recíproco ou não também não lhe importava. Tudo que queria era ter a chance de dizer a ela, de mostrar lhe, o quanto era importante para si e o quanto desejava que pudessem ter uma nova chance.

Deslizou a mão devagar até segurar seus dedos de unhas longas. Fez uma carícia delicada e depois os abandonou inclinando-se sobre ela para tocar seu cabelo na farta franja e afagar os fios com ternura.

— Ah, quem dera a gente fosse igual teu picumã*, Mosca. Inabalável! Porque eu confesso que eu tô completamente tombado* depois dessa. — disse aos prantos delineando a franja, precisamente cortada, com a ponta do dedo indicador — E eu nem sei se vou conseguir voltar a ser o que era antes sendo como era, nem você vai ser, nem o Saga é mais, Mosca... — um soluço o impediu de concluir o raciocínio confuso, e entre vários outros que vieram a seguir, acompanhados de espasmos e mais lágrimas abundantes, debruçou-se de vez sobre o colo da amazona pousando a cabeça entre seus seios fartos cobertos pela camisola e o fino lençol, então fechou os olhos contraindo com força as pálpebras e chorou copiosamente — Eu sinto tanto ódio deles, Mosca, tanto... eu tenho vontade de... de... ir à Rússia e afundar toda ela no oceano, com todos aqueles suínos dentro... mas é muita terra para pouco oceano... e.. é muita gente... e muita gente inocente que não faz parte daquela charufinácea* de suínos da Vory... Deve ser o meu coágulo... Eu tenho um coágulo na cabeça, não sei se você sabe, mas eu tenho... Ele às vezes me faz fazer coisas idiotas... e matar todos os russos do planeta parece ser bem idiota... — afundou o rosto entre os seios cobertos de Geisty e fungou algumas vezes antes de dizer com a voz abafada pelo tecido — Por favor acorde, Mosca... Vai ser tão difícil lidar com toda essa badalhoca* sem você do meu lado, ter de lidar com... com... aquele... Coiso no corpo do Saga... Eu sei que posso estar te pedindo muito, que com certeza seria muito melhor ficar aí linda e plena dormindo para o resto da vida, mas... queria tanto que estive aqui comigo... Mosca.

Displicentemente deitada sobre a relva verde após um dia de chuva e macia como um colchão, Geisty sentia o Sol tocar seu rosto com os raios gentis das primeiras horas de um dia de primavera, lhe aquecendo a pele que teimava em se manter arrepiada. Com o olhar perdido admirava o extenso campo à sua frente, que além de coberto pela grama fresca era decorado com inúmeros dentes de leão que balançavam com a brisa fresca.

Sem pressa esticou uma das mãos e colheu um deles o levando até o nariz por reflexo e constatando, intrigada, que aquelas flores não continham nenhum perfume.

Girava o talinho entre seus dedos fazendo algumas de suas pétalas brancas como a neve se desprenderem e ganharem o ar como leves plumas fujonas.

Ali sua mente estava livre de qualquer pensamento.

Somente admirava aquela pequena flor sem perfume que igual a todas as outras nasceu em meio à relva daquele amplo campo, sem nenhum diferencial.

Com um suspiro tedioso espalhou de uma vez todas as pétalas restantes do dente de leão, as quais foram arrastadas pelo vento ganhando aquele espaço até quase sumirem do alcance de sua visão, então preguiçosamente jogou o fino caule nu para trás de si e este se juntou a outros tantos também pelados de suas pétalas e emaranhados nos fios negros de seus cabelos espalhados pela grama, mas enquanto ainda vislumbrava em transe o balé das pétalas ao longe eis que de repente seu olfato captara um perfume, um único aroma em meio aquele mundo inodoro.

Franzindo o nariz ligeiramente como se farejasse algo, aos poucos a amazona reconheceu aquele perfume, e este lhe era tão familiar quanto querido.

Rosas!

Surpresa e tomada por euforia Geisty saiu imediatamente do estado contemplativo em que estava colocando-se sentada em meio à relva enquanto olhava ao redor como se procurasse por algo, ou alguém, ansiosa por descobrir de que direção vinha aquele aroma.

Uma alegria acolhedora então lhe tomou o peito como um abraço caloroso e com novo vigor e euforia levantou-se e desatinou a correr, mas sem saber para que direção deveria seguir parou de repente, ansiosa e aflita.

"Afrodite?"

Chamou.

A brisa fazia voar seus cabelos negros e os dentes de leão despetalados presos a eles.

"Afrodite!"

Chamou novamente voltando a correr sem rumo, agora a passos trôpegos, enquanto seus olhos violetas percorriam aquele campo em desassossego.

"Afrodite! Afrodite!"

Estava ali já fazia muito tempo, mesmo que não tivesse noção alguma deste, mas tudo que sabia era que não queria mais ficar ali sozinha. Por isso, juntando toda força que tinha puxou o ar profundamente e voltou a chamar o pisciano a plenos pulmões.

Onde quer que ele estivesse ele teria que ouvi-la.

"AFRODITE!"

— Afrodite...

De repente Peixes engoliu um soluço e junto com ele a respiração. Ligeiro e atento ergueu a cabeça e com os olhos arregalados cravados à janela de vidro encarou a paisagem do lado fora. Pássaros voavam serelepes, as copas das árvores dançavam com o vento, tudo exatamente normal como sempre fora.

— Oi? Quem me chamou? — disse encafifado olhando para os cantos do quarto, então fixou a mirada em Geisty. Seu rosto continuava imutável. Novamente contraiu os lábios num bico — Deve ser o meu coágulo... O meu coágulo tem a sua voz, Mosca. — tombou a cabeça novamente e soluçou.

Então novamente o chamado.

— Afro... dite...

Agora a voz lhe pareceu mais firme, ainda que soada em tom incrivelmente baixo, mas agora tinha certeza: Era a voz de Geisty.

De novo Afrodite ergueu a cabeça e dessa vez olhou direto para a face da amazona, e eis que seu coração disparou quando viu os lábios carnudos entreabertos, meio trêmulos, e os longos cílios negros a tremelicarem.

— Pela santa trindade, Cher, Madonna e Whitney! MOSCA! — num gesto brusco passou as palmas das mãos no próprio rosto enxugando olhos e nariz como podia e depois inclinou-se segurando em ambos os ombros dela — Sim! Sou eu! Eu tô aqui, Mosca! Tô aqui! Minha deusa, ela está acordando! — abriu um sorriso largo de euforia.

Com esforço Geisty tentava a todo custo abrir as pálpebras que estranhamente sentia pesadas como nunca. Quando conseguiu abri-las minimamente a parca luz do ambiente a forçou a fecha-las de novo, pois esta lhe soara demasiadamente incômoda. Só depois de mais duas ou três tentativas foi que enfim conseguiu entreabrir os olhos. As íris violetas, ainda que turvas, agora tentavam focar na figura pálida envolta em um azul piscina extravagante que lhe saltava aos olhos.

Mesmo não conseguindo ainda captar os detalhes da imagem que via reconheceu o dono daquele rosto enevoado tão próximo ao seu e ensaiou um sorriso, ainda que fraco.

— Afrodite... — sussurrou com um sopro de voz quase inaudível.

— Sim! Sim sou eu, Mosca!

Peixes lhe sorriu de volta feliz, e sem conter a alegria e a emoção que lhe contagiavam inclinou-se ainda mais dando um forte abraço na amazona.

Geisty por sua vez, confusa tentava entender o que acontecia a seu redor, mexendo a cabeça com lentidão para delinear com os olhos o ambiente à sua volta, mas não conseguia ainda focar sua visão embaçada e era incapaz de reconhecer o lugar em que estava.

Sentiu a garganta raspando seca e dolorida quando a voz saiu em um fiapo um pouco mais compreensível que o anterior:

— Onde eu estou? — fez uma pausa para um longo suspiro, pois se sentia incrivelmente cansada, e quando cogitou se mexer sentiu uma dor intensa por todo seu corpo — Ahhii... Afrodite... Eu... desmaiei? — tentava manter a cabeça firme sobre algo que não sabia definir o que era ao certo — Não me lembro... o que... o que houve? — por fim disse expressando uma careta de dor.

Ao ouvir aquilo o sorriso de Afrodite desmanchou-se na hora.

Era previsível que ela estivesse confusa, afinal passara dias em coma, mas aquela pergunta de repente lhe soara deveras incômoda. Na verdade vinha tendo pesadelos com aquela pergunta desde que ele recobrara sua própria consciência.

Peixes afastou-se para poder olhar nos olhos da amazona e com a feição grave engoliu em seco.

— Você... não se lembra... de nada? — perguntou, a apreensão e o medo o envolvendo de novo.

Geisty entreabriu a boca ensaiando uma resposta que não veio.

Era como se suas lembranças estivessem encobertas por um véu branco.

Recordava-se do pisciano, do Santuário, do salão do Templo de Baco lotado, da música, de Saga... mas nada que pudesse lhe responder o porquê de estar ali naquela cama cheia de dores, no que parecia um quarto de hospital.

— Do que eu deveria... me lembrar? — disse num murmúrio fazendo uma careta de dor — Aii... Afrodite... você está... me apertando.

— Ah! — Peixes ergueu o tronco rapidamente endireitando a postura — Me desculpe.

— Isso é... — livre do peso sobre seu peito Geisty pode respirar melhor enquanto passeava os olhos violetas pelo quarto sem mover a cabeça que lhe parecia pesada como nunca — Um hospital? Por que eu... estou em um... hospital, Afrodite? — depois fixou o olhar na figura do pisciano e só então percebeu que ele também tinha acessos nos braços, sonda no nariz e estava vestido com pijama — Você também?... O que houve com... Ahaaiii... — fechou os olhos sentido vertigens e sua respiração ficou um tanto mais acelerada.

A seu lado, agora de pé, Afrodite mordiscava o cantinho da unha do dedo mindinho, nervoso.

Não queria ter de ser ele a dizer à amazona o que acontecera. Não queria ser o portador de uma notícia tão terrível, já que sentia-se tão culpado pelo que aconteceu a ela, afinal, se tivesse ido ao hospital quando ela passou mal momentos antes do atentado...

— Mosca... eu... eu acho que esqueci o fogão aceso... vai me queimar todo o ajeum*... eu... preciso ir... mas eu volto! — disse recuando alguns passos.

— Quê? — Geisty perguntou confusa olhando para ele se afastando em direção à porta — Que... fogão?... Afrodite?

— Eu vou avisar os médicos que você acordou. Não sai daí, eu... eu já volto. — disse abrindo a porta e deixando o quarto.

Do lado de fora, antes de correr para o posto da enfermaria para avisar que a amazona despertara, Afrodite encostou na madeira e soltou um longo suspiro. "Dadá, e agora? Ela não se lembra do que aconteceu! Eu... eu não vou conseguir contar!" pensou com o coração apertado e aos pulos, até que lembrou-se que Mu estava ali com Shaka na ala de ortopedia. "Vai ter que ser o Mu. Ele vai ter que contar a ela... Tadinha da Mosca, Atena!".

E para lá ele seguiu às pressas.

No corredor que abrigava os quartos correspondentes à ala de terapia intensiva, em frente ao quarto onde Geisty estava internada três cavaleiros de Ouro travavam uma batalha em meio a cochichos e gestos nervosos, enquanto do lado de dentro doutor Hector e sua equipe avaliavam a paciente.

— Mas por que o Shaka? — sussurrou o cavaleiro de Virgem com as sobrancelhas franzidas numa expressão de zanga e os olhos fechados, enquanto balançava a cabeça freneticamente ao modo indiano — Vocês não podem exigir isso dele. É cruel!

— Mais cruel vai ser se eu tiver que dizer a ela, santa. — disse Afrodite cujos lábios até tremiam de aflição — Eu sou péssimo com palavras e... eu não vou conseguir... Eu prefiro tomar mais cinco facadas no bucho do que ter de contar a ela o que aconteceu. Tô loka, heim!

— Que você não pode contar eu sei, Peixes. — o indiano esfregou o rosto agoniado — Esse pesadelo parece não ter fim!

— Crueldade é jogar tudo nas minas costas! Eu não tenho mais condições, Shaka! — Mu disse sério — Não tenho mais condição física, mental e principalmente emocional para lidar com mais essa situação. — deu um suspiro cansado, fechou os olhos por um instante e quando os abriu puxou o marido mais para perto de si o encarando e sussurrando ainda mais baixo — Eu sou sensitivo, Shaka, eu sinto as emoções das pessoas tocando minha pele como se fossem eletricidade estática!

— Mas Shaka também é sensitivo! — disse o virginiano impaciente e atribulado.

— Sim, você também é, mas eu vejo com meus olhos a aura de cada ser vivo ao meu redor, e por todos os deuses do Olimpo, eu não vou aguentar olhar para a aura dela quando... quando ela souber que... — Mu não conseguiu concluir a frase.

— Buda! De tudo que aconteceu com certeza essa é a provação mais inclemente! — meneou a cabeça negativamente, em seguida tocou o rosto de Áries com pesar — Tem sido terrível para você, marido.

— Sim, tem. Desde o ataque fui eu quem lidei com toda a desgraça que nos tomou e ninguém se importou no quanto isso me afetou, Shaka!

— Isso não é verdade! Não seja injusto comigo. Shaka se importou! E muito!

— Pois não parece.

Virgem recolheu a mão e ficou sério.

— Como pode dizer isso, Mu?

— Aquelas mulheres que morreram eram minhas amigas. Aqueles bebês meus afilhados... Geisty... é como uma irmã para mim... E eu ainda quase perdi você. Duas vezes! — firme Áries apontou para o virginiano — Então se realmente se importa comigo dessa vez pense o mínimo que seja em mim, no que eu sinto, em como eu estou, e me poupe ao menos um pouco, pois já não tenho forças para suportar mais esse fardo. Todos estão fugindo e sobra tudo para mim, "o bondoso Mu". Até para o Afrodite quem teve que contar tudo que aconteceu fui eu! Pelos deuses! Só que agora eu cheguei no meu limite, e o Dido está convalescente ainda. — esfregou o rosto nervoso — Por eu ser tão próximo à Geisty é que eu não vou conseguir... A dor dela vai ser minha também no exato momento em que eu lhe contar, e já estou vivendo isso há dias... Vai ser demais para mim. Eu não vou suportar mais essa... Então, Shaka, se você teve coragem suficiente para querer matar o marido dela e lhe causar mais esse desgosto, vai ter para entrar naquele quarto e contar sobre Heitor e Dario.

Surpreso e um tanto chocado com a postura ríspida do ariano, mas sem poder julgá-lo, afinal tinha consciência de sua culpa no ocorrido no salão do Grande Mestre, Virgem respirou fundo e recuou caminhando em direção à porta sem nada mais dizer.

Quando passou por Afrodite este o observava consternado, até que caminhou até Mu e falou baixinho enquanto Shaka aguardava na porta para entrar:

— Sei não se foi uma boa ideia, Mu... O Buda loirudo é tão delicado quanto um coice de mula... Talvez eu...

— Shii... Não. Você fica aqui. — disse Áries tocando o ombro do pisciano — Eu confio nele. Não há ninguém melhor que ele nesse mundo para essa tarefa. Vai por mim.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Ajeum** – comida.

 **Badalhoca** – fezes.

 **Cagar no maiô** – fazer algo imbecil, cometer um erro grotesco.

 **Charufinácea** – um monte de porcaria; um monte de gente mal caráter reunida em um só lugar; um conglomerado de pessoas burras ou sem modos.

 **Picumã** – cabelo.

 **Tombado** – arrasado, chateado, triste.


	53. A assustadora dor do vazio - Parte 2

************************** Cap. 53** **A assustadora dor do vazio - Parte 2**************************

Dentro do quarto Geisty permanecia deitada enquanto à sua volta doutor Hector e duas enfermeiras se movimentavam agitados aplicando sedativos leves e analgésicos ao mesmo tempo em que faziam uma avaliação de seu estado de saúde.

Para a amazona de Serpente tudo parecia muito confuso, uma vez que o mundo se desdobrava ligeiro à sua frente, num ritmo muito mais rápido do que eram capazes de registrar seus olhos ensonados e sua percepção comprometida. Mas, mesmo atordoada era capaz de sentir fortes dores pelo corpo que inevitavelmente a faziam questionar o motivo de estar ali.

E foi com a voz fraca e rouca que perguntou à equipe médica que a cercava:

— O que houve... comigo? — fez uma pausa para respirar, enquanto cansada e com os olhos perdidos tentava manter a cabeça firme sobre o travesseiro para talvez assim conseguir focar a visão naquelas pessoas. Foi quando encontrou o rosto sério e compenetrado de doutor Hector — Você é médico? Onde eu estou? — perguntou ofegante.

— Você está no Hospital de Athenas. — ele lhe respondeu com voz tranquila, porém receosa, mas empenhado em lhe passar tranquilidade emendou: — Não se recorda de ter dado entrada porque acabou de acordar e ainda está atordoada, mas aos poucos vai se situar, não tenha pressa. Está sendo muito bem cuidada, fique tranquila e descanse.

A italiana o encarava sem conseguir processar ao certo aquelas informações, pois tudo que sua mente era capaz de captar naquele momento era a dor constante que sentia.

Em um movimento instintivo tentou se movimentar na tentativa vã de se pôr sentada, mas uma pontada forte no abdome a fez desistir no ato.

— Ahh... ai... dor... — disse ao deixar a cabeça tombar para trás encolhendo os ombros. Tentou levar as mãos à barriga, ao ponto exato em que sentia a dor mais intensa e concentrada, mas estas foram contidas de pronto pelo médico que com gentileza as tomou com as suas e as pousou de volta na cama.

— Por favor, mantenha-se parada ou os acessos podem se soltar e lhe causar ainda mais incômodo. Você já vai se sentir melhor, Geisty. Reforçamos os analgésicos.

Geisty voltou a olhar intrigada para o médico que evitava olha-la de volta.

— Doutor... os meus filhos... meus bebês... Está tudo bem com eles, né? — ela disse, e ouvir aquilo fez gelar o peito da equipe médica que em silêncio profundo trocaram olhares apreensivos entre si enquanto a amazona, alheia a eles, encarava o rosto alarmado de Hector — Eu... estou grávida, doutor... e eu... acho que me lembro... eu passei mal... depois do jantar e... — fechou os olhos fazendo uma careta quando sentiu um leve enjoo.

Havia algo de muito errado.

Ela pressentia.

Embora ainda não soubesse o que de fato seria.

Não se recordava de ter chegado ali. Sua última lembrança era o macarrão desastroso de Shina que a fez passar mal do estômago e a fez vomitar várias vezes. Lembrava-se do mal-estar, de Afrodite lhe insistindo para que fossem ao hospital... Lembrava-se também de estar muito nervosa pelo fato de Saga ter saído em um missão repentina e recordou-se que não havia tido notícias dele ainda, mas não se recordava em absoluto de ter dado entrada no hospital.

— Saga!... — murmurou reabrindo os olhos e buscando o rosto do médico que lhe aferia a pressão pela segunda vez — Meu... meu marido, doutor... onde está... meu...

— Tente relaxar, Geisty. Precisa descansar. — disse aflito o médico.

Geisty sentia a cabeça dar voltas. Súbito sua mente desenhou a última lembrança que guardara antes de tudo se apagar. Estava sentada no chão do banheiro de seu quarto no Templo das Bacantes, e Afrodite estava a seu lado lhe dizendo que iria pedir a Aldebaran para que voltasse da adega, onde recebia um carregamento de bebidas, para poder acompanha-la ao hospital.

— Então... Afrodite me trouxe aqui?... E... — sussurrou, mais como uma constatação feita para si mesma, e quando se deu conta a equipe médica havia se retirado sem responder nenhum de seus questionamentos.

No entanto não estava sozinha no quarto.

Havia alguém mais ali. Podia senti-lo.

Quando girou levemente a cabeça para a direção da porta eis que, surpresa, constatou ser Shaka de Virgem, parado de pé e em silêncio.

— Sha... Shaka? — ela sussurrou receosa.

Porém, havia algo diferente nele.

A costumeira presença de espírito daquele cavaleiro, sempre serena e benevolente, agora parecia carregar um peso desalentador, lúgubre. Da mesma maneira seu rosto, permanentemente iluminado e glorioso como uma manhã de primavera, agora exibia uma máscara soturna.

O achou deveras abatido, magro, muito mais sério e circunspecto que de costume, e longe daquela altivez tão natural à sua figura.

Mesmo de olhos fechados podia sentir que ele olhava para si fixamente.

Percebeu o peito se apertar e o sangue nas veias gelar a ponto de fazer seus ossos tremerem...

Era medo que sentia.

A presença de Shaka ali na verdade lhe causava pânico.

Por que ele?

Ele que nunca deixava a Sexta Casa Zodiacal por nada nesse mundo a menos que sua presença fosse estritamente necessária, e sabia que quando a presença do cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus era solicitada significava que algo muito grave havia acontecido. E pelo que se recordava, Shaka havia saído em missão junto de Saga rumo ao México. E seu marido não estava ali...

Ela acordara em um hospital e ao invés do marido recebia a visita de Shaka, sozinho.

Algo estava errado, muito errado!

Em silêncio enquanto o observava caminhar lentamente em direção a seu leito, Geisty rogou aos deuses do Olimpo e à Atena que se apiedassem de si. Que Shaka não fosse um arauto do caos, mas tão somente uma visita amiga, porque não tinha coragem de sequer tecer alguma possibilidade em sua mente que justificasse a presença dele ali. Justo ele.

"Não é nada... Não aconteceu nada... Ele está bem... Eu estou bem... Meus filhos estão bem... Acalme-se Geisty... Acalme-se já!". Geisty tentava se convencer em pensamento.

Virgem parou diante do leito.

Por um momento eles apenas ficaram em silêncio. Ela analisando o rosto lívido e inexpressivo dele. Ele a preferir enfrentar uma hoste vil de espectros saídos direto dos portões do Inferno a ter que ser o portador de tão terrível notícia.

O indiano inclinou-se ligeiramente para o lado e puxou a poltrona para se sentar, então quando já estava acomodado voltou o rosto para ela e abriu os olhos.

Aquele gesto inesperado foi recebido pela amazona como um soco forte dado diretamente em seu peito.

Os olhos de Shaka de Virgem eram famosos por serem arautos da morte, e tal fama não se construíra à toa. Ela sabia.

Agora sim estava certa de que algo muito grave havia acontecido.

Os olhos de Virgem exibiam uma melancolia tão sufocante que a fez estacionar a própria respiração e tencionar todos os músculos do corpo dolorido involuntariamente. Se não estivesse sedada certamente teria uma crise de pânico.

Que os deuses tivessem piedade si.

— Shaka... O que foi que... — perguntou sem mais conseguir conter ou disfarçar sua tensão, enquanto tentava decifrar o mistério contido nas feições graves do virginiano antes mesmo que os lábios dele pudessem responder sua pergunta.

Após uma breve pausa, olhando para aqueles olhos violetas ansiosos e sentindo o ar circular por seus pulmões como que o queimando por dentro tão grande era a aflição que lhe consumia, Shaka estendeu a mão a ela.

— Pegue minha mão. — disse em tom baixo e moderado, e quando a amazona executou a tarefa lhe apertou a palma suavemente acendendo seu Cosmo — Buda dizia: Três coisas não podem ser escondidas por muito tempo: o Sol, a Lua e a verdade... Sua mente, Geisty, está negando o sofrimento e novamente lhe escondendo a verdade. Ela assim o fez no passado, lembra? Quando me procurou em meu Templo há pouco mais de dois anos.

Séria Geisty fez um gesto afirmativo.

Estava sonolenta, mas sequer piscava, pois sua intuição não podia ser calada pelos sedativos.

Ela sabia que algo ruim havia lhe acontecido. Só não queria aceitar.

— Do que... está falando... Shaka? — ela sussurrou visivelmente nervosa. Seu peito subia e descia em movimentos acelerados.

Com cuidado, e monitorando o tempo todo o Cosmo da amazona com o seu, Shaka conduziu a mão dela até o ventre vazio ainda inchado pela gestação recente e a colocou sobre o corte da cesariana, que estava protegido por um curativo sob o tecido do lençol e da fina camisola que cobria seu corpo.

Ela acompanhou atenta esse movimento com os olhos, mas foi quando seus dedos finos tocaram o local e sentiram o extenso curativo alguns centímetros abaixo do umbigo que sentiu seus ossos gelarem e seu espírito gritar doente por socorro.

Arregalando os olhos e em sobressalto a amazona tentou se curvar e olhar para baixo, para seu baixo ventre, mas o Santo de Virgem a impediu pousando gentilmente a mão em seu ombro a mantendo deitada.

Geisty então voltou os olhos alucinados para o cavaleiro encontrando os dele cravados em si, enquanto tateava o curativo em seu ventre com seus dedos trêmulos e gelados.

— O que... o que é isso? O que... — ela murmurou em desespero. Seus lábios tremiam em demasia e seu estômago revirava — Shaka...

Shaka engoliu em seco. Sua garganta lhe apertava tanto que era difícil respirar.

— Na mesma noite em que Saga e eu estávamos em missão no México... — Virgem dizia quase num sussurro, mas ela parecia não ouvir suas palavras. Tudo que ouvia eram os clamores de seu espírito e os roncos hediondos do terror que engoliam sua vontade, devoravam suas esperanças, dilaceravam sua sanidade.

— Meus... meus filhos... meus filhos... meus bebês... — a amazona repetia, agora passando as mãos alucinadamente pela barriga quando súbito puxou o lençol para baixo e as meteu por debaixo da camisola, agora sentindo precisamente o curativo extenso.

Seu corpo todo fremia descontrolado.

— Houve um atentado... ao Templo de Baco...

Nessa hora Geisty congelou ambas as mãos sobre o curativo no ventre e olhou para o indiano, em pânico.

Aquelas palavras abriram uma porta nefasta na mente da amazona trazendo à tona lembranças daquela noite que haviam sido encarceradas no mais profundo de sua mente, e que agora, como uma chama repentina que é acesa no escuro revelando um espaço que antes era preenchido pelo nada, reverberaram na velocidade de um turbilhão.

Recordou-se em detalhes da ação covarde dos russos, do som ensurdecedor dos tiros, do cheiro forte da pólvora que ardia suas narinas, dos estilhaços rasgando seus pés... Recordou-se do sangue a escorrer volumoso entre suas pernas, da dor excruciante, do rosto demoníaco do homem que lhe apontava uma lâmina quando de repente Afrodite invadiu seu quarto e o impediu que a matasse, e o ódio... O ódio nu que sentiu ao vivenciar novamente tudo aquilo fez arrepiar sua pele. Agora também sentia a dor no ventre mais intensa, brutal, a lhe apunhalar sem compaixão, então sua mente foi tomada pela mais pura manifestação do desespero.

— Shaka! Meus... filhos... MEUS BEBÊS! — corria as mãos pela barriga novamente enquanto com os olhos arregalados e cheios de lágrimas encarava o rosto firme do virginiano — Meus bebês... Eu não... eu não estou sentindo meus bebês mexerem... Não estou sentindo eles dentro de mim, Shaka, não estou sentindo eles aqui dentro!

Diante do desespero da amazona, e fazendo um esforço hercúleo para conter o seu próprio, Shaka segurou nas mãos geladas dela as apertando levemente e as trazendo para seu peito.

Aos soluços sufocantes ela olhou nos olhos dele.

— Quando você foi trazida para cá apresentava um quadro grave de eclâmpsia... Também tinha perdido muito sangue e estava quase inconsciente. — disse o virginiano olhando profundamente nos olhos dela — Foi preciso fazer uma cesariana de urgência...

— NÃO! — ela o interrompeu — Não!... Ainda não era hora! — suspirou trêmula segurando a respiração por um instante assim como as lágrimas insistentes que brotavam de seus olhos e teimavam em escapar. Sabia que precisava manter a calma, que não podia pensar no pior, mesmo que seus instintos fossem o seu pior inimigo naquele momento.

— Sim, não era hora ainda, mas... — Shaka interrompeu-se não conseguindo concluir a frase.

Aos prantos Geisty tentava se pegar ao instinto e amor maternal que gritava dentro de si com vozes ensurdecedoras lhe inflando de uma esperança quase entorpecente e irracional.

— Tudo bem... tudo bem... está tudo bem... — sussurrava em desespero e arfante, com os olhos alucinados cravados em Shaka — Foi feita... a cesariana... mas eles... eles... os meus filhinhos... eles estão bem, não estão? Os meus... bebês... eles... estão bem?

Virgem ficou em silêncio.

Os lábios dela tremeram.

— Shaka... — ela suplicou com a voz espremida, quase muda.

Já Virgem parecia ter perdido a sua.

— Shaka... os meus bebês... eles... estão bem, certo?... Isso é... um hospital... eles nasceram e estão seguros, não estão? — ela perguntou em agonia quase palpável.

Mas como resposta teve somente o silêncio do outro.

— RESPONDE! — ergueu a voz fraca em aflição para em seguida sussurrar em prece — Pelos deuses, Shaka... Me responda!

— Naquele dia... quando me procurou no meu Templo, há dois anos, eu lhe disse que em nossas vidas a perda é inevitável... — disse enfim o Santo de Virgem que mantinha os olhos azuis ainda presos aos violetas dela alarmados em terror. Simplesmente não conseguia dizer.

— Não! — a exclamação escapou de seus lábios trêmulos em um sopro tímido, porém temeroso. A negação era tudo ao que podia se agarrar naquele instante em que até seus pés gelavam ao ponto de parecerem não existir para mantê-la de pé mesmo que estivesse deitada.

— Absolutamente tudo é inconstante...

— Não... — a voz do indiano parecia mais distante sendo abafada pelo barulho de seu coração que batia alucinado — Shaka, por Atena... os meus filhos... Me diga que eles estão bem. — sua voz tinha tom de súplica — ME DIZ QUE ELES ESTÃO BEM!

Virgem, que tinha os dedos das mãos entrelaçados aos dela, os apertou com força na mesma hora em que baixou o olhar e com os olhos parados mirava os lençóis do leito. Não suportava mais encarar os olhos de Geisty e ver impressa neles a dor que só as mães que perderam seus filhos conheciam.

Já havia presenciado aquele mesmo olhar uma vez. Quando ajudou a lemuriana fugitiva a trazer Kiki ao mundo, e sabia que jamais seria capaz de esquecê-lo. Agora novamente...

— Eu... — disse o indiano fazendo uma pausa — Tudo que mais queria era poder lhe dizer que sim... Geisty... mas...

A Amazona sentiu seu corpo já fragilizado ser golpeado em um açoite firme pela notícia.

O coração mesmo débil pelo choque tentava reagir com batidas fracas, mas a dor, esta implacável, era muito maior e se espalhava por todos os músculos que compunham seu corpo o castigando com violência até atingir-lhe aguda o útero, como a lâmina fria de uma espada que travessa a carne.

Em reflexo levou a mão de longas unhas até o ventre o apertando com força entre os tecidos do lençol rosa claro de algodão. Sua dor extravasava descontrolada em um choro convulso, desesperado, entre lágrimas incessantes dos olhos que fitavam congelados o rosto prostrado do virginiano no mais pleno desespero. Da boca aberta, alarmada, Shaka pode presenciar o som da agonia, e esta era muda, como o ensaio de um grito que morrera afogado pelo próprio pranto que a consumia, assim como ar de seus pulmões que eram inundados de dor.

Ela também apertava os dedos dele com força, enquanto seu coração parecia ser rasgado por dentro com a lentidão angustiante de um pesadelo interminável.

— Eu... sinto muito. — ele deu a sentença, e nessa hora os lençóis rosa claro nos quais mantinha a mirada fixa tingiram-se de negro.

O Santo de Virgem na mesma hora ergueu a cabeça e levantou os olhos em sobressalto, então os correndo atentos e arregalados pelas paredes daquele pequeno espaço as via derreter ligeiro feito cera de vela que desvaece quando consumida pela chama. À medida em que iam se desmanchando atrás de si as paredes revelavam o nada, o escuro e frio vazio que com seus tentáculos negros infatigáveis avançava, cada vez mais perto, e mais perto...

Os olhos azuis celestes de Shaka então voltaram-se para o chão quando sentiu este tremer, e ao olhar para seus pés os viu suspensos no ar poucos metros de um grande fosso que se abria faminto debaixo da cama para onde tudo ali que se desmanchava escorria, para dentro daquela escuridão infinita.

Do lado de fora do quarto Afrodite e Mu também sentiram o tremor e ao olharem para a porta essa também se derretia.

— Isso é... uma ilusão! O Cosmo dela está descontrolado! Nós precisamos... — dizia Peixes apreensivo quando foi interrompido por Mu que segurou em sua mão.

— Nós não vamos interferir. — disse o ariano com a habitual fisionomia serena, embora seu rosto não fosse capaz de ocultar a tristeza que o assolava.

Dentro do quarto o mundo todo de Geisty de Serpente escorria para dentro daquele fosso voraz aberto pelo vazio de sua alma. Ela mesma desejava se desfazer e escorrer por ele, consumida por uma dor para a qual sabia jamais encontrar alento.

Embora estivesse sob efeito de sedativos o Cosmo da amazona se elevava a níveis surpreendentes e inimagináveis, e aquela ilusão tão nefasta quanto poderosa projetada por ela nada mais era que um retrato realista e sombrio de seu sofrimento.

Ali ela sentia como se todo seu mundo, alicerçado na esperança e decorado com a mais genuína felicidade, se desfizesse e lhe escapasse irremediavelmente.

Imóvel na cama, hirta feito uma figura sacra esculpida pelas mãos de um artista barroco, tinha os olhos esgazeados projetados para o alto e iluminados em púrpura que vislumbravam o nada, e este estava a cada segundo mais perto de engoli-la.

Não conseguia chorar.

Sequer era capaz de respirar.

Estava nula, incorpórea, etérea.

Mas eis que quando a escuridão do vazio estava prestes a consumi-la para sempre com seus hediondos tentáculos que já se enrolavam em suas pernas, como num passe de mágica esses transfiguraram-se em labaredas de luz que desvaeciam no ar feito poeira cósmica e lentamente ganhavam o espaço na forma de partículas brilhantes de luz dourada que ascendiam ao céu num balé cheio de majestade.

Assim também foi com as paredes que derretiam.

Aos poucos aquela luz de ouro as reconstruía, tijolo sobre tijolo, reforçando seu fundamento desde a base e varrendo as trevas para longe.

O vazio agora era preenchido pelo lampejar de milhares de estrelas que tilintavam graciosas produzindo uma doce melodia que acalentou o coração da amazona, e o fosso famélico aos poucos se fechava dando lugar a um tapete majestoso composto por flores de lótus que se abriam em cores e aromas lhe dando as boas-vindas.

Nesse sublime espaço tocado pela luz divinal daqueles milhões de estrelas cantantes, sobre o campo imaculado de lótus ergueu-se um altar, e nele havia um trono de ouro onde ela, Geisty, reinava absoluta.

De olhos fechados e feições serenas ela permanecia imóvel sentada no trono.

Ali ela sabia que estava segura.

"Respire."

A voz de Shaka de Virgem lhe deu o comando que foi obedecido de pronto. E quando o ar entrou em seus pulmões Geisty sentiu como se esse tivesse a capacidade de purifica-la, de enche-la de uma vida que estava prestes a deixar escapar por seus dedos.

"Abra seus olhos, Geisty."

Quando abriu os olhos a amazona viu o rosto de Shaka.

Ele estava de frente para si, e seus olhos a abraçavam com ternura e uma bondade que raramente enxergava neles.

"Como vai ser agora, Shaka?"

Ela perguntou firme, convicta.

"Isso nós vamos viver, juntos."

Ele lhe respondeu com igual convicção.

"Como?"

"A vida, Geisty, só pode ser vivida, jamais respondida."

Então o cavaleiro lhe estendeu a mão, e quando a amazona a pegou e se levantou ficaram frente à frente.

"Vai ser tão difícil sem eles."

Ela lamentou.

"Vai. Mas não estará sozinha. Estarei a seu lado. Eu e também Mu, Afrodite, Shina, Marin... Seus amigos. Todos te queremos bem."

Ele abriu os braços e a acolheu em seu abraço.

Ela deitou a cabeça no peito dele e chorou baixinho.

Pouco a pouco as estrelas foram se apagando, as flores de lótus que recobriam o solo davam lugar ao piso frio de mármore esverdeado e a luz dourada que envolvia a tudo se esvanecia deixando o quarto na penumbra confortável de antes.

No leito do hospital Geisty agora chorava copiosamente agarrada a Shaka, que com o tronco debruçado sobre ela a apertava em seus braços esperando seu tempo.

Não a soltaria.

Ficaria ali até que ela colocasse para fora toda aquela dor. Não importando o tempo que levasse. Manteria sua promessa.

Do lado de fora do quarto era possível ouvir o choro da amazona, o que fez Mu e Afrodite consolarem-se um ao outro com extremo pesar.

Após longos minutos, quando conseguiu enfim afrouxar os dedos que seguravam com força desmedida os cabelos longíssimos junto das roupas do virginiano, Geisty deu um último soluço antes de ser vencida pelo cansaço e com a voz tão baixa que Shaka só pôde ouvir porque estava colado a ela fez a segunda pergunta que ele mais temia ouvir naquele dia:

— Saga... por que Saga... não está... aqui?

Virgem respirou fundo e afastou-se minimamente apenas para poder olhar nos olhos dela.

— Saga... se perdeu.

O rosto dela se contraiu numa nova expressão de choro e desespero.

— Atena... não! Não!

— Ele não suportou perder os filhos, e frente à possibilidade de também perder você ele sucumbiu ao mal que vive dentro dele. — disse Virgem com extremo pesar.

— Não... não, pela poderosa Hera... por que isso está acontecendo? Eu não vou suportar, não vou suportar! Não quero passar por isso sem ele... Sem meu Saga... Não posso ter perdido ele também... Eu não vou conseguir... Não vou!

Em meio a um choro convulso ela repetia essas palavras como um mantra funesto, então Shaka a abraçou novamente e lhe permitiu viver mais aquele pesar até que exausta ela adormecesse.

Lentamente o indiano se afastou a ajeitando entre os lençóis e enxugando delicadamente seu rosto molhado com uma das toalhas brancas que estavam em cima da mesinha ao lado.

Ficou mais uns minutos ali, apenas olhando para ela, e sua tristeza era tão grande que parecia poder segura-la com os dedos.

Tocou a campainha solicitando uma enfermeira e quando esta entrou no quarto lhe relatou o que havia acontecido, que tinha colocado a paciente a par de sua triste realidade e que por isso seria necessário que a monitorassem a partir de então, pois ela precisaria agora de toda a atenção dos médicos.

Enquanto a enfermeira fazia alguns exames de praxe em Geisty, como aferir pressão e temperatura, o Santo de Virgem deixou o quarto, mas ao cruzar a porta e dar de cara com Áries e Peixes nem ao menos olhou para eles, passando direto por ambos e já seguindo pelo corredor que dava acesso à saída da Ala 5.

— Dido, nos vemos mais tarde. — Mu se despediu às pressas do amigo e seguiu Shaka, pois sabia que agora era o esposo quem precisaria de apoio.

Afrodite acenou positivamente com a cabeça e logo em seguida deu uma espiadela para dentro do quarto vendo Geisty dormir. Soltou um suspiro longo e pesado, e com a cabeça baixa retornou a seu quarto no fim do corredor.

Já fora da Ala 5 Shaka seguiu a passos ligeiros por um extenso corredor até chegar a uma porta de vidro que guardava uma saleta de espera onde havia um bonito e muito bem cuidado jardim de inverno.

Ali ele sentou em uma das cadeiras brancas de estofado de couro, apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e baixou a cabeça metendo os dedos por entre os cabelos loiros. Visivelmente perturbado ele esfregava as unhas contra o couro cabeludo a ponto de machuca-lo devido a força que empregava e os movimentos repetitivos.

Quando chegou ali Mu sentiu o coração se apertar ao se aproximar do esposo e vê-lo naquela situação. Sabia que a tarefa que havia pedido a ele lhe seria deveras penosa, assim como também conhecia bem a forma nociva com que ele lidava com as próprias emoções.

Foi pensando nisso que devagar se agachou em frente a Shaka e com todo amor e carinho que tinha por ele tocou delicadamente suas mãos o forçando a soltar os fios loiros para parar de ferir a si mesmo. Em seguida trouxe as mãos dele até seu rosto e depositou em cada um de seus dedos beijos gentis.

Após esse gesto de amor o lemuriano soltou uma das mãos do indiano para tocar seu queixo e fazê-lo erguer o rosto para que pudesse olha-lo nos olhos.

— Obrigado, meu amor. — Mu disse quando finalmente as íris esmeraldas divisaram as safiras azuis tumultuosas, visto que reconhecia que havia sido rude e que o esposo só havia passado por aquilo para poupa-lo.

Shaka viu, através dos olhos de Mu, toda a tristeza que ele também sentia. Tinha ficado magoado como a forma como o ariano o tratara momentos antes de entrar naquele quarto, sim, mas o que era sua magoa comparada a toda dor que vivenciavam naqueles dias e que a pouco presenciara dentro daquele quarto?

Ela era uma gota solúvel num oceano de lamento.

Pensando nisso Virgem suspirou profundamente com seus olhos benevolentes a delinear o rosto amado do lemuriano, então levou uma das mãos a este e o acariciou com ternura, e sem dizer nada inclinou-se para frente e depositou um beijo em seus lábios mudos.

— Vamos para casa. — disse por fim voltando a encarar os olhos verdes do marido — Eu quero te propor uma coisa e tenho certeza que vai estar de acordo, mas precisamos conversar e não quero que seja aqui.

Mu apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e se levantou trazendo Shaka consigo pela mão.

Quando já estavam ambos de pé antes de saírem o lemuriano abraçou forte o marido, confortando a ele e a si mesmo.

— Enfrentaremos tudo isso juntos, Luz da minha vida. Estaremos junto dela. Não a deixaremos sozinha, e eu... — sussurrou rente ao ouvido de Virgem — Eu sempre estarei aqui para você, Shaka.

— E eu para você, Mu. Sempre juntos.


	54. Maman Di - Parte 1

************************** Cap. 54** **Maman Di - Parte 1**************************

Uma semana depois.

Hospital de Atenas, 09:33am

No quarto onde estava internado, já trajando roupas civis e livre da sonda nasogástrica, Afrodite de Peixes ouvia as últimas instruções que doutor Hector lhe passava para que pudesse continuar o tratamento em casa. Sabendo que o metabolismo dos cavaleiros de Atena era diferente dos demais humanos, em especial o do sueco, que se recuperava mais rápido, o médico achou desnecessário que ele continuasse internado e lhe deu alta.

— Nem preciso dizer que deve fazer repouso absoluto, não é? — dizia Hector enquanto prescrevia uma dieta especial para o sueco seguir em casa — A sua cicatrização, embora esteja correndo muito bem, requer cuidados por causa dos pontos internos. Irá seguir uma dieta específica à base de líquidos e alimentos pastosos, e nada de fazer força em demasia ou exercitar-se... Há escadas na sua casa?

— É... tem algumas. — Afrodite respondeu rindo enquanto trocava um olhar com Mu e Máscara da Morte que tinham ido busca-lo para o levar de volta ao Santuário — Só que se o senhor souber quantas escadas tenho que subir para chegar na minha casa vai me dar alta só daqui um ano! Alôca! Mas não se preocupe, doutor, tem elevador. — disse colocando-se no meio dos dois cavaleiros de ouro que ali estavam e lhes dando tapinhas nos ombros.

— Ah, se tem elevador fico mais tranquilo. — o médico falou destacando o receituário no bloco e o entregando ao pisciano — Você não pode subir escadas, também não pode correr, levantar peso, fazer esforço...

— Posso trepar, né doutor? — Peixes interrompeu o médico de súbito, verdadeiramente preocupado e apreensivo com o rumo que ganhava aquelas recomendações.

— Ah, _ma_ _che_ estava demorando para falar merda. — disse o cavaleiro de Câncer — Você só pensa nisso, _stronzo_?

— Meu amor, se você não transa não venha destransar os transantes, pode ser? Ah, tá boa?

— Eh... bem... — Hector olhava para ele meio sem graça — Eu não recomendo. Qualquer esforço que exija contração abdominal e pélvica é desaconselhável.

— Mas nem bater um bolo*, assim, de leve? — insistiu o pisciano em desalento.

— Não deve cozinhar, pois precisa evitar calor na região do abdome, então, nada de bolo.

— Ah, doutor, acho que não é bem de culinária que ele está falando. — Mu interveio aos risos — Mas, não se preocupe. Ele vai seguir as recomendações certinho, não é, Dido?

Afrodite respondeu com um suspiro longo e desanimado.

— Sim, fazer o que, né? — lamentou.

— É para o seu bem. Repouso absoluto, ok? Em sete dias quero vê-lo. Boa recuperação! — Hector sorriu estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-lo e despedir-se, mas Afrodite ignorou completamente o gesto abrindo ambos os braços e dando um forte abraço no médico.

— Obrigado, doutor, por ter salvo minha vida. — disse o sueco.

Hector o abraçou de volta sorridente.

— Eu não fiz nada sozinho. Devo tudo aos seus amigos. — disse o homem trocando um olhar cúmplice com Mu e Máscara da Morte à sua frente — Eles, e o cavaleiro de Aquário, sim, são seus verdadeiros heróis.

Afrodite então se afastou buscando os olhos do médico.

— Sim eu devo minha vida a eles, mas foi o senhor quem me manteve vivo até eles chegarem, né santa? E isso eu nunca vou esquecer, mesmo que eu esqueça muita coisa. — disse dando um riso faceiro, mas logo em seguida voltou a ficar sério — Mas... antes de ir embora eu queria ver a Mosca. Todos esses dias ela só tem dormido e dormindo... Toda vez que vou lá ela tá tão sonolenta que mal dá para gente conversar.

— É que ela está sendo mantida sedada na maior parte do tempo. — Hector disse visivelmente penalizado — Ela perdeu muito sangue, passou por uma cesariana complicada e ainda apresenta um quadro leve de hipertensão arterial, e dada sua realidade, a qual agora ela tem consciência, seu estado emocional não tem contribuído muito para sua recuperação. Ela é uma amazona, e o descontrole de seu Cosmo pode ser perigoso, então achamos por bem mantê-la sedada até que a pressão se normalize e seu corpo e mente passem a responder melhor às agressões que sofreram.

— Coitadinha da Mosca. — Peixes suspirou mortificado.

Percebendo a agonia do amigo Mu aproximou-se dele e passou o braços por seus ombros.

— Ei, não fica assim. Ela vai se recuperar. Logo ela estará junto da gente no Santuário e poderemos dar todo carinho e apoio que ela merece... Mas, se quiser vê-la podemos passar rapidinho do quarto dela antes de ir para casa.

— Sim eu quero. — Peixes respondeu de pronto, depois todos despediram-se do médico e seguirem para o quarto da amazona.

A visita foi mesmo rápida como Áries havia dito. Geisty dormia como das outras vezes em que Afrodite estivera lá, então como também fizera das outras vezes o sueco ficou alguns minutos velando o sono dela e antes de sair do quarto lhe deu um beijo na testa, sobre a franja impecavelmente arrumada.

Quando chegaram à Casa de Peixes, no último degrau da escadaria Máscara da Morte colocou Afrodite no chão. O havia carregado no colo até ali enquanto Mu vinha ao lado trazendo alguns dos pertences do pisciano.

— Pronto. Bem-vindo de volta ao lar, _amico_. — disse o italiano com um sorriso no rosto, mas esse logo se desmanchou quando ao olhar para a face de Peixes viu que sua fisionomia estava séria e melancólica, bem diferente do que ele havia mostrado durante todo o percurso quando ao passarem palas 12 casas sorridente cumprimentou os cavaleiros que em seus Templos vieram para fora lhe dar as boas-vindas — O que foi? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Está com dor?

Após algum momento, enquanto ainda olhava fixo para o cume da montanha, em específico para o Templo erguido ali, Peixes respirou fundo pousando a mão sobre o curativo no abdome antes de responder com outra pergunta:

— Como ele está?

Na mesma hora Mu e Máscara da Morte também ergueram seus olhares para o topo da montanha.

— Mal. Nos dois sentidos da palavra. — disse o cavaleiro de Áries — Está irreconhecível, muito pior do que já esteve em qualquer momento antes. Isolou-se no Décimo Terceiro Templo e se comunica apenas para dar ordens oficiais, o que de certo modo é até melhor, pois a presença dele se tornou pesada e insustentável.

Afrodite sentiu o peito e a garganta apertarem. Aquela realidade parecia um pesadelo, mas assim como nos sonhos ruins não havia como despertar por livre e espontânea vontade para fugir dela. Precisava encara-la.

— Ele me odeia... Por causa daquela merda que houve no passado com Aiolos e... — disse baixinho ainda com o olhar vago na direção do Décimo Terceiro Templo, e depois de uma breve pausa voltou-se para os amigos a seu lado — Agora ele vai me odiar ainda mais, porque parte da culpa de ele ter perdido os franjudinhos foi minha.

— Ei! — Mu aproximou-se do sueco e tocou em seu ombro o obrigando a olhar fundo em seus olhos — Vou te dizer o que disse para o Shaka, que também está sofrendo por tomar para si uma culpa que não é dele. A culpa dessa tragédia toda é exclusivamente da Vory v Zakone e seu antigo líder. Você entendeu? Do ódio, ganância e do preconceito disseminado por aqueles russos. "Que não pouparam nem o próprio Camus. E você sabe bem a que me refiro." — a última frase Áries disse a Peixes por telepatia, para que somente ele ouvisse, o que fez Afrodite arregalar os olhos surpreendido.

Peixes baixou a cabeça lamentando, e ainda que tivesse consciência de que de fato a culpada maior era a Vory, não ter conseguido impedir a tragédia e consequentemente o sofrimento de Saga e Geisty o deixava muito mal.

— Você tem razão, mas é difícil aceitar que por tão pouco, questão de minutos apenas, eu a teria levado ao hospital e nada disso teria acontecido... — murmurou o sueco.

— E se Shaka tivesse interpretado de forma diferente o seu sonho... E se Saga tivesse voltado mais cedo... E se eu não tivesse ido a Jamiel... E se... Não, Afrodite. Não há porque nos martirizarmos pelo que não fizemos. Dói, machuca, mas temos que aceitar que fomos sim, falhos, mas também vitimas do destino e de Dimitri. — Mu respondeu sério ao que o pisciano deu um suspiro.

— Eu sei, mas é que... Enfim, agora é encarar o... Coiso.

Dito isso Afrodite ergueu a cabeça e com um comando de seu Cosmo invocou a sagrada armadura de Peixes que veio de pronto cobrir seu corpo. Havia ficado semanas fora, e era necessário se apresentar ao "novo" Patriarca do Santuário como assim mandavam os protocolos exigidos aos Cavaleiros de Ouro sempre que voltavam a ocupar aos seus Templos.

— Quer que _io_ vá com você? — sugeriu Máscara da Morte — Gêmeos está o próprio Hades encarnado.

— Não. — Peixes respondeu colocando na cabeça o elmo da armadura — Eu vou sozinho. Não se preocupem. Sei bem como lidar com o Coiso... apesar de preferir tomar mais umas cinco facadas do Alê do que ter que ficar a sós com ele. Alôca! — sorriu nervoso — Obrigado por tudo, gente. Mu, pode deixar essas casqueiras na sala para mim, por favor? Quando voltar eu coloco a casa em ordem.

— Sim, mas eu te levo até lá em cima. Não pode subir as escadas. — disse o ariano.

— Vou devagarzinho. Agora são poucos degraus. — Afrodite respondeu sorrindo antes de dar as costas e iniciar a subida.

Áries e Câncer ainda ficaram algum tempo ali o vendo subir a escadaria que levava ao Templo do Grande Mestre. Ambos tinham os corações aflitos, mas sabiam que não poderiam interferir.

Já no Décimo Terceiro Templo, ao se anunciar elevando seu Cosmo Afrodite foi recebido por Gigars, e ao solicitar uma audiência com o Patriarca este o mandou aguardar do lado de fora do grande salão enquanto iria verificar se Gêmeos podia, e queria, recebê-lo.

Peixes estranhou de pronto toda aquela situação, que apesar de fazer parte dos protocolos não costumava conter tanta formalidade, já que Saga por várias vezes o recebia ali como um amigo. Seu coração pesou dentro do peito ao constatar que tudo estava tão diferente, e sua aflição só aumentou quando imaginou que ao olhar para o rosto do homem que sempre lhe fora tão querido mais uma vez não o reconheceria em seus próprios traços.

De frente para a porta imensa que selava o grande salão, e que era guardada por dois soldados portando lanças e armaduras, Afrodite abaixou a cabeça e lamentou, até que passados vários minutos finalmente ela se abriu revelando a figura molesta de Gigars.

— Você pode entrar. O Grande Mestre irá recebê-lo. Mas seja breve. Não tome o tempo dele com seus assuntos fúteis, Peixes. — disse o velhote caolho recuando à lateral para dar passagem ao cavaleiro, que lhe lançando um olhar frio adentrou o salão em silêncio.

Ao caminhar pelo recinto Peixes notou algumas colunas destruídas e as rachaduras no piso de mármore. Logo pensou no conflito que havia acontecido ali entre Shaka, Mu e aquela versão maligna de Saga do qual o lemuriano tinha lhe contado. Recordou-se do pavor que sentiu quando Mu lhe expos o motivo, a ordem de execução contra Camus e a tentativa de Gêmeos em escravizar a mente do Santo de Virgem com o terrível Satã Imperial. Por sorte o pior não acontecera, mas só aquela demonstração da vil intenção do Patriarca contra Shaka, e o medo de perder Camus, já lhe bastaram para perceber que todos ali corriam grande perigo, e que os tempos eram de ruim a pior.

Por isso, ao caminhar em direção ao grande trono de ouro Afrodite, embora estivesse demasiadamente apreensivo, manteve uma postura altiva e firme, imprimindo em suas feições uma expressão tão grave que quem o conhecia na intimidade julgaria não ser sua.

De imediato percebeu a aura pesada e opressora que pairava naquele local. O cheiro forte do ar viciado em nada lembrava o aroma agradável de antes, quando aquele lugar sempre tinha as janelas abertas e várias flores em suntuosos vasos gregos o decoravam, algumas delas ele mesmo quem trazia.

Sentiu o peito apertar ainda mais, e sua respiração ficou mais densa e agitada quando já diante do trono olhou para a funesta figura sentada que em toda sua imponência estava imóvel, ereta, vestida em um longo manto branco e dourado, a mesma armadura escarlate hedionda a lhe cobrir os ombros e cabeça e o rosto oculto por uma máscara cerúlea. Alguns fios de seus longuíssimos cabelos lhe caiam por uma das laterais do torso, e estes eram tão negros quanto o céu da noite mais escura.

Mesmo sem ver sua face Afrodite o reconhecera como o homem que no passado quase fora sua ruína. Ele estava de volta, provavelmente tão terrível quanto antes. Seu pesadelo novamente ganhando forma.

Mesmo ciente disso Peixes não era capaz de imaginar, pois a postura circunspecta do Grande Mestre sentado no trono em nada condizia com sua realidade. Dentro de seu peito um burburinho confuso entre raiva e gana agitava o geminiano. Por detrás dos olhos inexpressivos da máscara anil, seus olhos verdadeiros tingidos de escarlate eram do puro e mais nocivo ódio que envenenavam a sua mente tumultuada.

Sem querer se demorar ali com um gesto lento e extremamente formal Peixes baixou a cabeça, dobrou um dos joelhos o encostando no chão e curvou-se para frente com esforço devido ao ferimento no abdome fazendo uma reverência.

— Grande Mestre. Eu, Afrodite de Peixes, acabo de regressar ao meu posto na Décima Segunda Casa e venho me apresentar perante ti. Estou a inteira disposição do Santuário. — disse mantendo a cabeça abaixada.

Ali, com Peixes diante de si prostrado em reverência, a real vontade do Patriarca era saltar em sua garganta e o esganar com toda a sua fúria até sentir a vida dele ser ceifada por seus dedos. Não suportava aquele cavaleiro. No entanto, manteve-se hirto em seu trono de ouro, firme como uma estátua de bronze e emanando tudo o que lhe restava de seu Cosmo fugidio, este que não passava de uma quantia miserável se comparado à imensidade de poder que o Santo de Gêmeos sempre possuíra, mas que era só do que dispunha naquele momento já que fora tudo o que Saga lhe deixara antes de suprimi-lo para o mais profundo do de seu âmago como censura por seus últimos atos contra Áries e Virgem e quem sabe como precaução para os tantos outros que pudesse ser potenciais vítimas de sua nova faceta maligna.

Por conta disso se sentia acuado, já que a simples presença do dourado ali era um perigo para si, uma vez que se em um leve descuido seu Afrodite notasse que estava fraco todos os seus planos iriam por água a baixo.

Precisava livrar-se dele o quanto antes dali.

— Já não era sem tempo, Peixes. O Décimo Segundo Templo é a última linha de defesa do Santuário e está praticamente abandonado. — disse com a voz troante e austera, muito diferente da entonada por Saga, como Afrodite bem se lembrava, o que fez o cavaleiro erguer minimamente o olhar e depois baixa-lo em seguida em desalento.

Saga estava muito longe de estar ali.

— Não está mais. Peço permissão para retomar ao meu posto, Grande Mestre. — disse seco o sueco e agastado por estar naquela presença tão intragável a si.

— Permissão concedida. — abanou no ar a mão direita ornada em anéis do mais puro ouro como quem afasta uma mosca inconveniente.

No mesmo instante o Santo de Peixes se ergueu com cautela e assim que se pôs de pé e em postura firme fez uma breve reverência com a cabeça.

— Com vossa licença. — disse por fim o pisciano dando as costas ao Patriarca para seguir pelo corredor acarpetado que dava acesso à saída.

Assim que o som dos passos de Peixes se reduziram a quase inaudíveis, o Grande Mestre levou a mão ligeiramente trêmula à máscara que lhe cobria o rosto a retirando e soltando um suspiro de alívio enquanto desfazia a postura hirta que manteve por todo aquele curto tempo da presença do pisciano ali, que mais lhe pareceu uma eternidade, então pode relaxar o corpo exausto em seu trono, após manter aceso um Cosmo que mal tinha.

Enquanto engolia em seco para suspirar profundamente em busca de ar, seus olhos mordazes divisavam o escuro do salão principal de seu Templo, e em sua mente a pergunta se repetia: "Como resolveria aquele problema? Como conseguiria restaurar seu Cosmo?".

De uma maneira estranha parecia-lhe que a resposta era óbvia, mas simplesmente não a encontrava, e isso era angustiante.

Angustiante também era o vazio que sentia crescer dentro de si a cada dia, o qual o sufocava de forma lenta e torturante.

Casa de Peixes

Quando finalmente entrou em casa Afrodite despiu-se da armadura sagrada e da dura máscara de frieza que cobria seu rosto. O reencontro com aquela criatura nefasta parecia ter minado o pouco de energia que seu corpo ainda bem debilitado havia armazenado, e agora sentia todos os músculos doloridos e fatigados, por isso caiu sentado no sofá da sala e ali mesmo ficou por longos minutos em silêncio absoluto, e enquanto repassava em sua mente a figura hedionda que se tornara Saga não conseguiu evitar o pranto que lhe brotava da alma e escorria pelos olhos aquamarines melancólicos.

Pouco depois, mais calmo, porém não menos triste, caminhou até o quarto e se deitou com cuidado na cama, de braços abertos. Suspirou exausto e com o olhar vago mirava o teto de gesso branco.

— Oh... estou só! — disse a si mesmo. Estava cheio de vontade de ir até os fundos do Templo onde ficava seu enorme jardim para cuidar de suas rosas. Nunca havia ficado tanto tempo longe delas e certamente estas sentiam tanto sua falta, mas com dores e emocionalmente esgotado sentia que não era capaz ainda — Ah, que vida condenada, Afrodite. Sai do hospital estropiado e fica em casa sozinho... Com frio e com fome... — buscou o Cosmo de Camus no Santuário e o sentiu bem fraco — Hum... onde está aquele viado que ainda não veio me ver?... Será que não voltou da terra dos suínos, mais conhecida como Rússia? — fez uma careta de asco — Por que não voltou? Hum... eu falei para ele que talvez viesse para casa hoje! Humm... O que tanto faz lá? Bom, agora ele é o chefe da porra toda, né... O chefe!... Meu bofe é o Boss absoluto daquela merda lá. O poderoso chefão! — escorregou uma das mãos até o meio das pernas e apertou o pênis ligeiramente rijo — Ai que tesão! — respirou fundo recolhendo a mão e de repente sua fisionomia ficou muito séria — Agora que ele é o Vor mór daquela charufinácea* vai chamar mais atenção ainda... merda.

Contudo, Camus não estava Rússia, mas ali pertinho, em Aquário. Apenas sublimava seu Cosmo para não chamar a atenção dos outros cavaleiros e também do Grande Mestre, já que pretendia visitar o pisciano logo que este chegasse do hospital. Tinha retornado de Moscou na noite anterior e trazido Hyoga consigo, uma vez que o menininho era todo lamentos e não passava um dia sequer sem que lhe pedisse para ver a "amazona" de Peixes, a quem ele já amava incondicionalmente.

Assim que sentiu o Cosmo do namorado de volta à Casa de Peixes, e sabendo que ele estava sozinho, Camus pegou Hyoga, que era pura euforia, e subiu as escadas a passos ligeiros e silenciosos. Antes de procurar o pisciano no quarto Aquário pediu ao filho que aguardasse um momento na sala e seguiu sozinho até os aposentos dando três toques leves na porta antes de abri-la e entrar.

— _Mon amour?_

Peixes já havia sentido o aquariano entrar em sua casa. Surpreso por ele estar no Santuário e exultante de alegria só o aguardava aparecer ali.

— Camy! — sentou-se na cama de frente para a porta e seus olhos sorriram para o francês — Achei que estava na Rússia! Que bom que está aqui! Vem cá. Eu tô carente. — esticou o braço o convidando a se deitar consigo.

— Que bom vê-lo aqui de novo, _ma belle_. — Aquário caminhou até ele e apoiando um dos joelhos na cama inclinou-se para frente e trocaram um beijo cheio de saudades antes de Camus segurar em seu rosto e acrescentar: — Eu te trouxe uma visita.

Os olhos vivos de Afrodite iluminaram-se e sorriram em conjunto com os lábios rosados.

— Hyoga! — disse eufórico.

— Sim. Ele está lá na sala. Vista algo apropriado enquanto vou busca-lo. Ele está louco de saudades de você.

— E eu também estou louco de saudades do meu loirudinho! — disse Peixes pulando da cama — Anda, vai lá buscar ele.

Poucos minutos depois Camus batia novamente na porta do quarto de Afrodite. Agora trazia Hyoga em seu colo que ansioso segurava em uma das pequenas mãozinhas o patinho de pelúcia Dudu e na outra uma caixinha pequena de veludo azul turquesa ornada por um laço branco.

— Afrodite, podemos entrar? — disse Camus trocando um olhar vibrante com o filho.

Do outro lado da porta veio a voz que Hyoga esperou tantos dias para ouvir.

— Claro! Entrem meus amores!

Foi com um belo sorriso nos lábios que o ruivo abriu a porta e entrou, e quando Hyoga bateu os olhinhos ansiosos na "amazona" na cama seu rostinho encheu-se de vigor e alegria.

— Diiiii! — ele gritou a plenos pulmões, e na mesma hora Peixes ergueu os braços o convidando para um abraço.

— Meu amor! Vem cá! Corre aqui! — disse o sueco em grego mesmo, que acomodado entre vários travesseiros tinha as pernas cobertas por um cobertor clarinho e usava uma das camisolas com roupão de seda rendada que sempre vestia quando Hyoga vinha dormir em Peixes ou ele descia para passar a noite com eles em Aquário. Como tivera pouco tempo apenas aplicou uma boa quantia de blush nas maçãs do rosto para deixa-lo com aspecto mais feminino e trançou os cabelos rapidamente. Por hora era o suficiente. Havia perdido muito peso e massa muscular nos dias em que ficara internado no hospital e isso também contribuía para deixa-lo ainda mais andrógeno.

Eufórico Hyoga escorregou do colo de Camus praticamente se jogando no chão e obrigando o francês a solta-lo, e assim que seus pezinhos tocaram o solo saiu correu como um foguete em direção a Afrodite.

— Diiiiiiii! — chamou emocionado durante todo o percurso até se atirar na cama, mas antes de abraçar o sueco conteve-se parando em frente a ele com os olhinhos azuis cheios de lágrimas — Eu tava com muita saudade!

— Eu também, _mon petite_! Muita! Muita! Vem cá! — disse o pisciano esforçando-se para suavizar o tom de sua voz.

— O papai disse que você tá dodói e que era pá tê cuidado! — Hyoga respondeu no mesmo idioma, o qual já dominava bem, em seguida aproximou-se devagar e o abraçou com todo cuidado e carinho.

Aninhando Hyoga em seus braços Afrodite encostou seu rosto ao dele e de olhos fechados vivia aquele reencontro em sua plenitude. Tantas coisas passavam por sua cabeça... Ouvir o riso de Hyoga, sentir seu cheirinho, o abraço, era como ter o coração cheio de vida novamente.

Quando abriu os olhos afastou-se somente para poder olhar para o menininho que lhe dirigia um olhar de verdadeira adoração, então com um sorriso pleno de felicidade chorou emocionado junto dele.

Como aquela pessoinha já fazia parte de seu mundo...

— _Mon petite!_ — disse com a voz embargada enquanto segurando o pequeno rostinho com ambas as mãos lhe depositou um beijo terno na fronte — Eu também estava louca de saudades de você. Olha esses olhinhos!... Eu te amo! Te amo tanto! Vem cá, vem cá! — o trouxe para um novo abraço caloroso, mas agora dirigia um olhar cheio de amor e gratidão para Camus — Eu estou dodói sim, mas já estou bem melhor... Obrigada por trazê-lo aqui, _mon amour_.

— Se eu _non_ trouxesse ele iria enlouquecer. Ficou me perguntando por você esses dias todos. — Camus, que havia seguido o filho e agora se sentava na beirada da cama ao lado deles, confirmou fazendo um cafuné nos cabelinhos loiros — Ele e o Dudu, não é? — apontou para o patinho espremido entre Afrodite e o filho.

— É que o Dudu também sentiu sua falta Di. Ele cholou. — disse Hyoga.

— Ah, coitadinho do Dudu! — Afrodite respondeu apertando Hyoga nos braços — Mas agora nem ele e nem você precisam mais chorar. Eu já estou ótima! Prontinha para brincar um montão com meu loirudinho! — disse enchendo o menino de beijos, que sorria alegre.

— A nossa Peixinha nos deu um belo susto, mas já passou. — Camus já havia tirado os sapatos e se ajeitava na cama deixando Hyoga entre eles — Por que _non_ entrega o presente que trouxe para ela? — disse apontando para a caixinha de veludo que Hyoga tinha na outra mão.

Ao ouvir aquilo Afrodite arregalou os olhos.

— Oba, presente? — disse sorridente — Você trouxe um presente para mim, loirudinho? O que é?

O menininho se encolheu um pouco tímido e então estendeu a caixinha para Afrodite. Seu rosto estava corado e ele meio sem jeito, mas seguiu em frente, e quando Peixes a pegou, enquanto desfazia o laço com cuidado Hyoga observava atento e ansioso cada gesto seu.

— Hum vamos ver o que é... vamos... — súbito o pisciano calou-se, então ergueu as sobrancelhas arregalando ainda mais os olhos vivazes, maravilhado — Pelo séquito de calopsitas de... ATENA! Hyoga que coisa mais linda! É uma... bailarina!

Dentro da caixa, sobre uma delicada almofadinha de rendas brancas uma presilha feita em ouro branco saltou aos olhos do sueco tamanha beleza e delicadeza. Era uma bailarina que no lugar dos braços exibia graciosas e longas asas que remetiam à famosa peça O Lago dos Cisnes. Seu tutu e seus cabelos eram cravejados com pequenos diamantes que possuíam o brilho majestoso do céu estrelado.

— Sim! É uma bailalina poque ela da minha _maman_!

Ao ouvir aquilo os olhos de Peixes imediatamente abandonaram a joia dentro da caixa para ligeiros e surpresos divisarem o rosto do menino, então quando seus olhares se cruzaram Hyoga baixou ligeiramente a cabeça e enrolando os dedinhos na barra da camiseta que usava prosseguiu:

— A minha _maman_ moleu, Di... E eu achei que você também ia moler e que eu ia ficá de novo sem uma _maman._ — confessou choroso — E eu fiquei muito tisti e com medo de você moler, poque eu ia peder mais uma _maman,_ já que agola que você namola o papai, e agola que você cuida de mim você é minha _maman_ , não é, Di? — indagou ao levantar os olhos úmidos e brilhantes para o sueco.

Aquelas palavras pegaram de assalto os dois cavaleiros.

Surpreendido até o mais profundo de sua alma Afrodite estancou a respiração enquanto seu coração parecia até falhar uma batida. Aquela joia era de Natássia! E estava sendo entregue a si com o mesmo valor. Um presente de um filho para sua mãe. Ou será que tinha entendido errado? Sempre entendia errado tantas coisas...

Abalado, confuso, aflito, Peixes ainda em silêncio, já que a voz simplesmente não conseguia romper o nó que se formou em sua garganta e que quase o sufocava, olhou para Camus, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao reconhecer nas feições do aquariano a mesma expressão de surpresa e abalo, uma vez que ele também não esperava por aquilo quando ajudou Hyoga a escolher uma joia da irmã para presentear o pisciano. Julgou ser apenas um gesto de carinho, mas agora estava profundamente tocado, além de muito assustado.

Diante do silêncio da "amazona" Hyoga fez um biquinho, já apreensivo, achando que seria rejeitado.

— Di?... Você não qué sê a minha _maman_? — reforçou a pergunta com a voz ainda mais chorosa.

Na mesma hora Peixes piscou os olhos voltando à realidade, e focando a imagem de Hyoga diante de si segurava com as mãos trêmulas a caixinha com a joia.

Em sua mente um turbilhão de pensamentos se desenrolavam em velocidade alucinante, o principal deles, e sem sombra de dúvidas o que mais castigava seu coração e vontade, era o fato de que se dissesse sim estaria selando de vez aquela mentira e enterrando qualquer possibilidade de revelar a verdade a Hyoga. Porém, depois do atentado ao Templo das Bacantes ficou mais do que claro para si que a vida e segurança de Hyoga dependiam daquela farsa, mesmo agora sendo Camus o Vor máximo da organização, já que isso lhe dava ainda mais visibilidade, e dentro do mundo do crime quando mais visível você é, mais vulnerável se torna, e mais inimigos conquista.

— Eu... eu... — Afrodite ensaiou uma resposta, mas no fim percebeu que não haveria resposta possível além de uma — Ser sua _maman_ é tudo o que eu mais quero na minha vida, meu amor. — disse emocionado fazendo um carinho no rosto aliviado do menino, que não contendo a alegria ajoelhou-se a seu lado e abraçou seu pescoço lhe beijando o rosto muitas vezes.

— Eba! Eba! Eu amo você Di. Minha _maman_! Minha _maman_ Di! — dizia feliz como nunca o garotinho russo.

Ao lado deles, trocando um olhar alarmado com Peixes, completamente mudo Camus assistia à cena.

Sabia exatamente a gravidade que aquele ato representava para os três e também as consequências que ele podia tomar. Mas, naquela altura dos acontecimentos não havia mais o que ser feito. Com o corpo todo trêmulo e a garganta apertada inclinou-se para o lado e envolveu a ambos em um abraço apertado. Não estava exultante, tampouco feliz ou emocionado. Estava em pânico! E principalmente sentindo-se culpado.

— Me desculpe... — Camus sussurrou com pesar no ouvido de Afrodite — Eu _non_ sabia que ele... Nunca imaginei que... — fez uma pausa respirando fundo. Sentiu-se ingênuo, pois era tão obvio que Hyoga fosse se apegar a Peixes e ama-lo incondicionalmente em tão pouco tempo... assim como acontecera consigo. — Eu sei o quanto isso é... difícil para você... Obrigado, _Ma fleur._

Peixes não respondeu.

Não havia o que ser dito.

Um sentimento dúbio o preenchia naquele instante. De um lado o pavor e a culpa, do outro a alegria em demasia por saber que era para aquela criança uma figura de amor incondicional e proteção.

Fechou os olhos dando um suspiro e só voltou abri-los quando Hyoga se afastou e retirou a joia da caixinha.

— Vou pô a balalina no seu cabelo, _Maman_ Di. — disse já erguendo os bracinhos.

Afrodite engoliu em seco e meio sem jeito baixou a cabeça para facilitar o trabalho do garotinho que com toda dedicação juntou com as pequenas mãozinhas umas mechas de sua franja onde prendeu a presilha.

Camus ao lado levou a mão ao rosto e apertou os dedos contra a fronte. Estava aflito.

— Ponto. Ficou ainda mais bonita! — o menininho sorriu admirando aquela que para ele agora era seu mundo.

— Obrigada... — o sueco respondeu apenas.

A tensão que rondava Aquário e Peixes de repente teve o foco mudado quando o guardião daquela Casa sentiu um Cosmo se anunciar na entrada.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Bater um bolo** – masturbar-se

 **Cafusu** – sujeito grosseiro, ruim, sem modos, desagradável

 **Charufinácea** – um bando de gente ruim reunida num mesmo lugar; porcarias


	55. Maman Di - Parte 2

************************** Cap. 55** **Maman Di - Parte 2**************************

" _A tensão que rondava Aquário e Peixes de repente teve o foco mudado quando o guardião daquela Casa sentiu um Cosmo se anunciar na entrada."_

— Não acredito que esse mal caráter teve a pachorra de vir até aqui. — resmungou, e logo em seguida a voz de Misty de Lagarto foi ouvida fraca, ao longe, chamando a atenção de Hyoga e Camus.

— Afrodite! Posso entrar? — disse o cavaleiro de Prata que aguardava na entrada do Templo.

No quarto Camus olhou para o namorado e disse em tom cordial:

— _Non_ crie caso, _Ma fleur_. Já disse que Misty se preocupou de verdade com você, e que me ajudou muito a conseguir ficar a seu lado enquanto estava internada naquele hospital. Dê uma trégua a ele.

— Você não tem ideia do que está me pedindo... — resmungou o sueco, mas sem querer de fato criar nenhum conflito, principalmente porque Hyoga estava ali, com seu Cosmo permitiu que Misty entrasse, e esse não se demorou a logo bater na porta de seu quarto — Entre Lagartixa.

Lagarto abriu a porta devagar e quando viu Hyoga e Camus ali sentiu um gosto amargo lhe subir pela garganta. Sabia que estavam ali, estivera vigiando os passos do francês entre as ruínas, mas vê-los junto de Peixes naquele cenário tão afetivo e nitidamente familiar sempre lhe causava extremo desconforto, este fruto da raiva e da inveja que sentia, e a qual conseguia dissimular com maestria. Menos para Afrodite.

— Bom dia! — disse sorrindo e fingindo surpresa — Oh, olha só quem está aqui! Olá Camus, oi Hyoga. Lembra de mim? — perguntou olhando para o garotinho com sua mais simpática fisionomia.

— Sim! Você é o Lobin! O tio Misty! — o pequeno russo respondeu.

— Que saudades de você! Vem cá me dar um beijinho vem! — disse Lagarto já abrindo os braços, e Hyoga na mesma hora pulou da cama e foi até ele executar o cumprimento, que foi mais caloroso do que Peixes gostaria que tivesse sido.

Quando se separaram Hyoga voltou para perto de Camus e segurou em sua mão, e Misty aproximou-se olhando para Afrodite. Reparou na joia belíssima em seu cabelo, na bailarina, e sua raiva apenas fez amargar ainda mais sua boca.

— Seja bem vinda de volta, Escamos... digo... nobre amazona de Peixes. — falou dando um risinho debochado — Como está? Está melhor, querida?

Diante da negação do pisciano em responder Camus tomou a frente.

— Agora está tudo bem. Afrodite está em casa e está se recuperando, _non_ é, _mon amour_?

— Hum.

— _Maman_ Di está dodói ainda, mas nós vamos cuidá dela, né papai? — disse Hyoga olhando para Camus, que pigarreou e respondeu com um aceno de cabeça afirmando que sim.

Aquilo não passou despercebido para Lagarto. Seu riso de deboche agora intensificara.

— _Maman?_ — disse arregalando os olhos, enquanto Afrodite o encarava como quem olha para um inimigo e está pronto a dar o bote — Ora, ora! Quem diria! Agora então você tem uma nova mamãe, Hyoga! Que doçura! Não esperava menos de você, Afrodite. Sempre tão cheia de amor para com esse menininho... Você não podia ter escolhido mamãe melhor e mais competente, Hyoga.

Afrodite revirou os olhos apoquentado, depois voltou a encarar o Lagarto.

— Já viu o que queria, né? Agora pode ir. — disse o sueco.

— Credo, mas que grosseria, amazona. — deu uma risadinha — Não vai me servir nem um chá? Eu sou visita. Vim saber como está, te dar boas-vindas e saber se meu amigo fez os exames que o médico pediu. Com o coração não se brinca, heim Camus.

— E posso saber porque toda essa preocupação com o meu namorado, bicha? — retrucou o pisciano levando um beliscão de Camus.

— Shii, _non_ use esses termos na frente do Hyoga, _merde!_ — o francês sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do pisciano, depois olhou para Misty e levantou o tom de voz — Eu _non_ fiz exame nenhum porque eu _non_ tenho problema nenhum no coração. Era apenas estresse. Esses últimos dias foram pesados para mim.

— Mas uma coisa você tem que concordar, _mon amour_. Precisa largar o oxanã* e o padê*. Estou preocupada com você. Já teve dois siricuticos. — disse Afrodite segurando na mão do aquariano sem nem sequer desconfiar que a culpa maior dos siricuticos de Camus era de sua personalidade difícil e intempestiva e nem tanto do cigarro e da cocaína.

Camus meneou a cabeça negativamente enquanto Misty, todo sentindo-se em casa, sentou-se na borda da cama.

— Detesto ter de dizer isso, mas a bela amazona de Peixes tem razão. Precisa parar de fumar... E eu estou preocupado sim, porque Camus é meu amigo, oras, aceite você ou não.

Peixes não podia responder como queria já que Hyoga estava ali e muito do que diziam ele já era capaz de entender, e prevendo que não era prudente, mesmo Afrodite se contendo como estava, deixa-los muito tempo na companhia um do outro Aquário levantou-se da cama fazendo uma proposta para Misty.

— _Oui_. Somos amigos, e eu lhe sou muito grato por tudo que fez esses últimos dias por nós e por minha família, Misty... Quer me acompanhar até cozinha? _Ma belle_ precisa seguir uma dieta rigorosa para se reestabelecer e está passando da hora de uma de suas refeições. Vou prepara-la, venha comigo.

— Ah, sim! Eu ajudo você, amigo. — Lagarto levantou-se da cama já se pondo ao lado do aquariano.

— Hyoga cuide da Afrodite, sim?

— Pode dexá, papai.— o menininho respondeu ajeitando-se do lado do sueco, que dardejava com o olhar os dois cavaleiros que saiam lado a lado do quarto, e quando ficaram sozinhos completou: — Papai também tlouxe um pesente po tio Misty. Tá lá na sala. — falou despretensiosamente enquanto ajeitava Dudu sobre o travesseiro.

— A Lagartixa não é seu tio, Hyo... — súbito Afrodite interrompeu-se franzindo as sobrancelhas e encarando o garotinho — Pérai... o que disse? O seu pai trouxe um presente para aquele mondrongo do Tejo?

— Pa quem?

— Para o Missssssssty.

— Tlouxe. Eu ajudei a emblulá. Tá lá na sala.

Após um momento em silêncio Peixes retirou-se dos cobertores rapidamente e desceu da cama.

— Amor da mamãe, não saia daí. Eu vou até a cozinha pedir para o seu pai não colocar... quiabo e mel... na minha sopa de... sei lá de quê, tudo bem? Eu já volto, é rapidinho. Não sai daí.

— Tá bom, _maman_ Di. — Hyoga respondeu deitando-se ao lado do patinho de pelúcia, enquanto Afrodite já saia do quarto esbaforido.

Na sala Camus parou chamando a atenção de Lagarto.

— Misty, eu na verdade o chamei aqui para lhe dar isso. — disse caminhando até um balcão de mármore onde havia deixado quando entrou um pacote embrulhado em papel vermelho — _Non_ é bem um presente, mas um gesto de gratidão. — estendeu o pacote ao cavaleiro que o pegou surpreso.

— Para... mim? Puxa, Camus... eu não esperava... E também não precisa me dar nada, além da sua amizade. Essa sim é meu maior presente! — falou transbordando falso carisma e fingida humildade.

— Eu sei, mas depois de tudo o que passei e da ajuda que me deu para conseguir visitar _Ma belle_ eu queria te dar isso. — Camus odiava sentir-se em dívida com alguém e presentear Misty lhe pareceu uma boa forma de aliviar esse sentimento — Abra.

Quando Misty abriu o pacote surpreendeu-se ao ver o conteúdo.

— Por Atena! Isso é... uma raridade! — disse verdadeiramente admirado.

— Sim. É da minha biblioteca particular em Moscou. A primeira edição de Sonho de uma noite de verão, de William Shakespeare, contendo manuscritos e algumas ilustrações pessoais do autor. Esse exemplar é de valor inestimável, mas se quiser vende-lo ou leiloa-lo ele vale uma fortuna. Agora é seu. É minha forma de agradecer tudo que fez por mim e por Afrodite.

— Camus eu... nem sei o que dizer, eu... — Misty gaguejava verdadeiramente surpreso.

— Apenas diga se gostou.

— Se gostei? Mas é claro que gostei! Eu... estou até emocionado! Obrigado, meu amigo. — disse praticamente jogando-se nos braços do francês para abraça-lo radiante.

Logo ali, escondido atrás de uma das duas pilastras de mármore que ficavam no início do corredor que levava ao quarto, Afrodite assistia a tudo rangendo os dentes.

"Que Hefesto martele as minhas bolas em sua bigorna divina! O que essa fodida pensa que está fazendo? Ah, Camus eu te mato, viado! Sonho de uma noite de verão? O que isso significa?"

Afrodite conhecia bem aquela obra.

Desde criança Saga, que era seu tutor, exigira dele várias leituras de clássicos famosos no mundo todo, e obviamente Shakespeare não ficara de fora. No entanto entre as tantas tragédias shakespirianas Peixes se perguntava por que Camus escolhera justo aquela.

Em silêncio recuou para o corredor e encostado à parede puxou pela memória o enredo da trama.

"Helena é apaixonada por Demétrio, mas Demétrio amava veneradamente Hérmia. Hérmia por sua vez ama e é amada por... Lisandro... Desgraçado truqueiro! É um triângulo amoroso!"

Deu uma nova espiadela na sala e viu quando Misty foi embora e Camus seguiu para a cozinha, então pisando firme e bufando de raiva voltou ao quarto onde Hyoga o esperava brincando com Dudu.

Passados pouco mais de vinte minutos Aquário entrou no quarto trazendo nas mãos uma bandeja com sopa de ervilhas e ricota, torradas e suco de melão. Já havia providenciado tudo antes mesmo de Peixes voltar para casa, pois já estava a par do tratamento que ele teria que seguir.

— Aqui está, _Ma belle_. Coma tudo. — disse colocando a bandeja sobre o colo do sueco enquanto Hyoga o ajudava a se ajeitar entre os travesseiros — Misty já foi embora. E eu e Hyoga também precisamos ir, já que o Grande Mestre está logo ali acima de nossas cabeças e _non_ é prudente nos arriscarmos nos encontrando assim à luz do dia. Voltaremos à noite, depois das 23:00 horas, para passarmos a noite com você.

Peixes apenas lançou um olhar severo ao aquariano. Não disse nada.

— Papai, eu quelo fica com a _maman_ Di! — disse Hyoga.

— Já conversamos sobre isso, _mon petite_. _Non_ vou me repetir. Nós voltaremos à noite. — disse Camus que inclinando-se segurou no queixo de Afrodite e o fez virar o rosto para poder lhe dar um selinho nos lábios — O que foi, Peixinha? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou quando sentiu que Peixes não correspondeu ao beijo.

— Nada. — o sueco respondeu seco — Nos vemos mais tarde. — concluiu voltando-se para Hyoga e inclinando-se para beijar-lhe as bochechas rosadas — Comporte-se, meu loirudinho. A noite cantarei para você dormir e dormiremos agarradinhos.

Hyoga sorriu alegre despedindo-se da "amazona" também com um beijo nas bochechas e saltou da cama indo para junto do pai.

Assim que Camus e Hyoga saíram Afrodite rapidamente tomou a sopa de ervilhas, que nunca lhe pareceu tão indigesta. Desceu grossa por sua garganta e queimava em seu estômago como fogo tamanha sua raiva.

Ao final da refeição levou a bandeja até a cozinha e ao retornar ao quarto mudou de roupas, já que sabia que receberia visitas naquela tarde. Vestiu uma calça de algodão larguinha que em uma ocasião pedira emprestado à Mascara da Morte e uma camiseta vermelha surrada que pertencera a Milo. Não sabia porque a tinha escolhido, talvez fora um ato inconsciente, mas a verdade era que, por mais que lhe revoltasse pensar que Escorpião traíra Saga e Geisty os entregando para a Vory, não conseguia acreditar que de fato Milo o fizera de caso pensado, movido por rancor ou vingança. Não. Definitivamente aquilo não combinava com ele, com sua postura sempre nobre e extremamente humana. Havia algo mais nessa história que não foi revelado, mas nada mais poderia ser feito, pois a verdade havia sido levada com Milo para o túmulo.

Suspirou melancólico ao voltar para a cama e ajeitar-se novamente entre os travesseiros.

Nas primeiras horas após o meio-dia Shura chegou ali para visita-lo. Ficaram longos minutos conversando descontraídos até que chegaram também Shina, Marin e Aiolia. Já havia falado com Shaka enquanto Mu e Máscara da Morte subiam as escadarias com ele ao passar por Virgem, e também com Aldebaran em Touro, que inclusive lhe presenteara com um vaso de pimenteira para tirar o mal olhado.

Os cavaleiros e amazonas ficaram ali até chegarem outros amigos de Afrodite; Ágador, o ex faxineiro particular, Héracles, o soldado do Santuário com quem Peixes tivera um caso no passado, Jasão, o ex cozinheiro particular, Jacinto, o ex piscineiro particular e Tirésias, o ex consultor particular para assuntos aleatórios.

Rodeado pelos ex Afrodite esqueceu por algumas horas a chateação que tomava seu espírito e distraído colocou a conversa em dia, mas foi só os amigos irem embora que a indigesta imagem de Misty e Camus se abraçando em sua sala voltou a dominar seus pensamentos.

E tinha o presente... O maldito livro sobre o triângulo amoroso.

Seria aquele livro uma mensagem subliminar de Camus para Misty? Afinal ficara dias, semanas, em coma, e conhecendo muito bem Lagarto como conhecia sabia o tipo de consolo que ele certamente propusera ao aquariano. Não que não confiasse em Camus, em sua lealdade e fidelidade. Não confiava era em Misty. Conhecia como ninguém todas as artimanhas de Lagarto para levar um homem para cama, sob seu consentimento ou não. Misty já havia feito isso antes com Camus, pelo menos é o que sabia, o que impediria de fazer novamente?

— Ai que ódio! — bufou levantando-se da cama para ir até o banheiro tomar um banho e se preparar para receber Aquário e Hyoga.

Ah, Hyoga!

Seu peito apertava ao mesmo tempo que se enxia de amor e alegria quando pensava no menininho russo.

Pouco depois das 23:00 horas Camus chegou com Hyoga em Peixes, mas não acostumado com todo aquele agito, entre viagem, visitas, e fortes emoções, o menininho tinha caído exausto de sono já após o jantar. Aquário sabia que Hyoga acordaria na madrugada ou nas primeiras horas da manhã perguntando por Afrodite, então mesmo dormindo vestiu o pijama nele e subiu para a casa do namorado o levando consigo.

Quando entrou no quarto Camus encontrou o pisciano lendo um livro. Ele vestia a mesma camisola e roupão que usara de manhã, mas tinha caprichado um pouco mais na caracterização com uma maquiagem levinha.

— _Mon amour_ , cheguei. — disse o aquariano caminhando até a cama com Hyoga no colo — Ele dormiu. Estava exausto. O levei para dar um passeio no centro de Atenas para se distrair um pouco, e ele estava tão eufórico que tomou banho, comeu e desmaiou.

— Pobrezinho. Coloca ele aqui do meu lado. — disse Peixes arrastando-se para o lado enquanto arrumava os travesseiros para acomodar Hyoga.

— Ele passou dias preocupado com você, triste, chorando... E sozinho, porque com tantos problemas para resolver _non_ tive tempo nenhum para ele... Hoje foi um dia muito especial para o nosso pequeno. — Camus sorriu cobrindo o filho, depois esticou-se todo e beijou os lábios de Peixes que correspondeu apenas com uma bitoca rápida.

— Hum... sim. Hoje foi um dia especial. Hyoga ganhou uma mãe, não é mesmo? — Afrodite disse em tom ácido encarando os olhos de Camus — E não foi só ele quem ganhou presente, não é Camus?

— Claro que _non._ Você também ganhou. Uma joia linda e muito especial que mandei fazer para Natássia sob encomenda quando ela estava em turnê com o Bolshoi em O lago dos cisnes. Um presente lindo, _non_ é? — Aquário respondeu impassível, o que deixou Peixes furioso.

— Ora não me faça a Katya*, Camus! Sabe muito bem do que estou falando, santa! — retrucou o pisciano elevando o tom de voz — Hérmia, que era apaixonada por Lisandro que também era apaixonado por ela, mas Demétrio, que era noivo da Hérmia era apaixonado por mim... digo, por você, não... pela Hérmia, então o que ela faz? A Hérmia? Ela marca um encontro com o Lisandro que propõe fugirem! E por quê? Porque "O que interessa mesmo não é a noite em si, são os sonhos. Sonhos que o homem sonha sempre, em todos os lugares, em todas as épocas do ano, dormindo ou acordado."

Encarando o rosto de feições furiosas do namorado Camus soltou um suspiro longo e cansado.

— Já soube do livro, imagino. — disse o francês levantando-se da cama.

— Um livro não! Uma mensagem subliminar!

— O que? _Dieu_ Afrodite! — Camus franziu as sobrancelhas irritado — _Non_ comece com suas teorias malucas, sua desequilibrada!

— E por que deu um presente para ele e não me disse nada?

— _Non_ te contei justamente para evitar essa conversa descabida, _merde_! — como o aquariano odiava aquela paranoia do pisciano. Sua paciência para os chiliques do namorado era cada vez menor — Foi apenas um presente bobo para agradecer o apoio que ele me deu, por ter me ajudado a estar com você, a cuidar de você. A porra de um LIVRO, cacete! — disse quase sussurrando para não acordar Hyoga.

— Ah-há! Não um livro qualquer, mas uma relíquia como você mesmo disse, santa. — Peixes respondeu também descendo da cama com cuidado — Que conta a história de um triângulo amoroso que acontece na Grécia, no calor do verão, corpos suados, nus, cheios de desejo! Poderia ser um livro de economia, ou de como cultivar minhocas, mas não. É um romance grego, um triângulo. E eu sou quem na história? O burro?

Camus revirou os olhos, deu as costas ao sueco e caminhou para fora do quarto, não teria aquela discussão na presença do filho adormecido.

Afrodite vinha logo atrás dele.

— Ei, não foge não, Truqueira do Aqueronte! Volta aqui! — dizia enquanto com uma das mãos cobria o curativo no abdome e esforçava-se para acompanhar o francês que seguia na frente andando rápido. Tinha muitas coisas a dizer a ele, mas de repente distraiu-se com aquelas nádegas enormes e rijas que rebolativas dentro de uma calça de linho obscenamente justa seguiam pelo corredor.

Tudo que conseguia era olhar com olhos vidrados para aquela bunda redondamente perfeita que pedia para ser acariciada, apalpada, beijada, amada, e o maldito dono dela parecia requebrar os quadris muito mais do que o habitual apenas para provoca-lo.

A essa altura o pisciano já andava curvado, meio encolhido, pois excitadíssimo sentia o baixo ventre contrair e uma dor incômoda irradiar pelo abdome.

Quando percebeu já tinham cruzado a sala e agora entravam na cozinha, e os olhos de Afrodite só ganharam a alforria daquela visão abundantemente instigante quando Camus virou-se de frente para ele e ainda requebrando os quadris colocou ambas as mãos na cintura.

— Você já comeu? Precisa alimentar-se direito para se recuperar logo. Quer que eu faça uma sopa para você? — disse o aquariano com voz firme.

— Não muda de assunto não, gata! — Peixes disse aproximando-se irado.

— Mas você é inacreditável mesmo! Um livro, Afrodite. Um livro! Se é sobre um triângulo amoroso _non_ me interessa, é a porra de um clássico da literatura, sua louca. Desequilibrada! — retrucou Camus agora elevando a voz enquanto esticava o braço e estalava os dedos na frente do rosto do pisciano — Acorda! Você está sendo ridícula!

— E você está sendo ingênua! — Afrodite rebateu avançando sobre Aquário até pressioná-lo contra a pia usando seu corpo para o obrigar a ficar ali, imóvel, e ouvi-lo — Quantas vezes eu te disse, Camus? Mulher, não cai na lábia daquele demônio de ventosa. Não incentiva uma aproximação, não alimenta esse mini Kraken! Quantas vezes já te disse que ele é dissimulado, maquiavélico, que está tramando algo contra a gente, contra nossa família... ele não é seu amigo, Camus. Ele está te enganando! Pelos joanetes do cafusu* do Hades! Por que não me escuta?

Cansado daquela discussão e daquele assunto repetitivo, e julgando que Afrodite só estava tendo um de seus tantos chiliques o ruivo reagiu de forma bem diferente do que costumava agir naquelas situações. Estava de muito bom humor, e não deixaria que o ciúme do sueco atrapalhasse seus planos, por isso, aproveitou que o outro já estava com o corpo colado no seu o tomou pela cintura e o erguendo do chão girou rapidamente invertendo as posições para colocá-lo sentado sobre a pia. Imediatamente em seguida Camus tomou a boca de Afrodite com um beijo afoito e efusivo, cheio de desejo e paixão como queria fazer há dias e não podia.

Peixes de início tentou afastá-lo o empurrando pelos ombros, mas Aquário segurava firme em seu rosto com ambas as mãos enquanto gemia em sua boca e remexia-se todo entre suas pernas o instigando, e toda aquela provocação logo venceu a resistência do pisciano que pouco a pouco cedia ao desejo e à paixão que sentia por aquele homem.

Poucos momentos depois ambos já trocavam um beijo quente, intenso e cheio de volúpia, mas quando Afrodite, já completamente rendido e entregue à luxuria enfiava as mãos por debaixo da camisa de Camus este interrompeu o beijo sem prévio aviso e se afastou.

Ofegante Aquário recuou dois passos enquanto com os olhos de pupilas dilatadas cravados nos do pisciano, que nitidamente o repreendia com uma expressão de descontentamento no belo rosto, enfiou a mão no bolso da calça e de lá tirou um objeto, o qual colocou na mão do namorado.

Na mesma hora Peixes baixou a cabeça e olhou curioso e surpreso para o objeto em sua mão.

Era uma chave presa por um chaveiro de prata com a letra V.

— O que é isso? Que chave é essa? — Afrodite perguntou agora erguendo o olhar para Aquário.

— É a chave do seu iate. — o ruivo respondeu sério, depois enfiou a mão no outro bolso da calça e retirou de dentro uma fotografia que retratava um imenso iate que mais parecia um transatlântico — Pegue. Esse é o Vênus. E ele é seu. Levou dois anos para ficar pronto, mas agora está exatamente do jeito que você queria.

Estático, chocado e completamente embasbacado, Afrodite olhava para Camus com os olhos brilhantes esbugalhados e a boca aberta, e diante de sua expressão até cômica o francês sentiu vontade de rir, mas conteve-se, porém não perdeu a oportunidade de provocar o namorado mais um pouco.

— Eu tive muito medo de perder você e ter de desfrutar do Vênus sozinho, mas você voltou para mim e eu fiquei feliz em poder desfrutar dos restaurantes, piscinas, saunas, mini campo de golfe, cassino, danceterias do seu iate ao seu lado. — caminhou até a mesa onde havia deixado uma caixa grande e luxuosa que Afrodite, furioso como estava nem tinha notado quanto entrou ali, e ao abri-la revelou seu interior repleto de calcinhas vermelhas, todas de rendas — Mas, já que duvida do meu amor e da minha lealdade a você e prefere ficar discutindo e brigando comigo por causa da _merde_ de um livro, vou ter que vender o Vênus, ou sei lá... contratar uns michês para me fazerem companhia lá. — disse remexendo as calcinhas na caixa.

Peixes piscou os olhos ainda estupefato.

Eram tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, o iate, a briga, o triângulo amoroso, as calcinhas vermelhas, a bunda de Camus, o livro...

De repente pulou da pia e se colocou na frente do aquariano.

— PARA! — gritou a plenos pulmões encarando os olhos avelãs do namorado e segurando em seu rosto com ambas as mãos — Pelas passadeiras de contas e búzios do altar de Dadá, Camus!... É sério isso? Você... você comprou mesmo um... um iate?

— Oui. _Non_ disse sempre que queria um iate? Agora você tem um.

— E... ele tem piscina?

— Tem quatro.

— Tem sauna?

— Tem cinco,

— Restaurante, danceteria, coqueiros?

— Acha que me esqueceria dos coqueiros? Há muitos coqueiros nele, _mon amour_. Muitos! E também tem salão de festas, doze quartos para convidados e uma suíte master, mini campo de golfe, heliporto, e mais algumas coisinhas.

Vibrante Afrodite pulou no colo do aquariano circundando sua cintura com as pernas e o enchendo de beijos.

— Camy! Não acredito! Achei que nem se lembrava mais do iate! Obrigado, obrigado! Quero passar todos os dias lá com você, só nos dois, só você e eu, e o Hyoga! Ah, Camy, eu amo você, meu mafioso.

— Hum... vai com calma, você _non_ pode se exaltar assim. — disse o francês enquanto apalpava as nádegas do pisciano — Iremos para lá assim que seu médico o liberar do repouso e da dieta, então aproveitaremos tudo juntos, _Ma belle_. — beijou o pescoço do sueco deliciando-se com seu perfume único.

— Mal posso esperar. — Afrodite disse de olhos fechados, depois os abriu e olhou sério para o namorado — Me perdoa? Eu sei que fiz uma cena, mas eu não estou ficando louco, nem exagerando quando digo para tomar cuidado com aquela Lagartixa cascuda, Camy. Ela não te quer comigo, e ela vai fazer de tudo para nos separar e só vai sossegar quando conseguir. O que eu faço para você acreditar em mim, _mon amour_?

— Peixinho, _non_ é que _non_ acredito em você, mas pelos deuses ele nunca demonstra essa vontade para mim. E _non_ é possível que ele finja tão bem assim que mesmo eu, que sou especialista em detectar farsas, _non_ consiga perceber. Tudo que ele quer é minha amizade. _Non_ duvido que ele goste de te provocar, mas ele só faz isso porque você sempre cai como um patinho nas provocações dele... Se ele fosse tão maquiavélico quanto diz teria te matado sufocado com um travesseiro lá no hospital, porque ele ficou vários dias sozinho com você naquele quarto.

— Ah não estraga a bosta desse momento lindo defendendo aquela demônia de ventosa? Tá boa? — resmungou o pisciano enquanto o francês o descia de seu colo.

— _Non_ estou defendendo, apenas tentando por um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça maluca. Eu sei que tiveram um problema no passado. E você só _non_ me conta os detalhes porque _non_ quer. Mas, para mim Misty, apesar do jeito esquisito, nesses dois anos se mostrou de fato um bom amigo. Na noite do atentado eu vim às pressas de Moscou assim que descobri os planos do Dimitri. Infelizmente cheguei tarde demais e _non_ encontrei ninguém no Templo de Baco, apenas Shina e Misty. Claro que todos me colocaram no topo da lista de suspeitos, _non_ fosse pela ajuda de Misty que me permitiu ficar sozinho com Dimitri antes de Saga chegar, então eu consegui impedir o velho de entregar nossos segredos, tantos os meus com a Vory quanto o nosso relacionamento. Foi Misty também quem me disse o que havia acontecido com você. Faz ideia do que senti quando soube que estava entre a vida e a morte? Eu desabei, Afrodite. Eu senti que entraria em colapso, perdi as forças, a vontade de viver, e aí, naquele porão Misty foi quem me deu forças para encarar a realidade e seguir em frente, e ele me disse para fazer isso por você e por Hyoga.

Peixes ergueu o braço até o rosto do aquariano e acariciou seu rosto com ternura.

— Não sabe como eu gostaria de acreditar que ele fez tudo isso apenas por altruísmo e bom coração mesmo. — suspirou — Enfim. Chega de Lagartixas. Não quero estragar essa noite linda, o meu presente maravilhoso, as calcinhas vermelhas... minha deusa mal posso esperar para ver sua bundona gostosa engolindo elas. — mordeu os lábios e dando um passo à frente escorregou as mãos até as nádegas de Camus dando um apertão forte — Não quero estragar esse nosso momento falando da Cascuda.

— Sim, _non_ vamos estragar. Vamos falar de nós. Daqui para frente teremos que tomar cuidado redobrado, porque agora eu sou o Vor máximo e a Vory ainda tem braços distantes do meu domínio total. Até que eu consiga a confiança plena de todos os membros e núcleos teremos que continuar com a farsa, e... agora tem o Hyoga. Na verdade, estamos mais enrolados do que nunca.

— Apesar de estar em pânico... eu estou feliz por ter ganhado um filho. — Afrodite sorriu sem graça — Se eu tivesse ouvido você e tomado mais cuidado talvez nada disso tivesse acontecido. Talvez a Mosca não teria perdidos os mosquitinhos dela, e o Saga... — baixou a cabeça entristecido — Agora quero fazer tudo certo. Pela segurança de Hyoga, pela nossa segurança. — voltou a olhar para Camus — Serei para esse menino a melhor mãe do mundo! Jamais tão perfeita como Natássia, mas... o protegerei com a minha vida e lhe darei todo amor que tenho.

Camus abraçou Afrodite com força.

— Obrigado, _mon amour_. Eu lamento muito as coisas terem chegado onde chegaram, mas... eu vou consertar tudo isso um dia, eu te prometo. Um dia todos saberão que Camus de Aquário ama Afrodite de Peixes porque eu gritarei ao mundo! Só peço que tenha paciência.

— Eu tenho. Se o preço que tenho que pagar para amar você é me tornar outra pessoa então eu me tornarei. Eu só quero poder te amar e ser amado por você não importa como e onde. Que seja me tornando uma amazona, e que seja escondido em um quarto de bordel ou em um iate de luxo!... Se bem que no iate vai ser bem mais legal. — sorriu descansando a cabeça no ombro do aquariano, quando de repente a ergueu e olhou para ele — Tem Jet Ski?

— Pelo menos uns dez.

— Ah pelos deuses você é perfeito!

Beijaram-se demoradamente até terminarem no quarto, onde dormiram de mãos dadas junto de Hyoga.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Cafusu** – sujeito grosseiro, ruim, sem modos, desagradável

 **Charufinácea** – um bando de gente ruim reunida num mesmo lugar; porcarias

 **Fazer a Katya** – fingir-se de desentendido

 **Oxanã** – cigarro

 **Padê** – cocaína


	56. Hotel meia estrela

************************** Cap. 56** **Hotel meia estrela** ****************************

Santuário de Atena. Quatro dias após a volta de Afrodite.

Arena principal, 9:11am

Sob o Sol intenso que aquecia o solo arenoso uma poeira insistente era levantada pelo vento que soprava naquele meio de manhã. Ali estavam, enfileirados lado a lado em posição de descanso os membros da patente prateada. Atrás deles, organizados em fileiras paralelas, cerca de 40 jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros. Em sua maioria estropiados olhavam com receio para a figura altiva no topo das ruinas da Arena, que mesmo com a face coberta pela máscara azul inexpressiva causava-lhes medo. Já alguns deles estavam tão convictos de suas aspirações que a figura autoritária do Patriarca era um exemplo para perseverarem em seus treinos.

Em silêncio todos se mantinham em formação e aguardavam ordens, enquanto junto do Grande Mestre, Gigars lia um relatório lhe pondo a par da primeira semana de treinamento dos aspirantes sob os novos moldes vigentes impostos.

— Nessa semana obtivemos um avanço considerável no desempenho dos aprendizes em comparação às turmas anteriores. É inegável a eficiência dos novos módulos, meu senhor. Porém... — o homenzinho corcunda pigarreou para prosseguir — Tivemos alguns problemas. Dois dos novos aprendizes se envolveram em um acidente durante os treinos e um deles veio a óbito.

Gêmeos, que acompanhava com ligeiro desinteresse ao relatório passado por seu assessor, — sua dor de cabeça, uma fiel companheira nos últimos dias, parecia não querer lhe dar trégua — ouvia a voz rouca e fastigiosa quando de súbito teve sua atenção roubada por um Cosmo conhecido que sentiu marcar presença na entrada do Santuário, e este, sem ainda entender o motivo, e surpreso deveras, aqueceu algo dentro de si.

Sua Cosmo energia aprisionada há dias no mais profundo de seu âmago de repente lhe pareceu agitada, e isso se dava em resposta àquela presença discreta.

Curioso, e ainda sem entender ao certo — ou sem aceitar — o porquê daquele reboliço interno, o Patriarca se voltou na direção de onde sentia aquele Cosmo, a base no Monte Zodiacal.

Dando as costas a Gigars, que continuava a falar sem ser ouvido, Gêmeos deu alguns passos em direção ao pé do monte que ficava há muitos metros dali, tencionando seguir até lá, mas foi impedido pela voz que lhe cobrava atenção.

— Grande Mestre! Por favor! — dizia Gigars vindo atrás dele, e vendo que suas súplicas surtiram efeito e o geminiano deteve seus passos se virando para ele com nítida indiferença prosseguiu: — Precisamos de vosso parecer sobre essa questão, meu senhor. Sobre a morte e as baixas em tão pouco tempo.

Já enfastiado com aquela manhã tediosa, e pouco se importando com o destino de reles aspirantes, o Patriarca disparou, ácido, sem dar espaços para argumentações:

— O aspirante que morreu vocês enterrem na área dos soldados anônimos. Quanto ao que está ainda vivo, veja se está em condições plenas de prosseguir com o treinamento. Caso não tenha se aleijado ou adquirido algum dano permanente e ficado inválido, que ele retome o treinamento o mais rápido possível, e que demonstre maior firmeza e disciplina... Caso contrário o ponha para fora do meu Santuário. Isto é uma base militar, da mais alta elite bélica e berço dos maiores guerreiros que já existiram nesse planeta. Não um lar caridoso de acolhimento de jovens carentes.

Se voltando para o assessor, e dando um passo em sua direção até ficarem frente à frente, o que obrigou Gigars a olhar para o alto com seu olho bom devido à baixa estatura e corcunda proeminente, o Patriarca continuou:

— Espero que as minhas ordens tenham sido claras e que sejam seguidas sem questionamentos. Não quero ter o meu tempo desperdiçado uma vez mais por questões tão simplórias como as baixas dos aprendizes.

— S-sim, Grande Mestre. — disse o assessor se curvando em uma ligeira mesura.

O geminiano se afastou seguindo para o Templo de Baco. Iria resolver alguns assuntos sobre a reabertura do bordel e depois tinha um almoço de negócios marcado para aquela tarde, mas sabia que seus pensamentos estariam o dia todo voltados para o Cosmo que sentira no pé do Monte Zodiacal.

Gigars então, ao se ver sozinho, voltou-se para o pelotão e ditou em voz alta:

— Retome os treinamentos, Cavaleiros e Amazonas de Prata. Algethi, você ficará responsável pelo sepultamento de seu aprendiz e também pela recuperação do que está sob cuidados médicos, a qual o Patriarca exige que seja rápida.

Enquanto o cavaleiro de prata trocava algumas palavras com o assessor do Grande Mestre, mais ao fundo Marin e Shina se viravam de costas para os dois e discretamente cochichavam entre si.

— Marin, reparou que ele de repente se desconcentrou da conversa que tinha com o caolho? — disse Shina.

— Sim. Se voltou em direção ao Monte Zodiacal... E eu acho que não era por pressa de retornar ao seu trono no Décimo Terceiro Templo... Você sentiu o Cosmo dela bem discreto? — disse a jovem japonesa que fingia ajustar a ombreira que usava.

— _Ma_ é claro que senti, né! Eu percebi o Cosmo dela assim que cruzou os portões do Santuário. — disse Shina indignada arrancando um sorriso encoberto pela máscara de Marin.

— Eficiente e astuta você, heim!

— Obrigada, a gente faz o que pode! Agora vamos logo com esse treino porque pelo que tudo indica o dia promete!

Santuário de Atena. Escadarias da Casa de Touro.

— Mu. Que vergonha! — Geisty exclamou ao passar os braços pelo pescoço do ariano que a carregava no colo.

— Vergonha do quê? Do Debão que fez piada falando que roubei a esposa do patrão? — o ariano sorriu tirando um riso tímido da amazona, mas logo o clima alegre se tornou sério quando chegaram às portas do Terceiro Templo.

Mu então parou diante da entrada, e nessa hora pôde sentir os braços de Serpente se estreitarem mais em torno de seu pescoço em busca de apoio. Mesmo não olhando diretamente no rosto dela sentiu a aflição que emanava de sua aura, por isso a apertou mais junto do corpo para lhe transmitir segurança e elevou seu Cosmo pedindo autorização ao guardião daquele Templo para sua passagem, mesmo que ele não estivesse ali — sabia que monitorava aquela Casa à distância — e que aquele também era o lar de Geisty.

E como era doloroso para ela estar ali depois de tudo...

A casa que era a edificação de um futuro promissor regado à felicidade e paz, onde viveria acordada os sonhos que traçara em segredo com seu grande amor.

Saga... Este agora estava tão distante...

Sentia a presença do seu amado cavaleiro em cada coluna erguida daquela passagem, e a saudade era tão sufocante quanto a penumbra densa que tomava todo o corredor de trânsito.

Melancólica e até então calada, quando estavam na metade do caminho Geisty falou com voz pesarosa:

— Mu, pode me deixar aqui mesmo. Meu quarto com Saga fica logo seguindo por esse corredor lateral. — disse tencionando descer do colo do amigo, mas súbito encontrou resistência. Confusa olhou para o ariano e inquiriu: — Mu? Está me ouvindo? Pode me deixar aqui mesmo, meu quarto é logo ali.

— Estou te ouvindo, mas você não vai ficar aqui. A Casa de Gêmeos não é mais um local seguro, principalmente para você. — Áries respondeu sério ao apertar o passo, com pressa de sair dali — No dia em que você acordou Shaka e eu conversamos sobre o risco de deixa-la sozinha com o Patriarca na condição que ele se encontra. Por isso, decidimos que o lugar mais seguro para você agora é na Casa de Virgem! — o ariano então sorriu discretamente tentando amenizar a tensão — Já até preparamos o seu quarto.

— O-o quê? — a italiana arregalou as orbes violetas, surpresa — Não, Mu! Não posso ir para Virgem.

— Por que não?

— Atena! Eu... eu vou ser um estorvo para vocês. Justo você que tem tanto trabalho no Templo de Baco, e na Forja, e... e Shaka tem que cuidar de Kiki... Eu não posso chegar lá de mala e cuia... — olhou em volta de si e notou que não tinha nenhuma bagagem consigo e corrigiu enquanto ainda era carregada no colo, agora já saindo da Casa de Gêmeos — Bom, sem mala e sem cuia... Não. Eu não posso aceitar. Agradeço o carinho, mas... Mu pela deusa, eu estou falando com você, homem! Me ponha no chão, a minha casa já passou.

A amazona olhava para trás, para a saída dos fundos do Templo de Gêmeos.

— Agora já foi. Se quiser ficar em Gêmeos vai ter que tomar um chá em Virgem e depois descer andando. — o ariano respondeu rindo, pois já estava quase no meio das escadarias para Câncer — Shaka está te esperando, e se eu não chegar com você eu que vou levar uns cascudos. Além disso, não se preocupe com a mala e as cuias. Tinha o suficiente no seu quarto no Templo das Bacantes para passar um ano lá em casa.

Depois de tantos dias penosos finalmente um sorriso cristalino se desenhou no rosto da italiana, fruto de um sentimento de gratidão. Abraçando forte o pescoço do cavaleiro e depois dando um beijo estalado na bochecha rosada dele ela completou:

— Vocês dois não existem, sabia? Obrigada por tudo, por todo esse carinho.

— Ah... De nada! — disse com um sorriso imenso e o rosto corado — Vai ser muito bom ter você na nossa casa.

Um breve momento de silêncio se fez entre os dois até que ela deixou seus medos escaparem da boca em forma de palavras um tanto melancólicas.

— Mu, e se ele voltar? Eu não vou estar lá junto dele.

— Quando ele voltar eu tenho certeza que você será a primeira pessoa a saber.

— Você... — ela respirou fundo e prosseguiu com uma dúvida que nem mesmo ela tinha coragem de assumir que tinha — Você acha que um dia ele volta? Que ele volta pra nós... Que ele volta pra mim?

— Eu tenho certeza que sim, Geisty. — o ariano passava convicção em suas palavras — Saga te ama muito. Você é a família dele. Você e a missão como cavaleiro agora é tudo que ele tem, tudo que ele honra, e pelo o que conheço daquele homem ele não vai abandonar o que mais ama sem lutar muito antes... Vamos ter paciência. Agora... que tal abrir um sorriso? Estamos quase chegando, e se Shaka te vir chorando vai dizer que fui um péssimo elevador.

Em resposta Geisty deu um sorriso e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do amigo. As palavras de Mu lhe trouxeram certo alívio para encarar o martírio emocional em que vivia desde que acordara do coma.

A Casa de Virgem já apontava no alto, imponente e com seu guardião na entrada os aguardando entre as duas gigantescas estátuas budistas que velavam a construção através das Eras.

Ao vê-los ainda ao longe Shaka suspirou fundo lentamente. Apesar da aparência serena seu coração batia forte, acelerado.

Desde que tomaram a decisão de acolher a amazona em Virgem já vinha se preparando para os conflitos que viriam junto com ela, especialmente aqueles criados com o Grande Mestre que certamente existiriam. Contudo, estava resoluto. Meio perdido, totalmente atrapalhado, mas resoluto.

— Veja, meu anjinho, eles chegaram! — disse baixinho para Kiki que estava em seu colo completamente eufórico por sentir a aura do pai lemuriano próxima, então o segurou de modo a deixa-lo de frente para as escadarias para que pudesse vê-los subindo — Oh Buda... Shaka vai perder todas as novelas dele... mas é por uma boa causa. Ele tem certeza que vai ser muito bom ter a tia Geisty aqui conosco, não acha, filho?

Como se entendesse o indiano Kiki deu um gritinho seguido de várias risadinhas.

— Sim, eu sei que você só está pensando na bagunça, mas vá com calma, está bem?... Não sei se ter um bebê em casa fará bem ou... fará mal para ela... Será que fizemos a escolha certa? — sussurrava mais para si mesmo.

Assim que viu o bebê no colo de Virgem, Geisty instantaneamente sentiu seu coração acelerar e abriu um largo sorriso, ainda que seu rosto e sua aura fossem manchadas por uma melancolia perceptível.

— Chegamos! — disse Mu parando em frente ao marido e saudando o filho com um sorriso — E sãos e salvos, apesar de todos esses degraus.

— Bom dia, Shaka. Obrigada pela hospitalidade, mas eu não queria dar trabalho a vocês.

A amazona, muito desconsertada, tentava se explicar ao virginiano que todo atabalhoado lutava para controlar o bebê em seu colo que agitado esticava-se todo para tocar em Geisty. Esta facilitou seu trabalho lhe oferecendo a mão, que foi agarrada pelos dedos gorduchinhos do ruivinho sorridente. Aquele toque gostoso tirou um sorriso largo da amazona, mas ela não conseguiu deixar de sentir seu peito apertado.

— Não será trabalho nenhum tê-la aqui conosco. Será um prazer. Seja muito bem-vinda em minha casa, Geisty. Venham. — disse o virginiano — Solte o dedo da tia, Kiki, não põe na boca! Terão todo o tempo do mundo para ficarem juntos. — disse pegando na mãozinha do pequeno lemuriano para desgruda-la do dedo que tentava abocanhar.

No instante seguinte a amazona pensou que Mu a colocaria no chão, mas este a surpreendeu novamente seguindo para o interior do Templo ao lado de Shaka ainda a carregando no colo.

— Mu?

— Espera aí, espera aí! Da licença, Luz da minha vida. — disse Áries desviando do virginiano — Já que eu roubei a esposa do patrão, vamos entrar com o pé direito para dar sorte.

— Hãn? — Geisty exclamou.

Seguiram aos risos modestos até a sala, então ali Mu colocou a amazona no chão finalmente. Trocaram meia dúzia de palavras e devido à agitação de Kiki no colo do pai indiano Geisty aproximou-se dele beijando sua testinha e fazendo uma festinha com ele. Depois ela ergueu os olhos para o loiro e disse sincera:

— Obrigada por tudo que vocês têm feito por mim, pela minha família. Eu sei que são muito ocupados, você tem um bebê em casa para cuidar, Shaka, e Mu tem os compromissos com a Forja de Áries e com a tesouraria do Templo de Baco...

— Não se preocupe, você também é da família. E como te disse, o bordel deu férias coletivas aos seus funcionários. — disse Mu.

De repente um pigarrear pronunciado vindo do virginiano chamou a atenção dos dois.

— Não fale essa palavra vulgar na frente do nosso filho, Mu. — ralhou tapando uma orelha de Kiki com uma das mãos — Por enquanto aquele alcoice mundano ficará fechado até segundas ordens do nosso ilustre Grande Mestre ébrio.

— E as meninas, onde estão? — Geisty perguntou.

— Estão hospedadas em um ótimo hotel em Atenas, de férias e seguras. Assim que a casa reabrir as que quiserem continuar trabalhando lá poderão voltar... Rebeca ainda está internada, mas está fora de perigo. — disse Mu com pesar na voz.

— Minha deusa... elas não podem ficar desamparadas, somos tudo com o que elas podem contar. — respirou fundo, e embora toda a dor emocional que sentia não conseguia deixar de pensar nas bacantes — Mu... assim que possível queria visitar o túmulo de Núria, Ágatha e Narjara e... — respirou fundo para conter as lágrimas que brotavam insistentes, e com a voz decidida, porém sussurrada concluiu: — E também dos meus filhos. Quero poder... visita-los.

Um clima pesado e doloroso tomou a todos fazendo o pequeno Kiki desmanchar o riso alegre, armar um bico enorme e se agarrar ao pescoço de Shaka choramingando. Mesmo ainda muito pequeno ele já era sensitivo e podia captar o humor dos adultos a sua volta e reagir a ele.

— Eu vou levar você lá, eu prometo, mas não ainda. — disse Mu pegando na mão da amiga — Você ainda está fraca. Agora só precisa de cuidados e muito carinho. Vamos esperar a poeira baixar e tudo encontrar o seu lugar.

— Exatamente! Tudo na sua... aiii... hora certa! — disse Shaka pelejando para tirar uma larga mecha de seus cabelos das mãos de Kiki, que os puxava sem dó nem piedade para leva-los à boca voraz — Agora a hora é de conhecer o seu quarto... Kiki não come o cabelo do pai, meu filho. — falou baixinho para o bebê.

— Meu quarto? — olhou surpreendida para o ariano — Eu vou ter até um quarto?

— Ora, mas claro! Você achou que ia dormir onde? No tapete da sala?

— Bem, não é exatamente um quarto. — disse Shaka que seguia na frente sendo acompanhado pelos dois — É minha antiga sala de leitura, mas é bem arejado, tem boa iluminação, e organizei tudo para que se sinta bem confortável.

Ao terminar de dizer aquilo já estavam em frente à porta do cômodo referido, e sem mais delongas Virgem a abriu revelando de fato um ambiente modesto, mas minuciosamente organizado e aconchegante. Tinha apenas uma cama de solteiro com lençóis e colcha brancas, travesseiros grandes e um abajur de vitrais indianos ao lado sobre um criado mudo de madeira, onde também havia sido colocado um jarro de barro com água fresca. Sobre uma escrivaninha de madeira tinham alguns livros e um vaso de cristal com flores de diversos tipos. Mais ao fundo havia uma arara com as roupas de Geisty que foram trazidas do Templo de Baco, e ao lado um pequeno gaveteiro improvisado guardava algumas peças íntimas e também toalhas de banho e rosto. No parapeito da janela aberta um incensário queimava algumas paletas de essência de flor de lótus espalhando uma fumaça perfumada no ar.

Correndo os olhos pelo ambiente Geisty pôde notar o carinho depositado em cada detalhe. Era inegável que estava surpresa por perceber que aquele zelo vinha de onde menos esperava, e também o quão triste era sua atual realidade. Divagava por esses pensamentos enquanto remexia nas roupas dispostas penduradas na arara se dando conta do quão grave deveria ser a situação de Saga, já que ninguém se arriscara a ir até a Casa de Gêmeos pegar seus pertences. O lugar que outrora fora, ainda que por um período muito breve, seu lar dos sonhos, agora se transformara em um ambiente perigoso para qualquer um dos moradores do Santuário, principalmente para si.

— Eu não sabia o que trazer exatamente, então pedi ajuda à Shina e Marin e elas trouxeram algumas coisas suas lá do bordel. — disse Mu.

Novamente o pigarrear de Shaka, acompanhado de uma carranca repreendedora enquanto tapava mais uma vez a orelhinha de Kiki, fez o ariano se corrigir de novo.

— Digo, do lupanar malfadado de prevaricação e vício! — Mu falou olhando para o virginiano e sem evitar uma risada.

— Está tudo ótimo, Mu. — disse Geisty dando um suspiro cansado — Não se preocupe. Eu me viro com o que tem aqui. Não se esqueça que sou uma amazona, nem sempre vivi no luxo.

— E se por acaso precisar de algo mais, só pedir ao Mu que ele providencia para você. — disse Shaka.

— É... Providencio.

— ELA NÃO VAI PRECISAR DE NADA! EU TROUXE TUDO!... COM LICENÇA Ô DE CASA! LOIRUDO, POSSO ENTRAR?

De repente uma voz com entonação vibrante e viva ecoou pelo corredor atrás deles ganhando suas atenções, e logo a figura exuberante de Afrodite surgiu ali.

Nas duas mãos carregava dezenas de sacolas sofisticadas e debaixo dos dois braços segurava algumas caixas, igualmente refinadas. Andava com dificuldade, e não era devido ainda estar convalescente, mas porque trazia mais coisas penduradas em si do que era capaz de carregar.

— Já está dentro, né Peixes. — Shaka respondeu olhando para ele, enquanto Kiki dava saltinhos em seu colo e batia palminhas rindo. Afrodite sempre deixava o bebezinho eufórico com sua presença.

Quando acercou-se deles Afrodite deixou algumas caixas e sacolas caírem no chão, e Geisty não escondeu a alegria que sentiu ao ver o pisciano ali. Abriu um largo e sincero sorriso.

— Afrodite! — ela disse exultante.

— Eu me atrasei um pouco, Mosca, porque fui até uma lojinha no centro onde tem uns tamanquinhos Odara* de dormir que são uma graça e que sei que você vai adorar. — disse o sueco, que sem nenhuma cerimônia caminhou até a cama e jogou o resto de sacolas e caixas sobre.

— Tamanco de dormir? Vocês dormem de sapato? — Mu brincou recolhendo as caixas que caíram no chão.

— Se você não dorme de sapato o problema é seu! — disse Peixes, que depois de ir até Shaka e dar um beijo na bochecha rechonchuda de Kiki fazendo uma festinha com ele se voltou para Geisty, parou em sua frente e pegou em suas mãos — Que bom que está de volta. — sem aviso algum abriu os braços e puxou a amazona para um forte e demorado abraço — Eu senti sua falta, Mosca.

A amazona o abraçou de volta aconchegando-se em seu abraço enquanto aspirava o perfume tão conhecido dele, então fechou os olhos e o apertou com força soltando um soluço contido.

Não queria chorar, mas a emoção pelo alívio de ter o pisciano ali depois de tudo que passaram nos últimos dias era grande demais para conter.

— Obrigada por tudo... Sem você eu não estaria aqui. Me salvou por duas vezes. — sussurrou em seu ouvido em meio a cabeleira perfumada, e depois se afastou e olhou em seu rosto sempre festivo. Deu um suspiro tentando espantar a tristeza enquanto enxugava os olhos disfarçadamente.

— Agradeça a Dadá. Ele tornou tudo possível. — disse fazendo um carinho na franja impecável dela.

— Salve Dadá! — ela sorriu tímida — Ai minha deusa, Afrodite, quanta coisa! Trouxe Atenas toda com você? — olhava curiosa entre as bolsas sem decidir qual abrir primeiro — Eu não precisava de nada, sério!

— Que isso? Vai botar ovos nos meus presentes, Mosca? Precisava sim! Não vai ficar usando essas casqueiras que você usava lá no bordel, né santa? — apontou para a arara com roupas — Depois, você está na casa de deus agora, tem que se vestir de acordo, senão ele vai pensar o que de você, que é uma perdida?

Ao ouvir aquilo Shaka revirou os olhos e caminhou até a porta, enquanto Mu segurava o riso.

— Bom, vou deixá-los à vontade... Peixes, sempre que quiser visita-la é bem-vindo... só não abuse do meu bom humor.

— Que bom humor? — disse Afrodite enquanto retirava um vestido de paetês púrpura de uma das sacolas — Alôca! Estou brincando, querido. — voltou-se para Geisty e sorriu — O Buda loirudo sempre tão espirituoso, né? Já te falei que ele é a alegria das festas? Sempre tão animado...

— Para com isso. — Geisty sorriu dando um tapinha de leve no ombro do pisciano — Mas o que tem nessas sacolas? Vai, abre logo, me mostra! — como toda boa ariana era curiosa e já balançava as mãos agitadas no ar.

— Tem tudo, meu bem. Sapato, vestido, camisola, joias, porque pode até faltar paz na nossa vida, mas não pode faltar glamour!

Virgem deixou o quarto suspirando e aos risos Mu o seguiu, mas encostou a porta antes de sair para que Peixes e Serpente pudessem ficar mais à vontade. Estava verdadeiramente feliz com a aproximação dos dois e sabia que essa amizade seria forte e faria muito bem para ambos.

Algumas horas já haviam se passado e os raios do Sol em tons de laranja já iluminavam a entrada do Sexto Templo quando uma presença taciturna foi sentida por seu guardião.

Gêmeos desde o início daquela manhã lutava contra o ímpeto de seguir ao encalço do Cosmo que sentira nos pés do Monte Zodiacal. Mas, sem que percebesse havia cumprido todos os compromissos de sua agenda de forma corrida e um tanto descuidada, pois por mais que tentasse abafar aquele elã, no fim das contas sentia-se sufocado por ele.

Por isso, desistindo de lutar consigo mesmo seguia agora pelo corredor do Templo de Virgem sem ao menos se anunciar. Mas, antes que pudesse avançar mais que cinco passos furtivos eis que foi interceptado por Shaka, que surgiu atrás de si trajando a armadura de ouro de Virgem, já completamente restaurada, impondo sua presença, que não era nada amistosa.

— Vai a algum lugar? — disse o guardião daquela casa num tom nada cordial — Grande Mestre.

Com um olhar dardejante de soslaio para o virginiano o grego respondeu:

— Onde está a amazona de Serpente? — desviou o foco de sua atenção antes mesmo do indiano lhe dar uma resposta correndo os olhos investigativos pelas colunas de pedra e a possível passagem lateral pouco à frente.

— Está segura em algum lugar dentro deste Templo, e está sob meus cuidados e do cavaleiro de Áries. — Shaka respondeu no mesmo tom ríspido usado pelo geminiano.

Mesmo sem pousar seus olhos na figura da amazona o Patriarca podia sentir seu Cosmo ali, discreto, e surpreso percebia o seu próprio fremir em resposta. Inspirou fundo, ao mesmo tempo incomodado e curioso. Aquela reação de sua Cosmo energia não era algo que pudesse controlar, e por mais que lhe fosse vantajosa lhe causava um terrível estranhamento, já que se negava a aceitar os fatos... Saga estava por trás daquilo.

Não.

Jamais iria aceitar que sua outra faceta o tornasse um refém medíocre daquela mulher. Não ele.

Tinha que pensar rápido num modo de reprimir Saga. Tinha que ter controle sobre a única pessoa que poderia despertá-lo.

— O lugar dela não é aqui em seu Templo, Virgem. — disse angustiado e um tanto desesperado ao se voltar desafiador para o guardião do Sexto Templo — O lugar de Serpente é primeiramente se apresentando no Décimo Terceiro Templo, como manda o protocolo, colocando-se à disposição das minhas ordens, e em seguida se instalando na Casa de Gêmeos, lugar que ela assumiu como moradia ao aceitar contrair em matrimônio o guardião de Gêmeos.

— Disse bem, Grande Mestre. — retrucou Shaka com ar de desdém — Em conjúgio ela contraiu ao Cavaleiro de Gêmeos, não à vossa excelência. Sendo assim, na ausência de seu consorte a amazona de Serpente pode se dar ao luxo de ficar aonde ela quiser. E ela quer ficar aqui... Eu considero que seja capaz de respeitar a vontade da esposa de Saga, estou certo?

Enquanto os dois cavaleiros discutiam no átrio da Sexta Casa, no jardim de Virgem, sentada sob a sombra de uma das frondosas árvores Salas Gêmeas enquanto segurava uma xícara de porcelana entre as mãos, Geisty sentia o Cosmo e a presença do Grande Mestre ali, e embora esses estivessem deveras diferentes do habitual, seu coração batia agitado como nunca, saudoso, ansioso. Teve ganas em vê-lo e sentiu vontade de correr até ele e se entregar a seus braços à procura de algum alívio, mas aquela euforia logo desvaeceu quando a decepção e o medo a engoliram. O Cosmo nefasto, opressor e agressivo do Patriarca a faziam vivenciar dores do passado. Estas que ela por anos manteve escondidas no fundo de sua memória.

Agora tudo que sentia por aquela criatura odiosa era repulsa, raiva e rancor.

Quase imperceptível devido à distância, ela ouvia a voz grave e seca de sentimentos daquele homem que em nada lembrava a de seu amado cavaleiro grego que doce e suave lhe sussurrara juras de amor junto ao ouvido.

Ali pela primeira vez desde que tudo acontecera Geisty sentia a dura realidade a que sua vida fora reduzida, e uma tristeza imensa cresceu dentro de si lhe engolindo.

Não reconhecia mais nenhum traço do amor imenso de Saga naquela criatura. Ele de fato havia se perdido e talvez para sempre.

Com seu corpo fragilizado e o emocional em pedaços, desta vez nem mesmo ela se valia de forças e confiança para resgatar o geminiano de si mesmo. Estava convicta que perdera o seu grande amor, amante, amigo, marido e companheiro para toda a vida.

Alheia ao que ocorria à sua volta, entregue à dor e desesperança, o pior dos sentimentos que podem afligir a alma humana, Geisty rendeu-se a um pranto sofrido e silencioso ali mesmo, por isso não percebeu a aproximação cuidadosa de alguém que vinha lentamente pelo solo. Nem o farfalhar das folhas e flores a tiraram de seu pesar, até que de repente sentiu um toque sutil e incomum em suas pernas.

Alarmada abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, e eis que viu ali a última pessoa que esperava que viesse resgatá-la daquele tormento.

— Kiki? — sussurrou contendo um soluço.

O pequenino lemuriano havia chegado ali engatinhando, e agora tentava lhe escalar erguendo as mãozinhas gordinhas para o alto lhe pedindo colo enquanto balbuciava ruídos como quem tentasse falar.

Mesmo chorosa e mergulhada em seus pesares Serpente não pôde deixar de se surpreender com o bebê que fora até ela sozinho, e que agora a encarava com um olhar profundo, doce e cheio de sentimento. Era como se suas enormes orbes lilases a abrasassem e acalmassem seu coração aflito.

Armando um biquinho triste Kiki ensaiou um choro, talvez devido à demora da amazona em lhe dar o colo pedido, então Geisty, tomada por um instinto maternal que já tinha se instaurado dentro de si e agora só crescia arrebatando seu raciocínio e vontade, apressada enxugou as lágrimas com o dorso das mãos e tombou o tronco para frente para pegar Kiki e trazê-lo a seu colo, recebendo de imediato um abraço caloroso e acolhedor dos pequenos bracinhos rechonchudos que apertaram-se em volta de seu pescoço enquanto os dedinhos agarravam com força seus cabelos negros.

E como era bom aquele abraço, aquele aconchego!

Ela chorou novamente, agora um pranto convulso, porém carregado de alívio. Apertava instintivamente Kiki contra seu peito e afagava seus cabelinhos vermelhos com o próprio rosto lhe dando beijinhos e deliciando-se com o cheirinho suave de lavanda e glicerina que exalavam deles.

— Você é um anjinho mesmo. — disse ainda chorando, mas agora um sorriso iluminava seu rosto enquanto embalava o bebê que não desgrudava de si por um só instante — Obrigada, Kiki!

Por instantes Kiki fez Geisty esquecer da presença nefasta de Gêmeos ali, na Casa de Virgem, mas este nem por um segundo deixou de monitorar o Cosmo dela.

Vendo o geminiano com o rosto voltado para a direção do corredor que levava à grande porta que selava o jardim particular de sua morada, Shaka caminhou até se colocar entre ele e a passagem o forçando a agora olhar para si.

— Não que fosse necessário eu lhe dizer isso, mas a amazona de Serpente não se apresentará a você no Décimo Terceiro Templo porque ela não está apta a prestar serviços ao Santuário. Ela está convalescendo, precisa se recuperar, cuidar do corpo, da mente e do espírito... e está sob meus cuidados e de Mu por tempo indeterminado. E se você por acaso nos impedir de...

Sem aviso prévio, e sem se importar com o que o indiano falava, o Grande Mestre lhe deu as costas e seguiu pelo corredor que levava para a saída do Templo, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar em direção à porta que dava acesso ao jardim de Virgem.

Gêmeos saíra dali da mesma forma que entrara. Sem dizer nada.

Sentia o Cosmo de Geisty extremamente melancólico, e o seu Cosmo respondia ao dela, ainda que fraco. Teria muito o que pensar sobre isso, mas agora tinha a resposta que procurava, e que tentava tanto negar. Suspeitava, na verdade, que o pior estava ainda por vir.

Shaka o observou caminhar em silêncio até que fosse engolido pela penumbra daquela passagem milenar, e quando sentiu seu Cosmo, fraco, porém demasiadamente opressor e enfurecido, já fora das dependências de seu Templo baixou a cabeça e suspirou demoradamente.

— Ébrio. — murmurou chateado.

Enfim o momento tão temido havia passado sem as consequências desastrosas que esperava.

Ao retornar à parte residencial já livre da armadura Shaka foi direto até a cozinha onde havia deixado Mu com Kiki quando sentiu a presença de Gêmeos ali, eles preparavam a mamadeira do bebê enquanto discutiam o cardápio do jantar, já que agora tinham uma hospede que precisava se alimentar muito bem para se recuperar, mas ao chegar ali não encontrou nenhum dos lemurianos. Cismado procurou pelo Cosmo de Mu e o sentindo em seu jardim caminhou até lá.

Quando chegou na grande porta dourada deparou-se com ela semi aberta, e ao cruza-la, logo ali na entrada encontrou Mu, que tinha a mamadeira do filho em uma das mãos enquanto olhava contemplativo na direção das Salas Gêmeas, só então, quando também direcionou o rosto para o mesmo lugar foi que viu Geisty sentada entre as flores a ninar Kiki em seu colo.

— Marido? — perguntou em voz baixa para Mu colocando-se a seu lado — Ela pediu para ficar com ele ou você... — fez uma pausa. Desde que decidiram acolher Geisty ali tanto ele quanto Mu não sabiam ao certo se ter um bebê em casa faria bem ou deixaria a amazona ainda mais deprimida, já que inevitavelmente a presença de Kiki poderia fazê-la vivenciar de forma ainda mais visceral a perda dos filhos — Você achou por bem deixa-la ficar com ele?

— Nem um nem outro! — Mu respondeu contemplativo, até que deu um enorme sorriso e se virou para o esposo — Kiki é mesmo nosso pequeno milagre, Luz da minha vida! Ele a procurou sozinho.

— Como assim? — Shaka ergueu uma das sobrancelhas confuso.

— Ele estava no meu pé enquanto eu preparava a mamadeira, e quando me distraí um pouco e procurei ao redor havia sumido. Kiki engatinhou até ela Shaka, sozinho!... Ele vê e sente a aura das pessoas como eu... Entende a grandeza disso? Ele sentiu que Geisty estava triste e foi ao seu encontro para conforta-la. — explicou o pai orgulhoso.

Ainda pasmo e admirado Virgem voltou o rosto para a direção onde estavam a amazona e o bebê a vendo niná-lo enquanto ouvia seu cantarolar baixinho.

— Mas... já tão novinho? — disse em voz baixa.

— Desde o ventre, Luz da minha vida. — Mu sorriu para o indiano.

— Isso é incrível! — Shaka fez uma pausa e depois sorriu de volta — Ele também atravessou sozinho o portal para o jardim. — disse admirado.

— Exatamente! O seu Cosmo, Shaka, deve ter reagido à presença de Kiki de forma inconsciente e permitiu a passagem. Agora que ele aprendeu a engatinhar está um foguete.

— Nosso menino já é um mocinho... Praticamente um cavaleiro, eu não te disse?... Acho que será mais simples do que imaginávamos.

A gargalhada que Mu deu foi tão alta que acabou chamando a atenção de Geisty e Kiki que estavam distantes.

— Pelos deuses Shaka! Com toda certeza! Oh... cada vez mais fácil! Espera para ver então quando ele despertar a telecinese e o teleporte. Vai ser melzinho na chupeta! — Mu ria de chorar.

— Não falo disso. Falo da nossa dúvida. — Shaka o corrigiu — Se ter um bebê em casa faria ou não bem para ela... Acho que já temos nossa resposta. — fez uma pausa e de repente assumiu um semblante sério ao voltar o rosto para Mu — Você disse, teleporte?... Buda, isso vai demorar, né?

— Hum... não sei, depende. — Mu se recompunha com longos suspiros — Isso é muito pessoal. Shion me disse que há bebês lemurianos bem precoces que manifestam seus dons muito cedo, outros bem mais tarde. Depende da carga genética. Eu mesmo nem andava ainda e já fazia os brinquedinhos flutuarem ao meu redor. Mas não se preocupe com isso.

— Como Shaka não vai se preocupar? Então um belo dia ele bota o filho dele para dormir no berço e o encontra no dia seguinte dormindo na copa da árvore, ou em... sabe-se lá onde?

— Ei, isso não vai acontecer. Eu vou treiná-lo. — disse Mu abraçando o indiano preocupado — Assim que perceber as primeiras manifestações de seus dons já irei monitorá-lo e ensiná-lo, portanto você não correrá o risco de achar seu filhote dormindo na árvore. — riu dando um beijo no rosto do marido.

Shaka sorriu entrelaçando seus dedos aos do ariano. Juntos decidiram deixar que Geisty e Kiki tivessem seu momento e retornaram à cozinha para os preparativos do jantar.

Não tardou para que logo a amazona viesse se juntar a eles trazendo nos braços um pequeno lemuriano faminto. Mu então lhe entregou a mamadeira, que já o aguardava no banho-maria, e no colo de Geisty o bebê mamou tranquilo.

Quando o jantar ficou pronto os três sentaram-se à mesa enquanto Kiki ficou no Moises chacoalhando as perninhas com os olhos enormes atentos aos pais e à amazona, que surpreendeu-se com os dotes culinários do Santo de Virgem. Mesmo sem apetite devido à melancolia que assolava seu espírito foi impossível não se render às deliciosas iguarias preparadas pelo indiano e acabou comendo mais do que imaginava.

Geisty ofereceu-se para ajuda-los com a louça, mas nenhum dos dois cavaleiros lhe permitiu fazer nada que não fosse repousar e tentar espairecer.

Lá pelas tantas, enquanto conversava com Mu sentados à mesa e degustando um delicioso pudim de leite feito por Shaka, notou que o virginiano parecia um tanto nervoso e incomodado enquanto lavava a louça, pois ele esfregava de forma tão frenética e espavorida os copos e talheres que imaginou que mais cedo ou mais tarde iria abrir um buraco neles com a esponja.

Julgando que sua presença ali pudesse ser a causa do desconforto do virginiano, que tinha a fama de ser o cavaleiro mais metódico daquele Santuário, Geisty pediu licença para se recolher e se ofereceu para levar Kiki para quarto e colocá-lo para dormir, já que o menininho já cochilava no Moises, exausto devido às tantas emoções distintas vividas naquele dia.

Obviamente nenhuma objeção foi feita da parte dos dois cavaleiros, e a amazona então lhes deu boa noite e seguiu para o quarto com Kiki em seu colo. O deixaria no berço e depois iria para seu quarto improvisado na sala de leitura.

Mal sabia ela que a aflição de Shaka se dava por ele estar perdendo o primeiro bloco do capítulo de sua amada novela indiana, O Guru do Templo da Paixão.

— Louvado seja Buda e todas as lótus sob seus pés santos! — disse já se livrando do avental e das luvas de borracha que jogou em cima da pia ainda molhada — Será que ainda dá tempo de ver o segundo bloco? Hoje Aisha ia descobrir a traição de Omar Gadhib, aquele pulha aproveitador. — passava rapidamente um rodinho recolhendo a água.

— Eu já te falei para abrir o jogo com a Geisty, Sha. — disse Mu recolhendo os pratinhos de sobremesa para levar até a pia — Não sabemos quanto tempo ela vai ficar aqui. Não pode esconder dela que o Cavaleiro de Virgem dessa era tem uma televisão e que em vez de meditar fica com a cara colada nela a noite toda.

Shaka parou o que fazia para dar um croque na cabeça do ariano.

— Aiii! Doeu, praga!

— Perdeu a razão?... Ela não entenderia... Ninguém entenderia.

— Deixa de ser bobo, Luz da minha vida. E qual o problema de você ver novela? Eu trabalho em um puteiro, Camus é líder da máfia russa, Saga escondeu-se dentro da própria mente, o nosso Patriarca é um demônio, Aldebaran é traficante, Aiolia e Máscara da Morte trabalham para máfia grega, Acredite, você ver novela é a coisa mais normal que há entre os cavaleiros dessa Era. Geisty jamais te julgaria por isso. — disse o ariano abrindo a torneira para lavar os pratinhos.

A seu lado Shaka respirou fundo.

— Eu vou pensar. — disse o loiro, e saiu apressado sem dizer nada, mas segundos depois voltou, encostou seu corpo no do ariano o pressionando contra a pia de modo a ficarem colados e beijou seu pescoço dando uma leve mordida em seguida — Talvez eu conte mesmo e até a chame para assistir comigo... Será bom ter alguém com quem eu possa discutir a trama, já que meu marido dorme o tempo todo.

— Hummm... Eu não durmo, Shaka. — disse Mu fechando os olhos sentindo a pele toda arrepiar — Eu reabasteço minhas energias, já que depois da novela eu tenho um esposo fogoso para saciar na cama.

Com um sorriso travesso Virgem deu uma apalpada seguida de um sonoro tapa nas nádegas de Áries e seguiu ligeiro para o quarto, onde havia colocado a televisão.

Com sorte ainda conseguiria assistir o segundo bloco da novela.

Depois que terminou de lavar a louça, Mu passou no quarto de Kiki para verificar o bebê antes de seguir a seu quarto, e qual não foi sua surpresa ao abrir devagarzinho a porta e encontrar Geisty. A amazona havia arrastado a poltrona até o berço do bebê e dormia ali, encolhida ao lado do pequeno lemuriano que ressoava baixinho. Suas auras estavam unidas, tranquilas, e emanavam amor e confiança.

Aquela cena tocou profundamente o coração de Mu.

Ele que não conhecia o amor materno, assim como Kiki, viu naquela cena uma mãe transcender a perda de seus filhos e direcionar todo aquele sentimento maternal existente em seu âmago para o pequeno bebê ruivinho.

Embora seu filho nunca fosse substituir Heitor e Dario, Geisty precisava extravasar todo aquele amor que guardava no peito, e estava mais do que óbvio que Kiki estava plenamente receptivo a ela.

Os planos mais uma vez foram mudados.

Áries fechou a porta devagar para não incomoda-la e rumou apressado para seu quarto. Tivera uma ideia, e era sua vez de conversar com o marido antes de coloca-la em prática.


	57. Borbulhas de Amor

************************** Ca** **p. 57 Borbulhas de Amor *** ***************************

Hospital de Atenas, Ala 5, 10:15am

— Muito bem, Afrodite! Sua recuperação foi fantástica como eu havia previsto. — disse doutor Hector ao analisar os exames mais recentes do pisciano enquanto este, deitado em uma maca em seu consultório sem camisa para deixar exposto o abdome, o ouvia atentamente — A cicatrização também está perfeita!... Infelizmente a cicatriz é bem extensa, mesmo o nosso cirurgião plástico tendo feito uso dos procedimentos estéticos mais modernos para não deixa-la tão aparente. — lamentou Hector pousando suavemente o dedo sobre a marca em alto relevo pouco acima do umbigo do cavaleiro.

— Ah, tudo bem, doutor. Para um cavaleiro cicatrizes são sinais de honra e bravura, ainda que esta tenha sido causada por um golpe covarde. — disse Afrodite sorrindo meio sem graça enquanto pensava que se tivesse ganhado uma cicatriz daquele tamanho anos atrás provavelmente estaria tendo um chilique, mas agora não. Muito de sua vaidade fora perdida quando entendeu que há coisas mais importantes a se importar na vida.

Hector sorriu de volta lhe estendendo a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar da maca.

— Já tem conseguido controlar seu Cosmo totalmente? — perguntou.

— Sim. Totalmente.

— Que ótima notícia! Confesso que fiquei apreensivo, pois mesmo Mu apurando as últimas filtragens percebemos que foi impossível remover 100% do aço lemuriano em seu corpo. Algumas partículas ficaram impregnadas demais em seus tecidos, e ainda que em quantidade irrisória não sabíamos qual seria a resposta de seu Cosmo a elas.

— O meu corpo é todo esquisito, né doutor. Sou metade homem, metade planta e toda sereia! Alôca! — riu enquanto vestia a camisa — Nem eu sei o que ele pode me aprontar e até onde ele é capaz de me surpreender... Mas, de uma coisa a respeito do meu corpo eu tenho certeza. Ele precisa urgentemente de sexo!

O médico riu meio tímido.

— Bom, acho que já pode atender às vontades dele.

— Já estou liberado para dar umazinha?

— Quantas quiser! — riu o médico — Já pode comer alimentos sólidos também, apenas pegue leve em exercícios muito puxados, evite abdominais por mais uns quinze dias e álcool, de resto, seja feliz!

— Eu vou ser sim! — Peixes respondeu puxando o médico para um forte abraço, além de agradece-lo também lhe presenteando com um vaso grego com rosas cultivadas em seu jardim.

De volta ao Santuário, antes de subir até o Décimo Segundo Templo Afrodite passou em Virgem para visitar Geisty, e como quase sempre acontecia quando estava na companhia da amazona, que agora era sua melhor amiga de infância, perdeu a noção das horas e acabou ficando para o almoço.

No final da tarde, já em sua casa Peixes agora se preparava para receber Camus e Hyoga que chegariam de Moscou em poucas horas. O aquariano e o filho tinham regressado à Rússia há cinco dias, já que agora como Vor máximo os dias que Camus podia se ausentar dos negócios da máfia se reduziram ainda mais, e mal podia esperar para matar as saudades deles.

Por isso, quando o francês anunciou-se na entrada de sua casa, já adentrando as dependências internas, Peixes rapidamente os foi receber com um sorriso exultante no rosto levemente maquiado.

Os três jantaram juntos, conversaram e riram muito, trocaram carinhos, afagos, beijos e abraços, e quase perto da meia noite assistiam a uma das animações que Hyoga tanto gostava estirados no tapete felpudo da sala acomodados em várias almofadas brancas.

Hyoga já dormia profundamente, exausto de alegria, enquanto Afrodite e Camus, deitados lado a lado, mas de frente um para o outro, conversavam entre sussurros para não acordar o pequenino.

— Por enquanto está dando para deixar Andreas no comando na minha ausência, mas _non_ posso extrapolar e ficar muitos dias fora ou aquilo vira um caos. — disse Camus enquanto acariciava o rosto de Afrodite.

— E Andreas é confiável mesmo? — Peixes perguntou.

— Sim. Ele passou em todos os meus testes mais rigorosos. Ele mataria e morreria por mim, como o cão fiel que precisa ser. Tenho plena confiança nele. É meu braço direito.

— Hum... Andreas é bem bonito, não acha? — Peixes perguntou sussurrando ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava o peito de Aquário por cima da camisa social que ele usava.

Camus sorriu discretamente com os olhos cravados nos de Afrodite.

— _Non_ sei. Você acha?

— Acho! Tem uma mão grande, e uma bunda espetacular. — Peixes sussurrou — E é dotado! Já reparei também. — mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Olha as coisas que você repara. Você _non_ vale nada. — Camus sussurrou rouco.

— Você vale menos ainda. Por que não colocou o careca como seu braço direito? Ou aquele outro que parece um cabo de guarda-chuva? Foi escolher logo o suíno tesudo.

— Porque, _mon amour_ , ser um tesão, segundo está dizendo, _non_ é apenas uma das qualidades do Andreas. Ele é o mais competente dos cinco que juraram lealdade incondicional a mim. Ele poderia ser um deus da beleza ou uma aberração que eu _non_ me importaria. Eu preciso de alguém confiável, e se você está com ciúme _non_ tenho culpa. — esticou-se todo para dar um selinho nos lábios do sueco — Mudando de assunto, porém nem tanto... Como foi no médico hoje? Já está liberado? — perguntou com os olhos brilhando de ansiedade.

Afrodite virou o rosto para o lado confirmando que Hyoga dormia pesadamente, então voltou a olhar para Camus e pegando sua mão a colocou sobre seu pênis, por cima do tecido de seda inglesa e rendas bordadas da saia do vestido rosa antigo que estava usando.

— Isso responde sua pergunta? — sussurrou ainda mais baixo sufocando um gemido ao sentir o aquariano apertar seu sexo.

— _Non_ sei. Você sempre está duro, _ma belle_. — o francês respondeu estreitando os olhos com um sorriso safado no rosto.

— É porque estou sempre pensando em você, meu mafioso malvado. — Peixes arrastou-se para mais perto do outro e esfregou seu rosto no pescoço quente exposto pela gola aberta da camisa — Não aguento mais esse jejum, Camus.

— Eu também _non._ Se ficar mais um dia sem transar com você eu acho que vou enlouquecer. — sussurrou excitado — Por isso eu já tenho tudo planejado.

— Tudo o quê?

— Amanhã passaremos o dia no Vênus.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e seu rosto iluminou-se de imediato. Abriu a boca e deu um "grito" mudo chacoalhando pernas e braços, eufórico.

— Arrasou bicha! — sussurrou segurando o rosto de Camus e lhe dando um beijo estalado nos lábios — Mal posso esperar para ver meu iate!... Mas... e Hyoguinha? Podemos leva-lo? Ele vai amar aquilo lá!

— Acho melhor ainda _non_. Eu... tenho uns planos para nossa noite de estreia no Vênus e Hyoga lá tiraria meu foco.

— Sua suja, safada! Quer trepar até morrer, né? Igual daquela vez no puteiro que você morreu e eu tive que te carregar morro acima até seu Templo. — falou baixinho e deu um beliscão no mamilo do aquariano por cima da camisa — Ah, por isso que eu te amo, Camy!

— Ai, para com isso. — o francês reclamou protegendo os mamilos com as mãos — Sim, quero! E sei que você também quer, e quando vir o que preparei para nós, _mon amour_ , um dia e uma noite serão poucos!... Tirarei um final de semana para levarmos Hyoga para lá e lhe dar toda a atenção que merece, mas amanhã, seremos só você e eu. — beijou rapidamente os lábios do pisciano e logo se afastou. Hyoga estava ali perto e não iria desrespeitar o filho agarrando-se com o namorado na presença dele — Já falei com o Shaka e ele vai ficar com Hyoga, que adorou a ideia. Por incrível que pareça ele adora aquele entojado do Virgem, e passar um dia com outra criança também fará bem para ele.

— E que horas vamos?

— Nas primeiras horas da manhã. Deixarei Hyoga às 08:00h em Virgem... Espere. — disse o francês enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso da calça e tirava de lá um pedaço de papel, o qual entregou ao sueco — Pegue. Esteja nesse endereço às 09:00h. Aí fica um hangar particular que serve ao porto de Rafina. Eu aluguei um helicóptero para nos levar até o Vênus. Ele está ancorado há alguns quilômetros das ilhas de Evia e Andros. Vênus está no seu nome, Afrodite Wernbloom, e para todos os efeitos, caso a marinha apareça por lá, você é apenas um milionário sueco passando férias na Grécia, por isso _non_ esqueça de levar seus documentos e _non_ se atrase. O piloto que eu comprei só fica no hangar até as 10:00h. Ah! E _non_ precisa levar nada. Tudo que precisamos tem lá, eu providenciei, desde roupas de banho à... bem, o resto você vai ver.

— Desse truque eu gostei! — Peixes sorriu guardando o papel com o endereço entre os enchimentos da blusa do vestido — Humm... que eu fiz para merecer um namorado tão incrível como você?

Riram-se um para o outro e ansiosos beijaram-se rapidamente, então logo depois Camus desceu com Hyoga para Aquário onde passaram a noite.

No dia seguinte ocorreu tudo como o francês havia planejado, até Afrodite, contrariando as estatísticas e lógicas universais, conseguira não apenas chegar no horário marcado, mas com três minutos de antecedência. Logo estavam no helicóptero sobrevoando o incrível e azul mar grego em direção ao iate ancorado tão distante da orla que a olhos nus sua incrível magnitude e opulência era perdida e ele se passava por uma embarcação bem mais modesta, portanto, não despertava curiosidade.

Conforme se aproximavam do Vênus Afrodite sentia sua ansiedade aumentar, até que finalmente, quando o helicóptero já estava quase emparelhado com a embarcação, o sueco enfim pôde ter noção de seu gigantismo, e nem em seus sonhos mais megalômanos foi capaz de imaginar o que seus olhos deslumbrados viam.

Vênus era muito maior e mais luxuoso que sua imaginação fora capaz criar. Logo na frente e também nas laterais do iate o nome Vênus estava escrito dentro de um circulo que se assemelhava a um aquário de vidro.

— Pelas sete anáguas engomadas das sete sacerdotisas de Dadá e as sete torres de madrepérola de seu castelo no meio do mar! — virou o rosto e encarou a face alegre de Camus a lhe observar.

— E então? Gostou?

— É Odara! Eu... eu nem sei o que dizer, eu... ainda tô meio abilolado. Olha o tamanho disso!... Esse iate consegue ir até Bora Bora? — perguntou com genuíno interesse.

— Esse iate pode dar a volta ao mundo, várias vezes, _mon amour._

Assim que o helicóptero pousou no iate Afrodite desceu apressado puxando Camus pela mão, mas de repente viu ao longe um homem trajando o que parecia um uniforme de garçom e soltou a mão do aquariano rapidamente. Quando o helicóptero levantou voo e tomou certa distância então Camus esclareceu:

— _Non_ se preocupe. — disse voltando a pegar na mão do pisciano — Precisei contratar alguns funcionários para fazer tudo funcionar como se deve, já que esta embarcação é muito grande, mas são todos de confiança absoluta. Estamos seguros aqui.

— Quer dizer então que eu posso... fazer isso?

Sem que o aquariano esperasse Peixes lhe abraçou pela cintura e o levantando do chão girou com ele no ar aos risos até desce-lo e tomar sua boca com um beijo apaixonado e eufórico.

— Hummmm... aqui... você pode fazer... comigo... tudo que quiser, _mon amour_. E eu estou louco para que faça! — dizia Aquário entre os beijos efusivos que o pisciano lhe exigia.

— Pode ter certeza que eu vou fazer sim!... Agora vem, vamos ver meu iate! — pegou na mão do namorado o puxando apressado nem sabia bem para onde, já que eram muitas coisas ali para serem vistas e ele não sabia por onde começar — Camy ele é maravilhoso! Não tenho nem palavras! Na verdade nem acredito ainda! Será que é meu coágulo me pregando uma peça? Será que tudo isso é real?... Olha esse cais! Os coqueiros! Dadá misericordioso quantos coqueiros!

Levaram quase uma hora e meia para ver todas as fabulosas atrações que aquele mini transatlântico oferecia, mas não perderam nenhum detalhe. Conheceram desde o campo de mini golfe até a casa das máquinas, passando pelas saunas, salão de jogos, de festas e um pequeno cinema. Os famigerados coqueiros ficavam em volta de uma enorme piscina na superfície onde haviam dezenas de espreguiçadeiras. Vênus era uma sonho erguido em puro luxo e sofisticação, fruto do bom gosto do cavaleiro de Aquário, que desembolsou alguns milhões de sua conta pessoal e também dos cofres da Vory v Zakone para torna-lo real.

Camus só não deixou que Afrodite visse antes da hora a suíte master, pois lhe tinha preparado uma surpresa.

Depois de conhecerem tudo tomaram café da manhã em torno da piscina e desceram ao deck onde ficavam os Jet Skis. Passaram praticamente a manhã toda brincando com as motos aquáticas e nadando naquele pedaço de mar que era só deles.

Fizeram uma refeição leve no restaurante ao meio-dia e subiram para a piscina para tomar champanhe.

Agora deitados juntos em uma das espreguiçadeiras conversavam enquanto descansavam da manhã agitada.

— Está feliz? — Camus perguntou enquanto acariciava os cabelos do sueco.

— Muito. — Peixes respondeu com os olhos fixos no céu azul sobre eles — Parece um sonho... Digo, não apenas esse iate Odara, mas o fato de estarmos aqui ao ar livre e não trancados em um quarto com medo de fazer barulho ou sermos descobertos...

Camus suspirou fundo.

— Tudo isso é seu. Pode usar como quiser e quando quiser. E pode trazer quem você quiser aqui também.

— Não quero trazer ninguém aqui! Não sem você estar junto... Podemos, sei lá, um dia fazer uma festa, pedir para o Touro chifrudo fazer um churrasco brasileiro e trazer os cavaleiros para eu exibir o meu presente. — virou-se para Camus e olhou em seus olhos — Mas você tem que estar junto. Isso tudo aqui não tem a menor graça sem você, _mon amour_. E o Hyoguinha... e o Kiki! Nossa já pensou como eles irão amar isso?... E a Mosca.

— Tá falando da amazona?

— E tem outra Mosca na minha vida? Sim, claro que estou falando dela.

— São amigos agora?

— Eu acho que sempre fomos... a comunicação que era meio... torta. Ah, você sabe melhor que ninguém que o meu começo com todo mundo é sempre meio torto, mas depois endireita... Eu gosto dela, e eu quero... quero tentar ajudá-la a sair do mar de lama que ela está nadando. A minha amiga está tão triste...

— Pudera, né? Ela perdeu tudo.

— Nem tudo. Ela tem a mim, e ao Mu, o Buda loirudo, as putaiada tudo do bordel... Eu acho que vou fazer uma festa aqui, o que acha? Daqui há alguns dias, porque ela ainda precisa ficar mais forte e recuperada. Será que ajudaria ela a se distrair um pouco?

— O Vênus é seu, _ma fleur,_ é um local de fuga para nossa vida de merda, e se acha que uma festa aqui vai ajudar sua amiga amazona a fugir da vida de merda dela, então faça!

Quando anoiteceu Camus colocou em prática a surpresa que havia preparado para o sueco. Se dirigiu à suíte master sozinho enquanto pediu a Afrodite que se trocasse na suíte 3 onde havia mandado deixar-lhe algumas peças de roupas que comprou para ele. O combinado era que Afrodite quando estivesse pronto seguisse para a suíte master onde o estaria esperando.

Assim, sozinho agora Peixes percorria o corredor que levava à suíte 3 permitindo-se ter seus chiliques em paz esgueirando-se pelas paredes, deslizando as mãos sobre elas as acariciando e as cheirando.

— _Quand il me prend dans ses bras, Il me parle tout bas, Je vois la vie en rose_... Hummmm... cheirinho de novo! — disse sorridente enquanto cantarolava a canção francesa que dizia que a vida é perfeita somente quando se está nos braços de quem se ama — Agora _papá_ tem um filho, um iate e uma princesa! A vida dele está cor de rosa!

Com um sorrisinho bobo no rosto entrou na suíte 3. Parou na porta e boquiaberto ficou longos minutos apenas olhando o luxo absurdo daquele quarto.

— Pelas escamas das Nereidas do séquito aquático de Dadá! O quê que é isso? — disse deslumbrado, então andou até a enorme cama onde viu caixas e mais caixas de grifes famosas. Abriu todas de uma vez indo à loucura com a variedade e sofisticação das peças — Que homem poderoso é você, Camy, minha deusa! E é todo meu!

Escolheu as peças que iria vestir, colocou sobre a cama e foi até o banheiro todo revestido em mármore e vidro onde tomou um banho caprichado, e depois de pentear os cabelos minuciosamente vestiu-se com uma calça preta de corte de alfaiataria que ficou um pouco larga devido estar mais magro, camisa na mesma cor de mangas longas e um blazer de corte impecável em um tom vermelho queimado bem escuro, quase vinho. Calçou um par sofisticado de sapatos masculinos da famosa e cara grife Amadeo Testoni e usou seu Cosmo para fazer ali mesmo uma rosa vermelha com tons amendoados idênticos à cor das íris dos olhos raros de Camus. Exclusiva no planeta, e com um perfume vibrante digno da personalidade única do francês.

Segurando a rosa entre os lábios Afrodite deixou a suíte 3 e seguiu para a suíte master onde Camus disse que o aguardaria para depois seguirem ao restaurante para jantar. Estava deslumbrante, pois exalava felicidade até pelos poros da pele.

Ao bater na porta o aquariano veio recebe-lo, e este também trazia na mão uma rosa, porém feita de gelo.

Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, apesar de anos de um relacionamento intenso e tumultuado, cheio de altos e baixos e fortes emoções, seus corações bateram forte e acelerados.

— Para você, _mon amour_! — disse Afrodite pensando em como era possível, a cada vez que olhava para aquele homem, amá-lo e deseja-lo ainda mais. Aproximou-se e fazendo uma reverência entregou a rosa vermelha a Camus, que também lhe estendia a sua rosa gélida, a qual foi apanhada pelo pisciano. Após a troca Peixes correu os olhos pela figura à sua frente a analisando e depois os fixou na rosa de gelo entre seus dedos — Minhas rosas não chegam nem aos pés das suas rosas gélidas. Puxa, que perfeição! Mais perfeito que elas só você. Você está maravilhoso! — disse dando um beijo nos lábios do francês

Camus chegou a sentir um frio na barriga quando seus lábios se tocaram. Afrodite estava belíssimo, se é que era possível ele ficar ainda mais bonito do que sempre era. Ao final do beijo levou a rosa vermelha próximo ao nariz e aspirou o perfume delicioso que ela exalava.

— De que vale a perfeição das minhas rosas se _non_ têm o perfume, a beleza e a vida das suas? — disse num tom sussurrado, depois também correu os olhos pela figura do pisciano — Gosto de vê-lo assim, bem masculino. Viril!

— Gosta, né? Eu sei. — Peixes respondeu encostando seu corpo ao do francês.

— Gosto. Gosto quando exala esse ar viril e másculo... Embora admita que quando está vestido de mulher nenhuma outra é capaz de chegar a seus pés. — disse o ruivo beijando o queixo do amado que sorria envaidecido — Nenhuma mulher nesse mundo fica tão bela como você quando está coberto por diamantes, _mon amour_.

— Nossa você está poético, gostei! E também está... mais alto. — disse acariciando a cintura do francês, mas antes que pudesse escorregar as mãos para mais baixo Camus afastou-se recuando alguns passos.

— São os sapatos. — falou enfiando a mão livre por dentro do blazer do terno preto que usava e retirando de lá uma caixa fina de veludo. Afrodite não viu o movimento, tampouco o objeto em suas mãos, pois agora tinha os olhos surpresos cravados nos pés do namorado que calçavam um par de ankle boots femininos Louboutin que possuíam saltos finos altíssimos.

— Você está de... salto? — abriu um largo sorriso — Aquenda a biloca*! Amei!

— Sim, estou de salto, estou poético e muito generoso. Tome. É pra você. — estendeu a caixa ao pisciano quando este voltou a erguer os olhos para si.

— Mais um presente? — falou enquanto abria a caixa — Não é justo, seus presentes são sempre tão caros e por enquanto as únicas coisas que posso te dar são amor, calcinhas, cu e rola.

A risada que o aquariano deu foi altíssima.

— Para mim já está perfeito! — Camus respondeu ainda rindo.

— Uau! Que coisa linda, Camy. — disse ao ver na caixa uma gargantilha toda de diamantes.

— Quero que o use comigo. — Aquário acariciou o rosto do amado colocando uma mexa de seus cabelos atrás da orelha — Somente ela, mais nada. Seu corpo perfeito deveria desfilar coberto apenas por diamantes, rubis, esmeraldas e tantas outras pedras preciosas, já que somente elas são dignas de você e é apenas com elas que quero te ver mais tarde.

— E por que não ver agora? — Afrodite respondeu instigadíssimo já fazendo menção em tomar o aquariano nos braços, mas este novamente se afastou.

— Porque agora quem tem algo a te mostrar sou eu. Venha. — disse Camus pegando na mão do pisciano para finalmente saírem daquela porta e adentrarem as dependências da suíte master do Vênus, que era a parte mais profunda no navio.

Esta por sua vez, estava imersa numa penumbra sutil e silenciosa, então conforme avançavam, com o som dos saltos de Camus a produzir um estalido cadenciado que instigava os instintos de Afrodite, mais crescia a ansiedade de ambos, até que ao descerem alguns poucos degraus de um amplo espaço no centro daquela câmara Aquário parou e soltou da mão de Peixes virando-se de frente para ele. Tombando o corpo ligeiramente para o lado o ruivo acionou um botão na lateral de um grande balcão atrás de si onde havia um sofá embutido revestido de couro branco, e eis que o chão sob seus pés se iluminou de fora para dentro revelando o fundo do oceano.

Afrodite olhou para aquilo estupefato. Corria os olhos arregalados pelo chão feito de vidro vendo vez ou outra um peixe passar ali por baixo, quase em transe tamanha a surpresa, até que de repente uma música sensual ganhou todo o espaço e junto sua atenção, então ainda embasbacado levantou o olhar para Camus, que o encarando caminhava com surpreendente habilidade sobre os saltos altíssimos até parar diante de si.

Sem dizer nada Aquário envolveu a cintura de Peixes e o beijou de forma apaixonada, lento e sedutoramente, e ao mesmo tempo em que suas bocas se deleitavam do doce néctar da paixão o ruivo caminhava para trás trazendo consigo o pisciano até que chegassem ao sofá. Ali Camus interrompeu o beijo para inverter as posições e empurrar Afrodite, que caiu sentado sobre as almofadas de seda marroquina.

Antes mesmo que o sueco pudesse fazer qualquer objeção o francês recuou alguns passos, e então começou a afrouxar a gravata, lentamente, enquanto ondulava os quadris de forma muito sutil acompanhando a batida sensual da música.

— Hummm... que delícia, um stripptise! — Peixes exclamou mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Quase isso. — Aquário respondeu livrando-se da gravata e depois do paletó para em seguida começar a desabotoar os botões da camisa, e quando também a atirou no chão revelando enfim o torso nu e perfeitamente trabalhado Peixes deixou escapar um gemido e se remexeu todo no sofá. Precisou usar todo o autocontrole que dispunha para não voar para cima daquele ruivo e devorá-lo ali mesmo.

Excitadíssimo Afrodite notou que o aquariano havia adquirido alguns detalhes extras na tatuagem em seu peito, mas isso não prendeu sua atenção por muito tempo, visto que logo o viu Camus desafivelar o cinto e descer o zíper da calça enquanto rebolava sutilmente sem desviar o olhar luxurioso de seus olhos fascinados, e quando achou que não mais se surpreenderia eis que ao baixar a calça de linho o francês revelou estar usando outra por baixo, uma justíssima e sensual peça de couro negro que delineava com erótica perfeição suas coxas avultadas e o pênis já rijo e volumoso.

Hipnotizado o sueco corria os olhos dos pés à cabeça do aquariano se perguntando como ele conseguia ficar ainda mais sexy do que já era. Seu coração batia tão rápido que sentia seu rosto queimar e o peito arder em anelo. A luz que vinha de baixo iluminava Camus que agora abandonava a calça de linho ali e caminhava lentamente sobre os saltos altíssimos em sua direção feito um felino, languido, elegante, sedutor, preciso... até que ao parar bem à sua frente ele ergueu uma das pernas mantendo o tronco ereto e apoiou a sola do sapato em seu peito imprimindo pressão.

— Aaaahhh... — Peixes gemeu ao contato do salto fino contra seu peito, então levou as mãos até o tornozelo de Aquário e as deslizou pela panturrilha forte raspando as unhas no couro — Aperta mais, vai... mais forte... hummm — disse estreitando os olhos e soltando um gemido longo quando Camus o obedeceu forçando mais o contado do sapato contra seu peito — O que quer fazer comigo, seu safado? Me enlouquecer? — murmurou com voz rouca e grave.

— _Oui_! Eu quero te enlouquecer, e quero enlouquecer com você, Afrodite! — respondeu o ruivo recolhendo a perna para num movimento seguinte, ligeiro e decidido, abrir as pernas e se sentar no colo do pisciano já apressando-se em lhe tirar o casaco junto da camisa.

Agora beijavam-se de forma faminta, voraz, inebriante, e enquanto Camus sugava os lábios e a língua de Afrodite este corria as mãos ávidas por todo seu corpo extremamente forte, peito, ombros, costas, até desliza-las às nádegas volumosas indo à loucura com os movimentos que ele fazia de vai e vem que simulavam uma lenta cavalgada, e então, quando meteu uma das mãos por debaixo do couro já correndo os dedos ávidos para a intimidade cobiçada do amado eis que prendeu a respiração e abriu os olhos, surpreendendo-se mais uma vez.

— Camus! — sussurrou mordiscando o queixo do aquariano enquanto com dois dedos tateava com movimentos circulares a base de um plug anal que o aquariano usava — Mas que puto safado! — sorriu imprimindo força ao plug o empurrando mais para dentro e o movimentando, o que fez o ruivo contrair as nádegas fartas e soltar um gemido longo, alucinado.

Alucinado também estava Afrodite, que era quem normalmente seduzia o francês e não o contrário, e arfante, quente e com palpitações tomou novamente a boca do aquariano num beijo lascivo ao mesmo tempo em que recolhia as mãos para pegá-lo no colo e levantar-se apressado daquele sofá.

Caminhou com ele até o centro daquele piso de vidro iluminado e então se ajoelhou o deitando com cuidado neste.

Amante convicto da beleza em todas suas formas e contextos, o cavaleiro de Peixes ficou um momento ali, parado, de joelhos entre as pernas de Aquário apenas o observando estirado naquele vidro, desenhando aquele momento em sua memória de modo a torna-lo eterno. E ali Camus estava divinamente belo. Excitado como estava tinha o rosto sardento corado e sua fisionomia exibia a doce agonia de quem anseia por prazer. Seus longos cabelos ruivos espalhavam-se pelo vidro e fundiam-se com o oceano abaixo de si.

Os olhos dos dois amantes não se largavam. Era como se exalassem magnetismo.

— Você é incrível, Camus. É único! — Afrodite sussurrou enquanto abria a própria calça e descia o zíper — Eu vou foder você nesse chão de vidro... com o oceano nos servindo de cama!

— Aaah... _oui, mon amour_... me fode aqui. — gemeu remexendo-se enquanto levava a própria mão ao meio das pernas e se tocava por cima da calça de couro ao mesmo tempo em que erguia o pé para acariciar o rosto do pisciano com o salto do sapato.

Já livre das roupas e completamente nu Peixes botou a língua para fora e lambeu o salto do sapato de Camus, o que provocou um frisson tresloucado no francês que gemeu alto e despudoradamente, sentindo a pele toda arrepiar e seus músculos tremerem de excitação.

Esbanjando o erotismo e sensualidade natas com os quais os deuses o agraciaram Afrodite inclinou-se sobre Camus, e enquanto lhe distribuía beijos e lambidas pelo peito, mamilos e barriga lentamente descia a calça de couro junto da calcinha vermelha de rendas que o ruivo usava, as abandonando quando atingiu a altura de seus joelhos. Agora usava as mãos para apertar, arranhar e acariciar as coxas fortes do aquariano enquanto beijava e sugava de forma faminta as virilhas e toda a região pubiana.

Em êxtase Aquário tombou a cabeça para trás no momento em que Peixes lhe agarrou o pênis já muito duro com uma das mãos, pois que com a outra voltava a mexer no plug o empurrando mais para dentro para depois puxa-lo até a metade para fora. Sentia sua intimidade, já bem sensível por estar previamente estimulada pelo objeto, se contrair involuntariamente o sugando mais e mais ao responder àquele estimulo, e gemia alto; um doce lamento do mais intenso prazer.

E o prazer de Camus exercia um fascínio à parte em Afrodite, que não resistindo em vê-lo delirante daquela forma, e também já alucinado de tesão, envolveu o pênis dele todo com a boca e iniciou uma felação esfaimada, ora com fortes sugadas desde a base, ora circulando com a língua a glande inchada e úmida com movimentos rápidos, sem deixar de estimular o francês também com o plug.

— Aaaaah... A... Afrodite... — gemia arfante arqueando as costas e mergulhando os dedos nos fartos cabelos do pisciano, que continuou com aquela incansável e ávida felação até que Camus não resistisse mais e atingisse o orgasmo soltando um gemido longo entre espasmos deliciosos.

Afrodite então abandonou o pênis já ligeiramente flácido, e olhando para Camus com os olhos enegrecidos de prazer passou a língua entre os lábios sorvendo o restinho do sêmen dele que tinha escapulido para fora, enquanto erguia suas pernas unidas até coloca-las sobre um dos ombros.

— Hmmm... então você gosta de ter coisas socadas no seu rabo, princesa? — disse o sueco enquanto beijava os joelhos próximos a seu rosto.

— _Oui... j´adore_! — o ruivo respondeu ainda arfante, embora sorrisse malicioso para ele.

— Mas _papa_ não se lembra de ter deixado você substituir o pau dele pelo que quer que seja. — agora com a outra mão Peixes estimulava a si mesmo, sentindo o pênis pulsar, duro como nunca, e o baixo ventre queimar de excitação — Meu pau é bem mais gostoso do que esses brinquedinhos, não acha?

— Oh... _bien plus, papa_! Aaahh... _Je le veux en moi, Aphrodite._ (Sim, muito mais, papai. Eu o quero dentro de mim, Afrodite.) — Camus respondeu ofegante.

— É claro que você quer. — deu uma mordida na coxa do ruivo o fazendo retesar os músculos — Eu também quero. Eu não aguento mais de vontade de te foder, princesa.

Dito isso Peixes tombou as pernas de Aquário para o lado e com um movimento único e brusco o virou de bruços. Desceu a calça dele até os tornozelos e segurando em sua cintura o fez ficar de quatro, então deu dois tapinhas fracos em sua lombar para fazê-lo empinar a bunda e lhe dar a visão privilegiada que tanto queria do plug inserido em sua intimidade.

— Abre essas pernas, vamos. Abra bem! — ordenou o pisciano dando agora um sonoro tapa na lateral da coxa do aquariano.

Naquela posição, exposto e subjugado, Camus sentiu-se profundamente humilhado, mas como sempre acontecia esse sentimento só aumentava seu tesão. Logo sentiu Afrodite mexer novamente no plug enquanto passava a língua hábil por seu períneo e testículos, e seu pênis enrijeceu de novo de pronto.

Com muito cuidado e bem devagar Afrodite puxou o plug para fora tendo uma visão delirante, então gemendo baixinho acariciou as nádegas fartas que tanto tesão lhe davam e usando ambas as mãos para afasta-las ainda mais meteu a cara entre elas introduzindo a língua onde antes estava o plug, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem que levavam Camus a gemer alto e contrair os dedos das mãos contra o vidro do solo. E o deleite de Camus era também o seu, por isso Afrodite o degustava sem pressa, saciando a vontade e saudades daquele corpo, inebriando-se de seu gosto, de seu cheiro, de sua entrega.

Quando não suportou mais o desejo por toma-lo, quando seu próprio corpo já clamava dolorido por prazer, o pisciano encaixou-se entra as pernas do ruivo e o penetrou de uma só vez, sem encontrar muita resistência, visto que este já estava relaxado e pronto para recebe-lo.

— Aaaaaah... Camus... você me deixa louco, princesa. — disse tombando o corpo apenas para enterra-se mais dentro dele e morder suas costas enlouquecido — Hummm... Vou comer essa sua bunda gostosa até você me implorar para parar... Até você aprender que não permito que coloque nada nesse seu rabo gostoso que não seja o meu pau.

— _Oui... papa_. — o aquariano respondeu mordendo os lábios e gemendo.

— O único que pode foder você sou eu, seu papa. — sussurrou esfregando o rosto nas costas suadas e então se ergueu, e antes que desse início às estocadas deu um forte tapa na bunda do aquariano — Você entendeu, princesa?

— Aaah... _J'ai compris_ _..._ — confirmou ofegante levando a mão até o próprio pênis o apertando entre os dedos.

— Vai me obedecer? — disse o sueco iniciando a penetração com movimentos lentos e cadenciados, e para cada estocada lenta um novo tapa forte nas nádegas do francês o faziam gemer e contrair os músculos em resposta.

— _Je vais_... aaaaaaaaaah _obéir... Seulement vous pouvez me baiser, Seulement vous, papa._.. huummm... _baise moi comme tu sais que ta princesse aime! (_ Vou obedecer. Só você pode me foder, só você, papai. Me fode como você sabe que sua princesa gosta.)

Como sempre as palavras escapavam da boca de Camus sem que ele tivesse controle sobre elas. Por mais humilhante que fosse a situação — e quase sempre era, porque ou estava vestindo calcinhas ou implorando por ser penetrado — sentia-se impelido a dizer obscenidades mesmo que morresse de vergonha depois ao se lembrar das coisas sujas que dissera.

No entanto, se para Aquário lhe excitava ser humilhado, para Peixes aquilo não passava apenas de um delicioso jogo de sedução e sexo, ao qual o ruivo curtia jogar; uma fantasia do amado tão somente que ele partilhava com igual tesão e se dedicava a realizar com esmero.

Aumentando o ritmo das estocadas Afrodite o penetrava com o vigor e a força que sabia que ele gostava, e que também aprazia a si mesmo de uma forma que poucas vezes explorara antes na vida quando tinha outros parceiros. Camus despertava em si seu lado mais intimista, uma faceta que talvez ninguém no mundo jamais veria a não ser o francês.

— Aaaaah... Camus... é disso que você gosta, né... humm... de um cacete grosso e duro comendo esse teu rabo gostoso, seu safado... aaaaah — dizia o sueco entre gemidos enquanto cravava as unhas na cintura do aquariano.

— Hmmm _oui... c'est ce que j'aime, papa... J'aime ton bite enfouie dans mon cul_. (Sim, é disso que eu gosto, papai. Gosto do seu pau enterrado em mim.) — o ruivo respondia de olhos fechados e delirante enquanto empinava e empurrava os quadris para trás para intensificar o contato, movimentando a pelves alucinadamente e no mesmo ritmo que Afrodite lhe impunha.

— Seu...sujo... hum... gostoso... aaaah... — gemia Peixes em êxtase enquanto seus corpos se chocavam com força desmedida.

Vez ou outra Afrodite saia completamente de dentro de Camus apenas para ter a privilegiada e excitante visão de vê-lo completamente relaxado e então logo arremetia-se de novo dentro dele, enlouquecido de tesão, o estocando com ainda mais vigor, e após longos minutos inebriantes de prazer penetrando aquele corpo que se abria mais e mais para si Peixes sentiu todos os seus músculos tremerem e as contrações em seu baixo ventre explodirem num orgasmo intenso e delicioso. Quase gritou de prazer enquanto suas forças pareciam ser minadas junto do sêmen que era expelido no interior do amado.

Este por sua vez, gemeu junto dele extasiado, febril, mas ainda masturbando-se à espera do clímax, quando de repente sentiu as mãos do pisciano deslizarem pela parte interna de suas coxas, nessa hora olhou para baixo e o viu deitado ali quase entre suas pernas, sobre o vidro.

— Vem cá, Camus... senta na minha cara... goza na minha boca de novo... vem... vem... — disse com voz fatigada, ofegante, e bastou ouvir aquilo para Camus sentir-se em chamas.

Com pressa o francês engatinhou para trás com Afrodite entre suas pernas até quase ficar sentado em seu peito, então enquanto este lhe acariciava as nádegas e o penetrava novamente com os dedos Camus se masturbava em ritmo febril; uma mão em seu pênis, a outra segurando fortemente os cabelos do sueco que tinha a boca aberta num riso safado. Diante daquilo, e do quão depravada, suja, baixa e excitante a cena lhe parecia, Aquário chegou ao orgasmo novamente soltando um grito de prazer e derramando-se na boca do pisciano como ele queria.

— Aaaaaaaaaah... A... Afro... dite...

Passados alguns minutos estavam ali, deitados um ao lado do outro sobre o vidro enquanto abraçados trocavam carícias e divertiam-se com os peixes que apareciam por ali atraídos pelas luzes do Vênus. Seus corpos ainda exaustos experimentavam a doce sensação do relaxamento pleno pós sexo, enquanto suas respirações recuperavam aos poucos o ritmo normal.

— Foi... delicioso. — disse o aquariano, que delineava cada traço perfeito do rosto do pisciano com a ponta do dedo indicador — Você é muito safado, Peixinho.

— Tá brincando?... Foi perfeito! — o sueco respondeu aproximando-se mais dele até seus narizes se tocarem — E olha só quem está me chamando de safado... O homem que rebolou usando uma calça de couro, calcinha vermelha e com um plug socado na bunda.

Camus riu junto dele, mas logo sua fisionomia voltou a ficar séria.

— Eu achei que ia perder você... — sussurrou acariciando os cabelos perfumados do sueco — E tive tanto medo.

Aquilo foi mais uma confissão para si mesmo que para Afrodite.

Desde o atentado ao bordel Camus vinha pensando que poderia ter perdido seu grande amor sem nunca ter feito as coisas que desejava fazer com ele, fosse por vergonha ou ainda por preconceito; não iria cometer esse erro novamente.

— Eu estou aqui... e vou estar sempre aqui, para você, meu mafioso malvado e safado... gostoso... tesudo... — Peixes dizia enquanto trocavam beijos e rolavam sobre vidro, até que sentou-se sobre a barriga do aquariano e acariciando seus mamilos reparou melhor na tatuagem em seu peito — Essa aqui é nova. A coroa. — disse passando a ponta do dedo sobre o desenho de uma coroa em estilo europeu que foi feito sobre a cabeça do crânio no centro do crucifixo em seu peito.

— Sim essa é nova. Foi feita na semana seguinte ao enterro de Dimitri, e só agora você reparou, seu pisciano distraído. — disse Camus apertando as coxas do namorado.

— Só agora estou te vendo totalmente pelado. — o sueco respondeu com um sorriso, depois voltou a ficar sério — Essa significa que agora você é o porco mór daquele chiqueiro?

— _Oui_. O rei! — o ruivo respondeu sem nenhum entusiasmo.

— Não deveria ser uma coroa no estilo que os czares russos usavam? Essa é uma coroa europeia. — observou o pisciano.

— Eu sou europeu. Um francês que lidera a máfia russa. Essa coroa é uma lembrança da peculiaridade da minha origem e um símbolo da minha soberania.

— Afrontosa! — Peixes riu, mas de novo voltou a ficar sério quando Camus deslizou seus dedos sobre a cicatriz em seu abdome.

— Você também ganhou uma marca nova. — disse o aquariano sem disfarçar a tristeza em suas palavras tampouco a que se abateu sobre sua fisionomia.

Percebendo que o clima havia ficado um tanto melancólico Afrodite logo tratou de mudar o foco. Não deixaria que nada estragasse aquele momento.

— Vamos estrear nosso banheiron*? O meu banheiron, né!

— Vamos. — o ruivo respondeu sorrindo voltando a acariciar as coxas roliças do sueco — Tem uma banheira imensa lá, de hidromassagem... Por que _non_ vai lá coloca-la para encher enquanto peço nosso jantar? _Non_ está com fome?

— Estou, muita! — abaixou-se para dar um beijo no namorado e logo em seguida se levantou eufórico — Peça champanhe! Rico adora champanhe... eu prefiro Milk Shake, mas não vamos esculhambar com todo esse glamour, né?

— Nem pensar! — disse Camus também se levantando sentindo-se um pouco dolorido — Aaaah... _Dieu!_

Tomaram banho juntos na banheira imensa onde mais uma vez Afrodite sucumbiu à saudade que sentia de seu amado francês e o tomou, porém com mais cuidado. Em seguida dois chefs contratados por Camus a preço de ouro prepararam um jantar caprichado à base de frutos do mar e iguarias raras, e depois de comerem dormiram quase que imediatamente a seguir.

Estavam exaustos e satisfeitos.

O dia dava seus primeiros sinais de vida quando Afrodite despertou com um beijo molhado em seu pescoço e uma mão macia e forte acariciando suas nádegas. Ainda sonolento sentiu o corpo quente de Camus colado à suas costas, e a ereção firme dele a lhe roçar deliciosamente a intimidade.

— Hummm... que despertador gostoso... — gemeu baixinho sorrindo.

— Aaaah... Afrodite... o cheiro de sua pele me enlouquece, me entorpece. — Aquário sussurrou em seu ouvido lhe mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, então louco de tesão umedeceu os dedos com a própria saliva e a passou entre as nádegas do pisciano deixando claro que queria penetrá-lo ali mesmo, sem mais delongas, sem preparação ou preliminares.

E assim Camus o fez quando sentiu o sueco empinar a bunda facilitando o contato, o penetrou devagar, de forma lenta e cuidadosa, porém só se dando por satisfeito até seu pênis estar por inteiro dentro dele, só então começou a movimentar-se com mais vigor.

— Aaaaaah Camus... — Peixes gemia sentido o francês beijar suas costas, ombros e pescoço enquanto seus quadris se chocavam deliciosamente e cada vez mais rápido.

— Aaaaah... _je t´aime_ , Aphrodite... hummmm... — dizia em êxtase mordendo o pescoço do pisciano que gemia alto e alucinado de prazer, até que este ansiando por mais tombou o corpo para frente obrigando o francês a solta-lo para logo em seguida subir em cima dele e segurando seu pênis o conduzir até sua intimidade.

Afrodite sentou lentamente, até sentir-se totalmente preenchido pelo sexo duro e quente do seu amado francês.

— Eu também te amo... aaaaaaaaaaah... muito... Camus... hummmm... que pau gostoso. — dizia ofegante iniciando uma cavalgada em ritmo frenético, levando Camus à loucura.

— Aaaaaah _Dieu!_ Aaaaah... isso... senta no meu pau, Afrodite... puto depravado... aaaaah... — o aquariano dizia rouco de tesão. Arranhava, beliscava e dava tapas sonoros nas coxas do sueco marcando sua pele, e ia ao delírio com a expressão de puro prazer estampada em seu rosto perfeito — Isso... rebola essa bunda gostosa no meu pau vai Afrodite... que rabo apertado urrhhh... Te amo... aaaaah _Dieu_ , como eu te amo.

A cada sentada mais forte de Peixes, Aquário erguia os quadris enterrando-se dentro dele, lhe arrancando urros de prazer.

— Aaaaah... mais forte vai... me fode com força, Camus... uuhhmmm...

Afrodite quase gritava, também dando tapas sonoros nas coxas do aquariano e em seus braços, até que inebriado de tesão, sentindo o corpo todo queimar e um arrepio convulso lhe correr pela coluna fez algo inédito: abriu a mão e deu um forte tapa no rosto de Camus fazendo seus dedos marcarem imediatamente a pele pálida e o barulho do estalido ecoar pelo quarto. Seu intuito era provoca-lo e faze-lo intensificar as estocadas ainda mais, mas o efeito não foi bem como esperava.

A fisionomia do Cavaleiro de Aquário mudou na mesma hora.

Com o rosto ainda virado para o lado devido à força da pancada, Camus tinha o olhar congelado, vago, fixo ao nada, mas tão alucinados e faiscantes estavam seus olhos que era como se estivessem vendo diante de si cenas de seu passado, o qual levou anos para enterrar no mais profundo de sua mente. Nelas um homem alto e corpulento lhe dava tapas no rosto enquanto gritava palavras de ofensa e o agarrava pelos cabelos. Reviveu a dor da agressão como se ela fosse real e estivesse acontecendo ali, e esta era tão angustiante e o fazia sofrer de tal forma que seus olhos ficaram marejados e ele chorou sem que pudesse se controlar.

Em cima dele Afrodite percebeu que algo errado havia acontecido, pois de repente sentiu o corpo do amado extremamente frio, languido, e seu pênis aos poucos ficava flácido.

— Camus?... Amor, o que houve? — Peixes chamou parando de se mover, e não havendo resposta segurou no queixo do francês e o fez voltar o rosto para frente e olhar para si — Você... você está chorando?

Com a boca fechada, as mandíbulas travadas e olhos severos semicerrados e faiscantes Aquário esticou a mão e agarrou o punho de Peixes o apertando com extrema força e o resfriando sem nem perceber.

— Nunca... nunca mais encoste suas mãos em meu rosto, Peixes. — rosnou as palavras rangendo os dentes. Os músculos de seu corpo todo tremiam, não mais de prazer, mas de raiva, ódio, ou outro sentimento adverso que nem mesmo ele sabia definir naquele momento qual era, então soltou o pulso de Afrodite e o empurrou o fazendo cair sobre a cama.

Ainda sem entender nada e chocado o pisciano o viu sair do leito e apressado ir até o banheiro.

Escutou quando o ruivo passou a chave na porta ao batê-la.

Camus ficou pouco mais de duas horas trancado naquele banheiro, até que saiu vestido com um roupão branco felpudo e ao procurar Afrodite pelo quarto o encontrou sentado sobre o chão de vidro onde haviam se amado na noite anterior a observar os peixes que nadavam por ali. O sueco estava enrolado num edredom branco grande e espesso.

Caminhou até ele e se ajoelhou em suas costas o abraçando por trás.

Ao olhar para as mãos de Afrodite, que seguravam o barrado do edredom, notou que seu pulso estava ferido; a marca de seus dedos havia ficado impressa em sua pele. Era uma leve queimadura causada por gelo.

— Me perdoa. — disse baixinho o aquariano — _Non_ queria ter te machucado.

Peixes suspirou virando o rosto para ele e buscando seus olhos. A primeira coisa que notou foi que fera havia ido embora e ali estava o homem que amava novamente. Seu Camus, porém diferente.

— O que foi aquilo, vai me dizer?

— Eu... _non_ foi nada... Só _non_ gosto que me batam no rosto.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, indignado.

— Para de fazer a bilôca*, Camus! Toma vergonha nessa tua cara sardenta e me diz o real motivo do seu ataque de pelanca. Por que não é possível que tenha sido apenas porque não gostou de tomar um tapa na cara. Ah, tá boa?... E faça o favor de regular o termostato, porque está me congelando! — encolheu-se sentindo a pele arrepiar, pois o francês não tinha percebido, mas seu Cosmo descompensado estava tornando o ambiente demasiadamente frio.

Aquário se afastou regressando à cama onde se sentou na beirada, pensativo, e quando sentiu o clima menos frio Afrodite livrou-se do edredom, já que usava apenas cueca, e foi até ele. Parou em sua frente e depois de trocarem um olhar cúmplice sentou-se em seu colo e passou os braços por seu pescoço o abraçando.

— Sei que tem seus segredos, _mon amour_... mas, às vezes dividi-los com alguém os torna menos pesados. Eu sou seu namorado, mas também sou seu amigo. Me deixa ajuda-lo. — disse beijando o rosto do francês que mantinha a cabeça baixa envergonhado.

Camus não queria parecer frágil. Não podia parecer. Era o líder da poderosa máfia russa, a qual comandava com mãos de ferro, e era um cavaleiro de ouro, frio, cruel, poderoso, macho... Era homem! Homem! Tinha apanhado muito para ser homem, para agir como homem, pensar como homem... e Deus, como odiava ser o que era... mas não sabia ser outra coisa.

— Eu _non_ quero dividir nada, Afrodite... eu só... só quero ir para casa. — disse irritado. Tinha consciência de que todos aqueles sentimentos horríveis que estava sentindo não eram culpa do pisciano, afinal o amava perdidamente, mas não conseguiria mais ficar ali.

Afrodite suspirou chateado.

— Estava demorando para eu estragar tudo!

— _Non_! — Camus reagiu imediatamente segurando o rosto do sueco com ambas as mãos e olhando profundamente em seus olhos — _Non_ estragou nada, _ma belle. Non_ fez nada de errado, ouviu? Sou... sou eu. Você... você foi perfeito, você é perfeito, Afrodite, e eu o amo tanto... eu o quero tanto... — desesperado o abraçou com força beijando seus ombros.

— Então qual é o equê, Camus? Por que ficou ai todo borocochô de repente?

— Eu _non_... sei... — disse agora se afastando para voltar a olhar para o sueco enquanto lhe acariciava o rosto — _Pardon... non_ era isso que tinha planejado para nós... _Non_ consigo te fazer feliz, _non_ é? Capturei você, um peixinho livre que nadava solto no oceano e podia explorar os sete mares e o prendi no meu aquário... no meu miserável, feio e nojento aquário. Te dei esse iate luxuoso para tornar esse aquário mais agradável a você, mas isso _non_ é vida, Afrodite. _Non_ para alguém como você!... _Non_ preso a alguém como... eu.

— O que você usou dentro daquele banheiro, Camus? — Afrodite disse sério — Ficou duas horas ali só na colocação*? Eu tô sentindo cheiro de padê*, eu tô sentindo cheiro de baygon*...

Camus baixou a cabeça e encostou a testa no peito do pisciano.

— Só diga que me perdoa... _s'il vous plait._

Peixes o abraçou e lhe beijou os cabelos ruivos os afagando em seguida.

— Perdoo... Mas eu sei que está me escondendo algo. Não precisa me contar se não achar que é a hora, mas saiba que se esse espinho enfiado em você te incomoda desse jeito uma hora vai querer tirá-lo, e se quiser que eu o arranque de você é só pedir.

— _Oui._ Obrigado, _ma belle rose._

— Vem, vamos para casa. — disse Peixes o puxando para se levantarem e arrumarem as coisas para regressar ao Santuário.

Afrodite sabia desde a primeira vez que transaram que Camus escondia algo de muito grave, mas iria respeitar a vontade dele e não tocaria mais no assunto.

Ia dizer a ele que tudo o que mais queria na vida era passar a eternidade preso em seu aquário. Poderia sim ter o oceano inteiro para nadar e explorar as maravilhas e aventuras que este lhe oferecia, mas queria mesmo era passar a vida preso naquele Aquário.

Não havia outro lugar no mundo em que ele pudesse querer estar.

Camus era um quebra cabeças difícil de ser resolvido, decifrado e montado, mas Afrodite jamais desistiria de desvendá-lo.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Banheiron** – lugar onde os gays se pegam nas casas noturnas destinadas ao publico LGBT. _Fazer um banheiron_ = transar no banheiro, geralmente de uma casa noturna.

 **Baygon** = qualquer bebida alcoólica de teor forte.

 **Bilôca** – homem homossexual que age de forma inconsequente

 **Ficar na Colocação** – usar drogas; **Colocada** = drogada.

 **Padê** = cocaína


	58. Anupanma vs Mike Tyson

************************** Cap. 58 Anupanma vs Mike Tyson **************************

Santuário de Atena, Casa de Virgem, 8:33am

Com os pés descalços a caminharem em ritmo cadenciado e lento sobre o chão frio de pedra do longo corredor sustentado por dezenas de colunas dóricas, cujo destino era o suntuoso altar que abrigava a imensa escultura de flor de lótus esculpida em ouro, Shaka seguia perseverante para sua sessão matinal de meditação. Já no caminho tinha as mãos unidas à frente do peito e a atenção focada em sua respiração. Nem o sutil tilintar produzido pelas joias que adornavam seus tornozelos conforme andava perturbavam sua concentração.

Sua mente estava sob seu domínio, à sua mercê, como assim deveria ser desde que conseguira atingir o Oitavo Sentido.

Ao chegar a seu destino subiu na escultura dourada, sentou-se tranquilamente, cruzou as pernas assumindo a posição de meditação, respirou fundo e totalmente relaxado deu início.

— OooooooooooooommmmmmmAAAAAAAAAAAWWW!

O grito veio tão repentino e inesperado quanto a dor que sentiu no traseiro ao se mexer procurando uma posição confortável, e essa o fez erguer os quadris de forma abruta e de joelhos ainda na lótus levar a mão à fonte da dor, a nádega esquerda.

— Mas que... droga é... Aaaaaii... — gemeu ao puxar algo que estava preso em sua túnica budista e pelo jeito também nas carnes macias daquela região.

Quando pegou o objeto na mão e o trouxe para olhá-lo — tinha aberto os olhos quando sentiu a espetada — cingiu os lábios e soltou um suspiro. Era um alfinete de fraldas.

— Buda, como isso veio parar aqui? — resmungou esfregando o local da espetada com a mão, depois, ainda ralhando impropérios em sua língua natal, prendeu o alfinete na barra da túnica e voltou a se sentar.

Porém agora estava um tanto mais difícil de conseguir chegar ao estado de relaxamento e concentração que estava momentos antes, visto que a dor no traseiro espetado roubava seu foco.

Mas, não iria desistir.

Era o Cavaleiro de Virgem, famoso por conseguir abstrair a realidade à sua volta e conectar-se com sua mente. Ia ser fácil entrar em transe.

— Ooooooooooooommmmmmmmm...

"SHAAAAAAKA! CADÊ O ALFINETE DA FRALDA DO KIKI? NÃO ESTOU ACHANDO!"

A voz potente por natureza e gritada graças aos traços genéticos de sua descendência italiana vinha de dentro do Templo milenar, da parte residencial, e ecoou pelas colunas. Era de Geisty, que tinha ficado com a missão de olhar Kiki naquela manhã junto de Mu enquanto meditava.

Franzindo a testa e imóvel Shaka respondeu quase no mesmo tom.

— ESTÁ AQUI COMIGO, MAS TEM OUTROS NA CAIXA DE ALFINETES.

"ONDE?"

— NO ARMÁRIO, SEGUNDA GAVETA.

Súbito, silêncio.

Virgem então voltou a se focar em sua respiração.

— Vamos lá, agora vai... Oooooooooommm...

De repente uma risadinha acompanhada de gritinhos altos que reverberavam ardidos pelo corredor novamente tirou a concentração do cavaleiro, então quando mais uma vez abriu os olhos no susto viu Kiki ali, totalmente pelado, e que vinha engatinhando em sua direção na velocidade total e alucinante que suas perninhas e bracinhos rechonchudos lhe permitiam.

— KIKI! — disse o indiano alarmado, e na mesma hora saltou da lótus e correu de encontro ao bebê o pegando no colo — Filho, o que faz aqui desnudo? Por Buda, vai machucar os joelhinhos e as mãozinhas correndo desse jeito feito um elefantinho desembestado! — preocupadíssimo verificava os joelhos do ruivinho passando delicadamente os dedos sobre esses para tirar a poeira.

Nesse instante Mu chegava ali espavorido. Em uma das mãos tinha um pote de talco e sobre os ombros nus uma fralda limpa.

— Desculpa, Luz da minha vida. Eu só fui pegar o talco no banheiro e quando voltei esse menino tinha sumido. Desceu sozinho da cama, acredita?

Shaka olhou para ele sério. E apesar das palavras ditas pelo ariano lhe despertarem questões gravíssimas sobre a segurança do filho, somente conseguiu queixar-se de um detalhe:

— Mu de Áries, por que você também está desnudo? — perguntou em tom repreendedor perdendo seu olhar por alguns segundos no peitoral forte do lemuriano para depois encara-lo nos olhos — Nós agora temos uma mulher hospedada em casa, e isso exige algum recato da sua parte.

— Epa! Desnudo está esse filhotinho de capeta. Dá esse foguete aqui para mim. — disse Mu rindo enquanto Shaka lhe entregava o bebê — Eu só estou sem camisa. Portanto, semidesnudo... Esse pestinha mijou em mim de novo, acredita? Fez até mira com o piruzinho, deve achar que tenho cara de penico.

Como se parecesse que entendeu as palavras do pai lemuriano Kiki soltou uma sonora gargalhada, e não resistindo Shaka riu junto dele.

— Ah, vocês acham graça, né? Vocês dois estão mancomunados que eu sei. — disse Mu já dando as costas ao virginiano — Vamos, filhote, vamos cobrir nossa nudez despudorada e deixar seu pai meditar em paz.

Assim que Áries virou a direita e novamente se viu sozinho ali, Shaka virou-se para sua lótus dourada e voltou a fechar os olhos. Tentou focar sua atenção na respiração, mas as vozes de Mu e Geisty, acompanhadas das risadas alegres e festivas de Kiki é que reinavam em sua mente.

Esse era o preço de se ter os outros sentidos muito mais aguçados devido à privação da visão. Ele tinha uma audição impecável, e tudo que era conversado no interior de sua casa chegava a seus ouvidos treinados.

"Geisty, pega lá a pomada."

"A de assadura ou a outra?"

"De assadura... KIKI VOLTA AQUI."

"Deixa que eu pego ele."

"GENTE CHEGUEI! JÁ TOMARAM CAFÉ. EU TROUXE ROSQUINHAS."

"Oi Dido, vem aqui, estamos na sala."

Shaka agora olhava para a lótus dourada de olhos abertos e imóvel suspirava aflito.

Há meses não conseguia meditar direito.

Na verdade desde que Kiki entrara em sua vida não fazia mais nada direito.

— Atena vai voltar, vai precisar de Shaka e ele estará fraco e confuso... — respirou fundo e fechou os olhos levitando — Vamos lá, cavaleiro, você precisa meditar! Precisa elevar seu Cosmo! Ooooooooooooooommmm.

"Mosca eu trouxe pó depilatório para a gente tirar seu buço e fazer a virilha. Não é porque não tá fodendo com ninguém que vai virar uma ursa, né?"

— Ooooooooooooooooommmmmmm...

"Ah, obrigada! Eu ia mesmo te pedir para... NENÊM NÃO COME ISSOOO!"

— POR BUDA, O QUE ELE ESTÁ COMENDO?

E foi assim que por mais uma manhã o cavaleiro de Virgem desistiu de sua meditação para supervisionar as atividades domésticas de sua casa.

Pouco mais de um mês havia se passado desde que Geisty voltara ao Santuário e passara a residir na Sexta Casa.

De fato os amigos eram um apoio constante na vida da amazona agora, porém a dor do luto, e com ela todas as complicações que se somavam à sua nova realidade, eram um fardo pesado a se carregar.

Por mais que a amazona de Serpente estivesse obstinada a superar todos os obstáculos de cabeça erguida com muita vontade de viver, por trás do sorriso que carregava no rosto visivelmente mais magro a depressão que se abatera sobre ela mostrava seus traços silenciosos, tanto no emocional como no físico. Cicatrizes que talvez só o tempo seria capaz de curar de fato, mas que se dependesse dos esforços do pisciano este sem dúvidas seria encurtado.

Naquela manhã, como se tornara costume Afrodite adentrava a Casa de Virgem sem cerimônia alguma, e depois que Shaka e Mu assumiram a lida com o bebê espoleta, Peixes acompanhou Serpente até seu quarto, que não era mais na sala de leitura do virginiano, na verdade nunca fora, visto que desde a primeira noite em que dormiu sentada na poltrona ao lado do berço de Kiki, Mu decidiu que a deixaria ficar ali, junto do bebê, o que só faria bem para ambos. Assim, a cama de Geisty foi levada para lá, e também boa parte de seus pertences provisórios.

Enquanto a amiga recolhia alguns brinquedos espalhados pelo tapete Afrodite seguiu até a cama e se sentou na beirada colocando uma caixa robusta que trazia consigo ao lado, sobre o colchão.

— Ai pelos bíceps torneados de Dadá... Isso tá pesado! — disse soltando um suspiro — O que a gente não faz pelos amigos!... Passei a noite em claro só entubando tudo essa casquerada aqui para você.

— O que é isso tudo aí que você trouxe? — Geisty perguntou esticando o pescoço, curiosa para tentar ver o conteúdo da caixa.

— Shampoo com extrato de aloe vera, raiz de bardana e Rosas Diabólicas Reais. — disse Afrodite enquanto retirava dois frascos grandes de vidro transparente e colocava sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama.

— Quê? — falou espantada a amazona encarando o sueco com os olhões violetas arregalados.

— Devia ver sua cara! — Afrodite deu uma risada satisfeita — Claro que não coloquei minhas rosas tóxicas no seu shampoo, Mosca. Queremos acabar com sua queda de cabelo, não com o seu cabelo. Ah, tá boa. Eu sei o que tô fazendo... Vai por mim, pode usar sem medo que teu picumã vai ficar forte, com um brilho Odara e aquele Olofom* de cabeça. Tem um tico de veneno para piolho, e você pode lavar a racha que também serve para matar chato. — retirou mais alguns potes e frascos da caixa os colocando junto dos shampoos.

— Eu não tenho chato seu tonto... — disse Geisty franzindo a testa enquanto conferia os potes sobre o criado mudo — Mas você tem certeza que este não vai me causar alergia? Porque ainda sinto minhas orelhas formigarem depois que depilou meu buço com aquele... pólen depilatório seu lá.

— Acidentes de percurso. Acontece. Aquele pólen ainda era experimental.

— E você me usou de cobaia!

— Mas a pomada foi boa, não foi? Acabou com o inchaço nas suas orelhas... Aliás, eu trouxe mais dela. — apanhou da caixa um pote grande cheio e o mostrou para a amazona — Minha pomada para pano branco, que serve para frieira, micose, torções, ossos quebrados, carne torcida, picada de inseto macho, contra inseto fêmea ainda não é eficaz, torcicolo, e mais outras coisas aí... Ah! Fiz também esse hidratante para essa sua pele craquelada, e um fortalecedor de unhas, porque as suas estão uó! — colocou tudo sobre o móvel ao lado, e quando voltou a mexer na caixa notou que Geisty não estava mais a seu lado, então a buscou com olhos e deu de cara com o traseiro empinado dela no fundo do quarto — CREDO!

— QUÊ! — a amazona berrou assustada erguendo o tronco de supetão. No movimento deixou cair os brinquedos que recolhia do chão.

— Eu te dei tanta roupa Odara e você está usando um... cuecão de macho? — se aproximou rápido dela, meteu a mão por debaixo da bata curtinha pink flúor que ela usava e deu um puxão no cós de elástico da samba canção, cravando-a entre as nádegas da italiana — É isso mesmo que tô vendo daqui? Sua Mosca odiosa! Cadê as calcinhas lindas para sedução que eu te dei? Por que não está usando elas?

— Primeiro, e mais óbvio, porque não quero seduzir ninguém, né, Afrodite... especialmente o meu marido.

— Ah... isso é. — disse o sueco concordando e arregalando os olhões aquamarines enquanto fazia uma careta.

— E segundo porque o Shaka falou que eu não tenho modos! — disse fazendo o pisciano abrir a boca em surpresa.

— Tô sépian! — disse Peixes cruzando os braços — O sujo falando do mal lavado! E por acaso aquele camelo loiro tem modos para te gongar* desse jeito? Ah, tá boa!

— Shaka não é um modelo de gentileza e simpatia, mas a casa é dele e ele tem sido muito bom comigo, essa é a verdade.

— Hum... pelo menos ele é sincero. Delicado como um coice de mula bem nas bolas, mas sincero.

— Sim. E vamos combinar que não tenho modos mesmo. Eu sou uma amazona e não uma princesa inglesa.

— Ah, poxa, mas elas eram tão lindas... as calcinhas. Todas de cetim e rendas... — disse pensando nas que comprara também para Camus. Afrodite adorava presentear quem ele amava com belas e finas calcinhas.

— Acho que o Shaka se incomoda com rendas...

— Mas elas mal apareciam... a intenção era justamente ficarem escondidas nessa sua busanfona.

— Acho que esse era um outro problema também... Mas, se te conforta, olha aqui... — Geisty ergueu a bata, baixou o cós da samba canção e mostrou a calcinha que usava por baixo, era dourada e tinha um coração bordado com pedrarias — Eu estou usando uma das que você me deu por baixo da ceroula do Mu... Foi o Shaka quem me deu de "presente", mas é do Mu. — ela riu, porque não entendia a lógica do virginiano — E ele me deu com tanto carinho que seria desfeita da minha parte não usar.

— Bom, o que deus dá a gente não recusa né? — Peixes brincou sorrindo — Depois, essa é uma Casa sagrada, né, um mosteiro de dia e um Templo de luxúria e sodomia de noite. Alôca!... É melhor você manter mesmo a decência, que você não tem, na presença de Buda... Mas, vem cá. — jogou-se de forma desleixada na poltrona reclinável que ficava próximo ao berço de Kiki — Esqueça as ceroulas do Mu, que hoje eu não vim aqui só para te trazer presentes e para filar a boia do Buda loirudo, eu vim também para te fazer um convite. Ah!... — apontou o dedo indicador para ela assumindo um semblante sério — Um convite não, um comunicado, já que não aceito não como resposta.

— Hum... Lá vem! O que está aprontando dessa vez? — disse Geisty abanando-se freneticamente com a barra da batinha, já que fazia uma manhã bem quente naquele dia.

— Uma festa bafo! No meu iate. Daqui três dias.

— Uma... festa? E desde quando você tem iate?

— Ué desde que eu ganhei um do meu namorado! E sim! Vou dar uma festona Mosca! Para comemorar nossa vitória! Com tudo que temos direito, comida boa, muita bebida, ferveção, gogo boys, garçons de sunga frontal, amapôs de tetas de fora... Alôca!

Geisty tinha os olhos arregalados.

— E nesse iate aí que você ganhou do Batman cabe tudo isso? — Geisty riu achado um absurdo tanto a ideia da festa quanto do motivo da comemoração, então caminhou até ele e sentou-se no braço da poltrona a seu lado — E comemorar que vitória, bicha? Eu só tive derrotas... — tentou disfarçar o próprio olhar tristonho desviando os olhos para os joelhos do pisciano.

— Como que vitória, Mosca? — Afrodite respondeu voltando-se para ela e segurando em suas mãos — Estamos vivos! Depois de tudo que passamos estarmos aqui e juntos é uma grande vitória... Ainda tem o fato de que finalmente estamos livres dos suínos russos. Agora com o Camus na liderança da Vory o Santuário não deve mais nada a eles, nem acue*, nem favores, e você e Saga já podem viver em... paz. — soltou as mãos da amazona quando se deu conta do que tinha dito, mas não se permitiu estragar aquele momento — Digo, quando Saga voltar, porque ele vai voltar, sei que vai.

— É... QUANDO ele voltar... Só a deusa sabe. — disse Geisty ajeitando com desânimo a barra da batinha mais para desviar do olhar esperançoso do amigo que lhe fitava sem piscar — Afrodite, eu agradeço a sua intenção, mas eu não tenho pelo que comemorar da minha parte... Eu nem sei o que seria de mim se não fossem vocês me apoiando.

— Ah não! Justo você vai botar ovos na nossa festa, Mosca? — dizia enquanto tentava fazer a amiga olhar para si — Porque não tem sentido eu comemorar nossa vida sem que esteja comigo... Poxa, faz uma forcinha, vai ser legal... Eu já consegui o mais difícil que era convencer o Coiso a me dar permissão.

Nessa hora Geisty arregalou os olhos e encarou o pisciano deveras espantada.

— _Ma che_! E ele deixou assim? Fácil?

— Fácil é puta carente, né meu bem. Claro que não foi matim convencer aquele mondrongo, mas Afrodite de Peixes não tem a fama de ser o melhor estrategista desse Santuário à toa, tá boa?... Nada que uma boa lábia não resolvesse o assunto...

— _Porca madonna_ , _ma che_ vai dá merda isso, Afrodite. O que você disse àquele traste?

— Usei de bons argumentos persuasivos... coloquei meu coágulo no modo inoperante, respirei fundo, botei minha armadura e fui lá, solicitei uma audiência como manda o protocolo e todo engomadinho fiz um discurso lindo de como é importante mantermos as tradições milenares em honra aos heróis que no passado caminharam por esse solo grego o enchendo de glórias, vitórias as quais eram sempre honradas com festejos em louvor aos deuses e aos guerreiros sobreviventes, pois, como dizia o bravo Aquiles e o destemido Leônidas: uma vitória deve sempre ser comemorada com bom vinho, farta comida e pederastia em honra à memória dos que caíram em batalha.

— A parte da pederastia eu não sabia não. — Geisty sorriu.

— Eu inventei essa parte... Mas, depois de tudo isso ele logicamente começou a colocar um equê aqui, outro ali, mas eu já deixei ele sem saída. Ninguém pode impedir uma comemoração em honra à nossa glória, nem o Grande Mestre, até porque não vou fazer a festa no Santuário. Poxa, nós matamos o Dimitri, o Santuário se livrou da Vory, estamos iniciando um novo ciclo.

— Acho que você se arriscou demais. Aquele coisa ruim não é o Saga, Afrodite.

— Eu sei, Mosca.

— Então! Você não me confia nele! — esfregou as duas mãos no rosto nervosa e encarou o amigo — Você não me enfrente ele e nem sequer ao menos interaja com ele... O evite ao máximo!

— Ai odiosa, está duvidando da minha perspi... prepis... perspicácia?

— Não, mas... como o convenceu?

— Bom, dizer que a comemoração não seria dentro do Santuário já me deu certa vantagem. Meu iate estará ancorado na costa do Cabo Sunion, ou seja, ainda é território do Santuário, mas fica fora das Doze Casas, assim, tanto a putaiada toda do bordel poderá ir quanto os cavaleiros e amazonas sem que estejam de fato deixando seus postos de vigilância.

— Hum, bem inteligente! — Geisty disse incrédula e um tanto chocada.

— Então, Mosca, gastei toda minha saliva para convencer o Coiso a me autorizar a fazer essa festa para justo você dar para trás? Ah, eu não tô boa, heim! — bufou enquanto olhava de soslaio para a amazona.

Geisty por sua vez, o encarava de volta na tentativa vã de tentar espantar a ideia festeira do amigo.

— Mas bicha, você não acha que...

— Vai ser legal, Mosca. Confia em mim. — num rompante Afrodite pegou nas mãos da amiga levando a seu peito e com os olhos pidões a encarou — Depois de tanta coisa ruim que passamos, isso é só um respiro, nada mais. E eu arrisquei meu edi* indo pedir autorização para o Coiso. Leve isso em consideração.

Geisty soltou um suspiro desanimado que veio logo em seguida acompanhando de um sorriso tímido.

— Está BEEEM! Eu vou... Vou por você!

Com um enorme sorriso no rosto e sem cerimônias o pisciano pulou abraçando Serpente e a girando pelo quarto aos risos

— Hu-huuu! Sua varejeira odiosa! Sabia que não ia me decepcionar! — falava aos berros, efusivo e dando saltos abraçando-a firme.

— Ain, ain, ain... calma, bicha... ain...

— Perfeito! — disse Afrodite enfim contendo a euforia e soltando a amazona, então a segurando pelos ombros se afastou e encarou seus olhos — Te prometo que vai gostar, vai se divertir e vai esquecer um pouco o vudu que é nossa vida. Agora... temos três dias para os preparativos.

— Achei que já tinha tudo organizado.

— E tenho... Digo, tenho três dias para te deixar apresentável, porque linda você já é, só está meio esculhambada.

— Ah... devo agradecer? Foi um elogio? — disse Geisty aos risos.

— Claro que foi... Vamos começar hidratando esse picumã que está mais seco que o bom dia do Buda loirudo. Na véspera fazemos uma depilação completa, buço, virilha, rego, tudo!

— Ai minha deusa! "Cadê Atena quando mais preciso dela?"— pensou a amazona enquanto dava um sorriso amarelo para o amigo que era só alegria.

Quando o Sol se pôs no horizonte e as primeiras sombras da noite se deitaram no monte zodiacal, um ritual diário se cumpria na Casa de Virgem.

De frente um para o outro, olhos fechados, pés juntos e mãos unidas hirtas à frente do peito executando um mudra budista de equilíbrio Shaka e Geisty estavam concentrados. O indiano levitava cerca quarenta centímetros do chão. A italiana tentava acompanha-lo, e seus pés descalços já começavam a se desgrudar o piso de mármore quando de repente um estalo tirou sua concentração e esses voltaram a se apoiar no solo.

— Ah, _ma che cazzo_! — ela reclamou — A pipoca me desconcentrou!

— Não. Sua mente é que estava concentrada na pipoca e não na levitação. — disse Shaka agora também apoiando os pés no chão — Se tivesse focada na prática nem o estrondo de uma bomba atômica lhe tiraria a concentração, quanto muito o milho a estourar na panela. — advertiu enquanto ia até o fogão para chacoalhar a panela com o milho que estourava — E está devendo umas moedas para o pote das injúrias. Palavras chulas em italiano também não são permitidas nessa casa. — sorriu voltando o rosto para ela.

— Desculpa. Minha dívida com o pote das injúrias só cresce, _madonna mia_! — Geisty respondeu sorrindo de volta e encostando-se na pia — Acha que um dia vou conseguir?

— Pagar a dívida? — brincou o virginiano.

— Não. Levitar. Igual você.

— Claro que vai. Qualquer pessoa é capaz de levitar, basta atingir o exato estado físico-psíquico necessário para tal. — disse apagando o fogo quando os estalos dentro da panela se tornaram mais escassos e então com ela nas mãos foi até a pia — Você possui uma mente forte, mas uma péssima capacidade de concentração.

— Ah, é difícil se concentrar com cheiro de pipoca no nariz, fala sério. — ela respondeu entregando a ele uma tigela grande que havia sobre a pia a seu lado.

— Não é não. É tudo uma questão de treinar a mente, ou você acha que eu estava pensando em quê enquanto levitava? No quanto deveria deixar meu corpo leve a ponto de vencer a gravidade?

— Supostamente era pra ser, não? — disse Geisty enquanto segurava a tigela para que Shaka despejasse a pipoca.

— Era, mas com a prática não preciso mais pensar nisso, por isso estava pensando... — fez uma pausa para colocar a panela vazia dentro da pia, depois voltou para Geisty, apanhou algumas pipocas e as jogou dentro da boca — Será que Dhruva vai mesmo cortar a mão de Anupanma? — mastigava o milho visivelmente nervoso.

— O cretino merece, né? Convenhamos. Ele roubou não apenas as cortinas do escritório do Dhruva mas roubou também a esposa do cara! Ah, que miserável. Dhruva deveria cortar o pau dele também, não só a mão. — disse Geisty também metendo um punhado de pipoca na boca, quando fez uma pausa e encarou Shaka com um semblante sério — Hum, pau não pode falar também, né?

Shaka respirou fundo balançando a cabeça ao modo indiano em sinal de negativa.

— Não. Mas eu não te condeno. Anos vivendo com o Gêmeos naquele alcoice mundano imundo só podia dar nisso... Mas, Manisha não teve culpa, ela caiu na lábia daquele gênio da falsidade do Anupanma... Buda, quanta tristeza. Anos de um casamento abençoado e feliz jogados na lama. Manisha foi ingênua em acreditar naquele homem biltre.

— Um homem biltre, sarado, bonito e cheio da lábia. É meu amigo, infelizmente essa é uma combinação catastrófica para as mulheres. A gente quase sempre cai nela, e quase sempre é cilada. — disse referindo-se a seu passado com Kanon, o qual torcia para um milagre fazê-la esquecer — Agora vamos logo que eu não quero perder o espetáculo! Espero que Dhruva corte a mão do safado com uma faca de serra!

— Ou com linha embebida em cola e vidro moído. Você dá várias voltas em torno do pulso e puxa devagar. Dói muito mais. — disse Shaka jogando mais um punhado de pipoca na boca.

— Adorei! — a amazona sorriu.

Seguiram juntos para a sala ainda comentando os capítulos controversos da novela, mas quando chegaram lá a televisão já estava ligada; Mu assistia ao canal de esportes que passava uma luta de boxe entre Lennox Lewis e Frank Bruno, que antecedia a luta principal daquela noite que seria a disputa do cinturão entre Evander Holyfield e Mike Tyson. No colo do ariano estava Kiki, que assim que sentiu a presença do pai indiano e da amazona na sala deu um gritinho acompanhado de uma sonora gargalhada se remexendo todo no colo do lemuriano mais velho.

— Ah não, Mu! Agora é a hora da novela. Coloca lá no canal que já vai começar o capítulo. — disse Shaka indo se sentar ao lado do marido, enquanto Geisty também se sentava do lado oposto deixando Mu entre os dois.

— Mas Luz da minha vida hoje tem a revanche pela disputa do cinturão dos pesos pesados! — o lemuriano falava empolgado enquanto pegava os bracinhos do filho sentado em seu colo e os segurando simulava dar alguns soquinhos no ar — E a gente está torcendo para o Tyson, né filhote? — Kiki ria efusivo conforme Mu simulava novos golpes guiando suas mãozinhas gorduchas.

— E hoje é o capítulo que vai mostrar se Dhruva vai ou não cortar a mão de Anupanma! — rebateu Shaka virando o corpo para Mu, sua fisionomia de súbito ficara séria — Marido, é um capítulo decisivo. Anupanma já é maneta, se ele tiver a outra mão cortada como vai ser? Não me faça perder esse capítulo, Mu!

Mu também ficou sério.

— Mas Sha, tem reprise do capítulo amanhã, da luta não tem. Você não vai perder, nem você, nem o Kiki, nem a Geisty, não é? — olhou esperançoso para amazona, pois sabia que ela também gostava das lutas — A Geisty também gosta de boxe, depois vocês estão vendo novela o mês todo e duvido que nossa convidada se incomode de mudar só hoje.

Dito isso os dois cavaleiros cravaram olhares incisivos à amazona que com a boca cheia de pipoca até parou de mastigar.

Cabia a ela o voto de Minerva.

Justo ela, que mal conseguia escolher entre uma ceroula de homem ou uma calcinha de rendas fio dental e na dúvida vestia ambas para não ser tomada por ingrata pelos amigos.

Os dois pares de olhos interrogativos aguardavam sua decisão... Nunca dois segundos foram tão longos.

Aflita Geisty optou por charfundar a mão na bacia de pipocas e enfiar afoita mais um punhado generoso dentro da boca já cheia, mastigando nervosamente como se fossem pedras.

Era Evander Holyfield e Mike Tyson versus o maneta biltre que perderia a outra mão.

"Pelos deuses, que decisão complicada!", ela pensou aflita.

Olhou para Mu, depois para Shaka... ambos lhe encaravam com olhares questionadores.

Nem o bebê lhe tinha alguma misericórdia e em silêncio também a encarava aguardando seu veredito.

Geisty engoliu em seco.

— Isso que vocês estão fazendo comigo não é justo, sabia? — disse enfim deixando algumas pipocas escaparem pela boca demasiadamente cheia — Eu não queria ter que decidir... Mas... — fez uma pausa para engolir o milho mastigado e então pôde sentir a pressão que vinha dos três pares de olhos — Eu estou louca para ver o patife do Anupanma ter o que merece... — nessa hora Mu soltou um suspiro discreto cheio de desânimo, e Shaka esboçou um leve sorriso... que durou pouco — Mas ver o Tyson fazer uma plástica na cara de alguém na base do murro é bom demais! — deu um sorriso para o ariano que respondeu com outro maior ainda, enquanto o virginiano se empertigava e balançava discretamente a cabeça contrariado — Shaka, a gente pode gravar a novela e assistir logo depois da luta, o que você acha?

— O que eu acho? — disse Virgem que tinha a fisionomia severa e metade do corpo já inclinado para frente. Muito pior que contrariar suas vontades era desmerecer a importância de sua novela, por isso levantou-se de supetão, apanhou o controle remoto da mão de Mu e se colocou de pé na frente dos três, amazona, cavaleiro e neném, e deu a sentença final: — Shaka acha que a casa é dele, a televisão é dele e ele vai assistir o safardana do Anupanma perder a mão! E se Shaka pode assistir a reprise, então o marido também pode gravar a luta e assistir depois da novela.

Dito isso sentou-se na poltrona ao lado, sozinho, mudou o canal e sereno como um lago em dia sem ventos deu um sorrisinho de satisfação ao ver que ainda passavam os créditos de abertura.

— Ah, Buda, ainda bem que não perdi a abertura!

— Praga! — Mu ralhou em alto e bom tom, e nessa hora Kiki ergueu a cabecinha, olhou para o rosto do pai lemuriano e curioso e atento fez um biquinho, como se tentasse dizer algo — Está vendo, filhote? É assim que a praga loira do teu pai trata a gente. "A casa é minha, a TV é minha." — remedava baixinho o esposo arrancando uma gargalhada do bebê e também de Geisty.

— Shii, quieto, Mu! Já vai começar. — reclamou o indiano.

— Olha isso Geisty! É uma praga mesmo! Ainda me manda ficar quieto! — disse o lemuriano fazendo um bico, emburrado. Indignadíssimo Mu passou o bebê para a amazona e afofando as almofadas como se amassasse a cara de Shaka com sopapos se deitou no espaço vago colocando os pés para o lado da amiga. — Pois agora que eu durmo com mais gosto!... E fique sabendo o senhor, Shaka de Virgem, que eu também tenho casa, e que só não vou para lá agora para não fazer desfeita com a visita. — disse levantando a cabeça e lançando um olhar inquisidor para o indiano.

— Você não vai porque a sua casa é onde está o seu marido e o seu filho, portanto é aqui, mas quem manda nela sou eu. E fica quieto que Dhruva está dando a sentença... Buda, ele vai cortar dedo por dedo!

Mu lançou um olhar incrédulo diante da audácia do marido e revirando os olhos ajeitou-se entre as almofadas, enquanto Geisty, mesmo curiosa para saber o resultado da luta de boxe, não conseguia tirar os olhos da tela da TV.

Kiki fazia biquinho. Ainda parecia tentar dizer algo.

Após o fim do capítulo tão aguardado da novela, quase uma hora depois, o que era uma pequena discussão havia se tornado uma briga feia, e o clima na Sexta Casa estava tenso. Anupanma por fim não perdera a única mão graças a uma fuga digna do rato sarnento que era, e Shaka, contrariado com o desfecho do dilema tanto da ficção quanto da vida real, já que Mu se negava até a olhar para sua cara, recolheu-se a seu quarto irritadíssimo pela peça que o destino lhe pregara.

Áries de fato cuspia maribondos africanos de tanto ódio, e este não se dava apenas por ter sido contrariado, mas porque imediatamente após o término do capítulo de O Guru do Templo da Paixão ele trocou o canal da televisão na esperança de ainda pegar algum lance da luta de boxe, mas infelizmente não a tempo de presenciar a cena que entraria para a história do boxe mundial como o acontecimento mais inacreditavelmente vexatório do esporte.

Assistir a Mike Tyson, seu pugilista preferido desde a tenra idade, amarrotar a face de seus adversários na base do soco era extremamente satisfatório, no entanto vê-lo praticar canibalismo no ringue era simplesmente um acontecimento único!

E foi isso que Mu e Geisty perderam. Mike Tyson arrancando no dente um naco da orelha de Evander Holyfield.

Apenas isso.

Motivo o suficiente para querer esganar o marido que o fizera perder a luta e para trocar o leito confortável ao lado dele acomodando-se no sofá de três lugares enquanto socava com ódio as almofadas. Passaria aquela noite longe do virginiano intransigente e tantas quantas durassem sua raiva e revolta, ainda se recordando da luta histórica e da mordida que não presenciara ao vivo.

Já Geisty, que partilhava com Mu da mesma frustração, além de ter presenciado a briga velada do casal que de tudo fez para poupa-la do constrangimento, seguiu para o quarto que dividia com Kiki desde seu primeiro dia ali. O bebê já dormia pesado, então apenas o acomodou em seu bercinho.

Com os ânimos mais acalmados na casa, que agora estava em completo silêncio, a amazona tentou dormir, mas depois de se revirar na cama repetidas vezes sem conseguir pegar no sono enquanto seus olhos ardidos fitavam o teto branco iluminado pela luz fraca do pequeno abajur de elefante, se deu conta de que não conseguiria. Seus pensamentos estavam mergulhados no convite de Afrodite; a festa no iate.

De repente se surpreendeu sorrindo. E pensar que há poucos anos tinha uma relação tão tumultuada com o pisciano... Praticamente se odiavam, e agora o estimava como um dos mais queridos amigos. Ainda se perguntava onde estava, todos esses anos, esse garoto simples de coração tão generoso que tentava de todas as formas lhe agradar e demostrar seu carinho.

A vida decididamente dava muitas voltas, e está em particular, que trouxe o cavaleiro de Peixes para junto de si, sem dúvida era uma das melhores delas.

De fato não poderia fazer essa desfeita ao pisciano, mesmo que seu espírito quebrado e seu corpo cansado e abatido não estivessem nem um pouco a fim de festas.

Era nisso que Geisty pensava agora enquanto contava, pela quarta vez, cada uma das 108 contas do rosário budista pendurado na cabeceira do berço de Kiki. Iria sim na festa, mesmo a contra gosto, mas não tinha nada apropriado para vestir. Shina e Marin lhe trouxeram os vestidos luxuosos que usava no Templo das Bacantes, também algumas peças mais casuais, mas tudo voltado para a noite, e a festa começaria de manhã e se estenderia por toda a tarde até a noite. Sem contar que era um evento em um iate, no mar, com piscina. Não poderia ir com um traje de gala carregado de sensualidade. As roupas que Afrodite lhe dera também não condiziam com a ocasião, a menos que fosse trajando apenas uma calcinha de rendas e um tope de paetês. Não. Definitivamente precisava de algo leve, simples e também de um traje de banho. Sabia que se pedisse ajuda a Mu ele prontamente os providenciaria, mas decididamente não queria incomoda-lo, nem a ele nem a Afrodite, que deveria estar na correria para organizar a festa, e tudo que precisava estava bem ali, pertinho, em sua casa... Só precisava ir até lá; no Templo de Gêmeos.

E era isso que faria.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Acue** – dinheiro

 **Edi** – ânus

 **Gongar** – falar mal, criticar alguém

 **Olofom** – cheiro ruim, fedor


	59. Minha alma cativa

************************** Cap. 59** **Minha alma cativa** ****************************

 **Tudo que precisava estava bem ali pertinho, em sua casa... Só precisava ir até lá; no Templo de Gêmeos.**

 **E era isso que faria.**

Ponderou por um momento, já que não tinha a menor intenção de se deparar com o marido, ou com aquilo que tomara conta do corpo de Saga, então sentou-se na cama e com seu Cosmo fez uma vasculha rápida atrás do Cosmo do Patriarca. Não sentiu sua presença em nenhum ponto do Monte Zodiacal, o que por um instante achou deveras estranho, já que não era de praxe o Grande Mestre se ausentar de seu posto às altas horas da noite. Contudo, o que não era estranho vindo dele?

Sem mais pensar decidiu descer até o Terceiro Templo.

Geisty atravessou silenciosamente a sala, onde Mu encolhido no sofá ressonava baixinho em meio a resmungos inconscientes, e dirigiu-se para fora. Com certa pressa e o coração aos pulos descia as escadas consciente de que sua ação a colocava em risco, mas precisava ir até lá, e precisava ir sozinha.

Assim que chegou aos fundos do Templo de Gêmeos deteve seus passos enquanto olhava para as colunas milenares diante de si com um aperto no peito, ainda incrédula com o quê sua vida se tornara da noite para o dia.

Mesmo seu coração lhe pedindo para que fosse poupado de reviver aquelas lembranças ela avançou. Seus instintos no entanto agiam para preserva-la do perigo e faziam seus pés caminharem rápido corredor adentro para que executasse a tarefa na mesma ligeireza e saísse dali o quanto antes.

A medida em que avançava para dentro da área residencial aspirava o ar que circulava carregado do aroma que lhe era tão familiar, o qual já sentia saudades embora breve era o tempo em que não vivia mais ali, mas não se permitiu abstrair-se com devaneios vãos e apressada avançou cortando a sala de jantar às pressas em direção ao quarto que antes dividia com o marido. Após uma rápida busca encontrou tudo o que precisava, um vestido de tecido leve, maiô, canga, óculos de sol, sandálias baixas, chapéu de praia e uma bolsa de palha ampla e de fino gosto na qual enfiou tudo afoita. O tempo todo lutava para não se ater a analisar aos detalhes daquele quarto, mas fora praticamente impossível não notar que este estava exatamente do mesmo jeito que o havia deixado, até a roupa de cama era a mesma da última noite em que dormira ali com Saga.

Saga...

Sentia tanta falta do geminiano... Inevitavelmente pensava nele dia e noite, e por mais que tentasse desviar o foco seus pensamentos acabavam se voltando para seu amado cavaleiro e no que deveria estar acontecendo no interior de sua mente.

Num rompante de lucidez espantou de sua mente os pensamentos nostálgicos. Precisava sair logo dali. A passos apressados deixou o cômodo fechando a porta atrás de si, mas assim que tomou o corredor algo chamou sua atenção.

Havia alguma coisa diferente naquele trecho. Podia ser apenas impressão, de fato era normal estar impressionada visto que era a primeira vez que caminhava por aquele corredor depois do ocorrido, da desgraça que se abatera sobre sua família, mas quem sabe era sua intuição querendo lhe dizer algo, por isso seguiu por aquele caminho reduzindo a velocidade dos passos até que atentos seus olhos fitaram a porta de madeira fechada que selava o cômodo ao lado.

Aquele seria o quarto de seus filhos.

Sentiu um aperto na garganta que acompanhou um lamento, então surpresa pensou estar sentindo um aroma delicado e aconchegante de lavanda e cedro recém cortado.

Franziu o cenho incrédula consigo mesma. Talvez estivesse sofrendo um delírio olfativo, pois como bem se lembrava o quarto dos seus bebês ainda constava apenas no plano hipotético, nada havia sido feito, e o cômodo certamente estava vazio.

Mesmo convicta de que delirava, curiosa Geisty resolveu dispersar de vez aquela intuição tão controversa e aproximou-se da porta, então outra vez algo lhe chamou a atenção: A ausência do eco.

Os doze Templos construídos naquele monte eram gigantescos colossos de pedra e mármore, com uma distância imensa entre a base e o teto, portanto se recordava de que sempre ao passar em frente aquela porta podia ouvir som dos próprios passos a ecoarem do lado de dentro do cômodo, mas agora não mais.

Sentiu um frio lhe percorrer a espinha ao mesmo tempo em que o aroma de lavanda e cedro se mostrou mais evidente naquele ponto, há centímetros da porta, então segurou na maçaneta e exultante a girou.

Seu coração batia tão rápido e forte que a respiração se tornara pesada, e foi com uma mistura de ânsia e medo que abriu lentamente a porta vendo a luz do luar que invadia o recinto com seu véu de prata ao entrar pela janela lhe revelar uma cena que nem em seus sonhos mais íntimos e insanos imaginou conseguir reproduzir. Não depois de tudo que acontecera.

Ali seu coração que antes rugia dentro do peito parecia ter parado de bater.

Diante de seus olhos perplexos estava o quarto de seus filhos, completamente decorado em minuciosos detalhes; móveis de madeira branca delicadamente talhadas, gaveteiro, armário, trocador e dois berços, paredes pintadas em um tom de azul pacífico como o do céu mais límpido de verão, duas poltronas de estofado estampado nos mesmos tons, e o aroma de lavanda e cedro... este agora invadia-lhe bruto sem pedir licença através das narinas e boca que se abria em um suspiro de surpresa. Em choque, os pés da amazona passaram a coordenar sozinhos sua caminhada, e enquanto pisava num felpudo tapete azul clarinho corria os olhos marejados por cada detalhe, até fitar alguns pacotes de presentes cuidadosamente embrulhados espalhados pelo chão. Apesar da penumbra a luz do luar lhe permitiu ver que cada um trazia junto um cartão de felicitações ao pais e aos bebês. Reconheceu facilmente alguns dos nomes de seus amigos que vinham impressos neles. Sufocou um soluço. Um nó amargo lhe apertava a garganta e sentia a visão se tornar turva.

Caminhou languida até o armário e correu os dedos nos entalhes da madeira os reconhecendo de imediato, era o que havia escolhido nas revistas de decoração que Saga lhe trazia.

Colocou a mão no coração o sentindo tão apertado quanto a garganta, e suas lágrimas tornaram-se ainda mais abundantes ao se dar conta de que Saga, com seu infinito amor e dedicação, havia se antecipado e montado o quartinho exatamente como havia escolhido.

Aos prantos abriu as portas do armário logo se deparando com cada pecinha devidamente arrumada em cabides delicados. Era dali que brotava o cheiro de lavanda.

Perdeu alguns minutos correndo as mãos pelas pequenas roupinhas enquanto chorava em desalento e se perguntava como não havia notado toda a movimentação em torno da arrumação de tudo aquilo. Como não percebera? Foi até os berços e tocou os luxuosos mosquiteiros que balançavam junto dos móbiles ornamentados com pequenos seres marítimos devido à brisa que entrava pela janela encostada.

Com um pavor que súbito lhe gelara a alma e as entranhas olhou para baixo e sentiu o golpe cruel de ver os berços vazios. Jamais teria a chance de debruçar-se sobre eles e ver seus amados filhos ressonando ali.

Fechou os olhos apertando tão firme as pálpebras quanto suas mãos apertavam a madeira do móvel e se permitiu soltar um soluço sofrido, e só quando voltou a abri-los momentos depois foi que percebeu que havia ali, enrolada dentro de um dos berços, uma faixa colorida. A tomou nas mãos e cuidadosamente a desenrolou lendo seus dizeres: "Feliz aniversário mamãe!"

Apertou a faixa com força contra o peito, e nessa hora seus joelhos fraquejaram e ela escorregou até o chão escorando-se no móvel até cair sentada. Ali entregou-se a um choro convulso e desesperado que balançava seu corpo com violência.

Tudo que havia ali, todo aquele cuidado e carinho, ela só poderia atribuir a Saga. Ele havia comprado as revistas, ele havia lhe dito para escolher o quarto que quisesse, e somente ele poderia ter feito tudo com cada riqueza de detalhes. Por isso ele insistia para que escolhesse logo, para que tivesse tempo de providenciar tudo antes de seu aniversário.

Uma dor profunda corroía o coração da amazona, pois era como se ela pudesse ver o marido arrumando cada brinquedo, cada pecinha de roupa minúscula nos cabides com um sorriso no rosto para surpreendê-la na fatídica noite em que tudo mudara... a noite de seu aniversário... quando a Vory v Zakone tomou de seus braços e dos de Saga a felicidade que tanto sonharam para suas vidas.

Curvada, abraçada aos joelhos, sentia um vazio absurdo lhe consumir por dentro ao mesmo tempo em que revivia aquela noite, e depois quando soube da morte de seus bebês. Uma dor infinita e insustentável.

Sem que percebesse seu Cosmo se desestabilizara e a tristeza contida nele foi sentida longe dali, na Sexta Casa Zodiacal, o que fez Mu despertar no ato e de pronto descer para a Casa de Gêmeos, de onde sentia o Cosmo da amazona.

Agora, de pé na entrada da Casa de Virgem, de frente para a escadaria e olhando atento para as casas abaixo o Santo de Áries fazia contato telepático com a amiga.

"Geisty?... Você... Você está bem?"

Alguns segundos de silêncio... então ela respondeu usando o elo telepático que ele firmara consigo.

"Não muito... Mas eu vou ficar."

Mesmo à distância o lemuriano conseguia perceber a mente confusa e entristecida da amazona.

"Quer que eu vá até aí?"

"Não. Eu... preciso ficar sozinha... Pelo menos um pouco sozinha. Depois eu te explico."

Mu suspeitava do que poderia ter acontecido e por isso a entendia perfeitamente, até mesmo mais do que gostaria, e resignado concordou:

"Está bem. Se precisar de ajuda por favor me chame imediatamente. Combinado?"

O silêncio da amazona foi recebido como uma resposta positiva. Deveria dar esse momento de privacidade à Geisty para que assim ela pudesse talvez tentar pôr em ordem seus sentimentos e viver o luto, por mais penoso que este fosse.

No entanto o Cosmo de Serpente não era sentido apenas pelo lemuriano.

Mais um cavaleiro o sentia. Na verdade desde que ela entrara ali.

Da estrada principal que ligava Atenas à Rodório o guardião da Terceira Casa percebera a presença da amazona assim que ela pisou em sua morada, o colocando em alerta.

Geisty ainda se manteve por longos minutos na mesma posição, abraçada à faixa de aniversário. Em sua mente montava todo o quebra cabeça com as informações que conseguia puxar por sua memória e agora sabia que o marido havia planejado tudo em segredo junto dos amigos, provavelmente Mu e Afrodite, para lhe fazer uma surpresa. Deslizou os dedos nos dizeres da faixa. Era o único item ali que faltara ser posto na decoração, provavelmente porque Saga precisou sair em missão para selar a divindade Asteca no México.

Em sua cabeça a voz do geminiano pelo telefone ainda se repetia em ecos com a promessa de lhe dar um beijo ainda naquela noite... Promessa esta que não se cumprira.

Como poderia julgar o homem que amava quando este sucumbiu diante do desespero de perder a mulher que amava e os filhos? Era o que ela agora se perguntava quando de repente percebeu uma presença ali, que se aproximava a passos silenciosos.

Geisty sentiu os cabelos da nuca se arrepiarem, mas diferente da visita anterior do Patriarca à Casa de Virgem, desta vez a presença dele não lhe parecia opressora, porém ainda assim em nada se assemelhava ao Cosmo acolhedor de seu amado marido.

De pé Gêmeos parou em frente à porta, e ele agora olhava para ela no chão como quem vislumbra uma aparição rara, quase mítica. A luz do luar iluminava seus longos cabelos negros enquanto ela se mantinha imóvel, mal respirava.

Sentiu um ímpeto tresloucado de se aproximar dela, seu Cosmo, ou alguma outra coisa que ainda não sabia identificar o quê, clamava por ela, mas a debilidade e tristeza que emanavam de seu Cosmo o impediram de avançar. Ela parecia tão frágil...

Mesmo curioso para se aproximar e pôr um basta naquela dúvida que o corroía por dias Gêmeos sentia não ser capaz de sequer atravessar o batente da porta, parecia estar fixo ao chão. A mesma força que antes clamava pela amazona agora o impedia de se mover, mas mesmo de longe sentiu o Cosmo que dividia com Saga manifestar-se após dias adormecido. Talvez aquilo já era uma resposta.

Por mais estranho que lhe pudesse parecer desejou que ela o olhasse nos olhos.

E parecia que Geisty havia escutado o desejo mudo do Patriarca.

Desde que o percebera ali a observando suas lágrimas secaram e sentiu vontade de olhar em seus olhos jades e buscar neles algum vestígio, qualquer que fosse, do homem que amava, então munindo-se de coragem virou-se para trás encarando a figura vestida em um fino terno negro parada na porta em meio à penumbra que lhe devolvia um olhar estático.

Os segundos se arrastaram como eras enquanto fitavam um ao outro.

Sem desviar a atenção dele Serpente se levantou do chão abandonando no berço a fita que segurava, então caminhou lento e firme em direção a ele, até que faltando dois passos para alcança-lo ela parou.

Ali, um diante do outro e sozinhos, puderam enfim se analisar com calma sem intromissões.

Sentir o olhar da amazona sobre si era para Gêmeos incômodo, mas não tanto quanto a resignação que lhe consumia.

Não conseguiu reagir, tampouco articular qualquer palavra que fosse. Justo ele, intempestivo como era, estava mudo.

Nem mesmo odiá-la se sentia mais capaz.

Como é dito que os olhos são as janelas da alma, Geisty usava os seus para procurar dentro dos dele algum traço de Saga.

Em vão.

Soltou um suspiro silencioso e derrocado.

Não havia um só traço visível de seu amado cavaleiro naquele olhar duro e vazio.

Continuar ali, além de massacrante seria apenas colocar sua segurança em risco, portanto sem dizer uma palavra avançou desviando do cavaleiro, que também calado lhe dera passagem.

Geisty apanhou a bolsa de palha que largara na porta e seguiu pelo corredor escuro sendo observada pelo Patriarca até que fosse engolida pela penumbra.

Ao alcançar a saída da Casa de Gêmeos qual não foi a surpresa da italiana ao se deparar com Mu ali, de pé, vestindo pijama, crocs e com os cabelos desalinhados em um coque frouxo, visivelmente apreensivo a estalar os dedos.

— Mu! O que está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou apressando o passo até ele.

— Senti quando ele chegou e achei melhor ficar por perto... você está bem? — cochichou o lemuriano olhando desconfiado para ela.

— Na medida do possível sim. — Geisty respondeu desanimada.

— Você o viu? Falou com ele?

— O vi... mas não falei com ele.

— E como foi?... Digo... como foi vê-lo depois de... — procurava as palavras, mas não as encontrava, então Geisty adiantou-se o poupando.

— Triste. Tinha já me esquecido do quão... horrível é olhar para aquele rosto. — disse. Agora subiam as escadarias lado a lado.

— Ele te ameaçou? Te tratou mal? Você se sentiu em perigo?

— Não. — ela respondeu firme trocando um olhar surpreso com o lemuriano quando pararam de andar — Ele na verdade não disse nada, não fez nada... Apenas me olhou e parecia... confuso. Sim, era isso! Ele parecia surpreso e confuso em me ver ali... Eu confesso que esperava uma reação bem diferente, até estava pronta para um possível confronto ou ameaça, como já tivemos anos antes, mas dessa vez percebi apenas resignação e... dúvida, receio talvez, mas não me senti necessariamente em perigo. — fez uma pausa e concluiu tristonha: — Não consegui enxergar nenhum traço dele naqueles olhos frios, do meu Saga.

— Mas ele está lá. — disse Mu — Eu posso dizer porque o senti. Não nos olhos, como você, nestes também não o encontrei, mas quando nos enfrentamos no Décimo Terceiro Templo eu senti nitidamente que Saga nos poupou de uma tragédia. Não podemos perder a fé. — puxou a amazona para um meio abraço confortando-lhe a cabeça em seu ombro.

— Eu sei... — disse Geisty com a voz embargada — Eu vi o quarto dos nossos bebês.

Mu lançou um olhar tristonho para amiga.

— Você achou...

— Sim, eu achei. — Geisty respondeu em meio a um soluço encarando o amigo — Você sabia, não é?

— Sabia... Shaka também. Ele mesmo separou, lavou e mandou diversas roupinhas que não serviam mais em Kiki para dar a vocês. Eu não contei nada para te poupar, mas uma hora ou outra você acabaria vendo. Saga pediu ajuda a mim e a Afrodite. Seria uma surpresa para o dia do seu aniversário. Ele fez tudo escondido e com muito cuidado para que você não descobrisse... me pediu para ir até Atenas comprar exatamente tudo que você havia escolhido nas revistas e esconder em Áries para que não suspeitasse de nada. Na véspera montamos os móveis e no dia do seu aniversário Afrodite precisaria segurá-la no bordel até que ele voltasse da missão... Ele arrumou tudo, cada detalhe, sozinho antes de partir para o México... — o lemuriano amparou a amiga em um abraço permitindo que ela chorasse e concluiu com voz embargada: — Eu sinto muito, Geisty... Sinto tanto que tudo tenha se encaminhado assim, mas não é o fim... Você não está sozinha, e quando Saga voltar estaremos todos aqui para recebe-lo.

Já mais calma Geisty desvencilhou-se devagar do abraço do ariano enxugando o rosto com as mãos.

— Sim, não vou desistir... Eu prometi a ele que iria ajuda-lo, mesmo que fosse para resgatá-lo de si mesmo. — deu um sorriso fraco para o lemuriano e laçou seu braço tencionando a voltar a caminhar morro acima — Vamos, precisamos voltar.

— Sim, vamos. Ou daqui a pouco aquela praga loira vem buzinar nos meus miolos, Mu de Árieeees, onde você está? — remedou Shaka forçando um sotaque indiano carregado idêntico ao dele que arrancou um riso ainda fraco da amiga — Falando no diabo loiro, eu nunca que vou perdoa-lo por ele nos ter feito perder aquela luta, perder aquele acontecimento!... Pelos deuses, quando é que vamos presenciar canibalismo de novo em um ringue? E ao vivo!

Mas antes que a amazona pudesse responder ele emendou.

— Nunca! Nunca mais na história desse esporte... Ah, mas o que o Shaka me fez dessa vez não tem perdão! — disse aos cochichos para não acordar o próximo vizinho, com o rosto corado de raiva enquanto subiam as escadas.

Enquanto isso, na Terceira Casa assim que a amazona se retirou e se viu finalmente sozinho diante do quarto decorado dos filhos Gêmeos caminhou até uma das poltronas e se sentou, taciturno e calado.

Desde que tudo acontecera era a primeira vez que entrava ali, e agora parecia viver a dor da perda de forma visceral.

Todo aquele ambiente que antes havia sido projetado em plena alegria por Saga se transformara agora na edificação de sua tristeza, e de repente se deu conta, surpreso, desse fato. Estava triste.

Jamais havia experimentado aquilo antes, não como experimentava agora. O vazio que consumia-lhe o peito em dor.

Corria os olhos desgastados pelo cômodo, então se levantou e foi até o armário que ainda estava aberto. Fechou as portas, mas não sem antes fitar as diminutas peças organizadas ali dentro.

Estranhamente não sentia mais ódio pela perda dos filhos, mas um sentimento forte de derrota.

Ao dar meia volta e seguir para fora do cômodo dirigiu um último olhar para dentro, para os berços vazios. Aquele quarto tornara-se o símbolo dos sonhos destruídos de Saga. O deixaria ali, como estava. Seria um lembrete para jamais baixar a guarda novamente.

Fechou a porta lentamente sentindo o coração se apertar em uma fisgada profunda e dolorosa, então espalmou a mão na madeira fria e por fim girou a chave a trancando, assim como faria com aquela memória no mais fundo de sua mente.


	60. Hoje é festa lá no meu iate

************************** Cap. 6** **0 Hoje é festa lá no meu iate** ****************************

Santuário de Atena, Casa de Aquário, 10:00am

Hyoga, vestido com uma sunguinha azul marinho com estampa de graciosos patinhos de borracha, esperava de pé sem muita paciência — as perninhas agitadas denunciavam a euforia que o consumia por dentro — Maman Di lhe espalhar protetor solar pelas costas. Fazia uma manhã quente e ensolarada na Grécia, e na sala do Décimo Primeiro Templo todos já estavam prontos para a festa no iate Vênus, que já havia começado nas primeiras horas da manhã.

— Vamo logo, Maman Di. O Kiki já deve tá lá e eu quelo nadá com ele na piscina. — disse o garotinho russo com uma animação que poucas vezes Camus havia presenciado. Só o fato de ver o filho tão feliz já era motivo suficiente para o francês ter decidido ir àquela festa.

Quando Afrodite disse a Camus que faria uma festa no Vênus para todos os cavaleiros, amazonas, alguns amigos e as bacantes do bordel, mas principalmente para Geisty que passava por uma fase bem depressiva, e que estava fora de cogitação o aquariano não ir e levar Hyoga, este já começou a mexer seus pauzinhos para comparecer sem levantar suspeitas, afinal era de conhecimento geral que tinha todo tipo de implicância e desentendimentos com Peixes, então como ir a uma festa dada por ele?

Fácil.

Juntos Camus e Afrodite redigiram um texto, que foi impresso em vários convites e distribuídos aos convidados, incluso o Patriarca. Nele era dito que o motivo da comemoração era celebrar a vitória do Santuário e o fim de sua subordinação frente à poderosa Vory v Zakone, que agora chefiada por Camus de Aquário passaria a ser aliada e ambos andariam lado a lado. As festividades também tinham o caráter de exaltar o poder do Santuário de Atena, comemorar a vida, honrar a memória das vítimas e dar graças aos deuses. No final havia uma nota de rodapé assinada pelo próprio cavaleiro de Peixes onde era dito que as presenças do Patriarca e do novo Vor eram muito bem vindas, e seriam entendidas como um tratado de paz e mútua cooperação.

Daquela forma, a ausência de Camus na festa passaria a ser muito mais suspeita que sua presença, e seus disfarces estariam assegurados.

Enquanto comia algumas uvas encostado em uma das colunas de mármore da ampla sala, o Santo de Aquário observava os cuidados do namorado com Hyoga. Já estava pronto para descer ao Vênus. Camisa branca de tecido leve e mangas curtas, bermuda e chinelos de couro.

Para Peixes fora um tanto mais complicado se vestir, já que tinha que manter o disfarce para Hyoga, mas não podia se caracterizar totalmente como mulher ou chamaria a atenção dos amigos e cavaleiros; somado a isso havia ainda a se considerar a nova mentira contada por Camus ao pobre do garoto, que acreditava que por ser "mulher" Afrodite precisava se disfarçar de homem para poder ocupar um posto no alto escalão do exército de Atena, o qual não permitia "amazonas" na patente dourada.

— Pronto. — disse o pisciano ao terminar de espalhar protetor solar no narizinho do menino — Agora vai pegar o Dudu no seu quarto e aproveita para fazer xixi para não batizar a minha piscina.

Nem bem o sueco terminou de falar já via Hyoga correndo para quarto aos gritos de euforia, então guardou a bisnaga na bolsa com os outros pertences da criança e a entregou a Camus.

— Não se esqueça que precisa passar outro tanto de protetor nele a cada duas horas. Não quero meu loirudinho virando torresmo e chorando a noite, viu? — disse ao aquariano enquanto prendia os cabelos em um coque no alto da cabeça.

— Pode deixar. — Camus respondeu correndo os olhos pelo namorado e não resistindo o puxou pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo rápido — Você está lindo... mas onde achou essa camisa vinte vezes maior que o seu tamanho? — referiu-se à peça que Peixes usava, uma camisa de botões masculina de algodão num tom de verde cipreste toda estampada com rosas em tons de rosa bebê, e que de tão grande ia até metade das coxas. A usava aberta sobre um short de brim branco que cortou as pernas para ficar mais curto porque nem seu era, era de Mu, o escolheu por ser o mais larguinho que tinha em seu closet, e camiseta no mesmo tom, assim escondia suas formas que não podiam parecer nem muito masculinas tampouco femininas.

— É do Aldebaran. — disse o pisciano sorrindo — Ele me emprestou há... — fez uma pausa parecendo pensar — Sabe que não me lembro? Só sei que é de uma escola de samba lá da terra dele, o Rio de Janeiro. Bonita né? Tem rosas! Não é a minha cara?

— Achei cafona, _mon amour_. A sua cara é bem mais bonita. — respondeu o francês tomando a boca do namorado com um beijo ardente que logo foi interrompido quando Hyoga surgiu ali de volta trazendo consigo o patinho Dudu e um coração que era pura empolgação.

— Plonto, _Maman_ Di. A gente já pode i.

Camus afastou-se de Afrodite e colocando a bolsa em um dos ombros agachou-se na frente de Hyoga para poder olhar bem em seus olhos.

— A Afrodite _non_ vai com a gente, _petit_. Lembra o que conversamos ontem à noite? _Non_ pode dizer a ninguém que já esteve no Vênus, você entendeu?

— Sim _papa_. Não vô dizê. — falou sério o menininho erguendo os olhos para Afrodite que acariciava seus cabelos.

— E _non_ se esqueça de que _non_ deve dizer a ninguém que a Afrodite é minha namorada, nem sua _Maman_ , certo?

— Sim _papa_. — afirmou fazendo um gesto positivo com a cabeça, mas em seguida perguntou queixoso: — Não vô podê ficá lá na piscina com você, Di?

Com o coração partido Afrodite também agachou-se e lhe fez um carinho no rosto.

— É só hoje, e porque vai estar todo mundo lá, meu amor. Você sabe que eu tenho que fingir para os outros cavaleiros que sou mulher... digo, que sou homem, ou eu perco a noção... quero dizer, ou eu perco a minha armadura. — franziu a testa confuso — Enfim, teremos muitos outros dias para ir ao Vênus só nós três e ficarmos juntinhos o dia todo. — abraçou com força o garotinho e se pôs de pé junto com Camus — Agora vão. Vocês precisam chegar primeiro. Dentro de uns trinta minutos eu tô lá.

Despediram-se rapidamente ali mesmo, e enquanto Camus descia com Hyoga, Afrodite voltava a seu Templo para dar cabo dos últimos preparativos para sua chegada triunfal.

Cabo Sunion, 10:40am

A temperatura alta e o céu sem nuvens deixava ainda mais azul as águas do mar Egeu que circundavam aquele pedaço da península ática. Ali, ao pé do monte que abrigava as ruínas do antigo Templo erguido em louvor a Poseidon, e cerca de 500 metros em direção nordeste do Santuário de Atena, estava ancorado o iate Vênus, em toda sua majestade e grandiosidade.

Na costa do cabo uma estrutura com heliporto e dois helicópteros já havia sido montada nas primeiras horas da manhã para receber os convidados para as festividades que durariam o dia todo, e quase todo mundo que recebeu um convite já havia passado por ali. Menos uma família, e justamente aquela mais aguarda pelo anfitrião.

— _Madonna mia_ , olha o tamanho daquilo, Mu! — disse Geisty com a mão direita a balançar no ar enquanto olhava perplexa pela janela do helicóptero que ainda estava em terra firme no cabo. O amigo ariano a ajudava apertar o cinto de segurança — Quando Afrodite disse que tinha ganhado um iate do tal Batman eu imaginei que fosse uma coisa mais... — sem conseguir achar a palavra que buscava Mu completou a frase para a amiga.

— Modesta. Eu também. — disse Áries rindo. Também estava surpreso com o tamanho e grandeza da embarcação. Afrodite havia dito que Camus tinha lhe dado um iate de presente e que estava ansioso para leva-lo lá, mas como Geisty, e talvez como qualquer um que estava ali naquele dia, não imaginou que fosse algo tão extraordinariamente grande. Aquário de fato era um homem muito poderoso, além de rico — O Batman pelo jeito tem mais bala na agulha que a gente imagina, né?

— Fala a verdade para mim. Você sabe quem ele é. — disse Geisty agarrando o braço do lemuriano e o encarando com olhos felinos.

— Quem? — Áries respondeu fingindo naturalidade enquanto apanhava um eufórico e agitado Kiki das mãos de Shaka e o ajeitava em seu colo para que o virginiano pudesse subir na aeronave junto das duas bolsas abarrotadas de coisas que trazia consigo.

— Ora, quem. Como assim, quem? Quem interessa né: o Batman! — Geisty disse a última palavra com dramaticidade — Você sabe quem é ele. O Afrodite com certeza te contou, você sempre foi o melhor amigo daquele viado e pelo histórico de língua solta que ele tem com certeza já te contou. Anda, me diz quem é. — insistiu.

Mu deu uma risada alta e divertida.

— E você acha que eu já não perguntei a ele? Que não insisti? Não adianta, ele não fala nem sob tortura.

— Mentira! — Geisty estreitou os olhos violetas.

— Verdade. — quem falou foi Shaka, que acabava de ajeitar as bolsas com mil quinquilharias, entre elas fraldas, mamadeiras, água, potes e mais potes de papinha vegetariana caseira, brinquedinhos, todo tido de remédio para enjoo, cólicas e resfriado, toalhas, umas mudas de roupas para Kiki e também para Mu, e até um guarda-chuva — Se Mu soubesse já teria me falado. No nosso casamento não existe espaço para segredos. Nem nossos, tampouco alheios. — disse apertando o cinto, e pouco depois o helicóptero levantou voo.

— Sim. No nosso casamento impera a verdade! — disse Mu que agora encarava Shaka de um modo nada amistoso — Não apenas a verdade, mas a intolerância, a intransigência, a teimosia...

Virgem, que tinha os olhos fechados até ali, os abriu para encarar o marido de volta com igual firmeza.

— Vai continuar com essa patacoada até quando, Mu de Áries? Posso saber? Faz três dias que você está me azucrinando, me evitando, me dando patada atrás de patada feito um carneiro caturra por causa daquela bosta de luta de boxe, que eu, inclusive, já comprei em VHS para você assistir quantas vezes quiser.

— Bosta de luta? — responderam os arianos em uníssono, e enquanto Geisty tinha o rosto contorcido e resmungava para si impropérios em italiano, Mu erguia a voz.

— Você está ouvindo isso, Geisty? Um marco na história do boxe! Um momento épico do qual fomos privados de ver e sentir ao vivo por conta do seu egocentrismo. — falou Mu indignado com uma bufada — Se acha que a bosta de uma fita VHS pode apagar o seu erro e me amansar como um cachorro que recebe um petisco pode ter certeza de que a patacoada vai continuar por muito tempo!

Diante de outra discussão que se iniciava entre os dois cavaleiros, Geisty soltou um suspiro longo, fez um carinho nos cabelos de Kiki que sorria animado para ela e olhou novamente pela janela. A aeronave já se preparava para pousar no Vênus.

Em poucos minutos já haviam descido, amazona, dois cavaleiros emburrados, e um neném que era a própria personificação da alegria. Quando a nave levantou voo para voltar à costa, Mu passou Kiki para a amiga para poder ajudar Shaka com uma das bolsas de quinquilharias. Estava ainda aborrecido com o indiano, mas não deixaria de cumprir seu papel e ajuda-lo a carregar tudo aquilo, ainda que achasse um despautério sem tamanho ele ter trazido tanta coisa.

Quando desceram as escadas do heliporto já havia ali embaixo uma estrutura para recepciona-los com direito a um grande arco coberto por rosas brancas e tapete vermelho, então ao chegarem ali uma jovem muito bonita trajando uma túnica grega e uma coroa de flores na cabeça veio até eles e colocou em seus pescoços colares em estilo havaiano feito com rosas brancas, em seguida um rapaz também jovem e incrivelmente belo vestindo um saiote grego aproximou-se trazendo uma bandeja com três taças do melhor champanhe encontrado na Grécia.

Mu e Geisty aceitaram a bebida animados, mas Shaka recusou, pois além de não beber achava um absurdo consumir álcool àquela hora da manhã.

— Sejam bem vindos ao Vênus. Tenham um dia agradável e alegre. — disse a jovem com um sorriso que esbanjava carisma — Eu vou acompanha-los até sua mesa.

Enquanto eram conduzidos pelo convés, amazona, cavaleiros e neném deslumbravam-se a cada novo passo que davam para dentro daquele universo tão pitoresco.

No colo de Geisty, Kiki tinha os olhões lilases arregalados e a boquinha banguela aberta a emitir fracos sons desconexos, atento a todo aquele exagero de tamanhos, formas e cores nunca antes vistas, enquanto a amazona olhava para tudo absorta e admirada.

Aquilo nem parecia um iate, mas um resort de luxo flutuante.

— Pela deusa! Olha para tudo isso!... Eu não sei o que esse viado faz na cama, só sei que preciso aprender porque para ter deixado o Batman tão generoso assim deve ser melhor que a ambrosia servida aos deuses, não acha Mu?

— Deve ser a borboleta paraguaia. — Mu falou e trocou um olhar cúmplice com Geisty que logo o acompanhou em uma sonora gargalhada.

Alheio à conversa Shaka não tinha sequer se lembrado de que deveria manter os olhos fechados. Com eles bem abertos fitava cada detalhe daquele colosso náutico e tinha a sensação de estar em um cenário dos filmes bollywoodianos que tanto gostava. Para todo lado que olhasse haviam rosas e velas aromáticas, e ao longe já era possível ouvir uma batida dançante.

Logo chegaram ao centro do convés onde estavam dispostas as mesas em um espaço amplo ao lado da enorme piscina e seus famigerados coqueiros, que não davam coco; no lugar destes grandes arranjos com rosas vermelhas pendiam do alto até quase tocar o chão.

Garçons vestidos em túnicas gregas serviam bebidas e petiscos, e cada grupo de convidados foi acomodado em uma mesa cujo tamanho e número de cadeiras variava de acordo com o número de pessoas. Assim, ao lado esquerdo da mesa onde a bela jovem levou os recém-chegados estava aquela reservada aos cavaleiros de ouro, onde Aldebaran e Shura animados bebiam cerveja enquanto saboreavam finíssimas iguarias preparadas por cinco chefs renomados. Aiolia e Máscara da Morte chegariam mais ao fim da tarde, assim as Doze Casas não ficariam desprotegidas.

Do lado direito outra mesa havia sido posta, esta para os líderes da máfia grega e russa, Saga e Camus. Vazia ela abrigava um balde de inox com gelo, três garrafas de vodca russa, diversas caixas de variadas marcas de whisky, e também frutas, vários petiscos e a bolsa de Hyoga.

Camus estava na piscina com o filho, e Saga...

Ninguém sabia se o Grande Mestre viria à festa, essa era a verdade, mas Afrodite preparou tudo com esmero para recebe-lo.

Na mesa de Mu, Shaka e Geisty havia uma cadeirinha de bebê, toda sorte de bebidas com e sem álcool, e também petiscos vegetarianos para o indiano que não comia carne.

Assim que chegaram ali, na mesma hora Mu se dirigiu à mesa ao lado para cumprimentar Aldebaran e os outros, enquanto Shaka e Geisty ajeitavam as coisas de Kiki.

— Olha só, Shaka. Tem cardápio especial para você. Até nisso aquele safado pensou!... _Ma che_! E tem Chianti para mim! — disse Geisty enfim deitando os olhos na garrafa de seu vinho preferido deixada sobre a mesa.

— Hum... Não sei para que tanta ostentação. — disse o virginiano que tinha no rosto uma fisionomia desdenhosa.

— Gente rica tem que gastar seu dinheiro em alguma coisa, né? E gastou bem porque é tudo tão lindo que nem sei por onde começar a aproveitar... Vi que tem até jet ski. Vi do alto quando estávamos chegando. — disse com empolgação a amazona.

— Sabe que uma vez eu vi em um filme uma mulher que era casada com um executivo indiano do ramo portuário, ele era infiel a ela. Ele era muito rico e tinha vários iates. Um dia ele estava passeando de jet ski com a amante quando uma baleia enorme o engoliu, com jet ski e tudo.

— Credo! — disse Geisty com os olhos arregalados — E amante se salvou?

— Ficou no mar à deriva por sete dias... até que foi comida por um tubarão martelo. A esposa traída herdou toda a fortuna do biltre e passou a dar festas regadas à fornicação nos iates do falecido.

— Que coisa trágica!

— Sim. Muito trágica.

Aquela conversa insana de baleias que engolem canalhas, amantes à deriva em alto mar, jet skis e esposas vingadas foi interrompida de súbito quando ambos foram abordados por um pequeno russo que vinha correndo todo esbaforido em suas direções, todo molhado e com euforia a lhe saltar dos olhos brilhantes.

— KIKI! — disse Hyoga fazendo festa — Eu tava espelando você pá gente nadá junto!... Oi tio Shaka... Oi tia Geisty. — disse abraçando as pernas do virginiano que lhe fez uma carícia nos cabelos encharcados.

— Olá Hyoga. — disse Virgem sorrindo para ele.

Como se entendesse, já que partilhava da mesma euforia do loirinho ao vê-lo ali, do colo de Geisty, Kiki dava saltinhos agitando no ar as perninhas, batendo palminhas e dando gritinhos, então a amazona agachou-se para permitir que as crianças se cumprimentassem a seus modos.

— Como vai Hyoga? Faz tempo que não o vejo. Você cresceu! — disse Geisty admirada com o grego quase perfeito já falado pelo menino.

— Eu vo bem. — ele respondeu educado e sorridente, mas ansioso como estava não se prolongou nos cumprimentos — Eu posso nadá com o Kiki na piscina? — perguntou após abraçar o nenê.

— Pode sim. Só precisa esperar o papai dele troca-lo e por a fralda de piscina, aí com alguém acompanhando podem nadar o quanto quiserem. — a amazona respondeu sorrindo, mas seu sorriso se desfez quando levantou o olhar percebendo a aproximação de alguém, e vendo de quem se tratava prontamente se ergueu e foi até o cavaleiro de Virgem — Shaka, o ar vai ficar meio irrespirável aqui para mim. Pega teu filhote. — disse entregando o bebê para o pai indiano — Eu vi que Shina e as meninas estão na piscina e vou até lá dar um oi para elas e pôr a conversa em dia. Tchau Hyoga! A gente se vê na piscina. — fez um carinho nos cabelos do loirinho e saiu sem nem esperar resposta do indiano.

Shaka estranhou a urgência da amazona em sair dali, mas quando a viu passar por Camus apressada e claramente evitando olhar para ele entendeu seus motivos. Não devia ser de fato fácil para ela ter de lidar com a presença do aquariano ali, especialmente depois de tudo que acontecera envolvendo a máfia da qual agora ele era o líder.

— Bom dia, Shaka. — Camus cumprimentou o indiano com cordialidade, sem retirar os óculos escuros que usava.

— Bom dia, Aquário. Cheguei a pensar que não viria, dado seu histórico vergonhoso de implicância com o anfitrião dessa festa. — Virgem respondeu com a tranquilidade de um pescador paciente — Vejo que o tempo e as circunstâncias enfim colocaram algum discernimento nesse seu juízo torto.

Chocado com o despautério do virginiano Camus chegou a abrir a boca para dar uma resposta no mesmo nível daquela afronta, mas no momento exato Hyoga lhe cutucou as pernas eufórico.

— Olha _papa_ , olha! É o batcóptelo! É o batcóptelo! — dizia a plenos pulmões, exultante, enquanto apontava no céu uma aeronave que se aproximava ao longe.

— O... quê? — Camus perguntou alarmado e confuso, então olhou para a direção em que o filho apontava e eis que, incrédulo, viu: Era mesmo o batcóptero — Mas que... _merde_ é essa! — resmungou num murmúrio.

Naquela altura todas as atenções estavam voltadas para a aeronave que agora fazia um sobrevoo pelo Vênus. Ela era bem menor que um helicóptero comum e cabiam só duas pessoas dentro, o piloto e o passageiro. Tratava-se de uma réplica idêntica do batcóptero usado no seriado do Batman da década de 1960. Vermelho, com asas de morcego customizadas nas laterais e o símbolo do herói dos quadrinhos bem pomposo na frente em preto e amarelo bem vivo, e quando esta se alinhou no céu com o heliporto no convés a música dançante que animava a festança foi substituída pelo icônico tema do seriado do Batman, então de duas portas laterais que ficavam na popa saíram vários homens e mulheres trajando obscenos trajes de banho que mal cobriam o necessário, exibindo corpos besuntados em óleo aromático tão perfeitos que dariam inveja a qualquer fisiculturista fanático e os rostos cobertos por máscaras do homem morcego. Em duas filas indianas em paralelo atravessaram o convés sendo observados por todos que ali estavam, arrancando suspiros das bacantes que estavam na piscina, dos garotos do Olho do Oráculo, o inferninho de Polifemo, e do próprio Polifemo — que por sinal era um dos convidados ilustres do pisciano — de cavaleiros e amazonas de Prata, incluso Misty, que desde que chegara ali tinha a inveja e a raiva estampadas em sua fisionomia dura.

Da piscina Shina e Geisty, que conversavam animadas sentadas em uma das espreguiçadeiras, olhavam para tudo aquilo em choque. Ofiúco ria e cutucava a amiga italiana já escolhendo qual dos rapazes saradões iria pegar naquele dia, e não seria apenas um; Serpente de boca aberta olhava para tudo aquilo absorta.

Quando desceu da aeronave, sorridente e acenando para todos, Afrodite caminhou por aquele corredor de homens e mulheres em trajes de banho minúsculos e com máscaras de Batman até uma estrutura montada no centro do convés onde ficava a mesa de som comandada por um DJ ateniense. Ali ele apanhou um microfone e deu boas vindas a seus convidados.

— Sejam bem vindos ao Vênus cavaleiros, amazonas, meus queridos amigos e a baixa patente! — disse lançando um olhar a Misty, a quem vira na mesa destinada aos cavaleiros de Prata, logo em seguida abriu um sorriso exultante e acenou para a mesa ao lado onde estava Polifemo, distintíssimo vestido num terno branco e com seu indefectível tapa olho de couro negro com taxas de metal — Oi Polly, querido! Que bom que vieram!... Bem, estamos reunidos aqui hoje nessa maravilha dos sete mares, que ainda vai me levar à Bora Bora, para celebrar a vida! Em especial a minha e da amazona de Serpente, minha querida amiga. — apontou para Geisty na espreguiçadeira e deu uma piscadinha recebendo de volta um sorriso que exibia todos os dentes — Afinal a gente merece comemorar já que quase batemos as botas. E como a gente tem que seguir em frente, por que não tentar fazer isso da melhor maneira que conseguimos? Eu quero também oferecer essa celebração a uma pessoa muito especial, meu grande amigo, irmão, conselheiro e pau para toda obra, pois não fosse por ele eu não estaria aqui hoje... É de você que estou falando, Mu. — apontou sorrindo para o ariano, e nessa hora seus olhos brilharam de emoção — Eu devo minha vida a você. Jamais me esquecerei o que fez por mim... E para mostrar que não sou uma pessoa rancorosa e ingrata, aqui diante de todos vocês quero agradecer também ao Cavaleiro de Aquário que doou seu sangue para que Mu conseguisse me salvar. — apontou rapidamente para Camus não fazendo muito alarde e logo desviou o foco — Bebamos em honra à Atena, aos bravos guerreiros que somos, e também em honra às prostitutas, aos marinheiros veteranos, aos michês e gogo boys, garçons e garçonetes, às crianças e à baixa patente. Bebamos a todos que estão aqui hoje!... E um brinde especial ao Batman! — nessa hora um dos rapazes de sunga veio lhe entregar uma taça de champanhe, a qual ele ergueu puxando o brinde — Pois sem ele e o amor que sentimos um pelo outro nada disso seria possível, e vocês nem aqui estariam para encher a pança! Agora chega de falação e vamos ao que interessa! Divirtam-se!

Feito seu discurso Afrodite devolveu o microfone à mesa do DJ. Os homens e mulheres seminus espalharam-se pelo convés, e quando a música voltou a tocar estes passaram a dançar entretendo quem quisesse olhar.

Peixes deu uma rápida olhada para a mesa onde estava Mu e os outros cavaleiros e vendo Camus ali por perto achou melhor não ir até lá por enquanto, mesmo que quisesse dar um forte abraço no lemuriano. Ficou apreensivo também por não ter visto Gêmeos ali. Pelo jeito ele não viria à festa, como já imaginava. Tomou o rumo oposto e caminhou até a mesa onde estavam Polifemo e os garotos do inferninho. O homenzarrão, que na juventude servira à marinha grega, o recebeu com um forte abraço.

— Quando você disse que tinha ganhado um iate do teu macho eu imaginei que fosse uma lancha. — rio alto o cafetão — Você sempre foi exagerado, mas não dessa vez. Isso aqui é um transatlântico, viado! O que faz na cama com esse velhote?

Afrodite riu com ele antes de apartarem o abraço.

— Ah, ele não é Irene* não. Tá achando que eu dei o golpe no bofe, né, seu safado. — Peixes respondeu — E eu já te disse, é amor de verdade.

— Tô vendo... — Polifemo sorriu dando dois tapinhas no ombro do pisciano, e em seguida correu o único olho pelo convés até fitar outro cavaleiro bem conhecido por ele também, já que quase todo mês ia ao Olho do Oráculo fazer compras para o Templo das Bacantes — Tô vendo também pela primeira vez... o padre.

— Que padre? — Afrodite perguntou em seguida olhando para a direção que o grandalhão apontava discretamente.

— Como que padre, viado? O tal marido do Mu. — disse Polifemo agora mais sério — Ele não é casado com um padre gay?

— Aquenda a lôca! — riu olhando para o casal ao longe que parecia discutir —Já te falei que ele não é padre, santa. É monge. Na verdade ele é Buda... ou quase isso... era para ser, mas o Karma colocou um carneiro no caminho dele para a iluminação.

— Que seja... É aquele loiro com cara de marra ali?

— É sim. O próprio.

Polifemo analisou Shaka por alguns instantes e no final deixou escapar um riso malicioso enquanto coçava levemente o queixo quadrado.

— Hum... Não é que o safado tem mesmo perfil de dominador? Olha só, nem faz questão de esconder... O carneirinho deve sofrer deliciosamente na mão dele. — disse o cafetão.

— Ah meu amigo, sofre sim viu. E não é pouco não! O coitado nem ver televisão pode. — disse distraído o pisciano.

— Hum que tesão! Assim que eu gosto! Esse loiro é um mestre cruel! Mas eu seria mais... Ah, pode ter certeza que seria bem mais cruel! Se eu pegar o Mu eu...

— Acorda Alice! É disso que você tá falando? — Peixes o interrompeu ás gargalhadas dando um tapa em suas costas — Volta pra Terra, Polly! O dia que eu pegar a Shina você pega o Mu, fechou? Ou seja, nunca, meu bem.

Na mesa onde estavam Shaka, Camus e Kiki, que parecia tentar manter algum tipo de comunicação primitiva com Hyoga fazendo biquinhos e soltando sons pela boquinha afoita, o francês apertava a fronte com as pontas dos dedos, visivelmente incomodado com algo.

A verdade era que quando Afrodite lhe disse que iria dar uma festa no Vênus com homens de sunga frontal a esbanjarem saúde Camus não o levou a sério, por isso tinha liberado uma boa quantia em dinheiro para o namorado, mas agora, depois daquela cena toda do batcóptero, e com o convés de seu iate cheio de homens sarados a rebolarem a bunda em indecentes sungas fio dental, o que considerava uma afronta pessoal, já estava completamente arrependido de ter concordado com aquela festa. Sentia-se também um pouco ofendido, já que aquilo lhe soava como uma grande piada de mal gosto, uma chacota.

Percebendo o incômodo do aquariano, e aproveitando que Hyoga estava distraído com Kiki que estava na cadeirinha, Shaka aproximou-se de Camus parando a seu lado enquanto corria os olhos azuis celeste pelo convés.

— Sabe, a mim também não agrada nada esse circo obsceno e mundano. — disse chamando a atenção do ruivo que o fitou de imediato — Mas agrada ao Peixes, e isso precisa ser levado em consideração. — agora Virgem também olhava firme para Aquário — Especialmente por você.

Camus estreitou os olhos encarando firme o indiano.

— O que quer dizer com isso? Especialmente eu? Está me dizendo que tenho que aceitar, que tenho que aplaudir essa... essa... abominação? Essa coisa ridícula que o Peixes quer enfiar por nossa goela abaixo? Um show de promiscuidade e viadagem? Há crianças aqui, por _Dieu_! O que elas vão pensar? — disse verdadeiramente nervoso, pois achou uma péssima influência para Hyoga todos aqueles homens de micro sungas desfilando pelo convés.

Iria ter uma conversa séria com o sueco a respeito desse despautério. Porém Shaka logo o encarou ofendido por suas palavras.

— Isso que você chama de abominação e viadagem é parte da essência humana. Se não pode conviver com ela então devo lhe dizer para virar um macaco. — disse em tom baixo, porque o que tinha a dizer a ele ninguém mais precisava ouvir — Aquário, muita coisa aconteceu nesses últimos dias, e é lamentável que mesmo diante de tanto sofrimento você continue com essa sua mentalidade retrógrada e preconceituosa... Repetindo: a mim também não agrada nada esse circo, mas isso não me dá o direito de ofender Peixes e todos os outros homossexuais presentes. Agora você é líder de um grupo de pessoas igualmente primitivas como você, e tem um filho... É esse ódio que vai ensinar a ele? Acho que você é melhor que isso. Acho que tem lições melhores a deixar como legado a Hyoga, mas... se mesmo assim você ainda preferir educa-lo com sua parte podre eu terei que pedir que não o leve mais à minha casa, e impedirei qualquer contato que ele possa vir a ter com o meu filho... Sabe o apreço que tenho por Hyoga, pela criança pura e maravilhosa que ele é, e pela forma como seu jeito doce tocou meu coração e abriu minha mente em relação à paternidade, mas na minha casa Mu e eu sempre ensinaremos a ele que se deve respeitar a todos, sem distinção de cor, raça, religião e principalmente orientação sexual. Sabe, eu já suspeitava que era gay desde criança... e mesmo sendo gay eu nunca fui, nem nunca serei, como Afrodite. Não concordo com a postura dele, mas ele é feliz assim, e por mais contraditório que pareça devemos admitir que ele não prejudica ninguém com sua alegria e extravagância, não dissemina ódio, já você... Você, sim é nocivo. E por Buda, Kiki nem sabe o que é um homem de sunga, e Hyoga não tem malícia nenhuma em seu coração infantil.

Camus ouviu tudo calado, com um misto de vergonha e indignação.

Tinha consciência de que merecia parte do que estava ouvindo, mas outra parte não, e nem podia se defender, afinal não podia dizer a Shaka que estava irado porque aquele iate era seu, era ele quem estava bancando aquela maldita festa para agradar o namorado e este o tinha ridicularizado comparando-o com um monte de homem sarado de sunguinha, além de convidar toda a patota de Polifemo, que ele sabia muito bem terem sido frequentadores assíduos da cama do Cavaleiro de Peixes. Portanto, além do atual problema com a sexualidade exagerada do namorado, Camus sentia que sua relação com Afrodite estava balançada, tudo fruto do seu ciúmes.

Por outro lado, as palavras de Shaka lhe despertaram um gatilho.

Por mais que lutasse contra a homofobia esta ainda estava enraizada em si, e uma coisa era certa: não queria deixa-la criar raízes também em Hyoga. Sabia que seria inevitável o filho ser imune a ela, já que cresceria na Rússia e dentro da Vory, mas faria de tudo para não deixar acontecer com ele o que aconteceu consigo.

Quando pensou em responder umas poucas e boas para Virgem, Camus sentiu uma mão suave pousar em seu ombro. Ao olhar para o lado viu Mu ali, que percebendo da outra mesa as auras turvas dos dois cavaleiros prontamente veio intervir. Era incrível como não podia se afastar de Shaka nem por um minuto nestas festas que o indiano já arrumava alguma encrenca com alguém.

— Olá, Camus. Como vai? É bom ter você aqui hoje. Significa que aceitou a trégua proposta no convite de Afrodite. — disse Mu que conforme falava olhava para ambos.

— Darei a trégua como aceita quando o Patriarca pisar aqui. — disse seco o francês ainda encarando Shaka. Como tinha vontade esganar aquele sujeitinho arrogante... Não podia acreditar que além de ter de presenciar aquela cena ridícula de homens de sunga fio dental rebolando em volta de seu namorado ainda teve que ouvir um sermão de Virgem — Bem, se me dão licença e vou até minha mesa. Preciso de uma dose de vodca. Não!... Duas doses... Hyoga! — chamou a atenção do filho que prontamente olhou em resposta — Comporte-se. E não entre na piscina sozinho. — disse recebendo um aceno afirmativo do menino. Não se preocupava com Hyoga por ali, pois já o havia trazido ao Vênus várias vezes naquele mês e o garotinho conhecia aquela embarcação como a palma de sua mão.

Quando saiu, Áries e Virgem o acompanharam com o olhar até que o viram sentar à mesa ao lado e como havia dito servir-se de uma dose de vodca, então Mu chamou a atenção do marido.

— O que disse a ele? Ele me parece irritado.

— E é preciso Shaka dizer algo para que ele se sinta irritado? Olha à sua volta, Mu. — disse apontando para um garotão besuntado em óleo que passava ali esbanjando testosterona e acenando para os dois. Desconcertado Shaka piscou os olhos e deu um cutucão no braço do ariano, que ainda olhava para o rapaz brilhoso — Sabe que não aprovo a postura de Aquário, seu preconceito e ódio velado, mas fica cada vez mais difícil defender aquele Baiacu beijoqueiro.

— Hum... pois eu não entendo a surpresa e indignação de vocês em ter homens e mulheres seminus em uma festa do Afrodite, onde a maioria dos convidados são garotos e garotas de programa. Está tudo até que bem condizente. Por sorte não estão nus e rebolando em um palco. — Mu riu apanhando uma garrafa long neck de cerveja que havia sido posta ali dentro de um balde com gelo — Acho que nós, cavaleiros, é que estamos fora do contexto aqui. — abriu e deu um gole generoso.

Shaka respirou fundo balançando a cabeça.

— Thike he!* — resmungou revirando os olhos — Eu vou levar as crianças à piscina.

— Eu vou com você. Te ajudo a olhar as pestinhas. — disse Mu voltando-se para Hyoga e Kiki na cadeirinha — Vamos molecada! Vamos cair na água, encher a cara de cerveja e depois paquerar umas gatas? Quer dizer, vocês dois podem paquerar porque são solteiros, mas o tio não pode porque o tio é casado. O tio não tem mais vontade própria, não pode nada, nem assistir a luta de boxe, imagina paquerar. — dizia tirando Kiki da cadeirinha para que Shaka pudesse trocar sua fralda por outra adequada para entrar na água, enquanto Hyoga dava saltos de euforia ao lado.

Após ter cumprimentado os amigos e convidados um a um, sem esquecer nem dos garçons e garçonetes, Afrodite apanhou um coquetel de frutas para ele e outro para Geisty e sentou-se na espreguiçadeira junto da amazona, que dessa vez optara por vestir um maiô elegante e discreto no lugar dos minúsculos biquínis caribenhos que usava para tomar Sol. A amazona trazia agora no ventre os sinais discretos da gravidez recém-interrompida e a cicatriz indelével da cesariana, e com ela o peso da lembrança nefasta da morte dos filhos. Uma marca em seu corpo para nunca deixa-la esquecer a dor que carregaria para o resto da vida; não que fosse preciso carregar tal estigma para se lembrar.

Ali também estavam Karina, Rebeca, a qual ainda se recuperava do tiro que levou no atentado ao bordel e Marin, que saboreava petiscos à base de frutos do mar. Shura havia saído dali há pouco apenas para ir ao banheiro, mas isso já fazia cerca de uma hora. Coincidência ou não Shina também havia ido apenas pegar um coquetel de frutas e ainda não regressara.

Próximo às 14:00 horas quase todo mundo que estava na piscina desde a manhã agora saboreavam deliciosas iguarias da culinária grega nas mesas. Afrodite havia se sentado com Geisty, Shaka e Mu, e vez ou outra, e muito discretamente, dava uma olhadinha para a mesa ao lado e uma piscadinha marota para Hyoga que todo feliz ria baixinho enquanto comia junto do pai. Havia percebido que Camus estava com um semblante nada agradável. Teria que dar um jeito de falar com o francês, e sua mente já começava a traçar um plano.

Já ali na mesa em que estava a descontração e alegria imperavam.

Aldebaran havia pego seu balde com cervejas e migrado para a mesa ao lado, onde Mu o acompanhava na bebida e nas gargalhadas enquanto dava mamadeira a Kiki, que de tanto brincar na piscina estava quase dormindo. Geisty degustava seu Chianti, que já estava na metade; naquele dia nem havia tomado os antidepressivos que lhe foram receitados para poder beber à vontade.

— Vocês já foram no deck do piso? Lá tem uma plataforma de mergulho, dá para nadar no mar. E tem jet ski! — disse Afrodite jogando algumas tâmaras dentro da boca.

— Eu comentei dos jet skis! Shaka até contou uma história maluca do cara que foi comido por um tubarão com jet ski e tudo. — disse Geisty que junto do vinho comia um bombom belga de alta concentração de cacau.

— Ah, mas aqui não tem tubarão e nem maridos infiéis para fazer o karma se cumprir, fique tranquila. Eu conheço esse filme. Fui obrigado a vê-lo três vezes. — disse Mu colocando a mamadeira vazia sobre a mesa e pondo Kiki para arrotar.

— Mas que absurdo! Você viu porque quis, Mu de Áries. — disse Shaka que um pouco mais afastado deles secava os cabelos molhados com uma toalha. Parou o que fazia só para encarar o marido.

— Eu vi porque não tive escolha, como eu nunca tenho escolha em nada nessa vida, já que no seu templo é você quem manda, praga. — resmungou o ariano chacoalhando o neném. Este ao ouvir a voz do pai fez um biquinho tentado dizer algo — Já pensou a decepção, Debão? Você se preparar todo para assistir à final do campeonato carioca e bem na hora mudarem o canal?

— HOMEM RAPAZ! — o taurino arregalou os olhos que mais pareciam um par de jabuticabas graúdas, em indignação — Aí enfraquece a amizade, né! Porra, final do meu Mengo é sagrado. Com o Mengão e com a Mangueira não se brinca! Nem se for o rabudo do Hades chamando pra guerra. Ele que sossegue aquele fogo no cu dele e espere o jogo terminar... E te digo mais, carneirinho: Se o Mengão for campeão eu ainda saio pra manguaçar que isso também é prioridade. Foda-se a guerra, e o Hades que se carregue pro ... pra casa dele de volta. — disse soltando uma risada.

— Modere o linguajar na presença do seu afilhado, Touro... E quer saber? Quem vai andar de jet ski agora sou eu! — disse irritado o virginiano, que não aguentava mais aquela marra do marido — E tomara que um tubarão faminto venha e coma Shaka com máquina e tudo! Só que aí não adianta o Mu chorar ao lado da pira dele e nem com as cinzas dele nas mãos. — jogou a toalha molhada sobre a mesa e sem se preocupar com o pudor que em uma situação normal certamente teria atravessou o deck principal descabelado e de sunga mesmo em direção à plataforma de mergulho.

— Que cinzas? Se o tubarão te comer não sobra praga nem para petisco. — resmungou o lemuriano para si mesmo revirando os olhos enquanto olhava para o marido caminhando a passos duros já afastado.

Na mesa Afrodite e Geisty tinham os olhos arregalados e as faces aturdidas, enquanto Aldebaran tinha o rosto vermelho e os lábios contraídos, o que deixava suas bochechas inchadas.

— Isso, pode rir da minha desgraça. — disse Mu sem muita animação ao olhar para Touro, e a gargalha se fez instantânea.

— Pô compadre, foi mal, mas como que eu vou segurar o caboclo risadinha nessas horas? Num dá, cara!... Tu não viu aquele lutão do Tyson, né? Ah não. Que saco de vacilo que é o Shaka! — ria de ter os olhos marejados.

Logo Afrodite e Geisty acompanhavam o brasileiro, e Mu, vendo que não havia outra saída riu junto dos amigos por um momento, depois respirou fundo e resoluto virou-se para Aldebaran.

— Bom, eu acho que tenho que ir atrás dele, porque ele pode ser uma praga, mas é a minha praga, e não quero que um tubarão bobalhão coma minha pragona loira. Vai com o dindo, filhote. — disse entregando o Kiki ao taurino — Olha ele para mim, Debão.

— Vai lá, sangue bom. Vai se acertar com o teu chassi de grilo. Pode deixar que eu cuido do dimenor... Vô ensinar pra ele como se paquera umas gatinhas, né mulecão? Quem é o mulecão do dindo? — com o bebê sorrindo e mexendo as perninhas o taurino ria dando corda para a festa que ele fazia — Isso aê, garoto! Ah lá, aquela lá loirinha... Tá olhando pra gente, Kikizão. — apontou para uma das dançarias que estavam ali perto — O dindo vai te levar lá pra tu dar um "oi" pra ela.

Thike he! – expressão da língua indiana usada como gíria com significado de: Tá bom, Ok ou Beleza.

 **Dicionário Afroditesco**

 **Irene** – homossexual idoso.


	61. Quero mais é viver assim ao seu ladinho

************************** Cap. 61** **Quero mais assim ao seu ladinho.** ****************************

Quando chegou ao deck do piso a fisionomia de Shaka de Virgem era de intimidar Hades no Inferno. Em seu rosto, cujas maçãs e nariz já estampavam uma discreta vermelhidão devido às horas na piscina sob o Sol, fulgurava um semblante extremamente austero, duro, o que só reforçava sua reputação pavorosa de violento, impiedoso e também o mais intragável dos cavaleiros de ouro. Tinha os olhos abertos, e o azul profundo de suas íris em destaque com a pele bronzeada reluzia ainda mais incrível do que já era. Uma visão rara, por sinal, para as pessoas que estavam ali bebericando drinks coloridos nas mesas dispostas na borda da plataforma de mergulho ou mesmo nadando nas águas cerúleas do Egeu.

Uma delas era Fúlvia, que acompanhada de Yumi, mais duas outras bacantes e alguns dos garotos de programa do Olho do Oráculo se divertiam saltando de um trampolim improvisado.

Quando a garota viu o virginiano se aproximar da plataforma prontamente cutucou as amigas o indicando com o olhar, e na mesma hora todas olharam sem sequer disfarçar, afinal era raríssimo ver o Cavaleiro de Virgem mesmo nos arredores no Santuário o que dirá então vê-lo ali, de sunga, sozinho — diga-se sem o marido — e com os olhos abertos.

— Olha lá, é o marido do Seu Mu. — disse Fúlvia aos cochichos à uma das garotas, mas logo, efusiva e entusiástica como era, ergueu o braço e acenou para Shaka — Eiiii! Moço monge! Oi! — gritou a plenos pulmões.

Embora estivesse irritadíssimo Virgem respondeu ao cumprimento apenas olhando para ela, sem amenizar sua expressão sisuda ou sequer externar um ligeiro sorriso, jamais com simpatia, mas também sem ignora-la por completo, e continuou caminhando até a borda da plataforma onde haviam dois jet skis emparelhados e um instrutor que estava ali para conduzir os convidados.

— Nossa... ele parece bravo, né? — disse Fúlvia recolhendo a mão.

— Sabe que não reparei? Só consegui olhar na bunda e nas pernas. — disse Yumi sorrindo com malícia — Assim, sem aquela roupa toda que ele usa, dá até para saber o que o seu Mu viu nele. Nossa, o cara é um gato, ui!... Adoro homens com pernas longas.

— Hum... Eu achei que ele fosse mais fortinho. É muito magro, credo. O Seu Mu gosta de carnes, de gente gostosa que tem onde pegar. — disse Fúlvia levando as mãos aos seios os apalpando.

Yumi e as outras garotas deram uma sonora gargalhada em uníssono.

— Eu heim, Fúlvia. Se liga. Como você pode saber do que ele gosta? Seu Mu foge de você como Diabo da cruz, iludida.

— Como eu sei? Ora, eu sou puta, querida. Eu sei quando um homem me olha com desejo. — disse Fúlvia provocando mais risos nas amigas — Pois, espero que eles tenham brigado. Seu Mu merece uma mulher fogosa, que goste de sexo, que o deixe sem fôlego e com as pernas bambas, não um monge magricela.

— Hum, vai ter a chance de perguntar isso para ele. — disse Yumi apontando para o fundo do deck onde Mu vinha apressado.

Ao vê-lo ali Fúlvia rapidamente correu a seu encontro.

— Seu Mu!

— Ah! Oi Fúlvia... — o lemuriano respondeu com um sorriso forçado sem interromper seus passos e passando apressado por ela. A bacante era a última pessoa com quem gostaria de falar naquela hora, mesmo assim não conseguia ser rude.

Logo Mu chegou à borda da plataforma, e quando Shaka o avistou cogitou largar ali o instrutor que lhe estendia a chave do jet ski, mas seu orgulho mais uma vez falou mais alto e ele a pegou, permanecendo no mesmo lugar. Estava firme no propósito de se divertir sozinho, embora seu conceito de diversão fosse totalmente avesso à tudo aquilo. Preferia estar em casa com o lemuriano, de preferência assistindo a um filme abraçadinhos ou mesmo ouvindo uma música alegre enquanto dançavam descalços no jardim como faziam nas noites de lua crescente, quando o céu estava mais escuro e era possível namorar as estrelas.

Viu quando Mu chamou o instrutor e lhe disse que queria sair com o outro jet ski, então este rapidamente lhe passou as instruções, que eram muito simples, enquanto já lhe entregava as chaves. Com ela nas mãos Mu lançou um olhar atravessado a Shaka e ficaram por um instante assim, calados e bicudos, e quando enfim o ariano quebrou o contato e subiu no veículo já colocando a chave na ignição o indiano decidiu que faria o mesmo, mas eis que no momento exato em que dava as costas para Mu, Fúlvia apareceu ali toda faceira dando saltinhos animados.

— Seu Mu! Vai andar de jet ski? Vai sozinho? — dizia alegre e esperançosa ao ver que o casal iria em veículos separados.

Ao ouvir a voz da bacante Áries imediatamente olhou para trás, mas ao em vez de ver a garota ali o que viu foi as costas largas de Shaka, com a cabeleira loira e desgrenhada presa em um rabo de cavalo e os ombros ligeiramente bronzeados a deixar mais evidentes as pequenas sardas que ele tinha na pele naquela região.

— Não, ele vai comigo. — disse Virgem lançando um olhar severo para a bacante.

— Mas... o senhor não ia no outro? — a jovem perguntou confusa.

— Não vou mais, sua sirigaita oferecida. — Shaka respondeu ríspido, devolveu a chave de seu jet ski para o instrutor e montou na garupa de Mu, que olhava para aquela cena com os olhos arregalados tentando conter o riso. Ver o esposo com ciúme era algo raro e sempre engraçado, porém a surpresa da resposta atravessada o deixara sem reação.

— Vai ficar aí com essa cara de bobo ou vai dar logo a partida? — o indiano resmungou baixinho o encarando.

Mu não respondeu. Em vez disso ligou o veículo e elevou um pouco a voz fitando o rosto da bacante.

— Desculpe, Fúlvia, mas eu vou levar é minha praga loira para um passeio. — levou um beliscão ardido na costela que o fez dar um pulinho — Ai!... Enfim, fica para uma próxima. — acenou.

— Que não vai existir. Anda, toca esse negócio dos seis infernos. — disse Virgem irritado.

— Claro que não vai, mas diferente de você eu não queria ser grosso com a moça. — Mu respondeu já arrancando dali e logo estavam deslizando sobre as águas sem saber que toda a cena fora minuciosamente observada e analisada por um certo ex marinheiro caolho.

O Cavaleiro de Áries nunca tinha pilotado um jet ski, mas aprendia tudo com tanta facilidade e ligeireza que logo pegara o jeito, e quando se deram conta já estavam bem distantes do Vênus, divertindo-se com os saltos que a máquina dava sobre as ondas.

Por causa dos longos cabelos do lemuriano que voavam livres chicoteando o ar, Shaka mantinha o corpo ligeiramente tombado para o lado, pois molhadas as madeixas lavanda ficavam pesadas e açoitavam sua pele como se fossem finos fios de arame, com isso aproveitava para agarrar-se com força no tronco do marido.

Lá pelas tantas, quando já estavam bem distante e o Vênus virara uma embarcação pequena no horizonte, Mu desacelerou o jet ski apenas para que parasse de dar saltos e pudessem apreciar aquele infinito mar azul de beleza ímpar. Foi então que sentiu as mãos firmes de Shaka deslizarem lânguidas por seu torso molhado, com os dedos finos a examinarem cada músculo robusto até delinearem os mamilos. Quando estas mesmas mãos reouveram a força de minutos antes elas se espalmaram em seu peito largo o puxando para trás, e na mesma hora em que suas costas se chocaram com o peito aprumado do homem atrás de si o ariano sentiu quentes lábios deslizarem por seu pescoço até fecharem-se num beijo molhado no lóbulo de sua orelha.

Mu fechou os olhos e com um gemido tombou a cabeça para trás, mas manteve ambas as mãos firmes na direção do jet ski para não perder a velocidade nem o controle da máquina, já que o seu ele estava certo de que não manteria por muito mais tempo.

E se Mu ainda tentava manter o controle, Shaka já tinha mandado o seu para os infernos na hora em que decidiu montar na garupa daquele jet ski.

Aquela briga boba com o marido já o estava deixando louco. Louco de saudades, louco de tesão. Sabia que não conseguiria colar seu corpo ao de Mu daquele jeito e simplesmente manter a birra, ignorar a falta que sentia dele, dos lábios, do chamego... e fazia questão de deixar isso claro.

Shaka sentiu a pele de Mu arrepiar-se e ele contrair ligeiramente os ombros quando mordeu sua nuca experimentando um gosto salgado, então sorriu esfregando o nariz no pescoço pulsante do marido, aspirando ao odor do almíscar muviano que tanto lhe enlouquecia e que agora tinha um toque de maresia.

Nessa altura Virgem constatou que seu próprio corpo queimava por dentro e um tremor intenso tomava seu estômago. Se Mu o repelisse mais uma vez como vinha fazendo desde o famigerado episódio da luta de boxe perdida tinha certeza que enlouqueceria.

Mas não era isso que o corpo do ariano lhe dizia, e para tirar de vez a prova, enquanto beijava a nuca molhada e passava a língua quente na pele eriçada, Shaka deslizou as mãos pelo abdome de Mu até sem nenhuma cerimônia ou pudor segurar seu pênis por cima do tecido fino do shorts que ele usava.

Sorriu novamente ao senti-lo grande e duro como pedra, então mordeu os próprios lábios e o apertou forte com os dedos.

— Eu quero você dentro de mim. — as palavras escaparam de sua boca, ditas sem muita, ou quase nenhuma, ponderação, e a reação do ariano fora imediata.

— Hmmmm. — Mu soltou um gemido alto e rouco, instigado pela expectativa.

Àquela altura estar dentro do marido era tudo o que mais queria.

Com a visão um pouco turva tanto pelo Sol forte quanto pela excitação que fazia seu sangue entrar em ebulição, Mu olhou ao redor enquanto sua mente buscava uma maneira de saciar os desejos da carne. Foi então que avistou ao longe uma ilhota, o que de certo modo facilitou seu trabalho. Naquela região haviam várias como aquela. Aprumou-se como conseguiu, já que Virgem o bolinava como se fosse uma própria divindade indiana com muitos braços, e acelerou o jet ski tocando para lá.

Logo chegaram a uma pequena praia deserta cujas ondas quebravam fracas, então avançou até o veículo estacionar sobre areia de modo a ficar bem firme. Mal desligou a chave do contato já virou-se de frente para o marido ficando meio de pé, visivelmente afoito.

Na hora em que os olhos verdes e enegrecidos de desejo do ariano encontraram os azuis do virginiano ambos se analisaram por um momento. Mu então levou a mão ao rosto de Shaka, porém não o tocou com a sutileza e delicadeza habituais, não fez uma carícia, desta vez seus dedos correram firmes pela bochecha corada até sua mão se fechar e estes apertarem firme a pele molhada chegando a marca-la.

Virgem fechou os olhos e dos lábios entreabertos deixou escapar um gemido, e quando voltou a abri-los encontrou os do marido que o encaravam com uma intensidade bem diferente da costumeira. Mu não tinha o olhar doce com o qual também estava tão habituado. As íris verdes agora pareciam furiosas e extremamente instigadas.

E Shaka gostou do que viu. Mu olhava para si como se quisesse fulmina-lo e ao mesmo tempo devorá-lo, o que fez seu corpo todo estremecer, especialmente quando o sentiu avançar para cima de seu corpo feito uma fera que dá o bote, o obrigando a escorregar o quadril para baixo até ficar deitado de costas no banco de couro.

Ainda apertando com força o rosto do virginiano Mu acomodou-se entre suas pernas e deitado por cima dele o encarava em silêncio, ainda resistindo aos tentadores lábios entreabertos que arquejavam em expectativa. Porém, por mais magoado que estivesse Áries era incapaz de resistir a Virgem, principalmente depois de três dias sem um único beijo trocado e de toda aquela provocação tão obscena e atrevida.

— Praga! — Mu sussurrou rente à boca do loiro para que ele sentisse seu hálito, então sucumbiu a atacando com um beijo faminto e até um tanto rude com o qual parecia devora-la, enquanto suas mãos aguerridas corriam pelo corpo lânguido abaixo do seu comprazendo-se da pele molhada, apertando as carnes macias e firmes.

— Hmmmm... — Shaka gemeu nos lábios do lemuriano — Eu sei que você quer tanto quanto eu quero. — sussurrou levando as mãos aos cabelos lavanda dando um leve puxão.

— Sim eu quero! Quero muito!... Eu quero entrar em você! — o lemuriano disse com voz rouca ao pé do ouvido do virginiano jogando com as palavras que ele lhe dissera, ao passo que empurrava o quadril contra o dele esfregando suas ereções volumosas — Eu preciso...

Shaka sorriu chupando os lábios doces colados aos seus e estreitando os olhos azuis que faiscantes encaravam voluptuosos os do marido.

Ouvir aquelas palavras saírem da boca do homem que amava carregadas de lasciva o deixou ainda mais excitado.

— E o que está esperando, seu carneiro turrão? — sussurrou em êxtase fechando os olhos e esfregando os lábios febris no rosto de Mu com luxuriante ânsia.

— Quem disse que eu estou esperando, seu loiro metido? — o lemuriano respondeu deslizando a mão pela lateral do corpo dourado até enganchar seus dedos na sunga que ele usava e puxa-la para baixo.

— Eu te amo... aaah eu te amo. Te amo tanto! — Virgem disse enlouquecido enquanto mordendo o queixo de Áries usava os pés para descer seus shorts até metade das coxas. Sentiu um frisson lhe percorrer a coluna quando a ereção úmida e avultada dele tocou a sua.

— Eu também te amo Shaka. — Mu sussurrou de volta sugando os lábios afoitos do loiro — Hummmm... Vira! — pediu ofegante ao se afastar apenas para ceder espaço ao outro para que se movesse — Não estou mais aguentando de vontade, mas não quero te machucar.

Igualmente sem condições de esperar mais, e sem ponderar se aquela ideia maluca de fazer amor em cima de um jet ski ia funcionar, Shaka terminou de se livrar da sunga e virou-se apoiando o peito e a barriga no estofado de couro, com o quadril levemente levantado e as pernas abertas em paralelo no banco.

Apressado e instigado com aquela posição tão despudorada do marido Mu salivou umedecendo os lábios de forma sensual, depois também terminou de tirar os shorts junto da cueca e os jogou na areia a uma distância segura do mar para que não fossem levadas pelas ondas. Perdeu dois ou três segundos admirando a visão deliciosamente excitante do virginiano completamente exposto esperando para ser tomado, então lhe apertou forte ambas as nádegas e curvando-se distribuiu beijos e mordidas na pele que naquela região estava bem mais clara por não pegar sol.

— Hummm Mu... — o indiano gemeu sensual em expectativa.

Mu aproveitava o sabor salgado da pele quente do marido para estimular seu paladar, sabendo exatamente o que fazia, pois desse modo deixava escorrer sua saliva abundantemente por entre as nádegas dele enquanto acariciava sua intimidade com os polegares a fim de relaxa-lo e lubrifica-lo ainda que pouco.

Porém, a urgência e o tesão que moviam os desejos de ambos não permitiram ao lemuriano se demorar demais naquela preparação.

— Pelos deuses... Não tem ideia do tesão que está me dando te ver desse jeito.

Mu confessou a Shaka já erguendo o tronco e se posicionando para penetrá-lo, mas antes o provocou um pouco mais segurando firme o próprio pênis e o esfregando em sua intimidade também para lubrifica-lo, visto que estava tão excitado que sentia sua glande molhada como nunca, até que não suportando mais segurou forte na cintura dele e começou a penetra-lo lentamente, pois como havia dito antes não queria machuca-lo. No entanto percebeu que Shaka movia-se quase em desespero empinando os quadris e o incentivando a prosseguir, então sem ponderar mais cravou as unhas na cintura dele e empurrou tudo de uma vez chocando seus corpos com força e deixando escapar um gemido alto da boca sequiosa.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... Mu! — gemeu junto dele o virginiano que com o tranco cerrou os olhos e apoiou ambas as mãos no banco para se manter no lugar enquanto recebia as primeiras estocadas, que eram lentas, porém fortes e lhe causavam dor, mas que nem de longe esta excedia o prazer delirante que arrebatava seu corpo e seu espírito.

— Hmmmmmm... Isso! Geme, Shaka... Aaaaah... geme para mim, meu amor... hmmm... — dizia o ariano sentindo o coração palpitar frenético enquanto gemia sem pudor e chocava seu corpo contra o dele com impressionante força.

E Virgem gemeu, alto e forte, a cada nova estocada funda e vigorosa que lançava seu corpo para frente. Estava tão excitado que mesmo sem ainda ter rompido totalmente a barreira da dor sentia pulsar-lhe deliciosamente o pênis com contrações repetitivas.

— Mu... aaaaaaaaah... — quase gritava de prazer para deleite de Mu.

Sozinhos ali, longe de tudo e de todos ambos se permitiam uma entrega como há muito não podiam se dar ao luxo, antes pela tristeza que abatia seus corações, depois pela ausência de tempo e a chegada de Geisty em Virgem. Amavam-se quando tinham ainda uma faísca de fôlego ao deitar à noite antes de sucumbirem pelo cansaço, mas o sexo era sempre contido, os suspiros e gemidos abafados, o que para amantes habituados à intensidade com a qual se entregavam um ao outro desde a primeira vez não era o bastante.

Não fosse pelos anos de prática da meditação e controle quase que absoluto de seu corpo Virgem tinha certeza de que teria atingido o orgasmo logo que foi penetrado, sem nem ao menos se tocar. E tal controle quase foi perdido quando sentiu Mu correr uma das mãos por suas costas até alcançar seus cabelos molhados e agarra-los com força, então um puxão o fez virar ligeiramente o rosto para o lado, e nessa hora Shaka percebeu que o ariano queria que olhasse para ele. Mu queria olhar em seus olhos enquanto o tomava. E assim ele o fez.

— Mu... aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... — mordeu os lábios em êxtase quando seus olhos encontraram os do marido, que exalavam luxúria — Assim... aaaaah... mais rápido... hummmm.

— Ah Shaka assim você me deixa louco... sua praga gostosa... — disse Áries entre gemidos correndo os olhos para as nádegas do loiro que tremelicavam a cada choque forte de seus corpos para depois voltarem a fitar o rosto afogueado.

— Aaaaaaaah Mu... e eu quero que... você enlouqueça... e que enlouqueça seu marido... hmmmm aaaaah vai... isso...

Áries sorriu mordendo os lábios.

— Aaah... deuses você... é uma delícia... Eu quero toma-lo todos os dias da minha vida, Shaka... aaaaaah... — sussurrou Mu fitando o rosto do indiano que virava os olhos em êxtase, então com o corpo todo a vibrar de desejo debruçou-se sobre Shaka, passou um dos braços por debaixo de seu peito e o segurando firme para que não chacoalhassem tanto passou a estoca-lo com furor, enterrando-se dentro dele e ainda imprimindo mais força, o fazendo gemer ainda mais alto.

Mu arfava e esfregava o rosto ao de Shaka fundindo seus hálitos, enlouquecido de prazer. Não sabia se todo aquele furor sexual que tomava seu corpo e entorpecia seus sentidos vinha da recente abstinência de sexo, ou se vinha do fato de estarem sozinhos em uma ilha paradisíaca, sob um Sol escaldante e em cima de um jet ski, um cenário bem pitoresco para quem estava acostumado ao conforto do lar, mas a verdade é que sentia-se muito mais instigado que o normal.

O sal do suor de ambos misturava-se ao do mar impregnado em suas peles.

As respirações em ebulição se provavam e se provocavam.

Bem seguro pelo ariano Shaka soltou as mãos do banco e as levando para trás agora apertava as laterais das nádegas de Mu, acompanhando os movimentos pélvicos frenéticos de vai e vem cadenciados, deliciando-se com a musculatura firmíssima do ariano que se contraia e relaxava. Como ansiava por sentir aquele corpo viril cobrindo o seu daquela forma tão intensa e até meio bruta...

— Aaaaah Mu... aaaah assim... Shaka gosta assim... — gemia alto, quase gritava, para delírio do lemuriano que em êxtase começava a sentir o corpo abaixo do seu trêmulo, e sabendo que o indiano estava às margens de chegar ao orgasmo deu algumas estocadas mais lentas para toca-lo mais fundo.

Shaka gritou, e então mordeu o punho de Mu quando sentiu um arrepio intenso lhe percorrer a coluna e culminar em uma contração fortíssima em toda a região pélvica. Com um gemido abafado e longo gozou sem auxílio de nenhum outro estímulo além da penetração.

Enquanto trêmulo e lânguido Virgem ainda sofria os espasmos do intenso orgasmo, em delírio Áries aumentou a velocidade das estocadas retomando o ritmo de antes. Ver o marido chegar ao clímax primeiro era tudo que precisava para permitir-se, enfim, atingir o próprio prazer e gozar dentro dele, pois para o lemuriano não havia visão mais excitante que Shaka de Virgem desmanchando-se de prazer em suas mãos.

Como fizera Shaka, ao sentir o corpo arrebatado pelas primeiras contrações do orgasmo, alucinado Mu mordeu a nuca do virginiano enquanto derramava-se dentro dele em abundância, e após aqueles segundos de frenesi arrebatador sentiu suas forças exauridas, a mente nublada, os músculos frementes, e abandonou seu peso todo sobre o outro, suspirando e gemendo alto.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaah... pelos... deuses... Luz da minha vida... que delícia! — disse o ariano de olhos fechados enquanto ofegante beijava a lateral do rosto suado do indiano — Como eu precisava disso... Eu quero andar... de jet ski... todo santo dia.

Virgem riu alto deixando os braços caírem sem força em paralelo sobre o banco de couro.

— E eu já estava... subindo pelas paredes... Nunca mais faça isso com Shaka... Deixe ele sem água, sem comida, sem televisão... mas nunca sem o Mu. — murmurou com a voz meio abafada por estar com os lábios quase colados no banco de couro.

Áries riu, e após distribuir alguns beijinhos no ombro do loiro ergueu o tronco saindo de dentro dele com cuidado. Seu corpo ainda estava extremamente sensível e estimulado pelo sexo.

Virgem virou-se com cuidado e saltou do jet ski para a areia. Sentia-se molhado. O prazer do marido lhe escorria por entre as coxas. Pensou em entrar no mar para ao menos lavar aquele excesso antes de vestir a sunga, mas tinha que fazer algo antes.

— Mu. — chamou o ariano que tinha saltado também do veículo e recolhia as roupas de ambos na areia. Quando este olhou para si lhe estendeu a mão — Vem cá.

O lemuriano bateu as peças para retirar o excesso de areia e caminhou até ele. Segurou na mão que Virgem lhe oferecia e este o puxou pela cintura unindo seus corpos.

Shaka então olhou profundamente nos olhos verdes que o fitavam agora com a doçura da qual estava tão habituado e lhe acariciou ternamente o rosto.

— Eu sinto muito por tê-lo feito perder a luta de boxe. — disse Shaka — E sinto mais ainda por ter dito que a casa de Shaka é dele e a televisão também... A casa de Shaka é onde o Mu estiver, porque sem o Mu não existe morada para o Shaka nessa Terra... Você perdoa ele?

Mu sorriu retirando do rosto do indiano alguns fios de cabelo que estavam grudados na pele bronzeada. Beijou sua fronte delicadamente, pouco acima do bind que com aquele esfrega esfrega todo tinha se reduzido a um borrão vermelho, então voltou a olhar para ele.

— E eu consigo ficar bravo com você? — disse ainda sorrindo de modo carinhoso e completamente arrebatado. Amava aquela praga loira e jamais seria capaz de lhe negar nada, muito menos perdão — Minha chateação não foi apenas pela luta e sim pelo modo como você falou comigo. Shaka não pode ser grosso com o amorzinho dele. — fez graça falando com manha ao roubar um beijo do marido — No caso, eu.

O virginiano suspirou piscando os longos cílios dourados e o abraçou forte.

— Eu te amo Shaka, muito! Odeio brigar com você. — disse Áries.

— Eu também te amo, Mu.

Ficaram ali abraçados selando aquelas juras até que todo aquele sal do mar e do suor em seus corpos começou causar certa ardência em partes mais sensíveis.

— Vem... vamos aproveitar que estamos só nós dois aqui e dar uma de nudistas? — propôs o ariano jogando na areia as roupas de banho que segurava enquanto puxava o marido pela mão em direção à orla, mas este o segurou de volta mantendo-se no lugar.

— Espera! — disse Shaka que agora tinha um semblante sério.

— O que foi?

Houve um momento de silêncio absoluto entre eles, até que o indiano arregalou os olhos azuis e com o dedo indicador apontou para a mata fechada atrás de suas costas.

— Está ouvindo isso?

Mu franziu a testa e seus olhos passearam rapidamente pela paisagem à sua frente. Estava de frente para a mata.

— O quê?... Não ouço nada.

— Barulho de água.

Mu riu.

— Será que é porque... estamos numa praia? — brincou encolhendo os ombros.

— Besta!... Não é de ondas, é de água corrente... caindo sobre... pedras. — disse parecendo concentrado, e de repente virou-se para a mata e puxando o ariano pelo braço caminhava apressado em direção à ela — Vem, Mu. Acho que tem alguma nascente de água doce nessa ilha... Buda ouviu minhas preces! Muito melhor se lavar em água doce limpinha do que nesse mar emporcalhado.

Há quilômetros dali, no iate Vênus, a festa de Afrodite de Peixes rolava solta.

Havia sido servido um cardápio com carnes variadas, saladas e outro tanto de iguarias sofisticadas, mas a preferência dos presentes era mesmo pela variedade imensa de bebidas, desde cervejas de todo tipo à drinks coloridos, caipirinha brasileira e champanhes sofisticados, e com quase todos já bem soltos pelo álcool muitos dançavam ao som da batida agitada na pista improvisada no convés ou brincavam na piscina, monitorados de perto por cinco salva vidas de micro sunga vermelha que circulavam por ali.

A alegria imperava, e pelo menos por aquelas horas conseguiam esquecer as agruras da dura vida de cavaleiro, amazona e profissionais do sexo, já que quase metade dos civis presentes eram desse ramo.

Polifemo, imponente e impressionante como a casa noturna subversiva que dirigia no centro de Atenas, conversava descontraído com Afrodite em um dos quiosques montados na área da piscina enquanto tomava uma taça de champanhe. Junto deles estavam também Geisty, que dava uma papinha de ervilhas e cenoura para Kiki, e Aldebaran. O grandão brasileiro reforçava o protetor solar do pequeno lemuriano, e era impressionante como que com sua mão avantajava e extremamente poderosa distribuía com delicadeza ímpar o produto na pele do neném.

Do outro lado do convés, na área onde estavam as mesas, outra criança também recebia cuidados das mãos fortes do pai.

— Shi... pare de se mexer, Hyoga. — disse Camus enquanto espalhava protetor nas costas do filho que sentado à mesa comia às pressas alguns pedaços de carne acompanhados de aspargos — E coma tudo que coloquei no seu prato ou não te deixo voltar à piscina. Não comeu nada que preste a manhã toda.

— Mas não quelo mais. — disse fazendo birra chacoalhando os braços enquanto olhava ao longe para Afrodite e Polifemo no quiosque — Quem é aquele homem esquisito que tá convesando com a Maman Di, papa? Eu nunca vi ele no Santuálio... nem aquelas pessoas que estão com eles. — referia-se aos garotos do Olho do Oráculo, que sem cerimônia nenhuma brincavam na piscina aos risos, abraços e gritos eufóricos junto das bacantes e também de um ou outro cavaleiro que periodicamente aparecia por ali.

Camus franziu as sobrancelhas visivelmente incomodado e irritado. Guardou o tubo de protetor solar na bolsa do filho, limpou as mãos em um guardanapo de pano que havia ali e sentou-se à mesa, só então respondeu:

— São... pessoas da vida... você nunca os viu porque eles trabalham à noite em casas para adultos e você é novo demais para saber o que é isso. — sendo filho de um Vor seria inevitável que Hyoga logo tivesse conhecimento de certos detalhes da profissão do pai, e isso incluía o ramo da prostituição, um dos maiores campos de atuação da Vory v Zakone, por isso o aquariano não mentiu, embora também não lhe respondesse com exatidão para preserva-lo dos detalhes — Não quero você perto deles, entendeu? — serviu-se de uma dose de vodca a qual bebeu com um só gole.

O menino ficou em silêncio por um tempo como se processasse em sua mente infantil a informação, até que balançou positivamente a cabeça. Porém ainda curioso logo voltou a indagar o pai.

— E aquele gandão?... Ele não tem um olho, papa?

— É, ele não tem um olho... Perdeu na guerra. Quando os adultos brigam às vezes isso acontece.

— Nossa!... E Maman Di é amiga dele, papa?

Camus apertou os lábios e respirou ruidosamente.

Não sabia exatamente que relação bizarra de amizade era aquela que existia entre o namorado e o ex marinheiro cafetão sadomasoquista, e preferia continuar na ignorância.

— Olha Hyoga! — disse Camus apontando para a piscina — Parece que Kiki acabou de almoçar. Estou vendo Aldebaran leva-lo para a cascata menor, ali no raso.

— EU VÔ LÁ COM ELES! — gritou o menininho pulando da cadeira na mesma hora.

— Vá, mas não saia de perto do Touro! E fique ali no raso. Não vai nadar no fundo agora que acabou de comer, ouviu? — disse elevando a voz porque o pequeno já corria desembestado para lá — Hyoga?

— Ouvi, papa, pode deixa! — respondeu aos berros enquanto cruzava a pista de dança.

Na mesa Camus recostou as costas na cadeira e suspirou aborrecido. Estava sendo um suplício suportar tudo aquilo, principalmente sem poder estar junto de Afrodite e tendo que fingir ignora-lo por completo.

Como odiava aquelas reuniões...

Não fosse por Hyoga já teria ido embora há muito, ou pelo menos desde que começou aquela palhaçada de gogo boy com máscara de Batman chacoalhando os quadris por todo o convés de seu iate.

Extremamente irritado passou a mão na garrafa de vodca e serviu-se novamente, dessa vez encheu o copo quase até a boca.

Deu graças aos deuses por Aiolia e Marin terem ido para piscina também, assim podia beber e se enfurecer em paz sem ter que se conter, mas quando ia levar o copo à boca eis que um garçom se aproximou da mesa trazendo consigo uma bandeja e nela o que parecia ser uma sobremesa. Este parou a seu lado e por um breve momento trocaram um olhar.

— Eu _non_ pedi nada. — disse Camus, agora sim dando um gole em sua vodca.

— Senhor. — o rapaz, bem jovem e extremamente bonito, mantendo um dos braços dobrados para trás como exigia as regras da etiqueta, fez uma mesura discreta baixando a cabeça e em seguida apanhou a sobremesa da bandeja e a colocou sobre a mesa, bem à frente de Camus, que indignado não tirava os olhos de si — Com sua licença, senhor. — disse antes de curvar-se ligeiramente e sair dali dando as costas ao francês.

Sem entender nada o aquariano o acompanhou com os olhos por um momento e então olhou para a sobremesa deixada ali.

Seu rosto transfigurou-se numa máscara de fúria e indignação na mesma hora.

— Mas que _merde_ é... Uma rosquinha? — resmungou zangado.

Ergueu o olhar colérico e procurou Afrodite pelo convés, pois aquela patifaria só podia ser coisa daquele pisciano inconsequente lhe aprontando uma das suas, ou quem mais ali lhe mandaria uma rosquinha? Justo uma infame rosquinha!

Viu Peixes no mesmo lugar a conversar com Polifemo e agora também com Geisty. Sentiu raiva, além de uma imensa vontade de ir até lá esmurrar a cara dele e de quebra expulsar toda aquela gente de seu iate, então olhou mais uma vez para a rosquinha afrontosa e só então reparou que havia algo escrito nela; em glacê branco sobre a cobertura de chocolate.

"Abra-me."

Ao ler aquilo Camus fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

Queria era abrir a cabeça de Afrodite. Com uma marretada de preferência.

Apoiou um dos cotovelos na mesa e levou à mão ao rosto apertando os dedos contra a fronte.

Não podia acreditar naquilo.

Só podia ser uma piada de mal gosto, então, decidido a ver até onde aquela afronta de Afrodite iria antes de acabar com sua raça e colocá-lo em seu lugar, abriu os olhos e olhou novamente para o doce.

Verificou se havia alguém por perto e certificando-se de que estava sozinho ali enfiou os dois dedos indicadores no buraco da rosquinha a partindo ao meio.

Assim que a massa se rompeu Camus viu que dentro, em meio ao recheio, havia o que parecia ser um papel.

Era um bilhete.

Certificou-se mais uma vez de que ninguém o observava e limpando o excesso de doce do papel o leu ali mesmo sem retira-lo de dentro da massa.

"Encontre-me na cabine do comandante em trinta minutos. Preciso falar com você... Esse bilhete se autodestruirá quando você o congelar."

Camus respirou fundo e fechou os olhos soltando uma bufada.

Era muita audácia!

No mesmo instante pegou de modo rude a rosquinha junto do bilhete enquanto procurava por Afrodite no convés, e quando teve certeza de que o sueco lhe observava resfriou aquela maçaroca em sua mão até reduzir tudo à um punhado de gelo esfarelado.

Também queria falar com Afrodite. Não apenas falar, mas dar uns belos sopapos na cara daquele pisciano folgado, e uma reunião na cabine do comandante seria uma excelente oportunidade pra deixar bem claro o que tinha achado de toda aquela palhaçada.

Negrito – traduzido do russo.


	62. Segure o leme, marujo

************************** Capítulo** **62 Segure o leme, marujo. ********* *********************

O Sol já havia deixado a parte mais alta do céu há algumas horas quando Camus deixou o convés do Vênus e com a discrição felina do predador profissional que era adentrou às dependências internas da embarcação em direção à cabine do comandante, a qual ficava na parte mais alta e por isso proporcionava uma vista panorâmica de toda a proa graças aos enormes vidros espelhados com os quais era revestida e que davam visão somente para quem estava do lado de dentro.

Durante o caminho todo até ali, irritado enquanto fumava o segundo cigarro, o aquariano pensava em dar uma boa lição em Afrodite, enquanto este, que já o esperava na cabine sentado em uma das três enormes poltronas de couro brancas que ficavam em frente à imensa mesa de comando, com as pernas cruzadas e esticadas sobre os monitores e sua infinidade de botões, segurava uma taça de champanhe na mão e olhava através do vidro a festança lá embaixo.

Peixes adorava proporcionar alegria às pessoas que amava, e ver os amigos ali, comendo, bebendo, sorrindo e brincando, já era motivo de sobra para saber que tinha feito a coisa certa, afinal a vida de cavaleiros, amazonas e profissionais do sexo era dura e recheada de adversidades, e toda oportunidade de se esquecer um pouquinho dela era válida, ainda que isso significasse magoar a pessoa que mais amava.

— Minha deusa, qual será o equê dessa vez? — resmungou para si mesmo enquanto olhava ao longe Hyoga que se divertia na cascata da piscina nos ombros de Aldebaran — A lôca diz que eu podia fazer uma festa e chamar quem eu quisesse e ai fica bicuda?... Será que foi porque chamei o Polly? Mas o Polly é meu amigo! Que inferno!... Depois a bicha chiliquenta sou eu, né Camus?... Só me faltava ser isso! Ah, mas se for eu mesmo vou dar uns tapa na sua cara sardenta, Camus, e agora é por querer! Para você largar de ser besta... Seu viado maluco... gostoso... delícia... ai que calor! — suspirou dando um gole no champanhe.

Por mais irritado que estivesse não conseguia ficar com raiva de Camus.

Fosse em outros tempos teria transado com quase todos aqueles gogo boys sarados que contratara, mas agora não encontrava neles nada que pudesse lhe despertar algum interesse, já que não tinham o cheiro, a voz, as minúsculas sardas em tom de cobre vivo salpicadas no rosto sério, não tinham os olhos incríveis de um tom de avelã único no mundo, nem os cabelos mais macios que suas mãos já tocara, tampouco aquela bunda perfeitamente redonda e enorme. Não. Nenhum homem ali, nem no mundo inteiro, quiçá até no outro mundo, chegava aos pés do seu ruivo.

Piscou os olhos vagarosamente soltando outro suspiro longo, então nessa hora ouviu o ruído do trinco da porta da cabine sendo destrancado. Girou a cadeira para ficar frente à frente com ele.

Encarando o sueco com ar de poucos amigos, Camus adentrou a cabine trancando a porta atrás de si. Estava tão irritado que precisava tragar fundo o cigarro para não avançar no pescoço do namorado e esgana-lo. Por isso sem dizer nada e ainda mantendo o silêncio desconfortável entre eles, levou o cigarro aos lábios e deu uma última tragada antes de apaga-lo em um cinzeiro próximo.

— Por que me chamou aqui? — finalmente quebrou o silêncio ao cruzar os braços e se encostar em uma das cabines de comando — Se pretende fazer mais alguma surpresa ridícula e vexatória, ou mais alguma chacota, dispenso!

Peixes estreitou os olhos confuso. Analisou por breves segundos o que tinha acabado de ouvir e levantando-se da cadeira caminhou vagarosamente até ele. Em uma situação normal o abraçaria e o beijaria matando a vontade daqueles lábios que ansiou tocar com os seus desde que pisara naquela convés, mas tanto as palavras quanto a expressão sisuda de Camus deixavam claro que ele não estava receptivo.

— Surpresa ridícula? Chacota? — perguntou parando diante do aquariano — Não sei do que está falando nem qual é o equê dessa vez, mas chamei você aqui justamente para saber. Está escrito na sua testa que tem algo errado.

— Algo? Está tudo errado, Afrodite! — Camus respondeu massageando a ponte entre os olhos. Era incrível como Afrodite conseguia tira-lo do sério tão fácil — A começar por você gastar o meu dinheiro para me humilhar dentro do meu iate comparando o seu namorado, o Batman, a gigolôs ridículos de sunga, então você convida todo seu extenso histórico de amantes, e para finalizar vem a cereja do bolo: você convida a mim e ao meu filho para presenciar essa baixaria.

Afrodite arregalou os olhos verdadeiramente surpreso.

— Mas que me façam um peeling facial com o sangue fervente do Estige!... Então é por isso que você está ai todo borocoxô? Eu não tô acreditando, Camy! E corrija-se! Agora Hyoga é MEU filho também e está nem aí para macho de sunga, santa. — balançou a cabeça piscando os olhos, colocou a taça de champanhe sobre o painel de controle e com as mãos livres segurou nos antebraços cruzados do francês os apertando levemente — Camy... percebe o absurdo que você está falando, _mon amour_? Foi apenas uma brincadeira para reforçar o seu anonimato... É claro que não comparo você... digo... o Batman, a nenhum cafuçu de sunga. E por Dadá, por que está se sentindo humilhado?

Camus puxou os braços para se soltar das mãos do namorado.

— Brincadeira de péssimo gosto, Afrodite! Péssimo!... _Non_ gostei nada de ser comparado a essas bichas de fio dental.

— Mulher, escuta o que você tá dizendo! Comparar você? VOCÊ?... Não estou comparando você a nada nem a ninguém, Camus. Não faz a bilôca, gata! Ninguém sabe que você é o Batman.

— Mas eu sei! — Aquário disse num ranger de dentes.

Afrodite abriu a boca, embasbacado, indignado.

— Sim, você sabe, e essa é justamente graça. Pela deusa, Camus, como posso humilhar alguém que ninguém conhece? — disse acariciando o peito do aquariano com as pontas dos dedos — Depois, você não é o Batman, você é o Camus de Aquário!

— Hum... — o ruivo resmungou baixando a cabeça para olhar para os dedos do pisciano que beliscavam levemente seus mamilos.

— Um homem mil vezes melhor, mais poderoso, mais bonito, mais bundudo e mais gostoso que o Batman. O meu homem!... Meu Camy. — aproximou-se mais uma vez e deu um beijo no queixo do aquariano.

— Mas era realmente necessário por todo mundo de sunga?

— Garota, o que você acha? Isso é uma festa de dia, debaixo do Sol escaldante da Grécia, em um iate ancorado em uma das praias mais cobiçadas do mundo! Você queria que os convidados vestissem o quê? Paletó? Apatá*?

— Os convidados que usem o que quiserem, Afrodite, mas os garçons? A tripulação?... E você está completamente enganado se acha que Hyoga _non_ está nem aí para esse espetáculo ridículo de viadagem!

— Que espetáculo de viadagem? Homens de sunga?... Para com isso, _mon amour_. E desde quando homem de sunga é ridículo? — olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Aquário — É ridículo dentro da sua cabeça, Camy, porque te ensinaram a achar ridículo.

— _Non_! — o francês respondeu enérgico ao se afastar novamente e apontar o dedo para o rosto do sueco — Você sabe muito bem que _non_ é coisa da minha cabeça, Afrodite. Esse _non_ é o ambiente para Hyoga, e se eu soubesse que faria do nosso iate uma parada gay eu nunca teria trazido o menino para cá.

— E qual é o ambiente correto para Hyoga, Camus? A Vory v Zakone? — disse e na mesma hora se arrependeu, mas já era tarde, por isso fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e ergueu as mãos em sinal de trégua.

Camus respirou fundo apertando os lábios e estreitando os olhos ainda o encarando.

— _Non_ distorça as coisas, Afrodite... Admita que _non_ pensou no seu filho e nem em mim quando trouxe toda a longa lista de homens que passaram por sua cama para esse iate.

Afrodite olhou para Camus e dessa vez ponderou no que deveria dizer. Não queria brigar com o amado. Estar com ele era tudo o que mais desejava, e também não podia culpa-lo por estar incomodado com os homens de sunga em seu iate, afinal tinha consciência de que para alguém como Camus, erradicar todo o preconceito enraizado em sua essência não era tarefa fácil e também não se daria da noite para o dia. Levaria tempo.

— Olha, _mon amour_ , não vamos brigar, tudo bem? Eu... admito... o close foi ruim. Agora eu sou uma mãe de família, né? Isso exige algum recato... eu acho... Enfim... Ainda estou me acostumando com a ideia, considera... E não sofra pelo que você não sabe. Eu não transei com todo mundo que está aqui. Não faz a lôca.

— Com todo mundo _non_ , mas com pelo menos metade! — Camus soltou um bufada ao cruzar os braços novamente. Também não queria brigar com o namorado, mas certas situações eram difíceis de engolir — Hyoga já me fez perguntas sobre Polifemo, e por Dieu, Afrodite, eu _non_ soube o que responder... e sinceramente nem quero saber.

Peixes arregalou os olhos e mordeu a unha do dedo mindinho, nervoso.

— Perguntou é? Bom... Polly é um cara grande e usa um tapa olho... chama a atenção, né? — deu de ombros — O que você disse a ele? Podia ter falado que ele é um pirata. — piscou os olhos aflito.

— Eu _non_ disse nada. Graças à deusa Kiki nos salvou... Ele adora aquela criança. Saiu correndo para brincar com ele na piscina sem que eu tivesse que responder.

Afrodite soltou um suspiro aliviado e abraçou o pescoço do francês lhe fazendo uma carícia na bochecha com a ponta do nariz.

— Sinto muito, _mon amour_... Eu não imaginei que ficaria chateado. Quando disse que eu podia trazer quem eu quisesse aqui achei que não se importaria. Assim como eu disse que não teria graça nenhuma trazer alguém aqui sem você estar junto, porque a única pessoa que importa para mim nesse mundo é você.

Camus, ainda com o rosto fechado e visivelmente emburrado, passou os braços ao redor da cintura no pisciano deixando que sua mão repousasse displicentemente sobre suas nádegas.

— Eu deveria ter imaginado que você me aprontaria alguma _... Non_! Correção! Eu imaginei, mas _non_ que seria essa palhaçada toda. — mais uma bufada, no entanto agora o aquariano também acariciava o rosto do namorado com o seu.

Afrodite fechou os olhos e apertou com força o francês contra seu corpo. O incômodo de Camus com os homens de sunga, as palavras que usara e seu discurso claramente homofóbico lhe davam plena consciência de que ele ainda não sabia lidar com sua própria sexualidade, mesmo estando juntos a mais de dois anos, e não o forçaria a ser o que não era antes do tempo certo.

Sem dizer nada Peixes beijou os lábios de Aquário com ternura, e ao final de um breve momento olhou nos olhos dele e sorriu.

— Camy, é só uma festa. São só pessoas. Esquece isso. — disse descendo as mãos para as nádegas avantajadas do ruivo já as metendo para dentro da sunga.

— É só uma festa, mas você tem que pensar antes de fazer as coisas, _ma belle_... Ainda vai me matar do coração, seu desmiolado.

— Humm... Eu tenho certeza que só faço bem para o seu coração, _mon amour_... E estou pensando em fazer umas coisas bem boas agora mesmo. — disse fitando os lábios rosados do francês.

— Ah é? E no que está pensando? — Camus perguntou interessado enquanto era puxado pelo pisciano que recuava alguns passos até chegarem ao balde de gelo onde deixara o champanhe.

— Estou pensando que já fizemos sexo em cada canto desse iate... menos aqui, na cabine do comandante. — disse Peixes enquanto retirava uma das mãos da sunga do aquariano para alcançar a garrafa de champanhe e com ela entre os dedos despejar um tanto da bebida no peito nu de Camus, imediatamente em seguida botou a língua para fora e lambeu o caminho percorrido pelo espumante até parar em um dos mamilos e suga-lo com avidez, arrancando um gemido longo do namorado.

— Hum... _non_ sei se você está merecendo esse... agrado. — disse Aquário esboçando um sorriso quase forçado.

— Me diz então o que tenho que fazer para merecer. — disse o pisciano beijando o pescoço do francês.

Camus suspirou excitado.

Culpava-se por estar mais uma vez cedendo a seus instintos, sabia que nem ali deveria estar, trancado naquela cabine com Peixes quando praticamente todo o Santuário estava a poucos metros de distância, era arriscado, mas lhe parecia simplesmente impossível resistir ao sueco. Com a respiração já pesada e o coração aos pulos esticou o braço para o lado e apanhou o quepe do comandante o colocando na cabeça.

— Tem que obedecer o seu comandante. — disse entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos macios do pisciano, e na mesma hora Afrodite arregalou os olhos faiscantes e abriu um largo sorriso.

O sexo com Camus nunca era monótono. Para uma pessoa de libido efervescente e apetite sexual voraz como Afrodite, um relacionamento estável, duradouro e monogâmico inevitavelmente cairia rápido na monotonia. Mas, a realidade deles era outra. Peixes nunca se sentia entediado no sexo com Camus, visto que o francês, apesar da personalidade introspectiva, sempre tinha uma carta na manga, além de ser adepto de vários fetiches.

E lá estava ele, lindíssimo com o quepe do comandante na cabeça. Sua figura era imponente, forte e dominadora. Bem diferente da princesa submissa que Peixes tanto gostava de sodomizar.

— Hmmmmm comandante eu obedeço! — disse manhoso o sueco esfregando-se todo no outro — Por que me chamou à sua cabine? Esse marujo aqui fez alguma coisa de errado?

— Ah, fez! Fez sim! — disse Aquário apertando a cintura de Peixes com ambas as mãos, e com um só movimento o empurrou contra o leme e usou o próprio corpo para mantê-lo preso ali — E agora eu vou ter que puni-lo.

— Oh! Oh! — Afrodite arregalou os olhos — E o que eu fiz para merecer uma vil punição de suas próprias mãos, meu comandante?

— O que você fez? Você ficou jogando charme para mim desde a hora em que pisei nesse maldito iate. — Camus pressionou ainda mais seu corpo contra o dele já usando as mãos para desafivelar o cinto e descer o zíper do shorts do pisciano.

— Mas é que o senhor é muito gostoso, comandante. Eu não consegui evitar. — disse o sueco mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha do ruivo, sentindo toda a pele dele arrepiar-se no ato.

— E além de me jogar charme, você também roubou uma coisa minha. — beijou os lábios do namorado enquanto descia os shorts já junto das duas cuecas de tecido firme e grosso que ele usava deixando sua ereção livre.

— Eu roubei?

— Sim, você roubou. Agora vou ter que te revistar, marujo.

Pegando o pisciano de surpresa, Camus o segurou forte pelos braços e com um movimento apenas, rápido e bruto, o virou de costas para si.

Peixes agarrou o leme com ambas as mãos soltando um longo gemido.

— Aaaaah comandante! Eu não roubei nada, juro! — disse ofegante e excitado com aquele jogo.

— Eu _non_ acredito em você, marujo. — Aquário respondeu levantando a camisa que ele vestia até o meio das costas, deliciando-se com a visão daquele corpo delgado e quente, das nádegas empinadas. Enquanto com uma mão corria as unhas pelas costas do namorado com a outra baixava a própria sunga — Abra as pernas. — chutou levemente o tornozelo de Afrodite de dentro para fora para que ele obedecesse ao comando.

— Aaaaaah comandante, por favor meu comandante, me deixe ir... hummm eu sou inocente. Eu sou puro! — disse em êxtase o sueco que sentia as mãos poderosas de Camus apertar sua carne sem misericórdia. A ereção firme dele roçava entre suas nádegas e a boca arquejante deixava escapar o hálito quente que lhe arrepiava toda a nuca.

— Hmmm será que é inocente mesmo? — o francês sussurrou afundando o rosto na curva do pescoço perfumado, aspirando profundamente aquele odor instigante e entorpecente que só ele tinha no mundo, e que o enlouquecia — Eu acho que _non_.

— Sou sim!... Uuhhmmm... o que o senhor vai fazer comigo, meu comandante?

— Shii... quieto, marujo. — disse Camus que agora acariciava os pontos sensíveis do sueco com maestria. Após tanto tempo juntos já conhecia todos, e enquanto o fazia agachava-se atrás dele, e quando Peixes menos esperava sentiu uma mordida em uma das nádegas.

— Aww! — contraiu os músculos arregalando os olhos e dando um pulinho.

Imediatamente Camus levantou-se e voltou a colar seu corpo contra o de Afrodite o pressionando com mais força contra o leme.

— Eu disse quieto, marujo. Agora você vai fazer exatamente o que eu mandar... Tire toda a sua roupa. Quero você completamente nu. Permaneça de costas, abra as pernas e _non_ olhe para trás... ou terei que jogá-lo aos tubarões, e _Dieu_... Seria um desperdício deixar os tubarões comerem você. — disse, e em seguida beijou a orelha do sueco e se afastou alguns passos — Ah! E _non_ solte o leme! Essa embarcação está sob seu comando, marujo. Se soltar o leme ficaremos à deriva.

Peixes sentiu o corpo todo estremecer, inebriado pela excitação que só crescia.

Ficava absolutamente alucinado quando Camus lhe dava ordens e agia daquela forma autoritária. Era o mafioso malvado que estava ali agora, e Afrodite tinha verdadeira loucura por ele.

A mordida na bunda fora um tanto dolorida, mas ele gostou, afinal mordidas, bofetadas, assim como toda a sorte de safadezas eram com ele mesmo e Camus parecia ter lido a enciclopédia completa de como agradá-lo, por isso obedeceu à ordem no mesmo instante.

Despiu-se rapidamente sem descuidar-se do leme, como havia sido ordenado. Quando retirou a camisa o segurou com um dos joelhos, adorando aquele jogo proposto pelo namorado, e já totalmente nu abriu as pernas e voltou a segura-lo com ambas as mãos.

— Meu comandante, piedade! Sua embarcação é grande demais para mim, eu não aguento... Não posso conduzi-la sozinho. — disse manhoso segurando o riso.

Peixes e Aquário tinham esse dom peculiar. Excitavam-se em meio a piadas infames e jogos sexuais excêntricos, quanto mais absurda a situação, maior era o tesão.

Após passar um momento correndo os olhos pelo corpo perfeito do namorado, Camus reaproximou-se e enquanto esfregava sua ereção entre suas coxas roliças para lhe estimular o períneo levou uma das mãos ao pênis do pisciano e o segurou com força entre os dedos.

— Deixe-me ajuda-lo, marujo. Eu seguro para você. — sussurrou no ouvido do sueco, e o masturbando agora remexia o corpo esfregando-se todo nele e o sentindo remexer no mesmo ritmo cadenciado — Uuhmmm... você é muito safado, marujo... Bem que me alertaram para ficar de olho em você... mas acho que vou ter que olhar mais de perto.

— Aaaaaah sim, meu comandante... tudo bem de perto é bem melhor hmmmm. — murmurou o sueco entre gemidos languidos, já que Aquário lhe masturbava com um vigor delirante — Oh, o... o senhor é muito cruel... comandante! Não judia assim de mim.

Camus estava quase perdendo o juízo. Afrodite gemia e se remexia, e a cada ondulada de seu corpo empinava os quadris forçando ainda mais contato. Com palpitações segurou no queixo dele e o fez virar a cabeça para o lado, então beijou seus lábios úmidos com furor e paixão.

Naquela altura já tinha mandando aos infernos aquele jogo de marujo e comandante, e tudo o que ansiava agora era por tomar aquele homem e saciar seus desejos, por isso apartou o beijo, depositou um tanto de saliva nos próprios dedos e o lubrificou os esfregando em sua intimidade.

Afrodite ofegou em expectativa, e suas mãos seguraram o leme com ainda mais força quando sentiu Camus forçar o pênis contra seu corpo. Relaxou e empinou mais os quadris para facilitar o trabalho do namorado, que logo se arremetia para dentro de si com uma estocada forte e vigorosa.

— **Huummm... avec un cul serré comme ça je veux te chercher et te baiser tout le jour, marin.** (Com um cu apertado desse eu vou querer te revistar e te foder todos os dias, marujo.) — Aquário sussurrou mordiscando os ombros de Peixes enquanto o estocava já em ritmo acelerado, em um vai e vem ininterrupto que fazia seus corpos se chocarem com violência. Vez ou outra Camus baixava os olhos para as nádegas de Afrodite e sentia um frenesi desvairado ao ver como seu pênis desaparecia por completo mergulhado naquelas carnes febris para depois ressurgir. Adorava observar como seus corpos se uniam e se completavam.

— Aaaaaaaaaah _oui_ , meu comandante... me fode, vai... huummmm... me mostra quem manda, acaba comigo.

Peixes gemia alto, ofegante, e atracado ao leme mantinha os olhos bem abertos voltados para o convés de seu iate. Dali tinha uma visão panorâmica e privilegiada dele, e nunca imaginou que pudesse sentir tanto tesão ao ser fodido ali por Camus enquanto olhava para todas aquelas pessoas lá embaixo que nem faziam ideia que eles estavam atrás daqueles vidros.

O Francês era tão intenso na penetração e tão deliciosamente excitante nas palavras obscenas que lhe dizia ao pé do ouvido que sentia um prazer insano arrebatar todo seu corpo, uma sensação que era difícil até de ser definida.

Ali era como se estivessem fazendo sexo explícito na frente de todos e só essa ideia era o suficiente para levar Afrodite à loucura e fazer todo seu corpo vibrar.

— **À partir de maintenant tu seras ma petite putain, marin... je vais baiser ton cul insatiable où et quand je veux... Autant de fois que je veux, parce que tu es à moi!...Aaahhhh...** (Daqui para frente você será minha putinha, marujo... eu vou meter nesse seu rabo insaciável onde e quando eu quiser, e quantas vezes eu quiser, porque você é meu.) — o aquariano falava com a voz rouca pela excitação sem nem ter muita noção do que dizia. Sempre que sucumbia daquela forma ao desejo insano que sentia pelo pisciano o raciocínio parecia lhe faltar e outra faceta vinha à tona.

No sexo Camus era um homem de múltiplas facetas, e Afrodite adorava todas elas.

— Aaaaaaah... sim... sim meu comandante... eu serei a sua puta... hmmm eu dou para você aqui na sua cabine quantas vezes quiser... me fode até eu não ter mais forças nem para respirar uuuhmmmmmm.

E Aquário de fato tomou Peixes até quase à exaustão.

Quando os dois corpos já estavam banhados de suor, exauridos e ofegantes Camus levou a mão até o pênis de Afrodite, que se masturbava alucinadamente, então sua mão tomou o lugar da dele e bastaram apenas mais alguns estímulos para que o sueco logo atingisse seu prazer máximo.

Assim que Peixes gozou deixando escapar um longo e alto gemido, Camus saiu de dentro dele, o segurou por um dos braços e o virou de frente para si. Beijou rapidamente os lábios inchados e arfantes e recuou um passo olhando nos olhos do namorado.

— Ajoelha, abra a boca e chupa. — disse também ofegante enquanto se masturbava em ritmo constante e frenético.

Bastou ouvir aquilo para Afrodite na mesma hora lançar-se de joelhos no chão e pronto e ávido acatar a ordem. Segurou o pênis do aquariano com firmeza e o enfiou todo na boca de uma só vez, deliciando-se com a rigidez potente, com o pulsar tão frenético quanto sutil, sugando e o masturbando ao mesmo tempo.

Camus afundou os dedos na vultosa cabeleira azul piscina e quando sentiu as primeiras contrações do orgasmo segurou forte a cabeça do sueco para que ele parasse de chupar e apenas engolisse seu esperma.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah... _mon amour_... uuuhhmmmm... — gemeu alto e sem ponderar. Seus músculos do corpo todo vibravam, o coração parecia que a qualquer momento lhe irromperia do peito e saltaria para fora, a respiração chegara a faltar.

Aquário ainda tremia de prazer quando sentiu a língua quente de Peixes serpenteando em torno de seu sexo que aos poucos voltava a ficar flácido, e com as pernas bambas e trêmulas a única opção que teve quando finalmente Afrodite deixou de chupa-lo foi puxar a poltrona do comandante e praticamente cair sentado nela, exausto.

— Vem cá. — disse tirando o quepe da cabeça e o jogando no chão para em seguida esticar o braço e pegar na mão do sueco o puxando para seu colo.

Peixes sentou-se em uma das coxas do ruivo tombando o corpo para deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

— E então, comandante, achou o que queria? — o pisciano perguntou passando a língua entre os lábios, ainda sentindo o gosto do francês em sua boca — Espero que sempre que perder alguma coisa você venha procurar no mesmo lugar! — riu da própria tirada infame.

Camus sorriu de volta acariciando os cabelos azuis piscina enquanto de olhos fechados esperava recobrar o folego.

— _Non_... _non_ achei... Porque o que você roubou eu sei bem onde está, mas _non_ me pertence mais. — disse soltando um longo suspiro e em seguida abriu os olhos e segurou no queixo do pisciano o fazendo olhar para si — Você roubou meu coração, Afrodite. Ele agora é seu, portanto _non_ brinque com ele.

— Nossa!... Isso foi adoravelmente brega, Camy. — disse Peixes sorridente.

— É eu sei. — Camus deu de ombros.

Peixes então aos risos abraçou o pescoço de Aquário e o beijou com todo amor sentia, um beijo lento, dedicado, apaixonado, que levou bons minutos até que afastou as bocas apenas para poder olhar em seus olhos avelãs:

— O meu coração também é seu, afinal o ladrão profissional aqui é você, _mon amour_... E eu te amo. Te amo muito. Você me faz o homem mais feliz desse mundo!

Beijaram-se novamente, riram um para o outro por longos minutos mais, e quando suas forças já haviam se reestabelecido levantaram-se, vestiram-se, tomaram uma taça de champanhe e decidiram voltar à festa. Já estavam sumidos há muito tempo e alguém poderia desconfiar e achar estranha a ausência repentina dos dois.

De costas para o painel de controle Camus ajeitava os cabelos bagunçados enquanto Afrodite prendia os seus com um coque e mais uma vez corria os olhos pelo convés da embarcação, eis então que viu algo que o fez arregalar os olhos azuis em espanto.

— Pelas trombetas dos cornos do séquito de búfalos albinos de Dadá no dia da anunciação! — disse atônito quase num grito.

Camus virou-se para ele curioso.

— O que foi?

— Vem cá!... Aquenda quem acabou de chegar.

Ao se aproximar e olhar para a direção na qual o pisciano apontava Camus ergueu as sobrancelhas e sua fisionomia assumiu um ar de espanto.

— Hum... Realmente achei que ele _non_ viria.

A quilômetros dali, na pequena ilhota paradisíaca.

— Aaaaaaah... huuummm... pelos... deuses... Shaka... quando foi que... uuuuhmmm aprendeu a fazer... isso?

Mu arfava suavemente saboreando cada segundo daquele momento. Seu coração batia forte dentro do peito e as palpitações ecoavam tão intensas que podia as sentir reverberando em todo seu corpo, na garganta, nas pontas dos dedos, no estômago e pelves...

Horas antes quando adentraram a pequena mata logo encontraram a fonte de onde vinha o som de água corrente que Virgem tinha ouvido. Havia ali entre algumas rochas rodeadas por vegetação local uma pequena nascente oriunda de um lençol subterrâneo, e um pouco mais à frente dava para ver a entrada de uma estreita gruta. Seguiram para lá após se lavarem para explorar e também se protegerem um pouco do Sol escaldante, mas aquele lugar, as vozes solenes da Natureza somadas ao furor que ainda queimava de desejo seus corpos os fez entregarem-se mais uma vez à paixão que instigava seus instintos.

No entanto dessa vez, já livres do ímpeto tresloucado de antes agora se amavam de forma calma e devota. Nunca tinham feito um sexo de maneira tão lenta e prazerosa, tão conectados a si mesmos e à Natureza que os rodeava.

Sentado sobre os quadris do ariano, que estava deitado de costas sobre uma ampla rocha na entrada da gruta, de costas para o rosto de Mu Shaka o cavalgava em ritmo lento e com movimentos variados, ora subindo e descendo até sentir-se totalmente preenchido pelo pênis dele, ora rebolando sem nenhum pudor. Com os joelhos e os dedos dos pés apoiados no solo erguia os braços e acariciava os próprios cabelos curvando as costas para trás enquanto contraia a musculatura para prender o pênis do lemuriano dentro de si. Era a primeira vez que explorava no sexo toda a disciplina corporal adquirida pelos anos da pratica de ioga.

Repetia incansáveis vezes os movimentos alternando sempre com a cavalgada, enlouquecendo Áries de todas as formas possíveis, então tombou o corpo para frente até seu peito tocar os joelhos do marido, esticou os braços e segurou forte em seus tornozelos. Sabia que naquela posição proporcionaria a Mu uma visão explícita e excitante da penetração, e era exatamente o que queria. Queria enlouquece-lo de prazer.

E nem era preciso tanto. Áries já era completamente louco por aquele homem.

— Uuuhmmm Shaka... — Mu gemia contraindo os dedos dos pés e empurrando o quadril para cima acompanhando os movimentos ritmados do indiano.

Estava mesmo no céu!

A visão de seu pênis enterrado em Shaka lhe causava frisson, e extenuado o segurou pela cintura e passou a estoca-lo forte com os olhos vidrados naquele único ponto onde seus corpos se uniam.

O modo como Virgem se expunha para si era obsceno e delicioso. Em seu íntimo perguntava-se como era possível um monge, um cavaleiro que tinha a virtude como lema ser tão sensual e safado.

Ficou ainda longos minutos ali o estocando, gemendo extasiado até enfim sucumbir ao prazer e experimentar um orgasmo tão sublime quanto todos os que tinha quando amava Shaka.

Ainda tremia por inteiro quando sentiu o virginiano erguer o tronco e dessa vez tombar para trás, deitando-se de costas em seu peito enquanto ainda o tinha dentro de si.

Ofegante Shaka virou o rosto para o lado e beijou os lábios de Mu enquanto tocava-se em busca de alívio. Gozou pouco depois gemendo na boca do ariano, que o envolveu com os braços sentindo a delícia de perceber o corpo dele aos poucos relaxar até jazer languido sobre si.

— Hummmm... luz da minha vida... você me deixa maluco assim... — Áries falou com voz rouca no ouvido de Virgem — Isso que você fez com... Ah, deuses!... Isso que você fez, Shaka... isso é muito gostoso.

O indiano sorriu ainda ofegante, então entrelaçou seus dedos aos do lemuriano e fitou o céu sobre eles, que era de um azul impressionante.

— Sabia que um dia desses eu estava esquentando a mamadeira do Kiki e de repente me peguei pensando em fazer amor com você em um lugar exatamente como esse? — disse entre arquejos.

Mu sorriu remexendo-se sutilmente, pois começava a sentir as nádegas bem ardidas. Deveria ser devido ao contato com a rocha.

— É nessas coisas que você pensa enquanto prepara a comida do nosso filhote? — brincou sorrindo.

— É... as vezes eu penso sim. Você é o marido de Shaka, ele tem a benção dos deuses para pensar coisas mundanas com marido dele.

— Claro que tem. E quanto mais você pensar em coisas mundanas comigo, melhor... Eu admito que também andei pensando em umas coisas aí.

— É? No quê?

— Em fazer amor com você como nos filmes. Eu te salvaria do vilão e depois me apaixonaria quando você dançasse para mim em agradecimento, ou eu mesmo seria o vilão e te perseguiria até captura-lo.

Shaka deixou escapar uma sonora e longa risada.

— Olha só! Que Buda seja testemunha do que acabei de ouvir. — virou o rosto para o lado e encarou os olhos verdes do lemuriano — Então você gosta dos meus filmes, Mu de Áries? Porque parece que ouvi você dizer que eu o obrigava a vê-los.

— É... alguns você me obriga mesmo, admite, praga. Outros não. E eu gosto sim. — Mu acariciou o rosto do marido com ternura — Não há nada nessa vida que eu não goste de fazer junto com você, Shaka.

Envaidecido Virgem beijou os lábios de Áries com tanta intensidade e paixão que logo sentiu o corpo dele reagir, afinal ainda estavam conectados.

— Hummmm... Mu... Será que... ainda temos mais um tempinho... antes de voltar? — sussurrou na boca do lemuriano enquanto remexia-se lentamente fazendo o pênis dele crescer dentro de si.

— Uuurhh... Eu acho que já sumimos por bastante tempo, luz da minha vida... — o ariano respondeu ao deslizar as mãos pelo corpo instigante em cima do seu — Mas, um minuto a mais... outro a menos... hmmm... Nada me tira daqui antes de apagar esse fogo que acabou de acender... Vai saber quando teremos outra oportunidade.

Mu nem precisou dizer mais nada, logo sua boca era tomada novamente pelo esposo que estava simplesmente adorando aquela reconciliação calorosa.

No Vênus, Afrodite deixou a cabine do comandante às pressas e desceu para recepcionar a ilustre, e controversa, figura recém chegada que corria os olhos felinos pelo convés à procura de uma pessoa em específico.

Dicionário Afroditesco

Apatá - sapato


	63. Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo

************************** Cap. 63** **Pode vir quente que eu estou fervendo** ****************************

Santuário de Atena, Décimo Terceiro Templo, 04:38pm.

Após um longo e desgastante dia de reunião com os membros da máfia grega nas docas do Porto de Pireus, cujo objetivo era traçar novos estratagemas de ação para firmar o controle em regiões mais afastadas da capital grega e consequentemente aumentar os lucros, Gêmeos agora atravessava a passos duros o corredor de acesso ao gabinete principal do Templo de Atena, e ao chegar em sua sala seus olhos coléricos imediatamente desviaram o foco para o convite timbrado com selo vermelho que jazia na mesa ampla de carvalho. Foi nesse momento que o seu descontentamento ganhou forma para além de dentro de si como um grito potente e austero.

— GIGARS.

Como se perscrutasse pelo lado de fora junto à porta — e talvez o fizesse mesmo — prontamente o assessor despontou na sala.

— Pois não, Grande Mestre. — respondeu em meio a uma breve mesura.

— Onde estão os Cavaleiros de Ouro nesse momento? Por que somente a Casa de Leão está guarnecida?

A voz rouca e trêmula disfarçava o real deleite do velho baixotinho em responder à indagação.

— Meu senhor, acredito que estejam ainda a festejar com o Cavaleiro de Peixes. Pois como bem o senhor pode observar, até mesmo daqui do pátio desse sagrado Templo, o iate suntuoso ainda está ancorado a alguns quilômetros da costa do Cabo Sunion.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gêmeos seguiu para o pátio externo, a última e mais alta construção do Monte Zodiacal, de onde viu ao longe, ancorado nas águas plácidas e de infinito azul do Mar Egeu, o iate Vênus.

O Santo de Gêmeos custou a acreditar no que seus olhos enfurecidos lhe mostravam, visto que nem mesmo do ponto onde estava a distância era capaz de diminuir a grandiosidade do iate.

Com uma rápida checagem buscou o Cosmo de todos os que ainda se mantinham na tal festa; praticamente toda a patente dourada e prateada. Mas, estranhamente, dentre tantos ali, um Cosmo em especial lhe chamou a atenção, principalmente pelo momentâneo enlevo que este lhe transmitia.

Não sabia explicar ao certo o que tal percepção lhe causou...

Talvez raiva, inveja, ou até mesmo... ciúmes?

Todavia, o fato é que nada do que achava estar sentindo naquela hora era mais assustador para si do que de se surpreender incomodado por esses sentimentos.

Foi tomado por uma sanha repentina em desvendar tal agonia e pôr em pratos limpos para si mesmo o que significava aquele mistério por trás das emoções que o tomavam ultimamente, as quais tinha certeza absoluta que não lhes pertenciam.

Provavelmente seriam de Saga, pensava consigo.

Porém em breve colocaria um ponto final nesse martírio.

Com o rosto transfigurado em uma carranca por onde brotavam gotículas de suor, desabotoou o paletó escuro já se livrando dele enquanto ditava enfático ao subalterno:

— Entre em contato com aquele maldito iate e mandem enviar um transporte para mim... Não é possível que esse pedaço amaldiçoada de Cocito precise que a todo momento eu o vigie! — resmungou a última frase entre dentes dando as costas para o mar ao fundo e já rumando para o interior do Templo.

Cerca de meia hora depois um dos helicópteros pousava no heliporto do Vênus e dele desembarcava furioso o Patriarca, que a passos ágeis e largos cortava o deck fazendo o tecido azul escuro da indumentária característica de seu cargo tremular agitado. Foi conduzido até à mesa reservada para si por uma das belas recepcionistas de biquíni sem perceber todas as belezas e luxo no caminho que traçava até o centro da embarcação. Estava convicto a pôr um fim naquela patifaria e certo de nunca mais permitir que tal episódio se repetisse no Santuário envolvendo os Cavaleiros sob seu governo, já que Afrodite em momento algum lhe dissera que a tal festa teria proporções de um evento megalômano, tampouco que o famigerado iate, o qual pensou ser uma modesta embarcação, mais parecia um transatlântico. Aquilo tudo estava chamando muita atenção, e seus soldados da patente maior haviam passado praticamente o dia todo fora de seus postos.

Porém, antes mesmo de encontrar o anfitrião, Gêmeos se deparou com o inusitado a lhe saltar aos olhos.

De pé, ao lado da primeira mesa, a qual a moça de biquíni lhe deixara, estava Geisty com um bebê rechonchudo de cabelos vermelhos como fogo nos braços. Enquanto o embalava distraída ela entoava uma canção de ninar, e mesmo em meio à poluição sonora do ambiente a voz doce de Serpente parecia se sobressair aos ouvidos do geminiano, que olhava estático para aquela cena, o pequeno lemuriano ressonando com a cabeça debruçada no colo da amazona que o fitava com uma doçura ímpar, enquanto a pequena mãozinha gordinha segurava uma mecha de seus fios negros.

Sentiu a garganta sufocar, e dentro do peito seu coração bateu doloroso em um gemido mudo que fez seu corpo todo ficar imóvel enquanto seus olhos vidrados apreciavam aquela dolorosa visão que alimentava os pensamentos inevitáveis que surgiam diante dela.

Podia ser um de seus filhos ali a ser embalado com tanta doçura.

Podia ela ser a mãe daquela criança que desfrutava de toda aquela devoção.

No entanto não era nem um nem outro.

E a realidade era cruel ao ponto de lhe esfregar isso na cara.

E se tinha ido até ali atrás de respostas, agora estava mais coberto de incertezas e dúvidas que nunca.

No entanto, nem bem havia tido tempo de se recuperar daquele baque logo a sua presença silenciosa ali foi sentida.

A voz doce que entoava os versos da canção de ninar de súbito se silenciou e o olhar doce que antes passeava pelos contornos suaves do rosto do bebê agora desconfiado fitava o Patriarca por cima do ombro.

Antes mesmo que Gêmeos pudesse delinear os traços do bebê adormecido nos braços de Geisty ela cobriu sua cabeça com uma fraldinha fina e na ligeireza de um piscar de olhos o colocou no carrinho logo em frente, em seguida se pôs de costas a protege-lo com o próprio corpo enquanto encarava o geminiano sisudo que lhe devolvia uma expressão vazia e indecifrável.

O Cosmo, antes dócil e maternal, se tornou hostil, e com o queixo erguido e olhar firme a encara-lo a amazona questionou:

— O que faz aqui?

Gêmeos ergueu as sobrancelhas afastando de seus pensamentos as divagações que julgava inoportunas para assumir a costumeira postura prepotente de sempre quando se dirigia a seus subordinados.

— Apesar de ter sido convidado, eu vim até aqui exigir explicações a Peixes e pôr um fim nesse charivari.

— Por quê? — questionou indignada.

— Porque não foi para ISSO que o Cavaleiro de Peixes solicitou minha autorização. Isso é aquém de uma simples comemoração em uma embarcação próximo à costa do Santuário... Tudo aqui é um exagero desproporcional ao que foi relatado por Peixes. A começar pelo tempo que se estende essa baderna com meus cavaleiros longe de seus postos.

— Seus não, de Atena! — corrigiu seca a italiana recebendo um olhar fulo do Patriarca — Nada e nem ninguém aqui é seu patrimônio para crer que sejam sua propriedade.

— Não enfrente a minha autoridade, amazona. Eu sou seu Patriarca! — disse entre dentes dando um passo à frente.

— Não estamos no Santuário... — desafiou Geisty sem desviar o olhar e também dando um passo à frente, avançando enquanto protegia o carrinho com Kiki atrás de si.

Mas a iminente discussão foi interrompida quando a voz falsamente festiva de Afrodite sobressaiu-se à deles.

— Grande Mestre! — disse em alto e bom tom enquanto se aproximava às pressas — Que honra receber eminentíssima figura em meu humilde iate... Estou vendo que já foi devidamente recepcionado por uma das homenageadas... Obrigado Mosca, digo, Geisty.

O olhar colérico do Grande Mestre antes fixado em Geisty foi direcionado a Afrodite o fazendo ficar um tanto apreensivo, mesmo assim ele manteve o sorriso amistoso e claramente nervoso no belo rosto.

— Não tente me ludibriar mais uma vez com sua falsa modéstia, Peixes!

— Mas que isso, vossa Santidade? Aqui não tem falsidade muito menos modéstia.

— E essa porra toda aqui?

— Uma confraternização no meu iate. Exatamente como eu disse à vossa eminentíssima.

Gêmeos franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos severos.

— Dias atrás quando me solicitou autorização para essa... confraternização, não mencionou as proporções desta, Peixes. Não disse que seria uma porra de evento ostensivo em um transatlântico!... Esse... esse seu iate é uma alegoria colossal que está atraindo atenção desnecessária e perigosa ao Santuário, está colocando nosso sigilo em cheque, seu invertido exagerado!

— A culpa então não é do Afrodite. — interrompeu a amazona com um ar triunfante — A culpa é sua por desdenhar dele.

Ao ouvir aquilo Peixes arregalou os olhos e seus lábios fizeram um bico. Rapidamente ele levou o dedo mindinho à boca e mordeu uma lasquinha de unha, apreensivo.

Com a tez contorcida em ira se voltando para Geisty o Grande Mestre estava a um triz de iniciar um embate ferrenho, mas o pisciano, astuto como era, foi muito mais rápido e se aproveitando de um garçom que se aproximava com uma bandeja a servir coquetéis ornamentados se muniu de dois deles oferecendo rapidamente um a Gêmeos e outro à amiga, o que cortou abruptamente a possível discussão.

— Meus queridos, que tal um brinde? Hum? — praticamente empurrou a taça para o geminiano que não teve alternativa senão apanha-la — Grande Mestre, saiba que fico muito grato com sua ilustre presença nesse evento colossal... digo... nessa confraternização. Todos já estavam se perguntando se não viria, afinal, uma celebração à favor da vida e para ostentar o poderio do Santuário de Atena sem a presença do nosso Patriarca não seria legitima. — disse também pegando um drink para si para brindarem — A sua presença aqui simboliza o início de uma nova... Era. E não se preocupe, tem mais puta e michê aqui que cavaleiro. Se algum curioso assuntar o bafo ele passa fácil por mais uma das tantas festinhas que ricos excêntricos fazem aqui pelas ilhas gregas. Por isso, relaxe, sua Santidade. Por que não aproveita para tomar uns baygons e comer um ajeum caprichado... Lembre-se do ditado: só trabalho sem diversão faz você pirar o cabeção.

Vendo que precisava sair pela tangente Afrodite mais que de presa pegou no ante braço do geminiano e lentamente o conduziu de volta à mesa reservada a ele, que ficava ao lado.

— Eu falo sério, e de todo coração, Grande Mestre. — disse cuidadoso — O dia está quase no fim, alguns cavaleiros já até retornaram ao Santuário, então por que não fica um pouco? Reservei essa mesa para vossa eminentíssima e o Cavaleiro de Aquário, que agora é o Vor da máfia russa. Ele deve estar na piscina com o filho, mas mandarei avisá-lo que está aqui, assim vocês podem colocar o papo em dia, podem falar dessa charufinácia toda de máfia sem serem incomodados.

Geisty os observava atenta os dois se afastando. Parecia que Afrodite tinha conseguido convencê-lo a ficar.

Ter o geminiano ali de certo modo a deixava um pouco desconfortável, mas era algo com o qual teria de se acostumar, ou pelo menos até que Saga resolvesse voltar à sua sã consciência.

Sempre se perguntava quanto tempo isso levaria...

Assim que o pisciano saiu da presença do Grande Mestre não tardou para que o Cavaleiro de Aquário surgisse ali ainda molhado do banho de piscina e se colocasse diante dele.

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio entre os dois enquanto se encaravam nos olhos. O último encontro que tiveram semanas atrás não fora nada amigável e era notável a tensão que ainda os rodeava.

Entretanto, Camus tomou a iniciativa e pôs em prática o discurso que planejara em segredo com o namorado.

— Fico feliz que tenha comparecido, Gêmeos. Estive a sua espera a tarde toda. — estendeu a mão em um gesto cortês — É bom saber que aceitou o acordo de colaboração pacífica entre nossos homens.

Os olhos severos de Gêmeos fitaram por um breve momento a mão que lhe era estendida no ar. Não havia ido àquele engodo de confraternização a fim de firmar aliança nenhuma com Aquário, mas diante dos últimos acontecimentos sua mente lógica trabalhou rápido e percebeu que não teria outra alternativa a não ser aceita-la de vez, afinal ter a Vory v Zakone como aliada era de fato muito mais vantajoso que tê-la como inimiga. Por isso o Patriarca levantou-se de seu lugar e aceitou o cumprimento apertando a mão de Camus com uma firmeza sutil enquanto encarava sua face impassível.

— Digo o mesmo por você. — Gêmeos respondeu com voz baixa e ríspida para em seguida se sentar novamente — Temos mais a ganhar unidos do que competindo, Aquário. Então o melhor mesmo é deixar às claras que o acordo de cooperação entre o Santuário e a Vory v Zakone prossegue, agora com novos contornos — encarou firme o olhar gélido do cavaleiro à sua frente. Se Camus havia se deslocado até aquele local completamente fora de seu ambiente apenas para aceitar a trégua, então valia a pena tentar.

— Excelente. De agora em diante trataremos dos negócios como os líderes que somos. Sócios? — Camus perguntou apenas para verbalizar e certificar o acordo.

— Sócios!

Finalmente soltaram as mãos, e de longe Afrodite, que acompanhava tudo na surdina, pode respirar aliviado.

Entretanto, sem ter muito o que conversar, porém sabendo que era seu papel recepcionar Gêmeos ali, Aquário se sentou à mesa com ele. O clima entre eles era estranho e ambos bebiam envoltos em um silêncio incômodo, por isso minutos depois o ruivo deu graças aos deuses quando o filho correu em sua direção o chamando.

— Papa, papa! Colocalam uma boia de escolegar na piscina gande! Eu quelo i lá, me leva?

Camus deixou na mesa o copo de vodca vazio e antes de sair se dirigiu mais uma vez ao geminiano:

— Com licença. Hyoga está me chamando.

Gêmeos fez um aceno entediado com a mão e o aquariano não perdeu tempo, saindo imediatamente dali para se distrair da presença pesada do Grande Mestre.

E se para Camus a presença do Patriarca ali era incômoda e sobrecarregada, para Geisty, que estava na mesa ao lado, o desconforto era duplo. Naquele momento não havia lugar pior para se estar naquele iate que ali, perto de Gêmeos e de Aquário.

Deu graças à deusa quando o francês deixou a mesa e foi até a piscina, e já se preparava ela também para sair dali retirando o bebê adormecido do carrinho quando ergueu os olhos ao convés e viu ao longe Shaka e Mu que vinham caminhando de mãos dadas. Virgem parecia bem mais bronzeado do que quando saíra dali, e Áries... bem, Áries também estava um tanto mais corado, mas andava de um jeito estranho, curvado para baixo, as pernas afastadas, e com a mão que tinha livre segurava a parte de trás do cós de elástico do shorts o puxando como se para afastar o tecido da pele. A fisionomia de Mu também não era das melhores.

Por um momento a presença dos amigos distraiu a amazona, que de costas para o Patriarca os observava se aproximando, e bem nessa hora Afrodite também chegava ali à mesa para fazer companhia à amiga sabendo que ela deveria estar incomodada ali sozinha.

— Mosca eu vim te resgatar. Quer que eu fique um pouco com o mini Mu para você ir para a piscina? A Ofiúca finalmente apareceu e está lá procurando por você. — disse o pisciano colocando-se na frente dela.

— Ah, sim, eu vou lá ficar com ela, mas olha quem finalmente está chegando. — disse Geisty sem conseguir esconder o riso, e com a aproximação dos pais ali, sentindo os Cosmos que o acalentara desde as primeiras horas de vida, Kiki despertou e já se agitava no colo da amazona esticando os bracinhos na direção deles animado.

Quando Peixes se virou deu de cara com os dois cavaleiros que chegavam ali, e foi impossível não notar o estado em que se encontravam. Shaka estava radiante. Era visível em sua fisionomia que agora até esboçava um singelo sorriso. Já Mu... Não restava dúvida de que também estava em enlevo, feliz, leve, porém parecia bem desconfortável.

— _Ma_ até que enfim vocês apareceram! — disse Geisty que penava para conter um bebezinho espoleta e todo eufórico em seu colo que gritava e emitia sons estranhos como se quisesse dizer algo — Onde já se viu? Sair e ficar a tarde toda fora. Eu já estava achando que o tubarão martelo tinha comido você, Shaka. Igual no filme. — riu divertida.

— A gente se distraiu. — Mu respondeu com um sorriso sem graça e sem dar maiores detalhes.

Afrodite, que não era nada inocente tampouco ingênuo, já desconfiava qual fora o motivo da ausência dos dois na festa, e aproximando-se de Mu se colocou atrás dele e correu os olhos por suas costas notando que estava com uma visível insolação, pois a pele estava extremamente avermelhada. Deu um puxão no cós do shorts trazendo a cueca junto e confirmou sua teoria.

— O tubarão martelo pode até não ter comido ele, mas o carneiro martelador com certeza comeu. — disse às gargalhadas ao espiar dentro dos shorts do ariano e ver as nádegas vermelhas como um pimentão maduro, em um estado bem pior do que as costas.

Na mesma hora Shaka lhe deu um tapa forte na mão e ele soltou o elástico o fazendo chicotear de encontro à pele queimada do lemuriano, que soltou um grito alto de dor.

— Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwww. Pela deusa, não faz issoooo... Ai ai ai...

Kiki ergueu os bracinhos e gritou remedando o pai.

Geisty arregalou os olhos e contraiu os lábios para não gargalhar junto do pisciano.

Shaka, que já tinha as maçãs do rosto queimadas pelo Sol ficou ainda mais corado.

— Mas como você é inconveniente, Peixes. Em vez de ficar fazendo troça por que não vai pegar um roupão de tecido leve pare ele? Mu precisa tirar as roupas de baixo. A pele dele está ferida.

— Santa insolação! Eu fico perplexo com o amadorismo de vocês. — Peixes riu enxugando as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos — Eu vou lá buscar um roupão de seda que tenho na minha suíte... Já trago também uma loção pós Sol para ele passar nesse rabo queimado. Ai... minha deusa. Já volto.

Shaka suspirou e balançou a cabeça levemente irritado. Rapidamente trocou um olhar com Gêmeos que estava mais afastado na mesa ao lado e voltou-se para Geisty e Kiki, enquanto Mu se servia de um copo gigantesco de água fresca. Nunca sentira tanta sede em sua vida.

— Hum, então o proxeneta ébrio veio. — disse Virgem à amazona que lhe entregava o bebê festeiro. Assim que o pegou no colo abriu um largo sorriso para ele e lhe beijou os cabelinhos ruivos — Oi meu anjinho!

— É, o estupor veio... e já veio pronto para arrumar confusão. Era melhor nem ter vindo, assim nos poupava do desprazer de ter de aturá-lo. — disse Geisty que quase cochichava nos ouvidos de Shaka.

— Confusão? Com você? — perguntou curioso o indiano que lutava para tirar um chumaço de cabelo seu das mãos rechonchudas do bebê que os puxava afoito enquanto olhava para seu rosto fazendo biquinho e resmungando alguma coisa indecifrável.

— Comigo, com Afrodite, e com quem mais aparecesse pela frente. Parece que está sempre acompanhado do próprio Hades. Hump!... Graças à deusa que sossegou ali na mesa dele.

Mu, que ouvia a tudo atento, apesar de dolorido depois do terceiro copo de água olhou em volta e questionou a amiga:

— Mas... e cadê o Debão? Não era para ele estar aqui?

Geisty torceu a boca num bico e cruzou os braços olhando para o ariano.

— Hum... Onde você acha que ele está? O safado usou Kiki para se arranjar com uma das garotas de biquíni e agora está com ela por aí... Guerreira ela, por sinal! — a amazona ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

— Leviano burlão! — disse Shaka — O que eu te disse, Mu? Que não era prudente deixar Kiki aos cuidados do Touro.

— Ah, você não começa, praga. — reclamou o ariano, e antes de Shaka poder rebatê-lo, como se estivesse esperando pelo momento certo Kiki bateu os bracinhos, olhou para cima, para o rosto do pai indiano, abriu a boca e disse em alto e bom tom:

— PAGA!... PAGAAAA! PAGA! PAGA! — apontava sorridente com o dedinho para Shaka.

Aquela vozinha infante imediatamente calou as vozes e a mente de todos ali, Geisty, Shaka e em especial Mu, que arregalou os olhos e encarou o bebê no colo do marido, incrédulo.

"Ai cacete... Geisty, lascou de vez!" — o lemuriano falou diretamente à mente da amiga enquanto trocava com ela um olhar nervoso.

"Porca _Madonna_! Ele disse o que estou pensando que ele disse?" a amazona de rosto pálido respondeu ao chamado telepático atônita, com os olhos violetas a quase saltar das órbitas.

"Sim... ele disse."

"Fudeu, Mu! FUDEU!"

Ambos, apesar de tomados pela surpresa e entusiasmo de ver o bebê dizer as primeiras palavras, não conseguiram fazer festa tampouco alardes, pois tinham os olhos cravados no rosto de Shaka.

— Vocês ouviram isso? — disse o virginiano que tinha os olhos arregalados e as feições num misto de espanto e encantamento — Ele falou! Ele falou! — eufórico segurou o bebê de frente para si e o levantou até a altura de seu rosto — Filho! Meu anjinho! Fala de novo com o papai! O que você disse?

— PAGA! PAGA! — repetiu o bebezinho abrindo e fechando as mãozinhas que esticadas tentavam tocar o rosto do indiano.

— O... quê? — Shaka perguntou com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Embora tivesse uma audição excelente sentia que a emoção do momento o confundia — Eu não entendi, anjinho... O que ele está tentando dizer, Mu? — perguntou, para o terror do ariano, que agiu rapidamente.

— PAGA! PAGA!

— Baba? Isso filhotinho repete: BABAAA... — Mu disse nervoso e aparentemente empolgado trocando propositalmente as sílabas — Baba!

Geisty levou a mão à boca abafando uma risada. Não queria estar na pele de Mu se Shaka desconfiasse que a primeira palavra dita pelo filho fosse justamente aquela que o ariano mais repetia.

— Paba!

— Baba! — insistiu Áries com gotículas de suor a escorrer pela testa.

— PAGA!

— Isso, filhote, Baba! Vamos lá! Baba! — pegou na mãozinha o bebê e fez festinha com ele — Eeee Baba!

— Paba! Babaaa! — o neném repetiu misturando as duas palavras enquanto apontava animadíssimo com o dedinho para Shaka, feliz da vida.

— Aí Shaka, ele disse Baba! É papai em hindi! Ele falou em hindi, luz da minha vida. — disse Mu analisando o rosto confuso do indiano.

— Baba?... Mas... eu nunca ensinei essa palavra a ele... — disse Shaka encarando Mu com um olhar deveras desconfiado, mas a alegria de ver o filho falando era maior que qualquer outra ideia que pudesse se formar em sua mente, e justamente nesse hora Afrodite chegava ali trazendo nas mãos um roupão longo de seda rosa coral com plumas nas mangas e na gola. Era a única peça de tecido leve que tinha ali no Vênus, pois fazia parte das roupas femininas que deixava a seu dispor para usar quando traziam Hyoga.

— Aqui, Mu. E não reclama que é o que tem para hoje. — disse o sueco entregando a peça para o amigo — Eu trouxe uma cueca seca para você também.

— Ei! Ele não vai vestir roupa de baixo dos outros. — Shaka interrompeu pegando ele o roupão e entregando a Mu — Eu trouxe roupa limpa e seca de casa.

— Paga!

— OUVIRAM ISSO? — Afrodite apontou para o bebê no colo do virginiano com um gesto efusivo — Kiki falou prag...

— BABA! — Geisty rapidamente impediu a tragédia interrompendo o pisciano — Ele está falando, bicha! Olha que coisa fofa! — deu um beliscão em seu braço o alertando.

— Aiiiin lôca, porque tá me beliscando?

A amazona suspirou incrédula, e vendo que Virgem estava distraído ajudando o marido cochichou todo o ocorrido para o sueco.

Ao lado deles Mu calado e entre gemidos de dor e resmungos vestia o roupão. Terminado o fechou e em seguida discretamente desceu o shorts e a cueca molhados e vestiu a peça seca que Shaka lhe entregou.

— Ah... ainda tá ruim, mas já melhorou um pouco. Só não dá pra sentar. — disse Mu.

— Acho melhor irmos embora. Em casa você pode deitar na cama de bruços. — disse Shaka.

— Nem pensar! O melhor da festa vem de noite. Vai ter queima de fogos. — disse Afrodite animado — Vamos até a piscina. Você pode deitar de ladinho em uma espreguiçadeira para não machucar mais o rabo, Kiki pode brincar mais um pouco com Hyoga... Anda vem! — falou já puxando o lemuriano pelo braço.

Shaka revirou os olhos balançando a cabeça, então resignado pegou na mão de Geisty e a puxou também dali para a piscina. Não a deixaria ali sozinha e nem ficaria ali também enquanto eram observados pelos olhos sagazes do Grande Mestre.

E este não fazia a mínima questão de disfarçar sua insatisfação com aquele ambiente festivo e regado por excessos, os quais julgava ser um desvio de conduta dos cavaleiros sob seu comando. Olhava com fastio na direção da piscina enquanto Mu, vestido naquele robe de seda rosa ornado de plumas, tentava se deitar em uma das espreguiçadeiras sendo ajudado por Afrodite e mantendo as nádegas para cima na tentativa de aliviar o desconforto. O desagrado pela figura do pisciano Gêmeos já carregava de longa data, mas ver o Santo de Áries, seu tesoureiro, ferreiro celestial e Cavaleiro de Ouro, ridículo naqueles trajes era indigesto demais. Igualmente ridículo era ver o Cavaleiro de Virgem dobrar sua postura altiva para reduzir-se à figura de um pai babão que fazia caretas e distribuía sorrisos a um bebê que mal entendia o que ele dizia. Ao lado Camus, o Vor de face blasé gozando indolência enquanto bebericava sua dose generosa de vodca e posava de pai do ano.

Toda a cena era fastienta a Gêmeos. E pensava consigo que Saga em absoluto errara no quesito disciplina com o exército que tinha sob seu domínio.

De súbito desviou o olhar carregado de desgosto para a outra extremidade da piscina, este então foi capturado pela figura submersa na água cristalina a deslizar lânguida como um ser marinho até emergir radiante na borda oposta. Gêmeos sentiu a boca secar e em um movimento instintivo buscou matar aquela sede repentina com um gole lento de whisky, mas sem cortar o contato visual com a figura que tanto lhe atraíra a atenção. Agora esta parecia engatar uma conversa animada com Ofiúco que estava sentada à beira da piscina. Tinha se perdido por um momento ali, observando a mesma cena, até que de repente sua atenção entrara em alerta quando aproximou-se delas um dos esdrúxulos garçons de tanguinha e serviu uma taça de Martini para cada uma.

Dali do ponto em que estava, mesmo de longe o Grande Mestre notou o sorriso charmoso de Geisty ao garçom, e também o de Shina. Esta por sinal sem discrição alguma delineava os lábios com a língua enquanto parecia devorar o rapaz com os olhos. Ambas aceitaram as taças e ao toma-las entre os dedos tiveram todo aquele carisma correspondido pelo rapaz que lhes deu uma piscadinha de olho faceira.

Um tanto perplexo o Patriarca acompanhou, mesmo que de longe, todo o desdobrar da cena com o copo de whisky apoiado nos lábios sendo preenchido por sua respiração quente. Quando o garçom enfim se afastou as duas amazonas ficaram a cochichar entre risinhos abafados. Sem compreender bem por que aquilo o incomodara virou o líquido amargo garganta abaixo, já se servindo de outra dose.

O fato é que sentia uma inexplicável raiva além do incômodo indecifrável, e então aquele momento de contemplação deu lugar a uma controversa sensação de revolta que o fazia tecer pensamentos involuntários, alguns sem o menor sentido para si.

"Essa maldita amazona de Serpente... Leviana!"

Ainda que buscasse organizar tais pensamentos, entende-los, estuda-los, era mais fácil para ele alimentar-se deles, visto que o ódio e a raiva eram terrenos sentimentais aos quais estava mais habituado.

"Se faz de desalentada para se esgueirar dos compromissos para com o Santuário. Fingida! Caso contrário não estaria se embebedando e se expondo nessa festa extravagante que Peixes promoveu em homenagem a ela também. Ordinária! Desse bando de insubordinados que Saga protegia sob suas asas, essa amazona sem dúvida é a pior. Ela barganhou a garantia de impunidade ao se deitar com Saga... Ardilosa!", pensava enquanto desprendia uma espreita carregada em ira para Geisty.

Há alguns metros dali, na borda da piscina, o som das risadas das amazonas se extinguiu quando, parecendo sentir o peso do olhar carregado do Patriarca sobre si, Geisty olhou para a direção da mesa em que ele estava. Foi com tristeza que ela constatou que Gêmeos estava completamente sozinho desde que chegara ali praticamente. Sozinho também ele repetia o gesto de despejar o whisky garganta abaixo para em seguida encher novamente o copo e tornar a executar a ação enquanto fitava o vazio com um olhar vago.

A figura dele ali contrastava de forma cruel com tudo à sua volta, inclusive com a memória de Saga, que vivia presente e saudosa na lembrança dos amigos, e cuja presença sempre fora amistosa.

Dentro de si Geisty sentia, ainda que de forma incompreensível e inusitada, como se aquela solidão fosse sua também... Sofria ao olhar para ele, mas sofria por Saga, pelo seu cavaleiro, que de alguma maneira estava preso dentro se si mesmo, à mercê daquela criatura que tão pouco, ou quase nada, compreendia, e incapaz de reagir. Sofria por não saber como ajudar o homem que amava, mas em seu íntimo tinha certeza de que precisava fazê-lo. Porém, ao mesmo tempo sentia repulsa por aquela criatura odiosa que agora controlava o corpo de Saga, a fazendo se afastar dele.

Enquanto a amazona divagava em seu universo particular de dolorosas constatações, a seu lado Shina suspirava e comentava animada sobre a festa e as beldades que desfilavam pelo convés. Karina, a bacante sérvia que talvez fosse uma das garotas mais próximas à elas, estava junto e era pura animação. Mesmo assim, toda a euforia das amigas parecia não ser o suficiente para atravessar a barreira invisível erguida inconscientemente por Geisty, que havia se fechado para o mundo a sua volta.

Percebendo isso Shina discretamente fez sinal à Karina e lhe pediu que fizesse a gentileza de buscar alguns bombons belgas para repor a bomboniere do quiosque em que estavam que já estava vazia. Perspicaz, porém discreta como era, a bacante loira rapidamente foi atender ao pedido deixando as duas amazonas a sós para que pudessem conversar.

Foi quando Shina chamou a atenção da amiga se debruçando próximo ao seu ouvido e pondo a mão em seu ombro.

— Ei. Assim ele vai perceber que você está olhando... A não ser que queira que ele perceba, né? — disse dando um sorriso acolhedor sendo observada pela outra que ainda mantinha um ar entristecido e meio atônito.

— Não. Não quero que ele perceba... Não quero mesmo, até porque nem é para ele que estou olhando... — disse firme e de imediato mudou sua expressão para uma cara emburrada dando um gole em seu Martini.

— Você ainda procura algum traço do Saga ali, não é?

— Eu preciso... E, ainda que eu saiba que aquela criatura não é o meu marido, não consigo deixar me sentir mal por...

— Por querer estar longe dele? Por evitar contato? Pela deusa, né Geisty. E quem gostaria de estar na presença indigesta desse sujeito? Ele é medonho, intragável... — Shina dizia gesticulando ao modo tipicamente italiano e tentando manter a voz baixa, tarefa que para si era deveras complicada.

— Exato! Ele é isso tudo que você falou, mas... em algum lugar ali dentro está o meu Saga, e isso me dói. Dói perceber que todos o evitam. — completou Geisty que acompanhava a amiga nos mesmos modos extravagantes de se expressar.

— Não. Todos evitam o Patriarca. Todos evitam quem Saga se tornou. Esse monstro cruel e irracional movido à ambição, ódio e vingança. — disse Shina, que tinha dentro si viva a memória de Milo e a injustiça que acreditava ele ter sido vítima.

— Sim. E eu não posso condenar a todos, já que até eu o evito, mas também não posso evitar me doer vê-lo ali, sozinho... Me dói imaginar que ali, em algum lugar, ainda que eu não o enxergue, Saga deva estar sofrendo com essa rejeição, e que não nos tenha restado outra escolha... Principalmente pela pessoa que ele era, sempre tão receptiva, amável e companheira e que sempre buscou a presença de todos os amigos, agora está completamente sozinho, preso dentro de si mesmo... e só lhe restou a companhia daquela criatura desprezível que tomou tudo dele... tudo! — Geisty praticamente cuspia as palavras com os olhos marejados em ódio e terminando sua taça de Martini em um único gole.

— Amiga, calma. Calma... Não fica assim. — soltou um suspiro tenso por fim. Era uma situação tão pesada e de difícil solução, mas mesmo assim tentava afastar Geisty do olho desse furacão, pois sabia bem a amiga teimosa que tinha e vê-la querer mergulhar de cabeça nessa arapuca era seu maior medo no momento.

— Ah! Falar é fácil! Vou fazer o quê? Me fazer de indiferente? Já tentei isso também e falhei.

— Eu sei que só te aconselhar é fácil. Também não estou pedindo para que seja indiferente e ninguém aqui está sendo... Estamos com receio, o que é muito diferente. Ninguém abandonou o Saga. Todos estamos com esperança de que ele... volte. — esfregou as unhas no couro cabeludo enervada, pois aquele era um assunto que deixava várias perguntas sem respostas e todos confusos e o olhar interrogativo de Serpente não estava colaborando para que Ofiúco organizasse seu próprio raciocínio — Enfim, olha, relacionamentos nunca foram o meu forte, mas eu só estou te pedindo para ter calma e muita cautela caso você precise, por algum motivo que eu simplesmente não consigo imaginar agora qual seja, se aproximar dele. Pelos deuses, Geisty, eu me preocupo muito com você, sei que não está sendo fácil, mas dê um passo de cada vez ou você vai tropeçar amiga, e o tombo vai ser feio. — Shina era observada atentamente pela amiga enquanto falava, quando distante há alguns metros uma movimentação nada comum chamou a atenção de Ofiúco que reagiu instantaneamente — Ah cazzo! Mas o que essa merda desse homem está fazendo agora!

Surpresa pela mudança repentina da outra Geisty se virou para trás e o espanto foi imediato.

Em sua mesa o Patriarca segurava Karina pelo pulso e parecia força-la a se sentar em seu colo, enquanto a bacante, visivelmente constrangida, com os ombros encolhidos e feições aflitas, negava-se, apesar do medo que aquele homem lhe causava, não apenas por sua aparência funesta e seu perceptível grau de alcoolismo, mas por sua posição, visto que embora estivesse diferente, e doso os buchichos que ouvira desde que tudo acontecera, ele ainda era seu patrão.

Sem pensar duas vezes Geisty deixou a piscina em um único impulso e ainda pingando água seguiu para a mesa a passos decididos apesar dos protestos infrutíferos de Shina que vinha em seu encalço. Ao chegar lá surpreendeu a ambos ao segurar com firmeza no pulso de Gêmeos deixando que suas garras afiadas pressionassem a pele dele enquanto usava a outra mão para desvencilhar o braço fino de Karina do agarre inoportuno.

— Solta ela! — disse Geisty percebendo o suspiro aliviado da bacante.


	64. Todo Carnaval Tem Seu Fim

************************** Boné. 64 Todo Carnaval Tem Seu Fim**************************

— Solta ela!

Com passos ligeiros Karina buscou proteção junto à Shina que se prostrava há poucos metros da mesa, e com um sinal alertou à loira para que saísse dali, já que ela mesma não arredaria pé de perto da amiga.

Com a vista turva pelo álcool, mas a mente ainda astuta, sem pressa alguma Gêmeos correu os olhos de cima a baixo a figura da amazona que lhe devolvia um olhar nada amistoso.

— Ora, ora, mas olha só quem voltou... A esposa de Saga! — delineou um sorriso debochado e um falso olhar galanteador acompanhado da voz pastosa que de forma sofrível tentava ser sedutora — O que foi? Ficou com ciúmes? Eu deixo você sentar também no meu colo... boneca. — disse a última palavra sílaba por sílaba enquanto batia na própria coxa com uma ereção perceptível.

Num misto de asco e obstinação, Geisty encarou os olhos rubros do Patriarca e respondeu à provocação.

— Ciúmes? Não se engane, não faço isso por você, faço por ela.

— Por ela? — soltou uma risada contida de puro deboche — Ela é só uma puta, como tantas outras que estão aqui... Assim como você.

O rosto da amazona se transfigurou em ódio contido, porém perceptível, seguido por um suspiro longo e pesado. Mas ela estava longe de entregar os pontos em meio àquela discussão que ganhava contornos mais ofensivos, até porque tinha plena consciência de que ele estava tentando lhe ofender e não cairia em sua armadilha.

Há alguns passos dos dois, Shina prendia a respiração com o rumo que tomava aquele bate-boca e aflita olhou em direção à piscina buscando a atenção de alguém que pudesse intermediar os dois; em vão. Somente conseguia ver Shaka brincando com Kiki no quiosque, Mu, que parecia estar cochilando na espreguiçadeira e Misty, que estava um pouco mais ao longe encostado nas grades laterais do convés junto de alguns dos garotos de Polifemo. Não havia nem sinal de Aldebaran, e Máscara da Morte àquela hora já deveria ter voltado ao Santuário.

— Sim, ela é, assim como todos os outros profissionais do sexo que estão aqui hoje, mas estão como convidados e não a trabalho. Estão a lazer e nenhum deles está aqui para lhe atender. Espero que fique claro isso para você, Grande Mestre. — com as mãos na cintura e postura altiva, Geisty elevou a voz, firme em suas palavras, para que todos os que estivessem próximos pudessem ouvir também.

— Você só se esqueceu de um único detalhe, Serpente. — disse o Patriarca se levantando e encarando os olhos violáceos da amazona que não transmitiam nenhum vacilo — Ela trabalha para mim... E eu, na condição de patrão, posso exigir ser servido quando eu bem entender, seja por ela ou por qualquer outra piranha que trabalhe no meu bordel. E então? Você pretende protege-las até quando?

— Se depender de mim, enquanto você estiver aqui, enquanto estiver no corpo do Saga, eu irei protege-las!

— Enquanto eu estiver aqui? — Gêmeos deu uma gargalhada debochada e insana, depois cravou os olhos no rosto firme dela e sua fisionomia transfigurou-se em uma careta de ódio puro — Amazona tola. Ingênua... Eu jamais irei embora, pois esse corpo também é meu. Sou muito melhor que Saga, sem a tolice e a fraqueza que faziam dele o líder frouxo e falho que era. Agora que ele se foi esse corpo é todo meu.

— Não, você não é melhor que ele, e muito menos é o dono desse corpo, jamais será. Você é uma sombra miserável e decadente apenas. Você são os medos de Saga, suas inseguranças transfiguradas nessa personalidade deprimente. Mas o medo é um produto da mente insegura, e a partir do momento que é enfrentado esse se reduz a NADA! — ela quase cuspia as palavras para o Patriarca que crispava os olhos bufando — Não importa o tempo que for, eu sei que Saga vai vencê-lo, e enquanto ele luta aí, eu lutarei aqui, a começar que nunca vou deixar que nenhuma dessas meninas caiam nas suas mãos asquerosas... Se deitar com você não é um programa, é um tormento! — indicava com o dedo em riste e rosto erguido para encarar o olhar funesto que lhe mirava.

— Você? — ele riu debochado — A amazona que mal é capaz de cumprir com as suas obrigações para com o Santuário, Serpente? Ou será que ainda lhe cabe esse título? Creio que não, já que não se apresentou formalmente ao seu superior, que sou eu, no Décimo Terceiro Templo. — disse Gêmeos dando um passo à frente.

— Você sabe que eu estava me recuperando no Templo de...

— Eu sei muito bem onde você estava, Serpente, e estou ciente dessa sua justificativa de merda para falhar com suas obrigações. — elevou a voz troante em um quase grito.

— Seu canalha como ousa falar assim?

— Sim, uma justificativa de merda! Caso contrário, se estivesse de fato tão deprimida e convalescente como disse você não estaria aqui, se embebedando e comemorando nessa esbórnia extravagante, exibindo toda a sua alegria e boa forma entre um mergulho e outro. — o geminiano dava traços de estar à beira de perder o controle, gesticulando a cada frase e elevando o tom de voz.

Simultaneamente àquela discussão outro bate boca parecia ganhar forma e tons acalorados do lado oposto do convés.

Com os cotovelos apoiados na borda-falsa, o parapeito do navio, de costas para o mar Polifemo observava o pessoal na piscina a festejar enquanto outros circulavam pelos quiosques. Seu único olho vez ou outra fixava-se em uma figura em específico deitada de bruços na espreguiçadeira e que vestia um exuberante roupão rosa cheio de plumas. Mais cedo o tinha visto chegar de mãos dadas e todo sorridente com o marido padre, ou monge, ou seja lá o que fosse, e dado o estado em que viera era nítido que tinha sido submetido a uma deliciosa e excitante sessão de tortura, era o que pensava. Não! Era exatamente o que acreditava com convicção. Aquelas nádegas avermelhadas não poderiam ser fruto de outra coisa se não deliciosas palmadas bem dadas no carneirinho submisso. Chegava a morder os lábios em êxtase imaginando o quão pervertido era o tal marido de Mu para chegar ao ponto de tirá-lo da festa para uma sessão de sadomasoquismo e trazê-lo de volta naquele estado. Ainda assim achava que o tal padre era um amador, e que Mu merecia sofrer nas mãos de um mestre dominador profissional.

Respirou fundo tentando conter o frisson que fazia sua pele toda arrepiar-se quando o cavaleiro que havia saído dali apenas para pegar um drink para ambos regressou já o servindo.

— Aqui. Prova. — disse Misty estendendo a ele uma taça ornada com uma azeitona espetada em um palito — Afrodite pode ter muitos defeitos, mas com certeza mesquinharia não é um deles. Esse é o melhor Martini que já provei na vida.

— Humm... — murmurou o ex-marinheiro provando a bebida — Embora seja uma bebida de mulher devo admitir, é muito bom sim.

— Eu te disse! — Lagarto sorriu dando uma piscadinha para o cafetão — Aquela bicha vai tirar até as cuecas que o... Batman, usa por cima da calça, vai escutando o que tô dizendo. E eu vou achar é pouco.

— Mas por que faz tanta questão assim que eu provasse isso? Não colocou nada aqui não, né viado?

— Credo, tá pensando que eu sou o quê? Assim você me ofende, Polifemo. Eu só quis ser gentil. Somos amigos de longa data né.

O homenzarrão deu uma gargalhada alta e debochada.

— Ah, tá. Você? Ofendido? Conta outra, ô Lagartixa. — disse voltando a ficar sério — E desde quando eu sou teu amigo? Pensa que eu não te conheço, não?

— Foi a cretina da Escamosa, né?

— O que tem o Afrodite?

— Já foi falar mal de mim para você, provavelmente.

Outra gargalhada escandalosa irrompeu dos lábios grossos de Polifemo.

— Você tá pensando que eu sou idiota, o Misty? Ninguém precisa vir te avacalhar para mim não, ow infeliz. Eu te conheço bem. Aliás, eu te conheço desde a época do rolo que você arrumou envolvendo a minha zona, seu dissimulado.

— Alto lá! — repreendeu Lagarto apontando o dedo para o olho bom do cafetão — Que eu arrumei não, que a cadela no cio do Afrodite arrumou.

Polifemo estreitou o único olho encarando o rosto do cavaleiro de Prata.

— Vamos deixar uma coisa bem às claras aqui, seu merdinha. — disse diminuindo o tom de voz — Você pode ter enganado a todo mundo, seus colegas cavaleiros, o Santuário inteiro, até o Shion, o antigo Patriarca, que foi lá na minha casa com um quente, dois fervendo e a cabeça já totalmente envenenada por essa sua língua ferina, mas a mim você nunca enganou. Pensa que eu não sei que foi tudo armação sua aquele escândalo?... Olha. Ali. Bem ali. — apontou o dedo para a direção onde ficavam as mesas dos convidados de honra, e quando Misty olhou para o local indicado ainda tentou dissimular, mas haviam apenas duas pessoas nas mesas.

— O que tem a Geisty? — disse com um sorrisinho debochado.

— Não. Ele. Sabe que é dele que estou falando.

O rosto de Misty então ficou sério, lívido.

— Pensa que não reparei que há algo errado com o Saga?

— Não seja ridículo. É claro que há algo de errado com ele, o cara perdeu os filhos, a esposa quase morreu, um dos cavaleiros de Ouro foi condenado por traição, o Santuário está de pernas para o ar, você queria que ele estivesse como?

— Como ele sempre foi antes dessa sua mente perversa e alma podre e invejosa trazer à tona... aquilo. — disse olhando para Gêmeos ao longe — Na época Afrodite chegou a me falar o que ocorreu enquanto esteve detido no Cabo Sunion junto de Saga e Aiolos... ele me descreveu o horror, o desespero de ver o amigo aos poucos transfigurar-se em uma criatura hedionda bem diante de seus olhos... cabelos negros, olhos vermelhos injetados de ódio e fúria... Graças a você!... Eu sei de tudo, Misty. A mim você nunca enganou. Ou você acha que eu ia deixar de acreditar em Afrodite para acreditar em um sujeitinho feito você?

Súbito uma raiva pura e genuína apossou-se do cavaleiro de Prata. Sua fisionomia transfigurou-se em fúria quando interpretou nas palavras do cafetão uma insinuação de ameaça.

— E quem você pensa que é para me ameaçar? Faça-me o favor. Eu sou um cavaleiro de Prata! Você acha que sabe algo de mim? Idiota! Você não sabe merda nenhuma sobre mim! E mesmo que soubesse não mudaria nada, não é, Polly? Já está feito... E já faz tanto tempo. — deu de ombros assumindo um ar prepotente, então seu rosto assumiu uma fisionomia maléfica — Já eu sim, sei algo sobre você que pode fazer a diferença na vida da cretina da Peixosa.

— Humpf. — Polifemo o olhou de cima abaixo, com desdém — Ah, vá te catar Misty. Você não me assusta, seu idiota. — disse o cafetão com um riso de deboche.

— Você foi marinheiro, né? Esteve em combate em alto mar. — disse apoiando as mãos na borda-falsa do convés, agora de frente para o mar, e enquanto olhava para aquela imensidão concluiu: — Me diga. Uma queda dessa altura em que estamos seria fatal para um homem comum, não é?

Polifemo espiou rapidamente o lado de fora calculando a altura, mas não era isso que lhe chamava a atenção.

— Por que quer saber? Vai me jogar no mar, ô estrupício? Aqui na frente de todo mundo? — debochou.

— Eu não. Você vai pular sozinho.

O olho bom de Polifemo quase saltou para fora tamanho seu espanto, e eis que logo em seguida veio o grito, que saiu feito um trovão da boca de Misty de Lagarto:

— HOMEM AO MAR!

Imediatamente, motivado por um gatilho terrível disparado por Misty, completamente perturbado e fora de si o ex-marinheiro trepou no parapeito, e como se fosse uma marionete sem vontade própria, regida por uma força maior e obedecendo a uma voz insana que gritava em sua cabeça, atirou-se de cabeça ao mar.

O rosto vitorioso de Misty sorriu inteiro ao ouvir o som do corpanzil do cafetão chocando-se com a massa de água. No entanto, junto desse somaram-se logo outros sons, os das vozes desesperadas de alguns garotos que viram quando ele subiu na borda-falsa.

— POLIFEMO! GENTE ACODE! HOMEM AO MAR! HOMEM AO MAR! — gritava Giles junto de Agamedes, dois dos garotos de programa que trabalhavam para o ex-marinheiro, enquanto já vinham correndo para o local.

Com a confusão instaurada logo todas as atenções estavam voltadas para aquele ponto do convés, mas Afrodite, que mantinha os olhos atentos na mesa onde estavam Gêmeos e Geisty foi um dos últimos a se dar conta do que estava acontecendo.

— Dadááá coroado! Não, não, não! — dizia o pisciano enquanto corria para o local já tirando a camisa quando sentiu alguém lhe segurar pelo braço o impedindo. Ao olhar viu se tratar de Camus.

— Que está fazendo? — o aquariano perguntou em voz baixa. Todos olhavam para a balburdia na borda do convés, ninguém estaria reparando neles.

— Eu vou pular na água. O Polly não sabe nadar! Ele vai morrer! — disse exasperado.

— Ele é marinheiro e _non_ sabe nadar? — Camus perguntou surpreso.

— Você é bicha e não gosta da Cher. — disse Peixes tencionando a correr, mas Camus novamente o impediu.

— Para! Está louco? O Hyoga está aqui, _non_ pode arrancar a camisa. — resmungou o ruivo, e em seguida soltou o braço do pisciano lhe dando as costas — Fica aí. Eu vou lá.

Afrodite abriu a boca em espanto, e enquanto via Camus correndo em direção à borda-falsa, que naquela hora já estava tomada de gente a entoar gritos de socorro, rapidamente olhou para a mesa onde Gêmeos e Geisty pareciam seguir discutindo. Não queria sair de perto da amiga, temia por ela, temia por qualquer um que desafiasse o Patriarca, e seu medo concretizou-se quando o viu agarrar o braço da amazona e com um puxão quase colar seu corpo ao dela num solavanco.

Gêmeos parecia transtornado, e de onde estava, bem próximo a eles, pôde ouvir o que ele dizia à Geisty, já que não fazia questão de ser discreto tampouco amigável:

— Serpente você tem até o pôr do Sol de amanhã para se apresentar a mim e se colocar a pleno serviço do Santuário, ou será considerada desertora. E a pena para tal infração e a exoneração. — então inclinou-se ligeiramente e colando os lábios na orelha da morena concluiu com um sussurro nefasto: — E eu vou ter o prazer de tomar de você a armadura de Prata e depois lhe jogar na cela mais imunda do Cabo Sunion, de novo... Só que dessa vez eu vou jogar a chave fora para que apodreça naquele lugar esquecido pelos deuses.

O hálito alcoólico fez Geisty contorcer o rosto com asco, e quando ela sentiu o estômago revirar ele afrouxou o agarre inoportuno até com um leve empurrão soltá-la para depois dar uma risada maligna. Na sequência ele lhe deu as costas e sem dizer mais nada seguiu a passos lentos para o heliporto.

A amazona o acompanhava com o olhar que era um misto de raiva e indignação, mas também de mágoa, tristeza. Doía olhar para ele e não enxergar Saga. Doía ainda mais saber que Saga estava lá, em algum lugar à deriva... apenas esperando pela luz do farol que lhe indicasse o caminho de volta para casa.

— Eu prometi... Saga...— murmurava baixinho a amazona quando sentiu Shina puxa-la pela mão.

— Vem Geisty, alguém caiu no mar! — praticamente gritou Ofiúco, que mais queria tirar a amiga dali do que de fato estava preocupada com quem caiu no mar.

— Madonna mia! Quem?

— O POLLY!

O grito foi de Afrodite, que vendo que o Patriarca havia ido embora e Geisty estava em segurança agora sim correu tresloucado para o local da aglomeração junto das duas amazonas. Ali também já estavam Shaka e Mu. O lemuriano recebia uma camada generosa de hidratante aplicada por Shaka ao deslizar a mão com cuidado em suas costas por debaixo do roupão quando ouviu toda a gritaria e o nome do marinheiro, então imediatamente ergueu o corpo fazendo uma careta e ignorando a dor das queimaduras de Sol.

— Aiii... Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Polly. — disse ao marido já se pondo de pé.

— Estão gritando homem ao mar... Será que ele caiu na água? — disse Shaka olhando para o aglomerado na borda do convés, todo atrapalhado porque tinha o filho em um dos braços e a outra mão toda melecada de hidratante.

Quando Shaka se levantou Mu já tinha saído correndo todo torto naquela direção do jeito que estava e chegava aos resmungos na borda do convés já procurando pela movimentação na água.

— ELE NÃO SABE NADAR, MU! — Afrodite disse ao amigo assim que o viu ali, desesperado apontando para a água.

Enquanto isso, no mar, o cavaleiro de Aquário já havia mergulhado e localizado o homenzarrão o trazendo à superfície, então logo constatou que ele estava semi consciente. Apressado Camus abraçou Polifemo mantendo sua cabeça na superfície enquanto nadava o puxando para a parte de trás do iate onde ficavam os jet-skis e as escadas de acesso a fim de tira-lo da água o mais rápido possível, mas ao ver a cena Mu não pensou duas vezes. Franziu a testa e concentrado seu poder ativou a telecinese para içar Camus e Polifemo das águas os trazendo a bordo, para espanto dos civis.

Assim que os colocou sobre o piso do convés, a pequena aglomeração se fechou num círculo em torno do ex-marinheiro e do aquariano.

— _Papa_! _Papa_! — a voz infantil e chorosa de Hyoga logo chamou a atenção de Camus que se afastou de Polifemo usando a desculpa de acalmar o filho. Provavelmente o cafetão necessitaria de uma reanimação, e esta implicava em uma respiração boca a boca. Isso já era pedir demais. A embarcação estava cheia de salva-vidas de sunguinha, então eles que dessem cabo do serviço.

Mas nem seria preciso, porque mal o ruivo se soltou do marinheiro afogado Mu se atirou sobre ele verificando que não respirava, e eis que sem pensar duas vezes deu início à manobra de ressuscitação padrão com respiração boca a boca e animação cardiopulmonar por compressões torácicas fortes e ritmadas.

— UM – DOIS – TRÊS ... — o lemuriano contava trinta compressões para logo em seguida fazer duas ventilações orais recomeçando o ciclo — Vamos Polly, reage marinheiro ... UM – DOIS – TRÊS...

Os olhos atentos de dezenas de pessoas aguardavam aflitos e esbugalhados, até que finalmente o cafetão tossiu e botou para fora a água em seus pulmões enquanto sofria alguns espasmos sendo amparado por Mu.

— Ele voltou! — disse Geisty dando um tapa nas costas de Afrodite, que mal respirava.

— Ah, louvado seja Dadá e seu séquito de calopsitas! — disse o sueco com um suspiro.

No chão Polifemo abriu ligeiramente o olho bom — tinha perdido o tapa olho na queda, e o olho ruim era apenas um buraco murcho de pálpebras que continuaram coladas — e ao ver ali sobre si o rosto conhecido de Mu deu um sorriso seguido de um suspiro. Pensou estar estar morto, pois aquela visão embaçada do lemuriano rodeado por angelicais plumas cor de rosa só poderia significar uma coisa: estava no Paraíso.

— Carneirinho!... Eu acordei no céu? Ou os anjos têm o seu rosto doce e sensual? — balbuciou as palavras ainda meio embolado ao erguer fracamente uma das mãos na tentativa de tocar o rosto do lemuriano.

Mu por sua vez, nem bem teve tempo de ficar constrangido que já sentiu uma mão puxar-lhe forte pelo braço.

— Mas que pachorra, heim? Seu proxeneta cínico! Não ouse abusar da bondade do meu marido. — disse Shaka que fazia Mu se levantar enquanto encarava Polifemo com faíscas nos olhos — Boa bisca você.

— PAGA! — gritou Kiki em meio às palavras do pai indiano.

— Venha Mu, já fez além do que devia. — reclamou arrastando o ariano pelo braço para longe do ex-marinheiro, que recebia agora os cuidados dos salva-vidas.

— PAGA! PAGA! — o pequeno lemuriano berrava com sua voz fininha e graciosa enquanto puxava os cabelos loiros do pai indiano que tentava desenrosca-los de suas mãozinhas.

— Filho solta o cabelo do Baba... Anda logo Mu de Áries!

— Aiii... peraí, não segura forte não que tá ardendo. — reclamou o ariano.

— PAGA! PAGA! PAGA!

Ali do lado, enquanto Afrodite se certificava aflito de que Polifemo estava bem, Misty dava risinhos e tinha uma fisionomia exultante no rosto queimado de Sol, o que levantou suspeitas do pisciano. Peixes então foi até ele e o encarou de frente.

— Por que eu tenho certeza de que você está metida nisso, cria mal nascida do Tejo?

Lagarto enrolou uma mecha de cabelo no dedo e piscou os olhos.

— Oh, eu me esqueci que Polly sofre de um trauma de guerra. Que toda vez que ele escuta homem ao mar ele surta e entra em transe. — tripudiou o francesinho cara de pau. Misty sabia que Polifemo era ex-combatente da Marinha grega e que participara de combates contra contrabandistas e até mesmo em defesa territorial. Em um desses combates foi atingido por estilhaços de um torpedo que afundou a embarcação que comandava. Foi quando perdeu o olho direito e ganhou o trauma. Achava que tinha que salvar os homens que foram jogados ao mar naquele ataque, incluindo ele mesmo, toda vez que ouvia essa expressão — Eu juro por Atena que pensei ter visto alguém no mar, só por isso eu gritei. Eu não percebi que ele estava do meu lado... Pobre Polly... Que pena que não morreu!

Afrodite sentiu o sangue ferver dentro das veias, e quanto estava prestes a voar na garganta de Misty Geisty colocou-se entre eles olhando nos olhos do amigo.

— Ei... Eu não sei o que está rolando aqui, mas seja o que for deixem para resolver em outro lugar, tudo bem?... Está cheio de civis aqui, o grandão ali quase bateu as botas e eu acho que você pode escolher encerrar essa festa com a queima de fogos e não queimando teu filme, bicha. Vamos, lá. Vocês dois assim muito perto um do outro nunca acaba bem. Vem. — disse a amazona puxando o pisciano pela mão para que retornassem ao quiosque.

Há poucos passos de alcançarem o seu destino, Geisty e Afrodite foram praticamente atropelados por um taurino afoito semi nu e suado, que munido apenas de uma fronha para tapar-lhe as partes se embrenhava em meio ao aglomerado de pessoas que estavam ao redor de Polifemo. Ofegante, com os pulmões quase a saírem pela boca e os olhos negros como um par de jabuticabas que por pouco não saltavam das órbitas perguntou:

— Caralhoceta, cheguei atrasado! O que rolou aqui? O que foi que eu perdi dessa vez, cara? — perguntou curioso.

— O que você perdeu? Você perdeu foi tudo, né Aldebaran! Inclusive a noção! Me largou na piscina sozinha cuidando do Kiki enquanto "ia dar só uma voltinha com a loirona" e passou metade da festa praticamente sumido. — disse a italiana com cara de zanga.

Afrodite, que estava do lado, correu os olhos do dedão do pé à testa avantajada do brasileiro. Por fim o encarou nos olhos.

— Vai morrer seca de curiosidade, santa, porque eu também não conto nada. — disse.

Meio atordoado, e tentando manter a tanga improvisada no lugar, Touro se embrenhou no meio dos convidados para quem sabe saciar a sua curiosidade que era proporcional ao seu tamanho.

Enquanto Geisty e Afrodite riam da situação do outro, discretamente Karina se aproximou deles e com um toque no braço da amazona atraiu sua atenção.

— Geisty, quero te agradecer, porque se não fosse você aparecer àquela hora, eu não sei o que seria... — dizia um tanto tímida com o assunto.

A amazona encarou a bacante por um segundo, mas foi o suficiente para perceber a fragilidade daquela moça parada diante de si. Percebia o quanto ela precisava de ajuda e proteção, não só ela como todas ali que bem ou mal o único lar que possuíam era o Templo de Baco.

Nesse momento Geisty se sentiu infinitamente responsável por aquelas garotas. E não seria ela responsável pela segurança de todas aquelas jovens no momento que jurou lealdade à Atena pela defesa da justiça e da paz na Terra?

— Acredite, eu sei o que seria... Não precisa me agradecer. — disse a amazona tocando na mão de Karina.

— Eu... Bem, é estranho dizer isso, vai parecer fofoca, mas eu fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu. — disse tímida e com pesar.

Um silêncio incômodo se fez enquanto Afrodite baixava os olhos e Geisty estática encarava o rosto da jovem loira que continuou hesitante.

— O senhor Mu nos contou, quando fez uma reunião com todas nós no hotel, assim que a Rebecca teve alta do hospital... Ele contou que você estava internada, que os russos tentaram te matar e que ... Que estava grávida... Eu sinto muito pela sua perda.

— Obrigada! — a voz da amazona saiu firme, mas só isso conseguiu dizer, pois a perda dos filhos era ainda uma ferida recente, difícil de lidar, e fora perceptível por Karina.

Ao lado Afrodite lançou um olhar repreendedor à jovem que nervosa emendou outro assunto tão delicado quanto.

— Senhor Mu também falou que você e o chefe são casados e... — olhou nervosa agora para o sueco que tentava lhe esganar com o olhar — Bem... nenhuma de nós sabíamos até então. Foi uma surpresa. Apesar que todas nós estranhávamos o fato de ele nunca nos procurar.

— Era um segredo nosso.

— Imaginei. E... ele também nos avisou que o Senhor Saga não anda muito bem e pediu para que ficássemos o mais longe o possível dele. — nessa hora Geisty encarou a jovem que continuou:— Mas como vamos fazer isso? Ele está sempre lá no bordel. E se ele mandar que eu faça um programa com ele? Eu não quero! Eu sei que sou uma prostituta que esse é meu trabalho, atendo vários clientes e pouco me importa a vida que levam, mas o chefe é seu marido!... Isso... isso pra mim é estranho. Mas ao mesmo tempo, se eu o desobedecer ele pode... me mandar embora do Templo das Bacantes e eu não posso sair de lá, não tenho para onde ir! Não quero ter que voltar para as ruas...

— Alôca! — Afrodite arregalou os olhos botando a mão na boca — E quem disse que você vai ser jogada na rua feito um gaveteiro velho e troncho, ô Karina com Ka? Tomou muito Sol na cabeça, colega? Ninguém aqui vai fazer você voltar para a calçada não, gata.

— É claro que não. Você não vai voltar para rua. Confie em mim. Eu vou dar meu jeito e vou proteger todas vocês daquela... Coisa... que está dominando o corpo do meu marido. — disse Geisty convicta enquanto Karina dava um suspiro aliviada, havia se livrado de um peso em suas costas.

Afrodite por sua vez encarava a amiga amazona com os olhos estatelados e um tanto incrédulo. Como ela imaginava fazer isso era ainda uma grande incógnita, já que não se podia fazê-lo sem enfrentar o Grande Mestre de frente, ao mesmo tempo que sabia que Geisty era uma mulher de palavra. Foi quando de repente aquele clima tenso foi quebrado pelo ruído do primeiro rojão a estourar no céu ateniense.

O show de luzes teve início chamando a atenção de todos, que no convés pararam o que faziam para assistirem encantados.

Assim que o colorido tomou todo aquele espaço do firmamento Shaka e Mu correram para se juntar à Geisty e Afrodite à beira da piscina. Agora juntos os quatro, mais o bebê no colo do indiano, assistiam ao espetáculo, enquanto Karina corria para o grupinho das bacantes que se formara mais ao lado.

A sequência de estouros era intensa e colorida, podendo ser vista por quase toda a costa daquele Cabo, arrancando sorrisos de todos os presentes, menos de um.

Geisty olhava perdida para o céu em festa. Aquele baile de luzes e sons troantes aos poucos iam se tornando apenas borrões distantes, calados pelo barulho ensurdecedor de sua mente, incapazes de penetrar seus pensamentos.

A vida tornara-se uma batalha diária para a amazona desde o dia em que acordou do coma e logo mergulhou no horror de sua nova realidade. Como escolha menos dolorosa decidiu anestesiar-se dela, da realidade, afastar-se de tudo que remetesse a suas perdas recentes, mas a verdade era que desde o famigerado dia em que encontrou o quarto de seus bebês na Casa de Gêmeos algo mudou dentro de si.

Todos os temíveis sentimentos que reprimira dentro de si vieram à tona com a força de uma avalanche, arrastando consigo a responsabilidade que pegara pra si no momento em que aceitou viver uma história de amor conturbada ao lado de Saga e trazendo junto a lembrança da promessa que fizera a ele: seria seu farol, o traria de volta para casa quando a tormenta o engolisse por inteiro.

Naquele dia dentro daquele quarto o amor de Saga por si e pelos filhos estava presente em cada mínimo detalhe. Cada objeto ali mostrava o quanto eram importantes e amados pelo geminiano e isso ela não podia ignorar.

Estava disposta a fazer o que fosse preciso para recuperar o homem que amava das garras do mal que o roubara de si.

Salvaria Saga e o traria de volta ao mundo e aos seus braços.

Decidida, e sem mais poder esperar, com o som dos últimos fogos ainda a irromperem no céu a amazona se virou para os amigos e após olhar brevemente nos rostos de cada um disse:

— Eu vou voltar para o Templo de Gêmeos.

Os quatro pares de olhos, inclusos os do bebê lemuriano, imediatamente deixaram o céu e fixaram-se no rosto da amazona.

— O quê? — perguntou Afrodite num quase grito — Eu não ouvi direito. TÁ MUITO BARULHO!

— Peraí, você disse que... — Mu franziu a testa enquanto cutucava o ouvido com o dedo.

— Are Buda! — sussurrou Shaka, que tinha os olhos tão arregalados em espanto que por pouco não mata a todos ali.

Geisty rapidamente olhou para Kiki que parecia espantado, sorriu ternamente e depois novamente encarando os rostos lívidos dos amigos puxou o ar com força e disse dessa vez em alto e bom tom:

— EU DISSE QUE VOU VOLTAR A MORAR NO TEMPLO DE GÊMEOS!

Nessa mesma hora o último rojão se apagava no céu grego.

 **Fim?**

 **Notas finais:**

 **A terceira temporada dessa distopia já começou. Nos vemos novamente em:Templo das Bacantes Volume 3 ;***


End file.
